Le Seigneur des Corbeaux
by Mepheteor
Summary: Et si Naruto n'était pas une simple fiction, mais une réalité ? Un jeune garçon reçoit des pouvoirs tirés de l'univers de Naruto et découvre qu'il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas. Deux organisations vont alors s'affronter dans une lutte sans merci pour être les premiers à trouver l'élu, shinobi destiné à se rendre dans le monde de Naruto pour aider ce dernier à vaincre Madara...
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**L'envol du corbeau**

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Karasu* se leva à la bourre. Il jeta un regard accusateur à son réveil, puis se propulsa vers l'armoire pour enfiler le premier jean qui lui tombait sous la main.

Les cheveux en pagaille, il courut comme un dératé vers la cuisine, se fit des tartines en vitesse, et sortit de l'appartement comme une flèche, tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il vivait avec son oncle, et ce dernier dormait sans doute encore…

Karasu n'avait que quinze ans, mais il était déjà en Terminale dans un lycée parisien. Sa précocité lui valait pas mal de remarques, mais il s'y était habitué.

Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais volant au vent, il sortit en trombe de l'immeuble une valise à la main. La portant à bout de bras, il se rendit à l'arrêt de bus au pas de course, et réussit à sauter dans le bus juste avant le départ du véhicule. Le bus était vide, et Karasu s'assit à côté de la fenêtre.

Avec tout ça, il avait oublié de prendre un livre pour tuer le temps…

L'adolescent sortit un baladeur bon marché de son sac à dos et vissa les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Le Hard Rock n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, mais il avait peur de se rendormir en mettant du Coldplay…

Mais en dépit des accords agressifs qui retentissaient à ses oreilles, les paupières de Karasu semblaient peser des tonnes, et ses yeux se refermèrent petit à petit. Son esprit s'éloigna de la réalité, glissant progressivement vers cet état intermédiaire de rêve éveillé.

Sa perception des sons s'atténuait à mesure que des images se dessinaient dans sa tête, et, une fois n'était pas coutume, il se surprit à penser à ses parents. Ses parents…

Pour lui, ce mot n'avait pas la même signification que pour les autres. Engoncé dans cette sphère familiale depuis des années, les adolescents que côtoyait Karasu n'en avait même plus conscience. Leurs parents n'étaient plus qu'une vague présence à laquelle ils ne prêtaient qu'une attention minime. Ils avaient toujours été là, ils étaient le symbole de la normalité -et de la banalité- de leur existence.

Mais pour Karasu, ce terme ne se rattachait à aucune expérience que ce fût. Pour lui ce mot était encore emprunt de magie et auréolé de fantasmes, parce qu'il ne les avait jamais connus.

Ses parents, Solène et Minoru Yoake** étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture à Tokyo.

Un drame terrible, une profonde injustice, Karasu avait entendu quantité de qualificatifs différents à ce sujet, mais il n'en partageait aucun. Lorsqu'il pensait à ses géniteurs, il ne lui venait qu'une vague sensation de regret. Comment pouvait-on pleurer quelqu'un dont on ne souvenait plus ?

La seule chose que Karasu savait, c'était qu'il avait hérité des yeux de sa mère et des cheveux de son père. Un métissage franco-japonais qui avait fait des merveilles, s'il fallait en croire la plupart des filles de son lycée…

Le Japon, Karasu y avait vécu jusqu'à l'âge de deux ans. Jusqu'au drame. Son oncle Richard, le frère de sa mère, l'avait ensuite emmené avec lui en France, où était née cette dernière.

Chacun de ses souvenirs, chacune de ses connaissances, la moindre parcelle de son univers était liée à ce pays, du Japon il ne lui restait rien. Rien si ce n'était cet étrange sentiment qu'était celui d'avoir une deuxième patrie, et de savoir que son cœur lui appartenait…

Karasu savait qu'il s'y rendrait tôt ou tard, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Le Japon l'appelait, mais Richard refusait toujours de répondre à son souhait. A entendre son oncle, quinze ans, c'était trop jeune pour s'exiler de l'autre côté du globe.

Tout à ses divagations, Karasu faillit rater son arrêt. Revenant brusquement à la réalité, il appuya rapidement sur le bouton. Il eut bien entendu droit aux réprimandes du chauffeur, l'accusant de s'y être pris trop tard, mais il n'y attacha aucune attention. Lorsque le bus pila, Karasu sauta du bus et marcha jusqu'au portail métallique qu'il abhorrait tant.

Ce satané portail était le symbole de cette nouvelle semaine d'internat qui commençait, une semaine à s'entasser à trois dans une chambre de quatre mètres carrés, à manger de la merde et à suivre des cours tous plus barbants les uns que les autres…

Karasu finit cependant par trouver le courage d'affronter une semaine de plus, et il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Le lycée était assez grand, avec de nombreux bâtiments et un dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous.

Là-bas, tout était gris, c'était une sorte de principe. Du sol aux murs, en passant par le ciel pluvieux, la couleur de la déprime donnait le ton.

Saluant un ou deux retardataires qui couraient à côté de lui, il marcha nonchalamment en direction d'un des bâtiments. Il s'agissait sans nul doute du plus laid de tout le lycée, ce qui, au regard du reste, voulait dire beaucoup. Le bâtiment G… Le nom même du bâtiment, dépourvu d'une quelconque imagination, était à l'image du reste. Triste et morne.

Karasu hissa sa valise jusqu'au troisième étage à grand renfort de grognements. Mettre l'internat à cet étage, c'était du vice. Nul doute que si Karasu avait l'architecte sous la main, il lui dirait tout le bien qu'il pensait de son bijou…

Une fois arrivé à l'internat, Karasu adressa un signe de tête au maître d'internat -un pion un peu plus teigneux que la moyenne- puis traîna sa valise jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre avant de la balancer sur son lit.

Karasu retourna ensuite sur ses pas, le dos courbé comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Motivation quand tu nous tient…

Il retrouva un semblant de joie de vivre en se souvenant qu'il avait cours de maths pour commencer la journée. Il s'emmerderait comme à l'accoutumée, mais à cause du niveau, pas de la matière. En effet, Karasu était un mordu de mathématiques et de physique, et haïssait la quasi-intégralité des autres matières. Il était loin d'être mauvais en littérature ou en histoire, mais considérait tout cela comme une perte de temps. Seules les langues trouvaient par moment grâce à ses yeux.

Alors que la deuxième sonnerie sonnait, à huit heures cinq, Karasu entra dans la salle de classe et s'assit à côté d'un garçon blond caché au fin fond de la classe.

Avachi sur son bureau, ce dernier se redressa pour saluer Karasu.  
- Toujours _just_ à ce que je vois ! Un jour tu vas te faire avoir ! lui lança le blond.  
- Mais non je gère… Salut Benji !  
- Ouais, salut Karasu ! Au fait il n'y avait rien à faire pour aujourd'hui ?

Karasu prit sa tête dans ses mains. Benjamin, son meilleur ami, était une vraie tête de linotte. Malgré toutes ses compétences en physique, Karasu n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre comment son ami, avec un crâne aussi vide, faisait pour ne pas s'envoler.  
Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des éclairs de génie, mais c'était aussi rare que de le voir de mauvaise humeur.  
Car son plus grand atout était incontestablement le sourire qui s'étalait sur sa figure vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, en dépit du fait qu'il était lui aussi orphelin. Il état très sociable, au contraire de Karasu qui, d'une timidité assez prononcée, avait beaucoup de mal à se rapprocher des autres.

- L'examen de maths, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? rétorqua Karasu avec un sourire mi figue mi raisin.

- Nooooooooooooooon !

Karasu mit une heure pour faire le devoir dit « de trois heures » et passa donc le temps restant à souffler des réponses à Benjamin et à dessiner toutes sortes de choses sur sa feuille de brouillon. Inconditionnel du manga Naruto, il se plaisait tout particulièrement à dessiner des sharingans. Après une heure passée à dessiner des cercles et des virgules, Karasu, jeta un coup d'œil vers son voisin.  
- Tu as fini ? souffla-t-il.  
- Ouais c'est bon. Je crois que je vais m'en sortir grâce à toi. Une fois de plus…  
- Bon on se tire alors ? chuchota Karasu avant que son ami ne songe à le remercier.  
- Bien sûr ! Pas question de rester une minute de plus ici !

Les deux amis se posèrent dans le parc du lycée, Karasu regardant les nuages pendant que Benjamin regardait les différents groupes qui passaient.  
- 'Tain ! Mate celle-la !  
- Hn ?  
- La fille de gauche ! Canon, non ?

- Laisse tomber…

Le blond reporta son regard sur la dizaine de filles qui dévoraient Karasu des yeux.  
A seulement quinze ans mais en fin de croissance, ce dernier était considéré comme un des mecs les plus beaux du lycée. Toutes les filles l'idolâtraient mais lui n'y prêtait aucune attention.  
- Franchement à ta place j'en profiterais… dit Benjamin avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Blasé par la conversation du brun, le blond se leva.  
- Allez viens, on va à la cantine, il n'y a pas de queue à cette heure là…  
- J'arrive…

Les deux garçons se rendirent au réfectoire, mangèrent rapidement, puis se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le gymnase pour le cours de sport.  
- Le sport, c'est bien la seule matière où tu ne me battras jamais Karasu ! ricana le blond en enfilant son survêtement.  
Karasu ne répondit rien, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas mauvais en sport, mais il détestait vraiment ça. Une vraie perte de temps, qui devenait même une torture lorsqu'ils se livraient à certaines activités encore plus inutiles et éprouvantes que les autres, comme le saut en hauteur. Et loi de Murphy oblige, la moitié de l'année serait consacrée à sauter par-dessus des barres…  
Soudain, Karasu fut pris d'un violent mal de tête et d'une envie de vomir. Il en fit part à son ami puis quitta en tout hâte les vestiaires pour les sanitaires.

Sentant qu'il risquait de régurgiter son repas de midi par ailleurs tout sauf appétissant, il courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes, et se mit à genoux, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette. Il resta longtemps prostré dans cette position inconfortable, ne parvenant pas à vomir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que ça passe...

Au bout de cinq minutes, il eut un haut-le-corps et tomba dans les pommes, une douce chaleur se diffusant dans tout son corps.

Il reprit conscience assez rapidement, et, voyant qu'il était en retard de dix minutes, quitta les toilettes au pas de course. Il allait mieux mais il devait se dépêcher. Le professeur de sport, un tyran en puissance, était particulièrement intransigeant en ce qui concernait les retards. Heureusement, comble de l'hypocrisie, lui-même était tout sauf ponctuel…

Lorsque Karasu eut rejoint les élèves dans le gymnase, Benjamin vint à sa rencontre.  
- Alors, ça va mieux ?  
- Oui, ça peut aller, grogna Karasu. Le prof n'est pas encore là ?  
- Non… Comme d'hab quoi !

Cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur entra dans le gymnase, gueula un bon coup pour faire bonne mesure, puis installa la haie.

Karasu regardait ladite haie avec une haine non dissimulée. A quoi servait une telle chose si ce n'était à vous pourrir la vie ?

Le professeur « invita » les élèves à sauter par-dessus la haie les uns après les autres.  
Après une prestation exemplaire de son meilleur ami, qui ne lui avait valu qu'une moue du tortionnaire, Karasu s'avança en traînant des pieds.

Il prit son élan, courut, sauta et se prit la barre dans le genou. Il s'étala par terre, provoquant les rires du public masculin.  
- Laisse, ils sont jaloux c'est tout, dit Benjamin en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Yoake ! cracha le professeur. Votre saut était pitoyable. Relevez-vous et recommencez.

Empli d'une rage muette, Karasu se repositionna devant la haie, et… sauta. Mais était-ce vraiment un saut ?  
Karasu s'était envolé. Il s'éleva dans les airs, frôla le toit du gymnase, situé à plus de vingt mètres du sol et atterrit souplement sur le sol, qui se craquela dans un bruit sec. Karasu, interdit, fixa ses jambes avant de lever les yeux vers l'assemblée bouche bée.  
Jamais autant de mouches ne furent gobées. Un véritable génocide.

Karasu resta longtemps immobile, essayant vainement de retrouver ses esprits. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, mais il était hors de question de laisser passer une occasion d'en boucher un coin à son prof de sport.

- Alors monsieur, ça vous va comme saut ?

Son interlocuteur eut une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : Il recula, comme effrayé.

La tête pleine de questions, Karasu décida de s'échapper du gymnase pour réfléchir. Accaparer l'attention d'autant d'yeux exorbités ne favorisait pas sa concentration.

Sa surprise s'amplifia encore lorsqu'il franchit les deux cent mètres qui le séparait des vestiaires en une dizaine de secondes. Il ferma la porte et s'adossa contre un mur, s'asseyant pour regarder ses jambes. Celles-ci ne lui paraissaient pas plus musclées que d'habitude... Et puis franchement, les exploits qu'il venait d'accomplir dépassait largement les limites de l'homme, et par conséquent, étaient en totale contradiction avec les lois de la physique.

Quand on ne jurait que par Einstein et Newton, il n'y avait là rien d'enthousiasmant…

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait là-dessus, Benjamin entra avec fracas.

- J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas humain ! lui lança-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Être aussi balèze en maths, c'est contre-nature !

- Je… Mes jambes…  
- Ouais, un sacré saut… Mais il n'y a pas que ça… Regarde toi dans une glace ! l'intima son ami.

Ce fut plein d'appréhension que Karasu se plaça devant le lavabo et observa son reflet.  
Dans chaque œil, une virgule tournait autour d'une pupille écarlate.  
- Ce n'est pas possible… Le sharingan…  
- Le sharingan… répéta Benjamin en se grattant le menton. Ce n'est pas le truc dans ton manga… Naruto c'est ça ?  
- Hn…

Benjamin eut un rire nerveux.  
- Merde, on est en plein délire là…

Karasu se concentra et la pupille disparut. Il réitéra l'opération et, une fois de plus, son regard se colora d'une teinte rouge. Il remarqua aussi que lorsque la pupille était activée, tout autour de lui semblait un peu plus lent.  
Il voyait plus ou moins les choses au ralenti.

- Non on ne rêve pas, trancha Karasu. En tout cas j'espère…  
- Bon, on fait quoi ? s'enquit le blond, mal à l'aise.  
- Je ne sais pas…

Karasu était si surpris qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il se calma et entreprit de reprendre progressivement ses esprits.

« Si, je ne rêve pas… C'est que l'univers de Naruto existe ! C'est dingue ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi personne n'est au courant ? Pourquoi seulement certaines personnes possèdent des pouvoirs ? »

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et Karasu ne savait pas par où commencer. Soudain, il eut l'illumination. Une personne au moins était au courant !

- Je m'en vais… dit soudain Karasu, surprenant Benjamin qui attendait que son ami finisse de réfléchir.

- Quoi ? le coupa Benjamin.  
- … au Japon.

Devant l'air paumé de son copain, Karasu s'expliqua.  
- Que je possède ces pouvoirs, c'est déjà difficile à croire. Mais qu'en plus ils s'apparentent à un manga, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- L'auteur de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, n'a certainement pas inventé le sharingan. Et il en est peut-être de même pour tout le reste. Peut-être que tout le manga est fondé sur des faits réels !  
- Euh…  
Devant l'air dubitatif du blond, Karasu sourit.  
- Quoiqu'il arrive, les réponses se trouvent au Japon. Je dois y aller.  
- Ouais je comprends. T'as toujours voulu y aller, non ? ajouta Benjamin.  
- Y retourner, oui…  
- Mmh… Si j'ai bien compris tu me laisses tout seul dans un lycée de merde dans une ville de merde pour un bac de merde à la fin de l'année pendant que toi, tu pars au Japon jouer à Spiderman…  
- Je reviendrai, t'inquiète. Tu es et resteras mon meilleur ami ! l'assura Karasu.  
- Ouais. Ben salut alors.  
- Je…  
- Allez vas-y ! lança Benjamin, le sourire au lèvres. Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, ou tu vas devoir répondre à pas mal de questions…  
Karasu sourit, et quitta la pièce sans bruit.

Il repassa rapidement à l'internat, jetant les quelques affaires contenues dans sa chambre dans sa valise. Il referma ensuite la porte de sa chambre, et, sans un regard derrière lui, quitta le lycée.

Il atteignait la grille lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

- Hé, Yoake !

Karasu fronça les sourcils mais ne se retourna pas. Il aurait reconnu ce ton hautain entre mille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? répondit-il avec sécheresse.

- Hop hop hop ! Serait-ce de l'irrespect ? Ça me peinerait énormément, mon petit Yoake, tu sais toute l'estime que j'ai pour toi…

Karasu finit par faire volte-face, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux yeux de fouine. Son habituel sourire narquois imprimé sur le visage, il jeta un regard en biais vers un des deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient.

- C'est ton dernier jour, dit le garçon d'une voix doucereuse. C'est aujourd'hui que tu dois me filer le pognon.

- Va mourir Planus… rétorqua Karasu, agacé. Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu t'acharnes sur moi depuis une semaine, mais tes menaces ne marcheront pas sur moi. Va racketter quelqu'un d'autre ou achète-toi une vie.

- Pour une raison que tu ignores ? s'étrangla le dénommé Planus, sans relever l'insulte. Tu m'as piqué ma meuf !

Karasu haussa un sourcil. Il était de notoriété publique que sa vie sentimentale se résumait à l'ensemble vide.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Elle m'a largué parce qu'elle était amoureuse de toi… Et toi, tu l'as envoyée sur les roses !

- Et t'aurais préféré que je sorte avec ? répondit Karasu avec un petit sourire. T'es assez paradoxal dans ton genre…

- Non, j'aurais préféré que tu n'aies jamais existé ! Bien qu'elle se soit pris un râteau, cette imbécile refuse de t'oublier !

- Imbécile, imbécile, en même temps tu fais la même chose… Oublie-la et arrête de me faire chier, dit platement Karasu.

Planus croisa les bras, son sourire narquois se muant en un rictus encore plus déplaisant.

- T'es assez courageux, Yoake. Je ne pensais pas qu'un intello dans ton genre aurait les couilles de me résister, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers ses deux sbires.

- Une fouine et deux gorilles… Vous vous êtes échappés du zoo de Vincennes ? Je serai bien resté avec vous pour chanter Hakuna Matata, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je me casse je te signale, lança Karasu en pointant du doigt sa valise.

- Tu ne pars pas tant que j'ai pas vu la couleur.

Karasu soupira.

- Comment est-ce que je dois le dire… Tu-n'auras-pas-mon-fric. Alors trouve-toi une proie plus facile ou mets-toi aux mots croisés. Adieu.  
Karasu tourna les talons et reprit son chemin vers le portail, qui cette fois-ci annonçait bonheur et liesse. Tout dépendait du sens dans lequel on l'empruntait…

Il eut le temps d'entendre un bruit de course sur le gravier avant d'être projeté sur le sol, une douleur cuisante dans le dos. Ces enflures l'avaient attaquées par derrière… Il aurait dû s'en douter venant d'eux, c'était bien le genre de la maison.

Il se releva, épousseta ses vêtements, puis se retourna à nouveau vers ses persécuteurs.

- Trois contre un, et vous attaquez par derrière. Vous voulez aussi que je m'attache les mains dans le dos pour que ce soit équitable ?

- La ferme Yoake. On m'avait dit que t'étais timide, mais en fait t'es une grande gueule…

- Seulement avec les enfoirés, c'est une sorte de stimulant.

- Pierre, Matthias, défoncez-le.

Karasu vit s'avancer les deux adolescents balourds, et put constater une fois encore que l'analogie avec les primates était tout à fait valable.

Le plus grand d'entre eux balança son poing vers Karasu, qui se baissa pour l'éviter. Malheureusement, l'autre en profita et Karasu reçut un coup au torse qui le fit vaciller.

Alors que l'énervement le gagnait, ce dernier eut à nouveau la sensation que tout se déroulait au ralenti. Les attaques de ses deux agresseurs lui semblèrent soudain ridiculement lentes, et il en profita. Il esquiva avec une aisance déconcertante et frappa tour à tour chacun des gorilles.

Tous d'eux s'effondrèrent sur le gravier, et Karasu se tourna vers une fouine apeurée. Planus avait très distinctement entendu le craquement produit par les coups de leur proie. Karasu leur avait brisé les os.

Planus lorgna un instant sur les bras minces de son vis-à-vis, puis son regard se reporta sur le visage, et il prit conscience de la couleur des yeux de ce dernier.

- Putain ! Mais t'es quoi au juste ?

Et il fila sans demander son reste, le tout à une vitesse insoupçonnée.

Karasu resta longtemps hagard, immobile devant les corps de ses deux victimes. Ils semblaient indemnes mais il n'en était pas moins choqué. C'était la première fois qu'il se battait, la première fois qu'il faisait preuve de violence. Mais le pire dans tout cela était que son corps avait bougé tout seul, il n'avait pas du tout contrôlé ses actes. Il se souvenait avoir esquivé, et ensuite avoir agi par réflexe, comme s'il avait toujours su quelle attaque suivait telle esquive. Qui sait, il aurait peut-être pu les tuer sans le vouloir ?

Karasu frissonna, et ramassa sa valise. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait exactement, mais il devait apprendre à maîtriser ses nouvelles capacités, sans quoi les conséquences pourraient être graves. Les réponses qu'il cherchait était au Japon, et il devait s'y rendre sans plus attendre.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Karasu se retrouva nez à nez avec son oncle, très étonné.  
- Salut Richard…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé dormir à l'internat ? Y aurait-il une épidémie de grippe A au lycée ?  
- Pas vraiment… C'est assez compliqué en fait. Je vais tout t'expliquer, dit finalement Karasu en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son oncle.  
- D'accord, mais fais vite, répondit Richard en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je dois être au bureau dans dix minutes.

Au bout d'une heure, l'oncle et le neveu parlaient encore.

Le lendemain, lorsque Karasu se leva, à six heures, son oncle était déjà réveillé.  
- Ah tu es là ! s'exclama Richard. Je... Voici ton passeport, ainsi qu'un peu d'argent pour ton séjour au Japon. Enfin, un peu d'argent... En fait il y a tout l'argent de tes parents sur cette carte. Le code est inscrit sur le post-it au dos, tu le détruiras lorsque tu le connaîtras. Je t'ai aussi préparé un casse-croûte et...  
- Merci pour tout Richard s'exclama Karasu en serrant son oncle dans ses bras pour la première fois. Merci pour tout.

Richard, les yeux rougis par l'émotion, lui rendit son étreinte.

Quelques instants plus tard, il emmenait son neveu à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle.  
Ils arrivèrent en avance et retirèrent la carte d'embarquement, ayant déjà effectué l'enregistrement par Internet. S'y étant pris au dernier moment, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir une place, l'un des passagers ayant décommandé quelques heures auparavant. Richard y avait vu un signe du destin, Karasu, plus pragmatique, un simple hasard. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

Après d'ultimes adieux, Karasu se rendit en salle d'embarquement, puis embarqua une heure après.  
Lorsque l'avion décolla, le coeur de Karasu en fit de même. Il revenait enfin à la maison...

* * *

Karasu* : corbeau  
Yoake** : aube


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Dialogue et Prophétie**

* * *

Lorsque Karasu ouvrit les yeux, il était à Tokyo. L'avion, qui roulait lentement sur la piste, était en train d'amorcer le dernier virage. Bien que le voyant de la ceinture soit encore allumé, tout le monde était déjà debout, aussi Karasu se leva à son tour et rangea ses affaires dans son sac à dos.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit enfin de l'avion et s'avança sur la passerelle totalement isolée de l'extérieur. Il alla chercher sa valise, qu'il trouva rapidement, glissant depuis un certain temps sur le tapis roulant.

Un coup d'œil jeté à l'horloge de l'aéroport lui apprit qu'il était midi. L'avion avait décollé la veille à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Le vol avait duré douze heures, plus les huit heures de décalage horaire. Autant dire qu'il y avait de quoi être fatigué…

Après un rapide casse-croûte, et une petite remise à niveau en japonais -que Karasu avait appris tout seul- le jeune homme se mit en quête d'un bus qui l'emmènerait à Tokyo, plus précisément à la maison d'édition de Naruto.

De Tokyo Haneda à la maison d'édition Shueisha Inc, il y avait un peu plus de seize kilomètres.

Karasu mit cinquante minutes en bus pour atteindre l'immeuble de la maison d'édition, près de Chiyoda Ward. Karasu doutait de pouvoir parler à Kishimoto en personne, mais il allait essayer.

- Bonjour monsieur, lui lança le réceptionniste en japonais. Je peux vous aider ?

- Bonjour, répondit Karasu dans la même langue. J'aimerais parler à M. Kishimoto. Est-il ici ?

- Monsieur Kishim... ? Non, je suis navré, il doit être chez lui. Et puis de toute manière je pense que vous vous doutez qu'il est assez difficile de lui parler.

Karasu n'étant pas un simple d'esprit, il avait pensé à cette éventualité.

- Oui je m'en doute…

- C'est à quel sujet ? Vous ne ressemblez pas aux fans avides d'autographes que je rencontre habituellement.

- C'est assez compliqué…

Karasu réfléchit quelques instants. Par où allait-il commencer ? Il avait la flemme de tout raconter de A à Z…

« Bah après tout, il faut le voir pour le croire donc… » pensa-t-il avant d'enclencher son sharingan.

L'homme frémit en voyant les yeux rouges, mais se remit assez vite. Ôtant ses lunettes pour les essuyer, il regarda Karasu dans les yeux.

- Ce ne sont pas des lentilles, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mutisme de ce dernier suffit à l'employé, qui ajouta :

- Suivez-moi monsieur…

Karasu, sa valise pesante à la main, lui emboîta le pas.

L'homme n'avait pas l'air très surpris, se dit Karasu, alors que l'ascenseur montait. Il réfléchissait à la chose lorsque le réceptionniste le fit sortir de l'ascenseur puis entrer dans un bureau.

- Je vous laisse. Au revoir monsieur, souffla-t-il en partant.

- Au revoir et merci…

La pièce était assez grande, un immense bureau trônant à l'extrémité de la pièce. Ledit bureau était occupé par un homme mince, aux cheveux noirs, et à l'âge indéfinissable.

Sur un signe de l'homme, Karasu s'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face, jetant un dernier regard par la fenêtre, admirant la superbe vue que l'on avait au plus haut de l'immeuble.

- Monsieur, je présume que vous êtes ici pour une bonne raison. Vous venez d'arriver au Japon, en provenance de France, et une heure après vous êtes déjà dans mon bureau… L'homme fit une pause, puis fixa Karasu, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Ce chakra... Quelle puissance... » pensa-t-il.

Cette réflexion faite, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses :

- Vous avez le sharingan n'est-ce pas ?

Pour seule réponse, Karasu activa sa pupille.

- Je m'en doutais, murmura son interlocuteur.

- Comment en savez-vous autant sur moi ?

- Un simple coup d'œil sur votre valise et sur l'autocollant CDG… Votre fatigue, et votre japonais teinté d'un accent français… Et puis mon principal rôle dans cette entreprise est de s'occuper des gens comme vous, répondit le japonais.

- Comme moi ? Je…

- Vous n'êtes en effet pas le seul dans ce cas. Je suis conscient que nous vous devons des réponses. En premier lieu, comme vous l'avez remarqué, M. Kishimoto n'a pas vraiment inventé la base de l'univers de Naruto.

- Mais comment tout cela a-t-il pu rester secret ? le coupa Karasu.

- Sachez que nous autres shinobis sommes plutôt discrets, dit l'homme dans un sourire.

- Nous autres…

- Oui moi aussi je possède des pouvoirs, dit l'homme en enclenchant deux sharingans à trois virgules.

Karasu passa quelques secondes à étudier les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Alors c'est à ça qu'il ressemblait quand il activait sa pupille ? Plutôt effrayant…

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? demanda-t-il ensuite, d'un air suspicieux.

- Je suis le capitaine de notre ordre, qui est entièrement composé d'élus. Seul le général Yashimoto a plus de pouvoir de moi. Notre confrérie est constituée de vingt-huit membres, possédant le sharingan et ayant une affinité pour les trois Ninpô majeurs. Ce cercle de ninjas a pour seul but de sauver le monde.

Karasu soupira. Et dire que jusqu'ici, c'était presque crédible…

- Sauver le monde ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? finit-il par répondre, blasé.

Vous savez, le réchauffement climatique ce n'est pas si terrible qu'on nous le fait croire…

La boutade ne fit pas sourire le Capitaine. L'homme semblait brillant, mais également dénué de tout sens de l'humour.

- Non en effet. Un tout autre danger nous menace, et ce péril est sans doute le plus grand qu'ait jamais connu l'humanité.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film américain… déplora Karasu.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, le coupa l'homme, il y a plus de dix ans, M. Kishimoto a fait la plus grande découverte de tous les temps. Il a découvert une grotte dans le sud du Japon, qui contenait des gravures et des textes anciens. Ces textes relataient l'histoire de plusieurs ninjas…

- Et cette histoire ? En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

Pour seule réponse, l'homme sortit un livre du tiroir de son bureau.. Le premier tome de Naruto.

- A peu de choses près, Naruto est la retranscription de ces écrits. L'univers de Naruto a existé, et leurs pouvoirs existent encore.

Karasu mit un certain temps à digérer la nouvelle. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre là, mais ça restait difficile à avaler.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, fit Karasu au bout d'un moment.

- Oui ?

- Dans le manga, le sharingan est un attribut assez rare, spécifique au clan Uchiha. Or, nous l'avons tous les deux… Tous les shinobis possèdent-ils le sharingan en réalité ?

Le Capitaine sourit. A défaut d'apprécier l'humour de son visiteur, il semblait apprécier sa perspicacité.

- Oui. Il semblerait que, contrairement au Manga, le sharingan soit une condition de l'éveil de nos pouvoirs. En tout cas, sur les vingt-huit shinobis que j'ai rencontré, tous avaient le sharingan.

- Ça veut dire que Kishimoto aurait modifié l'histoire dans son manga ?

- Ce ne serait pas impossible, puisqu'il a en effet apporté quelques modifications au récit initial pour faire son manga. Néanmoins, celle-ci n'en fait pas partie. D'après les manuscrits de la grotte, Naruto et la plupart des ninjas n'avaient pas le sharingan. Et pourtant, pour une raison que j'ignore, tous les shinobis possèdent la pupille du clan Uchiha.

- Et se pourrait-il que nous soyons la réincarnation de ninjas dudit clan ? Je ne crois pas trop à tout ça mais bon…

Son interlocuteur l'applaudit et dit en riant :

- Vous avez mis le doigt sur la vérité, mais chaque chose en son temps. Ne trouvez-vous pas étonnant que l'on ne trouve aucune trace des ninjas dans l'histoire de l'humanité ?

- …

- En réalité, tout porte à croire que ces ninjas vivaient dans un monde parallèle.

- Là, c'est de plus en plus difficile à croire, répondit Karasu en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, les esprits cartésiens ont du mal à accepter ce fait, mais il semblerait qu'un shinobi de cet univers ait réussi à intégrer notre monde il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. Et il aurait gravé l'histoire de son monde dans la pierre. Ce fut vraisemblablement un grand ninja, puisque tous les jutsus existants sont conservés dans cette grotte… Le travail de toute une vie,

souffla l'homme en baissant les yeux.

- Et pour ce qui est des réincarnations ? lui demanda Karasu.

- J'y arrive. Ce ninja n'est pas venu dans notre monde par hasard. Il existe une prophétie dans cette grotte, qui dit qu'à l'aube du troisième millénaire, les pouvoirs des ninjas de ce monde se répandront dans le nôtre. Une sorte de faille spatio-temporelle, qui nous enverrait les même pouvoirs que les habitants de cet univers. Ainsi, il y aurait dans notre monde des sortes de réincarnations de ces shinobis.

Karasu haussa un sourcil. Toute cette histoire était assez dingue, mais le fait de posséder le sharingan l'était tout autant après tout…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le ninja qui nous a laissé cet héritage avait intérêt à le faire ?

Pourquoi nous aider à maîtriser ces pouvoirs ? Cela ne le regardait en rien.

- Tu as tout compris, lui répondit le japonais. Il se trouve que le ninja qui est venu dans notre monde, n'a pas fait qu'un voyage spatial, mais également temporel.

- En gros il a voyagé dans le temps.

- Oui, par un procédé que j'ignore, il a pénétré dans le monde tout en revenant dans le temps.

- Et alors ?

L'homme posa sa tête contre l'accoudoir de son siège, et s'expliqua.

- Ce ninja est venu il y a mille ans, mais c'est comme s'il venait de partir. Ainsi, il y a encore quelques temps, ce ninja était encore vivant dans l'autre monde, et il en était de même pour les personnages du manga Naruto.

- Et… où en sont-ils exactement par rapport au manga ?

- Lorsque Kishimoto fait sortir un nouveau chapitre au Japon, ce chapitre retranscrit les aventures des ninjas en temps réel. Ainsi, dans le dernier chapitre sorti dans le Shônen Jump, Kisame est en train d'affronter Killer Bee.

- Hn. Et il est de même actuellement dans l'autre monde, c'est ça ?

- Oui. C'est moi qui ait suggéré ce parallélisme à Masashi. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

- D'accord. Mais tout cela ne me dit pas pourquoi le ninja qui est venu a fait tout cela.

- C'est simple, ce ninja s'appelle Jiraya et il est venu nous demander de l'aide.

« Jiraya ? »

Karasu se gratta la tête. Toute cette histoire devenait de moins en moins crédible. Ce voyage de l'ermite ne figurait pas dans le manga…

- Mais… Jiraya est mort, non ? demanda Karasu.

- Oui, mais grâce au Roi Crapaud et à son pouvoir de prédiction, Jiraya a pu anticiper sur l'avenir… Jusqu'au combat de Killer Bee contre Kisame en fait.

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Oui. Le chapitre 472 est le dernier. Les suivants, s'il y en a, seront issus de l'imagination de Masashi Kishimoto, très fertile d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est servi des écrits de la grotte pour son manga que c'est un mauvais mangaka…

- Au fait, si Jiraya connaissait une partie de l'avenir, il savait qu'il allait mourir s'il affrontait Pain, non ?

- Oui, Jiraya était un shinobi très courageux, répondit l'homme en baissant les yeux.

- … Et comment allons-nous pouvoir l'aider ?

- Nous devons trouver l'élu, et le former pour qu'il se rende dans le monde de Naruto et le sauver de la destruction.

- C'est si mal barré que ça ? soupira Karasu.

- Disons que si la situation n'évolue pas très vite, le plan Œil de Lune de Madara sera bientôt une réalité.

- Et l'élu, est-ce la réincarnation de Naruto ?

- Pas forcément. L'élu peut-être n'importe qui. Et il n'y a aucun moyen de l'identifier. Du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une puissance telle qu'il n'y ait aucun doute possible.

- Nous devons donc former tous ceux qui possèdent des pouvoirs…

- Exactement.

- Et nous, qu'est-ce qui nous pousse à les aider ?

L'homme eut un petit sourire.

- La compassion ? La gentillesse propre à l'humanité ?

- Arrêtez ça. La vraie raison.

- La vraie raison ? Et bien… Si Madara recouvrait ses pouvoirs et Juubi, il deviendrait si puissant qu'il pourrait sans aucun doute emprunter le même chemin que Jiraya, et ce sans voyager dans le temps cette fois.

- Donc Madara va envahir notre monde, c'est ça ?

- Plus ou moins cela en effet.

L'homme se leva, contourna le bureau, et ouvrit la porte. Il se retourna ensuite vers Karasu.

- Il est temps de commencer votre entraînement jeune homme. Vous n'y voyez pas d'objection ?

- Disons que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de subir un Genjutsu pour l'éternité, donc…

- Très bien. Suivez-moi. Je vais vous présenter vos confrères, ainsi que votre future maison.

Un temple réaménagé où vous logerez et vous entraînerez jusqu'au grand jour…

Karasu s'inclina pour le remercier, puis se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de ce dernier.

- Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Miyamoto, répondit le ninja.

- Très bien, merci pour tout monsieur Miyamoto. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez !

Miyamoto opina du chef, et Karasu ajouta :

- Mais j'y pense, comment peut-on savoir de quel ninja nous sommes la réincarnation ?

L'employé de Shueisha Inc esquissa un sourire. Ce jeune homme était extrêmement perspicace…

- Il existe une partie de la grotte qui remplit cette fonction. Nous t'y emmènerons demain, mais je pense que dans l'immédiat, tu as besoin de dormir, non ?

Karasu opina, mais posa une dernière question :

- Et vous, de qui êtes-vous la réincarnation ?

- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas mon garçon, déclara Miyamoto dans un grand sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Uchiha Shisui**

* * *

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants.

Miyamoto avait fait bonne impression à Karasu, mais lors de cet échange oculaire, ce dernier fut soudain pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Bizarre.

D'un seul coup, Miyamoto détourna le regard et se leva, suivi par Karasu, et se plaça alors debout face au jeune garçon.

- Karasu, place ta main droite sur mon épaule gauche s'il te plaît.

Sceptique, Karasu s'exécuta néanmoins. Etait-ce un rituel japonais ? Il se désolait de ne rien connaître des coutumes de son pays natal.

Miyamoto fit alors quelques signes, et les deux hommes disparurent dans un nuage de brume.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparaissaient sur la plage d'un des petits îlots de la baie de Tokyo. L'îlot était relativement petit, et rien n'apparaissait à sa surface, hormis la plage de sable qui encerclait une colline, sur laquelle trois malheureux palmiers se battaient en duel.

C'est un Karasu blanc comme neige qui posa une première question à son nouveau mentor.

- C'était quoi ce truc ? Un jutsu de téléportation ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit mystérieusement Miyamoto.

Si les souvenirs de Karasu étaient bons, il lui semblait que seul le Yondaime Hokage disposait d'un jutsu de déplacement instantané. Après un coup d'œil sur sa montre, il constata que la téléportation n'était pas si instantanée qu ça, puisque le voyage avait duré une minute.

Après un rapide calcul de la vitesse (la distance divisée par la durée), Karasu en déduit que le jutsu était moins efficace que celui du Yondaime. Ce jutsu lui rappelait plutôt celui utilisé par Orochimaru pour fuir l'équipe sept Yamato.

« Ça doit être ça » dit Karasu pour lui-même.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire sur cette île ? Il n'y a rien à voir… reprit plus fort Karasu.

Miyamoto ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe de le suivre, lui-même commençant déjà à gravir la colline.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du sommet, Miyamoto s'arrêta soudainement. Puis il joignit ses mains en criant :

- Kaï !

Soudain, la forme imposante du temple surgit du néant, à la grande stupéfaction de Karasu.

- Genjutsu, hein…

- Exactement.

Le temple en question se trouvait en réalité être un grand château fort du style médiéval.

- Vous aviez parlé d'un temple… Je m'imaginais un truc moins imposant.

- C'était pour te faire la surprise ! Hahaha !

Karasu resta de marbre. Du point de vue du sens de l'humour, ils n'étaient définitivement pas compatibles.

Sans attendre, Miyamoto s'avança, gravit les marches en pierre, et poussa la colossale porte en bois, Karasu sur ses talons.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall spacieux, accueillis par un profond silence. Ce dernier ne dura néanmoins que peu de temps, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et entonna :

- Bienvenue, Miyamoto-Sama.

- Bonjour, Arashi. Tout s'est bien passé en mon absence ?

- Oui, aucun problème à signaler. Ah oui ! Kenshin a enfin maîtrisé le Katon Housenka no Jutsu ! Je me demandais quand ce raté y arriverait… Mais que voulez-vous, c'est la vie, certains sont plus doués que d'autre.

Karasu vit le sourire condescendant d'Arashi, et serra les poings. C'était donc la vraie nature de cet homme ?

- N'est-tu pas d'accord, jeune homme ? continua Arashi.

Karasu réfléchit quelques instants. Une réponse négative lui attirerait certainement des ennuis. Une réponse positive serait un mensonge, et il détestait ça. Finalement, il se décida pour un haussement d'épaules.

Miyamoto s'éclaircit la voix puis prit la parole :

- Arashi, voici Karasu, un nouveau membre de notre confrérie. Karasu, voici Arashi.

- Hn, répondit Karasu.

Arashi fixa Karasu quelques instants, puis se tourna derechef vers Miyamoto.

- Au fait, continua le Capitaine, il me semble que j'ai omis de te dire le nom de ta future famille. Nous sommes les Fils du Vent.

- Ok. Et cette cape… dit Karasu en montrant la tenue d'Arachi.

- C'est notre uniforme : la cape de Namikaze Minato, le Yondaime Hokage, déclara Miyamoto en montrant la cape blanche bordée de flammes rouges. La cape était d'une blancheur immaculée et brillait comme un phare malgré la pénombre du hall.

- Super comme camouflage, lança Karasu, sarcastique.

- Les Fils du Vent n'ont pas besoin de se cacher, lâcha sèchement Arashi.

- Hn, répondit Karasu.

- Comment ça « Hn » ? dit Arachi.

Un silence lui répondit.

- Un vrai Uchiha, ricana Miyamoto. Quels grands bavards nous sommes !

- Tu oublies Shisui, dit sombrement Arachi.

Miyamoto, un sourire sur les lèvres, marmonna :

- Quand on parle du loup…

- Yo ! Salut les gens !

-…

-…

-…

Plus jeune qu'Arashi, Shisui était un peu plus vieux que Karasu, et devait avoir dix-huit ans.

Il était de taille moyenne, et portait une tenue noire, ainsi que la cape de la confrérie, qui, contrairement à celle d'Arashi, ne brillait pas. Il possédait des yeux rieurs et plut d'emblée à Karasu. Arashi lui était plus antipathique.

- Salut Arashi, ça baigne ? Je vois que tu portes ta cape… Il ne te manque plus que la sono et ce sera parfait pour les missions d'infiltration, entonna Shisui.

- La ferme ! Tu as la même je te signale.

- Oui mais moi je l'ai enchantée avec un genjutsu pour qu'elle ne brille plus, mon vieux. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas déjà ?

- Je…

- Ah oui ! J'me souviens ! Parce que tu n'as pas envie de faire un truc auquel j'aurais pensé avant toi ! Ou à moins que ce ne soit parce que « les Fils du Vent n'ont pas besoin de se cacher » ?

- Tu…

- Et puis, reprit Shisui, « les Fils du Vent n'ont pas besoin de se cacher », franchement, ça dépend. Par exemple, si tu cachais ton visage, ce serait pas plus mal. Ça m'éviterait la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que je vois ta sale tronche !

Karasu rit, à son grand étonnement. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé !

Arashi, lui, riait moins :

- Enfoiré ! rugit-il, la main posée sur la garde de son katana. Je vais te…

- Paix, vous deux ! intervient Miyamoto. Conduisez-nous plutôt au Général.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas le chemin ? Ou peut-être avez-vous peur des quelques acariens qui peuplent le couloir ? ricana le dernier arrivant.

- Shisui…

- Ok, j'arrête, chef ! dit ce dernier en souriant.

Karasu lui demanda alors :

- Shisui, ce ne serait pas le nom du meilleur ami d'Itachi dans le manga ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, répondit le concerné. Je suis sa réincarnation ! Tadamm !

- Mais, je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas révéler notre nom de réincarnation ? demanda Karasu.

Cette fois, ce fut le Capitaine Miyamoto qui répondit :

- Chacun fait comme il le veut. Mais le garder caché est un avantage car cela permet de garder le secret sur nos capacités jusqu'au dernier moment.

- Pff… se moqua Shisui. De toute façon, on est tous des Uchiha, et on tape tous au Katon…

Je vous dis pas l'effet de surprise ! Moi ça ne me gêne pas que tout le monde le sache : ça les fera d'autant plus chier dans leur froc !

« C'est un Uchiha, ça ? » pensa Karasu en souriant. Il parle comme Naruto !

Personne ne releva la dernière remarque de Shisui, et les trois shinobis suivis du néophyte montèrent les marches du grand escalier qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Ils gravirent les marches, puis entreprirent de traverser un long couloir assez sombre éclairé par des bougies. Au vu de la paroi de pierre, et en se remémorant la façade du château, Karasu prit la parole.

- Ce château, il ne fait pas très japonais… Les quelques châteaux de ce type ne se trouvent que dans des villes comme Kyoto, et sont plus anciens que celui-ci, non ?

- C'est exact, répondit Miyamoto. Ce château a été bâti par les Hollandais, il y a un peu plus de deux cent ans. La construction a été achevée peu de temps avant le bombardement des côtes japonaises par l'Amiral Perry, ce qui explique les quelques dommages structuraux…

Cette concession a été ensuite rachetée par les ancêtres du Général Yashimoto. Voilà.

Le petit groupe continua à marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne au fond du couloir, et fasse face à une petite porte en bois de cerisier. Miyamoto toqua à la porte.

- Entrez ! lança une voix grave de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Les quatre hommes pénétrèrent dans le bureau, Miyamoto prenant la parole :

- Bonjour Yashimoto-sama. Je vous amène un nouvel élément, Karasu.

- Bienvenue à toi Karasu. Assieds-toi s'il te plaît, dit-il en désignant une chaise en face du bureau.

Puis le Général leva les yeux vers les trois shinobis.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Les trois ninjas s'inclinèrent, puis quittèrent la pièce. Le Général leva ensuite la tête vers Karasu, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Yashimoto mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt dix.

Son menton était garni d'une courte barbe blanche, et ses yeux noirs brillaient de malice. Malgré de nombreux rides, il se dégageait de cet homme une impression de vigueur et de jeunesse. Le vieillard prit alors la parole :

- Je suppose que le Capitaine Miyamoto t'a mis au courant d'à peu près tout ?

- Hn.

- Et tu as des questions ?

- Oui, répondit Karasu. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi nous sommes si peu nombreux.

Le Général sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de prendre la parole :

- Et bien… pour deux raisons en fait. La première, c'est que les pouvoirs des shinobis n'ont été réveillés que depuis un an.

- Un an ? Mais…

- Masashi Kishimoto a découvert la grotte il y a une dizaine d'années, mais la prophétie ne s'est enclenchée que depuis un an. Ainsi, cela ne fait qu'un an que les « réincarnations », que nous appelons tout simplement Shinobis, ont commencé à recevoir leurs pouvoirs. De plus, ils ne le reçoivent pas tous au même moment. Par exemple, j'ai reçu mon pouvoir il y a dix mois et toi il y a deux jours. La deuxième raison est que nous n'avons que très peu de moyens de dénicher les Shinobis à travers le monde. Nous espérons qu'en lisant Naruto, ces Shinobis y reconnaîtront leurs pouvoirs.

- D'accord. Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des Uchiha parmi les Shinobis ? Ce n'est pas normal…

- Ah ça… C'est un grand mystère. Il est vrai que la prophétie semblait dire le contraire. Peut-être qu'ils s'éveilleront plus tard, mais pour l'instant aucune personne dépourvue du sharingan n'est passée à la télévision après avoir fait un bond de cinq mètres.

- Vous voulez dire que les medias sont au courant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! On parle partout de toi sur les chaînes françaises !

Karasu se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas voir de la peur dans les yeux de tous les gens qu'il croiserait, et aurait préféré rester anonyme.

- Bon j'imagine que tu dois avoir faim ? Suis-moi.

Le Général et Karasu retournèrent au pied de l'escalier du hall, puis prirent un couloir à leur gauche, qui les menèrent à la salle à manger.

Celle-ci était très spacieuse et éclairée par de grands lustres, et de nombreux Fils du Vent étaient déjà occupés à s'y restaurer.

Une grande table en bois trônait au centre de la pièce, entourée par deux rangées de buffets, qui se composaient de mets de toute sorte. Spécialités japonaises, françaises, italiennes…

Le coq avait bien fait les choses.

- Les Fils du Vent venant des quatre coins du monde, j'ai pensé qu'ils apprécieraient pouvoir manger ce qu'ils ont l'habitude de manger, expliqua le Général.

- Mais cela doit coûter très cher, non ? demanda Karasu.

- L'argent n'est pas un problème.

Après s'être copieusement servi, Les deux shinobis s'assirent et commencèrent à manger, dans le brouhaha caractéristique des cantines.

- Tiens tu ne manges pas français Karasu ? lui demanda le Général étonné.

- Non, non… Je préfère découvrir de nouvelles choses. J'ai toujours voulu goûter à la cuisine japonaise. Et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bon !

Lorsque leurs estomacs furent remplis, les deux hommes revinrent dans le hall et continuèrent tout droit, empruntant un autre couloir. Au bout de quelques mètres, le Général pila et prit la parole :

- Je te laisse ici, Karasu. Avance encore un peu et tu arriveras à la salle d'entraînement. Miyamoto t'y attendra. Bonne chance !

Le général fit quelques signes, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Karasu reprit alors sa marche à travers le couloir, en direction de la salle d'entraînement.

Le couloir était assez sombre, mais bien décoré, de nombreux tableaux de valeur attirant le regard de Karasu. Le Général Yashimoto ne se faisait pas chier !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couloir prit fin et Karasu emprunta la porte qui lui faisait face. Il pénétra alors dans un univers radicalement différent.

Une explosion de lumière et de bruit le cloua sur place, et Karasu dut cligner des yeux un certain nombre de fois avant de s'habituer à la lumière. Miyamoto le rejoint aussitôt.

- Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où est-ce que tu t'entraîneras et te présenter ton professeur.

Les deux hommes empruntèrent une petite porte sur la gauche de Karasu et découvrirent une pièce plus petite, garnie de plusieurs tatamis et de quelques tables d'étude. Un homme vint alors à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour Karasu, dit l'homme en serrant la main de Karasu. Bonjour Miyamoto-sama.

- Bonjour monsieur, répondit Karasu.

- Je m'appelle Abdul et je serai ton professeur pendant quelques temps.

Je suis originaire du Maroc, et toi tu es français, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera plus simple pour toi, puisque je pourrai te parler en français. A moins que tu ne préfères que le cours soit en japonais ?

- Pour commencer, je préfèrerais le français, le temps de maîtriser pleinement la langue japonaise.

- Ok, on fait comme ça. Moi je m'en fous, conclut le professeur de Karasu.

Miyamoto salua le maître et l'élève, et quitta la pièce.

Abdul fit signe à Karasu de s'asseoir sur le tatami, avant de s'appuyer négligemment sur le mur.

- Bon alors, je voudrais que tu te présentes. Dis-moi ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, et ton rêve, si tu en a un.

- Je n'aime pas grand chose, à part les mangas comme Naruto et le Japon même si je ne le connais pas encore. Ce que je déteste… Les cours, que l'on se moque de moi, ou que l'on m'oblige à faire des trucs chiants. Mon rêve… Bof je ne vois pas.

- Hum. J'espère que mes cours ne feront pas partie de ce que tu appelles « les trucs chiants ».

- Hn.

- Bon, et bien pour ma part, j'aime la moto, acheter et revendre des DVD crackés à Marrakech, les pizzas, etc. Ce que je déteste, presque rien, juste les gens qui ne me respectent pas.

Mon rêve : que la prophétie se réalise enfin et qu'on me laisse vivre ma chienne de vie tranquille.

Karasu haussa un sourcil. Il était encore tombé sur un sacré numéro…

- Bon allez on y va ! Que sais-tu du Ninjutsu ?

- Il y a cinq éléments : Katon, Fuuton, Doton, Suiton, Raiton. On malaxe le chakra et on compose des signes.

- Ok. Et comment malaxe-t-on son chakra ?

Karasu lui répondit par un regard interrogateur.

- Et oui, tout n'est pas si simple ! Il faut d'abord apprendre à ressentir son chakra, et à le contrôler. Ensuite seulement, les signes permettent de malaxer ce chakra.

- Hn.

- En gros, tu dois percevoir le chakra que tu as en toi, puis le remonter vers tes mains avant d'effectuer les signes.

- C'est pas dans le manga, ça…

- Et non ! Kishimoto n'a pas tout publié. Nous avons des photocopies des tablettes de pierre de la Grotte, qui contiennent beaucoup plus d'éléments que le manga Naruto. Néanmoins, ce dernier représente une bonne base.

- Ok.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense ! s'exclama Abdul. Je dois t'amener à la grotte.

Pose ta main sur mon épaule.

Karasu s'exécuta, et les deux hommes disparurent.

La grotte se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de Tokyo, sur une petite bande de terre à proximité du château. Son entrée était dissimulée par un Genjutsu, aussi Karasu ne vit qu'un gigantesque rocher, avant que son professeur ne le dissipe.

Les deux Fils du Vent pénétrèrent alors dans la grotte.

Karasu fut étonné par sa taille : elle était plus grande qu'elle ne le laissait penser de l'extérieur. Chaque centimètre de paroi de la grotte était gravé de caractères japonais. Jiraya n'avait pas chômé !

Abdul continua d'avancer, suivi par Karasu, et tous deux parvinrent jusqu'à une stèle. Deux cylindres de pierre encadraient une plaque de la même matière, sur laquelle était gravée quelques caractères. Abdul chuchota :

- C'est ici. La stèle dit : « Pose tes mains ici pour connaître ton nom. »

Karasu, impressionné par l'aura de majesté qui émanait des lieux, hésita un moment.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ? se dit le jeune homme. Il y a deux jours je me faisais chier au bahut, et maintenant j'en suis là… Je nage en plein délire ! »

Karasu posa néanmoins ses deux mains sur la base des cylindres de pierre. Aussitôt, il cria de douleur. La stèle le brûlait ! Pire, il ne pouvait pas enlever ses mains, qui étaient comme collées à la stèle. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Alors que cette pensée l'effleurait, la douleur disparut. Karasu enleva prestement ses mains, et en détaillant ses paumes, ne vit aucune trace de brûlure. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il entendit une voix dans sa tête. La voix ne prononça que deux mots. Deux mots que Karasu accueillit comme une délivrance, comme s'il recouvrait enfin une partie de lui-même.

_**« Uchiha Itachi »**_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Génie**

* * *

_**« Uchiha Itachi » **_avait dit la voix.

Itachi était justement le personnage préféré de Karasu. Quelle étrange coïncidence !

Mais en était-ce vraiment une ? Karasu en doutait. De par son esprit cartésien, le jeune homme n'avait jamais cru au destin. A présent, il se voyait forcé de reconsidérer la question.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se tourna vers son professeur.

- Alors ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Je préfère le garder pour moi… répondit Karasu.

- Très bien. La prudence est une grande qualité chez un shinobi. Et bien allons-y Karasu !

Les deux shinobis se dirigeaient vers la sortie lorsque le regard de Karasu fut attiré par une petite lumière, dans le fond de la grotte.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? J'ai vu une sorte de lumière dans le fond…

- Vraiment ? Je ne vois rien, répondit Abdul.

Karasu cligna des yeux et la lumière disparut. Avait-il rêvé ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la stèle au fond de la grotte, et pourtant…

Karasu se décida finalement à partir et les deux hommes retournèrent au château.

- Première leçon : Le contrôle du chakra, énonça Abdul.

Aussitôt, le ninja sauta sur un des murs de la salle d'entraînement et se mit à marcher dessus, le corps perpendiculaire au sol.

- On se croirait dans Matrix, dit Karasu dans un rictus.

Abdul continua son petit manège et marcha sur le plafond. Puis il lâcha prise et se rétablit souplement sur le sol.

- A toi ! s'écria-t-il. Tu dois te concentrer et ressentir ton chakra. Ensuite, essaie d'en envoyer une partie au niveau de la plante des pieds. Ne désespère pas si tu n'y arrives pas du premier coup, c'est tout à fait normal. Miyamoto-sama lui-même a dû s'y reprendre à dix fois avant d'y arriver. Pour ma part, il m'a fallu une semaine.

- …

Karasu ferma les yeux et se concentra. A sa grande surprise, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour ressentir son chakra. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, il ne voyait toujours pas comment en envoyer dans ses pieds. Il avait beau user de toute sa volonté, rien n'y faisait.

- Fais gaffe, si tu continues, tu vas éclater ! dit Abdul à un Karasu rouge comme une tomate.

Aussitôt ce dernier ce calma, et essaya d'imaginer le mouvement du chakra.

Au bout d'un moment, il y parvint. Il voyait en pensée ce qu'il voulait obtenir et le chakra suivait. Karasu releva alors la tête et sauta sur le mur. Il ne tomba pas.

Abdul le regarda, halluciné. Du premier coup ! Impossible !

Karasu, l'air de rien, se mit à arpenter les murs et le plafond, puis se laissa tomber à terre.

- Et bien… dit Abdul, qui reprenait ses esprits. Passons au deuxième exercice !

« Toc Toc Toc… »

- Entrez !

- Bonjour Miyamoto-sama, récita un Abdul blanc comme neige.

- Bonjour, Abdul ! Alors comment s'est passé le premier entraînement de Karasu ? demanda un Miyamoto souriant, les pieds sur son bureau.

- …

- Tu m'as l'air bien pâlot. Il n'a pas fait de l'insubordination quand même ? reprit le Capitaine en souriant.

- Du premier coup… dit Abdul, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je vous demande pardon, Abdul ?

- Il a tout réussi du premier coup. Tous les exercices. Il a même réussi à maîtriser son premier jutsu Katon en cinq minutes, celui que vous aviez mis trois jours à maîtriser !

- …

- …

- C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Miyamoto, un grand sourire sur le visage. Karasu serait donc un authentique génie du clan Uchiha !

- Il semblerait, en effet, répondit Abdul qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Bien, je te remercie Abdul, j'en informerai le Général.

Lorsque la porte de referma derrière le shinobi marocain, Miyamoto se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Oui, Miyamoto-sama, répondit Arashi en redevenant visible devant ladite fenêtre. De qui pourrait-il s'agir ? Sasuke ? Itachi ? Ou dans la moindre mesure Fugaku ? Ou…

- Là n'est pas le plus important, le coupa Miyamoto. La vraie question, celle qui nous importe est : Est-il l'élu de la Seconde Prophétie ? Celui qui aidera l'élu de la Première, Naruto, à battre Madara ?

- Comment le savoir ? demanda Arashi.

- Ne nous emballons pas. Laissons le progresser afin de voir quel niveau il peut atteindre. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

- Nous ne devrions pas prendre de risques, objecta Arashi.

- Hn, répondit le Capitaine, pensif.

- Vous savez, Capitaine, nous avons longtemps cru que l'élu c'était vous ! dit Arashi en souriant.

- Oui, il est évident qu'en dépit de ma puissance, je ne répondais pas à tous les critères, dit Miyamoto en rigolant.

_Deux ans plus tard_

Karasu courait dans les rues de Tokyo. Il filait comme le vent, accompagné de ses deux coéquipiers. L'un était Shisui, qui était devenu entre-temps son meilleur ami, et l'autre était une jeune indonésienne du nom de Budi. Parfois un peu sotte, la jeune Fille du Vent avait néanmoins grand cœur, était une très bonne ninja-médecin et ne manquait pas de charme.

- On arrive bientôt ! s'exclama Shisui !

Les trois shinobis volaient à travers la foule, qui, en reconnaissant leurs uniformes, s'écartait pour les laisser passer. Le monde avait accepté les ninjas bien plus vite que ne le pensait Karasu, et très vite, le Général Yashimoto avait décidé de confier aux ninjas confirmés la lourde tâche de lutter contre le crime au Japon. Leurs missions s'y effectuaient le plus souvent, même si dans certains cas exceptionnels ils avaient dû partir à l'étranger.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un braquage de banque. Enfantin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la banque, Karasu se dirigea vers la voiture vide des braqueurs, fit des mudras et s'exclama :

- **Suiton : Gaikaku no jutsu** (_La muraille aqueuse)_ !

Aussitôt, un voile d'eau entoura la voiture, la rendant impossible d'accès. Karasu se tourna vers ses coéquipiers en souriant :

- Ils ne pourront plus s'enfuir maintenant.

Le groupe pénétra alors dans le bâtiment. Deux hommes masqués tenaient en joue quatre otages. Karasu se tourna vers Shisui, et lui demanda :

- Tu le fais ou c'est moi ?

- Je le fais, répondit son ami.

Shisui leva alors deux yeux rouge sang vers les deux criminels qui frémirent, avant que l'un d'eux s'exclame.

- Si vous approchez, je les bute !

- Buter qui ? ricana Shisui.

Les yeux des deux hommes s'arrondirent de stupeur à travers leur cagoule lorsqu'ils virent les otages disparaître en fumée. Aussitôt, ils levèrent leurs armes vers le shinobi, mais à leur grand dam, constatèrent qu'au lieu de deux mitraillettes ils brandissaient désormais respectivement une trompette et un bouquet de fleurs. Deux secondes plus tard, ils perdaient conscience. Karasu et Budi, après avoir assommé les braqueurs emprisonnés dans le genjutsu de Shisui, rejoignirent ce dernier et sortirent de la banque, acclamés par la foule de curieux.

- Je déteste ce genre d'effusions… grommela Karasu, tandis que Shisui signait des autographes à tour de bras, et que Budi levait les yeux au ciel. Karasu désactiva son jutsu sur la voiture, et ils regagnèrent le « QG ».

En dépit de son jeune âge et de son caractère introverti, Karasu s'était assez vite adapté, et avait noué des liens très forts avec son équipe, en particulier avec Shisui.

Les deux garçons étaient, Miyamoto mis à part, les meilleurs shinobis des Fils du Vent, le Général se faisant vieux, et les plus populaires du château. Karasu était le génie et le beau gosse. Shisui était celui qui mettait de l'ambiance et faisait rire tout le monde, sauf Arashi.

- C'est moi le meilleur en Genjutsu, déclara Shisui la bouche pleine.

- N'importe quoi, baka… répondit Karasu, alors que les deux shinobis se restauraient dans la salle à manger.

Ils étaient seuls à leur table, Budi étant partie manger avec son petit ami, Arashi, qui constituait d'ailleurs le principal sujet de dispute au sein de l'équipe.

- Mais pourquoi lui ? s'exclama Shisui pour la centième fois. Franchement ce mec me fait horreur. J'ai hâte qu'elle le laisse tomber.

- T'es jaloux Shisui ? ricana Karasu.

- Arrête ça Itachi, tu sais très bien que non.

Shisui était le seul à connaître l'identité de Karasu. Et ce dernier ne regrettait pas de lui avoir confié ce secret, sauf lorsque Shisui lui balançait sa blague. Karasu commençait à la trouver franchement lassante…

- Alors, quand est ce que tu me tues, Itachi ? claironna Shisui.

Quand on parle du loup…

Karasu l'ignora, et continua son repas.

Shisui reprit alors la parole :

- Au fait, aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour !

- Hn ?

- Le Tournoi ! s'exclama-t-il, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

- Hn…

- Je vais te mettre ta misère, cette fois Itachi !

- Moins fort, baka. Je tiens pas à ce que tout le monde connaisse mon identité imbécile !

Shisui prit un faux air de chien battu, qui fit rire Karasu.

- A vrai dire je pense que ce tournoi n'est qu'une façade, déclara Karasu, de nouveau sérieux.

- Oyo ? Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas reprendre tes trucs philosophiques à deux balles sur « la vie est une illusion, bla bla bla » !

- Mais non, je me disais juste que ce tournoi est un peu différent des autres. D'habitude, ils font plusieurs tournois par niveau, pour que l'on s'amuse, etc. Mais cette fois, tous les Fils du Vent participent au tournoi ! De plus, il paraît qu'il y aurait une récompense mystérieuse à la clé… Je me suis dis qu'il veulent peut-être dénicher les élus potentiels.

- Oulalalala… On s'en fout de tout ça… Mais j'avoue que l'idée de la récompense secrète est savoureuse ! s'exclama Shisui, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Au fait, il est à quelle heure ce tournoi ? demanda Karasu.

- Quatorze heures ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Bah disons que la salle à manger est vide, et que l'horloge indique quatorze heures cinq. Mais bon moi je dis ça…

- Raaaaahhhh ! On se grouille !

- Tout le monde est là Abdul ? demanda Miyamoto.

- Non il manque Karasu et Shisui. Mes deux anciens élèves…

- Ah là là… Et bien bravo ! Non je plaisante. Les voilà de toute façon, dit Miyamoto, alors que les deux retardataires sortaient du château et arrivaient en courant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent pris place dans le gradins de l'Arène qui jouxtait le château, le Général commença son speech au micro :

**- Fils du Vent, Filles du Vent, voici venir le moment que vous attendiez tous ! Le Grand Tournoi annuel !**

- Euh… Il y en a pas eu l'année dernière, m'sieur, le coupa Shisui qui s'était levé.

- Shisui, la ferme ! hurla le lieutenant Arashi.

Shisui se rassit, un sourire sur les lèvres, à l'instar de tous les shinobis présents, à l'exception d'Arashi et du Général, un poil blasé.

- T'es maso ? lui souffla Karasu, alors que le Général reprenait son discours.

**- Vous vous êtes tous entraînés dur cette année, et nous tenons à voir vos progrès ! Alors sans plus attendre, que le Tournoi commence !**

- Tout ça pour ça ? ricana Shisui.

**- Voici la table des rencontres**, dit Miyamoto en prenant à son tour la parole au micro. **Nous sommes cent trente Fils du Vent, et le Général et moi ne participons pas. Vous serez donc cent vingt-huit.** (Aussi, l'agencement du tournoi en sera simplifié, puisque cent vingt-huit est une puissance de deux).

- En gros, on fera au maximum sept matches, décrypta Karasu.

Bon bah on se revoit au septième match alors, dit Shisui en constatant qu'ils étaient dans deux parties du tableau différentes. En finale !

- Ne parle pas trop vite, il y a Arashi.

- Haahahhaha. Tu crois que ce plouc me fait peur ! Je vais le défoncer.

- On verra ça, répondit Karasu, perdu dans ses pensées.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Le Tournoi**

* * *

L'arène fut divisée en huit aires de surface égale, afin que le tournoi ne dure pas trop longtemps, et les combats commencèrent.

Après deux heures de combats intenses, dont une bonne performance de Budi contre Karasu, bien que ce dernier soit sorti large vainqueur de la confrontation, vint le temps des demi-finales tant attendues, qui cette fois-ci auraient lieu dans l'arène entière.

- Abdul vs Karasu

- Shisui vs Arashi

Abdul et Karasu, le sourire aux lèvres, se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Abdul avait surpris Karasu. Il ne pensait pas que son ancien professeur était aussi fort ! Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau. Sous les yeux de cent vingt-huit shinobis, le combat commença dans un sifflement de l'arbitre.

Aussitôt, Abdul activa son sharingan et mit toute la gomme en composant les mudras d'un sort de Ninjutsu : il savait qu'il devait en finir vite, possédant moins de chakra que son ancien élève.

- **Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu** **!** (_La boule de feu suprême_)

La boule de feu fila à pleine vitesse sur Karasu, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- **Suiton : Bouheki no jutsu** (_Le rempart aqueux_), murmura Karasu alors qu'un mur d'eau s'élevait devant lui, stoppant la boule de feu dans un nuage de vapeur.

Puis le jeune shinobi disparut, avant de réapparaître devant un Abdul médusé.

« De la vitesse pure » songea celui-ci. Karasu, qui n'avait toujours pas activé son sharingan depuis le début du tournoi, donna un coup de pied à Abdul qui l'éjecta contre le mur de l'arène. Se relevant assez vite, Abdul s'écria :

- **Katon : Akachou** **!** (_le Papillon rouge_)

Karasu se raidit. C'était la technique secrète de son sensei, qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement. C'était la première fois que Karasu la voyait. Une immense boule de feu en forme de papillon fusa sur Karasu qui ne l'évita qu'au dernier moment, dans un bond prodigieux.

Mais à la grande surprise de Karasu, lorsque la boule de feu toucha le sol, elle se sépara en de multiples petites boules de feu en forme de papillons qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Karasu, encore dans les airs à la suite de sa première esquive, ne put éviter l'une d'elle, et fut brûlé au bras.

- Kuso… ronchonna-t-il.

Karasu tomba sur le sol de l'arène, mais se releva rapidement, les sharingans au clair.

- Enfin tu me prends au sérieux ! s'amusa son adversaire.

- En effet, répondit simplement Karasu.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui vois-tu, je suis la réincarnation d'un shinobi assez connu : Uchiha Inabi.

- Ah oui, un des types qu'Itachi a rétamé à mains nues ? sourit Karasu.

Abdul alias Inabi sourit à son tour et s'élança vers le jeune homme, qu'il frappa en plein torse.

Mais à la grande surprise d'Inabi, Karasu explosa dans un nuage de fumée. Un Kage Bunshin.

- Que… Mais où est l'original ?

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et jaillit du sol, expédiant un coup de point au shinobi marocain qui vola à trois mètres.

Inabi se relevait avec difficulté lorsqu'il sentit un contact froid sur sa nuque, et vit avec horreur la lame de Karasu appuyée contre son cou. Il soupira, résigné :

- J'abandonne. Bien joué Karasu. Tu es vraiment devenu fort !

- Merci. Même si j'y suis allé mollo dit-il en souriant.

- Quand a-tu fais ce clone ? l'interrogea Inabi.

- Lorsque tu as lancé ton papillon, j'ai effectué l'échange, vu que ton champ de vision était entièrement occulté par ton énorme boule de feu, ricana Karasu.

Les deux shinobis regagnèrent ensuite leurs sièges, sous les acclamations de la quasi-totalité des spectateurs (Arashi, pourquoi tu fausses tout le temps les statistiques ?) pour assister à la confrontation suivante : Arashi contre Shisui.

En voyant les yeux haineux des deux combattants face à face, Karasu eut un petit sourire.

- Aïe. Mauvaise idée, ce combat. Depuis le temps qu'ils cherchent une excuse valable pour se foutre sur la gueule…

Les deux ennemis se faisaient face, leurs yeux écarlates brillant férocement. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Shisui eut un petit sourire qui fit perdre patience à Arashi.

- Crève ! hurla celui-ci, le sabre au clair. Il courut vers Shisui qui dégainait et lui porta un coup d'estoc, que ce dernier évita avec adresse. Arashi enchaîna par un revers du gauche bien placé qui vint heurter Shisui à la joue et le projeta à terre. Karasu eut mal pour son ami. Le Gôken d'Arashi n'était pas réputé pour sa douceur. Les deux adversaires continuèrent ce combat au Taijutsu jusqu'à ce que Shisui, d'un superbe coup de pied au visage, ne touche Arashi à son tour.

Fou de rage, le lieutenant se releva, avant de composer des signes.

- **Katon : Kemuri !** (_La fumée ardente_)

Aussitôt, une épaisse fumée rougeâtre envahit l'arène, au grand désarroi des spectateurs qui furent obligé d'activer leurs pupilles pour voir les protagonistes au chakra.

Shisui fut touché à plusieurs reprises par Arashi, qui était habitué à se battre à l'aveugle.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Shisui saignait de partout. Il n'avait aucune solution et commençait à transpirer. Il fallait qu'il utilise « ce » jutsu.

Il composa les mudras et s'exclama, les yeux fermés :

- **Katon : Bakuhatsu !** (_Eruption_). Une immense explosion retentit alors, véritable champignon de flamme dont Shisui était l'épicentre. L'onde de choc frappa Arashi de plein fouet, et la fumée invoquée par Arashi fut repoussée hors de l'arène. Hors d'halène, Shisui commença à s'approcher de son adversaire allongé sur le sol. Alors qu'il parvenait à la hauteur d'Arashi, ce dernier se releva soudain et porta un coup d'épée violent à Shisui. Le coup lui trancha la tête, à la grande horreur de Karasu.

« Shisui…Non ! C'est impossible »

Karasu resta pétrifié d'horreur pendant quelques secondes, avant de retrouver le sourire.

La tête de Shisui s'était transformée en la tête de Mickey, arborant un grand sourire goguenard, tandis que le reste du corps saluait de la main son ennemi hébété.

- Un Genjutsu, lâcha Arashi, surpris.

Puis le corps et la tête disparurent en fumée, tandis que le sabre de Shisui piquait la nuque d'Arashi. Ce dernier lâcha son épée, livide. Mais avant que Shisui n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Arashi disparut à son tour, pour réapparaître derrière son adversaire, et lui porter un atémi sauvage.

Shisui tomba à terre, mais se transforma à son tour en fumée : un clone !

L'original, dissimulé dans les gradins lorsque la fumée avait recouvert l'arène, y sauta aussitôt. Shisui courut vers son adversaire déboussolé et lui porta un coup à la nuque. Arashi s'écroula, inconscient.

L'arbitre annonça la victoire de Shisui, sous les hourras du public qui en avait vraiment eu pour son argent. Shisui échangea un sourire avec Karasu. Le moment tant attendu était arrivé.

Shisui se reposa quelques instants, puis Karasu vint le rejoindre dans l'arène.

Et sans prévenir, Shisui s'élança. S'ensuivit un Taijutsu de haute voltige, mais les deux garçons n'arrivaient pas à se départager. Au fond de lui-même, Shisui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer son homologue, qui de trois ans son cadet, faisait jeu égal avec lui alors qu'il n'avait rejoint le château que deux ans auparavant.

Cela n'empêcha pas le shinobi de donner tout ce qu'il avait, et au bout de dix minutes de coups et feintes en tout genre, les deux ninjas se séparèrent, essoufflés. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, avant de se jeter derechef dans la bataille.

Karasu, d'un uppercut, frappa Shisui qui partit en fumée, cette dernière formant le mot « dommage… ». Levant les yeux au ciel, Karasu se retourna mais ne put éviter le coup de pied de son ami qui le propulsa à terre. Shisui s'approchait de lui lorsque le corps de la réincarnation d'Itachi se dispersa en une volée de corbeaux.

- Un duel de Genjutsu, hein… On va enfin voir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort ! s'exclama Shisui, alors que Karasu surgissait derrière lui et le frappait, pour voir son corps partir en fumée.

Au bout d'une série de Genjutsus, alors que les spectateurs commençaient à s'impatienter

(Je ne sais pas vous, mais regarder deux types immobiles pendant dix minutes n'est pas mon passe-temps favori), Shisui s'écroula soudainement, la tête dans ses mains, avant de se relever, hésitant.

- T'y es allé fort, enfoiré, lança Shisui à son meilleur ami.

- Désolé… Mais ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu étais le meilleur en genjutsu tout à l'heure ? lui répondit Karasu avec un sourire narquois.

Sans attendre, Shisui lança une boule de feu sur son adversaire, qui l'évita d'une pirouette, sa cape blanche volant au vent. Karasu s'exclama à son tour :

- **Katon : Fushichô no jutsu !** (_Le Phénix de flammes_)

La silhouette embrasée d'un immense phénix s'élança vers un Shisui pétrifié. Apparemment, son pote Itachi ne lui avait pas tout montré à l'entraînement…

Voyant le danger, il décida que la meilleure défense était l'attaque :

- **Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !**

La boule de feu de Shisui rencontra le phénix dans une déflagration retentissante, mais alors que le phénix semblait contenu, ses ailes incandescentes s'allongèrent et brûlèrent Shisui.

Le jeune Fils du Vent se releva péniblement.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir gardé des techniques ne réserve Itachi… chuchota-t-il à son adversaire, étonné. Et ne crois pas non plus être le seul du château avec Miyamoto-san à maîtriser un deuxième élément.

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que…

Shisui, le coupant, lança :

- **Fuuton : Sen'puu no jutsu !** (_jutsu de la tornade_)

Une immense tornade se forma autour d'un Shisui rayonnant.

Karasu riposta aussitôt :

- **Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !**

La boule de feu invoquée par Karasu fondit sur la tornade et l'enflamma, à la grande horreur de celui-ci qui, brûlé, dut cesser son jutsu et s'effondra, exténué.

- Tu es très fort, Shisui, lui dit Karasu en l'aidant à se relever, mais pour ce qui est de l'intelligence, c'est pas encore ça. Du vent contre du feu…

- Oh ça va ! Fais pas ton mac ! Tu es plus jeune que moi, avorton ! C'est juste que j'avais trop envie de le faire ce jutsu ! Tellement stylé ! dit Shisui en s'étirant, avant de se tourner vers l'arbitre :

- Ah au fait j'abandonne ! Je ne tiens pas à finir rôti, moi, dit-il en rigolant.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Trahison**

* * *

Une salve d'applaudissements salua la victoire de Karasu, qui fut rejoint dans l'arène par Miyamoto et le Général Yashimoto.

- Bien joué, mon garçon, dit-ce dernier. Tu as bien mérité la récompense. Miyamoto ?

- Je m'en charge, Général-sama, dit Miyamoto en souriant. Suis-moi, Karasu, nous allons dans mon bureau.

Les deux shinobis entrèrent dans le château et commencèrent à monter les escaliers, tandis que le Général, resté à l'extérieur, regardait les nuages. L'un d'eux ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un serpent.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » songea-t-il.

Lorsque Karasu et Miyamoto entrèrent dans le bureau, ce dernier se dirigea aussitôt vers une armoire et l'ouvrit. Karasu put voir qu'elle contenait un grand coffre fort. Miyamoto se tourna alors vers Karasu.

- Retourne-toi deux secondes, s'il te plaît. Le temps que je compose le code.

Karasu obtempéra, et aussitôt, ressentit une grande douleur au niveau de la nuque.

Puis tout devint noir.

Lorsque Karasu reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il remarqua est qu'il était attaché par une lourde chaîne. Impossible à défaire par des techniques ninjas…

Son regard remonta alors et il contempla alors des murs gravés, contre lesquels étaient adossés des piles de parchemins et de nombreux parchemins.

Pourquoi Miyamoto l'avait-il amené à la grotte ? Et pourquoi l'avoir frappé et attaché ?

Tournant la tête à la recherche de son ravisseur, il remarqua que cette partie de la grotte lui était inconnue. En effet, un grand autel qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant se dressait face à lui. Soudain, Miyamoto fit son apparition. Dénué de tout sourire, il semblait très sérieux. D'une forte poigne, il fit se lever Karasu, prit les mains enchaînées de ce dernier et les appuya sur l'autel. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, avant que Miyamoto ne se redresse. Il semblait déçu.

- Apparemment, tu n'es pas l'élu… Tout aurait été plus simple. Mais bon, c'est heureux pour toi, car sinon, je t'aurais tué.

Miyamoto s'arrêta quelques instants, ménageant ses effets et se réjouissant du regard incrédule de Karasu.

- Néanmoins, je crois que je vais le faire quand même, ajouta-t-il dans un rictus démoniaque.

Miyamoto dégaina son sabre, le leva puis l'abaissa au-dessus du cou de Karasu, qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de serrer les dents.

« Et voilà c'est la fin, alors que je n'ai encore rien fait de ma vie… Le pire c'est que je vais mourir sans savoir pourquoi », pensa Karasu, qui rit intérieurement devant l'absurdité de la situation : l'homme qui lui avait fait découvrir ses pouvoirs s'apprêtait à le tuer. Après ces deux ans d'entraînement, alors qu'il avait enfin l'impression d'être au bon endroit au bon moment, qu'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, qu'il venait de gagner un tournoi…

« Mais au fait… Si je pense, c'est que je ne suis pas mort ? »

Karasu ouvrit soudain les yeux, et constata qu'un homme, se tenait entre lui et la lame de Miyamoto. Le kanji de « Général » était écrit sur sa cape. De toute évidence, le Général avait paré l'attaque in extremis. Après avoir repoussé la lame de Miyamoto à l'aide de son propre katana, le vieux shinobi donna un coup de pied à Miyamoto qui fut projeté à deux mètres de là. Il se tourna alors vers Karasu et, dans le même temps, trancha les chaînes de Karasu.

« Rapide, le vieux », pensa Karasu.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda le Général inquiet.

- Oui grâce à vous. Merci beaucoup.

Puis le Général se retourna vers Miyamoto qui observait la scène, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi, Miyamoto ? Pourquoi cette haine ? Ce garçon ne t'a rien fait.

- … répondit son interlocuteur (vous parlez d'une réponse).

- Tu es plein de rancœur, Miyamoto, car tu n'es pas l'élu. Mais le tuer ou tuer ce garçon ne t'apportera rien, dit le Général calmement.

N'y tenant plus, Miyamoto s'écroula de rire, sous les yeux de deux shinobis interloqués.

- Vieillard sénile, vous ne comprenez rien ! Croyez-vous réellement que je voulais être l'élu ? Moi ?

- Mais alors pourquoi…

- Pour assurer mon triomphe ! hurla Miyamoto, les yeux fous. M'assurer qu'aucun être de ce monde ne viendra s'opposer au plan Œil de Lune !

- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi ! Tu veux donc détruire le monde dans lequel tu vis ? fit le Général ulcéré.

- La destruction du monde… Voilà les paroles d'un ignorant et d'un aveugle ! Tu as peur de voir la vérité en face, Fugaku…

- Comment connais-tu mon nom… le coupa le Général.

Miyamoto ne tint aucun compte de l'interruption et continua :

… et tu t'enlises dans une fausse vision manichéenne du monde ! Avec ce plan, il n'y aura plus de guerre !

Karasu, n'y tenant plus, répondit à Miyamoto :

- Oui, il n'y a aura plus de guerre, plus de haine, plus de conflits. Mais il n'y aura également plus de joie et plus d'amour. Il n'y a aura plus rien de vrai, et plus aucun libre-arbitre.

Ce sera bel et bien la fin de l'humanité, transformée en un troupeau d'automates !

- Et alors ? Ils l'auront bien mérité.

- Toute cette haine… Depuis quand la caches-tu en toi? souffla le général.

- Tais-toi ! Depuis l'aube des temps, l'homme court vers son propre désastre ! Il passe le plus clair de son temps à détruire la planète qui l'a vu naître, et à tuer ses propres congénères. L'homme est pourri ! Ce n'est qu'une erreur, que je vais réparer.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu n'en étais pas un, remarqua le Général qui s'était révélé être Fugaku.

- Non, je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis né pour, à défaut de leur ouvrir les yeux, les leur fermer, afin de les empêcher de nuire. Que les hommes changent un jour est une chimère, et leur faire miroiter un idéal est inutile et ne changera rien. Moi, Uchiha Madara, je partirai à la conquête de l'Univers et j'imposerai une paix universelle. Je serai le maître et déciderai du destin de tous !

- Uchiha… Madara… C'est impossible… dit Fugaku, totalement bouleversé.

Karasu était sous le choc mais n'en montrait rien. Uchiha Madara. Désormais, l'ennemi était réel, sous se yeux. Le jeune homme prit la parole.

- Madara, ta vision de la paix est erronée. L'absence de guerre forcée ne sera jamais une véritable paix, et même la paix ne vaut pas le coup que l'on sacrifie tout le reste. De l'amour à la haine, toutes les sensations, les sentiments sont le propre de l'humanité. En les enlevant, tu la dépossède de sa nature. Il nous faut composer avec ces valeurs, et tenter de se rapprocher de la paix, progressivement. La paix est un idéal qui ne sera jamais atteint, mais nous pouvons nous en approcher le plus possible. Un jour, cette persévérance portera ses fruits.

- Pff… Jeune imbécile. Ce sont les paroles d'un sot gorgé d'un trop-plein d'optimisme !

Et mon jeune ami, sais-tu ce que sont les optimistes ? Ce sont, je cite, « des gens mal informés ». Ta vision est utopique, et ne donnera jamais rien. Moi, je baisserai le rideau sur l'humanité, tout comme l'a fait Itachi pour le clan Uchiha.

Le Général Fugaku réagit soudain :

- Madara, tant que je serai vivant, tes sombres projets ne verront jamais le jour. Karasu, va chercher de l'aide au château !

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit inutile, rit Madara. Depuis trois ans, je m'efforce de rallier les Fils du Vent à notre cause, et j'ai presque entièrement réussi ! L'ère Yashimoto, ou plutôt l'ère Fugaku n'est plus. Place à l'ère Madara !

- C'est impossible, répondit Karasu. Shisui n'aurait jamais trahi !

- Non, en effet, je n'ai pas eu de prise sur lui. Mais il est le seul, mis à part Abdul, le chien du Général, à m'avoir résisté.

- Et Budi ?

- Tu parles de cette idiote qui s'est éprise d'Arashi ? Je t'assure que ce dernier n'a eu aucun mal à la convaincre. Ha ha ha !

- Ordure ! Arrête de te marrer ! hurla Karasu, s'apprêtant à foncer sur Madara.

« Cet imbécile va payer… » rugit Karasu en son for intérieur.

Fugaku l'arrêta d'une main ferme.

- Karasu…

- Quoi ?

- Reprends-toi ! Pourquoi attaques-tu Madara ? Ce n'est pas ce qui sauvera Abdul et Shisui. Ils sont en danger !

Karasu déglutit, réfléchit, et maudit sa propre bêtise.

- J'ai compris. J'y vais. Je vais sauver Abdul et Shisui.

Madara ricana, et Karasu lui lança un regard noir. Madara alias Miyamoto lui lança alors :

- Je te conseille de faire vite. A deux contre cent vingt-cinq, le combat n'est guère équitable… Avec un peu de chance tu arrivera à temps pour ramasser leurs cendres !

Karasu disparut sans répondre.

Lorsqu'il réapparut à proximité du château, la première chose que vit Karasu fut le corps inerte de son sensei, au milieu des cadavres de dix Fils du Vent. Karasu s'approcha du corps, chercha le pouls, pour finalement se résigner au bout de quelques minutes. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Les larmes gagnaient Karasu, mais il les refoula.

« Plus tard. D'abord, sauver Shisui. »

Karasu tendit l'oreille, à l'affût, et ne mit que peu de temps à repérer la provenance des cris qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure. Karasu bondit vers l'Arène, espérant qu'il arriverait à temps. Perdre son ami et son sensei dans la même journée serait un véritable coup du sort.

Lorsqu'il parvint à l'entrée de l'Arène, il repéra tout de suite les Shisui au milieu d'une centaine de shinobis. En effet, Shisui avait invoqué une dizaine de clones qui, acculés contre la paroi défendaient l'original comme ils le pouvaient. Karasu compta cinq ninjas morts à ses pieds. « Il ne va pas tenir longtemps. »

Pris d'une rage soudaine, Karasu perdit tout contrôle. Ces traîtres allaient payer pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Il composa une longue série de signes, et hurla :

- **Katon : Higure no jutsu !** (_le coucher de l'astre enflammé_)


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Fugaku contre Madara**

* * *

_Quelques minutes auparant._

Au moment où Karasu disparaissait, Fugaku se retourna vers Madara.

- Miyamoto, tu m'as déçu…

Sans attendre, le Général chargea son adversaire et porta un coup d'estoc, qui fut esquivé par Madara, ce dernier se contentant de reculer d'un pas.

- Fugaku-sensei… Vous êtes trop lent.

- Te former fut la plus grande erreur de ma vie ! répondit Fugaku tout en attaquant de nouveau. Il abaissa son sabre du haut vers le bas, mais Madara le para en brandissant son katana au dessus de sa tête.

- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire sensei ?

A une vitesse folle, Madara recula, fit glisser son sabre le long de celui du Général et porta un revers cinglant qui égratigna la joue du vieillard.

- Vous êtes vieux… ricana Madara avec mépris. Vieux et faible. Fugaku est pathétique : dans un monde il tente un coup d'état et se fait tuer pas son fils, et dans l'autre il est trahi et tué par son ancien apprenti. Il n'aura jamais eu de chance…

- Ne parle pas trop vite, Madara, répondit sèchement le vieux shinobi.

Fugaku sauta en arrière et commença à composer des mudras, que Madara s'empressa de copier avec le sharingan.

- **Katon :** **Goukakyuu no jutsu ! **(_La boule de feu suprême_) s'exclamèrent les deux ninjas simultanément.

Les deuxboules de feu se rencontrèrent dans une déflagration impressionnante. Mais les deux shinobis ne cédaient pas un pouce de terrain et continuaient à souffler une flamme d'égale intensité.

Soudain, la flamme de Fugaku commença à céder du terrain, alors que la boule de feu générée par Madara en gagnait peu à peu face au vieillard.

Celui-ci pensa à Karasu, Shisui et Abdul, et songea avec amertume que tout était perdu. Que pouvaient-ils faire à un contre cent ? La partie était trop inégale. Alors que l'espoir du Général diminuait en même temps que sa flamme, une pensée s'imposa dans son esprit. Tout n'était pas perdu. Karasu et Shisui étaient jeunes et forts. Ils pouvaient s'en sortir, et changer les choses. Et quoi qu'il arrive, lui, Fugaku, ne céderait pas sans combattre. L'avenir du monde reposait sur ses vieilles épaules.

Empli d'une énergie nouvelle, Fugaku souffla plus fort que jamais, et sa flamme repoussa celle de Madara. La tendance commença alors à s'inverser, et Madara vit avec appréhension le brasier se rapprocher de lui.

D'un seul coup, comprenant qu'il perdait du terrain, Madara mit fin à son jutsu et sauta en arrière, évitant partiellement la boule de feu de Fugaku qui le brûla aux jambes.

Madara cria de rage, et cracha :

- Je vous ai sous-estimé, Général-sama. Mais sachez que je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, dit-il en regardant le Général Fugaku dans les yeux.

Il composa alors des signes à une vitesse phénoménale avant de s'écrier :

- **Doton : Chidoki !** (_Fureur terrestre_)

Une immense onde de choc traversa le sol qui se fracassa. Un tremblement de terre d'une ampleur incroyable se déclara alors, détruisant toute la zone dans un rayon de quarante mètres autour de Madara. Curieusement, ce dernier fut totalement épargné, alors que Fugaku était expulsé à terre, des gravats tombant un peu partout autour de lui.

« Ce malade risque de faire s'écrouler la grotte » pensa Fugaku, estomaqué.

Soudain, un bloc de roche tomba sur l'épaule gauche du vieil homme, broyant cette dernière.

Il ne poussa pas un cri. Au bout de quelques secondes, Fugaku se releva péniblement, son bras gauche n'étant plus qu'un tas de chair sanguinolente.

- Kuso… Je ne peux plus utiliser le Ninjutsu avec un seul bras. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois les utiliser, dit le Général pour lui-même.

- Utiliser quoi ? demanda Madara. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien vous sauver désormais ? ricana-t-il.

Sans répondre, Fugaku s'agenouilla, et sortit une liasse de parchemins d'une des poches de sa veste. Il en choisit un, et appuya aussitôt sa main droite au centre du sceau.

- **Katon : Honoorochi ! **(_serpent de flamme_)

La flamme scellée s'éleva vers le haut de la grotte, avant de fuser vers Madara, qui d'un calcul rapide, déduit qu'il lui restait quatre secondes pour trouver une parade.

Il aurait jurer voir les crocs d'un serpent dans la colonne de feu qui s'apprêtait à le toucher.

- Saleté de serpents… ronchonna Madara. Plus que trois secondes.

Il effectua quelques mudras et posa sa main sur la terre, les yeux rivés sur la gueule béante du serpent incandescent qui allait l'engloutir dans deux secondes.

**- Doton : Doryuu Heki** ! (_Le mur de terre_) hurla-t-il. Une seconde.

Le reptile de feu frappa le mur de terre de plein fouet, et tout disparut au milieu des flammes.

Lorsque celles-ci disparurent, le mur n'était plus, et il n'y avait nulle trace de Madara.

Fugaku tourna la tête dans tous les sens, et le vit, grâce à son sharingan, tapi dans l'obscurité de la caverne.

- Alors, tu te caches Miyamoto ? Je croyais que j'étais vieux et faible. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peu de moi.

Madara ne répondit rien, et sortit lentement de l'ombre. Son sharingan brillait plus fort que jamais. Et les trois virgules avaient laissé place à une figure géométrique plus complexe que Fugaku reconnut sans peine.

- Je vois que tu le reconnais, dit Madara, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Admire le Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel !

- C'était donc toi… Tu as tué Giuseppe ! s'exclama Fugaku. Et moi qui pensais que les conditions d'éveil du Mangekyou étaient l'invention de Kishimoto Masashi…

- Et oui ! J'ai tué mon meilleur ami, et lui ai pris ses yeux. C'était le prix à payer pour obtenir la puissance de sauver l'humanité.

- Sauver l'humanité… Tu me dégoûtes, cracha Fugaku, exténué.

- Ah au fait : Figure-toi que Giuseppe était la réincarnation du frère de Madara ! s'exclama Miyamoto en rigolant. Il semblerait qu'il y ait de nombreuses analogies entre le destin d'une réincarnation et celui de son sujet…

- Tu es ignoble. Arracher les yeux de quelqu'un…. Comment as-tu pu ?! Tu étais comme mon fils, Miyamoto ! hurla Fugaku, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pff… Votre époque est révolue, désormais, et il est temps pour vous de vous coucher et de mourir. Vous allez avoir l'honneur de périr par le pouvoir ultime du Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel.

Madara ferma alors les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir son œil gauche, et de murmurer :

-**Mangekyou Sharingan : Akuma no Ji'sei **(_Existence du démon_)

Aussitôt, un point noir apparut devant Fugaku. Ce point se mit à grandir, de plus en plus, si bien qu'à la fin, un immense démon se dressait devant lui. Noire comme l'encre, la créature avait l'apparence d'un chien, mais un immense chakra malsain émanait d'elle.

Fugaku put néanmoins constater que le démon n'avait pas de queue. Madara, qui avait suivi son regard, déclara :

- Oui, je ne suis pas encore capable d'invoquer de démons à queue. J'ignore même si cela m'est possible. Après, tout, même le Madara de l'autre monde n'en a jamais invoqué. Il s'est juste contenté de maîtriser Kyûbi. Mais la puissance de l'autre Madara est encore bien supérieure à la mienne, dit Miyamoto en grinçant des dents.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis reprit :

- Quand aux archives qui parlaient du Mangekyou, pas étonnant que tu ne les aies pas trouvées : Je les ai cachées aussitôt après les avoir volées à Kishimoto. Ne crois pas que tous les documents soient restés dans la grotte !

- Et toi ne crois pas avoir tout vu de cette grotte. J'ai pris la précaution de dissimuler certaines choses. Apparemment, j'ai bien fait… répondit le Général Fugaku.

Soudain, le chien attaqua sans prévenir et fonça sur Fugaku, qui l'évita in extremis. Du moins le croyait-il, car une couverture de chakra entourait la bête et, en touchant le shinobi, l'avait gravement brûlé.

« Ça sent mauvais, pensa Fugaku. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à l'amener… »

Sur cette pensée, il sortit un autre parchemin, qui, une fois déroulé, révéla un sceau d'une immense complexité. A la vue du sceau, Madara fronça les sourcils. Le sceau lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Madara n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, car après avoir touché le sceau de sa main droite et en avoir absorbé les caractères, Fugaku se précipita vers le chien démoniaque. Mais le démon ne resta pas assis gentiment à rien faire, et sans attendre, passa lui aussi à l'offensive. Il lança une boule de chakra concentré vers le Général qui ne l'évita qu'en partie, le dernier lambeau de son bras gauche se désintégrant définitivement. Malgré la douleur, le shinobi reprit néanmoins sa course.

La mâchoire du démon claqua mais ne saisit que du vide. Fugaku était passé. Il sauta sur le chien, et appuya la main droite sur le crâne de ce dernier.

Aussitôt, le démon sembla s'écraser sur lui-même, en proie à une douleur intense. Il se tortilla, puis fut lentement aspiré dans le deuxième parchemin que Fugaku avait en main, qui lui, arborait encore un sceau. Au bout de quelques minutes, le démon avait disparu, totalement scellé dans ledit parchemin.

Fugaku tremblait de fatigue. Il fit quelques signes, et le parchemin disparut en fumée.

Le démon avait été vaincu.

Le silence régna quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Madara prenne la parole.

- Impressionnant. Vraiment impressionnant. C'était le justu du Yondaime, n'est-ce pas ? Voire même plus puissant puisque vous n'êtes pas mort… L'œuvre de Jiraya je présume.

- Oui. Il semblerait que Jiraya ait amélioré la technique de son ancien disciple…

Mais il n'a pas réussi à en faire plus d'un exemplaire. Ce sceau est très instable, et donc très compliqué à réaliser. Il possède néanmoins deux avantages : l'utilisateur reste en vie, et le démon est scellé dans une autre dimension, ce qui fait qu'il ne sera jamais descellé.

- Impressionnant, répéta Madara. Mais je suppose qu'un sceau aussi instable n'aurait pas marché sur un bijuu (démon à queue). Leur puissance et leur chakra dépasse de loin les capacités d'un simple démon. Bref… Tout cela fut… divertissant. Mais inutile, conclut Madara, en apparaissant derrière Fugaku, qui était tombé à genoux.

Madara enfonça son katana jusqu'à la garde dans le corps de Fugaku, qui cracha du sang.

- Je meurs peut-être, Madara, mais tu n'as pas encore gagné la guerre, dit le Général d'une voix faible, avant de s'écrouler.

Ses yeux étaient brouillés par le sang, la sueur et les larmes, et tout devenait flou autour de lui.

C'est à ce moment-là que Fugaku crut voir la silhouette d'un homme s'approcher de lui, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il se sentit dériver, alors que tout s'assombrissait autour de lui. Il vit un visage, des lèvres bouger. Mais pas de sons. Fugaku n'entendait qu'une lente et douce mélopée. Celle de la mort qui envahissait peu à peu son être.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Rêves brisés**

* * *

_Dix minutes plus tôt :_

_Karasu composa une longue série de signes, et hurla :_

_- **Katon : Higure no jutsu !** (le coucher de l'astre enflammé)_

En entendant la voix de Karasu, la centaine de ninjas qui faisaient face à Shisui se retourna.

Tous les ninjas avaient les yeux rivés sur la création de Karasu : Un immense globe incandescent, d'environ vingt mètres de diamètre se trouvait au-dessus de leurs têtes. La boule de feu se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, mais la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce deuxième Soleil était déjà épouvantable. Soudain, l'astre sembla gagner en intensité, et les shinobis qui le regardaient durent fermer les yeux, aveuglés. Le Soleil miniature commença à descendre, puis s'arrêta à trois mètres du sol. Karasu, les mains jointes tout en regardant vers le sol, se dirigea vers Shisui, qui semblait évanoui à l'instar des autres ninjas qui gisaient tous sur le sol. Karasu, lui, était protégé de la chaleur par une enveloppe de chakra rougeâtre.

Karasu s'empara du corps de Shisui, et s'éloigna de l'orbe incandescent. Après avoir parcouru vingt mètres, il déposa Shisui sur le sol, regarda son œuvre et commença à exécuter les signes qui feraient tomber le soleil sur les Fils du Vent. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer le dernier, il s'arrêta. Karasu pensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant deux ans, aux liens qui s'étaient noués entre ces shinobis et lui. Malgré leur trahison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine pitié pour eux.

« Ils ont tué mon professeur » pensa-t-il férocement, alors qu'il recommençait la série de mudras.

- Karasu…

Ce dernier se retourna subitement. C'était la voix de Shisui.

- Karasu… Arrête. Tu n'es pas un assassin, parvint à dire Shisui d'une voix fatiguée.

- Shisui ! Ces enfoirés ont tué Abdul ! Je…

- Itachi.

-…

- C'est ce que tu es, non ? Celui qui s'est sacrifié pour son frère, et qui, en dépit de tout ce que Konoha lui a fait, n'a jamais cherché à se venger, dit Shisui dans un sourire triste.

Karasu, tu n'es pas comme les autres Uchiha. Tu n'es pas condamné à la haine et à la vengeance. Tu es un type bien.

Sur ces paroles, Karasu prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sous le choc, il tomba à genoux, alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé Shisui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Tu es un homme, Karasu. Tous les hommes sont faillibles et commettent des erreurs, lui répondit doctement Shisui en se levant. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et je te remercie.

Shisui aida Karasu à se lever, et les deux Fils du Vent commencèrent à marcher, une fois que Karasu eut annulé son jutsu.

- Ce jutsu est vraiment balèze. Quand est-ce que tu l'as inventé ? demanda un Shisui curieux.

- Il y a quelques mois, je…

Karasu s'arrêta soudain, en proie à une forte panique.

- Merde ! lâcha-t-il. J'avais oublié.

- Quoi ?

- Shisui, le Général Yashimoto est actuellement à la grotte en train de combattre Madara. Nous devons l'aider ! Vite !

- Madara ? Mais…

Karasu, le coupant lui résuma assez rapidement la situation.

- Donc en gros, si j'ai bien compris… commença Shisui.

- … Ce qui serait une première, dit Karasu en souriant.

- … Miyamoto est en réalité Madara et lui et tous les autres Fils du Vent ont trahi le Général, qui est la réincarnation de Fugaku. Tu avoueras que ça fait pas mal d'infos d'un coup.

- Mais c'est vrai, et le Général est seul contre un ninja surpuissant. On se grouille !

Sans un mot de plus, Shisui disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Karasu se retourna un instant, regardant le corps inerte d'Abdul, alias Uchiha Inabi.

- Je reviendrai t'enterrer, sensei, je te le promets, murmura Karasu, avant de disparaître dans une volée de corbeaux.

Dès que Karasu fut arrivé devant la grotte, il vit Shisui qui s'y engouffrait. Il courut à sa suite, et les deux shinobis pénétrèrent dans l'antichambre où avait eu lieu le conflit. En voyant le corps du Général transpercé, le cœur de Karasu manqua un battement. Madara retira son katana et s'éloigna du corps, sans un regard pour la dépouille.

Karasu coura en direction de son mentor et s'agenouilla devant lui, alors que Shisui et Madara échangeaient des regards haineux.

- Maître ! Général-sama ! Réveillez-vous, je vous en prie ! Vous n'êtes pas mort ! S'écria Karasu, en s'efforçant d'endiguer le flot du sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure du Général.

Le vieux Fugaku ne sembla pas comprendre les paroles de Karasu, mais les yeux embrumés, il parvint à articuler quelques mots.

- Karasu, c'est toi ?

Karasu se contenta d'acquiescer, la gorge nouée. Un coup d'œil sur la blessure lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils arrivaient trop tard.

- Miyamoto possède le Mangekyou Eternel…

Karasu cilla, puis invita le shinobi mourant à continuer.

- Karasu, j'ai… confiance en toi, reprit Fugaku. Tu battras Miyamoto, et ensuite… continue à rechercher l'élu, s'il te plaît. C'est notre dernière chance, conclut-il en crachant du sang.

- Maître ! Je… Je vous le promets, dit Karasu en acquiesçant derechef.

- L'œil du Dragon rouge te donneras les moyens de continuer. Un tour puis un-deux-zéro-neuf. Bonne chance, Karasu.

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, le Général lâcha son dernier souffle, alors que Shisui, les yeux embués de larmes, avait rejoint Karasu.

- Quel vieillard pathétique… Vous ne trouvez pas, les enfants ? retentit la voix nasillarde de Madara.

- Toi ! s'exclama Shisui, les yeux flamboyants. Je vais te tuer !

- Shisui, Shisui, Shisui… Toujours aussi impétueux… Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que tu vas pouvoir me tuer immédiatement. Tu as un autre combat à mener, dit Madara en désignant un point derrière Shisui.

Ce dernier se retourna, et vit Arashi, un rictus méprisant dur le visage, accompagné de Budi.

Karasu ne marqua aucun signe de surprise. Il les avaient vu arriver depuis un certain temps déjà.

Shisui dégaina son katana et se dirigea vers Arashi, une lueur féroce dans les yeux.

- Ainsi soit-il…

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, Budi s'exclama :

- Non, Shisui, ne fais pas ça ! Arashi n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il…

- Budi, tu me déçois, dis Shisui, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Je pensais que tu arriverais à discerner ses projets maléfiques ! Il s'est allié à Madara.

- Shisui, s'allier à Madara était notre seule chance. Il dispose d'un pouvoir dont tu n'as pas idée. C'était le suivre ou mourir, répondit Budi, la tête baissée.

- Non, Budi, c'était mourir ou mourir… dit tristement Shisui. Je suis désolé, mais si tu persistes à suivre Madara, je serai obligé de te tuer.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! s'exclama cette dernière.

Shisui ne répondit rien. Serait-il capable de tuer celle qu'il aimait secrètement depuis bientôt deux ans ?

Arashi prit la parole :

- Budi, laisse-le. Il a choisi de mourir, tant pis pour lui, dit Arashi en dégainant son sabre.

Uchiha Obito est infiniment supérieur à Uchiha Shisui. Ma victoire ne fait aucun doute.

- Toi, Obito ? répondit Shisui, interloqué. Sans dec' ? Enfin, je veux dire… Je m'imaginais Obito beaucoup plus sympa, beaucoup plus humain… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'incarnerait en un connard comme toi. Il est vraiment tombé très mal sur ce coup-là. Le pauvre… Il doit s'en mordre les doigts.

- La ferme ! cria Arashi-Obito. Prépare-toi à mourir.

- Toujours aussi terre-à-terre celui-là… Je suis prêt ! dit Shisui en souriant.

Les deux ninjas se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, à la grande horreur de Budi, déchirée entre son amour et son coéquipier et ami. Mais elle savait que si elle devait choisir, ce serait Arashi.

Au même moment, Madara, qui faisait face à Karasu, rompit le silence.

- Bien… Que dirais-tu d'une petit trêve, mon petit Karasu ?

- …

- Oh… Rien de définitif. Je sais très bien que tu resteras toujours loyal au vieux Fugaku, même dans la mort. Juste un petit armistice le temps de regarder le combat de ton ami Shisui. Ce combat m'intéresse beaucoup. Ensuite, nous règlerons nos petits différents.

- Hn…

- Je prends ça pour un oui, conclut Madara en s'asseyant pour regarder le combat.

Karasu fit de même, inquiet pour son ami. Réussirait-il à vaincre Arashi une nouvelle fois ?

Alors qu'il arrivait au contact de son adversaire, Obito porta un coup de katana en diagonale qui manqua Shisui de peu. Puis il enchaîna une série de bottes que Shisui n'évita qu'avec difficulté.

« C'est moi où il est plus fort qu'avant », se demanda Shisui.

- Tu trouves que je suis meilleur que tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas, dit Arashi tout en portant un coup latéral droit qui trancha une des mèches de Shisui.

- Ouais, possible… Tu t'es dopé ?

- Non, imbécile… C'est juste que jusqu'à présent, je ne donnais pas la pleine mesure de mes moyens. Il faut toujours garder des atouts dans sa manche, Shisui. C'est ce qui va provoquer ta perte !

Obito composa des signes et s'exclama :

**- Katon : Gouryuuka no jutsu ! **(_le grand dragon de feu_)

Un dragon de flammes s'échappa de la bouche d'Obito, et fonça sur Shisui.

- Et merde, marmonna ce dernier.

Shisui sauta sur le côté, évitant le dragon de peu.

Puis il composa à son tour les mudras d'un jutsu :

**- Katon : Haisekishou !** (_nuage de cendres_)

Aussitôt, un nuage de cendres enveloppa Obito, tandis que Shisui s'éloignait du nuage.

Soudain, Shisui claqua des dents, et le nuage de cendres s'enflamma.

Une fois les flammes dispersées, Shisui constata sans surprise que son adversaire avait évité l'attaque.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jutsu complètement naze ? le railla Arashi. Puissance, zéro, rapidité, zéro. Au moins, tu es régulier Shisui !

- Tu fais de l'humour maintenant, Arashi ? Arrête ça, j'ai des gerçures…

Sur ces entrefaites, Shisui marmonna :

**- Fuuton : Kaze no Yaiba.** (_lame de vent_)

Puis il s'élança vers Obito, son katana à la main droite, tandis qu'il gardait la paume de sa main gauche ouverte.

En le regardant venir vers lui, Obito eut un petit rire.

- Tu pensais que je ne verrais pas ta lame de vent ? Tu oublie qu'avec mon sharingan, je peux voir le chakra. Ce qui fait que je distingue nettement le chakra Fuuton que tu as sur la main gauche.

- Et ça rit maintenant ! s'exclama Shisui tout en courant. Tu es sûr que tu es Arashi ?

Et pour ce qui est de ma Kaze no Yaiba…

Shisui sauta en l'air à une vitesse impressionnante et descendit en piqué sur Arashi.

- … Ce n'est pas tout de la voir, il faut aussi l'éviter ! dit-il en portant un coup de sa main gauche sur Arashi. Alors que la main allait toucher Obito, ce dernier se jeta en arrière, l'évitant avec adresse.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, ducon ? se moqua Shisui alors que son katana se dirigeait à pleine vitesse vers le cou d'Obito.

Ce dernier, un sourire sur le visage, resta de marbre jusqu'au dernier moment, avant de placer son propre katana devant celui de son adversaire, et de parer le coup. Ou du moins d'essayer.

Car à la grande surprise d'Obito, le katana de Shisui sectionna son arme et continua vers sa nuque.

« Du chakra Fuuton », pensa Obito. « Il en a aussi enveloppé son sabre… »

Obito ferma les yeux, attendant la mort, qui ne vient jamais. Shisui s'était arrêté, et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il ne pouvait se résigner à tuer Arashi. Il restèrent ainsi une quinzaine de secondes, puis Shisui releva sa lame, et la planta dans le sol.

Puis Budi, livide, s'élança vers Arashi. Elle l'enlaça, puis tourna la tête vers Shisui, qui la regardait.

- Merci, Shisui. Merci de ne pas l'avoir tué.

- Pas de quoi… Vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Soudain, Arashi s'arracha à l'étreinte de sa dulcinée, et bondit sur le katana de Shisui, qu'il arracha du sol, donnant du même coup un coup de pied à Shisui qui l'envoya au sol.

Karasu, en voyant cela, serra les poings. Ce maudit…

- Espèce de lâche… Enfoiré… articula Shisui qui se relevait.

Obito se rapprocha de Shisui et leva son sabre.

- Tu as eu pitié de moi… Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je n'en aurai aucune pour toi.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrocher Shisui, Budi se précipita entre les deux shinobis.

- Arashi, arrête. Tu ne gagneras rien en faisant cela. Il t'as laissé la vie… le supplia-t-elle.

Obito l'écarta sans ménagement et releva sa lame, mais une fois de plus, Budi vint se mettre devant. Ce fut Obito qui prit la parole.

- Shisui… Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, tu avais raison.

Shisui ouvrit grand ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

- Pour Budi… C'était mourir, ou mourir.

Le katana traversa la poitrine de Budi, s'enfonçant du même coup dans l'épaule de Shisui.

Karasu et Shisui crièrent d'une même voix lorsque le sabre trancha la chair de leur équipière.

Obito retira sa lame sans dire un mot, et fit un pas en arrière.

L'incompréhension et la douleur se lisaient dans les yeux de Budi lorsqu'elle s'effondra sur Shisui, immobile.

Ce dernier, les yeux vides ne ressentait plus rien. Son cœur s'était brisé. Il tomba à terre et caressa les cheveux de Budi.

- Je n'ai jamais pu te le dire… dit Shisui, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Je t'aime… Ne meurs pas…

Budi, la bouche ensanglantée, ne prononça qu'un seul mot.

- Pardon…

Puis elle rendit l'âme, et ce ne fut pas un mais deux cœurs qui cessèrent de battre.

Shisui resta longtemps par-terre, prostré, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Karasu.

- Shisui ! Bouge !

Par réflexe, Shisui roula sur le côté, évitant ainsi le coup de katana d'Obito, qui s'enfonça dans le sol. Obito arborait désormais le Mangekyou sharingan, en forme de shuriken aux extrémités très recourbées (celui de Kakashi), et sa vitesse avait radicalement augmenté.

Shisui rampa vers le corps de Budi, et déplia les doigts serrés de la main de la jeune fille. La main agrippait un kunai.

Au même moment, Obito retira la lame du sol et se dirigea vers Shisui.

Obito leva haut le katana, se préparant à l'abattre sur la tête de Shisui, de dos.

Mais soudain, ce dernier se retourna et lui planta le kunai dans le cœur. Sans comprendre, Obito vit le sang couler de sa poitrine. Sans comprendre, il vit ses jambes fléchir, et le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus vite. Sans comprendre, il vit le brouillard de la mort obscurcir ses yeux. Il mourut sans comprendre, tout comme il avait vécu sans comprendre, enfermé dans les illusions de Madara.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Seul au milieu des cadavres**

* * *

Karasu, dès qu'Arashi s'effondra, courut vers son ami avant qu'il ne tombe à son tour.

- Je suis avec toi mon vieux… l'assura Karasu en l'aidant à se relever.

- Merci, Itachi-kun, ça va aller… murmura Shisui, les yeux humides.

- Shisui, je suis désolé, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour battre Madara. Les larmes seront pour plus tard.

- Je sais…

Les deux shinobis se retournèrent vers Madara qui regardait la scène en souriant.

- Miyamoto… A ce que je vois, la mort de ton fidèle lieutenant ne semble pas trop t'attrister, lança Shisui. Madara ne répondit rien et continua à sourire.

Ulcéré devant ce manque total d'empathie, même envers une ordure comme Arashi, Shisui leva son sabre, et dit joyeusement, malgré le lourd deuil qu'il devait porter :

- Madara, je vais t'éclater la gueule ! Youhou !

Aussitôt, Shisui sprinta vers un Madara toujours souriant, et lui porta un coup de son sabre enveloppé de chakra Fuuton. Madara l'évita négligemment, se contentant de baisser la tête. De son côté, Karasu commençait à contourner Madara afin de l'attaquer dans le dos.

« Pas franchement loyal, mais la fin justifie les moyens », songea amèrement Karasu.

Shisui continua à porter des coups de katana, mais aucun ne parvenait à toucher Madara, qui esquivait facilement toutes les attaques.

- Alors, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire mon garçon ? se moque Madara. Le vieux avait plus de ressources que toi ! Shisui ne releva pas.

Voyant que Karasu se trouvait à présent derrière Madara, un léger sourire s'installa sur son visage. Aussitôt, il déboutonna sa cape et la jeta à terre.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-il prêt à en découdre. Aussitôt, Shisui s'élança derechef sur son adversaire, à ceci prêt que sa rapidité et sa puissance avaient décuplé. Cette fois-ci, son coup de katana obligea Madara à parer, ce qui provoqua une pluie d'étincelles.

- Ho ho ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu ! dit Madara, apparemment surpris.

- Et encore, t'as pas tout vu, face de gnou !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Karasu surgit aux côtés de son ami.

- De gnou ? Pourquoi le gnou ? demanda Karasu, vaguement intéressé.

Tu ne l'avais encore jamais faite celle-la.

- Chais pas. J'ai passé en revue dans ma tête tous les animaux que je connaissais, et le gnou m'a paru le plus proche de la réalité. L'air demeuré, les yeux niais, tout correspond, dit-il en ricanant.

- Pff… Pathétique, répondit Madara.

- Quoii ?! Si tu savais combien de temps je passe par jour à m'entraîner à lancer des vannes ! Aie un peu plus de respect pour le travail des autres, trou duc' !

- Je parlais du clone de Karasu, dit Madara, alors qu'un clone surgissait dans son dos le katana levé.

D'un seul geste, Madara le mit au tapis et le clone partit en fumée.

Instantanément, Shisui retrouva son sérieux.

- Merde, dirent en cœur les deux jeunes shinobis.

- Ce combat est inutile, reprit Madara. Vous êtes bien trop faibles. Et dire que Fugaku plaçait tant d'espoirs sur vous !

Ses deux adversaires ne répondirent pas. Shisui se tourna vers Karasu.

- On essaie le Genjutsu ?

- Inutile. Un adversaire comme Madara possède certainement un sharingan très entraîné. Je ne serai d'ailleurs pas surpris qu'il possède le Mangekyou… lui dit Karasu.

- Le Mangekyou ? ce truc existe vraiment ?!

- Affirmatif, répondit Madara en enclenchant son Mangekyou Sharingan. Voici le Mangekyou Sharingan éternel.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as que dans un œil, bouffon ? lui lança Shisui.

- Disons que j'ai un peu abusé de mon œil gauche tout à l'heure, contre Fugaku…

Heureusement pour vous, d'ailleurs.

- Ouais c'est ça… On fait quoi ? demanda Shisui à Karasu.

- Pour l'instant, ferme-la. Chacun sa façon de porter le deuil, ajouta-t-il alors à Shisui qui s'était rembruni. Mais là, tu vois, j'ai besoin de réfléchir alors s'il te plaît, arrête de faire l'idiot.

- A vos ordres chef ! s'exclama Shisui en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Irrécupérable…

Karasu détaillant Madara, commença à réfléchir à une stratégie.

« Le Genjutsu… C'est non. Le Ninjutsu…. Shisui était presque à court de Chakra et j'en ai utilisé beaucoup en invoquant l'astre enflammé. A utiliser avec parcimonie, donc. Le Taijutsu… Hn, c'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux pour battre Madara. Il faut utiliser notre supériorité numérique et le battre au corps à corps. Mais comment faire en sorte qu'il ait plus de mal à esquiver nos coups ? »

Soudain, Karasu eut l'illumination. Il était temps d'utiliser le petit joker qu'il avait mis de côté. Il exposa son plan à Shisui, qui eut l'air d'apprécier. Madara, pendant ce temps là, avait sorti un livre, et paraissait très à son aise.

D'un seul coup, Shisui se mit à courir vers Madara qui rangea son livre et leva son katana.

Mais lorsque Shisui fut à un mètre de son adversaire, il s'arrêta, à la grande surprise de Madara. Au même moment, Karasu s'exclama :

- **Katon ! Goukakyuu no Jutsu ! **

Une boule de feu se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers Madara, mais ce dernier constata que l'angle avait été mal calculé. En effet, la boule de feu semblait se diriger vers un point au dessus de sa tête. Un piège ? En voyant Shisui tout près de lui, Madara repoussa cette pensée : Chaque chose en son temps.

Soudain, une immense détonation déchira le sol sous lui.

« Un clone explosif caché sous la terre… Ingénieux. », se dit Madara, alors qu'il sautait in extremis pour éviter l'explosion. Mais en relevant la tête il s'aperçut que la boule de feu convergeait désormais vers lui.

Se contorsionnant au-delà du raisonnable, Madara réduit la hauteur de son saut, et fut alors frappé d'horreur en voyant le sabre de Shisui se diriger vers lui.

Ces gamins avaient tout prévu ! Ils avaient fait en sorte de lui empêcher toute esquive vers le bas ou vers le haut. De plus, Madara étant dans la phase descendante de son saut, il était dans l'incapacité totale d'éviter le coup de Shisui. Un plan bien ficelé…

Le sabre de Shisui perfora l'épaule de Madara, qui grimaça.

- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on sous-estime son adversaire, dit Madara en serrant les dents.

- Comme tu dis ! ricana Shisui.

Madara retomba sur le sol, sondant de sa main la plaie béante qui s'était ouverte sur son épaule gauche.

« Plus de peur que de mal, il n'a touché que l'épaule. Néanmoins, il faut que j'arrête de jouer avec le feu. »

Madara vacilla, puis porta la main à son œil droit, en murmurant :

- **Mangekyou Sharingan : Kagegensô. **(_L'illusion de l'ombre_)

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Shisui fonça sur lui, lui serrant les deux bras de toutes ses forces.

- Vas-y, Karasu, je le tiens !

Karasu s'élança dans le dos de Madara, le katana en avant. De toutes ses forces, il enfonça l'arme dans le corps de Miyamoto. Ou du moins le voulut-il. Mais il y eut un hic.

Le katana sembla passer à travers Madara, lui traversant le ventre sans rencontrer de résistance. Surpris, Karasu perdit l'équilibre et l'arme s'enfonça encore plus profondément. Dans le corps de Shisui, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de Madara. Shisui sembla tout d'abord surpris, puis tomba en arrière.

Aussitôt, Madara, d'un bond, s'éloigna de la scène qu'il s'apprêtait à contempler avec un certain sadisme.

Karasu tomba à terre, face à Shisui. Il avait la gorge nouée, et ne pouvait pas articuler un mot. Lentement et sûrement, son meilleur ami depuis Benjamin était en train de se vider de son sang. A cause de lui. Karasu mobilisait ses quelques connaissances médicales lorsque la main de Shisui l'arrêta.

- Arrête… ça ne sert à rien et tu le sais. Ça fait de fois que je t'empêche de faire des trucs idiots, aujourd'hui ! T'es sûr que ça va bien Itachi ?

Karasu sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pas Shisui, pas lui…

- Karasu… reprit Shisui. Je ne t'ai jamais dis mon vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire mon nom de naissance.

Karasu opina tandis que les larmes baignaient son visage.

- Il est temps que je te raconte mon histoire, dit Shisui, alors que du sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je m'appelle Sakatumo. Je suis né à Maruyomi, un petit bled près de Kyoto. Je n'ai pas eu ce que l'on pourrait appeler une enfance heureuse. Mon père nous battait, ma mère et moi. Cet enfoiré était alcoolo, et tous les soirs, en rentrant du « boulot », il remettait ça. La ceinture était douloureuse, de même que les coups de poing dans le ventre qu'il nous donnait, sans aucune raison. Il avait un sacré punch si tu veux mon avis !

Karasu ne prit même pas la peine d'esquisser un semblant de sourire. Shisui reprit :

- Une fois, il était tellement bourré qu'il est venu nous voir un couteau à la main, et s'est jeté sur ma mère. Il l'a poignardé trois fois en plein cœur, je n'ai absolument rien pu faire. Je m'étais caché, et c'est en tremblant que j'ai vu ça. Mais lorsque ma mère est morte, une immense colère est montée en moi. Je suis sorti en courant de la penderie, j'ai retiré le couteau du corps de ma mère, et j'ai tué mon père, d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

Je suis resté plusieurs minutes près de son corps. Près de leurs corps. Et puis soudain, j'ai entendu les sirènes. J'avais sept ans, et je ne réfléchissais pas. Je me suis dis qu'ils étaient là pour moi, et qu'ils allaient m'arrêter.

Shisui s'arrêta et cracha du sang. Karasu voulut l'aider mais son ami l'en dissuada.

- J'ai quitté la maison en courant, sans regarder derrière moi et j'ai fui jusqu'à Kyoto. Les mendiants se sont montrés gentils avec moi, et m'ont accueilli parmi eux, en me donnant de quoi manger, et en m'indiquant les coins où dormir. Vois-tu Karasu, au Japon, la pauvreté est vécue comme une tare. Les mendiants n'existent pas ou sont très rares. Les pauvres se réfugient dans le métro, les galeries souterraines, voire les égouts. Personne ne mendie. Chacun malgré sa condition, garde un certain sens de l'honneur.

Lorsque j'ai eu quatorze ans, je suis parti. Sept ans passés à survivre en volant dans les magasins où en faisant du trafic sur le marché noir m'avaient rendu débrouillard. Je suis allé à Tokyo, en train. Evidemment, j'ai voyagé sans payer. Un contrôleur l'a vu, mais il n'a rien dit. Mon jour de chance ! Lorsque je suis arrivé à Tokyo, j'ai commencé à chercher du travail. J'avais dégotté des habits convenables, ce qui me permit de ne pas me faire jeter immédiatement lorsque je me portais candidat. Finalement, j'ai trouvé un job, dans le nord de la ville. Un restaurant spécialisé dans le ramen, dit Shisui en souriant. J'y ai travaillé pendant presque cinq ans ! J'avais un petit studio miteux, dans lequel je passais de courtes nuits avant de me lever à cinq heures pour aller travailler. Lorsque j'ai eu dix-huit ans, le patron du restau m'a offert un manga pour mon anniversaire : le premier tome de Naruto. Je l'ai dévoré, tout comme j'ai dévoré tous les autres. Toutes mes économies y sont passées, mais je lisais le Jump chaque semaine.

Naruto me permettait d'oublier ma misère, de m'évader pendant quelques instants.

Et puis un jour, alors que je me rasais, j'ai senti une grande puissance monter en moi, comme si mes veines s'embrasaient. A ma grande surprise, mes yeux sont alors devenus rouges. Tu connais la suite. En temps que fan inconditionnel de Naruto, je ne pouvais pas ne pas remarquer la ressemblance entre mes yeux et le sharingan.

Le matin même, j'ai quitté mon boulot. Quelque chose en moi me disait que je n'y retournerait plus. Je suis allé en bus jusqu'à Shueisha et j'ai rencontré Miyamoto.

Les yeux de Karasu se durcirent, mais il fit signe à Shisui de continuer.

- Il m'a mis au courant de ce que j'étais, et je suis parti habiter au château. Dès le premier jour, je me suis juré d'oublier mon ancienne vie. Pour toujours. Entendre mon autre nom m'a libéré. J'étais Shisui. Je venais de naître, et je m'apprêtais à vivre une longue et palpitante vie, qui allait rattraper ma jeunesse perdue.

Karasu étouffa un sanglot.

- Finalement, elle aura été moins longue que ça, mais je ne regrette rien. Ces deux ans ont été pour moi comme un rêve, et m'ont paru plus longues et plus riches que mes dix-huit premières années. Nous étions destinés à devenir amis, Karasu, mais tu n'étais pas destiné à me tuer : Ceci est le fruit du hasard, et tu n'y peux rien. Pleure-moi Karasu, mais pas trop longtemps. Vis ta vie, et je vivrai à tes côtés. A jamais.

Sur ce, Shisui rendit son dernier souffle, et Karasu pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il pleura Shisui, Budi, Fugaku, Abdul, et ses parents. Des années de deuil et de tristesse sortirent d'un seul coup et sous le choc, Karasu s'effondra, pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**L'Héritage**

* * *

Madara s'approcha de Karasu, toujours agenouillé.

- Uchiha Itachi… murmura-t-il.

Karasu ne réagit pas, et Madara continua.

- Je connais ton identité depuis le début. Ton génie précoce et la puissance de ton chakra m'ont vite mis la puce à l'oreille, et j'ai fais quelques recherches. Mais vois-tu, de tels génies ne sont pas si courants, même au sein du clan Uchiha. Et tes clones de corbeaux… Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas reconnaître les jutsus d'Itachi.

Madara continua à marcher vers lui.

- C'est pourquoi tu vas mourir aujourd'hui, Itachi. Tu représente un danger trop important pour les Fils du Vent. La paix universelle nécessite le sacrifice de certains pour le bonheur du plus grand nombre. Je suis désolé.

Madara leva son sabre, le Mangekyou sharingan toujours activé. Au moment où il l'abattait, Karasu roula sur le côté, se leva et disparut sans un bruit dans une des galeries de la grotte.

- Alors Itachi, on joue à cache-cache ? rit Madara. Tu as passé l'âge, pourtant. Viens et affronte la mort comme un homme. Shisui n'aurait pas hésité, lui…

- NE PARLEZ PAS DE SHISUI ! hurla Karasu, sa voix semblant venir de toutes les directions.

- Allons, Itachi, ne fais pas l'enfant… Shisui n'aurait pas aimé que tu agisses de la sorte, et…

Karasu surgit, coupant Madara dans sa phrase.

- Taisez-vous.

Le ton de sa voix avait changé. Elle était glaciale.

Karasu s'approcha du corps de Shisui, et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Madara put apercevoir le Mangekyou Sharingan, en forme de shuriken. Celui d'Itachi. Madara sourit.

- Le Mangekyou… Je crois que je mène toujours la danse, mon cher Itachi. Mon sharingan est encore bien plus développé que le tien.

Karasu ne dit rien, et baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva, une nouvelle larme coula de son œil droit. Une larme de sang.

_**Amaterasu**_

Une immense flamme noire sortit de nulle part et fondit sur Madara. La flamme semblait agir de sa propre volonté mais était en fait contrôlée par Karasu qui fixait Madara de son œil droit injecté de sang.

- Que… Amaterasu ? Madara semblait étonné.

« Comment a-t-il pu maîtriser aussi vite l'Arcane Lunaire ? Ce type serait encore plus précoce que l'Itachi original ? En tout cas ça chauffe pour moi… » pensa Madara, en activant son œil droit, disparaissant aussitôt dans une autre dimension en tourbillonnant.

Malgré tout, il n'avait pu éviter certaines flammes qui le suivirent dans cette dimension. Le bras de Madara commençait à se consumer. Dans un soupir, Madara usa à nouveau de son jutsu spatio-temporel.

Pendant ce temps-là, Karasu, la main sur son œil droit, s'efforçait de lutter contre la douleur qui avait suivi, et qui lui vrillait la tête. Ça faisait mal ce truc !

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, Karasu eut la désagréable surprise de voir Madara réapparaître en face de lui. Indemne et débarrassé des flammes de l'Amaterasu.

- Comment as-tu fait ? lui demanda Karasu d'une voix lasse.

- Oh, un simple tour de passe-passe. Disons que je suis allé dans une dimension où même les flammes de l'Amaterasu ne peuvent brûler.

- Vraiment ? J'ignorais que c'était possible… Y a t-il une limite à l'utilisation de ce jutsu spatio-temporel ? Il est de plus en plus énervant.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te le dire ? répondit Madara en souriant.

- En tout cas, tu n'as plus beaucoup de chakra… Je le vois avec mon sharingan.

- Et toi de même, Itachi. Ce combat va bientôt se terminer. A ce propos, préfère-tu être incinéré ou enterré ? J'avoue que l'incinération serait plus pratique : Un Katon et on en parle plus…

Karasu ne répondit pas à la provocation et composa les signes d'un jutsu.

**- Katon : Yuubae no jutsu ! **(e_mbrasement du ciel au couchant_)

Une quantité pharaonique de flammes de couleurs variant entre le rose, le rouge et l'orange sortit de la bouche de Karasu, se dirigeant vers un Madara impressionné malgré lui.

- Impressionnant… Tu en as encore beaucoup de jutsus comme ça ?

« La situation est grave, j'ai juste assez de chakra pour utiliser mon œil droit une seule fois… Comment l'autre Madara peut-il l'utiliser aussi souvent ? Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois utiliser mon Kagegensô. J'éviterai l'attaque, mais je ne pourrai pas revenir avant quelques temps… » pensa Madara, alors que la vague de feu convergeait vers lui.

Juste avant que les flammes ne le touchent, le corps de Madara se mit à tourbillonner et il quitta cette dimension. Néanmoins, alors que son corps disparaissait peu à peu, il dit à Karasu :

- Nos chemins se séparent ici, Itachi. Nous nous reverrons plus tard… Mais tu n'es pas ma priorité pour l'instant. Je dois d'abord trouver l'élu, et le tuer. Bye Bye !

Les flammes de Karasu rencontrèrent la paroi de la grotte, qui fut embrasée pendant quelques instants, avant que les flammes ne s'éteignent progressivement, faute de combustible.

« J'ai échoué… » se dit Karasu en s'effondrant sur le sol de la grotte. Il resta allongé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de resonger aux paroles de Madara.

« Il a raison… je ne dois pas me laisser porter par la douleur… Shisui ne l'aurait pas voulu.

Lentement, il se releva, et se dirigea vers le corps de Shisui, qu'il hissa sur ses épaules.

Connaissant le caractère et les croyances de Shisui, Karasu était persuadé qu'il voulait être incinéré. Aussi, une fois arrivé au château par déplacement instantané, déposa-t-il avec douceur le corps sur la plage qui faisait face au château.

- Shisui, tu étais comme un frère pour moi… Je m'efforcerai de perpétuer ton souvenir à jamais. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, et je te vengerai. Repose en paix, dit simplement Karasu.

**Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu**.

La flamme embrasa alors le corps de son ami. Karasu se surprit à regarder la fumée qui s'élevait au-dessus du brasier, et la vit prendre la forme de son ami.

« Un genjutsu ? Shisui serait vivant ? » pensa Karasu le cœur battant. Il cligna des yeux, et la vision s'estompa. Il ne vit plus qu'une simple fumée, qui disparaissait dans le ciel sans nuages.

« J'ai dû rêver, conclut Karasu en se frottant les yeux.

Le jeune shinobi resta quelques minutes à regarder le ciel, avant de marcher vers le château, que Madara avait semble-t-il décidé d'abandonner.

En effet, le château était désert : aucune trace des Fils du Vent. Soudain, le regard de Karasu se posa sur le tatouage qu'il portait à l'épaule, et il se souvint du Rituel.

A l'occasion de chaque cérémonie d'intronisation, le nouveau Fils du Vent recevait ce tatouage, un sceau très puissant qui empêchait toute Fils du Vent ayant trahi l'Ordre de pénétrer dans le château. Mais le Général étant décédé, Karasu ne savait pas combien de temps les sceaux allaient pouvoir se maintenir…

Karasu, très vite, ressentit le poids de la solitude. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu seul ! La compagnie des autres Fils du Vent était devenue naturelle pour lui, de même que les bavardages qui animaient habituellement le château… Toutes cette vie lui manquait déjà.

Karasu, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se dirigea vers le bureau du Général. Il n'y était allé que très rarement, et avait l'impression de rompre un interdit en pénétrant dans la pièce sans autorisation. Karasu laissa son regard vagabonder sur les objets qui se trouvaient là.

Masques africains, souvenirs de Paris, photos diverses et variées… Le Général avait de toute évidence eu une vie bien remplie. Karasu s'attarda sur les photos, et soudain, son front se plissa. Etait-ce possible ?

Approchant son visage de la photo, il retint une exclamation de surprise. Ses parents se trouvaient sur la photo, avec le Général ! Karasu retourna le cadre, et lit l'en-tête :

_Mon neveu Minoru et sa femme Solène, 1990._

Le Général était son grand oncle ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit ? Très étonné, Karasu reposa la photo qui datait de cinq ans avant sa naissance.

Puis il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, à la recherche d'une autre photo de ses parents.

Alors qu'il examinait les tableaux accrochés aux murs, le regard de Karasu fut happé par un des tableaux. Un dragon rouge. Karasu repensa au dernières paroles du Général.

_L'œil du Dragon rouge te donnera les moyens de continuer. Un tour puis un-deux-zéro-neuf. Bonne chance, Karasu._

Karasu approcha sa main du tableau et toucha l'œil du dragon, ici vu de profil. Il fut surpris de constater que l'œil était en relief. Repensant aux consignes de Fugaku, il tourna l'œil d'un tour complet, et s'écarta. Aussitôt, le tableau coulissa sur le côté, laissant place à un coffre-fort très imposant mais rudimentaire incrusté dans le mur. Sans attendre, Karasu composa le code. Un…Deux…Zéro…Neuf.

La porte du coffre s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Karasu après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, constata que ledit coffre contenait deux enveloppes. Et c'était tout.

Il retira les enveloppes, ferma le coffre, et commença à ouvrir celle du dessus.

L'enveloppe contenait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. La liasse était si épaisse que Karasu se demanda combien d'argent pouvait bien contenir cette enveloppe.

Il la retourna, et vit inscrit au dos : _un milliard de yen._

Karasu déglutit. Un milliard de yen, cela représentait plus de sept millions d'euros. Karasu n'avait jamais vu autant d'argent liquide. Mais encore marqué par la perte de ses proches, l'argent constituait le dernier des soucis du jeune homme.

Il passa à la seconde enveloppe, qui contenait une lettre. Karasu, reconnaissant l'écriture du Général, se mit aussitôt à la lire.

_Cher Karasu,_

_Si tu es en train de lire cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Mort sans t'avoir révélé que j'étais ton grand-oncle et dernier membre de ta famille, bien qu'il me faille rectifier ce point à la fin de cette lettre. Ce fut mon choix de te le cacher, et je m'en excuse. Mais vois-tu, depuis plusieurs mois, il me vient souvent une mauvaise impression : celle que quelqu'un, parmi les Fils du Vent, possède de mauvaises intentions. Une aura meurtrière qu'il m'arrive de ressentir. Je pense qu'il y a une taupe chez les Fils du Vent ! Si je suis mort, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit à cause de ce traître. Et dans ce cas-là j'imagine que je ne t'apprends rien. La révélation de notre lien t'aurait sans doute mis en danger, car le traître aurait pu chercher à m'atteindre à travers toi._

_Karasu, je suis désolé, mais je suis dans l'obligation de te confier une lourde tâche : celle de continuer mon œuvre et de mener les Fils du Vent. J'ai espoir que tu trouves l'élu et que ce dernier sauve le monde du danger qui le menace. Néanmoins, tu es encore jeune, et je comprends que tu n'aie pas forcément envie de consacrer ta vie à cela. C'est pourquoi j'ai espoir que tous tes amis, en particulier Shisui, te viendront en aide dans cette tâche herculéenne._

Karasu s'arrêta, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, puis reprit sa lecture.

_Tu l'as sans doute compris, moi, Yashimoto Wasari, te lègue tous mes biens, ce qui inclut le Château, mon argent, et tous mes autres biens. J'ai d'ailleurs pris soin de faire en sorte que le sceau des Fils du Vent se maintienne à travers toi. Tu es le nouveau Maître des Fils du Vent, Karasu, c'est une grande responsabilité, mais je sais que tu en es digne._

_Passons maintenant à un problème plus important. Tu sais qu'il y a une chose qui me turlupine depuis un certain temps : Le fait que les Uchiha soient les seuls à être réincarnés._

_Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir la source de cette anomalie. Toujours est-il que je te confie cette tâche, Karasu, vraisemblablement déterminante dans la découverte de l'élu._

_Enfin, je dois te faire une révélation qui sera sans doute pour toi plus importante que tout l'or du monde. Tu as un frère, Karasu. Tes parents, juste avant de mourir, ont eu un autre fils, de deux ans ton cadet. Il s'appelle Akio et vit au Japon depuis sa naissance, dans un orphelinat de Tokyo, nommé Hizushi Bankai, du nom de son fondateur._

_Je te souhaite de retrouver ton frère, et regrette de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec toi._

_Yashimoto Wasari, le 2 janvier 2012._

Karasu en resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants ! Il avait un frère !

Soudain, il repensa aux corps de Budi et du Général et s'insulta lui-même. Obnubilé par Shisui, il avait oublié de les enterrer ! Même si les deux coéquipiers n'avaient pas été très proches, il se devait de l'enterrer, de même pour son grand-oncle, et Arashi aussi.

Karasu se rendit donc à la grotte, et sortit tour à tour les trois corps pour les enterrer à l'extérieur. Il décida de creuser les tombes sans s'aider de jutsus, et le fit à la pelle. Au crépuscule, il en avait fini avec cette tâche funèbre.

Il pénétra derechef dans la grotte, afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait oublié aucun autre cadavre , c'est que ça en faisait des macchabées ! Il fit un tour de la grotte, et s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsqu'il vit la même lumière que la première fois. Cette fois-ci, il ne rêvait pas. Il se dirigeait vers la petite lueur lorsqu'il vit la paroi de la grotte face à lui, et aucune trace de la lueur.

Perplexe, il s'avança vers la paroi, et posa la main sur le mur. Ou plutôt essaya.

Karasu vit, avec une surprise mêlée d'horreur, sa main passer à travers la paroi.

Il comprit tout de suite

**- Kai ! **s'exclama-t-il.

Le paroi rocheuse disparut d'un seul coup. A la place, un long couloir faisait face à Karasu, au fond duquel il reconnut la lueur.

« Enfin je te tiens maudite lumière… »

Il se dirigea vers elle, captivé par cette lueur blanche qui semblait irréelle.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, il se dit qu'il avait raison, d'une certaine manière. De toute évidence, la lumière était une porte vers une autre dimension.

« Est-ce par-là que l'élu doit partir ? Non, impossible. L'ouverture est bien trop petite », se dit Karasu. En effet, l'ouverture faisait trente centimètres de haut pour vingt centimètres de large. En s'approchant encore plus près, il put distinguer un sceau. A quoi servait-il ?

Les connaissances de Karasu en Fuuinjutsu, bien qu'approximatives, lui firent dire que le sceau était à vocation préventive. De toute évidence, le sceau permettait d'empêcher une quelconque sortie… Ou non !, se reprit-il. Le sceau bloquait les flux dans l'autre sens, à savoir ceux provenant de l'autre monde.

« Comment ça se fait ? Jiraya n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à sceller ce passage ».

Karasu étudia plus avant le sceau, et reconnut, à sa grande surprise les kanji du clan Uchiha et du mot accès.

Et la lumière fut. Karasu comprit tout. Le sceau était l'œuvre de Madara, de même que le Genjutsu à l'entrée. Le sceau permettait de bloquer les pouvoirs des non Uchiha ! Leurs réincarnations ne pouvaient pas les recevoir ! Le plan était parfait : il permettait d'empêcher l'élu de recevoir ses pouvoirs, et d'ainsi annuler la prophétie ! Madara avait menti en disant vouloir tuer l'élu, puisqu'il pensait que ce dernier ne verrait jamais le jour.

« En réalité, Madara a tout fait pour que nous cherchions l'élu afin de nous éloigner de la grotte », songea Karasu.

Karasu, après avoir étudié le sceau, comprit comment l'annuler, et commença à effectuer les signes. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il pressa la paume de sa main sur le sceau, qui se dissout.

Au moment où le sceau partait en fumée, Karasu fut projeté en arrière par un souffle incroyable. Il se plaqua aussitôt contre la paroi.

- Que…

Karasu pensa d'abord à un piège, mais la vérité lui apparut bien vite :

En relâchant tous les pouvoirs retenus depuis plus de deux ans par le sceau, la puissance de ces pouvoirs avaient déferlé dans la pièce, puisque tous étaient sortis à la fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Karasu se décolla de la paroi et s'approcha de la faille dimensionnelle. Posant sa main sur cette dernière, il ne ressentit aucun souffle. De toute évidence, les dernières réincarnations avaient reçu leur pouvoirs.

Repensant à son frère, Karasu se dit qu'il était temps d'aller le chercher. Il pénétra dans le couloir, en regardant autour de lui. De multiples gravures se voyaient sur les murs.

Soudain, Karasu s'arrêta, interpellé par l'une d'elle, qui semblait être une énigme : Un grand sceau était surmonté de deux phrases :

LEQUATRIEMEPROTEGECESECRET

HTZKCPXDRJNIUZMTWMV


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Gamataki**

* * *

_Soudain, Karasu s'arrêta, interpellé par l'une d'elle, qui semblait être une énigme : Un grand sceau était surmonté de deux phrases :_

_LEQUATRIEMEPROTEGECESECRET_

_HTZKCPXDRJNIUZMTWMV_

Immédiatement, Karasu se sentit retourner quelques années en arrière. En effet, une grande partie de sa scolarité avait été consacrée au déchiffrage de codes, sa grande passion. L'école en elle-même ne lui prenait pas beaucoup de temps, et ce passe-temps s'était vite transformé en gagne-pain puisque Karasu s'était rapidement forgé une réputation. En effet, le déchiffrement de certains codes informatiques de haut niveau lui avait valu d'être contacté par la NSA (National Security Agency) qui avaient essuyé de le recruter, ignorant qu'il avait en réalité quatorze ans à l'époque.

A la vue du code, Karasu retrouva donc ses vieux réflexes. Il compta rapidement les lettres et sourit. Le code semblait facile, à première vue. La règle d'or, quand on avait à faire avec un code de ce type, est de compter les lettres. Ensuite, on pouvait calculer les fréquences en vue de dénicher une éventuelle substitution (code César, Vigenère ou autre).

C'est ainsi que Karasu s'aperçut que la première ligne contenait vingt-six lettres, tandis que la deuxième en comptait dix-neuf. Deux conclusions s'imposaient donc : Premièrement, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'interaction directe entre les deux lignes (par exemple faire la somme des deux). Mais surtout, les vingt-six lettres de la première faisaient immédiatement penser à un alphabet recomposé, puisque l'alphabet, comme chacun sait, contient vingt-six lettres.

Néanmoins, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi simple, car la première ligne contenait elle aussi un indice :

« Le quatrième est la clef »

Immédiatement, Karasu en déduisit plusieurs clefs possibles :

Yondaime / Minato / Namikaze

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Jiraya faisait ici allusion à son élève…

Par habitude, Karasu pencha donc pour un alphabet de substitution, mais avec base modifiée :

Il commença avec la clef Yondaime :

YONDAIMEBCFGHJKLPQRSTUVWXZ

LEQUATRIEMEPROTEGECESECRET

Ainsi, il changeait l'ordre de l'alphabet en commençant par les lettres de la clef.

Karasu reprit la deuxième ligne, et transcrivit :

HTZKCPXDRJNIUZMTWMV = RS…

Karasu abandonna très vite : R et S accolés ne faisaient jamais très bon ménage.

Il essaya alors la clef Minato, et là Bingo :

MINATOBCDEFGHJKLPQRSUVWXYZ

LEQUATRIEMEPROTEGECESECRET

HTZKCPXDRJNIUZMTWMV devenait avec cet alphabet :

RATTIGRECOQESTLACLE = Rat Tigre Coq est la clé.

Karasu sourit. Les choses devenaient nettement plus simples ! Après un court instant d'hésitation, il effectua les trois signes, se mordit le pouce, et appuya ce dernier sur le sceau qui était gravé sur le mur.

Aussitôt, le sceau s'illumina, et il y eut une détonation, vite suivie d'un nuage de fumée blanche.

Lorsqu'il se dissipa, Karasu ne vit rien. Jusqu'à ce que retentisse une VNI (Voix Non Identifiée) qui agressa particulièrement les malheureuses oreilles de Karasu.

- C'est toi le vieux mec qui m'a invoqué ?

Karasu baissa lentement les yeux vers le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit. Un minuscule crapaud se tenait assis sur ses pattes arrière, avec un air de supériorité évident.

- Et en plus, c'est un rapide… lâcha le crapaud, de dépit. J'espère que t'as à bouffer, au moins ? J'ai la dalleeeuh !

Karasu resta coi pendant quelques secondes, en mode bug. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça… Et pour cause, les invocations lui étaient totalement inconnues : aucun parchemin de ce type n'avait été retrouvé dans la grotte.

- Euh… Qui êtes vous ? demanda Karasu, perdu.

- Un crapaud qui a faim ! C'est tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir pour l'instant, imbécile !

Karasu sentit monter en lui une grande lassitude, instantanément suivie par une colère sourde.

Aujourd'hui, Karasu avait vu mourir ses deux mentors, et ses deux amis. Les insultes du crapaud étaient la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase…

- La ferme ! hurla Karasu. Je te demande qui tu es, crapaud débile ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te donnerai à bouffer alors que tu me parles comme à un chien !

Ce fut au tour du crapaud de bugger. L'invocateur et l'invoqué se firent face pendant quelques secondes avant que le crapaud baisse la tête et marmonne :

- Gomen… Je disais ça pour rire…

Karasu se calma, et répondit au crapaud :

- Non, c'est moi. J'ai eu une dure journée et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi. Je suis désolé…

- C'est pas grave… T'es pas pire que Naruto… Vachement zarb ce gosse !

- Tu connais Naruto ? demanda un Karasu surpris.

- Wé, je l'ai vu lorsqu'il était au mont Mobyoku. Un peu bête mais plus buté tu meurs !

Devant l'air étonné de Karasu, le crapaud décida de commencer par le début.

- Je m'appelle Gamataki, et je suis un crapaud unique au monde !

- Ben voyons… ricana Karasu. Et les chevilles, elles vont bien ?

- Non, vraiment, c'est pas des blagues ! C'est justement à cause de mon pouvoir que Jiraya-sama m'a choisi pour être un jour invoqué ici.

Karasu était désormais toute ouïe.

- Un pouvoir ?

- Ouaip ! Je peux sentir le chakra des gens ! Jiraya-sama a dit que ça vous serait utile dans ce monde-là pour trouver ceux qui possèdent des pouvoirs…

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Gamataki. Ah au fait, moi, c'est Karasu. Je faisais partie d'une organisation de shinobis qui avaient pour but de trouver l'élu…

- Ah ouais, Jiraya-sama m'en avait parlé ! le coupa le crapaud.

- … mais tous sont morts ou ont trahi, en rejoignant Madara, finit Karasu dans un souffle.

Le crapaud plissa le front, et lâcha :

- Ah ouais, ça craint… Et tu veux continuer le combat tout seul ? Créer une nouvelle organisation ?

- J'y compte bien. Et ton aide me sera très utile pour trouver de nouveaux coéquipiers.

- J'accepte ! rit Gamataki. Ça a l'air marrant !

- Oui, sauf que je suis tout seul contre plus d'une centaine de sbires de Madara…

- Ah, là c'est moins drôle, admit le crapaud, pensif. Tu as du fric au moins ?

- Oui, le Général m'a confié beaucoup d'argent. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, il y a des dépenses prioritaires : Premièrement, le QG.

- C'est fait, j'ai un château.

- Ah ouais, carrément… Tu te fais pas chier, mon vieux ! s'exclama Gamataki. Sinon il y a aussi les uniformes, les besoins primaires, des exemplaires de Icha Icha Tactics…

Karasu tiqua au nom du bouquin de Jiraya, avant de dire :

- C'est bon, j'ai pensé à tout. Mais ne me dis pas que tu lis le torchon de Jiraya !

Gamataki leva la tête, comme offensé.

- Ça un torchon ! Inculte ! C'est la huitième Merveille du Monde !

- Pff…

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a encore une dernière chose. La plus importante de toutes !

- Vraiment ? Vas-y, je ne vois pas…

- La nourriture pour crapaud ! Yahaaa !

La tête de Karasu tomba comme une masse, alors qu'une grosse goutte apparaissait derrière sa tête. Ce crapaud était un véritable ventre sur pattes.

Lorsque Karasu sortit de la grotte, Gamataki sur l'épaule, il entreprit, avant de pénétrer dans le château, d'enterrer Abdul, le dernier macchabée des environs. Les dépouilles de leurs adversaires avaient disparu, sans doute du fait de Madara.

Après une courte mais émouvante épitaphe, le batracien et son maître se rendirent au château, plus précisément aux cuisines, à la grande joie de Gamataki.

Karasu se dirigea vers le chef cuisiner, et lui exposa brièvement leur situation. Karasu étant l'héritier, le château lui appartenait, et il conserva les femmes de ménage, car la poussière s'y accumulait vite.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas besoins des services des cuisiniers, qui faisaient d'habitude plus de cinq cent repas par jour, au grand désespoir de Gamataki.

Cependant, Karasu consentit à loger gratuitement les cuisiniers au château, qui se nourriraient à leurs frais. Ces derniers étaient bien lotis : une pension gratuite dans un château était chose rare…

Une fois sortis du château (et une fois que Gamataki se soit bien remplis la panse), Karasu demanda au batracien :

- Au fait, je me disais… Les invocations ne sont pas censées rester un temps limité ?

- Et non, pas moi ! Quand je te disais que j'étais spécial ! J'ai été envoyé ici pour une mission « exceptionnelle de longue durée ». La classe, quoi ! frima le crapaud.

- Pff… dit Karasu. Bon, accroche-toi, on va à Tokyo.

- Heing ? Pourquoi on bouge ? J'ai envie de dormir, moi… se lamenta Gamataki.

- Si tu es sage, ce soir tu auras une double portion de ramen…

- Youpi !

« Un crapaud qui aime les ramen… On aura tout vu ! songea Karasu. »

Sur ce, Karasu se « téléporta » en plein centre de Tokyo. Il ne pouvait pas se « téléporter » directement à l'orphelinat car il n'y était jamais allé. Du coup, il prit le bus, Gamataki blotti dans sa poche. Karasu sentit le crapaud bouger et eut un petit rire. Il avait toujours été chatouilleux !

Après quelques minutes de bus, et de honte pour Karasu qui avait rigolé pendant tout le trajet à cause de son maudit crapaud, il pénétra dans l'orphelinat. Ce dernier était plutôt luxueux. Akio avait eu de la chance dans son malheur. Il s'adressa aussitôt à l'accueil :

- Bonjour ! Je voudrais voir Yoake Akio s'il vous plaît.

- Akio ? Neuvième chambre à droite.

- Merci !

Karasu se rendit à la chambre indiquée et toqua à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un adolescent d'environ quinze ans. Karasu le détailla de la tête au pied.

Son frère lui ressemblait énormément. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais encadraient un visage angélique aux yeux ébène. Il mesurait environ un mètre soixante-cinq, soit une tête de moins que Karasu.

Pendant ce temps-là, Akio observait lui aussi Karasu. Au bout d'un moment, il brisa le silence.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous avez dû vous tromper de chambre. Personne ne me rend jamais visite, dit amèrement Akio.

Karasu le regarda en silence, puis répondit :

- Je peux entrer ?

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Akio s'écarta, et Karasu s'engouffra dans la chambre de son frère. La chambre était très morne et triste. Rien ne prouvait avec certitude que cette chambre était habitée, et Karasu constata avec un petit sourire que son frère était beaucoup moins bordélique que lui.

Puis le regard de Karasu revint sur Akio, qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Karasu comprit immédiatement le message. Il fallait qu'il se lance. Il se racla la gorge et commença.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Karasu. Et je suis ton grand frère.

Un long silence succéda à cette annonce, pendant laquelle Akio sembla s'efforcer de déterminer si Karasu se foutait oui ou non de sa gueule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répliqua sèchement Akio. Je n'ai pas de famille.

- Je le croyais aussi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Karasu, pour faire bonne mesure, lui montra sa carte d'identité.

Akio lut la carte, puis releva la tête vers Karasu.

- J'ai… un frère ?

Il s'avança vers Karasu avec hésitation, puis se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier, guère habitué à ce genre d'effusion. Akio, en pleurs, se confiait au frère qu'il attendait sans le savoir depuis tant d'années. Karasu l'étreignit à son tour, et lui chuchota :

- Akio… Tu n'es plus seul.

Le frère de Karasu sourit à travers ses larmes.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un certain crapaud décida de faire une remarque particulièrement intelligente.

- « J'ai faim. »

La réaction d'Akio fut assez comique. Il sursauta, vit l'animal, et balbutia :

- Un crapaud qui parle ?

- Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas innover parfois ? Quel manque flagrant d'imagination… se plaignit Gamataki.

Ignorant les sarcasmes du crapaud, Karasu prit la relève.

- Akio, je te présente Gamataki. Je sais que tout cela doit te paraître bizarre, mais…

- Pas tant que ça, le coupa son frère. Il m'arrive beaucoup de choses bizarres ces temps-ci.

Par exemple, il y a trois jours, alors que j'étais poursuivi par trois mecs armés de couteaux…

- Tu étais quoi ? s'exclama Karasu.

- Bah la routine, quoi… L'orphelinat est bien mais le quartier est franchement craignos.

- …

- Enfin bref, il s'est passé un truc bizarre avec mes yeux. Tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire, mais c'est comme si je voyais les choses au ralenti. Du coup, j'ai pu éviter leurs couteaux et les mettre K.O facilement. En plus, le soir même, un des mecs de l'internat m'a dit que j'avais les yeux rouges et il me regardait bizarrement.

Karasu échangea un regard avec le crapaud, qui opina en disant :

- Vu son chakra, aucun doute ! Ce petit a des pouvoirs ! Et apparemment, c'est un Uchiha…

Karasu se tourna vers son frère, et activa son sharingan. Aussitôt, Akio sauta en arrière, surpris. Puis il s'avança, et admira les pupilles écarlates.

- Alors c'est ça… Et toi aussi tu l'as ! C'est de famille ?

- C'est à peu près ça… Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je t'expliquerai tout ça quand on aura quitté l'orphelinat, ajouta Karasu.

- Mais… tenta Akio.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », répondit Karasu. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici… Et puis étant les derniers de notre famille, normal qu'on se serre les coudes, non ?

- Et l'école ? Il faudra que j'en change…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras prendre des cours par correspondance, le rassura son frère.

Toujours est-il que tes pouvoirs te rendent différents des autres, Akio. Tu es né pour être Shinobi, mais le choix t'appartient.

- Shinobi ? Comme les Fils du Vent ? s'exclama Akio.

- Tu connais les Fils du Vent ?

- Qui ne les connait pas à Tokyo ? Tout le monde les adore ! Ce sont les défenseurs de la ville !

- C'étaient, corrigea Karasu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, lui demanda son frère.

- Je faisais partie des Fils du Vent, mais ils ont tous trahi. Ils ont rejoint le camp ennemi, en quelque sorte…

- Le camp ennemi ? Euh… là tu m'as perdu, Karasu, sourit Akio.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer… Mais d'abord, quittons cet endroit.

Une fois qu'Akio eut fait sa valise, ce qui fut assez rapide, les deux bruns se rendirent à l'accueil, et Karasu expliqua leur situation.

La réponse de la réceptionniste ne se fit pas attendre.

- Je suis désolé, jeune homme, mais ni vous ni votre frère êtes majeurs, aussi il doit rester ici.

Karasu soupira. Il s'y attendait. Soudain, il releva la tête et regarda la réceptionniste dans les yeux. Celle-ci se sentit plonger dans le regard ébène. Elle crut y voir, pendant un instant, un reflet rouge, mais en voyant les deux garçons repartir vers la chambre d'Akio, elle se dit qu'elle avait dû rêver.

Au même moment, Karasu et Akio sortaient de l'orphelinat.

- Comment as-tu fait ? lui demanda son frère, abasourdi.

- Un simple sort d'illusion, lui répondit Karasu avec un petit sourire.

- Super ! J'ai hâte d'apprendre ça…

- Akio, le réprimanda Karasu. Il ne faut pas abuser de son pouvoir sur les autres. J'ai utilisé ce jutsu car c'était un cas de force majeure, mais un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités.

- Oh la la, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, dit Akio en faisant la moue.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le quartier, les deux frères prirent le train pour l'aéroport, à la grande surprise d'Akio.

- On s'en va ? demanda Akio étonné.

- Oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais j'ai passé presque toute ma vie en France. J'y vais pour y retrouver un ami, ainsi que la dernière famille qui me reste, ou plutôt qui nous reste : Notre oncle Richard. C'était le frère de Maman…

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, alors que les deux frangins se laissaient aller à leur tristesse.

Ce fut Karasu qui brisa ce silence.

- Bon, il est temps que je te raconte tout depuis le début, dit-il en souriant.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans l'avion. Akio, pour la première fois de sa vie, quittait le sol japonais.

Karasu, un œil sur son frère, se remémora la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Akio avait très vite assimilé toutes ces informations, et semblait déterminé à devenir un shinobi.

« Maintenant, on est deux », songea Karasu, revigoré.

En jetant un coup d'œil au hublot, il aperçut le soleil. Ce jaune éclatant lui fit tout de suite penser à son ami Benjamin, qu'il allait enfin retrouver. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Shisui, désormais, à savoir un peu plus de dix-neuf ans. Karasu avait toujours trouvé que ses deux amis se ressemblaient en tout, sauf sur le plan physique.

Il avait contacté Benjamin juste avant de partir, histoire de le prévenir de son arrivée. Celui-ci lui avait aussitôt répondu, en lui disant qu'il avait eu le Bac ! Et qu'il l'attendrai sans faute à l'aéroport, bien que Karasu ait tenté de l'en empêcher. Apparemment, il n'avait pas tellement changé…

« J'y tiens absolument ! Alors n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis ou j'amène toutes tes groupies avec moi !», lui avait écrit Benjamin. Sous la menace, Karasu avait souri. Il avait pas mal changé, de ce point de vue-là, et le gouffre qu'il maintenait entre lui et la gente féminine s'était peu à peu comblé. Néanmoins, le souvenir de ces chipies ultra collantes le fit frissonner. Comme elles étaient lourdingues ! Non, Benjamin n'avait vraiment pas changé.

Ce sentiment se mua en certitude lorsque, en descendant de l'avion, il fut accueilli par un blond bondissant et agitant sa main en tous sens. Karasu sourit, et, suivi de son frère, rejoignit le blond hyperactif. Le calme relatif de ces derniers jours touchait à sa fin !


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**Eclipse (Ou quand le Soleil rencontre la Lune)**

* * *

L'homme courait. Si vite qu'il donnait l'impression de voler. Il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, avant de toquer à la porte d'un bureau. Une voix le fit entrer, et l'homme pénétra dans la pièce.

- Madara-sama !

Miyamoto se retourna, et l'homme s'inclina.

- Alors ? s'enquit aussitôt le nouveau chef des Fils du Vent.

- C'est fait.

- Les deux ? demanda Madara.

- Affirmatif, maître.

Magnifique, lui répondit Madara en se levant pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de son bureau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la circulation de Tokyo, avant de se retourner vers l'homme toujours agenouillé.

- Et qu'en est-il de l'autre mission ? Celle de Natsuo ?

- Il a réussi à avoir l'avion. Mais nous n'avons pas encore de ses nouvelles.

- Et pour ce qui est des banques ?

- Un jeu d'enfant. Nous avons volé plus de cent millions de dollars en deux heures. Face à nos pouvoirs, tous leurs systèmes de sécurité sont obsolètes.

- Très bien. Décidément, tu ne sais pas me décevoir, Raven. A tel point que je compte te confier une autre mission, celle de Natsuo, s'il s'avérait qu'il ait échoué. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'un corbeau pour en chasser un autre ?

Le dénommé Raven bomba le torse, les yeux brillants.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas, Madara-sama.

Puis il partit sans un bruit, sa cape volant au vent. Une cape noire, parsemée de nuages rouges au contour blanc…

- Alors, ça fahrt ? s'exclama Benjamin.

Le blond était vêtu d'une chemise à fleurs et un bermuda bleu ciel. Il portait un collier à dents de requin, et ses chaussures étaient roses fluo.

Evidemment, tout le monde dans l'aéroport avait les yeux fixés sur ces trois apollons dont un qui attirait particulièrement l'attention.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me suis fait chier sans toi… J'avais tant de trucs à te dire que je pouvais pas te dire vu que tu n'étais pas là !

Karasu lui répondit par une spécialité Uchiha, à savoir un silence.

- Non sérieux ! Et comment c'était là-bas, au Japon ? reprit Benjamin sans se démonter.

- Calme.

Après un instant de flottement, les deux amis se mirent à rire, à la grande surprise d'Akio qui n'avait rien compris à l'échange, faute de parler la langue.

- Au fait, toi, t'es qui ? s'enquit Benjamin, remarquant pour la première fois la présence d'Akio.

- C'est mon frère, Akio, lui répondit Karasu. Pour l'instant, il ne parle pas français, mais parle assez bien anglais, donc…

- Ok, j'ai compris ! Hi Akio ! My name is Benjamin, but you may call me Benji ! Nice to meet you ! I hope that we'll become friends...(_Salut Akio ! Je m'appelle Benjamin, mais tu peux m'appeler Benji. Ravi de te connaître ! J'espère que nous deviendrons amis…_)

Benjamin tendit la main, et Akio la serra après un temps d'hésitation.

Akio, un sourire en coin, se mit alors à compresser la main de Benjamin de toutes ses forces avec. Ce dernier se prit au jeu -évidemment- et se mit à serrer la main du brun encore plus fort, alors que Karasu regardait la scène avec amusement.

Au bout d'un moment, Akio lâcha la main de Benjamin et se tourna vers son frère, avant de dire, toujours en anglais (à partir de maintenant tous les dialogues se feront en anglais et seront donc immédiatement traduits):

- Ce type… Il a beaucoup de force ! D'habitude, avec mes pouvoirs, je peux broyer la main de n'importe qui…

- Tu veux dire que tu voulais lui broyer la main ? lui demanda Karasu sévèrement.

- Bah… C'était juste un petit test… Ok, je m'excuse, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard noir de son grand frère.

Celui-ci sortit ensuite Gamataki de sa poche, à la grande surprise du blond.

- Gamataki, est-ce que… commença Karasu.

- J'essaie de te le dire depuis d'taleure ! piailla le crapaud, la bouche pleine. Ce mec possède plus de chakra que ce que je bouffe en ramen en une journée !

Karasu ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- A ce point-là ? Et bien ça promet…

- Ouaiche ! Je dirais qu'il a en a environ deux fois plus que toi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Impressionnant ! Maintenant, passe-moi une chips, mec ! ordonna le batracien à son « maître ».

Karasu s'exécuta, avant de relever la tête vers le blond qui le regardait la bouche ouverte.

- C'est quoi ça ? dit-il en montrant Gamataki du doigt.

- Apparemment, il est encore plus bête que les autres, celui-là, lâcha le crapaud. T'as jamais vu un crapaud de ta vie, demi-portion ?

- Demi-portion ? s'étrangla Benjamin. Et c'est toi qui dit ça espèce de…

- Tais-toi, baka, lâcha Akio.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi « baka » ? s'égosilla le blond qui avait reconnu le « shut up ».

- Ça veut dire idiot en japonais, dit Karasu en souriant, avant de s'asseoir près d'un bureau de change pour admirer le spectacle qui allait suivre.

Benjamin, après avoir longtemps pesé le pour et le contre (environ deux secondes), se décida à employer la technique de la « Benji-répartie », que Karasu qualifiait souvent d' « âge mental trois ans ». Et il était généreux.

- Baka toi-même, Akio-baka ! s'exclama-t-il.

A la grande surprise de Karasu, Akio riposta à son tour.

- Tais-toi, Benji-teme.

- Ferme-là baka ! Akio-teme-baka !

- Pff… Teme…

Karasu, en voyant que tout l'aéroport avait les yeux rivés sur eux, enfouit sa tête dans se mains. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

- Baka, reprit Benjamin.

- Teme.

- Baka.

- Tem...

- Ça suffit ! les interrompit Karasu.

En son for intérieur, il se félicita de ne pas s'être mis entre les deux, car les yeux des deux adversaires lançaient des éclairs, et il aurait certainement été foudroyé. Karasu reprit néanmoins la parole :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins de cinq ans ?

- Mais c'est ce baka… entonnèrent les deux protagonistes dans un ensemble parfait.

Karasu sourit.

- En tout cas, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre…

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent le blond et le brun d'une même voix. Jamais de la vie !

Karasu, en les voyant ainsi, laissa libre cours à ses pensées. Son frère était à la fois plus introverti et plus caractériel que lui. En effet, l'orphelinat avait laissé des traces, et il s'était à la fois enfoncé dans la solitude tout en refusant de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Karasu se surprit à sourire à nouveau. L'ombre avait rencontré la lumière, et le résultat s'avérait détonant.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, Karasu sentit Gamataki tressaillir dans sa poche. Surpris, il l'en sortit, et constata que le crapaud avait perdu connaissance et tremblait. Un sceau était en train d'apparaître sur sa peau visqueuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » pensa Karasu.

Alors que son ami et son frère remarquaient le problème et se taisaient enfin, Karasu posa délicatement le crapaud sur le guichet du bureau de change. Sous les yeux ronds de l'homme qui s'occupait des transactions, Karasu commença à ausculter le crapaud. Il se redressa rapidement pour lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Gamataki respirait.

Les trois hommes attendirent, sous le regard curieux des voyageurs. Karasu entendit notamment un couple d'anglais marmonner à leur propos, ne distinguant que deux mots : « french » et « froggies ». Il constata également, avec plus d'énervement, que certaines personnes commençaient à sortir leur appareil photo. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça !

Soudain, Gamataki toussa et ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, Karasu l'enfourna dans sa poche, et se dirigea vers la sortie vitesse grand v, suivi par Akio et Benjamin. Le jeune shinobi se doutait qu'une grenouille dotée de la parole provoquerait une esclandre.

- On a suffisamment attiré l'attention comme ça, dit Karasu alors qu'ils faisaient irruption à l'extérieur.

- Comme tu dis, lui répondit une voix derrière eux.

Karasu, surpris, fit volte-face. Cette tenue…

Il détailla l'homme des pieds à la tête. Ce dernier portait des vêtements noirs décorés de nuages rouges. Akatsuki… Le regard de Karasu se porta sur le visage de l'homme, et il reconnut un membre des Fils du Vent. Un certain Natsuo, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

Akio et Benjamin ouvrirent de grands yeux lorsque le shinobi dégaina son katana et le lécha avec un sourire vicieux. Karasu, d'un geste, les dissuada de parler. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer cet homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- A ton avis ? répondit le ninja, sarcastique.

Karasu jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux garçons derrière lui.

« Ils ne sont pas encore assez forts pour se défendre seuls. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques. » Sur cette pensée, Karasu dégaina son sabre, et le pointa vers son adversaire, avant d'enclencher son Mangekyou Sharingan.

Natsuo frémit en voyant la pupille, mais se détendit vite.

- Ho ho ! Que comptes-tu faire avec ce jouet ? demanda-t-il à Karasu en désignant le katana de ce dernier. Je sais très bien que tu n'auras pas le courage de me tuer, Karasu. Tu m'as laissé en vie, il y a deux jours. Tu te souviens, le soleil…

Natsuo fit une pause, puis reprit :

- Ton point faible est ton cœur, et ce depuis toujours. Tu…

D'un seul coup, les yeux de Natsuo s'agrandirent sous la surpris, alors qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et y vit le sabre. Celui de Karasu, planté dans sa poitrine jusqu'à la garde. Puis il tomba. Il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger.

La réincarnation d'Itachi s'approcha alors de lui, et murmura au mourant :

- J'ai changé… A trop t'accrocher à tes connaissances et à tes convictions, tu as oublié que les gens changent Natsuo. Sois en paix…

- Va… au… diable, susurra le ninja, qui luttait pour survivre. Akatsuki me vengera… Tu vas mourir ! Sur cet ultime avertissement, Natsuo se mit à rire, puis rendit l'âme.

Le visage toujours fermé, Karasu désactiva son sharingan, rengaina son sabre et se détourna du corps, alors qu'une foule de curieux s'agglutinait autour d'eux. Certains semblaient être en train de téléphoner à la police.

Karasu marcha lentement vers les deux autres, et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules.

Ceux-ci frémirent imperceptiblement. Mais pas pour Karasu. La colère de ce dernier grandit lorsqu'il vit de la peur dans leurs yeux.

- Je l'ai fait pour vous protéger ! hurla Karasu. Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables ! Je l'ai fait pour vous, et vous avez peur de moi…

- Karasu… Je suis désolé, dit Benjamin, livide. Ton frère et moi, on sait pas ce que tu as traversé, et on a été surpris, c'est tout. Toute cette violence, on ne connaît pas, tu sais. On ne voulait pas te blesser.

Akio opina de la tête et dit :

- C'est vrai, Karasu. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Je regrette ma réaction…

Benjamin et Akio l'entourèrent de leurs bras, et Karasu se calma.

- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Mais non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, l'assura Benjamin. J'aurais fait pareil à ta place.

- Non, toi, tu aurais fait un grand sourire pour cacher ta peine, comme toujours, répondit Karasu en souriant.

Benjamin eut un sourire et se frotta l'arrière de son crâne, gêné.

- Touchez-moi le bras, dit soudain Karasu, alors que les sirènes de police se rapprochaient.

Intrigués, Benjamin et Akio s'exécutèrent. Karasu composa des signes, et tous trois disparurent, à la grande surprise des badauds.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le parking de l'aéroport, au centre de l'anneau que formait le Terminal 2 de l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Un peu secoués, Benjamin et Akio mirent un certain temps à reprendre leurs esprits. Karasu demanda à son ami blond où se trouvait la voiture.

- Suivez-moi, les gars ! s'exclama Benjamin avant de partir bille en tête sous le regard blasé de Karasu.

Ce gars était irrécupérable. Mais il récupérait vite !

La petite troupe s'installa dans la Clio orange, et roulèrent vers Paris. Le trajet dura environ une heure, pendant laquelle Akio resta le nez collé à la fenêtre. Il découvrait la France, dont on lui avait dit tant de bien. Mais pour l'instant, tout lui semblait bien gris…

Il en fit la remarque à son frère, qui répondit en souriant :

- Et encore, on est en été…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Benjamin, Karasu crut rêver.

- C'est chez toi, ça ?

- Et ouais, répondit simplement Benjamin.

Un véritable palace se dressait devant eux. Situé dans le XIIIème arrondissement, près de la porte d'Italie, l'édifice du XVIIIème siècle était impressionnant.

- J'en ai hérité à mes dix-huit ans, dit Benjamin, répondant à la question que se posaient les deux bruns. Mes parents étaient assez riches, avant de mourir.

- Je vois. Akio et moi avons-nous aussi hérité pas mal d'argent et un château. Il semblerait que la richesse aille de paire avec la tristesse, soupira Karasu. Enfin… Ce ne sera pas de trop avec tout ce que j'ai à faire…

- C'est-à-dire ? lui demanda le blond.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer…

- Ok, mais avant tout, on bouffe ! Il est midi et j'ai les crocs, moi ! s'exclama Benjamin.

Aussitôt, la tête d'un batracien sortit de la poche de Karasu.

- Tiens tiens… On dirait que tu as prononcé la formule magique, Benji, ricana Karasu en désignant le crapaud.

- Salut petite grenouille ! s'exclama Benjamin. Ça va mieux ?

- Je suis un crapaud, idiot. Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Ah oui, pardon. Alors… Tu as faim ? s'enquit le blond.

- Un peu…

Karasu regarda le crapaud fixement.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Gamataki ? Au vu de ce que j'ai vu hier et avant-hier, j'ai l'impression que tu as toujours une faim de monstre, non ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sceau ? Pourquoi es-tu tombé dans les pommes tout à l'heure ?

- On a parlé de pommes ? s'exclama soudain Gamataki en levant la tête.

- Gamataki… Je suis sérieux, lui dit Karasu.

- Ok… Ça te concerne après tout. Disons que mon malaise et l'apparition de ce sceau signifient que la stèle des Noms a été détruite. Karasu eut un flash et se souvint de la stèle. Celle qui lui avait révélé qu'il était la réincarnation d'Itachi.

- Elle a été détruite ?

- Oui, probablement par Madara… Heureusement, Jiraya avait tout prévu. Grâce à ce sceau, je remplace la stèle, et je peux désormais connaître les noms des shinobis.

- Et bien, tu deviens de plus en plus précieux, mon cher Gamataki, sourit Karasu.

- Oui… Néanmoins, il y a beaucoup plus grave. Madara a peut-être détruit l'Autel de l'élu.

Karasu se souvint de cet autel sur lequel Miyamoto l'avait forcé à mettre les mains.

- Et alors, si ce truc ne sert qu'à reconnaître l'élu, tu peux le faire aussi non ? Le reconnaître au chakra ?

- Oui, mais le problème, c'est que c'est cet autel qui permet de générer le portail interdimensionnel… Sans autel, l'élu ne pourra pas quitter ce monde. Donc si cet autel a été détruit, il n'y a qu'à espérer que Jiraya avait prévu autre chose, car sinon, on est très mal, conclut le crapaud. Puis il se tourna vers Benjamin en criant :

- Alors le blondinet, elle vient c'te bouffe ? Pourquoi faut-il que la réincarnation de Naruto soit aussi débile que l'original ?

Un long silence succéda à ces paroles, puis Benjamin demanda à Gamataki :

- Euh… Gamataki c'est ça ? C'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire ? Que je suis Naruto ?

Le crapaud sauta sur la tête du blond est murmura d'une voix beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude :

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Aussitôt, Benjamin fut pris de tremblements, puis se prit la gorge, avant de tomber à genoux.

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait vomir, les yeux révulsés.

Alarmés, Karasu et son frère coururent vers lui, mais il leva la main, les dissuadant d'approcher.

Un sourire s'installa progressivement sur son visage. Soudain, il se mit à bondir.

- Je me sens bien ! Bien ! BIEN !

- La ferme, baka, lui lança Akio en souriant malgré lui. Tu ressemble à une grenouille à sauter comme ça.

Benjamin se calma aussitôt et se tourna vers Karasu.

- Bon, on va aller botter le cul de Madara ?

- Calme-toi, Benji. Et puis d'abord, comment connais-tu Madara ?

- Ton frère m'a expliqué pas mal de trucs pendant que tu discutais avec Gamakiki.

Aussitôt, le crapaud bondit et mordit le pouce du blond (avec quelles dents me demanderiez-vous). Naruto alias Benji cria de douleur en agitant le pouce, puis reprit :

- Avec Gama… (il jeta un coup d'œil au crapaud sur sa tête)… taki. Du coup, je suis au courant de pas mal de trucs, surtout que je connais le manga par coeur !

- Et… Tu serais prêt à abandonner la fac pour devenir shinobi ? lui demanda Karasu.

- La question ne se pose même pas : Je suis avec toi ! Banzai !

Karasu sourit, et déclara :

- Lorsque j'étais membre des Fils du Vent, il était conseillé de cacher son nom de shinobi. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le divulguer désormais… Cela facilitera le travail d'équipe. Donc moi, c'est Itachi.

Akio et Benjamin opinèrent de la tête.

- On s'en doutait, dirent-ils en cœur.

Akio prit ensuite la grenouille du crâne de Benjamin et l'approcha de son oreille.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Akio se mit à trembler, puis sourit.

- Alors ? lui demanda Naruto.

- Sasuke, répondirent les deux frères en cœur. Ils se regardèrent, et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

Ils rirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que retentisse la voix aiguë de Gamataki.

- C'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai la DALLE !

Et tout le monde fila à la cuisine.

Après un repas délicieux, à base de surgelés avariés et de Ramen made in Japan pour Gamataki, toute la clique se rendit au salon. Les trois garçons s'assirent sur des fauteuils, tandis que Gamataki s'allongeait la panse à l'air sur un sofa.

- J'ai eu une proposition à vous faire, dit Karasu.

- Ziva, dit Benjamin, alors qu'Akio acquiesçait lui aussi.

- Bien, j'aimerais donner un nom à notre organisation, qui, je l'espère, s'agrandira bientôt.

J'avais pensé à Amaterasu, la déesse du Soleil. J'ai toujours adoré ce nom.

- Ah ouais, les flammes noires ! Trop classe ! s'exclama Benjamin.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Akio. C'est toi le chef, c'est à toi de décider.

- Je ne suis pas…

- C'est à toi que le Général à confié la mission, non ? reprit Akio.

- Et en plus tu es le seul à savoir te battre, nous on est des noobs, surenchérit Benjamin.

Karasu acquiesça, et conclut :

- Nous sommes donc Amaterasu. J'avais pensé à un uniforme comme celui des fils du vent, mais avec des flammes noires. Le général était attaché à cette tenue, et je ne voudrais pas tout changer.

- Ça me va ! dit Naruto.

- Une dernière chose, reprit Karasu. Je pense qu'à l'intérieur de l'organisation, nous devrons désormais nous nommer par notre nom de réincarnation. Cela facilitera la compréhension, lorsque l'on sera beaucoup.

- A vos ordres, Itachi-sama ! dit Naruto en se mettant au garde à vous, faisant sourire les deux bruns.

- Bien. Naruto et Sasuke, vous voilà membres d'Amaterasu.

Les trois garçons sourirent puis se levèrent. Itachi se leva et dit :

- Mes amis, notre première priorité est le recrutement. Il nous faut trouver de nouveaux shinobis.

- Et tu veux t'y prendre comment ? demanda Naruto.

- J'ai mon idée.

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la maison, qui contenait un ordinateur.

- Je vais chercher sur Internet tous les articles qui mentionneraient des évènements extraordinaires, genre un saut de dix mètre de haut, dit Itachi dans un sourire complice avec le blond.

- Et nous ? Que fait-on pendant ce temps-là ? demanda Sasuke. Il n'y a qu'un seul PC…

- Je suis assez doué en informatique, j'irai vite, lui répondit Itachi. Pendant ce temps-là… Vous vous entraînerez. Je vous ai concocté un petit programme d'entraînement, dit-il, un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Les deux autres déglutirent. Ce sourire ne leur disait rien qui vaille.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**La fureur de l'Oeil blanc**

* * *

Madara marchait dans les rues de Tokyo. Vêtu de la cape d'Akatsuki, il portait ostensiblement au pouce droit un anneau argenté, sur lequel était gravé sur fond bleu le kanji « Rei » (_zéro_).

Le shinobi était de toute évidence enfermé dans ses pensées, et ne prêtait aucune attention aux regards des passants, curieux de son accoutrement. Il se dirigeait vers le QG, après un petit séjour sur le Mont Fuji. Lorsque l'on était, comme lui, doté d'un justu de déplacement spatio-temporel, voyager devenait vraiment pratique !

Madara sourit à cette pensée et tourna dans une ruelle adjacente. Le QG était en vue. Il avait obtenu, par des moyens plus ou moins légaux, un des immeubles les plus grands de Tokyo.

Le gratte-ciel, très récent, était composé de cinquante étages, et s'élevait à près de deux cent mètres du sol.

Le bâtiment avait d'abord servi de siège à la Sejiyama S.A, une société bancaire en plein essor. Mais une semaine auparavant, le patron de l'entreprise, lui-même un riche héritier qui avait acheté l'immeuble de sa poche, avait été retrouvé mort, et le légiste avait diagnostiqué une crise cardiaque. Chose assez étrange puisque le directeur était plutôt jeune, et n'avait jamais montré un signe de faiblesse cardiaque. Chose encore plus étrange, le testament de l'homme désignait un certain Miyamoto comme unique bénéficiaire de l'immeuble. Aucun employé de l'entreprise ne connaissait ce Miyamoto, qui, deux jours plus tard, héritait de l'immeuble et déclarait vouloir mettre toute l'entreprise à la porte. Le comble de la bizarrerie fut atteint lorsque les employés sur le départ virent arriver, quelques jours plus tard, une bonne centaine d'hurluberlus vêtues de capes blanches. Certains employés de la société avaient reconnu l'uniforme des Fils du Vent, et quelle ne fut leur surprise lorsque les soi-disant « héros de Tokyo » les éjectèrent littéralement de l'immeuble, sans autre forme de procès.

Alors que Madara s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le hall de la tour, il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui. Reconnaissant le chakra d'un de ses hommes, Madara rangea le kunai qu'il avait sorti par réflexe.

- Madara-sama !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, répondit ce dernier dans un grognement.

Le sous-fifre déglutit. Le chef était de mauvaise humeur. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger lorsqu'il entendrait ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Euh… Je viens d'avoir notre contact au téléphone. Celui de Paris.

- Et ?

- Il est mort, répondit l'Akatsukien dans un souffle.

Madara se mit à sourire, à la grande surprise de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci réfléchit quelques instants et soudain, prit conscience du quiproquo.

- Euh…Non… Madara-sama… C'est Natsuo qui est mort. Il a échoué, maître.

Le sourire de Madara fondit comme neige au soleil et une lueur écarlate s'alluma au fond de ses orbites. Un scintillement de métal. Une giclée d'hémoglobine. Madara reprit son chemin, alors que le corps du laquais tombait, la carotide sectionnée. Les quelques passants, enfermés dans un Genjutsu depuis le début de la discussion, ne se rendirent compte de rien, tandis que deux shinobis sortaient en toute hâte de l'immeuble, ayant senti que quelque chose clochait.

Ils échangèrent un regard avec leur chef, et comprirent aussitôt. Ils s'empressèrent alors de ramener le cadavre dans l'immeuble, sous le regard énervé de Madara. Sa journée était gâchée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas crever, Itachi ?»

Naruto et Sasuke s'entraînaient ensemble depuis deux semaines, et ils en bavaient.

Le premier jour, Itachi les avait fait courir pendant six heures dans le jardin, sans s'arrêter. La tâche n'avait rien d'impossible, puisque les shinobis possédaient une constitution physique bien au dessus de la moyenne. Elle en était néanmoins éprouvante. Alors que les deux jeunes garçons, au bout de deux heures, se réjouissaient de tenir le coup, Itachi avait eu l'idée saugrenue de corser les choses. Apparemment inspiré par un rouleau de la grotte intitulé « Techniques d'Entraînement selon Maito Gai », il avait décidé d'ajouter des poids. Et ce de plus en plus.

A bout de cinq heures, les deux élèves s'étaient écroulés de façon quasi-simultanée.

Les poids de cinquante kilos les avaient vaincus. Itachi était conscient de la difficulté de l'entraînement, mais ses apprentis devaient progresser le plus vite possible, afin d'être capables de se défendre contre Akatsuki.

Les jours suivants, les deux garçons avaient dû marcher sur un mur puis sur l'eau. Sasuke y était parvenu assez vite, mais Naruto avait eu un peu plus de problèmes. En content les longues séances de torture (de course avec des poids) qu'Itachi leur avait prescrit quotidiennement, ils s'entraînaient douze heures par jour. Au bout de quatre jours, le chef d'Amaterasu avait décidé d'accélérer la cadence. La durée de travail avait ainsi été rehaussée à seize heures par jour (on est loin des trente-cinq heures). Lorsqu'au bout d'une semaine d'extrême torture physique, Itachi avait jugé qu'ils avaient les bases, ils étaient passés aux choses sérieuses. Désormais, Naruto et Sasuke s'affrontaient au Taijutsu toute la matinée, l'après-midi étant consacré à la théorie puis la pratique du Ninjutsu, ainsi que du Genjutsu.

Un clone d'Itachi surveillait l'entraînement en permanence, intervenant dès que l'un de ses élèves risquait de se blesser, tandis que l'original effectuait des recherches sur Internet.

Pendant ce temps-là, Gamataki, avachi sur le sofa, regardait la télé à longueur de journée en mangeant des chips ou des Ramen.

« Combien de temps ça va durer ? » se demanda Naruto en son for intérieur.

Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir de parler à son ami. Alors que Sasuke était surtout un rival, Itachi était son meilleur ami, ce qui était très différent. En fait, Naruto avait l'impression qu'Itachi l'évitait. Ou plutôt les évitait. Car les deux frères ne se parlaient pas plus, sinon moins.

Tout à ses pensées, Naruto avait oublié Sasuke. Et celui-ci, voyant une ouverture, en profita immédiatement. D'un crochet du droit, il envoya le blond à l'autre bout du salon réaménagé qui leur servait de salle d'entraînement.

- Espèce de lâche ! J'étais en train de réfléchir, baka, dit Naruto.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir, dit Sasuke dans un petit sourire. Si c'est le cas, et bien c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, digne de figurer parmi les faits les plus marquants de l'histoire !

- Attends voir, Sasuke, tu as fais une phrase, là ? Tu ne te sens pas trop fatigué, ça va ?

Le clone d'Itachi intervint aussitôt pour empêcher Sasuke de répondre.

Sasuke baissa alors les yeux, qu'il posa sur Naruto. C'est alors qu'il les vit. De profondes coupures jalonnaient le bras gauche du blond. Le clone d'Itachi les avaient vues lui aussi.

« Alors c'est pour ça qu'il porte des manches longues, se dit le clone… »

Naruto remonta précipitamment sa manche, mais le mal était fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le bras ? lui demanda Sasuke, perplexe.

- Rien, rien…

Soudain, le clone d'Itachi partit en fumée, alors que quelques secondes plus tard, l'original faisait irruption dans la pièce.

- Wow Karasu, t'as de ces cernes ! On croirait voir Hayate, ou L dans Death Note ! Tu passes trop de temps devant le PC, mon vieux ! s'exclama aussitôt Naruto.

Itachi sourit, puis répondit :

- Bien essayé, mon vieux. Maintenant, montre-moi ton bras.

Naruto blêmit, et lentement, commença à tendre son bras droit devant lui.

- Eh baka ! Je sais que c'est le bras gauche, pas le droit ! dit Itachi. Alors ne joue pas au plus malin.

A la grande surprise des deux bruns, Naruto retira immédiatement son bras droit, sans chercher à argumenter. Saisi d'un doute, Itachi saisit les deux bras du blond, et remonta les manches. Ce qu'il vit le glaça. Les deux bras de son ami étaient recouverts de griffures, de morsures, et d'autres coupures dont il ignorait l'origine. Le sang perlait encore, les plaies étaient encore fraîches.

- Je présume que ce n'est pas Gamataki qui a fait ça, hein ? soupira Itachi.

- …

- Sasuke, entraîne-toi encore dix minutes, et va manger. Je crois qu'il reste des pizzas dans le frigo. Naruto, suis-moi.

Le brun et le blond se rendirent dans le bureau, et Itachi fit s'asseoir Naruto sur une chaise, alors que lui-même s'asseyait sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Itachi à brûle-pourpoint.

- Je… J'en sais rien.

- Ne me cache rien, Benji. Si tu as un problème, dis-le moi.

Naruto se leva immédiatement, énervé.

- Ah parce que toi, tu nous dis tout, peut-être ? Depuis deux semaines, impossible de t'arracher un mot ! Alors que ton frère commence à peine à comprendre le mécanisme de la parole, toi tu t'enfermes et tu ne dis plus rien ! Ça saute aux yeux, que tu as un problème, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour couper les ponts avec ton frère et ton meilleur ami. Enfin, je dis meilleur ami, mais j'ai des doutes. On dirait que tu m'évites, Karasu !

Itachi pâlit, mais resta silencieux.

- Karasu… Tu as un ami et un frère qui t'aiment. Ne t'enferme pas dans la solitude…

- C'est que… Je n'ai pas envie de ressentir ça à nouveau, dit Itachi. La perte d'un ami, de proches… Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à vivre ça.

- Et donc tu crois que couper tous les liens que tu as avec les autres, c'est la solution ? lui demanda Naruto. Karasu… Tu me fais pitié.

Itachi recula comme si le blond l'avait frappé. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'en resta pas là.

- On dirait Sasuke dans le manga… Tu t'es toujours foutu de lui, en disant qu'il comprenait tout de travers, mais comme lui, pour ne pas ressentir la douleur, tu fais une croix sur l'amitié, l'amour et tout le reste. Tout comme Madara et son plan Œil de Lune qui croit que la paix s'obtient en réduisant l'humanité en esclavage. Finalement, tu es comme lui…

Naruto partit en claquant la porte.

Itachi resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, à digérer les paroles du blond. Il savait que ce dernier avait raison, mais avait du mal à l'accepter.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Naruto et Sasuke, qui avaient fini de manger, s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur entraînement, Itachi entra dans la salle. Il s'avança de quelques pas, puis s'agenouilla.

- Pardon. Je vous demande pardon à tous les deux. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, et je vous demande d'excuser ma conduite des derniers jours. J'ai été si stupide.

- J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à t'excuser, ricana Naruto.

Il y eut un blanc, vite suivi par le rire d'un Itachi transfiguré.

- Oui, tu as raison, ajouta-t-il.

- Bah voilà ! Voilà le Karasu que je connais ! s'exclama Naruto. Sasuke, ou plutôt Akio, je te présente ton frère, Karasu alias Itachi.

Akio rit également, et les trois compères s'assirent sur le tatami qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

- Maintenant, dis-moi, Benji. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes bras ?

- Sérieusement, je n'en sais rien, répondit Naruto. Depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, quand je me réveille, mes bras sont couverts de blessures de ce genre. Elles cicatrisent dans la journée, et le lendemain, j'en ai de nouvelles. Franchement, ça me fout les jetons. C'est comme si j'avais une deuxième personnalité qui prenait le contrôle de mon corps pendant la nuit !

Itachi écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant…

- Naruto, j'ai peut-être une piste… Mais pour la vérifier, je dois faire une truc que j'ai horreur de faire.

- Et c'est ?

- Pénétrer ton esprit, répondit laconiquement le brun. Mais je déteste le faire, parce que c'est un peu comme une violation de ta vie privée, vu que j'ai accès à tes souvenirs et tout et tout. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois, et à contrecœur crois-moi.

- En tout cas, ce sera la première fois pour Naruto aussi, dit Sasuke, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit le blond, perplexe.

- Et bien ton esprit est encore vierge, ricana Sasuke. Vu que tu ne t'en es jamais servi !

Les deux bruns se mirent à rire, vite suivi par le blond lui-même.

- Alors, tu acceptes ? demanda Itachi à son meilleur ami.

- Vas-y, je suis prêt.

Aussitôt, Itachi activa son sharingan, et leva les yeux vers son ami. Il plongea dans les deux gouffres bleus océans. Ces yeux… Itachi n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point leur couleur était magnifique. Tous en eux faisait penser à la mer, Itachi sentait presque le bruissement des vagues, le clapotement de l'eau à ses pieds. Non. Ça il l'entendait vraiment !

Itachi ouvrit les yeux et constata avec surprise qu'il pataugeait dans l'eau. Très sale. Malgré l'obscurité de l'endroit, cela il pouvait le voir.

- Quel endroit insalubre… C'est vraiment mauvais signe…

Itachi avançait à travers l'étendue aqueuse, lorsqu'une bulle s'éleva dans les airs et s'immobilisa en parvenant à sa hauteur. Itachi s'approcha et vit, à travers la bulle, une scène de la vie réelle, plus vraie que nature.

- Les souvenirs de Benji…

Estimant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'inspecter ces souvenirs, Itachi continua son chemin, jusqu'à ce que l'eau s'éclaircisse. Elle quittait sa teinte brunâtre, et devenait rouge. Rouge sang. Itachi soupira. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas trompé…

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant une cage impressionnante, qui contenait une créature encore plus impressionnante. Kyûbi.

Itachi déglutit. Le manga n'était pas à la hauteur de la réalité. Le regard du démon renard l'effrayait malgré lui, et ses crocs luisant dans l'obscurité, enveloppés de la salive du démon, rendaient le tout assez terrifiant. Itachi continua néanmoins à s'approcher.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du démon, il vit Benjamin sur sa gauche. Celui-ci était accroupi et avait les yeux clos. Il semblait dormir. Sans réfléchir, Itachi courut vers lui.

Alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, une voix grave et pleine de haine retentit autour de lui.

- **Que viens-tu faire ici, Uchiha ?**

Itachi ne répondit pas et toucha Naruto. Celui-ci se réveilla immédiatement, et, en voyant Itachi fut d'abord étonné. Lorsqu'il vit le renard, son visage se décomposa.

- Ce truc… est vraiment en moi ?

**- Ne me demande pas pourquoi sale humain, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, grogna le renard.**

- Vraiment ? Et bien moi, je pense le savoir, répondit Itachi, le visage fermé.

**- Parle, Uchiha. Mais si tu me fais perdre mon temps, je te bouffe les tripes !**

- Tout d'abord, comment sais-tu que je suis un Uchiha ?

Le renard sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis rugit :

**- Je n'en sais rien ! Tu es censé m'expliquer, pas me poser des questions, espèce de larve !**

- Très bien. Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, Benjamin a reçu les pouvoirs de Naruto, un shinobi qui se trouve dans une autre dimension. En lui est scellé le démon renard, Kyûbi. Il semblerait donc que tu sois la réincarnation de Kyûbi, et vu que tu étais scellé en Naruto, tu es maintenant scellé en Benjamin. Je suis moi-même la réincarnation d'un Uchiha, un clan de shinobis dont l'un des pouvoirs les plus puissants est le contrôle d'un Bijuu.

Itachi se tut, puis dit à Naruto :

- Benji, je présume qu'un sceau est apparu sur ton ventre depuis que tu as reçu tes pouvoirs.

Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Je suis sûr que tu as compris depuis le début que tu avais Kyûbi en toi !

Naruto rougit et hocha la tête en bredouillant des excuses.

**- En gros je suis condamné à rester emprisonné à l'intérieur de cet humain ? C'est ça ? Je suis sûr que je pourrais vous bouffer, pourtant, rugit Kyûbi.**

Aussitôt, le renard essaya de donner un coup de griffe à Itachi, qui l'évita. Celui-ci mit alors sa main sur le museau de l'animal et se concentra. Le corps de Kyûbi se désintégra alors en de multiples petites bulles, et disparut totalement dans l'ombre.

- Il est mort ? demanda Naruto.

- Hélas non… répondit son ami, avant de disparaître lui aussi.

Lorsqu'Itachi revint à lui, il croisa aussitôt le regard de Naruto, qui baissa les yeux.

- Alors ? demanda Sasuke, curieux.

- Kyûbi… répondit son frère.

- Merde, lâcha Sasuke, comprenant aussitôt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Benji, tu es fort, dit Itachi. Tu arriveras à le maîtriser.

Sasuke acquiesça et Naruto eut un faible sourire.

Puis Itachi reprit :

- Ça va ?

- Tout est ok, répondit le blond en souriant.

- Super. Bon, je crois que vous vous êtes suffisamment entraînés comme ça, leur dit le chef de l'organisation.

- Sérieux ? Youpi ! hurla Naruto en sautant partout.

Sasuke se contenta de sourire. Lui aussi en avait peu marre. Ce n'était pas qu'il était fatigué… Ou si peu… On a sa fierté Uchiha ou on l'a pas.

Itachi réclama le silence et s'apprêtait à continuer lorsque Gamataki entra dans la salle.

- Alors ? On faisait une petite réunion sans votre crapaud préféré ?

- Je te déteste ! hurla Naruto en souriant, ce qui ne le rendait pas très crédible. T'as bouffé tous les Ramen, et tu ne m'as rien laissé !

- Hé hé… La prochaine fois tu profiteras de la vie, comme moi ! Se la couler douce, il n'y a rien de tel ! répondit le crapaud, un sourire goguenard inscrit sur les lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait les entraînements plus qu'éprouvants du blond.

- Hey ! Je peux parler ? demanda Itachi.

- Yo, chef… dit Gamataki en sortant une autre chips du paquet qu'il tenait à la main.

- Bon, je voulais vous dire que j'ai fini les recherches ! J'ai trouvé pas mal de gens qui sembleraient avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que nous. Le problème c'est qu'ils sont répartis un peu partout dans le monde. Par chance, ou pour une raison que je ne connais pas, la plupart se trouvent en France, donc on commencera par ceux-là.

- Ok ! dirent les trois autres en cœur.

- Et quand est-ce qu'on part ? demanda Naruto, qui peinait à dissimuler son impatience.

- Ça va te plaire. MAINTENANT ! Donc tout le monde se prépare, vite les gars !

Après avoir rapidement préparé leurs affaires, toute la bande s'installa dans la voiture, Naruto au volant.

- Et où on est-ce qu'on va _précisément_, demanda Naruto, un sourire Colgate imprimé sur le visage.

- Direction Strasbourg !

- Quoi ! s'étrangla le blond. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus près ?!

- Non, bien sûr… Il y en a à Paris, mais on doit d'abord aller là-bas, dit calmement Itachi.

- Et pourquoi s'il vous plaît ?

- Je suis allé sur le blog de cette fille, et…

- Une fille ! Génial ! cria Naruto, promptement frappé par Itachi.

- Arrête de m'interrompre !

De son côté, Sasuke était à l'arrière, en train de lire un tome de Naruto, regardant de temps en temps les deux abrutis de devant se chamailler.

« Désolant »

- Bref, je continue, reprit Itachi pour la énième fois. Je suis allé sur son blog, et j'ai vu qu'elle déménageait demain matin. Pour aller vivre en Russie !

- En Russie ! C'est quoi ce plan tordu ? demanda le blond halluciné.

- Si j'ai bien compris, une des ses amies vit là-bas, et elle voudrait aller vivre en coloc avec elle. C'est pas vraiment de gaîté de cœur, mais elle a pas vraiment le choix. Apparemment, c'est l'enfer chez elle. Tout le monde la rejette, et même ses parents la traitent comme une pestiférée.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda le blond.

- T'en as pas marre de poser des questions ? C'est parce qu'elle a les yeux blancs depuis deux semaines, et que ses parents l'ont vue faire un saut de six mètres de haut.

- Des yeux blancs ? Elle a le Byakugan ? s'exclama Naruto.

- Ouais… Tu comprends vite, toi… Bref, du coup, ils la voient un peu comme une extra-terrestre. Enfin, si j'ai bien compris, c'était déjà le cas avant. Elle a eu l'air d'avoir une enfance difficile.

- Bienvenue au club, dit Sasuke, et tous trois s'esclaffèrent.

Question enfance, ils avaient été gâtés…

Les trois shinobis (et le crapaud) partirent en fin d'après-midi, et après un voyage éprouvant marqué par les blagues à répétition d'un certain blond, parvinrent à Strasbourg, en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils passèrent le reste de celle-ci à dormir dans la voiture.

C'est ainsi qu'à six heures pétantes trois individus se dirigèrent vers la maison de la fille.

Naruto, en parfait imbécile qu'il était, appuya à tire larigot sur la sonnette.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. A la volée.

- Qui est l'abruti qui s'amuse à sonner comme ça à six heurs du matin ?! hurla la silhouette qui se trouvait sur le perron.

Naruto leva la main, la tête basse.

- Désolé, madame, je le ferai plus…

- Madame ?! J'ai dix-sept ans espèce de demeuré ! dit-elle en frappant le blond qui tomba à terre.

La jeune fille sortit de l'ombre, et tous purent voir son visage.

Celui-ci était un véritable tableau à lui tout seul. Une chevelure noire ébène, ponctuée de mèches rouge, verte et bleue surmontait deux yeux magnifiques d'un blanc laiteux.

Ce sont ces yeux qui monopolisaient tout l'attention. Naruto s'y perdait. Ces yeux étaient de véritables perles de lait, semblables à des flocons de neige à la fois gelés et brûlants.

Ce fut Naruto qui brisa le silence.

- C'est quoi cette coiffure ? On dirait un perroquet ! dit-il en rigolant.

La jeune fille inspira profondément, et Itachi crut même voir de la fumée qui s'échappait de son nez. Ça allait barder. Les deux bruns reculèrent pour faire bonne mesure, abandonnant le blond téméraire à son funeste destin.

- Je vais te tuer ! hurla la brune en fonçant sur Naruto, qu'elle frappa derechef. Celui-ci fit un vol plané, s'écrasant à trois mètres de là.

Itachi s'avança alors en disant :

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça… Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il a dit sur tes cheveux. Ils sont très b…

Itachi ne put finir sa phrase : le poing de la fille l'avait percuté et il tomba à terre, surpris.

- Vous allez me le payer ! hurla la brune, tandis que Sasuke entamait un repli stratégique.

Ce dernier fut un échec, et Sasuke vint rejoindre le reste d'Amaterasu, par terre.

- Ça vous apprendra à venir déranger les gens comme ça ! lança la fille aux trois garçons qui se massaient la joue.

Itachi se releva, et dit :

- Je suis désolé, je…

Soudain, Gamataki sortit de la poche d'Itachi et sauta à terre. A sa vue, la fille s'immobilisa, puis poussa un hurlement, et partit en courant vers la maison.

Itachi la suivit à l'intérieur. Au diable la politesse ! Il devait lui parler.

- Patti-Sue ? Patti-Sue Engel ?

- Oui ? lui répondit une voix hésitante.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, mais nous avons besoin de te parler. C'est à propos de tes pouvoirs, et de tes yeux.

Après un silence, la dénommée Patti-Sue vint le rejoindre dans l'entrée.

- Le crapaud, il n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Non, non. Il est resté dehors.

Patti-Sue soupira de soulagement, puis leva les yeux vers le brun.

- D'où est-ce que tu connais mon nom ?

Itachi prit une inspiration et commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire, ou presque.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents sortaient, et Itachi fit les présentations.

- Naruto, Sasuke, voici Pattie-Sue.

- Bonjour, dit Sasuke.

- Salut ! s'exclama Naruto.

Patti-Sue rougit. Le blond était assez beau, tout à fait son genre. Elle commençait à regretter de l'avoir cogné. Les deux bruns furent étonnés de ne pas être la cible de l'attention de la gente féminine, pour une fois, mais ne s'en plaignirent pas, loin de là.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle.

- Je te préfère comme ça, rigola Naruto. Tu m'as fais peur, tout à l'heure !

- T'as qu'a te tenir à carreau ! cria-t-elle aussitôt.

- Ok, ok, ok… répondit précipitamment le blond en faisant mine de se protéger. Pas taper, Sue, pas taper par pitié.

Tout le monde se mit à rire tant l'attitude de Naruto était comique.

Une fois les présentations achevées, Itachi lança un genjutsu sur Gamataki, qui se trouvait dans sa poche. C'est ainsi qu'il sortit un corbeau de cette dernière.

- Patti, seul Gamataki peut te donner ton vrai nom. Vu que tu as la phobie des crapauds, j'ai fais en sorte que tu ais l'impression qu'il soit un corbeau, expliqua Itachi.

La jeune fille acquiesça, et reçut bientôt son vrai nom, qu'elle révéla avec un grand sourire.

- Hinata…

- Sans déconner ! s'exclama Naruto. Hinata n'est pas censée être timide est gentille ?

Pattie-Sue se dirigea vers Naruto avec un air menaçant.

- Non… Non, je ne voulais pas… Je.. Aïe !

La réincarnation d'Hinata lui donna un coup de poing, puis lui caressa la joue, avant de rougir aussitôt.

Naruto n'y comprenait rien, tandis qu'Itachi arborait un grand sourire. Qu'il perdit aussitôt quand Patti-Sue se tourna vers lui.

- Veux tu faire partie d'Amaterasu, Patti-Sue ?

La jeune fille accepta, et Itachi s'exclama :

- Hinata, je te souhaite la bienvenue à Amaterasu !

Soudain, le genjutsu se dissipa, et le corbeau, posé sur l'épaule de Pattie-Sue, redevint crapaud. Le long cri qui suivit acheva de réveiller le quartier…


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**Galère…**

* * *

Tout en chantonnant, Naruto mit la valise d'Hinata dans la voiture, pendant que celle-ci allait voir ses parents pour les avertir du changement de programme.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux frères étaient allongés dans le jardin, le cadet continuant son manga tandis que l'aîné regardait ses sms sur son téléphone portable.

- Oh ! Y en a un qui m'a répondu… dit soudain Itachi.

- Hn ?

- Lâche ton manga, frérot… Ne me fais pas croire que tu sais faire deux choses en même temps, dit-il, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Son frère lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes, puis referma son manga.

- Ok… Bon. Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

- Rien, rien… répondit Itachi.

Aussitôt Sasuke amorça un nouveau coup de poing, mais Itachi l'arrêta.

- Calme-toi, Akio, peace and love. C'est juste une des seules réincarnations que j'ai pu contacter via e-mail. Je lui ai donc expliqué notre situation, et il m'a répondu par sms…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Il est assez intéressé, mais reste assez réticent à laisser sa famille derrière lui. Néanmoins, il aimerait me parler pour en savoir plus. Il veut bien passer chez Benji demain soir, puisqu'il se trouve à Paris en ce moment.

- Et sinon il habite où ? demanda Sasuke.

Itachi jeta un regard mi amusé mi curieux à son frère.

- Eh ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux gens, Akio ?

- …

- Oh ça va, boude pas… Pour ta gouverne, il habite dans le nord de la France, dans un bled dont j'ai oublié le nom… Il a le même âge que toi, il me semble. Vous allez peut-être devenir amis ?

Sasuke jeta un regard noir à son frère, puis reprit la lecture de son manga.

Itachi, lui, se leva, et dit :

- Eh, Sasuke ! On part dans cinq minutes, alors ne traîne pas ! Un grognement lui répondit, et Itachi se dirigea vers la maison de Patti-Sue.

Les quatre shinobis partirent quinze minutes plus tard, le temps de retrouver Naruto qui était partit explorer les environs (ou plutôt les bars du coin).

Tout le monde s'installa dans la voiture Itachi et Naruto, comme d'habitude, s'assirent à l'avant.

- Alors, où est-ce qu'on va chef ? demanda Naruto, son visage barré de son éternel sourire.

- Une réincarnation m'a contacté. Elle sera chez toi ce soir. Il faut donc qu'on soit rentré quand ce mec arrivera.

- Ce soir ! Mais ça nous laisse laaargement le temps ! s'écria le blond en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

- En effet, répondit Itachi. C'est pourquoi nous allons en profiter pour aller en chercher un autre. Ou plutôt une autre. Elle habite à Château-Thierry.

- Château-Thierry ? Et c'est où Einstein ? Je suis pas une encyclopédie, moi !

- C'est entre Reims et Paris, du coup on aura pas à faire un gros détour. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.

Naruto cligna des yeux bêtement.

- C'est où Reims ?

Itachi soupira. C'était lui où son ami devenait de plus en plus bête avec le temps ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es un vrai boulet ! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin bref, c'est pas grave je te guiderai avec la carte, vu que t'as pas été fichu d'acheter un GPS !

Le blond se mit à bouder, et passa la première.

Pendant qu'Itachi guidait Naruto qui trouva malgré tout le moyen de se perdre une dizaine de fois, à l'arrière, Sasuke continuait à lire ses tomes de Naruto. Hinata, assise à côté de lui, écoutait du rock tout en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

- Eh ? Tu peux arrêter ? Je n'aime pas qu'on lise par-dessus mon épaule… dit Sasuke.

La jeune fille releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, avorton ? dit-elle en haussant la voix.

- Avorton ? Je…

- Sasuke, calme-toi ! lança Itachi de devant. Hinata est avec nous, maintenant, alors il serait bon que vous appreniez à vous supporter !

Sasuke baissa la tête et jeta un regard noir à Hinata qui le lui rendit.

Puis il reprit sa lecture, de même que sa nouvelle équipière, qui prit soudain la parole.

- En fait, je l'ai déjà lu au moins cent fois, mais je ne me lasse pas ! Naruto est vraiment un manga génial ! dit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ouais, t'as raison Hinata ! Naruto c'est trop de la balle ! s'écria le blond à l'avant.

La voiture fit un écart, et tout le monde eut un frisson alors qu'Itachi rappelait Naruto à l'ordre.

- Fais gaffe, imbécile ! Parle pas quand tu conduis !

Le blond ne lâcha pas la route des yeux de tout le reste du trajet.

A midi, les jeunes shinobis arrivèrent à Château-Thierry. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeaient vers la maison de la fille qu'ils recherchaient, Gamataki sortit sa tête de la poche d'Itachi.

- Dalle !

Aussitôt, le ventre de Naruto gargouilla, tandis qu'Hinata se cachait les yeux pour ne pas voir le crapaud.

- Bon, on a qu'à trouver un restau dans le coin, suggéra Itachi.

Après quelques minutes d'errance dans le centre-ville, la bande se décida pour un déjeuner rapide, et entrèrent dans le Café la Fausse Marne qui avait pour avantage d'être peu rempli, chose étrange à cette heure là. Les shinobis et Gamataki en particulier se soulagèrent la panse, et Itachi de son argent, avant de se remettre en route trente minutes plus tard.

- J'ai hâte de ne plus être la seule fille du groupe, c'est assez pressant, lâcha Hinata.

- Tu ne nous aimes pas ? Hinata ? fit Naruto avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Itachi rit en voyant la teinte pivoine que prit le visage de la perle.

- C'est pas ça, mais ça manque un peu de présence féminine, ici, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Après un gros blanc, Hinata renonça à leur expliquer. Ah ces garçons…

La maison d'Anne-Cécile, car tel était le nom de la fille qu'ils étaient venus voir, se trouvait au Nord de la Marne, la ville étant coupée en deux par le fleuve. Sasuke alla sonner, pendant que les trois autres et le crapaud patientaient dans le jardin. Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à la boîte aux lettres. Celle-ci indiquait : M. et Mme Ombreclaire. Itachi ferma les yeux, attendant la remarque. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Ombreclaire ? Trop zarb comme nom ! s'exclaffa Naruto. Mais c'est quand même plus stylé que « Engel », hein Hinata ?

Pendant qu'Hinata entreprenait d'assassiner le blond, Itachi partit rejoindre son frère devant la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Une femme d'environ quarante ans, toute souriante et énergique leur faisait face en souriant.

- Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous, les enfants ?

Les deux bruns grimacèrent au terme employé, tandis que les deux autres les rejoignaient. Naruto avait assez mauvaise mine, Hinata n'y était apparemment pas allé de main morte. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

- Bonjour Madame ! Euh… On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? s'enquit Itachi. J'aimerais parler à Anne-Cécile. Je présume que vous êtes sa mère ?

- Tout à fait ! répondit cette dernière. Je suppose que c'est à propos de ses pouvoirs…

Itachi s'arrêta, surpris.

- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Et bien, disons que je ne vous ai jamais vu à Château-Thierry, alors que j'habite ici depuis plus de vingt ans. De plus, ma fille ne m'a pas dit qu'elle recevait des amis, j'en ai donc conclu que vous ne faisiez pas partie de ces derniers… Et donc que vous vous intéressiez à ses pouvoirs. Et puis les yeux blancs ça ne court pas la rue, dit-elle en regardant Hinata avec un petit sourire.

- Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'emporterez pas ma fille contre sa volonté ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Itachi la rassura immédiatement. Ils ne feraient rien de tel.

- Alors comme ça, vous avez des pouvoirs vous aussi ? commença la femme en les faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Franchement, toute cette histoire est difficile à croire… Quand j'ai vu Anne-Cécile en faire usage pour la première fois, il y a quelques semaines, j'avoue avoir été choquée. Vous comprenez, de nos jours, plus personne ne croit à la magie ! Plus personne de censée. Etant moi-même pharmacienne, j'ai reçu une formation scientifique, et j'ai donc naturellement rejeté toutes ces choses-là. Mais bien sûr Anne-Cécile a été tout aussi surprise que moi ! Figurez-vous que…

Itachi perdit le fil assez vite. Cette femme était un véritable moulin à paroles.

- Excusez-moi Madame ? dit-il en la coupant. Voyez-vous, nous sommes assez pressés, et j'aimerais parler à votre fille, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection.

La jeune femme se raidit, puis retrouva son sourire.

- Oh là là… Je parle, je parle, et j'oublie la raison de votre visite. Désolée, je l'appelle tout de suite. ANNE-CECILE ! Descend s'il te plaît ! s'écria-t-elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune fille descendit des escaliers en traînant des pieds. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. C'était vraiment trop galère…

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, et s'arrêta net en apercevant les quatre adolescents.

Ceux-ci la détaillèrent rapidement. De taille moyenne (un peu plus grande qu'Hinata), la jeune fille semblait assez nonchalante et possédait des cheveux courts garnis de mèches rouges orangées. De beaux yeux d'ébène pleins d'intelligence complétaient le tableau.

- Anne-Cécile, viens dire bonjour ! Ces jeunes ont les mêmes pouvoirs que toi, et ils aimeraient de parler. Je vous laisse ! Si tu me cherches, je suis dans le garage.

- Hn… répondit la jeune fille.

Itachi et Sasuke échangèrent un regard. Un troisième adepte du « Hn » ?

La mère d'Anne-Cécile partit, faisant place à un silence pesant.

- Vous voulez que je vous rejoigne, c'est ça ? J'imagine que vous avez formé un club ou un truc de ce genre… dit Anne-Cécile.

Amaterasu échangea des regards surpris. Cette fille comprenait plutôt vite !

Itachi se leva et prit la parole.

- Bonjour Anne-Cécile, je suis Itachi.

La jeune adolescente de seize ans haussa un sourcil. « Itachi comme le Itachi dans Naruto ? »

Itachi, après avoir achevé les présentations, entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Tu l'as compris, nous aimerions que tu viennes avec nous.

- Pourquoi vous portez les noms des personnages de Naruto ? demanda soudain Anne-Cécile, qui s'était avachie sur un fauteuil.

- Nos pouvoirs viennent de ce monde, répondit Sasuke, ce qui plongea la brune dans un grande perplexité.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? C'est dingue… Je connais bien ce manga et pourtant, je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement. Et vous savez pourquoi j'ai ces pouvoirs ?

- Oui. Mais je te le dirai plus tard, si tu viens avec nous, dit Itachi.

- Eh ! C'est du chantage ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- La fin justifie les moyens, répondit Naruto en souriant bêtement.

- Et votre organisation, c'est pour quoi ? Vous jouez les héros, c'est ça ? Mais ça paye assez mal vous savez… Et en plus il faut tout le temps bouger… C'est galère…

- Notre mission est quelque peu différente. Il s'agit de sauver le monde, dit le brun.

Anne-Cécile le regarda d'un air sceptique. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Itachi soupira.

- J'ai l'impression que je suis condamné à tout expliquer, encore une fois. Il faudrait que je fasse un enregistrement…

Il se mit alors à parler, sous l'œil attentif de la jeune fille.

Une fois qu'Itachi eut achevé ses explications, la jeune fille baissa la tête, songeuse.

- En gros, j'ai intérêt à vous aider, puisqu'il s'agit de sauver le monde. C'est du moins ce qui serait le plus raisonnable. Mais…

- Mais ? firent en cœur les quatre shinobis.

- J'ai la flemme…

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Crisp crisp (bruits de chips venant de la poche de Karasu)

- Et puis… Vous avez vraiment besoin de moi ? ajouta Anne-Cécile.

- Oui… Nous avons besoin du maximum de personnes pour nous opposer à Madara.

- En fait, ça me dirait de venir avec vous, vu que le lycée c'est galère. Mais mes parents ? Ça va être galère de leur annoncer ça…

La mère d'Anne-Cécile entra soudain dans la pièce.

- Maman ? Tu écoutais à la porte ?! s'exclama cette dernière, ulcérée.

- J'ai tout entendu. Et je pense que tu devrais y aller, Anne-Cécile.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais bien que ce Madara risque, tôt ou tard de vouloir te recruter ou pire, te faire du mal. Tu dois apprendre à te protéger, dès maintenant.

- Ta mère a raison, ajouta une voix grave.

Tout le monde sursauta. La voix venait de derrière le canapé.

- Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais-là !

- Eh ! Parle moins fort ! J'avais envie de dormir et j'avais la flemme de monter dans ma chambre…

- Mais tu aurais pu te mettre sur le canapé.

- La flemme aussi.

Les membres d'Amaterasu sourirent. Décidément, c'était de famille !

- Bref, du coup, j'ai tout entendu. Et je pense que tu devrais partir avec eux.

- Vous me foutez dehors ? demanda Anne-Cécile les larmes aux yeux.

Ses deux parents l'enlacèrent.

- Bien sûr que non, mais pour ton bien, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. Et nous voulons ton bien avant tout, ajouta la mère d'Anne-Cécile. Et je suis sûr que tu pourras venir nous voir souvent ! ajouta la mère en commençant à pleurer.

Se sentant de trop, les shinobis sortirent de la maison, et s'assirent dans le jardin.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Anne-Cécile sortit. Elle avait les yeux rouges, mais elle se tenait bien droite, une lourde valise à la main.

Naruto s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

- Tu veux que je t'aide à la porter ?

A la grande surprise du petit groupe, Anne-Cécile s'emporta :

- Et pourquoi, Naruto ? Tu crois que les filles sont moins fortes que les garçons ? Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule, répondit elle sèchement.

- Désolé, dit Naruto en se grattant la tête. C'était juste de la galanterie…

- Pour moi, c'est une forme cachée de machisme. Et j'ai horreur de ça !

- T'as parfaitement raison ! s'exclama Hinata en rejoignant Anne-Cécile. Faut pas se laisser faire ! Pour moi, y a une différence entre galanterie et machisme, mais bon… Je croie que l'on va vite devenir amies toutes les deux ! Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux filles étaient plongées dans un débat sur le rock.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent. Ça allait être galère…

En raison du sens de l'orientation particulièrement alambiqué de Naruto et des quelques pauses exigées par les apprenties kunoichis, ils n'arrivèrent chez ce dernier qu'à six heures du soir.

Le trajet avait été bruyant, notamment marqué par la rencontre entre Gamataki et Anne-Cécile, qui avait alors appris qu'elle était la réincarnation de Shikamaru. Itachi ignorait qu'une réincarnation pouvait être d'un sexe différent de l'original. En revanche, par sa paresse et son hobby avoué de regarder les nuages, la brune ressemblait à Shikamaru par bien des aspects. La jeune fille avait ainsi opté pour le nom de Shika, car Shikamaru faisait un peu trop garçon.

Naruto se gara, et tout le monde sortit précipitamment de la voiture, sauf Shika, qui semblait ignorer le sens de ce mot. C'est alors qu'ils virent le brun qui était assis sur le palier.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Ledit brun mesurait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Il portait, à l'instar de Shika, des vêtements noirs, et était assez musclé. Il possédait des yeux noirs, et un ordinateur portable était posé sur ses genoux.

- Je suis Jean Yim. Je suppose que tu es Itachi… continua le brun.

Itachi acquiesça, et l'invita à entrer, afin de poursuivre leur discussion à l'intérieur.

Par galanterie, Jean laissa les filles rentrer les premières, et fut, à sa grand surprise, fusillé du regard par une des brunes.

Il laissa Naruto et Sasuke passer devant, et resta seul dehors avec Itachi.

- Vas-y, passe devant, dit à nouveau Jean en souriant à Itachi.

- Eh bien ! On peut dire que tu es poli, toi ! dit le chef de l'Amaterasu en se dirigeant vers l'embrasure de la porte.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un danger. Il se retourna juste à temps pour parer le kunai avec lequel Jean Yim avait essayé de le transpercer.

Itachi leva des yeux pleins d'incompréhension vers le brun. Pourquoi celui-ci l'avait-il attaqué ? De plus, sa vitesse était grande pour quelqu'un qui n'avait reçu ses pouvoirs que récemment…

Le ninja se dégagea et sauta en arrière. Il fit alors un signe, et, dans un pop, Jean Yim disparut.

A sa place se trouvait un shinobi vêtu d'une tenue noire aux nuages rouges…

Deux yeux rouges faisaient face à Itachi. Le sharingan.

« Un Henge… » se dit Itachi.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il. Et qu'as-tu fait de ce garçon ?

- Je suis Raven. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Karasu ? dit son adversaire en relevant sa capuche.

Karasu retrouva la mémoire lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'homme. Ce dernier était un Fils du Vent qui avait rejoint l'organisation juste après lui. C'était un orphelin qui n'avait pas de nom, et qui avait ironiquement choisi celui de Raven. Il était évident qu'étant un Uchiha, il ne pouvait être la réincarnation du Raven qui se trouvait dans l'univers de Naruto. Cependant, il avait vite montré de grands talents, et Madara l'avait pris sous son aile.

« Il était entièrement dévoué à Miyamoto… » songea Karasu.

- Et puis, pour répondre à ta deuxième question, le garçon est ici, dit Raven en désignant une silhouette qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

En effet, un autre membre d'Akatsuki se trouvait désormais derrière son coéquipier, et tenait fermement un jeune garçon d'environ seize ans, copie conforme du Henge de Raven.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux au juste ? demanda Raven avec un sourire narquois. Il n'a même pas le sharingan. Et les autres non plus, dit-il en désignant le reste d'Amaterasu qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés d'Itachi.

Itachi réfléchit à toute vitesse. Madara devait ignorer le plus longtemps possible qu'il avait enlevé le sceau sur la faille temporelle, sinon lui aussi allait se mettre à la recherche de ces nouvelles réincarnations. Il devait donc interdire aux autres de se battre, ou faire en sorte que les membres d'Akatsuki n'en ressortent pas vivant. Il n'avait pas dix mille solutions.

Il se tourna vers ses amis et dit :

- Ecoutez, vous ne devez pas…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Naruto effectua des mudras.

**- Kage Bunshin no jutsu !** (_Multiclonage_)

Une dizaine de clones firent apparition aux côtés du blond, sous les yeux étonnés de leurs adversaires.

Itachi soupira en dégainant son katana. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus le choix.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**Un épouvantail au milieu des corbeaux**

* * *

_Ce fut à ce moment-là que Naruto effectua des mudras._

_**- Kage Bunshin no jutsu !** (Multiclonage)_

_Une dizaine de clones firent apparition aux côtés du blond, sous les yeux étonnés de leurs adversaires._

_Itachi soupira en dégainant son katana. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus le choix._

* * *

- Un, deux… dix… vingt clones ! s'exclama Raven, surpris. Ce type a beaucoup de chakra pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas censé en avoir… Eh, Itachi ! Qui c'est, ce mec ?

- … Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu vas mourir, de toute façon.

- Sympa…

Raven se mit en garde, et l'autre ninja resserra sa prise sur le cou du malheureux Jean.

Tandis que les trois premiers membres d'Amaterasu s'apprêtaient à se jeter dans la bataille, les clones de Naruto commençant à encercler leurs ennemis, Hinata et Shika se tenaient sur le palier, ébahies. Leur regard se portait tour à tour sur leurs ennemis, les clones et le sharingan activé des deux frères.

- Ça fait vraiment bizarre, le multiclonage, en vrai… dit Hinata, abasourdie.

Mais la stupeur des deux filles se mua très vite en excitation.

- Moi aussi je veux me battre ! s'exclama Hinata, toute excitée. Elle s'élança soudain en direction des adversaires, mais Itachi l'arrêta aussitôt de son bras gauche.

- Non, dit-il simplement.

Après un instant de stupeur, Hinata et Shika froncèrent les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi _chef_ ? demanda Shika. Les filles sont moins fortes que les garçons, c'est ça ? Je vois pas pourquoi eux ils pourraient, dit-elle en montrant Naruto et Sasuke prêts à en découdre.

Itachi soupira.

- Ça n'a rien à voir… Vous voudriez affrontez des ninjas confirmés, qui ont deux ans d'expérience ? Vous n'avez encore reçu aucune formation, et ne savez pas encore contrôler votre chakra. Vous vous feriez massacrer. J'attendais plus de discernement de votre part, toi en particulier, Shika…

- Oh ça va, répondit cette dernière en rouspétant. De toute façon, j'avais la flemme moi…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de voir des machos partout. Ça devient lassant à force… répondit Itachi.

Les deux filles firent la moue, et Itachi se dit qu'il avait peut-être un peu manqué de tact.

- Ecoutez, je vous promets que dès la fin de ce combat, je commence à vous entraîner ! Et croyez-moi, vous rattraperez vite ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant ces deux premiers apprentis.

- Pff… fit Sasuke, avant de recevoir en réponse un regard incendiaire d'Hinata.

- Arrête Sasuke… Vous aussi vous êtes encore trop faibles, ajouta Itachi en regardant les deux garçons. J'aurais préféré que vous n'interveniez pas, mais il a fallu que toi, Naruto…

Le blond eut un sourire gêné.

Itachi n'eut pas le cœur de dire au blond qu'à cause de lui, ils allaient être forcés de tuer les ninjas.

- Ça y est vous avez fini ? retentit une voix moqueuse, qu'Itachi reconnut comme celle de Raven.

- Tu as l'air impatient de crever, souffla Itachi.

- On va bien voir qui va…

Itachi se retourna avant que Raven ait fini sa phrase.

**- Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !** (_La boule de feu suprême_)

Une énorme boule de feu prit naissance dans la bouche d'Itachi, puis fusa vers les deux shinobis, qui l'évitèrent en se jetant sur le côté.

Le reste d'Amaterasu frémit en voyant la boule de feu. Ils étaient encore loin de ce niveau…

Néanmoins, Naruto voulait sa part de baston. Ainsi, lorsque les deux membres d'Akatsuki se relevèrent, ce fut pour voir vingt clones enragés foncer sur eux.

Le coéquipier de Raven, son otage sous le bras, effectua quelques signes et disparut. Les vingt clones se jetèrent donc sur Raven. La force de frappe des clones était conséquente, mais ils étaient trop lents. Raven anticipait et ripostait à toutes leurs attaques, si bien qu'au bout de deux minutes, il ne restait plus aucun clone.

Naruto, qui jusque là s'était contenté de regarder les clones, recula et se mit à composer des mudras.

**- Fuuton : Daitoppa ! **

Un souffle violent s'échappa alors de la bouche du blond en direction de Raven, qui ne put l'éviter. Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres et s'écrasa contre un mur, dans un bruit d'os brisés.

« Merde, je l'ai sous-estimé » pensa le bras droit de Madara. « D'abord le Kage Bunshin et maintenant un jutsu Fuuton… »

Alors que Raven se relevait, il vit une boule de feu fondre sur lui. Il l'évita d'un roulé-boulé.

La boule de feu avait été lancée par le brun qui se trouvait à côté de Naruto. Raven lui trouvait d'ailleurs une certaine ressemblance avec Itachi…

« Merde ça craint… Ils ont tous des pouvoirs ou quoi ? Heureusement qu'Itachi ne semble pas s'en mêler pour l'instant » songea Raven.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait lancé sa boule de feu au début du combat, Itachi se tenait assis et semblait méditer.

Soudain, alors que Raven lui jetait un regard, Itachi rouvrit les yeux, le Mangekyou Sharingan activé. Il disparut, avant de réapparaître instantanément à une dizaine de mètres de là.

Aussitôt, il porta un coup de poing dans le vide.

« Pff… Il tape dans le vide ? Non ! Serait-il possible que… » se dit Raven en observant Itachi, imité par la totalité des personnes présentes.

Itachi donna un nouveau coup de poing dans le vide, mais cette fois, un cri retentit. Raven frissonna. Ce type avait réussi à trouver Fakori ! Son jutsu d'invisibilité, unique en son genre, était pourtant réputé pour être indécelable. Il possédait en outre l'avantage de pouvoir s'étendre à plusieurs personnes. Et Itachi l'avait trouvé… Raven était forcé de reconnaître que le Karasu des Fils du Vent avait pas mal progressé.

Au cri de Fakori succéda un bruit de chute, lui-même suivi par la réapparition de Fakori. Allongé sur le flanc, il se tenait le ventre. Itachi cognait dur quand il le voulait !

Le regard d'Itachi glissa et il aperçut Jean assis à l'intérieur d'une grande bulle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'interrogea le chef d'Amaterasu.

Itachi s'approcha de la bulle et la toucha. De toute évidence, la bulle était constituée de chakra Suiton. Alors comme ça un autre Uchiha que lui maîtrisait un deuxième élément ? Mais qui était donc cet homme ? Itachi ne se souvenait pas de lui, et ne l'avait pas vu au tournoi…

Raven, en voyant la scène, prit la parole.

- Hé hé hé… Tu as peut-être trouvé Fakori, mais tu ne pourras pas traverser cette bulle. Pas sans le tuer.

Itachi regarda à nouveau le ninja à terre.

- Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Fakori ? Pourquoi as-tu suivi Madara ? Que t'a-t-il promis, quels mensonges t'a-t-il raconté pour que tu sois partisan de la fin du monde ? tempêta Itachi, hors de lui.

- Je… De l'agent. Beaucoup d'agent. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'en ai besoin, pour nourrir ma famille ! Tout le monde n'est pas riche comme Miyamoto !

- De l'argent… murmura Itachi. Et bien vas-y, fais ton office bourreau, dit-il en s'agenouillant soudain devant Fakori et en jetant un sabre à ses pieds.

Le regard de Fakori descendit sur l'arme, mais il ne put se résoudre à la prendre.

Au même moment, les membres d'Amaterasu se mirent à crier, conjurant Itachi de changer d'avis.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu dois le faire pour ta famille, non ? dit Itachi d'un ton placide.

- Vas-y, vas-y ! lui intima Raven.

- Non ! hurlèrent en cœur Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata et Shika.

Fakori se leva, ramassa le sabre, et le leva. Il regarda Itachi dans les yeux, et il prit conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et de ce qu'il avait fait. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

L'Akatsuki n'avait plus rien avoir avec les Fils du Vent, et Fakori, en suivant Madara, avait trahi ces derniers. Il avait trahi le Général. Mais il devait le faire.

Fakori abattit sa lame, mais l'arrêta à un centimètre de la nuque d'Itachi, dans un silence de plomb. Le chef d'Amaterasu n'avait pas bougé.

- Prends soin de ma femme, et de mes enfants, je t'en prie. Le village de Yakazika. Demande Yushi. Merci…

Soudain, Fakori retourna son katana, et se l'enfonça dans le ventre, à la surprise de toutes les personnes présentes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la bulle qui retenait Jean disparut. Fakori était mort et bien mort.

Itachi resta agenouillé quelques instants et ferma les yeux. Un instant plus tard, il les rouvrit, et découvrit Raven debout face au corps de Fakori.

- Quel déchet…. Dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le cadavre. Ne compte pas sur moi pour commettre la même erreur.

A la vue du geste de Raven, une rage froide envahit Itachi, alors que Raven retirait le sabre du corps et le pointait vers Itachi.

- Joli sabre… Tu devrais être content Itachi, car c'est ton propre sabre qui va t'ôter la vie. Et quel sabre, répéta-t-il en s'attardant sur les gravures qui parcouraient le fil de la lame.

- Alors as-tu une dernière vo…

Raven s'interrompit en voyant Itachi se relever en une fraction de seconde.

Itachi disparut, et réapparut aux côtés de Naruto et de Sasuke.

- Naruto…

- Oui ? répondit Naruto avec un sérieux inhabituel.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire trente clones et les envoyer sur lui ?

- Oui mais pourquoi…

- Pose pas de questions, on a pas le temps. Toi, Sasuke, tu attends-là. Ce sera vite terminé, ajouta Itachi avec un sourire sinistre.

C'est ainsi qu'à la grande surprise de Raven, Naruto invoqua, dans un grand nuage de fumée, une trentaine de clones de l'ombre.

- Eh ! Tu n'en as pas marre de faire des clones ? Tu n'as pas compris qu'ils étaient trop lents, idiot ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, et le groupe de clones s'élança vers Raven.

Ce dernier se mit alors à tailler du clone, les transperçant tous avec le katana d'Itachi. Aucun clone n'était capable de stopper son sabre, et il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

C'est alors que l'impensable arriva. Un des clones stoppa son sabre. A mains nues. Hébété, Raven regarda le clone bêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

Une seconde plus tard, le clone enchaînait par un coup de pied circulaire surpuissant qui mit Raven au tapis.

Ce dernier se releva néanmoins avec le sourire.

- J'ai compris ! Tu es l'original, c'est ça ? Et tu as laissé un clone à ta place, ajouta Raven en désignant le blond qui se tenait à côté de Sasuke.

A la tête que fit le blond, Raven sut qu'il a vit touché juste. Ou du moins le crut-il.

Il se releva, et s'écria :

**- Katon : Hosenka no jutsu !**

Plusieurs boules de feu sortirent de la bouche du shinobi en direction de Naruto, mais ce dernier les évita toutes avec une agilité surprenante.

Enervé, Raven saisit le sabre d'Itachi à deux mains et se jeta sur son adversaire. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais pris ce risque, mais la pensée d'être battu par un type qui ne possédait même pas le sharingan le mettait hors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas perdre contre ce mec !

Raven bondit et porta un revers de katana que le blond évita en se baissant. Plus vite que l'éclair, le blond se releva alors et porta un coup de pied au katana qui vola jusqu'aux deux kunoichis, qui l'évitèrent dans un cri, le sabre se fichant dans la terre dans un bruit mat.

Le combat entre les deux shinobis ne s'arrêta pas là, et les deux shinobis continuèrent à se battre au Taijutsu, jusqu'à ce que Naruto saisisse les deux poignets de Raven. Ce dernier essaya de se dégager, sans succès.

- Eh ! T'es pédé ? Lâche-moi, lui lança un Raven de plus en plus énervé.

Aussitôt, il y eut une détonation, et Raven hoqueta de stupeur. Il se tenait face à Itachi.

- Depuis le début, c'était un Henge ?

Le brun, qui tenait toujours fermement les poignets de Raven, opina du chef.

- C'est impossible ! cria Raven, hors de lui. Je vois le chakra avec mon sharingan, et je vois que tu en as beaucoup trop peu : tu es un clone !

- En effet. Et alors ?

L'idée commença à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Raven. Le blond avait fait apparaître un trentaine de clones, pendant que dans le même temps, Itachi invoquait un clone, qui effectuait aussitôt un Henge pour prendre l'apparence du blond.

- Ça veut dire… Que je suis moins fort qu'un de tes clones ? C'est impossible, hurla Raven.

La réponse du clone d'Itachi lui parvint dans un souffle :

- Désolé…

Le regard de Raven se porta sur l'original et le vit esquisser un signe. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit. Trop tard. Le clone explosait déjà.

Jean marchait dans le jardin. Il faisait nuit noire, et le quartier était plongé dans un profond silence. Le jeune homme, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, réfléchissait à tous les évènements de la journée. Et que d'évènements ! Tout avait commencé par son enlèvement. Il était ainsi arrivé chez Naruto, et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec ce Raven, qui lui avait dit s'appeler Itachi… Mais quel enfoiré !

Il s'était bien fait avoir… Heureusement que le vrai Itachi était venu à la rescousse… Mais en dehors de son enlèvement, le fait d'avoir appris qu'il était en réalité un ninja, à savoir la réincarnation de Kakashi l'avait bouleversé plus encore. Après avoir longuement hésité, Jean avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, opté pour ce que lui disait son cœur, et n'avait pas écouté sa raison. C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu un membre d'Amaterasu. Itachi lui avait dit qu'il commençait l'entraînement demain… L'entraînement… Rien que ce mot le fatiguait déjà…

C'est en pensant avec appréhension au lendemain qu'il marcha sur quelque chose de mou.

Ce quelque chose de mou poussa un cri, et porta un coup au brun qui s'effondra dans l'herbe.

- Ça va pas, non ? Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ?! s'écria Shika (car c'était-elle).

Après une minute de châtiments physiques, de menaces et d'avertissements, la brune laissa Jean continuer son chemin.

« Complètement folle, celle-là, songea Jean abasourdi. Regarder les nuages, c'est un loisir comme un autre, mais de nuit… Et puis faut pas s'étonner qu'elle soit aussi dead le main si elle ne dort pas de la nuit… »

Malgré tout ce que ses nouveaux amis lui avaient appris sur eux, Kakashi se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de le surprendre…


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**La libération du renard**

* * *

- Debout ! s'exclama Hinata en ouvrant les rideaux.

- Deux secondes, maman… répondit Kakashi en enfouissant un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller.

Une claque de la Hyûga le ramena soudain à la réalité. Kakashi se leva en ronchonnant, marmonnant un vague bonjour.

- Tu pourrais me remercier de te lever ! rugit Hinata, les mais sur les hanches.

- Merci beaucoup Hinata ! Merci pour la claque ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux que tu me réveilles alors qu'il fait encore nuit, dit Kakashi avec ironie.

- Crétin, lui répondit la brune en riant.

L'entraînement avait commencé depuis à peine deux jours et il en avait déjà marre.

« Se lever à six heures, même le dimanche… C'est pas une vie ça ! »

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. « On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir du mal à supporter ces horaires loufoques. » songea Kakashi en regardant Shika qui, la tête posée sur la table, s'était rendormie.

- Bonjour Shika, lancèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse, bien entendu. Même si un trompettiste avait soufflé dans l'oreille de la jeune fille, il n'aurait pas pu la réveiller. Quand Shika dort, elle ne fait pas semblant ! Néanmoins, il y avait bien pire qu'un trompettiste… D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrivait.

- Bonjour ! Bonjour ! s'écria Naruto en entrant dans la cuisine. Vous avez bien dormi ?!

- Oui, merci. Bonjour à toi aussi Naruto, lui répondit Hinata en souriant.

- Yo, fit Kakashi en levant la main d'un air blasé. Et si tu pouvais faire un peu moins de bruit le matin…

- Bien sûr ! répondit le blond encore plus fort.

- Ah au fait Naruto, on a un problème, sourit Hinata en désignant Shika affalée sur la table.

La banane de Naruto s'allongea encore plus.

- Je m'en charge !

Le blond retroussa ses manches et prit son élan.

- Eh Shika, réveille-toi ! cria soudain Naruto à tue-tête en s'élançant vers cette dernière.

Le boute-en-train secoua la brune, qui releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir. Une grosse marque rouge ornait le front de la kunoichi, témoin de son sommeil prolongé.

- Naruto, t'es relou…

- Allez, dépêche-toi ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Hinata !

Celle-ci rougit, tandis que Naruto reprenait son sermon :

- Allez ma vieille, il faut se lever tôt pour profiter de la vie un max !

Kakashi le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit (cf Exam Chûnin, Gai et Kakashi sont assis, Gai parle, Kakashi se retourne en lui disant « tu disais ?» avec un regard mythique).

- Apparemment, on a pas la même notion de ce qu'est « profiter de la vie »…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien disons que se lever à six heures du mat pour ensuite courir comme un dingue, c'est pas ce que j'appelle profiter de la vie… répondit Kakashi d'une voix traînante.

- Oh la la… soupira Naruto tout en conservant son éternel sourire. Quelle bande de rabat-joies !

- Tais-toi baka, fit Sasuke en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour à toi aussi teme, répondit le blond. T'étais où ?

- Mon frère m'entraînait à développer mon sharingan, répondit le brun en tirant une chaise et en s'y laissant tomber.

- 'tain, vous êtes pas humains, vous… grommela Shika. Vous n'avez jamais envie de dormir ?

- Si, si, ça m'arrive, dit Sasuke en souriant. Au fait bonjour, tout le monde.

Hinata répondit avec entrain, tandis que Shika et Kakashi ne lâchaient qu'un vague grognement.

- Et ben ! Vous n'êtes pas du matin tous les deux ! ricana Sasuke, un air narquois sur le visage.

- Arrête un peu, Sasuke ! intervint Naruto. Si tu continue à parler autant, tu risques de devenir sociable !

Sasuke allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Bonjour les enfants ! s'exclama Itachi en entrant.

Levant la main, il intercepta in extremis la tasse qui filait vers sa tête.

- Eh ! Doucement, avec ces choses-la, Hinata !

- On est pas des gamins ! Répondit cette dernière. J'ai presque ton âge, baka !

- Et moi j'ai deux ans de plus que toi ! fit Naruto.

Sasuke faillit s'étouffer en buvant son lait.

- Toi, t'as dix-neuf ans ? Eh ben ça ne se voit pas… Surtout intellectuellement.

Naruto ne répondit pas, et Hinata empoigna une autre tasse.

Itachi eut un geste apaisant envers Hinata.

- Je plaisantais, voyons… Vous prenez la mouche vachement vite, dites donc !

- Mmh… répondirent les autres, dubitatifs.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est l'heure de l'entraînement !

- zzzz… (Shika)

- Youpi ! (Naruto)

- Allons-y ! (Hinata)

- … (Sasuke)

- Crunch crunch (Gamataki)

- Esclavagiste… (Kakashi)

Itachi prit un air outré.

- Moi, un esclavagiste ? Mais vous ne vous entraînez que douze heures par jour ! Bientôt, on passera à seize. Naruto et Sasuke sont passés par là, vous savez…

Shika et Kakashi tiraient des gueules d'outre-tombe, aussi Itachi jugea préférable de s'arrêter là.

- Ok, s'il le faut… Mais je finis d'abord mon manga, dit Kakashi en sortant un manga de nulle part.

- C'est quoi comme manga ? demanda Hinata intéressée.

- Un Hentai, répondit le brun comme si de rien était.

Hinata fonçait les sourcils, tandis que Shika semblait s'être définitivement réveillée.

- Un Hentai ! hurla Shika, hors d'elle. Mais tu te rends compte de la dégradation de l'image de la femme ?! Jette moi ça tout de suite ! Et tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur sinon tu allais apprendre à voler !

Kakashi s'exécuta à contrecoeur. Il était courageux, mais pas suicidaire.

- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? demanda Itachi, sarcastique. Bon. Je laisse un de mes clones dans la salle. Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto et moi on va faire les courses.

Le blond fut aussitôt la cible de quatre regards noirs. Très noirs.

- Fayot, lâcha Sasuke.

- Eh ! Je n'y suis pour rien, moi !

- Toujours est-il que faire des courses, c'est nettement moins fatigant que s'entraîner ! répliqua Shika.

Itachi croisa les bras.

- Shika, c'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'il n'était pas question que ce soient les filles qui fassent les courses. Tu te contredis !

Hinata donna une petite tape à Shika.

- Toi et ton féminisme…

C'est ainsi que sous les protestations des shinobis condamnés à s'entraîner, Itachi attrapa l'épaule de Naruto et ils disparurent.

- Bon, tu t'occupes des laitages et de la viande, moi je fais le reste, dit Itachi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du supermarché.

- Ok, mais n'oublie pas le Nutella pour Hinata-chan ! lui répondit le blond. Elle est peut-être végétarienne, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle bouffe de Nutella !

- Tiens, tiens… Tu l'appelles Hinata-chan, maintenant ? Et elle est au courant ?

Naruto rosit soudain, et choisit la fuite.

Itachi le regarda s'engouffrer dans un des rayons, puis se dirigea vers les légumes.

- Et n'oublie pas mes Ramen ! fit une voix en provenance de la poche du brun.

- Tiens, c'est maintenant que tu te réveille toi ? Enfin je suis désolé Gama, mais on ne trouvera pas de Ramen dans ce supermarché… J'irai en chercher dans un restau japonais…

- T'as intérêt ! l'avertit Gamataki en sortant la tête de la poche.

- Range ta tête, stupide batracien. J'aimerais éviter que les gens te voient…

- Oh ça va…

Le crapaud replongea sa tête dans la poche en maugréant, alors qu'Itachi se trouvait confronté à un choix majeur : Carottes ou radis ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils faisaient la queue à la caisse.

- Et dire qu'on pourrait disparaître sans payer, ricana Naruto.

Son ami lui lança un regard noir.

- Eh ! C'était pour rire ! dit précipitamment le blond.

- Mmh…

Les deux garçons prirent donc leur mal en patience. Il y en avait, du monde, le samedi matin !

- Poussez-vous de là !

Les deux shinobis firent volte-face, et virent une dizaine de jeunes, d'allure plutôt menaçante.

- Pardon ? fit Itachi d'une voix posée.

- Dégagez, les mecs ! Ou on vous casse la gueule !

Itachi tourna la tête vers la caissière, mais celle-ci faisait mine de ne rien voir. Il dit alors au blond :

- Laisse-moi faire, Benji… Je ne veux pas de castagne…

Itachi se retourna donc vers le groupe de jeunes qui attendait une réponse.

- Je suis navré, mais nous étions devons vous. Vous n'avez qu'à faire la queue comme tout le monde.

- Fils de pute ! lâcha l'un des délinquants.

Itachi sentit Naruto se raidir à côté de lui. Le brun savait que son ami détestait que l'on insulte ses parents…

- Retire ce que t'as dit, dit le blond d'une voix menaçante.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, fils de pu…

A la surprise générale, un nuage de vapeur rouge commença à se dégager de Naruto, alors que ses ongles et ses incisives poussaient. Ses yeux, eux, avaient pris une teinte rouge : Des pupilles démoniaques.

Voyant cela, les jeunes commencèrent à reculer.

- Sale monstre, murmura celui qui avait proféré les insultes.

Aussitôt, le chakra rouge qui entourait le blond prit la forme d'une main griffue, qui frappa l'adolescent téméraire.

Sous le choc, ce dernier vola et s'écrasa contre un mur. Le reste du groupe partit en courant sans demander son reste.

Itachi, voyant la gravité de la situation, surgit devant Naruto et, le sharingan activé, pénétra l'esprit du blond.

Cette fois-ci, Itachi arriva directement devant la cage du Renard. Il constata immédiatement l'absence du blond.

**- Te revoilà, Uchiha… fit le démon de sa voix grave.**

- Kyûbi… Je n'ai pas été assez clair la dernière fois. Laisse-le tranquille !

**- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça, misérable petit insecte ?**

Itachi ne répondit pas, mais activa le Mangekyou Sharingan. Le brun, tout en fixant les yeux du Kitsune, concentra toute sa volonté sur son objectif.

La tâche demandait beaucoup de chakra, mais une minute plus tard, le blond commença à se séparer du démon, qui l'avait semble-t-il absorbé, et sortit de la cage. Naruto se releva, tandis que Kyûbi, furieux, grondait.

**- Ces maudits Uchiha et leur Sharingan…**

- Merci Itachi, fit Naruto tout penaud.

Le leader de l'Amaterasu, le sharingan toujours activé, ne répondit pas. Il avait vu quelque chose de bizarre… Une sorte de sceau se trouvait à l'intérieur de Kyûbi. Se pourrait-il que…

Le brun fronça les sourcils, et son sharingan, voyant à travers le chakra du démon, distingua le sceau. Ce dernier était immatériel, et n'était par conséquent gravé sur aucun support.

« Il n'a pas été posé physiquement », songea Itachi. « C'est un sceau mental. Celui qui l'a posé a vraisemblablement emprunté le même chemin que moi… Il y a donc des chances pour qu'il s'agisse d'un Dôjutsu… Le sharingan ? »

Sur ces entrefaites, Itachi se concentra encore plus, les veines de ses yeux semblaient au bord de la rupture. Le brun, en utilisant le pouvoir d'interaction dimensionnelle du Mangekyou, était en train d'effacer le sceau.

Lorsque la moitié de ce dernier fut effacée, Itachi reprit son souffle. Ce truc était super fatigant !

Au bout de trente minutes d'utilisation intensive de la pupille, le sceau disparut complètement. Itachi leva alors les yeux vers le renard, qui le regardait…

Itachi crut rêver. Kyûbi le regardait avec gratitude !

**- Merci, Uchiha. Merci de m'avoir libéré de l'emprise de Madara.**

Itachi ne dit mot. Son hypothèse se vérifiait. C'était bien le Madara de l'univers de Naruto qui était à l'origine de l'attaque de Konoha treize ans auparavant.

Sur cette réflexion, Itachi sentit monter une grande fatigue en lui. Il avait dépensé trop de chakra. Ce n'était pas bon…

**- En temps normal, moi, Kyûbi, je suis le protecteur du Pays de Feu. Je n'attaque jamais que pour me défendre… Si je tenais ce chien de Madara…**

- Je… présume que… l'autre Kyûbi est toujours contrôlé par Madara… hein ?

Itachi parlait avec difficulté. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus, et la fatigue se faisait étouffante.

**- Oui… Le Kyûbi qui se trouve en Uzumaki Naruto possède encore ce sceau… Il te faudra l'enlever lorsque tu iras dans son monde.**

- Non…Je… ne suis… pas… l'élu… parvint à articuler Itachi.

- Karasu ! ça va ? s'exclama Naruto inquiet.

- Ben…ji… Rien… Juste… fatigué… Je…

Soudain, Itachi disparut de l'esprit de Naruto. Ce dernier reprit alors conscience dans le supermarché. Le blond mis quelque temps à reprendre ses esprits, puis chercha Itachi.

Ce dernier était allongé par terre. Naruto se précipita aux côtés du blond, et put constater que celui-ci respirait. Il ressentit aussitôt un profond soulagement.

- Excusez-moi ! Mon ami ce sent mal ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! s'écria aussitôt le blond.

- Poussez-vous, je suis docteur, dit une voix.

Naruto, soudain silencieux, s'écarta et attendit le verdict. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci tomba :

- Coma.

Shika, Hinata, Kakashi, Sasuke et Naruto se morfondaient depuis de longues heures dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

Naruto faisait les cent pas, tandis que Sasuke avait enfouis son visage dans ses mains. Shika et Hinata avaient les yeux rouges et restaient assises en regardant l'horloge de la salle. Kakashi, pour sa part, lisait un manga. Il lisait la même page, sans comprendre, depuis une demi-heure.

Lorsque le médecin entra dans la salle, tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers lui.

- Je suis désolé.

Tous les membres d'Amaterasu se raidirent.

- Il est entre la vie et la mort. C'est un coma de stade trois. On l'appelle également coma profond.

- On s'en tape de votre jargon à la noix ! explosa Naruto. Il va s'en sortir oui ou non ?

Le médecin, habitué de ce genre de réactions, soupira.

- Ça, Dieu seul le sait…

- Et on… On peut le voir ? demanda une Hinata fébrile.

- Oui, bien sûr. En revanche, j'aimerais vous parler, Monsieur Naranza, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Naruto opina du chef et suivit le docteur dans son bureau, tandis que le reste du groupe allait voir Itachi dans sa chambre.

- Monsieur Naranza, j'ai cru comprendre que Karasu n'a pas de famille ? Ni parents, ni oncles, ni rien ?

- En fait, je crois qu'il a un oncle, mais je ne connais pas son nom. Pourquoi ?

- Karasu n'est pas encore majeur. Je dois…

- Docteur, le coupa Naruto. Je préviendrai ses proches en temps voulu. Mais j'aimerais vous poser une question.

- Je vous en prie, faites, répondit le docteur en essuyant ses lunettes.

- Pouvons-nous prendre Karasu avec nous ? Je veux dire chez moi ? Vu que c'est un coma, il n'y a rien à faire, non ?

- Oui, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de…

- Docteur, je vous en prie. Karasu est seul. Il a besoin de nous, et nous avons besoin de lui, vous comprenez ?

- Mais…

- Monsieur, je suis prêt à utiliser la force si nécessaire, menaça Naruto.

Le docteur ouvrit de grands yeux, puis blêmit en constatant que le blond ne plaisantait pas.

Ce dernier, pour faire bonne mesure, se mit à broyer les accoudoirs de sa chaise en bois massif.

- Je… Très bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais faites très attention !

- Oui docteur ! s'exclama Naruto en souriant.

Le docteur déboussolé ne savait comment réagir face à ce jeune homme si versatile.

Deux heures plus tard, Itachi et ses amis étaient de retour chez Naruto. L'ambiance était morose. Sasuke, qui de jour en jour devenait plus ouvert, se renfermait de nouveau sur lui-même. Seul Naruto gardait le sourire mais tout le monde voyait bien que ce sourire n'était qu'une façade. Naruto était vraisemblablement le plus touché de tous, hormis peut-être Sasuke.

C'est ce que se disait Hinata en regardant le blond. Elle repensa à l'accident, qui était survenu alors qu'ils s'entraînaient au Taijutsu. Le clone d'Itachi avait disparut, et ils s'étaient aussitôt inquiétés. Au bout de trente minutes d'angoisse, le téléphone avait sonné. Naruto les appelait de l'hôpital. Hinata, le cœur serré, partit se coucher.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle se leva soudain, sans aucune raison apparente. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Shika, qui ne lui aurait pas pardonné, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Itachi. Elle avait entendu un bruit. Se pourrait-il que…

Elle poussa la porte et vit Naruto agenouillé devant le lit d'Itachi. Il pleurait.

Mue par une force irrésistible, elle entra et enlaça le blond, qui pleura encore plus fort.

- C'est de ma faute, Sue… C'est parce qu'il a voulu m'aider que tout ça est arrivé !

- Mais non… C'est fini, Naruto… C'est pas de ta faute. Et il va se réveiller, tu va voir, répondit Hinata en versant quelques larmes à son tour.

Naruto se calma progressivement, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Pourtant, alors que le matin allait se lever, Naruto s'échappa de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, qui se réveilla.

- Merci… souffla-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce.

Hinata ne dit mot, mais une larme coula le long de ses joues. Etait-ce une larme de joie ou de tristesse ? Hinata ne le savait pas. Et elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Désormais, les prochains jours seraient teintés d'une tristesse profonde et constante.

Mais Hinata savait qu'Itachi, qu'ils se réveille un jour ou non, aurait voulu qu'ils continuent à vivre heureux.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**Entre passé et futur**

* * *

_Itachi marchait. Il ignorait où il était, mais il était une chose dont il était sûr. Il devait marcher. Continuer à marcher jusqu'au bout de ce couloir sans fin._

_Le couloir était sombre et brumeux, un passage creusé dans la roche qui semblait s'enfoncer vers le néant._

_« Alors c'est ça la mort ? « songea Itachi._

_Karasu avait toujours été athée, et pour lui, il n'y avait rien après la mort. Ce mystérieux tunnel remettait donc en question toutes ses convictions._

_Le tunnel semblait s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre, et Itachi sentit la peur le gagner._

_- C'est quoi ce truc ? Je vais en Enfer ou quoi ? dit-il tout haut._

_Itachi commença alors à faire demi-tour mais une force irrésistible le repoussa dans la direction inverse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte inutile, le brun se rendit à l'évidence : le courant invisible qui le propulsait en Enfer était irrésistible._

_« Ainsi soit-il » pensa Itachi, résigné._

_Il reprit alors sa marche, les yeux rivés sur l'extrémité du tunnel. Quelle extrémité d'ailleurs ?_

_Itachi n'en voyait aucune. Mais il ne pouvait que continuer à avancer, la mort dans l'âme._

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes ou peut-être plusieurs journées, Itachi ayant totalement perdu la notion du temps, il Le vit._

- Naruto !

L'interpellé cligna des yeux hébétés. « Kesako ? »

Le blond glissa un regard vers son réveil, et soupira. Six heures du matin. Il en avait marre de ces horaires à la con. Même s'il faisait ses preuves, l'entraînement était éprouvant. Naruto se demandait quand Itachi baisserait la cadence…

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Itachi était dans le coma. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Si seulement tout cela avait pu être un rêve !

- Naruto, dépêche-toi ! retentit la voix d'Hinata.

De bon gré mal gré, le blond se leva en rouspétant, enfila son tee-shirt, et jeta un coup d'œil à la brune, qui semblait éviter son regard. Alors que Naruto s'interrogeait sur la chose, il se rappela les évènements de la veille. Il était vraiment à la ramasse, ce matin ! Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait passé la moitié de la nuit dans la chambre d'Itachi. Avec Hinata.

Cette dernière eut un mouvement d'humeur et Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la chambre, suivie de la brune. Entre temps, le blond était parvenu à se recomposer un sourire, qui sonnait assez faux.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? On est obligé de se lever si tôt alors que…

La phrase du blond mourut dans sa gorge.

Hinata le regarda d'un air compatissant, puis lui répondit :

- Je pense qu'il aurait voulu qu'on continue à s'entraîner. Afin de continuer à chercher l'élu et à combattre Madara par nous-mêmes, si jamais il… ne se réveillait pas. La deuxième raison, c'est que Shika a fait une découverte. Elle nous attend dans la cuisine.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, toute la confrérie se tenait autour de la table de la cuisine.

Un profond silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement rompu par les « slurps » et les « crunch » de Naruto qui attaquait son bol de céréales.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke prit la parole avec humeur.

- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous dire, Shika ?

- Oui, en effet.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit.

- Mes amis, nous sommes en guerre.

Pendant le long silence qui suivit, Shika fut la cible de plusieurs paire d'yeux de veaux mort-nés, de merlan frits, de poissons morts, etc.

- Tu plaisantes ?! s'exclama Naruto en sautant de sa chaise. C'est qui ? Les Allemands ? Non, impossible, ce sont nos meilleurs alliés maintenant… murmura le blond en se tenant le menton pensivement. Ah je sais ! C'est l'Iran ! Ils sont pas nets depuis un certain temps, avec leur volonté d'avoir la bombe A. Oh merde, je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous en foutre plein la g…

- La ferme BAKA ! hurlèrent tous en cœur les autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Quoi ?

- Je parlais d'Akatsuki, imbécile ! De qui veux-tu qu'il s'agisse !

- …

- …

- Ah oui !

Tout le monde se frappa le front avec lassitude, sauf Hinata qui donna un coup de poing au blond. Naruto était vraiment…

- Mais là tu ne nous apprends rien, ma vieille ! Ils nous ont attaqué y a encore pas longtemps ! dit Naruto avec défi.

- Je sais bien, mais le problème, c'est qu'ils risquent de recommencer.

Il y eut un instant de flottement dans l'air, qu'un certain blond, comme par hasard, fut le premier à briser.

- Et comment tu sais ça, tu es prophète, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Itachi m'avait dit que tu étais intelligente mais pas que…

Hinata lui administra un second punch qui le fit se taire définitivement. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle espérait, mais qui arriverait à faire taire Naruto ? Ce n'était pas gagné…

- En gros, je me suis posée quelques questions, après qu'Itachi m'ait raconté son histoire, reprit Shika. Premier point : Comment Akatsuki a-t-elle fait pour nous retrouver ici ?

Kakashi opina et ajouta :

- Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi. Akatsuki n'a apparemment pas la capacité de détecter le chakra d'aussi loin, et Itachi était…

Sasuke le foudroya du regard et Kakashi rectifia aussitôt :

… est certain que personne ne vous a suivi.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai un peu réfléchi à la question, enchaîna Shika. Et j'ai pensé à un traceur.

- Aga ? fit très intelligemment Naruto .

- Un traceur, baka ! s'emporta Sasuke. Tu sais le truc qu'utilisent les agents secrets, les sortes d'émetteurs qui envoient par satellite les coordonnées de leur position.

- Stylé !

Personne ne prit la peine de relever l'énième remarque stupide du blond.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai fouillé un peu dans les vêtements d'Itachi hier soir, et j'ai trouvé ça, dit Shika en sortant un petit boîtier métallique de sa poche. L'appareil était minuscule, et extrêmement léger. Ledit boîtier avait été totalement écrasé, mais on pouvait apercevoir un reste de circuit imprimé à l'intérieur.

- Je l'ai détruit, évidemment, poursuivit la brune, mais le mal est fait. La mort des deux ninjas de l'autre fois ne change rien. Ils savent où nous sommes, conclut Shika.

- Bon bah il reste plus qu'à les accueillir comme ils le méritent, ricana Sasuke en se levant de sa chaise.

- Sasuke, assieds-toi, lui lança Shika.

- Eh, depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ! C'est pas toi la chef, que je sache ! Tu as mon âge… Ça devrait être Naruto, c'est lui le plus vieux, et le plus fort avec moi.

- ET le plus con, ajouta Kakashi en souriant.

Naruto prit la parole :

- Ok, c'est moi le chef. Et ma première décision est de confier le commandement à Shika. Comme vous l'avez dit, je suis con… dit Naruto en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Mais non, t'es pas con du tout, lui dit doucement Hinata en foudroyant Kakashi du regard.

Tu es juste un peu… bruyant et excité, c'est tout.

- Mouais… répondit le blond, dubitatif. Toujours est-il qu'Itachi faisait confiance à Shika pour le remplacer, il me l'a dit. Et je ne mettrai pas en doute sa parole.

Tout le monde se rendit à cet argument, et Shika commença à expliquer son plan.

_C'était le Diable. Ou un démon. Itachi se frotta les yeux, mais il fut forcé de constater qu'il ne rêvait pas._

_De taille moyenne, Il possédait une paire de cornes et un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur son visage écarlate. Une grande fourche se tenait à ses côtés, et une queue terminée en pointe de flèche virevoltait autour de lui. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Itachi commença à avoir de doutes. Tout cela faisait vraiment trop cliché… Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, le prétendu Diable posa une main griffue sur son visage et ôta le masque. Un masque !_

_Lorsque le masque tomba au sol, Itachi reporta son regard sur le soi-disant Diable, et son cœur rata un battement Shisui le regardait en souriant._

_- Ah ah ah ! T'aurais vu ta tête !_

_- Shi… Shisui !_

_- Alors Ita, on ne dit plus bonjour à son vieil ami ? dit Shisui en arborant un immense sourire._

_- …_

_- Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois ! Sinon, ça baigne ? _

_Itachi ne dit mot, et Shisui se rendit compte de l'incongruité de sa question._

_- Ah non bien sûr… Puisque tu es là, dit précipitamment Shisui en se grattant la tête._

_- Shisui… Si tu es là, ça veut dire que je suis mort moi aussi ?_

_- Ah ! Et bien non, en fait. Figure toi que tu es entre la vie et la mort mon pauvre Karasu. Mais t'inquiète, le Paradis est un endroit génial !_

_- Au vu de ce couloir, je m'attendais plutôt à l'Enfer…_

_Shisui eut l'air gêné._

_- Et bien en fait, tout ça… C'était juste pour rire ! Avoue que le couloir était flippant !_

_Les deux amis continuèrent à marcher, Itachi étant toujours mu par la force invisible qui le poussait à avancer._

- Vous avez bien compris ? s'enquit Shika en regardant tour à tour les membres de l'organisation.

Un oui général mais hésitant lui répondit, ce qui fit soupirer la brune.

- Bon, je récapitule le plan de bataille : Primo : la surveillance. Naruto, je veux que tu fasses quatre clones que tu dissémineras tout autour de la maison. Fais en plus si tu le peux mais ne te fatigue pas outre mesure pour que tu sois d'attaque… en cas d'attaque. Désolé pour le jeu de mot pourri, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant Kakashi ouvrir la bouche. Bref, je continue :

Si un de tes clones voit ou croit voir quelque chose, tu le fais disparaître, et tu avertis aussitôt Hinata, Naruto.

- Comment ? demanda le blond.

- Baka ! Tu faisais quoi pendant les cours de théorie d'Itachi ? Un clone livre ses informations à l'original lorsqu'il est détruit.

- Ahhhh ouiiiii….

- Je continue, le coupa Shika avec férocité. Hinata, une fois que Naruto te prévient, si ce dernier à un doute, tu vas vérifier avec ton Byakugan. Tu le maîtrises depuis hier, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Hinata.

- Parfait. Si Naruto est sûr de son coup, tu sonnes l'alarme. Secundo : la disposition tactique.

Quoi ? s'interrompit brusquement Shika en voyant les yeux exorbités des autres.

- Rien, rien… dit précipitamment Kakashi. C'est juste que… T'es franchement balèze en stratégie. Pondre un truc pareil aussi vite…

Shika rougit du compliment, mais se reprit très vite.

- Je disais donc : secundo, la tactique, reprit-elle. J'ai choisi une formation en croix. Sasuke sera en première ligne, seul en pointe. Son sharingan lui permettra de prévoir et d'esquiver plus ou moins facilement les attaques, même s'il n'a qu'une seule virgule pour l'instant.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, que la kunoichi ignora.

- De plus sa force de frappe permettra de percer les lignes ennemies pour que celles-ci perdent de leur cohésion.

- On se croirait dans un château assiégé ! Trop cool ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Tu peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ! Putain, t'as presque vingt ans ! lui lança Hinata, passablement énervée.

Etrangement, le blond se calma aussitôt.

- Je vous préviens, je ne veux plus AUCUNE interruption ! C'est clair ? prévint néanmoins Hinata en regardant les garçons tour à tour.

Des mouches volèrent et Shika put continuer son briefing.

- Merci Hinata. Bon, Naruto, tu te mets sur l'aile gauche, et Kakashi sur l'aile droite. Vous deux apporterez plus de puissance. Surtout toi Naruto, puisque Kakashi est moins entraîné.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'as pas intérêt à quitter la formation Naruto !

Le blond prit un air d'innocent outragé qui fit rire les jeunes. Ils en avaient besoin.

- Naruto, si jamais on est en infériorité numérique, tu devras créer des clones.

- Compte sur moi !

- Et qu'en est-il de Kyûbi ? demanda la brune à brûle-pourpoint.

Le sourire du blond disparut.

- Kyûbi m'a dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être m'entraîner, mais qu'elle n'en a pas la force actuellement. Apparemment, avoir été libérée de Madara a été un véritable choc pour elle.

- Attends tends tends ! Elle ? s'étrangla presque Hinata.

- Et oui, Kyûbi est une femelle, sourit Naruto. Enfin bref tout n'est pas perdu car elle m'a dit qu'elle est en train de mettre au point une technique pour m'assister de l'extérieur. Une histoire d'invocation il me semble.

- En gros, elle ne pourra pas nous aider dans l'immédiat ? demanda soudain Kakashi.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait me passer son chakra. Et la vieille en a plein !

- La vieille ?

- Ouaiche, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait plusieurs milliers d'années alors je l'appelle comme ça pour la charrier.

- Irrécupérable, commenta Sasuke qui avait commencé à lire un manga.

- Au centre de la croix, il y a moi, continua Shika. Ma manipulation des ombres est encore très incomplète, de même que mon Taijutsu ou mon répertoire Ninjutsu. C'est pourquoi je ferai surtout office de Général stratège.

- Et vos chevilles, mon Général ? Elles vont bien ? dit sarcastiquement Sasuke.

Sa témérité fut bien évidemment punie par Hinata.

- Je serai le lien entre vous quatre, et vous donnerai les consignes à suivre pendant la bataille.

Bon, ensuite, à l'arrière, Hinata. Vu que, comme moi et Kakashi, tu n'as pas trop l'expérience des combats, tu interviendra qu'en tant que soutien. De plus, ton rôle sera très important puisque ton Byakugan te donnera un champ de vision de 360°.

- Comme les mouches, précisa Kakashi.

- Tu seras nos yeux Hinata, et seras attentive à la moindre offensive par l'arrière, conclut Shika alors que Kakashi se faisait étriper par la brune aux yeux blancs.

- Vous avez tout compris cette fois ? demanda la nouvelle chef d'Amaterasu.

- Todo comprendo, mon général ! cria Naruto à tue-tête.

Hinata voulut donner un coup de poing au blond mais celui-ci réagit et la poussa violemment contre le mur.

Hinata se releva, choquée.

- Qu'est-ce que…

La brune s'interrompit en voyant que le blond semblait fixer un point derrière elle.

Hinata se retourna et vit un Kunai fiché dans le mur. Naruto lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Merci…

- De rien ! s'exclama le blond. Au fait, Shika ! Je crois que pour la phase un, celle de la surveillance, c'est un peu trop tard, non ?

Shika ne répondit pas. Le silence fut brisé par le bruit que fit la lame de Sasuke en sortant de son fourreau.

_- Hn… Mais on est où, exactement ? Je veux dire physiquement._

_- Physiquement ? Nulle part, mon vieux ! Touche-moi et tu comprendras ! s'exclama Shisui._

_Itachi s'exécuta, mais fut surpris de voir son doigt traverser l'épaule de Shisui. _

_- Eh oui ! On est des fantômes ! C'est pas génial, ça ?_

_- Génial…_

_- En fait, tu es juste ici en tant qu'esprit ou âme, c'est à toi de voir._

_- Et toi, tu es réel ? demanda Itachi._

_- Réel… C'est une notion difficile à cerner, mon vieux… Je suis réel puisque tu me vois et me parle. En revanche, désolé de te décevoir, mais je suis entièrement issu de ton imagination. Itachi eut un mouvement de recul, avant d'être immédiatement repoussé en avant par le courant. _

_- Quoi ? Mais comment ?_

_- Vu que tu es dans le coma, tu ne peux plus faire usage de ton entendement, etc. Ce genre de galimatias c'est toi qui le balance d'habitude ! rit Shisui. _

_- Et donc en gros, mon concept de perception de la réalité est totalement bouleversé._

_- Carrément ! En gros, c'est comme un rêve, mais que tu vis en temps réel. Ici, pas de limites, tout est issu de ton imagination !_

_- Et le courant qui m'empêche de partir ?_

_- Ah ça… J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit réel… répondit mystérieusement Shisui._

_- Comment ça, tu n'en es pas sûr ?_

_- Et toi ?_

_- Non, bien sûr._

_- Et bien moi non plus, puisque je suis toi ! Enfin disons plutôt que toi plus moi égal Karasu. Je suis ton inconscient._

_- Arrête deux secondes, j'ai oublié mon manuel de philo à la maison ! lui répondit Itachi, un mince sourire sur le visage. _

_Il fit une pause puis reprit :_

_- En tout cas, je suis content de te revoir Shisui, même si c'est en tant que souvenir. _

- Les ennemis sont à la porte principale ! cria Hinata, le Byakugan activé. Ils sont six et sont à sur le palier !

Shika étouffa un juron.

- Bon, au moins ils n'encerclent pas la maison, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur un point, dit Kakashi.

- Magnifique ! Et comment tu te débarrasses de six ninjas confirmés, petit génie ? lui répondit une Shika acide.

Kakashi se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Allez, tous à la porte ! hurla Shika. Hinata, n'oublie pas de garder un œil sur la chambre d'Itachi au cas où !

Lorsque Amaterasu fut à cinq mètres de la porte, la porte vola en éclat. Des copeaux de bois sifflèrent autour des adolescents, qui les évitèrent adroitement. La poussière retomba, et l'Akatsuki se révéla aux yeux de tous.

Sasuke sauta sur le premier shinobi, lui portant un coup de katana oblique.

Le shinobi surpris ne l'évita que partiellement et la lame traça une estafilade sur sa joue.

L'homme recula puis donna un coup de pied au brun qui le para avec son sabre.

Sasuke fit un bond en arrière et se mit en garde, alors que ses coéquipiers adoptaient la formation en croix.

- Eh ! Messieurs de l'Akatsuki !

Sasuke soupira. Voilà que Naruto tapait la causette avec leurs ennemis.

- Les mecs, j'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez du Japon ?

Un des shinobis acquiesça, sans savoir où le blond voulait en venir.

- Et ben j'ai cru comprendre que les japonais avaient le sens de l'honneur, et vous êtes six adultes contre moi et quatre adolescents. C'est pourquoi je me disais que vous pourriez nous faire une fleur. Ce n'est rien du tout, rassurez-vous. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous empêcher d'être lâches ! J'aimerais juste que nous continuions ce gentil combat dehors avec les petits zoziaux, et tout et tout, mais surtout le plus loin possible de mon putain de mobilier parce que c'est ma maison bordel !

La tirade du blond laissa tout le monde pantois. Pourtant, à la grande surprise des shinobis d'Amaterasu, celui qui semblait être le chef de leurs adversaires opina du chef, et les six hommes partirent dans le jardin.

- Comme ça, ils ne risquent pas de trouver Itachi, souffla Naruto à ses coéquipiers.

- T'es pas si baka, baka, ricana Sasuke.

Une fois que les deux formations se firent de nouveau face à face à l'extérieur, le chef adverse prit la parole :

- Maintenant, ça suffit. Qui êtes-vous, et où est Itachi ?! Répondez !

- Désolé, dit doucement Shika, mais il faudra nous tuer pour ça.

- Ainsi soit-il, conclut le shinobi, avant de commencer à composer des mudras.

Chacun put apercevoir le dernier signe. Celui du tigre.

- Ça va chauffer ! cria Naruto en se baissant, imité par les autres.

- **Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !**

La boule de feu passa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'écrasa sur la porte d'entrée, qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Le feu gagna très vite l'intérieur de la maison.

- Tout va partir en flammes, si ça continue… lâcha Kakashi en baillant.

Soudain, les adolescents eurent un regard alarmé. Itachi était là-dedans. Au rez-de-chaussée, près de la porte d'entrée… Naruto avait cru bien faire en les faisant sortir mais…

- Merde ! ITACHI ! hurla le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Alors comme ça, Itachi est là-dedans… S'il n'est pas là et que vous vous inquiétez pour lui, ça veut dire qu'il est blessé, n'est-ce pas ? ricana un shinobi en barrant la route à Naruto.

Et si on le laissait gentiment brûler ?

La colère envahit le blond. Non pas une rage froide, contrôlée, mais une fureur rouge, sauvage. Naruto s'élança en hurlant vers le shinobi qui l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet.

- C'est tout ? Tu es si faible… J'aurais dû me douter que la nouvelle génération de shinobis serait nettement inférieure à celle des Uchiha.

Shika sursauta et l'homme la regarda avec un sourire narquois.

- Eh oui ! Cela fait quelques jours que le maître s'est rendu compte que le sceau avait été enlevé. Vous pensiez que vous pourriez tranquillement créer votre petite armée, à l'insu de tous ? Quelle chimère…

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto, prisonnier de la poigne de fer du shinobi, tempêtait de rage intérieurement. A cette colère s'ajouta très vite un profond sentiment d'impuissance.

« Kyûbi ! Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

**« Tiens ? C'est plus la vieille, d'un coup ? »**

« Pitié, Kyûbi-sama ! »

**« Kyûbi-sama ! Oh la la ça doit être vraiment grave pour que tu m'appelles comme ça !**

**Enfin, je veux bien te donner un peu de mon chakra mais je ne pense pas que ça suffira pour… »**

« Je veux gagner à tout prix ! Tu n'as qu'à me transformer partiellement en renard, comme dans le manga… »

**« Hélas je ne suis pas encore assez adapté à mon nouvel état pour te faire passer en mode Kyûbi pur. **

« Et le mode démon ? »

**« Tu n'y pense pas ! C'est très dangereux ! En plus, étant délivré de l'emprise de Madara, je ne suis pas censé pouvoir te donner de ce chakra malsain et agir sur ton corps… »**

« Pas censé ? Mais tu le peux encore ? »

**« Oui, il me reste encore une part de noirceur, ultime vestige de la traîtrise de ce chien d'Uchiha. Tu es sûr de… ça va être sanglant…**

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! Grouille ! »

**« D'accord. Mais je ne pourrai pas t'arrêter si tu commences à t'en prendre à tes coéquipiers. »**

« A mes… Oh merde… J'avais oublié ça. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y arriver !

Naruto reprit alors ses esprits, alors qu'un chakra rouge sang enveloppait son corps.

Ses pupilles prirent l'apparence de celles d'un chat, alors que ses dents et ses ongles poussaient. Une queue constituée de chakra rouge commençait également à prendre forme.

Le ninja qui tenait Naruto sentit d'abord une chaleur au niveau du poignet. Une seconde plus tard, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le blond, son bras commençait à grésiller.

Trois secondes plus tard, il était mort.

Ce fut une véritable boucherie. Amaterasu se replia tandis que Naruto éventrait un par un les shinobis d'Akatsuki, impuissants et tétanisés par l'aura démoniaque qui s'échappait du blond.

_Au bout d'un certain temps, qu'Itachi serait bien incapable d'estimer, les deux amis virent une lumière apparaître au bout du tunnel._

_- On y arrive ! s'exclama Itachi en courant vers la lueur, suivi de Shisui._

_Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une sorte de grotte, éclairée par une grande lumière._

_En regardant bien, Itachi s'aperçut que la lumière en question se trouvait en réalité être un portail immense, nimbé de lumière._

_Ledit portail trônait au centre de la pièce._

_- Incroyable, chuchota Itachi._

_Le courant le poussait tout droit vers le portail, et Itachi comprit soudain ce qu'il représentait. Le portail était la mort. Cette mort qu'il avait toujours diabolisé. « La mort, c'est la fin. » disait-il. Et pourtant, cette lumière l'attirait… Même sans le courant, Itachi était persuadé qu'il serait allé de lui-même vers la lumière. Vers la mort._

_Soudain, le courant s'arrêta, et Shisui prit la parole : _

_- Itachi, le courant s'est arrêté. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Tu n'es pas obligé de mourir. Le choix t'appartient mon ami. Tu as de la chance… Ou peut-être est-ce de la malchance ? Qui sait ? En tout cas si tu choisis de mourir, sache que je t'attends._

_Shisui sourit et se dirigea vers le portail illuminé, et se tint debout à côté de celui-ci._

_Au même moment, Itachi vit deux silhouettes apparaître à côté du portail. Ses parents._

_Aussitôt, Itachi s'élança vers eux, avant de s'arrêter subitement. Etait-il prêt ?_

_Ces parents et Shisui lui faisaient signe, de même que le Général, Abdul et tant d'autres. Tous étaient là désormais. Tous ceux qui l'avaient quitté l'appelaient. Et Itachi savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps._

Lorsque le dernier des six shinobis de l'Akatsuki s'effondra, Naruto, qui possédait déjà trois queues de chakra, tourna la tête vers le petit groupe d'adolescents qui s'efforçait de se dissimuler. Le Kitsune se dirigea alors vers eux en montrant les crocs. Ses coéquipiers étaient comme pétrifiés, et lorsque Naruto bondit, aucun ne bougea.

Hinata vit Naruto foncer vers elle et garda les yeux ouverts. Elle voulait voir la mort en face.

Soudain, à sa grande stupeur, le blond s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la brune.

Son énergie démoniaque était palpable, et Hinata s'efforçait de ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Elle était forte mais cette aura était horrible.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'un Naruto méconnaissable, et Hinata, voyant cela, approcha sa main de la tête du blond. Celui-ci évita la main avec souplesse et saut en arrière.

Puis le jinchuuriki prit son élan et bondit de nouveau. Pour tuer.

Il n'y parvint jamais.

Naruto s'écrasa contre le mur de bois qui venait de se dresse entre lui et sa proie. Curieux, le démon tourna la tête et aperçut le trouble-fête. Un homme brun aux yeux verts qui devait avoir son âge.

Les yeux écarlates de Naruto brillèrent alors que ses dents grandissaient encore. Puis son sang recouvrit sa peau et une quatrième queue s'ajouta à sa collection. Le blond décida d'abandonner la fille et se mit à courir vers le gêneur.

Celui-ci effectua quelques mudras et cria :

**- Mokuton : Kakuan Nitten Suishu !**

Sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs, des piliers en bois surgirent du sol autour de Naruto, et entreprirent d'inverser la transformation de Naruto. Ce dernier se tordit de douleur alors que ses queues et la couche de sang qui recouvrait son corps commençaient à disparaître.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'opération prit fin, et Naruto s'écroula. Le jeune inconnu mit lui aussi un genou à terre. De toute évidence, ce jutsu était fatigant…

Soudain, Naruto se releva, au grand étonnement des personnes présentes.

- C'est impossible, souffla son sauveur. Il ne peut pas se relever après ça !

- Je… dois.. sauver. Itachi ! Naruto se mit alors à courir vers la maison en flammes, imité par ses coéquipiers et l'homme aux yeux verts, un peu perdu.

_« Il est évident que cette porte n'est pas réelle, mais mon âme le croit, elle. Autrement dit, si je passe ce portail, je quitte le monde des vivants. »_

_Itachi se dirigeait vers le portail, appelé par tous ses proches décédés, lorsqu'il entendit une voix. Celle d'un certain blond._

_- Alors Itachi ? Tu te défiles ? hurla Naruto. _

_Amaterasu dans son entier venait d'apparaître derrière lui._

_- Itachi, reprit Naruto. Je sais que tu as envie de revoir tes parents et les amis que tu as perdu, mais on a besoin de toi. Tu as une mission, Itachi ! Le sort du monde repose entre nos mains. Et on a besoin de toi !_

_Dans un concert de cris, Sasuke, puis Hinata, Shika et Kakashi, tous firent écho au blond._

_Au même moment, les appels des morts redoublèrent, et Itachi tomba à genoux. Il était tiraillé entre deux choix impossibles. Comme un certain Uchiha Itachi avant lui, se dit-il. _

_« Et ce dernier a choisi de penser au bonheur des autres, et non pas à son bonheur personnel. » pensa Itachi._

_Le brun se releva alors et se dirigea vers Naruto, vers Amaterasu, vers la vie. Vers le futur._

_Soudain, alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, un cri retentit. Celui de Shisui. Itachi tourna la tête et le regarda tristement._

_- Je suis désolé, je t'abandonne encore une fois. Mais je te rejoindrai un jour, sois en sûr._

_Itachi avait déjà fait son choix, et le portail commença à s'effondre sur lui-même. Un par un, les morts disparurent. _

_En disparaissant, le Général murmura :_

_- Je suis fier de toi, Karasu._

_Et Itachi sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Shisui, lui, disparut avec le sourire._

Itachi se réveilla en sursaut, entouré par les flammes. Jaugeant rapidement la situation, il se leva prestement, et se prépara à affronter les flammes. Sa technique de déplacement rapide ne lui était d'aucun secours car il risquerait de toucher les flammes.

Lorsqu'Itachi sortit du labyrinthe de flammes en vacillant, ses yeux se posèrent sur Naruto qui l'attendait dehors, entouré par son frère, les filles, Kakashi et un garçon qu'Itachi ne connaissait pas. Aussitôt, les yeux de tous, qui étaient jusqu'alors marqués par la frayeur et l'inquiétude se teintèrent de joie et de soulagement.

« C'est fini », pensèrent les amis d'Itachi lorsque ce dernier tomba dans leurs bras.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**Le Seigneur des Corbeaux**

* * *

Au bout de quelques secondes, Itachi s'arracha pourtant à l'emprise de ses amis.

- Gamataki ! s'exclama-t-il.

Aussitôt, le brun se tourna vers la maison et s'écria :

**- Suiton : Baku Suishouha !** (_La vague explosive_)

Une immense vague s'écrasa contre la maison de Naruto, éteignant l'incendie en grande partie. Soudain, une deuxième vague vint s'écraser contre le bâtiment. L'incendie était éteint.

Itachi se retourna surpris. Qui d'autre que lui était capable de lancer un tel jutsu Suiton ?

Tous les regards convergeait vers le jeune homme qu'Itachi ne connaissait pas, et ce dernier comprit immédiatement que c'était lui qui l'avait aidé. « Qui est-il ?» songea Itachi, avant de repenser à Gamataki.

Sans attendre, Itachi courut vers la maison, d'où s'élevait une grande nappe de vapeur.

Il sprinta vers sa chambre, qu'il fouilla entièrement. Mais il ne trouva aucune trace du crapaud. Le cœur serré, Itachi sortit de la chambre. Soudain, la voix d'Hinata lui parvient du jardin.

- Je l'ai trouvé, Itachi. Sous la table de la cuisine !

Itachi eut un sourire. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Le batracien ne changerait jamais.

Itachi ramassa le crapaud et le posa sur la table noircie par les flammes.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il au crapaud qui ouvrait les yeux.

Pour seule réponse, Gamataki eut une expression douloureuse.

Inquiet, Itachi détailla la grenouille, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

Soudain, la voix du crapaud vint briser le silence.

- Raaah… Plus de chips…

- Gamataki espèce de…

C'est ainsi que les shinobis restés dehors virent sortir de la maison un Gamataki goguenard poursuivi par un Itachi enragé.

Itachi s'arrêta net en voyant la tête que faisait Naruto. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Itachi regarda les alentours et aperçut les cadavres sanglants disséminés dans le jardin.

- Racontez-moi, dit-il simplement.

Le reste d'Amaterasu échangea un regard, et ce fut Kakashi qui se lança :

- Tu es tombé dans le coma lorsque tu as libéré Kyûbi. On est allé à l'hôpital et tout et tout, et on est revenu à la maison. Shika s'est rendue compte qu'Akatsuki nous espionnait, et a inventé une bête de stratégie en deux temps trois mouvements. Le problème, c'est qu'on a été attaqué à ce moment là. Ils étaient plus forts que nous, et l'un d'eux a balancé un Katon sur la baraque… Naruto est devenu furax vu que tu étais à l'intérieur et…

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil au blond, mais celui-ci l'ignora, fixant ses pieds.

Itachi repensa aux cadavres affreusement mutilés.

- Tu as fait appel à Kyûbi, c'est ça ? Mais comment a-t-elle pu te posséder ? Je pensais qu'il était devenu sympa… dit Itachi d'une voix fatiguée.

- Je l'ai persuadée de le faire. C'était la seule solution pour en finir rapidement avec eux, de façon à te sortir de là, dit enfin Naruto. Le problème c'est que…

- Il a perdu le contrôle, le coupa Shika. Il s'est jeté sur Hinata.

Itachi détailla cette dernière et constata qu'elle était totalement indemne.

- Je ne pense pas que tu ais vaincu Kyûbi sans récolter aucune égratignure, n'est-ce pas Hinata ? lui demanda Itachi.

Celle-ci se contenta de hocher de la tête et Itachi reprit :

- Même à vous quatre vous n'auriez pu l'arrêter. Je présume donc que c'est toi qui l'a sauvé, continua-t-il en tournant la tête vers le seul inconnu du groupe.

- En effet. Je m'appelle Yuki Oharu et je viens du Japon. J'aimerais me joindre à vous.

Itachi l'observa quelques secondes, puis répondit :

- Ce sera avec plaisir. Mais je me demande comment tu as fait pour sauver Hinata, et surtout stopper la transformation de Naruto…

- Il a utilisé du bois ! cria Hinata. La technique du Shodaime Hokage !

Itachi réfléchit quelques instants puis déclara :

- Je comprends mieux désormais. Merci beaucoup Yuki. Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Amaterasu dans son ensemble s'assit comme un seul homme.

- Le Mokuton… Tu es Senju ou Yamato ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… Tu ne peux pas le savoir, évidemment, dit soudain Itachi.

- Je suis Senju Hashirama, répondit Yuki d'une voix ferme.

Les personne assises autour de lui parurent étonnées. Comment le savait-il ?

- J'ai consulté la stèle ajouta simplement la réincarnation de Senju.

- La stèle ? s'exclama Itachi. Mais attend… Tu semble être aussi fort que moi, et tu n'as pas le sharingan… Depuis combien de temps possèdes-tu des pouvoirs ?

- Depuis plus de trois ans. Au début, je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes pouvoirs, puisque je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était. J'ai donc effectué quelques recherches et j'ai fini par trouver une personne qui avait les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. Un certain Miyamoto. Je l'ai contacté par téléphone, et il s'est avéré qu'il a reçu ses pouvoirs le même jour que moi. Sacrée coïncidence, non ?

Voyant que personne ne répondait, Yuki continua son monologue.

- Néanmoins, ce mec ne m'inspirait pas trop confiance donc je n'ai pas cherché à le rencontrer. Je sais tout de suite si quelqu'un est digne de confiance ou pas. C'est une sorte de don je suppose…

- Je le confirme. Tu avais vu juste à propos de Miyamoto. Contrairement à moi, répondit Itachi d'une voix amère.

- Pourquoi…

- Ce type est à présent le leader de l'organisation criminelle Akatsuki, Madara. Il a trahi les Fils du Vent, le coupa Itachi.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Yuki.

- Tu en faisais partie, n'est-ce pas ? Des Fils du Vent ?

- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

Yuki haussa les épaules.

- J'ai passé plusieurs semaines à faire des recherches sur l'organisation qu'avait rejointe Miyamoto. Apparemment, elle comptait plus de cent membres et j'ai eu accès à la liste en piratant le site Internet de l'organisation.

Kakashi sortit brusquement la tête de son manga. Il avait cru entendre « Internet » et « piraté » et cela suffisait pour l'intéresser.

Shika jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier et vit le manga.

- Kakashi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore un Hentaï !

Le brun eut un regard blasé et montra la couverture. Le tome 26 de One Piece.

- One Piece ? Tu me le passera après, dis ? minauda Hinata. S'il te plaaaaaît !

Etrangement, Kakashi eut l'air gêné.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que…

Soudain, Shika comprit. Elle arracha le manga des mains de Kakashi, et entreprit d'ôter la couverture. Kakashi entama un repli stratégique mais fut happé par la main d'Hinata.

L'astucieux brun avait dissimulé son Hentaï sous une couverture de Shônen.

- Espèce de pervers ! crièrent les deux filles en le tabassant.

C'est ce moment que Yuki choisit pour toussoter discrètement.

- Euh… Je peux continuer ?

A regret, les deux furies relâchèrent le miraculé, qui remercia silencieusement Yuki.

- Bref, je pense que c'est en consultant la base de données que j'ai dû voir ton visage, dit Yuki en regardant Itachi. Toujours est-il que c'est ce site Internet qui m'a permis de découvrir l'existence de la grotte.

J'ai donc quitté la petite île qui m'avait vue naître pour aller à Tokyo. Je suis allé à la grotte, qui m'a révélé mon nom. Je me suis ensuite entraîné à partir des archives contenues dans la grotte, en prenant garde à ce que personne ne me voie. Le manga Naruto et le site Internet des Fils du Vent m'ont aussi aidé dans mon apprentissage. Voilà.

Itachi se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

- Je comprends mieux, souffla-t-il. Tu as reçu tes pouvoirs en même temps que Madara, et donc avant que celui-ci ne scelle le flux.

Le groupe resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi saute sur ses pieds en s'exclamant, le sabre levé :

- Battons-nous !

Yuki eut un sourire et dégaina son propre Katana.

Itachi était porté par un sentiment d'allégresse mêlée d'excitation. Il n'était plus le seul professeur d'Amaterasu, désormais. Et il pouvait enfin affronter quelqu'un de son niveau.

Itachi activa son sharingan et regarda tour à tour chacun de ses amis dans les yeux.

Ils semblaient attendre le combat avec impatience. Et Itachi allait faire le nécessaire pour qu'il y ait du spectacle.

Enfin, Itachi croisa le regard de Yuki, et bondit aussitôt. Sa vitesse était telle que parmi les spectateurs, seul Sasuke et son sharingan purent le suivre.

Pourtant, Yuki para le katana d'Itachi dans une giclée d'étincelles.

Yuki contre-attaqua et les deux shinobis se mirent à échanger des coups spectaculaires.

La rapidité des sabres était telle qu'après chaque coup, les shinobis semblaient ne pas avoir bougé. Aucun des deux ninjas ne se faisaient de cadeaux. Le combat était si intense que Kakashi daigna même relever la tête quelques instants avant de replonger dans la lecture de son manga, qu'il avait repris à l'insu de la gente féminine.

- C'est incroyable, chuchota Hinata qui ne perdait rien du spectacle. Ce Yuki est super fort ! Aussi fort qu'Itachi-senpai !

- Moi aussi je suis balèze ! s'exclama Naruto, étrangement énervé par la remarque de la brune. Un jour je serai le plus grand de tous les shinobis, tu verras !

- Non, dit Sasuke.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, énervé.

- Et pourquoi pas, monsieur je-sais-tout ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, baka, mais à Hinata.

- A moi ? demanda cette dernière étonnée.

- Oui. Tu as dit que Yuki était aussi fort que mon frère. Mais c'est faux. Depuis le début, Yuki est à fond, mais pas Itachi. Il n'a même pas encore utilisé le Mangekyou Sharingan, et je sens qu'il se retient.

- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda Shika en observant la joute qui continuait devant eux.

- Oui. Je peux le voir grâce à mon sharingan. Et puis…

- Hn ?

- Depuis le début, Itachi est légèrement plus rapide.

La suite lui donna raison. Alors que les deux ninjas s'écartaient après un énième assaut, Itachi disparut. Enfin tout le monde le crut, sauf Sasuke et Yuki, qui tourna aussitôt la tête.

Itachi était derrière lui. Le Uchiha fondit sur un Yuki figé, et lui donna un coup de pied, qui franchit la garde de son adversaire et vint percuter sa poitrine. Yuki tomba à terre, le souffle coupé. Il allait se relever mais vit qu'Itachi était déjà à côté de lui.

Yuki réagit instinctivement et effectua une roulade avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de parer in extremis un coup d'estoc qui l'aurait coupé en deux.

- Tu n'y vas pas de main morte… lâcha Yuki.

- Je savais que tu l'arrêterais, dit simplement Itachi.

- Je préférerais que tu me sous-estimes…

Itachi attaqua derechef, d'un coup si violent que le sabre de Yuki s'échappa de ses mains.

Ce dernier bondit en arrière et composa des mudras.

Un sourire fugace se dessina sur les lèvres d'Itachi. Enfin le Ninjutsu…

**- Doton : Retsudo Tenshou !** (_La déchirure du sol_) cria Yuki en écrasant ses poings sur le sol.

Ce dernier se fissura devant Yuki, et la terre trembla. Itachi perdit l'équilibre et tomba alors qu'une faille éventrait le sol.

- Putain t'abuses ! s'exclama Naruto, furieux. Mon jardin !

Yuki l'ignora et Shika fit remarquer au blond que la maison n'était pas en meilleur état depuis l'incendie. De cette manière le jardin irait mieux avec le reste…

Itachi se releva lentement. Il souriait.

**- Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !**

Yuki vit la boule de feu arriver sur lui avec appréhension. Les jutsus Katon étaient impressionnants.

**- Mokuton : Gaikaku !** (_Le mur de bois_)

Un grand bouclier de bois se dressa sur la trajectoire de la boule de feu qui vint s'y écraser.

Mais à la surprise générale, le bois ne prit pas feu et la boule de feu fut totalement annihilée.

Itachi sourit. Ah c'était comme ça… Et bien lui aussi allait passer au niveau supérieur.

**- Katon : Fushichô no jutsu !** (_Le Phénix de flammes_)

Un immense oiseau de feu s'échappa de la bouche d'Itachi, qui fut soudain envahit par la tristesse. La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé ce jutsu, c'était lors du tournoi, contre Shisui.

A l'instar des spectateurs, Yuki était pétrifié par l'apparition du phénix incandescent, qu'il vit par-dessus son bouclier Mokuton.

Soudain, le phénix prit son envol, et fonça sur le mur de bois.

Yuki plissa les yeux, attendant le choc, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Le volatile de flammes sembla d'abord contenu par le mur, mais soudain, des flammes contournèrent la protection de bois et chargèrent un Yuki stupéfait.

« Les ailes du phénix » pensèrent de concert Itachi et Yuki.

Yuki recula et se protégea mais fut quand même brûlé aux niveaux des bras.

- Merde, pesta-t-il.

Soudain, le mur de bois explosa, et des copeaux fusèrent autour de Yuki, tandis que le Phénix disparaissait enfin.

Cette attaque était de loin plus puissante que la boule de feu suprême et le mur n'y avait pas résisté.

Yuki n'avait presque plus de chakra et commençait à s'essouffler.

Itachi, qui voyait pourtant le chakra de son adversaire grâce au sharingan, n'hésita pas et attaqua encore :

**- Katon : Nagareboshi** (_Etoile filante_)

A l'entente du nom, Yuki et Sasuke blêmirent. Il n'allait quand même pas…

Itachi composa une longue série de signes, puis leva la tête vers le ciel en soufflant une grande boule de feu. Celle-ci s'élança vers le ciel, puis sembla se ratatiner sur elle-même.

- La boule de feu se concentre en un point, dit Kakashi désormais tout à fait attentif.

En effet, la boule de feu, toute en s'élevant vers le ciel, perdait du volume mais gagnait en luminosité. Puis, la boule sembla s'immobiliser.

- On dirait une étoile, chuchota Hinata, émerveillée.

- C'est vrai, admit Naruto. Mais normalement, on ne voit pas d'étoiles à quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Naruto se tourna ensuite vers Itachi.

- Itachi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Si ce truc le touche, il…

Itachi ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder son œuvre.

Soudain, ce qui devait arriver arriva. L'étoile commença à descendre. Itachi leva le bras et la boule de feu prit encore plus de vitesse. L'étoile filante était si chaude que les flammes étaient bleues. Dans un rugissement assourdissant, la comète tombait. Comme attirée par Yuki. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et tomba à genoux. Il ne pourrait pas résister à ça. Impossible.

Lorsque Yuki entendit un cri, il ouvrit les yeux. La comète se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage, immobile. Yuki ne comprenait plus rien. Comment se faisait-il qu'aucune chaleur ne se dégage de la boule de feu ?

Il la toucha du bout des doigts, et comme il s'y attendait, ne fut pas brûlé.

Yuki roula ensuite sur lui-même, puis se remit debout à côté de l'étoile filante qui restait en suspension dans les airs, comme par magie.

Soudain, la boule de feu prit une teinte noire, et Yuki recula, apeuré. Etait-ce Amaterasu ?

Partagé entre la peur et la curiosité, Yuki s'approcha un peu, et jeta un coup d'œil à la sphère noire. Il eut alors un hoquet de surprise.

Ce n'était pas une boule de feu. Des centaines, des milliers de corbeaux tournoyaient sur eux-mêmes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sphère vola en éclat. Les corbeaux partirent dans tous les sens en croassant, et le jardin dans son ensemble fut bientôt envahi par les oiseaux.

Hébétés, tous les shinobis présents, excepté Itachi, observaient le vol des corbeaux.

Tous reportèrent alors leur regard sur Itachi, qui se transforma à son tour en une volée de corbeaux. Puis ce fut le tour de la maison. Bientôt, ce furent des dizaines de milliers de corbeaux qui tournoyèrent autour des jeunes shinobis. Il n'y avait plus de ciel, plus de sol, plus rien. Hormis ce nuage d'ébène qui s'emblait s'étendre à l'infini.

D'un seul coup, tout rentra dans l'ordre. Le ciel, le jardin, tout était de nouveau là. Et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de corbeaux. Les shinobis présents, totalement perdus, tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de repères.

- C'était un Genjutsu, dit Sasuke au bout d'un moment, résumant la pensée générale.

- Exactement, petit frère, intervint alors Itachi, qui se dirigeait vers le groupe.

Yuki s'assit par terre, en proie à une grande fatigue mentale. Il regarda le sol et sursauta.

- Le sol… Il n'est pas fissuré ! Ce genjutsu, depuis quand ?

- Depuis le début, répondit Itachi dans un grand sourire. Vous vous souvenez quand, je vous ai tous regardé dans les yeux à tour de rôle ? Un jeu d'enfant…

- Depuis le début… répéta Yuki, le regard vague.

- Imbécile ! S'exclama Hinata en frappant le brun. Tu nous as fait super peur avec ta comète et tes corbeaux…

Itachi se protégea en rigolant, mais fut finalement vaincu par la Hyûga qui le propulsa à terre.

C'est alors que Yuki se leva et se dirigea vers Itachi, afin de l'aider à se relever.

- Tu es fort, Itachi. Je suis fier de faire partie d'Amaterasu, Karasu no Shukun.

- Je… Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? demanda Itachi, estomaqué.

- Tu t'appelles Karasu ? Comme c'est étrange… Mais je t'ai appelé Karasu no Shukun, parce que tu es le maître des corbeaux. Ton genjutsu était fantastique.

- Merci…

- Inutile de me remercier. C'est ce que tu es, je le sais. Karasu no Shukun. Le Seigneur des Corbeaux.

Itachi leva les yeux vers le ciel et se mit à réfléchir.

Au bout d'un moment, il reporta son attention sur le nouveau membre de son organisation.

- Oui… Le nom me plaît bien, dit Itachi en souriant.

- Ça ne fait pas un peu trop de noms ? intervint soudain Naruto. Je ne sais plus comment je dois t'appeler, moi…

- C'est simple, expliqua Itachi. Vous m'appellerez Karasu dans les discussion intimes et personnelles, et Itachi, dans le cadre d'Amaterasu.

- Et « Le Seigneur des Corbeaux » dans tout ça ? demanda le blond.

- Vous ne m'appellerez jamais ainsi. Ce sera le nom sous lequel je me ferai connaître du monde. Le nom qui rendra l'espoir aux justes et terrorisera Akatsuki. Tout le monde craindra bientôt le Seigneur des Corbeaux.

- Super mégalo, le mec, fit remarquer Kakashi, qui lisait son bouquin.

- C'est pas faux, renchérirent les autres.

- Je crois que je l'ai trouvé, son défaut ! s'exclama Hinata ! Ita-senpai est tout sauf modeste !

- Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas, il en a d'autres de défauts, ricana Naruto tandis qu'Itachi se gratta la tête avec gêne.

Le blond continua en fixant la brune qui rougit :

- Il est temps que je détruise le mythe « Itachi ». Hinata, je vais tout te raconter…

- Naruto ! Benji ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! cria Itachi, mal à l'aise.

Le blond lui tira la langue et s'éloigna en courant accompagné d'Hinata et de Sasuke, apparemment intéressé.

- Intenable celui-là, dit soudain Kakashi tout en lisant.

Shika se tourna alors vers lui et vit le manga.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma p***** de gueule, moi…» pensa Kakashi alors que la brune entreprenait de lui confisquer l'ouvrage à grand renfort de coup de poings.

- L'ambiance est sympa, non ? demanda Yuki en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à côté d'Itachi.

- Hn.

- Tu as l'air aussi bavard que moi, plaisanta Yuki.

- Parce que toi aussi tu es aussi renfermé qu'une huître ? lui demanda Shika.

- On peut dire ça… Même si j'ai des moments où je suis un peu plus sociable, comme en ce moment.

Kakashi, Itachi et Shika échangèrent un regard.

- Bienvenue au club des glaçons, dirent-t-ils en cœur.

- Mais c'est quand même Sasuke le pire, objecta Shika.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y a que deux excités, ici, continua Itachi. Hinata et Naruto. Si ils n' étaient pas là…

- On pourrait ouvrir un magasin de surgelés, ricana Kakashi en sortant un deuxième manga caché sous son tee-shirt.

Evidemment, Shika se retourna à ce moment-là, et le brun eut droit à une nouvelle séance de punchs à gogo.

« Jean t'es qu'un gros con ! Toi et ta $ #% de gueule ! » pensa le brun en essayant en vain de se protéger.

- Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas vraiment dit, mais bienvenue à Amaterasu, Hashirama, déclara Itachi d'une voix solennelle.

- Puisses-tu nous aider à péter la tronche de Madara, ajouta Kakashi en souriant malgré les coups et blessures reçus.

- Merci, répondit Hashirama tout sourire. Mais j'y pense, vous ne savez encore pas grand-chose de moi…

Bon, j'ai dix-neuf ans, je suis né sur une petite île de l'archipel japonais et j'y suis resté jusqu'à ce que je parte à Tokyo. Je suis un fana de surf, je passais mon temps à faire ça sur mon île… Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, conclut le brun aux yeux verts.

- Et ta famille ? s'enquit Itachi.

- On s'est un peu… brouillés, répondit Hashirama de façon évasive.

- Brouillés ? Et tu n'as jamais essayé de réparer les choses ? demanda Itachi d'une voix étrangement sèche.

- Je n'ai pas trop envie… avoua Hashirama.

- Et bien tu devrais ! cria Itachi, avant de se lever et de disparaître aussitôt.

Hashirama resta immobile quelques instants. Itachi avait peut-être raison, au fond… Mais pourquoi tant de hargne ?

- Il n'a jamais connu ses parents, dit soudain Shika. Ils sont morts sans un accident de voiture quand il était petit. Itachi, Sasuke et Naruto sont tous les trois orphelins…

Hashirama repensa à ses paroles et à la réaction d'Itachi et la comprit un peu mieux.

- C'est injuste, souffla alors Shika.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avant de s'enfermer dans leurs pensées.

- Hey ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de dormir ! J'y crois pas !

Shika, Kakashi et Hashirama se levèrent d'un bond. Qu'était-ce ? Une bombe atomique ? La fin du monde ?

Les regards convergèrent alors vers le blond qui entonna :

- Alors vous dormiez vraiment ?

- On _dormait_, lui répondit Shika en insistant sur la fin du mot. Et grâce à toi, ce n'est plus le cas.

- Désolé Shika, dit Naruto en prenant un air penaud.

Le blond savait que Shika était toujours de mauvais poil en se réveillant. Une seule solution : s'écraser.

Après un instant, le blond reprit :

- Mais je venais vous chercher pour le repas ! C'est l'heure de manger !

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Hashirama. J'ai paumé ma montre…

- Huit heures, dit Kakashi en baillant. On dirait pas, vu qu'il fait jour, mais comme c'est l'été…

- Et on mange où ? le coupa Shika en regardant les restes calcinés de la maison.

- Dans le jardin, derrière la maison ! On fait un barbecue ! cria Naruto, des étoiles dans les yeux.

En effet, les quatre adolescents purent bientôt sentir l'effluve alléchante des saucisses grillées.

- Itachi et moi on est parti faire les courses tout à l'heure, et on a acheté tout un stock de merguez, de chipos et de brochettes. Youpi !

- Et… Itachi… Il n'était pas trop énervé ? demanda Hashirama au blond.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien ! rugit Shika. Naruto, accompagne-nous au barbecue, j'ai la dalle !

Kakashi et Hashirama échangèrent un regard. Elle aussi pouvait être effrayante…

Sur le chemin, Naruto se tourna vers son nouveau coéquipier.

- Eh Hashirama ! Il y a encore un membre de notre organisation que t'as pas vu ! Notre mascotte, Gamataki !

En réalité, c'était surtout avec l'estomac de la grenouille que Hashirama allait faire connaissance…

A la fin du repas, marqué par un nouveau record du batracien (trente-deux saucisses et vingt-sept brochettes), Itachi prit la parole :

- Mes amis, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire alors écoutez bien. Tout d'abord, je vous demande de porter un toast à Hashirama, qui vient de rejoindre Amaterasu ! Son expérience sera très précieuse, et j'espère qu'il sera un meilleur professeur que moi.

Itachi fit taire les protestations en levant la main, puis continua son discours.

- La deuxième chose concerne noter futur QG, et l'endroit où nous allons dormir. Vous vous doutez que nous n'allons pas rester ici, soupira Itachi en désignant la maison brûlée.

Mes amis, ce soir vous dormirez dans l'avion. Et première classe s'il vous plaît !

- J'en déduis que l'argent n'a pas disparu dans l'incendie, ricana Naruto.

- J'y arrive, baka, répondit Itachi. Vous prenez l'avion pour le Japon, direction Tokyo !

- Quoi ! Mais c'est là qu'est la base de l'Aka ! s'exclama Hinata.

- Je sais, soupira Itachi, mais le château est doté de bonnes protections, et est très équipé, vu que c'est l'ancien QG des Fils du Vent.

Un long silence succéda à ces paroles, puis Naruto hurla :

- Youpiiii ! Un château rien que pour nous !

Sasuke le gratifia d'un coup sur la tête et Itachi s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsqu'il fut coupé par Shika :

- Pourquoi « vous » ? Tu dis toujours « vous » comme si tu ne partais pas avec nous.

- Ah la la… Je savais que tu le remarquerais, soupira encore Itachi. En vérité, je… ne pars pas avec vous.

- Quoi ? Pas question ! dit Hinata d'une voix ferme. Hier tu étais dans le coma et on ne savais pas si tu te réveillerais un jour et toi, tu veux que l'on parte sans toi !

Les autres firent écho à ses paroles, et Itachi enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois recruter d'autres membres et certains habitent loin. Je ne peux vous emmener partout, et vous devez vous entraîner. Il faut de la place pour ça. Mais bon, maintenant que Hashirama est là, je peux dormir tranquille, vous recevrez un bon entraînement.

- Quelqu'un pourrait t'accompagner, objecta Naruto.

- Non, dit Itachi d'une voix ferme. Seul Gamataki m'accompagnera.

De nouvelles protestations s'élevèrent mais Itachi les balaya d'un revers de sa main.

- Non. C'est un ordre. C'est le chef d'Amaterasu qui vous parle, et je vous demande de lui obéir, dit Itachi fermement.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, certains à contrecœur.

- Bon, reprenons. Pour ce qui est, de l'incendie, Hinata a pu retrouver pas mal de trucs, pendant que certains faisaient la sieste, sourit Itachi en regardant trois personnes en particulier.

- Les vêtements des filles ont échappé à l'incendie, de même que la plupart de ceux des garçons. Donc pas de souci de ce côté-là, annonça Itachi. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, tout est parti en fumée, mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais… commença Gamataki.

- Je t'en rachèterai des Ramen, et des chips aussi, fais pas la tête.

Le crapaud se tut mais une lueur triste brillait encore dans ses yeux.

« Ramen… »

- Sinon, l'argent et les papiers ont échappé à l'incendie, puisqu'ils étaient au coffre. L'ordi est HS mais celui de Kakashi est impec, je l'ai d'ailleurs utilisé pour réserver nos billets d'avion. Voilà !

- Nos billets d'avion ? Tu prends aussi l'avion ce soir ? lui demanda Shika.

- Décidément, rien ne t'échappe, sourit Itachi. Oui je prends l'avion, mais dans l'autre sens. Je me rends aux Etats-Unis. New-York !

Le brun fut aussitôt la cible de regards meurtriers.

- Eh ! Je n'y vais pas pour le tourisme ! Et je ne ferai pas de détour par la côte ouest et Las Vegas ! se défendit Itachi.

- On dit ça, on dit ça, répondit Sasuke.

- Bon, j'ai préparé tous vos papiers, le programme d'entraînement, l'itinéraire pour l'île et le château. Tout est ok ! Vos valises ont survécu à l'incendie, donc allez les remplir ! Fissa !

- Pour ce qu'o mettre, fit Kakashi en ronchonnant.

Tous s'exécutèrent néanmoins, mais Itachi rappela Hashirama et Naruto.

- Naruto et Hashirama, vous êtes les seuls majeurs et les « doyens » de l'organisation. Je vous demanderai donc de faire attention aux autres, ok ?

- Compte sur nous ! s'écria Naruto, alors que Hashirama se contentait de hocher la tête.

- Parfait. Benji… Fais aussi gaffe à toi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Et je ferai gaffe à ton frangin !

- Hn, répondit le brun. Et essaie de progresser dans le contrôle de Kyûbi !

- Ouaiche !

Le blond partit, et Itachi resta avec Hashirama. C'est ce dernier qui prit la parole.

- Itachi-senpai, pour tout à l'heure…

- Je suis désolé, répondit Itachi. Je me suis emporté, et je te demande pardon.

- Non, c'est moi, je sais que tu n'as jamais connu tes par…

- Justement ! le coupa Itachi. Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger puisque je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une famille… normale. Enfin bref. Tout ceci n'a aucune importance. Fais ce que tu crois être bien, et tout ira sur des roulettes. Essaie d'aider les autres mais ne néglige pas ton propre entraînement.

- A vos ordres, chef ! s'exclama Hashirama en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Merci, Hashirama.

Ce dernier partit aussitôt rejoindre le autres, bien que sa valise soit déjà faite.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Itachi leva la tête vers les étoiles.

- Alors Général ? Est-ce que je suis à la hauteur de ma mission ? murmura-t-il en regardant une étoile qui brillait plus fort que les autres.

L'astre sembla soudain luire encore plus fortement et Itachi fut envahi d'un délicieux sentiment, bien trop rare. Celui de suivre sa voie, de savoir ce que l'on fait et de faire les bons choix.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

**La rose de Broadway**

* * *

La première chose que fit Itachi en sortant de l'avion fut de consulter son téléphone portable. Même s'il avait prétendu le contraire, il était assez inquiet pour ses amis. Maintenant que Madara savait que le sceau avait été brisé, il allait non seulement tenter de recruter les nouveaux shinobis mais également s'en prendre aux membres d'Amaterasu, ses seuls vrais adversaires à l'heure actuelle.

En effet, avant de prendre l'avion, Itachi avait mené sa petite enquête. Il avait téléphoné au majordome du château qui lui avait révélé que l'Akatsuki causait actuellement des troubles à Tokyo. D'après lui, l'organisation était définitivement devenue criminelle. A la source de nombreux casses, pillages, dommages physiques et matériels, l'Akatsuki était redouté de tous au Japon. Les Yakuzas eux-mêmes craignaient les hommes de Madara.

Pourtant, Itachi n'avait pas trouvé le moindre article dénonçant ces activités criminelles. Du quotidien japonais à Internet, nul article ne mentionnait Akatsuki, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. De toute évidence, la loi du silence avait été décrétée. Madara avait instauré une censure des médias. Avait-il l'appui du gouvernement japonais ? Ou peut-être était-il déjà à la tête de l'Etat ? C'est sur ces noires pensées qu'Itachi lut le sms que lui avait envoyé Naruto.

« Sommes bien arrivés à Tokyo. Serons bientôt au château. Déstresse, il ne nous arrivera rien ! A +, Benji. »

Apparemment Naruto avait une fois encore vu clair en Itachi, et s'était douté que celui-ci s'inquièterait.

« Quel baka… » pensa Itachi en souriant sans s'en rendre compte.

Rassuré, Itachi releva la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport John Fitzgerald Kennedy.

En chemin, sous l'injonction de Gamataki, il fit un arrêt aux toilettes. Les yeux d'Itachi balayèrent la salle, puis, lorsque le Uchiha constata que cette dernière était vide, il sortit le batracien de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gama ?

- A ton avis ? Tu sais bien que moi et l'avion ça fait deux !

Itachi se frappa le front. Il avait complètement oublié que le crapaud avait le mal de l'air.

Gamataki plongea donc dans un lavabo où il put vomir à loisir.

Depuis cinq minutes, Itachi jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à Gamataki. Incroyable tout ce que ce crapaud pouvait régurgiter !

« Enfin pas si étonnant que ça quand on voit ce qu'il mange… » se dit Itachi en sentant la nausée l'envahir. L'odeur du vomi de crapaud était vraiment atroce !

Soudain, un homme entra dans la salle de bains et passa devant le lavabo sans voir (et sans sentir) Gamataki. Itachi soupira. Il avait bien fait de lancer un Genjutsu sur le batracien…

- Bon, tu as bientôt fini ? chuchota Itachi.

- Ouais, c'est bon, répondit Gamataki en sautant dans le mouchoir qu'Itachi lui tendit.

Le brun rangea précipitamment le crapaud emballé dans sa poche et quitta les lieux.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'air libre, Itachi respira profondément.

« La prochaine fois que je prendrai l'avion avec Gamataki, il faudra que je pense à prendre un masque à gaz. » pensa Itachi.

Mais l'air pollué qu'il respira le fit tousser. La pollution ! Voilà bien un point commun entre New York et Tokyo !

- Hey, man ! Where do you wanna go ? (_Hey, man ! Où est-ce que je peux t'emmener ?)_

Itachi reprit ses esprits et vit le taxi driver qui venait de lui poser une question. L'homme en question était basané et parlait avec un fort accent mexicain.

Le brun répondit du tac au tac. Il parlait tout le temps en anglais ou presque depuis la création d'Amaterasu. En effet, Sasuke ne parlait pas français, de même que Hashirama, et Hinata, Shika ou Jean ne parlaient pas un mot de japonais.

- Well… I need to go to Broadway. I have to meet someone at the Hard Rock Café (_Euh… __Je dois aller à Broadway. J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un au Hard-rock Café_), expliqua Itachi.

- Ok ! Let's go ! (_Ok ! On y va !_) hurla le chauffeur en sortant du taxi et en jetant la valise d'Itachi dans le coffre.

Le brun s'assit à l'arrière et le taxi partit dans un bruit assourdissant.

Sur la demande d'Itachi, le chauffeur fit quelques détours et le chef d'Amaterasu put admirer la haute stature de l'Empire State Building, du Chrysler Building ou encore d'un drôle de gratte-ciel en forme de fer à repasser.

Une fois arrivé à Broadway, Itachi regarda tout autour de lui. Il était une heure de l'après-midi et la place était déjà pleine de monde. Des touristes se pressaient de toute part, prenant les photos de ce qu'ils avaient tant de fois vu au cinéma. Il faisait plein jour mais des dizaines d'écrans étaient allumés, montrant publicités et bandes-annonces. Les couleurs envahissaient peu à peu Broadway, et Itachi avait hâte de voir ce qu'il en était de nuit…

Soudain, Itachi vit le Hard-rock Café. En fait il aurait été difficile de le rater.

Ledit restaurant était placé juste à droite de l'immeuble qui symbolisait l'avenue (celui que vous voyez sur toutes les photos). Un grande guitare entourée de lumières rouges surmontait l'entrée.

Itachi entra, et fut quelque peu étonné en constatant que l'endroit n'avait rien d'un café. Pour Itachi, cela s'apparentait plus à une boutique de souvenirs… le brun passa devant des tee-shirt Hard-rock Café que s'arrachaient un groupe de jeunes touristes coréens.

Itachi soupira. Il ne comprendrait jamais ces touristes qui s'arrachent des souvenirs hors de prix alors qu'une simple photo suffirait à se remémorer toute la beauté de l'instant.

Le brun se rapprocha du comptoir qui trônait au centre de la boutique et ricana en voyant la pile de boîtes qui y étaient exposées. Des Monopoly Hard-rock Café…

Dépassant les deux vendeuses prises d'assaut par une horde de touristes, Itachi marcha vers le fond de la salle, et vit un escalier qui descendait sur sa gauche. Il le prit et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Le brun eut un bref regard pour les dizaines de guitares électriques qui pendaient au mur puis tourna une fois de plus à gauche, et pénétra enfin dans le restaurant.

Dès qu'il fut entré, il fut alpagué par un homme qui lui demanda aussitôt s'il avait réservé.

- Not really... (_Pas vraiment..._)

Le « videur » esquissa un geste et Itachi dit précipitamment :

- Actually I would like to talk to Tamara. I was said that she worked here. (_Pas vraiment. En fait j'aimerais parler à Tamara. On m'a dit qu'elle travaillait ici_).

L'homme eut un instant d'hésitation puis répondit :

- Oh... I'm sorry but she is not yet here. Tamara only works tonight. As far as I am concerned, I think that you should go and do some shopping in the street, and come back this evening. She will certainly be arrived. (_Oh... Je suis désolé, mais elle n'est pas encore là. Tamara ne travaille que le soir. Je pense que vous devriez allez faire du shopping dans la rue et revenir ce soir, vers huit heures. Elle sera certainement arrivée_).

- Yes, you're right. Thanks ! (_Oui, vous avez raison. Merci !)_ le remercia Itachi.

Une fois de retour sur Broadway, Itachi se maudit. Il aurait dû faire plus de recherches sur cette Tamara… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle travaillait ici. S'il avait su où elle habitait, ou au moins déniché ses horaires de travail, tout aurait été plus simple.

« Maintenant, je dois poireauter six heures. C'est chiant… »

Itachi n'avait jamais été intéressé par le shopping. Pourtant, nul doute que beaucoup de gens auraient donné cher pour être à sa place. Y compris la plupart de ses amis expatriés à Tokyo.

Après un déjeuner rapide au Mc Do où Itachi fut surpris de voir qu'il avait droit à du soda à volonté, il fit néanmoins le tour des boutiques, et acheta quelques cadeaux pour ses amis.

« Si je ne le fais pas, ils vont me tuer » se dit Itachi.

Il prit une casquette noire des New York Yankees pour Kakashi qui le lui avait demandé et des tee-shirts pour les autres garçons. Mais que prendre pour les filles ? Itachi ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait choisir pour elles, et nul doute que leur acheter des vêtements pourrait se révéler dangereux. En effet, si ces derniers ne leur plaisait pas ou étaient trop grands, il pouvait dire adieu à sa vie…

Itachi se décida finalement pour deux ravissantes paires de lunettes de soleil. Son portefeuille en pâtit, mais il lui restait assez d'argent pour le dîner qu'il prendrait dans quelques heures au Hard-rock Café.

Après quelques heures d'errances dans les boutiques de souvenirs et de vêtements, Itachi regarda sa montre pour la énième fois et fut ravi de constater qu'il était enfin huit heures. « Maudit soit l'imbécile qui inventa le shopping ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Itachi avait finalement obtenu une table et jetait des coups d'oeil discrets aux serveuses, se demandant laquelle était Tamara.

- Alors, on se rince l'œil monsieur ? (_désormais, traduction directe de l'anglais pour cause de flemme de l'auteur_)

Itachi se redressa d'un coup en rougissant et vit la serveuse qui lui avait parlé. Son cœur se mit alors à battre plus vite.

La fille devait avoir dix-neuf ans et ses longs cheveux noirs magnifiques virevoltaient autour de son corps.

Ses cheveux ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler les courbes sublimes de la jeune femme et le teint d'Itachi vira au cramoisi. Son regard se posa ensuite sur les yeux de la serveuse et Itachi eut le souffle coupé. La femme avait des yeux vairons. L'un était vert et l'autre bleu. Itachi en avait entendu parler, puisqu'Alexandre le Grand possédait lui aussi cette étrange mais fascinante dissymétrie. Mais il n'en avait jamais vus auparavant.

Itachi se décida finalement à répondre en bafouillant.

- Euh non… Je ne…

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi regardez-vous ainsi toutes les serveuses ? Dépêchez-vous de répondre ou je serai forcé d'abîmer votre joli visage…

Itachi ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait jamais vu une serveuse pareille. Naruto les matait à chaque fois qu'ils allaient au restau et ne s'en cachait pas. Et aucune ne disait jamais rien.

Soudain Itachi fut envahi d'une joie fugace et inexplicable. La serveuse avait dit qu'il avait un joli visage…

Une fois redescendu sur terre, Itachi répondit :

- C'est assez compliqué. Je viens de France et…

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une excuse ! la coupa la brune.

- Je sais, mais laissez moi finir s'il vous plaît, répondit Itachi d'une voix lasse.

A sa grande surprise, la serveuse se tut et le regarda avec des yeux curieux. Ce jeune homme ne ressemblait pas aux imbéciles lourdingues qui la mataient et la sifflaient habituellement.

Ceux-ci formaient des groupes et, dans leur lâcheté, ne se seraient jamais risqués à importuner les serveuses sans l'appui de leur supériorité numérique.

Or, ce jeune garçon était seul. De plus, il était assez jeune, la jeune femme lui donnait maximum dix-huit ans. Il avait dit être français, et tout ceci le rendait assez atypique et mystérieux. Et puis, la serveuse répugnait à l'avouer, mais elle était captivée par ces yeux d'ébène qui semblaient lire en elle. Enfin, il était beau. La brune ne pouvait imaginer qu'un type aussi canon matte des filles puis se mette à rougir une fois pris en faute. Elle se résolut donc à écouter sa réponse. Elle pourrait toujours le cogner ensuite si celle-ci ne tenait pas debout…

Soudain, la jeune fille vit qu'un groupe de jeunes sur sa droite étaient en train de la reluquer. Ouvertement.

- Attends deux secondes, je reviens, lança la serveuse à un Itachi étonné.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la table des jeunes et commença à les engueuler.

Itachi regarda la scène, amusé. Cette serveuse était vraiment redoutable !

Mais contrairement à Itachi, les jeunes ne semblaient pas vouloir se laisser faire. Passablement éméché, l'un d'eux toucha la poitrine de la jeune femme. Cinq secondes plus tard, il était étalé par terre, le nez cassé.

« Toujours faire gaffe aux épines de la rose » pensa Itachi.

Malheureusement, les amis de la victime devinrent violents et la jeune femme se trouva bientôt entourée par cinq types menaçants. Itachi, inquiet, regarda autour de lui.

« Que font les mecs de la sécurité ? »

Ces derniers se faisaient attendre, aussi Itachi se leva et se jeta au secours de la serveuse.

Il étala deux types en deux secondes, tandis que la serveuse donnait un coup de pied à un autre. Le coup de pied toucha un point sensible. Très sensible. L'homme tomba à genoux, les mains appuyées sur son bas-ventre.

Itachi et la jeune femme se tournèrent ensuite vers les deux derniers, qui reculèrent, intimidés.

C'est à ce moment là que les deux colosses chargés de la sécurité arrivèrent et maîtrisèrent les deux hommes.

- Et voilà la cavalerie… dit Itachi.

- Toujours en retard… ajouta la jeune femme en riant.

Voyant qu'Itachi la regardait mi curieux mi admiratif, la serveuse ajouta :

- Je suis assez forte en arts martiaux. Mais je te remercie quand même pour ton aide.

- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit le brun.

Itachi regagna sa table, suivi par la serveuse vers qui convergeait désormais tous les regards. Une rixe dans un restaurant ne passe jamais inaperçue…

- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara la jeune femme. Tu as vu de quoi je suis capable alors j'attends tes explications pour tout à l'heure.

Itachi déglutit.

- En réalité, je ne suis pas à New York pour le tourisme. Je suis là pour quelqu'un. Et cette personne travaille ici. C'est une serveuse, et… Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, avoua le brun.

- Vous cherchez une personne… Et vous ne savez pas à quoi elle ressemble.

La jeune femme, dubitative, regarda le brun de travers.

- Vous avez son nom, au moins ?

- Oui. Elle s'appelle Tamara. Tamara Kagamine.

La serveuse sursauta mais Itachi, sans en tenir compte, continua à parler. La compagnie de la brune le rendait étrangement plus loquace.

- C'est une jeune fille d'origine japonaise. Elle a dix-sept ans et…

- Chut ! s'exclama soudain la serveuse en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés autour d'elle.

- Pourquoi…

- Ils ne savent pas que je n'ai que dix-sept ans, vous comprenez… Je leur ai dis que j'avais dix-huit ans pour avoir ce job…

Itachi eut une expression de surprise.

- Alors… Vous êtes Tamara ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- La vache, reprit Itachi. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Moi qui vous donnais minimum dix-neuf ans…

- Oui on me le dit souvent. Et que me veux-tu au juste ? demanda Tamara, passant subitement du vouvoiement au tutoiement

- Je suis au courant que tu as des pouvoirs. C'est grâce à eux que tu as remporté un tournoi de catch il n'y a pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille réagit au quart de tour. Elle attrapa Itachi par le col et le tira vers l'entrée de service sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes.

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, elle claqua la porte et projeta le brun contre un mur.

- Si tu parles, je te tue !

Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- De quoi tu parles, au juste ?

Tamara, surprise, lâcha le brun et recula.

- Tu… Tu n'es pas là pour me dénoncer ?

- Te dénoncer ?

Le brun n'y comprenait rien. De quoi parlait cette fille ?

- Bah oui ! Je possède des pouvoirs donc j'ai cru que tu voulais me dénoncer à l'IEPP !

- A l'IEPP ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Itachi, interloqué.

- L'Institut d'Etudes des Pouvoirs Paranormaux ! Tu ne regardes jamais les infos ? Il y a eu un flash spécial ce matin. Des centres viennent d'ouvrir un peu partout dans le monde.

Toutes les personnes qui ont des pouvoirs sont envoyées dans ces centres. De gré ou de force…

- Et on dit que les Etats-Unis sont le pays de la liberté… dit tristement Itachi. Désolé mais ce matin, j'étais dans l'avion, expliqua le brun. Mais dis m'en plus sur ces centres s'il te plaît.

- Pour l'instant, il y en a trois. Un à New York, un à Paris et l'autre à Tokyo. Il paraît que l'initiative vient du gouvernement japonais. Celui-ci aurait fait pression sur les Etats-Unis et la France…

- Pourtant, je ne vois pas une puissance telle que les Etats-Unis se soumettre au Japon, la coupa Itachi.

Le brun réfléchit et soudain, comprit.

- C'est encore Madara, souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ?

Tamara, décontenancée, regarda Itachi faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun croisa le regard de la jeune fille et lui avoua :

- Moi aussi, j'ai des pouvoirs. Tu te doutes donc que je ne vais pas te dénoncer.

La jeune fille passa de la surprise au soulagement, alors qu'Itachi continuait ses explications.

- Je suis venu ici afin de te demander de rejoindre notre organisation, Amaterasu. C'est une organisation basée au Japon, et uniquement constituée de personnes comme toi et moi.

- On est des mutants ? le coupa soudain Tamara. J'ai vu X Men et je trouve l'analogie assez frappante…

Itachi secoua la tête, amusé.

- Non non, pas du tout. Nos pouvoirs proviennent d'un monde parallèle. Euh… Tu connais Naruto ?

- Non. Je connais de nom mais je ne lis pas de mangas, répondit la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vois-tu, nous possédons les pouvoirs des personnages de ce Manga.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux et Itachi s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je sais, c'est difficile à croire. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

Tamara regarda le brun dans les yeux.

- Non.

La réponse claqua comme un fouet et le cœur d'Itachi se serra.

- Très bien, dit finalement Itachi. Dans ce cas reste ici et cache tes pouvoirs. Tu ne dois en aucun cas te rendre à l'IEPP car…

- Non, répéta Tamara en souriant.

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Essayait-elle de le faire tourner en bourrique ?

- Je ne peux pas te faire confiance… si je ne connais pas ton nom !

Itachi sourit à son tour.

- Ne me dis pas que j'ai oublié ça ! Excuse-moi… Je m'appelle Karasu, mais au sein de mon organisation, on m'appelle Itachi.

- Ravie de te connaître Itachi. Je te fais confiance.

- Tu m'as appelé Itachi… Ça veut dire que tu veux bien intégrer Amaterasu ? lui demanda le brun.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de renier mes pouvoirs, et je pense que faire équipe est le seul moyen de s'en sortir.

Itachi eut un immense sourire. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le fait que Tamara les rejoigne le remplissait de joie.

- Tamara, je te souhaite…

Soudain, Itachi s'arrêta net. Il avait failli oublier.

Le brun sortit Gamataki de sa poche et le tendit vers une Tamara stupéfaite.

Celle-ci eut un moment d'hésitation puis saisit le crapaud. Aussitôt ce dernier sauta sur sa tête puis se baissa et lui chuchota son nom à l'oreille :

_- Haruno Sakura..._

Tamara eut un spasme, et fut secouée par des tremblements. Puis elle se redressa en regardant ses mains.

- C'est bizarre… Je me sens si bien…

- C'est normal, lui répondit Itachi. Tu connais désormais ton nom de shinobi et tu as désormais recouvré la totalité de tes pouvoirs. Reste plus qu'à les maîtriser !

- Sakura… C'est un joli nom. Ça ne veut pas dire…

- Cerisier en japonais. Oui, c'est ça, la coupa Itachi. Tu porteras désormais le nom de Sakura au sein de l'organisation. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est bizarre mais ce nom m'est familier. Comme si je l'avais porté toute ma vie.

- Oui, c'est la même chose pour tout le monde.

Sakura redressa la tête et son regard se posa sur Gamataki, à présent installé sur l'épaule d'Itachi.

- Mais au fait… Un crapaud qui parle ?!

Gamataki leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Itachi se retenait de rire.

- C'est fou ce que les humains sont prévisibles…

Soudain un cri retentit dans la pièce. Itachi se retourna et vit une deuxième serveuse qui montrait le crapaud du doigt en hurlant.

Aussitôt, Itachi s'avança vers Sakura et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci, surprise, se tourna vers lui en rougissant.

- Que…

Itachi, lui aussi troublé, composa quelques signes et ils disparurent.

Une minute plus tard, les deux adolescents et le crapaud étaient à l'aéroport.

- Bon, on ne va pas tout de suite au Japon, expliqua Itachi. Je dois encore aller chercher une personne. Elle habite en France.

- En France ? Super, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller ! s'exclama Sakura, enthousiaste.

- …

- Mais au fait ! Et mes affaires ?! cria Sakura alors que le brun s'apprêtait à procéder à l'enregistrement.

Itachi se retourna en jurant.

- Merde… J'ai complètement oublié, avoua-t-il.

La brune réfléchit quelques instants, puis déclara :

- En réalité, je n'ai pas grand-chose de valeur… Je suis tout sauf riche ! Mais j'aurais besoin de vêtements. Je ne compte pas garder cette tenue cent sept ans !

Itachi reluqua la jeune fille, constatant que sa tenue de serveuse la rendait tout à fait attirante. Un peu trop même…

- Ta tenue est très bien, dit Itachi. Surtout le décolleté…

Sakura rougit, puis frappa le brun, qui se demandait pourquoi il avait sorti un truc pareil. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre…

Itachi se releva, tout en se massant la joue. Cette Sakura tapait vraiment fort.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand elle aura appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs… »

- Désolé… C'est sorti tout seul, dit le brun en grimaçant.

- Va pour cette fois. Mais ne recommence pas !

- Hn. Pour les vêtements, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai pas mal d'argent, je t'achèterai tout ce que tu veux.

- Tout ? fit Sakura, une lueur bizarre dans les yeux.

Une goutte apparut derrière la tête d'Itachi. Il n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout la lueur qui était apparue dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais son portefeuille allait déguster.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Pour le passeport ? demanda Sakura à Itachi lorsqu'ils furent assis dans l'avion.

- Et bien comme tu n'en avais pas, j'ai utilisé un sort d'illusion pour leur faire croire que tu en avais un. On appelle ça un Genjutsu.

- Super pratique ton truc ! fit la jeune femme.

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas abuser de ses pouvoirs et…

- Tu sais que tu es rabat-joie, toi ? le coupa Sakura en faisant un moue adorable.

Itachi tourna la tête vers le hublot. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la regarde. Cette fille lui faisait décidément beaucoup trop d'effet. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation de ne plus avoir le contrôle de la situation.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour les IEPP ? Pour ceux qui y ont été envoyés ?

- On verra ça plus tard, répondit le brun. Ça me désole, mais j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour l'instant. Madara aura certainement mit le paquet pour protéger ces centres…

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, et Itachi s'enferma dans ses pensées.

Après un voyage long et éprouvant, Gamataki ayant vomi pendant tout le vol, les deux adolescents prirent un en-cas rapide dans un bar de l'aéroport.

- Au fait, où est-ce qu'il habite, le type qu'on doit recruter ? demanda Sakura entre deux bouchées.

- A Pornichet. C'est prêt de la Baule. Dans l'Ouest de la France.

- C'est zarb comme nom, répondit la brune en mordant dans son sandwich.

- Je te l'accorde, dit Itachi en enfournant une frite dans sa bouche.

- Et on y sera dans combien de temps ? demanda soudain Sakura. Je ne veux pas rater Les Experts Manhattan !

Itachi réprima un rire moqueur.

- Les Experts Manhattan ? Mais c'est complètement naze ! Regarde plutôt les Experts tout court, c'est largement mieux !

- Même pas vrai ! répliqua la brune. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Hn. On y sera en deux minutes. Environ.

Sakura parut surprise, puis comprit.

- On va encore utiliser ta téléportation ?

- Oui. Tout à l'heure, en sortant de l'avion, je suis allé à l'espace wifi et j'ai pris des photos de la ville sur Internet. Figure-toi que les voisins du garçon que nous allons voir déménagent et vendent leur maison. J'ai donc trouvé la photo sur Internet. Du coup on a qu'à s'y téléporter et on y est illico.

- Ok !

Trois minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents atterrissaient dans une petite ruelle sombre.

- C'est ici ? demanda Sakura en désignant une maison à leur gauche.

- Je crois, répondit Itachi en s'approchant de la maison.

Celle-ci était assez grande, et agrémentée d'un jardin spacieux et bien entretenu. Tout dans cette demeure respirait le confort et la sérénité. Pourtant, Itachi demeurait taraudé par un mauvais pressentiment.

Une fois parvenu devant la porte, il sonna deux fois et attendit qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retourna vers Sakura.

- On s'est peut-être trompé de…

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

- C'est pourquoi ? fit une voix de femme.

Itachi fit volte-face et regarda son interlocutrice. Agée d'une cinquantaine d'année, la femme avait les yeux rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré.

- Bonjour Madame, dit Itachi. Je viens voir Adrien Fillaut. Il habite bien ici ?

A peine Itachi avait-il fini sa phrase que la femme fondit en larmes.

- Ils l'ont pris… Ils ont enlevé Adrien !

Sakura et Itachi étaient dans le salon et faisaient face aux parents d'Adrien, unis dans la douleur.

- Adrien a été envoyé à l'IEPP, n'est-ce pas ? lança soudain Itachi.

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard surpris, puis regardèrent Itachi avec suspicion.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda le père. Vous aussi, vous vouliez le vendre, c'est ça ? Et bien c'est trop tard ! Nos voisins l'ont déjà fait ! cria l'homme en se levant.

Itachi se leva à son tour et lui fit face.

- Non. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

- Mensonges ! hurla le père en projetant son poing vers Itachi.

Ce dernier l'arrêta avec son petit doigt, et un grand silence s'installa dans le salon.

- Ecoutez, je suis comme lui. J'ai des pouvoirs, et je voulais qu'il rejoigne mon organisation.

Jamais je ne l'aurai vendu. Sakura et moi sommes là pour vous aider. Nous avons le même objectif. La destruction des IEPP.

- Vous êtes là pour nous aider, hein ?

Itachi et Sakura se tournèrent vers la fille de dix-neuf ans qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Que les IEPP disparaissent ou pas, j'en ai rien à faire, reprit cette dernière. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous sauviez Adrien. Rendez-moi mon frère ! Je vous en supplie !

Les parents d'Adrien reprirent les supplications de leur fille et Itachi serra les poings, une flamme dans les yeux.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais sauver votre fils. Et tous les autres. Je ne le fais pas seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour moi. J'en ai marre de subir, d'être celui qui se défend. Il est temps de contre-attaquer !

Itachi sortit aussitôt de la maison, talonné par Sakura.

Les regards pleins d'espoirs, de la famille d'Adrien étaient gravés dans la mémoire du brun, et il ferait tout son possible pour qu'ils ne soient pas déçus.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

**Infiltration**

* * *

- Je croyais que l'on s'en occuperait plus tard ?

Itachi s'arrêta net et gratifia le nouveau membre d'Amaterasu d'un regard interrogateur, qui s'expliqua :

- Les IEPP. Je croyais qu'il fallait attendre…

Itachi soupira et dit :

- Tu as raison, mais le risque est trop grand. Je pense que plus on attend, plus les prisonniers de ces instituts seront pervertis par Madara, ou pire. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Itachi s'adossa contre la haie qui entourait la maison d'Adrien et sortit plusieurs documents de son sac à dos.

Sakura s'approcha du brun et jeta un coup d'œil aux photos.

- Est-ce que c'est... ?

- Des photos de l'IEPP de Paris, oui, répondit Itachi.

Sakura leva un regard étonné vers ce dernier.

- Où les est-ce que tu les a eues ?

- Sur Internet. J'ai utilisé l'ordinateur des Fillaut tout à l'heure.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche mais Itachi la coupa :

- Je sais que c'est pas très correct, mais il n'y a avait pas de temps à perdre. J'ai donc créé un clone et l'ai envoyé dans le bureau exécuter les recherches.

- Un clone ! C'est incroyable !

- Bof, c'est pas grand-chose… Je connais des jutsus bien plus impressionnants, tu sais… lui répondit Itachi.

Sakura croisa les bras et eut un sourire coquin.

- Tiens tiens… Monsieur Itachi ne chercherait-il pas à m'impressionner ?

Le brun rougit et se reporta à son étude des photos. Cette fille avait vraiment un don pour l'embarrasser.

Au bout d'un moment, Itachi rangea les photos et dit simplement :

- On ne pourra jamais entrer sans être vus. L'endroit est bien gardé, et il y a des caméras partout. Sans compter les patrouilles de l'Akatsuki et les barrières électrifiées…

- On ne pourrait pas se téléporter à l'intérieur ? tenta Sakura.

- Impossible. Je n'ai que des photos des façades extérieures.

Itachi prit son visage dans ses mains, tandis que Sakura étudiait à son tour les photos qu'avait trouvé le brun. Il lui apparut vite qu'Itachi avait raison, il était impossible d'entrer.

Au moment où Sakura baissait les bras, Itachi releva la tête. Ses lèvres étaient tordues en un petit sourire.

- En fait, il y aurait bien un moyen…

- Je maintiens que c'est un mauvais plan, chuchota Sakura. C'est trop dangereux !

- C'est ça qui est excitant… souffla Itachi.

Sakura regardait Itachi et n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il était possible de changer ainsi d'apparence !

En effet, Itachi avait utilisé un Henge et pris l'apparence de son ami Naruto. Il ne voulait surtout pas que les anciens Fils du Vent reconnaissent Karasu, car son plan tomberait aussitôt à l'eau. Tout serait beaucoup plus facile s'ils le sous-estimaient.

Soudain, la fourgonnette qui les amenait à l'IEPP freina brusquement, et Itachi tomba sur Sakura la tête la première.

Les deux demeurèrent quelques secondes dans cette position , jusqu'à ce que Sakura se relève en repoussant Itachi assez brutalement.

- Désolé, souffla Itachi.

La brune ne répondit pas et fixa ses pieds. Le visage si proche de blond l'avait troublé, mais pas tant que ça. Heureusement qu'Itachi avait utilisé le Henge, sinon elle aurait certainement rougi comme une tomate.

- Je crois que l'on est arrivé, lui dit Itachi pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La brune releva les yeux, alors que les portes de la camionnette s'ouvraient à la volée.

- Sortez s'il vous plaît, leur dit une voix de femme.

Sakura et Itachi sautèrent aussitôt à terre, ce dernier ayant la confirmation de son hypothèse en voyant la robe que portait la femme. Noire avec des nuages rouges…

« J'aurais préféré m'être trompé… »

Les deux adolescents de dix-sept ans, après avoir contemplé le ciel étoilé, suivirent la femme et pénétrèrent dans un grand hall. Tout était neuf, et les murs sentaient la peinture fraîche.

En revanche, en raison de l'heure avancée, le hall était vide.

- Excusez-moi, dit soudain Itachi, mais qui êtes-vous, et quelle est cette robe que vous portez ?

La femme se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui répondit en souriant :

- Je m'appelle Ariana. Tous les membres de l'IEPP portent cet uniforme. Vous saurez bientôt pourquoi.

Itachi eut un rire silencieux. Oh ça, il le savait déjà…

- En fait, Madame, si je vous ai posé la question, c'est parce qu'il y a, dans un manga que j'aime beaucoup, exactement le même uniforme. Il appartient à l'Akatsuki.

Ariana le regarda bizarrement puis reprit son faux sourire.

- Bravo jeune homme ! Vous l'avez deviné, nos uniformes sortent tout droit du manga Naruto, tout comme vos pouvoirs.

Itachi prit un faux air étonné.

- Vraiment ? C'est incroyable !

Sakura, de son côté, riait sous cape. Itachi était plutôt bon acteur !

- Et vous ? demanda alors Itachi alors qu'ils avaient repris leur marche à travers le complexe.

La femme s'arrêta à nouveau et regarda le blond de ses yeux verts.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Avez-vous des pouvoirs, vous aussi ?

Ariana sembla hésiter, puis répondit :

- Je suppose que je peux vous le dire… Nous sommes vingt membres de l'IEPP à avoir des pouvoirs. Ceux qui n'en ont pas ne portent pas cet uniforme mais de simples blouses blanches.

« Vingt. C'est noté », pensa Itachi.

- Et il y a combien de patients ici, à part nous ? demanda-t-il.

La femme soupira. Apparemment, les questions du blond commençaient à lui taper sur le système.

- D'invités. Vous n'êtes pas malades, vous devez juste apprendre à maîtriser vos petites particularités. Nous sommes là pour vous aider, et vous pouvez partir quand vous le voulez.

Itachi faillit éclater de rire. Cette femme avait un sacré débit de conneries à la seconde !

- Alors, combien ? demanda à nouveau Itachi.

- Vous n'êtes que vingt et un, pour l'instant. Vous savez, votre don n'est pas si répandu que cela !

« C'est surtout que la plupart ne sont pas dupes, heureusement », songea Itachi.

- Et vous, jeune fille, vous n'avez pas de question ? demanda la kunoichi de l'Akatsuki.

Sakura prit un faux air timide et dit :

- Euh… Je voudrais juste savoir si je pourrais voir mes parents, de temps en temps.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Ariana.

« …que non. » complétèrent mentalement les trois personnes présentes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de circulation dans un véritable dédale de couloirs, le trio s'arrêta devant une grande porte métallique.

- Derrière cette porte, se trouvent vos chambres. Il faut un mot de passe pour ouvrir, expliqua Ariana en désignant un boîtier composé de neuf touches.

- Et vous allez nous donner le code ? demanda Itachi, bien que connaissant d'avance la réponse.

- Non, je suis désolé, mais par mesure de sécurité, seul le personnel peut ouvrir cette porte, répondit la femme d'une voix guindée.

Itachi échangea un regard hilare avec Sakura. Quelle excuse bidon !

Ariana se dirigea vers le boîtier, et s'arrangea pour le dissimuler aux regards du blond et de la brune.

Elle jeta un bref regard préventif derrière elle puis commença à composer le code.

Au moment où elle appuyait sur la première touche, Itachi avait déjà activé son sharingan et copiait les mouvements d'Ariana.

« un, trois, sept, trois, neuf, neuf » mémorisa Itachi.

Il tourna la tête vers Sakura et lui fit un sourire.

- Phase un, réussie, souffla le blond. On a notre porte de sortie.

Ariana les introduit dans une salle plongée dans l'obscurité, puis repartit en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, et en leur disant à demain. Itachi était au bord du fou rire et ne put qu'agiter la main en fixant obstinément ses pieds.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur la femme, Itachi et Sakura éclatèrent de rire. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils soient encore là demain, désolé Ariana !

- Vous n'allez pas rigoler longtemps… fit soudain une voix grave.

Itachi et Sakura se retournèrent vers l'homme qui avait parlé.

- Désolé, je suis rabat-joie, mais vous allez vite déchanter. En réalité, nous sommes loin d'être des « invités ». Des prisonniers, plutôt.

L'homme sortit de l'ombre, et Sakura sursauta, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Itachi. Le Byakugan… Apparemment, ils avaient affaire à un membre du clan prestigieux des Hyûga.

- On dirait que mes yeux ne t'impressionnent pas vraiment, dit ce dernier à Itachi.

- En effet. Je connais quelqu'un qui a les mêmes.

Le Hyûga ouvrit grand ses deux yeux blancs, qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

- Oh la ferme, Yohan… Comme d'hab tu exagères… fit une autre voix.

Le nouveau venu, un grand noir qui devait avoir vingt ans, leur sourit puis leur serra la main.

- L'écoutez pas, il est vraiment parano… Les mecs de l'IEPP sont là pour nous aider.

Je m'appelle Fetnat.

Sakura leva un sourcil et Fetnat la regarda, hilare.

- Drôle de nom, hein ? Je suis né à Pointe Noire, au Congo. Mes parents n'avaient pas d'idée pour mon prénom, donc ils ont pris un calendrier. Pas de chance, c'est tombé sur le quatorze juillet. Pas de saint ce jour là, c'est la Fête Nationale. Vu que c'était abrégé sur le calendrier, ils m'ont appelé Fetnat !

Plié en deux, le congolais ajouta :

- Le pire, c'est que c'est assez courant au Congo !

Sakura éclata de rire elle aussi, mais Itachi et le Hyûga restèrent de marbre.

Pendant que les deux autres riaient, Itachi se tourna vers le brun et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi dis-tu que nous sommes prisonniers ?

Yohan leva les yeux au ciel et déclara :

- Nous sommes constamment surveillés, dit-il en montrant les quelques caméras situées aux coins des murs.

Itachi, qui les avait déjà aperçues, calcula mentalement leur champ de vision.

« Aucun angle mort… Du travail de pro… »

Le brun croisa les yeux du blond et lâcha laconiquement :

- Big Brother is watching you…

Puis il ajouta :

- Heureusement, il n'y a pas de micros, j'ai tout fouillé et je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Tu as utilisé le Byakugan ? lui demanda soudain Itachi.

- Oui… murmura le Hyûga. J'ai réussi à le maîtriser il y a peu.

Fetnat choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

- Les caméras ne sont qu'une mesure de sécurité ! On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver !

Excédé, Yohan se tourna vers lui :

- Et la porte ? On n'a pas le code, donc on ne peux pas sortir. Et ne me dis pas que c'est une mesure de sécurité ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre ces enfoirés… On est prisonniers, je vous dit, dit-il aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Je sais, lâcha Itachi.

Le jeune Hyûga le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais le blond détourna les yeux et regarda Fetnat, qui s'exclama :

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il n'y a que Yohan pour balancer ce genre de trucs ! Tout ça parce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire ce que les types de l'IEPP nous demandent.

- C'est pas que je ne peux pas, c'est que je ne veux pas. Pas tant que je serai privé de ma liberté. Et puis, ce qu'ils nous font faire…

- C'est-à-dire ? le coupa Sakura.

Yohan regarda la brune et hésita.

- Des trucs pas nets…

- N'importe quoi ! dit Fetnat. Ils nous entraînent au Ninjutsu et au Taijutsu, normal quoi !

Yohan soupira.

- Je parle des autres cours…

Fetnat détourna le regard et ne dit rien.

Yohan, encouragé par Sakura, s'expliqua :

- Ces tarés nous endoctrinent ! Presque tout le monde est comme Fetnat, maintenant ! Entièrement dévoué à l'Akatsuki, et à Madara-_sama._

Fetnat eut un geste d'humeur et se prépara à répliquer, mais Itachi le fit taire.

- Vous avez vu Madara ?

- Quelques fois… Mais il ne vient pas souvent…

- Et en quoi consistent ces séances d'endoctrinement ? demanda la brune.

Yohan haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien. Il faut demander à Fetnat… Je n'y suis jamais allé, moi.

Itachi se tourna vers le congolais.

- Fetnat ?

Le noir garda le silence, les yeux étrangement opaques.

- Il ne te répondra pas, il ne le peut pas ! intervint une voix de femme, alors que la lumière envahissait la salle.

Itachi détailla leur nouvelle interlocutrice.

Assez grande, cette dernière avait environ trente ans et possédait de ravissants cheveux blonds dorés qui contrastaient avec sa peau bronzée. Deux katanas courts pendaient à sa hanche.

- Pourquoi rester dans le noir ? Que la lumière illumine le soir ! chanta la femme en parvenant jusqu'à eux. Puis elle ajouta :

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Maïté.

- Bonsoir ! Tu parles toujours comme ça ? sourit Sakura.

- Et oui, c'est ainsi ! je m'exprime toujours en rimes ! La vie est poésie !

Maïté sortit soudain un petit calepin et y nota la phrase.

Itachi sourit. Il savait déjà qui était cette fille. Ces rimes et ce calepin… Un Killer Bee au féminin, c'était pourtant dur à imaginer.

- Tu es Killer Bee… souffla Itachi.

Surprise, la blonde se tourna vers lui et répondit :

- Tu es peu loquace mais perspicace ! Oui, c'est ce que je suis. C'est lui qui me l'a dit, ajouta-t-elle en pointant son abdomen.

Itachi acquiesça et Sakura posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi Fetnat ne peut rien dire ?

- Je suis protégé de ces illusions, grâce à mon démon. Mais les autres prisonniers ne sont pas épargnés… On implante dans leur esprit quantité d'inepties, et petit à petit, ils sont pervertis.

Itachi ferma les yeux. Tout était clair à présent. Les prisonniers subissaient une thérapie de Genjutsu…

Sakura était parvenu au même résultat que lui et les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Soudain, Fetnat murmura :

- Des yeux rouges… Ils voient tout…

Itachi le regarda un moment puis il se tourna vers Yohan, les poings serrés.

- Maïté et toi, vous êtes les seuls à avoir échappé à ça ?

- Non, il y a aussi le nouveau. Il n'y a pas encore eu droit.

- Si peu, souffla Itachi.

Sakura prit alors la parole :

- Je ne comprends pas… Vous parlez de « nouveau », mais les centres ont ouvert leurs portes hier, non ? Comment l'endoctrinement a-t-il pu être aussi rapide ?

Le brun lui répondit en souriant tristement.

- Il s'agit en réalité de l'ouverture officielle des centres… Mais l'ouverture officieuse date d'une semaine environ.

- Et puis le planning est lourd : dix séances d'illusions par jour ! ajouta Maïté.

Itachi s'assit par terre, en tailleur.

- Le nouveau… Il ne s'appellerait pas Adrien, par hasard ?

Yohan et Maïté acquiescèrent, et cette dernière demanda au blond :

- Comment…

- Ce n'est pas important, la coupa Itachi. En revanche, j'aimerais que vous alliez le réveiller.

J'ai dois lui parler.

Itachi vit le brun hésiter et il lui lança :

- Ça te dit, de sortir d'ici ?

Le brun le fixa avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

- T'as un plan ?

- Oui. Normalement, l'IEPP ne sera bientôt plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Maïté ramena un Adrien débraillé et en train de bailler.

Adrien était brun, et assez petit puisque Sakura, du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, lui mettait bien dix centimètres. Itachi se souvint qu'il avait vingt-deux ans, et qu'il était de nature plutôt calme selon ses parents.

Adrien regarda chacune des personnes présentes, s'attardant tout particulièrement sur Sakura.

- Vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! s'exclama la brune. Regarde sous mon soutif pendant que tu y es !

- Je peux ? fit Adrien d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Itachi, sans un regard pour le brun encastré dans le mur, regarda chaque caméra l'une après l'autre, puis fit cesser son Henge.

Tous sursautèrent à la vue du brun, et Fetnat se raidit étrangement.

- Tu as bien… commença Sakura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de placer un Genjutsu sur les caméras. Aucun risque qu'elles me voient ou repèrent notre évasion.

- Un Genjutsu… Tu sais déjà faire ça ? s'exclama Yohan qui venait tout juste d'assimiler que le blond était un Henge.

Itachi lui répondit brièvement :

- Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard. D'abord, il faut sortir d'ici…

- Ennemi…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Fetnat, qui avait dégainé un long katana.

Celui-ci regardait fixement Itachi, les yeux vitreux mais un sourire féroce inscrit sur le visage.

Sakura chuchota, alarmée :

- Itachi… Ils ont dû implanter ton visage dans les séances d'illusions ! Ils les ont programmés pour t'attaquer dès qu'ils te voient !

Itachi, qui avait immédiatement compris, se leva lentement, sans un regard pour Fetnat.

Ce dernier le chargea, le sabre levé. Maïté fit mine de dégainer ses sabres mais Sakura l'en empêcha.

- Laissez-le faire…

Lorsque Fetnat abattit son sabre, il ne rencontra que du vide.

Itachi se tenait derrière lui, le sharingan activé. A la vue de la pupille, Maïté frissonna. Encore ces yeux…

Le congolais se retourna et ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Itachi.

Les deux hommes restèrent ensuite immobiles pendant de longues secondes.

Soudain, Fetnat vacilla, tandis qu'Itachi recula. Les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Il n'y a rien à faire… souffla l'Uchiha. Il y a trop de dégâts ! Sois maudit Madara ! explosa le brun en s'agenouillant sur le sol.

- Itachi… murmura Sakura. Tu veux dire que l'on ne peux pas les libérer des illusions ?

- Non. C'est irréparable, j'en ai bien peur… dit Itachi d'une voix tremblante.

Fetnat, en voyant le brun prostré à terre, n'hésita pas une seconde, et se jeta derechef à l'attaque.

Il fonçait vers sa cible, lorsque Sakura s'interposa et lui balança un coup de poing terrible qui l'envoya en sens inverse. Elle reçut néanmoins une coupure à la joue. Le sabre de l'africain l'avait éraflée

Mais le congolais, qui n'était plus maître de lui-même, semblait insensible à la douleur.

Il se releva immédiatement et repartit à l'assaut en composant des mudras :

- **Katon : Hosenka no jutsu !**

De petites boules de feu volèrent vers la brune pétrifiée. Elle n'avait encore reçu aucune formation, et était totalement impuissante face au Ninjutsu de son adversaire.

- **Suiton : Gaikaku no jutsu ! **(_la muraille aqueuse_)

Les boules de feu disparurent dans le mur d'eau qui s'était dressé devant la brune.

Sakura se retourna pour remercier Itachi mais constata que celui-ci n'était plus là.

Ce dernier, qui se trouvait désormais derrière son adversaire, appuya son index sur la nuque de ce dernier, qui perdit conscience.

- Désolé… murmura Itachi.

L'Uchiha resta immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague, jusqu'à ce que Sakura le rappelle à l'ordre.

- Itachi ! Il faut y aller !

Le brun sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers le groupe.

Sakura posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Itachi, qui ne réagit pas.

- Itachi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On a fait ce que l'on a pu.

Celui-ci opina lentement, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres.

- Les autres étaient tous aussi…

- Fetnat était le moins atteint… On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux, répondit tristement Yohan.

Itachi secoua vigoureusement la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Ok, on y va. Mais d'abord, je fais sortir Gamataki, sinon il va me tuer.

C'est observé par trois paires d'yeux curieux, qu'Itachi sortit un parchemin sur lequel était dessiné un sceau.

Itachi fit quelques signes, puis plaça sa paume au centre du sceau. Du parchemin s'échappa alors un grand nuage de fumée blanche, dont surgit la mascotte d'Amaterasu. Le crapaud se mit aussitôt à engueuler Itachi et à réclamer des ramen, sous les yeux ébahis de trois personnes.

- Je vous présente Gamataki, dit Itachi. Je sais, c'est un crapaud et il parle, mais on doit d'abord sortir d'ici, ok ?

Tout le monde acquiesça comme un seul homme et Itachi marcha vers la porte. Il composa rapidement le code, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Maïté, Yohan et Adrien, attentifs aux dernières recommandations d'Itachi, résistèrent à l'envie de demander à ce dernier par quel fichu moyen il avait mis la main sur ce code.

Yohan eut un petit sourire. Depuis cinq jours, il passait son temps à essayer de trouver ce maudit code. Il avait même utilisé le Byakugan, mais apparemment, les types de l'IEPP masquaient leurs mains par un Genjutsu. Et ce Itachi, qui était arrivé depuis une heure à peine, avait déjà mis la main dessus. Galère…

Les cinq prisonniers coururent à travers les couloirs, toujours dissimulés par le Genjutsu d'Itachi. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils parvinrent au hall d'entrée, et s'arrêtèrent net.

Cinq shinobis portant les robes de l'Akatsuki se tenaient devant la porte de sortie.

Itachi et Sakura reconnurent Ariana, mais les quatre autres leur étaient inconnus.

Ce n'était pas les cas des autres qui murmurèrent, apeurés.

- Myoshin…

Le nom disait quelque chose à Itachi, et il le reconnut. C'était un ancien Fils du Vent. Un type assez puissant, et connu pour être impitoyable.

L'homme en question se tenait au milieu de la formation, et était plongé dans une discussion avec son voisin de droite.

- Tu es sûr que l'alarme s'est déclenchée ?

- Absolument sûr. Quelqu'un a activé le détecteur de mouvements. J'ai envoyé Takeo pour vérifier.

Les cinq adolescents échangèrent un regard inquiet. Leur fuite était découverte ? Mais ils ne pouvaient être vus…

Sakura murmura :

- La téléportation ?

- Non… je ne peux pas emporter plus de deux personnes avec moi, répondit Itachi. De plus, dès que j'aurai emporté deux d'entre vous, le Genjutsu prendra fin, et les deux restants seront découverts.

Adrien, les yeux brillants, chuchota :

- Je veux bien rester, moi. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Sakura lui jeta un bref regard. Le pervers remontait dans son estime.

Tout le monde fit écho à Adrien, mais Itachi les fit taire.

- Tout le monde sort, ou personne ne sort. Je ne laisserai pas deux personnes derrière moi. Hors de question !

Soudain, un shinobi passa devant eux et ils se turent.

- Chef ! Il manque cinq prisonniers ! cria le nouvel arrivant, qui devait être Takeo.

Myoshin plissa les yeux et regarda vers le groupe dissimulé par le Genjutsu.

Myoshin avait une impression bizarre depuis plusieurs minutes. Serait-ce un Genjutsu ?

- Kaï ! s'écria Myoshin.

Rien ne se passa. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas sous l'emprise d'un Genjutsu… Pourtant l'étrange sentiment ne le quittait pas. Myoshin avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct.

Et celui-ci lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, pendant lequel tout le monde garda le silence, Myoshin écarquilla les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Ce serait…

Myoshin joignit à nouveau ses mains et cria :

- Kaï !

Au même moment, Itachi grimaça. Leur couverture était foutue…

Les cinq fuyards réapparurent alors aux yeux de tous.

- C'était très astucieux, Uchiha Itachi… dit Myoshin. Un double Genjutsu ! Maintenir deux illusion en même temps présente d'énormes difficultés. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais parvenu à un tel niveau…

- Penses tu réellement pouvoir me battre, dans ce cas ? souffla Itachi.

- Tout seul, je ne sais pas… répondit Myoshin. Mais nous sommes six, et tu es le seul de votre petit groupe à avoir reçu une formation digne de ce nom.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, dit Itachi. Je connaissais les Fils du Vent, et tu es le seul que je reconnais. Tes cinq copains ne sont pas plus puissants que mes amis…

Myoshin garda les silence quelques instants puis éclata de rire.

- Alors tu ne sais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi ? fit Itachi d'une voix glaciale.

- Akatsuki est née il y a deux ans, imbécile…

Itachi se raidit, tandis que Myoshin continuait son discours.

- Les Fils du Vent ne représentent que la partie émergée de l'Iceberg. Pendant que les Fils du Vent recrutaient, Akatsuki faisait de même ! A l'heure qu'il est, nous sommes plus de mille !

Itachi vacilla.

- Impossible… Et ce seraient tous des Uchiha ?

- Bien sûr que non… Madara-sama n'a pas scellé le portail tout de suite, vois-tu. Lorsqu'il l'a scellé, Akatsuki abritait déjà plus de six cent shinobis, répartis un peu partout à travers le monde… Et parmi eux, il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine d'Uchiha. Mais aujourd'hui, l'organisation dans son ensemble comprend plus de quatre cent Uchiha. Avec la nouvelle génération, et nos méthodes de manipulation de l'esprit, l'armée de Madara sera bientôt immense !

Itachi garda le silence, puis se tourna vers ses amis.

- Je sais que vous êtes courageux, mais n'intervenez pas. Vous n'avez pas le niveau…

Itachi se tourna vers Sakura, qui était au bord des larmes.

- Surtout toi, Sakura. Je sais que tu cognes fort, dit-il en jetant un regard amusé à Adrien, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Tous acquiescèrent à contrecoeur et Itachi se tourna vers Myoshin.

- Je vais te montrer la réalité… murmura le brun. Tu vas bientôt quitter la toile de mensonges tissées par ton maître.

- Ah vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Pour seule réponse, Itachi dégaina son sabre.

- Ho ho ! Je vois que tu es devenu impitoyable ! Tu ferais un bon membre d'Akatsuki.

Itachi ne répondis rien et effectua des mudras tout en se retournant vers ses amis.

**- Suiton : Chikyuu no jutsu. **(_Le globe aqueux_)

Ces derniers virent un immense dôme constitué d'eau se former autour d'eux. Une demi sphère parfaite qui recouvrait désormais le groupe.

- Joli, admit Myoshin.

- Je me suis souvenu de ta lâcheté, dit Itachi d'une voix froide. Et je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Zato !

Un des shinobis qui se tenait devant la porte s'élança vers le dôme, sous les yeux indifférents d'Itachi.

Soudain, le ninja plongea et disparut dans la terre.

- Tu as oublié, ricana Myoshin. Ta bulle protège des attaques venant du dessus et des côtés, mais pas du dessous…

Itachi ne répondit rien, et se contenta de fixer Myoshin.

Au bout d'un moment, Zato ressortit de sous terre, grièvement blessé.

- Chef… La bulle continu aussi sous terre… C'est une sphère, pas une demi sphère !

- Et alors ! La terre l'emporte sur l'eau, non ?

Zato resta muet, et ce fut Itachi qui répondit.

- En effet.

- Alors pourquoi ? s'emporta Myoshin.

- Par ce qu'il est faible, voilà tout, répondit Itachi, glacial.

- Et ses blessures ?

- Ma bulle n'est pas qu'à vocation défensive… répondit le brun.

Au même moment, une ombre surgit dans le dos de Zato et lui trancha la gorge.

Le Kage Bunshin d'Itachi essuya son Katana et jeta un regard de défi aux shinobis restants.

- Voilà ce qui arrivera à tous ceux qui essaieront de s'en prendre à cette bulle, dit simplement Itachi.

Myoshin eut un sourire méchant et claqua des doigts. Ses quatre sous-fifres s'élancèrent aussitôt vers Itachi, qui resta de marbre.

- Ta lâcheté n'a donc aucune limite ? Toujours envoyer ces hommes devant et attendre que le boulot se fasse, cracha le brun avec mépris.

Les quatre shinobis s'abattirent sur Itachi et le transpercèrent de leurs katanas.

Myoshin s'avança alors avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tu était plutôt faible, mon pauvre…

Soudain, le corps d'Itachi disparut dans une volée de corbeaux.

Myoshin fronça les sourcils. Un genjutsu ?

- Kaï ! Kaï ! Kaï !

Myoshin avait beau tenter de dissiper l'illusion, rien ne se passait… Etait-ce autre chose ?

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, tout disparut autour de lui. Seules restaient des plumes de corbeaux. Elles tombaient autour de lui…

Myoshin essaya de bouger, sans succès. Il baissa les yeux, et vit qu'il était attaché à un poteau.

« Quand ?... »

Le membre d'Akatsuki vit une centaine d'Itachi s'avancer vers lui, le sabre dressé.

Myoshin se débattait mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait lu Naruto, et savait désormais qu'il subissait le Tsukiyomi. Ce gosse avait le Mangekyou Sharingan… Le boss l'avait prévenu, mais il avait sous-estimé la pupille.

Un des Itachi vint se placer devant lui et murmura à son oreille.

- Bienvenue dans ma dimension. Tu y passeras trois jours, mais tout cela ne prendra qu'une seconde en réalité… Enfin bref, tu connais la musique…

Itachi planta son sabre dans la poitrine de Myoshin, qui hurla.

Il voulait mourir, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et chaque coup de sabre provoquait en lui une souffrance indescriptible.

Mais dans son malheur, Myoshin fut extrêmement chanceux : il ne mit que deux jours à mourir.

Lorsque le corps de Myoshin tomba sur le sol dallé du hall, les quatre autres shinobis, qui étaient restés à ses côtés, se précipitèrent à son secours.

Ce fut Ariana qui livra le verdict.

- Il est mort…

Dans les yeux des quatre shinobis, brillait la même lueur d'incompréhension. Myoshin était mort d'un coup, son corps ne présentait aucune blessure… Comment était-ce possible ?

Ariana releva la tête et vit les yeux d'Itachi.

Un frisson la traversa. Le Mangekyou Sharingan…

Elle fit part de sa découverte aux autres, qui se mirent à paniquer.

- Calmez-vous ! hurla Ariana. Il suffit de ne pas croiser son regard. Alors en position !

Les shinobis s'exécutèrent, alors qu'Itachi était pris d'une forte migraine. Le Tsukiyomi ne devait pas être utilisé à la légère…

De leur côté, les spectateurs, à l'abri de la bulle aqueuse, encourageaient Itachi. Ils avaient vu avec surprise tomber le chef sans qu'Itachi le touche. Mais il restait encore quatre adversaires.

Soudain, Sakura fut prise de tremblements et tomba par terre. Les trois autres se jetèrent aussitôt à ses côtés. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Maïté, qui avait quelques connaissances en médecine, l'ausculta rapidement et soupira en levant les yeux vers les autres.

- Empoisonnée. Elle doit recevoir un antidote au plus vite…

La blonde avait oublié les rimes, et personne n'osa lui en faire la remarque.

- C'est sans doute Fetnat… Il m'a dit qu'il enduisait son katana de venin ou de poison en cas de danger. Or, il a coupé Sakura à la joue… murmura Yohan en montrant la blessure de la jeune fille.

Adrien se leva d'un bond et cria vers le Uchiha qui faisait face à ses adversaires :

- Itachi ! Grouille-toi ! Sakura a été empoisonnée !

Itachi se tourna vers lui, alarmé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Il invoqua un clone pour tenir en respect les quatre shinobis puis se précipita vers la bulle.

- Elle est empoisonnée, répéta Adrien. Il faut l'emmener à l'hosto !

- C'est du venin de cobra, ça aurait pu être pire… dit Maïté. Si ça avait été un mamba noir, c'était fini.

- Combien de temps ? demanda Itachi d'une voix sèche.

- Il lui faut un sérum très vite ! s'exclama l'infirmière improvisée. Fetnat a peut-être rajouté d'autres poisons. Je ne peux pas dire exactement combien de temps il lui reste, mais…

La voix de la femme se perdit, et Itachi se retourna vers ses adversaires.

Une immense détresse brillait dans ses yeux. Il devait fini le combat. Tout de suite. Si elle mourrait, il…

Itachi ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains. Puis il rouvrit l'œil gauche, l'œil droit demeurant fermé.

Ariana, qui allait s'élancer vers lui, profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, s'arrêta net. Cette position… Son cœur se serra.

- Fuyez ! hurla Ariana.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Une larme de sang s'échappa de la paupière close, qui s'ouvrit soudain.

_**Amaterasu**_

Une minute plus tard, Itachi referma les yeux. Il ferma les yeux sur la réalité. Sur les six cadavres qui se tenaient devant lui.

Une seule chose lui importait désormais. Sauver Sakura.

Itachi rouvrit les yeux et courut vers la bulle, qu'il fit disparaître rapidement.

- Dépêchez-vous ! hurla-t-il. Il y a encore quatorze shinobis dans les environs et j'aimerais éviter des les affronter…

Le groupe s'élança vers la sortie, Itachi portant Sakura sur son épaule. Malgré sa fatigue, Itachi restait le plus fort du groupe, et… il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre la porte.

Il courait vers la camionnette garée dans le parking lorsque deux shinobis portant les deux robes si haïes sortirent d'un autre bâtiment.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Itachi activa à nouveau Amaterasu et les deux hommes furent assaillis par les flammes noires.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à la camionnette, Itachi vérifia que la clé était sur le contact, et se tourna vers les trois personnes qu'il avait sauvées de l'institut.

- Qui sait conduire ?

Tous levèrent la main et Itachi reprit précipitamment :

- Très bien. Prenez la voiture et roulez le plus loin possible d'ici. Allez n'importe où, mais barrez vous d'ici. Je vous rejoindrai.

- Ok !

Sitôt que la camionnette eut démarré, Itachi composa quelques mudras et disparut avec Sakura.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

**Police !**

* * *

Itachi eut un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut l'entrée de l'hôpital où il avait été interné pour son coma.

Mais soudain, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il avait vraiment forcé sur ce coup là, et son jutsu de déplacement rapide était extrêmement fatigant du point de vue musculaire.

Itachi se releva pourtant et, Sakura toujours sur son épaule, pénétra dans l'hôpital.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le guichet d'où l'observait une réceptionniste ahurie, Itachi fut à nouveau pris d'une violente migraine et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, tout était plus sombre et brouillé autour de lui. Sa vue était devenue floue.

« Merde… Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour » pensa Itachi en posant Sakura sur le sol.

« Voilà ce que c'est de trop utiliser le Mangekyou… »

Puis il reporta son attention sur la femme de l'accueil. Par chance, l'hôpital était quasiment vide et il n'y avait pas de queue.

- Vite ! Elle a été empoisonnée ! C'est une urgence, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps ! hurla le brun.

La femme ne perdit pas une seconde et appela du renfort. Des infirmiers se précipitèrent auprès de la brune avec une civière, et Sakura fut aussitôt emmenée vers la salle d'opération. Inconsciemment, Itachi les suivit mais on l'empêcha d'entrer dans la salle.

Le brun voulut protester mais la fatigue eut raison de sa volonté, et on le conduisit dans la salle d'attente.

Le brun éprouvait en ce moment même ce qu'avaient dû ressentir ses amis lorsqu'il était dans le coma. Il se morfondait dans son coin, regardant sans cesse l'heure et guettant les docteurs.

Le brun anxieux, malgré tous ses efforts, était incapable de s'endormir et fixait l'horloge murale. Itachi devait plisser les yeux pour distinguer les chiffres du cadran, à cause de sa vue brouillée.

Itachi s'était toujours fié à sa vue, et son altération était un coup dur. Mais Sakura était beaucoup plus importante que ses petits problèmes oculaires.

- Monsieur Yoake ?

Itachi releva la tête et vit le docteur qui lui faisait signe. Le jeune shinobi se leva et se dirigea vers ce dernier. La peur lui rongeait la poitrine.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit aussitôt le médecin. L'opération a été un succès, nous avons enlevé la quasi-totalité du poison. Elle vivra.

Une immense bouffée de soulagement envahit Itachi, qui sourit au docteur.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur.

- Je vous en prie. Mais ce sont surtout les chirurgiens qu'il faut remercier.

Itachi opina et se dirigea vers la salle d'opération, accompagné du médecin.

Il n'était toujours pas autorisé à entrer dans la pièce, mais le brun put jeter un regard par la fenêtre, et constata que Sakura dormait paisiblement.

Rassuré, Itachi s'assit sur un banc et joignit ses mains. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il pensa à Sakura, à ses amis restés au Japon, et aux trois rescapés de l'IEPP qui roulaient loin de l'institut. Il faudrait qu'il les rejoigne, mais il voulait attendre le réveil de la brune.

Au bout d'un moment, il céda enfin à la fatigue et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Itachi se tenait sur une plage, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il entendait le mugissement des vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur le sable dans un roulement de tonnerre.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, le jeune adolescent de seize ans vit un homme émerger de l'océan.

- Eh Itachi ! Viens me rejoindre !

Shisui, torse nu et en maillot de bain, fit de grands gestes au brun qui se contenta de sourire.

- Non merci Shisui… Ça ne me dit rien…

- A quoi tu penses encore ? demanda Shisui en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

- A rien…

- Tu m'en diras tant…

Shisui s'éloigna et plongea de nouveau dans la mer. Le jeune homme était excellent en natation et il se mouvait avec grâce au milieu des vagues.

Itachi le regarda nager, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Où ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, Shisui vint de nouveau s'asseoir à côté d'Itachi. Il étendit sa serviette et se coucha dessus, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Allez dis-moi à quoi tu penses… C'est une fille ?

Itachi fit un geste de dénégation et lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne pense pas que l'amour soit fait pour moi, tu sais…

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'écria Shisui. Tout le monde a le droit d'être aimé, et a le droit d'aimer. Et c'est le cas pour toi aussi.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, souffla Itachi.

- Un jour, tu le sauras… répondit mystérieusement Shisui. Mais tu sais, l'amour et l'amitié sont étroitement liés. Dans les deux cas, tu es prêt à tout pour protéger l'autre.

Itachi acquiesça, tout en continuant d'observer l'horizon.

Shisui, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, continua de parler.

- Karasu, les sentiments sont nécessaires pour vivre heureux. Je suis conscient que ton passé est dur, et marqué par la tristesse et la haine. Mais tu dois t'accrocher à la vie.

Les deux adolescents pensèrent en même temps à la phrase qu'avait eu Itachi pour son petit frère.

« Mon idiot de petit frère, si tu désire tant me tuer, détestes moi, hais moi. Et… survis dans cette obscurité. Cours, cours, et accroche toi à la vie ! »

- Un jour tu trouveras cette personne… dit simplement Shisui. J'en suis convaincu, car tu mérite de connaître l'amour, comme moi.

Itachi leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son ami, mais celui-ci se releva et lui tourna le dos.

- Ces derniers temps, je suis envahi par un mauvais pressentiment… Comme si je n'en avais plus pour longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Karasu, les sourcils froncés.

- Itachi… Si je dois mourir, et que cela t'attriste, regarde le bon côté des choses. Cela voudra dire que tu es vivant, que tu as des sentiments, que tu m'aimais, et que tu es prêt à aimer.

Sur ce, Shisui quitta la plage et prit le sentier qui menait au château, laissant son ami digérer ses paroles.

« Peut-être a-t-il raison… Peut-être ai-je le droit d'être heureux après tout… »

- Itachi !

le brun ouvrit les yeux. Qui l'avait appelé ? Pendant quelques instants, il fut étonné de voir flou, avant de se souvenir des derniers évènements. La netteté et la clarté des images de son rêve tranchait avec ce qu'il voyait à présent… Pourtant Itachi s'en moquait, car il voyait le visage de Sakura, penché au dessus du sien. Et il comprenait enfin que Shisui avait eu raison.

- Ça va ? demanda Itachi à la brune qui marchait péniblement.

- Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la brune dans un sourire crispé.

Itachi la regarda gravement, puis, d'une seule main, la hissa sur ses épaules. La brune eut un cri de protestation, mais le regard de l'Uchiha le dissuada d'ajouter quelque chose.

Itachi sortit de l'hôpital en faisant attention à la tête de Sakura, puis chercha un coin sombre.

Il s'arrêta finalement dans une étroite ruelle déserte, et déposa Sakura à terre.

- Tu es prête ? demanda le brun.

- Oui, répondit Sakura en agrippant l'épaule de son chef.

Puis elle ajouta :

- Merci…

Itachi, surpris, leva ses yeux d'ébène vers la fille.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Itachi se contenta d'un hochement de tête puis composa les signes de son jutsu de déplacement instantané.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Adrien à ses deux compagnons.

Alors qu'ils roulaient sur l'autoroute, le voyant de la porte arrière s'était subitement allumé, comme si elle avait été ouverte. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir verrouillée…

- Regardez derrière vous, et vous saurez tout, répondit la voix chantante de Maïté.

Yohan regarda à l'arrière tandis qu'Adrien, qui conduisait, jeta un coup d'œil au rétro intérieur. Les deux garçons eurent un hoquet de stupeur.

- Salut ! fit Itachi, amusé par leur réaction.

Les banquette arrières, autrefois monopolisées par Maïté, étaient désormais occupées par deux personnes de plus. Itachi et Sakura venaient de faire apparition dans la camionnette.

- Alors c'était de ça que tu parlais, lorsque tu as dis que tu nous rejoindrais plus tard, sourit Yohan. Impressionnant ton truc.

Les cinq occupants de la camionnette décidèrent de s'arrêter à une aire de repos, histoire de faire le point.

Ils empruntèrent ensuite le pont qui enjambait l'autoroute pour accéder à la station service qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et y acheter des sandwiches. Tous les cinq s'assirent ensuite sur une table en bois.

Après un repas frugal rapidement consommé, la joyeuse troupe décidèrent de faire plus amplement connaissance.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas vraiment présentés, commença Itachi. Nous sommes…

- Sakura et Itachi, répondirent en cœur les trois autres.

- Vous avez de la mémoire, c'est bien, dit Itachi d'une voix amusée. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Sakura et moi faisons partie d'une organisation, Amaterasu, dont je suis le fondateur. Actuellement, nous sommes huit, les six autres sont au Japon, où se trouve notre quartier général. Nous avons tous des pouvoirs, comme vous, et notre but est de lutter contre Madara, le créateur de ces chers IEPP. Nous devons également trouver l'élu afin d'éliminer la menace Madara. Définitivement. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de nous rejoindre.

Les trois rescapés de l'IEPP restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Maïté s'exclama :

- Ma foi, ce sera avec joie. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'action pour trouver l'inspiration !

Yohan et Adrien échangèrent un regard puis ce dernier prit la parole :

- Je suis d'accord, mais j'aimerais voir mes parents avant.

- Bien sûr ! répondit le chef d'Amaterasu. Tes parents et ta sœur se font un sang d'encre pour toi…

Adrien parut étonné puis se mit à sourire.

- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait pour moi. Mais, j'aurai quand même une dernière question.

- Vas-y, lui dit Sakura en souriant.

- Y a-t-il beaucoup de jolies filles dans l'organisation ? demanda Adrien en se frottant les mains, le regard lubrique.

Evidemment, Sakura lui répondit dans le langage des coups.

Après cet incident regrettable, tous se tournèrent vers Yohan.

Ce dernier parut hésiter, puis dit :

- Ça paye bien ? Parce que j'allais bientôt décrocher un job et…

Itachi rigola.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras nourri et logé gratuitement dans un château et je pourrai te prêter tout l'argent dont tu as besoin. Enfin sans exagérer, bien entendu.

Yohan ouvrit de grands yeux puis s'écria :

- C'est ok ! Mais…

Le Hyûga regarda Itachi dans les yeux, ses pupilles d'un blanc laiteux rencontrant deux yeux noirs corbeau.

- Pourrais-tu m'apprendre les Genjutsu ? demanda-t-il à son nouveau chef.

- Bien entendu, répondit ce dernier, intrigué. Mais pourquoi une telle requête ?

- C'est que…

Yohan paraissait embêté et tripotait ses longs cheveux bruns.

- Depuis peu, les gens me regardent bizarrement, à cause de mes yeux, fit-il en désignant ses Byakugan. J'aimerais apprendre à les dissimuler.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit Itachi. Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas prêter trop d'attention au regard des autres…

Yohan acquiesça puis regarda Adrien et Maïté.

- Oh fait, on voulait vous remercier pour nous avoir sorti de là. Merci pour tout, vraiment !

Itachi et Sakura parurent gênés et les remercièrent à leur tour.

- Bon qui commence à se présenter ? demanda soudain Itachi.

- Toi, répondirent les quatre shinobis en cœur.

Itachi eut un sourire en coin, puis se lança :

- Je m'appelle Karasu, mais vous m'appellerez Itachi dans les discussions non privées. J'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Akio, et qui est la réincarnation de Sasuke. Les types de l'IEPP ont dû vous expliquer pour les réincarnations ?

Les trois nouveaux hochèrent la tête, et Itachi continua.

- Il y a peu de choses que j'aime si ce n'est mes amis, qui se réduisent aux membres d'Amaterasu. Je déteste Madara et l'Akatsuki, et mes hobbies sont lire des mangas et m'entraîner aux arts ninjas. Voilà !

Itachi songea à sa première présentation auprès de son professeur, Abdul, et se rendit compte que ses sentiments avaient beaucoup changé. Il avait mûri, sans doute.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sakura, qui se présenta à son tour :

- Je m'appelle Tamara, et je suis la réincarnation de Sakura. J'ai dix-sept ans, comme Itachi, et je viens de New York, où je travaillais comme serveuse, comme vous pouvez le voir, dit-elle en montrant ses vêtements.

Les trois garçons se mirent aussitôt à loucher sur la robe, avant de détourner les yeux lorsque Sakura releva la tête vers eux. Eviter toute conduite suicidaire…

- Je déteste qu'on me traite de mégalo, même si c'est vrai.

J'aime écouter de la musique, je suis assez gourmande et je suis classée première de l'Etat de New York en boxe thaïlandaise.

Adrien déglutit. Il allait vraiment devoir faire gaffe sur ce coup-là.

- Sinon, que dire… Mes parents et mes deux frères aînés habitent aux Etats-Unis, mais je suis d'origine japonaise.

- Ok ! Je crois que c'est à moi ! fit le Hyûga en se levant. Je m'appelle Yohan et…

- Une minute ! intervint Itachi.

Au grand étonnement des trois nouveaux, mais pas de Sakura qui voyait où il voulait en venir, Itachi sortit Gamataki de sa poche, et le plaça au centre de la table.

- Gamataki va vous révéler votre nom de réincarnation… Je suppose que vous voulez tous le connaître ?

Un oui général lui répondit, et le crapaud se dirigea vers Yohan.

- Allonge la monnaie, dit le crapaud en tendant sa patte vers le Hyûga.

- Quoi ? Mais je…

- Ah ah ah ! Je blague, bien sûr, ricana Gamataki en sortant son éternel paquet de chips.

Par contre, je ne dirai pas nom à un peu de bouffe… Voici le deal ! Un paquet de chips si vous voulez votre nom, ok les noobs ?

Alors qu'Itachi étouffait un rire, Sakura se baissa vers le batracien.

- Mais mon petit Gamataki, pour moi c'était gratuit, non ? dit-elle en minaudant.

Gamataki eut un coup de patte rageur et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu pouvais pas te taire, espèce d'idiote ? Tu viens de faire échouer une brillante opération commerciale ! Maintenant, impossible de les pigeonner… Adieu paquets de chips…

- Allez, vas-y Gama, et je te les achèterai des paquets de chips, dit Itachi en souriant.

D'un seul coup, le crapaud se métamorphosa, passant des larmes au rire.

- Youpi ! Bon… Par qui je commence ?

Neji leva une main hésitante, et Gamataki le regarda d'un air blasé.

- J'imagine que tu te doutes que tu es un Hyûga, misérable scolopendre ?

Le jeune homme ne releva pas la dernière partie de la phrase et acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Paaarfait… Itachi, tu veux bien le retenir au cas où ? demanda le crapaud au brun. La réaction est parfois violente, et il risque de tomber du banc. Non pas que ça me dérangerait mais…

Itachi s'exécuta, et Gamataki révéla le premier nom, en mâchonnant une chips.

- Hyûga Neji.

Yohan ne tomba pas, mais devint blanc comme neige, avant de vomir sur Itachi, qui se tenait sur sa droite et le maintenait.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Itachi oscillait entre gêne, dégoût et colère.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, sale crapaud de malheur ?

- Non, je te le jure ! s'exclama Gamataki en croisant les doigts, avant de se tourner vers les deux filles, à qui il confia :

- En réalité, les Hyûga ont toujours eu le baptême difficile…

La gente féminine rit, tandis qu'Itachi rougissait en épongeant la substance nauséabonde.

- J'ai entendu, Gamataki… Tu peux faire une croix sur tes chips.

Le crapaud changea radicalement d'attitude et se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Chef, je ne recommencerai plus, chef !

Yohan, qui avait repris des couleurs se releva et s'excusa, tandis que le crapaud plongeait une nouvelle fois sa petite main dans le paquet de chips et se tournait vers Maïté.

- Hn. Killer Bee. Tu le connais déjà, non ?

Maïté, surprise, opina du chef.

- Oui, comment…

- Je suis le meilleur, c'est tout ! Vu que je possède une bonne perception du chakra, ce fut un jeu d'enfant de voir que tu avais retrouvé l'ensemble de tes pouvoirs. Bon, il reste plus que l'abruti maintenant, s'exclama le batracien en engloutissant une énième chips.

- Abruti ? Tu vas voir espèce de reptile stupide ! cria Adrien en levant le poing.

Le crapaud le fixa un moment la bouche ouverte, avant de murmurer :

- Un reptile ? Incroyable ! Il est aussi con que Jiraya !

En entendant le dernier mot, Adrien tomba à la renverse et s'écroula dans l'herbe.

- Ah ! Là tu aurais dû le tenir, Itachi.

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux lui lança un regard noir, tandis que la réincarnation de Jiraya se relevait en se massant le dos.

- Jiraya… ça ne m'étonne pas, dit soudain Maïté.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Sakura qui ne connaissait rien du monde de Naruto.

- Lis le manga et tu sauras, lui répondit la blonde dans un sourire.

- Jiraya est le plus grand pervers de l'univers, récita Neji.

Aussitôt, Sakura se leva et cogna le pauvre Adrien qui n'en demandait pas tant.

C'est un Adrien bien mal en point qui commença sa présentation.

- Je m'appelle Adrien, j'ai vingt-deux ans, et j'habite à Pornichet. Il n'y a rien que je déteste, mais j'aime les mangas : je suis ultra fan de Naruto. Ah oui j'aime aussi le coca, les filles, et je suis un gros pervers ! Bwahaha ! conclut le brun en agitant ses doigts.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Mais c'est qu'il l'avoue en plus ! Elle résista néanmoins à l'envie de frapper le jeune homme, qui s'était protégé instinctivement.

- Bon, bah, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Yohan, entonna soudain le Hyûga, alors que tous les autres se taisaient.

J'ai vingt-trois ans et comme tout le monde, j'aime les mangas et la musique. Mes loisirs ? Le paint-ball, les sorties avec les copains, les trucs cool quoi. Je déteste les gens qui me regardent de travers. Mon rêve pour l'avenir, c'est d'être enfin reconnu à ma juste valeur.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas la réincarnation de Naruto ? plaisanta Adrien.

Le Hyûga se contenta de sourire.

Dès que la voix de Yohan s'éteint, Maïté prit le relais.

- Je m'appelle Maïté, et j'ai trente-deux balais. La poésie, pleine d'émotion, est ma vie et ma passion. De la danse aux arts plastiques, j'aime tout ce qui prône l'esthétique. Je déteste la guerre et les gens terre-à-terre, prisonniers de leur incapacité à rêver.

Il n'y pas grand-chose à ajouter, si ce n'est que depuis mardi dernier, j'héberge un gentil démon qui répond au plus glorieux des noms : Hachibi ! J'ai fini, ajouta la jeune femme en se tournant vers Itachi.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Neji et lui avaient les yeux rivés sur une camionnette blanche qui était en train de se garer non loin de leur table. La camionnette ressemblait étrangement à la leur, et une silhouette portant une robe noire parsemée de nuages rouges venait d'en descendre. Itachi agrippa son sabre, et montra la camionnette aux autres.

- Encore eux ! siffla Neji. Il y en a encore combien des comme ça ?

Itachi ne répondit rien, mais se tourna vers le Hyûga :

- Neji, peux tu sonder le véhicule avec ton Byakugan ?

Le brun s'exécuta et répondit rapidement :

- Trois personnes, en comptant celui qui vient de descendre.

Itachi assimilait l'information lorsque Adrien intervint :

- Vous croyez qu'ils nous cherchent ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Itachi réfléchit, puis ajouta :

- Je ne pense pas. S'ils se sont garés de notre côté, c'est qu'ils roulaient dans la direction inverse à la nôtre. Ils se dirigent sans doute vers l'institut…

- Peut-être y amènent-ils un nouveau prisonnier, suggéra Neji.

Le visage de Sakura s'éclaira.

- C'est sans doute ça ! D'autant plus que les deux autres personnes ne sont toujours pas sorties de la camionnette ! Ce seraient donc…

- Le gardien et son prisonnier, compléta sombrement Itachi.

Le brun se leva et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le véhicule, lorsqu'il fut retenu par la brune.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Itachi sans se retourner.

- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul ! Nous pouvons…

- Vous n'avez pas encore reçue de formation digne de ce nom, la coupa Itachi. Les risques…

- On s'en tape des risques ! s'exclama Neji ? On veut t'aider.

Itachi soupira, et se tourna vers le groupe.

- Ecoutez, je vous promets que vous serez bientôt capables de vous battre contre ces types, mais pas maintenant. Et puis… j'ai un plan, révéla Itachi en souriant.

Le brun s'échappa de la poigne de la brune exaspérée, puis composa quelques signes.

Il y eut un petit nuage de fumée, dont sortit un Itachi transformé. Il avait une fois de plus revêtu l'apparence de Naruto, mais était en plus affublé d'un uniforme de policier.

- Alors c'est ça ton plan ? ricana Adrien. Pas bête mais…

- … Il y a un risque je sais, dit Itachi. Si ce mec a un sharingan et l'active, il verra le Henge… Mais on a pas d'autre plan.

Sur ce, Itachi se dirigea vers le camion en sortant un carnet de nulle part.

- Monsieur ? Vous êtes le conducteur de ce véhicule ?

Le shinobi à moitié endormi se redressa subitement, aux aguets.

- Que, quoi ? Ah ! Bonjour, monsieur l'agent. Non, je ne suis pas le conducteur. Il y a un problème ?

- Rien de grave, je voulais juste m'assurer que vous ne reprendrez pas la route avec des pneus dans cet état, fit Itachi en désignant l'arrière du véhicule.

Alarmé, l'homme ouvrit la portière et sortit, talonné par le faux policier. Il se penchait vers les pneus lorsqu'il perdit connaissance.

Itachi balaya les environs du regard, rassurant les vacanciers intrigués.

- Police, veuillez ne pas vous approcher. Cet homme est dangereux, c'est un suspect dans une affaire d'enlèvement, ajouta Itachi.

Ses amis, qui l'avaient suivi regardaient la scène, hilares, lorsqu'il virent revenir le troisième larron. Aussitôt, Neji avertit Itachi qui se tourna vers l'homme qui courait vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vous êtes accusés d'enlèvement et…

- Puis-je voir votre carte, l'interrompit le shinobi.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Itachi en baissant la tête pour sortir ladite carte de sa poche.

Comme prévu, l'homme profita de l'ouverture et tenta d'abattre sa main sur la nuque du policier.

A sa grande surprise, ce dernier lui saisit la main sans la regarder, et lui porta un coup au plexus solaire qui le fit s'étaler sur le bitume. Itachi ne perdit pas une seconde et assomma l'homme d'un coup de poing magistral.

La foule de curieux applaudit, tandis qu'Itachi se permettait un sourire. Ces types étaient vraiment faibles…

Itachi les fouilla et trouva sur l'un d'eux les clefs de la porte arrière de la camionnette.

Le blond se dépêcha d'ouvrir et pénétra dans le véhicule. Il y régnait une grande pénombre, et cela ajouté à ses troubles de vision, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Il activa son sharingan et vit un chakra tout près de lui. Trop près. Pris de court, Itachi ne put éviter le coup de poing qui le fit reculer de quelques centimètres.

L'Uchiha ne savait pas trop s'il avait affaire à un ami ou à un ennemi, mais en tout cas, cette personne ne tapait pas très fort…

« Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ça un type de l'Aka, songea Itachi ».

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux attrapa la main de l'inconnu et la tira vers lui.

Il put alors voir son agresseur. Une adolescente aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux verts.

Elle devait mesurer un mètre soixante-cinq et était plutôt mignonne. Mais à cet instant, elle semblait surtout apeurée et se débattait de toutes ses forces.

- Calme toi ! Je suis venu te sauver, lui expliqua le blond en la lâchant.

Les paroles du jeune homme la rassurèrent plus que l'uniforme et la fille commença à se calmer.

- Ou suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Itachi prit un air sérieux.

- Tu as été kidnappée et enfermée dans cette camionnette.

Voyant que les curieux s'agglutinaient autour d'eux, Itachi préféra faire vite.

- Je sais que tu dois être fatiguée, mais je dois recueillir ta déposition.

La fille acquiesça, tandis que les spectateurs laissaient exprimer leur désapprobation.

« Les policiers auront toujours le mauvais rôle, et ne sont jamais remerciés », songea Itachi.

- Mais enfin, vous n'avez pas de cœur ? Elle est bouleversée cette gamine ! fit une femme en s'avançant vers eux.

Itachi ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait pas s'occuper de ses affaires celle-là ?

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais je dois faire ça maintenant, continua Itachi sans un regard pour la femme.

Que diriez-vous d'un coin un peu à l'écart de cette agitation ? lui demanda le policier blond.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la table où Itachi et ses amis avaient déjeuné auparavant.

- Vous ne faites rien pour eux ? demanda la blonde en désignant les deux shinobis à terre.

- Ils sont très bien là où ils sont. De toute façon, il ne pourront pas tomber plus bas, ricana le policier.

Le duo fut bientôt rejoint par les nouveaux membres d'Amaterasu. Dès que ceux-ci furent arrivés, Itachi fit quelques mudras puis dit :

- Genjutsu activé.

Aussitôt, le brun dissipa son Henge, et la blonde sursauta.

- Vous…

- Plus tard, les questions ! intervint Sakura. Pour l'instant, nous devons fuir. Et vite !

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes les gentils, dit Neji en levant le pouce.

- Bonjour ! Ravi de voir qu'il y a une jolie fille de plus dans le groupe, chantonna Jiraya.

Killer Bee, elle, était occupée à gratter sur son bloc note et ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête.

- Allons-y, dit simplement Itachi.

Madara jura en donnant un coup de pied dans le cadavre de Myoshin.

- Itachi… Il était là et tu n'as même pas été capable de l'arrêter. Tu m'as déçu, Myoshin…

Madara releva la tête vers ses subordonnés qui tremblaient par peur de la sanction.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de pleutres et d'incapables ! s'exclama Madara, ses yeux rouges brillants de haine.

- Nous…

D'un revers de sabre, Madara décapita l'inconscient et poursuivit :

- Combien ? Combien d'hommes ont été tués ? Et combien de prisonniers ont été libérés ?

Un des shinobis répondit à son chef d'un voix blanche :

- Il a libéré trois prisonniers. Et a tué sept autres shinobis…

- A lui tout seul ? Vous en êtes sûr ? tempêta Madara.

- Absolument sûr, intervint un autre shinobi. Vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi en voyant les cadavres… Nous les avons mis au hangar, pour éviter que le feu ne se répande.

Madara, plein d'interrogations, pénétra dans le hangar et il les vit.

Six des sept cadavres avaient presque disparu, incinérés par les flammes noires qui continuaient de danser sur le sol.

- Amaterasu… murmura Madara.

A la grande surprise de ses acolytes, un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Madara.

- C'est dangereux, ça, Itachi… Tu seras bientôt aveugle à ce rythme là, et même si tu es devenu impitoyable, je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à tuer ton frère pour obtenir le Mangekyou éternel…

- Le Mangekyou éternel ? osa un des shinobis qui se tenait aux côtés de Madara. Comme le vôtre Madara-sama ? Mais je ne savais pas qu'il fallait les yeux de son frère pour l'obtenir ?

Le sourire de Madara s'agrandit.

- Il faut les yeux de son frère de réincarnation. Et manque de chance, le frère de réincarnation et le frère biologique de ce cher Karasu ne font qu'un. Comment vas-tu faire mon cher Itachi ? souffla Madara.

- Madara-sama ! Venez voir !

Madara se tourna vers le shinobi chargé d'examiner les cadavres.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Madara en s'approchant.

- C'est bizarre, la main droite des cadavres… Elles semblent épargnées par les flammes.

Madara promena son regard sur les macchabées et put vérifier ses dires.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki se pencha vers l'un des shinobis décédés et lui ouvrit la main droite.

Au centre de sa paume, comme gravé par les flammes noires, brillait un kanji.

- Le Seigneur des Corbeaux… déchiffra Madara.


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

**Flashbacks et retour au bercail**

* * *

_Flashbacks_

- Prends ça !

En voyant le poing de la brune foncer vers son thorax, l'homme tenta une esquive mais échoua lamentablement. Résultat : une cuisante défaite.

L'arbitre, après une courte délibération avec le jury, désigna Tamara et lui annonça sa qualification pour les tours suivants.

- Et merde… La honte… fit son adversaire défait.

- La honte ? Et pourquoi donc ? intervint la gagnante du combat. Parce que je suis une fille ?

Le silence de son adversaire fut éloquent et Tamara lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux.

- Mademoiselle ! Le match était terminé ! Intervient l'arbitre. En raison d'un acte de violence extérieur au tournoi, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes éliminée.

Avec humeur, Tamara ôta ses gants et les jeta sur le ring sans un regard pour l'arbitre et le vaincu qui arborait un sourire pitoyable.

- Je vois que tu as recommencé, constata un jeune homme qui l'attendait à la sortie.

La fille ne répondit pas et son frère continua d'une voix amusée :

- N'empêche, tu devrais apprendre à contrôler tes émotions, petite sœur.

- Oh toi la ferme ! T'as pas idée comme ces gars-là sont cons ! rugit la brune en désignant l'entrée du complexe sportif.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu continues ?

- Parce que j'aime ce sport ! Le problème, c'est les abrutis qui le pratiquent. Enfin c'est pas une généralité, mais souvent, ce sont des abrutis de mecs élevés à la testostérone et du coup, ils sont rageux de se faire battre par une fille.

- Et pourquoi tu ne joues pas contre des filles ? Je pensais que les combats n'étaient pas mixtes…

- Parce que tu crois que les filles sont mieux ? En plus d'être connes, elles sont nulles, alors je ne te raconte pas… lui répondit sa sœur.

Le frère de Tamara leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. Mais arrête de te plaindre constamment, je n'y suis pour rien, moi.

- Me plaindre ! Mais c'est toi qui a commencé à me faire la morale !

La dispute continua jusqu'à ce que tous deux parviennent à l'immeuble où ils logeaient.

Leur appartement, ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais c'était à New York. Et rien que ça, c'était déjà pas mal.

Tamara s'assit sur le canapé pendant que son frère faisait la cuisine. C'était son tour et elle n'avait par conséquent rien à faire. Le pied ! La brune mit ses écouteurs, alluma son iPod et sentit ses yeux se fermer.

- Eh Tamara !

- Hm ?

Tamara releva la tête vers son frère qui la regardait, inquiet.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de dormir, maintenant ?

Son grand frère ne releva pas l'ironie et répondit calmement.

- Tu as vomi, Tamara.

- J'ai quoi ? Zak, tu me charries ?

Son frère secoua la tête et demanda :

- Tu es pétée ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ?

Tamara commença à s'énerver, comme à chaque fois qu'elle restait plus de deux minutes avec son frère.

- J'ai rien bu, ok ? cria t-elle.

Zak eut un geste d'apaisement.

- Dans ce cas tu es malade petite sœur.

- Tu sais que t'es un petit génie toi ? se moqua sa sœur en se levant. Je vais très bien ! Je crois même que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie…

- Et moi Tamara, je dis que tu devrais voir un docteur et… Attends voir. Tu n'es pas enceinte au moins ? Tu n'aurais pas fait une connerie et…

La brune frappa son abruti de frangin de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci fut éjecté à l'autre bout de l'appartement et s'écrasa contre un mur dans un craquement sec.

Tamara, ébahie, resta un moment immobile en regardant fixement son poing dressé, puis courut vers son frère inanimé.

- La colonne vertébrale et la moelle épinière est touchée. Il faut vite l'opérer où il risque la paralysie.

Tamara tourna la tête vers son frère aîné. Elle était au bord des larmes.

- Oh… Comment on va faire, Kyosuke ?

Son frère, qui fixait toujours le médecin, ne lui répondit pas.

- Et combien coûte une telle opération, demanda Kyosuke, s'attendant au pire.

- Dix mille dollars.

Kyosuke baissa les yeux. La couverture santé aux Etats-Unis était très inégale, et très peu accessible aux pauvres…

Tamara laissa échappé une larme. Ils ne pourraient jamais réunir une telle somme, à moins de vendre l'appartement…. Mais où iraient-ils ?

- S'il le faut, on vendra l'appartement, déclara Kyosuke à sa petite sœur sur le chemin du retour.

Tamara acquiesça, avant d'ajouter :

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute… C'est moi qui l'ai frappé…

- C'était un accident Tamara…

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il a volé à travers tout l'appartement ! Je ne suis pas Hulk, merde ! s'emporta la jeune fille.

Son frère se retourna vers elle.

- Arrêtons de parler de ça, tu veux. Le pourquoi n'a aucune importance, tout ce qui compte, c'est de trouver cet argent pour réparer les dégâts.

Sitôt rentrée à l'appartement, Tamara s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Elle se sentait si inutile… Son frère allait essayer de trouver de l'argent mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Quand à elle, son boulot de serveuse lui rapportait suffisamment d'argent pour vivre, mais là on parlait de dix mille dollars !

Tamara fit les cent pas, puis sortit sur le balcon. Ce dernier était petit, miteux, et donnait sur la déchetterie… Tamara resta un moment accoudée à la balustrade. Elle serrait la barre si fort que ses poings blanchirent. Soudain, Tamara entendit un craquement et recula, tandis qu'une partie de la balustrade tombait dans le vide et s'écrasait dans la décharge.

Tamara n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Je suis peut-être Hulk, finalement… Ou Spiderman.»

La jeune fille recula encore, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Pour une fois, sa vidéothèque allait peut-être l'aider : elle allait faire comme dans Spiderman.

Tamara prit le journal qu'elle avait acheté le jour même et se mit aussitôt à la recherche d'une annonce. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, Tamara poussa un cri de triomphe : la récompense était de dix mille dollars exactement. La brune serra les poings. Pour une fois, elle allait se battre avec une vraie motivation.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bâtiment délabré, elle respira un bon coup et entra. Sans aucune hésitation, elle se dirigea vers l'espèce de gros porc qui prenait acte des candidatures. Après avoir fait la queue pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle parvint enfin face au tas de graisse.

- Désolé Mademoiselle, mais vous avez dû vous tromper d'endroit. Pour les spectateurs c'est là-bas, dit l'homme en désignant une autre file.

Son haleine fit reculer la brune.

« Rectification », songea la jeune fille. « Un tas de graisse puant ».

- Non, je ne me trompe pas, connard, je veux me battre.

L'obèse tiqua, puis partit dans un grand rire.

Tamara le fit taire d'un coup de poing dans le bide, puis prit sa tête et l'écrasa sur la table.

Il y eut un craquement horrible et l'homme se redressa, le nez en sang.

- Putain ! Elle m'a pêté le nez ! (je ne vous le donne pas en VO, il suffit de mettre fucking partout)

Le cachalot regarda Tamara dans les yeux, et celle-ci y vit de la colère, de la peur, et ce qui devait être… du respect.

- Signez et disparaissez ! s'exclama le poids lourd après un temps de réflexion. Et je vous rappelle que nous ne serons pas responsables si vous…

- Je sais ! Mais je ne suis là ni pour perdre, ni pour être blessée. Alors va te faire foutre !

Tamara savait qu'il fallait être agressive et jurer comme un charretier pour être respectée dans ce genre d'endroits…

La brune signa et partit vers le ring.

Elle s'assit à côté d'un colosse aux muscles démesurés, qui la dépassait de deux têtes.

Celui-ci la regarda et ricana. La brune, très concentrée, ne répondit rien.

- Et voilà l'inévitable, le fantastique, l'immortel Killer Joe ! rugit le présentateur dans son micro.

Le public se leva en applaudissant et en hurlant tandis qu'un gorille faisait son entrée dans le ring. Torse nu, le monstre faisait bien deux mètres et devait peser cent trente kilos. Rien que des muscles.

- Je vous rappelle qu'il y a dix mille dollars à gagner pour celui qui, le premier, arrivera à mettre K.O notre bon vieux Killer Joe !

La brute en question fit un tour du ring en levant les bras, faisant redoubler les cris de la foule, perceptibles malgré le hard rock qui passait en boucle.

- Qui veut y aller le premier ? Qui veut tenter sa chance ? s'égosilla le présentateur.

- Moi ! s'exclama aussitôt Tamara, imitée par deux autres. Ceux-ci se concertèrent et décidèrent de laisser passer la fille d'abord. Elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner de toute façon…

Lorsque Tamara s'avança vers le ring, droite et fière mais tremblant légèrement, elle entendit les insultes et les rires des spectateurs, qui brandissaient des pancartes insultantes. La brune serra les dents mais continua son chemin vers la fosse au lion.

- Que le combat commence ! hurla le présentateur, tandis que les deux opposants se mettaient en garde, les gants levés.

- Je vais te bousiller, pétasse, se gaussa Killer Joe. Rien à foutre que tu sois une fille. N'empêche, c'est dommage, t'étais plutôt bien roulée !

Pour seule réponse, Tamara dressa ses poings serrés et partit à l'assaut.

Alors qu'elle parvenait à hauteur du colosse, ce dernier voulut lui porter un coup de poing surpuissant qu'elle évita aisément, avant de sauter. La jeune fille, sous des centaines d'yeux stupéfaits fit un bond de deux mètres et retomba derrière Killer Joe.

Celui-ci, qui n'y comprenait rien, se mit à la chercher et Tamara serra son poing droit. Elle y plaça toute sa haine, toute sa peur, tous ses espoirs.

Lorsque son adversaire tourna enfin son crâne chauve vers elle, Tamara s'élança.

« Maintenant. Maintenant ! »

Le poing percuta la mâchoire du monstre qui s'envola à trois mètres, sonné.

Le public resta pendant quelques secondes en mode bug, puis se mit à injurier la jeune fille et à encourager leur champion.

Tamara, sans attendre, courut vers l'homme à terre et lui balança un coup de pied en pleine tête. Tous les coups étaient permis. Elle se mit alors à larder Killer Joe de coups, jusqu'à ce que l'arbitre, comprenant que c'était fini, n'intervienne.

Il fit reculer la fille et compta dix secondes. Le temps s'écoula, et l'arbitre proclama la victoire de Tamara, à la grande fureur des spectateurs, qui étaient venus pour voir de nombreux combat et la victoire de leur champion. Le présentateur, énervé par la défaite de son bébé qui ressemblait désormais à un puzzle, fit signe à la jeune fille qui le rejoint.

- Voilà ton fric ! Et ne reviens plus jamais connasse !

Tamara partit sous les huées mais son cœur était à la fête : elle avait l'argent !

Une semaine passa, et l'opération eut lieu. Elle fut un succès. Tamara n'avait pas dit à ses frères d'où venait l'argent, car ceux-ci ne l'auraient pas cru…

Néanmoins, elle refusait de recommencer. Elle voulait une vie normale et son job de serveuse lui suffisait amplement. C'est sur cette pensée que Tamara alluma le téléviseur et regarda les infos avant de partir au boulot. Il était bientôt six heures et son patron n'aimait pas qu'elle soit en retard.

« Ce matin, le président des Etats-Unis a annoncé l'inauguration de l'IEPP, un centre spécialisé dans l'étude des personnes dotées de pouvoirs paranormaux. Tout aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il semblerait que depuis environ une semaine, de nombreuses personnes à travers le monde présentent d'étranges capacités, comme une force physique bien supérieure à la moyenne. Le cas américain n'est pas isolé, et deux autres IEPP ont déjà vu le jour en France et au Japon. Le président a déclaré que toute personne présentant de pareils pouvoirs devait être au plus vite envoyée à l'institut. Les citoyens et les personnes concernées sont priées de coopérer, afin que… »

Tamara éteignit la télévision, le souffle court. Elle avait frappé son frère une semaine auparavant. Elle possédait cette étrange force depuis exactement une semaine. Et ils allaient essayer de l'enfermer dans ces IEPP…

- Reprends-toi, ma grande, souffla Tamara en se mettant devant la glace pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

« Ils ne savent pas que j'ai des pouvoirs, ils ne savent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tamara était dans la rue, et prenait un taxi pour Broadway.

Après un trajet qui lui parut long, elle parvint enfin au Hard Rock Café, et alla en cuisine pour se changer.

Une fois la tâche (longue : c'est une fille) accomplie, la serveuse pénétra dans la salle du restaurant et balaya celle-ci du regard.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un brun qui mangeait seul, et semblait mater les serveuses. Tamara attendit un peu pour s'en assurer, puis se dirigea vers le jeune homme le regard flamboyant.

- Attends voir, mon gaillard, quelques secondes et je suis à toi…

* * *

Yohan courait à en perdre haleine. Sa sœur lui avait encore piqué la voiture, et il en était réduit à piquer un sprint dans les rues de Cayenne. Déjà que ces derniers temps ça n'allait pas fort entre sa copine et lui, il avait intérêt à arriver à l'heure pour une fois.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre informa le jeune homme qu'il était déjà en retard.

Yohan accéléra encore le pas, mais il commençait à fatiguer.

« Déjà fatigué ! Je suis encore loin d'être arrivé pourtant… Chier… »

Yohan s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches. Le Paintball de ce matin l'avait usé. Sans compter la clope et le soleil guyanais…

Après un court répit, le brun s'élançait de nouveau lorsque son portable vibra.

- Manquait plus que ça, ronchonna Yohan.

- Allo ?

- C'est toi Yohan ?

- Oui Sonia, j'arrive bientôt, je suis…

- Désolé, je sais, le coupa la fille. Ne viens pas, c'est pas la peine. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on fasse une pause.

Yohan s'appuya contre un mur en soupirant. Et merde…

- Tu as raison… Depuis la rupture de nos fiançailles, ce n'est plus vraiment comme avant, hein ? Je pensais que l'on pourrait recommencer à zéro, mais…

Les derniers mots de Yohan moururent dans sa gorge.

- On reste amis, hein ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ah au fait, j'ai… Comment te le dire…

Yohan eut un accès d'énervement.

- Dis-le, tout simplement.

- J'en aime un autre. Je suis désolée. Salut… dit Sonia en raccrochant.

Yohan resta immobile pendant quelques instants. Un autre, hein… On peut dire qu'elle l'avait vite remplacé. Il ressentait un peu de jalousie, mais pas plus que ça. Après un rapide examen de ses sentiments, il se rendit compte qu'il était presque soulagé. Il était temps qu'ils cassent…

Soudain, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle après sa longue course, Yohan commença à tousser. Il finit par vomir et tomba dans les pommes sur le trottoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, eux, grogna Yohan en jetant des regards meurtriers aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

- Vous allez bien, jeune homme ?

Yohan se leva, et constata qu'il avait vomi sur la chaussée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde… »

- Je vais bien, merci.

Le regard du jeune homme croisa celui d'une petite fille, qui se cacha aussitôt derrière sa mère.

- Maman, j'ai peur des yeux du monsieur…

« C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? » pensa Yohan en recouvrant ses paupières avec sa main.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide, monsieur ? lui demanda une femme d'une voix timide.

- Je peux marcher tout seul, merci, répondit Yohan assez sèchement.

- Mais vous n'avez pas de canne… ça doit être dur pour un aveugle.

Yohan ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Et qui vous a dit que j'étais aveugle ? fit-il mi-énervé, mi-amusé.

- Vos yeux, reprit la femme. Ils sont blancs.

Après avoir pris une douche, Yohan décida d'aller voir Sonia. Après tout, casser au téléphone c'était moyen… Il enfila sa tenue fétiche, tee-shirt sans manches et pantalon noirs, prit une casquette et sortit.

Une fois parvenu à destination, Yohan baissa un peu plus la visière de sa casquette puis entra dans le hall de l'immeuble, avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour le sixième étage. Une fois arrivé, il tourna à gauche et se retrouva devant l'appartement de Sonia.

Le jeune homme eut un élan de nostalgie puis sonna à la porte.

- Oui ? lui parvint une voix de l'intérieur.

- C'est moi… chuchota Yohan.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Sonia gênée :

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, je…

- Oui, pourquoi ? renchérit une autre voix.

Yohan pivota sur lui-même et se retrouva face au type qui lui avait piqué sa copine.

Ce mec lui était déjà antipathique.

De taille moyenne, l'homme avait environ trente ans et des cheveux noirs de jais.

Assez mince, ses yeux étaient dissimulés par des lunettes de soleil très noires.

- C'est pas ton problème. Je viens ici quand je veux, répondit Yohan du tac au tac.

- Yohan ! intervint Sonia. Depuis quand tu portes une casquette ? Tu pourrais l'enlever, on ne voit même pas tes yeux.

Yohan hésita quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers l'abruti.

- Ton nouveau mec, il porte bien des lunettes de soleil...

- Sors d'ici ! hurla le type qui commençait à péter un câble.

- Hou la ! Mais c'est qu'il s'enflamme vite, le con ! Tu l'as trouvé où, ce dingue ? ajouta Yohan en se tournant vers Sonia.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et ôta la casquette du jeune homme. Ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

- Tes yeux… Ils sont blancs !

- Bizarre, hein ? ricana Yohan. J'ai ça depuis ce matin…

- Vraiment hideux, ricana l'homme.

- Tu t'es regardé connard ?

Le copain de Sonia s'approchait d'un air menaçant vers Yohan lorsque Sonia s'intercala entre les deux.

- Pas de ça, les garçons ! Quand à toi, Michael, fais moi plaisir, calme-toi ! Tu as fais un malaise ce matin, je te rappelle !

Bien évidemment, Yohan, qui était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, sauta sur l'occasion.

- Un malaise ? Petite nature va… fit le jeune hypocrite.

Furieux, Michael, essaya de lui donner un coup de poing, mais Yohan l'évita en baissant la tête. Le binoclard, emporté par son élan, vit son poing heurter le mur.

Mais à la grande surprise de Yohan, le mur se fissura, tandis que Michael ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur.

« Apparemment, il est moins nul qu'il ne le paraît », songea Yohan en esquivant un autre coup. Les deux hommes ne prêtaient aucune attention à Sonia qui leur disait d'arrêter.

Yohan, qui en avait marre d'esquiver, donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Michael, qui fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres.

- Cool… C'est nouveau ça, murmura Yohan en regardant son poing.

Le combat continua, sans qu'un des combattants ne l'emporte sur l'autre. Au bout, d'un moment, Michael éjecta Yohan sur le balcon, et se prépara à se jeter sur lui pour le matraquer de coups. Yohan se releva, s'accrocha à la rambarde, puis sentit ses yeux le piquer, alors que Michael sautait.

Yohan eut alors l'impression qu'un verrou se débloquait dans son esprit, et tout changea.

Sa perception des choses avait tout bonnement changé du tout au tout. C'était incroyable. Il avait souvent imaginé avoir une vue à trois cent soixante degrés, comme les mouches, mais c'était inconcevable pour le cerveau humain. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il voyait tout, il ne trouvait plus du tout ça étrange.

« Je vois tout… Tout en même temps… C'est incroyable ! »

Yohan mit fin à ses réflexions en constatant que son adversaire n'était plus derrière lui, mais dans les airs, à plus de quatre mètres de hauteur. Il n'était pas le seul à être zarb ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'était que ce clown ?

Au moment où son adversaire allait retomber sur son dos, Yohan sauta en arrière.

C'était inutile. Michael avait mal estimé son saut. Et il retombait du mauvais côté de la barrière…

Yohan resta pétrifié pendant quelques instants, puis courut vers la balustrade. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête, ce fut pour voir un camion heurter à pleine vitesse le corps de son adversaire qui s'était écrasé une douzaine de mètres plus bas. Sous le choc, le cadavre de Michael fut projeté contre un mur, tandis que le camion prenait la fuite. Le copain de Sonia ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose…

« Si c'est pas une mort conne, ça… »

Yohan recula et s'assit par terre.

« Je dois être en train de rêver… Ou bien c'est Vidéo Gag. »

C'est à ce moment que Sonia arriva sur le balcon.

- Où est Michael ?

Yohan se contenta de fermer les yeux. Prise d'un doute affreux, Sonia courut vers la rambarde et vit le corps écrasé dans la rue.

- Il…

Livide, la jeune femme se tourna vers Yohan.

- Tu…

- Non… souffla Yohan.

- Tu l'as tué ! hurla Sonia.

Yohan n'eut aucune réaction, tandis que des sirènes se faisaient déjà entendre au loin.

« Ils ne me croiront jamais. Je dois fuir », songea Yohan.

Ce dernier amorça un mouvement vers l'entrée du balcon, mais Sonia lui barra le passage.

Yohan laissa échapper une larme.

- Sonia… C'est un accident. Je te le jure, il est tombé tout seul. Il a voulu sauter sur moi, et je me suis écarté au dernier moment. Il…

Sonia s'effondra sur le balcon, en larmes, et Yohan se força à bouger.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

- Myoshin-sama ? Vous me recevez ? Nous en avons trouvé un autre. Il a le Byakugan ! Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? On a eu pas mal de difficultés à le trouver, mais au bout de quelques heures, un type l'a vendu… Comment ? Oui, bien sûr, la capture a été un jeu d'enfants. Il ne sait pas encore maîtriser ses pouvoirs, donc… L'homme qu'il a tué ? Oui, il avait des pouvoirs lui aussi. Pourquoi, vous avez eu les résultats du test ADN ? Et ça a marché ? Génial ! Qui aurait cru que nos pouvoirs modifieraient notre code génétique ? N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi le boss a détruit la stèle… C'était plus pratique, non ?

L'homme garda le silence pendant un long moment, puis s'exclama :

- Ce vieux enfoiré avait fait ça ? Je n'en reviens pas… Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que sur le château qu'il avait mis une protection… Au fait, c'était qui le mec que le gamin a tué ?

Une fois de plus, la réponse de son interlocuteur fut longue et Yohan tendit l'oreille, attentif à ce qui allait se dire. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas compris grand-chose…

- Ebisu ? Ah cette blague !

L'homme eut un rire bref, puis décida de mettre un terme à la conversation.

- Bref, nous serons à la base demain matin, avec le prisonnier. A demain, chef !

« J'ai tout entendu, bande d'enfoirés… » songea Yohan. « Et dire que pendant un moment j'ai cru que c'était la police qui me cherchait… Apparemment c'est autre chose… »

Pris d'une colère soudaine, Yohan se leva et donna un grand coup de poing dans la porte en métal qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la camionnette. Celle-ci fut à peine éraflée.

- Cette bande de raclures, ils ne laissent rien au hasard.… Ce truc est solide, constata Yohan en regardant son poing endolori.

- Bienvenue à l'IEPP ! Je m'appelle Ariana et…

Yohan passa à côté de la femme sans la gratifier du moindre regard. D'habitude, il était plutôt cool, sympa, jovial, mais tout ça le foutait en rogne. Toutes ses pensées étaient déjà concentrées sur une seule chose. Foutre le camp d'ici.

Ariana le rejoignit en courant et lui demanda de la suivre. Soi-disant pour lui montrer sa chambre.

« Je te promets que je ne vais pas y rester longtemps dans ta chambre pourrave… ».

Après de longues minutes à errer dans des couloirs illuminés par des néons qui faisaient froid dans le dos, Ariana et Yohan parvinrent devant une grande porte métallique, que la femme ouvrit en composant un code. Yohan ne put le voir, malgré tous ses efforts.

« Et merde… »

Yohan entra dans la salle, alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui.

- Bienvenue… Tu parles ! rugit le jeune homme en balayant la salle de ses yeux perçants.

Soudain, une des portes qui entouraient la salle s'ouvrit, et Yohan vit venir vers lui une femme. Elle était blonde et devait avoir la trentaine.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Maïté, ravie de te rencontrer !

Yohan marmonna un vague bonjour, tandis que la blonde reprenait de plus belle :

- Bienvenue dans cette prison dorée, dont je n'aurai de cesse de vouloir m'échapper !

Mon cœur me pousse à m'évader, car il adore la liberté !

Yohan resta un moment bouche bée. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bien Vidéo Gag…

* * *

Maïté émergea lentement d'un sommeil sans rêves. La première chose qu'elle constata fut que les draps étaient tâchés. Du vomi ? Berk !

La femme arracha les draps et les jeta dans la machine, dégoûtée. Depuis quand elle vomissait pendant la nuit ? Elle n'était jamais malade…

**« Maintenant, tu ne le seras plus jamais c'est sûr… »**

- Qui a parlé ? Montre-toi, étranger !

Pour seule réponse, elle entendit un rire. Et ce rire semblait venir de son esprit.

- En plus d'être marteau, voilà que je deviens schizo… murmura Maïté.

**« Je m'appelle Hachibi, et je suis réel. Je suis un des neuf bijuus. Un démon si tu préfères. Je vis en ton esprit, car je suis scellé en toi, gamine. »**

- Qui c'est que tu appelles gamine ? J'ai plus trente ans, espèce de démon sénile ! Et si tu me disais ce que tu fous dans mon esprit ? Propriété privée, donc déguerpis ! Hors d'ici !

**« Doucement… Tu seras peut-être plus réceptive si je te parle face à face… »**

Aussitôt, Maïté sembla perdre le fil de la réalité, et se retrouva dans un endroit bizarre. Sous l'eau. Il y faisait très sombre, mais étrangement, Maïté n'avait aucune difficulté pour respirer. Une sorte d'immense taureau la fixait.

- **Bienvenue chez moi, Maïté… **

- Yo le taureau ! C'est toi le Hachibi qui vit dans mon esprit ?

**- Oui, **répondit simplement Hachibi.

- Et bien tu n'as plus qu'a déménager ! Loyer impayé !

Hachibi se mit à rire doucement.

**- J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible… Nous sommes condamnés à rester ensemble. Jusqu'à ta mort.**

Maïté encaissa, puis répondit :

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de…

**- Si, la coupa le démon. Avec un certain jutsu, il est possible de m'extraire. Mais tu mourras…**

Maïté ferma les yeux.

- Donc on ne peux pas faire autrement… J'espère que tu n'es pas trop chiant !

**- Mais non, je suis très gentil, **sourit le démon mi-bœuf mi-pieuvre de toutes ses dents. **Je pourrais te prêter me pouvoirs en cas de besoin…**

- …

**- Et je connais plein de rimes, ce n'est pas de la frime !** s'exclama Hachibi.

- Youhou ! Bienvenue chez toi mon frère, et je suis sincère ! hurla Maïté à tue-tête.

Hachibi prit soudain une expression plus grave.

**- Veux-tu connaître ton nom ?**

Maïté le regarda sans comprendre, et le démon s'avança, approchant son museau du visage de la femme.

**- Tu es Killer Bee, ma jolie !**

**- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? **demanda Hachibi.

- Carrément, mon grand ! Ce n'est pas en restant à la maison que viendra l'inspiration !

**- Peut-être, mais ces types de l'IEPP sont vraiment dangereux…**

- Au pire, tu me files ton chakra, papa !

**- Oui mais…**

- Pas de mais, ça ira, tu verras… L'inspiration me vient déjà ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une simple camionnette m'aiderait autant dans ma quête !

**- Quand même de là à faire exprès de se faire attraper par ces types !**

Hachibi soupira en souriant et Killer Bee retourna dans le monde réel.

- Passion et trahison, puis-je vraiment prendre le risque de t'aimer tant ? chantonna Killer Bee en inscrivant des vers sur son bloc notes.

- La ferme ! fit une voix devant.

Imperturbable, la femme continua à fredonner les rimes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Sors d'ici, j'en ai marre ! rugit le shinobi de l'Akatsuki en la poussant vers l'accueil de l'IEPP.

- Ça va, ça va, je sors gros porc…. Non. Trop grossier, murmura la jinchuuriki en rayant la dernière ligne de son bloc notes.

La femme entra dans le bâtiment en chantonnant. Un homme et une femme l'attendait. L'homme était un dans la force de l'âge, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient noirs comme le charbon. La femme, elle, était une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe, fit l'homme.

- A vos ordres, Madara-sama.

La femme partit, laissant Killer Bee seule avec ce Madara.

**« Madara ? Et merde… Cet homme est très puissant. De plus, il a le pouvoir de contrôler les Bijuus… »**

« Zut et flûte », pensa Killer Bee. « Je n'aurais peut-être pas du venir ici… Mais pense à la poésie ! »

**« Je te l'avais dit ! s'exclama Hachibi. S'il sait que tu es une… »**

- Jinchuuriki, hein ? J'attendais ta venue avec impatience. Puis-je parler à ton démon ? demanda Madara.

- Nan, t'es méchant, répondit Killer Bee en croisant les bras.

- Quel dommage. Je n'ai plus qu'à forcer le passage…

- Jolie rime ! s'exclama la blonde en notant la phrase dans son bloc notes.

Madara parut étonné, puis enclencha son Mangekyou Sharingan, et croisa les yeux de Killer Bee.

- Quel endroit étrange… murmura Madara.

**- Sors d'ici ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu à fais à Kyûbi !**

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que vous vous entendiez si bien… En même temps, ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait du tort à Kyûbi. Je ne suis que sa réincarnation.

- Que ce soit toi ou l'autre qui ait blessé le renard, t'es quand même un salopard, chantonna Killer Bee qui se tenait assise sur le museau de Hachibi.

Madara eut un petit rire puis regarda fixement le bijuu à huit queues.

Ce dernier frémit, tandis que la voix de Madara résonnait dans son esprit.

« Hachibi, je t'interdis de te servir de ton chakra pour vous évader de l'institut ou pour agresser un membre quelconque de l'IEPP, murmura Madara ».

La puissante pupille eut raison de la volonté du démon, qui baissa la tête, les yeux flamboyants.

**- Tu me paieras ça Madara…**

Killer Bee sortit de la salle le sourire aux lèvres. Ces yeux rouges lui donnaient vraiment de l'inspiration.

« Et Hachi ? C'est quoi le but de ces séances zarbi ? »

**« Ils essayent de modifier ton esprit, pour te plier à leur volonté. Ils utilisent des illusions, mais je peux t'en protéger. Ça, Madara a oublié de me l'interdire. »**

Killer Bee sourit et reprit son chemin.

« Je commence à en avoir un peu ras le bol », avoua la jinchuuriki à son hôte. « Après tout, la liberté m'est indispensable, et je vais bientôt péter un câble… ».

**« Et tu as un plan ? Parce que moi je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, lui rappela tristement Hachibi. »**

« Inutile de t'inquiéter, je finirai bien par trouver ! Je devrai peut-être aller voir ce Yohan un soir… Il parait qu'il veut quitter cet endroit, mais il ne faut pas le crier sur tous les toits ! »

**« Tu as raison. Mais jusqu'à présent il a toujours échoué… »**

« C'est pourquoi nous devons l'aider mon petit démon adoré »

**« Je ne suis pas petit et… »**

« Et quoi ? »

**« Il n'y a que Kyûbi qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça. »**

Killer Bee éclata de rire.

« Waahh ! je n'y crois pas ! Toi et Kyûbi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? »

Le démon ne répondit rien, vexé.

Quelques jours plus tard, Maïté était assise sur son lit lorsqu'elle entendit la porte métallique s'ouvrir. Elle se leva avec nonchalance pour aller voir qui s'était. Elle n'avait rien à faire et pas d'inspiration. Et c'était en rencontrant des gens que l'on trouvait de l'inspiration ! Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et dirigea ses deux yeux gris vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Un nouveau. Et vu la tête qu'il faisait, il n'était pas venu de son plein gré. Elle se dirigea vers lui en sautillant.

- Coucou et bienvenue chez les reclus ! Je m'appelle Maïté, et toi bébé ? cria la blonde à tue-tête.

Le nouveau passa de la surprise à la gêne puis répondit d'une voix brisée par la fatigue :

- Adrien…

* * *

Adrien marchait sur la plage, les mains dans les poches. Il sirotait un coca en regardant l'océan. C'était une nuit magnifique…

« Si toutes mes tentatives de drague n'avaient pas échoué, ça aurait été encore mieux » se dit le jeune pornichétin de vingt-deux ans.

- Eh Adrien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Un jeune homme basané et une jeune fille rousse le fixaient en souriant.

- Eh ! Tu as l'air bizarre… Ça va ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Ma chère Carine, ça va, ça vient… Et quand ça vient ça va très bien ! lui répondit Adrien du tac au tac.

- …

- …

Soudain, le dernier des trois fêtards explosa de rire, tandis que la seule fille du groupe semblait elle aussi amusée.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, mon vieux. Toujours à balancer ce genre de blagues…

Adrien sourit lui aussi, puis lança aux autres :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tous à la fiestaaaaa !

Le brun courut vers les lumières et les feux allumés sur ma plage en agitant les bras comme un malade mental.

A un moment donné, Adrien s'arrêta de courir et se retourna vers ses amis.

- Vous foutez quoi ! Il faut vous tâter ! Euh… vous hâter pardon !

Il éclata de rire en esquivant la bouteille de bière que lui avait lancé Carine.

D'où ils étaient, les membres du trio pouvaient déjà sentir l'odeur de l'alcool. Une soirée normale, en somme…

Adrien était connu pour mettre de l'ambiance, et c'est pourquoi on l'invitait à toutes les fêtes. Néanmoins, il avait l'alcool en horreur. Pour rien au monde on l'aurait forcé à boire une bière, alors une vodka…

Ses amis aimaient le charrier avec ça, mais le lendemain, c'était lui qui rigolait. Il est toujours très drôle d'embêter les gens qui ont la gueule de bois lorsque l'on est en pleine forme…

- Réveille-toi Adrien ! fit la voix de sa mère.

Ce dernier l'ignora et retourna sous la couverture. Il avait un mal de tête horrible. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être une gueule de bois, il n'avait rien bu hier soir. Il ne buvait jamais. Il était sans doute malade…

- Adrien ! répéta sa mère.

- J'ai compris ! répondit Jiraya en se redressant sur son lit.

Le jeune homme se hâta d'enfiler un short baggy vert kaki et un tee-shirt à manches courtes jaune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton père veut que tu l'aides pour le jardin !

Adrien soupira. Il avait le jardinage en horreur, et n'avait pas la main verte.

- C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, grogna Adrien en sortant de sa chambre.

Bon gré, mal gré, il sortit dehors pour le calvaire hebdomadaire.

Il réquisitionna immédiatement la tondeuse, sans doute le truc le moins fatigant et le moins chiant…

Adrien commença à passer la tondeuse et constata que son mal de tête s'était miraculeusement évaporé, d'un seul coup. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à trimbaler l'engin tout autour de la maison, il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.

Il se retourna, vit son père, et arrêta l'engin bien trop bruyant.

- Oui ?

Les voisins ont encore coincé leur ballon dans la haie. Le gosse demande qu'on le leur revoie.

- Pff…

Adrien parvint à la haie et constata que le ballon se trouvait à plus de trois mètres de hauteur. Fichue haie…

- Dis Adrien ? Tu peux me rendre mon ballon, s'il te plaît ? fit le garçon de onze ans qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la haie.

« Tu crois que je suis venu pour quoi ? Cueillir des pâquerettes ? »

- Bien sûr, Raoul. Je suis le meilleur, tu le sais bien ! Je vais l'attraper en un rien de temps ta balle ! fit Adrien dans un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme avait vraiment la flemme d'aller chercher un escabeau.

« Peut-être qu'en sautant… » songea Adrien en estimant la hauteur.

- C'est un nouveau ballon, expliqua Raoul. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais bien le récupérer.

« La prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à t'acheter un bon pied à la place… Ça t'évitera de faire des Cissé… (en gros de tirer au-dessus pour ce qui ne connaissent pas le foot) »

- Tu veux bien faire ça, Adrien ? C'est gentil, ajouta la mère du mioche qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

- Comptez sur moi ! s'écria Adrien, tout sourire malgré sa verve intérieure.

Adrien prit son élan, puis fonça sur la haie en sautant. A sa grande surprise il rata le ballon de deux mètres. Il avait sauté deux mètres trop haut.

Adrien atterrit dans le jardin des voisins, qui le regardaient stupéfaits.

- Euh… Désolé, je l'ai pas eu. Je peux réessayer si vous voulez, ajouta le jeune homme qui n'en revenait pas. Il aurait pu avoir une médaille d'or aux JO avec un saut pareil. Aurait-il enfin trouver sa vocation ? Un bon pied de nez à tous ses copains qui lui disaient qu'il passerait toute sa vie à errer de bar en bar à mater les serveuses…

Finalement, Adrien parvint à mettre la main sur ce maudit ballon, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

Il rentra chez lui et fila dans sa chambre. La porte était à peine fermée qu'il était déjà devant son PC.

« Avec tout ça, j'ai failli rater le nouveau scan de Naruto ! »

Il commença à lire mais fut surpris de voir qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça… Il faudrait d'abord que je comprenne ce qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure…»

Adrien commença à arpenter sa chambre, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil aux multiples posters de Naruto qui ornaient sa chambre. Il avait des posters de quasiment tous les personnages, sauf Sasuke. Celui-là, il pouvait pas le saquer. (c'est bon ça…)

« Le problème, c'est que je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais m'adresser… Personne ne me croira. A part les voisins, bien sûr… »

Une semaine plus tard, Adrien était allongé sur son lit les yeux rivés sur le plafond lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

- Ça doit être Paul et Carine…Ils ont en mis du temps, cette bande de crevards… lâcha Adrien en sautant du lit.

Adrien descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Vous êtes en ret…

Adrien s'arrêta net. Deux personnes se tenaient sur le seuil de la porte. De toute évidence, ils s'agissaient de jumeaux. Et ils portaient des robes de l'Akatsuki.

- Euh bonjour, reprit Adrien, se retenant de rire. Des Cosplayers dans son jardin ?

- Bonjour monsieur, répondit un des deux hommes.

Adrien les fixa tour à tour, puis reprit d'une voix sérieuse :

- Juste pour information, la Japan Expo c'est à Paris, pas à Pornichet. Je sais, c'est dingue ! Après tout Paris c'est minuscule à côté d'une mégapole comme Pornichet, hein ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur, nous faisons partie de l'IEPP, le nouvel institut. C'est passé aux infos ce matin, ajouta son interlocuteur.

- Waouh ! Votre machin est à peine ouvert et vous faites de la pub ! Vous êtes rapides les gars ! Et c'est quoi comme institut, pour que vous portiez des robes tirées d'un manga ?

- Notre institut, qui se trouve à Paris, se consacre à l'étude des pouvoirs paranormaux. Comme celui que vous avez…

Adrien se raidit. Comment savait-il ?

- Veuillez nous suivre, nous allons vous y amener, continua l'homme.

Adrien agita les mains, histoire de tempérer leurs ardeurs.

- Olé ! Doucement, messieurs ! Je n'ai jamais dis que je venais avec vous !

- On ne vous demande pas votre avis, lui répondit l'homme qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent.

Adrien fronça les sourcils et esquissa un geste vers la porte. Mais avant même qu'il l'ait atteinte, il fut projeté et immobilisé contre la façade de la maison.

Adrien se débattit, mais il n'arrivait pas à échapper à la poigne de fer du shinobi.

- Veuillez nous suivre, répéta l'autre homme, alors qu'Adrien louchait sur le bel objet qui taquinait sa gorge.

« Un katana… »

- S'il vous plaît, dit l'homme.

- S'il vous plaît, le singea Adrien. Vous êtes d'une remarquable politesse, vraiment ! Si l'on fait abstraction du fait que vous m'avez projeté contre le mur et mis un sabre sous ma gorge, bien entendu.

Aucun des deux frères ne répondit, mais l'un d'eux hocha la tête imperceptiblement, puis assomma Adrien d'un geste fluide.

Son agresseur plaça ensuite le jeune homme sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la camionnette qui attendait devant la maison, talonné par son frère jumeau.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon frère !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la fille qui venait de crier.

« Et merde, la sœur est rentrée » pensèrent les deux shinobis.

- Je suis désolé, mais nous travaillons pour le gouvernement, plus précisément pour l'IEPP. Et il semblerait que votre frère possède des pouvoirs paranormaux. Ne vous en faites pas , c'est pour son bien…

La jeune fille blêmit. Elle revenait de chez son amie, et avait vu les infos…

- Mais c'est faux ! Il n'a pas de…

- Hélas si, j'en ai bien peur. Votre frère a fait un saut de cinq mètres de haut, précisa l'un des deux membres de l'IEPP. Ses voisins nous ont téléphoné.

La sœur d'Adrien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils avaient fait ça ?!

Elle serra les poings et se rapprocha des deux shinobis.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, rien à foutre que vous soyez du gouvernement, bande de malades mentaux !

La jeune fille courut vers les deux frères qui échangèrent un regard ennuyé.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du camion. La rue était déserte, mis à part la jeune femme qui gisait sur le goudron, inconsciente.

* * *

_Fin des Flashbacks_

Pendant que les quatre nouveaux membres d'Amaterasu étaient plongés dans leurs souvenirs, Itachi, lui, pensait à ses amis laissés à Tokyo. C'était le moment d'aller les rejoindre.

Soudain, le Seigneur des Corbeaux s'aperçut qu'une certaine personne le regardait fixement, comme dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Alors, comment tu t'appelles ? Tu es anglaise, vu ton accent, non ? demanda Itachi à la fille qu'il venait de sauver du camion.

- Oui, je m'appelle Julie Redaway, fit la jeune fille en se redressant sur la banquette. Je suis anglaise, mais je parle assez bien le français.

- C'est parfait ! Nous parlons tous en anglais ou en français à l'intérieur de l'organisation, donc pas de problème là-dessus, expliqua Itachi.

- D'accord, répondit la blonde. Sinon, j'ai dix-sept ans, j'aime le Rock, le chocolat et foutre des vents aux gens.

Neji eut un petit rire, puis fit signe à Julie de continuer.

- Je n'aime pas les légumes, la viande et le poisson…

- Et les cinq fruits à légumes par jour ? fit Jiraya, amusé.

- Rien à foutre. Tu peux te les mettre là où je pense.

Jiraya, resta muet, la bouche ouverte, puis retourna à sa conduite.

- Bien joué Julie ! rit Sakura, que Jiraya foudroya du regard.

- Que dire de plus sur moi ? J'ai perdu ma mère dans un accident de voiture et je n'ai plus de nouvelles de mon père, reprit Julie.

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Encore une orpheline.

« C'est la mode ou quoi ? En tout cas, si je tenais le père… »

- Ah au fait ! s'écria-t-il. Il est temps de savoir qui tu es ! Gamataki ?

Le crapaud sortit de la poche du garçon, devant une Julie effarée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la gamine ? Tu n'as jamais vu de crapaud, c'est ça ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent encore plus.

- Et oui, je sais, je parle, soupira le batracien, blasé.

- Gamataki ? intervint Itachi. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Le crapaud mangea une chips puis déclara :

- Mwayankaéno.

- Quoi ? Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, imbécile !

- _Yamanaka Ino_.

Julie cligna des yeux, et Neji s'écarta prestement de la jeune fille. Il allait éviter de faire la même connerie qu'Itachi…

Pourtant, Julie se redressa très vite, en pleine forme.

- Merde ! C'est dégueulasse ! Elle n'a rien eu ! s'insurgea Neji.

Gamataki sourit et répondit :

- En réalité, tout dépend de qui tu es la réincarnation. Les Hyûga et les Jinchuuriki vomissent souvent car l'apport est très grand et les changements importants : dans un cas ils reçoivent une pupille permanente, dans l'autre un démon.

- Ce n'est pas juste, lâcha Neji en faisant la moue.

Ino le regarda en souriant puis se tourna vers Itachi, et déclara :

- Je me suis présentée, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes. Si je vous ai suivi, c'est parce que vous m'avez sauvé de la camionnette, mais j'avoue ne pas trop sa voir si je peux vous faire confiance.

- Tu as bien raison, lui répondit Neji, assis à côté d'elle. Prudence est mère de sûreté.

- Très bien ! fit le chef d'Amaterasu. Je m'appelle Karasu, mais tu m'appelleras Itachi…

- Et merde, ça recommence, soupira Sakura. Toujours la même rengaine…

- Eh ! Je n'y peux rien, moi ! Je préfèrerais n'avoir à le dire qu'une seule fois ! s'écria Itachi, outré.

- N'empêche tu vas un peu vite en besogne, chef ! s'exclama Jiraya. Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle rejoindrait notre organisation.

- Toi la ferme ! Concentre-toi plutôt sur ta conduite.

Jiraya obéit, les yeux rieurs.

Itachi se retourna vers Julie et continua son speech.

Bien qu'ayant voyagé en première classe, les cinq nouveaux membres de l'organisation et leur chef étaient assez fatigués. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour chacun d'eux…

A peine sorti de l'avion, ils se hâtèrent d'aller chercher leurs bagages sur le tapis roulant. Une fois les bagages placés sur les chariots, Jiraya prit son chef à part.

- Itachi… Tu sais, je connais bien l'univers de Naruto. En fait je suis presque incollable.

Itachi ne voyait pas où le brun voulait en venir.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est… Comment vont tes yeux ?

Itachi se raidit, et Jiraya reprit :

- Tu as utilisé plusieurs fois Amaterasu, et à supposer que le risque soit le même que dans le manga…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mes yeux sont impec, mentit Itachi. Bon, on y va ?

Le chef d'Amaterasu partit rejoindre les autres, suivi par un Jiraya dubitatif.

Le groupe se dirigeait à présent vers la sortie pour prendre le bus qui les mènerait près de l'île du château.

- Pas si vite… fit une voix en japonais.

Itachi s'arrêta net. Cette voix… Il l'entendait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars.

Itachi se tourna lentement vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Madara…

- Bonjour Itachi. Ou devrais-je dire… Le Seigneur des Corbeaux, c'est ça ? Je vois que tu as pris la grosse tête.

Itachi ne jugea pas utile de répondre et se contenta de fixer son adversaire, les yeux mi-clos.

- Itachi… C'est ta dernière chance. Rejoins-nous, ou tu mourras. T'opposer à moi est stupide. Ensemble, nous pourrions régner sur le monde !

Itachi resta silencieux puis répondit sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Madara… Dis-moi… Combien de tes shinobis devrai-je tuer avant que tu comprennes que jamais je ne te rejoindrai ?

Madara ferma les yeux, déçu. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses yeux étaient rouges et flamboyants de haine.

- Imbécile !

Madara s'apprêtait à charger l'inconscient lorsqu'Itachi leva la main.

- Pas ici. Je refuse de blesser des innocents, déclara le Seigneur des Corbeaux en dévisageant les voyageurs qui regardaient la scène bouche bée.

- Pff. Si tu veux, ricana Madara.

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'aéroport, talonné par les nouveaux amis d'Itachi.

- Ce lieu vous convient-il, mon cher Seigneur des Corbeaux ? ironisa Madara en désignant le petit parc qu'ils avaient trouvé non loin de l'aéroport.

- C'est parfait. Les amis ?

Itachi se tourna vers les cinq personnes qui l'écoutaient attentivement.

- N'intervenez pas. En aucun cas. Et éloignez-vous. Ce sera encore plus dur si je dois vous protéger… En fait je préfèrerais que vous partiez devant. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

- Pas question ! On se battra avec t…

Itachi croisa le regard de Sakura, qui cessa de parler. Les paupières de la brune se fermèrent et elle tomba dans l'herbe, endormie.

Neji regarda Itachi, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

- Elle est juste endormie, dit Itachi. Un Genjutsu. Partez maintenant. Voici les instructions pour se rendre au château.

Adrien attrapa le dossier, et tous partirent à contrecoeur, Neji portant Sakura.

- Enfin tranquille ! s'exclama Madara en faisant des moulinets avec son sabre.

- …

- Maintenant, voyons voir, si tu as progressé, mon petit Itachi…

Sur ces mots, Madara disparut. Itachi se retourna et para in extremis la lame du chef d'Akatsuki.

- Prévisible, Madara… souffla Itachi.

- Ah oui ?

A la grande surprise d'Itachi, il fut frappé dans le dos et éjecté au sol. Se relevant péniblement, Itachi constata que Madara n'avait pas invoqué de clone. C'était juste de la vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vitesse… Il ne s'est même pas téléporté… »

Itachi se levait lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui touchait la nuque.

« Impossible… Comment peut-il être aussi rapide… »

Itachi se dégagea, puis s'assura qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Genjutsu.

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi fort ? demanda Itachi d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne suis pas fort. C'est toi qui est faible, Itachi, commenta Madara. Pense-tu que j'avais déployé toute ma puissance lors de ce combat dans la grotte ?

Madara lui jeta un regard plein de mépris, puis s'exclama :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Utilise ton Mangekyou ! Tu ne pourra jamais me battre, sans ça. Déjà que ma pupille est supérieure…

- Non. C'est trop dangereux, et tu le sais. Le Mangekyou Sharingan perdra la lumière, ajouta Itachi.

Madara éclata d'un rire dément.

- Bravo ! Tu as bien appris ta leçon ! Mais je suppose que tu connais aussi la parade ? Tu n'as qu'à tuer ton frère, et lui prendre ses yeux.

C'en fut trop pour Itachi qui fonça sur Madara et abattit son sabre sur la tête de son adversaire.

Itachi fut envahi par la stupeur lorsqu'il constata que sa lame avait été bloquée à main nue par Madara. Et ce dernier ne saignait même pas.

- Tel est l'écart de puissances entre nous d'eux, murmura Madara.

Itachi sauta en arrière et souffla :

**- Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu…**

Madara évita l'immense boule de feu avec une facilité déconcertante et resta immobile, en gratifiant Itachi d'un sourire moqueur.

**- Katon : Man'Otaru no jutsu. (**_Les mille lucioles de feu_**)** dit Itachi en composant une longue série de signes.

Madara perdit instantanément son sourire et se mit en garde. Il ne connaissait pas ce jutsu donc prudence…

Cette fois-ci, ce ne furent non pas une mais des centaines de boules de feu qui se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers Madara.

Ce dernier conserva son calme et se contenta de faire un bond sur le côté. Mais à sa grande surprise, la nuée de petites flammes effectua une courbe pour le suivre.

Madara ouvrit de grands yeux. Des lucioles, hein…

Madara effectua lui aussi des signes d'un air nonchalant et un immense mur de feu se dressa devant les lucioles.

Celles-ci entreprirent aussitôt d'en faire le tour, mais le mur de Madara se mit aussitôt à s'étendre, des flammes surgissant pour happer les insectes de flammes, qui disparurent rapidement.

Lorsque tous les insectes furent détruits, Madara annula son jutsu et regarda Itachi avec un air supérieur.

- C'est tout ce que tu as, Itachi ? C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Madara marcha d'un pas lent vers son adversaire, qui était tombé à genoux.

« Merde… Je suis déjà fatigué ? »

Itachi se releva et tenta un dernier jutsu :

**- Katon : Fushichô no jutsu !** (_le Phénix ardent_)

Itachi regarda avec espoir son dernier atout s'envoler vers Madara.

Celui-ci fut prompt à réagir

**- Katon : Un'mei no Honoo**. (_Flamme du destin_)

Alors que le phénix était à mi-chemin, une énorme boule de feu de couleur bleue quitta la bouche de Madara et percuta l'oiseau, qui explosa immédiatement.

Sans un regard pour l'explosion, Madara continua à se diriger vers Itachi qui tomba à genoux.

- Veux-tu savoir pourquoi tu es si faible ? souffla Madara lorsqu'il fut tout près de son adversaire.

- La ferme… dit faiblement Itachi.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es moins fort qu'avant, mon cher Itachi. Si tu ne t'entraînes pas, tu ne pourras jamais me battre.

Itachi ne répondit rien. Madara avait raison. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'entraîner ces temps-ci. De plus, lors de son dernier combat, il n'avait pratiquement utilisé que le Mangekyou. Et il en subissait les conséquences : au fur et à mesure que sa fatigue augmentait, sa vue devenait floue.

Madara empoigna Itachi par le col et leva son sabre.

- Arrêtez.

Madara tourna la tête vers le fou qui avait osé l'interrompre au meilleur moment.

L'homme qui avait parlé possédait une longue cape rouge et un capuchon de la même couleur qui dissimulait entièrement son visage. Au vu du timbre de sa voix, il devait être très âgé.

- Posez ce garçon, ordonna le vieil homme.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Madara décida d'en rire. Qui était cet imbécile pour lui donner des ordres ? Madara ne discernait aucune aura chez lui. Il pouvait le tuer d'un claquement de doigt…

Soudain, Madara vacilla et lâcha Itachi.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? ».

L'aura du mystérieux individu avait soudainement pris des proportions gigantesques, à tel point que Madara ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Itachi, qui assistait lui aussi à la scène était tétanisé par la puissance de son sauveur.

La tension retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et Madara envoya un regard incendiaire au trouble-fête.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais occupez-vous de vos oignons.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme se mit à rire.

- De mes oignons… De mes oignons ? Pauvre imbécile… Jamais je n'ai pensé à moi une seule seconde. Et je ne vis que pour une seule chose. Le monde dans son ensemble. C'est lui que je veux sauver, dit l'homme en écartant les bras.

- Rien que ça… Et vous voulez me tuer, c'est ça ? Pour empêcher Œil de Lune ?

- Non. Là n'est pas ma mission. Tu n'es qu'un homme Miyamoto. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu laisses Karasu. Ce combat n'a pas lieu d'être. L'heure n'est pas encore arrivée.

Madara considéra l'homme encapuchonné avec plus d'attention.

« Comment ce type connaît-il nos noms ? Peut-être est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ?».

- Non, Miyamoto, fit l'étrange shinobi. Je l'ai simplement lu dans vos esprits.

Madara recula d'un pas. Ce type était dangereux. Le chef de l'Akatsuki eut soudain un accès de fureur et se tourna vers Karasu en abattant son sabre.

Mais ce dernier fut intercepté par l'inconnu, qui se trouvait déjà entre les deux adversaires. Il avait attrapé la lame avec ses deux doigts, sans même la regarder.

Madara eut un frisson. Ce type était-il seulement humain ? Il se ressaisit néanmoins assez vite et recula pour s'exclamer :

**- Katon : Un'mei no Honoo** **!** (_Flamme du destin_)

Une fois encore, il invoqua une flamme bleue qui fonça sur les deux hommes. Itachi la voyait fondre sur lui, impuissant tandis que son sauveur, de dos, semblait ne pas la remarquer.

Itachi essaya de crier pour l'avertir mais au moment où il le faisait, l'inconnu, d'un geste négligent de la main, créa un grand mur d'acier qui stoppa la boule de feu sans dommages.

A peine Madara commençait-il à se remettre de sa surprise que son mystérieux adversaire passa à l'attaque.

Il composa une série de signes si vite que Madara, le Mangekyou sharingan activé, ne put les copier.

« Impossible ».

L'homme venait d'invoquer un énorme dragon élémentaire qui fondit sur Madara. Katon, Fuuton, Suiton, Doton, Raiton. Tous les cinq éléments avaient été réunis dans cette attaque.

Madara, les yeux exorbités, commença à disparaître. Il y parvint juste à temps. Une fois de plus, son jutsu de téléportation l'avait sauvé. Sans lui, il était mort.

Madara, qui était apparu dans son QG de Tokyo, se mit en quête de ses sous-fifres, afin de passer sa colère sur eux. Mais qui était ce type, bon sang ?

Itachi eut un soupir de soulagement. Cet homme avait facilement repoussé Madara et l'avait sauvé.

- Merci, dit le Seigneur des Corbeaux dans un souffle.

C'est alors qu'il constata que l'homme encapuchonné avait disparu. Itachi le chercha quelques instants, puis se rendit à l'évidence. Il n'était plus ici.

Itachi se releva et effectua un jutsu pour accroître quelque peu sa vitesse, avant de partir retrouver ses amis.

- Tu me le paieras, Itachi ! rugit Sakura en essayant d'étrangler ce dernier.

- Et encore, c'est moi qui ai dû me la coltiner ! renchérit Neji.

Aussitôt, Sakura lâcha son chef et se tourna vers le shinobi au Byakugans.

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis lourde, Neji-kun ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Neji nia tout en bloc et fut tout surpris de voir la brune le laisser indemne. Comme quoi, elle pouvait être calme, parfois.

- Moi, elle m'aurait tapé, intervint Jiraya.

- Oh mon pauvre chéri ! s'exclama Ino qui s'intégrait très bien au petit groupe.

Itachi regarda la scène avec amusement, puis son regard se posa sur la porte qui se tenait en face s'eux.

- Bon, on entre ou pas ?

Les autres semblèrent soudain se rappeler qu'ils étaient arrivés, et se dépêchèrent de pénétrer dans le château.

En entrant, Itachi eut un accès de joie en reconnaissant ce qui lui avait tant manqué. Il vit le hall, les escaliers… et une fille. Itachi pensait bien qu'il serait accueilli par les cris d'un blond mais par les larmes d'une brune.

- Itachi… Je suis si content que tu sois de retour, dit Hinata en se jetant dans ses bras.

Itachi, un peu gêné par tout ça, se dégagea lentement, tandis que Sakura gratifiait la Hyûga d'un regard meurtrier.

- Euh... Hinata, c'est parce que je suis rentré que tu pleures ?

Le sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de la brune fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Non… C'est Kakashi… C'est terrible, il…

Hinata se tut et Itachi s'attendit au pire.


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

**Désertion**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Itachi d'une voix fatiguée.

- Il est parti, lui répondit Sasuke.

Itachi se tourna vers son frère et le salua, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire par « parti » ?

Pour seul réponse, Sasuke donna une lettre à son frère.

Itachi la saisit avec appréhension et commença à la lire. Ou du moins essaya. Tout était flou et il ne distinguait les caractères qu'avec extrême difficulté.

- Sasuke, peux-tu me la lire, s'il te plaît ? Ainsi, tous nos nouveaux membres seront informés en même temps.

Jiraya fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à douter sérieusement de l'état des yeux d'Itachi…

Sasuke et Hinata semblèrent enfin remarquer les nouveaux shinobis et les saluèrent. Ceci fait, Sasuke reprit la lettre des mains de son frère et commença à la lire.

_« Chers amis d'Amaterasu, mes frères,_

_Je vous ai trahi._

_Lorsque vous trouverez cette lettre, je ne serai plus là. _

_Je suis navré mais je ne peux rester ici, alors que la défaite est inéluctable. Akatsuki nous est bien supérieur, et j'ai décidé d'agir avec discernement en les rejoignant. Ne m'en veuillez pas. J'ai moins de courage que vous tous, et je ne peux me résoudre à attendre ma mort sans rien pouvoir faire. _

_N'essayez pas de me ramener. J'ai fais mon choix et il est définitif. De plus, la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, nous serons ennemis, et il est probable que je sois dans l'obligation de vous attaquer._

_Pardon,_

_Kakashi. »_

Les épaules d'Itachi s'affaissaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Lorsque Sasuke prononça le dernier mot, Itachi ferma les yeux.

« J'ai échoué… J'aurais dû rester ici… »

Jiraya lui tapota l'épaule pour le consoler, et Itachi redressa la tête.

- Et les autres ?

- Tout le monde va bien, répondit Sasuke. L'entraînement avance bien et…

- Sauf Shika, le coupa Hinata. Kakashi et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps…

- Hn… Au fait, quand est-il parti ?

- Il y a environ quinze minutes, lâcha un Sasuke qui semblait énervé contre lui-même. Et je ne l'ai même pas vu partir !

Itachi baissa la tête, furieux contre lui-même, et contre Madara qui l'avait retenu à la sortie de l'aéroport. S'il avait été capable de vaincre rapidement cet enfoiré, il aurait pu arriver à temps pour intercepter Kakashi.

- Sasuke, fit soudain Itachi qui sembla émerger de ses pensées. Peux tu amener les nouveaux membres à leurs chambres, et leur faire visiter le château ? Nous ferons les présentations plus tard…

Son frère accepta et d'un signe du doigt, fit signe aux personnes concernées de le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté le hall, Itachi se tourna vers Hinata qui semblait s'être calmée.

- Hinata ? Sais-tu où est Shika ? J'aimerais lui dire un mot.

Aussitôt, Hinata activa son Byakugan et répondit d'une voix blanche.

- Elle se trouve dans sa chambre, Itachi. Allongée sur son lit…

Itachi la remercia et entreprit de monter l'escalier.

- Attends ! s'exclama la Hyûga derrière lui. Je viens avec toi !

Itachi eut un petit sourire et les deux shinobis reprirent l'ascension.

- Alors, comment va Naruto ? demanda le chef de l'organisation à la jeune fille. Il avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là.

- Euh… Très bien, je crois… répondit Hinata en entremêlant ses doigts.

Itachi resta silencieux puis éclata de rire.

- C'est marrant ! Dès que l'on parle de Naruto, tu redeviens la Hinata normale, super timide et tout…

Hinata suspendit sa marche, et fixa Itachi, pleine d'intentions belliqueuses.

- Tu insinues que je ne suis pas normale, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, je… bafouilla Itachi.

Une fois que l'Uchiha eut redescendu tout l'escalier sur les fesses, il se dépêcha de remonter pour retrouver celle qui était soi-disant sous ses ordres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Shika, Itachi s'arrêta net et fit un signe de tête à Hinata. Celle-ci s'avança et tapa à la porte.

- Shika ? Tu peux ouvrir s'il te plait ? Itachi est rentré, et il voudrait te parler.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur sembla infini, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Shika les attendait, prostrée sur son lit. Elle avait ouvert la porte en se servant de la manipulation des ombres, put constater Itachi. Shika semblait moins abattue que ne l'avait laissé croire Hinata, et semblait en intense réflexion.

Soudain, Hinata donna un petit coup d'épaule à son supérieur hiérarchique et lui montra le bureau de Shika. Au dessus de ce dernier, s'étalaient plusieurs dizaines de post-it et de photos de toute sorte. Des inscriptions avaient été marquées sur les post-it et entre les photos.

Itachi jeta un regard interrogateur à Shika. D'où il était il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les photos, mais il se doutait qu'elles portaient sur l'affaire Kakashi.

« Elle a fait tout ça… En quinze minutes ?! »

Shika se leva de son lit à contrecoeur et s'assit sur le fauteuil du bureau. Ce dernier pivota et la jeune fille fit face à quatre yeux étonnés.

- Bonjour, Itachi… murmura Shika.

- Bonjour Shika, répondit Itachi. Il allait ajouter « ça va ? » mais préféra s'en abstenir.

- Peux tu me dire ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda le Seigneur des Corbeaux en désignant la mosaïque de papiers qui recouvrait la totalité du mur.

Shika le regarda longuement dans les yeux, puis murmura :

- J'ai mené ma petite enquête. Et j'ai découvert pas mal de choses étranges…

Shika se leva et commença à parler avec emphase.

- Primo, la lettre. Je l'ai examinée et j'ai trouvé quelques traces humides. Après analyse au microscope, j'ai eu confirmation de mon hypothèse. C'étaient des traces de larmes. Mais pourquoi aurait-il pleuré ? Serait-il parti à contrecoeur ?! s'écria Shika en s'adressant plus à elle-même qu'aux deux autres personnes présentes.

- Et puis plus je relisais la lettre, plus je trouvais qu'elle sonnait faux. Du jour au lendemain, il quitte non seulement Amaterasu mais rejoint en plus Akatsuki ! Ça ne vous paraît pas étrange ? N'importe qui, s'il avait eu peur de l'Akatsuki, aurait d'abord cherché à fuir, puis éventuellement à les rejoindre, non ?

Itachi réfléchit quelques instants.

- Donc si je te suis bien, il pourrait avoir eu des contacts avec l'Akatsuki, qui l'aurait persuadé de les rejoindre, c'est ça ? C'est plutôt étrange…

- Je trouve aussi, répondit Shika. Kakashi, lors de notre première rencontre, a failli mourir de la main de ce Raven de l'Akatsuki. Je ne le vois pas les rejoindre sur un coup de tête… Et puis ce qu'il dit au début de la lettre… Je suis ne suis pas aussi courageux que vous, et tout. Kakashi ne m'a jamais paru plus lâche que les autres !

Itachi acquiesça, mais murmura :

- Mais peut-être que nous nous trompons complètement… Peut-être qu'à travers cette enquête tu cherches juste à refuser une réalité inéluctable… Et s'il était vraiment parti parce qu'il avait peur ?

A la grande surprise de tous, Shika gifla Itachi, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Shika tremblait de colère et de tristesse.

- Non ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'est un baka, mais il n'est pas lâche !

Itachi baissa la tête.

- Dans ce cas… Peut-être est-il parti parce qu'il avait peur, non pas pour lui-même mais pour quelqu'un d'autre ? suggéra Itachi.

Le regard de Shika passa en quelques secondes du scepticisme à l'étonnement puis à la joie.

- C'est ça ! Merci ! cria t-elle en embrassant Itachi sur la joue.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles… D'abord elle me gifle et après elle m'embrasse », rit intérieurement Itachi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? demanda Hinata intriguée.

- Je sais pourquoi il est parti ! Il…

Itachi, plongé dans ses pensées, se rendait aux salles d'entraînement lorsqu'il fut renversé par une tornade blonde.

- Itachi ! Yahou, Itachi est rentré ! Vous entendez les gens ? Le big boss et de retour, et Gama aussi ! hurla-t-il en voyant la petite tête émergée.

Alertés par la montagne de décibels généré par le seul Naruto, Hashirama et deux filles qu'il ne connaissait pas rejoignirent bientôt leur chef et le saluèrent.

- Bonjour Itachi-sama, dit Hashirama en lui serrant la main. L'entraînement avance très bien, tu peux dormir tranquille ! Ils apprennent à une vitesse stupéfiante !

Itachi lui sourit puis reporta son regard sur les deux inconnues.

- Bonjour ? Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

Ce fut Naruto qui répondit :

- Elles ont entendu parler des Fils du Vent donc elles sont venues ici, puisqu'elles ont des pouvoirs. Mais…

- … les fils du vent n'existent plus, conclut Itachi. Tu leur as tout expliqué ?

- Oui, répondit une des filles. Et nous voulons désormais rejoindre votre organisation, Amaterasu.

- Ce sera avec plaisir ! Mais comment dois-je vous appeler ?

- Je suis Almudena, dit la première, une blonde aux yeux verts légèrement plus grande qu'Ino. J'ai vingt et un an, je viens d'Espagne, et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !

- Et moi de même, répondit Itachi. En revanche, je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas me vouvoyer, sourit Itachi, avant de se tourner vers la deuxième.

- Mon nom est Okari et mon prénom Amaterasu, comme la déesse du Soleil. J'a dix-sept ans et je suis originaire de Tokyo. Merci de m'accepter, Itachi-sama.

A l'entente de son prénom, Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Et bien ! On peut dire que tu étais destinée à rejoindre notre organisation ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue, Amaterasu.

Cette dernière possédait de longs cheveux noirs agrémentés d'une mèche bleue. Elle avait de beaux yeux gris qui dégageaient une certaine froideur. De toute évidence, cette fille était à prendre avec des pincettes…

Itachi se tut et constata que les deux filles le fixaient toujours.

- Euh…

- Eh, Itachi ! fit Naruto en arborant ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué. Je pense qu'elles veulent leurs noms…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Itachi, assis sur un tatami, pensait à son premier entraînement avec Abdul, et à tous les fois où il avait affronté Shisui dans cette salle. C'était le bon vieux temps…

Puis ses pensées se reportèrent sur les deux nouvelles. La blonde s'était avérée être Temari, tandis qu'Amaterasu était Konan.

- Je l'aurais parié, murmura Itachi les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

- Hey Itachi ! Ça te dit un petit match ?

Itachi sourit. Shisui n'était plus là mais il avait encore Naruto, qui lui ressemblait tant.

Les deux adversaires se mirent en garde, sous les yeux d'Amaterasu dans son ensemble. A l'annonce du combat, tout le monde était accouru pour venir voir ça, sauf Shika qui, comme à son habitude, avait pris son temps.

- Eh Itachi ! Fais gaffe à Naruto ! s'exclama Hashirama. Il a énormément progressé en quelques jours !

Itachi acquiesça avec un sourire, qui fut repris par tous, sauf Jiraya, qui s'inquiétait pour son chef.

« Je parie que sa vision a beaucoup baissé. Et je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Madara. Il a dû brûler tout son chakra… »

- Itachi !

Tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers Jiraya.

- Itachi, tu n'es pas obligé de combattre maintenant. Tu devrais te reposer !

- Ça va aller…

Naruto regarda Jiraya, hilare.

- Eh, mec! T'inquiète, Itachi est plus costaud qu'il en à l'air ! Ce n'est pas un voyage en avion qui va…

- Je pense que Jiraya parlait du combat avec Madara, le coupa Neji.

Itachi fut bientôt la cible de regards curieux et inquiets, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

- Je vous dis que ça va ! ne vous inquiétez pas pour toute à l'heure, Madara a fui et je n'ai pas été blessé.

Etrangement, Itachi ne voulait et ne pouvait pas parler de l'inconnu qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Une voix dans son esprit lui ordonnait de se taire.

- Bon, on le fait ce combat ? s'écria Itachi.

Naruto hocha la tête et s'écria en croisant les mains :

**- Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! **(_Multi clonage supra_)

Itachi jeta un regard ennuyé à la centaine de clones qui l'entourait. Naruto avait une sacrée réserve de chakra, et lui, il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup.

Tous les clones s'élancèrent en même temps vers le Seigneur des Corbeaux qui avait dégainé un kunai. Itachi se mit alors à virevolter au milieu des clones, les faisant tous exploser à une vitesse phénoménale tout en évitant leurs attaques.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Itachi était immobile, et seul face à Naruto. Tous les clones avaient disparu. Pourtant, les spectateurs regardaient Itachi avec inquiétude. Ce dernier, les jambes flageolantes, semblait peiner à se tenir debout.

Naruto, qui s'apprêtait à lancer un jutsu, s'interrompit.

- Itachi, ça va ?

- Oui… murmura son meilleur ami. Vas-y !

Naruto s'exécuta et invoqua un clone. Il commença alors à faire tourbillonner son chakra dans la main du clone, et bientôt, le Rasengan fut fin prêt. Le chakra concentré était visible de tous, et Itachi pouvait distinguer, avec son sharingan, les fluctuations du chakra, qui tournait à toute vitesse.

Itachi n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Le Rasengan… Comment peut-il déjà…

Soudain, Itachi désactiva son sharingan, à la grande surprise des personnes présentes.

Naruto, lui, semblait énervé.

- Tu sous-estimes mon jutsu, hein ? Je vais te montrer…

Itachi eut un sourire triste. Naruto faisait erreur. C'est par manque de chakra qu'il avait dû désactiver sa pupille.

Soudain, Naruto s'élança, tenant l'orbe à bout de bras.

**- Rasengan !** (_L'orbe tourbillonnant_)

Voyant le danger, Itachi composa aussitôt une série de mudras.

**- Katon : Hi no yaiba…** (_La lame de feu_)

Jiraya fronça les sourcils. Il doutait fortement de la capacité d'un tel jutsu à contrer le Rasengan…

Itachi courut à son tour vers Naruto, sa main en avant.

Mais alors que le contact allait avoir lieu, le feu disparut de la main d'Itachi qui trébucha et tomba à terre. Voyant cela, Naruto tenta de stopper son attaque mais il était entraîné par son élan. Le Rasengan semblait irrémédiablement attiré par Itachi.

« Je vais le toucher, merde ! » pensa Naruto.

Au moment où il allait commettre l'irréparable, un chakra rouge enveloppa Naruto et trois queues dirent leur apparition. Ces dernières se plantèrent dans le sol derrière Naruto, l'empêchant de tomber sur son ami.

« Merci, Kyuu-chan… » pensa Naruto.

**« De rien, petit humain ».**

Les autres shinobis d'Amaterasu étaient restés immobiles, incapables de bouger. Seul Hashirama avait amorcé un mouvement pour venir en aide à Itachi mais il serait arrivé trop tard.

- On a eu chaud… murmura Hashirama.

Le shinobi se dirigea vers les deux combattants, suivi par Sakura, Sasuke et Killer Bee qui avait repris leurs esprits.

Sakura dépassa Hashirama et s'approcha du corps d'Itachi.

- Itachi ! ça va ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Avec douceur mais fermeté, Killer Bee écarta la kunoichi et examina l'homme à terre.

- C'est bon, il va bien, il est juste fatigué…

Itachi battit des paupières et se releva lentement. Une fois debout, il se dirigea à pas lents vers Naruto et lui donna l'accolade.

- Désolé, Naruto. Il semblerait qu'on doive attendre un peu avant de jouer le match retour… En tout cas bien joué !

- Itachi ! Espèce d'idiot !

Itachi se retourna, amusé. Apparemment, Sakura et Hinata avaient parlé en même temps, et se regardaient à présent avec défi.

Au bout d'un moment, Hinata détourna les yeux. Elle souriait, car elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là…

Naruto, qui était parvenu au même constat, arborait un sourire idiot qui donnait des envies de meurtres au Seigneur des Corbeaux.

- Eh Itachi, cette fille ne…

- La ferme, le coupa son ami.

Il n'avait pas besoin de soucis supplémentaires.

- Bon, que diriez-vous d'aller manger ? s'exclama Itachi. Les cuisiniers nous ont sans doute concocté des plats succulents, et il me tarde d'aller les déguster.

La question provoqua un tollé, et tout le monde se dépêcha de quitter la salle d'entraînement pour aller manger.

Itachi vit partir Naruto, en grande conversation avec Killer Bee. Au vu de la fin du combat, cette dernière avait bien sûr compris que le blond était un jinchuuriki comme elle.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Itachi constata qu'il restait, en plus de lui, quatre personnes dans la salle.

Jiraya, Hinata, Sakura et Shika le fusillaient du regard.

- Nulle ta diversion, lâcha Shika. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit sur ce combat avec Madara ?

- …

Itachi resta muet un long moment, puis répondit :

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas si important. Madara s'est enfui, après un combat fatigant, point barre. J'avais mal estimé mes réserves de chakra.

- Et tes yeux ? intervint Jiraya.

Itachi fuit son regard et lança :

- Ecoutez, il y a plus important que mes propres petits problèmes. N'oublions pas Kakashi…

Shika le fixa, puis quitta la salle, non sans avoir déclaré au préalable :

- Comme tu voudras. Mais après ça, tu devras répondre à nos questions.

Jiraya, Hinata et Sakura partirent à leur tour, et Itachi resta seul.

Il s'assit sur un tatami et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Tout allait de travers.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva afin d'aller manger. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis.

Mais alors qu'il sortait de la salle, une douleur intense explosa dans sa poitrine, et il se raidit en y appuyant ses mains. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et attendait que cela passe.

Mais la douleur ne décrut pas, et Itachi fut secoué par une quinte de toux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur disparaissait enfin.

Alerté par une impression, Itachi regarda ses mains et les vit recouvertes de liquide carmin.

Il avait craché du sang…

Itachi soupira, puis se rendit à la salle à manger.

Il y entra alors que Sakura et Naruto se levaient.

- Ah, tu es là ! fit le blond. On se demandait ce que tu faisais…

Itachi haussa les épaules et s'assit pour manger. Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard puis se rassirent. Tous les shinobis étaient assis à une grande table et goûtaient à des mets venus du monde entier, tout en faisant connaissance avec les membres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas

A la fin du repas, Itachi fit une annonce.

- Chers amis, j'espère que vous vous êtes régalés, car c'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent. Ils nous faut nous entraîner pour affronter Akatsuki. Hashirama, tu conserveras ton rôle de professeur pour le moment, car Shika et moi partons en mission dès demain matin. Le but de cette mission ? Retrouver et ramener Kakashi.

Un murmure se répandit à travers la table, et Itachi reprit la parole :

- En effet, Shika a mené son enquête, et a découvert que Kakashi, alias Jean Yim, recevait tous les trois jours une lettre de ses parents. Or, depuis une semaine, il n'a plus de nouvelles.

Il est donc probable, que les parents de Kakashi aient été pris en otage par Akatsuki. J'ignore comment ces enfoirés ont découvert l'identité de Kakashi, et son lien avec notre organisation, mais nous allons les sauver. Je ne laisserai aucun de mes frères derrière moi.

Itachi fut ovationné, et se rassit.

- Itachi… je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je reste en arrière ! s'écria néanmoins Hashirama.

La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui te charges de l'entraînement.

- Entendu Hashirama, répondit Itachi en hochant la tête.

- Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui doit accompagner Shika, Itachi ? demanda soudain Naruto. Tu n'es pas encore rétabli…

- Ça ira mieux demain, l'assura Itachi. C'est à moi d'aller le chercher, car je suis le seul à blâmer. Moi son chef, j'aurais dû être présent pour l'aider.

Nul ne répondit, personne n'essaya de le convaincre du contraire. La détermination d'Itachi ne faisait aucun doute, et nier sa responsabilité n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps.

Shika et Itachi se trouvaient dans le bureau du général, qu'Itachi avait repris pour son propre compte, afin de mettre leur plan en place.

- Primo, nous devons bien analyser les plans du QG de Madara, dit Shika. Je me suis renseigné, et on m'a dit que l'Akatsuki était basée dans un immeuble de Tokyo. J'ai fais les recherches sur Internet, et j'ai trouvé non seulement les photos mais également un plan de l'immeuble. Figure toi qu'il comporte cinquante étages ! Chercher Kakashi et ses parents revient à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Itachi. D'autant plus que les parents de Jean peuvent très bien avoir été emmenés autre part, mais je ne pense pas. Je suppose que Madara aura voulu garder son moyen de pression à portée de main… Attends ! Oui je sais !

Itachi se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau.

- Connaissant Madara, il aura sans doute pris le dernier étage pour ses quartiers. Donc le cinquantième ! Les parents de Kakashi y sont sûrement.

Shika approuva, et renchérit :

- De plus, la protection est double ! Si jamais Kakashi arrivait à délivrer ses parents, il devrait redescendre cinquante étages grouillants de shinobis pour les faire sortir. Mission impossible, en somme.

- Et c'est notre mission, dit sombrement Itachi.

Shika baissa la tête et reprit la lecture de ses dossiers.

- Itachi, je viens de penser à un truc… Peut-être que l'on aurait besoin d'un Hyûga, au cas où ? Leur vue pourrait être utile dans les recherches, au cas où ils ne se trouveraient pas au

dernier étage…

- Oui… Prenons Hinata, dans ce cas-là. Elle maîtrise mieux son Byakugan que Neji pour l'instant.

Kakashi criait. C'était insupportable. On le charcutait depuis plusieurs heures, et il se surprenait à désirer la mort.

« Tout mais pas ça… Que je meure, mais que la douleur s'arrête ! »

Le brun sentit un scalpel s'enfoncer dans son bras gauche et il serra les dents. Il espérait pouvoir un jour faire payer à Akatsuki ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire.

- Madara-sama ?

Madara leva les yeux de son journal.

- Oui ? j'ose espérer que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger ?

- C'est Kakashi, Madara-sama. Il a perdu conscience.

Madara sourit et s'exclama :

- Enfin ! Commencez la phase deux de notre plan.

L'homme partit, et Madara se leva de son siège, se rendant à la porte-fenêtre pour admirer la vue.

« Kakashi… Voilà une recrue de choix pour Akatsuki. Je n'en reviens toujours pas… Mais l'esprit ne ment pas… »

Madara avait en effet utilisé son sharingan pour fouiller l'esprit du shinobi, et ainsi découvrir son nom, et celui des autres. Il avait découvert que Naruto faisait partie d'Amaterasu. Peut-être était-ce lui l'élu ? Mais il avait découvert quelque chose de plus important encore. Itachi semblait avoir obtenu une solution de secours pour remplacer la stèle, en la personne d'un crapaud vorace du nom de Gamataki.

« Itachi… Te rends-tu compte de l'importance de ce crapaud ? Connaître son nom représente un avantage démesuré en terme de puissance... Je dois mettre la main sur ce crapaud. A tout prix. »

Soudain, les pensées de Madara revinrent vers Kakashi. Il avait choisi de commencer par torturer le jeune homme, afin de le soumettre définitivement, pour qu'il obéisse et craigne Akatsuki à jamais.

Bien sûr, ses parents restaient l'argument d'autorité. Kakashi ne se rebellerait jamais, de peur qu'il arrive malheur à ses parents. Contrairement à l'Itachi de l'autre monde, Kakashi, comme la quasi-totalité des hommes, faisait passer sa famille avant le reste. Quelque soit le prix à payer pour les autres.

« Et il a raison » songea Madara.

C'était Itachi, qui était faible. Il avait agi ainsi par simple peur de la violence. Mais il était surtout stupide. Itachi avait fait tout cela pour son village, pour l'humanité. Mais celle-ci ne méritait aucune rédemption. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour l'homme.

- On y va, déclara Itachi aux deux kunoichis. Le trio sortait du château, lorsqu'Itachi sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Il mit la main sur son kunai, mais ne fut pas assez vif et tomba à terre, assommé. Il avait baissé sa garde et en avait payé le prix.

Naruto jeta un regard d'excuse à son ami et murmura :

- Je suis désolé, Itachi, mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. Tu n'es pas encore remis, et tu ne dois pas toujours porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. C'est à nous d'agir, désormais.

Hashirama apparut derrière le blond et rejoignit les deux kunoichis qui n'avaient montré aucun signe de surprise.

- C'est parti… souffla Hashirama, et les quatre shinobis s'élancèrent aussitôt vers Tokyo en courant sur l'eau.


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

**L'homme au Sharingan**

* * *

Shujo regardait la baie avec une tristesse non dissimulée. Tout avait tellement changé ces derniers temps ! Il jeta un regard mélancolique vers le château qui se dressait sur le petit îlot dissimulé par la brume matinale.

Depuis la disparition des Fils du Vent, les crimes et délits en tout genre se multipliaient dans la capitale, et Shujo ne pouvait plus marcher dans les rues sans être tenaillé par la peur d'être agressé. Sans compter l'Akatsuki… Le vieux marin leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux. Il y allait encore avoir une tempête aujourd'hui…

Le vieux loup de mer reporta alors son regard sur la mer houleuse, et son cœur rata un battement. La pipe de Shujo tomba par terre et se brisa, mais le vieil homme n'en avait cure.

Il était obnubilé par les quatre silhouettes qui couraient sur l'eau. Qui couraient sur l'eau ?

Shujo se frotta les yeux. Il devait rêver…

Les quatre silhouettes semblaient se diriger vers le port. Vers lui. Shujo écarquilla encore plus les yeux lorsqu'ils vit les capes que portaient les quatre personnes. Une cape blanche, avec des flammes… De loin, les flammes lui paraissaient plutôt noires, mais sa vue n'était plus très bonne. Et Shujo savait qu'elles étaient rouges, car il reconnaissait l'uniforme. Celui qu'il guettait depuis plusieurs semaines…

« Les Fils du Vent… Ils sont de retour ! » pensa l'homme, envahi d'une joie immense.

Cette joie fut vite remplacée par un frisson de peur.

En effet, un des quatre shinobis avait dégainé un long katana et courait vers lui.

Shujo ne pouvait pas bouger, comme paralysé. Il était si rapide ! Lorsque le ninja ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres de lui, Shujo ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Hashirama jeta un rapide regard au vieil homme qui se baissait puis d'un geste d'une pureté sans pareille, donna un coup de sabre au shinobi de l'Akatsuki qui se trouvait juste derrière Shujo. La tête de ce dernier roula sur les quais et tomba à l'eau. Le marin, qui avait rouvert les yeux, contemplait la scène avec effroi. Il avait osé tué un shinobi de l'Akatsuki… La répression allait être terrible !

Shujo, d'une bourrade mentale, repoussa ces pensées noires, et afficha son plus beau sourire.

Après tout, l'Akatsuki était le mal incarné, et peut-être la violence devait elle être vaincue par la violence…

- Shinobi-san, êtes-vous un Fils du Vent ? demanda Shujo, bien que connaissant d'avance la réponse.

- Non, répondit laconiquement Hashirama. Les Fils du Vent n'existent plus.

Le vieillard tiqua. Mais cette cape ? Les flammes étaient noires, mais ils marchaient sur l'eau, ce devaient donc être des shinobis.

- Ils n'existent plus ? lâcha Shujo en baissant les yeux.

- Non, ils ont été trahis. Je fais partie d'Amaterasu. Nous symbolisons désormais un nouvel espoir, en luttant contre l'Akatsuki et contre le crime. Mais l'esprit des Fils du Vent reste intact, en chacun de nous.

Shujo se tut, ressassant les paroles du shinobi. Bien qu'encore jeune, il semblait extraordinairement mature, de même que les trois autres shinobis qui patientaient derrière lui.

Soudain, le vieil homme sembla se souvenir d'une chose.

- Vous ne devez pas rester ici ! Retournez au château, fuyez, et laissez-nous à notre malheur…

Hashirama lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension.

- Ils vous recherchent ! Ceux qui ont des pouvoirs sont capturés et envoyés dans un institut à la solde de l'Akatsuki, poursuivit le marin de sa voix éraillée.

A sa grande surprise, Hashirama lui répondit par un sourire.

- Ne vous en faites pas… Nous sommes peut-être jeunes, mais nous savons nous défendre !

Sur ce, le shinobi fit un bond en arrière et retomba aux côtés de ses compagnons.

- Shika, Hinata, Naruto, vous êtes prêts ?

Ces derniers hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, et Shika leur réexpliqua à tous le plan d'attaque. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

Au bout de quelques minutes de délibérations, les quatre conjurés bondirent vers le centre de Tokyo, concentrés sur leur unique objectif. Le QG de l'Akatsuki.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait, espèce d'enfoiré ?! vociféra Kakashi, fermement maintenu par les deux gardes du corps de Madara. Celui-ci lui répondit d'une voix posée :

- J'ai simplement pensé qu'une petite mise en garde ne serait pas de trop… Malgré le fait que je détienne tes parents, il serait tout à fait possible que tu tentes quelque chose de stupide, comme les sauver. Ce qui t'a été fait aujourd'hui n'est qu'un aperçu de la punition qui te serait infligée si jamais tu envisageais de trahir Akatsuki.

- Vous m'avez fait torturer… souffla Kakashi d'une voix éteinte. Mais aviez-vous vraiment besoin de me crever l'œil ? ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix.

- Oh… Tu avais repris conscience…

- Oui, j'étais réveillé, lorsque vous m'avez arraché l'œil, et…

Kakashi frissonna et se tut. La douleur, sur le moment, avait été inouïe et il avait immédiatement sombré dans l'inconscience.

Mais il savait qu'il serait borgne à présent, et ce pour toujours. Kakashi essaya de toucher le bandeau qui cachait sa blessure, mais ses mains étaient entravées par de solides menottes.

- Tu penses que tu es borgne… dit Madara d'une voix traînante en s'approchant de l'adolescent. Mais peux-tu me dire quel intérêt j'aurais eu à faire ça ? reprit-il en fixant l'unique œil ouvert du jeune shinobi.

Kakashi ne répondit rien, bien qu'il se posât la même question depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je ne fais jamais rien inutilement, et je prends soin de mes hommes, dit Madara. Car tu fais à présent partie de mes hommes, Kakashi, et je tiens à ce que développe tes pouvoirs. Tous tes pouvoirs, ajouta Madara en insistant sur le « tous ».

Prêtant une oreille assez distraite aux paroles de son nouveau chef, Kakashi bouillait intérieurement. Lui, un shinobi d'Akatsuki… Si ses parents étaient en sécurité, il lui dirait ce qu'il pense, à cet enfoiré !

- C'est pourquoi, je t'ai fait un cadeau, conclut Madara, ce qui eu l'effet de faire revenir Kakashi sur terre.

- Un cadeau ? Un cadeau ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ! Vous pensez que j'en veux de votre cadeau après ça ?

Madara eut un étrange sourire.

- Et bien, il est trop tard pour le refuser, mon petit Kakashi. Tu l'as déjà accepté. Madara fit une pose, puis ajouta :

- Ou plutôt, ton corps l'a accepté. Et tu devrais me remercier : sans moi tu n'aurais jamais pu maîtriser l'ensemble de ton potentiel.

Kakashi comprit d'un seul coup. Ce type aurait…

- Enlevez moi ces menottes ! s'écria le jeune shinobi.

Madara le jaugea du regard, puis ordonna à ses gardes de le libérer. Il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin de toute façon…

Aussitôt libre, Kakashi posa la main sur son bandeau, et le releva. Il commença alors à approcher son doigt de la cavité oculaire qui avait contenu de son œil gauche. Comme il l'avait supposé, un œil se trouvait bien là…

« Ils m'ont implanté un œil… »

Lorsque Kakashi ouvrit sa paupière, il fut d'abord aveuglé par la lumière. Une fois qu'il se fut habitué, il constata qu'il voyait les choses plus ou moins au ralenti, et que son chakra baissait lentement mais sûrement.

« C'était donc ça… » songea Kakashi en cachant son œil sous le bandeau.

- Je t'ai implanté le sharingan, déclara soudain Madara.

Kakashi, qui était parvenu à la même conclusion, n'eut aucune réaction, et Madara continua à parler.

- Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le seul pouvoir que je compte te donner, Kakashi. Vois-tu, il existe un niveau supplémentaire au Sharingan.

Kakashi releva la tête. Voulait-il parler de…

- Vois-tu, le Mangekyou Sharingan perdra la lumière, dit Madara.

« Super original… Je suis au courant, bouffon ! » pensa le jeune shinobi.

- Mais ça, tu le sais sans doute…

- Bingo, lâcha Kakashi avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Madara ne perdit pas son calme.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que Kakashi a échappé à cette malédiction, puisque l'œil n'était pas le sien. Néanmoins, il est beaucoup plus difficile de développer le Mangekyou pour un non Uchiha.

Un sourire dément apparut soudain sur les lèvres de Madara.

- Je vais te donner le pouvoir d'éveiller ta pupille, Kakashi ! Une fois le rituel accompli, tu devras t'entraîner longtemps pour ensuite posséder le Kaléidoscope !

Kakashi le regarda sans comprendre.

- Le rituel ?

Madara prit une expression de fausse compassion.

- Le rituel ? Tu le connais très bien, je pense. Vu que je ne sais pas comment Kakashi a obtenu le sien, nous allons revenir à la méthode traditionnelle…

- Que…

- Tu vas tuer ton ami le plus proche, récita Madara, une expression démoniaque sur le visage.

- Hinata ?

La Hyûga se tourna vers Hashirama et commença à raconter ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Il y a deux gardes dans le hall d'entrée. Ensuite, il y en a deux à chaque étage qui effectuent des rondes toutes les quinze minutes, et puis… Il faut ajouter les nombreux shinobis disséminés dans tout l'immeuble.

Hashirama acquiesça, puis demanda :

- Qu'en est-il de l'objectif ?

- Je ne les vois pas encore… Shika avait raison. Ils doivent être en haut de l'immeuble…

- Allons-y alors ! s'exclama Naruto qui était resté étrangement calme jusqu'ici.

Naruto s'élançait lorsqu'il fut soudain retenu. Le blond tourna la tête et vit l'ombre de Shika qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Kage Mane no jutsu…

- Naruto… On s'en tient au plan, dit Shika d'un ton péremptoire. Si tu fonces bêtement, on se retrouve avec tout l'immeuble sur le dos…

- Ok ! s'écria le jinchuuriki en pointant son pouce vers le ciel.

- …

- …

- …

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre shinobis se réunirent derrière l'immeuble.

Hashirama donna alors le signal de départ et joignit aussitôt ses mains, qu'il appuya sur le sol.

Aussitôt, des racines se mirent à pousser sous les quatre compagnons, vite suivi par un tronc et des branches. Un arbre entier perçait le goudron et sortait de terre juste à côté de l'immeuble.

Sans attendre, les quatre ninjas sautèrent sur l'échelle improvisée, qui continua de s'élever.

L'arbre atteignit bientôt une hauteur phénoménale. Il était gigantesque, et faisait même passer les séquoias pour des nains. De toute évidence, il risquait d'attirer pas mal de monde. Ils devaient donc faire vite.

Lorsque la cime de l'arbre atteignit le toit de l'immeuble, Hashirama fit signe au reste du groupe, et tous sautèrent sur la plateforme. Hashirama avait le souffle court après un tel jutsu, et avait perdu une grande partie de son chakra.

- Kuso… marmonna le chef de l'expédition.

Les quatre envahisseurs ouvrirent sans un bruit la trappe qui se trouvait au centre du toit et descendirent à l'intérieur. Ils s'interrompirent aussitôt en entendant la voix de Madara.

Apparemment ils avaient vu juste, mais avec Madara, les choses risquaient fort de se compliquer…

Le groupe avança à pas de loup vers ce qui semblait être le bureau de Madara. Shika s'adossa à la porte et tendit l'oreille tandis que Naruto monopolisait la serrure. Hinata, elle faisait le guet et explorait les environs, de même qu'Hashirama qui semblait particulièrement nerveux.

Soudain, Naruto retint une exclamation et se tourna vers les autres :

- Eh ! Il y a Kakashi à l'intérieur ! Il…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Shika se jetait déjà sur la serrure et regardait à l'intérieur.

Kakashi était en train de parler à Madara, encadré par deux gardes du corps, et était partagé entre horreur et colère.

- Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça !

- Oh si, tu le feras… souffla Madara. Tu tueras ton meilleur ami, c'est le seul moyen.

- Mais je ne peux pas tuer Marc ! Espèce d'enfoiré, tue moi, plutôt !

Madara sourit.

- Ta vie m'est précieuse, contrairement à la sienne. Il n'a même pas de pouvoirs ! ajouta un Madara dégoûté. Cet homme est faible, et en le tuant tu deviendras plus fort que jamais !

Tue-le ! ordonna Madara.

Kakashi resta de marbre, et sa réponse tomba dans un silence complet.

- Non.

Madara soupira, et se leva.

- Quel dommage… Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Il va falloir que je tue tes parents, dit Madara avec une tristesse feinte.

Shika serra les poings. Cet homme était immonde… Elle se força néanmoins à observer la suite des évènements.

Kakashi semblait abattu, incapable de trancher entre deux choix aussi difficiles.

- D'accord… dit il finalement d'une voix brisée. Je vais le faire…

- Paaarfait, répondit Madara, satisfait. Mais au cas où, je vais aussi aller chercher tes parents. Histoire de te motiver, ajouta Madara avant de faire un geste à un des gardes du corps qui se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte. Vers Shika…

Celle-ci s'éloigna de la serrure précipitamment, vite imitée par ses trois autres compagnons.

Tous les quatre se cachèrent dans une alcôve assez sombre afin de ne pas être vus.

A peine Naruto sautait-il se cacher que le garde sortait et marchait à travers le couloir.

Hinata interrogea Shika du regard, qui répondit par la négative.

- Pas encore…

Au bout d'un certain temps, le garde revint avec trois prisonniers. Les deux parents de Jean étaient accompagnés d'un adolescent qui devait être Marc.

Le petit groupe pénétra dans le bureau et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Au même moment, les quatre shinobis infiltrés bondirent vers la porte et Naruto se mit à nouveau à écouter, tandis que les trois autres décidaient de la conduite à tenir.

- Hashirama, tu te sens prêt pour la tactique 4 ? Je pense que c'est la mieux adaptée. Dans deux minutes exactement.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête et courut vers la trappe afin de remonter sur le toit.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Shika se tourna vers Hinata et Naruto qui s'était retourné vers eux.

- Vous deux, vous vous occuperez de casser la porte et de mettre K.O les deux gardes du corps.

Les deux concernés opinèrent et Shika continua à expliquer le plan.

- Pour ma part, je m'occuperai de Madara. Je me contenterai de l'empêcher de bouger pendant que l'on emportera les prisonniers et Kakashi. C'est Hashirama qui s'en chargera après être entré, ok ? Hinata tu feras le guet, et Naruto, tu surveilleras Madara au cas où il arriverait à s'échapper, c'est clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche, sourit Naruto.

Lorsqu'Itachi reprit conscience, tout lui revint immédiatement en mémoire, et il poussa un juron sonore. Ils étaient partis sans lui…

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux regarda sa montre et effectua un rapide calcul. Ils étaient partis il y a plus d'une heure… Inutile de songer à les rattraper…

La mort dans l'âme, il se dirigea vers les salles d'entraînement. Madara avait beau être un enfoiré, il lui arrivait d'avoir raison. Itachi avait besoin d'entraînement.

En pénétrant dans le dojo, il vit Killer Bee en train de s'exercer à l'épée. Elle maniait ses deux lames avec une grande dextérité, et Itachi se prit à espérer qu'elle soit un jour capable d'en manier six à la fois…

Il la salua puis créa une dizaine de clones, qu'il envoya à la recherche des autres. Il était temps de s'occuper de l'entraînement de ses hommes.

Lorsque tous furent arrivés, Itachi constata l'absence de Hashirama et il se sentit un peu moins inquiet. De toute évidence, Hashirama était parti avec les trois autres…

Les shinobis formèrent un cercle autour de leur chef qui leur donna à tous un programme d'entraînement.

Sakura, Ino, Konan et Temari, qui n'avaient encore aucune notion des techniques ninja s'attelèrent aux exercices de débutant, sous la houlette d'un clone d'Itachi aussi sadique que l'original.

Itachi repensa à son premier jour avec Abdul, et décida de suivre la méthode de son professeur, en commençant par le contrôle du chakra.

Le chef d'Amaterasu se tourna ensuite vers les autres.

- J'aimerais voir votre niveau…

Chacun leur tour, Sasuke, Neji, Killer Bee et Jiraya firent état de leurs capacités, et Itachi put leur concocter un programme d'entraînement personnalisé.

- Sasuke, en Ninjutsu, tu te débrouilles bien, y a pas de problème. En revanche, tu ne connais presque rien en Genjutsu, tu vas donc me faire pas mal d'exercices là-dessus. Un de mes clones a sorti les archives de la grotte, donc tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à intégrer la théorie assez rapidement. Néanmoins, je voudrais que tu t'entraînes aussi au Taijutsu. C'est en bossant les deux que tu arriveras à obtenir la dernière virgule de tes sharingans…

Sasuke hocha la tête et fila aussitôt s'entraîner.

- Neji, je voudrais que tu te concentres sur les Hiden no jutsus des Hyûga, et que tu entraîne ton Byakugan. Toute la doc se trouve ici, donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Itachi fit une pause et se tourna ensuite vers la Jinchuuriki d'Hachibi.

- Killer Bee ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Ita ! Mon pote Hachibi m'a déjà promis qu'il allait m'entraîner toute la journée ! Et puis je préfère me la jouer solitaire, c'est mieux pour les vers… répondit celle-ci en montrant le bloc notes qui ne la quittait jamais.

- Très bien ! Et Jiraya…

- Une minute !

Jiraya et Itachi regardèrent aussitôt le crapaud qui venait de sortir de la poche de l'Uchiha.

Celui-ci ayant quitté son paquet de chips, il devait par conséquent avoir quelque chose d'important à dire.

- Jiraya a laissé un truc pour toi, gamin, fit Gamataki d'une voix sérieuse en regardant Jiraya. Il est resté à la grotte…

Itachi se décida à accompagner Jiraya à la grotte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour les quatre shinobis téméraires partis sauver Kakashi. Mais il savait qu'il devait résister à l'envie d'aller les aider. Un chef se devait de comprendre ses hommes, et de leur accorder sa confiance.

Naruto, jusqu'alors prostré devant la porte, se dégagea brutalement, tandis qu'un cri de désespoir retentissait dans la pièce. Kakashi…

- Il l'a tué… murmura Naruto, sous le choc.

Shika comprit immédiatement. Kakashi avait tué son meilleur ami. Cet enfoiré de Madara lui avait fait choisir entre Charybde et Scylla…

Tous arboraient le même visage triste, mais les yeux de Shika demeuraient concentrés sur sa montre. Plus que cinq secondes.

Quatre…

Hashirama, debout sur une des branches son arbre, faisait face à la vitre et se préparait à sauter.

Trois…

L'utilisateur du Mokuton mit fin au Genjutsu qui le dissimulait puis commença à courir le long de la branche.

Deux…

Hashirama sauta avec grâce vers la vitre du bureau du cinquantième étage, dans une parabole presque parfaite.

Un…

Les pieds chargés de chakra du shinobi entrèrent en contact avec la vitre qui explosa sous le choc.

Zéro.

Hashirama retomba sur le sol du bureau et adressa un regard méprisant à Madara qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler son étonnement.

Au même moment, Shika fit un signe à Hinata et Naruto, qui prirent leur élan, avant de foncer vers la porte.

Au moment où les deux gardes du corps allaient s'élancer vers l'intrus, ils entendirent un coup sourd derrière eux. Ils eurent juste le temps de se retourner pour voir arriver le coup de poing Naruto et la paume d'Hinata.

Les hommes, surpris, ne purent esquiver et s'effondrèrent au milieu des décombres de la porte.

Shika ne perdit pas de temps et fit irruption dans la pièce en s'écriant :

**- Kage Mane no jutsu !** (_Manipulation des ombres_)

L'ombre de la kunoichi s'étiola jusqu'à un Madara totalement perdu.

Celui-ci tenta de s'arracher à l'emprise de l'ombre mais n'y parvint pas. Il eut néanmoins un petit sourire. Il semblait étrangement serein.

Dans le même temps, Hashirama s'occupa des parents de Kakashi et les chargea tous les deux sur ses épaules. Il sauta ensuite sur l'arbre chargé de ses deux colis et fit signe à Kakashi de le rejoindre. Celui-ci, bien que choqué, et brisé par les souffrances qu'il venait de vivre, s'exécuta sans attendre.

Soudain, Hinata, le Byakugan activé, tapota l'épaule de Naruto.

- Naruto ! Le chakra de Madara, il tourbillonne dans tous les sens !

Shika fronça les sourcils, tandis que Madara disparaissait dans une sorte de spirale. Face à un tel jutsu, les ombres étaient inefficaces…

Naruto et Hinata échangèrent un regard et sautèrent par la fenêtre, suivis de Shika, qui jeta un regard triste sur le cadavre de Marc avant de partir. Un jour, Madara paierai pour ses crimes…

Dès que tout le monde eut embarqué, Hashirama joignit à nouveau ses mains et se concentra, des gouttes de sueur perlant à son front.

L'arbre immense commença alors à décroître à une allure hallucinante.

- Pratique ton ascenseur ! plaisanta Naruto.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire…

Trente secondes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que les sept fuyards soient revenus sur la terre ferme.

Hashirama, qui avait entre-temps reposé les parents de Kakashi, reprit le père de ce dernier sur son dos, tandis que Kakashi portait sa mère. N'étant pas ninjas, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir suivre leur allure…

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, Hashirama ordonna à son groupe de se mettre à courir. Madara allait certainement revenir…

Les cinq shinobis se mirent à courir à travers une ruelle lorsque la route explosa devant eux.

Hashirama, qui cherchait leur adversaire invisible, finit par le trouver. Dans le ciel…

Un shinobi de l'Akatsuki se tenait sur un grand oiseau qui semblait sculpté dans la terre glaise. L'oiseau, qui n'était assurément pas vivant, n'en battait pas moins vigoureusement des ailes, et leur adversaire était largement hors de portée. Hinata utilisa son Byakugan, et constata que l'homme avait de magnifique cheveux blonds, un sourire provocant, un oeil bleu pétillant de malice tandis que l'autre était dissimulé par une longue mèche. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Encore un blond sexy qui faisait son apparition, mais celui-ci était dans l'autre camp…

- Deidara… chuchota Shika à son amie.

Hinata acquiesça. Elle l'avait reconnu elle aussi.

Hashirama esquissa un mouvement mais fut à nouveau stoppé par une bombe d'argile lancée par leur adversaire.

Au même moment, les shinobis d'Amaterasu eurent la désagréable surprise de voir apparaître Madara devant eux.

- Bien joué Deidara ! s'exclama son chef tandis que le blond perdait de l'altitude.

Deidara finit par se poser mais resta juché sur sa création.

- Merci chef… lâcha-t-il en baillant.

Hashirama jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi qui semblait assez faible.

« Il faut absolument qu'il rentre au château… »

La réincarnation du Shodaime reposa le père de Kakashi sur le sol et dit :

- Kakashi, rentre au château avec tes parents. Shika, tu les accompagnes !

Hashirama parlait avec autorité et nul ne songea à discuter.

Les quatre concernés partirent donc vers le port au pas de course. Madara amorça un mouvement pour les poursuivre mais Naruto lui barra aussitôt la route avec détermination.

- Toi, tu restes ici !

Madara soupira et d'un regard, ordonna à Deidara de s'occuper du groupe qui venait de fuir.

Le shinobi de l'Akatsuki s'exécuta avec réticence. Il avait horreur qu'on lui donne des ordres.

L'oiseau s'envola de nouveau et partit à la poursuite de ses proies.

**- Rasengan ! **

Madara se retourna vers Naruto et siffla d'un air admiratif en voyant le jutsu.

- Le Rasengan ! Pas mal jeune homme !

- La ferme, vieux schnock ! Rien à foutre de tes compliments, je vais te faire mordre la poussière !

Madara réfléchissait tandis que le blond le chargeait. Si son instinct ne le trompait pas, il avait Kyûbi en face de lui… Serait-ce lui l'élu ? Naruto ?

« Ce serait assez logique » pensa Madara en évitant le Rasengan sans efforts.

Naruto, énervé, multipliait les attaques et les clones, mais rien ne semblait affecter Madara. Il était temps que Kyûbi commence à l'entraîner…

- Naruto ! Recule-toi, tu n'es pas assez fort. Laisse-moi faire… dit soudain Hashirama en empoignant le Jinchuuriki par les épaules.

Celui-ci voulut protester, mais il se rendit à l'évidence. Il était trop faible. Beaucoup trop faible pour inquiéter Madara.

Hashirama se positionna face à son ennemi de toujours. Selon la légende, le Shodaime Hokage aurait vaincu Madara. Mais Hashirama savait que cela ne voulait rien dire. S'étant entraîné par ses propres moyens, il demeurait inférieur à Madara. Mais il allait tout donner dans ce combat.

- Tu es Hashirama ? demanda Madara qui avait pu observer sa capacité à maîtriser le bois.

- Oui, répondit sèchement le concerné.

Madara eut un sourire, mais sembla se tendre un peu. Il ne devrait pas sous-estimer cet adversaire…

**- Mokuton : Daijurin !**

Le bras droit de Hashirama se scinda en une vingtaine de larges pic en bois qui foncèrent sur Madara.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde et s'écria :

**- Doton : Doryuu Heki !** (_le mur de terre_)

Madara cracha une gerbe de boue qui se solidifia et forma un mur de terre devant le shinobi.

Confiant, Madara regarda son mur encaisser l'attaque du Hashirama. Aucun problème…

Soudain, Madara vit la façade intérieure de son mur trembler, et recula instinctivement.

Au même moment, des branches émergèrent du mur de terre et fusèrent vers le Uchiha étonné par sa propre bêtise. De la terre contre du bois…

Madara fut touché par un des pieu et tomba à terre. Il resta longtemps immobile, avant de se relever en soupirant. Ce Hashirama allait être plus embêtant que prévu.

**- Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu ! **s'écria Madara.

**- Suiton : Suikoudan no jutsu !** (_le requin aqueux_)

Les jutsus s'annulèrent dans une pluie de vapeur.

Tous deux se regardèrent avec défi, puis Madara décida d'en finir. Il disparut dans une spirale et réapparut derrière Hashirama.

Le Uchiha lui donna alors un coup de pied qui le fit décoller du sol. Hashirama ne retomba pas à terre.

Le clone de Madara venait d'arriver dans son dos et avait embroché l'utilisateur du Mokuton.

Ce dernier cracha du sang, puis se transforma en bois avant d'exploser.

- Un clone de bois… souffla Madara. Je ne l'ai pas vu au sharingan… C'est sans doute un clone amélioré.

Le Uchiha cherchait son adversaire mais ne le trouvait pas. Ou était-il donc ?

Hashirama surgit de la terre et agrippa les pieds de Madara. Celui-ci surpris, baissa les yeux vers son adversaire et leva son sabre, prêt à le décapiter.

Au même moment, une silhouette arriva dans le dos de Madara et lui porta un coup de Katana à la hanche. Ce dernier essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du clone qui maintenait ses jambes mais n'y parvint pas.

« Il me reste deux solutions. Ou bien je trucide le clone pour m'échapper, ou bien je me téléporte ». Madara choisit la première, car moins coûteuse en chakra.

Il enfonça son sabre dans la poitrine du clone et attendit que celui-ci disparaisse.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Madara, bouche bée, observait le sang qui s'écoulait de la bouche du shinobi qui était sorti de terre. Ce n'était pas un clone… C'était l'original !

Madara, surpris, n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sabre du clone qui arrivait derrière lui.

Voyant que l'épée allait se planter dans son cœur, le Uchiha se contorsionna pour éviter la mort.

Il fit bien. Le katana transperça son épaule et ressortit de l'autre côté.

« Et merde, je les ai sous-estimés… J'aurais dû donner l'alerte » songea amèrement Madara en regardant l'immeuble qui se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres du lieu du combat.

Madara donna un coup de coude dans le clone, qui explosa. Il retira alors le sabre logé dans son épaule ne grinçant des dents. Ce chien de Senju l'avait bien eu…

Madara jeta un regard chargé de haine au jeune homme qui s'extirpait de terre, aidé par Naruto.

Hinata, pendant ce temps-là, s'approchait dans le dos de Madara. Celui-ci ne la vit qu'au dernier moment et évita pourtant la paume de la Hyûga.

C'est à ce moment-là que Madara péta un câble. Il composa une longue suite de mudras et hurla :

**- Katon : Sen'puu no jutsu ! (**_la tornade de feu_**)**

Les trois ninjas d'Amaterasu virent avec appréhension une tornade incandescente faire son apparition autour de Madara. Le cyclone tournait sur lui-même à toute vitesse, et les trois shinobis reculèrent. Pas assez.

La tornade explosa dans un roulement de tonnerre et tous furent balayés.

Lorsque Hashirama reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il vit fut la pointe d'une lame.

Madara s'apprêtait à l'achever…


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

**Ange et démon**

* * *

_**- Katon : Sen'puu no jutsu ! (**la tornade de feu**)**_

_Les trois ninjas d'Amaterasu virent avec appréhension une tornade incandescente faire son apparition autour de Madara. Le cyclone tournait sur lui-même à toute vitesse, et les trois shinobis reculèrent. Pas assez._

_La tornade explosa dans un roulement de tonnerre et tous furent balayés._

_Lorsque Hashirama reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il vit fut la pointe d'une lame._

_Madara s'apprêtait à l'achever…_

* * *

- Apparemment, je vais venger l'autre, ricana Madara. Adieu, Senju…

Madara donna une petite impulsion avec son katana pour l'enfoncer dans le crâne de Hashirama, mais la moitié de son sabre tomba dans un bruit mat. Son katana avait été coupé en deux… Madara fixa bêtement ce qui lui restait de son épée, puis la jeta avec dépit.

Lorsqu'il redressa les yeux, il constata avec surprise que la réincarnation du Shodaime Hokage n'était plus en face de lui, mais se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de là. Naruto se trouvait à côté de lui.

Madara voyait le jinchuuriki de dos, mais son sharingan lui montra la couche de chakra Fuuton qui recouvrait la main droite du shinobi.

« Kaze no Yaiba, hein… Ce shinobi est plus rapide que je ne le pensais. Il a brisé mon sabre et a amené le Senju hors de portée… Bon, contre le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi, la meilleure méthode est la provocation. Faisons sortir ce petit renard...»

- Pas mal, Kyûbi… Je suis impressionné. Tu as du tricher pour obtenir un tel niveau.

Naruto pivota lentement sur lui-même. Il arborait un grand sourire.

- En quelque sorte, Madara-san. J'ai utilisé le multiclonage supra pour m'entraîner plus vite.

Madara ricana. Toujours ces clones… Les deux Naruto n'étaient pas si différents…

- Mon cher Naruto, pourrais-je parler à Kyûbi ? Nous sommes de vieilles connaissances.

Le sourire du blond disparut.

- Il n'en est pas question.

Naruto leva à nouveau sa main chargée de chakra et s'élança vers Madara.

Celui-ci prit tout son temps pour dégainer sa deuxième épée et se mettre en garde.

A la surprise du Jinchuuriki, cette fois-ci le Kaze no Yaiba fut bloqué par la lame, qui semblait impossible à couper.

- Tu croyais que j'allais tomber deux fois dans le même piège ? rit Madara.

Au même moment, une grande flamme jaillit de l'épée de Madara, enveloppant la main de Naruto. Madara avait chargé son épée de chakra Katon… Et le feu l'emportait sur le vent.

Le shinobi d'Amaterasu recula, agitant la main en essayant de faire partir les flammes. Si ça continuait, il allait brûler vif…

« Kyûbi-sama… J'aurais besoin de votre aide. »

**« Compte sur moi, Naruto. »**

L'énervement gagna Madara lorsqu'il vit que le feu s'éteignait peu à peu, comme par magie.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et un de ses clones avaient commencé à faire tourbillonner un orbe de chakra que Madara reconnut sans peine.

- Le Rasengan… Tu te répètes Naruto-kun…

Soudain, la technique gagna en taille, et fut bientôt plus grande que le Jinchuuriki.

**- Oodama Rasengan !** (_Super Rasengan_)

Naruto, tenant l'énorme sphère à bout de bras, courut vers son adversaire ébahi.

« L'Oodama Rasengan… Et il ne possède ses pouvoirs que depuis deux semaines ? Ce jeune homme est dangereux. Serait-ce lui, l'élu ? »

Madara enclencha le Mangekyou de son œil droit, et le Rasengan passa à travers son corps, de même que le blond. Néanmoins, Madara avait laissé tombé son épée, qui était elle aussi passée à travers sa main. Lorsqu'il devenait immatériel, le chef de l'Akatsuki ne pouvait plus avoir la moindre interaction avec les objets. C'était comme si son corps dans son ensemble ne devenait que mirage, illusion.

L'explosion souffla Madara. Cette technique n'était pas à prendre à la légère… Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Naruto se tenait au milieu d'un gouffre d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre.

Il commençait à fatiguer et peinait à reprendre son souffle.

« Kyûbi… Tu me passes un peu de chakra, s'il te plaît ? »

**« Je peux t'en donner un peu, mais pas plus. Le lien demande de l'entraînement… »**

« J'ai hâte que l'on commence », admit Naruto. « Mais pour l'instant, il y a un pourri à mater… ».

Alors que Naruto abandonnait son dialogue interne avec son bijuu, un étrange chakra rouge se mit à recouvrir son corps.

- Kyûbi sort enfin… murmura Madara.

Soudain, le plus puissant des Uchiha fronça les sourcils. Ce chakra n'était pas chargé de haine, mais irradiait la bonté, l'harmonie.

Madara frissonna de dégoût. C'était ça Kyûbi ? Pitoyable…

Naruto s'apprêtait à foncer sur son adversaire lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos.

- Pardonne-moi Naruto-kun, mais je n'ai plus envie de jouer avec toi.

« C'est impossible, je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger… C'est ça le vrai niveau de Madara ? »

songea Naruto en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

Les yeux bleus s'ancrèrent dans les yeux écarlates de l'Uchiha, qui murmura :

**- Tsukiyomi…**

Un instant plus tard, Naruto se retrouva dans un étrange endroit. Tout y était sombre, et l'on ne pouvait distinguer le ciel de la terre. Tout s'unissait dans les ténèbres.

**« Naruto… Le pouvoir de ces yeux… Le Mangekyou éternel a hélas le pouvoir de me maîtriser. Je regrette mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Tu vas devoir être fort. »**

Naruto sentait que les excuses et la tristesse du renard étaient sincères.

« T'inquiète ma vieille, il faudra plus que ça pour m'avoir… »

Une trentaine de silhouettes commença à entourer Naruto, qui était dans l'incapacité totale de bouger.

Naruto tiqua quand il s'aperçut que ces personnes étaient en réalité ses plus proches amis. Il reconnut Itachi, Hinata, et tous ses autres camarades d'Amaterasu. Mais aussi ses parents et d'autre membres de sa famille. Chacun était armé d'un kunai et lui envoyait des insultes.

Le jinchuuriki ferma les yeux. La nuit serait longue…

Jiraya et Itachi marchaient à travers la grotte. Itachi était bouillant de colère à la vue des nombreuses profanations qu'avaient subi le sanctuaire de Jiraya. La stèle avait été détruite, et de nombreux parchemins brûlés. Mais le pire restait la disparition de l'Autel de l'élu… Il avait été disloqué et ses morceaux gisaient éparpillés sur le sol. De plus, Gamataki avait révélé à Itachi que c'est l'Autel qui permettait d'activer le portail dimensionnel… Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ?

Ils continuèrent néanmoins d'avancer, à la recherche du testament de Jiraya.

Au bout d'un moment, Gamataki sauta de la poche d'Itachi et courut aussi vite que le permettaient ses courtes pattes vers un étrange coffre métallique.

Itachi allait ouvrir le coffre lorsqu'il croisa le regard du crapaud. C'était à Jiraya de le faire. Après tout, ce coffre était son héritage, en quelque sorte.

Jiraya s'exécuta et le coffre s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

- C'est un miracle qu'il ait été épargné, remarqua Itachi.

- Apparemment, ils avaient des consignes précises. Détruire la stèle et…

Le crapaud se tut, et Itachi le regarda, curieux.

- Et ?

- Nous verrons cela tout à l'heure, répondit Gamataki et sautant à l'intérieur du couvercle du coffre.

Le crapaud se pencha vers l'intérieur du coffre et regarda le parchemin.

- Ingénieux… dit le crapaud. Ce parchemin comporte un sceau extrêmement puissant. Si quelqu'un d'autre que la personne voulue essaie de l'ouvrir, ou de le détruire, cela cause la destruction de tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur du coffre…

- C'est sans doute pour cela que le Général l'avait laissé là, ajouta Itachi.

Sous les regards encourageant du crapaud et de son chef, Jiraya pausa sa main au centre du parchemin, qui tomba aussitôt en poussière.

Jiraya entreprit ensuite de fouiller le coffre, et en sortit une lettre, un rouleau de parchemins, un livre, et… une paire de sandales.

Jiraya décida de commencer par la lettre, et la lit à voix haute :

_Cher ami, _

_Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles, mais si tout a marché comme prévu, te voilà désormais investi de mes pouvoirs. Vu que je suis sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est, tu demeures le seul Jiraya vivant, et tu es donc mon héritier. J'espère que tu réussiras là où j'ai échoué, et que toi aussi feras tout pour l'accomplissement de la prophétie. Sache quoiqu'il en soit que je serai toujours avec toi. Les liens qui nous unissent dépassent l'imagination…_

_Enfin bref, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te donner, si ce n'est ces quelques petites choses que tu as dû trouver dans ce coffre._

_Premièrement, ces superbes Getas qui te seront indispensables ! Ces magnifiques chaussures te donneront un style incomparable, et tu tomberas toutes les filles, crois-en mon expérience !_

Le crapaud et les deux shinobis éclatèrent de rire. Jiraya ne changerait jamais…

Adrien, une fois calmé, reprit sa lecture.

_Mon deuxième cadeau est ce superbe livre qui t'aidera énormément dans ta quête. Je lui dois énormément, alors fais en bon usage. Tout homme digne de ce nom devrait posséder ce magnifique livre, écrit par le meilleur écrivain de tous les temps !_

Jiraya lut la couverture et eut à nouveau un petit rire. Le livre était intitulé Icha Icha Tactics.

_Tu dois te dire que je manque de sérieux, et tu as raison. Mais vois-tu, j'ai toujours voulu prendre la vie du bon côté, et tout prendre avec le sourire. La vie est pleine de tristesse, mais il faut se dire que sans ces malheurs, nous ne pourrions pas reconnaître le bonheur quand on le voit. La tristesse est nécessaire à la joie, mon ami._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, mon dernier cadeau est lui, nettement plus important. Je t'offre les parchemins de l'Ermite. Ils te permettront de faire un pacte avec les crapauds, ou de te rendre au Mont Mobyoku. Ces parchemins sont d'une extrême complexité, alors fais en bon usage._

_Je ne possède que deux exemplaires du parchemin te permettant de te rendre au mont des crapauds, et j'aimerais que tu donnes l'autre à la personne ayant reçu les pouvoirs de Naruto, si tu le peux. En effet, le grand Ogama-sennin m'a montré le futur, comme tu le sais sûrement, et j'y ai vu que Naruto deviendrait un grand ermite, bien supérieur à moi !_

_Tu dois aussi te demander comment tu peux te rendre au mont Mobyoku par le biais d'un simple parchemin ? Et bien figure-toi que le Mont Mobyoku ne se trouve ni dans notre monde, ni dans le votre. C'est un monde spécifique aux créatures d'invocations, et s'y rendre est beaucoup plus simple que de se rendre de votre monde au mien, comme devra le faire l'élu._

_Et voilà, je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que je suis fier de toi, et que j'espère que tu es fier d'être investi de mes pouvoirs._

_Sois heureux, merci et pardon._

_Jiraya._

_P.S. : Désolé, je ne t'ai pas donné de bouteilles de Saké ! J'en ai juste assez pour moi, et vu que je compte passer beaucoup de temps dans cette grotte…_

Adrien reposa la lettre. Il tremblait, partagé entre le rire et le larmes. Oui, il était fier d'être Jiraya !

Lorsqu'elle vit Naruto s'effondrer, Hinata entra à son tour dans la danse. Madara la détailla rapidement, partagé entre amusement et énervement.

- Une Hyûga… Bande de moustiques.

Hinata s'approcha de Madara et se mit dans une étrange position. Madara la reconnut tout de suite.

**- ****Hakke Rokujūyon Shō !** (_Les 64 poings du Hakke_) s'écria Hinata. La voix de la jeune fille était pleine de haine et Madara recula de deux pas. Le Jôken pouvait être dangereux, même pour lui. Seuls les Jinchuurikis y étaient immunisés.

La paume d'Hinata passa à travers Madara et la kunoichi s'étala de tout son long sur le goudron.

- Je suis invincible avec ses yeux, la nargua Madara.

Madara plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune kunoichi et n'y vit que de la résolution. Tout cela le dégoûtait…

**- Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !**

Hinata vit avec appréhension l'énorme boule de feu emplir son champ de vision.

« Je vais tenter le tout pour le tout » pensa la Hyûga.

**- Suiton : Suikoudan no jutsu !** (_le requin aqueux_)

A la grande surprise des deux shinobis, le jutsu fut une réussite et jaillit vers la boule de feu.

« J'ai réussi… J'ai enfin réussi à faire ce jutsu. Merci Hashirama-kun… Je vais vous sauver, Naruto et toi.»

Les deux jutsus se heurtèrent dans un grand fracas. Aucun jutsu n'était parvenu à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Néanmoins, Madara continuait à alimenter sa boule de feu, et Hinata était presque à court de chakra…

Le requin fut finalement annihilé dans une explosion de flammes.

Madara regarda le spectacle avec délectation. Nul ne pouvait le battre.

Soudain, Hinata surgit des flammes, la paume en avant. Elle avait traversé les flammes. Volontairement. Madara se glaça. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se téléporter, ni de l'éviter. La Hyûga était trop proche. Le chef de l'Akatsuki pouvait voir de multiples brûlures sur son visage mais ce dernier ne montrait aucune douleur. Hinata frappa Madara à la poitrine, éjectant ce dernier à plusieurs mètres.

A une centaine de mètres de là, un homme et un adolescent discutaient. Tous deux étaient dissimulés par des capes rouges.

- Angel ? Tu penses que l'on devrait intervenir ? fit le plus jeune d'entre eux.

- Je ne sais pas Shiro… Je dois rester neutre, mais je déteste de plus en plus ce Madara, répondit le deuxième homme.

- Et tu penses être à la hauteur ?

Angel leva les yeux vers son ami.

- Tu en doutes ?

- Non, mais tu ne maîtrises cette technique que depuis deux jours, et j'imagine que les contrôler doit être difficile. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée d'utiliser le jutsu interdit.

Peut-être que tu aurais dû suivre les conseils du Maître pour une fois, ajouta timidement le dénommé Shiro.

- Le Maître… Il nous a abandonné, cracha Angel, ne me parle pas de cet enfoiré.

- Mais il a dit que c'était pour la prophétie ! s'exclama Shiro. Il n'avait pas le choix !

Angel savait que son ami avait raison, mais il ne parvenait pas à pardonner à son maître. Quel égoïste il faisait…

- Tu as raison… lâcha pourtant Angel. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais utiliser ce jutsu, et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Invoquer le Gedou Mazou était ma seule chance.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça… » pensa Hinata en serrant les dents. Elle ressentait à présent toutes ses brûlures, l'adrénaline disparaissant peu à peu.

Madara se releva, plus furieux que jamais. Parce qu'il avait sous-estimé ses adversaires, il avait à présent un tenketsu bouché et une épaule transpercée…

« Plus question de prendre des risques, ou de jouer avec mes proies. »

_**Amaterasu**_

Hinata ne pouvait plus bouger, et c'est avec résignation qu'elle vit les flammes noires quitter l'œil droit de Madara. Elle avait échoué…

**- Doton : Doryuu Heki !** (_le mur de terre_)

Les flammes furent arrêtées par le mur qui venait de sortir de terre.

La Hyûga et le Uchiha tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers Hashirama mais celui-ci semblait inconscient. Alors qui ?

Madara fit cesser son jutsu, agacé. Qu'importe, il la tuerait à main nue cette salope !

Un instant plus tard, Uchiha Madara tenait Hinata par la gorge, bien décidé à l'étrangler.

Hinata regardait les yeux de son ennemi et n'y voyait que la haine… Comment un homme pouvait il être aussi maléfique ? Alors qu'Hinata commençait à mourir faute de souffle, les yeux de Madara s'élargirent sous la stupeur puis l'effroi et il lâcha Hinata.

A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait un homme vêtu d'une cape rouge à capuchon. Ce dernier irradiait d'une lumière blanche, tel un ange.

- Encore toi…grinça Madara.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit l'autre d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion. C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons.

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans les yeux de Madara. Cet homme n'était vraisemblablement pas le shinobi de la dernière fois. Ils n'avaient pas du tout la même voix.

- Apparemment, tu n'es pas l'homme de la dernière fois… Il était beaucoup plus vieux que toi, et beaucoup plus puissant.

Malgré son capuchon, Madara état sûr que l'homme avait écarquillé les yeux.

- Tu as vu… mon Maître ? souffla Angel.

- Ton maître, hein… Qui est-il vraiment ?

Angel ne répondit pas et se tourna vers son coéquipier qui venait d'arriver.

- Shiro ? Ce type dit qu'il a vu le Maître.

- C'est vrai ? fit le jeune garçon avec espoir. J'aimerais tant qu'il revienne…

- Votre maître est un imbécile, comme vous, siffla soudain Madara. En revanche, il est puissant, contrairement à vous deux. En vous tuant, je vengerai l'affront qu'il m'a fait en m'empêchant de tuer Karasu.

Cette fois, Shiro et Angel sursautèrent de concert puis échangèrent un regard.

- Le maître… a sauvé quelqu'un ? demanda Shiro, éberlué.

- C'est bizarre… répondit Angel. Pour rien au monde il n' aurait pris parti. Seule la prophétie l'intéressait. Peut-être que… Se pourrait-il que…

- Non, le coupa Madara avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Karasu n'est pas l'élu, j'ai vérifié.

Angel haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dégage, Madara, et laisse ces shinobis tranquilles. Ils sont trop faibles pour t'inquiéter de toute façon.

Madara étouffa un petit rire puis demanda avec emphase :

- Qui êtes-vous pour oser exiger une telle chose de la part de l'homme le plus puissant du monde ?

Angel ricana puis déclara :

- Je suis Angel, l'Ange et voici Shiro, le Démon. Vous pensez-vous capable de nous affronter tous les deux ?

Cette fois-ci, Madara ne chercha pas à cacher son hilarité.

- Un démon ? Ce gamin ? Ecoutez les enfants… Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un démon.

Madara leva les bras et son aura augmenta de façon exponentielle.

- Aucune limite à mon pouvoir ! hurla Madara, les yeux fous. (amateurs de Star Wars, vous reconnaîtrez je pense)

Shiro fut littéralement repoussé par l'aura et luttait pour rester debout. Voyant cela, Angel lui dit doucement :

- Shiro… Tu n'es pas assez fort. Laisse moi faire. Et fais-moi confiance, ton heure viendra.

L'adolescent acquiesça et s'éloigna du combat.

- Tu penses pouvoir me battre seul ? ricana Madara.

- Non… J'en suis convaincu, répondit calmement Angel. De plus, tu es fatigué Madara, et je suis plus en forme que jamais.

Madara hocha la tête et croisa les bras.

- Très bien, montre moi ce que tu sais faire. Mais avant tout, fais disparaître ce Genjutsu pitoyable. Il m'agresse les yeux…

- Comme tu voudras, répondit Angel. Nous allons voir qui est le plus fort, de Pain et Madara.

Ce dernier releva sa capuche et Madara recula d'un pas. Des cercles concentriques entouraient la pupille de jeune homme. Ce garçon possédait le Dôjutsu le plus puissant du monde. Le Rinnegan…

D'un geste, Angel fit disparaître la lumière qui émanait de son corps. L'Ange avait disparu.

Il avait laissé sa place à Dieu.

Sans perdre de temps, Pain déroula un parchemin et appuya sa paume dessus.

Aussitôt, cinq personnes vêtues de rouge firent apparition aux côtés d'Angel. Tous les cinq possédaient le Rinnegan…

- Alors tu es bel et bien Pain, hein…

Pain ne prit même pas la peine de hocher la tête et cinq des six shinobis s'élancèrent vers Madara.

Ce dernier sourit. De toute évidence, Pain avait laissé en arrière le corps qui permettait de ressusciter les autres.

**- Katon : Asahi** **!** (_Le Soleil Levant_) cria Madara alors que les cinq shinobis ne se trouvaient qu'à cinq mètres de lui.

Aussitôt, une boule de feu sembla surgir du sol sous le corps de Pain resté en arrière.

La boule de feu explosa, et le corps du shinobi disparut sous les flammes.

Mais Madara s'aperçut bien vite qu'il y avait un os… Les flammes disparaissaient, comme aspirées.

« C'est impossible… »

Le corps de Pain n'avait aucune égratignure.

« J'ai été joué… C'était le corps qui aspire le Ninjutsu. Ce Pain avait déjà tout prévu depuis le début ! »

Voyant cela, Madara commença à fuir, talonné par les cinq shinobis. Il les prit de vitesse et sauta sur le toit d'une maison.

- Vous ne pourrez jamais me rattraper, ricana Madara.

Pain ne répondit rien, mais un des corps s'avança. Madara le reconnut comme celui qui lui avait parlé au début. Ce dernier avait les cheveux noirs et six piercings autour du nez…

« Ces piercings… Le physique est différent, mais pas de doute, ce corps, c'est Tendô ! »

Madara fit un geste pour s'enfuir mais Tendô le prit de vitesse.

**- Banshou Tenin.** (_Le trou noir divin_)

Madara fut projeté vers Pain. Il était incapable de résister au pouvoir d'attraction de ce dernier.

Madara vit les autres corps se préparer à le recevoir dignement…

- Désolé, Pain-kun, mais nous remettrons ce combat à plus tard… dit Madara.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans les airs, attiré par Tendô, le corps de Madara se mit à tourner comme une toupie et il disparut.

Les six corps de Pain restèrent immobiles. Pour la première fois, Angel avait échoué. L'ennemi était parvenu à fuir. Tendô tourna la tête vers Hinata, qui n'avait rien perdu du combat.

- Merci… murmura la Hyûga.

Tendô hocha la tête puis les six corps de Pain disparurent. Shiro, qui avait rejoint son ami, fit de même, non sans avoir adressé un sourire encourageant à Hinata.

Celle-ci se releva avec peine, et ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle vit ses deux amis immobiles au milieu de la rue devenue champ de bataille.

- Naruto !

Elle courut vers le blond et constata que le jinchuuriki allait bien. Il était juste fatigué. Elle alla ensuite aux côtés de Hashirama, et constata que ce dernier était au plus mal. Sa blessure à la poitrine saignait abondamment. De toute évidence, le poumon du shinobi avait été transpercé.

Hinata arracha un morceau de sa cape et s'efforça de compresser la blessure avec. Elle tournait la tête en tout sens, au comble du désespoir.

« Je vous en prie, aidez-moi, n'importe qui ! »

Soudain, elle entendit un bruissement d'ailes derrière elle. Aurait-elle été exaucée ? Un ange serait-il descendu du ciel pour soigner son ami ? Hinata se retourna avec espoir et son cœur s'arrêta. Deidara…

Les larmes gagnèrent la Hyûga. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, et le shinobi de l'Akatsuki n'avait pas une seule égratignure.

- Où est Madara ? fit la voix de Deidara.

Malgré la situation, Hinata fut subjuguée par cette voix. Si grave et à la fois si douce…

- Il est parti, parvint à dire Hinata, tout en se mettant dans une parodie de posture de combat.

Deidara rit à ce spectacle, puis eut un geste d'apaisement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Hinata le regarda, surprise. Essayait-il de la tromper ? Si c'était le cas, il était bon acteur…

- Ton ami est blessé ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Shika, de Kakashi et de ses parents ?

Deidara ne répondit pas et s'approcha du corps de Hashirama. Hinata voulut s'interposer, mais Deidara la repoussa avec fermeté. La kunoichi, au comble de la fatigue, rendit les armes.

Le manipulateur d'argile se frotta les mains à plusieurs reprises, et extirpa une sorte de tissu d'argile de la petite bouche qui se trouvait sur sa main. Deidara déposa l'argile sur la blessure et la couche d'agile pénétra dans la plaie. Au bout de quelques minutes, la besogne était terminée. Le manteau d'argile avait entièrement recouvert la blessure.

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire, déclara Deidara. J'ai refermé la blessure, mais les dommages internes subsistent. Il doit voir un médecin. Mais ce n'est plus aussi urgent, désormais.

Hinata était si surprise, fatiguée et soulagée qu'elle ne parvint pas à remercier Deidara. Mais le blond lisait une reconnaissance infinie dans les yeux blancs de la kunoichi.

- Au fait, qui sont ces personnes dont tu m'as parlé ? Shika et compagnie ? demanda Deidara en rejoignant son oiseau d'argile.

- Ceux que Madara t'a fait poursuivre, répondit Hinata d'une voix tremblante.

- Ah !

Deidara n'ajouta rien de plus et sauta sur son oiseau qui prit un peu d'altitude.

Puis le shinobi regarda de nouveau la kunoichi.

- Ils sont en vie, je ne les ai pas poursuivis. Je dirai à Madara-sama qu'ils m'ont échappé…

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Hinata, au comble de la surprise.

- Bah en fait… J'avais la flemme, admit le jeune ninja.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire, tandis que Deidara ajoutait :

- Et en plus, j'avais trouvé une nouvelle technique pour améliorer mon art…

Le shinobi sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, puis donna une impulsion du pied à l'oiseau qui prit encore plus d'altitude et fila vers le QG de l'Akatsuki.

Les derniers mots de Deidara parvinrent néanmoins aux oreilles d'Hinata.

- A plus…

Hinata tomba à genoux. Elle devait vite partir d'ici, avec les autres. Le reste d'Akatsuki allait bientôt débarquer, ameuté par Madara.

Soudain, Hinata vit deux silhouettes foncer vers elle. La Hyûga posa sa main sur son kunai, avant de prendre conscience de deux choses. Premièrement, les deux shinobis ne venaient pas du QG de l'Akatsuki. Deuxièmement, ils possédaient des capes blanches ornées de flammes rouges… De toute évidence, Shika avait pensé à eux et leur avait envoyé la cavalerie.

Hinata tomba dans les bras de Neji, tandis que Sasuke s'emparait des corps de Naruto et de Hashirama.

- Bien joué… chuchota Neji à l'oreille d'Hinata.


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

**La Guerre de l'élu**

* * *

_Un peu moins d'un an plus tard…_

**- Une année s'est écoulée. Le monde a changé. Peu à peu, l'homme a dû admettre l'existence des Shinobis et en subir les conséquences. Quelles conséquences ? Une lutte, un conflit, une guerre entre le bien et le mal. Entre Amaterasu et Akatsuki. Bien que cet état de fait puisse sembler manichéen, il s'agit de la stricte vérité. **

**A l'image de la Guerre Froide, deux blocs s'opposent. Ces deux ordres sont opposés dans leur éthique mais possèdent le même but : trouver l'élu, et rebâtir le monde à son image. Qui remportera la guerre de l'élu ?**

**Quand les uns se battent de toutes leurs forces pour une paix véritable, les autres veulent asservir l'humanité et l'emprisonner dans l'illusion. Voudriez-vous vivre une vie sans couleur, sans bonheur, sans douleur ? Voudriez-vous mourir sans avoir vécu ? Non ! C'est ce pourquoi nous nous battons. Pour la liberté et pour la paix ! **

Itachi fit une pause, pendant laquelle il fut ovationné par les trois cent membres d'Amaterasu.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, le chef de l'organisation avait abandonné son masque de circonstance et souriait de toutes ses dents.

**- C'est ainsi que, dans le cadre de la fête d'anniversaire de notre organisation, je déclare ouvert l'évènement que vous attendez tous : les phases finales du premier grand tournoi annuel ! Je souhaite bonne chance à tous les participants encore en lice et encore bravo à ceux qui n'ont pas passé les éliminatoires, malgré la défaite aucun d'entre vous n'a démérité, et je vous félicite ! **

Cette fois-ci, les paroles du Seigneur des Corbeaux furent accueillies par une véritable clameur. La liesse gagnait peu à peu toute la confrérie, tandis que le saké coulait à flot.

C'était une année entière de tension que l'on relâchait d'un seul coup.

- Joli speech, fit une voix teintée de moquerie.

Itachi ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, et répondit du tac au tac à son frère.

- Tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour le Tournoi ? Si tu ne vas pas t'entraîner, tu risques de perdre vu ton niveau actuel…

Sasuke frappa le dos de son frère en souriant.

- C'est ça oui…

Itachi portait désormais les cheveux assez longs, et avait opté pour des vêtements sombres, le tout complété par une cape de belle facture noire à l'extérieur et blanche à l'intérieur. Seul le Kanji du corbeau, imprimé en blanc, tranchait avec l'uniformité de la cape noire.

Itachi fit volte-face et regarda son petit frère dans les yeux.

Sasuke avait beaucoup changé en un an… songea-t-il.

- N'oublie pas, mets ton masque, c'est mieux pour le style, ricana le Seigneur des Corbeaux.

Sasuke se contenta de soupirer.

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as voulu que l'on porte des masques, nous, les Neuf Capitaines…

Itachi garda le silence un moment, puis répondit tout en marchant aux côtés de son frère.

- C'est pourtant simple. Nous ne vaincrons pas l'Akatsuki uniquement par les armes, la guerre est aussi psychologique, petit frère. L'être humain a toujours peur de ce qui est caché, et vos masques et vos noms sont autant de sources de frayeur pour l'ennemi.

- Parlons-en, de ces noms, grogna Sasuke.

Itachi leva aussitôt la main, coupant le Capitaine dans ses plaintes.

- Arrête de geindre, frérot, tu es presque aussi redouté que le Seigneur des Corbeaux à présent !

- Mégalo…

L'aîné des deux frères éclata de rire, puis composa quelques signes et disparut en murmurant :

- Bonne chance Sasuke…

Itachi réapparut à quelques kilomètres du château, dans un endroit qui contrastait beaucoup avec l'euphorie du moment. Le cimetière s'était agrandi au fur et à mesure de la longue guerre contre Akatsuki. Cette guerre aurait-elle un jour une fin ? Itachi l'espérait. Il n'était pas fait pour les armes. A la différence de nombreux de ses camarades, il n'aimait pas se battre, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était vaincre ou périr…

Itachi se promena à travers les tombes, regardant chaque stèle avec un respect mêlé de regret.

Tous avaient été ses frères, et ils les avaient tous aimés et respectés.

Après quelques minutes d'errance à travers le cimetière, Itachi parvint à un petit groupe de tombes isolées du cimetière.

- Je suis là mes amis… chuchota le Uchiha. Itachi s'agenouilla tour à tour devant les tombes du Général, de Budi, d'Arashi, puis d'Abdul. Il les regrettait tous, même Arashi. Après tout, ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et Itachi avait fini par lui pardonner.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la stèle de Shisui, le cœur d'Itachi se serra, comme à chaque fois. Même si son corps ne se trouvait pas vraiment là, son esprit était incarné par cette stèle. La vue d'Itachi avait dû utiliser le Mangekyou Sharingan à plusieurs reprises durant l'année écoulée, et sa vue avait été réduite de moitié. Tout était si brouillé désormais ! Itachi ne distinguait plus que des ombres ou presque, il devait à présent se concentrer pour détailler un visage avec précision.

Après un long recueillement devant la tombe de son ami, le Seigneur des Corbeaux de dirigea vers la dernière étape de son pèlerinage.

La petite tombe qui abritait le corps de Gamataki ne mesurait qu'une vingtaine de centimètres. Elle était surmontée d'une pierre tombale, elle-même entièrement recouverte par les messages de tous les amis du défunt crapaud. L'ensemble formait un tableau très émouvant, et Itachi ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme. Cet estomac sur pattes lui manquait… Leur manquerait. A tous. Même Hinata avait fini par surmonter sa phobie des crapauds et s'était prise d'amitié pour le petit batracien.

Ce Kisame… Il le lui ferait payer au centuple, se promit Itachi.

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux leva la tête vers le ciel sans nuages. Quelle belle journée…

« Bon, il serait temps que je me bouge, le devoir m'appelle. » songea Itachi après dix minutes de rêveries pleines de nostalgie.

Il partit sans se retourner. Itachi savait qu'il devait tirer un trait sur le passé, mais il n'arrivait pas à les oublier…

Alors qu'il rejoignait la sortie du cimetière, Itachi vit un homme agenouillé devant une stèle. Sur celle-ci étaient gravés les noms des shinobis décédés dont les corps n'avaient jamais été retrouvés.

Le chef d'Amaterasu soupira en reconnaissant Kakashi. La mort de Marc, son meilleur ami l'avait profondément affecté, et plongé dans une profonde dépression. Il avait fallu tout le soutien de ses amis pour lui redonner le moral. Plus ou moins.

Sentant la présence de son chef, Kakashi se releva, et eut un sourire à travers le foulard qui dissimulait le bas de son visage.

- Yo Itachi-san !

- Bonjour Kakashi. Tout va bien ? s'enquit le Uchiha.

Le ninja copieur s'étira et répondit à l'affirmative, avant de changer brutalement de sujet :

- Hey ! Mais ça va être l'heure du tournoi ! Je dois y aller, à toute à l'heure Itachi-san !

Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée et Itachi soupira à nouveau. Son subordonné avait encore pris la fuite… Les mensonges du Hatake n'avaient jamais été crédibles. Comme s'il se souciait d'arriver en retard !

A l'instar de beaucoup de ses amis, Amaryllis ne tenait pas en place. Les phases finales du Tournoi ! Elle attendait ça depuis des mois ! Les plus grands shinobis du monde allaient s'affronter dans des combats endiablés !

La jeune fille, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la grande porte en bois massif du château, n'avait d'yeux que pour l'arène ou se déroulait le tournoi. Amaryllis n'avait rejoint l'organisation que depuis peu, et avait par conséquent été immédiatement éliminée. Mais elle n'éprouvait aucun regret. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de regarder les combats qui allaient suivre… Sans compter que le gagnant du tournoi affronterait Itachi en personne !

En jetant un coup d'œil à la table des rencontres, la jeune kunoichi constata, sans surprise, que parmi les seize combattants restants se trouvaient les Neuf Capitaines… Les Neuf Capitaines… Après le Seigneur des Corbeaux, le chef incontesté, ces derniers étaient sans aucun doute les plus puissants ninjas d'Amaterasu.

Amaryllis jeta un coup d'œil à la plaque en argent qui ornait la porte d'entrée du château.

Les noms des Neuf Capitaines y étaient gravés à la verticale en dessous de chacune des lettres de l'organisation.

**A****M****A****T****E****R****A****S****U**

B*****I*****M****E*****X****E*****P*****I*****T

S*****R*****E****R*****T****D*****O*****L****O

O*****A*****R****R*****A****E*****C*****E****P

L*****G*****T****E*****S****M*****A*****N****I

U*****E*****U****U*****E****P*****L*****C****E

T***********M****R**********T*****Y*****E

I***********E****************I*****P

O***************************O*****S

N***************************N*****E

Amaryllis regarda à nouveau la table des rencontres. Dieu merci, le match d'Amertume n'était pas trop difficile…

Absolution vs Silence

Amertume vs Ino

Extase vs Killer Bee

Apocalypse vs Sakura

Utopie vs Neji

Rédemption vs Konan

Mirage vs Temari

Terreur vs Tsunade

- Allez Amertume ! Je suis avec toi de tout mon coeur ! s'exclama Amaryllis avant de courir vers l'arène pour y rejoindre ses amis.

Quelques secondes après le départ de la jeune fille, un ninja s'extirpa d'un des buissons qui jalonnaient le chemin menant au château.

- Oh ! J'ai une fan, apparemment… Et elle est plutôt jolie, sourit le shinobi.

Ce dernier portait un masque blanc agrémenté de motifs complexes, ainsi qu'une cape noire sur laquelle dansaient des flammes blanches. Enfin, le kanji blanc du mot « Amertume » brillait d'une lueur blanche au centre de la cape.

A la différence des autres shinobis de l'organisation, les Neuf Capitaines ne possédaient pas de capes blanches à flammes noires, mais l'inverse.

- Hm…

Amertume sursauta lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son interlocutrice. Mirage…

Une grosse goutte apparut à l'arrière de son crâne. Même ses traditionnels mensonges alambiqués auraient du mal à le tirer de ce mauvais pas…

- Euh, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je disais juste que…

- Je te préviens Jean… souffla la Capitaine en s'approchant de l'oreille du shinobi.

Amertume, qui n'était autre que Kakashi, déglutit et attendit la suite.

- Si tu la regardes, si tu la touches, si tu l'approches, je te tue…

Sur cette mise en garde, Mirage partit dans un nuage de fumée grise, et Kakashi put reprendre son souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être jalouse, cette Shika !

- Et ben… ça promet. Un affrontement entre deux Capitaines pour le premier combat... Un Kekkai Genkai contre un Jinchuuriki en plus ! dit Itachi en piochant dans son paquet de pop-corn.

- Oui… Mais comment je vais faire contre Apocalypse… lui répondit une Sakura abattue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je lui dirai de te ménager, souffla Itachi en embrassant la kunoichi.

- Pas question ! s'emporta la femme. Je refuse d'être ménagée !

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux sourit. Il s'y attendait au fond…

- Bon j'y vais Sakura, c'est à moi de parler ! A toute suite !

Les deux shinobis s'embrassèrent puis Itachi disparut pour se retrouver à côté du micro.

**- Et voici le premier combat : Absolution contre Silence !** rugit Itachi au micro.

Sous des applaudissements nourris, les deux shinobis pénétrèrent dans l'arène.

Le premier, Absolution, ne portait aucun signe distinctif qui le distinguait des autres capitaines, si ce n'est un katana de haute facture. Le second portait un masque blanc comme neige sans aucun ornement, mais surtout une grande jarre sur le dos, et son identité ne faisait de ce fait aucun doute. Gaara et Silence ne faisaient qu'un.

Les deux Capitaines se toisèrent pendant quelques instants, attendant que l'autre passe à l'attaque.

Silence arborait un curieux sourire. Son adversaire allait-il utiliser le Mokuton contre lui ? Il était curieux de voir ça…

Absolution alias Hashirama regardait Gaara dans les yeux. Le roux, qui s'appelait Axel, avait le même âge que lui, mais souffrait de mutisme, ce qui lui avait valu le nom de Silence. Apparemment, le jeune shinobi avait perdu la parole le jour où, possédé par son démon Shukaku, il avait tué ses parents… Pourtant, depuis qu'Itachi avait libéré le bijuu de son vice, Gaara semblait peu à peu retrouver l'envie de vivre, et ses cernes disparaissaient de jour en jour.

Hashirama réfléchit alors à la tactique à adopter. Gaara ne devait pas être pris à la légère.

« Bon, le Taijutsu ne servira à rien contre Gaara. De plus, son démon l'immunise à mes Genjutsus… Autant passer directement au Ninjutsu, dans ce cas. »

**- Doton : Tsunami no jutsu !** (_raz de marée terrestre_)

Hashirama frappa de ses deux mains sur le sol, qui fut secoué par une onde de choc, avant de s'élever, telle une vague de six mètres de haut.

Les spectateurs étaient déjà ébahis par une telle démonstration de puissance. Et ce n'était que le début…

La vague de terre s'écrasa sur Gaara à une vitesse extraordinaire, recouvrant l'arène par la même occasion. Hashirama attendit quelques instants, puis frappa derechef sur le sol. Aussitôt, la terre retourna dans les profondeurs du sol et l'arène retrouva son état initial. Hashirama put alors voir Gaara qui se tenait face à lui, immobile. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son sable l'avait apparemment parfaitement protégé.

« Pas très malin, ça Hashirama… Mis à part faire plaisir aux spectateurs… » songea le contrôleur du bois, amer.

Gaara pensait la même chose. L'héritier des Senju avait utilisé beaucoup de chakra pour cette attaque, alors que lui n'en avait utilisé que très peu pour se défendre. Or, grâce à son démon, Silence en possédait plus que son adversaire.

Soudain, Gaara leva le bras et le sable contenu dans la jarre s'assembla en un dragon démesuré. Ledit dragon plongea sur Hashirama qui eut à peine le temps de composer les signes salvateurs :

**- Suiton : Mizuryuu Heki !** (_le mur aqueux_)

Le voile d'eau se dressa devant son invocateur, et Hashirama fut épargné par le sable, malgré la puissance du dragon. Sa défense avait tenu bon.

Mais Absolution fit un autre constat : le sable qui avait heurté son mur d'eau gisait sur le sol de l'arène, sous forme de boue… De toute évidence, Gaara ne pouvait pas contrôler cette dernière, et Hashirama eut un sourire mauvais. Il allait lui donner un cours de natation, et lui faire oublier ses châteaux de sable…

- Eh Gaara ! Le raz-de-marée de terre ne t'a pas fait grand-chose, hein ? Et que dirais-tu d'un tsunami plus classique ?

Gaara ne répondit pas, évidemment, mais il plissa les yeux et se mit en garde.

**- Suiton : Tsunami !** rugit Hashirama, en crachant une quantité pharaonique d'eau.

Une vague imposante se dressa à nouveau face à Gaara qui ne put que se défendre avec son sable.

Après le passage de la vague, Hashirama constata que tout le sable de Gaara était hors d'usage. La jarre du shinobi était vide, il était désormais à sa merci.

Pourtant, Silence souriait. De nature prévoyante, il avait prévu une parade au Suiton…

« Place au Katon » pensa Gaara.

La quasi-totalité des jutsus de ce dernier étaient liés au sable. Mais étant d'affinité Katon, le shinobi connaissait une technique qui lui serait fort utile.

« **Katon : Daikawaki…** (_La grande sécheresse_) » pensa Gaara en exécutant les mudras.

Le jutsu provoqua en un temps record une hausse substantielle de la température, et les spectateurs en furent assez incommodés. Le Soleil brillait plus fort que jamais.

Heureusement, la technique ne dura pas très longtemps, et bientôt la température revint à la normale.

Hashirama jeta un coup d'œil à la boue et constata que celle-ci était redevenue du sable. Pire, le jutsu de son adversaire avait éliminé toute trace d'humidité dans l'arène. Impossible d'utiliser le Suiton désormais, le coût en Chakra serait beaucoup trop important…

- Kuso… pesta Absolution. Tout était à refaire.

« Et bien… Il ne me reste plus que le Mokuton », conclut finalement Hashirama. Autant utiliser un de mes jutsus les plus puissants dès le début si je veux traverser sa défense. »

**- Mokuton : Ibaramori no jutsu !** (_La forêt d'épines)_

Une pléthore de lames de bois affûtées comme des rasoirs surgirent du sol et jaillirent vers Gaara, qui ne perdit pas de temps, et mit en œuvre sa défense absolue. Une sphère de sable enveloppa bientôt Gaara, sur laquelle les épines se brisaient comme du verre.

Alors que les supporters du Senju dans les gradins semblaient perdre espoir, ce dernier arborait un sourire éclatant. Gaara était tombé dans son piège.

**- Mokuton : Ibara no Hiru…** (_Les sangsues de ronce_)

Hashirama fit émerger du sol un véritable nuage de ronces qui enveloppa bientôt la sphère qui abritait Gaara. A l'intérieur de sa protection, Gaara s'apprêtait à s'endormir. Il avait toujours trouvé les combats ennuyeux, et préférait se reposer à l'intérieur de sa sphère. Après tout, Absolution ne serait jamais capable de la perforer avec son Mokuton…

Soudain, Gaara se releva, alarmé. Il était en train de perdre du chakra, et ce très rapidement. Shukaku lui confirma son impression, et le Jinchuuriki se mit en quête d'une solution.

« C'est ingénieux… Une fois que j'ai durci le sable de cette boule, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de temps pour en reprendre le contrôle. Ma protection est devenue une prison… Je n'ai pas le choix… Shukaku ? »

**« D'accord, j'ai compris »**, rouspéta Ichibi de sa voix grave. Bien qu'à présent libéré de l'emprise maléfique d'Uchiha Madara, le Bijuu avait gardé son caractère de cochon.

Gaara, quant à lui, avait fini par pardonner au démon l'assassinat de ses parents. Après tout, aucun des deux n'avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait…

Hashirama s'assit, attendant patiemment que les ronces aient fini d'absorber le chakra de son adversaire. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça…

Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, Absolution vit apparaître un changement au niveau de la sphère. Les ronces semblaient refluer, et la boule de sable prenait une teinte rougeâtre !

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Soudain, la sphère explosa, éparpillant les ronces aux quatre coins de l'arène. Gaara se tenait debout, les bras croisés, comme pour narguer le manipulateur du bois. Une gaine de Chakra rouge le recouvrait entièrement, et on pouvait apercevoir une queue de chakra qui s'agitait derrière le Jinchuuriki.

- Manquait plus que lui… Shukaku, ronchonna Hashirama. Heureusement que Gaara ne maîtrise pas encore la transformation totale...

Le sable de Silence prit la forme d'une grande main, qui s'abattit sur Hashirama. Ce dernier l'esquiva en sautant, mais Gaara avait encore de la ressource.

Le Jinchuuriki avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses, et il commença à mélanger le chakra d'Ichibi avec son sable.

- Oh oh… murmura Hashirama en reculant précautionneusement. Je n'aime pas trop ça…

Le sable de Gaara, au contact du chakra brûlant de Shukaku, était en train de se cristalliser, et se transformait peu à peu en du verre en fusion.

Gaara leva alors le bras et serra le poing. Ce fut un véritable essaim de verre brûlant qui fondit sur un Hashirama tétanisé. Le Capitaine réussit quand même à lancer un jutsu pour se défendre.

**- Mokuton : Mokuryuu Heki !** (_Le mur de bois_)

Le verre s'enfonça dans le mur comme dans du beurre, et Hashirama ne dut sa vie sauve qu'à ses réflexes hors du commun. Une longue estafilade barrait sa joue droite.

- Merde… cracha Absolution.

« Enfin, je dois m'estimer heureux je suppose. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si l'arène avait été remplie de sable. Gaara doit être vraiment redoutable lorsqu'il se bat sur son terrain… »

pensa Hashirama.

Tout cela l'avait néanmoins profondément énervé et il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

**- Mokuton : Sakurakami no Yari** **!** (_La lance du cerisier sacré_)

Une étrange lance de bois décoré de motif étrange se forma devant le Senju, qui l'empoigna à deux mains, puis chargea le Jinchuuriki du sable. Rien de tel que le corps à corps après tout…

Gaara, qui sentait la puissance de la lance, dressa ses meilleures protections de sable devant lui. Sans compter l'armure de sable qui recouvrait son corps comme une seconde peau.

Hashirama, une fois arrivé au corps à corps, donna un coup de lance dans la couche de sable.

L'arme du contrôleur du bois traversa le sable comme s'il n'existait pas.

Gaara la vit avec stupeur continuer sa course et traverser son armure de sable, lui égratignant l'épaule.

Silence avait bien vu que Hashirama n'avait pas mis toute sa force dans ce coup… S'il l'avait voulu, Gaara aurait été empalé par la lance.

Silence leva lentement la main en se tournant vers l'arbitre. Celui-ci comprit le message tacite et déclara Hashirama vainqueur. Tout en applaudissant, les spectateurs semblaient émerger d'un rêve. C'était donc ça un combat entre Capitaines… Ils étaient d'un tout autre niveau. Une autre dimension… Mais dans ce cas, quelle était la force d'Itachi ou de Madara ? Etaient-ils vraiment humains ?

Sous les encouragements du public, Ino pénétra dans l'arène. La kunoichi était loin d'être favorite, et pour cause : Amertume et Absolution étaient les Capitaines les plus puissants après Apocalypse et Terreur. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau…

Amertume, qui avait finalement enlevé son masque de Capitaine, était en train de lire. Un autre masque de tissu lui cachait le bas du visage et son bandeau dissimulait son œil gauche, tandis que l'œil droit semblait obnubilé par la lecture du Hentaï.

« Kakashi ne changera jamais… » pensa Ino en se mettant en position de combat.

- Ne me sous-estime pas Kakashi ! Ou tu le paieras très cher ! s'exclama la blonde aux yeux verts.

Amertume lui décocha un regard marqué par une lassitude extrême.

- Yo…

Kakashi rangea son livre dans une de ses poches et reporta son œil blasé sur la kunoichi.

Celle-ci avait joint ses mains d'une façon particulière et le ninja copieur se maudit intérieurement. « Toi et ton orgueil pourri, espèce de con ! Technique de possession, fais gaffe ! ».

Toujours adepte de ces auto-insultes, Kakashi était à la limite de la schizophrénie et du masochisme. Et ça l'amusait !

Amertume n'eut que le temps de relever son bandeau avant de perdre le contact avec la réalité.

_A l'intérieur de son esprit, une immense Ino se dressait face à lui. Elle le dominait de toute sa taille et Kakashi ressemblait à un insecte acculé._

_- Très désagréable, ça… ricana Kakashi. Les femmes ne devraient jamais dominer les hommes…_

_Ino, partagée entre énervement et amusement, se pencha sur Kakashi._

_- Mon cher Amertume, tu as déjà perdu. Dans les esprits, je règne en maître et seigneur. Le tien ne fera pas long feu…_

_- Hmm… répondit un Kakashi dubitatif. Tu peux te pencher un peu plus, Ino ? C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de voir un décolleté géant…_

_Ino abattit son poing immatériel sur le ninja copieur, et commença à s'emparer de son esprit._

Du point de vue des spectateurs, le spectacle était nettement moins impressionnant que précédemment, mais tous étaient impatients de voir si Ino allait parvenir à prendre le contrôle de Kakashi.

- Ino est Impressionnante, remarqua Itachi. Elle maîtrise le Shitenshin à son plus haut niveau ! Réussir à utiliser cette technique sans perdre la maîtrise de son propre corps demande beaucoup de doigté…

Mirage, qui se tenait à côté de son chef, approuva, avant d'ajouter :

- Elle a également acquis une grande maîtrise du Fuuton… Pourquoi ne pas l'intégrer au sein des Capitaines ?

Itachi se tut quelques instants, observant le combat, puis répondit à la kunoichi.

- Il y a déjà neuf Capitaines… Et ce titre en lui-même ne signifie pas grand-chose. Et puis, Ino ne répond pas encore aux critères, répondit Itachi. Il faut maîtriser deux éléments, et si possible un Kekkai Genkai, un Hiden jutsu ou un Hijutsu. Or, Ino ne maîtrise que le vent pour l'instant.

Shika garda le silence pendant un moment puis s'écria :

- Itachi ! J'ai l'impression qu'il s'en est sorti !

En effet, Kakashi semblait avoir repris ses esprits, puisqu'il avait repris la lecture de son Hentai tandis qu'Ino semblait affaiblie.

- Comment est-ce possible ? chuchota Shika.

- Je crois savoir… sourit Itachi.

_Une minute auparavant._

Ino envahissait peu à peu l'esprit de son adversaire lorsque soudain, elle fut stoppée dans sa course. Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer l'opération. Pourquoi ?

Ino tourna la tête en tous sens, au milieu de tous les souvenirs de Kakashi qui voletaient autour d'elle. Rien ne paraissait anormal, pourtant…

Soudain, les souvenirs commencèrent à disparaître, et Ino finit par se trouver seule au milieu des ténèbres.

Ino entendit alors du bruit derrière elle et se tourna vers l'origine de ce dernier.

Un immense œil rouge la surplombait. Trois virgules tournoyaient à toute vitesse, et Ino jura. Toujours ce sharingan. Cette simple pupille ne pouvait pas résister à son jutsu de possession !

Ino se concentra à nouveau, et l'œil se mit à disparaître. Rassérénée, la Yamanaka se remit à sa tâche, mais au bout d'un moment, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir l'œil réapparaître dans toute sa splendeur. Mais cette fois-ci, il était différent. Le Mangekyou Sharingan semblait la narguer, réduisant toutes ses tentatives à néant.

L'œil se mit à tourner, et tout sembla se dissoudre autour d'Ino. Cette dernière regarda son corps et constata qu'elle était en train de disparaître. Elle était forcée de l'admettre. Son esprit avait été vaincu.

Ino eut un moment de faiblesse lorsque les deux parties de son esprit furent à nouveau réunies. Le Shitenshin avait échoué, mais il lui restait son Fuuton.

Kakashi tournait une page de son manga lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son amie s'exclamer :

- **Fuuton : Kaze Sen'puu !** (_La tornade de vent divin_)

Kakashi releva le nez de son manga et eut un sifflement admiratif en voyant l'immense tornade qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Ino passait aux choses sérieuses apparemment…

**- Doton : Doryuu Kane…** (_La cloche de terre_) dit Kakashi d'une voix endormie.

Une fois abrité sous le dôme de terre, Kakashi replongea dans la lecture de son Hentai.

- Enfin peinard…

Au bout d'un moment, il fut dérangé dans sa passionnante lecture par un étrange craquement.

Son dôme était en train de s'effondrer !

- Et merde… lâcha Kakashi en se relevant. Pourquoi ça arrive au meilleur moment ! La scène des toilettes…

Amertume époussetait ses vêtements lorsque la cloche acheva de s'effondrer sur elle-même.

Kakashi eut alors la mauvaise surprise de constater que le jutsu d'Ino était encore actif, et s'envola aussitôt au cœur de la tornade. C'est à ce moment-là, au milieu de la tempête, qu'une des pages du Hentaï de Kakashi fut arrachée sous le souffle et emportée au loin.

Amertume, qui tourbillonnait dans tous les sens, ballotté par la tempête, n'avait que d'yeux pour cette page qui s'envolait au loin.

- Non… fit Kakashi d'une voix éteinte.

L'homme au Sharingan fut alors submergé par le désir de vengeance. Cette tornade allait le payer cher !

Kakashi activa son Mangekyou Sharingan et fixa le centre de la tempête.

_**Kamui**_

Dès lors qu'Amertume activa son Dôjutsu, la tornade commença à disparaître, aspirée dans une autre dimension. Kakashi eut un petit sourire lorsque la tornade cessa d'être, avant de le perdre instantanément lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à douze mètres du sol, et qu'il commençait à tomber.

- Soooo baaaad ! hurla Kakashi en s'écrasant au sol.

- Mais quel clown, sourit Mirage en voyant son homme s'écraser comme une merde sur le sol, dans une chute totalement inesthétique, mais pulvérisant le sol de l'arène sur plusieurs mètres de diamètre

A la surprise de tous les spectateurs sauf d'Itachi et des Capitaines, Kakashi sortit du cratère sans aucune égratignure. En revanche, son Hentaï était dans un sale état, et Kakashi abandonnait peu à peu son attitude « jemenfoutiste » pour le mode furax.

- Mon Hentaaaaaaaaaaï ! gémit Kakashi en s'agenouillant devant le livre en lambeaux, sous les rires de la totalité des spectateurs.

Soudain, Amertume se releva et composa des signes.

**- Chidori ! **(_Les Mille Oiseaux_)

Ino frissonna en voyant le chakra concentré. Ce jutsu était extrêmement dangereux…

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Kakashi semblait sérieux… ça risquait de devenir dangereux.

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux esquissa un geste vers l'arène, mais fut arrêté par la poigne ferme de Mirage.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Itachi. Fais lui confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait. Et au pire, je l'arrêterai avec mes ombres…

Itachi acquiesça mais il n'était qu'à moitié rassuré.

De son côté, Kakashi prit de l'élan puis bondit à une vitesse démentielle. Ino conserva son calme et s'écria :

**- Fuuton : Gaikaku no jutsu !** (_La muraille venteuse_)

Une mur de vent très dense se mit alors en place devant une Ino pas très rassurée.

« Il faut que je garde mon calme. Après tout, le vent l'emporte sur la foudre. » se dit Ino en se préparant au choc.

A une vitesse inouïe, Kakashi pénétra le mur de vent, mais fut progressivement ralenti. Pas assez cependant. En effet, l'homme au sharingan réussit à émerger du mur du vent, faisant face à Ino, sa main toujours recouverte d'un chakra Raiton très concentré.

Sans que Shika eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Kakashi fonça sur la jeune fille, mais stoppa le Raikiri à quelques centimètres du visage de celle-ci.

Ino reprit son souffle, soulagée. Elle eut honte de ses pensées, mais pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas.

Kakashi eut un sourire puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'original attendait tranquillement derrière Ino, son éternel livre dans les mains.

Sentant sa présence, Ino se retourna, mais trop tard. Elle ne put éviter l'atemi de Kakashi, qui la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Je déclare Amertume vainqueur du combat, dit l'arbitre en désignant le ninja copieur.

Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction, à tel point que l'arbitre ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendu.

Kakashi finit quand même par retrouver la mobilité de ses membres, ramassa la jeune kunoichi assommée et se dirigea vers la sortie.

C'est là qu'il pila net.

Sa petite amie, Shika, l'attendait dans le couloir. Elle brandissait une feuille de papier que Kakashi reconnut sans peine. Il déglutit.

« Je vais encore morfler moi… »


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

**Pas de repos pour les braves**

* * *

Une fois que les deux corps -ceux d'Ino et de Kakashi- eurent été évacués hors de l'arène, l'arbitre appela les deux shinobis suivants : Killer Bee et Extase.

Bien évidemment, au bout de cinq minutes, aucun des deux n'était descendu dans l'arène.

Itachi secoua la tête. En voilà encore deux qui ne changeraient jamais...

En temps normal, la situation aurait amusé le Seigneur des Corbeaux, mais tout le monde attendait ces deux zigotos, il allait donc falloir les ramener illico presto.

Itachi se téléporta dans les gradins, juste à côté d'un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans.

Ce dernier avait des cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons. Il était de ceux qui n'attiraient pas l'attention, et passaient souvent inaperçus. Mais Karin avait un pouvoir extrêmement utile.

Sous les regards respectueux des shinobis qui l'entouraient, Itachi se pencha vers le garçon.

- Karin… J'ai besoin de tes lumières. Peux-tu chercher Killer Bee et Jiraya? On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Le fait que Jiraya et Extase ne faisaient qu'un était un secret de polichinelle. En effet, Jiraya passait son temps à s'en vanter, en particulier lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie d'un membre de la gente féminine.

Karin hocha la tête, avant de répondre à son chef.

- Faites voir la couleur…

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel. Karin était obsédé par l'argent. A côté, l'oncle Picsou était un panier percé…

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre, répliqua Itachi, agacé. C'est un ordre, Karin.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire déçu, puis se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se redressa et fit son rapport.

- Bee-san se trouve sur la plage côté Est de l'île. J'imagine qu'elle doit être en train d'écrire sa poésie…

- Je pense aussi. Continue.

- Jiraya-sama est… euh… Attendez, c'est étrange…

Karin utilisa à nouveau son don pour vérifier, mais il parvint au même résultat.

- C'est bien ça ! Il est à Tokyo. Un peu plus, et il était trop loin pour que je le repère. A une dizaine de kilomètres, plein Nord.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas… Je vais l'exploser. » pensa Itachi.

Ce dernier remercia Karin, puis se tourna vers Silence, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange.

- Gaara, je peux t'emprunter ton élève ? Ce sera plus simple comme ça.

Le jinchuuriki hocha la tête pour la forme. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'opposer à la volonté du chef…

Itachi dit à Karin de s'accrocher à lui, puis tous d'eux partirent dans une volée de corbeaux.

Karin et le meneur d'Amaterasu atterrirent sur une plage, et la première chose qu'ils virent fut Killer Bee, allongée lascivement sur le sable. Bien évidemment, la jinchuuriki de Hachibi était en train d'écrire sur son éternel bloc notes.

- Bee ! Tout le monde t'attend pour le tournoi, lança Itachi. Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît.

La kunoichi eut un temps de réaction d'environ vingt secondes, puis se leva d'un bond.

- C'est parti mon kiki ! Place à l'abeille aux dards vermeils ! fit Killer Bee en sortant ses sept sabres. Elle maniait ses sabres de la même manière que le Killer Bee du manga, et portait ainsi ses sabres à des endroits invraisemblables, comme sa bouche, les plis du coude ou du genou, entre sa tête et son épaule, etc.

Sans attendre, la jinchuuriki disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Itachi, toujours accompagné de Karin, ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Il lui fallait à présent ramener le deuxième larron.

Karin et Itachi volaient dans les rues de Tokyo. Ils sautaient d'immeuble en immeuble à une vitesse qui dépassait l'imagination. Le spectacle était impressionnant, mais plus personne ne semblait y faire attention. Les shinobis étaient désormais entrés dans le mœurs, et faisaient partie de la routine tokyoïte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Karin fit un signe à Itachi. Les deux shinobis échangèrent un regard, et se placèrent sur le bord du toit de l'immeuble. Une seconde plus tard, ils se laissaient tomber.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils couraient. Le long de la façade de l'immeuble. C'était là un pouvoir basique mais utile des ninjas, que de pouvoir marcher à la verticale, ou même la tête en bas. En effet, ils utilisaient leur chakra pour adhérer à la surface, comme le ferait une araignée ou un insecte.

Une fois de retour sur le plancher des vaches, Karin désigna une bâtisse à son chef qui plissa le yeux pour lire l'enseigne de ce qui semblait être un bar miteux.

Tout le monde était au courant de la cécité partielle du chef de l'Amaterasu, aussi Karin lut il à sa place.

- Aux Plaisirs Interdits…

Itachi se gratta l'oreille, gêné. La nature de ce bar ne faisait aucun doute désormais.

- Karin ? Euh… Tu n'as pas l'âge pour rentrer, je crois. Tu n'as qu'à retourner à l'Arène, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Le jeune ninja obéit, et partit en courant. Itachi le regarda un instant avant de revenir à ses moutons. Ce Don Juan de Jiraya était irrécupérable.

Non sans avoir observé les alentours -on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une attaque de l'Akatsuki- le chef d'Amaterasu pénétra dans la buvette.

L'intérieur était nettement plus accueillant que l'extérieur. Les couleurs chaudes étaient omniprésentes pour le confort du client, mais tout cela étouffait un peu Itachi.

- Bienvenue ! Vous désirez ? fit une jeune femme en l'abordant aussitôt.

Celle-ci était vraiment très peu habillée, et le shinobi s'efforça de ne pas se rincer l'œil. Si Sakura apprenait qu'il avait fait un truc de ce genre, elle l'arrangerait si bien qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir le matin.

- Euh… Je cherche un ami, répondit Itachi en rougissant.

La serveuse garda le silence quelques instants, puis un éclair de déception sembla passer sur son visage.

- Ah… Vous préférez les hommes… Quelle dommage ! Un beau garçon comme vous…

Itachi ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout mademoiselle ! Je cherche un de vos clients, un ami. Ils s'appelle Jiraya.

La serveuse, qui avait retrouvé son entrain, s'empara du gros classeur qui trônait sur une petite table à l'entrée du « bar ».

Elle parcourut la liste rapidement puis répondit par la négative. Il n'y avait pas de Jiraya ici.

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Cet idiot aurait pris une fausse identité ?

- Pouvez-vous me lire les noms, s'il vous plaît ?

La serveuse hésita. Etait-ce un flic ? Son instinct lui disait que non, et elle décida de courir le risque.

Elle commença sa lecture, qui dura pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Itachi lui fisse signe d'arrêter.

Un petit sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres lorsque la femme avait dit :

« Prénom : Ero-sennin Nom : Amaterasu Chambre 21 ».

- Je vous remercie, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherche, dit Itachi en s'inclinant. Où se trouve la chambre 21 s'il vous plaît ?

- Deuxième étage, première chambre à droite, répondit la jeune japonaise.

- Merci beaucoup !

Itachi partait vers les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit la serveuse l'appeler.

- Au fait Monsieur ! Vous ne seriez pas intéressé par hasard ?

Une goutte apparut derrière le crâne de l'Uchiha.

- Euh… En réalité, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un et…

- Je comprends ! le coupa la femme. Mais si jamais les choses tournent mal, vous saurez où aller, hein ! s'écria la serveuse en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

Itachi déglutit, puis partit vers les escaliers. Les femmes disposaient d'un pouvoir terrifiant !

Néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine pitié pour ces femmes qui vendaient leur corps par nécessité. La prostitution était un fléau, et une des choses qui lui donnait envie de changer le monde.

Une fois arrivé devant la chambre, Itachi s'arrêta net. Les gémissements étaient parfaitement audibles de l'extérieur…

C'était la situation chiante par excellence. Finalement, Itachi décida de toquer à la porte. Il frappa trois coups secs et sonores, et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et la tête de Jiraya passa par l'embrasure de la porte.

- Oui ? J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé ! ronchonna le Capitaine.

Lorsqu' Extase reconnut son chef, il passa par toutes les teintes, du blanc au rouge.

- Itachi-san ! Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Le tournoi…

Jiraya se frappa le front.

- J'avais oublié ! J'arrive tout de suite, chef ! Juste le temps de me rhabiller et de…

- Dépêche-toi.

Jiraya retira sa tête et referma la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était sur le palier, fin prêt bien que quelque peu décoiffé.

- Paré, chef !

Le regard d'Itachi passa du Capitaine à la femme qui venait de sortir à la suite de Jiraya.

Cette dernière gifla Extase puis redescendit les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

Jiraya se frotta la joue, puis eut un sourire rayonnant.

- C'est bizarre, ça finit tout le temps comme ça ! Je suis pourtant le galant Jirayaaaaaaa !

- Jiraya…

- Ok, j'y vais !

Jiraya disparut dans un nuage de fumée, tandis qu'Itachi descendait les escaliers. Il avait envie de prendre l'air, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu à Tokyo pour une autre raison que la guerre contre l'Akatsuki.

Itachi salua la femme de l'accueil et sortit à l'air libre. Il effectua ensuite quelques mudras et disparut aux yeux de tous. Ce Genjutsu était un peu compliqué, mais sacrément efficace.

Itachi sautait d'immeuble en immeuble. Tokyo était si belle vue de haut…

Soudain, il s'arrêta net. L'immeuble devant lui… C'était le QG de l'Akatsuki…

« Je ferais bien de faire un peu plus attention où je vais…» se dit l'Uchiha.

Itachi descendit à la verticale de l'immeuble sur lequel il se tenait et s'approcha de l'entrée du QG avec précaution. Son Genjutsu le protégeait, mais Madara ou un de ses meilleurs éléments aurait pu le dissiper.

Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de l'immeuble, Itachi fronça les sourcils. Ou étaient passés les gardes ? En temps normal, Madara laissait toujours deux shinobis à l'extérieur et trois dans le hall.

Itachi utilisa son sharingan et constata qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul shinobi dans ledit hall.

« Ce n'est pas normal… »

Itachi avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ferait mieux de partir tout de suite.

L'Uchiha commençait à composer le signes de son jutsu lorsqu'il fut frappé dans le dos.

Itachi s'écrasa par terre, mais se remit immédiatement debout dans une pirouette, et fit face à son adversaire.

Ce dernier ne portait pas la classique robe de l'Akatsuki, mais une cape entièrement noire, et un capuchon noir qui cachait entièrement son visage.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Itachi d'une voix sèche.

- Je fais parti des neuf ombres de l'Akatsuki, Karasu no Shukun. Tu as déjà affronté l'un d'entre nous. Kisame.

Itachi se raidit. Ce type savait qui il était, et faisait partie de l'Akatsuki… Mais le plus problématique, c'est qu'il avait su déceler son Genjutsu. Il n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

De plus, Itachi avait toujours considéré Kisame comme le meilleur shinobi de Madara, de loin. Qui étaient ces ombres ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il encore jamais entendu parler ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, reprit Itachi. Pourquoi y a-t-il si peu de gardes ?

Le shinobi de l'Akatsuki répondit d'une voix amusée.

- Tu le sauras bientôt… Si tu arrives à me battre. Maintenant que tu es là, mon objectif est clair. Te retenir. Et au mieux, te tuer.

Itachi frissonna. Tout ça sentait très mauvais. Il devait se dépêcher d'éliminer ce clown pour ensuite revenir au château.

Extase et Killer Bee se faisaient face, tous deux arborant une posture nonchalante.

- Mon cher Jiraya, ça va être un sacré combat ! s'écria Killer Bee en dégainant ses sept épées.

Une seconde plus tard, l'abeille tueuse fonçait sur Jiraya. La jinchuuriki et ses lames étaient impressionnantes. Jiraya avait l'impression de faire face à une pelote d'épingle. Il ne voyait aucune ouverture…

Extase prit une inspiration, puis s'écria :

**- Doton : Doryuu Ikiruheki !** (_Le mur de terre vivant_)

Un mur de terre émergea du sol, devant une Jinchuuriki surprise, qui percuta le mur.

Aussitôt, celui-ci commença à se refermer sur Killer Bee, comme une huître.

Jiraya n'eut pas l'occasion de sourire longtemps.

Une épée traversa le mur, vite suivie par ses six cousines. Un instant plus tard, le mur avait été découpé en morceaux.

Interdit, Jiraya regardait bêtement la jinchuuriki. Son mur de terre était pourtant réputé indestructible. Il comprit en voyant que les katanas étaient enveloppés d'une faible lueur jaune. Raiton… Et la foudre l'emporte sur la terre.

- Et merde… J'avais oublié que tu étais Raiton… geint Jiraya. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais de bol, moi ?

- Pas de chance, camarade d'errance ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, va, le destin n'est jamais écrit, et je reconnais ton talent de shinobi.

Jiraya sourit.

- En fait, j'ai oublié de te le dire, mais figure-toi que mon deuxième élément est le vent, ricana Jiraya. Tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça, hé hé !

Extase sauta, frappa ses Getas l'une contre l'autre, puis retomba au sol en levant les bras au ciel.

- Jiraya est dans la place, yaha !

Un rire secoua l'arène, et Jiraya fit mine de bouder. Quoi ! Sa présentation n'était-elle pas le style à l'état pur ?

**- Fuuton : Daitoppa !**

Le vent qui sortit de la bouche de Jiraya percuta Killer Bee de plein fouet, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un chouïa. Huit queues de chakra rouge enfoncées dans le sol l'empêchaient de bouger.

- Quoi ! Elle a déjà sorti le manteau d'Hachibi ! s'exclama Jiraya en apercevant les queues.

« Et huit queues en plus ! Et dire que j'en ai qu'une seule, moi ! La lutte est par trop inégale… » pensa ensuite l'ermite pervers.

La jinchuuriki émettait une aura incroyablement puissante. Jiraya savait qu'elle contrôlait parfaitement son Bijuu, et voulait à tout prix éviter qu'elle se transforme en une sorte de mixing de pieuvre et de taureau.

« Bah oui ! Elle a un si joli corps ! Si elle se transforme, je ne pourrais plus mater après… ».

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il est temps que je passe aux choses sérieuses moi aussi, dit Jiraya en posant sa main sur le sol sec de l'arène.

**- Ninpô : Kuchiyose no jutsu ! **(_jutsu d'invocation_)

Les spectateurs furent bouche-bée lorsqu'ils virent apparaître un immense crapaud. Gamabunta en personne…

La plupart des shinobis assis dans les gradins n'avaient encore jamais vu un Capitaine à l'œuvre, car ceux-ci faisaient souvent des missions de haut niveau et s'entraînaient seuls.

La surprise était à la hauteur de leurs espérances…

- Oyo Gamabunta-sama ! Pourriez-vous retenir cet adversaire quelques instants, le temps que je passe en mode Sennin ? J'ai toujours eu du mal à me concentrer.

- Entendu gamin, répondit le crapaud géant. Tu as de la chance, je suis bien luné aujourd'hui. C'est un jinchuuriki, ça ? demanda ensuite Gamabunta en montrant Killer Bee.

- Oui, c'est le réceptacle de Hachibi, alors fais gaffe ! Et n'oublie pas que c'est un combat pour le fun !

- Ouais ouais… Commence pas à me donner des ordres, gamin, grogna le batracien.

Jiraya appuya ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et se plaça derrière le crapaud.

« Tin… Je suis vraiment beaucoup moins doué que Naruto pour rassembler l'énergie naturelle… »

Killer Bee, en voyant Gamabunta, fut prise d'un sentiment d'allégresse. Elle sentait déjà venir l'inspiration.

- Ô crapaud colossal ! Je vais te faire tomber de ton piédestal en te mettant une raclée magistrale !

Killer Bee s'arrêta soudain, et se mit à marmonner, la tête baissée.

- Non, « monumentale » c'est mieux. Quoique… Non. Un peu trop lourd, ajouta la jinchuuriki en raturant la phrase sur son bloc notes.

Un instant plus tard, Bee s'élançait toutes griffes dehors sur son adversaire.

Elle donna un violent coup d'épée au crapaud, qui l'évita en effectuant un bond prodigieux.

Gamabunta fit trembler tour à tour les spectateurs lorsqu'il les frôla, puis le sol de l'arène lorsque le crapaud y atterrit dans un grondement sourd.

Killer Bee ne perdit pas un instant et chargea à nouveau, ses sept épées gorgées de chakra Raiton.

Elle heurta Gamabunta comme un météore, propulsant ce dernier contre un des murs de l'arène. Le mur se fendit sous le choc, et une partie des gradins s'affaissa légèrement. Beaucoup de shinobis furent estomaqués. Comment pouvait-on expulser une telle force de la nature avec un simple coup d'épée ?

Le crapaud se releva avec difficulté, tandis que Jiraya se tenait parfaitement immobile à quelques mètres de là.

Killer Bee ne perdit pas un instant et attaqua une nouvelle fois, en utilisant cette fois-ci son bijuu en plus de ses épées.

La jinchuuriki semblait impossible à arrêter. Ses lames tournoyantes empêchaient toute attaque de l'atteindre, que celle-ci vienne de face, des flancs, ou de l'arrière.

Pourtant, elle fut jetée au sol avant d'atteindre sa cible.

Killer Bee avait été touchée au flanc, et saignait.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Personne ne peut franchir ma barrière de lames sans Ninjutsu. ».

La kunoichi se releva et, constata que celui qui l'avait touchée n'était autre qu'Extase. Ce dernier portait désormais deux crapauds sur les épaules, et son aura avait considérablement augmenté.

- C'est ça le mode Sennin ? souffla Bee.

- Et ouais ! Grâce aux katas des crapauds, je peux te blesser sans te toucher. Une sorte de Taijutsu à distance. C'est grâce à ça que je t'ai arrêtée ! se vanta Jiraya.

Killer Bee entra aussitôt dans un dialogue intérieur avec son démon.

« Il est fort, hein mon vieux ! On passe au stade deux ?

**« Comme tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est un de tes coéquipiers, ne lui fais pas trop de mal ! ».**

« T'inquiète, ça va aller. Je sais me contrôler ! »

**« Hmm, je ne parierai pas là-dessus. »** répondit le démon, dubitatif. **« On attend un peu. »**

Pendant ce temps-là, Jiraya se livrait lui aussi à une petite conversation avec les deux petits crapauds qui avaient élu domicile sur ses épaules.

- Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama. Je suis honoré de vous voir.

- Salut gamin, dirent en cœur les deux crapauds. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous invoquer, hein ?

Jiraya se gratta la tête. Il avait oublié que ces vieux débris détestaient être dérangés pour rien.

- Euh… En fait, c'est juste un tournoi amical mais…

- Quoi ! Et tu…

Jiraya coupa Fukasaku avant que celui-ci ne lui brise les tympans.

- Ecoutez Fukasaku-sama, si je vous ai invoqué, c'est avant tout parce qu'Itachi-san aimerait avoir des nouvelles de l'autre monde. Naruto vous a invoqué récemment ?

Les deux vieux batraciens regardèrent Extase de travers.

- C'est quoi ce mensonge à deux balles ?

Les deux crapauds tirèrent simultanément les oreilles de Jiraya, qui cria de douleur.

Désormais, tous les spectateurs pouvaient ressentir la puissance de l'Ermite et de la Jinchuuriki. Le chakra suintait par toutes les pores de leur peau.

- Ma chère Bee, je vais te faire l'honneur de te montrer la puissance du mode Sennin. Regarde bien, ça ne durera qu'un instant, dit crânement Jiraya.

Du chakra se mit à tourbillonner au centre de la main d'Extase, et le Rasengan fit son apparition au dessus de sa main. Mais l'ermite ne s'arrêta pas là. En effet, la vieille Shima commença soudain à injecter du chakra de type vent dans le Rasengan, alors que Jiraya s'efforçait de maintenir la cohésion de l'orbe.

Dans les tribunes, un des Neuf Capitaines eut un sourire. Comme quoi, ces vieux crapauds pouvaient se révéler une alternative à ses clones. Jiraya voulait probablement économiser son chakra.

« Tandis que moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'économiser, hein Kyû-chan ? »

**« Espèce d'enfant gâté »**, ricana le bijuu.

« Tu veux rire ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'avec toi je ne suis pas gâté. Hahaha… »

Le blond fut éjecté de son propre esprit par un démon renard offensé.

- Oups… Je suis allé trop loin, sourit Naruto en regardant le combat à travers son masque.

Jiraya acheva finalement son jutsu, et s'écria :

**- Fuuton Rasen Shuriken !** (_le shuriken de vent tourbillonnant_)

Il lança l'orbe en forme de shuriken sur son adversaire désemparée. Cette attaque était d'une puissance destructrice sans pareille. Une technique de rang S…

Killer Bee se doutait que l'élément vent contenu dans cette technique aurait facilement raison de ses sabres Raiton, mais elle n'hésita pas et fonça au devant de l'orbe.

- Elle est malade ! beugla Jiraya, interdit.

Les spectateurs s'attendaient au pire. Qui pourrait survivre à un tel jutsu ?

« Merde, pourquoi j'ai lancé ce jutsu… Si elle meurt, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… » pensa sombrement le shinobi inquiet.

Lorsque Killer Bee ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du jutsu, son corps se mit grandir. Elle se transformait.

Ce ne fut pas Killer Bee que le Rasen Shuriken heurta, mais Hachibi en personne.

La jinchuuriki avait revêtu la forme ultime de son bijuu, et avait désormais l'apparence d'un immense taureau à huit tentacules de poulpe.

Le Fuuton Rasengan explosa et créa un immense vortex, qui attira imperceptiblement Extase qui se trouvait pourtant à plus de quinze mètres.

Lorsque le vortex eut disparu, Jiraya eut tout le loisir de voir que Hachibi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur malgré la large blessure qui recouvrait son poitrail.

**« Attention Bee, ce jutsu est très dangereux. Je vais en chier pour réparer les dégâts »**, pesta Hachibi.

« Ok, je fais gaffe Chibi, c'est promis. Et merci ! »

**« je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça… »**

« Bah quoi ? Tu es Hachibi, et tu es trop mimi, donc je t'appelle Chibi ! ricana Killer Bee.

Vexé, Hachibi mit fin au contact.

Décidément, les Bijuu étaient persécutés par leurs réceptacles aujourd'hui…

« C'est vraiment zarb… » pensa Jiraya en se grattant le nez. « Et ça ne sent pas bon pour moi. Rhoooo…. »

Son adversaire lui donna raison, en ouvrant sa large gueule. Aussitôt, un orbe de chakra rouge commença à s'y former, et à croître de plus en plus vite.

Jiraya, en grand passionné du manga, savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire.

« Bobo… »

- Bon, les vieux, cet espèce d'amalgame de taureau et de calamar risque de m'en foutre plein la tronche, alors partez. Je vais m'en occuper tout seul.

Fukasaku ignora l'allusion sur son âge avancé, et répondit :

- Tu n'as aucune chance ! Déjà qu'en mode Sennin, ce n'est pas la joie… Tu comptes faire quoi contre la puissance d'un Bijuu ?

- Faites-moi confiance, je n'ai pas encore utilisé ma plus puissante technique…

Les deux crapauds sursautèrent.

- Quoi ? Tu as plus puissant que le Rasen Shuriken ? C'était la meilleure technique d'Uzumaki Naruto, il y a un an, lorsqu'il a vaincu Pein ! s'exclama le vieux batracien.

- Et ouais ! Mais je me doute qu'il a dû progresser entre-temps… dit Jiraya.

Après des adieux émouvants -les deux crapauds tirèrent les oreilles de l'impudent lorsque ce dernier les traita une fois encore de vieux- Jiraya invoqua deux clones et se prépara à lancer son dernier jutsu.

« Il faut que je me dépêche, tant que je suis en mode Sennin… »

Jiraya créa une fois de plus le Rasengan, mais cette fois, les deux clones y injectèrent du chakra. Le premier y inséra du chakra Fuuton, tandis que le second y mettait du Doton.

L'orbe était effrayant, à présent. Le shuriken de vent était entouré d'une multitude de morceaux de roche, qui tournaient à toute vitesse. La puissance qui se dégageait du jutsu était presque insoutenable.

- Voici mon plus puissant jutsu, annonça Jiraya, alors que le Bijuu s'apprêtait à lancer son attaque.

**- Fuuton Doton Rasen Shuriken !** (_le shuriken de la tempête de roche tourbillonnante_)

Jiraya fit un geste pour lancer l'orbe, mais soudain, il sembla en perdre le contrôle, et tomba à genou par terre. Le Rasengan semblait se débattre pour lui échapper. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir la rotation…

« Kuso… J'ai échoué… »

Jiraya était paralysé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et Killer Bee, voyant cela, avait dispersé sa boule de chakra. La jinchuuriki savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu résister à un tel jutsu, de toute façon…

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps désormais… Dès que Jiraya lâcherait prise, le Rasengan exploserait et l'arène serait anéantie…

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de balancer un truc pareil… Putain mais je suis vraiment trop con ! Toujours à vouloir faire l'intéressant devant les dames… »

Quand Jiraya quitta le mode Sennin, il sut que c'était fini. Il n'avait plus une goutte de chakra.

L'ermite allait abdiquer lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et le vit. Apocalypse, reconnaissable à son masque entièrement noir, se tenait au centre du cratère, dans un silence de mort. Tous les spectateurs s'étaient tus. Apocalypse était le shinobi le plus puissant d'Amaterasu. La rumeur disait même qu'il était plus puissant qu'Itachi en personne…

En un instant, Apocalypse fut aux côtés d'Extase, qu'il envoya valdinguer sur le côté.

Jiraya failli hurler. Ce mec était malade ! Le Rasengan allait exploser !

L'ermite pervers se releva, et constata qu'Apocalypse avait miraculeusement récupéré le Rasengan à deux éléments avant que ce dernier ne se disperse, et en reprenait peu à peu le contrôle en effectuant une rotation inverse pour ralentir le flux.

En quelques secondes, l'orbe reprit sa forme compacte, et la rotation du chakra se fit moins agitée. Apocalypse entreprit ensuite de vider peu à peu la sphère de son chakra, en libérant ce dernier par petits accoups.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le jutsu n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

« On est pas passé loin de la catastrophe » songea Extase en s'épongeant le front.

Apocalypse marcha jusqu'à son camarade, et l'aborda en ces termes :

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un baka… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je t'ai dit que ça demandait du temps pour le maîtriser, frimeur !

Apocalypse se tut puis embrassa l'arène du regard.

- Un peu plus, et tu détruisais tout, espèce de malade. Enfin bref Itachi te sermonnera bien assez tôt…

Jiraya opina du chef, l'âme en peine. Il s'en voulait profondément. Il annonça son abandon à l'arbitre, et quitta l'arène, non sans s'être auparavant agenouillé devant les tribunes pour s'excuser.

- Bien, fit l'arbitre une fois que Killer Bee fut partie. Le prochain match est Apocalypse contre Sakura !

Apocalypse, qui n'avait pas quitté l'arène et se tenait adossé à la paroi de l'arène, eut un petit sourire. Rien de tel qu'un bon vieux combat pour se dérouiller un peu.

* * *

_Vingt minutes auparavant…_

Itachi regardait froidement son étrange adversaire. Qui était-il ? Quel était le véritable niveau de ces Ombres ? Jusqu'à présent, les soi-disant Capitaines de Madara ne leur avaient posé aucun problème, mais y aurait-il un niveau au-dessus ?

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Itachi d'un ton péremptoire. Tu connais mon nom, et la moindre des politesses serait de me dire le tien.

L'Ombre sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis baissa sa capuche, révélant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs.

- Mon nom est Sarutobi Hiruzen. Prépare-toi à perdre, Karasu no Shukun.

- On verra ça…

Itachi affichait une apparente impassibilité, mais il bouillait intérieurement. Hiruzen, le Sandaime Hokage… Cet homme était fort. Apparemment Madara se foutait d'eux depuis le début.

« Depuis un an, nous enchaînons les victoires, les Neuf Capitaines d'Amaterasu ont toujours dominé leurs vis-à-vis. Et j'apprends que nous n'affrontions que les subalternes d'autres shinobis… Quel est le vrai niveau de l'Akatsuki ? »

Itachi mit fin à ses pensées moroses, et lança un regard noir à son adversaire.

- Pourquoi vous n'apparaissez que maintenant ?

Hiruzen se gratta l'oreille en souriant.

- Et ben, en fait, Madara-san est un type patient, qui aime jouer avec ses proies. Mais ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Il y a un an, il aurait pu en finir avec toi, Itachi-san. Mais il t'a sous-estimé, il a été imprudent, et il l'a payé cher.

Itachi écarquilla légèrement les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un membre d'Akatsuki parler ainsi de leur chef.

- Bref, Madara-san est devenu plus sage. Fini les attaques répétées à faible puissance, il ne frappera qu'une seule fois. De toute sa force. Pour annihiler Amaterasu.

Itachi attaqua sans prévenir. A une vitesse démentielle, il apparut derrière Hiruzen et lui porta un coup de katana. L'autre l'esquiva avec adresse et le combat commença pour de bon.

Hiruzen avait lui aussi sorti son sabre, et les deux bretteurs ne le cédaient en rien, variant leurs attaques dans l'espoir de surprendre l'adversaire. Mais le Seigneur des Corbeaux avait son Sharingan, et voyait tout.

De ce fait, Hiruzen ne parvenait pas à mettre en difficulté le chef de leurs rivaux, mais il n'en avait cure. Après tout, sa mission première était de gagner du temps.

Itachi, de son côté, voyait rouge. Ce Hiruzen était plutôt bon à l'épée, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Itachi se dégagea du combat et composa les mudras de la boule de feu suprême. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Hiruzen l'avait déjà rejoint et porté un coup violent qui lui avait égratigné la joue.

« L'enfoiré… Il veut m'empêcher d'utiliser le Ninjutsu, pour ne pas que je puisse m'enfuir, ou envoyer la sauce… Pas le choix, c'est le corps à corps. » songea sombrement Itachi.

Le sabre de l'Uchiha s'enflamma soudain, et Hiruzen recula par réflexe.

« C'est la même technique que Madara-san… Il diffuse du chakra Katon dans son sabre. C'est un exercice bien plus difficile que dans le cas du Fuuton ou du Raiton…»

Le sabre d'Hiruzen fut à son tour recouvert par les flammes, au grand dam d'Itachi.

La joute put alors reprendre. La rencontre des deux sabres écarlates provoquait des pluies d'étincelles, et la chaleur était éprouvante.

Hiruzen se battait en souriant, tandis qu'Itachi serrait les dents, inquiet.

Au bout d'un moment, Itachi invoqua un clone pendant qu'ils s'échangeaient de coups de sabre à toute vitesse.

« Impossible, je ne l'ai pas vu composer les mudras ! » pensa Hiruzen ébahi.

Le clone s'empara du sabre d'Itachi et prit la relève, tandis que l'original prenait de la distance et entamait une longue série de signes.

**- Suiton : Suiryuudan !** (_dragon aqueux_)

Hiruzen était assez embêté. Le clone d'Itachi l'attaquait sans interruption et il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter ce dragon aqueux…

- Kuso…

Le dragon fonça sur le shinobi qui se dégagea du clone et fit à son tour une suite de signes.

**- Suiton : Mizu Rappa !** (_la vague déferlante_)

Hiruzen cracha une trombe d'eau qui contrecarra le jutsu d'Itachi. Mais l'Ombre n'eut pas l'occasion de sourire. Il avait perdu du temps à composer ces signes et le clone en avait profité en plantant le sabre d'Itachi dans la poitrine d'Hiruzen.

Ce dernier recula en crachant du sang. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Madara-san allait encore l'engueuler…

- T'es chiant… dit Itachi d'une voix traînante. Pourquoi as-tu les mêmes éléments que moi ?

- Hé hé… ricana Hiruzen. Je maîtrise même le Doton !

- Trois éléments ! fit Itachi en levant un sourcil. Impressionnant pour une larve de l'Akatsuki. Mais tu sais, ça commence à m'énerver… Tu as vraiment les même éléments que moi.

Itachi écrasa la paume de sa main sur le sol qui se fissura.

**- Doton : Kaimetsu !** (_destruction terrestre_)

La terre vola en éclat sous la main d'Itachi, et l'onde de choc se dirigea vers Hiruzen. Le sol se soulevait comme si un serpent se déplaçait sous la terre et fonçait sur lui.

**- Doton : Dokoui…** (_le trône terrestre_)

Sous l'injonction d'Hiruzen, une épaisse couche de terre vint se placer sous ce dernier, le protégeant de l'onde de choc.

Itachi regarda la scène en plissant les yeux. Si toutes les Ombres pouvaient maîtriser trois éléments, tout cela allait s'avérer problématique.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps avec toi, déclara Itachi.

Il composa à nouveau des signes, formant une série inconnue d'Hiruzen. Finalement, le Seigneur des Corbeaux ouvrit la bouche :

**- Youton : Youshouha…** (_la vague magmatique_)

La vague s'éleva dans les cieux, à la stupeur totale d'Hiruzen. Un Kekkai Genkai ? Mais n'était-ce pas un attribut génétique ? C'était impossible qu'un Uchiha maîtrise la lave…

Le clone d'Itachi attrapa Hiruzen par l'épaule et le maintint fermement. La réincarnation du Sandaime ne songea même pas à se débattre. Il était trop tard de toute façon.

Ils disparurent sous la lave en quelques secondes.

Itachi attendit que le magma refroidisse, puis se mit en quête du corps d'Hiruzen. Ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait. Après l'avoir trouvé, il jeta un coup d'œil au visage brûlé au quatrième degré, et vit que l'homme avait les cheveux blonds... Ce n'était pas Hiruzen.

- Je m'en doutais… Enfin bon, je suppose que ça aurait été trop beau, lâcha le Seigneur des Corbeaux avant de filer vers le château.

- J'ai échoué… murmura Hiruzen en se relevant.

- Putain t'es vraiment nul, tu l'as retenu à peine cinq minutes. C'est vraiment médiocre, même si tu n'avais que la moitié de ton chakra ! se gaussa Kisame en caressant son épée.

Hiruzen ne répondit pas, et une autre Ombre prit la parole.

- Madara-san est déjà parti. Tu as de la chance…

- Ferme-la Kakuzu, lâcha Hiruzen en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils du QG.

Itachi réapparut dans les gradins, et se livra aussitôt à un rapide examen de la situation. Il se rendit bientôt à l'évidence. Tout allait pour le mieux…

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

- Où étais-tu ?

Itachi se tourna vers son frère, qui avait revêtu le masque de Terreur.

- Je suis allé chercher Jiraya, et en revenant, j'ai dû livrer un petit combat. Je vous en parlerai tout à l'heure.

Sasuke le regarda avec attention. Itachi paraissait stressé. Ce ne devait pas être un « petit » combat…

- Entendu, répondit pourtant le cadet. Au fait, tu arrives juste à temps pour le combat de Sakura. Contre Apocalypse.

- Sakura… murmura l'homme au masque noir. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop te faire de mal.

- Pas question ! Je t'interdis de te retenir, baka !

Apocalypse sourit sous son masque. Lui s'était calmé avec le temps, mais la kunoichi n'avait pas changé. Être la petite amie de ce taciturne d'Itachi ne l'avait pas du tout refroidie apparemment.

- Bon on y va ? demanda Apocalypse en sortant un étrange kunai d'une de ses poches.

D'un seul coup, avant même que Sakura se mettait en garde, Apocalypse projeta son kunai vers la kunoichi. Sakura, à la vue de l'arme, plongea dans ses pensées.

« Ce kunai… Je le reconnais maintenant. Apocalypse est connu pour avoir maîtrisé la technique de téléportation du Yondaime. Au vu de la forme du kunai et de ce sceau, c'est sans doute ça. Je dois donc l'éviter et me tourner vers lui pour ne pas être surprise » conclut Sakura.

La kunoichi esquiva le kunai en se baissant et fit une pirouette pour le garder dans son champ de vision. Si elle n'avait pas fait attention, Apocalypse aurait surgi dans son dos et l'aurait assommé sans plus de cérémonie.

Soudain, Sakura se raidit en observant le parchemin du kunai. Ce sceau…

Apocalypse eut un sourire lorsqu'il effectua le signe de libération.

Le kunai explosa, projetant la kunoichi dans les airs. Elle atterrit quelques mètres plus loin en poussant un cri de douleur. Son bras avait été légèrement brûlé.

Sakura ne perdit pas de temps et soigna rapidement sa blessure en utilisant ses aptitudes de ninja médecin. En une poignée de secondes, le tour était joué. Mais Sakura ne s'en réjouit pas. Elle avait été jouée par Apocalypse.

- Ça va Sakura-chan ? s'enquit le plus puissant des Capitaines.

- Oui, et pas grâce à toi, baka, rétorqua la kunoichi.

Un silence suivit ces paroles, puis elle ajouta :

- En tout cas, je suis surprise. Tu es devenu plus malin. Utiliser le Hiraishin no Jutsu comme feinte, c'était très intelligent…

- Merci du compliment, répondit Apocalypse.

- … mais ça m'a énervé, conclut Sakura en ignorant l'interruption du Capitaine.

Sur cette déclaration, elle courut vers ce dernier et abattit ses deux points sur le sol de l'arène qui explosa littéralement.

L'arbitre eut un geste de mécontentement. A ce train là, l'arène serait détruite avant la fin du tournoi…

Sakura chercha Apocalypse, mais ne le trouva pas. Où était-il passé ? L'avait-elle touché ?

Elle tourna la tête en tous sens, et finit par le trouver. Dans le ciel…

Apocalypse volait. Il flottait dans le ciel, s'amusant à effectuer quelques acrobaties à la grande joie des spectateurs, qui n'en demandaient pas tant.

- Impossible… Personne ne peut faire ça… souffla Sakura.

- Voici les Ailes de l'Ange. Ten'shi no Tsubasa. Ma technique Fuuton préférée, dit Apocalypse.

Sakura cligna des yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le Capitaine avait disparu.

« Que… »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Apocalypse était derrière elle.

« Il s'est téléporté ? Non… Impossible… Il n'a pas fait de signes. C'est donc de la vitesse, uniquement de la vitesse… »

- Tu es devenue forte Sakura… chuchota Apocalypse en l'assommant du revers de la main.

Apocalypse rejoignit la sortie de l'arène qui menait au vestiaire. Il avait hâte de prendre une bonne douche. Au tournant d'un couloir il tomba nez à nez avec Itachi.

- Joli combat, lui dit dernier. Merci de ne pas l'avoir trop amochée, Naruto.

- T'inquiète ! lui répondit le blond en enlevant son masque pour s'éponger le front.

Ce masque à la con le faisait suer, un truc de malade.

Après une courte pause pendant laquelle les spectateurs purent se sustenter et Naruto se laver, les deux combattants suivants pénétrèrent dans l'arène.

Utopie et Neji. Le combat s'annonçait intéressant.

Apocalypse et son supérieur hiérarchique échangèrent un sourire. On allait enfin voir ce que valait leur cher rat de laboratoire au combat.

- N'empêche, on lui doit beaucoup à Orochimaru… dit Naruto en regardant le ciel bleu.

- Oui… fit Itachi en pensant au jeune shinobi à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

Orochimaru, alias le Capitaine Utopie, ne les avait rejoint qu'il y a six mois à peine, mais son apport à l'organisation avait été tout simplement considérable.

Prodige en chimie et en biologie, le garçon de dix huit ans s'était très bien adapté à l'héritage controversé d'Orochimaru. Après tout, devenir une sorte de serpent dégénéré n'était pas un sort très enviable…

Mais grâce au génie d'Utopie, ils avaient le sérum K-13… Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Utopie enleva son masque et se passa sa longue langue le long de ses lèvres.

- Voyons donc le pouvoir du Byakugan… murmura-t-il avec un petit rictus provocateur.

Neji sursauta en reconnaissant Orochimaru. Alors c'était lui Utopie ? Il aurait pu le découvrir avant si les masques des Capitaines n'étaient pas protégés contre le Byakugan. En effet, un sceau très complexe gravé à l'intérieur des masques empêchait de voir à travers.

Orochimaru et Neji s'apprêtaient à passer aux choses sérieuses lorsque trois évènements eurent lieu simultanément.

Deux shurikens volèrent dans le dos d'Itachi, qui s'en empara négligemment sans même les regarder.

Au même moment, un grand nuage de fumée blanche emplit le centre de l'arène. Orochimaru et Neji s'en échappèrent précipitamment et se mirent en garde.

Enfin, une immense boule de feu tomba du ciel en direction d'une partie des gradins. Les shinobis, médusés, étaient comme paralysés.

Silence réagit à temps et un dôme de sable recouvrit les tribunes, protégeant les spectateurs de la mort venue du ciel.

Dans le même temps, Itachi, le sharingan activé, regardait fixement le nuage de fumée qui se dissipait peu à peu, révélant un grand nombre de ninjas de l'Akatsuki.

Il y avait là plus de trois cent shinobis, dont Madara. Soudain, Itachi décela un mouvement et un vit un autre shinobi atterrir au milieu du groupe.

- Je suis désolé, Madara-sama. Il a vu les shurikens…

- Bien sûr qu'il les a vus, Sai ! Je t'avais dit que c'était inutile, il est bien trop fort pour toi, lui répondit Madara.

Le leader de l'Akatsuki ce tourna alors vers Itachi qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

- Désolé de gâcher votre petite fête, mais j'ai pensé qu'un petit entraînement ferait du bien à mes hommes, ricana Madara.

Itachi se contenta de le regarder froidement. Les pulsions meurtrières qui émanaient de lui étaient perceptibles de tous.


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

**Les parchemins du Yondaime**

* * *

- Bon, et bien nous y voilà, ricana Madara.

Le chef se tourna ensuite vers neuf de ses subalternes, qui étaient vêtus différemment des autres. En effet, une cape noire aux nuages rouges s'était substituée à la robe classique des membres de l'organisation.

- Les Capitaines de l'Akatsuki, souffla Jiraya qui avait rejoint ses amis. Enfin bon, on les a toujours battu jusque ici, non ? reprit-il avec plus d'engouement. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit différent aujourd'hui !

Les huit autres capitaines firent écho à l'ermite, mais Itachi garda le silence.

- Itachi ? fit Jiraya en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui…

- N'utilisez pas vos meilleurs jutsus, et scellez vos Kekkai pour l'instant, le coupa Itachi.

Tous les Capitaines hormis Naruto ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

- Mais, Itachi-san, on a beau être plus forts qu'eux, ils ne sont pas à sous-estimer, tenta Orochimaru.

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux sourit et baissa la tête.

- A vrai dire… Je pense que cette attaque n'est qu'une escarmouche, une simple mission de repérage avant l'assaut final. Madara l'a dit lui-même, ce n'est qu'un entraînement.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le groupe.

Il fut finalement brisé par Kakashi qui avait enfin abandonné son attitude nonchalante.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ils sont trois cent, plus Madara et les Neuf de l'Akatsuki !

- Hum… Ce n'est pas faux, admit Itachi. Mais pourquoi Madara aurait il envoyé moins du tiers des mille shinobis que compte Akatsuki, s'il voulait nous porter un coup fatal ? Et pourquoi avoir choisi le jour où nous étions tous rassemblés et par conséquents plus aptes à nous défendre ?

Nul ne sut quoi répondre, et Itachi acheva son monologue.

- J'ai de très bonnes raisons de penser que l'Akatsuki ne nous a pas encore révélé ses meilleurs atouts. Quoiqu'il en soit, il nous faut maintenant nous battre, et repousser l'ennemi une fois encore !

Les Capitaines acquiescèrent et réajustèrent leurs masques. Ils étaient prêts à se battre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Madara avait répété une dernière fois ses instructions.

- Surtout, empêchez-les de me suivre. Vous ne pourrez peut-être pas les battre mais profitez de ces combats pour étudier l'adversaire. Entendu ?

- Hai ! s'écrièrent en cœur les Neuf de l'Akatsuki.

Ayant tous deux fini leur speech, Madara et Itachi se tournèrent simultanément l'un vers l'autre. Madara gratifia son vis-à-vis d'un sourire moqueur tandis que les yeux d'Itachi flamboyaient de haine. Il n'y avait que ce type pour lui faire perdre son sang froid…

Soudain, à la surprise d'Itachi, Madara disparut en tournoyant sur lui-même.

« Encore ce maudit Jutsu » pensa Itachi avec énervement. « Mais pourquoi est-il parti ? »

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et put constater que la bataille avait déjà commencé. Les ninjas de l'Akatsuki se jetaient sur leurs adversaires qui demeuraient immobiles sur les gradins, soucieux de préserver leur avantage. Il est toujours plus facile de défendre d'une position élevée…

« Au moins, ils ont retenu mes leçons. » songea-t-il.

Mais neuf ninjas demeuraient immobiles. Les Neuf Capitaines de l'Akatsuki n'avaient pas bougé…

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? »

Itachi réfléchissait à toute allure mais il s'emmêlait de plus en plus les pinceaux. Et Madara qui se barre…

- Itachi, je pense qu'ils veulent nous empêcher de suivre Madara, chuchota Shika.

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux se raidit. C'était ça ! Une fois de plus, Shika avait mis le doigt sur la solution.

« ça veut donc dire que Madara est parti faire quelque chose d'important, mais quoi ? »

Après quelques secondes à envisager toutes les possibilités, la solution lui apparut soudain.

« Le château… Il n'y a plus personne au château ! C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont attaqué aujourd'hui… »

Itachi finit par redresser la tête. Il souriait. Apparemment, Madara n'était pas au courant pour les nouveaux sceaux… Néanmoins, il ne devait pas prendre de risques. Il lui fallait lui aussi se rendre sur les lieux.

Itachi se tourna vers les vingt-sept shinobis qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de sa personne.

Les Capitaines, et leurs deux élèves respectifs étaient prêts à recevoir leurs ordres.

- Je vais au château. Je pense que Madara est parti là-bas. Occupez-vous des Capitaines, et mettez les hors jeu le plus vite possible. Ah, une dernière chose. Si jamais ils disparaissent dès que je parte, suivez-les aussi. En fait, en y réfléchissant, c'est sans doute ce qu'ils vont faire. Ne les lâchez pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner dix adversaires de cette trempe !

Tous opinèrent, et Itachi composa les mudras et disparut de l'arène. Quelques secondes plus tard, après une rapide concertation, les Neuf de l'Akatsuki l'imitaient et partaient à leur tour.

- Fait chier, lâcha Kakashi. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait toujours raison…

Indifférente aux centaines de combattants qui combattaient férocement dans les gradins, la trentaine de shinobis se hâta de rejoindre leur chef.

Lorsqu'Itachi apparut devant le château, Madara était agenouillé devant la porte et semblait tâtonner.

- Tu as besoin d'aide Madara ?

Ce dernier se redressa lentement, sans marquer aucun signe de surprise.

- Tu as compris, hein ?

- Hn. Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre au château ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose ! Je viens juste reconnaître les lieux ! Et aussi récupérer un petit quelque chose !

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Itachi fut interrompu par l'arrivée des neuf sous-fifres de Madara.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki sourit à leur vue, mais retrouva son masque habituel lorsque les meilleurs shinobis d'Amaterasu apparurent à leur tour.

- Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre issue que le combat, déclara laconiquement un des Capitaines de Madara.

Kakashi ricana bruyamment en refermant son manga.

- Tu m'as l'air d'un petit génie, toi ! C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

L'interpellé ignora superbement le ninja copieur et rencontra le regard de Madara.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et dit :

- C'est parti, Sai…

Hashirama et ses deux élèves, Neji et Tsunade, faisaient face à Yamato, un Capitaine qui les avait souvent gêné au cours de la guerre.

- Ce combat déterminera une fois pour toute qui est le meilleur contrôleur du Mokuton, dit Yamato d'une voix placide.

- Et moi, espèce d'enfoiré ? Si tu m'ignores, je te casse la gueule ! s'exclama la seule kunoichi de l'équipe Absolution en abattant son poing sur le sol, créant un ravin sur plusieurs mètres.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur la joue de Yamato. Cette fille aussi avait l'air forte…

Shika se tenait parfaitement immobile face à son adversaire, Juugo, qu'elle avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises déjà. A chaque fois elle avait vaincu son adversaire avec difficulté, et n'avait pu l'achever.

« Cette fois-ci, il ne m'échappera pas… Tenten et Chôji sont là pour m'épauler, donc on devrait y arriver facilement. »

La Capitaine adressa un signe de tête à ses deux élèves qui firent de même en retour. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Kakashi était assis et lisait son éternel manga, ce qui avait le don de contrarier Sai, son adversaire du jour. Ce dernier était de tout évidence le nouveau Capitaine qui remplaçait le défunt Kidoumarou, qui avait trouvé la mort face à l'équipe Rédemption quelques jours auparavant.

Aux côtés de leur sempai en plein travail se trouvaient Killer Bee et Kabuto, qui comptaient parmi les plus redoutables élèves des Capitaines. Killer Bee, à l'instar d'Amertume, semblait plus concernée par la littérature que par le combat qui s'annonçait.

Jiraya avait été plutôt chanceux au tirage car il écopait d'une ravissante jeune femme, en la personne d'Hidan. Celle-ci se révélait être une véritable épine dans le pied d'Amaterasu puisqu'elle était incapable de mourir. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé…

Bien que le galant Jiraya aimât les femmes, il avait grandi, et ses petites habitudes pas nettes, comme le recueil d'information aux douches du château, avaient complètement disparu.

Bien entendu, il lui arrivait encore de loucher sur les atouts des femmes, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Après tout, elles ne faisaient rien pour les dissimuler… songea Jiraya.

Ses deux élèves, Sakura et Shino, regardaient l'adversaire avec défi. Shino était japonais et avait environ trente ans. C'était tout ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, le reste étant bien dissimulé derrière ses lunettes noires et un silence impénétrable. La kunoichi, de son côté, allait enfin pouvoir vérifier la chose qui la taraudait depuis un certain temps : Hidan pourrait-elle survivre si on la réduisait en miettes ?

Chiyo et Lee, pour leur part, étaient les élèves de Terreur. Ils avaient tous les deux dix-sept ans et venaient respectivement d'Egypte et de Mongolie. Tous d'eux accompagnaient le frère d'Itachi et étaient bien déterminés à battre l'insolent blond qui les narguait depuis si longtemps. Ce Deidara était un véritable poison…

Sasuke serra le poing. Il n'y aurait aucune concession.

Rédemption et ses deux élèves, Shizune et Suigetsu, se préparaient à affronter le puissant Hijutsu des Kaguya. Kimimaro était une des capitaines les plus redoutés, puisque même Kakashi n'avait pas réussi à en venir à bout. C'était une jeune fille d'environ dix-sept ans, aux longs cheveux noirs et à la résolution sans faille. Malgré son jeune âge, c'était une sorte de fanatique de Madara, entièrement dévouée au chef de l'Akatsuki, songea avec tristesse Rédemption.

Shizune et Suigetsu étaient deux jeunes shinobis très prometteurs. La première, d'origine indienne, était maître dans l'art de concocter des poisons, et était également une bonne ninja-médecin. Suigetsu, lui, était un allemand de vingt ans aux cheveux blonds. Il avait axé son entraînement sur la rapidité et l'agilité, sans négliger le Ninjutsu Suiton.

Apocalypse, alias Naruto, semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Le blond avait énormément changé en un an. Il était devenu calme et réfléchi, et restait la plupart du temps silencieux et maître de ses émotions. Naruto avait été pris à parti par Utakata, le fameux Jinchuuriki de Rokubi. Un type aux cheveux longs châtains et aux yeux bleus océan. Il portait à la main une sorte de flûte, qui lui permettait de générer de redoutables bulles d'eau. Les deux élèves du réceptacle de Kyuubi, Kiba et Ino semblaient pour leur part nettement plus motivés que leur maître. Kiba, un brésilien de dix-huit ans, était arrivé depuis bientôt six mois et s'était énormément entraîné. C'est en mettant autant d'ardeur à la tâche qu'il avait finalement intégré l'équipe d'un Capitaine. Et quel Capitaine !

Gaara, le deuxième jinchuuriki des capitaines, avait lui aussi écopé d'un réceptacle, en la personne de Rôshi, qui possédait le Bijuu Yonbi. C'était un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux blonds coupés courts portant une barbe et une moustache bien fournies.

Les deux élèves de Silence étaient Temari et Karin. Ce dernier était bien déterminé à montrer que sa faculté de perception n'était pas son unique talent.

Enfin, le dernier combat opposait Orochimaru et Gai. La différence de motivation entre les deux combattants était telle que c'en était comique. Le serpent écrivait des notes dans son carnet d'expériences, tandis que Gai faisait le poirier et s'écriait :

- Que le combat commence ! C'est un honneur pour moi de t'affronter !

Orochimaru leva la tête un court instant, puis se remit à sa tâche.

Cet homme était pathétique… Il n'avait aucun talent, et aucune technique intéressante. Ce combat, qu'il le gagne ou qu'il le perde, ne lui apprendrait rien, pensa Orochimaru avec amertume.

Asuma et Anko, les deux élèves d'Orochimaru regardaient la scène en souriant. Anko était tombée amoureuse de son sensei, et ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques temps. Elle était un peu plus âgée qu'Orochimaru, et venait tout droit d'Australie. Asuma, lui, était un chinois très sympathique d'une vingtaine d'années. Il fumait autant si ce n'est plus que l'original, mais prenait la vie du bon côté, il respirait la joie et la bonne humeur.

Un peu plus loin, Itachi et Madara observaient la formation des combats.

- Trois contre un… Ce n'est pas très équitable, remarque Madara.

- Je ne sacrifierai pas des vies en vertu d'un quelconque sens de l'honneur, Madara. Et je n'aurai aucune pitié pour vous. Je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur.

Madara eut un rictus déplaisant.

- Ah oui… C'est vrai que laisser la vie à Kisame n'était pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? Ton brave petit crapaud l'a payé le prix cher ! remarqua Madara.

Itachi serra les poings et s'efforça de garder son calme.

- Madara… Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu chercher ici, mais tu n'arriveras jamais à entrer dans ce château. Il est protégé par de nombreux sceaux, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Jiraya, Naruto, le Général et moi-même y avons placé tout notre savoir-faire en Fuuinjutsu.

- Uzumaki Naruto… Ou devrai-je dire Apocalypse, dit Madara. Kyuubi est devenu très puissant… Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit lui, l'élu. Mais comment allez-vous faire sans l'autel de l'élu ? se gaussa l'Uchiha.

Itachi plissa les yeux.

- Cet autel n'est pas si important, si ?

Madara éclata de rire.

- Alors tu ne savais pas ? Imbécile, l'autel ne fait pas que désigner l'élu. C'est lui qui génère le passage interdimensionnel ! Sans l'autel, l'élu est inutile ! Vous avez d'ores et déjà perdu.

Itachi garda le silence. Gamataki le lui avait déjà dit, mais il ignorait que Madara le savait lui aussi.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous attaquer ? Qu'as-tu à craindre de nous ? demanda le Seigneur des Corbeaux.

Madara perdit le sourire et son regard se fit fuyant.

- Simple mesure de précaution…

Itachi activa son Mangekyou sharingan et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Madara.

Les deux hommes apparurent bientôt sur une sorte de plate-forme en pierre, en suspension dans le vide. Des étoiles clignotaient partout autour des deux hommes, qui étaient comme perdus dans le cosmos.

- Joli Genjutsu… dit Madara. Mais tu crois vraiment que ça marchera contre moi ?

- Je compte bien essayer. Je n'ai pas les mêmes yeux que toi, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas d'égal en Genjutsu.

- Et pourquoi essayer de pénétrer dans mon esprit ? demanda Madara.

Itachi le regarda intensément.

- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose sur l'autel de l'élu, et sur ce que tu es venu faire au château. Ces deux choses ont sans doute un rapport, et je compte bien le découvrir.

Madara soupira.

- Tu réfléchis trop, Itachi. Et tu es vraiment trop perspicace. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas tué ce jour-là, dans la grotte ? J'aurai eu le temps de le faire, avant que Fugaku n'arrive… pensa tout haut Madara.

- Tu le regretteras toute ta vie, répondit Itachi en plongeant à nouveaux ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné.

La plate-forme commença à disparaître, remplacée par un immense œil rouge, aux motifs complexes. Le Mangekyou sharingan de Madara.

« Il est en train de prendre le contrôle de mon Genjutsu », pesta intérieurement Itachi.

Ce dernier rassembla toute sa volonté et se concentra au maximum, si fort que ses yeux se mirent à saigner.

« Je dois y arriver ».

Petit à petit, l'œil disparut, et la plate-forme refit son apparition.

Madara fit la grimace, jusqu'à ce que la plate-forme disparaisse à nouveau. Mais à la grande surprise de Madara, ce ne fut pas un œil mais des corbeaux qui la remplacèrent au fur et à mesure. Chaque dalle de pierre qui disparaissait était remplacée par un corbeau qui se mettait à tournoyer autour d'eux.

Finalement, les étoiles s'effacèrent aussi, et tout ne fut que corbeaux.

« J'ai gagné… » se dit Itachi.

Pendant ce temps-là, le combat avait commencé, à un rythme assez lent pour l'instant. Tous les Capitaines d'Amaterasu avaient décidé de laisser leurs élèves combattre seuls l'adversaire.

Et ces derniers se débrouillaient très bien.

Neji et Tsunade attaquaient Yamato sans discontinuer, dans une magnifique combinaison de Taijutsu. Tsunade explosait les murs de bois que Yamato dressait devant eux, libérant le passage à Neji qui s'efforçait d'utiliser son Jôken pour boucher les tenketsus de leur adversaire. Pour l'instant, Yamato résistait bien, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'attaquer et ne faisait que se défendre en utilisant le Ninjutsu.

Tenten et Chôji avaient plus de mal face à Juugo. Le Capitaine de Madara avait déjà sa maladie génétique au niveau deux, et les projectiles de Tenten étaient totalement inefficaces, de même que la force de Chôji, puisque la folie meurtrière de Juugo balayait tout sur son passage.

Shika bailla. Il faudrait probablement qu'elle s'en mêle bientôt.

Les élèves de Kakashi donnaient beaucoup de fil à retordre à Sai. Bien que la puissance de ce dernier fut indéniable, Killer Bee avait quasiment le niveau d'un capitaine et maîtrisait son Bijuu à merveille. Kabuto n'était pas en reste et ses compétences médicales en faisait un très bon ninja de soutien.

Les créatures d'encre invoquées par Sai étaient toute détruites à coup d'aiguilles et de katana.

Sai était dans une position très inconfortable.

Le combat entre Deidara et les élèves de Sasuke se déroulait à l'inverse. Deidara semblait s'amuser. Juché sur son oiseau d'argile, il larguait des bombes sur Chiyo et Lee qui couraient en tous sens pour les éviter. Ils étaient impuissants, c'était bel et bien le blond qui donnait le ton.

En dépit de toute sa vitesse, Lee était bien incapable de toucher son adversaire. Chiyo, quand à elle avait beau utiliser les projectiles de ses marionnettes, Deidara était intouchable.

Sakura et Shino, eux, combattaient une ennemie toute aussi problématique. Hidan avait déjà tracé son pentagramme, et les deux shinobis étaient obligés de se tenir à distance. Si jamais la faux de kunoichi de l'Akatsuki arrivait à les toucher, les choses se compliqueraient énormément. C'est pourquoi Shino se battait à distance, envoyant des nuées d'insecte pour aspirer le chakra de la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci était d'affinité Fuuton et les tuait à chaque fois d'une bourrasque de vent.

Sakura, pendant ce temps là, utilisait sa force titanesque pour repousser les assauts d'Hidan. Les secousses qu'elle provoquait leur donnait le temps de se replier.

Les deux élèves de Rédemption peinaient à prendre le dessus sur Kimimaro. Les aiguilles de Shizune et la vitesse de Suigetsu, qui utilisait deux longs poignards pour se battre, étaient totalement inutiles contre les os de la Kaguya. Celle-ci dansait avec grâce, parant tous les projectiles avec ses os, et repoussant Suigetsu sans coup férir.

Utakata était ulcéré, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Primo, Kiba et Ino lui donnaient énormément de mal, les jutsus Fuuton de la jeune fille et la vitesse du second leur permettaient d'éviter ses attaques aqueuses. Si ça continuait, il allait devoir utiliser son bijuu…

La deuxième raison de son énervement, était que son troisième adversaire, Apocalypse ne le prenait clairement pas au sérieux. Il dormait ! Utakata n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment pouvait-on s'endormir au milieu d'un champ de bataille ? Le jinchuuriki de Rokubi connaissait la réputation de ce Capitaine, l'ennemi public numéro deux après Itachi. Ce type avait exterminé à lui tout seul les cent ninjas de la division bêta d'Akatsuki, c'est-à-dire la quasi-totalité du clan Hyûga !

A la connaissance d'Utakata, il ne restait plus qu'un seul Byakugan dans le monde, et ce dernier appartenait à Neji d'Amaterasu, qui se battait en ce moment contre Yamato.

Rôshi semblait s'amuser. Ses deux adversaires, Temari et Karin, étaient clairement en dessous de son niveau, même s'ils formaient une bonne équipe. Les jutsus Fuuton de la jeune fille étaient totalement inutiles face à ses Katon, et l'autre ne faisait pas grand-chose à part mettre au point diverses stratégies et soigner sa coéquipière. Des ennemis aussi faibles ne méritaient pas qu'il leur montre son Kekkai de lave. En aucun cas.

Lorsque Temari lança un énième jutsu Fuuton, le jinchuuriki de Yonbi leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'espérait-elle au juste ?

**- Fuuton : Daitoppa no jutsu !**

Mais avant que Rôshi ne puisse composer les sceaux d'un jutsu Katon, Karin se mit aussi à effectuer une série de signes.

« Le signe du tigre ! Mais… » pensa Rôshi, déboussolé.

**- Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !** (_la boule de feu suprême_)

le vent de Temari se mit à alimenter la boule de feu de Karin, tandis que Rôshi ouvrait des yeux ronds. Il s'était mépris sur la puissance de ce garçon…

Rôshi sauta sur le côté et la flamme devenue immense lui brûla le bras. Il retint un cri et envoya un regard chargé de haine à ses adversaires.

« Ah c'est comme ça… »

Orochimaru admirait les cheveux violets d'Anko danser dans le vent. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Asuma pour ce jutsu Fuuton qui lui faisait apprécier la magnifique chevelure de sa petite amie.

« Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Revenons à ce sérum… »

Pendant qu'Orochimaru était plongé dans son travail de chimiste, Asuma et Anko, tout comme Temari et Karin, alliaient leurs affinités Fuuton et Katon pour un résultat…. détonant.

Mais à quoi bon la puissance si elle ne peut toucher l'adversaire ?

Car Gai filait si vite qu'on le voyait à peine, et évitait la plupart des jutsus. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à tenter des attaques, vu que ses adversaires ne lui laissaient aucun répit…

« Ah l'ardeur de la jeunesse… » pensa Gai, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Madara lorsque celui-ci tomba la tête la première sur le sol.

Ses capitaines esquissèrent un geste vers lui, mais Madara se relevait déjà. Il tremblait de colère.

- C'est impossible… Tes yeux… Les miens sont plus puissants ! Tu es presque aveugle !

- Peut-être, mais je le suis moins que toi, rétorqua Itachi. Depuis le début, Madara, tu vis dans l'erreur et ne voit que des illusions. Et puis… Ma victoire ne faisait aucun doute dans ce duel de genjutsu. Seul Shisui rivalisait avec moi dans ce domaine.

Itachi fit une pause, et se tourna en même temps que Madara vers ses shinobis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Battez-vous sérieusement, merde ! crièrent les deux ninjas simultanément.

Tous deux se regardèrent, surpris et presque amusés, avant que la haine et la colère ne réapparaissent au fond de leurs yeux.

Les Capitaines de l'Akatsuki régirent au quart de tour aux ordres de leur chef, et décidèrent de passer aux choses sérieuses.

**- Mokuton : Mokusei sen'puu !** (_la tempête de bois_)

Neji et Tsunade furent jetés à terre et assommés sans autre forme de procès par la centaine de copeaux de bois qui vola vers eux avec une vitesse inimaginable.

Un mur de bois se dressa finalement à l'encontre des derniers morceaux de bois, sauvant la vie des deux adolescents.

Hashirama avait réajusté son masque et une aura très froide s'échappait de lui. Yamato allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Juugo disparut littéralement pour venir entre ses deux adversaires désorientés. Avec une force extraordinaire il les frappa de ses deux bras massifs. Juugo n'avait plus rien d'humain, et ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose : tuer.

Juugo se jeta à nouveau sur Tenten pour l'achever mais il fut stoppé net à quelques centimètres de sa proie. Une force invisible le maintenait immobile…

Sai invoqua un immense dragon d'encre qui mit K.O Kabuto d'un coup de patte. Killer Bee, elle, para l'attaque qui lui était destinée mais fut forcée de reculer. Même si elle refusait de l'admettre, elle n'avait pas encore récupéré de son combat contre Jiraya.

Kakashi le savait bien, aussi poussa-t-il ses deux élèves loin du dragon et referma son livre avec mauvaise humeur. A chaque fois, on l'interrompait à son passage préféré !

- Kakashi-senpai, laissez-moi le faire… tenta Killer Bee.

- Tais-toi Bee, s'il te plaît. Tu es fatiguée, point barre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu possèdes un bijuu que tu dois dépasser tes limites. Et puis de toute façon, ce type m'empêche de lire. Il est temps que je mette un terme à tout ça.

Chiyo et Lee s'étaient écroulés de fatigue et ne purent pas éviter l'immense bombe que Deidara largua soudain au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il y eut un bruissement de cape, et Terreur effectua un bond prodigieux, coupant la trajectoire de la bombe d'argile. Il planta son katana chargé d'électricité dans la création de Deidara avant d'atterrir souplement sur le sol.

La bombe s'enfonça dans le sol sans exploser, au grand déplaisir de Deidara, qui voulait son explosion.

- Hmm. Tu es Raiton apparemment, Uchiha. Comme c'est chiant… dit Deidara en repoussant sa mèche bonde.

Hidan, lasse de courir après ses deux adversaires, décida de changer de méthode.

**- Katon : Honoiori no fuu !** (_le sceau de la cage enflammée_)

Sakura et Shino se pétrifièrent. Un jutsu Katon ? Elle avait encore ça en réserve ?

Hidan exécuta les mudras, mais rien ne se passa, au grand soulagement des deux élèves de Jiraya. Apparemment, le jutsu avait échoué.

Rassérénée, Sakura voulut se mit à courir vers Hidan mais percuta un mur invisible.

Elle se relevait péniblement lorsque Shino lui tapota l'épaule et lui montra le sol. Un immense cercle rouge gravé d'inscriptions étranges avait surgi du sol sous eux. Le sceau, de toute évidence, les gardait prisonniers ici. De plus, Sakura constata qu'elle s'était brûlée au troisième degré en touchant les parois de la cage…

**-** **Tessenka no Maï **(_la Danse de la Clématite à Grandes Fleurs_) chanta Kimimaro en sortant sa colonne vertébrale, avant de foncer sur Shizune.

Rédemption se figea. Cette danse était dangereuse… Elle utilisa toute sa vitesse pour se jeter devant Shizune, qui voyait la mort arriver sans pouvoir bouger.

Kimimaro fut légèrement plus rapide, et Shizune fut empalée par l'arme osseuse. Transpercée de part en part, la kunoichi cracha du sang, et sourit à sa sensei.

- Ne vous en faites pas… Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je voulais me battre, et j'ai eu tort.

Shizune mourut immédiatement, dans les bras de Rédemption qui n'en revenait pas. Son élève venait de mourir, et elle n'avait rien pu y faire…

Suigetsu versa une larme, et fit se relever son maître.

- Sensei, vous devez vous battre et la venger, vous comprenez ? Je ne suis pas assez fort pour la battre.

La scène ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Kimimaro, qui attendait patiemment la suite du combat.

Rédemption se releva finalement. Au grand étonnement de Kimimaro, aucune aura de tristesse ou de colère ne transparaissait de Rédemption. Celle-ci était telle un ange venu délivrer sa sentence, imperturbable et impossible à arrêter.

**- Dekaisuihou no sousaku ! **(_génération de la bulle géante_)

Utakata souffla dans sa flûte et en fit sortir une bulle qui ne cessait de grandir. Kiba et Ino essayèrent de fuir mais la bulle croissait de manière exponentielle, et à très grande vitesse.

Les deux shinobis furent happés par la bulle et emprisonnés à l'intérieur.

De toute évidence, il était impossible d'y respirer, aussi Naruto devait-il agir vite.

**- Fuuton : Inazuma !** (_l'éclair de vent_)

La bulle explosa, comme perforée par un projectile invisible. Naruto réceptionna ses élèves, puis se tourna vers l'autre jinchuuriki.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me réveiller, mon gars. Le sommeil, c'est sacré.

**-** **Youton : Youkai no Jutsu ! **(_dissolution magmatique_)

Un torrent de lave jaillit de la bouche de Rôshi. L'attaque était à la fois puissante, rapide, et difficile à esquiver. Problématique, songea Karin.

Au dernier moment, un grand voile de sable intercepta la vague de lave. Karin et Temari n'avaient pas bougé, sachant pertinemment que leur maître interviendrait.

Il était temps pour Gaara d'entrer dans la danse.

- Ouverture de la sixième porte, déclara Gai alors que sa peau devenait rouge.

Il bougea si vite que ni Asuma ni Anko ne le virent bouger. Gai apparut derrière leur dos et les fit voler à plusieurs mètres.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Orochimaru et baissa la tête.

**- Asa Kujaku…** (_le paon matinal_)

Il donna un coup de pied à Utopie qui rangeait à peine son carnet. La puissance du coup l'envoya dans les airs, où Gai le rejoint, lui donnant des dizaines de coups de poing explosifs

donnant l'illusion d'une queue de paon.

Gai retomba sur le sol, et referma peu à peu les portes. La douleur était vraiment épouvantable…

Orochimaru le rejoint en applaudissant.

- Bravo ! Belle technique ! J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que les verrous psychiques seraient si intéressants ! Par contre, la prochaine fois, pense à m'attaquer moi plutôt que mon clone, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Depuis le début du combat, Orochimaru était tranquillement caché sous terre, et attendait le moment opportun. Un jeu d'enfant, en somme…

- Alors c'était ça… souffla Itachi. Il y a un autre autel !

Madara ne répondit pas, mais il serra les poings de colère. Itachi n'était pas au courant des parchemins du Yondaime et maintenant il l'était…

- Ces deux parchemins, ceux du Yondaime… Je ne les ai jamais vus. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au château, ou dans la grotte. Jiraya a dû les cacher autre part, dit Itachi. Donc si j'ai bien compris, le premier parchemin invoque l'autel de l'élu, et le deuxième contient une sorte de sceau… Je suppose que seul le dernier t'intéresse, et que tu voudras détruire l'autre.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, ricana Madara. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de la nature de ce deuxième parchemin. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est extrêmement puissant… Jiraya l'a même qualifié de dangereux ! Tout cela le rend assez alléchant, non ?

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis regarda son adversaire dans les yeux.

- Au fait, comment fonctionne cette barrière Ninjutsu ? demanda-t-il en désignant la première protection du château.

Itachi sourit.

- Je peux te le dire après tout… Cette barrière ne s'ouvrira que pour ceux qui portent ça, dit-il en révélant une marque sur son avant-bras.

Madara fronça les sourcils.

- Apparemment, ce sceau semble facile à réaliser…

- Apparemment, sourit Itachi. Mais ce n'est pas un simple sceau. Il a été réalisé conjointement par deux de mes plus puissants shinobis.

Madara haussa les épaules.

- Cela ne fait rien. Toutes ces protections ne seront bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Alors nous vous écraserons enfin…

- Nous verrons cela…

Itachi se retourna à nouveau vers les combat qui se déroulaient autour de lui, et vit la plupart des élèves des Capitaines à terre.

- Arrêtez de les sous-estimer ! Bon sang, montrez leur ce que vous valez, et abattez en le plus possible !

Les Capitaines semblèrent se réveiller d'un coup. Ils allaient la leur montrer…

La véritable force des Capitaines d'Amaterasu.


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

**Le Pouvoir des Capitaines**

* * *

Yamato ne laissait pas un instant de répit à son adversaire, et multipliait les attaques Mokuton.

Hashirama finit par en avoir marre. Il ne pouvait pas changer de disque ce con ?

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas avec le Mokuton que tu pourras me battre, dit-il en regardant Yamato avec dédain. Je suis Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage, et inventeur de ce Kekkai. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas autre chose ?

Yamato répondit aussitôt.

- J'ai consacré tout mon temps, tout mon entraînement, toute ma vie au Mokuton ! Et c'est avec le Mokuton que je te vaincrai, et montrerai ma supériorité sur l'original ! Si je te bats je serai le seul possesseur du Mokuton !

Absolution soupira, puis repensa aux paroles de son chef. Il fallait en finir vite…

« Je n'ai qu'à faire ce jutsu… »

Hashirama composa des mudras que Yamato ne reconnut pas. C'était pourtant un Mokuton…

**- Mokuton : Moku no nigiyakaifun'bo** (_le tombeau vivant de bois_)

Yamato, qui était japonais, se mit en garde à l'écoute du nom. Ce truc ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Hashirama ouvrit la bouche et cracha… une aiguille.

Interdit, Yamato regarda l'aiguille percer sa veste et lui piquer la peau. Une simple aiguille de sapin…

- Tu te fous de moi ? s'exclama Yamato. Je vais te…

Un morceau de bois reçu en pleine tête le fit taire. Yamato ouvrit de grands yeux. Des centaines, non des milliers de morceaux de bois volaient vers lui, comme irrémédiablement attirés par l'aiguille de pin.

Yamato essaya d'arracher l'aiguille, mais étrangement, n'y parvint pas. Il prit peur et invoqua un mur de bois pour se protéger des copeaux qui volaient vers lui.

Mais à sa grande horreur, le mur lui-même se morcela et les débris volèrent vers lui. Tout le bois dans un rayon d'un kilomètre était attiré par l'aiguille.

Une minute plus tard, il n'y avait plus trace de Yamato. En lieu et place, se trouvait un arbre. Les morceaux de bois avaient mystérieusement fusionné, et le corps de Yamato reposait à l'intérieur de l'arbre. A jamais… songea Hashirama alors que l'arbre s'enfonçait dans la terre.

- Et bien mon gars… Tu devrais être content ! Toi qui aimais tant le Mokuton te voilà devenu un arbre, déclara Hashirama.

Mirage avait également envie d'en finir vite. Surmontant avec courage sa fainéantise bien connue, elle était intervenue dans le combat, stoppant Juugo dans son élan à l'aide de sa technique de manipulation des ombres.

Mais le capitaine de l'Akatsuki était plein de ressource, et la marque au stade deux, son chakra avait atteint des proportions énormes. Shika devrait bientôt lâcher prise : Juugo était trop fort pour qu'elle l'immobilise ainsi.

Shika profita de ce cours laps de temps pour dire à ses élèves de se désengager du combat.

Elle réfléchit ensuite à une tactique, tout en maintenant son contrôle sur l'ombre. L'exercice mental était d'une difficulté immense, mais pour Shika, c'était aussi facile que compter jusqu'à deux.

Au bout d'un moment, Juugo s'échappa soudainement de l'ombre et chargea la kunoichi qui l'attendait en croisant les doigts et en joignant ses pouces, tel Shikamaru dans le manga.

Shika attendit le dernier moment pour réagir, et passer à la vitesse supérieure.

« Mon ombre est face à moi, donc la sienne est dans son dos… parfait. La probabilité qu'il change son orientation est de seize pourcents, donc je devrais pouvoir l'attaquer par derrière. Dans le pire des cas, j'aurai l'effet de surprise… »

- **Kage ****naka ni jan'pu****.** (_Le plongeon dans l'ombre_)

Shika se mit aussitôt à s'enfoncer dans son ombre, à la stupeur totale de son adversaire qui pila net. En quelques secondes, Shika disparut totalement, seule restait son ombre.

Juugo resta quelques instants immobile, indécis. Que devait-il faire ? Après quelques secondes de rapide réflexion, Juugo estima que la kunoichi se trouvait sous la terre, puisqu'elle s'y était enfoncée. Il allait donc pulvériser la terre et déterrer cette sale petite taupe.

**- Doton : Doryuu Houkai !** (_désintégration du sol_)

Juugo écrasa le poing sur le sol qui fut proprement pulvérisé dans un rayon de cinq mètres.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas trace de Mirage…

Juugo vérifia qu'il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un Genjutsu, puis attendit, à l'affût.

Soudain, Shika émergea lentement de l'ombre de son adversaire, c'est-à-dire derrière ce dernier.

Juugo la sentit un poil trop tard. Il se retourna aussi vite que possible mais le kunai de Shika s'enfonça dans sa poitrine.

Juugo cria, de surprise et de douleur. Comment un simple kunai pouvait-il le transpercer au stade deux de la marque ?

Sa surprise augmenta encore lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur le kunai. La lame n'était pas rigide, mais semblait constituée d'eau.

- J'ai rempli mon kunai de chakra Suiton, expliqua Shika. Pour le Raiton et le Fuuton, l'exercice est assez facile. Pour le Doton et le Katon, ça se complique. Mais pour le Suiton, c'est encore autre chose… Rare sont ceux qui peuvent se vanter de maîtriser cette technique…

Juugo toussa du sang, et Shika reprit son souffle, avant de déclarer :

- C'est la Lame Spectrale. Je peux la rendre matérielle ou immatérielle à loisir. C'est comme ça que je t'ai transpercé le coeur, expliqua la kunoichi. Mon kunai s'est changé en eau et a traversé ta peau sans la blesser, puis il a reprit une forme matérielle une fois à l'intérieur de ton corps…

- Une technique redoutable… parvint à dire Juugo.

D'un seul coup, Juugo écarta les bras, et les abattit à toute vitesse sur une Shika surprise.

« Impossible ! J'ai touché le cœur, comment peut-il bouger ? »

Shika se plia en deux sous les coups de poings qui lui brisèrent quelques côtes. Alors que Juugo s'apprêtait à réitérer l'opération, Shika s'enfonça à nouveau dans l'ombre de son adversaire pour réapparaître dans la sienne.

- Je t'ais sous-estimé, admit Mirage en grimaçant sous son masque. Mais tu vas bientôt mourir… Le cœur transpercé, ton destin est d'ores et déjà scellé.

Une flamme naquit dans les yeux de Juugo.

- Dans ce cas, je compte bien t'emporter avec moi.

**Katon : Ryuudoki !** (_la fureur du dragon_)

Une sorte de dragon de feu quitta la bouche de Juugo et s'élança vers les cieux.

Shika fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Juugo maîtrisait le Ninjutsu Katon ? Madara avait sans doute effectué des expériences sur le jeune homme… La poisse, songea Shika.

Si le camp d'en face avait son propre barge maniaque des expériences…

- Galère, maugréa Shika en invoquant un immense bouclier aqueux.

Le dragon de flammes s'écrasa contre le bouclier, et les deux techniques disparurent dans un nuage de vapeur.

- Bah quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu appelles ça une technique puissante… demanda-t-elle à un Juugo qui semblait avoir vu le diable.

Juugo s'effondra alors en se tenant la poitrine. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps…

Shika s'approcha de lui et demanda :

- Tu veux que j'abrège tes souffrances ?

Juugo la regarda avec surprise, puis avec reconnaissance. Madara-sama leur avait pourtant décrit Amaterasu et ses membres comme le mal absolu… Lui, l'aurait laissée crever à petit feu, conformément aux enseignements de son maître.

Shika lui trancha la gorge, puis s'écarta du cadavre le cœur serré. Ce n'était pas le premier et ce ne serait pas le dernier, mais elle n'arrivait pas s'y faire. Jean n'avait pas ce genre de complexe, pensa Mirage en regardant le combat de son amour.

Elle se trompait. Kakashi faisait tout pour le cacher, mais cette guerre et ces morts le répugnaient lui aussi. Il était temps que ça se termine !

Kakashi baissa son bandeau qui révéla son sharingan, puis jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé à son adversaire, un certain Sai.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'est le bouche-trou de l'équipe 7 dans le manga… Ça correspond bien » ricana le brun intérieurement.

Sai lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir détruire mon dragon d'en…

Sai se tut, figé.

Kakashi se tenait juste devant lui. Une seconde avant, il y avait pourtant le dragon entre eux… Le regard de Sai glissa sur la main de Kakashi recouverte d'une quantité extraordinaire de chakra Raiton.

- Le Chidori… gémit Sai. Il ne savait pas que le Ninja copieur pouvait être aussi rapide…

Le dragon explosa derrière Kakashi, la poitrine perforée par les Mille Oiseaux.

Sai fit un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de Kakashi et sortit un parchemin.

- Tu vas crever enfoiré ! Tes tours de passe-passe et toute ta vitesse ne te seront d'aucun secours contre des milliers d'animaux ! Ce parchemin est mon arme secrète. Elle invoque une véritable armée de créatures d'encre !

Amertume soupira. En effet, ce parchemin allait être problématique. Se battre à un contre mille, c'était infaisable pour n'importe qui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option…

_**Kamui**_

Le parchemin disparut d'un coup, envoyé dans une autre dimension par le Mangekyou sharingan d'Amertume. Sai, blanc comme neige, tomba sur les genoux.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil et vit le trou béant dans le ventre de son adversaire.

- Oups. Désolé ! s'exclama Kakashi. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à arrêter cette technique à temps. Mais enfin, quelle idée de te foutre derrière ce parchemin !

Le corps de Sai s'effondra enfin et Amertume s'allongea dans l'herbe. Son sharingan arpentait déjà la page du manga, tandis que son autre œil laissait échapper une larme unique.

- Uchiha Sasuke, c'est ça ? demanda Deidara avec amusement. Si tu es aussi con que dans le manga, je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre…

Sasuke serra les poings.

- Tu ne vas pas rire longtemps, crois-moi… D'ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien, c'est Sasuke qui a tué Deidara, hn ?

- Hmm… concéda Deidara sans toutefois quitter son sourire provocateur.

- Hn ?

- Hmm !

- Hn…

Après un court dialogue incompréhensible pour les non initiés du langage « Hn-Hmm », Sasuke décida de passer à l'action. Il utilisa le Chidori et, par un changement de nature, l'allongea afin de pouvoir toucher son ennemi.

Deidara soupira, puis donna un léger coup sur sa monture d'argile, qui prit aussitôt de l'altitude.

- Ma parole, mais tu n'as aucune créativité ! Tu veux que l'on refasse le combat du bouquin ou quoi ? s'insurgea Deidara.

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois.

- Pourquoi pas ? Le même résultat m'irait très bien…

- Pff…

Une fois très haut dans le ciel bleu, Deidara estima qu'il était grand temps de délivrer les colis.

- Yataaaaaaa ! s'exclama le blond en lâchant une pluie de sculptures d'argile.

Sasuke vit le ciel s'assombrir. Les bombes étaient si nombreuses qu'il n'arrivait pas à les compter.

Pourtant, Terreur ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Terreur ne fuyait jamais. Il suscitait la peur, et non l'inverse. C'est ce dont Sasuke essayait de se persuader en voyant les bombes d'argile toutes proches désormais.

Lorsqu'elles furent à quatre mètres de lui, Sasuke mit son plan en application.

**- Raiton : Oodama Chidori Nagashi ! **(_Le Flux suprême des Mille Oiseaux_)

Des éclairs parcoururent le corps de Sasuke puis jaillirent tout autour de lui, balayant toute la zone dans un rayon de cinq mètres.

Toute cible qui pénétrait la sphère d'éclairs était immédiatement détruite. C'était le bouclier ultime. Et le fait que les attaques de Deidara soient Doton rendaient les choses encore plus faciles.

Deidara n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sasuke lançait déjà son second jutsu.

« Contre un utilisateur du Doton, inutile de gaspiller mon chakra avec du Katon. Je vais lui balancer tous mes Raiton et ça devrait suffire… » Pensa l'Uchiha.

**- Raiton : Rasen Shuriken !** (_Le shuriken de foudre tourbillonnant_)

- SANS DECONNER !? Depuis quand ce baka de Sasukon possède le Rasengan, kuso ? rugit un Deidara estomaqué en voyant le jutsu.

L'orbe auréolé d'électricité fondit sur la monture de Deidara qui jugea judicieux de ne pas s'éterniser. L'oiseau d'argile effectua une embardée et put éviter le shuriken de peu.

- Ahahah ! Tous tes jutsus sont inutiles si tu ne me touches pas, gros naze ! rit Deidara.

Sasuke baissa la tête. Il souriait.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose, Deidara-san…

- Hmm ?

Deidara regarda le brun avec étonnement et méfiance. Un Uchiha poli, c'était souvent de mauvaise augure…

- Je suis le maître de la foudre, ricana Sasuke en levant un bras chargé d'électricité.

Deidara regarda Sasuke sans comprendre. Un Chidori ? Même étiré à son maximum, l'attaque ne le toucherait jamais…

Soudain, Deidara eut l'illumination. Le Chidori servait aussi à guider les éclairs, c'est ce que Sasuke avait fait pour utiliser Kirin dans le manga.

Deidara leva la tête, mais ne vit qu'un ciel bleu.

« Pas de nuages, il pourra pas faire Kirin, alors qu'est-ce que… ».

Le Capitaine de Madara se retourna subitement pour voir le Rasengan de toute à l'heure lui foncer dessus.

- Ça craaaaaaint ! s'écria Deidara en exécutant une pirouette.

« Et merde… Il peut contrôler les mouvements de son Rasengan, à la façon d'un missile tête chercheuse… Hmm, je ne suis pas dans la merde, là… »

Sasuke jouait avec sa proie, le Rasengan poursuivant inlassablement le Ninja aux explosifs.

Soudain, le Chidori de Sasuke perdit un peu d'intensité.

« Merde, je dois faire vite. Mon chakra n'est pas illimité… » pensa Terreur.

Deidara, lui, semblait revigoré par ce fait. Il allait peut-être s'en sortir finalement…

Soudain, le Rasengan arriva dans son dos à toute vitesse.

Deidara plongea en piqué et le Rasengan lui passa au-dessus de la tête. Le shinobi de l'Akatsuki stoppa sa monture en plein ciel et regarda l'orbe tourbillonnant. Il s'était arrêté, suspendu dans les cieux.

- Yes ! s'exclama Deidara en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que Sasuke fit écho à son sourire.

- Eh Deidara… Qui te dit que son déplacement est la seule chose que je peux contrôler avec le Chidori ?

Devant l'air d'incompréhension affiché par son adversaire, Sasuke continua à parler.

- Enfin, mon vieux Deidara… Ton art c'est l'explosion, non ?

Deidara ouvrit de grands yeux et sauta de sa monture, plongeant dans le vide.

Au même moment, Sasuke serra son poing recouvert par la foudre, et le Raiton Rasen Shuriken explosa.

L'onde électrique générée par l'explosion toucha l'oiseau de plein fouet, le faisant se désagréger instantanément.

Deidara fut également happé par l'onde et projeté à toute vitesse sur le sol.

« Ça c'est malin, mon vieux… Tu sautes de ton piaf pour éviter le gros des dégâts, mais tu fais comment pour l'atterrissage ? » ricana Deidara en son for intérieur.

« Je n'aurai pas le temps de créer un autre oiseau… Je suis mal… »

Deidara ferma les yeux, puis sourit soudain.

« Non… Je dois être dingue, mais je ne vois que ça ! »

Lorsqu'il fut à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, Deidara modela de l'agile en se servant de l'étrange bouche qu'il avait sur la main. Il créa une petite sculpture d'argile et, lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à dix mètres de la terre ferme, la lança de toutes ses forces sur son adversaire qui se trouvait juste en bas.

- Tu veux m'emporter avec toi, hn… murmura Sasuke. Désolé, mais un truc aussi faiblard n'aura pas raison de moi.

Sasuke se jeta sur le côté, et Deidara sourit encore plus.

« Maintenant, c'est quitte ou double ».

La bombe toucha le sol, causant une importante explosion. Cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Sasuke, qui s'était éloigné suffisamment, mais Deidara fut touché par le souffle.

Le Capitaine avait été gravement brûlé, mais le souffle avait aussi ralenti sa chute. En effet, la force de répulsion issue de l'explosion de la bombe c'était opposée à la chute de Deidara.

C'est ainsi que Deidara s'écrasa sur le sol, blessé, mais vivant.

- J'ai… réussi… parvint à dire Deidara en se redressant difficilement.

Son corps était brûlé, coupé, brisé, mais il s'en était sorti.

- Te blesser en utilisant ta propre bombe sur toi-même pour ralentir ta chute… dit Sasuke d'une voix traînante en s'approchant de lui.

Deidara acheva de se mettre debout et ses yeux pétillants de malice rencontrèrent les deux perles d'ébène de l'Uchiha.

- Ou c'est de la folie, ou c'est du génie, admit Sasuke.

- Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que souvent ces deux qualités vont ensemble, répondit Deidara, dans un plagiat éhonté d'un certain Jack Sparrow.

Sasuke se permit un sourire, puis dit :

- Et que comptes-tu faire, à présent ? Penses-tu être encore en état de te battre ?

- Hmm, pas vraiment, non, répondit l'autre. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai horreur de ça. Je préfèrerais consacrer tout mon temps à mon Art, mais le vieux con et ses ordres…

Sasuke sourit à nouveau à cette manière plutôt triviale de nommer Madara.

- C'est con que je doive te supprimer, tu as l'air plutôt sympa, dit l'Uchiha.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me buter, hmm. En plus, j'ai sauvé votre pote, il y a un an. Vous m'en devez toujours une.

Sasuke réfléchit, puis déclara.

- Je te laisse partir pour cette fois. J'espère seulement ne pas le regretter…

Deidara le remercia puis créa un nouvel oiseau d'argile, avant de s'envoler vers le QG sous l'œil courroucé de Madara qui, à l'instar d'Itachi, observait les combats.

- Ce garçon est incontrôlable, se plaignit Madara en le voyant disparaître au loin.

- Chez moi, il y a pas mal de phénomènes aussi, dit Itachi en pensant à Jiraya et Killer Bee.

Jiraya s'avança de pied ferme vers Hidan. Il en avait plus que marre des combats pour aujourd'hui. Et son adversaire avait beau être ravissante -c'était son type- il allait balancer tout ce qu'il avait et tout de suite.

Jiraya était conscient de deux choses. Primo, lorsqu'Itachi apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait pendant le tournoi, il l'enverrait sûrement sur orbite. Mais si en plus il arrivait quelque chose à Sakura, il l'y enverrait en pièces détachées…

**- Ninpô : Kuchiyose no jutsu**, dit Jiraya en posant sa main juste devant le sceau qui emprisonnait ses deux élèves.

Extase invoqua l'estomac du crapaud, et se retrouva avec ses deux élèves à l'intérieur des entrailles du batracien. Aussitôt, le sceau de feu commença à s'estomper, et Sakura et Shino furent bientôt libres.

- Aucune flamme ne peut prendre dans l'estomac du crapaud, déclara solennellement Jiraya, avant de les faire sortir de cet endroit gluant, visqueux, et par conséquent tout sauf accueillant.

En les voyant de retour et débarrassés du sceau, Hidan fronça les sourcils. Sa technique était pourtant quasi-impossible à contrer de l'extérieur…

- C'est entre toi et moi, fit Jiraya se mettant en garde.

Sans tarder, Hidan composa des mudras, que Jiraya reconnut sans peine.

- Encore ? S'insurgea l'ermite pervers, alors qu'un sceau rouge naissait sous ses pieds.

Il soupira, puis posa sa main sur le sceau, le faisant disparaître en quelques secondes.

Il marcha ensuite vers une Hidan stupéfaite.

- On ne t'a pas prévenue ? la railla Jiraya. Je suis le Maître des Sceaux au sein de l'organisation… Tu ne pouvais pas tomber sur pire adversaire, on dirait…

Hidan ne répondit pas et composa à nouveau des mudras :

**- Fuuton : Fuuryuu Raiu !** (_La Tempête venteuse_)

Extase trouva aussitôt la parade.

**- Doton : Doryuu Suisho **(_le cristal rocheux_)

Une couche de roche extrêmement dure entoura Jiraya, le protégeant parfaitement du déluge de vent.

Lorsque la tempête cessa enfin, Jiraya fit exploser sa protection et, sans perdre de temps, fonça sur Hidan à une vitesse démentielle.

« Cette vitesse, et ce visage… Pas de doute, c'est le mode Sennin. Il a dû profiter du repos forcé dans le cristal pour rassembler l'énergie naturelle » pensa l'immortelle.

Jiraya porta un coup de poing fantastique qui fit… exploser la jeune femme.

- Un clone… observa bêtement Jiraya au moment où l'original s'élançait dans son dos.

Jiraya se retourna juste à temps pour parer la faux à main nue. Mais à la surprise de Hidan, la main de Jiraya ne fut pas coupée par la lame aiguisée et ne laissa pas échapper la moindre goutte de sang.

« Alors c'est ça le mode Sennin… »

Hidan sauta en arrière et battit en retraite. Mais Extase n'avais pas la moindre envie de la laisser filer. Il se projeta avers la Capitaine et la percuta, tel un météore. Les katas du crapaud eurent raison de la faux qui fut littéralement coupée en deux. La kunoichi, quant à elle, partit en fumée.

- Encore un clone ? Mais merde ? C'est Naruto au féminin, ou quoi ? s'exclama Jiraya.

Soudain, Extase sentit une douleur lui vriller l'omoplate. Il posa sa main sur son dos, et arracha ce qui semblait être une flèche.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Une ficelle était accrochée à la flèche. Avant que Jiraya puisse réagir, Hidan, qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de là, tira sur la ficelle pour ramener la flèche.

- Merci pour le sang !

Hidan sauta au milieu du pentagramme qu'elle avait tracé et sa peau commença à changer de couleur.

- Encore un qui est tombé dans le panneau ! Comme si j'allais m'encombrer d'une telle arme ! fit Hidan en montrant les restes de la faux.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Et oui ! Depuis le début, la faux est une feinte ! C'est cet arc qui devait me procurer ton sang. Un peu de chakra Fuuton dans la pointe a suffit à pénétrer ta peau renforcé par le mode Sennin.

- Ingénieux, reconnut Jiraya.

Hidan l'ignora et leva la tête vers le ciel.

- Jashin ! Voici ton sacrifice du jour !

La kunoichi dégaina ensuite un long couteau et se l'enfonça dans le cœur sans plus de cérémonies.

Trois secondes passèrent, et les deux opposants étaient toujours debout.

Hidan regardait son adversaire sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi…

Jiraya s'avança vers elle et saisit le couteau, qu'il réduisit en petits morceaux.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui… Regarde ta peau…

Hidan s'exécuta et constata qu'elle avait repris son apparence normale.

- Que…

Jiraya éclata de rire.

- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai demandé à mes élèves de te fuir ainsi, et de t'obliger à les poursuivre ? Pour t'éloigner de ce pentacle.

- Je ne vois toujours pas…

Jiraya toussota puis dit :

- C'est très simple. J'ai modifié ton pentacle. Pendant que tu faisais mumuse avec mes élèves, j'ai modifié quelques parties de ce symbole. Je suis le Maître des Sceaux, donc la tâche était plutôt facile. Au final, ce sceau t'as donné l'illusion de te métamorphoser, mais en réalité, ton pentacle ayant été falsifié, ton rituel était caduc. Tu as perdu, déclara Jiraya en tranchant la tête de la kunoichi du tranchant de sa main.

- Pas la tête putain ! rugit Hidan. Avoir une cicatrice sur le cou, c'est vraiment pas esthétique !

Jiraya l'ignora et déposa la tête sur le sol devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda la tête.

- J'me fais plaiz', répondit Jiraya. Vois-tu, j'adore le foot américain. Je suis quarterback, mais je me débrouille bien en kick aussi…

- Enfoiré ! cria Hidan.

Jiraya donna un coup de pied dans la tête qui s'envola au loin.

- Putain, ça fait du bien !

Kakashi, qui venait d'en finir avec Sai, avait tout vu de la scène et ouvrait un œil rond.

- Tu n'étais pas censé être un gentleman ?

- Je suis pas d'humeur là…

- Je vois ça, ricana Kakashi avant de retourner à son livre pas net.

- Rédemption… Tu sais que tu es un véritable mystère pour nous ? Tu es la seule à n'avoir jamais ôté ton masque ! dit Kimimaro.

Une voix de femme lui répondit :

- Et je compte bien continuer ainsi…

Elle fit une série de signes et dit :

**- Suiton : Aobara** _(La rose bleue)_

Une sorte de pétale d'eau s'échappa de la bouche de Rédemption, et se mit à tourner autour de Kimimaro, qui essaya en vain de la transpercer de ses os. Le pétale fut vite rejointe par une dizaine d'autres, puis par une centaine. Une trombe de pétales volait autour d'une Kimimaro dépassée. La Kaguya essaya de passer à travers le flux, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était prisonnière…

Soudain, les pétales ralentirent, et s'agencèrent de façon différente. L'ensemble forma bientôt une magnifique rose.

Les pétales étaient immobiles, mais une force mystérieuse empêchait Kimimaro de bouger.

C'est alors que le dernier pétale tomba du ciel pour atterrir au centre de la rose.

Le pétale aqueux toucha le sol, et tout explosa.

Rédemption s'avança et constata que Kimimaro était encore vivante.

- Tu es coriace…

Kimimaro lui répondit en faisant jaillir ses os de sons corps.

- Mon armure osseuse me protège de la plupart des attaques. Mais je ne peux nier que celle-ci était redoutable. Néanmoins…

Kimimaro projeta les os de ses phalanges à une vitesse folle, mais Rédemption parvint à les éviter tous. Tous sauf un.

L'os s'écrasa sur le masque qui se fendit, puis se décrocha et tomba.

Kimimaro hoqueta de stupeur.

- Une Hyûga ! Mais je croyais qu'il n'en restait qu'un ?

- On vous a mal informés, sourit Hinata.

- Tu voulais me la cacher, hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda Madara qui regardait justement ce combat.

- J'aime le secret, répondit Itachi. Et puis vues toutes les tentatives d'enlèvement envers Neji… J'ai préféré prendre mes précautions.

- C'est-à-dire sceller le Byakugan de Neji et cacher l'identité de Hinata, compléta Madara.

- Exactement. Le sceau de Jiraya est très efficace. Si jamais vous lui arrachiez les yeux, ils seraient instantanément détruits.

Hinata décida de passer à son domaine de prédilection. Le Taijutsu. Elle pouvait utiliser le Jôken puisque son identité était maintenant révélée.

**- Jôken : Hakke Rokujûyon Shô.** (_Les 64 poings du Hakke_)

Hinata s'élança vers son adversaire et se mit à la larder de coup de paume à une vitesse inimaginable.

Kimimaro s'écroula après le dernier coup, et Hinata se détendit légèrement. Seuls les Jinchuuriki pouvaient contrer cet enchaînement.

- C'est tout ? lança Kimimaro en se relevant.

La kunoichi enleva alors son tee-shirt, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer le regard des pervers du coin.

Une fois en sous-vêtements, Kimimaro se moqua ouvertement de Rédemption, qui avait les yeux rivés sur la couche d'os qui recouvrait la peau de son adversaire.

- Alors Hyûga ? Tu n'avais jamais vu le pouvoir des Kaguya, hein ? Mes os me protègent de toutes les attaques physiques !

Hinata sourit. Elle l'avait, la solution.

En la voyant sourire, Kimimaro décida de ne pas prendre de risques.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais je ne te laisserai pas le temps de faire. »

Kimimaro s'agenouilla puis murmura :

**- Himawari no Mai. **(_la danse du tournesol_)

Aussitôt, Kimimaro se mit à tourner sur elle-même à toute vitesse tout en projetant des centaines d'os affûtés tout autour d'elle.

Hinata s'alarma en voyant que certains risquaient de toucher les autres combattants.

« Elle est malade ! Elle risque de toucher ses propres coéquipiers ! »

Kimimaro répondit à la question muette de Rédemption.

- L'Akatsuki ne s'embarrasse pas de choses aussi futiles que l'amitié ou la camaraderie, dit-elle avec mépris. Si je tue l'un d'eux, c'est qu'il était trop faible, c'est tout.

Hinata ne répondit pas, trop occupée à éviter les épines osseuses.

Lorsque l'une d'elle érafla la joue de Suigetsu, Hinata comprit qu'elle devait en finir vite. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ses deux élèves dans la même journée. Ce n'étaient pas seulement ses élèves, c'étaient aussi ses amis, ils avaient le même âge qu'elle !

Rédemption serra les poings puis composa des mudras tout en esquivant les os :

**- Suiton : Shokushu no Uneri !** (_l'ondulation des tentacules aqueux_)

Deux tentacules émergèrent des paumes d'Hinata, et foncèrent immédiatement sur la Kaguya.

Hinata continuait d'éviter les os, et les tentacules semblaient agir d'eux-mêmes. En réalité, Hinata voyait tout, et pouvait par conséquent se concentrer à la fois sur les os et son jutsu Suiton.

Les tentacules traversèrent les pics osseux sans les arrêter et frappèrent Kimimaro de plein fouet, la faisant arrêter sa danse.

Celle-ci chancela, puis rit :

- C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que peux faire un Capitaine d'Amaterasu ? C'est pathétique…

Hinata l'ignora, et donna une impulsion de ses deux paumes.

Les tentacules s'écartèrent de Kimimaro, avant de s'élancer à nouveau vers elle. Kimimaro se protégea avec ses os, mais à sa grande surprise, les deux tentacules la traversèrent, cette fois-ci.

Les tentacules semblaient s'être enfoncés juste assez pour traverser la couche osseuse et la peau.

« A quoi sert cette attaque ? Si elle ne peut pas m'infliger de dommages physiques, elle… »

Les tentacules quittèrent à nouveau le corps de Kimimaro, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau, puis de retirer… le tout à une vitesse démentielle, touchant à chaque fois un point différent.

Lorsque Kimimaro commença à cracher du sang, elle regarda la Hyûga avec incompréhension.

- Que…

Lorsque les tentacules d'eau se retirèrent définitivement, Kimimaro tomba à genoux.

- Je…

- Tu ne peux plus malaxer de chakra, c'est terminé, dit Hinata. Ce jutsu est un de mes plus puissants. J'injecte mon chakra dans ces tentacules aqueux afin de toucher tes Tenketsus à la manière du Jôken. J'ai ainsi plus de portée et je peux passer à travers tes protections.

Kimimaro tomba évanouie, et Hinata s'approcha d'elle, le kunai à la main.

- Je te délivre de tes péchés, et les prends tous sur moi. Puisses-tu vivre des jours meilleurs au paradis.

Rédemption leva sa lame.

Les deux jinchuurikis se faisaient face, et Utakata ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son excitation.

« Je rencontre enfin Kyuubi ! Je vais lui montrer la force de Rokubi… »

Utakata leva la tête vers le ciel, et se laissa submerger par son démon. Une, deux puis six queues de chakra apparurent bientôt autour du ninja aux bulles.

Utakata perdit alors son apparence humaine et prit celle de son bijuu : une sorte de limace géante. Répugnant, songea Naruto.

La limace à six queues ouvrit la bouche et commença à y rassembler du chakra.

- Encore ce truc… grogna Apocalypse.

Un rayon de chakra jaillit de la gueule de la limace, mais il avait anticipé le coup, et se trouvait déjà derrière le bijuu.

« Pratique la technique du Yondaime.. Je m'en lasserai jamais » pensa Naruto en tripotant son kunai.

Il porta un coup de pied au monstre qui partit s'encastrer dans la muraille du château.

Aussitôt, sa peau se mit à fumer et à grésiller.

- Héhé, ils roxent nos sceaux de protection, hein ducon ? ricana Naruto.

Le bijuu s'extirpa du mur et retomba au sol. Sa fureur semblait sans borne. Rokubi leva une des ses queues, puis l'abattit au sol avec force. La secousse qui en résultat surprit Naruto et l'envoya faire plus ample connaissance avec le gazon.

Naruto se releva prestement mais pas assez pour éviter une nouvelle décharge de chakra qui lui passa au ras du visage.

Son masque se mit alors à fondre, et il l'ôta en pestant. Le masque étant entièrement noir, il n'était pas compliqué à refaire, mais c'était quand même chiant.

Rares étaient ceux qui avaient la chance d'avoir vu le visage de Naruto. Ses éternels cheveux blonds en bataille surmontaient un visage doux mais résolu. D'étranges petites cicatrices en forme de moustaches de chat étaient apparues sur ses joues après qu'il ait commencé à maîtriser Kyuubi. Mais l'ultime étape de leur entraînement, à savoir la fusion, avait apporté bien d'autres changements. Naruto était devenu plus fort, plus musclé, et ses magnifiques yeux bleus avaient pris une teinte violette, fusion du bleu de Naruto et du rouge de Kyuubi.

Il en était de même pour Killer Bee, mais celle-ci portait constamment des lunettes, et nul n'en connaissait la couleur.

Naruto fonça sur Rokubi, et lui porta un coup de poing sauvage qui le jeta au sol.

Le bijuu se releva avec difficulté, mais Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter et enchaîna de multiples enchaînements de Taijutsu.

Au bout d'un moment, le bijuu énervé libéra une onde de chakra qui repoussa avec force le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi.

Fort de son avantage, il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et cracha un véritable torrent de bulles.

Naruto ne put toutes les éviter, et plusieurs bulles lui touchèrent le bras droit.

Les bulles éclatèrent, libérant une substance acide qui rongea la peau du blond.

Naruto cria de douleur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas blessé…

Rokubi en avait profité pour se rapprocher et le balaya de ses six queues, chacune enrobée d'acide.

Naruto s'écrasa sur le sol, de la fumée s'échappant de son corps.

L'acide ne l'avait pas ratés.

L'esprit du blond quitta un instant le champ de bataille et il se concentra sur les dix clones qu'il avait laissé au château. Tous les dix étaient assis en tailleur, et Naruto en invoqua un par invocation inversée, avant de le faire disparaître.

Les yeux de Naruto prirent alors une teinte dorée, tandis que sa pupille présentait à la fois la fente de Kyuubi et le tiret du Sennin.

Rokubi ne perdit pas une seconde et le chargea. A une vitesse insoupçonnée chez une telle créature, il jaillit. Son corps était enveloppé d'une gaine de chakra et il semblait impossible à arrêter. Il aurait probablement été plus aisé de bloquer un TGV lancé à pleine vitesse…

Naruto l'arrêta d'une seule main.

Rokubi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis Naruto empoigna une des queues et tira dessus.

Il souleva alors Rokubi et le fit tourner autour de lui le plus vite possible, avant de le lâcher.

Rokubi s'écrasa à nouveau sur le mur du château dans un bruit terrible et se mit à brûler sous l'effet des sceaux de protection.

Mais Rokubi se remit une fois de plus sur pied et se tourna derechef vers son adversaire.

- Je n'y crois pas… Tu en veux encore ? fit un Naruto exaspéré. Dans ce cas-là je vais sortir le bouquet final.

Naruto ferma les yeux et murmura :

**- Hyoton : Rasen Shuriken.** (_Le shuriken de glace tourbillonnant_)

Itachi, qui regardait le combat, se raidit.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je vous ai dit il y a dix minutes de ne pas utiliser vos Kekkai !

Naruto prit un air faussement coupable.

- Oups ! Trop tard.

L'orbe faisait encore plus de boucan que les mille oiseaux, et Naruto le regarda avec amour.

- J'aime quand ça fait du bruit. Souvent, ça fait bobo.

Il jeta son jutsu avec force vers le Bijuu qui le prit de plein fouet.

Aussitôt, le vortex caractéristique du Fuuton Rasengan frappa Rokubi de plein fouet, tandis qu'une sorte de bulle d'eau se créait et entourait la limace à six queues.

Rokubi essayait de sortir de la bulle, mais il était maintenu au centre par le tourbillon de vent qui lui déchiquetait la peau.

Au bout d'un moment, la température se mit à baisser à l'intérieur de la bulle, et le vortex se contracta tandis que la bulle d'eau se transformait en glace.

Rokubi lança une décharge de chakra sur la paroi mais cette dernière tint bon. La glace s'épaissit progressivement, et la température baissa encore. Le bijuu finit par s'écrouler, tandis que le vortex de vent disparaissait totalement.

Naruto se tourna vers Madara et Itachi qui regardaient ce combat avant de passer à celui de Rédemption.

- Tu peux dire adieu à ce couillon, mon vieux Madara, déclara Naruto. Cette paroi de glace est quasiment invulnérable à toute attaque. De plus, tant que la paroi est intacte, la température intérieure baisse de plus en plus, jusqu'à la température minimale de -273 degrés. C'est terminé.

Madara eut un sourire.

- Donc si on détruit cette bulle, la température remonte, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais très peu de jutsus en sont capables.

- Très bien. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de sacrifier mes bijuu vois-tu, dit Madara. La vie des autres n'a aucune importance mais le pouvoir des Bijuu a une valeur non négligeable dans cette guerre…

Madara tourna la tête vers la bulle et des flammes noires jaillirent de ses yeux vers la bulle qui se mit à fondre.

- Amaterasu… Un jutsu sacrément utile ! Surtout quand on peut l'utiliser autant qu'on le veut, n'est-ce pas Itachi ? sourit Madara.

Itachi ne répondit rien, et vit Utakata se relever. Le jinchuuriki avait repris son apparence humaine et paraissait très mal en point.

- Utakata ! Retourne au QG, ta mission est terminée. J'ai pu voir les pouvoirs de Kyuubi…

- Alors c'était bien une mission de reconnaissance, murmura Itachi.

- Mais oui ! Pour voir votre niveau et trouver les parchemins ! Mais au fait, pourrais-tu me dire comment se fait-il que Naruto connaisse le Hyôton ?

- Non.

Madara en montra aucun signe de contrariété et dit avec joie :

- Bien, regardons cette chère Rédemption affronter Kimimaro. Peut-être aurai-je enfin la chance de découvrir l'identité de Miss Mystère !

Gaara regarda les yeux de son adversaire et nota que ceux-ci n'avaient pas changé de couleur.

« Apparemment, lui non plus n'est pas parvenu à la fusion… C'est une chance. »

Silence bloqua un nouveau jet de lave avec son sable puis décida de passer à l'offensive.

« ça va être vite vu : **Sabaku no Fukushuu **(_la vengeance du désert_) »

Gaara enfonça ses poings dans le sol, puis se releva.

Rôshi, qui l'avait vu composer des signes, se mit en garde, mais rien ne se passa.

- Tu ne sais même pas lancer un jutsu ? Je suis tombé sur le naze de service je parie, soupira Rôshi. C'est quoi ton numéro déjà ?

Silence replia son pouce et lui montra les quatre autres doigts de sa main droite.

Le Jinchuuriki de Yonbi recouvra aussitôt son sérieux.

« Je me souviens maintenant… C'est le numéro quatre, Silence. Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, il a réussi à blesser Kisame-senpai »

Rôshi composa une série de signes et cria :

**- Youton : Kazan' no Kokyuu !** (_le souffle du volcan_)

Il cracha une sphère de lave gigantesque à la verticale, qui explosa une fois haute dans le ciel. Une pluie de lave et de roche retomba sur Gaara qui utilisa le sable pour se protéger.

Mais une partie de la lave franchit sa défense et le brûla à l'épaule.

- Alors ? le nargua Rôshi. Je croyais que ta défense était absolue ?

« Mon contrôle sur le sable est moins bon » pensa Gaara. « J'avais oublié combien ce jutsu était coûteux en chakra… »

Au bout de trois minutes, Gaara était blessé un peu partout. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se protéger des attaques de Rôshi.

« Alors ça vient ? » pensa le réceptacle de Ichibi.

Il fut finalement exaucé.

Rôshi sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds, et vit du sable sortir du sol un peu partout. Il vit également du sable affluer d'un peu partout, principalement de la plage qui se trouvait non loin. Tout le sable des environs convergeait vers lui.

« J'imagine que c'est le jutsu de tout à l'heure » pensa sombrement Rôshi.

Rôshi voulut laisser la place à son bijuu mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le sable se jeta sur lui, et se furent bientôt plusieurs tonnes de sédiments qui recouvrirent le corps du shinobi.

Gaara fit un geste de la main, et le sable commença à écraser le malheureux. Au bout d'un moment, Gaara estima que son adversaire avait eu son compte et relâcha son emprise sur le sable. Gaara eut alors la mauvais surprise de constater que Rôshi avait disparu. De plus, son sable ne portait nulle trace de sang…

Gaara se retourna et vit Madara aux pieds du jinchuuriki de Yonbi.

« Encore ce maudit pouvoir de téléportation… »

- Oh la la… Tu es embêtant Yonbi, tu m'obliges à quitter des yeux le combat de la Hyûga, et je risque de rater le meilleur ! Fiche le camp d'ici maintenant ! ordonna Madara.

Rôshi obéit et partit immédiatement.

Silence, comme la plupart des Capitaines présents, regarda Hinata utiliser son jutsu des tentacules aqueuses.

« Elle a perdu son masque… C'est foutu pour l'effet de surprise… » pensa Silence en baillant.

Orochimaru marcha vers Gai en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Enfantin…

Gai était à plat, vu qu'il avait bêtement utilisé la fleur de lotus verso contre son clone.

- Tu rivalise de connerie avec l'original, ku ku ku…

Une multitude de serpents se jetèrent sur Gai qui disparut sous le nombre.

Mais à la grande surprise d'Orochimaru, le corps de Gai partit en fumée.

- Un Kage Bunshin ? Je croyais que tu ne connaissais que le Taijutsu ? demanda le serpent.

- Tu me confonds avec Rock Lee, grave erreur ! Gai est le meilleur, même si la flamme de la jeunesse n'est pas aussi éclatante chez lui et…

Gai s'écroula dans une gerbe de sang, la gorge sectionnée tandis qu'Orochimaru s'éloignait sans lui accorder un regard. Il passa sa langue sur son épée et commença à lécher le sang, avant d'arborer une expression dégoûtée.

- Berk ! Même son sang est dégueulasse…

Orochimaru trouva un coin à part et reprit la rédaction de son carnet.

Hinata leva sa lame et déclara d'une voix chantante :

- Laisse-moi t'apporter la Rédemption…

Elle abaissa sa dague mais cette dernière n'atteint jamais sa cible.

Madara lui avait attrapé le poignet et le maintenait immobile.

- Merci, mais je préférerais la garder vivante. Cette lignée est assez intéressante d'un point de vue scientifique, ricana Madara.

Itachi le rejoint, et le menaça de son épée.

- Lâche-là.

La situation resta bloquée un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentit dans le talkie-walkie accroché à la ceinture de Madara.

- Madara-sama. Kenshô au rapport. Nous ne sommes plus que cent sur trois cent, mais nous en avons tué une centaine…

Madara ricana puis répondit :

- Vous dépassez mes espérances, bande de déchets… Perdre deux hommes pour tuer un adversaire, c'est pitoyable…

- Quels sont vos ordres, Madara-sama, reprit la voix imperturbable, apparemment habituée à la sympathie de son chef.

Madara regarda Itachi avec un sourire horrible.

- Exécutez l'ordre soixante-six…

- A vous ordres ! retentit la voix dans le haut parleur.

Aussitôt, des bruits de coup de feu se firent entendre dans le talkie-walkie. Les coups de feu venaient de l'arène.

Itachi fut prit d'une rage incontrôlable.

- Madara ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! On avait un accord ! Pas d'armes à feu ! Tu as signé espèce de…

- Pff… Tu es encore si naïf Itachi…

Itachi baissa la tête. Des ninjas comme les Capitaines ne craignaient pas vraiment les armes à feu, mais pour la plupart de ses hommes, c'était une autre histoire…

« D'abord Shizune, et maintenant ça… Je les ai envoyé au casse-pipe… » pensa Itachi les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, il s'effondra et commença à cracher du sang. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Sakura accourut vers son petit ami.

- Itachi, tu as oublié de prendre ton médicament !

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux grogna en signe d'assentiment, et Sakura s'empressa de lui faire boire la potion.

Madara, de son côté, souriait.

« Alors comme ça, tu as hérité de la maladie d'Itachi… Il ne doit pas te rester beaucoup de temps, mon pauvre… Enfin, comme l'a dit Darwin, c'est ainsi. Il y a les forts, et il y a les faibles. Et les faibles doivent mourir. »

Itachi se releva avec peine, puis fonça sur Madara à une vitesse surprenante. Il lui donna un coup de poing en pleine tête qui le fit lâcher Hinata.

Madara se massa la joue, puis un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit que tous les capitaines de l'Amaterasu l'entouraient.

- Hum, je pense qu'il est temps que je parte, plaisanta Madara.

Le shinobi tourna sur lui-même et disparut avec Kimimaro.

Toutes les personnes soupirèrent, puis Itachi déclara :

- Allons aider les autres à l'arène et…

Il fut interrompu par le cri d'Hinata.

Tous se retournèrent vers Rédemption et la virent assommée, dans les bras de Madara.

- Ahahaha ! Vous avez cru que je partirai sans le Byakugan ? A cause de Kyuubi, je n'en ai plus un seul ! Et il me faut un membre de votre organisation pour étudier ce sceau qui vous permet de pénétrer dans le château.

- On ne te laissera pas faire ! hurla Apocalypse, faisant trembler le sol autour de lui.

- Vraiment ? sourit Madara.

_**Amaterasu**_

Les flammes noires recouvrirent le corps de Naruto, qui se mit à crier de douleur. Madara semblait être au septième ciel.

- Que vas-tu faire Itachi ? Me retenir ou sauver ton ami ? Je ne la tuerai pas, ne t'inquiète pas…

Itachi échangea un regard avec les autres Capitaines, qui comprirent aussitôt et se jetèrent à l'assaut de Madara. Mais Itachi savait que seul Naruto et lui auraient eu la vitesse suffisante pour l'arrêter…

Madara disparut, emportant Hinata avec lui.

Itachi ne perdit pas de temps en lamentations et utilisa son Mangekyou pour éteindre les flammes noires.

Au bout d'une minute, il en avait fini. Et Naruto souriait…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? demanda Itachi étonné.

- J'ai donné un de mes kunais spéciaux à Hinata. Je vais de ce pas la cherch…

- Non ! s'écria son chef.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir lourd d'incompréhension.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'en est pas question. C'est un piège, baka… Tu n'as aucune chance, seul contre Madara et les Ombres…

- Les Ombres ? C'est quoi ça encore ? demanda Hashirama en se rapprochant des deux amis.

- Disons que… Il semblerait que les Capitaines aient des supérieurs. Vous n'avez affronté que les élèves de ces Ombres.

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles.

- Attends… dit Tsunade. Comment…

- Kisame fait partie de ces Ombres, la coupa Itachi.

Tous plissèrent les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas oublié Gamataki.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai affronté l'un d'entre eux, un dénommé Hiruzen, le Sandaime Hokage. Je l'ai battu, et il a pris la suite, mais…

- Mais ? fit Kakashi en feignant l'intérêt.

- Je pense qu'il n'a pas donné le maximum. Je suis sûrement plus fort que lui, mais de peu…

A mon avis, ces Ombres sont globalement plus fortes que vous, Capitaines.

Un nouveau silence succéda à ces paroles, puis Itachi s'écria :

- Mais on s'en fout de tout ça ! Allons aider nos compagnons, et on s'occupe d'Hinata après, ok ?

- Hai ! rugirent les Capitaines et leurs élèves.

Madara marchait dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du Conseil. Il se massait la main, ensanglantée.

« Cette furie m'a mordu ! » pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Madara pénétra dans la salle, et les neuf personnes qui s'y trouvaient se levèrent.

- Bonjour Madara-sama.

- Bonjour, Ombres. Asseyez-vous.

Tous s'exécutèrent puis Madara lança :

- Zetsu, ton rapport.

Le dénommé Zetsu, en tout point identique au personnage du Manga, se leva et commença à parler à son supérieur :

- J'ai enregistré tous les combats, je vous les montrerai tout à l'heure, dit-il d'une voix claire. **Pour ce qui est du parchemin, j'ai envoyé mes clones infiltrer le château et la grotte, mais ils ont tous été détruits par les protections**, poursuivit le côté sombre de Zetsu d'une voix grave.

- C'est un échec, donc, conclut Madara.

Zetsu ne trouva rien à redire à ce constat, et Madara reprit :

- Et qu'as-tu pensé des Capitaines ?

Zetsu sourit puis le côté noir se mit à parler.

**- Ils sont plus forts que je le pensais. Les Kekkai de Naruto et Itachi me laissent pantois. Ce n'est pas normal. Ça doit être un coup d'Utopie…**

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Madara étonné.

- **Le combat a révélé qu'Utopie n'était autre qu'Orochimaru. Or, lors de mes missions d'espionnage, j'ai entendu parler d'un jeune génie propulsé Capitaine qui aurait mis au point un sérum fantastique, nommé K-13.**

- Et alors ? Quel est le rapport ? fit le Zetsu blanc.

- **Tais-toi, j'y viens**, reprit le côté sombre. **Je pense que cet homme n'est autre qu'Orochimaru, et surtout que ce sérum K-13, le K signifiant Kekkai, permet de fusionner nos éléments comme le ferait naturellement les shinobis issus de lignées telles que celle de Haku.**

- Ça se tient, reconnut Madara. Dans ce cas, ce sérum est un véritable trésor, qu'il nous faut posséder. Néanmoins, les parchemins restent notre priorité. Vous pouvez disposer.

- A vos ordres, Madara-sama, firent les Neuf.

Itachi s'était assis sur les gradins, et regardait l'horizon. Tant de morts… Ils n'avaient pu sauver que soixante shinobis, plus de trois cent avaient trouvé la mort à cause de la traîtrise de Madara.

« C'est un désastre… Ce devait être un jour de fête, et les larmes se sont substituées aux rires… »

Kakashi s'assit à côté d'Itachi.

- Hey chef ! J'ai trouvé une remplaçante pour Shizune. Elle s'appelle Amaryllis, et elle s'est vachement bien battue tout à l'heure. C'est la réincarnation de Tayuya.

- Hn… répondit Itachi d'une voix absente.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Kakashi.

Le regard de son ami le dissuada d'insister, et il partit, remplacé par Naruto.

- Itachi ! Il faut aller la chercher !

- Je sais…

Apocalypse secoua Itachi comme un prunier, et celui-ci le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

- Itachi…

- Ecoute, le coupa son chef. On ne doit pas foncer tête baissée ok ? On est à un contre dix maintenant. Les Ombres sont plus fortes que les Capitaines, Madara est plus fort que moi. On est dans la merde, d'accord ? Hinata, et ça me fait mal de dire ça, n'est pas la priorité.

- Pas la priorité ? Tu es sérieux ?! beugla Apocalypse.

Itachi se leva.

- Madara ne la tuera pas je pense. Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt. De plus, notre priorité reste l'élu, et donc les parchemins dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. Car sans autel, pas d'élu.

- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de l'élu ! Je veux sauver Hinata !

Le meilleur ami du blond lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu serais prêt à sacrifier le monde entier pour la fille que tu aimes ? Tu me déçois Benji…

Itachi le laissa et retourna au château en plissant les yeux. Sa vue avait encore baissé.


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

**à la croisée des chemins**

* * *

Gaara, adossé à la muraille, admirait le lever du jour. L'aube était rouge, comme colorée par les massacres de la veille.

Il se levait toujours très tôt, une vieille habitude prise du temps où son Bijuu l'empêchait de dormir.

En écoutant le chant des oiseaux, Silence fut soudainement envahi par la nostalgie. Qu'il devait être bon de parler, d'émettre un son… Il aimerait tant retrouver l'usage de la parole…

Avec le temps, il avait réussi à vivre avec la mort de ses parents, et accepté le fait que c'était la faute à personne. Même son Bijuu n'était pas à blâmer. Pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir du mutisme provoqué par le choc occasionné.

Une fois que la lueur rougeâtre disparut pour laisser place à un soleil doré, Gaara sauta sur les créneaux puis se laissa tomber dans le vide. Du sable se mit aussitôt sous ses pieds et le jinchuuriki se mit à léviter. Il descendit lentement vers le sol, puis se mit à marcher, alors que le sable regagnait sa jarre.

Gaara marcha parmi les cadavres qui avaient été empilés sur plusieurs mètres. On devait les enterrer ou les incinérer ce matin… Son regard se promena sur chaque visage, et son cœur saignait encore un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il reconnaissait quelqu'un. C'était sans aucun doute la pire journée de l'histoire de l'organisation.

Soudain, Silence eut la surprise de voir un corps décapité vêtu d'une cape. La cape des Capitaines de l'Akatsuki. Il s'approcha du corps et constata que c'était une femme.

« Où se trouve la tête ? »

Il la chercha longtemps, mais n'en trouva trace parmi les cadavres.

Mais Silence était déterminé à retrouver cette tête. Incinérer le corps sans elle aurait un côté déplaisant, selon lui.

Gaara retourna au château et se rendit au réfectoire. Il eut alors la chance d'y trouver la personne qu'il cherchait.

Il écrivit son message avec du sable.

_Kiba… J'ai besoin de toi un moment…_

- Oui, Capitaine Silence ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Mais vous préviendrez mon Capitaine hein ?

_Ce ne sera pas long. Tu seras de retour à temps pour l'entraînement avec Naruto-san._

Une fois à l'extérieur, Gaara donna ses instructions à Kiba, qui renifla le corps. Il huma ensuite l'air ambiant, et un sourire s'étala bientôt sur son visage.

- Trouvé !

Kiba, accompagné de son chien, se mirent à courir à la poursuite de l'odeur. Le chien de Kiba avait été baptisé Akamaru par son maître, qui était de toute évidence doté d'une imagination hors du commun.

Ils trouvèrent finalement la tête, que Gaara ramassa. C'était une jolie jeune femme, et ses yeux s'étaient fermés à jamais, songea tristement le jinchuuriki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?!

Kiba sursauta, trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. La tête avait parlé !

Gaara, qui tenait la tête, n'avait même pas cillé. Il était imperturbable en toute circonstance, ce qui en agaçait plus d'un.

_Tu es vivante… Je comprends. Tu dois être la réincarnation d'Hidan ? Je sais qu'Hidan fait partie des Capitaines._

- Oui, c'est moi. J'espère que tu ne vas pas donner un coup de pied dans ma tête comme l'autre abruti. Je suis peut-être immortelle, mais j'ai mon honneur.

_Qui a fait ça ?_ écrivit Gaara en fronçant les sourcils.

- Extase, la réincarnation de Jiraya. Il ne perd rien pour attendre cet enfoiré ! dit la kunoichi en serrant les dents.

Silence ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Jiraya pourtant…

Gaara apporta la tête jusqu'au reste du corps de la jeune femme, puis chargea le tout sur un tapis de sable qui se mit à flotter dans les airs.

Gaara et Kiba retournèrent au château, et se séparèrent dans le Hall. Kiba tourna à droite pour se rendre à la salle à manger tandis que Gaara se dirigeait vers la petite porte dissimulée derrière l'escalier central.

- Où va-t-on, là ? demanda la tête d'Hidan.

_Les cachots._

- Les cachots ? Enfoiré, je suis claustrophobe ! En plus, ce n'est pas la peine de m'enfermer, comment veux-tu que je bouge ? rugit Hidan.

Gaara ne donna aucune réponse et commença une longue descente sous terre, via les escaliers.

Au bout d'un moment, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle qui ne faisait aucun doute quant à son utilisation. Les instruments de torture étaient disposés tout autour d'une sorte de table d'opération.

Hidan grommela, mais eut la bonne surprise de voir Gaara continuer son chemin.

Ce dernier s'arrêta finalement devant un curieux ascenseur à la pointe de la technologie, sur lequel était marqué : « Laboratoire »

Gaara entra dans l'ascenseur avec la nappe de sable qui portait toujours Hidan. Il appuya ensuite sur l'unique bouton de la cabine et l'ascenseur ferma ses portes, avant de descendre à toute vitesse.

Une poignée de secondes, la porte se rouvrit.

Gaara sortit de l'ascenseur, puis se tourna vers la Capitaine de l'Akatsuki.

_Je vais devoir te bander les yeux… Tous ce qui se trouvent dans ce laboratoire est Top Secret. Madara aimerait bien voir ça, pour sûr…_

_Gaara utilisa du sable pour créer le bandeau et entreprit de l'appliquer sur les yeux d'Hidan._

Celle-ci se laissa faire mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre, évidemment.

Elle entendit bientôt une nouvelle voix retentir dans le complexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Gaara ?

Hidan ne put voir la réponse de Silence, mais elle entendit clairement celle d'Utopie.

- Hidan ? Tu veux que je l'aide ? Et pourquoi ? Tu es devenu le bon samaritain ? Tu sais que soigner les membres de l'Akatsuki est la dernière chose à faire pourtant…

Le bandeau de sable s'effrita puis disparut.

Hidan se demandait pourquoi, lorsqu'elle vit Gaara agripper son coéquipier par le col. Il paraissait très en colère.

Orochimaru ne comprenait pas la réaction de Silence. C'était d'ailleurs une des premières fois où il le voyait exprimer de quelconques sentiments.

Il tourna la tête vers Hidan, et pensa :

« Se pourrait-t-il que cette fille… »

La main ferme de Gaara sur son col le ramena à la réalité.

- C'est d'accord, mon vieux, mais à trois conditions. Premièrement, tu lâches mon col, deuxièmement tu remets un bandeau sur ta chérie -Gaara cilla- et troisièmement, tu diras bien à Itachi-san que tu es responsable de tout ça parce que je ne veux pas d'ennuis, moi.

Gaara opina du chef, et Orochimaru parut retrouver son entrain.

- C'est parti !

Gaara examina le jeune shinobi et, en regardant les cernes de celui-ci, sut que le scientifique avait passé une nouvelle nuit blanche à expérimenter de nouveaux sérums.

_Tu devrais dormir parfois…_

- Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça, répondit Orochimaru du tac au tac.

Gaara installa Hidan sur la table d'opération, posant la tête à proximité du cou de la jeune femme.

- Très bien, c'est parti pour l'anesthésie, déclara Orochimaru en piquant Hidan.

L'opération commença aussitôt, et Gaara sortit de la salle. Il risquait de gêner Orochimaru s'il restait à proximité… Il créa un fauteuil de sable et attendit patiemment la fin de l'opération.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Orochimaru rejoignit le jinchuuriki.

- J'ai fini.

_Déjà ?_

- Je suis le meilleur, ku ku ku.

Les deux Capitaines se rendirent dans la salle d'opération et Gaara put constater que la tête était de nouveau reliée au corps. Mais plus dingue encore, il n'y avait aucune trace, aucune cicatrice !

Gaara fit part de son étonnement à ce sujet, mais Orochimaru se contenta de hocher les épaules en disant :

- Secret professionnel.

Le serpent commença alors un petit speech.

- Je lui ai injecté assez de 7,8-didéhydro-4,5-époxy-17-méthylmorphinan-3,6-diol pour assommer un bœuf. Elle se réveillera que dans une dizaine de minutes du coup, et elle sera peut-être un peu… enfin bref.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension affiché par Gaara, Orochimaru se hâta de préciser :

- Ah oui, le 8-didéhydro-4,5-époxy-17-méthylmorphinan-3,6-diol s'appelle aussi « morphine » dans le jargon de tous les jours. Vu que la petite était immortelle, j'en ai profité pour mettre la paquet. Ha ha ha ha…

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel. Cet Orochimaru était vraiment spécial…

Il le remercia, puis prit Hidan sur son épaule.

- Tu l'amènes où ? lui demanda Utopie.

_On a un Conseil des Capitaines dans cinq minutes_, écrivit simplement le jinchuuriki aux cheveux roux.

- Merde ! s'exclama Utopie. Kuso, kuso, kuso ! J'ai plein d'expériences sur le feu, moi ! se plaignit-il en courant à travers la labo.

- Bonjour à tous. Moi Itachi, chef d'Amaterasu, déclare le Conseil ouvert.

Les Capitaines s'assirent sans un bruit et Itachi reprit la parole.

- Absolution, à toi de commencer.

Hashirama s'éclaircit la gorge, puis déclara :

- Yamato est mort, mes élèves vont bien, et je suis désormais le seul possesseur du Mokuton.

Shika, qui se trouvait à sa gauche, le félicita.

- Très bien, Hashirama. Le Mokuton risque fort d'être un atout décisif dans cette guerre, dit Itachi. A ce propos, qu'en est-il du K-13 Mokuton, Utopie ?

Orochimaru soupira.

- Le sérum marche, mais personne ne peut le recevoir… Vous savez que l'injection de K-13 est très risquée, Itachi-san. Il faut posséder beaucoup de chakra pour y survivre. Même moi, j'ai bien failli en mourir…

- En effet, reconnut Itachi. C'est pour cela que les seuls à l'avoir reçu sont Naruto, toi, Sasuke et moi.

- Oui. Dans le cas du Mokuton, il faut non seulement beaucoup de chakra, mais il faut aussi une parfaite maîtrise du Suiton et du Doton. Et personne ne répond à ces deux critères.

Bien sûr, vous maîtrisez le Katon, Suiton et Doton à merveille Itachi-san, mais comme vous avez déjà reçu le K-13 Youton, vous ne pouvez pas recevoir le Mokuton. La limite est de un sérum par personne. Sinon, c'est la mort assurée.

- Alors pourquoi Naruto possède-t-il deux Kekkai ? demanda Sasuke à brûle-pourpoint.

- Kyuubi… répondit le concerné. Elle m'aide à fusionner les éléments et m'apporte une quantité pharaonique de chakra. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à survivre aux deux sérums.

Il y eut un silence, qu'Itachi rompit finalement.

- A toi, Mirage.

Shika se leva en baillant, et fit son rapport.

- Mon adversaire était Juugo. Il est mort et mes élèves sont indemnes. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, mis à part que j'aimerais une vraie nuit de sommeil…

- Accordée, sourit Itachi. Tu l'as bien méritée. Amertume, c'est ton tour.

- Bah… J'ai niqué Sai quoi… Un coup de Kamui, j'ai même pas fait exprès en plus.

- BG ! s'exclama Absolution en levant le pouce.

Kakashi lui répondit avec son classique « yo », puis se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Sinon mes élèves vont bien. Bon, je peux continuer mon Hent… Euh mon Manga maintenant ?

Le mal était fait, et Shika fit main basse sur le livre pas net de son petit copain.

Itachi eut un bref sourire puis passa au Capitaine suivant.

- Terreur ?

Sasuke se mit à bouder.

- Mes élèves sont ok mais Deidara m'a échappé… Je l'ai battu mais il a encore réussi à s'enfuir.

- Il parait que tu l'as plutôt laissé partir, rectifia Itachi.

Sasuke rougit puis répondit :

- Ok… Je l'ai laissé partir, parce qu'on lui en devait une. L'histoire avec Hashirama. Et puis ce mec m'est moins antipathique que les autres de l'Aka. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est avec eux. Il n'aime pas se battre et préfère se consacrer à son art.

- Je sais, frérot… Mais j'espère que tu n'auras pas à le regretter par la suite. Si Deidara tue un des nôtres, tu auras ta partie de responsabilité.

- Je sais, répondit à son tour Sasuke.

- Extase, c'est à toi.

Jiraya se redressa et déclara :

- Aucun élève blessé, et j'ai battu Hidan.

Il y eut un silence, et Itachi le transperça du regard.

- C'est tout ?

- Euh… Oui…

Itachi se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Jiraya… Tu l'as déçu… A vrai dire, j'hésite encore.

Nul ne pipa mot, et Itachi continua son monologue.

- Dois-je te laisser ton titre de Capitaine ? Un comportement comme le tien est indigne. Tu as peut-être la force, mais pas l'esprit d'un Capitaine, Jiraya. Bien, j'imagine que tu connais les raisons de mon mécontentement, mais je vais quand même te les rappeler.

Premièrement, le fait que je sois obligé d'aller te chercher dans un bar à putes pour te rappeler à ton devoir est inadmissible. En plus, j'ai du affronter un puissant Shinobi de l'Akatsuki à cause de ça.  
- Pardon Itach…

- je n'ai pas fini, le coupa l'Uchiha d'une voix glaciale. Ton comportement lors de ce même tournoi a été exécrable. Tu a mis en danger la vie des spectateurs et de ton adversaire en faisant une usage d'une dangereuse technique que tu ne maîtrisais même pas ! Tu peux remercier Naruto d'être intervenu à temps…

Troisièmement, j'ai appris que tu avais manqué de respect envers ton adversaire, cette Hidan. Je croyais que tu étais galant, mais là n'est pas le problème. Vois-tu, Jiraya, la grande différence entre l'Amaterasu et le camp d'en face, c'est que nous respectons toujours l'adversaire, que nous ne le faisons pas souffrir dans la mesure du possible. Si cet état de fait te pose problème, tu n'as qu'à partir et rejoindre l'Akatsuki…

Dans un silence de mort, Jiraya baissa les yeux.

- Non, je… J'ai commis des erreurs et je m'en excuse. Je ne recommencerai plus, Itachi-san.

Itachi regarda Jiraya, puis répondit :

- Je te crois. Je te laisse une chance puisque tu ne m'avais jamais déçu auparavant. Un instant de faiblesse qui ne se reproduira plus, j'espère.

- Plus jamais !

C'est à ce moment là que Hidan sortit de la jarre de Gaara. Sasuke et Itachi n'eurent aucune réaction. Leurs sharingans avaient repéré le chakra de la jeune femme depuis longtemps.

- On a un petit compte à régler, mon gars ! s'écria Hidan en marchant vers Jiraya.

Jiraya baissa la tête et se leva.

Hidan dégaina une dague, et fonça sur Jiraya. Elle stoppa sa dague à un millimètre de l'ermite, et la voix d'Itachi se fit entendre.

- Hidan… Sache que nul ne s'opposera à ce que tu vas faire maintenant, c'est entre vous deux. Néanmoins… Jiraya est un ami et un membre d'Amaterasu. Si tu le tue, nous t'attaquerons ensuite et te détruirons.

Hidan croisa le regard de Gaara, et baissa sa dague. Elle tourna l'arme dans sa main, et porta un coup avec le manche de la dague. De toutes ses forces. Le métal percuta la joue de Jiraya, qui s'écrasa dans un mur.

Il se dégagea péniblement puis dit :

- Je regrette, Hidan-san. J'ai agi comme un barbare et c'est indigne de ma condition. Malgré le fait que vous soyez mon ennemie, je n'aurai jamais dû faire cela.

Hidan ne comprenait rien. Si la situation avait été inverse, l'Akatsuki aurait exécuté Jiraya sans autre forme de procès, et elle n'aurait jamais présenté ses excuses. L'Amaterasu était de toute évidence bien plus noble que l'Akatsuki…

- J'accepte tes excuses, répondit Hidan.

- Très bien, s'exclama Itachi.

Il se tourna vers le siège vide à la gauche de Jiraya. Celui d'Hinata…

- Tout le monde, je suppose, est au courant de l'enlèvement de Rédemption ?

Tout les Capitaines hochèrent la tête et Itachi reprit :

- Naruto partira ce soir en mission de reconnaissance. Il se téléportera en espérant que le kunai soit encore sur Hinata. Personnellement j'en doute mais bon…

Pour ce qui est du remplacement d'Hinata, je n'ai personne pour l'instant. Peut-être que je pèche par optimisme, mais je suis sûr que nous allons réussir à la sauver.

Naruto acquiesça tristement et son ami continua son Briefing.

- Cette mission s'effectuera de nuit, puisqu'il y a de grandes chances pour que Hinata soit seule à ce moment-là. Probablement enfermée, évidemment.

Pour ce qui est de ses élèves, Suigetsu va bien mais Shizune est décédée. L'équipe six a subi un coup dur… Tayuya remplacera Shizune.

Un silence suivit ces paroles et les Capitaines rendirent hommage à Shizune.

- A ton tour, Apocalypse, dit finalement Itachi.

Naruto se leva et dit :

- J'ai vaincu le jinchuuriki de Rokubi mais Madara l'a sauvé à temps. Toujours ce jutsu à la con… Mes élèves vont très bien, aucun problème de ce côté-là. Ah et désolé pour le jutsu Hyôton, j'ai complètement oublié qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Mouais... Silence, à toi.

Gaara se leva et commença à écrire en se servant de son sable.

_Mes élèves vont très bien, et j'ai vaincu Rôshi, le réceptacle de Yonbi. Malheureusement, Madara l'a sauver et_

- Bouh ! La faute d'orthographe ! rit Sasuke. C'est sauvé avec un accent aigu, pas « er ».

Gaara le fusilla du regard, puis continua :

_Madara l'a sauvÉ et je n'ai pas pu en finir avec lui._

- Très bien. Nous en arrivons maintenant au problème Hidan, fit Itachi en regardant la jeune femme.

_J'endosse toute la responsabilité de mes actes_, écrivit Gaara. _C'est moi qui ai demandé à Orochimaru de la soigner._

- Là n'est pas le problème, même si je me demande pourquoi tu as agi ainsi. La vraie question, c'est : qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? Elle en sait déjà trop, mais nous n'allons pas la tuer pour autant. De toute façon, c'est impossible…

Itachi réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander à Hidan :

- Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ?

Hidan sourit.

- De toute façon, je pense que je vais être obligée de perdre mon immortalité n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Shika.

Les autres Capitaines la regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Shika soupira.

- Parce que. Si vous connaissiez bien l'univers de Naruto, vous sauriez que Hidan a besoin de sacrifices et de rituels réguliers pour obtenir l'immortalité.

- Et alors ? s'enquit Naruto. Bon ok c'est pas bien de tuer les gens mais on est mal placés pour la juger là-dessus je crois…

- Là n'est pas le problème, répondit Shika en secouant la tête. Si Hidan continue à faire ces rituels, Jiraya mourra.

Tous les Capitaines se tournèrent vers Jiraya qui déglutit.

- Heing ?

- Est-ce vrai Hidan ? demanda Itachi.

- Oui. J'ai ingéré le sang de Jiraya, et il m'est désormais lié. Dès que je pénétrerai dans mon cercle, la malédiction s'enclenchera. Même si je prends le sang de quelqu'un d'autre, les deux mourront.

- Donc en gros, je suis fini, murmura Jiraya.

- Sauf si elle renonce à la vie éternelle, conclut Sasuke.

Hidan les regarda à tour de rôle, et lâcha :

- De toute façon, je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, hein ? Je ne pense pas que vous laisserez mourir votre ami sans lever le petit doigt…

Hidan ferma les yeux et déclara :

- Je ne compte pas réintégrer l'Akatsuki. En vous voyant, je me rends compte que Madara-sama nous a menti. Vous n'êtes pas le mal, vous valez beaucoup mieux que nous. De plus cet enfoiré m'a abandonné sur le champ de bataille et il paiera pour ça…

- Tu vas faire comment alors ? demanda Jiraya. Tu vas vraiment renoncer à Jashin et à ton immortalité ?

- Il y aurait bien une autre solution, dit Shika en levant les yeux au plafond.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et Mirage soupira.

- Et merde… Il n'y a que moi qui sait se servir de son cerveau ici ou quoi ?

- Mais non, mon amour, c'est juste que tu es si incroyable ! s'exclama Kakashi des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est ça oui… Arrête la flatterie, Jean, ça prend pas avec moi. Et je ne te rendrai pas ton manga.

Jean s'effondra et se mit à gémir.

- Mon Hentai… Elle me l'a volé…

- Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon petit copain tient plus à son manga qu'à moi… soupira Shika.

- Mais non, je…

- Tais-toi Kakashi, intervint Naruto. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, alors laisse Shika nous faire part de sa solution pour Hidan.

- Et bien Jiraya pourrait lui aussi devenir un adepte de Jashin. Il deviendrait donc immortel et Hidan ne pourrait pas le tuer, dit Shika.

- Ce n'est pas bête, reconnut Itachi. Mais es-tu prêt à le faire, Jiraya ? Es-tu prêt à sacrifier tes adversaires pour acquérir l'immortalité ?

Jiraya croisa le regard d'Hidan, et dit :

- Si elle le veut, oui je suis prêt.

Hidan esquissa une ombre de sourire, puis répondit :

- C'est une très bonne idée. De plus, tu pourras abandonner Jashin dès que je serai entré dans le cercle et que je me serai transpercé le cœur. Jashin considérera que j'ai accompli le rituel et le lien sera rompu.

Jiraya hocha la tête, et Absolution intervint.

- C'est bien beau ça, mais qui nous dit que Hidan ne viendra pas nous chercher des noises après ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne sera plus à l'Aka qu'elle nous laissera tranquille…

- Je le jure sur mon nindo, je ne chercherai jamais à vous faire du mal, déclara Hidan.

Itachi se leva.

- Je te crois, Hidan. Mais maintenant dis-moi, comment devient-on un Jashinite ?

Hidan eut un rictus.

- J'avais oublié. Il faut accomplir un long pèlerinage et une série de rituels pour prouver son allégeance à Jashin. Cela prend un mois.

Jiraya déglutit, et Itachi lui demanda :

- Es-tu sûr de choisir cette option, Jiraya ?

Jiraya serra les poings, et s'écria :

- J'accepte ! je vous jure que lorsque je reviendrai, je serai devenu plus fort !

Itachi sourit.

- J'espère que nous serons encore là pour voir ça… Enfin, même avec deux Capitaines en moins, nous résisterons, et nous t'attendrons, Jiraya. Tu seras toi aussi la bienvenue, Hidan, si tu décide de te joindre à nous.

Hidan acquiesça, puis se tourna vers Jiraya.

- On y va, baka.

Jiraya se mordit les lèvres. Ce mois serait long. Très long…

Hidan et Jiraya quittèrent la salle du Conseil, suivis par Gaara.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte du château, Jiraya sortit en hâte, comme s'il avait déjà hâte que le pèlerinage se termine et voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Hidan, elle, regardait Gaara.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?

Gaara forma des lettres avec du sable.

_Je voulais juste te dire au revoir. Et bonne chance._

Hidan le remercia et dit :

- Au fait, je t'ai pas remercié pour ce que tu as fait… C'est grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé mon corps après tout.

Gaara haussa les épaules, et Hidan s'approcha.

- J'aimerais te remercier…

Hidan s'approcha encore un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de celui de Silence.

- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda Jiraya lorsque Hidan vint le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Et pourquoi es-tu rouge comme ça ?

- La ferme ou je t'empale…

Jiraya se tut et suivit docilement la jeune femme. Vu le caractère de cette Hidan, il avait intérêt à apprendre à la fermer durant ce pèlerinage… Vie de merde… Mais pourquoi il avait accepté ce marché foireux ?

Gaara se tenait dans l'embrasure du portail du château, immobile. Il sentait encore les lèvres de la jeune femme. Si douces… Avec un léger goût de fraise… Gaara se laissa aller à revivre ce moment. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti de tels sentiments…

- Gaara !

Il ne réagit pas et il fallut que Hashirama le secoue pour qu'il prenne enfin conscience de la présence de son coéquipier.

_Oui ?_

- Le Conseil est pas fini, on t'attend teme !

Gaara hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la Salle du Conseil. Il avait désormais un point commun avec Jiraya. Il avait hâte d'être dans un mois…

- Ah vous revoilà vous deux… fit Itachi en voyant entrer les deux retardataires.

Ceux-ci s'assirent et la réunion put continuer.

- Il ne reste plus que toi, Utopie.

Orochimaru se leva et fit son compte-rendu.

- J'ai combattu Gai et je lui ai fait la peau. Ah oui, et mes élèves n'ont rien. J'ai ensuite raccommodé cette Hidan, et je continue à bosser sur mes sérums.

Il se rassit et Itachi joignit ses mains.

- Mes amis, malgré la relative victoire aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'une simple mission de reconnaissance. Et nous avons perdu plus de trois cent hommes, et deux de nos Capitaines ne sont plus là. Je ne vous cacherai pas que la situation est critique… Il convient avant tout d'élire un nouveau Capitaine temporaire pour l'équipe de Jiraya, puisqu'il ne sera de retour que dans un mois.

- Pourquoi pas Killer Bee ? proposa immédiatement Sasuke. Elle possède une puissance digne d'un Capitaine…

- Peut-être, mais je ne la pense pas capable de diriger une équipe, rétorqua Itachi. Elle est un peu incontrôlable et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Une autre proposition ?

- Oui, dit Kakashi. Pourquoi pas Neji ? Il possède toutes les capacités pour, même s'il est moins puissant que Bee.

Itachi se remémora les derniers combats du Hyûga puis hocha la tête.

- Oui, ça me va. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Neji ne fera plus partie de l'équipe Hashirama. Il sera le Capitaine… Eclipse, et sera le chef de l'équipe de Jiraya.

Hashirama leva le pouce, et Kakashi eut un regard coquin.

- Hey, Hashirama ? Tu seras donc tout seul avec ta copine dans votre équipe, hein ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit l'autre en plissant les yeux.

- Rien, rien… fit Kakashi en sifflotant.

- Bref ! intervint Itachi. L'équipe Hinata n'ayant pas de Capitaine pour l'instant, nous garderons Suigetsu et Tayuya en réserve. Pas question de les envoyer au casse-pipe…

Un autre problème se pose, qui requiert toute notre attention. Les parchemins du Yondaime.

Selon Madara, Jiraya aurait caché ces parchemins quelque part, et il faut les trouver à tout prix avant lui. L'un des deux parchemins permet d'invoquer l'autel de l'élu, il nous le faut absolument ! Car je vous rappelle que le premier a été détruit par Madara, et que cet autel est primordial pour la mission de l'élu.

- On n'a pas essayé de recoller les morceaux ? ricana Kakashi.

- Kakashi… Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter… Personne n'en est capable, ici. L'assemblage de cet autel est d'une complexité inouïe. De plus, même si nous le réparions, je ne pense pas qu'il marcherait à nouveau… Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons trouver ces parchemins ! C'est notre priorité numéro un ! Nous affecterons toutes les équipes à cette mission, sauf la tienne, Naruto, qui s'occupera d'Hinata. Entendu ?

- Hai ! s'exclama tout le monde.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Neji. Ce dernier portait un petit crapaud sur son épaule.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai un message de la part de Jiraya-sama. Ce crapaud est le messager…

Itachi fit signe au batracien qui se mit à parler de sa voix aigue.

- Jiraya-sama m'a dit de vous dire qu'il avait trouvé une note dans le coffre du Jiraya de l'autre monde, et que cette note parle de deux parchemins. Il vient de s'en rappeler et s'excuse de ne pas…

Itachi grogna. Jiraya voulait vraiment qu'il lui fasse la peau…

- Dis lui de ma part que c'est un imbécile ! S'il nous l'avait dit avant, on ne serait pas engagés dans un course contre la montre contre Madara ! rugit-il.

Le crapaud disparut sans demander son reste, et Itachi se tourna vers Mirage.

- Shika, essaie de trouver cette note, s'il te plaît. Avec un peu de bol, il l'a laissée dans le coffre.

Shika disparut aussitôt et Itachi dit à Neji :

- Neji, Jiraya est parti s'entraîner pendant un mois. Tu le remplacera pendant ce temps-là, en tant que Capitaine Eclipse, c'est d'accord ?

Le Hyûga ouvrit des yeux surpris, puis accepta.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Itachi le rappela.

- Ta nomination prend effet immédiatement, et tu n'es pas dispensé de la fin de ce conseil, ricana son chef en désignant le siège de Jiraya.

Les Capitaines se mirent aussitôt à bavarder de tout et de rien en attendant la kunoichi.

- Eh, j'ai battu Jiraya à Madden, avant-hier, se vanta Neji auprès d'un Itachi très peu intéressé.

- Si tu le dis…

C'est au milieu de ce genre de conversations totalement inutiles et donc dignes de Neji que Shika réapparut dans la salle.

- Voilà la note dont il a parlé, déclara Shika en remettant le papier à Itachi.

Itachi la prit et la donna à Orochimaru :

- Lis-là, s'il te plaît.

Orochimaru se leva et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Deux parchemins. Minato. Le premier…

Il fit une pause et regarda son supérieur.

- Putain mais il écrivait comme un pied le vieux !

- Abrège…

Orochimaru reprit sa lecture

- Le premier se trouve à l'intérieur de la flèche de fer, par-delà les mers, là où règne l'hiver.

Il releva la tête en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Une énigme ! Mais c'est chiant !

Pour une fois, Shika ne semblait pas de son avis, et réfléchissait à plein régime.

- Continue, Utopie, lui demanda Itachi.

- Hum. Le second parchemin se trouve dans ce pays, dans la bouche du grand cracheur de feu.

- Trop facile ! déclarèrent la quasi-totalité des Capitaines à l'unisson.

- Le mont Fuji, hein… murmura Itachi. Ça semble évident. Vous avez une idée pour le premier parchemin ?

- Par-delà les mers… Apparemment, il ne se trouve pas au Japon, dit Shika pour elle-même.

La flèche de fer… La flèche de fer…

Shika n'avais pas beaucoup voyagé, mais avait beaucoup lu. Dans quel pays y avait-il une flèche de fer ?

- Une flèche de fer… C'est sans doute une métaphore pour désigner une structure, non ? intervint Naruto.

Shika se redressa brusquement.

- Yataaaaa !

Kakashi regarda sa bien-aimée avec étonnement. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi énergique !

- J'ai trouvé ! En fait c'était tout simple ! Je réfléchissais aux pays étrangers, mais la solution se trouvait chez moi !

- Au Japon ?

- Mais non, baka, répondit Shika en frappant Kakashi sur la tête. Je parle de la France ! La flèche de fer, c'est la tour Eiffel !

- Mouais… fit Itachi. Ça me paraît bizarre que Jiraya ait autant voyagé. Je pensais qu'il était resté dans sa grotte…

- Euh… Connaissant le personnage j'en doute, le coupa Neji en souriant. Jiraya a toujours aimé voyagé et s'amuser. Il a sans doute passé une grande partie de sa vie à bosser dans cette grotte, mais il a aussi dû voyager !

- C'est vrai, admit Itachi. Mais ça ne peut pas être la Tour Eiffel. En aucun cas.

- Et pourquoi ça ? lui demanda une Shika blessée dans son orgueil.

- Shika… Je te rappelle que le voyage de Jiraya était à la fois spatial et temporel… Cela fait plus de mille ans qu'il est venu ici…

Shika se rassit.

- J'avais oublié ce détail…

- Et puis il y a l'histoire de l'hiver, dit Itachi.

- Et alors ? répliqua Kakashi. Pour ça, ça correspond. Ça caille tout le temps en France…

Les Capitaines eurent beau réfléchir, il ne voyaient pas de quoi Jiraya avait voulu parler.

- Bon, nous verrons cela plus tard, déclara Itachi. Allons déjà chercher le premier parchemin.

- On a un problème, intervint Kakashi, qui pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Ecoutez ça :

« Seize éruptions ont été enregistrées depuis 781. La plupart se sont déroulées durant l'époque Heian avec douze éruptions entre 800 et 1083.

La dernière éruption du mont Fuji, survenue en 1707 (quatrième année de l'ère Hōei), est connue sous le nom de « grande éruption de Hōei » ».

Kakashi regarda gravement Itachi.

- Ce volcan est peut-être éteint aujourd'hui, mais il y a eu des éruptions entre temps… Le parchemin a sans doute été détruit.

- Non, dit Sasuke. Jiraya parle de cracheur de feu. Ce qui signifie qu'il savait que c'était un volcan, et il l'a sans doute vu à l'œuvre, puisque Wikipedia parle de douze éruptions il y a mille ans de cela. Il aura donc pris des mesures pour éviter sa destruction.

- Ce parchemin doit être important pour que Jiraya le cache au cœur d'un volcan en éruption, lâcha Neji.

- Oui… Et préparez-vous, on part demain ! lança Itachi.

Les Capitaines rouspétèrent et quittèrent la salle, à l'exception de Neji et Naruto.

Itachi se tourna vers Naruto et lui souhaita bonne chance pour sa propre mission. Celle qui consistait à sauver leur amie…

- Je viens aussi ! s'exclama Neji. Je veux sauver Hinata-chan.

Itachi plissa les yeux.

- Je sais qu'elle est comme une sœur pour toi, mais tu te rend compte ? Si tu te fais avoir, l'ennemi aura les deux Byakugan…

- Je n'échouerai pas, promit Neji.

Itachi le regarda longtemps dans les yeux, puis soupira.

- C'est d'accord. Allez, disparaissez, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Naruto sourit et ils sortirent sans un bruit.

Absolution avait envie de se changer les idées, et il n'y avait rien de tel pour ça qu'une petite sieste matinale sur la plage.

Il ouvrit la porte du château, et percuta un shinobi.

Celui-ci appartenait à l'organisation depuis quelques mois, et s'appelait Blake, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

- Capitaine ! On a un problème ! Venez voir…

Absolution sortit du château et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme, qui soutenait un autre homme blessé.

- Aidez mon ami, s'il vous plaît. Il est très mal en point…

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi venir à nous plutôt qu'à l'hôpital ?

Le garçon avait des yeux pleins de résolution, mais aussi de… méfiance.

- Je sais que les ninjas médecins comme Sakura-san ou Tsunade-san sont infiniment plus compétentes que de simples médecins pour soigner les blessures de Ninjutsu… répondit finalement le garçon.

- Comment…

- Entrez ! Et dépêchez-vous ! retentit la voix d'Itachi derrière Hashirama.

L'inconnu eut un petit sursaut en apercevant le sharingan, et serra les poings.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, puis fit signe à Hashirama de leur porter assistance.

Hashirama acquiesça, et aida le jeune inconnu à porter son ami à l'intérieur.

- Il vivra, annonça Tsunade en sortant de la salle d'opération. Nous avons pu éviter le pire. Apparemment, il a été exposé à des jutsus Fuuton…

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Avant, j'aimerais que tu répondes à quelques questions, fit Kakashi en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Ce dernier, à la vue du bandeau, pouffa :

- Dites-moi, vous seriez pas Kakashi, des fois ?

- C'est exact, répondit le ninja copieur, vexé de provoquer les rires plutôt que l'admiration.

- Je me disais bien… Et vous vous êtes arraché l'œil juste parce que vous êtes sa réincarnation ? Vous êtes malade, ricana le jeune homme.

- On m'a aidé… répliqua sombrement son vis-à-vis. L'Akatsuki m'a capturé, implanté le sharingan, et forcé à tuer mon meilleur ami…

Le jeune homme se tut instantanément et baissa les yeux.

- Je vois…

Il y eut un silence inconfortable, puis Tsunade vint s'asseoir à son tour à côté du garçon.

- Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Muriuki. Mais si je faisais partie de votre groupe, vous m'appelleriez Haku, ricana le garçon.

Kakashi et Tsunade échangèrent un regard. Itachi avait raison. Ce n'était pas un simple civil…

Tsunade détailla le garçon. Un japonais assez efféminé aux cheveux d'ébène… Il ressemblait pas mal à l'original !

Son ami, quand à lui, était très grand, possédait des yeux gris et des cheveux bruns.

- Et ton ami, comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Kakashi.

- Il s'appelle Ray. C'est la réincarnation de Zabuza, sourit Haku.

- Zabuza et Haku, comme c'est amusant, ricana Kakashi. Et comment a-t-il fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ?

- Il a fait le con, répondit Haku en baissant la tête.

Lorsque Hinata ouvrit les yeux, elle eut la désagréable surprise de ne voir que du noir. L'obscurité était omniprésente, et elle sentit revenir ses vieux démons, sa peur phobique du noir… Ah ça, Rédemption avait son lot de phobies. Insectes, aiguilles, noir, tout y passait ou presque. Il y avait aussi les crapauds, mais celle-ci, elle avait fini par la surmonter. Grâce à Gamataki.

Hinata se leva et activa son Byakugan. Cette pupille lui permettait entre autre de voir dans le noir et elle la bénit pour ça.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et l'examina avec le Byakugan. Ce n'était pas bon…

Les murs et la porte étaient bardés de protections en tout genre, elle ne pourrait jamais passer à travers…

Par chance, on ne lui avait pas mis de menottes et elle pouvait utiliser le Ninjutsu, mais à quoi bon ? Elle ne possédait pas de jutsu spatio-temporel pour sortir de là...

Soudain, Rédemption pensa à Naruto et au kunai qu'il lui avait donné. Elle plongea la main dans son soutien-gorge, mais ne trouva pas l'arme. Quelqu'un l'avait trouvée et enlevée. Hinata fut prise de pulsions meurtrières. Quand elle saurait qui c'était, le type en question allait passer un sale quart d'heure…

« Heureusement que Naruto avait prévu ce cas de figure… » pensa-t-elle en se mordant le doigt.

**- Kuchiyose no jutsu !**

Hinata invoqua un parchemin, puis posa sa main au centre de ce dernier.

Aussitôt, le parchemin partit en fumée. En lieu et place, se trouvait un kunai. Le kunai de Naruto…

« Tout va bien, Naruto va venir me chercher… Je dois juste attendre. On est le matin », constata Hinata en regardant sa montre.

« Logiquement, il ne viendra que ce soir. Il me suffit d'attendre jusque là. »

Soudain, Hinata, prise d'une impulsions subite, décida de cacher son kunai dans la cellule.

« Si jamais je suis emmenée ailleurs, je ne dois pas faire courir le moindre risque à Naruto. »

Hinata s'assit et croisa les doigts. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir ici… Elle désactiva son Byakugan, et ferma les yeux.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, la porte s'ouvrit et la pièce fut inondée de lumière.

Hinata se protégea les yeux, avant de se forcer à les ouvrir.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Kisame lui apportait son repas…

A la vue de son ennemi, Hinata se leva et se jeta sur lui. Elle utilisa le Jôken mais Kisame para le coup avec son épée, qui commença à absorber le chakra de la jeune femme.

Hinata sombra vite dans l'inconscience, mais eut le temps de frapper son adversaire de sa paume. Cette fois-ci, l'épée ne put intercepter la main de la Hyûga.

- Madara-sama ! Il parait que vous avez capturé une Hyûga ?

Madara se tourna vers Hiruzen.

- Ouais… Cette salope m'a griffé…

Hiruzen lutta contre une envie de rire qui lui aurait valu une punition sévère, et demanda :

- Vous comptez la torturer ? Enfin, l'interroger ?

- En effet. Kakuzu s'occupera de la faire parler.

Kisame choisit ce moment-là pour faire son apparition.

- Une vraie diablesse… C'est la dernière fois que je lui apporte son repas. Elle s'est jetée sur moi et j'ai dû lui aspirer son chakra pour la calmer. Une vraie plaie ! se plaignit l'homme-requin. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a quand même touché ! Je vous jure…

Madara sourit, et dit :

- Entendu, nous chargerons quelqu'un d'autre de cette tâche ingrate.

Hinata se réveilla, et constata que cet imbécile de requin avait éteint la lumière.

- Quel enfoiré…

La kunoichi utilisa ses Byakugans pour dénicher son plateau repas et le dévorer sans plus attendre. Elle avait une de ces faims !

Hinata laissa exploser sa rage lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Kisame lui avait donné des cuisses de grenouille à manger. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette ordure faisait allusion à Gamataki, qu'il avait odieusement assassiné…

Hinata était végétarienne, et ignora la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Mais elle se promit de tuer Kisame.

« Je lui arracherai la peau et j'en ferai des rideaux… »

Au bout de quelques heures, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et la lumière fut.

- Bonjour, Hyûga. Evite de me foncer dessus, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à t'assommer à nouveau…

Hinata serra les poings mais se força à ne pas attaquer la face de requin.

- Voici Kakuzu, déclara Kisame. Il va te poser quelques questions…

Hinata éclata de rire.

- Kakuzu ! Décidément, l'Akatsuki fait collection de dégénérés, on dirait…

Kisame sortit en ricanant et Kakuzu fit entrer une table recouverte d'instruments en tout genre, de la simple aiguille à la perceuse.

Hinata déglutit. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter…


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

**La mort de Gamataki**

* * *

_Six mois auparavant_

- Tu es sûr que c'est ici, Ino ?

- Absolument sûr, Itachi-san.

- Très bien. Kiba, tu ouvres la porte. Ino, mets-toi derrière moi. L'Akatsuki est passé il y a une dizaine de minutes à peine, donc soyez sur vos gardes, commanda Itachi.

- Hai !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio inspectait la maison, qui avait été mise sens dessus dessous par l'Akatsuki. Tout avait été renversé. Meubles, objets de valeur, rien n'avait été épargné.

- Rien à signaler, aucun signe de vie, lâcha Kiba. Apparemment, l'Aka a eu raison de lui… On arrive trop tard.

Itachi dissimula sa colère. Une fois encore, les hommes de Madara avaient trouvé la réincarnation juste avant eux…

- Gamataki, tu sens un chakra ?

Le crapaud abandonna à contrecoeur son éternel paquet de chips et se concentra. Il ouvrit alors des yeux surpris.

- Je détecte un chakra, et très puissant !

- Impossible ! s'exclama Kiba. Je ne sens aucune odeur pourtant… et Akamaru non plus.

- Hum…

- Et il se trouve sous nos pieds… dit le crapaud en désignant le parquet.

- Peut-être que cet homme arrive à cacher son odeur, tenta Ino.

- Mouais, peut-être… fit un Kiba boudeur.

Le groupe emprunta des escaliers pour descendre et se retrouva dans une cave.

Itachi alluma la lumière, et il apparut vite qu'il n'y avait nul signe de vie dans la pièce.

- T'es sûr que tu t'es pas trompé, Gama ? demanda Itachi.

- Sûr et certain. Le chakra… vient de là ! s'écria le crapaud en montrant un des murs de la cave.

- Un passage secret ? sourit Itachi. Ça devient amusant.

Kiba grogna.

- C'est tout sauf amusant. J'ai hâte de quitter ce trou moisi…

Itachi s'avança jusqu'au mur et chercha un éventuel interrupteur. Il appuya sur chaque pierre du mur mais rien n'y fit.

- Hum… Il ne me reste plus qu'à utiliser la manière forte… Kiba ?

- Yes ! Enfin un peu d'action, sourit Kiba en retroussant ses manches.

- Attendez ! s'écria Ino. Je crois avoir deviné.

Kiba, interrompu dans son élan, parut extrêmement déçu.

- Oh non ! Je voulais tout casser, moi !

La kunoichi l'ignora, s'approcha du mur et mit sa main sur le chandelier qui y était scellé.

- Regardez ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? C'est un chandelier, et il est éteint ! C'est un peu désuet, non ?

Itachi regarda les lampes fixées au plafond.

« C'est vrai qu'avec un éclairage pareil, un chandelier n'a strictement aucune utilité… »

- Essaie de tirer dessus, lui conseilla Itachi.

La blonde s'exécuta et le chandelier se pencha vers elle dans un bruit métallique.

Aussitôt, le mur s'avança vers eux et coulissa vers la droite, révélant un passage.

Itachi et Ino échangèrent un sourire réjoui, tandis que Kiba faisait part de son mécontentement à son clébard.

- T'as vu ça Akamaru ? On va s'enfoncer dans la terre alors qu'on pourrait courir dehors sous le soleil…

Le chien approuva dans un gémissement et la bande se remit en marche.

Mais quelques mètres plus loin, une mauvaise surprise les attendait, en la personne d'une porte métallique.

- Rohh… J'en ai marre, se plaignit Kiba. J'ai envie de bouger, moi… De m'amuser !

- Kiba, la ferme ou je t'assomme, fit la voix froide d'Itachi.

L'Inuzuka ne dit plus un mot, et Ino put enfin examiner la porte dans le silence.

- Il faut un code… On fait comment ?

Itachi s'avança à son tour et aperçut un petit bouton sur le mur à droite de la porte. Il appuya dessus sans hésiter.

Aussitôt, une voix résonna dans le couloir, via un micro situé sur la porte.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? »

Les trois shinobis se regardèrent et Itachi répondit :

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous voulons juste vous parler.

Un rire se fit entendre dans le micro.

« Me parler ? Et de quoi ? Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai pas mal de visiteurs aujourd'hui… Les premiers étaient moins futés que vous puisqu'ils n'ont pas trouvé ce passage secret. En revanche, ces enfoirés ont démoli ma baraque. Bon ce n'est pas que j'y sois souvent, mais c'est un peu chiant quand même… Vous êtes pacifiques vous ? » ricana la voix.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, l'assura Itachi. C'est à propos de vos pouvoirs. Les hommes qui sont venus tout à l'heure appartiennent à une organisation, Akatsuki, qui tend à répandre le mal dans ce monde et aimerait faire main basse sur vos pouvoirs. Nous sommes leurs ennemis et nous vous offrons une protection.

La voix ne répondit qu'après un certain temps.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Ils ne me trouveront jamais ici… »

- C'est pourtant ce que nous avons fait, dit Kiba d'un ton moqueur.

- C'est exact… Et bien, je n'ai rien contre une petite discussion après tout. Et peut-être que vous pourrez répondre à mes questions… En revanche, j'aimerais que le crétin fasse gaffe à son chien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il foute le souk dans mon labo.

- C'est qui le crétin ? hurla Kiba.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et le trio pénétra dans une grande salle blanche aseptisée et fortement éclairée. Les trois shinobis s'immobilisèrent, stupéfaits. Où que leur regard se porte, ils voyaient des étagères remplies de fioles et d'appareils en tout genre. Tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient pénétré dans l'antre d'un savant fou…

- Bienvenue dans mon labo !

Itachi se frotta les yeux. Ce garçon devait avoir quinze ans… Et tout ceci était à lui ?

- Euh bonjour, fit Ino. Tu dis que c'est ton labo ? Et tes parents, ils sont au courant ?

L'adolescent la regarda avec indifférence, et répondit :

- Je n'ai pas de parents, et ça me va très bien. J'ai vécu à l'orphelinat et maintenant je suis ici…

- Et comment as-tu obtenu cette maison, et ce laboratoire ? Il t'a bien fallu de l'argent, et tu n'as pas encore l'âge pour travailler… ajouta Itachi.

Le garçon sourit et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

A la vue de cette langue, Itachi frissonna. Se pourrait-il que ce gosse soit…

- J'ai bossé sur pas mal de vaccins et de sérums et je les ai envoyés à des instituts. Je l'ai fait sous couvert d'une fausse identité, et j'ai reçu pas mal d'argent… En ce moment, je me penche sur le Sida. Non pas que ça m'intéresse, mais j'ai besoin de plus d'argent pour me pencher sur des problèmes plus intéressants…

- Et ben… Tu as l'air d'être calé en sciences et en biologie… Perso j'ai toujours été nulle, se lamenta Julie.

- Je m'en serais douté ku ku ku…

Ino se retint de frapper le rat de laboratoire, et Akamaru aboya.

Kiba se tourna vers le garçon :

- Et pourquoi il n'y a pas d'odeur dans cette pièce, ce n'est pas normal !

- Ah, tu as remarqué. Ce pourrait-t-il qu'à force de traîner avec ton cabot, tu commences à en devenir un toi aussi ? Amusant, ku ku ku…

Itachi soupira. En à peine une minute, ce jeune adolescent avait réussi à énerver les deux shinobis qui l'accompagnaient.

- J'y pense, nous n'avons pas fait les présentations. Je suis Itachi, et voici Kiba, et Ino. Et toi ?

Le garçon ricana.

- C'est amusant. Itachi et Ino… Belette et sanglier. Au final, l'homme-chien est le seul à ne pas porter des noms d'animaux, ku ku ku.

La coupe était pleine, et Kiba fonça sur le maître des lieux, qui écarquilla des yeux. Une telle vitesse… Itachi l'arrêta au dernier moment, lui maintenant le poignet avec fermeté.

- Pas de ça Kiba…

Ce dernier se dégagea et se mit à bougonner.

- Alors c'est vrai… Vous avez des pouvoirs…

- Et toi aussi, l'assura Itachi.

- Mouais… Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, de me battre. Je préfère faire des expériences, conclut le garçon en retournant à son microscope.

- Nous ne connaissons toujours pas ton nom, lui lança Itachi.

- Je m'appelle Haruko. Onibi Haruko. Sur ce, au revoir et bonne journée.

- Attends ! Je croyais que tu avais des questions à nous poser ! Ça veut dire que tes pouvoirs t'intéressent, ne le nie pas ! s'écria Ino.

Haruko la regarda, blasé.

- Je reconnais bien là les filles, elles veulent toujours avoir le dernier mot, et se targuent d'avoir toujours raison…

Ino eut un rire moqueur.

- Comme si tu pouvais connaître quelque chose des filles, en passant tes journées dans ce labo !

Haruko ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

- Je… Partez.

- Orochimaru, dit Gamataki en sortant de la poche d'Itachi.

Une expression d'effroi apparut sur le visage de Haruko, et il s'écroula.

Itachi courut vers lui et l'intercepta avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Gamataki ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Son pouls… Il ne bat plus !

Tout le monde rejoint Itachi et Gamataki se frotta la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas… J'ai fait comme d'habitude pourtant…

Soudain, Haruko ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient devenus jaunes. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur et il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

- Je vois, murmura Gamataki. Il semblerait que la révélation de son nom libère la totalité de son héritage, et c'est un héritage assez…

- Spécial, compléta Itachi.

Après une dizaine de minutes qui leur parut une éternité, Haruko se releva.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je t'ai révélé ton nom, Orochimaru, c'est ce que tu es désormais.

- Orochi veut dire serpent, pensa tout haut Orochimaru. Je suppose que ceci explique cela.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kiba qui n'y comprenait goutte.

Orochimaru se mit à faire les cent pas puis s'arrêta et se tourna vers les trois visiteurs.

- Disons que ça explique pourquoi, depuis six mois, je suis capable de faire… ça !

Il ouvrit la bouche, et cracha un serpent sur le sol. Le reptile rampa jusqu'à son maître et s'enroula autour de son épaule.

Ino et Kiba regardaient la scène d'un air dégoutté. Itachi, lui, restait imperturbable.

- En effet, l'invocation de serpents fait partie de tes nouveaux pouvoirs.

Orochimaru cessa de jouer avec son serpent et regarda Itachi.

- C'est toi le chef, hein ?

- En effet, répondit l'Uchiha.

- Et bien sache que ces pouvoirs ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne désire pas le pouvoir, mais le savoir ! s'exclama Orochimaru en écartant les bras.

- Le pouvoir peut mener au savoir, murmura Itachi. De plus, si tu viens avec nous, tu pourras continuer tes expériences. Je te donnerai un crédit illimité et tu pourras avoir accès à tout ce que tu veux. L'argent n'est pas un problème. Et pense à tout ce que ces pouvoirs représentent en terme de savoir ! N'aimerais-tu pas étudier ces pouvoirs qui vont contre toute logique scientifique ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Orochimaru.

- Tu as éveillé mon intérêt, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, Itachi. Je sais très bien que vous trois appartenez à l'organisation Amaterasu, qui lutte contre l'Akatsuki. Et je ne veux pas avoir à me battre.

- Même si le sort du monde en dépend ? rétorqua Itachi. L'Akatsuki a pour ambition d'enfermer tous les hommes dans une illusion éternelle. Et toi, qui veux tout savoir, tu voudrais être à jamais enfermé dans l'ignorance ?

Orochimaru plissa les yeux :

- Je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire…

- Tu n'as pas le choix Orochimaru, tu dois rejoindre un des camps, car cette guerre n'est pas un simple caprice de ma part. De son issue, dépend le sort de l'humanité, déclara gravement Itachi.

- Je vois… C'est vraiment dingue cette histoire !

Soudain, Gamataki et Itachi se raidirent.

- Tu as senti ça, Gamataki ?

- Oui…

Kiba et Ino se tournèrent aussitôt vers leur chef.

- Qu'y a-t-il Itachi-san ?

- Un chakra immense… Il vient de pénétrer dans la maison. C'est la première fois que je sens un tel chakra, répondit le crapaud. C'est comme celui de Naruto, mais en plus maléfique. Et ce n'est pas tout, il y a une autre personne. Son chakra est beaucoup moins important.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Kiba.

- Va refermer le passage secret, ordonna Itachi. Ils ne devraient pas nous trouver ici. Evitons l'affrontement, Orochimaru n'est pas encore capable de se battre, et il nous faut le protéger.

- Hai !

Orochimaru plissa les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je…

Itachi lui sourit et la phrase mourut dans la gorge du serpent. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il voulait les rejoindre. Il en avait assez de fuir, et de se cacher ici, tout seul. Il avait été seul toute sa vie, et il en avait assez.

- On a un problème, Itachi, murmura Gamataki. Ils viennent vers nous, comme s'ils pouvaient sentir notre chakra.

Les trois shinobis se mirent en position de combat derrière la porte métallique et attendirent.

Il y eut bientôt un grand bruit et Kiba se tourna vers ses deux coéquipiers.

- Ils ont cassé le mur…

Le trio entendit des pas se rapprocher, puis s'arrêter de l'autre côté de la porte en métal.

- Tenez-vous prêts, souffla Itachi.

Il y eut un coup sourd et la porte s'affaissa largement.

Orochimaru, qui se tenait derrière eux, pâlit.

- C'est une porte en titane renforcé. Je sais pas qui sont ces types, mais ce sont des forces de la nature !

Itachi activa son sharingan. Ce combat risquait de ne pas être de la tarte.

Soudain, la porte explosa.

Itachi réagit avec une célérité hors du commun et jaillit vers ses coéquipiers, les projetant vers le laboratoire, hors de portée des éclats métalliques.

Itachi serra les dents en enlevant la plaque de titane qui s'était plantée dans sa jambe.

- Kuso…

- Ça va ? lui demanda Ino, inquiète.

- Ça va aller, l'assura Itachi.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent alors vers les débris de la porte. Un grand shinobi se tenait sur le palier. Il portait une immense épée recouverte de bandages qu'Itachi reconnut aussitôt. Samehada…

- Hoshigaki Kisame… C'est la première fois que je te vois à l'Akatsuki, dit Itachi en observant son visage.

Ce dernier ne ressemblait que très peu à celui de l'original, puisqu'au lieu de branchies il n'avait que de légères marques autour des yeux et ses dents n'étaient pas aussi pointues. Pour finir, sa peau n'était pas bleue grise comme il s'y attendait.

- Bien, tu n'as pas la face de requin à laquelle je m'attendais, ricana Itachi.

- C'est en cours, sourit Kisame. Plus je fusionne avec Samehada, plus je me rapproche du poisson. Et toi tu es Uchiha Itachi je présume… Le Seigneur des Corbeaux, hein ? Te faire la peau serait un superbe cadeau de Noël pour Madara-sama…

Itachi se détendit imperceptiblement. Demain c'était Noël… Il avait failli l'oublier, tant la pression de ces derniers jours l'obnubilait.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment faire plaisir à mon vieux pote Madara, mais je n'ai pas pour ambition de mourir tout de suite. J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant, comme écraser ta vieille face de mérou par exemple.

Kisame étira ses lèvres dans un sourire horrible.

- En seras-tu capable, Itachi-san ?

- On va voir ça tout de suite. Au fait, qui est le deuxième invité qui se cache derrière toi ? demanda Itachi.

- Ah… Tu veux parler de Karin… Il est assez faible, mais son don de perception est très pratique je dois dire… fit Kisame en s'écartant pour montrer un jeune adolescent effacé. Ses yeux étaient flous, comme s'il avait subi un lavage de cerveau.

- Euh, il s'est shooté ou quoi ? ricana Kiba.

Kisame eut un sourire méchant.

- Il ne voulait pas nous rejoindre, alors on l'a un peu… forcé.

Itachi vissa ses yeux rouges dans les yeux de poiscaille de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu vas le payer cher, face de merlan. Kiba, Ino, occupez-vous de ce Karin. Je m'occupe de l'autre. Les enfants, il y aura du thon au menu ce soir.

- Hey, Itachi-san, arrêtez de faire de l'humour comme ça, je n'ai pas l'habitude ! ironisa Kiba.

Orochimaru serra les dents de colère. Ces malotrus allaient tout casser dans son laboratoire chéri…

Il se dirigea dans le fond du labo, et parvint devant un placard fermé à clé. C'était là qu'il rangeait les plus importants de ses travaux. Il l'ouvrit et en retira plusieurs dossiers ainsi qu'une ribambelle d'éprouvettes. Orochimaru fronça le nez, puis ouvrit la bouche en grand, et commença à avaler chaque dossier et chaque fiole. Il avait découvert cette capacité assez répugnante il y a peu, mais il devait avouer que c'était bien pratique.

Lorsque tout fut en sûreté à l'intérieur de son corps, Orochimaru se rapprocha des shinobis pour observer le combat. Mais pas trop près, car le jeune homme tenait à la vie…

Kisame et Itachi se tenaient face à face, sans savoir que dans un autre monde, quelques années auparavant, un certain Itachi avait ainsi affronté son futur coéquipier Kisame pour intégrer Akatsuki. La scène se répétait. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux ne resta que quelques secondes dans le champ de vision de Kisame, avant de s'évanouir complètement.

« Merde ! Il est plus rapide que Madara-sama ? » pensa Kisame alarmé.

Le shinobi de l'Akatsuki se retourna vivement, pour faire face à… son chef, Madara.

L'homme-requin resta béat pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être brutalement ramené à la réalité par la douleur. Et l'odeur… du sang. De son sang.

Kisame rugit de colère, et frappa Madara, qui venait de lui planter un kunai dans la jambe.

Madara disparut aussitôt dans une volée de corbeaux, et Kisame secoua la tête. Un Genjutsu, bien sûr… Il aurait dû le deviner bien avant… Celui-ci était extrêmement puissant, apparemment.

« Samehada ? Tu sais ce que tu as à faire » pensa Kisame en exerçant une petite poussée sur son épée.

Itachi s'approcha de son adversaire enfermé dans l'illusion et leva son sabre. Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour celui-ci…

Mais Kisame intercepta le sabre de l'Uchiha avec sa propre épée, envoyant valser Itachi par la même occasion.

« Quelle force ! » pensa ce dernier. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus…

- Eh, toi ! Comment as-tu pu briser ce Genjutsu ? Cette illusion est presque aussi puissante que mon Tsukiyomi… dit Itachi à haute voix.

Kisame sourit.

- Tu connais les propriétés de Samehada j'imagine ? Tous comme les Bijuu, elle me permet d'être immunisé aux Genjutsus, puisqu'elle peut me donner du chakra à tout moment. Cet excédent de chakra perturbe alors ton illusion et la réduit à néant.

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Non seulement cette épée était chiante, mais en plus la face de saumon défraîchi n'était pas aussi idiote qu'elle en avait l'air…

« Comme c'est chiant… J'en connais une qui dirait « galère »… »

- Très bien, passons au Ninjutsu alors, face de hareng…

- Comme tu veux ! répondit l'autre sans relever l'insulte.

Ce fut Itachi qui commença :

**- Suiton : Baku Suishouha !**_(La vague explosive)_

La vague commença à déferler dans le laboratoire, au grand mécontentement d'Orochimaru.

« Tout mon matos va y passer, fait chier ! J'avais découvert un nouveau bacille et j'ai même

pas pu l'observer au microscope… C'est vraiment une journée de merde » conclut le serpent.

**- Suiton : Mizuryuu Heki !** (_le mur aqueux_) riposta Kisame.

La vague explosa en rencontrant le mur, qui protégea Kisame mais pas les étagères d'Orochimaru qui explosèrent sans autre cérémonie.

Le scientifique ne réagit même pas et continua à regarder le combat. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre ici, et que son laboratoire ne serait bientôt qu'un vague souvenir.

Les deux shinobis utilisèrent tour à tour une pléiade de jutsus aqueux mais aucun n'avait raison de leur adversaire respectif. Ils se valaient.

« Fait chier… Mon Katon ne sert à rien, et mon Genjutsu non plus… J'ai pas le choix, c'est le Suiton ou le Taijutsu. Ou le Mangekyou… » pensa sombrement Itachi.

Il n'avait pas envie de devenir aveugle et n'utiliserait la pupille que lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus faire autrement.

De leur côté, Kiba et Ino avaient commencé un petit duel de Taijutsu contre Karin, qui perdait peu à peu du terrain malgré une résistance acharnée.

Mais le shinobi de l'Akatsuki porta soudain un atémi à Ino qui fut envoyée au tapis.

Kiba ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ce garçon paraissait faible pourtant… Et Ino était une excellente kunoichi. Tout ceci était bizarre. Kiba détailla son adversaire et constata que ce dernier n'était que très peu musclé, comme s'il ne s'était quasiment jamais entraîné.

« D'où tire-t-il une telle force ? »

Karin ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et bondit sur Kiba et Akamaru, qui l'évitèrent de justesse. Le poing de Karin s'écrasa sur le sol dallé du labo, qui vola en éclats.

Kiba n'y comprenait rien. Rien du tout…

« Ce n'est pourtant pas la technique de Sakura et Tsunade… Rah mais c'est quoi son problème ?! » pensa Kiba en évitant une nouvelle attaque de Karin.

Kiba se força à appréhender la situation plus calmement. Il devait mettre ce mec K.O, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps…

Le jeune shinobi, Wolfgang de son vrai nom -Wolf pour les intimes- était une recrue très récente puisqu'il était arrivé il y a quelques semaines. Mais il progressait vite.

Bien que de nationalité belge, Kiba vivait autrefois au Brésil, en raison du travail de son père, qui travaillait pour une firme d'exploitation minière. Au contraire du Kiba du monde de Naruto, celui-ci était assez réfléchi.

« L'autre aurait sans doute foncé sur ce Karin sans se poser de questions » pensa Kiba dans un sourire crispé.

- Akamaru ? C'est parti mon chien. On fait un Gatsuga…

Aussitôt, Akamaru, dans un grand nuage de fumée, prit l'apparence de son maître, qui lança aussitôt l'attaque :

- **Gatsûga.** (_Les doubles crocs lacérants_)

Ino, qui avait décidé de laisser faire son coéquipier, fut surprise à l'écoute du nom du jutsu. Kiba venait d'arriver et il connaissait déjà une technique de ce niveau !

Les deux Kiba partirent en vrille à toute vitesse en direction d'un Karin imperturbable.

Les tornades de griffe percutèrent Karin, puis cessèrent de tourner.

Les deux Kiba ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ce mec les maintenait par le bras tous les deux ! Il avait stoppé la rotation a main nue !

« Ce n'est pas possible ça… Il y a un truc… » pensa Ino.

Soudain, les lèvres d'un des Kiba s'étirèrent pour former un rictus moqueur. Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, alors que l'autre était toujours maintenu par l'autre Kiba.

« Un clone ? » fit Ino, étonnée. Il avait probablement profité de la transformation d'Akamaru pour le créer…

Soudain, le dernier Kiba restant, attrapa le bras de Karin, le maintenant fermement.

Au même moment, le sol explosa sous Karin.

Kiba sortit de la terre comme un lapin d'un chapeau de magicien, et percuta Karin qui s'écrasa un peu plus loin.

- Bien joué Akamaru ! s'exclama Kiba.

Ino sourit. Alors ainsi, le Kiba caché sous terre était en fait Akamaru… C'était plutôt bien joué !

Mais à la grande surprise de Kiba, Karin se releva lentement. Son visage était toujours exempt d'expressions, et Ino se rappela les paroles de Kisame.

« Ils ont modifié son esprit… Je dois faire quelque chose.

- Kiba ! Laisse-moi faire.

Comme à regret, Kiba s'éloigna de Karin. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas gagner. Il avait sa fierté voyez-vous…

Ino prit sa place et sans attendre, Karin s'élança vers elle.

Mais cette fois-ci, Ino l'évita aisément. Elle l'avait sous-estimé, et ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Elle composa des mudras puis porta ses mains à ses lèvres.

**- Fuuton : Asasoyokaze no kan'goku** (_emprise de la brise matinale_)

Un vent se leva et entoura Karin, qui se mit soudain à léviter, porté par le vent. Le vent, bien que doux, était irrésistible et Karin était dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir.

Ino créa alors un clone pour maintenir la prison de vent, et s'agenouilla par terre.

Elle lança alors le jutsu qui faisait sa force.

**- Shintenshin no jutsu ! **(_jutsu de la possession_)

La kunoichi s'effondra immédiatement, mais Kiba avait prévu le coup et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Bonne chance, Ino, je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant, souffla Kiba.

Lorsqu'Ino pénétra l'esprit de Karin, son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait jamais ça… L'esprit qu'elle avait sous les yeux semblait brisé, et la noirceur avait envahi la place.

Ino vola à travers l'esprit de Karin, épouvantée devant les dommages qu'il avait subi.

C'était une sorte de viol, et Ino n'en haït que plus l'Akatsuki.

Elle parvint enfin devant une grande porte. Ino lévita vers le centre de cette dernière et examina le sceau de protection qui y avait été apposé.

« Hmm… Enfantin. »

Ino se concentra et le sceau se désintégra, alors que la porte s'ouvrait en grand. La kunoichi continua son périple à travers cette curieuse dimension, et finit par arriver dans le Hall des Souvenirs, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Ino céda à la curiosité et plongea dans le flot de souvenirs.

_Karin devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Il était en train de faire un puzzle, et semblait en intense concentration. _

_- Walid ! A table, c'est l'heure !_

Ino sourit. Elle était anglaise, mais elle avait bien reconnu la langue de Molière. Alors comme ça Karin était français ? Décidément… Ino quitta le souvenir pour un autre plus récent, celui qui l'intéresserait.

_Karin avait seize ans. Il se trouvait dans un fourgon qu'Ino reconnut aussitôt. Celui de l'IEPP… _

« Alors comme ça il a déjà reçu ses pouvoirs. Voilà qui est intéressant » pensa Ino, avant de s'immerger pour de bon dans le souvenir.

_Walid était assis à l'arrière du véhicule, repensant aux récents évènements. Aux pouvoirs qu'il avait reçu, et à son enlèvement la nuit dernière, par ces hommes._

_Le camion roulait depuis des heures, et le jeune homme était tenaillé par la faim._

_Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, il ressentit un soulagement mêlé de peur. La porte arrière s'ouvrit et un de ces types vêtu d'une robe noire aux nuages rouges l'aida à sortir._

_Walid regarda les environs, et constata qu'il se trouvait… en Allemagne. En effet, une inscription était gravée sur le grand bâtiment qui lui faisait face : _

_« Münchens Institut für Studium den paranormalen Phänomen » (Institut d'Etudes des Phénomènes Paranormaux de Munich)_

_Walid habitant à Bordeaux, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le voyage avait été aussi long._

_Un homme sortit du bâtiment et vint à leur rencontre. Lui aussi portait une cape, et commença à parler en anglais avec les deux kidnappeurs. Walid ne comprenait rien, contrairement à Ino qui était tout ouïe. _

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Je n'ai pas été prévenu de…_

_- Changement de plan, le coupa le conducteur du fourgon. Ce gosse devait être amené au centre de Paris mais il y a eu un problème. Il semblerait qu'un groupe de prisonniers se soit évadé et ait tué pas mal de gardes… Il parait qu'Itachi est en cause, chuchota-t-il._

_Toujours est-il que ce centre est en rénovation. Vous avez assez de place ici ?_

_- Oui, aucun problème._

_- Très bien. Nous devons y aller, faites gaffe au prisonnier !_

_L'homme hocha la tête et les deux autres retournèrent au fourgon puis partirent._

_Sous l'injonction du troisième larron, Walid entra dans le bâtiment. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une grande porte métallique. _

_L'homme composa un code et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Walid le suivit alors à l'intérieur puis s'arrêta net. Une vingtaine de personnes le regardait avec une curiosité mêlée de méfiance._

_L'homme qui avait ouvert la porte se retourna et partit sans un mot en refermant la porte derrière lui._

_Walid demeura immobile, totalement perdu. On ne lui avait rien dit, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se trouvait en Allemagne, dans une sorte d'institut._

_« Je parie que ça a un rapport avec ces chose bizarres qui me son arrivées… » pensa le jeune homme._

_La foule se dissipa peu à peu, et il ne resta bientôt plus que deux personnes devant Walid._

_L'un devait avoir à peu près son âge, et venait de toute évidence d'Asie. Un coréen ou un japonais, supposa Walid. L'autre était très grand, et devait avoir entre vingt et trente ans._

_- Salut, dit ce dernier en anglais. Je m'appelle Ray. Je viens des Etats-Unis et je suis la réincarnation de Zabuza,._

_Walid plissa les yeux._

_- La réincarnation ?_

_Le jeune asiatique secoua la tête._

_- Encore un noob, j'ai la flemme d'expliquer…_

_Zabuza sourit et commença ses explications._

_- Alors comme ça je suis aussi la réincarnation d'un personnage de Naruto ? C'est dingue, souffla Walid._

_- Ouaip, répondit Zabuza. Tu es sûr qu'on ne t'a pas dit qui tu étais ?_

_Walid réfléchit, puis répondit._

_- Et bien il y a bien le type aux yeux rouges…_

_Zabuza et son ami échangèrent un regard de connivence puis l'encouragèrent à continuer._

_- Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, et c'était vraiment désagréable. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi. Et puis il a prononcé un nom. C'était Karin. J'ai alors été pris de convulsions et j'ai failli faire un malaise… murmura Walid._

_- Donc tu es Karin. Si c'est bien la Karin à laquelle je pense, tu as des pouvoirs très pratiques ! l'assura Zabuza._

_Le géant se tourna ensuite vers l'asiatique :_

_- Tu ne t'es pas présenté, Muriuki…_

_Ce dernier soupira et dit à toute vitesse :_

_- Je m'appelle Muriuki, je suis japonais, et je suis la réincarnation de Haku._

_- Au fait, Muriuki. Ce mec n'est pas encore devenu un robot comme les autres, on pourrait peut-être le prendre avec nous… murmura Zabuza._

_- Non, c'est mort, répliqua sèchement Haku. Il n'a aucune notion de Ninjutsu ou de Taijutsu. Il ne serait qu'un fardeau pour nous…_

_Karin se frotta la tête._

_- De quoi parlez-vous au juste ?_

_Zabuza lui jeta un coup d'œil et chuchota :_

_- On va s'évader d'ici. Ce soir._

_Karin ouvrit de grands yeux._

_- Vous avez un plan ?_

_- Ouaip, tout est planifié, déclara Zabuza, visiblement fier comme un paon._

_- Tout est planifié pour deux, souligna Haku._

_Zabuza soupira._

_- Muriuki, tu veux vraiment le laisser ici, se faire lobotomiser alors qu'on pourrait l'éviter ? En plus, ses pouvoirs de perception pourraient être utiles ! On pourrait repérer les gardes de loin._

_- Mouais... Mais si il nous gêne, il gicle, répondit un Haku péremptoire._

_Après un repas frugal pris dans le réfectoire du centre, les prisonniers furent reconduits à leurs chambres, sous bonne garde._

_Haku parvint tout de même à prendre un peu d'avance sans que cela ne se remarque et une fois arrivé devant le clavier numérique de la porte composa quelques signes._

_Il souffla alors un courant d'air frais, et le clavier se couvrit d'une fine couche de buée._

_Satisfait, Haku rejoignit les autres, et sourit lorsque le garde composa le code. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que ses compagnons s'engouffraient dans la salle, Haku parvint à jeter un coup d'œil au clavier et mémorisa les touches qui portaient des traces de doigt._

_« Ce sera encore plus simple que prévu », se félicita-t-il._

_En effet, il n'y avait que deux traces, sur la touche huit et la touche trois. Ce qui laissait peu de choix de combinaisons…_

_C'est ce que révéla Haku à ses deux comparses. Zabuza le félicita, mais Karin demeura assez réservé._

_- Il y a quand même pas mal de possibilités, déclara le jeune français. _

_- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Zabuza en se grattant la tête._

_Karin lui répondit aussitôt :_

_- Puisqu'il y a quatre chiffres dans le code, il y a dix combinaisons possibles : Huit-Huit-Huit-Trois, Huit-Huit-Trois-Trois, Huit-Trois-Trois-Trois, Huit-Trois-Trois-Huit, Huit-Trois-Huit-Trois, Trois-Trois-Trois-Huit, Trois-Trois-Huit-Huit, Trois-Huit-Huit-Huit, Trois-Huit-Trois-Huit et Trois-Huit-Huit-Trois. _

_Les deux autres le regardèrent bizarrement puis Haku ricana :_

_- Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que deux chiffres différents…_

_Zabuza rit de soulagement. Ils avaient eu de la chance sur ce coup-là. _

_- Prêts ? chuchota Haku._

_- Oui, mon Genjutsu est en place, les caméras ne nous verrons pas pendant… une minute environ, lui répondit Karin._

_- Je me grouille, lâcha Haku en courant vers le boîtier numérique._

_Il composa les différentes séries possibles, les unes après les autres, tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à sa montre. Comme les secondes s'écoulaient vite !_

_Alors qu'il ne restait plus que dix secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et tous retinrent un cri de triomphe. Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la pièce, et une fois à l'extérieur, se permirent une petite pause._

_- On a fait le plus dur, les assura Haku. Maintenant, il faut éviter les patrouilles…_

_Karin opina du chef et se concentra. Il scanna les environs et déclara :_

_- Il y a trois gardes, mais postés assez loin. De plus, aucun ne se trouve sur le chemin de la sortie. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai…_

_Les trois fuyards se remirent à courir tout en s'efforçant de faire le minimum de bruit possible._

_Soudain, Karin pila net. _

_- Impossible… Une dizaine de gardes… Ils convergent tous vers nous !_

_Haku jura._

_- On a pourtant évité les caméras… Comment est-ce possible ?_

_- Ils arrivent, et ils sont huit, révéla Karin._

_Haku et Zabuza se mirent en garde et attendirent._

_Les shinobis de l'Akatsuki arrivèrent bientôt et se mirent en ligne devant les trois prisonniers._

_- Heureusement que Madara-sama t'a muté ici, Toshino ! s'exclama un des ninjas. _

_Le dénommé Toshino, acquiesça, et Haku jura en voyant les yeux de ce dernier. Le Byakugan…_

_- Bordel… Il a fallu qu'il ramène sa fraise maintenant, ce sale Hyûga…_

_- Rendez-vous ! s'écria celui qui devait être le chef. Ou nous…_

_L'homme se tut à tout jamais. Son corps s'effondra, baignant déjà dans l'hémoglobine._

_Zabuza essuya sa main trempée de sang et cracha :_

_- Un autre volontaire ?_

_Les sept shinobis restants échangèrent un regard effrayé. Ils étaient loin de faire partie des meilleurs membres de l'Akatsuki, mais ces prisonniers étaient censés n'être que des débutants…_

_- La prochaine fois, réfléchissez-y à deux fois avant de vous attaquer à des génies, dit Haku en apparaissant dans leur dos._

_Karin devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas vomir. La vision de ces sept ninjas morts…_

_- On n'avait pas le choix, lui expliqua Zabuza en courant à côté de lui._

_Haku ne dit rien, mais lui aussi ne semblait pas dans son assiette, même s'il essayait de faire croire le contraire._

_Soudain, Haku leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Zabuza le rejoint et vit la porte._

_- On y est arrivé ! C'est la sortie Muriuki !_

_- Non... répondirent Haku et Karin d'une même voix._

_En effet, un shinobi sortit de l'ombre et se plaça devant la porte._

_- C'est fini les enfants. Arrêtez tout ou je serai forcé de vous tuer._

_Haku serra les dents en voyant la cape de l'individu._

_- On peut savoir ce qu'un Capitaine fout ici ?_

_- Madara-sama avait prévu cette tentative depuis longtemps. Vous n'êtes pas aussi discrets que vous ne le pensez, mes chers génies… ricana l'homme._

_- Et qui êtes-vous ? le coupa Zabuza._

_- Je m'appelle Kakuzu et je suis le plus puissant des Capitaines de l'Akatsuki, fit l'autre dans un grand sourire._

_Kakuzu les regarda tous à tour de rôle, puis dit :_

_- Avant tout, je vais m'assurer que personne ne puisse fuir…_

_**Katon : Akuma no Honoo !** (Les flammes du Diable)_

_Aussitôt, des flammes s'élevèrent devant la porte du bâtiment._

_Haku et Zabuza échangèrent un regard, et s'élancèrent sans attendre vers leur adversaire._

_**- Suiton : Suiryuudan !** (le dragon aqueux) _

_**- Hyôton : Fubuki no jutsu !** (technique de la tempête de neige) _

_« Comment ? Mais qui sont-ils vraiment ? pensa Kakuzu. « C'est assez impressionnant quand même… »_

_Puis Kakuzu sourit._

_« Mais c'est tellement insuffisant… »_

_**- Doton : Oni no jishin'** (le séisme démoniaque)_

_Il y eut une explosion et le dragon d'eau et la neige de Haku furent repoussés au loin. _

_Puis la terre se souleva, et une onde de choc balaya la pièce, projetant les trois prisonniers sur le sol._

_- C'est inutile, se gaussa Kakuzu. _

_Haku se releva pourtant et s'exclama :_

_**- Suiton : Mizu Yari !** (la lance aqueuse)_

_Cette fois-ci, Haku avait visé les flammes. Le projectile aqueux explosa contre le mur de feu, mais une fois que la vapeur se fut dissipée, tous purent constater que les flamme brûlaient plus que jamais._

_Soudain, une voix se fit entendre à l'extérieur :_

_**- Suiton : Mizu Rappa !** (la vague déferlante)_

_La vague pulvérisa la porte, éteignit le feu, et mouilla les chaussures de Kakuzu, au grand dam de ce dernier._

_- Qui es-tu ? rugit-il._

_- Je m'appelle Shiro, enchanté ! sourit le nouveau venu, un jeune homme vêtu d'une curieuse armure rouge. _

_Il se gratta le menton puis ajouta :_

_- Excusez-moi, mais vous ne savez pas où je pourrais trouver un distributeur de boisson ? J'ai hyper soif et tous les magasins sont fermés à cette heure-ci…_

_Kakuzu eut un geste d'humeur et rugit de colère. Les quatre masques fixés dans son dos se libérèrent, formant quatre entités reliées par des tentacules noires._

_Shiro fronça le nez. _

_- Berk ! T'es Kakuzu, c'est ça ? Tu dois être balèze, j'ai vraiment envie de t'éclater…_

_- Non, Shiro._

_Ce dernier se retourna vers Angel et soupira :_

_- Quoi encore ? On n'a pas le droit de s'amuser ?_

_- Nous devons rester neutres, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, dit le plus puissant des corps de Pain d'une voix ferme._

_Shiro soupira, puis dit :_

_- Mais c'est dégueu ce qu'ils font à ces gens dans ce centre. On pourrait au moins prendre ces trois là avec nous !_

_Pain soupira._

_- D'accord, mais laisse-moi faire. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en prennes à ce Kakuzu. Cela risquerait de créer un incident diplomatique._

_- Pff… répondit Shiro. J'en ai marre de fuir, moi._

_- Le Rinnegan ne doit pas interférer dans la prophétie, Shiro ! Tu peux rejoindre un des camps si tu le veux, mais si tu veux rester avec moi, tu devras rester neutre._

_- C'est bon, je sais tout ça. Et je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul, comment ferais-tu sans moi ?_

_Tendô sourit, puis se retourna vers Kakuzu qui les regardait méchamment._

_- Alors vous êtes l'Ange et le Démon, Pain et Gobi c'est ça ? Et comment comptez-vous récupérer ces prisonniers sans me passer sur le corps ?_

_Pain ne répondit rien, et leva le bras :_

_**- Banshou Tenin !** (Le trou noir divin)_

_Aussitôt, Zabuza, Karin et Haku s'envolèrent vers lui. Vers la sortie._

_Gobi eut un grand sourire. Pain était vraiment le meilleur. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas intervenir dans cette fichue prophétie…_

_Soudain, Tendô écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils._

_Madara, qui venait d'arriver par téléportation, avait attrapé Karin par le bras. Les deux autres étaient arrivés à bon port mais Madara l'avait empêché de ramener le dernier garçon._

_- Toi ! cracha Madara. Je croyais que tu devais rester neutre… _

_- Je ne fais que sauver ces trois garçons de ton infâme institut, répliqua Pain. Laisse-moi partir avec ces trois-la. Tu as bien assez de shinobis, tu n'es pas obligé de briser leur vie à eux aussi._

_Madara ricana :_

_- Emporte ces deux-la si ça te chante. Ils ne m'intéressent pas, contrairement aux pouvoirs de ce garçon. Par conséquent, il n'est pas question que j'accède à ta demande. Mais si tu y tiens tant, tu n'as qu'à m'affronter… _

_Pain resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il l'avait déjà combattu une fois, et son maître lui avait dit qu'il avait mis en danger la prophétie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer._

_- On s'en va, déclara Pain._

_- Mais, et Karin ? s'insurgea Zabuza._

_- Nous n'avons pas le choix, on doit partir sans lui, répondit Pain. Je ne peux pas combattre Madara, et aucun de vous n'a le niveau pour l'affronter. Si vous essayez de sauver votre ami, vous ne trouverez que la mort !_

_Zabuza baissa la tête, et Pain composa les signes de son jutsu de déplacement rapide de groupe._

_Les quatre personnes commencèrent à disparaître, et Karin entendit la voix de Haku._

_- Karin ! Je te jure qu'on te sauvera ! Quoiqu'il arrive, on deviendra assez forts pour te sortir de là, vieux !_

_Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Madara se tourna vers Karin._

_- Il n'est pas question que tu t'échappes. Je détruirai ton esprit s'il le faut, mais tu ne me désobéiras plus jamais !_

Itachi s'était séparé de Kisame et haletait, à l'instar de son adversaire. Ils commençaient à être à court de chakra, même si Kisame avait un peu plus de réserves.

- Allez, Taijutsu maintenant, ricana Kisame. « Je vais lui piquer ce qui lui reste de chakra avec Samehada et ce sera terminé ».

Les deux shinobis s'élancèrent et le sabre d'Itachi rencontra Samehada dans un grondement de tonnerre. Mais Itachi sentait qu'il ne ferait pas longtemps le poids. Cette épée exerçait une pression extraordinaire, et son propre katana risquait de céder à tout moment.

Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, Kisame attaqua derechef et brisa net la lame d'Itachi.

Ce dernier jura puis s'écarta rapidement de son ennemi.

- Ton épée est vraiment embêtante, face de sardine à l'huile.

Orochimaru vit qu'Itachi n'avait plus trop de solutions, et s'en alarma.

« Si la poiscaille gagne, il battra facilement la blonde et le crétin au clébard… Je vais être obligé de l'aider. »

Le serpent ouvrit alors grand la bouche, et une épée sortit bientôt entièrement de son corps.

Kiba, qui avait vu la scène, lui lança un regard dégoûté mais Orochimaru l'ignora.

Il lança le sabre à Itachi qui s'en empara par réflexe.

- Merci…

Itachi examina le katana et le reconnut assez vite. C'était l'épée de Kusanagi. On pouvait dire qu'elle tombait à pic celle-la…

Itachi para le nouvel assaut de Kisame, qui, malgré sa force herculéenne, ne put briser le nouveau sabre d'Itachi.

Soudain, Kusanagi s'allongea et zébra la joue de Kisame.

Ce dernier frémit. Lui aussi venait de reconnaître l'arme.

« C'est chiant, cette épée peut à la fois me contrer et m'attaquer… Je risque ma peau là… »

Voyant que l'issue du combat était en passe de changer, Kisame se ressaisit. Il devait simplement attaquer sans cesse, et ne laisser aucune ouverture à cette épée. Malgré la solidité de l'arme, la force de l'homme-requin l'obligerait à lâcher le katana.

Kisame multiplia alors des coups de taille surpuissants, qui obligeait Itachi à tenir Kusanagi verticalement, afin de parer efficacement. Du coup, il ne pouvait plus attaquer et défendre simultanément…

« Ce type est plutôt malin », se dit Itachi.

Au bout d'un moment, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Samehada rencontra Kusanagi avec une puissance extraordinaire, et l'arme d'Itachi s'échappa de sa main pour aller se planter dans un mur derrière lui.

« Que faire contre une telle force ? » songea l'Uchiha acculé.

Itachi essaya d'utiliser sa vitesse pour le déborder mais Kisame avait prévu sa tentative, et se mit aussitôt en opposition. Son épée heurta Itachi, qui sentit son chakra décliner à vue d'œil.

A mesure que le chakra d'Itachi emplissait Samehada, celle-ci gagnait en volume.

L'épée grandissait, de même que les sortes d'épines qui la constituaient.

D'un seul coup, ces dernières s'agrandirent brusquement et s'enfoncèrent dans le corps d'Itachi, qui serra les dents et sauta en arrière.

Les épines l'avaient surtout touché à la jambe et au ventre, il s'en sortirait. Une des sortes d'échardes avait failli lui perforer l'abdomen, pour finalement transpercer la poche de son pantalon. Il avait eu chaud…

Soudain, Itachi se glaça. Cette poche…

Avec un lenteur infinie, il enfonça sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de chips. Le paquet était transpercé en son centre.

Itachi plongea sa main à l'intérieur du paquet et en retira Gamataki. Le crapaud saignait abondamment, la poitrine transpercée de part en part. Mais le batracien respirait encore, et il se hâta de l'apporter à Kiba, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Ce dernier ne connaissait pas de jutsu de guérison, mais il pourrait au moins retenir le flot de sang en compressant la blessure.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kisame attendait, appréciant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux de requin. Alors comme ça il avait touché ce fameux crapaud, celui que Madara voulait mort ou vif.

« Quelle chance ! » se félicita Kisame.

C'est un Itachi toujours désarmé qui vint se mettre face à Kisame. En effet, Kusanagi se trouvait derrière ce dernier, et la récupérer semblait impossible.

**- Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !** s'exclama Itachi.

Le jutsu prit Kisame de court, et il fut brûlé un peu partout.

Mais Itachi s'effondra juste après, le souffle court. Il avait mal évalué ses réserves de chakra. Il ne pensait pas que Samehada était si vorace ! Il ne lui restait plus une goutte de chakra désormais…

C'est ce que Samehada fit comprendre à Kisame, qui exulta littéralement. Il tenait Itachi.

Kisame s'approcha du Seigneur des Corbeaux agenouillé, et leva son immense sabre.

- Sayonara, Itachi-san.

Samehada plongea vers la nuque d'Itachi, avant d'être bloqué par une protection invisible.

Kisame recula, plein d'incompréhension. Itachi aurait-il encore un atout dans sa manche ?

La protection d'Itachi prit une teinte rougeâtre et se mit à grandir, prenant peu à peu une forme humaine.

Kisame blêmit en reconnaissant le jutsu.

_**Susanoo…**_

Le Susanoo d'Itachi évoluait de plus en plus vite. Le squelette fut recouvert par des muscles, puis l'ultime couche se mit en place. Susanoo avait pris son ultime apparence, constata Kisame en voyant le long nez du géant immatériel.

Soudain, le bras de Susanoo se mua en un grand arc.

Une seconde plus tard, Susanoo le mettait en joue et tirait. Kisame n'eut que le temps de se déplacer de quelques centimètres vers la droite, qu'il recevait la flèche en pleine épaule gauche.

La flèche de chakra déchiqueta l'épaule, et Kisame hurla de douleur. Son bras gauche gisait désormais sur le sol dallé du laboratoire.

Itachi devait lui aussi faire face à une terrible douleur, celle que subissait tout utilisateur du Susanoo. Plus le jutsu était évolué et perfectionné, plus la douleur était intense. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas encore utilisé l'épée de Totsuka, il était déjà tout près de la forme finale du Susanoo.

Kisame ramassa son bras, puis leva la tête. Le Susanoo le visait à nouveau.

Le shinobi déglutit. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter celle-ci…

Au moment où Kisame recommandait son âme à Kami-sama, un frisson parcourut la silhouette fantomatique, et l'arc disparut. Puis le Susanoo sembla régresser d'un niveau.

Itachi, la main sur les yeux, jura. Sa volonté avait vacillé sous la douleur et le Susanoo s'était affaibli.

Avant qu'Itachi ait pu se ressaisir, Kisame, son bras gauche sous le bras droit, disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il était parti.

Ino émergea du souvenir assez brutalement, et mit quelques secondes pour se souvenir où elle était.

« Le temps presse, je dois trouver ce sceau et le détruire ».

Ino vola à pleine vitesse à travers l'enchevêtrement des diverses couches de l'esprit du garçon, avant de finalement trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Devant elle, se tenait un Karin fantomatique, qui semblait inconscient. Ino s'approcha et vit le sceau à l'intérieur de son corps, à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le cœur.

Sans hésiter, elle plongea son bras à travers le corps immatériel et apposa sa main sur le sceau.

Elle se concentra alors pour le détruire.

Malgré ses efforts répétés, elle n'arrivait à rien. Ino n'avait pas assez de connaissances en Fuuinjutsu.

Itachi, qui venait de terminer son combat, se rendit auprès de Kiba pour s'informer de l'état de la mascotte d'Amaterasu.

- Il est vivant mais… commença Kiba.

Gamataki avait ouvert les yeux et regarda Itachi.

- Itachi… Ne t'en fais pas, vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi. Amaterasu est devenue puissante, déclara le crapaud.

Il cracha du sang puis dit :

- Ma vie s'achève, mais ne sois pas triste. J'ai échoué dans ma mission, je n'ai pas trouvé l'élu. Mais je sais que tu y arriveras, toi. Tu y arriveras Karasu.

- Ne dis pas ça, Gamataki, tu dois vivre ! s'écria Itachi.

Kiba tapota alors de son chef, qui se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Regardez Karin, il…

Itachi regarda Karin s'avancer vers lui. Le clone d'Ino avait disparu, et Karin était par conséquent libre de ses mouvements.

« Ino n'ayant pas regagné son corps, elle doit contrôler celui de l'autre » espéra Itachi.

Karin s'avança vers eux puis leva son doigt. Ce dernier se recouvrit d'une couche de chakra et Kiba recula instinctivement.

- Reculez Itachi-san ! Vous n'avez plus de chakra et abuser de Susanoo risquerait d'abîmer vos yeux !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit ce dernier. Il ne nous fera aucun mal. Je pense qu'Ino veut nous dire quelque chose.

Karin se baissa puis utilisa son doigt pour graver un sceau sur le sol. Le chakra laissait comme des traces de brûlures par terre, et Itachi et Kiba se penchèrent pour observer le dessin lorsqu'il fut achevé.

C'était un sceau assez compliqué, et Itachi réfléchit quelques instants.

- Hum. Apparemment c'est un sceau à deux fonctions. Si Naruto ou Jiraya étaient là nous irions plus vite mais bon… La première fonction du sceau concerne l'esprit. Elle emprisonne la conscience du sujet, et le rend obéissant aux ordres. Ce type est donc un pantin… La deuxième fonction est une sorte de sceau d'ouverture, qui permet à ce shinobi de dépasser ses limites. J'imagine qu'il vous à donné pas mal de fil à retordre ?

Kiba acquiesça et Itachi, sous l'oreille attentive de Karino (Ino dans le corps de Karin), continua son exposé :

- En revanche, un tel sceau affaiblit le corps qui l'utilise. Madara compte utiliser ce pion, puis le jeter. C'est vraiment ignoble.

Itachi entreprit ensuite d'expliquer à Ino comment ôter le sceau, puis il retourna aux côtés du crapaud mourant.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'essais infructueux, Ino parvint enfin à briser le sceau. Elle quitta aussitôt l'esprit de Karin. En effet, si elle restait trop longtemps, son corps d'origine allait manquer de chakra et elle n'aurait plus aucun moyen de le retrouver.

Elle fit donc le chemin inverse et rejoignit prestement son enveloppe charnelle.

Karin s'effondra au moment où Ino se levait. Kiba se précipita vers elle, mais la jeune fille semblait aller bien. Elle n'avait presque plus de chakra mais elle avait regagné son corps à temps.

Karin se leva à son tour, et tous purent constater que ses yeux avaient changé. Il avait quitté son regard vide, et semblait être un autre homme.

- Où suis-je ?

Kiba soupira et commença à le lui expliquer.

Au moment où Kiba achevait son histoire, la voix de Gamataki se fit entendre :

- Karin…

Ce dernier leva la tête, surpris.

- Un crapaud qui…

- Tais-toi et viens, le coupa Kiba.

Tous se rendirent auprès du crapaud, et eurent le cœur serré. Gamataki semblait plus faible que jamais.

- Karin, tu es celui que j'attendais. Tu as un fantastique pouvoir de perception, et Amaterasu a besoin de toi, murmura le petit batracien.

Karin regarda les autres, puis dit :

- Je me joindrai à vous.

Le crapaud sourit, puis dit :

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir me succéder, Karin. Nos pouvoirs sont compatibles. Grâce à toi, mes pouvoirs survivront. Je continuerai à vivre à travers toi.

Gamataki leva sa main, et fit signe à Karin de s'approcher.

Ce dernier hésita quelques instants puis s'exécuta. Le crapaud lui toucha alors le front, et Karin sentit une onde de chaleur lui traverser le corps. Il frissonna, puis tout devint noir. Il se toucha les yeux, alarmés. Il était devenu aveugle !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cet état n'est que temporaire, le rassura Gamataki. Tu recevras bientôt le pouvoir de mes yeux.

Karin attendit, puis la lumière réapparut progressivement. Tout était revenu à la normale ! A un détail près. Karin cligna des yeux, éberlués. Il voyait un nom inscrit au dessus de la tête d'Itachi ! Il tourna la tête, et vit les noms « Kiba » et « Ino » au dessus de la tête des deux autres.

- C'est incroyable… souffla-t-il.

- Tu as désormais le don de voir les noms de réincarnation des shinobis, et donc de leur révéler. Fais en bon usage…

Gamataki se tourna ensuite vers les trois autres.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus résister. Je vais devoir vous quitter, mes amis. Adieu.

Ino se mit à pleurer et Itachi versa une larme unique. Celle-ci toucha le sol au moment où Gamataki rendit son dernier souffle.

* * *

_Fin du flashback_

« Merci Gamataki, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de réussir la mission que le Général et toi m'avez confiée. Amaterasu a subi de telles pertes ! » pensa Itachi en se balançant sur son fauteuil.

- Itachi-sama !

Itachi se redressa et vit une jeune fille devant lui. Il la reconnut rapidement.

- Tu es Tayuya c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, Itachi-sama. Je venais juste vous dire que les unités du Capitaine Apocalypse et du Capitaine Eclipse sont prêtes à partir.

- Merci, Tayuya. Et oublie le « sama » ! Un simple « san » suffira, sourit Itachi, avant de quitter la salle.

- Bonjour Kakuzu-san, murmura Deidara en croisant son supérieur. Que faites-vous dans ce secteur, sauf votre respect ?

- Je m'occupais de la prisonnière, grogna Kakuzu. Depuis que Hidan est partie, c'est moi qui m'occupe des interrogatoires… Et cette satanée Hyûga n'a rien lâché !

Deidara se figea.

- Une Hyûga ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Merde, tu n'es pas au courant ? Si tu consacrais moins de temps à ton « art », tu pourrais faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi.

Deidara baissa la tête, et Kakuzu continua à se plaindre.

- En plus, torturer les gens est vraiment une perte de temps.

Deidara releva la tête, surpris. Kakuzu-san aurait-il du cœur ?

- Il vaudrait mieux les tuer tout de suite, ce serait plus rentable. En plus, je ne suis même pas payé pour ce boulot !

Deidara baissa les yeux, déçu. Cette organisation était vraiment un repaire de psychopathes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

- Ah au fait, tu dois lui apporter son repas, ricana Kakuzu. C'est toi qui a été désigné par le chef. Fais gaffe, Kisame s'est fait cogner et Madara-sama s'est fait mordre ! se gaussa Kakuzu.

- Kisame s'est fait cogner ? Elle est si forte que ça ? s'étonna Deidara.

- Ouaip, c'est une Capitaine. Tu sais, la mystérieuse Rédemption. C'était une Hyûga, en fait.

Les deux shinobis se séparèrent et Deidara partit chercher le repas pour la prisonnière.

Il se rendit ensuite aux cellules de haute sécurité et ouvrit la porte de la cellule numéro 64.

Il alluma la lumière et regarda à l'intérieur.

Ce qu'il vit le fit hoqueter de stupeur. C'était la fille de la dernière fois ! Celle qu'il avait rencontré le jour où il avait soigné le type au Mokuton.

- Toi ?

Hinata ne répondit pas et Deidara s'approcha. Il constata que le corps de la kunoichi avait été tailladé de toutes parts. La jeune fille avait les yeux clos et Deidara s'approcha un peu.

Il examina le corps de la prisonnière et vit des traces de fouet, des brûlures, et de multiples coupures. Mais Kakuzu semblait avoir été assez tendre. En effet, ce dernier avait une réputation de tortionnaire. En général, il commençait par sectionner les doigts de la main un par un.

« Je suppose que cette fille est précieuse pour Madara-sama » songea Deidara.

Le shinobi mit sa main sur le bras de la prisonnière et commença à soigner se blessures.

Soudain, Hinata ouvrit les yeux et frappa Deidara en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier vola jusqu'à la porte, et s'y écrasa avec fracas.

Il se releva difficilement, et dit :

- Je voulais juste soigner tes blessures…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, ordure ! Me soigner pour me torturer ensuite, je trouve ça dégueulasse !

Deidara ne répondit rien, et se rappela le but premier de sa visite.

- Je t'apporte ton repas.

- Il y a quoi au menu ? rétorqua sèchement la Hyûga.

- Du poulet avec…

- Tu peux te le garder, le coupa Hinata. Je suis végétarienne, et il serait temps que ça entre dans le crâne de votre fichu cuisinier.

- Euh, oui, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir et…

- Rien à foutre ! Il avait qu'à deviner !

Deidara se gratta la tête, puis soupira :

- Et les frites qui sont avec ?

- Envoie.

Deidara s'assit alors qu'Hinata se mettait à manger.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Deidara.

Hinata le regarda.

- Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que je serai celle qui te tuera, chien de l'Akatsuki !

- Je ne suis pas comme eux, se défendit Deidara.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ?

Deidara ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas tout dire à cette fille ! Sans compter que Zetsu pouvait traîner dans les parages…

Il ne répondit rien et sortit finalement de la cellule.

« Drôle de type », songea Hinata. « Il est pas mal, et paraît gentil, mais c'est un capitaine de Madara. Si ça se trouve, il se moque de moi pour me blesser… »

Elle continua à avaler ses frites, puis se rendit compte que Deidara avait laissé la lumière allumée.

- En tout cas il est plus attentionné que Kisame, grogna Hinata en pensant à la face de mérou.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et l'humeur d'Hinata s'assombrit.

« Quand on parle du loup… »

Kisame marcha jusqu'à elle, et lui dit :

- Alors comme ça tu as aussi frappé Deidara ? Tu es vraiment pire qu'une lionne ne cage…

Hinata continua à manger comme si de rien n'était, et Kisame reprit :

- Dépêche-toi de finir ton repas, tu dois sortir d'ici.

- Pour aller où ? s'insurgea la kunoichi.

Kisame eut un sourire méchant.

- Au labo. Madara-sama veut étudier ton tatouage. Celui qui vous permet de traverser le champ de force du château. Et il va aussi procéder aux tests préliminaires.

Les lèvres de Kisame se retroussèrent plus encore.

- Pour l'ablation de tes yeux. C'est dans trois jours.

Hinata frissonna, et Kisame lui passa une paire de menottes.

- Tu ne pourras pas utiliser de jutsus avec ça, l'informa ce dernier.

- Ravie de l'apprendre. Je vous fais peur apparemment…

L'homme-requin ne jugea pas utile de répondre et tous deux quittèrent la pièce.

Après avoir expliqué le plan aux deux équipes, et prodigué force encouragements, Itachi laissa les Capitaines et leurs élèves à leur mission.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à crever, baka, lâcha Itachi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, vieux, j'ai bien trop de trucs à faire ! rit Naruto.

Itachi s'en alla et Naruto se tourna vers ses élèves.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Hai sensei !

De son côté, Neji leva le pouce. Son équipe était fin prête pour le départ.

Apocalypse mit son masque, puis s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bon, écoutez-moi bien. Nous allons nous téléporter directement dans la cellule d'Hinata. Pour cela, je vais utiliser la technique de téléportation du Yondaime. Vous allez donc devoir vous accrocher à moi.

Naruto fit une pause, puis les avertit :

- Surtout, ne me lâchez pas ! Vous risquez d'être un peu secoués mais si vous me lâchez, vous risquez la mort !

Un silence succéda à cet avertissement, puis tous se réunirent autour de Naruto.

Ce dernier se concentra et murmura :

- **Hiraishin no Jutsu. **(_technique de téléportation_)

- Il fait super sombre là-dedans, se plaignit Kiba.

Neji activa son Byakugan, se dirigea vers l'interrupteur, et alluma la lumière.

- Et la lumière fut ! ricana Kiba.

- La ferme, imbécile… fit Shino en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit, là ?

- Taisez-vous, dit Naruto.

Le silence revint dans la cellule et Naruto examina les murs et la porte.

Le jinchuuriki était de mauvaise humeur. Hinata n'était pas dans sa cellule, et en plus…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- C'est-à-dire ? lui demanda Sakura.

- On est dans la merde, fit le blond en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

Kiba eut un sourire narquois.

- Je me sens vachement plus rassuré tout d'un coup.

- Kiba ?

Le maître-chien, Akamaru juché sur sa tête, se tourna vers Naruto.

- Ouaip ?

- Tu veux faire plus ample connaissance avec le mur ?

- Nope.

- Alors ferme-la.

Apocalypse se tourna ensuite vers Neji et déclara :

- Le mur et la porte sont équipés de sceaux à champ de force, et devinez à quoi sert ce champ de force ?

Personne ne tenta sa chance et Naruto continua :

- C'est un inhibiteur de malaxage de chakra.

Il y eut un silence et Kiba demanda :

- Et en français ça donne quoi ?

- On ne peut plus malaxer de chakra, ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut plus utiliser de jutsus, expliqua Sakura.

- Merci, Sak'.

Sakura, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas ce diminutif, s'empressa de colle son poing dans la figure de Kiba.

- C'est ta façon de dire « de rien » je suppose… se lamenta le jeune homme en caressant son chien.

Neji prit alors la parole :

- Peut-on détruire cette porte, Naruto ?

- Il faut essayer le Taijutsu, c'est notre seule chance, soupira Apocalypse. Sakura ?

La kunoichi s'avança devant la porte et réunit son chakra autour de son poing.

Puis elle frappa de toutes ses forces. Il y eut un bruit terrible, mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Pas une éraflure, constata la brune.

- Et Kyuubi ? proposa Neji.

- Vous allez rire… Il y a aussi un sceau contre ça. Apparemment cette cellule était supposée accueillir un jinchuuriki.

- C'est bizarre, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire, répliqua Kiba. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On ne peut rien faire, mais il y a pire : Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir utiliser la téléportation à cause de ce champ de force…

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Kiba s'écria :

- Tu veux dire qu'on est prisonniers ici ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je dois promener Akamaru, moi…

Ino leva les yeux au ciel, et dit :

- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas utiliser ce jutsu, Naruto ? Après tout il me semble que le malaxage de chakra est assez réduit pour cette technique. C'est surtout une affaire de concentration, non ?

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina.

- Mais oui, tu as raison ! Et en plus je crois que j'ai une idée… Je vais essayer. Touchez-moi, tous.

Naruto s'assit en tailleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le mode Sennin. Il allait utiliser l'énergie naturelle pour éviter de malaxer son chakra. De plus, il serait alors dans un état de parfaite concentration.

Au bout de dix minutes, Kiba commença à s'impatienter, mais Sakura lui intima, par la force, d'arrêter de bouger.

Au même moment, Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

- A cause de ces sceaux, c'est beaucoup plus dur de réunir l'énergie naturelle, mais j'y suis arrivé ! On va pouvoir rentrer… déclara Naruto en baissant la tête.

Neji vit la tristesse dans ses yeux et dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va sauver Hinata, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Naruto hocha la tête, et utilisa son jutsu.

Itachi sortit le kunai que lui avait donné Naruto de sa poche. Le kunai était chaud, ce qui signifiait…

Les deux équipes apparurent devant Itachi, et Naruto s'avança vers son ami.

- C'est la merde, Itachi.

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

- D'habitude tu ne baisses pas les bras aussi facilement… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un champ de force anti-Ninjutsu, expliqua Naruto. De plus, un sceau m'empêche d'utiliser Kyuubi. L'infiltration est donc inutile.

- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'une seule solution ! s'écrièrent Itachi et Naruto d'une même voix.

Itachi sourit et dit :

- Toi d'abord.

- Attaquons l'Akatsuki de front ! Un raid sur leur QG !

Ino écrasa sa main sur son front. Naruto n'avait pas tellement changé en réalité…

- C'est impossible, même pour toi, lui expliqua Itachi. Je suppose que tu es en es conscient ?

A regret, Naruto acquiesça et Itachi eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Pour ma part, je pensais à autre chose.

Itachi et Naruto se dirigeaient vers le laboratoire d'Orochimaru. Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Des négociations ? Tu comptes négocier avec Madara ? Mais tu es complètement malade ! Il n'acceptera jamais...

- Je pense le contraire, répondit Itachi. Nous avons quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Les deux shinobis prirent l'ascenseur et pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire.

- Orochimaru ! Tu es là ? fit Itachi.

- Yop, Itachi-san, je suis là… répondit Orochimaru en se levant dans un bruit de chaise.

Orochimaru vint à la rencontre des deux shinobis et demanda d'un ton plein d'espoir :

- Vous venez m'aider dans mes expériences ?

- Non, non… répondit Itachi. J'ai besoin des flacons B1 et B2.

Orochimaru les regarda tour à tour, intrigué.

- C'est pour quoi faire ?

- On va les échanger contre Hinata, expliqua Naruto.

- Je vois… J'arrive tout de suite.

- Konan ?

Konan cessa sa série de pompes et se releva pour faire face à son chef.

- Itachi-san ?

- J'ai besoin de toi, Konan. Pour un échange. Itachi lui tendit les flacons et Konan eut une expression de dégoût.

- Des yeux ? Ce sont des Byakugan ?

- Ceux que Naruto a pu récupérer, oui.

Konan eut un pâle sourire.

- Ces yeux contre Hinata, c'est ça ? L'infiltration a donc échoué…

Itachi opina, et Konan soupira :

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je commençais à rouiller moi. Je savais que j'aurais dû faire partie des équipes de Capitaines, l'action me manque…

- Tu as le niveau, c'est sûr… On verra ça, répondit Itachi. Pour l'heure tu es le Porte-parole d'Amaterasu, et tu as une mission. Tu es prête ?

Konan sourit et répondit :

- Je prends ma douche et j'y vais, patron.


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

**L'Ombre de la vengeance**

* * *

- Madara-sama ! Madara-sama !

Le plus puissant des Uchiha se retourna, excédé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Le sbire se recroquevilla puis murmura :

- Amaterasu voudrait négocier. Leur porte-parole se trouve devant l'immeuble.

Madara haussa les épaules et répondit sèchement :

- Envoie notre porte-parole, et cesse de me déranger pour des inepties. Je te rappelle que le Jour J est pour bientôt.

L'homme s'inclina servilement et partit en toute hâte pour prévenir l'émissaire de l'Akatsuki.

Madara le regarda partir, puis se rendit à la salle du Conseil.

Il entra dans la pièce dans laquelle l'attendaient déjà neuf silhouettes encapuchonnées.

- Bien, fit Madara en s'asseyant. Il est temps pour nous de faire le point sur la mission de reconnaissance d'il y a peu. Zetsu, je t'écoute.

Le shinobi schizophrène se leva et commença à parler :

- **Les Capitaines de l'Amaterasu ont clairement démontré qu'ils ne devaient pas être sous-estimés. Tous les neuf sont clairement au-dessus de nos propres Capitaines. Le fait que nous ayons perdu cinq capitaines montre clairement l'écart de puissance. En revanche, très peu sont de notre niveau, hormis les deux ou trois premiers numéros. Apocalypse en particulier pourrait s'avérer problématique. **Ouais, ce Kyuubi est vraiment chiant et… **La ferme toi ! **le coupa le côté noir de Zetsu.

Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge puis reprit :

**- En revanche, Amaterasu ne possède plus que soixante-dix membres. L'assaut final sera donc assez facile, mais il ne faudra pas les sous-estimer.**

- Peuh ! fit Kisame en caressant Samehada. Ces gars-là sont bien trop faibles pour nous résister. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Leur leader n'est qu'une larve à moitié aveugle !

- Tu parles de l'homme qui a détruit trois IEPP, t'a coupé un bras, a fait face à Madara-sama plusieurs fois et a vaincu Hiruzen-san ? fit remarquer une des Ombres.

Kisame se leva, énervé, mais Madara le fit s'asseoir.

- Pas de ça, Kisame. J'aimerais éviter de perdre un Capitaine prématurément.

L'homme-requin ricana.

- Mais non, je lui aurais juste arraché un ou deux membres…

- Je parlais de toi, Kisame, le coupa son Chef. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre Minato donc apprends à tenir ta langue.

Kisame grimaça puis croisa les bras dans un geste rageur.

- Très bien, dit finalement Madara. Zetsu, je te charge de surveiller les abords du château, et d'espionner les conversations dans la mesure du possible. L'intérieur du château nous est peut-être impossible d'accès, mais ce n'est pas le cas de l'extérieur. Notre priorité est d'obtenir une quelconque information sur les parchemins du Yondaime.

- **Entendu, Madara-sama.** Rah, on va encore espionner cette bande de tanches, se plaignit le Zetsu blanc avant de disparaître de la salle du Conseil.

Madara se tourna ensuite vers Kakuzu, la plus puissante Ombre après Minato.

- Comment se sont déroulés l'interrogatoire et l'étude préliminaire ?

Kakuzu dirigea ses yeux vitreux vers son chef et commença à faire son rapport d'une voix monocorde :

- Toutes les méthodes de torture n'ont rien donné jusqu'à présent. Elle est forte, mais je la briserai, promit le shinobi. Pour ce qui est des tests, l'ablation pourra être effectuée bientôt. De plus, l'étude du tatouage progresse.

- Très bien. Passons à Hiruzen. Qu'as-tu pensé d'Itachi ?

Hiruzen se gratta la tête puis répondit :

- Malgré ses problèmes oculaires, il s'est révélé être un adversaire assez coriace. Il a le niveau d'une Ombre, un peu moins fort que Kakuzu je dirais. Quoi qu'il en soit, Madara-sama devrait le battre sans problème.

Madara hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai. Néanmoins, le Mangekyou Sharingan pourrait être déterminant pour vaincre Kyuubi. Es-tu sûr de pouvoir battre Apocalypse, Minato ?

Minato releva sa capuche et vissa ses yeux dans ceux de son supérieur.

- Aussi sûr que vous mettrez la misère à Itachi, Madara-sama. Je ne connais pas la défaite.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai failli te battre la dernière fois, Haru ! intervint l'Ombre qui se trouvait à côté de Minato.

- La ferme Yuki, répondit l'autre en souriant. Ça coule de source que Namikaze Minato est plus fort que Senju Tobirama, le Nidaime Hokage.

La réincarnation du Nidaime baissa les yeux en grognant. Haru avait beau être son meilleur ami, le fait que ce dernier le batte à chaque fois le mettait en rogne. Le pire, c'est que Minato n'avait que seize ans, et était le plus puissant des shinobis après Madara. Un génie comme on en avait jamais vu…

- Taisez-vous, les mioches, fit Kakuzu de sa voix grave. Madara-sama ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Nous devrions peut-être assister aux pourparlers ? Je ne pense pas que quiconque ici ait quelque chose à ajouter…

Minato ouvrit la bouche, et Kakuzu le coupa instantanément en précisant :

- Quelque chose d'intelligent à ajouter…

Madara balaya la salle du regard, puis déclara :

- La réunion est terminée. Allons voir ces négociations, ricana le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Konan se tenait face au QG de l'Akatsuki, attendant que le porte-parole de l'Akatsuki vienne à sa rencontre.

A une vingtaine de pas derrière la kunoichi aux origamis, se trouvaient Itachi, Naruto et Tsunade, tous les trois étant venus assister aux négociations.

- Alors Milly ? sourit Naruto en se tournant vers Tsunade. Tout va bien ? Pas de soucis ?

Tsunade se retint de lui balancer un coup de poing. Son nom, Mylène Sansoucy, s'était révélé être une source d'inspiration inestimable pour l'humour vaseux du jinchuuriki, et elle avait eu droit à cette question stupide une bonne centaine de fois. Au moins.

- Pas de soucis… soupira Mylène.

- C'est cool ! s'exclama Naruto en croquant dans sa pomme. Et Hushwiremeuh ?

Tsunade lui lança un regard blasé :

- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?

- Désolé. Et Hashirama ? Tout va bien entre vous deux ?

- C'est parfait.

Naruto réfléchit quelques instants, comme s'il hésitait à lancer la connerie monumentale qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Puis il se lança finalement :

- Vous l'avez fait ? C'était comment ?

Cette fois-ci, Tsunade ne se retint pas, et envoya le Capitaine sur orbite.

Itachi, qui regardait la scène d'un œil distrait, eut un faible sourire.

« Il l'avait cherché… »

- Ce n'était pas la peine de frapper si fort, se plaignit Naruto en se massant la joue. Je me tenais au courant c'est tout…

- C'est ça…

Naruto eut un sourire puis chuchota :

- Si tu veux des conseils, j'ai une sacrée expérience dans ce domaine, alors n'hésite pas…

Le blond évita un nouveau coup de poing en éclatant de rire.

- Il arrive… déclara soudain Itachi, en voyant une silhouette émerger de l'immeuble.

Le sourire de Naruto disparut aussitôt, remplacé par un visage grave, dénué de toute émotion.

« Hinata… »

- Konan-san… Cela faisait longtemps, ricana l'émissaire de l'Akatsuki en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Danzou… souffla Konan en jaugeant son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier, un brun d'une trentaine d'années, était connu pour ses coups bas et sa bassesse sans limites. Lorsqu'il avait suggéré le pacte anti-armes à feu, il avait sans doute déjà prévu la trahison… songea la porte-parole.

- Alors ? Que veut Amaterasu ? Vous êtes-vous enfin résignés ? Allez-vous enfin vous rendre ? ricana Danzou.

- Dans tes rêves, répondit Konan du tac au tac. Je viens marchander. Notre organisation veut récupérer la Capitaine Rédemption.

- Ah… La Hyûga… Mais sa valeur est considérable… siffla Danzou. Qu'avez-vous à offrir ?

Konan sortit un flacon et le lui tendit.

- Des yeux ? s'étrangla Danzou en arborant un air dégoûté.

- Nous vous offrons ces Byakugan, en échange de ceux de Rédemption.

Danzou eut un rire méchant.

- Des Byakugans contre une Hyûga, qui plus est est Capitaine ! Cet échange n'est pas très équitable, Konan-san…

Konan hocha la tête, et répondit :

- En effet. C'est pourquoi nous vous en offrons dix. Dix paires de Byakugans.

Danzou plissa les yeux en s'emparant du sac que lui tendait Konan et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- Dix Byakugans… C'est une pupille utile… Hmm… Très tentant… Mais je dois refuser, sourit Danzou. Le tatouage de la fille nous intéresse également, vous comprenez. C'est non.

- Donc vous ne comptez pas nous la rendre, quelque soit l'offre ? fit Konan en serrant les dents.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, ricana Danzou. Il y a bien une chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

- Dites toujours…

- Livrez nous Itachi, et nous vous rendrons la fille, glissa Danzou.

Konan secoua la tête :

- C'est hors de question.

- C'est d'accord, intervint Itachi en s'avançant vers les deux représentants.

- Pas question ! s'exclama Naruto en lui coupant la route.

Itachi fronça les sourcils :

- Laisse-moi faire, Naruto. Tu ne veux pas sauver Hinata ?

Le jinchuuriki se passa une main devant les yeux.

- Itachi… Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas perdu la tête. Je sais qu'Hinata ne risque pas sa vie pour l'instant, et je ne compte pas foncer tête baissée. En revanche, toi, tu seras aussitôt exécuté si tu es fait prisonnier !

- Rien à faire, souffla le chef d'Amaterasu.

Tsunade laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque Naruto frappa son meilleur ami avec force, avant de s'écrier :

- Rien à faire ? Rien à faire ?! Tu sais Itachi, tu as beau prétendre le contraire, tu es totalement égoïste ! Oh oui tu veux sauver Hinata, quel beau geste ! Pour cela, tu es prêt à mourir, ça ne te dérange pas. Mais à tu pensé à Sakura ? As-tu pensé à Amaterasu ? As-tu pensé au monde ?! Tu es le chef, tu n'as pas le droit de prendre ce genre de décisions. Tu as des responsabilités, bon sang !

Itachi se releva sous les applaudissements de Madara.

- Joli discours Kyuubi-chan ! J'ignorais que les Bijuu avait un tel charisme. C'était si beau que j'ai dû laisser échapper une ou deux larmes.

- Va mourir Madara… grogna Naruto.

Madara ne répondit pas et rejoignit Danzou.

- Danzou, il est temps de mettre un terme à la parlotte ! Je compte bien garder cette Hyûga, et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Danzou acquiesça, et Konan se retourna vers ses trois camarades.

- Navrée… Je crois que les négociations ont échoué.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la réconforta Naruto. On trouvera un autre moyen…

- Un autre moyen ! Quel optimisme ! s'écria une voix.

Les regards des quatre shinobis d'Amaterasu se dirigèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé, qui se tenait au milieu de huit personnes vêtues de noir.

- Nous sommes les Ombres, reprit la voix. Les vrais Capitaines de l'Akatsuki. Nous nous reverrons sur le champ de bataille, Uzumaki Naruto !

- Qui es-tu ? fit ce dernier d'une voix où perçait l'ennui.

- Luke… Je suis ton père !

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux, et Minato ôta son capuchon.

- Je suis la réincarnation du Yondaime, qui est comme chacun sait le père de Naruto. Je suis le plus fort des Neuf Ombres, et mon nom est Ookami Haru ! Ravi de te rencontrer !

- Moi non plus, répondit sombrement Naruto. Plus vite je t'aurais buté et mieux ce sera…

- Mon dieu, quelle brutalité ! s'insurgea un Minato outré.

Itachi cessa d'observer les Ombres, et se tourna vers les trois autres.

- On s'en va…

Il disparut dans une nappe de brume, vite suivi par Tsunade et Konan. Naruto fut le dernier à partir, non sans avoir échangé un long regard de défi avec son père de réincarnation.

Dès qu'ils furent de retour au bercail, Itachi fit signe à Tsunade. Il devait lui parler seul à seule.

- Tsunade… Lors de la bataille de l'autre jour, j'ai craché du sang. J'ai dit à Sakura que j'avais oublié de prendre mon médicament, mais je suis sûr de l'avoir pris.

Tsunade resta de marbre, et Itachi continua :

- Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

Tsunade baissa les yeux.

- J'ai dit à Sakura que tes jours n'étaient pas en danger grâce au médicament que nous avons confectionné.

- Mais tu as menti ? lui demanda Itachi.

- En effet.

Itachi hocha la tête. Il s'en doutait…

- Dis-le moi s'il te plaît. Combien de temps ?

Tsunade s'adossa au mur et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

- Un ou deux… articula-t-elle en sanglotant. Un ou deux mois. L'un des ingrédients nécessaire pousse uniquement dans le monde de Naruto… Je suis désolée…

Itachi la regarda quelques instants, puis se téléporta dans son bureau.

- Un ou deux mois… C'est plus que je ne l'escomptais, dit-il tout haut dans un grand sourire.

Il laissa libre court à ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'une personne toque à la porte.

- Entrez, dit machinalement Itachi.

- C'est moi, fit Sakura en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Bonjour… répondit Itachi en perdant son sourire. Tu tombes bien, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le Uchiha alla à sa rencontre et déclara :

- Je suis désolé Tamara, mais je ne t'aime plus.

Il y eut un grand silence, pendant lequel Sakura passa par toutes les teintes, jusqu'à ce que les larmes finissent par sortir.

Elle le gifla et quitta le bureau en courant.

Itachi resta immobile quelques instants, puis s'assit à son bureau. Le cœur brisé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la mettre dans cet état ?

Itachi soupira et redressa la tête pour regarder son frère qui venait de faire irruption dans le bureau.

- Je t'ai dit mille fois de frapper avant d'entrer, ce n'est pas un moulin…

- Réponds à ma question, nii-san, fit Sasuke en croisant les bras.

- Rien…

- Ce « rien » lui a fait beaucoup d'effet, répliqua le jeune Uchiha.

- Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais plus, révéla Itachi au bout de quelques instants.

Sasuke ouvrit de gros yeux.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus ? Et tu lui as dit comme ça ?

- Hn.

- Mais merde, tu es un vrai salaud !

- Je sais, Sasuke. Maintenant, sors de mon bureau.

Le frère d'Itachi s'exécuta et sortit mécaniquement. Son frère était de plus en plus bizarre ces derniers temps, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…

« J'espère que ça lui passera… Il est toute la famille qu'il me reste, et je ne veux pas qu'on se brouille… »

Itachi resta prostré sur sa chaise pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'affaire des parchemins lui revienne en mémoire.

« L'expédition va bientôt partir… »

Itachi se leva brusquement, et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Au même moment, Haku et Zabuza s'apprêtaient à quitter le château. Ils avaient remercié Sakura et Tsunade pour les soins médicaux, mais Haku semblait décidé à ne pas s'éterniser.

- On s'en va Ray… Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces types. Ils ne sont pas si différents de l'Akatsuki, ce sont juste des enfoirés qui sont prêts à tout pour enrôler des gens comme nous.

Et il n'est pas question que je me retrouve prisonnier comme la dernière fois…

- Ils sont peut-être différents, tenta Zabuza en suivant son ami sur le sentier qui s'éloignait du château.

Il se tut quelques instants, puis ajouta :

- Et ils pourraient nous aider à le sauver. A sauver Karin ! Jusqu'à présent, toutes nos tentatives ont échoué, et j'ai été grièvement blessé à la dernière…

Haku ne répondit pas. Les yeux ronds, il regardait le garçon qui lui faisait face.

- Ka… rin ?

Ce dernier mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits, puis s'écria :

- Haku, Zabuza ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je te retourne la question, sourit Zabuza. On te croyait prisonnier de l'Akatsuki…

Karin hocha la tête, et expliqua :

- Je l'étais, mais l'Amaterasu m'a sauvé, et m'a délivré de l'emprise de Madara. Vous m'avez cherché pendant tout ce temps ?

- Ouais, répondit Haku. On s'en voulait de t'avoir laissé derrière.

Karin sourit.

- Merci. Ça me touche vraiment.

Zabuza leva le pouce, tandis que Haku levait les yeux au ciel.

- Bon bah on dirait que notre quête est terminée, Ray… On fait quoi ?

Zabuza hocha les épaules, et Karin s'approcha des deux amis.

- Vous savez pas quoi faire hein… Dites, ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous, d'affronter Madara, ça vous dirait de sauver le monde ?

- Non.

- Yessss !

Haku se tourna vers Zabuza, et lâcha :

- Tu veux les rejoindre ? Tu ne crois pas que l'on a assez risqué notre peau comme ça ?

Zabuza secoua la tête.

- J'ai eu vent de ce que projetait Madara. Il compte nous enfermer dans une illusion éternelle, et je refuse de vivre dans un tel monde. Je ferai tout pour l'en empêcher, même si je dois en mourir. Or, Amaterasu représente la plus forte opposition à Madara. Si quelqu'un peut le vaincre, ce sont bien eux !

Haku baissa les yeux, et lâcha :

- Je comprends. Bonne chance alors, mais je ne te suivrai pas. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi ou rejoindre Shiro et Angel. Je vais faire comme eux, rester neutre…

Zabuza s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fut coupé par son ami.

- Ne dis rien, c'est mieux comme ça. Je n'ai pas ton courage, et je ne veux plus me battre. J'ai envie de vivre, que ce soit dans l'illusion ou dans la réalité. A plus, Ray, Karin…

Haku fit volte-face et partit sans se retourner, au grand dam de Zabuza.

- Muriuki…

Itachi se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée à pas lents, plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il rencontra Kakashi qui marchait lui aussi la tête basse.

- Tu en fais une tête, lui fit remarquer Itachi.

- Toi aussi tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, rétorqua le ninja copieur.

Itachi soupira, et répondit :

- J'ai rompu avec Sakura…

Kakashi ouvrit un œil surpris.

- Toi aussi ?

Ce fut au tour d'Itachi d'être étonné.

- Je pensais que toi et Shika c'était du costaud…

- Moi de même pour toi et Sakura… Enfin bref ça faisait un certain temps que notre couple battait de l'aile, et Amaryllis a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase… Je l'ai embrassée sans faire exprès, et Shika passait dans le coin…

Itachi eut un sourire narquois.

- Sans faire exprès ? Va falloir que tu m'expliques là…

- Oh ça va… répondit Amertume d'une voix lasse. Et toi alors ? Pourquoi…

- Parce que, répondit Itachi d'une voix tranchante.

Sur ce, le chef d'Amaterasu se remit à marcher, laissant le pauvre Kakashi sur place.

- Hey ! Je t'ai raconté moi !

- Je ne t'y ai pas obligé… A plus !

Kakashi partit dans la direction opposée en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Je l'aurai un jour… Je l'aurai… »

Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Shika, Itachi s'arrêta net. La manipulatrice des ombres paraissait très occupée et semblait examiner des plans de bâtiments.

- Euh… Shika ? Je peux entrer ?

Celle-ci sursauta et rangea les documents à la hâte dans le tiroir de son bureau.

- Oui, oui…

Itachi s'appuya contre le mur.

- C'est quoi, ce que tu caches ?

- T'occupe. tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des secrets. D'ailleurs c'est aussi ton cas, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis pas mal de temps, tu sembles préoccupé par quelque chose, et tu deviens de plus en plus agressif avec les gens.

Itachi leva les bras en signe d'apaisement.

- Ok, je n'ai rien dit. Sinon, pour ce qui est du deuxième parchemin, ça avance ?

- J'ai abandonné, lâcha Shika. J'ai tout essayé, mais ce problème est totalement insoluble. Une flèche de fer… Je ne vois vraiment pas. Le mot « flèche » suggère sûrement un édifice, ou un relief, mais il n'existe aucune construction en fer qui date de mille ans !

- Bizarre, en effet… Et bien tant pis, ce qui nous intéresse est le premier parchemin. Une fois l'autel invoqué, il ne restera plus qu'à trouver cet élu que nous cherchons depuis si longtemps. Sans résultat…

Shika opina du chef, et demanda :

- Qui as-tu choisi pour se rendre au Mont Fuji ?

- Les équipes Terreur et Eclipse. Je pense que ça sera suffisant. Du moins je l'espère… Madara semble prêt à tout pour mettre la main sur ce parchemin avant nous.

- D'accord, et ils partent quand ?

- Maintenant, répondit Itachi en composant les signes de son jutsu de déplacement instantané.

- Eh ben, z'en avez mis un temps, Chef, se moqua Neji en voyant Itachi apparaître dans le hall.

- J'avais des choses à faire… Et ne te crois pas tout permis parce que tu es capitaine, Neji…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Itachi-san, même si je ne l'étais pas, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de te charrier !

- J'aime être un chef respecté, soupira Itachi, sous les rires des personnages présentes, hormis Sakura, qui regardait ailleurs.

Une fois que tout le monde eut retrouvé son sérieux, Itachi posa une nouvelle question.

- Neji, tu as bien pris Kiba dans ton équipe, comme je te l'avais demandé ?

- Affirmatif. Kiba rejoint la team Eclipse pour cette mission, tandis que Shino restera au château avec l'Equipe Apocalypse.

- Parfait, répondit Itachi. Son flair pourrait être utile dans une mission de recherche comme celle-ci…

Itachi interrogea les deux Capitaines, et estima que ces derniers étaient prêts à partir.

- N'oubliez pas que ce parchemin est vital pour nous ! Mettez le temps qu'il faut pour le trouver, mais ne revenez pas sans !

- A vos ordres, chef ! fit Neji en se mettant au garde à vous.

- C'est génial, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans le cratère d'un volcan, s'extasia Lee.

- Et moi j'ai toujours rêvé de t'y pousser, rétorqua Chiyo.

- La paix, vous deux, intervint Sasuke, avant de se tourner vers les autres :

- Equipes Terreur et Eclipse, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. C'est parti !

Lorsque les six shinobis furent partis dans un nuage de poussière, Itachi se mit à penser à Hinata. Toutes les tentatives pour la récupérer avaient échoué… Que pouvaient-ils faire désormais ?

- Bonjour Hyûga, grogna Kakuzu en entrant dans la salle d'opération. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour !

Hinata eut un regard affolé. Allait-on allait lui arracher les yeux ?

Kakuzu prit grand plaisir à constater l'angoisse de la jeune fille, puis déclara :

- Je plaisantais. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

« Connard », pensa une Hinata néanmoins soulagée.

- Cependant, je vais continuer le travail. On s'est bien amusé hier, hein ?

Hinata mordit son bâillon. Si elle devait s'en sortir, elle atomiserait ce Kakuzu, foi de Patti-Sue.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai apporté un nouveau joujou, sourit Kakuzu en exhibant une pince coupante.

Hinata déglutit. Il n'allait quand même pas…

- Je vais te couper un ou deux doigts, tu n'en auras pas besoin, hein… Mais bon, ça c'est pas pour tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas. Toujours garder le meilleur pour la fin, ajouta-t-il en attrapant son bon vieux scalpel.

Kakuzu s'étira puis approcha le scalpel du bras droit de la Hyûga. Ce dernier était déjà couvert d'estafilades, qui commençaient à peine à cicatriser.

- N'oublie pas, ma chère Hyûga : Si tu te rappelles de certaines choses à propos de votre organisation, et que tu décides de parler, hoche la tête !

Aussitôt, Hinata hocha la tête, à la grande surprise de Kakuzu.

« Au vu de ce que j'ai pu voir hier, je ne pensais pas qu'elle rendrait les armes aussi vite… »

Kakuzu ôta le bâillon de la prisonnière et récita :

- Je t'écoute. Si j'estime que tu nous a dit tout ce que tu savais, et que ces informations sont utiles, je mettrais fin à ces pratiques… regrettables.

Hinata toussa, puis répondit :

- Je tenais juste à te dire que je prendrai grand plaisir à écraser ta face de méduse sur le bitume. Ah oui, et aussi que je ne parlerai pas, quoique vous me fassiez, bande d'enfoirés !

Kakuzu, qui n'avait pas apprécié la comparaison avec l'animal marin, lui remit le bâillon d'un geste brusque, puis se permit un sourire.

- C'est parfait. Vois-tu, ça m'aurait ennuyé d'arrêter de te torturer ! J'adore ça… Si jamais Hidan revient, pas question que je lui rende ce job. J'ai enfin trouvé ma voie ! s'exclama Kakuzu avec un regard de dément.

Il enfonça son scalpel dans le bras d'Hinata qui serra les dents sous la douleur.

« Je pensais que je m'habituerai, à force, mais la douleur est toujours aussi vive… »

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Kakuzu utilisa divers instruments sur le bras droit, sa cible du jour. Lorsqu'il estima que c'était suffisant, il s'empara de la salière et répandit du sel sur l'ensemble de la blessure.

Kakuzu frotta alors le bras avec vigueur, et Hinata ne put retenir un cri. Elle avait l'impression d'être brûlée au vingt-huitième degré.

Kakuzu ferma les yeux, savourant le cri avec délice.

« Après le plat de résistance le dessert. Mais avant, il faut laver l'assiette», songea-t-il en s'emparant du seau d'eau posé non loin.

Kakuzu projeta l'eau salée sur le bras en sang d'Hinata, qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. La douleur était au-delà de tout.

- Tu as mal ? s'enquit Kakuzu en souriant.

« A ton avis, connard… »

Kakuzu s'empara alors de la pince coupante, et la brandit devant Hinata.

- Tu vois ça, ma jolie ? Tu vois comme cette pince est tranchante ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps l'os de ton doigt va y résister… Une demi-seconde, peut-être… Mais soit tranquille, je ferai tout pour que ça dure le plus longtemps possible ! conclut Kakuzu.

Il se saisit de la main gauche d'Hinata, la gratifiant d'un nouveau sourire.

- On va changer de bras. C'est mieux, pour la symétrie…

« Symétrie, tu parles… C'est juste parce que mon bras droit s'était déshabitué à la douleur, hein mon salaud… » pensa rageusement Hinata.

Kakuzu approcha la pince coupante de l'auriculaire, et Hinata ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

Le cri résonna longtemps dans la salle d'opération, accompagné du rire diabolique du bourreau.

- Tiens, Deidara ? Quel bon vent t'amène dans le secteur médical ?

Deidara eut tôt fait d'identifier une des Ombres les plus puissantes, Hanzou en personne.

- Je viens voir la prisonnière, Hanzou-senpai. Vous savez, la Hyûga. Je suis chargé de lui apporter le repas.

- Ah oui ! Ça me fait penser que Kakuzu ne l'a pas loupée, la pauvre. Cet enfoiré semble vraiment prendre goût à la torture, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui…

Deidara s'efforça de garder un visage impassible, puis demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

- Il lui a coupé un doigt… Je ne suis pas sûr que Madara-sama apprécie, mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave… Comme l'a dit ce vieux Kakuzu, on a juste besoin de ses yeux et de son tatouage, alors un ou deux doigts de moins…

Sur ces paroles, Hanzou disparut dans le couloir obscur, et Deidara reprit son chemin vers la salle d'opération.

« Décidément, Kakuzu est un bel enfoiré… Je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner ça. »

L'Ombre faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, qui occupait le trentième étage de l'immeuble.

Le shinobi finit par s'asseoir et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau.

Il en sortit une photo, qui représentait un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux noirs, de la même couleur que son fils… En revanche, l'Ombre avait hérité ses yeux verts de sa mère qui, contrairement à son père, n'était pas japonaise. Hormis la couleur des yeux, il était le portrait craché de son père, et cela risquait de compromettre ses projets. C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de teindre ses cheveux en bleu, une couleur qui lui plaisait bien, il avait toujours été un peu punk dans l'âme.

« Enfin… Changer de couleur de cheveux était assez inutile… J'imagine que Madara a déjà oublié mon père », pensa-t-il en serrant le poing.

Le shinobi de l'Akatsuki remit la photo dans le tiroir, et s'affala sur son lit. La bataille décisive était pour bientôt… Une fois le tatouage décrypté, et les Parchemins entre les mains de Madara, ce dernier passerait à l'action, pour anéantir Amaterasu une fois pour toute.

« Et c'est alors que j'interviendrai » songea l'Ombre. « Je tuerai Madara et je vengerai mon père. »

- Hinata ? Je viens vous apporter votre repas… fit Deidara en poussant la porte du laboratoire.

Le shinobi ne reçut aucune réponse, et se dirigea vers la jeune femme étendue sur la table.

Il ôta les attaches qui la maintenait sur la table, puis la porta jusqu'à une chaise non loin. Deidara ne pouvait ignorer les multiples blessures d'Hinata, et faisait de son mieux pour éviter de les toucher en la portant.

Il l'installa sur la chaise, et passa sa main sur les yeux clos de la jeune femme. Elle avait perdu connaissance, apparemment…

Le regard du blond glissa sur la main gauche de la Hyûga, qui ne comptait plus que quatre doigts. Il frissonna, et s'empressa d'envelopper le reste du doigt dans de l'argile. La blessure saignait abondamment, Kakuzu n'ayant pas jugé bon d'endiguer le flot d'hémoglobine.

« Kakuzu a beau être un enfoiré, je ne vaux pas mieux », songea Deidara. « Je suis membre de l'Akatsuki, et je n'ai rien fait pou empêcher ça… Mais pourquoi ai-je intégré cette maudite organisation ?! » tempêta Deidara intérieurement.

« Lorsque Madara est venu me trouver, j'ai pensé que j'étais spécial, et je me suis empressé d'apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs… Oh oui je voulais le pouvoir, mais je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça ! »

Deidara se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette organisation, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait déjà essayé de s'enfuir, mais Zetsu était partout… Il était impossible d'échapper à sa vigilance… Il s'était fait capturé et avait été torturé pendant trois jours avant que Madara estime qu'il avait appris la leçon.

« Je suis prisonnier, mais un prisonnier bien traité. Tenter de m'enfuir à nouveau ne m'apportera que la douleur. »

Deidara se redressa en entendant Hinata tousser. Il se précipita aussitôt à sa rencontre.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- A votre avis ? Vous êtes vraiment des génies, dans cette organisation… Je pensais que la nôtre était mal lotie avec des phénomènes comme Kakashi, Kiba ou Naruto mais apparemment, Akatsuki a placé la barre très haut…

Deidara eut un pâle sourire.

- Apparemment, vous avez la force de faire de l'ironie, c'est déjà ça… Et pour votre doigt ? Vous supportez la douleur ?

- La ferme ! Arrête de faire comme si tu te souciais de mon bien-être ! explosa Hinata. Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne serais pas ici avec ces tarés ! Si c'était le cas, tu aurais empêché ça ! ajouta-t-elle ne brandissant ce qui restait de son auriculaire gauche.

Deidara baissa la tête, et répondit :

- En effet, je suis aussi pourri que les autres. Mais je suis sincère quand je vous demande ça.

- Pff… fit Hinata en secouant la tête. Donne-moi ma bouffe plutôt. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes mensonges.

Deidara s'exécuta, plaçant le plateau sur les genoux de la Hyûga qui examina les mets.

« Hmm, au moins, ils ont fini par comprendre que j'étais végétarienne. Je suppose que c'est le blondinet qui le leur a dit… »

Hinata jeta un regard à Deidara en pensant :

« Néanmoins, je sais très bien ce qu'il cherche. Il veut m'attendrir, que je me relâche, afin de me blesser plus encore par la suite. Mais ces ruses de tordu ne marcheront pas avec moi. »

- Tire-toi, blondinet. Laisse-moi manger en paix.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide pour…

- J'ai perdu un doigt, mais je ne suis pas handicapée, s'écria Hinata en lui balançant son verre à la figure.

Deidara l'évita en se baissant, et le verre se brisa sur la porte derrière lui. Le shinobi jugea qu'il serait téméraire de s'éterniser ici, et décida de déguerpir au plus vite.

- A demain ! lança-t-il en fermant la porte.

Il entendit un bruit sourd, qui l'informa que le plateau avait vraisemblablement connu le même destin que son ami le verre.

« Un vrai ours en cage ! » pensa Deidara en verrouillant la porte. « Mais la faute à qui ? A ceux qui l'ont mise en cage… »

En sortant du château, Itachi tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il reconnut aisément.

- Tu ne serais pas le blessé d'hier ?

- En effet, répondit l'autre. Vous êtes Itachi-sama, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Zabuza. J'aimerais me joindre à vous.

- Je vois. Et l'autre n'est plus là ?

- Non. Haku a préféré rester neutre, apparemment.

Itachi hocha la tête, et, sans prévenir, projeta un coup de poing vers la figure de Zabuza, qui l'évita au dernier moment. Zabuza porta à son tour un coup de poing d'une force inouïe, mais Itachi n'était déjà plus là.

Ce dernier, qui se trouvait maintenant dans le dos de son adversaire, composa les mudras de la boule de feu suprême, mais là encore, Zabuza le contra :

**- Suiton : Mizuryuu Heki** (_le mur aqueux_)

Le mur d'eau intercepta la boule de feu géante, et Itachi activa son sharingan, observant Zabuza pendant quelques instants.

- Très bien, j'ai pus estimer ton niveau. Désolé de t'avoir agressé, mais ça reste la meilleur méthode d'évaluation.

Zabuza, qui se remettait à peine de la surprise, acquiesça en souriant.

- Ton niveau de Taijutsu est très bon, tu es rapide et possède une force peu commune. Ton niveau de Ninjutsu est également acceptable, et mon sharingan m'a révélé que tu possédais beaucoup de Chakra.

De plus, après observation de ton comportement, il semble évident que tu n'étais pas vraiment à fond, n'est-ce pas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ta faiblesse me semble être le Genjutsu, puisque tu n'as pas remarqué…

Itachi ferma les yeux, et le décor changea autour de Zabuza, qui eut la surprise de constater qu'il se trouvait au même endroit qu'au début du combat.

- … que ce combat était un Genjutsu, conclut Itachi.

- C'est une bonne analyse, répondit Zabuza en se frottant la tête. Itachi l'avait bien eu…

- Néanmoins, ta puissance ne fait aucun doute. Combien d'éléments maîtrises-tu ?

- Deux, répondit Zabuza. L'eau, et la foudre. Mais je me débrouille bien mieux avec le Suiton qu'avec le Raiton.

- C'est parfait, répondit Itachi. Il semblerait que tu aies le niveau requis pour être Capitaine…

C'est une bonne chose, car nous venons d'en perdre deux coup sur coup. Tu prendras la place de Rédemption, temporairement je l'espère.

- Hai, répondit Zabuza en s'inclinant.

- Pas de cérémonies entre nous. Bienvenue à Amaterasu, Zabuza. Ou devrai-je dire, Rêve. Ce sera ton nom de Capitaine. Tes deux élèves seront Tayuya et Suigetsu.

Itachi s'éclaircit la gorge, et leva la main :

- Karin ! Tu tombe bien. Pourrais-tu faire visiter le château à Zabuza, s'il te plaît ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Karin en reprenant son souffle après son footing autour de l'île. Suis-moi, Zabuza.

- Yosh ! Merci Karin. A plus tard, Itachi-sama, lança Zabuza en s'engouffrant dans le château à la suite de son ami.

Shika relut son plan une dernière fois, puis se permit un petit sourire. La journée avait salement commencé, avec sa rupture avec Jean, mais son plan paraissait au point.

« Apparemment, je vais enfin réussir à faire quelque chose de bien… » pensa Shika avant de s'écrier :

**- Kage no Nashoido !** (_le Puits secret de l'Ombre_)

Soudain, l'ombre de Shika trembla sous la lumière de la chambre, et Shika se saisit de son sac à dos.

« Plans, solutions, parchemins, tout y est ! »

Sur cette pensée, Shika fit tomber son sac sur le sol devant elle.

Mais ce dernier, au lieu de s'écraser sur le plancher, s'enfonça doucement dans l'ombre de Shika, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut entièrement disparu. Satisfaite, elle fit cesser son jutsu et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle était fin prête désormais. Fin prête pour la journée de demain, qui s'annonçait palpitante.

« Hinata-chan, attends-moi ! Je vais te sortir de là ! »


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

**Cratère et Trou Noir**

* * *

Le nez contre la vitre, Deidara regardait le ciel de Tokyo depuis de longues heures. Il avait vu le ciel prendre une teinte rougeâtre lorsque le Soleil s'était couché, avant de s'obscurcir alors que la nuit tombait. A présent, la voûte céleste était constellée d'étoiles, mais Deidara n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il cherchait une réponse.

Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Hinata, son cœur lui criait d'agir tandis que sa raison l'en dissuadait. Il ne faisait aucun doute que toute tentative d'évasion déboucherait sur un échec. Et pourtant il voulait le faire.

« J'ai vraiment perdu la raison… Jusqu'à présent, j'ai mis mes sentiments de côté et j'ai souffert en silence. Mais cette fille… Elle a réduit à néant ma résolution. »

Soudain, Deidara se releva.

« Je vais le faire. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Ce n'est pas pour elle que je le fais, c'est avant tout pour moi » pensa Deidara, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

D'un pas décidé, il redescendit au dixième étage et se rendit au laboratoire. Dans ses yeux se lisait une détermination farouche, ce qui tranchait avec l'attitude nonchalante qu'il avait l'habitude d'adopter. L'arrivée jusqu'à la salle d'opération se déroula sans accrocs, et Deidara pénétra dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, Hinata sursauta. De toute évidence, elle s'attendait à la visite de son bourreau. Ce dernier ne viendrait pas avant demain, mais Hinata l'ignorait. Elle avait déjà perdu toute notion du temps. Pour elle, son train-train quotidien se résumait à présent à « Torture, repas, dodo », ce qui signifiait pour elle « le connard, le blondinet, enfin seule ».

- C'est moi, lâcha Deidara pour la rassurer.

Hinata se ressaisit vite et retrouva son masque de froideur, mais Deidara avait eu le temps de lire du soulagement sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Au moins, je l'effraie moins que Kakuzu », se réjouit Deidara.

« En même temps, le contraire m'aurait conduit à une sérieuse remise en question » ajouta-t-il en pensée après visualisation de l'infect personnage.

- Levez-vous, dit sèchement Deidara.

Hinata leva la tête, le regardant avec des yeux mi-surpris mi-agacés.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- On s'en va.

- On me change encore de cellule ? râla la Hyûga.

- Non. Je m'enfuis d'ici, et vous venez avec moi.

Hinata resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité à Deidara.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce temps de réaction ? Et dire que quelqu'un risque de ramener sa fraise d'un instant à l'autre… »

Deidara lui ôta ses liens, avant de renchérir :

- Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Si un type se pointe, je…

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! s'écria Hinata. Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire !

Deidara la regarda avec des yeux de poisson mort.

- Euh ?

- Tu veux me redonner de l'espoir, c'est ça ? Je m'étais enfin résignée à mon sort. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre, mais Naruto ne viendra pas. Il n'est pas venu, personne n'est venu. Je vais mourir ici, après que l'on m'ait arraché les yeux. Alors ne me fais pas marcher, ces tentatives pathétiques…

- La ferme ! la coupa Deidara.

Deidara s'était surpris lui-même en perdant ainsi son calme. Cela lui arrivait très rarement, mais ils n'avaient que peu de temps.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je vais essayer de m'enfuir. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, mais je vais essayer de sortir de cet immeuble. Je te jure que je dis la vérité Hinata !

Cette dernière cilla.

- Tiens, tu as arrêté de me vouvoyer on dirait…

Deidara balaya la remarque d'un revers de sa main, et regarda sa montre.

« Le vigile va pas tarder à se pointer, il nous reste moins d'une minute… »

- Vite !

Hinata regarda longuement le blond, puis constata avec surprise qu'elle avait envie de le suivre. Si tout cela n'était qu'un piège destiné à la faire souffrir, et bien qu'importe. Elle était prête à courir le risque. Et puis… Les yeux bleus de Deidara lui rappelaient ceux de Naruto. Les yeux d'un homme digne de confiance, des yeux qui ne mentent pas.

- C'est bon, je me dépêche, soupira Hinata en se levant de la table d'opération qui lui servait de lit.

Deidara eut un sourire stressé, et s'empressa de sortir de la salle, Hinata sur ses talons.

Il se mit à courir, mais constata qu'Hinata en était incapable.

« Cette torture l'a diminué, à la fois physiquement et mentalement… Il va lui falloir du temps pour récupérer. »

Sur cette pensée, Deidara revient sur ses pas, et souleva Hinata, la plaçant sur ses épaules.

- C'est bon, ta tête ne cogne pas le plafond ? s'enquit Deidara.

- Non. Pas de risque vu la taille que tu fais…

Deidara bouillonna de rage en son for intérieur. Il en était fier de son mètre soixante seize ! Et le fait que ce soit une fille aussi petite qui lui fasse cette réflexion avait le don de l'énerver…

- Tu es sûr que c'est bon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mesurée.

- Tais toi et cours.

Excédé et trop stressé pour protester, Deidara se mit à courir. Il allait atteindre l'ascenseur lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Oh oh ! Que vois-je là… Envisagerais-tu de te faire la malle avec la Hyûga, Deidara ?

Ce dernier se rembrunit. Il avait reconnu la voix, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Non seulement c'était raté pour la discrétion, mais il avait fallu que ce soit lui…

Deidara se retourna lentement, et reposa Hinata à côté de lui.

- Hinata, prends l'ascenseur et sauve-toi. Je vais le retenir.

L'Ombre éclata de rire en entendant la phrase du Capitaine.

- Me retenir ? Tu t'en crois capable, Deidara ?

Il continua de rire tout en s'avançant vers les deux fuyards, tétanisés par l'aura de ce dernier.

« Il est fort », songea Hinata. « Même en pleine possession de mes moyens, je ne pourrais rien contre lui… »

- J'ignorais que l'Akatsuki possédait des shinobis aussi puissants… ajouta-t-elle tout haut. Madara s'est bien foutu de nous avec ses soi-disant Capitaines.

« Merci pour le « soi-disant » » pensa sombrement Deidara.

L'Ombre parut sourire sous son capuchon.

- Et oui ! Les Neuf Ombres sont bien plus puissantes que les Capitaines que vous avez combattu, désolé de vous décevoir !

Deidara se tourna vers Hinata, et lui dit :

- Dépêche-toi, Hinata. Je ne pourrais l'arrêter que quelques instants. Tu dois en profiter pour fuir et…

- C'est inutile Deidara, le coupa l'Ombre.

- Et pourquoi donc ? protesta ce dernier. Vous m'avez toujours sous-estimé, mais je suis sûr que j'arriverai à vous ralentir !

L'Ombre secoua la tête.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Deidara.

Le shinobi aux explosifs plissa les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce inutile ? Je sais que Zetsu a été envoyé au château d'Amaterasu donc…

- Ce qui est inutile, c'est de me retenir. Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous empêcherai de vous enfuir…

Les yeux exorbités, Deidara regarda l'Ombre se diriger vers eux, les dépasser, et appeler l'ascenseur.

- C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ?

L'Ombre ignora le blond, puis marmonna pour lui-même :

« L'ascenseur est au vingt-troisième étage… Il devrait vite arriver je pense… »

- Tu disais ? fit-il ensuite en se tournant vers Deidara.

- Pourquoi nous laissez-vous passer ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de Madara…

L'Ombre finit par ôter sa capuche et se mit à jouer avec ses mèches bleues.

- Figure-toi, mon cher Deidara, que nous sommes moins différents que tu pourrais le croire… Nous sommes tous les deux des ennemis de Madara. Tu veux quitter son organisation, et je veux le tuer. Nos buts divergent, mais tous deux ne sommes pas là pour obéir à cet enfoiré.

Deidara n'en revenait pas.

- Je n'arrive pas y croire… Vous voulez tuer Madara, vous ? Mais pourquoi…

- J'ai mes raisons, le coupa son supérieur. Mais dépêche-toi, avant que Zetsu ne revienne…

Le blond opina du chef, et se tourna vers Hinata.

- Allons-y !

La Hyûga, un peu perdue par tous ces retournements de situations, s'adressa à l'Ombre aux cheveux bleus.

- Si vous voulez tuer Madara, pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous ?

L'Ombre eut un rictus moqueur.

- Intégrer Amaterasu serait totalement contre-productif. Mes chances de combattre Madara et de le vaincre restent minimes. Pour y parvenir, je dois gagner sa confiance, et le tuer en saisissant la première opportunité qui se présentera.

Il fit une pause, puis reprit :

- Madara est certainement le shinobi le plus fort du monde, et ce n'est pas Itachi-san qui réussira à le tuer. Moi, je le ferai.

Hinata acquiesça, puis l'Ombre leva la main, et l'agita devant eux.

- Je place un Genjutsu sur vous, afin que les gardes du rez-de-chaussée ne puissent pas vous voir. Avouez qu'une sortie discrète est plus appropriée…

Deidara opina du chef, et remercia son supérieur silencieusement, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur avec Hinata.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentissait, et tous deux se mirent à marcher à travers le hall, le plus silencieusement possible.

« Plus que quinze mètres avant la porte… » pensa Deidara.

« Dix mètres… »

« Cinq… »

Soudain, la porte de l'entrée de l'immeuble coulissa, et un homme fit son entrée dans le hall.

Deidara et Hinata se décalèrent sur le côté, afin d'éviter que l'intrus, incapable de les voir, n'entre en collision avec eux.

Mais lorsque l'homme releva sa capuche, ils se glacèrent. L'homme qui venait d'entrer n'était nul autre que Madara.

Ce dernier marchait vers le comptoir lorsqu'il pila net, à quelques mètres des deux shinobis invisibles.

Madara fronça les sourcils, et activa son sharingan.

« Et merde… On n'a vraiment pas de bol… » se lamenta Deidara.

« M'étonnerait qu'il change de camp, lui » ironisa Hinata.

Madara ne mit que quelques instants à se débarrasser du Genjutsu.

Un éclair de surprise traversa son visage quand il reconnut les Hinata et Deidara, qui laissa vite la place à son traditionnel rictus déplaisant.

- Dommage, mes petits… Votre voyage s'arrête ici.

Son expression se durcit lorsqu'il regarda Deidara.

- On dirait qu'une fois ne t'a pas suffit, Deidara… C'est regrettable. Vraiment regrettable. La Hyûga ne sera pas la seule à souffrir ce soir… Enfin j'imagine que Kakuzu s'en accommodera très bien, conclut Madara en recouvrant son air moqueur.

Deidara et Hinata ne bougeaient pas, conscients de la futilité d'une tentative de fuite.

Soudain, le sol se mit à onduler non loin de Madara. Hinata était intriguée par le phénomène, tandis que Deidara semblait abattu.

« Il ne manquait plus que lui… »

Un être curieux, au visage mi-blanc mi-noir, et à la tête entourée par deux excroissances évoquant les mâchoires d'une plante carnivore, émergea du sol dallé du hall de l'immeuble, gratifiant les deux adolescents d'un regard apparemment indifférent.

- Bonjour Madara-sama. **Que fait la Hyûga hors de sa cellule ?**

- Te revoilà, Zetsu. Figure-toi que l'élève de Minato, Deidara, a encore tenté de s'échapper d'ici… Ce traître a même emmené la prisonnière avec lui, cracha Madara.

**- Je vois…** Au sujet de ma mission…

- Tu as du nouveau ? s'exclama Madara avec impatience.

- Ma mission au château s'est avérée être un succès, révéla Zetsu. Nous connaissons désormais l'emplacement du premier parchemin. Il se trouve, euh… C'est où déjà ? **Au Mont Fuji. Un shinobi d'Amaterasu qui se trouvait dans le parc devant le château a laissé échapper cette information. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse du parchemin d'invocation de l'autel, Madara-sama.**

- Parfait, joli travail, Zetsu. Je vais envoyer une équipe sur les lieux. Pendant ce temps-là, occupe-toi de ces deux imbéciles. Tu n'as qu'à les mettre dans la cellule de haute sécurité, je la gardais pour Kyûbi mais il semblerait que ces insectes soient doués pour s'enfuir…

-** Hai. **A vos ordres, Madara-sama ! Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! **La ferme, baka…**

répondit Zetsu.

Madara quitta les lieux, et Zetsu se tourna vers les deux prisonniers.

- Suivez-nous sans faire d'histoires… **La petite a vraiment l'air délicieuse… Dommage que Madara-sama ait besoin d'elle pour l'étudier. **Tu as déjà mangé ce vieux pêcheur tout à l'heure !** Oui mais je préfère la viande tendre. **Tu es vraiment un psychopathe, tu sais ?** Oui…**

Hinata recula instinctivement, tandis que Deidara se mettait devant elle. Le blond avait clairement des intentions belliqueuses, ce qui fit soupirer Zetsu.

- Il va falloir qu'on les force, apparemment…** L'homme est ainsi… La violence est la seule chose qui peut le faire obéir, c'est malheureux.**

Dès la fin de sa phrase, les dalles qui se trouvaient sous Hinata et Deidara explosèrent, libérant des racines qui s'enroulèrent autour de leur corps, au grand étonnement d'Hinata.

« Le Mokuton ? C'est impossible… Et il n'a fait aucun signe ! »

La surprise passée, un sourire confiant se dessina sur la figure des deux shinobis. Ce n'étaient que de simples racines, ils avaient largement la force de les briser…

Soudain, les deux ninjas sentirent leurs forces les quitter, tandis que les racines se faisaient de plus en plus épaisses.

« Ce truc est en train d'aspirer notre chakra… » pensa Deidara en se débattant, impuissant.

Au bout d'une minute, les deux proies de Zetsu avaient perdu conscience, et l'Ombre schizophrène s'empressa de les porter à leur nouvelle cellule.

- Qui est le génie qui a eu l'idée d'une expédition nocturne ? Ça va être coton pour chercher ce parchemin… se plaignit Kiba, alors que le Fujisan se révélait enfin à leurs yeux.

- Bah… De toute façon, tu te sers plus de ton nez que de tes yeux, donc… répondit Chiyo avec mordant.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Sasuke sans s'arrêter de courir. Madara va tôt ou tard se mettre sur la piste des parchemins, et il faut absolument les trouver avant lui. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre.

Les six shinobis continuèrent leur course vers le Mont Fuji, qui se trouvait à environ cent kilomètres de Tokyo.

Lee était en tête du groupe, tandis que Chiyo fermait la marche. En effet, Lee était un des ninjas les plus rapides d'Amaterasu, bien que tous les ninjas puissent atteindre une vitesse extraordinaire, du moins du point de vue de « simples » humains.

- Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés au pied du volcan, commenta Neji.

Sasuke hocha la tête et se tourna vers le reste de la troupe.

- Préparez-vous, nous allons commencer l'ascension. Je suppose que Jiraya-sama a caché le parchemin dans le cratère principal, nous nous retrouvons là-haut. Ah, j'oubliais. Essayez de ne pas attirer l'attention…

Kiba fut aussitôt la cible de cinq regards appuyés, qu'il ignora royalement.

Après une courte pause pendant laquelle les shinobis mangèrent un morceau, ils se préparèrent à partir. Ils étaient bien décidés à venir à bout des trois mille sept cent soixante-seize mètres qui les séparaient du cratère.

Bien évidemment, Lee ne manqua pas de lancer un défi, que Kiba releva sans hésiter.

- Le premier arrivé en haut a gagné ! clama Lee.

Les garçons chez lesquels la flamme de la jeunesse brûlait si ardemment partirent comme des fusées, décoiffant Sakura au passage.

Celle-ci les poursuivit pour leur faire payer et ce fut bientôt toute la compagnie -de bras cassés- qui s'élança à l'assaut du Mont Fuji.

Lorsque que Lee eut parcouru la moitié de la distance, Kiba sur ses talons, il aperçut un homme devant lui. Lee se raidit, mais l'inconnu ne semblait pas appartenir à l'Akatsuki. Il portait une tenue de sport et semblait avoir du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

« Ce genre de randonnée est une promenade de santé pour un ninja… J'imagine que ce doit être un civil… » pensa Lee en ralentissant sa course. « Mais un randonneur à onze heures du soir… »

- Bonsoir monsieur ! le salua Lee en se plaçant à sa hauteur. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? renchérit-il en se penchant vers l'homme qui reprenait son souffle.

- Non merci… haleta ce dernier.

Le japonais d'une vingtaine d'année se releva, et observa Lee. Une ride apparut sur son visage tandis que ses yeux se durcissaient. Il semblait agacé…

- Comment faites-vous pour avoir encore autant d'énergie ?

Lee prit un air gêné.

- Nous sommes des shinobis d'Amaterasu. Nous avons quelques pouvoirs et une force peu commune…

L'homme opina du chef, puis se retourna lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui.

- Hey Lee ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Déjà fatigué ? se moqua Kiba en parvenant jusqu'à son camarade.

Celui-ci lui répondit que non, qu'il avait rencontré un homme dans la montée et s'était étonné de le voir courir à une heure si tardive.

Sasuke plissa les yeux. Lui aussi trouvait ceci bizarre. Peut-être était-ce un agent de l'Akatsuki…

- Monsieur ? Pourquoi courez-vous à cette heure-ci ? demanda le frère d'Itachi, un sourire engageant sur les lèvres.

- Pour devenir fort. Mon idole est Shin Seijurô ! Je dois accomplir l'ascension de ce volcan tous les jours, afin de battre Eyeshield 21 ! Et gagner le Christmas Ball ! s'exclama l'homme avant de repartir de plus belle.

Le fan de Shin se mit à courir comme un dératé dans la montée, sous six paires d'yeux stupéfaits.

Le silence s'installa parmi les shinobis de l'Akatsuki.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé un type plus taré que Lee et Kiba réunis… lâcha Chiyo.

- En voilà encore un qui lit trop les mangas… dit Sakura en pensant à un certain ninja copieur.

Les deux équipes se remirent néanmoins rapidement en route. Le temps pressait. Après avoir ranimé le barge qui avait trop lu Eyeshield 21, ce dernier s'étant effondré un peu plus loin, tous les six augmentèrent encore leur vitesse, afin d'arriver au sommet une poignée de minutes plus tard.

- C'est abusé… se plaignit Kiba. Il se trouvait à côté du panneau qui félicitait les randonneurs courageux, et observait le cratère couvert de neige en grelottant.

- Itachi aurait pu nous dire qu'il ferai aussi froid ! reprit-il avec plus d'ardeur. En courant je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais il doit faire moins vingt ici !

- Ce n'est pas comme si Itachi se souciait des autres, rétorqua Sakura avec aigreur.

Neji la regarda, interloqué. Itachi et Sakura se seraient-ils disputés ? Il chassa immédiatement ce problème de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il était là pour trouver un parchemin au milieu d'un cratère gigantesque, sous un froid de canard.

- Il ne fait pas si froid… tempéra Sasuke.

- Normal, pour un glaçon, répondit sèchement Chiyo. Bon, on le cherche ce parchemin ? Je compte me tirer d'ici le plus vite possible.

Tous firent écho à ses paroles, et se mirent à la recherche dudit parchemin.

- Pour avoir résisté aux éruptions, il doit être protégé par une boîte métallique, je suppose. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr qu'un truc de ce genre puisse résister aux coulées de lave… fit remarquer Sasuke.

Neji acquiesça.

- Sakura, Kiba et moi allons chercher le parchemin. La force de Sakura, le flair de Kiba, et mes yeux seront utiles pour le débusquer. Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke-san donnera son chakra à Chiyo, qui le redistribuera à nous trois. Sasuke-san ayant beaucoup de chakra, nous pourrons utiliser nos compétences plus longtemps.

Les remarques ne se firent pas attendre.

- Je ne compte pas rester longtemps, lança Chiyo.

- Nous resterons aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, répondit Sasuke. Neji, c'est un bon plan. On fait comme ça.

- Et moi ? intervint un Lee au bord des larmes. Je n'ai rien à faire ?

Neji se tourna vers lui, et lui dit :

- Tu feras le guet, Lee. Il est possible que les espions de l'Akatsuki aient eu vent de notre mission, il faut donc rester aux aguets. Notre sort repose entre tes mains. Tu es notre seul espoir, Lee.

Le spécialiste du Taijutsu se mit à danser de joie, tandis que Sasuke gratifiait son homologue d'un petit sourire.

- Bien joué… Tu sais parler aux gens, toi.

- Pas à tous les gens, seulement aux cons, sourit Kiba.

Dès lors, une routine se mit en place. Le chien et son maître faisaient l'inventaire des odeurs aux alentours, sans rien dénicher de notable pour l'instant. Dans le même temps, Sakura tapait au hasard, sa force herculéenne creusant des multitudes de petites cratères à l'intérieur du grand.

- Euh… Tu devrais peut-être y aller un peu moins fort, suggéra Chiyo. Tu risque d'écraser le parchemin, ou pire : réveiller le volcan…

Cet avertissement n'eut aucun effet sur Sakura, qui semblait bien décidée à reporter toute sa colère sur le malheureux volcan.

Soudain, Neji, écarquilla les yeux.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant dans un des trous creusés par Sakura.

Tout le monde se rua autour de lui, et Neji ricana.

- Inutile d'essayer de voir, le truc que j'ai vu est à dix mètres sous terre…

- Jiraya l'avait sûrement enterré peu profond, mais les coulées de lave ont dû le recouvrir au fil des siècles… nota Sasuke.

Sakura fit signe à ses cinq coéquipiers, qui s'écartèrent prudemment.

La jeune femme dressa alors son poing, qu'elle recouvrit de chakra, avant de balancer des coups de butoir.

A chaque coup porté par la kunoichi, la terre tremblait, de même que les jambes des cinq autres.

« Elle est vraiment… Effrayante. »

Au bout d'une minute de bourrinage intensif qui aurait fait passer Rambo pour une mauviette, Sakura leva le pouce en signe de victoire.

- Et voilà ! Je crois que c'est bon.

Neji s'approcha avec prudence, tandis que Chiyo transmettait son chakra à la kunoichi épuisée.

Le Hyûga était estomaqué. En moins d'une minute, un trou d'un mètre de profondeur et de deux mètres de diamètre s'étant transformé en cratère aux proportions dix fois plus grandes.

Le Hyûga descendit dans le trou, et revint vite avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Je crois que c'est bon, déclara-t-il en exhibant une sorte de boîte métallique recouverte de motifs étranges.

- Ces motifs… Ce sont des sceaux. J'imagine qu'ils protégeaient le récipient de la chaleur, dit Sasuke.

Il fut totalement ignoré. Les cinq autres paraissaient beaucoup plus intéressés par l'intérieur de la boîte.

- Comment on l'ouvre ? demanda Lee.

- J'avais pensé à ta tête mais elle est bien trop creuse, elle se briserait sous le choc. Quoique ce ne serait pas plus mal… répondit Chiyo.

Sakura s'empara de l'objet, et esquissa un sourire démoniaque.

- Je vais le faire…

Tout le monde recula instinctivement, et Sakura abattit une fois de plus son poing sur la boîte, qui fut pulvérisée sous le choc.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Neji.

« Cette boîte a résisté à un volcan pendant mille ans, et elle l'a pulvérisée à mains nues… Itachi, comment fais-tu pour être encore vivant ? »

Sakura attrapa au vol le contenu de la feu boîte.

- Hum, voyons voir… Il y a deux parchemins.

Tout le monde se précipité pour lire par-dessus son épaule, et Sakura dut faire appel à toute sa patience pour ne pas leur envoyer une patate.

« Qu'ils sont lourds… »

- Le premier comporte un sceau bizarre et compliqué, commenta Sakura en le jetant avec désintérêt.

Sasuke le rattrapa au vol.

- Ne jette pas ça comme ça ! Ce parchemin est celui que nous cherchions ! s'exclama Sasuke. De toute évidence, c'est ce sceau qui nous permettra d'invoquer l'Autel.

Imperturbable, Sakura continua son examen du deuxième parchemin.

- Le deuxième est encore plus bizarre. Une suite de mots incompréhensibles…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, puis commença à lire :

- L'état ne change pas. Pars du Fer et trouve les autres. Trois au nord, sept à l'ouest. Trois au nord, sept à l'ouest. Deux au nord, huit à l'est. La CPE t'aidera.

Sakura roula le parchemin et le rangea calmement dans son sac.

- Si jamais je dois croiser Jiraya au paradis, je lui dirai ce que je pense de ses énigmes à la con…

- Pas de risque, tu iras sûrement en Enfer, plaisanta Kiba.

Sakura le prit mal. Résultat des courses, Chiyo dut rafistoler un Kiba bien amoché.

- On y va, fit Sasuke en rangeant le parchemin de l'autel dans son sac.

- Je ne pense pas… lui répondit une voix nasillarde.

Le six shinobis se tournèrent simultanément vers les nouveaux arrivants. Quatre shinobis leur faisaient face, appartenant vraisemblablement aux trouble-fêtes réputés, j'ai nommé l'Akatsuki.

- Lee, tu n'étais pas censé faire le guet ? l'agressa Chiyo.

- Bah, euh, tout le monde regardait les parchemins, et je me sentais un peu isolé, donc…

- Taisez-vous, ordonna Neji. Et préparez-vous à vous battre.

- Au vu de leurs tenues, deux de ces quatre abrutis sont des Ombres, chuchota Sasuke. Ne prenez aucun risque.

- Ne me fais pas rire, lui répondit Kiba à mi-voix. Pas question qu'on leur laisse ce parchemin.

- Bonjours à tous ! fit l'une des Ombres en s'avançant. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! Nous sommes juste là pour le parchemin, que vous avez eu la gentillesse de déterrer pour nous, et que vous aurez la gentillesse de nous donner.

Kiba toussa bruyamment, tandis que Sasuke s'avançait.

Le Uchiha regarda l'Ombre d'un regard dépourvu d'émotion.

- Tu ne serais pas Hiruzen ?

L'Ombre aquiesça.

- En effet. De toute évidence mon nom est parvenu aux oreilles du Capitaine Terreur, le prestigieux Uchiha Sasuke. Quel honneur ! sourit Hiruzen.

- Itachi m'a parlé de toi. Tu es donc le type qu'il a éclaté et qui s'est enfui la queue entre les jambes ?

Le sourire condescendant de l'Uchiha irrita Hiruzen au plus haut point.

- Rah, je vais le tuer !

La deuxième Ombre lui agrippa l'épaule.

- Garde ton calme, Hiruzen. Il est fort.

- Oh la ferme, Tobirama. Je ne suis pas un gosse, je sais ce que je fais…

- Mouais… répondit Tobirama, dubitatif. Utakata, prépare-toi à passer à l'attaque.

Tobirama entreprit alors d'ôter son capuchon, révélant ses traits au grand jour.

C'était un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus. Son visage était barré d'une étrange cicatrice qui le traversait en diagonale.

- Bonjour, je suis Tobirama.

- On s'en balance, répondit Kiba d'une voix chantante. Et puis si tu voulais ressembler à Kakashi c'est raté. La cicatrice, c'est au niveau de l'œil gauche, pas en travers de la tronche.

Tobirama passa outre la provocation et garda son calme.

- Je n'ai aucunement cherché à imiter Hatake Kakashi. Mes cheveux sont naturellement gris.

Kiba le regarda bizarrement mais garda le silence, ce qui lui valut des regards surpris de la part de ses compagnons.

« C'est donc possible qu'il la ferme. J'aurais au moins appris quelque chose aujourd'hui… » pensa Neji.

Hiruzen fit également signe à son propre élève.

- Kimimaro, tiens-toi prête.

Sasuke serra le poing.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas attaquer les premiers.

**Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !**

Hiruzen esquiva la boule de feu avec aisance.

- C'est tout ce que tu as ?

Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps à répliquer et enchaîna :

**- Katon : Jigoku no honoo !** (_les flammes de l'Enfer_)

Hiruzen fut bouche bée lorsqu'il vit des flammes noires affluer vers lui.

- Amaterasu ? Mais ce n'est pas possible… Il n'a même pas le Mangekyou…

- Ce n'est pas Amaterasu, répondit Tobirama. En revanche, ces flammes ne doivent pas être très bonnes pour la santé…

Le quatre shinobis de l'Akatsuki se dispersèrent pour éviter les flammes noires, mais Kimimaro ne réagit pas assez vite, et fut brûlée à l'épaule.

Elle s'écroula à terre, et les trois autres coururent au secours de la blessée.

Tobirama examina sa blessure, et livra le verdict :

- Ces flammes sont très différentes d'Amaterasu. Elles ne durent pas longtemps, et on peut les éteindre. De plus, elles ne nous suivent pas à la trace. En revanche…

Tobirama montra aux deux autres la plaie béante de Kimimaro.

- Malgré son armure d'os, elle a été grièvement blessée. Ces flammes brûlent plus vite, avec plus d'intensité que l'Amaterasu. Ne vous faites surtout pas toucher !

Au même moment, Neji parlait avec Sasuke.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Utiliser le Yin peut être dangereux, non ?

- Je gère, répondit Sasuke en se forçant à sourire. Pendant que je combats, essayez de récupérer de vos efforts de tout à l'heure.

- Entendu…

Sasuke réitéra son attaque, les trois shinobis de l'Akatsuki l'évitant in extremis. Kimimaro, quand à elle, avait été allongée un peu plus loin. Ses blessures étaient trop importantes pour qu'elle puisse prendre part à un combat.

Lorsque Sasuke relança le justu pour la troisième fois, Tobirama décida de réagir. Il avait trop de fierté pour simplement attendre que son adversaire se fatigue.

**- Suiton : Tengoku no Taki.** (_les chutes du Paradis_)

A la grande surprise de Sasuke, une immense chute d'eau fit son apparition devant les ninjas de l'Akatsuki. L'eau tombait du ciel, comme si le torrent prenait sa source directement au Paradis.

Les flammes noires s'abattirent contre la chute d'eau, ce qui provoqua une explosion qui souffla les ninjas alentours.

Lorsque la vapeur se dissipa, Tobirama constata que la chute d'eau avait disparu, de même que les flammes.

« Impressionnant… Personne n'était jamais venu à bout de ce jutsu… » pensèrent simultanément Sasuke et son adversaire.

Sasuke baissa la tête. L'ennemi était fort, il lui fallait utiliser cette technique…

Chiyo le lut dans ses yeux, et tenta d'intervenir :

- C'est inutile, Sasuke-san ! Nous sommes six, nous pouvons…

- Deux de ces ninjas ont le niveau de mon frère, la coupa Sasuke. Nous ne devons pas prendre de risque.

Au bout d'un moment, Chiyo se rendit à ses arguments, et s'éloigna à toute vitesse, vite imitée par Lee et l'équipe d'Eclipse.

Tobirama regardait la scène, intrigué.

« Il aurait un jutsu encore plus puissant que celui-ci ? Personnellement, j'en doute…

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

**- Meiton : burakkuhooru ! **(_le_ _Trou Noir_) s'écria-t-il en levant le bras.

Lorsqu'il l'abaissa, ce fut pour projeter une étrange sphère d'énergie noire vers ses adversaires.

Tobirama, Hiruzen et Utakata s'écartèrent le plus possible de la boule. Les ninjas d'Amaterasu, pour leur part, avaient préféré s'éloigner d'un kilomètre.

« Mieux vaut prévoir large », songea Chiyo. « Être pris dans cette technique, c'est la mort assurée. »

Soudain, Sasuke serra le poing, et le boule sembla se ratatiner sur elle-même.

Tobirama s'éloigna un peu plus, alors qu'Hiruzen restait de marbre. Il était assez curieux à l'idée de voir ce jutsu.

Lorsque la boule eut pris la taille d'une perle, elle explosa, libérant d'étranges vapeurs obscures qui tournaient autour d'un disque d'une couleur qui semblait plus noire que le noir.

Aussitôt, les trois de l'Akatsuki se sentirent attirés par le trou noir. Une force invisible et irrésistible les poussait à avancer vers le jutsu.

Tobirama se laissa tomber à genoux et planta ses doigts dans la cendre sous la neige, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était irrémédiablement aspiré vers le centre du trou noir, tout comme ses deux autres coéquipiers.

Seul Sasuke semblait immunisé.

La force d'attraction était elle qu'Hiruzen fut obligé de lâcher prise, et il s'envola littéralement vers le trou noir. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres du centre, il se mit à tourner autour de ce dernier, à toute vitesse.

« Super, je suis en orbite… » pensa Hiruzen, sans s'affoler. Après tout, il lui restait une solution de secours…

L'orbite d'Hiruzen rétrécissait de plus en plus, il se rapprochait peu à peu du fond du lavabo.

« J'ai intérêt à me grouiller… »

Il composa une série de mudras et hurla :

**- Godai no arashi !** (_la tempête des cinq éléments_)

Hiruzen ne maîtrisait pas tous les éléments à la perfection, mais il était capable de les réunir dans ce qui était sa plus forte attaque.

un flux multicolore se forma au bout de son poing, qu'il projeta vers Sasuke.

- J'ai remarqué que tu as gardé le point serré depuis l'activation de cette saloperie de tourbillon ! cria Hiruzen. Donc pour arrêter ça, suffit que je te bute !

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de Sasuke, le jutsu d'Hiruzen commença à perdre de l'altitude et de la vitesse. Hiruzen constata avec horreur que son jutsu était lui aussi attiré par le trou noir.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Lorsqu'elle parvint au niveau du centre de la spirale ténébreuse, la tempête élémentaire s'arrêta complètement, et fut aspirée par le trou noir.

- Mon jutsu ! s'égosilla Hiruzen.

Sasuke fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit l'attaque disparaître, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il se raidit.

« C'est impossible… Ce jutsu est en train de détruire mon trou noir de l'intérieur… C'est pourtant scientifiquement impossible ! L'énergie serait-elle trop importante pour être aspirée ? Je… »

La sueur envahit le front de Sasuke. Son poing lui criait de le laisser s'ouvrir, mais il ne pouvait pas relâcher le jutsu maintenant.

« J'ai gaspillé trop de chakra… Je dois tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que ces enfoirés aient été emportés. »

Hiruzen était tout proche de l'œil du cyclone désormais, et il faisait pâle figure. Il était impuissant face à une telle attaque.

« Ce jutsu n'était pas invincible, mais j'ai réagi trop tard bordel… Je n'aurais pas dû sous-estimer ce morveux ! » enragea-t-il.

Tobirama, lui, tenait bon. Il s'était éloigné un peu plus qu'Hiruzen, et l'attraction était par conséquent moins importante. Utakata, pour sa part, était parvenu à s'extirper du maelstrom en se servant du chakra se son bijuu, et assistait à la scène, impuissant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui semblèrent une éternité pour Sasuke, Hiruzen fut finalement aspiré et disparut dans les ténèbres. Un instant plus tard, le trou noir se mettait à trembler, comme s'il peinait à se maintenir dans ce plan.

« Mon trou noir est mourant… » constata Sasuke. « Ce Hiruzen était fort. Si il avait visé directement le cœur du trou noir, mon jutsu aurait pris fin avant de l'aspirer… »

Le trou noir disparut subitement, et Tobirama accueillit le relâchement de la pression avec soulagement. Un soulagement tempéré par la perte de son camarade Hiruzen. Ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie en utilisant son attaque élémentaire.

« Merci Hiruzen. Tu l'as sans doute fait pour sauver ta vie mais merci quand même » pensa Tobirama.

Dès que son jutsu eut disparu, Sasuke s'effondra, alors que son œil prenait une teinte noirâtre.

« Les conséquences de ce maudit Kekkai Genkai… » pensa Sasuke. « Sa puissance est extraordinaire, mais il puise dans le Yin plus que de raison. Si ça continue… »

- … Son âme sera consumée, conclut Chiyo. Il ne doit pas utiliser cette technique à outrance.

- Ah la la… Pourquoi faut-il que les meilleurs jutsus aient toujours des effets pervers pour l'utilisateur ? C'est vraiment chiant… geint Kiba.

- Oui… Mais le Meiton, c'est-à-dire l'art de la manipulation des ténèbres, demeure un des Kekkai Genkai les plus meurtriers, répondit Lee.

- Ne fais pas ton savant, le morigéna Chiyo. Je te rappelle que tu es incapable de lancer le moindre jutsu.

- Merci de me le rappeler…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, intervint Neji. Il faut aller aider Sasuke. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de se battre…

Les cinq ninjas se hâtèrent de rejoindre Sasuke, qui gisait inanimé au fond du cratère enneigé.

Lorsqu'ils furent tout près, Neji pila, à la grande surprise de Kiba qui le heurta de plein fouet.

- Chauffard ! beugla-t-il en se frottant le front. Préviens quand tu freines.

- Madara… souffla Neji. Cet enfoiré est ici.

Le capitaine et les cinq élèves se hâtèrent et parvinrent bientôt aux côtés de Sasuke. Madara était paisiblement assis à côté de lui. Son éternel rictus moqueur avait laissé place à un visage inexpressif.

- Chiyo, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, et Neji. Ou devrais-je dire Eclipse, récita Madara.

Neji haussa un sourcil. Sa promotion était récente, comment Madara était-il au courant de tout ça ?

- Je possède de bons informateurs, sourit Madara en désignant le sol.

Au même moment, Zetsu sortit du cratère pour faire son rapport.

- **J'ai tout enregistré, Madara-sama.**

- Parfait. Pour ma part, j'ai le premier parchemin. Celui de l'Autel, se vanta Madara en agitant l'objet.

Kiba poussa un cri de rage alors que les autres serraient leur poings.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir touché Sasuke, vieux con, où j'te déboîte ! menaça Kiba.

Comme prévu, Madara ne fut pas le moins du monde effrayé par la menace, qui le fit sourire.

- Le tuer serait la moindre des choses, puisqu'il a lui-même provoqué la mort de l'une de mes Ombres. Hiruzen n'était pas le plus puissant, mais le perdre est un coup dur pour l'Akatsuki.

Néanmoins, je serai magnanime. Je vais vous laisser en vie et je vais vous laisser repartir.

Tobirama, qui avait jusqu'alors gardé le silence, s'insurgea :

- Vous allez les laisser partir ? Mais…

- Ombre… Contesterais-tu mes ordres ?

Tobirama ne put soutenir le regard de son chef, et s'inclina.

- Non, maître. Mais j'aimerais comprendre.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Sasuke pour reprendre conscience et se mettre debout.

- Ça va Sasuke ? s'enquit Sakura.

- Le pied… répondit sombrement le frère d'Itachi. Cet enfoiré m'a piqué le parchemin, hn ?

Madara sourit et se tourna vers lui.

- En effet. De plus, si je vous laisse en vie, c'est non seulement parce que vous êtes trop faibles pour m'inquiéter, mais aussi parce que vous me rejoindrez bientôt. Amaterasu a perdu. C'est terminé.

Madara fit quelques signes puis leva sa main gauche, désormais entourée par les flammes.

- Et après ? se moqua Sasuke. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir faire mumuse avec le feu.

La main droite de Madara plongea dans sa poche et en sortit le parchemin de l'Autel.

Sasuke était pétrifié.

« Il ne va quand même pas… »

- Que se passera-t-il si ce parchemin prend feu ? demanda Madara d'une voix suave. Plus d'Autel, plus d'élu. Plus d'élu, plus d'Amaterasu. J'ai gagné, conclut Madara en abattant sa main gauche sur le parchemin.

_Cinq heures plus tard, au Château d'Amaterasu_

- Shika ! Shika ! Anne !

La kunoichi des ombres tourna la tête, ennuyée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait agressive.

- Il est cinq heures du mat', et tu es déjà levée ? s'étonna Kakashi. D'habitude, tu fais toujours la grasse mat'…

Shika répondit en serrant les dents.

- Toi aussi, crétin…

- Moi c'est parce que je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit, tu…

- Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêche de dormir, répliqua Shika avec sécheresse.

Kakashi baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé mais…

- Ce que je voulais, c'était un amour sincère. C'est tout. Et vu que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'embrasser tout ce qui bouge, c'est fini entre nous.

Shika commençait à descendre les escaliers, lorsque Kakashi posa la main sur son épaule.

- Shika…

La claque résonna dans le hall.

Lorsque Kakashi reprit ses esprits, Shika avait disparu. Mais le ninja copieur savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. La douleur et la marque rouge sur sa joue était bien réelles.

« Je l'ai méritée, je suppose » pensa Kakashi. « Bon bah je vais me recoucher… Je n'ai pas trop envie de zieuter mon Hentai du coup… » pensa Kakashi en refermant le précieux ouvrage, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

**Prison Break**

* * *

Konan rouspétait tout en marchant le long du couloir. Ces abrutis avaient tout gâché… Alors qu'elle était tout proche de remporter sa première victoire contre Tsunade, cette dernière avait été sauvée par le gong, ou plutôt par l'arrivée inopportune des six shinobis envoyés au Mont Fuji. Bien évidemment, Tsunade avait sauté sur l'occasion.

- Ils sont rentrés, va vite le dire à Itachi, Konan ! lui avait lancé la kunoichi.

« Elle ne perd rien pour attendre » pensa Konan.

Tsunade était sa meilleure amie, mais aussi une rivale qu'elle s'était jurée de surpasser un jour.

Konan parvint finalement au bureau du boss, et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Itachi-san ! Les équipes Eclipse et Terreur sont rentr…

Le chef d'Amaterasu ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et sortit de son bureau en coup de vent.

Konan resta immobile pendant quelques instants, proche de l'explosion.

« Merci mon chien… C'est la dernière fois que je fais le messager, moi… »

Elle finit par quitter le bureau en claquant la porte, puis entreprit de regagner le hall où les six tanches avaient fait leur apparition.

Lorsqu'elle eut rejoint le groupe de shinobis amassé devant la porte du château, Konan comprit instantanément que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Les six ninjas avaient la tête baissée, et le regard d'Itachi était éloquent. Une détresse et un désespoir immense se mêlaient dans ses yeux d'ébène.

- Il l'a donc détruit… lâcha le Seigneur des Corbeaux. Il resta silencieux, puis leva les yeux vers le plafond.

- Sans l'Autel, il n'y a plus rien à faire, j'en ai bien peur. Uzumaki Naruto seul est condamné à perdre face à Madara, et le monde sombrera dans les ténèbres de l'illusion…

- Toujours aussi pessimiste à ce que je vois, fit une voix claire.

Itachi reconnut sans mal la voix de son meilleur ami.

- Naruto… Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste. On ne mène pas une bataille perdue d'avance. Si nous nous rendons maintenant, vos vies seront épargnées. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Itachi. Il n'y a plus d'espoir, renchérit Sasuke, la tête toujours baissée.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit.

- Arrêtez un peu ! Vous voyez tout en noir mais tout n'est pas perdu !

- La ferme ! hurla Sasuke. Tu ne comprends rien imbécile…

Sakura posa la main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiha.

- Doucement Sasuke… Naruto ne voulait pas…

Sasuke donna un coup de poing fulgurant à la brune qui s'écrasa non loin d'Itachi.

- Akio, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? cria Itachi.

- Oh toi la ferme ! Toi aussi tu lui a fait du mal en la rejetant ! répliqua Sasuke. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à avoir le droit de blesser les autres… C'est si jouissif…

Sasuke releva la tête, et tous purent constater que son œil droit avait pris une couleur noire, et que cette noirceur commençait à s'étendre sur le reste du corps de l'Uchiha.

- Merde, il a utilisé le Meiton ? pesta Itachi. Naruto, vas-y !

Naruto ferma les yeux, et un chakra blanc commença à recouvrir sa main droite.

Il s'élança ensuite vers Sasuke et plaqua sa main sur le front de ce dernier.

Aussitôt, la teinte noire commença à disparaître, et tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Heureusement que tu étais là, Naruto, lui dit Itachi.

- Oui je sais, je suis vraiment indispensable, se vanta le blond.

Sasuke, dont le visage avait repris ses couleurs habituelles, se releva péniblement.

- Où suis-je ?

- A la maison, le rassura Chiyo. Tu nous a fait peur avec ta folie meurtrière…

Sasuke plissa les yeux.

- Pardon ?

Puis il se rappela son combat dans le cratère, et il fit vite le lien avec ce qui lui avait dit Chiyo.

- Merde… J'ai succombé au Yin, c'est ça ?

- En effet, répondit Itachi. Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas aller au-delà de tes limites…

Son frère baissa les yeux.

- Désolé. Je voulais vraiment en finir avec eux, et j'ai maintenu mon Trou Noir trop longtemps. Mais j'ai quand même eu la peau de l'Ombre nommée Hiruzen.

Naruto lui donna une bourrade.

- Bien joué, vieux, mais la prochaine fois n'en fais pas trop…

Rassuré sur l'état de son petit frère, Itachi décida de retourner à la conversation interrompue.

- Tu disais qu'il restait de l'espoir, Naruto ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, et dit :

- Jiraya parlait bien d'un deuxième parchemin ?

- Inutile. Premièrement, l'indice qui devait nous permettre de localiser ce parchemin est incompréhensible. Même Shika ne l'a pas compris. Deuxièmement, selon Jiraya, ce parchemin a une fonction différente. En clair, l'autel de l'élu est bel et bien perdu, conclut Itachi.

- Objection votre honneur ! s'exclama Kiba. Avec le premier parchemin, il y avait ce message, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers Sakura.

Sakura ne dit mot, mais sortit le parchemin et le lança à Kiba, qui le lut à haute voix.

- L'état ne change pas. Pars du Fer et trouve les autres. Trois au nord, sept à l'ouest. Trois au nord, sept à l'ouest. Deux au nord, huit à l'est. La CPE t'aidera.

Kiba s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Sasuke pense que ce message complète l'indice du deuxième parchemin, puisque l'on retrouve le mot « fer ».

Itachi acquiesça, tandis que Naruto arborait un sourire béat.

- Je n'ai rien pigé ! s'écria le blond. On dirait que le vieux nous a laissé un autre message incompréhensible. En plus, il parle de CPE…

Naruto se gratta la tête, et reprit :

- Pas question que je retourne au bureau du CPE, j'ai l'impression d'y avoir passé le plus clair de mon temps lorsque j'étais à l'école !

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, répondit Itachi en se remémorant sa vie d'autrefois.

Seulement quelques années s'étaient écoulées, mais il avait l'impression que ces souvenirs dataient de plus d'un siècle…

Itachi réfléchit quelques instants, puis déclara :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce deuxième parchemin n'est pas le plus important dans l'immédiat. Nous devons nous préparer pour la guerre qui s'annonce et…

- Hop hop hop ! intervint Naruto. Je viens de penser à quelque chose.

Chiyo lui lança une regard étonné.

- Depuis quand tu penses toi ?

Naruto ignora la remarque et suggéra :

- On pourrait peut-être réparer l'autel de la grotte…

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel.

- Naruto, tu as vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve ? C'est irréparable ! s'exclama Sakura.

Le blond croisa les bras.

- On ne peut pas savoir tant que l'on a pas essayé !

Itachi baissa les yeux, et murmura :

- Naruto…

Le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi se retourna vers lui :

- Quoi, c'est vrai, je…

- … Tu es un génie, le coupa Itachi.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Naruto lui avait redonné l'espoir, comme d'habitude.

- C'est complètement débile, s'insurgea Kiba. C'est irréparable ce truc. Irréparable ! L'Autel est issu d'une technologie inconnue ici ! Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? Personne ne peut réparer un truc pareil ! Personne !

- Il y aurait bien quelqu'un, répondit pourtant Itachi.

Tout le monde le considéra avec étonnement, et Itachi les fit mariner quelques temps avant de lâcher le morceau.

- Sasori.

Le regard de Naruto s'éclaira.

- Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là ! C'est sûr que si il existe quelqu'un capable de faire une telle chose dans ce monde, c'est bien lui !

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

- Vous parlez du marionnettiste ? Vous avez trouvé sa réincarnation ?

- Ouaip ! répondit Naruto. C'est un vioque qui…

- Un artisan, le coupa Itachi. Un véritable génie dans tous les travaux manuels. Avec Naruto et Gamataki, je lui ai rendu une petite visite, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Mais il a refusé de nous rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans une guerre. Il est contre la violence, mais n'a pas voulu entendre parler des desseins de Madara.

Kiba haussa les épaules.

- Encore un type qui se voile la face, en somme. Un peureux comme lui ne voudra jamais nous aider.

- En tout cas, il en serait capable je pense. Je lui ai laissé des rouleaux de parchemins concernant l'art du marionnettiste, et diverses autres choses. J'imagine qu'il aura cédé à la curiosité. Il doit donc être devenu assez puissant, et avoir acquis le savoir-faire indispensable à la réparation de l'autel… souffla Itachi.

- On ira le voir dès demain ! fit Naruto en sautillant.

- Voir qui ? fit une voix morne.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'escalier que Kakashi était en train de descendre.

- Toujours en retard, Kakashi, ironisa Kiba.

Le ninja copieur ne répondit pas, et fit face à Itachi.

- Itachi, je crois que Shika a disparu.

L'entrain contagieux de Naruto laissa la place à un silence pesant.

- Comment ça disparu ?

Kakashi se gratta la tête, gêné.

- Et bien, elle s'est levée tôt ce matin, et on s'est disputés. Elle est ensuite sortie du château. Je pensais qu'elle voulait seulement se changer les idées, mais je ne la trouve nulle part…

- Ah la la… geint Itachi. Tous mes Capitaines se font la malle les uns après les autres. Hinata, Jiraya, et maintenant Shika…

Soudain, au moment où Itachi prononçait le nom le nom de la Nara, l'Uchiha eut une sensation étrange.

- Hey, Itachi-san ! s'écria Kiba. Votre ombre... Elle a bougé !

Itachi se baissa, et posa la main sur son ombre, qui s'étalait sur le sol.

Aussitôt, cette dernière se mit à s'élever et quitta le sol. Elle fut parcourue d'une onde, puis retrouva son état normal.

Itachi la regarda pensif, avant de remarquer un bout de papier posé sur le sol, au milieu de son ombre. Itachi le ramassa, et l'envoya à Naruto.

- Lis…

Naruto s'exécuta sans attendre.

- Je suis partie sauver Hinata. Ne cherchez pas à m'aider. Faites-moi confiance.

Ce fut un Madara enthousiaste qui quitta son bureau pour aller manger. Sa bonne humeur était perceptible des shinobis qu'il croisa, le maître s'abstenant de leur jeter ses habituelles remarques désobligeantes.

En effet, le chef de l'Akatsuki, désormais convaincu de la défaite d'Amaterasu, savourait son triomphe et l'arrivée prochaine du Madara originel.

« L'avènement de notre règne est proche… » songea-t-il, avant de se remémorer la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Zetsu.

« Le message que Zetsu a enregistré doit être un indice pour le deuxième parchemin… Il nous faut le trouver au plus vite. Je ne connais pas son utilité, mais il pourrait être utile dans la bataille qui s'annonce. Le Zetsu noir est intelligent, il devrait vite résoudre cette énigme. »

- Madara-sama…

Madara fit volte-face et considéra Zetsu, étonné.

- Tu as déjà fini ?

**- Non, Madara-sama. Nous sommes attaqués. Le Capitaine Mirage est dans le hall de l'immeuble et est en train de se débarrasser des gardes. **Voulez-vous que je…

- Je m'en occupe, le coupa Madara, avant de disparaître de la façon habituelle.

Shika avait déjà tué trois gardes, et se dirigeait vers le dernier shinobi, qui lui barrait vaillamment le chemin de l'ascenseur.

- **Kage Nui…** (_l'entrelacement des ombres_) murmura Shika, alors que son ombre se séparait en plusieurs piques d'ombre, et clouaient au mur le malheureux shinobi.

Shika se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, lorsque trois personnes lui barrèrent la route. Elle reconnut sans peine Madara, qui se trouvait au centre, mais les deux autres lui étaient inconnus.

- Capitaine Mirage… Je pensais que vous étiez un fin stratège, mais je suis déçu. Il semblerait que vous ayez perdu la raison en venant seule attaquer notre QG, dit Madara d'une seule traite. Minato, Kakuzu, escortez-la jusqu'à la cellule HS. Je suppose qu'elle se fera une joie d'y retrouver son amie…

Minato et Kakuzu s'inclinèrent, et s'apprêtaient à exécuter les ordres de Madara lorsque ce dernier ajouta :

- J'allais oublier. Enlevez votre masque, Mirage. Ou je le ferai moi-même.

Shika l'ôta immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas que cette ordure salisse son masque avec ses mains…

- Et bien ! Une jeune fille, en voilà une surprise… N'y aurait-il que des jeunots à Amaterasu ?

Emmenez-la… conclut Madara avant de disparaître.

Après l'avoir fouillée, les deux Ombres escortèrent la kunoichi jusqu'à ses « appartements ». Minato ouvrait la marche, tandis que Kakuzu s'était placé derrière Shika. Aucun des deux shinobis ne pouvait voir le sourire satisfait de Shika, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde appréhender ce qui allait suivre.

Minato déverrouilla la cellule, et Kakuzu propulsa la Nara dans la pièce d'un bon coup de pied au derrière.

- Je vous souhaite un excellent séjour dans cet hôtel cinq étoiles, ironisa Minato en claquant la porte derrière Shika.

Aussitôt, celle-ci fut heurtée par un objet non identifié.

- Shika ! C'est bien toi ?

La manipulatrice d'ombres reconnut la voix d'Hinata, et lui rendit son étreinte.

- Oui, c'est moi. Il fait toujours aussi sombre là-dedans ?

- Oui…

Hinata se sépara de sa sœur d'armes, puis lui lança :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ils t'ont eu, toi aussi ?

- Non, je suis là pour te sauver, répondit Shika en s'efforçant vainement de voir dans l'obscurité de la cellule.

- Et tu as un plan ? fit une voix. J'espère que tu es intelligente parce que se jeter dans la gueule du loup me parait assez téméraire.. Et inutile.

- Mon dieu, quel optimisme, on dirait mon ex… se lamenta Shika en regardant au plafond. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Deidara, insignifiant moucheron qui rêvait de liberté et qui fut piégé dans la toile de l'araignée. J'ai nommé, Madara…

Shika cligna des yeux. Encore un original…

- C'est un ancien Capitaine de l'Akatsuki, tu sais…

- Ouais, je m'en souviens, la coupa Shika. Mais je ne l'imaginais pas aussi… zarb.

Deidara émit un grognement :

- Je n'aime pas être enfermé. Je suis claustrophobe ! C'est pour ça que je dis des conneries…

Shika l'ignora, et se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Hinata. Elle commençait à la distinguer apparemment ses yeux s'habituaient déjà aux ténèbres environnants.

- Il est fiable ?

Hinata hésita quelques instants, puis répondit par l'affirmative.

- Je pense que oui. Il a essayé de me sauver. C'est pour ça qu'il est au trou avec moi, d'ailleurs…

Shika éclata de rire.

- Décidemment ! Tu as la côte ma chère ! Naruto, ce Deidara, et maintenant moi, tout le monde fait la queue pour venir te délivrer !

Hinata la rejoint dans son hilarité. Apprendre que Naruto avait essayé de la sauver l'avait beaucoup rassurée.

Les deux filles furent ramenées à la réalité par l'artiste Deidara.

- Tu parlais de nous sortir de là ? Mais vois-tu, cette prison est la cellule HS, c'est-à-dire « cellule de…

- … Haute Sécurité ». Elle se trouve au vingtième étage, et rend inopérantes toutes attaques physiques venant de l'intérieur. Aucune technique ne peut venir à bout des parois de cette cellule, récita Shika. Je suis bien informée, tu sais. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour faire du tourisme…

Deidara croisa les bras, vexé. Il détestait ces filles qui avaient réponse à tout.

Soudain, il eut une idée.

- Dites les filles, ça vous dirait un peu de lumière ?

- Volontiers, répondit Shika. Tu as un briquet ?

Deidara ricana.

- Un briquet ? J'ai mille fois mieux que ça…

En deux temps trois mouvements, Deidara créa une sculpture d'argile qu'il lança sur un des murs de la paroi.

Le choc ne donna lieu qu'à une faible explosion, mais les flammes engendrées tenaient bon, et dansaient sur le mur malgré l'absence de combustible.

Deidara prit une pose de vainqueur et s'écria :

- Et voilà le travail ! Je vous présente C-Bêta, mon dernier né ! Egalement baptisé « le feu follet » ! En temps normal, je préfère les sculptures qui pètent, avec un max de bruit et un souffle de malade, mais il faut avouer que ce truc peut être bien pratique. Afin d'obtenir ce rendu, j'ai compressé l'agile avec plus de douceur, afin de diminuer la violence de l'explosion, tout en utilisant de l'argile plus solide, et donc plus long à…

Deidara mit fin à son monologue. Il venait de prendre conscience que les deux kunoichis ne l'écoutaient pas, et bavardaient tranquillement devant la lumière qu'il avait généré.

- Rah… Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant…

Deidara rejoint les filles, et Shika se tourna vers lui. Elle le dévisagea quelques instants, puis livra son verdict.

- Mouais… Tu n'es pas trop mon genre…

Deidara repartit en sens inverse, comme une âme en peine.

« Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre… »

- Reste là, le blondinet ! le héla Hinata. Shika voulait nous dire quelque chose d'important.

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel. Les filles étaient comme ça. Impitoyables et autoritaires.

« Vive le célibat, et vive la liberté … » songea Deidara en retournant auprès d'elles.

- Nous partons immédiatement, leur dit Shika.

Hinata et Deidara échangèrent un regard teinté d'incompréhension. Comment diable la Nara comptait-elle s'y prendre ?

**- Kage no Nashoido** (_le Puits secret de l'Ombre_), prononça Shika, avant de se baisser.

Sa main traversa le sol et plongea dans son ombre, à l'ébahissement général.

« Dingue ! » pensa Deidara.

Lorsque Shika retira sa main, cette dernière agrippait un sac à dos.

- Et voilà ! Tout ce qu'il faut se trouve là-dedans.

Shika ouvrit le sac et en sortit une liasse de papiers.

- Voici le plan des caméras. Il y en a à tous les étages. Ce plan nous permettra de les éviter… Il y a également le plan des canalisations. Nous en aurons besoin, annonça Shika.

- Cool… murmura Deidara. Mais comment fait-on pour sortir de cette cellule ? Ce ne sont pas tes bouts de papier qui…

D'un geste, Shika le fit taire et sortit de son sac un petit flacon.

- La dernière invention d'Orochimaru. Cette petite merveille peut dissoudre n'importe quel métal.

Deidara se gratta l'oreille. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

- C'est vraiment possible un truc pareil ?

- Puisque je te le dis…

Shika se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit le flacon.

- Deidara, pourrais-tu me refaire ton truc ? J'ai besoin de lumière…

- A vos ordres Majesté… râla ce dernier.

Il créa une nouvelle sculpture d'argile, puis la lança sur le mur qui encadrait la porte.

Mais cette fois-ci, le shinobi s'était un peu laissé emporter. Le souffle ardent de l'explosion les projeta contre les murs de la pièce avec violence.

Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits, Hinata se hâta de passer un savon à l'apprenti sorcier, qui se défendit avec un timide « J'aime quand ça fait boum », qui lui valut un nouveau coup de poing.

Personne n'était blessé, mais Shika gardait la tête baissée.

- Shika ? Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Hinata.

Pour seule réponse, Shika exhiba ce qui restait de ses plans. Les feuillets avaient été calcinés par l'explosion, et étaient à présent illisibles.

- Merde… lâcha Hinata. Comment va-t-on faire pour les caméras, maintenant… Le blondinet, t'es vraiment un abruti !

Deidara se passa la main sur les yeux.

- Désolé, j'ai un peu merdé, mais ce n'était pas volontaire, je vous jure.

Shika finit par se relever, en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le principal est sauf. La fiole d'acide n'a rien.

- Et pour les caméras ?

- Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. J'ai une bonne mémoire.

Hinata et Deidara la regardèrent bizarrement. Mémoriser le champ de vision des caméras de chacun des cinquante étages de l'immeuble… C'était impossible.

- Hinata ? Sonde les environs avec ton Byakugan s'il te plaît, lui demanda Shika.

La Hyûga secoua la tête.

- Désolé, mais c'est impossible. Les parois de cette cellule bloquent mon Dôjutsu.

Shika fit la moue.

- Tant pis. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que la patrouille suive son horaire habituel.

- Tu connais les heures de ronde par cœur ? s'exclama Deidara.

- Oui.

Deidara ne pipa mot.

« Cette fille c'est Einstein réincarné, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! »

- On y va ! dit Shika après avoir consulté sa montre.

Elle versa le contenu du flacon sur la porte, qui commença à fondre. Littéralement.

- Pas mal, pas mal ! C'est moins marrant que les explosions, mais ça marche bien ! reconnut Deidara.

Dix secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus grand-chose de la porte en titane renforcé.

Les trois prisonniers passèrent à travers l'ouverture, avant de s'arrêter net sur le palier.

Mirage se retourna et utilisa ses talents d'illusionniste pour placer un Genjutsu sur la porte, de façon à ce qu'elle ait l'air intacte.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Hinata.

- Suivez-moi, se contenta de répondre la Nara.

Mettez vos pieds dans les miens et ça devrait aller…

Shika commença à marcher en zigzag à travers le couloir, les deux autres prenant garde de bien l'imiter.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au bout du couloir, Shika s'arrêta.

- Je pense que l'on a réussi la première étape. L'alarme n'a pas sonné, les caméras ne nous ont donc pas repéré…

- Génial, répondit le seul garçon du groupe. Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Shika soupira, avant de faire volte-face.

- Tu la ferme. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre et ça ira.

Hinata et Deidara se mirent au garde à vous, et Shika leva la tête vers les canalisations.

- Bon, ces canalisations font un mètre de diamètre. Heureusement que nous sommes loin d'être obèses, parce que ça va être juste…

Shika composa des mudras, et des piques d'ombres surgirent de la sienne pour agripper la grille d'aération qui se dressait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les fils d'ombre s'enroulèrent autour des boulons, et entreprirent de les dévisser. Une minute plus tard la grille tombait vers le sol, retenue in extremis par les lianes d'ombre de Shika.

- Bien, la porte est ouverte… Servez-vous de mes cordes d'ombre pour grimper, vite ! Les gardes seront là dans quarante-sept secondes !

Hinata et Deidara coururent jusqu'aux cordes noires qui pendaient, et grimpèrent à la force de leur bras. Shika les suivit prestement, et tous se retrouvèrent dans les canalisations, en file indienne faute de largeur.

- Les gardes arrivent dans dix secondes, souffla Shika.

- Merde ! La grille ! chuchota Hinata.

Shika ne perdit pas de temps et tira sur la grille avec ses ombres, la remettant en place.

- Il n'y a plus de boulons, il faut la maintenir, dit Deidara à mi-voix. Je m'en charge.

Désireux de rattraper son erreur d'il y a peu, Deidara utilisa son argile pour sceller la grille, et Shika put enfin relâcher son jutsu, au moment où les gardes apparaissaient au coin du couloir.

« C'était juste… » pensa Hinata.

Une fois que les deux vigiles furent passés, sans rien avoir remarqué, les trois fugitifs se mirent à ramper à l'intérieur des tuyaux, Shika ouvrant la marche.

Les embranchements étaient nombreux, mais Shika semblait savoir où elle allait.

« Elle connaît le plan par cœur, c'est complètement dingue… » pensa Hinata.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes à arpenter les canalisation, les trois ninjas commencèrent à fatiguer. La chaleur et le stress les faisaient transpirer plus que de raison.

- Deidara, tu sens la transpiration, dit Hinata entre ses dents.

- Ouais je sais. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, dans la cellule. 'Tin, Dei, pourquoi as-tu oublié de mettre du déo ? Se faire torturer, mourir, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Mais le déo… Ah la la que de regrets…

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant d'être aussitôt rappelée à l'ordre par Shika.

- On est bientôt arrivés... Il nous faudra probablement nous battre, puisque notre destination est la salle des gardes.

- La salle des gardes ? Pourquoi va-t-on là-bas ? demanda un Deidara alarmé.

- C'est le seul moyen. L'autre chemin vers l'ascenseur est cerné par les caméras. Nous devons passer par là.

- Ok…

- Ils jouent aux échecs… pouffa Shika. Ils ont l'air concentrés en plus. Voilà qui nous arrange.

Shika sortit de son sac un deuxième flacon d'acide, qui fit disparaître la grille d'aération en une poignée de secondes, à l'insu des deux gardes qui se trouvaient en dessous.

Shika se laissa ensuite tomber au centre de la table, faisant valser les pièces du jeu d'échecs.

Les gardes stupéfaits furent mis hors de combat en quelques secondes par la Capitaine Mirage.

- Il y a deux moyens de quitter cette salle, annonça Shika à ses deux camarades. Les gardes utilisent un code, que je ne connais pas. En revanche, ces abrutis n'ont pas désactivé l'ancien système. Un système de cartes.

Shika sortit une carte magnétique de son sac, et la lança à Deidara.

- Passe-là, vite !

- Tu l'as eue comment ?

- Grouille !

Deidara courut à la porte et fit glisser la carte, provoquant l'ouverture immédiate de la porte.

- On continue ! les encouragea Shika. Marchez dans mes pas !

Le trio fit irruption dans un nouveau couloir et Hinata ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait… Cet immeuble est un vrai labyrinthe ».

Après un périple à travers un couloir surchargé de caméras, les trois shinobis atteignirent cet Eden, cette destination tant attendue.

- L'ascenseur ! s'écria Deidara.

Deidara s'empressa d'appeler l'ascenseur, qu'Hinata sonda aussitôt.

- C'est bon, il est vide. Il monte vers nous.

- Parfait, répondit Shika.

Lorsque l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, tous les trois se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Deidara allait appuyer sur le zéro lorsque sa main fut happée par celle de Shika.

- Tu voulais faire quoi, là ? Si on va au rez-de-chaussée, on se fera cueillir comme des fleurs…

- Mais…

Shika appuya sur le bouton du quarante-deuxième étage en souriant.

- C'est là qu'il faut aller.

Les deux autre étaient sceptiques, mais Shika semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Alors que l'ascenseur commençait à s'élever, Shika ouvrit la trappe qui trônait au centre du toit de la cabine.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Shika ne tint pas compte de l'interruption et se hissa hors de la cabine.

- Suivez-moi !

Deidara et Hinata haussèrent les épaules, puis l'imitèrent.

- C'est marrant… C'est un peu comme un monte-charge, sourit Deidara . Par contre, heureusement que tu n'as pas cliqué sur le terminus… On aurait fini aplatis comme des crêpes.

- Tout à fait, répondit Shika. Quoiqu'il en soit, sortir de la cabine était nécessaire, afin d'éviter toute surprise à l'arrivée, et surtout, pour éviter les caméras. L'ascenseur du quarante-deuxième étage est entièrement filmé. On ne pourra pas en sortir sans se faire repérer.

- On fait comment alors ? demanda Deidara.

Shika mit son index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Tu verras bien…

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, Shika marcha jusqu'au bord de la cabine, et y accrocha une corde qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac à dos.

Elle descendit alors le long de la corde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un petit porche qui se trouvait en dessous de la porte de la sortie de l'ascenseur.

- Venez ! s'écria Shika. L'ascenseur risque de repartir d'un instant à l'autre ! S'il va vers le haut, vous êtes mal…

Hinata et Deidara se hâtèrent de la rejoindre, le blond trouvant plus judicieux d'utiliser son oiseau d'argile.

- Tu veux monter, Hinata ?

Le kunoichi accepta, et tous deux volèrent en contrebas jusqu'à Shika.

- Vous auriez pu décrocher la corde, se lamenta Shika. Quel gâchis…

- Bah, ce n'est qu'une corde… répliqua Deidara. On est où là ?

- C'est une bouche d'aération. En l'empruntant, on pourra rejoindre les canalisations de l'étage. C'est le seul moyen de ne pas se faire repérer.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi cet étage ? demanda Hinata.

Shika répondit par une autre question.

- Le quarante-deuxième, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

- Euh…

- C'est à cet étage que se trouvait ta première cellule. Celle où se trouve le kunai de Naruto.

Hinata sourit. Elle commençait à comprendre le plan de la Nara.

- Tu te souviens du numéro de ta cellule ? lui demanda Shika.

- Oui ! Soixante-quatre, comme les poings du Hakke ! s'écria Hinata. Ça, je m'en souviens.

- Très bien. Bon, il faut juste que je me rappelle du chemin maintenant…

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, Shika s'engouffra dans la bouche d'aération, les deux autres sur ses talons.

Commencèrent alors dix longues minutes à se frayer un chemin à travers la tuyauterie, exercice que les trois compagnons apprirent vite à détester.

- On y est ! annonça finalement Shika.

Tout le monde s'extirpa des tuyaux, et atterrit devant une porte en métal qui portait l'inscription « soixante-quatre ».

Shika sortit une troisième fiole de son sac.

- C'est ma dernière, annonça-t-elle d'une voix prophétique.

- Merde, ton sac est une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba ! plaisanta Deidara.

Shika l'ignora et versa la précieuse mixture sur la porte qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Une fois que cette dernière eut rendu l'âme, Hinata, Deidara, puis Shika pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- C'est bien là, déclara Hinata. J'en suis certaine.

Elle courut alors vers l'endroit où elle avait caché le kunai, mais n'y trouva rien.

- Je comprends pas… Le kunai n'est plus là…

Shika soupira.

- Ça aurait été trop facile… Il faut qu'on se dépêche de le retrouver, notre train part dans sept minutes.

La Nara fit une pause, puis ajouta :

- J'imagine que le kunai a été trouvé par les matons. Il doit donc se trouver dans la salle des gardes de l'étage. On est repartis !

Deidara râla, mais Hinata le persuada -à sa manière- de se remettre en marche.

- Ah la la, toujours la violence… se lamenta-t-il en se massant la joue. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, de toute façon…

- Ouais, tu as raison. Attends ici, et essaie de ne pas faire de bêtises ! lui lança Hinata en partant rejoindre son amie.

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Deidara ruminait en silence. Sa claustrophobie le rendait particulièrement grincheux. Bien que d'un naturel chaleureux et amical, passer de longues heures dans un cachot, des canalisations, puis un ascenseur l'avait plongé dans un état de chiantise particulièrement avancé.

Deidara croisa les bras, puis regarda sa main. Il avait vraiment envie d'une petite explosion. Une toute petite… A ce moment-là, la voix d'Hinata s'imposa dans son esprit.

« Essaie de ne pas faire de bêtises ! »

Deidara eut un petit sourire.

« Il faut que je me retienne… Bientôt je serai libre ! Et je pourrais alors consacrer ma vie à mon art ! »

Lorsque les deux Capitaines furent arrivées devant la porte de la salle des gardes, Shika laissa libre court à sa satisfaction.

- Une simple serrure ! Et ben, ils n'ont pas tout modernisé, apparemment…

Shika composa des signes puis chuchota :

- **Kage Nui…** (_l'entrelacement des ombres_)

L'ombre de Shika s'étira et forma une corde très fine, qui vint se loger dans le trou de la serrure. Elle commença alors à s'adapter à la forme de celle-ci, et il y eut bientôt un cliquetis.

La porte était déverrouillée.

Shika se tourna vers Hinata, mais celle-ci n'étais plus là. Etonnée, la Nara se retourna vers la porte, désormais ouverte.

Elle pénétra dans la salle, au centre de laquelle se trouvaient les trois cadavres de ses anciens occupants, ainsi qu'Hinata.

- Toujours aussi rapide, la félicita Shika. Et moi qui te croyais affaiblie…

- Ça va mieux, la rassura Rédemption. Et puis il faut dire que ces trois là n'étaient que du menu fretin !

Sur ces paroles, les deux Capitaines se mirent à fouiller la pièce à la recherche du kunai de Naruto. Hinata le débusqua au bout de dix secondes.

- Le Byakugan est toujours aussi utile, sourit Shika en contemplant l'étrange kunai. Allons rejoindre Deidara, vite !

Elles sortirent en hâte de la salle, et retournèrent à la cellule soixante-quatre, où les attendait l'artiste des explosions.

- Plus que quarante secondes avant l'arrivée de la prochaine ronde ! haleta Shika.

Les jeunes filles furent dans les temps, et Shika lança à nouveau un Genjutsu sur la porte.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ? leur demanda Deidara.

- Pas grâce à toi… fit une Hinata mordante.

Kakuzu savourait chacun de ses pas qui l'amenaient vers la cellule HS. Il avait _tellement_ hâte de lui annoncer…

« L'effroi dans ses yeux, quand je lui dirai que c'est aujourd'hui… Quelle jouissance ! Et dire que c'est à moi que reviendra le privilège de lui arracher les yeux… »

Kakuzu gambada jusqu'à la porte de la cellule, avant de s'arrêter subitement.

« Cette impression… »

**- Kai !**

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise, et la fureur de Kakuzu, lorsqu'il vit le trou dans la porte, et les oiseaux envolés !

Il attrapa son talkie-walkie et cracha :

- Alerte générale ! Prisonniers évadés du vingtième étage ! Bloquez toutes les issues !

Lorsque l'alarme retentit, Shika se figea.

- Merde ! Ils ont dû dissiper le Genjutsu de la cellule HS… Sortons d'ici, vite !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Deidara en se levant d'un bond.

Soudain, une grille de métal s'abattit dans l'embrasure de la porte, leur bouchant toute sortie.

- Pour ça… soupira Shika. La procédure de l'alerte générale inclut la fermeture des grilles annexes, afin de s'assurer que les prisonniers ne puissent pas s'échapper. En clair, on est baisés…

- Pourquoi ? s'insurgea Deidara. Pas besoin de sortir, on a le kunai de téléportation !

- Oui mais Naruto a eu des problèmes pour sortir d'ici la dernière fois. cette salle est inhibitrice de Ninjutsu. En gros, il va en chier, ajouta-t-elle pour Deidara qui la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Ah d'accord ! Dit comme ça, c'est plus simple !

Hinata soupira. Ce type lui rappelait de plus en plus son Naruto, qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver.

- Shika ? Il arrive quand ?

- Dans moins d'une minute…

Naruto était allongé sur son lit, lorsqu'il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange.

Il sauta du lit, et constata que son ombre était en train de changer de forme. Le Capitaine Apocalypse fit vite le lien avec ce qui était arrivé à Itachi, et s'empressa de ramasser le message de Shika.

« Kunai – Hinata – 10 h 20 »

Ce message, bien que succinct, fut immédiatement compris du jinchuuriki. Il regarda sa montre, et, à l'heure prévue, composa les mudras du Hiraishin no jutsu du Yondaime.

- Naruto !

Ce dernier accueillit l'étreinte de sa petite amie avec bonheur. Enfin il la retrouvait…

Shika les regardait avec une pointe de nostalgie, tandis que Deidara était envahi par un sentiment amer qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnue, il avait envie de balancer tout son stock d'explosifs à la tête de ce blondinet ahuri.

Au bout d'un moment, Deidara se racla la gorge.

- Euh… Vous ne pourriez pas remettre ça à plus tard ? Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on se fasse choper…

Comme à regret, les amoureux se séparèrent, et Naruto leur fit signe d'approcher. Il était étonné de la présence de Deidara, mais il ne posa aucune question. Il apprendrait tout en temps utile…

Naruto se concentra, puis soupira :

- C'est toujours aussi dur… Cette maudite pièce me pose bien du souci. Et je n'ai pas le temps de réunir de l'énergie naturelle. Je vais donc essayer de forcer le verrou, dit Naruto en fermant derechef ses paupières.

Il était si concentré que ses veines ressortaient. Hinata commençait à avoir peur.

« A ce rythme, il va éclater… »

Soudain, Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

- Maintenant !

Tous s'accrochèrent au blond, puis disparurent dans un flot scintillant.

- Euh… On est où là ? fit Deidara en regardant autour de lui.

Un froid mordant l'agressait de toute part, tandis que des flocons de neige tombaient en rafale autour de lui.

« C'est quoi ce bordel… »

- Naruto ?

Deidara reconnut la voix d'Hinata et courut vers elle.

- Hinata ! Tu es là…

La Hyûga sembla légèrement déçue, puis sourit à son tour.

- Heureusement que tu es là, je ne me voyais pas seule au milieu d'un tel déluge… Où sommes-nous à ton avis ?

- Je me posais la même question figure-toi…

D'un accord tacite, les deux shinobis se mirent à marcher, main dans la main. Ils étaient perdus dans un enfer blanc, et se perdre de vue était la pire des choses à faire.

Après une longue marche à travers la tempête, Deidara laissa libre court à sa joie.

- Un feu ! Il y a un feu là-bas !

Les deux adolescents se mirent à courir vers la lueur, qui se trouvait être une sorte de feu de camp à moitié éteint.

D'un signe de tête, Hinata indiqua à son nouveau camarade la maison qui se trouvait près du feu.

- On va pouvoir se réchauffer là-dedans…

Les deux shinobis se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la maison en bois, qu'ils supposaient être un refuge pour voyageurs égarés. Ce qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute…

Soudain, un vieillard hirsute jaillit à leur rencontre, et entonna un discours incompréhensible des deux shinobis. L'idiome était tout à fait étranger à Deidara, mais Hinata se surprit à reconnaître quelques mots.

- Je sais où on est, souffla Hinata. En Russie. J'ai appris quelques mots de cette langue, car je devais y rejoindre une amie. Mais c'était avant qu'Itachi vienne chez moi, et m'invite à le rejoindre.

Deidara baissa la tête.

- En Russie… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?!

Le vieillard de son côté, imperturbable, continuait à délivrer son sermon, dont la quasi-totalité des termes échappait aux jeunes shinobis.

Hinata était déjà fatiguée à l'idée du dialogue de sourds qui s'annonçait…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Naruto… Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir un truc pareil, lui dit Itachi, faisait écho aux paroles de Shika qui s'efforçait de le consoler.

Kakashi mit également son grain de sel dans l'histoire.

- Dis-toi qu'au moins, elle est libre, indemne, et en vie, et ce grâce à toi ! Il semblerait qu'elle ne risque pas grand-chose avec ce Deidara, hein Shika ?

La Nara ignora le ninja copieur, et préféra adresser la parole à Hashirama et Tsunade, qui venaient de les rejoindre.

- Comment ça va vous deux ?

- Comme sur des roulettes, l'assura Tsunade. Au fait, Itachi, Orochimaru a un truc à te dire. Il semblerait qu'il ait réussi là où Shika a échoué…

Shika se redressa, étonnée.

- Il a retrouvé Hinata ?

- Mais non, banane, ricana Hashirama. Apparemment, il a compris l'indice du deuxième parchemin, enfin celui que l'on a trouvé au Mont Fuji.

Itachi s'efforça de sourire.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Le deuxième parchemin et Sasori sont notre priorité désormais. Pour ce qui est d'Hinata, ou de Jiraya, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils seront rentrés à temps pour la bataille qui s'annonce…


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

**Visite chez Sasori**

* * *

Deidara n'en revenait toujours pas. La Russie…

- Et comment expliques-tu ceci ? Je pensais que ton Naruto était un shinobi des plus puissants, dit-il à Hinata d'une voix mordante.

- C'est à cause de la cellule, crétin. Théoriquement, il était impossible d'y pratiquer le Ninjutsu. C'est déjà incroyable qu'il ait pu nous faire sortir de ce trou moisi.

Deidara s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque le voix du vieux russe se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Vous parlez japonais ?

Surpris, Hinata et Deidara se retournèrent vers leur hôte. Ainsi ce dernier parlait japonais ! Etonnant, mais voilà qui allait faciliter les choses…

- Oui monsieur, déclara Hinata. Nous sommes des voyageurs égarés qui…

- Des voyageurs égarés, répéta le vieil homme en lui coupant la parole. Qui serait assez dingue pour voyager à pied et vêtus comme vous l'êtes en plein hiver sibérien ?

- Cela ne regarde que nous, répondit sèchement Deidara.

Le russe le regarda quelques instants, puis haussa le épaules.

- Bah… Tout cela m'est égal après tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez de la chance d'être tombé sur un des seuls habitants de Sibérie Orientale à connaître le japonais ! En revanche, si vous voulez rester, il va falloir mettre la main à la pâte, ajouta-t-il.

Le blond balaya cette possibilité du revers de sa main.

- Nous ne comptons pas rester, rassurez-vous. Nous…

- Vous avez de l'argent ?

Hinata et Deidara échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ils n'avaient pas un sou.

- Alors vous ne pourrez pas partir d'ici avant un bon moment, conclut le vieux russe. Vous êtes à plus de trois cent kilomètres de la ville la plus proche. Vous n'avez pas d'argent, et vous n'avez aucun vêtement chaud. Si vous partez maintenant, c'est la mort assurée.

Deidara ouvrit la bouche, mais l'homme reprit aussitôt :

- Vous êtes des shinobis, hein ? C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en vous écoutant.

- Exactement ! s'écria Deidara. Et nous pouvons courir à très grande vitesse, voire utiliser des jutsus de déplacement rapide et…

- Ridicule, répondit l'autre. Quelque soient vos compétences, vous ne pourrez pas survivre au froid. A moins que vous ne puissiez vous téléporter instantanément à l'endroit voulu, mais j'en doute. Si c'était le cas, vous ne seriez pas ici.

L'artiste des explosions croisa le regard d'Hinata, et vit que cette dernière partageait l'avis du russe. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'instant.

- Oui, il semblerait que nous devions rester, admit Hinata. Vous parliez de travail…

- Tout à fait, sourit le vieil homme. Votre force surhumaine me sera très utile, et si vous m'aidez dans mes tâches quotidiennes, dont la pêche et la chasse, je vous fournirai un salaire, ainsi que le gîte et le couvert.

- C'est une offre très généreuse. Nous l'acceptons, répondit immédiatement Hinata.

Deidara lui lança un regard noir. Elle aurait pu lui demander son avis quand même !

Mais lorsque la kunoichi reporta son attention sur lui, il retrouva instantanément son masque souriant. Chercher des noises à Hinata revenait à s'assurer un aller immédiat et définitif pour l'Enfer…

- En garde ! s'écria Suigetsu en levant son sabre.

Zabuza l'imita, et tous deux se préparèrent au combat, se fixant comme des chiens de faïence.

Le Capitaine Rêve possédait une épée assez grande, mais qui avait des allures de cure-dent par rapport au sabre de l'original, à savoir le fameux Kubikiri Houcho.

De son côté, Suigetsu avait choisi un sabre court et fin, plus adapté à son style de combat, et à ses talents d'assassin.

Tayuya arbitrait le duel, les yeux rivés sur son maître et sur son camarade. Un entraînement entre deux épéistes était toujours spectaculaire ! Pour cela, ils avaient réquisitionné le tatami principal, les autres équipes se contentant d'un peu moins de place. Bien évidemment, cela n'avait pas plus à Kakashi, qui avait râlé à qui mieux mieux pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade emploie la manière forte pour le faire taire.

Après s'être jaugés pendant plusieurs secondes, les deux bretteurs mirent un terme à leur immobilité, et s'élancèrent simultanément vers leur vis-à-vis.

Zabuza portait des coups surpuissants, tandis que Suigetsu préférait sacrifier la puissance pour la précision. Ce dernier, conscient de la force monstrueuse de son maître, préférait esquiver, tandis que ses propres attaques étaient parées par la lame de Zabuza.

Le combat allait en s'éternisant, jusqu'à ce que Zabuza accélère la cadence. Sa lame s'abattit à une vitesse extraordinaire sur le sabre de Suigetsu, qui vola en éclats.

Les équipes Amertume, Silence et Absolution, qui s'entraînaient à côté, jetèrent un regard surpris sur le nouveau Capitaine. Une telle puissance incitait au respect.

Bien évidemment, Killer Bee parut tout particulièrement intéressée par les aptitudes de Zabuza, et se dirigea vers lui, laissant Kakashi en plan.

Le ninja copieur soupira. Il avait la flemme de la rappeler, conscient que sa demande tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il fit donc face à son deuxième élève, Kabuto.

Un nouveau combat se mit bientôt en place, opposant Killer Bee au Capitaine Rêve.

Ce dernier était confiant. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il perde contre une simple élève, après tout ! Si Itachi lui avait donné le grade de Capitaine, c'était probablement parce qu'il surpassait le niveau des élèves. Zabuza était tout sauf vantard, mais il ne se voyait pas perdre.

De son côté, Killer Bee était encore plus décontractée. Elle feuilletait son éternel carnet, à la recherche d'une rime adaptée aux circonstances.

- Yo le nouveau ! Je suis Killer Bee, et les épées sont ma vie. Montre moi ton style, dans un combat viril, et voyons qui de nous deux, se trouve être le plus preux !

Zabuza haussa un sourcil, puis un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- C'est d'accord… Je vais te montrer qui est le meilleur épéiste, Bee.

Celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction et garda le nez dans son carnet.

Tous les autres shinobis avaient abandonné leurs activités pour assister au duel, qui s'annonçait passionnant.

Hashirama, Kakashi et Tsunade, avaient eu l'idée géniale de parier sur le résultat du combat, sous les yeux d'un Shino réprobateur.

- Je parie deux mille yens (un peu moins de vingt euros) que Killer Bee en fait de la compote, déclara Hashirama en s'allongeant sur un tatami pour regarder la joute.

- Je parie dix mille yens sur mon élève, dit simplement Kakashi.

Tsunade les regarda à tour de rôle, puis prit la parole.

- Pour ma part, je mise mes deux mille yens sur Zabuza ! C'est un nouveau, et il est Capitaine, je suis sûr qu'il nous réserve des surprises !

Tayuya s'éclaircit la gorge, puis rappela les règles aux deux shinobis.

- Pas de Ninjutsu, de Genjutsu, et interdit d'utiliser un Dôjutsu, un Bijuu ou d'utiliser des sceaux. Seules les armes blanches sont acceptées. Le combat se termine au premier sang versé.

Les deux protagonistes hochèrent la tête, puis Killer Bee enleva sa cape, révélant les sept épées qui y étaient dissimulées.

Zabuza écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'allait pas les utiliser toutes à la fois, tout de même !

L'ordre de Tayuya claqua comme un coup de fouet.

- Combattez !

Sans attendre, Zabuza partit comme un fusée, et porta un coup de taille à la kunoichi. Celle-ci esquiva d'une pirouette, puis chanta :

- Pétale volant au vent, mirage pénétrant, danse et vole, ô rossignol…

La jinchuuriki disparut soudain, pour réapparaître dans le dos d'un Zabuza déjà dépassé.

Killer Bee se mit aussitôt à faire tournoyer ses épées, à une vitesse telle que les yeux de son adversaire en étaient trompés.

Il avait l'impression de voir cent épées tourner autour d'elle, et ne savait plus distinguer l'illusion de la réalité.

Pourtant, lorsque Killer Bee abattit son premier sabre, elle eut la surprise de le voir contré.

Zabuza avait réussi à le parer !

Ce dernier était aussi surpris qu'elle. Son sabre avait agi de lui-même. Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur ses sens, il s'en remettait désormais à ses réflexes, qu'il avait perfectionné au cours de ses innombrables séances d'entraînement.

Mais Zabuza n'eut pas l'occasion de contre-attaquer. Bien qu'il eut paré la première lame, les six autres ne manquèrent pas de l'attaquer à leur tour, et la dernière passa si près qu'elle lui frotta la peau.

Rêve recula d'un bond puis, fondit sur Bee. S'il lui laissait le temps d'attaquer, il était condamné. Comment lutter contre une tornade d'acier ?

Killer Bee para le sabre avec deux des siens, mais ne put s'empêcher de fléchir sous la force de Zabuza. Une telle force de la nature, c'était inconcevable !

Conscient qu'un duel de force physique se conclurait inévitablement par sa défaite, elle propulsa ses cinq autres sabres vers l'épaule de Zabuza, qui ne pouvait l'éviter.

En effet, son seul sabre était immobilisé par deux des katanas de la jinchuuriki, ce qui ne lui laissait aucune protection.

Zabuza dut donc stopper son offensive, afin d'utiliser son sabre pour parer la nouvelle attaque de Bee.

« Je n'ai aucune chance… Comment battre ses sept sabres ? Elle pare mes attaques, et utilise ses armes restantes pour me porter un coup…

Mais il refusa de baisser les bras. Son adversaire avait beau maîtriser une technique extraordinaire, il avait à son actif une force titanesque, et plus d'entraînement que quiconque.

Zabuza fit alors tournoyer son sabre, imitant en cela son adversaire, qui cessa d'attaquer.

En effet, faire tourner son arme autour de soi permettait de concilier défense et attaque, et donnait une grande vitesse à l'arme, qui voyait sa force destructrice décuplée.

« Si cette arme me touche, c'en est fini de moi », songea Killer Bee. « Mais cette technique possède deux faiblesses. Premièrement, elle fatigue beaucoup son utilisateur. Deuxièmement, elle laisse une ouverture, dès lors que l'on est assez rapide pour la saisir… »

Sur cette réflexion, Killer Bee chargea Zabuza, qui accéléra encore son mouvement.

Alors que Bee était tout proche de la zone délimitée par les rotations du katana, elle bondit.

Zabuza, qui avait augmenté la vitesse de rotation pour s'assurer de l'invulnérabilité de sa protection, jura. Il s'était fait avoir, et en beauté.

Il essaya de ralentir son arme, afin de la lever au dessus de sa tête, mais l'énergie cinétique était trop grande. Il était emporté par son élan, et ne pouvait que continuer à décrire des cercles avec son épée.

Pendant ce temps-là, Killer Bee, en suspension dans les airs, abattait un de ses katanas sur l'épaule de Zabuza, qui se mit à saigner.

Ce dernier savait qu'il avait perdu, mais il constata avec effroi qu'il n'arriverait pas à stopper la rotation assez vite : Il faucherait Killer Bee lorsqu'elle atterrirait à côté de lui, c'était inévitable.

Zabuza banda ses muscles, et la vitesse du sabre diminua. Mais pas assez.

Alors que le sabre se dirigeait vers la jambe de Killer Bee qui se rapprochait du sol, la kunoichi reprit subitement de l'altitude, sous les yeux d'un public médusé.

En effet, Killer Bee utilisait ses lames comme les pales d'une hélice, à une telle vitesse qu'elle volait comme un hélicoptère.

Après s'être éloigné de Zabuza, qui avait finalement arrêté son épée, elle se posa en douceur sur le sol, et sortit son calepin de sa poche, afin d'y noter une nouvelle phrase.

Le Capitaine, encore sous le choc, se gratta la tête, tandis que Tayuya annonçait la victoire de Killer Bee.

Tsunade jura, tandis que Hashirama et Kakashi laissaient libre court à leur satisfaction, et empochaient les gains. Une fois de plus, la malchance de Tsunade au jeu leur rapportait gros…

Zabuza quitta le tatami, puis s'assit un peu plus loin, tête baissée. Il n'avait encore jamais perdu un duel à l'épée, et avait failli tuer sa partenaire…

- Hey, Capitaine, ne faites pas la tête ! lui lança Suigetsu en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Même vous, vous n'aviez aucune chance contre Killer Bee sans le Ninjutsu.

- Ce n'est pas ça le pire, répondit Zabuza au bout d'un moment. J'ai bien failli la tuer, je n'arrivais pas à stopper mon attaque…

- Bah ! Comme tu as pu le voir nounours, j'ai de la ressource ! chanta Killer Bee en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Zabuza lui présenta ses excuses, mais elle les refusa en bloc, avant de griffonner quelques mots sur son calepin, puis de se lever en hâte et de quitter la pièce.

- Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit si forte ? demanda Zabuza à Kakashi qui passait devant lui. Je suis pourtant Capitaine et..

- Bee a largement le niveau pour être Capitaine, le coupa le ninja copieur. C'est juste que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Mis à part faire des rimes, et combattre de temps en temps, elle n'a aucune envie de s'arroger des responsabilités. Moi non plus d'ailleurs… Mais bon, j'avais aussi la flemme de refuser…

Après quelques minutes passées à ressasser de sombres souvenirs, Itachi se décida à quitter son bureau pour se rendre au labo d'Orochimaru. Il s'y rendit par déplacement rapide, plus par flemme que par urgence.

Il surgit devant Orochimaru, qui, surpris, sursauta.

- Itachi-san, évitez d'apparaître comme ça, à l'improviste… Certaines de mes expériences sont assez… délicates, vous savez.

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux opina du chef, puis lui demanda :

- Il paraît que tu as trouvé, pour ce deuxième indice ?

Orochimaru se gratta l'oreille avec gêne.

- Et bien… Ce n'était pas si dur que ça… Il suffisait de penser à la chimie !

- A la chimie ?! s'exclama Madara. Mais comment…

Le côté noir de Zetsu sourit, puis répondit :

- **Pour la plupart des gens, le terme CPE n'évoque rien de plus qu'une profession dans le cadre scolaire. En revanche, les chimistes vous donneront une toute autre réponse.**

**« L'état ne change pas. Pars du Fer et trouve les autres. Trois au nord, sept à l'ouest. Trois au nord, sept à l'ouest. Deux au nord, huit à l'est. La CPE t'aidera. » dit le parchemin. Le mot « état » m'interpellait, et j'ai fini par comprendre.**

Zetsu se dirigea vers une affiche qui se trouvait au fond du laboratoire, et la montra à Madara.

- Voici votre CPE ! **La Classification Périodique des Eléments. Il semblerait que les éléments chimiques, ainsi que cette classification, existent également dans le monde de Naruto, puisque Jiraya y fait référence. Ce dernier les aura sans doute appris au cours de son apprentissage. En effet, j'ai découvert qu'il avait commencé une formation de ninja médical, afin d'y suivre Tsunade, avant de finalement abandonner, rebuté par la difficulté. Il en aura gardé des souvenirs…**

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Itachi. Tu es un génie Orochimaru ! Il suffit donc de partir du fer, et de suivre les instructions, pour trouver un nouvel élément ?

- C'est cela même, confirma Orochimaru.« Pars du Fer et trouve les autres. Trois au nord, sept à l'ouest. Trois au nord, sept à l'ouest. Deux au nord, huit à l'est. » En partant du fer, on remonte de trois cases…

Le doigt d'Orochimaru se posa sur la case « Fe », puis monta de trois cases, avant de se rendre à la septième case sur sa gauche.

- H, Hydrogène, énonça Orochimaru.

Il répéta l'opération pour la seconde instruction, strictement identique, puis exécuta la dernière.

- On montre de deux cases, puis huit cases sur la droite, ce qui nous donne…

Le doigt d'Orochimaru glissa, et il murmura en même temps qu'Itachi :

- O, Oxygène…

Après un instant d'hésitation, Orochimaru se retourna en souriant bêtement.

- … Ce qui nous donne H20, c'est-à-dire la formule de la molécule d'eau.

Itachi fit la moue.

- Ainsi, la flèche de fer serait une flèche d'eau ? Je ne vois toujours pas. A moins que… Mais oui ! La phrase de Jiraya disait : « l'état ne change pas » ! Le fer étant solide dans le cas qui nous intéresse, il s'agit donc…

- … **D'une flèche de glace**, conclut Zetsu.

- Une flèche de glace ? répéta Madara sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il parle d'un Iceberg en forme de flèche ?

- **Oui**, répondit Zetsu. **Je pense que c'est ce que qu'il veut dire**. Néanmoins, la recherche risque de prendre du temps…

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! s'exclama Itachi. Je ne nous vois pas arpenter les pôles jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions ce maudit iceberg...

- Moui... Quand au premier indice …

- « Le premier se trouve à l'intérieur de la flèche de fer, par-delà les mers, là où règne l'hiver », récita Itachi. Voilà qui conforte ta théorie. Reste à trouver cette flèche de glace…

Sitôt qu'Itachi lui eut fait part des découvertes d'Orochimaru, Kakashi se jeta sur son PC et commença à pianoter sur le web. Son entrain diminua nettement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Itachi avait placé des filtres l'empêchant d'avoir accès à ses sites préférés, à savoir de Hentaï. Tsunade se trouvant non loin, le ninja copieur estima judicieux de se la fermer et de faire avec. Tant pis pour les Hentaï…

- Bon, entre les mots « flèche » et « iceberg » sur Google, qu'on voie ce que ça donne, lui ordonna Itachi.

- Rah… Je sais, je ne suis pas bête, grommela Kakashi en lançant la recherche.

Itachi le laissa à son travail, et partit à la salle d'entraînement. Il commençait à rouiller, ce qui était extrêmement préjudiciable, au vu de la bataille qui s'annonçait.

Alors qu'il atteignait le dojo, il pila net. Il avait failli oublier Sasori.

« Et merde… J'ai rendez-vous dans cinq minutes avec Naruto pour qu'on aille chez Sasori. J'avais complètement oublié… » songea-t-il.

Une fois de plus, le chef d'Amaterasu ne trouvait pas le temps de s'entraîner, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver prodigieusement.

Il rejoignit Naruto dans le hall à l'heure prévue, ce dernier arborant son éternel sourire en voyant son ami.

- Yo Itachi ! Tu es prêt ?

- Hn…

Considérant cette réponse -qui en aurait rebuté plus d'un- comme un oui, Naruto sortit de sa poche un des ses kunais spéciaux, et exécuta aussitôt son jutsu de téléportation.

Lorsqu'Itachi ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit très sombre, à tel point qu'il ne voyait même pas ses propres mains.

- Où est-ce que ce vieux con a rangé mon précieux kunai ? pesta Naruto en donnant un coup de pied devant lui, à l'aveuglette.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, et la lumière inonda la pièce, les aveuglant subitement. Itachi se frotta les yeux, puis sortit de ce qui s'avérât être une armoire. Naruto parut bien embêté en voyant que son pied avait proprement défoncé la porte de ladite armoire, mais Itachi le dissuada d'essayer de réparer les dégâts. Le temps pressait.

Rassemblant le peu de souvenirs qui lui restaient depuis sa dernière visite, Itachi s'engagea dans un couloir, Naruto lui emboîtant le pas comme un chien suivrait son maître.

Les deux puissants shinobis se dirigeaient vers le salon, lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit, qui semblait venir de la cuisine.

- Sasori, tu es là ? fit Itachi en se dirigeant vers elle.

Naruto suivit son ami à l'intérieur de la cuisine, où ils s'immobilisèrent. Un homme était en train de faire la vaisselle, juste devant eux. C'était sans aucun doute la personne qu'ils avaient entendue, mais qui était elle ?

Itachi se saisit de son kunai, et s'approcha lentement de l'homme en question.

Ce ne pouvait pas être Sasori, car ce dernier avait plus de soixante-dix ans. Or, cet homme semblait assez jeune.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, à faire la vaisselle ? M'étonnerait que Sasori l'ai payé pour le faire, vu que le vieux est assez sectaire, et aime se débrouiller tout seul… Si ça se trouve, ce type est de l'Aka… » pensa Itachi alors qu'il était tout proche de sa cible.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Itachi immobilisa les bras de l'homme, qui n'opposa aucune résistance. De toute évidence, il contrôlait la situation. Néanmoins, un étrange sentiment l'envahissait peu à peu. Il était en danger…

Il bondit juste à temps pour éviter la lame, qui venait de sortir du dos de son adversaire.

Naruto, qui regardait la scène en se curant le nez, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet olibrius ?

L'étrange personnage se retourna lentement, et leur fit face en souriant.

- Itachi, Naruto… Etrange façon de dire bonjour…

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

- On se connait ?

Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit.

- Vous l'auriez compris depuis longtemps, si vous aviez pensé à activer votre sharingan…

Itachi se sentit particulièrement idiot. Ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait d'être ailleurs, mais là, il remportait la palme. Le sharingan était en effet un outil très utile lorsque l'on se trouvait en présence d'une personne inconnue…

Il l'activa, puis, de surprise, poussa une exclamation.

- Ce chakra…

Le jeune homme s'inclina.

- Akasuna no Sasori, pour vous servir.

Naruto tiqua.

- Hey ! Ne te fous pas de notre gueule ! On sait très bien à quoi ressemble le vioque, et c'est à tout sauf toi.

Itachi, lui, venait de comprendre, et ne cachait pas sa joie.

- Sasori… Tu as fini par accepter ton héritage ? Tu as lu les parchemins ?

- En effet, répondit Sasori. Je suis devenu maître marionnettiste, et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu modifier mon corps. J'ai repris l'apparence de mes vingt ans…

Entre l'ancien Sasori, vieux, ridé, bougon et celui-ci, il y avait un monde. Le « nouveau » Sasori avait abandonné ses cheveux blancs pour une ravissante chevelure blonde. Ses yeux étaient violets, ce que Naruto pensait impossible sans fusion avec un Bijuu.

- Euh… commença ce dernier. Tu n'avais pas les yeux bruns avant ? Sasori ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient violets comme les miens ?

- J'ai tout modifié à ma convenance, répondit ce dernier. Je me suis servi d'une photo de moi jeune, et j'ai changé la couleur de mes yeux. Aujourd'hui, c'est le violet, mais il m'arrive de changer. Lorsqu'il pleut, j'ai une petite préférence pour les yeux verts.

Itachi éclata de rire.

- Ce vieux Sasori, grincheux comme personne, est devenu coquet !

Le marionnettiste eut alors une réaction que les deux amis pensaient impossible : il rougit.

- « redevenu » serait plus juste…

Naruto formula alors la question qui était venu à l'esprit de son chef.

- Comment peux-tu rougir ? Ce n'est pas un corps artificiel ?

Sasori rigola.

- Allons, allons. J'ai depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade. Désormais, je suis capable de transformer une marionnette humaine en véritable être humain…

Itachi le regarda bizarrement.

- C'est impossible, voyons. Il me semble que seul le jutsu de Chiyo pouvait…

- Et bien si, ça l'est, le coupa Sasori. C'est tout simple. Le corps humain, mes amis, est un peu comme une mécanique. Les organes, la peau, le sang, pourraient être assimilés aux composants d'une machine…

- En gros, tu as récupéré la peau et les organes d'un être humain pour te les greffer ? lui demanda Naruto.

Sasori éclata de rire.

- Mais non, voyons. Ils n'auraient pas été en bon état, et les donneurs de peau n'existent pas ! Mais je pensais que vous étiez au courant…

Itachi regarda Naruto, qui lui rendit son regard interrogateur.

- De quoi tu parles le vieux ? lança le jinchuuriki.

- Et bien de ce type, Utopie. C'est lui mon fournisseur.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, le temps que les deux ninjas d'Amaterasu assimilent la nouvelle.

- Orochimaru ? Il ne m'a jamais rien dit ! tempêta Itachi.

Sasori haussa les épaules.

- Je présume qu'il n'en a pas vu l'utilité… Quoiqu'il en soit, cet homme est un génie ! Il est parvenu à fabriquer des organes, et à synthétiser de la peau, le tout rapidement et pour pas cher !

Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait beau être le supérieur d'Utopie, il était apparemment loin d'être au courant de la totalité des expériences de ce dernier…

- Et dire qu'il est plus jeune que moi… souffla l'Uchiha.

La nouvelle ébranla Sasori, mais il ne dit rien.

Alors que Naruto ouvrait la bouche, probablement pour balancer sa connerie quotidienne, leur hôte reprit la parole, changeant radicalement de sujet.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Sa manière de passer du coq à l'âne dérouta les deux jeunes shinobis, mais Itachi finit par répondre.

- Nous avons besoin de toi.

- C'est non, répondit sèchement le marionnettiste en quittant la pièce.

- Attends ! s'écria Naruto. Fais pas le con, le vieux ! On a besoin de toi, mais pas pour se battre.

Sasori s'arrêta, puis répondit :

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Vous avez besoin de shinobis, hein ? Mais ce sera sans moi. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas me battre !

Itachi le rejoint et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on te demande. Je sais ce que tu as vécu…

On a besoin de toi pour réparer quelque chose. Tu es toujours l'artisan le plus calé de l'univers ?

Sasori fit volte face, et Itachi se perdit dans ses yeux violets.

- Evidemment, Cela va sans dire ! Le fait que tu aie pu en douter me vexe énormément, lâcha le vieil homme qui paraissait si jeune.

- Oh le joli ton cassant ! On retrouve le vieux Sasori, là ! ricana Naruto.

- La ferme, espèce d'abruti, répliqua l'homme aux yeux violets. Et arrête de me traiter de vieux, je ne le suis plus. Avec ce procédé, je peux vivre éternellement, et, mis à part la couleur des yeux, il n'existe qu'une seule différence entre le moi de maintenant et celui que j'étais jadis.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Apocalypse, les deux autres se préparant au pire.

- Je sais ! Tu as perdu ta b…

Le regard de Sasori le dissuada d'en dire plus.

- Ma virilité est intacte, si c'est ce que tu voulais dire… murmura ce dernier d'une voix menaçante.

Naruto baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Il avait beau être beaucoup plus puissant que Sasori, il redoutait sa colère. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, le vieux l'avait engueulé si fort qu'il en était presque traumatisé. Pour une raison inconnue du blond, Sasori n'avait pas apprécié le fait que Naruto détruise son salon en faisant la démonstration de ses talents de shinobi.

« Vraiment maboul ce type… » songea Naruto en sortant une barre chocolatée de sa poche.

Il croqua dedans à belles dents, alors que Sasori répondait à sa propre question.

- L'expérience. J'ai beau avoir un jeune corps, mon esprit est celui d'un vieillard. Je possède donc tous les avantages de la jeunesse et ceux de la vieillesse.

- En gros tu es l'homme parfait, le railla Naruto après avoir englouti son en-cas.

Sur cette nouvelle remarque intelligente de Naruto -Itachi avait arrêté de les compter depuis bien longtemps- les trois hommes quittèrent la cuisine et partirent s'installer au salon pour discuter.

En entrant dans la salle, Naruto constata qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de ses exploits.

« Je me demande ce qu'il me ferait si je recommençais… »

En voyant son sourire idiot, Itachi le réprimanda.

- Un peu de sérieux, Naruto, par pitié.

Le jinchuuriki obéit, utilisant pour cela sa technique habituelle. Il pensa à Hinata, au fait qu'elle était perdue quelque part, et qu'il ne savait pas où. Un sentiment d'impuissance le traversa, alors qu'Itachi poursuivait sa discussion avec leur hôte.

- Tu veux que je répare cet Autel ? s'exclama Sasori. Mais ce serait m'impliquer dans votre guerre, et il n'en est pas question ! C'est un non définitif !

Naruto et Itachi tentèrent de le faire changer d'avis, mais rien n'y faisait. Le jeune Sasori était aussi têtu que le vieux…

Après de longues minutes d'âpres négociations, Itachi jeta les armes.

- Très bien. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je ne te forcerai pas. Même si le sort du monde est en jeu…

Sasori ne cilla même pas, et Itachi, ainsi que son ami, se levèrent.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, déclara le Seigneur des Corbeaux. Je suppose qu'il faut savoir reconnaître les causes perdues…

Sasori se leva à son tour, et ouvrit la porte du salon.

- En effet, tu as tout compris ! Au revoir, mes amis…

Naruto lui lança un regard noir.

- « Adieu » serait plus adapté… Nous sommes condamnés sans ton aide, mon _ami_.

Sasori recula si on l'avait frappé.

- Je…

- Tu ne veux pas te battre, mais tu es prêt à laisser mourir tes amis ! Et tu penses pouvoir nous faire la morale ? Laisse-moi rire…

Itachi fit un geste vers Naruto, mais celui-ci l'ignora. Il était déterminé à vider son sac.

- Ah monsieur a fait la guerre, ah monsieur a tué des gens. Je présume que, comme moi, les visages de tes sept victimes te poursuivent dans tes rêves. Mais tu as quand même tué, jusqu'à la fin de cette maudite guerre du Viet-Nam ! Et pourquoi ? Au nom de ta patrie ? A peine, car bien que ta mère soit vietnamienne, ton père était japonais. Mais tu t'es quand même battu.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il faut se battre au nom de toute l'humanité, tu refuses !

Sasori serra les poings.

- Ne croies pas tout savoir de moi, tu…

- Tu as refusé de tuer à nouveau, Sasori, mais ça ne changera rien ! Cesser de te battre ne rachètera pas les vies que tu as ôté ! Rien ne le pourra. Ta seule consolation est de l'avoir fait pour la justice. Mais nous, nous nous battons pour plus que ça ! Nous nous battons pour la liberté et pour le libre-arbitre ! Ce libre-arbitre que tous les hommes perdront si Madara l'emporte !

Naruto se racla la gorge, puis parla à nouveau, à voix basse.

- Si cela arrive, ce sera en partie de ta faute, Sasori. Et tu auras bien plus de sept vies sur la conscience…

Sasori blanchit, puis s'adossa au mur.

- Je… Je n'en ai pas le courage, Naruto. Je n'ai pas le courage de recommencer.

- Mais tu peux réparer cette foutue machine nom de Dieu !

Sasori hocha la tête, mais il semblait encore hésiter.

Voyant cela, Itachi décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison de Sasori, et déclara sans se retourner :

- Tu refuses toujours de le faire, hein ? Mais ce n'est pas grave… De toute façon, je pense que tu n'en aurais pas été capable…

Il sentit Sasori se tendre.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! J'en suis tout à fait capable !

- Alors prouve-le. Ou admets que tu ne peux pas le faire.

- Je peux le faire ! Je suis le meilleur artisan du monde… Je le ferai ! Je le ferai, tu m'entends ?

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup Sasori. Prépare tes affaires, on t'emmène avec nous.

Le marionnettiste se dirigea vers sa chambre, tandis que Naruto rejoignait son ami sur le palier.

- Jouer la carte de la fierté… C'était plutôt bien joué !

- Non, bravo à toi Naruto. C'est surtout toi qui l'a convaincu. Pour ma part, je me suis juste souvenu de la plus grande faiblesse des génies. Fiers et mégalos.

Naruto explosa de rire, levant les yeux vers le soleil nippon.

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Je suis pareil…

Lorsque Sasori fut paré pour le départ, son grand sac à dos sur les épaules, il imita Itachi et agrippa l'épaule de Naruto, qui se hâta d'utiliser son jutsu de téléportation.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre d'Apocalypse. Lorsqu'Itachi eut fait part de ce détail à Sasori, ce dernier lutta contre l'envie profonde de saccager la pièce, juste vengeance après ce que Naruto avait fait à son salon.

Mais il se retint. Et pour cause, la chambre était dans un tel bordel qu'essayer de la détruire aurait probablement eut l'effet inverse…

- Suis moi, Sasori, je vais te montrer où tu dormiras.

De mauvaise grâce, Sasori s'exécuta. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de faire partie de l'organisation, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la face d'ahuri du blond, puis sortit de la chambre.

Dès que ses deux amis eurent quitté la pièce, Naruto abandonna son sourire. Depuis des années, il avait fait de son mieux pour le garder en toutes circonstances, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile ces derniers temps…

Il se jeta sur son lit et pensa à Hinata, puis à Madara et l'Akatsuki.

« L'amour et la guerre… Ces deux choses sont incompatibles. Tant que cette guerre durera, on ne pourra pas avoir une relation normale. »

Sasori suivit le Seigneur des Corbeaux le long du couloir, jusqu'à ce qui allait être, pour un court moment, sa chambre.

Itachi ouvrit la porte d'une pièce assez spacieuse, et pourvue du strict minimum, à savoir un lit et une salle de bains.

- Et ben… Un château pour résidence, vous ne vous refusez rien à l'Amaterasu ! se moqua Sasori en examinant sa chambre dans les moindres recoins.

Itachi, pour sa part, était resté sur le palier.

- C'est un héritage, en quelques sorte…

- Je sais, lui répondit le marionnettiste. C'était juste pour te charrier… Peace !

Itachi le regarda bizarrement.

- Tu parles presque comme un jeune… J'ai parfois du mal à imaginer que tu as soixante-dix ans en réalité…

Sasori l'ignora, et commença à sortir ses affaires pour les ranger dans un placard.

En le voyant faire, Itachi se remémora son premier jour au château. Lorsque Miyamoto lui avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre en souriant, il était loin d'imaginer qu'ils seraient un jour ennemis…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sasori se rendit compte que l'Uchiha le fixait, ce qui avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Euh… Tu comptes prendre racine ? Je sais que c'est captivant de me voir ranger mes affaires mais bon…

Itachi sursauta, et revint à la réalité.

- Désolé, j'étais dans la lune. Tu as fini ? Je dois te montrer l'autel dès que possible…

Sasori opina du chef . Il avait hâte de voir ce fameux autel.

- Ouaip ! J'ai hâte de me casser d'ici, alors le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Itachi ne releva pas, mais soupira intérieurement. La journée promettait d'être longue…


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

**L'étoile de saphir**

* * *

Allongé sur le gazon au pied du château, Kakashi pratiquait son activité préférée, à savoir la sieste. La fainéantise du ninja copieur égalait presque celle de Shika, et il s'amusait souvent à prétendre que c'était en fréquentant cette dernière qu'il avait été contaminé.

En réalité, il n'en était rien. Depuis toujours, on l'avait décrit comme une loque humaine, passant son temps à dormir, à se reposer et à glander. Mais Kakashi se moquait bien de ce que pensaient les gens. C'était sa façon de profiter de la vie, et il ne comptait pas changer de sitôt.

En pensant à Shika, un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage. Après moult excuses, et une demi-journée passée à argumenter devant la porte de la Nara, il avait finalement obtenu le pardon de celle qu'il aimait.

Gai comme un pinson, Kakashi s'était alors empressé de rejoindre Itachi, à qui il avait proposé sa méthode, à savoir délivrer une montagne d'excuses jusqu'à obtenir le pardon de l'être aimé. Itachi avait qualifié la soi-disante méthode de « harcèlement », et l'avait gentiment envoyé baladé. Contrairement à Kakashi, il avait cassé avec Sakura de son plein gré, et ne comptait pas réparer les dégâts.

« Quel idiot… » songea Kakashi. « Cette Sakura est bien foutue pourtant… »

Lorsque Shika surgit de nulle part pour s'installer à côté de lui, il sursauta. Fort heureusement, la kunoichi n'était pas capable de lire dans les pensées, mais elle gratifia tout de même son petit ami d'un regard un brin soupçonneux.

« Celui-là… J'ai pas intérêt à le lâcher d'une semelle… » songea Shika, tandis que son homme reprenait sa lecture d'un simple -elle avait vérifié- Shônen.

Non loin de là se tenait un autre couple. En effet, Tsunade et Hashirama voulaient eux aussi profiter de cette journée ensoleillée qui, ils en étaient bien conscients, risquait fort d'être leur dernière. Chaque jour, Amaterasu s'attendait à être assaillie par l'Akatsuki, et les shinobis vivaient dans un état de stress permanent.

Posant sa tête sur le torse de Hashirama, Tsunade regarda le ciel tout en s'efforçant de ne pas penser au futur, et de se contenter de l'instant présent. Elle était cependant tiraillée par un sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée de partir se dorer au soleil tandis que les autres mettaient le paquet pour trouver le deuxième parchemin ou réparer l'autel. Elle était allée voir Itachi, qui lui avait néanmoins certifié que son aide n'était pas nécessaire. Sasori se débrouillait seul avec l'Autel, et l'iceberg avait d'ores et déjà été localisé par Kakashi.

Ce dernier goûtait donc à un repos bien mérité après deux heures de recherches intensives sur la Toile qui lui avaient valu de trouver un article qui parlait de la découverte récente, au milieu de l'océan arctique, d'un iceberg en forme de pointe de flèche. Fait troublant, l'iceberg était entièrement lisse et symétrique, et n'avait pas été répertorié auparavant. Il semblait avoir surgi du néant.

Kakashi avait noté que l'article datait de quelques années, plus précisément du jour de la libération des pouvoirs des shinobis. Tout le monde avait rapidement compris ce qu'il en était. Jiraya avait taillé et camouflé l'iceberg, et fait en sorte qu'il soit révélé le moment venu.

Cependant, ce fait avait plongé Itachi dans la perplexité. Bien que le premier parchemin ait été d'une importance vitale, le deuxième était nettement mieux protégé. Ce dernier nécessitait à la fois la découverte du premier parchemin ainsi que la compréhension de deuxième indice, tout en étant encore moins accessible. Itachi en était venu à deux conclusions possibles. Ou bien le parchemin présentait une importance encore plus vitale dans la quête de l'élu, ou bien il était dangereux. Très dangereux…

- Mes amis, veuillez vous asseoir.

Les huit Ombres obéirent, dissimulant avec peine leur étonnement. D'ordinaire, le chef était nettement moins courtois.

« Déjà que ces temps-ci il était de bonne humeur… A voir sa tête il doit avoir gagné au loto… » pensa Minato, un rictus moqueur sous son capuchon.

- Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, Kakuzu est finalement parvenu, avec l'aide conjuguée de Zetsu et Kimimaro, à percer le secret du tatouage d'Amaterasu.

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut la pièce, puis Madara reprit :

- Nous pouvons désormais le reproduire à volonté, aussi, dès ce soir, tous les membres d'Akatsuki recevront le tatouage.

Une des Ombre, en l'occurrence Kisame, grogna.

- On est obligé ? Je le trouve plutôt moche ce truc…

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, le coupa Madara. En revanche, ne pas le porter signifierait ne pas pouvoir participer à l'assaut du château d'Amaterasu, et donc équivaudrait à une trahison. Le châtiment serait alors la mort.

Madara mit fin au long silence sui suivit en ajoutant :

- Mais vous êtes tout à fait libres de refuser…

Tobirama retint à grand peine un fou rire. Le boss savait faire de l'humour, finalement… Bien sûr, on ne risquait pas de le voir danser sur le bureau, mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Hanzou, qui avait perçu son hilarité, le gratifia d'un regard amusé. La bonne humeur de Madara était contagieuse, et c'est tout Akatsuki qui se détendait peu à peu.

- Bien, je pense que tu choisiras le tatouage, Kisame ?

L'interpellé hocha la tête, soumis.

- Je me ferai tatouer dans le dos, ce ne sera pas trop voyant, marmonna ensuite l'homme-requin.

Le Zetsu blanc ricana.

- Un tel tatouage ne ferait que t'embellir, Kisame ! A ta place, je me le collerais en plein sur le visage. Ressembler un peu moins à un poisson pourri… N'est-ce pas une occasion inespérée ?

Tout le monde -à l'exception du concerné- éclata de rire, ce dernier se levant, un air menaçant inscrit sur le visage.

- Tu t'es regardé, le cactus ? grogna Kisame en levant Samehada.

Madara se racla la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de le stopper dans son élan. Kisame reposa son épée à côté de son siège, tout en mitraillant Zetsu du regard.

**- Imbécile… **chuchota le côté noir de ce dernier.** Chercher des noises à Kisame, ce n'était pas très intelligent. Nous ne recommencerons plus, Madara-sama,** ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre son exposé.

- Très bien. Passons ensuite au deuxième sujet qui nous intéresse. Le parchemin du Yondaime…

Kakuzu plissa les yeux, puis répondit bêtement :

- Le parchemin ? Mais je croyais que vous l'aviez brûlé…

- Il existe un deuxième parchemin, pour les quelques autistes qui ne seraient pas au courant, soupira Minato.

Kakuzu et Kisame lui jetèrent un regard noir, ce qui fit sourire Minato.

- Tiens, la poiscaille, pourquoi ce regard ? Tu te sens visé ?

Kisame dut faire appel à toute sa force mentale pour ne pas abattre son immense sabre sur la tête de l'importun. Mais cela n'aurait été que vaine tentative, il le savait. Si le jeune homme avait été moins puissant, il y a longtemps que Kisame l'aurait fait taire… à jamais.

- Après quelques recherches de la part de Zetsu, ce deuxième parchemin a été localisé au Pôle Nord.

Les Ombres échangèrent des regards blasés. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de partir là-bas pour se les cailler.

- Et… Euh, qui va aller le chercher ? demanda Minato, formulant la question que tous se posaient, et appréhendaient.

Madara ne se fit pas prier pour répondre.

- Voyez-vous, si ce parchemin possède les pouvoirs auxquels je pense, il nous le faut absolument. De plus, vous les Ombres n'avaient rien à faire en attendant la bataille finale contre Amaterasu.

- Ce qui signifie ? l'interrompit Minato. J'aimerais une réponse claire, Madara-sama…

Madara toussota, puis se tourna vers l'assemblée.

- Mes chers amis, vous m'accompagnerez au Pôle Nord. Tous autant que vous êtes.

Itachi marchait sur l'eau en sifflotant. Bien que relativement simple, l'opération restait impressionnante.

« Finalement, Jésus n'était pas si fort que ça… » songea le Seigneur des Corbeaux en regardant ses pieds se coller à la surface de la mer.

Cette pensée le ramena aux recherches qu'il avait effectué sur le sujet. En effet, il s'était interrogé sur la relation entre certains personnages légendaires, tel Jésus, et le monde de Naruto. En effet, le messie de la religion chrétienne aurait été capable de marcher sur l'eau, et possédé un pouvoir de guérison. Ainsi, tout porterait à croire que Jésus soit originaire de l'autre monde, et qu'il ait été un ninja médecin particulièrement puissant.

« Et Jésus n'est pas monté au ciel, il a emprunté une porte interdimensionnelle, qui l'a renvoyé chez lui. Ça se tient ! » se réjouit l'Uchiha.

Mais la validité de cette hypothèse n'avait que fort peu d'importance, et Itachi abandonna bientôt ce débat inutile.

« Il y a plus important que ça… Que Jésus ait été un ninja ou non, il ne peut plus nous aider de toute façon. »

Une fois qu'Itachi mit pied sur la plage du petit îlot, il se retourna pour admirer la vue. A quelques kilomètres de là se tenait le château majestueux, l'invincible bastion d'Amaterasu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses pieds quittèrent le sable chaud pour le sol froid de la grotte.

La grotte se tenait au centre de ce petit îlot, une petite bande de sable entourant le refuge rocheux.

- Je suis de retour ! s'exclama Itachi en entrant dans la salle de l'Autel.

Sasori se releva, puis se tourna vers l'Uchiha en tendant la main.

- Vite, j'ai la dalle.

Itachi lui lança deux baguettes de pain garnies de Nutella que Sasori dévora sans attendre.

- Tu as fini les masques ? demanda le brun.

- Ouaip, répondit Sasori entre deux bouchées. Le premier, pour Eclipse, est en forme de Yin et Yang. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je perce des trous pour les yeux ?

- Il n'en a pas besoin, ricana Itachi. C'est un Hyûga, et une tel masque sèmera le doute chez l'ennemi…

- Chi tu le dis…

- Et l'autre ? reprit Itachi.

- Une pure merveille ! s'extasia Sasori qui en oublia son goûter. Le masque de rêve se décline en plusieurs couches de vagues bleues, de la plus claire à la plus foncée.

- Génial, reconnut Itachi en regardant le masque. Il est protégé comme les autres ?

- Absolument ! Protégé contre les Genjutsus, et pleins d'autres trucs utiles.

Itachi le remercia, puis en revint à l'autel.

- Et bien ! Tu n'as pas chômé, commenta le Seigneur des Corbeaux.

Sasori ne répondit pas, et Itachi continua son examen.

L'autel reprenait peu à peu vie. La plupart des pièces avaient été réparées, et la moitié étaient déjà assemblées.

- Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour les réparer ?

Sasori acheva d'engloutir la première baguette, puis répondit :

- Non, ça va. Certaines étaient complètement brûlées, et j'ai dû les reconstruire à partir de rien. Pour cela, j'ai tout simplement fait un plan.

Itachi ramassa le plan, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Simplement, hein… Comment as-tu fait pour dessiner ce plan ? C'est impossible sans toutes les pièces et…

- Impossible n'est pas Sasori, c'est tout. J'ai un don pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Sasori croqua dans sa deuxième baguette.

- Heureusement, le cœur de la machine est intact. Tout le reste est facilement réparable. Je devrais avoir fini dans quelques heures…

Itachi leva un sourcil.

- Dans quelques heures…

- Les marionnettes me font gagner du temps, expliqua Sasori. Elles me permettent de multiplier mes bras, tout en gardant une précision émérite.

- Je vois. Et tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir faire de pause ? Tu es quand même là-dessus depuis quatre heures…

- Je veux finir avant ce soir ! Alors fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi travailler.

Itachi voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Sasori lui lança un tournevis qui lui frôla la joue. Par conséquent, il jugea plus judicieux de laisser l'artiste finir son boulot.

- A plus, je reviens dans deux heures ! lança Itachi en marchant vers la sortie.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais il savait très bien que l'autre avait entendu.

En sortant de la grotte, il faillit percuter quelqu'un et s'excusa aussitôt. Il reconnut alors Tayuya, qui était suivie d'un cortège d'une dizaine de kunoichis moins gradées.

« Il doit y avoir la quasi-totalité des jeunes filles de l'organisation », constata Itachi. « Mais que font-elles ici ? »

Avant qu'il puisse leur poser la question, Tayuya le salua d'une voix chantante.

- Oh, c'est vous Itachi-sama !

- San, la corrigea Itachi. Je…

- Nous sommes venus voir le nouveau, ce fameux Sasori ! Il paraît qu'il est super canon !

- Mais…

- Il est bien dans cette grotte ?

- Oui mais…

- Merci merci !

Tayuya s'apprêtait à entrer dans la grotte lorsqu'elle se souvint d'une chose.

- A ce propos, c'est vrai que tu as cassé avec Sakura ?

Itachi, acquiesça, et fut aussitôt la cible de nombres regards gourmands. Il déglutit difficilement. Jusqu'à présent, ce genre de regards était plutôt réservé à son frère.

« Vive le célibat », songea-t-il sombrement.

- Mais euh… Je ne compte pas trouver une autre fille tout de suite, ajouta-il précipitamment en se grattant la tête.

Les kunoichis parurent déçues, et Itachi reprit la parole.

- Et euh… Au sujet de Kakashi, tu n'es pas trop…

- Bah, il aime Shika, je n'y peux rien… répliqua Tayuya en haussant les épaules. Et puis il y a tellement de beaux gosses au château, il y a le choix ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

Itachi rougit, puis décida de changer de sujet.

- Pour en revenir à Sasori, il est assez occupé. Il répare l'autel de l'élu et…

- Bah, rien ne presse, non ? Il ne peut pas faire ça plus tard ? fit une des kunoichis.

Itachi dut lutter contre l'envie d'étrangler la fille. Rien ne presse ? Alors que la guerre était à leur porte, et qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre ?

- C'est d'une importance primordiale ! tonna Itachi. Vous pourrez lui tourner autour autant que vous voudrez, mais seulement lorsqu'il aura fini !

Les filles baissèrent la tête avec honte, mais l'une d'elle fit une ultime tentative :

- Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait juste le regarder travailler ? Ça ne le dérange pas ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas, fit la voix de Sasori.

Le marionnettiste rejoignit le petit groupe dans l'embrasure de la grotte, provoquant moult cris aigus de la part de la gente féminine.

Cerné par les regards, Sasori ne laissait cependant paraître aucune gêne, et semblait de marbre.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne seras pas dérangé ? l'apostropha Itachi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurai fini dans les temps… Et les entendre crier est plus dérangeant que de les laisser regarder. Suivez-moi les filles, et ne touchez à rien…

Itachi les regarda partir, amusé, puis retourna sur la plage, avant d'utiliser son jutsu de déplacement rapide pour regagner le château.

Une fois parvenu devant la lourde porte en bois, il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux couples qui bronzaient sur l'herbe, puis posa sa main sur la porte. Il allait la pousser lorsqu'il vit une silhouette sur les remparts du château. Cette dernière se tenait debout sur les créneaux, et le sang d'Itachi ne fit qu'un tour. Tout portait à croire que ce type voulait se suicider.

Ni une ni deux, il fut au sommet des remparts, et agrippa aussitôt le poignet de ce qui s'avéra être une jeune fille. Lorsqu'il reconnut Chiyo, il s'écria :

- Chiyo ? Qu'essayais-tu de faire ?

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, surprise.

- Itachi-san… Je ne faisais qu'admirer la vue et…

- Pas de ça avec moi. Tu ne serais pas montée sur les créneaux. Et je sais très bien que tu as le vertige… Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

L'élève de Sasuke lui rendit un regard fuyant, et Itachi la souleva pour la déposer sur le chemin de ronde.

- Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Allez, déballe ton sac…

La kunoichi parut hésiter, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Je le… Je les regardais, c'est tout.

- Qui ça ?

Itachi ne comprenait goutte, et préféra attendre que l'égyptienne explicite un peu.

- Tsunade et Hashirama, répondit-elle soudain.

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux ne dissimula pas son étonnement.

- Tu les regardais ? Et euh... Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, ils sont mignons comme ça, mais…

Ces mots provoquèrent une crise de larmes chez Chiyo, sous les yeux d'un Uchiha complètement dépassé.

- Elle est amoureuse d'Hashirama… Il ne faut pas être sorcier pour comprendre…

Itachi sursauta en voyant arriver Ino, et Chiyo lança un regard noir la nouvelle arrivante.

- Tu étais censée garder le secret !

- Je l'ai dit pour ton bien ! Tu vas mal et ça se voit ! Tu passes ton temps à les épier, à regarder Tsunade avec jalousie, et à penser au suicide. Je m'inquiète pour toi !

Itachi les regardait bêtement, complètement perdu. Il comprenait peu à peu, mais tout cela était si soudain…

- Euh…

- Itachi-san, va-t-en s'il te plaît. C'est une discussion entre filles, le coupa Ino.

- Mais je…

- Ouste !

Itachi quitta prestement le chemin de ronde. Congédié par une de ses subalternes… Ah il était beau le chef d'Amaterasu !

« Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné une chose pareille… Pauvre Chiyo, i rien de pire qu'un amour à sens unique. Mais de là à penser au suicide… Diable ! »

Toutes ces émotions avaient vidé Itachi, et il regagna son bureau en traînant des pieds. Quelle journée ! Celle-ci était loin d'être finie, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle possédait son lot d'amour et de sentiments. Une lueur d'espoir malgré cet océan de haine…

« Et dire que l'on est en guerre… Notre organisation fait allure de colonie de vacances… »

Il s'affala sur son fauteuil, ses yeux vitreux rivés sur la feuille blanche qui trônait au milieu de son bureau.

- Il est plus que temps d'écrire ce foutu testament… murmura-t-il en empoignant son stylo plume.

Au moment où il se mit à écrire, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Itachi ne jugea pas utile de relever la tête. Konan était la seule à entrer sans frapper, les concepts de politesse, de grades, ou de règlement lui étant tout à fait étrangers.

- Bonjour Konan… murmura Itachi en croisant ses doigts. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je vous rappelle que vous devez choisir les ninjas qui partiront au Pôle nord pour chercher le parchemin, lâcha une Konan blasée.

Itachi hocha la tête, et se mit à réfléchir. Il allait un peu faire tourner l'effectif, cette fois-ci.

- Bien, ceux qui partiront seront les équipes Silence, Amertume, Absolution et Apocalypse.

Konan, interloquée, lui fit répéter.

- Vous voulez les envoyer toutes les quatre ?

- Absolument. Il nous faut ce parchemin, même si j'ignore ce qu'il contient. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible pour la bataille qui aura bientôt lieu. Si ce parchemin contient une arme, il nous la faut, et l'ennemi ne doit pas mettre la main dessus.

Konan se concentra, puis onze bouts de papier s'envolèrent vers leur destinataire.

- J'ai envoyé les « invitations », dit-elle en souriant.

- Très bien, merci Konan.

Itachi retourna à son testament, avant de se rendre compte que Konan ne partait pas.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une requête à faire, commença la kunoichi.

Itachi s'étira, puis se balança sur son fauteuil.

- J'écoute.

- J'aimerais participer à cette mission, moi aussi.

Itachi éclata de rire, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Konan.

- Vous pensez que je n'ai pas le niveau ?!

Itachi lui fit signe de se calmer, puis s'expliqua.

- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un se porterait volontaire pour aller au Pôle Nord. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une destination de rêve…

Konan n'eut aucune réaction.

- Je le sais, mais j'aimerais participer aux missions. J'ai le niveau d'un élève de capitaine, et pourtant je ne fais que le messager ou le porte parole. J'aimerais me battre, Itachi-san. S'il vous plaît.

Itachi faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Itachi-_san_ ? _S'il vous plaît_ ? Venant de Konan, cela équivalait presque à une déclaration d'amour !

Cependant, il devait reconnaître que la kunoichi avait raison.

- C'est d'accord.

Pendant quelques secondes, Konan abandonna son masque de froideur et eut un sourire sincère, mais qui disparut bien trop vite.

- Je vous remercie.

La porte-parole d'Amaterasu sortit de la pièce, et Itachi put enfin se mettre sérieusement à la rédaction du testament qu'il s'efforçait d'écrire depuis des mois.

Deux heures plus tard, il sortit de son bureau tout bouillant d'excitation, et d'appréhension. Il priait pour que Sasori ait réussi, sans quoi l'avenir de l'organisation s'assombrirait plus encore.

La peur au ventre, il se rendit à la grotte, puis se dirigea vers la salle de l'autel, au fond de celle-ci. Alors qu'il approchait du but, il entendit une foule de voix.

« Les filles sont encore là ? » s'étonna l'Uchiha.

Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la pièce, il vit Sasori en train de discuter avec une pléiade de filles, celles de tout à l'heure.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis toussota.

- Sasori ?

Aussitôt, le brouhaha disparut, et Sasori dispersa son harem.

- Yo Itachi ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- L'autel, banane… Tu as réussi ?

Le sourire de Sasori disparut instantanément, et il emmena le Seigneur des Corbeaux jusqu'à son œuvre.

L'autel était flambant neuf, et le cœur d'Itachi se gonfla d'espoir.

- Magnifique Sasori ! Tu…

- J'ai échoué, le coupa l'artisan. Je suis désolé, Itachi-san ? J'ai tout essayé, mais ça ne marche pas. Attendez, je vais vous montrer…

Itachi, particulièrement déçu, suivit Sasori, qui s'accroupit devant l'autel.

Autour d'eux, les filles avaient cessé de bavarder, ayant sans doute perçu la gravité de la situation.

Sasori ouvrit le base de l'autel, et en montra l'intérieur à Itachi.

- Tu vois cette sphère ? C'est en quelque sorte le moteur de ce machin, ce qui lui fournit de l'énergie. Cependant, malgré tous mes efforts, ce maudit moteur ne veut pas démarrer. Je ne comprends vraiment pas… Le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas le dévisser pour regarder à l'intérieur…

Sasori ôta la sphère de son socle, puis la lança à Itachi qui l'attrapa adroitement. Il l'examina, et fut aussitôt envahi par le désespoir. Comme l'avait dit Sasori, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'Itachi activa machinalement son sharingan, il poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Hey ! Il y a du chakra là-dedans ! Il forme une sorte de spirale…

Itachi posa son doigt sur la sphère, et parcourut la spirale en son entier. Mais rien ne se passa.

- Essaie avec du chakra, lui suggéra la réincarnation du nukenin de Suna.

Itachi obéit, et parcourut une nouvelle fois la spirale avec son doigt. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il parvint au bout, la sphère s'ouvrit dans un bruit mat.

Sasori se précipita vers la sphère, et les deux shinobis poussèrent un cri de stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? fit Itachi en regardant l'intérieur, ébahi.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est bien différent d'un moteur de bagnole, commenta Sasori.

La dizaine de filles menée par Tayuya fut bientôt à leurs côtés, et tous admirèrent l'objet que contenait la sphère. Une étoile de saphir.

- Tu es sûr que c'est du saphir ? s'enquit Itachi.

- Absolument sûre, répondit Tayuya. Je m'y connais en bijoux et en pierres précieuses, vous pouvez me croire.

Sasori retira délicatement l'étoile de saphir, et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

Deux minutes plus tard, il livrait son verdict.

- Ce n'est pas du saphir ordinaire. Il a une affinité avec le chakra. A mon avis, cette étoile a besoin de chakra pour fournir de l'énergie à l'autel.

Itachi, qui se demandait à quoi il voyait ça, utilisa son sharingan, et constata qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de chakra dans l'étoile.

- Si c'est le cas, elle est vide, déclara-t-il. Il faut donc la remplir, et l'autel remarchera !

Sasori se mordit la lèvre.

- Ça me paraît un peu trop facile quand même.. Enfin, on ne perd rien en essayant…

Itachi s'empara de l'étoile, et la déposa au centre de la paume de sa main. Il recouvrit son autre main d'une gaine de chakra, puis la posa sur l'étoile.

A ce moment-là, son chakra commença à être aspiré, et disparut dans l'étoile au bout de quelques instants. Itachi eut un cri de triomphe, avant de se rendre compte que le chakra contenu dans l'étoile disparaissait petit à petit. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, l'étoile était à nouveau vide.

- Merde, lâcha-t-il en redonnant l'étoile à Sasori.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda ce dernier.

Itachi se souvint qu'il était le seul à pouvoir distinguer le chakra, à l'aide du sharingan, et s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation.

- Elle se vide au fur et à mesure qu'on la remplit. Je ne comprends pas…

Sasori réfléchit quelques instants, avant de murmurer :

- Cette étoile possède cinq branches, hein…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille y voir un lien avec le symbole satanique, le coupa Itachi.

Le marionnettiste agita les bras, agacé.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, baka ! Cinq branches, comme les cinq éléments ! A mon avis, il faut changer la nature du chakra que l'on introduit dans l'étoile.

L'idée séduit Itachi, et ils la mirent aussitôt en application.

L'Uchiha enveloppa son index de chakra Katon, et le plaça au centre de l'étoile. Un instant plus tard, une des branches de l'étoile prit une teinte écarlate, et le saphir sembla se muer en rubis.

- C'est joli, s'enthousiasma Tayuya. Je suppose qu'il faut faire de même avec les quatre autres éléments, mais personne n'est capable de les maîtriser tous les cinq…

Itachi hocha la tête, et vérifia que le chakra ne se dissipait pas, avant de passer au Suiton.

Une fois encore, le chakra fut aspiré, et l'une des branches se colora en bleu.

Itachi se permit un petit sourire, avant de déchanter une fois de plus. La coloration rouge de la première branche commençait à s'estomper, et son sharingan, ne mentait pas : le chakra disparaissait, tout simplement.

Il fit part de ses observation à Sasori, qui suggéra :

- A mon avis, il faut remplir les cinq branches simultanément.

Itachi jura et se concentra.

Son pouce se recouvrit de chakra Katon, puis son index se prit la couleur du Suiton. Lorsque son majeur reçut du chakra Doton, Itachi fit une pause. Ces trois éléments étaient ceux qu'il contrôlait le mieux. La suite s'annonçait difficile…

Il se concentra derechef, si fort qu'une veine se mit à battre sur sa tempe. Un court instant plus tard, une gaine de chakra Fuuton enveloppa son annulaire.

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, Itachi passa au dernier élément. Utiliser les cinq éléments était d'une difficulté insurmontable, mais cela restait possible. Les utiliser tous les cinq ensemble relevait de la folie pure.

Petit à petit, le chakra Raiton se dissémina le long de son auriculaire, avec une lenteur infinie.

Itachi avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater, mais il tint bon. Il devait y arriver.

Les personnes autour de lui ne voyaient pas le chakra, mais se doutaient de ce que le chef de l'organisation était en train de faire. Malgré la folie de l'entreprise, aucun d'entre d'eux ne fit un geste pour l'en empêcher. Le visage d'Itachi était résolu, et ils se seraient heurtés à un mur d'acier en essayant de le raisonner.

Itachi, le souffle court, se permit un sourire crispé lorsqu'il vint à bout du cinquième doigt.

Sans attendre, il abattit sa main sur l'étoile, posant un doigt sur chaque branche.

Les kunoichis présentes ne cachèrent pas leur admiration en voyant l'étoile arborer les cinq couleurs élémentaires.

Alors que son chakra se faisait aspirer, Itachi reprenait peu à peu du poil de la bête. Contrôler les cinq éléments, ce n'était définitivement pas naturel.

« Pain y serait arrivé plus facilement je pense » songea l'Uchiha en s'asseyant par terre.

Soudain, le chakra de l'étoile se vida une fois de plus, et il poussa un cri de rage. Tant d'efforts pour rien… Il était pourtant sûr de sa réussite, cette fois.

- Il doit manquer quelque chose… souffla Sasori. Et si tu n'y es pas arrivé, je ne vois pas qui le pourrait…

Naruto s'emmitoufla dans un épais manteau, et rejoignit les joyeux drilles qui allaient l'accompagner au pôle nord. Il allait balancer une vanne, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard glacial de Konan.

Il déglutit, et oublia sa blague pour se concentrer sur leur future mission.

- C'est du tout cuit cette mission ! s'exclama Kakashi en daignant lâcher son bouquin. Quatre équipes parmi les meilleures de l'organisation, ça va donner ! Même si l'Aka nous suit, on les atomise !

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel, et donna ses dernières directives à son équipe.

- Tout de même, envoyer les trois jinchuurikis pour la même mission, ça fait un peu beaucoup, non ? demanda Hashirama.

- En même temps, on n'a rien d'autre à faire, répliqua Kiba.

- Parle pour toi, dit Hashirama en échangeant un regard coquin avec Tsunade.

Kakashi vit la scène, et un grand sourire idiot s'étala sur son visage.

Voyant cela, Ino le gratifia d'un coup de poing sur la tempe.

Kakashi chancela, puis pleurnicha :

- Mais euh ! Pourquoi…

- Simple mesure de prévention.

Tous les shinobis avaient revêtu d'imposants manteaux de fourrure, et se pensaient prêts à affronter le grand froid.

- Bon on y va ? suggéra Temari en jouant avec l'immense éventail qu'elle s'était confectionnée.

- Non on attend le dégel… sourit Kiba. Même si c'est pour regeler aussitôt !

Naruto l'ignora et acquiesça.

- Ouaip ! Mais vous êtes sûrs de me faire confiance ? Ce jutsu n'est pas encore tout à fait au point…

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, répliqua Kiba en caressant son chien.

Naruto opina du chef, et leur fit signe d'approcher.

Tous s'accrochèrent au meilleur ami de leur chef, alors que ce dernier sortait une photo représentant l'iceberg en forme de flèche qu'ils avaient déniché.

Naruto se concentra et se focalisa sur le cliché tout en composant les signes de son nouveau jutsu.

**- Ninpô : Sora no Kakehashi !** (_le pont céleste_)

Au-delà de son nom pompeux, ce jutsu permettait à son utilisateur de se téléporter où il le voulait sans utiliser de kunai. Rien que ça. Evidemment, le déplacement n'était pas aussi rapide que la technique de Madara, mais elle surpassait le jutsu du Yondaime.

Les douze ninjas disparurent sans un bruit.

Le déplacement était d'une rapidité inouïe, et les shinobis ne voyaient rien et ne sentaient rien, si ce n'est une intense lumière dorée et le souffle du vent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le phénomène prit fin, et le froid rattrapa les voyageurs, qui laissèrent échapper des exclamations surprises.

- 'Tin ça caille !

De toute évidence, à en juger par le climat proprement invivable, le jutsu de Naruto avait fonctionné.

- Merde… lâcha pourtant Karin. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Le groupe retrouva instantanément son sérieux coutumier (toussotements dans la salle).

- Akatsuki ?

- Oui, confirma Karin. Et leurs chakras sont étonnamment puissants. Je pense qu'il n'y a que des Ombres…

Les ninjas d'Amaterasu échangèrent des regards peu rassurés.

- Ils sont combien ? demanda Kakashi.

- Neuf. Et je reconnais le chakra de deux d'entre eux. Madara et Kisame.

Hashirama secoua la tête avec désespoir. Ils étaient dans la panade. C'était toute la crème de l'Aka qui leur tombait sur la gueule…

* * *

- Maître ? Vous partez déjà ?! s'insurgea Shiro en voyant le vieil homme se diriger vers la porte de leur repaire.

- Oui… Je suis navré, Shiro, mais je dois repartir, répondit son maître en revêtant sa cape rouge.

- Cela concerne encore la prophétie, je suppose…

Le Maître posa ses yeux sur la personne qui avait parlé, et soupira.

- J'en ai bien peur, Angel.

Le dénommé Angel s'agita sur son étrange fauteuil, auquel il était relié par des tuyaux. le Rinnegan brillait plus que jamais dans ses yeux accusateurs.

- Vous vous êtes absentés pendant plus d'un an ! Et vous ne resteriez ici que trois jours ? Au diable cette prophétie bon sang !

Le vieillard baissa la tête. Il semblait déçu.

- Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas mature, Angel. Tu ne comprends pas que l'avenir du monde dépend de cette prophétie, et que tu fais partie de ce monde. Tes désirs égoïstes ne sont rien à côté de ça !

Angel serra les poings, et Shiro ajouta son grain de sel.

- Le maître a raison, Angel. Tu aimerais qu'il reste, et je suis sûr que cela le touche beaucoup. Mais il a une mission, dont dépend le sort de l'humanité.

La réincarnation de Nagato détourna les yeux du vieillard, et répondit d'une voix enrouée.

- Je le sais bien. Et je sais bien que cette prophétie vous tuera, et ça, je ne peux l'accepter ! J'ai déjà perdu mes parents, je ne veux pas vous perdre vous aussi !

- Je comprends Angel, mais tel est mon destin. La voix du maître des deux ninjas se fit alors plus grave.

- En vérité, je ne suis pas vraiment un homme. Vous avez reçu vos pouvoirs de l'autre monde, mais moi non.

Shiro fut le premier à réagir.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous êtes une réincarnation, comme nous, non ?

- En effet, mais le pouvoir que j'ai reçu était trop grand. Un simple humain ne pourrait pas le recevoir sans mourir. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, ajouta soudain le maître. J'aurais du le faire il y a longtemps.

Shiro s'installa sur une chaise, et le vieil homme commença son récit.

- Je suis né il y a quatre-vingt douze ans de cela. Il y a deux ans jour pour jour, j'étais à l'hôpital, en salle de réanimation. Une crise cardiaque selon les médecins. Rien d'exceptionnel vu mon âge… Je ne n'aurais jamais dû me réveiller.

Le maître joua avec ses cheveux blancs, et sembla revivre la scène pendant quelques instants.

- Alors que je glissais vers la mort, j'ai vu le Shinigami. Le dieu de la mort me rendait visite.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir idiot. J'étais un athée si convaincu, et je voyais un dieu face à moi.

A ma grande surprise, ce dernier m'a fait une proposition. Voyez-vous, je suis mort au moment où les pouvoirs de l'autre monde se sont déversés dans celui-ci. Un coup de bol, diraient certains, car j'ai ainsi eu l'opportunité de recevoir le plus grand de ces pouvoirs. Mais ce n'était pas une nouvelle vie que le Shinigami me proposa. Je ne renaissais que pour un seul but : S'assurer de l'accomplissement de la prophétie. Je ne serai pas un homme avec des pouvoirs, mais des pouvoirs dans un corps d'homme.

Il fit une pause, puis ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Angel.

- Je ne suis plus un homme, je ne suis même plus vivant. Je ne suis que l'avatar de la prophétie, mes amis. Aussi, nul, ne pourra m'empêcher de l'accomplir, car tel est mon destin.

Sa voix s'évanouit, et il réfléchit quelques instants, avant d'ajouter gaiement :

- Il n'empêche que les médecins ont fait une sacrée tête quand je me suis relevé. Après un arrêt cardiaque de quinze minutes, je faisais plutôt allure de miraculé ! Mais une fois qu'ils se sont aperçus que mon cœur ne battait toujours pas, ils ont tourné de l'œil, conclut-il en riant.

Ni Shiro ni Angel n'en revenaient, et ils saluèrent leur maître d'une façon distraite lorsque ce dernier quitta la pièce.

Angel eut quand même le temps de lui poser une dernière question :

- Maître, vous dites que vos pouvoirs sont trop grands pour un vivant… Mais de qui êtes-vous la réincarnation au juste ?

Le vieil homme eut un sourire mystérieux.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas deviné ?

Une fois dehors, il mit son capuchon et leva la tête vers les étoiles qui envahissaient peu à peu la voûte céleste.

- Il est temps de redonner son éclat à l'étoile de saphir… murmura l'homme avant de se mettre en route.


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

**Le Sage des Six Chemins**

* * *

- C'est chiant, déclara Sasuke en avançant un pion mollement.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce jeu, lui répondit Neji en mangeant ledit pion avec son fou.

Une fois de plus, les deux Capitaines s'étaient fait avoir en beauté par le salopard qui leur servait de chef. En effet, ils l'avaient croisé lui et Sasori lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient rendus au château pour dîner, et Itachi avait aussitôt alpagué son frère, en lui demandant de garder l'entrée de la grotte pendant leur absence.

C'est ainsi que Neji et Sasuke avaient écopé de cette besogne à la fois chiante et inutile.

Le Hyûga, pressentant de longues heures d'ennui mortel, avait mis la main sur le seul jeu qu'il avait pu trouver, à savoir un jeu d'échecs qu'Itachi leur avait donné.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un jeu plus amusant ? fit Sasuke en grinçant des dents.

Pour la troisième fois consécutive, Neji répondit par la négative, et soupira :

- Pas de ma faute si ton frère aime bien ce jeu débile.

Soudain, un sourire méchant se peint sur les lèvres de Sasuke lorsqu'il remarqua que la ligne derrière le roi adverse n'était pas protégée.

- Hoho… J'aimerais bien te prendre par derrière, là…

Neji, choqué, ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'écarta de l'Uchiha tandis que ce dernier prenait conscience du double sens.

Sasuke rougit, puis s'exclama :

- Oh ça va ! Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire…

- N'empêche, ça peut prêter à confusion, rétorqua Neji en retournant à la partie.

- C'est juste que tu as l'esprit tordu…

Soudain, Neji se leva d'un bond, et Sasuke s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je plaisante, je plaisante, ne t'énerve p…

La phrase du brun mourut dans sa gorge quand il s'aperçut qu'Eclipse n'était pas en colère. Il regardait fixement un point derrière lui.

- On a de la visite…

Sasuke se releva d'un bond, et fit face à l'inconnu, le sabre à la main, se mettant entre lui et la grotte.

Les deux Capitaines observèrent alors l'intrus, et Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Cette cape rouge… Il n'est pas de l'Akatsuki on dirait.

L'homme s'avança d'un pas lent mais résolu.

Sasuke et Neji se concertèrent rapidement, puis se dirigèrent vers lui pour lui barrer la route.

- Halte, lança Neji. Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous ici, et d'où venez-vous ?

Cet homme intriguait les deux ninjas. Leurs yeux ne distinguaient qu'un chakra infime, caractéristique des personnes dénuées de tout pouvoir. Et pourtant, ils ne l'avaient détecté qu'au dernier moment…

L'homme, dont le visage était caché par un capuchon, se mit à parler d'une voix lente.

- Je dois voir l'autel. Telle est ma mission, et je vous demanderais de ne pas interférer.

Le Hyûga et l'Uchiha échangèrent un regard mi-inquiet mi-étonné. Comment diable ce clown, qui semblait n'être plus tout jeune d'après sa voix, était-il au courant de l'existence de l'autel ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans cette grotte, je regrette, répondit Sasuke.

La réponse de l'autre ne se fit pas attendre.

- Je me vois contraint d'insister. Je suis là pour vous aider, croyez-moi. Votre chef, Karasu, me connaît.

Sasuke sursauta. Cet homme connaissait le vrai nom de son frère, voilà qui était assez surprenant. Pour les civils, il était le Seigneur des Corbeaux, voire Itachi.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis déclara :

- C'est peut-être vrai. Cependant, je préfèrerais que vous attendiez le retour de mon frère. Enfin de Karasu je veux dire, se reprit-il précipitamment.

- Inutile de me cacher votre lien, Akio, je sais très bien que tu es son frère.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. Les personnes qui connaissaient son vrai nom à lui se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Après un instant de flottement, rythmé par le fracas des vagues sur la plage, le vieillard ajouta d'une voix fatiguée :

- Laissez-moi passer Akio, Yohan. La prophétie n'attend pas.

Neji tressaillit, et Sasuke sentit la colère le gagner. Il avait raté sa dernière mission et devait par conséquent se montrer à la hauteur des instructions de son frère, cette fois-ci. Il n'allait pas laisser ce vioque lui marcher sur les pieds.

- Vous attendrez quand même, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

Le vieil homme poussa un long soupir, puis exécuta un mudra.

Au moment où il finissait son geste, Sasuke recula et tomba à terre, statufié. Il n'avait jamais vu un chakra pareil. Neji non plus n'en revenait pas. De toute évidence, leur mystérieux invité avait dissimulé son chakra jusqu'à présent. C'était un ninja, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il avait plus de chakra que Naruto et son aura seule vous clouait sur place.

Pourtant, les deux ninjas se mirent en garde, dans une attitude de défi. Ils devaient se montrer digne de leur masque, digne de leur chef, digne de leur organisation.

Le cœur d'Itachi se glaça lorsqu'il revint sur l'île, suivi de Sasori. Les corps des deux Capitaines chargés de monter la garde gisaient au sol, immobiles.

Itachi accourut vers eux et vérifia le pouls de son frère, tandis que Sasori s'occupait de Neji.

- Il est juste inconscient, révéla le marionnettiste.

- Sasuke aussi.

Itachi en ressentit une bouffée de soulagement. Il avait bien cru perdre le dernier membre vivant de sa famille.

- Cependant, c'est bizarre… murmura Sasori. Akatsuki ne les aurait pas laissés en vie, je me trompe ?

Itachi lui donna raison, et Sasori reprit :

- Vite, à l'autel ! Si l'enfoiré qui a fait ça a salopé mon boulot, je le massacre !

Itachi plongea dans l'embrasure de la grotte. Il courait à toute vitesse vers la salle de l'autel, Sasori sur ses talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils débouchaient devant l'autel.

Itachi pila net, interdit, en voyant la cape rouge de l'homme, qui lui tournait le dos.

- Pain ?

L'homme, qui faisait face à l'autel, se retourna vers eux, et sembla sourire.

- Non, mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

Le cœur d'Itachi fit un saut fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était lui ! L'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie en repoussant Madara il y a plus d'un an.

- En effet, c'est moi, répondit le vieil homme. Je suis le maître d'Angel et Shiro. Ou de Nagato et de Han, c'est selon.

- Alors vous pouvez vraiment lire mes pensées ?! l'apostropha Itachi, interdit, qui se remémorait leur première rencontre.

- C'est exact. Mais je peux arrêter, si cela te gêne…

- Merci…

Itachi s'adossa contre le mur, s'efforçant de calmer la tempête qui régnait dans son cerveau.

- Qui est Han ?

L'homme au capuchon rouge sourit à nouveau.

- Le jinchuuriki de Gobi. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Oui ! rugit Itachi, tandis que Sasori inspectait _son_ autel.

- Je t'écoute.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le vieil homme rit doucement.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais poser cette question. Et après tout, je pense que tu mérites de savoir.

Sasori revint aux côtés d'Itachi. De toute évidence, l'homme n'avait pas touché à l'autel. Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'homme baissa son capuchon, révélant les cercles concentriques dans chacun de ces yeux violets pâles.

- Je suis le Rikudô Sennin, dit l'homme d'une voix grave.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Aucun des deux shinobis ne parvenait à assimiler qu'il se trouvait en présence de la réincarnation du plus puissant ninja de l'histoire. Un dieu vivant.

- C'est… vrai ? chuchota Itachi.

- Véridique.

Soudain, Rikudô sentit la colère envahir le Seigneur des Corbeaux, et il ajouta :

- Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais aidés.

- Exactement ! Un shinobi tel que vous… Nous pourrions vaincre Madara, et en finir avec tout ça ! Ce plus, vous êtes sûrement l'élu. Qui d'autre que vous pourrait…

- Je ne suis pas l'élu, le coupa Rikudô. En revanche, ma mission est de réaliser la prophétie. C'est pourquoi je suis ici pour réparer l'autel. Votre ami Sasori a fait du joli travail, je n'ai plus qu'à remettre en marche l'étoile de saphir et…

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! s'emporta Itachi. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir aidés, Rikudô ?

Le Sage des Six Chemins s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, et soupira.

- Je ne peux pas. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Nagato ne se battait pas ?

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel, amer.

- J'imagine qu'il n'en a pas envie…

- Pas du tout ! Nagato est plus que jamais décidé à se battre contre Madara. Mais comme moi, il n'en a pas le droit.

Itachi plissa les yeux.

- Pas le droit ? Comment ça ?

Le Sage sourit.

- Le Rinnegan n'a pas le droit d'intervenir. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Il est dit que dans le cas contraire, la prophétie ne se réaliserait pas.

- Il est dit… D'où tenez-vous ces informations ?

Rikudô se releva, puis leva la tête vers la voûte rocheuse.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas un homme, Karasu. Je ne suis que l'avatar de la prophétie. Même si je pouvais vous aider, je ne le ferai pas. Ma seule raison de vivre est la prophétie. Je ne suis pas libre. Je suis comme une feuille tombée d'un arbre et ballottée par le vent. Je ne fais qu'exécuter la mission qui m'a été donnée.

Sasori ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- C'est assez difficile à croire… Vous m'avez tout l'air d'être un homme, mon vieux.

- Non, répliqua Rikudô d'une voix douce. Mes pouvoirs sont trop grands pour un seul homme.

Itachi hocha la tête, lentement. Le visage fermé, il se décolla du mur, et se détourna du vieillard.

- Très bien. Mais dans ce cas-là, à quoi servons-nous ?

Le Sage des Six Chemins haussa un sourcil.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- A quoi servons-nous bordel ?! hurla Itachi en écrasant son poing contre la paroi de la grotte, qui se fendit sous le choc.

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux, les bras tremblants, se mit à marcher en long et en large autour de l'autel.

- Plus d'une année passée à faire la guerre. A souffrir. Combattre Madara, trouver l'élu. J'ai toujours cru que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire ! Et maintenant, vous, qui ne vous êtes jamais battu à nos côtés, me dites que vous ferez tout pour que la prophétie se réalise… En clair, Amaterasu ne sert à rien !

Le Rikudô Sennin le regarda gravement, puis baissa la tête.

- C'est faux. Vos efforts ne seront pas vains. Même si la découverte de l'élu n'est pas de votre ressort, vous êtes le seul rempart face à Madara. Car même si l'élu parvient à le vaincre, rien n'indique qu'il pourra vaincre ses serviteurs. De plus, si vous laissiez Madara agir à sa guise, le monde aurait probablement sombré dans l'autoritarisme, à l'heure qu'il est. L'objectif d'Amaterasu doit être de protéger les innocents d'Akatsuki. Jusqu'à présente, vous vous êtes parfaitement acquittés ce cette mission. En revanche, abandonnez l'idée de trouver l'élu. C'est lui qui vous trouvera.

Au terme de ce long monologue, le Rikudô Sennin ajouta néanmoins :

- Cependant, les jours qui vont suivre seront très durs, je ne le vous cache pas. Le gagnant de cette guerre pourrait déterminer la couleur du futur…

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il se tourna à nouveau vers l'autel, et s'empara de l'étoile de saphir. Sasori et Itachi, dont la fureur s'était apaisée, le rejoignirent et le regardèrent procéder.

- J'ai réussi à introduire les cinq éléments, mais ils ont disparu ensuite, l'informa Itachi.

Le Sage parut surpris.

- Tu as réussi à maîtriser les cinq éléments en même temps ? C'est remarquable !

- Oui, mais j'ai eu du mal. Je suppose que pour vous, c'est enfantin... Comme lorsque vous m'avez sauvé en utilisant cette technique des dragons élémentaires.

Le Rikudô Sennin se contenta de sourire, et passa une de ses mains décharnées dans sa chevelure argentée.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, n'exagérions rien.

- Toujours est-il que ça n'a pas suffi, dit Itachi. Que faut-il de plus ?

- Un peu de silence, en premier lieu, répondit le Sennin de sa voix grave.

Itachi et Sasori se turent, et le vieillard approcha sa main de la pierre précieuse.

Il posa ses doigts sur chaque branche, et commença à introduire le chakra élémentaire dans l'étoile.

Celle-ci fut bientôt entièrement colorée, exceptée en son centre.

Tout en gardant ses doigts appuyés sur le saphir, le Rikudô Sennin se concentra, et sa paume se nimba d'un halo dorée. Sans attendre, il la pressa contre le centre de l'étoile, et commença à transmettre l'étrange chakra doré.

Curieux, Itachi enclencha son sharingan, et étudia le chakra en question. La réponse s'imposa vite comme une évidence.

- Ce chakra est la fusion de tous les éléments, dit-il dans un souffle.

Sasori lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

- C'est impossible, voyons. Fusionner deux éléments est déjà extrêmement difficile et requiert des particularités génétiques. Alors cinq…

Itachi secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Je le sais bien. Et pourtant…

Lorsque le Sage eut fini de remplir l'étoile, il la tendit à Sasori.

- Je pense que c'est à l'architecte qu'il revient de placer la clé de voûte…

Sasori le remercia d'un signe de tête, et se saisit de l'étoile. Il poussa alors un cri d'étonnement.

- L'étoile…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, grogna Itachi.

Pour seule réponse, Sasori lui donna l'étoile de saphir, et le chef d'Amaterasu ouvrit de grands yeux lors qu'il fut à son tour témoin du phénomène. Il sentait un battement régulier provenant de l'étoile. Comme si cette dernière possédait un cœur.

Il tourna des yeux interrogatifs vers le Rikudô Sennin, qui expliqua :

- A ce niveau, ce n'est plus vraiment du Ninjutsu, mais disons que cette étoile est un minéral vivant. Je ne peux en aucun cas vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment…

Sasori reprit l'étoile, et l'inséra précautionneusement dans la fente qui lui servait de réceptacle. Aussitôt, une vague d'énergie traversa l'autel. Les trois hommes reculèrent, puis le Rikudô Sennin s'agenouilla et abattit sa paume sur le sol.

Un sceau d'une difficulté inimaginable commença alors à recouvrir le sol autour de l'autel.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le Sage se tourna vers Itachi et lui intima :

- Marchez jusqu'à l'autel.

Sans comprendre, Itachi s'exécuta. Mais lorsqu'il fut parvenu à trois mètres de l'autel, sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur et il jura. Une sorte de mur invisible l'empêchait d'accéder à l'autel.

Il se retourna vers le Rikudô Sennin et lui dit d'un ton accusateur :

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir…

- Seul l'élu pourra franchir cette barrière. De plus, aucun justu ne pourra la percer, quelqu'il soit. Madara ne pourra plus jamais détruire l'autel, conclut le créateur des arts ninjas.

- Génial… soupira Itachi, tandis que Sasori essayait de franchir la barrière, sans succès.

L'artiste esquissa un geste d'adieu vers son œuvre. Il ne pourrait plus jamais l'approcher… Un comble !

Itachi raccompagna le Rikudô Sennin vers la sortie, laissant Sasori en tête à tête avec son dernier né.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, Itachi désigna les corps inanimés de ses Capitaines.

- Au fait, vous aviez vraiment _besoin_ de faire ça ?

- Je suis navré… Ils faisaient quelques difficultés à me laisser passer…

Une expression d'innocence pure passa sur le visage du vieil homme, et Itachi haussa les épaules, comme découragé.

- Laissez tomber…

Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose d'étrange.

- Au fait, j'y pense Rikudô-sama. Vous avez dit que vos pouvoirs étaient trop grands pour un humain.

- C'est exact, lui répondit ce dernier d'une voix neutre.

- Mais pourtant, vous êtes la réincarnation d'un homme, non ? Un homme qui possédait ces pouvoirs, un homme qui a créé le Ninjutsu, un homme qui a maîtrisé Juubi et…

La seule réponse du vieillard fut son plus beau sourire.

- … Et malgré tout ça, vous pensez encore que le Sage des Six Chemins n'était qu'un humain ?

- On est vraiment mal embarqués, s'il y a tout le gratin d'Akatsuki face à nous, lâcha Konan. Pourquoi faut-il que ma première mission soit un piège à cons ?

Personne ne répondit, tous étaient bien trop concentrés, et appréhendaient la bataille à venir. Bataille qui serait peut-être leur dernière.

- Eh, les gens. Quelle heure est-il au Japon ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kakashi, et Naruto prit la parole :

- Pourquoi, tu as un plan ?

- Il est neuf heures du soir, lui dit Konan après un rapide calcul mental.

- Et merde…

Personne ne voyait où le ninja copieur voulait en venir.

- C'est quoi le problème au juste ? soupira Kiba.

- Et ben juste que je vais louper le film porno de l'année ! En plus, j'ai oublier de l'enregistrer…

Kakashi reçut une pluie de coups de poings, et s'effondra tête la première sur la glace, tandis que les shinobis mâtures parlaient stratégie.

Hashirama proposait une attaque surprise sur trois fronts différents, lorsque Karin s'écria :

- Un des chakras bouge, et très très vite ! Il est…

Karin regarda derrière lui, et vit Zetsu surgir de l'iceberg au milieu de tous les ninjas d'Amaterasu.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, que j'avais entendu quelque chose ! **Mmh… Pour une fois que tu as raison… Enfin bref, ça tombe bien, j'avais un petit creux.**

- Eh le schizo ! Dégage d'ici ou on te fait ta fête !

Zetsu se tourna vers le blond qui l'avait interpellé.

- **Uzumaki Naruto alias Apocalypse. Je pense que Minato sera ravi de te savoir ici. Il attendais depuis longtemps le moment de se mesurer à toi…**

- Tout à fait ! fit une voix claire.

Les ninjas d'Amaterasu se détournèrent immédiatement de Zetsu, et s'aperçurent que les sept ombres restantes se tenaient en ligne face à eux.

Minato eut un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'un raté comme toi, renardeau, puisse faire quelque chose contre le Yondaime Hokage, mais bon… Un infanticide, c'est toujours excitant !

Naruto ouvrit de gros yeux, et son vis-à-vis éclata de rire.

- Je plaisante ! Et puis après tout, tu n'es pas vraiment mon fils, hein ?

- Encore heureux, grogna Naruto. Descends de là que je te descende…

Minato sourit, et Kakuzu prit la parole.

- Notre chef, Madara-sama, est actuellement en train de faire fondre une partie de l'iceberg pour récupérer le parchemin. Nous ne vous laisserons pas le déranger.

Naruto eut un grand sourire.

- On parie ?

Naruto sortit son kunai, et le lança de toutes ses forces vers le nuage de vapeur qui marquait l'emplacement de Madara.

Le kunai allait si vite que les Ombres n'eurent pas le temps de bouger. Ou presque.

Alors que le poignard fondait vers la poitrine de Madara, ce dernier continuait à utiliser ses jutsus Katon pour faire fondre la glace, et ignorait le danger. Il avait une totale confiance en la capacité de ces _deux-la_ à arrêter le couteau.

Il y eut un éclair jaune, et deux mains empoignèrent fermement le kunai. L'une appartenait à Minato, tandis que l'autre était celle de la réincarnation du Raikage, l'Ombre dont la vitesse rivalisait avec le jeune prodige.

Soudain, Minato ouvrit de grands yeux. Le kunai comportait un parchemin explosif… Ce n'était pas un kunai de téléportation !

Les deux Ombres bondirent en arrière, et le kunai tomba sur la glace, où il resta immobile.

Il n'explosa jamais. Alors que Minato commençait à se poser des questions, le kunai changea d'apparence, pour celle d'un kunai spécial de téléportation.

- Un Henge ! cracha le Raikage. On s'est fait avoir !

En un éclair, Naruto apparut aux côtés du kunai, tandis que les deux Ombres fonçaient sur lui.

« On va l'avoir » songea Minato. Il ne courra pas assez vite pour… »

Mais Naruto n'avait pas l'intention de courir. Il ramassa le kunai, puis le projeta à nouveau vers Madara, et se téléporta lorsqu'il fut tout près de ce dernier.

Dans la continuité de l'action, il exécuta les sceaux du Rasengan, et l'abattit sur Madara.

Ce dernier avait eu le temps de se rendre immatériel, mais semblait très mécontent.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de retenir un shinobi… C'est très décevant. Arrêter de le sous-estimer, bon sang ! tempêta l'Uchiha.

Minato accusa le coup, et fit face à Naruto, alors que celui-ci se relevait.

- J'ai fait une erreur, mais ça ne se reproduira plus, lui promit la réincarnation du Yondaime. Si tu veux toucher Madara-sama, il faudra me passer sur le corps !

- Aucun problème, dit sombrement Naruto en s'éloignant de Madara et en se mettant en garde.

Dans le même temps, d'autres duels se mettaient en place. Le premier d'entre eux opposait Absolution à Tobirama, réincarnations des frères Senju. Tsunade s'apprêtait à faire face à Zetsu seule, tandis qu'Amertume avait lâché son hentai pour se battre contre le zombie de l'Akatsuki, à savoir Kakuzu. Bee, quant à elle, pensait pouvoir contenir Kisame à elle seule. Kakashi ne s'inquiétait pour elle. Après tout, son élève l'avait parfois battue au cours de leurs entraînements. Elle était la dixième Capitaine, le joker d'Amaterasu. Si Kisame la sous-estimait, il le paierait cher.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kakashi. La poète allait s'en donner à cœur joie pour faire des rimes sur cette face de morue !

Il perdit le sourire quand il croisa le regard de Kakuzu. Dieu que ce type avait une sale gueule…

Les autres combats promettaient d'être tout aussi destructeurs.

Silence allait se battre contre Hanzou en un contre un. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais Gaara ne le savait pas encore, n'ayant encore jamais rencontré l'Ombre. La réincarnation de l'homme ayant vaincu les trois Sannins en même temps était considérée par ses pairs comme un des plus puissants d'Akatsuki.

Les deux dernières Ombres, Le Raikage et Mei, la Mizukage, s'occuperaient du reste des élèves des Capitaines. Ainsi, le Raikage ferait face à Karin et Temari, tandis que Mei livrerait bataille à une contre trois, contre Kabuto, Kiba et Ino.

Madara se réjouit à la vue de tous ces combats. Il aimait tant la bataille, le sang, et la souffrance ! Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de d'amuser. Il lui fallait mettre la main sur le parchemin qui le narguait, enfoui sous la glace à plusieurs mètres de profondeur.

Tous les combattants se faisaient face, immobiles malgré le froid polaire qui régnait sous ces latitudes. Il régnait un silence étrange, qu'Absolution finit par briser.

- Alors c'est toi, la réincarnation du Nidaime, comment-t-il. Il est temps que je te remette à ta place, cher _cadet_.

Tobirama plissa les yeux et dégaina son sabre. Ce fut comme un signal, et tous les combattants se jetèrent sur leurs adversaires.

Hashirama para le sabre de son ennemi, et attaqua à son tour en faisant virevolter son katana. Il se débrouillait assez bien à l'arme blanche, même s'il était loin d'égaler des maîtres comme Bee ou Zabuza. Il prit vite l'ascendant sur Tobirama, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas céder sous l'avalanche de coups.

Conscient de son infériorité, le Nidaime se retira du combat et remit son sabre dans son fourreau. En Ninjutsu, il était imbattable…

**- Suiton : Suishouha ! **(_le Raz-de-marée_)

Un brin d'appréhension saisit Hashirama. Un jutsu aussi puissant d'entrée… Le maître du Suiton ne devait pas être sous-estimé.

**- Suiton : Bouheki no jutsu.** (_Le rempart aqueux_)

Le mur d'eau qui se dressa stoppa le tsunami. La puissance de la vague était contenue par le jutsu d'Absolution, et le raz-de-marée s'écoulait sur les côtés.

Voyant cela, Tobirama jura. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, mais c'était quand même chiant. Alors que Hashirama maintenait toujours son jutsu, Tobirama composa de nouveaux signes.

**- Suiton : Tengoku no namida !** (_Les larmes célestes_)

Hashirama leva d'instinct les yeux vers le ciel, et vit une myriade de gouttes commencer à tomber, bien que le ciel soit d'un bleu cristallin.

Il ne pouvait pas relâcher son jutsu du mur aqueux, car il serait aussitôt emporté par ce qui restait du raz-de-marée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le jutsu de son adversaire ne serait pas immédiatement nocif…

Il ne fut pas exaucé. La pluie ne brûla pas Hashirama, mais elle se colla sur son corps, à sa grande surprise. Les gouttes s'agglutinaient sur ses bras, ses jambes et son visage, sans qu'il ne puisse les enlever.

Lorsque le tsunami eut enfin perdu toute sa vigueur, Hashirama cessa son jutsu et s'efforça de frotter son corps pour chasser les gouttes. Sans succès.

Alors qu'il cherchait une solution, la pluie redoubla de vigueur, et les gouttes se collaient aux gouttes déjà fixées sur lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était complètement paralysé, prisonnier d'une sorte de gelée de plus de vingt centimètres d'épaisseur. De plus, Hashirama ne pouvait plus respirer, en raison de l'absence d'oxygène. D'ici peu, il mourrait par asphyxie, c'était inévitable.

Voyant cela, Tobirama se permit un sourire vainqueur. Ce justu était redoutable, mais demandait beaucoup de chakra. De plus, il devait maintenir sa concentration sans quoi les gouttes disparaîtraient.

- Finalement, il semblerait que l'aîné ait triomphé du cadet ! se gaussa-t-il.

- Ouais… Vraiment impressionnante ta technique.

La réincarnation du Nidaime se figea en sentant l'acier froid contre sa nuque. Hashirama se tenait derrière lui et le menaçait de son arme.

- C'est impossible, balbutia Tobirama. Comment ?

Son adversaire se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Clone de bois…

Tobirama pâlit, puis sauta sur le côté, et mit fin à son jutsu, tout en se mettant en garde.

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, le Hashirama qui lui faisait face explosa dans un nuage de fumée.

- Que…

Hashirama se releva lentement, respirant avec difficulté. Voyant la tête de Tobirama, il décida de lui expliquer.

- Celui qui a subi ton jutsu, c'était bien moi, l'original. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'invoquer le clone car je maintenais mon mur d'eau. Lorsque je l'ai relâché, de nombreuses gouttes étaient déjà collées à mon corps. J'ai donc invoqué le clone de bois aussitôt après afin qu'il te contourne et te prenne au dépourvu. De cette manière, tu n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de relâcher ton jutsu et je serai libre…

L'Ombre rugit de colère.

- Mais comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas vu ce clone ?

- Lorsque je l'ai invoqué, je venais de faire cesser mon mur d'eau. Le temps que ce dernier tombe, il pouvait dissimuler mon clone, qui s'est aussitôt caché dans le sol.

Tobirama lui jeta un regard mi-méfiant mi-admiratif.

- Le mur a mis moins d'une seconde pour s'effondrer ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu as invoqué puis dissimulé un clone en aussi peu de temps ?

- Pas un. Deux.

Tobirama n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ses paroles. Le deuxième clone était déjà derrière lui, brandissant une courte épée de bois aiguisée. Celle-ci traversa la poitrine de l'Ombre, qui tomba à genoux.

- Enf…oiré…

- On me le dit souvent, sourit Hashirama. Bonne nuit !

Tobirama ferma les yeux, puis il sourit.

- C'est dommage… Ce sera pour la prochaine fois…

- Et oui ! Tu pourras toujours essayer de me tuer une prochaine fois, dans une autre vie !

Le sourire du mourant s'accentua.

- Je parlais de toi.

Hashirama fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que racontait cet olibrius ?

- Te souviens-tu de cette technique de l'Akatsuki qui permet d'utiliser le corps d'un autre pour se battre ?

Le détenteur du Mokuton ricana.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais eu que trente pourcents de ta puissance et de ton chakra. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Tobirama toussa, puis cracha un flot d'hémoglobine.

- J'ai amélioré ce jutsu. Mon double possédait la force exacte de l'original. Cependant, cette technique demande une très longue préparation. Plus d'une semaine.

Furieux d'avoir été dupé, Hashirama s'apprêtait à le décapiter lorsqu'une dernière question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Les autres aussi connaissent cette technique ?

Le visage blanchâtre de Tobirama se colora de rouge, alors qu'il se gonflait de haine.

- Plutôt crever que de leur apprendre ! Mis à part Minato, ils me rabaissent tout le temps. Je les surpasserais avec ces techniques, et ils verront bien qui est le plus puissant !

Tobirama continua à parler, plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

- Quant à Minato, il est mon rival. La lui apprendre ne ferait que le rendre plus puissant, et je ne parviendrait pas à le dépasser !

Hashirama ressentit un peu d'espoir. Bien que les Ombres soient redoutables, elles le seraient bien plus encore si elles étaient unies par l'amitié. Peut-être ce facteur pèserait-il dans l'issue de cette guerre. Un duel entre la haine et l'amour, la peur et la confiance.

L'aîné des Senju trancha la tête de Tobirama, qui prit alors l'apparence d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Peut-être avait-il appartenu à l'Akatsuki, ou était-ce un civil innocent. Il ne le saurait jamais, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentit un peu de pitié face à cet homme dont le corps avait été ainsi exploité.

Tsunade, depuis plusieurs minutes, s'efforçait de frapper un fantôme. A chaque fois que son poing s'abattait sur Zetsu, ce dernier s'enfuyait une fraction de seconde avant d'être touché. « Une vraie plaie cette face de plante… » songea Tsunade en essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de forces pour rien. Bien qu'elle sache que le Taijutsu était vraisemblablement inefficace contre Zetsu, son poing demeurait son arme la plus redoutable.

La voyant ainsi fatiguée, Zetsu décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'offensive.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu à effectuer de signes, des ronces surgirent du sol devant la kunoichi et entourèrent ses membres avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

La morsure des ronces fut suivi par une sensation d'affaiblissement chez Tsunade. Cette saleté de plante était en train d'aspirer son chakra.

Sentant le danger, elle se débattit, mais se révéla incapable de se débarrasser des ronces.

Finalement, elle baissa la tête, et se concentra comme jamais. Le tatouage qu'elle avait sur son épaule disparut progressivement, alors qu'elle recevait un nouveau stock de chakra.

Elle banda ensuite ses muscles, et les ronces faiblirent.

Zetsu écarquilla les yeux malgré lui. Cette femme essayait de rompre les ronces en gonflant ses muscles ! C'était si grotesque qu'il avait envie de rigoler.

Lorsque les ronces enroulées autour de ses bras volèrent en éclat, Zetsu avait perdu son hilarité.

Aussitôt ses bras libérés, Tsunade saisit les ronces qui entravaient ses pieds, puis regarda Zetsu. Ce dernier frissonna. Ce pourrait-elle qu'elle est compris ? Compris que les ronces étaient reliées à son corps ?

De toute évidence, oui.

Tsunade tira sur les ronces de toutes ses forces, faisant s'enfoncer les épines des végétaux profondément dans la paume de ses mains. Mais elle ne sentait plus la douleur. Une seule chose comptait désormais. Lui faire payer.

Aussitôt, les ronces jaillirent de la terre, et Zetsu fut propulsé vers Tsunade.

Impuissant, il volait vers Tsunade, qui l'attendait, le poing gauche dressé.

Lorsque Zetsu ne fut qu'à un mètre d'elle, elle frappa.

Le bruit du poing écrasant les os s'entendit à travers tout le champ de bataille.

Mais dans son mouvement, Tsunade avait lâché les ronces, et Zetsu les rétracta aussitôt, tout en se mettant hors de portée de l'hercule.

Il était sonné par le coup qu'il avait reçu. De plus, il avait la mâchoire explosée, et ne voyait plus que d'un œil.

Mais Zetsu n'était pas de ceux qui se laissent aller à leur rage. Il analysa calmement la situation, et parla mentalement avec son double.

« Elle frappe vraiment fort. On fait quoi ? »

**« On utilise cette technique. »**

Une pause.

« Cette technique ? »

**« Je n'aime pas me répéter »**

« Comme tu veux… »

Zetsu prit alors une posture étonnante. Il avait adopté le style de Taijutsu des Hyûga.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, puis se dirigea vers lui en serrant les poings. S'il voulait le corps à corps, il l'aurait.

Tsunade porta un coup si fort qu'il aurait assommé un éléphant. Mais Zetsu l'esquiva en se baissant. Mais la kunoichi avait prévu cela. Son poing gauche passa par le bas, fondant vers le visage de son adversaire, dans son angle mort.

Pourtant, Zetsu l'évita également, à la grande surprise de Tsunade.

« Se pourrait-il qu'il ait le Byakugan ? D'abord ce style, et maintenant ça... Après tout un de ces yeux est blanc…

Profitant de son hésitation, Zetsu lui porta un coup soudain qui vint percuter son plexus solaire.

A demi consciente, l'élève de Hashirama recula. Cet enfoiré avait touché un Tenketsu, elle le sentait. Alors comme ça, il avait vraiment le Byakugan…

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il essaie de viser les autres, mais Zetsu restait immobile, la regardant avec un étrange sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, la plante ?

- **Et bien, je vais bientôt pouvoir manger… Vois-tu, je n'ai pas fait qu'injecter du chakra dans ton Tenketsu. Je suis plus qu'un Hyûga, j'ai donc mis ma touche spéciale, **dit Zetsu en ricanant méchamment.

Utilisant ses compétences médicales, Tsunade analysa son plexus, et se rendit compte que Zetsu disait vrai. Une sorte de parasite avait pénétré son corps, et se dirigeait vers son cœur.

Elle n'avait qu'une façon d'empêcher ça. Mais elle perdrait conscience… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne voulait pas une mort aussi affreuse.

Tsunade enveloppa sa main de chakra, et la pressa contre sa poitrine. Le chakra tua le parasite, mais endommagea aussi son organisme, et la fit tomber dans les pommes.

Voyant cela, Zetsu se réjouit.

**- C'est parfait ! Manger des proies encore vivantes, je ne connais rien de meilleur !**

Alors que Zetsu se léchait les babines, un homme s'interposa entre lui et sa proie.

Hashirama, qui venait de finir son combat, ne comptait pas laisser cette erreur de la nature toucher à sa petite amie.

Kakashi n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout la façon dont se déroulait ce combat. Acculé dès le départ, il était constamment sur la défensive, esquivant les attaques des quatre cœurs de Kakuzu comme il le pouvait. Ces saletés maîtrisaient chacune un élément différent, et cela ajouté au Doton de Kakuzu, il devait faire face aux cinq éléments à la fois.

- Alors, Kakashi, on a perdu sa langue ?

Kakashi ignora la remarque de son adversaire, et se concentra sur sa situation présente. Elle était certes mauvaise, mais il devait contre-attaquer. Kakuzu ayant beaucoup plus de chakra que lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire durer le combat.

Amertume évita une boule de feu puis un dragon aqueux, puis sauta dans les airs en exécutant des mudras.

**- Raiton : Chidori !** (l_es Mille Oiseaux_)

Se servant du changement de forme, le Chidori initial se mua en une longue lance qui fusa vers Kakuzu. Ce dernier réagit rapidement, et le cœur maîtrisant le Fuuton invoqua un mur de vent qui dispersa son jutsu.

« Cet enfoiré joue sur les faiblesses de mes affinités… Le vent l'emporte sur la foudre. Et si j'utilise le Suiton, il utilisera le Doton. Je suis bloqué » pensa sombrement Kakashi.

Kakuzu le savait également, et il adressa un sourire provocateur à son adversaire.

« Il est vraiment horrible » songea Kakashi.

En effet, Kakuzu avait semble-t-il hérité du physique de l'original, à l'image de Zetsu. Ses yeux blancs vissés dans un visage couturé lui donnait vraiment une allure de mort-vivant.

Alors qu'il s'attardait sur le physique de son adversaire, Kakashi eut une idée. Un plan risqué, mais qui pourrait marcher…

Un éclair lui rasa la tête, et il se débarrassa d'une nouvelle boule de feu en invoquant un mur d'eau.

Une fois qu'il eut repoussé les attaques des cœurs, il se jeta à nouveau sur Kakuzu en composant des mudras.

**- Suiton : Suiorochi !** (_les serpents aqueux_)

Une multitude de serpents constitués d'eau fusèrent tombèrent du ciel, visant Kakuzu.

Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde, et utilisa l'élément le plus adéquat pour se défendre.

**- Doton : Doryuu Heki !** (_le mur de terre_)

Une couche de terre se dressa au dessus de Kakuzu, le protégeant des serpents qui vinrent s'écraser dessus.

Kakuzu souriait, confiant. Son jutsu Doton n'aurait aucun mal à résister à ce jutsu.

Soudain, des shurikens traversèrent son mur de pierre, et se plantèrent dans son corps.

Les projectiles s'enfoncèrent profondément, l'un atteignant même le cœur de Kakuzu.

Alors que le mur de terre se relâchait, Kakashi vint narguer son adversaire blessé.

L'homme aux cinq cœurs leva la tête vers lui.

- Tu as caché des shuriken remplis de chakra Raiton à l'intérieur de tes serpents aqueux !

- Et ouaip ! Dommage que tu l'aies pas compris plutôt. Le Doton a beau être efficace contre le Suiton, il est vulnérable face au Raiton. Or, je maîtrise ces deux éléments. Pas de chance pour toi…

Avant que Kakuzu ne puisse réagir, Kakashi fonça sur lui et lui transperça la poitrine avec son Chidori.

Le corps de Kakuzu s'effondra sur la banquise, et le ninja copieur se retourna vers les quatre cœurs. Pour s'apercevoir que ces derniers étaient intacts, et sur le point de l'attaquer.

« C'est impossible ! J'ai tué Kakuzu, ils ne peuvent pas… »

- Pauvre imbécile…

Kakashi se tourna vers le mort-vivant, c'était le cas de le dire.

- Mes cœurs, même sous cette forme, me sont constamment reliés. Je survivrai donc tant que tu n'auras pas détruit les cinq !

Sur ce, Kakuzu fit un geste, et la liane noire qui le reliait à un des cœurs, celui qui employait les techniques Raiton, se rétracta. Le cœur rejoignit le corps de Kakuzu, venant remplacer celui qui venait d'être détruit.

Voyant cela, Kakashi se gratta la tête.

- C'est vrai que c'est chiant. Mais maintenant, tu ne peux utiliser que quatre éléments, et tu n'as plus que quatre vies. Je vais t'abattre, promit Kakashi.

Les lèvres de Kakuzu se tordirent en un rictus démoniaque.

- Vraiment ?

Kakuzu esquissa un geste, et son corps se tordit alors que des centaines de cordes noires sortaient par tous les pores de sa peau. Aussitôt, toutes les lianes chargèrent Kakashi, qui s'enfuit en courant. Il était poursuivi par une espèce de pieuvre mutante dégénérée.

« C'est le pied… Dire que je devrais être en train de zieuter mon porno du jour… ».

Soudain, Kakashi s'arrêta net. Il était au bord de l'iceberg.

Sentant le danger, le ninja copieur fit une série de signes.

**- Suiton : Mizuryuu Heki !** (_le mur d'eau_)

Tout en gardant activé son jutsu, Kakashi composa des signes d'une main.

**- Raiton : Kaminari no entei !** (_le barrage de foudre_)

Une sorte de cage d'éclairs vint se superposer au mur aqueux. De toute évidence, Kakashi possédait désormais une protection optimale.

Kakuzu siffla, admiratif.

- Très impressionnant ! Tu arrives à faire des signes d'une main, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible avec le Raiton.

Kakashi, concentré, ne répondit rien.

- Néanmoins, il est temps d'en finir, continua son adversaire.

Il propulsa ses tentacules vers Kakashi, mais ces dernières furent bloquées par la double protection. De plus, la foudre électrocuta Kakuzu, qui grogna sous la douleur.

Les trois cœurs de Kakuzu le bombardèrent alors de jutsus Katon, Suiton et Fuuton, mais rien n'y faisait. Kakashi tenait bon.

Soudain, un grand et affreux sourire se peint sur le visage de Kakuzu.

Kakashi avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, acculé comme il l'était.

Les tentacules de Kakuzu se dressèrent à nouveau, puis fondirent à nouveau sur Amertume, éberlué.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ça ne servait à rien ? Mais t'es encore plus long à la détente que moi, ma parole ! Tu…

Kakashi se tut au moment où les tentacules s'abattaient sur la glace, juste devant sa barrière Ninjutsu.

Kakuzu ne visait pas Kakashi, il visait devant lui.

La glace se fissura sous le choc, et le cœur de Kakashi se serra. Il était foutu.

Il y eut un craquement, et la corniche du glacier céda, envoyant Kakashi rejoindre les poissons. Juste avant qu'il ne touche la surface de l'eau, Kakashi se remémora un truc qu'il avait lu sur l'Océan Arctique, dont la température de l'eau frôlait le zéro degré.

_Au bout de vingt à trente secondes, le nageur est paralysé. Au bout d'une minute, il sombre dans l'inconscience. L'espérance de vie est d'en moyenne une minute trente._


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

**Défaite totale**

* * *

Shika se réveilla en sursaut. Haletante, le cœur battant, elle resta immobile pendant quelques instants, le regard fixé au plafond. Quel cauchemar atroce…

Son regard glissa finalement sur le réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Une heure du matin. Elle s'était couchée il y a une heure à peine, et savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus retrouver le sommeil après ça.

D'une impulsion, elle sauta de son lit, triomphant de sa flemme. Elle sortit de sa chambre et marcha le long du couloir, en pyjama. Shika descendit l'escalier, puis s'arrêta net en arrivant devant la lourde porte d'entrée du château. Bien qu'elle ait un mauvais pressentiment, elle n'arriverait jamais au Pôle Nord à temps. Qui plus est, elle gèlerait sur place dans cette tenue.

« L'amour fait vraiment faire des conneries » se morigéna-t-elle.

Maudissant sa stupidité, Shika se rendit aux cuisines pour boire un verre d'eau. Elle était impuissante à aider Kakashi, et ne pouvait qu'espérer que son cauchemar ne soit pas prémonitoire…

Amertume tombait. La perspective de mourir paralysé par le froid ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais on ne lui laissait pas tellement le choix, apparemment…

« Dieu, tu abuses… J'aurais préféré mourir d'une crise cardiaque en plein orgasme, ça c'est une belle mort. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kakashi, alors qu'il pensait à Shika. Il espérait que celle-ci arriverait à vivre heureuse. Il aurait tant aimé passer sa vie avec elle ! Sur cette pensée, le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit, tandis que quelques larmes coulaient.

Ce n'était qu'au bord de la mort qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait.

Les pensées du ninja copieur s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse. Il savait que dans une situation dangereuse, le cerveau travaillait beaucoup plus vite, mais il toucherait bientôt la surface de l'océan.

Il ferma les yeux, et attendit le choc, puis le froid.

Une poignée de secondes passèrent, et aucune sensation de mouillé, ni de froid extrême.

Lentement, avec appréhension, Kakashi ouvrit son œil droit.

Ce fut le ciel bleu qui se révéla à lui.

C'est comme s'il était maintenu dans les airs par une force invisible.

Kakashi soupira. Il était à court de chakra, et la fatigue l'envahissait, ce qui l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement.

Soudain, il bougea. Non pas vers le bas, mais sur le côté. Kakashi, allongé dans les airs, volait. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas où il allait.

Au bout de quelques instants, il bifurqua, et s'éloigna de l'iceberg. Le ninja copieur déglutit. Une force mystérieuse l'avait sauvé, mais pour combien de temps ?

Lorsqu'il fut déposé sur un autre iceberg, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'autre, Kakashi se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds, et regarda derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une multitude de feuilles de papier tourbillonner devant lui.

- Ko… Konan ?

Les feuilles de papier se rassemblèrent, prenant l'apparence du porte-parole d'Amaterasu. Cependant, utilisant ses dernières gouttes de chakra pour activer son sharingan, il constata que ce n'étais pas l'original, mais un clone d'origamis.

- C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ?

- A ton avis, imbécile?

Kakashi grimaça. Cette fille était à prendre avec des pincettes, il l'avait oublié.

- Merci. Comment as-tu fait ?

La kunoichi haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pris mes précautions lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur l'iceberg. J'ai dispersé des milliers de feuilles de papier afin de récupérer les shinobis qui en tomberaient. Enfin seulement ceux de notre camp.

Kakashi soupira de soulagement.

- Heureusement que tu y as pensé !

- Oui, tu as beaucoup de chance Kakashi, répondit Konan. Surtout que je ne devais pas venir, à la base. Mais j'ai insisté…

Konan fit une pause, puis ajouta :

- Vu ton chakra, tu ne peux plus rien faire. Reste sur cet iceberg, tu y seras en sécurité…

Kakashi était furieux contre lui-même, et contre le destin qui l'obligeait à laisser ses amis se battre seuls. Cependant, il savait que sa camarade avait raison.

- Ok… J'imagine que tu ne te bats pas non plus, avec tout ce chakra dépensé ?

- En effet. J'ai utilisé tout mon chakra pour maintenir les bouts de papier autour de l'iceberg. Je préfère protéger les autres, car je pense que nous allons perdre cette bataille.

Kakashi eut un rire sans joie.

- Toujours aussi pessimiste, à ce que je vois.

- Hélas non…

Hashirama, qui avait vaincu Zetsu rapidement en utilisant un de ses jutsus Mokuton les plus puissants, avait hurlé en voyant son camarade tomber dans la mer, vaincu par Kakuzu.

Désormais, il fronçait les sourcils, perplexe en lisant le morceau de papier qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Konan lui demandait de…

Bien que perplexe, il décida de lui faire confiance. Gonflant ses poumons d'oxygène, il s'exclama :

- Ecoutez tous ! Si jamais vous êtes sur le point de perdre, sautez à l'eau !

Les combattants restants parurent étonnés, mais continuèrent leur combat respectif. Ils ne comptaient pas perdre de toute façon.

Avec un petit pincement au cœur, et après moult hésitations, Hashirama prit Tsunade dans ses bras, puis la jeta de l'iceberg. Konan n'avais pas intérêt à s'être trompée…

Il fut rassuré en voyant une vague de papier se former en dessous de sa petite amie, et l'amener vers un autre iceberg au loin.

« Je suppose que Kakashi a reçu le même traitement » pensa-t-il, avant de regarder Kakuzu qui se contentait d'observer les combats.

« Il n'empêche que je ne compte pas laisser ton acte impuni, Kakuzu ! »

Hashirama courait vers l'Ombre, lorsque Zetsu surgit du sol devant lui.

Ulcéré, Hashirama lui lança :

- Tu as survécu à ce jutsu Mokuton ? Cet impossible…

- Ton Kekkai Genkai repose sur la nature, que je contrôle. Ton Mokuton sera inefficace contre moi.

Assimilant l'information, Hashirama soupira et dégaina son sabre. La nuit serait longue…

- Tu te débrouilles bien à l'épée, grogna Kisame.

Bee, d'ordinaire impassible, leva un sourcil, étonnée. Kisame qui complimentait quelqu'un, cela ne ressemblait pas au personnage !

Cependant, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la kunoichi méritait bien ce compliment. Elle menait la danse contre l'Ombre, enchaînant des bottes toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres. Ses sept sabres tournaient si vite que l'œil exercé de son adversaire avait du mal à les suivre. Pourtant, Kisame tenait bon. Il était de ces hommes qui ne devaient pas être sous-estimés. Bien que doté d'un seul sabre, Samehada, il parvenait à contrer les lames de Bee.

« Il est fort » songea-t-elle. « Plus fort que Zabuza, et de loin. »

**« Tiens ? Tu ne fais plus de rimes ? »** se moqua Hachibi.

« Pas le temps… »

Kisame avait déjà dévoilé la véritable apparence de Samehada, et l'épée mutante absorbait de plus en plus de chakra, vidant les lames chargées en Raiton de Bee.

« C'est une véritable vorace, comme dans le manga… Cela ne va pas être facile, Papa. »

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, au pire on utilisera notre forme ultime ! »**

« Arrête de dire des conneries » le rabroua la jeune épéiste. « Si on fait ça, il ne restera plus rien de l'iceberg. »

Le bijuu ne répondit rien, et Bee repartit à l'assaut.

Elle porta un coup d'épée rageur vers la tempe droite de Kisame, qui esquiva en baissant la tête. Sa deuxième épée dessina une courbe vers l'épaule gauche de l'Ombre qui vint placer Samehada en opposition. Aussitôt, le chakra Raiton contenu dans le katana fut absorbé, mais Bee n'en avait cure. Sa troisième épée vint se placer derrière l'épée de Kisame.

Sentant le danger, Kisame banda ses muscles pour retirer son épée, mais il ne pouvait pas la bouger, est-ce malgré sa force herculéenne. Il blêmit en voyant que Bee possédait déjà quatre queues de chakra.

Celle-ci sourit. La force conférée par le démon était suffisante pour bloquer le sabre de l'autre. Désormais, il était à sa merci.

Ses quatre derniers sabres volèrent vers le visage de l'homme requin, impitoyables.

Pourtant, il n'y avait nulle peur dans les yeux de ce dernier. Et pour cause, avant que les épées ne puissent atteindre leur cible, des pics jaillirent et les parèrent.

Bee fronça les sourcils. Les épines de Samehada avait soudainement grandi, afin de protéger le maître de la lame.

A regret, Bee se dégagea. Encore une tentative avortée par la faute de ce sabre de malheur.

« Papa, tu es prêt ? »

**« On y va… »**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Bee revêtit l'apparence de son bijuu, toutefois moins grand que l'original afin d'éviter le destruction de l'iceberg.

Les dents de pointues de Kisame apparurent alors qu'il retroussait ses lèvres.

- Apparemment, tu en as assez du sabre… C'est parti pour le Ninjutsu.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit la sphère de chakra en suspension devant Hachibi. Celle-ci grossissait de plus en plus…

- Ce n'est pas bon ça…

Ni une ni deux, Kisame fusionna avec Samehada, prenant l'apparence d'une sorte de requin bipède mutant. Des ailerons lui poussèrent le long des bras, et son crâne changea de forme.

Une fois la transformation achevée, il effectua une suite de signes.

**- Suiton : Suichuu Eigyo** **! **(_technique des poissons souterrains_)

Bee continua à rassembler du chakra, tout en se demandant ce qu'était cette technique. Elle connaissait ce jutsu, mais il était de type Doton, normalement, et permettait de se déplacer sous la terre comme un poisson dans l'eau…

Elle comprit lorsque Kisame plongea dans la glace de l'iceberg, comme si elle était liquide. Caché sous la glace, il serait protégé de l'attaque de Bee-Hachibi.

**« A mon avis, sa transformation en requin le protège du froid »** remarqua Hachibi.

« Kuso… On n'est pas prêt de finir… » lâcha Bee en dispersant la sphère de chakra.

- Alors comme ça, tu es Silence ? Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours détesté me battre contre des pipelettes comme Minato.

L'expression de Gaara ne changea pas d'un iota, et son adversaire continua de parler :

- Je suis Hanzou. Le destin à voulu que nous nous affrontions en ce lieu. Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais ma mission est de protéger Madara-sama et je la remplirai.

Silence plissa les yeux et l'observa. Hanzou était un européen d'à peu près trente ans. Il ne portait pas de moustache, mais avait un bouc au menton, qui mettait en valeur une bouche habituée à sourire. Ses yeux étaient néanmoins graves, il prendrait son adversaire au sérieux.

« Il n'a pas le profil d'un taré de l'Akatsuki… Je suppose que celui-ci ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait… » pensa le ninja du sable.

Silence décida d'attaquer le premier, afin de tester son vis-à-vis, et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses techniques.

**« Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu. **(_la boule de feu suprême_) **»**

Les mains de Hanzou bougèrent à toute vitesse :

**- Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !**

Une boule de feu identique à celle de Gaara vint percuter cette dernière.

Les deux shinobis continuaient à souffler, approvisionnant leur boule de feu. Le premier qui cèderai serait dans de sales draps…

A court de souffle, Gaara perdit le duel, son sable le protégeant de la boule de feu qui fusa aussitôt sur lui.

- Du sable… Tu es bien Gaara du désert. Intéressant, commenta Hanzou, avant de composer les signes d'un nouveau jutsu.

**- Fuuton : Kaze no Dogou** **! **(_Le rugissement du vent divin_)

Dès qu'il entendit le nom du jutsu, Gaara entra en contact avec son bijuu.

« Shukaku-sensei ? J'ai besoin de ton vent… »

**« Rah, tu es chiant gamin, je faisais la sieste, là »** ronchonna Ichibi.

« Merci » lui répondit Gaara en sentant la puissance du démon affluer en lui.

Alors que le rayon de vent concentré allait le frapper, il contre-attaqua.

**«** **Fuuton : Renkûdan.** (_distorsion de l'air_) **»**

Les pupilles des yeux de Gaara prirent l'apparence de celles du bijuu, puis il cracha une série de boulets de vent comprimé qui dispersa le jutsu d'Hanzou. Voyant d'autres boulets arriver, ce dernier sauta sur le côté et s'écria :

**- Doton : Doryuu Jouheki !** (_le rempart de terre_)

Les boules d'air s'écrasèrent contre le mur de terre surgi du sol, et Gaara ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient repris leur apparence normale.

« Décidément, je contrôle beaucoup mieux Shukaku. »

**« Tu me contrôles de mieux en mieux ? »** s'emporta Shukaku. **« Je t'offre gracieusement mon aide, que ça ne te monte pas à la tête ! »**

Gaara soupira.

« Décidément, Shukaku restera toujours chiant et grognon… » se dit-il en examinant la muraille qui se dressait devant lui.

**« J'ai tout entendu, sale gamin ! »**

Hanzou avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant ce jutsu Fuuton. Sa propre technique, pourtant très puissante, avait été dispersée comme un fétu de paille par ces boules d'air.

« C'est sûrement le Renkûdan de Shukaku… Et apparemment il n'a même pas besoin de prendre la forme de son bijuu pour l'utiliser. Effrayant… »

Au bout de quelques instants, Hanzou se ressaisit. Il était largement capable de battre ce jinchuuriki.

Il posa sa main sur son mur de terre, qui changea de forme. La muraille se métamorphosa en une sorte de sabre gigantesque, lévitant dans les airs. La lame de terre faisait plus de deux mètres de largeur, et en dépit de sa composition, était extrêmement aiguisée.

Gaara sourit. Lui aussi maîtrisait le Doton, et il allait le lui montrer. La lance d'Hanzou recula, sans doute pour prendre son élan, aussi il se hâta d'exécuter les mudras.

**« Doton : Doryuu Mikageishi no Heki.** (_le mur de granit_)** »**

L'épée chargea Silence à une vitesse incroyable, mais le mur se dressa dans sa course.

Gaara sourit, confiant.

« Cette épée ne traversera jamais le granit, c'est impossible. »

Son sourire se figea en voyant le pointe ressortir du mur, à quelques centimètres de son visage. La lame n'avança pas plus, ayant perdu toute sa vitesse en percutant le mur.

Gaara reprit calmement son souffle.

Il ne risquait rien, son sable l'aurait protégé dans le pire des cas. Cependant, la force de pénétration de ce jutsu était impressionnante, il fallait le reconnaître.

Hanzou composa un signe, et l'épée tomba en poussière. Gaara annula également sa protection, et les deux shinobis se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

Lentement, un sourire se peint sur leurs lèvres, et Hanzou finit par éclater de rire.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Nous maîtrisons exactement les mêmes éléments ! Et en plus, tu as le sable !

Gaara hocha la tête, pensivement. Ce combat risquait de s'éterniser.

Soudain, Hanzou posa sa main sur le sol, et il y eut explosion de fumée blanche. Lorsqu'elle disparut, Silence put constater que son adversaire montait à présent une sorte de lézard gigantesque.

« Hanzou la salamandre… Il n'a pas de bijuu, mais il est plein de ressources. » pensa Gaara.

Gaara sourit, puis parla à Shukaku.

« On y va pour la transformation complète ? »

**« Tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas si on est prêts, gamin… »**

« Nous sommes prêts » l'assura-t-il.

Gaara baissa la tête, puis une tornade de sable l'enveloppa, le dissimulant à la vue d'Hanzou.

Quand le sable retomba, il n'y avait plus de Gaara. Shukaku se dressait de toute sa taille sur l'iceberg, face à la salamandre.

Le démon ne perdit pas de temps et passa immédiatement à l'attaque. Une sphère de chakra Fuuton se matérialisa devant lui, puis il l'avala.

Hanzou, qui avait lu Naruto, connaissait la suite. Il allait se prendre un rayon en pleine face s'il ne faisait rien, comme une certaine vieille peau de serpent.

Le rayon jaillit de la gueule du Bijuu, mais il était prêt. Ses jambes pressèrent le cou de la salamandre, qui bondit. Un saut phénoménal d'un trentaine de mètres.

Gaara était sidéré. Bien que d'apparence assez lourdaude, cette invocation était plus que rapide !

Le rayon de chakra heurta le sol de l'iceberg, qui trembla.

Tous les combattants s'arrêtèrent un instant, et regardèrent la fissure qui se dessinait peu à peu au centre du bloc de glace.

- Arrêtez ça, et tout de suite ! tempêta Madara. Si jamais l'iceberg est détruit, le parchemin le sera aussi ! Même vous, imbéciles d'Amaterasu, pouvez le comprendre !

Hashirama fit un signe de tête vers Gaara, qui opina du chef. Le mode bijuu était bien trop dangereux dans un endroit pareil. Il reprit son apparence initiale, tandis qu'Hanzou, très fair-play, révoquait sa salamandre.

- Terminons ce duel de Ninjutsu, déclara Hanzou en souriant.

Gaara fit oui de la tête, et leva le bras, faisant s'envoler le sable contenu dans sa jarre qui tourbillonna autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser le sable pour attaquer, il l'en aurait plus passez pour se défendre. Et pour cause, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup au Pôle Nord…

Il se décida donc d'utiliser la technique que lui avait appris Itachi. Et qui avait longtemps été la préférée de ce dernier.

**« Katon : Fushichô no jutsu.** (_Le Phénix de flammes_) **»**

Hanzou sourit en voyant la technique. Itachi avait rendu ce jutsu célèbre… Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Désormais, elle était obsolète.

**- Doton : Doryuu Kanjouheki ! **(_le mur circulaire de pierre_)

Un mur de pierre se dressa devant celui que l'on surnommait la Salamandre, puis s'enroula autour de lui. De cette manière il serait protégé des ailes du phénix, qui contournent les murs.

« Cette technique n'a aucun secret pour moi, se vanta Hanzou en son for intérieur ».

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et son cœur manqua un battement. Le phénix descendait du ciel, et fondait vers lui. Cet enfoiré de Gaara avait anticipé sa technique, et l'avait lancé vers le haut, à la manière d'une catapulte !

Heureusement, il était le maître incontesté des techniques Doton. Il appuya sa paume contre le mur de pierre, qui se métamorphosa à nouveau.

Le mur circulaire disparut, la terre nécessaire à sa construction prenant la forme d'une sorte de toit en suspension. Le toit possédait une largeur record, Hanzou ayant mis le paquet.

Peu avant que le phénix ne frappe le toit de pierre, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il n'était plus protégé contre les attaques venant d'autres directions…

Il tourna la tête et vit la boule de feu de Gaara fondre vers lui.

« Merde ! Je ne peux pas relâcher le toit, ou je me prends le phénix de plein fouet. Je suis obligé d'encaisser cette boule de feu ! »

Hanzou, furieux contre lui-même, serra les dents, puis hurla quand le feu consuma sa chair.

Gaara s'approchait du corps inerte d'Hanzou lorsque celui-ci se releva, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Malgré la douleur, son visage ne présentait nulle trace de haine ou de souffrance. Il regardait son adversaire posément, avec un brin de satisfaction.

- Tu es fort ! Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais un adversaire comme toi.

Silence ouvrait des yeux exorbités. La moitié du corps de Hanzou était calcinée ! Il ne pouvait pas se tenir debout comme si de rien n'était !

La Salamandre suivit son regard, et rit :

- J'ai connu pire que ces brûlures… Il en faudra bien plus pour me tuer. Cependant, ta stratégie était intéressante. Si ton dernier jutsu avait été plus puissant, je ne serais peut-être pas debout à l'heure qu'il est.

Hanzou avait la tête baissée, et eut à nouveau un petit rire tandis qu'il relevait la tête, révélant deux yeux pétillants.

- Oui, ton feu est faible. Laisse-moi te montrer le mien.

Une dizaine de signes plus tard, il murmura :

**- Katon : Kamiryuu no Odori.** (_la danse du dragon divin_)

Il souffla doucement, et un long dragon ardent s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte.

Aussitôt, le dragon se mit à danser dans les airs, montant et redescendant.

Gaara, immobile comme une statue, contemplait le spectacle. Il se demandait néanmoins à quoi servait cette danse…

La réponse lui vint assez vite. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il savait qu'il devait bouger, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir et ses yeux étaient vissés dans ceux du dragon,

« Shukaku ! »

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, le sable peut encore bouger. »**

Le démon se tut, puis parla à nouveau :

**« Merde. »**

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » fit Gaara, affolé.

**« Le dragon grandit de plus en plus… »**

Retournant à la réalité, il constata que son bijuu avait raison. Chaque acrobatie du dragon le faisait gagner en taille.

Lorsque le dragon eut atteint une taille de près de dix mètres de long, il fonça sur sa cible.

Sans attendre, le sable enveloppa Gaara et l'emporta au loin. Le dragon allait s'écraser sur l'iceberg, lorsqu'il bifurqua pour suivre le shinobi qui s'enfuyait en volant.

« Merde, j'ai un missile tête chercheuse qui me colle au cul… » pensa Gaara.

**« Jolie métaphore… Je vais laisser un peu de sable pour essayer de le stopper. »**

Une partie du sable qui le portait se décolla du reste, et forma un mur pour stopper le dragon.

Ce fut un échec, et le sable tomba en poussière, retardant à peine la course du jutsu.

« Je n'ai pas assez de sable pour le stopper… » pensa Gaara. « C'est sans doute le seul endroit au monde où je ne peux pas en trouver… »

Inévitablement, le dragon de feu finit par le rattraper et il disparut dans une explosion.

Hanzou ferma les yeux. Pauvre gosse… Si jeune, il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Il regarda le corps léché par les flammes tomber du ciel, et s'écraser sur la glace dans un craquement.

Hanzou s'approcha de lui, et mit fin aux flammes du dragon qui brûlaient toujours le corps de jeune homme.

Approchant sa main de la poitrine de ce dernier, il constata que ce dernier était toujours vivant.

Il sourit et repensa aux paroles du Capitaine nommé Absolution. Il s'empara alors du corps de son adversaire, marcha jusqu'au bord de l'iceberg et le jeta dans l'océan. Il était un guerrier, pas un barbare, et il ne faisait jamais de mal à un homme désarmé. Madara pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, cela lui était égal.

Une lueur d'étonnement illumina son regard quand il vit les feuilles retenir Gaara et le porter loin de l'iceberg.

« Konan, je suppose. Assez ingénieux », dit-il avant de s'adosser contre un bloc de glace. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil au combat d'Aki, qui durait toujours. La réincarnation du Raikage, alias Rai, aurait-il été mis en échec ?

Le Raikage jouait avec ses proies. Cette Temari était pitoyablement faible, et que dire de ce Karin ? Ils n'étaient pas _si_ mauvais, mais pour lui, ils faisaient office d'amuse-gueules.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se tape les restes ? Il voulait combattre un Capitaine, pas un de ces bouche-trous…

Cependant, il devait admettre que les deux shinobis possédaient un jeu d'équipe intéressant.

Temari alimentait le feu de Karin, et de ce fait leurs attaques Katon étaient assez redoutables.

- Temari, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se bat pas sérieusement, remarqua Karin.

- Tu plaisantes ? Il se déplace si vite que j'ai du mal à le suivre, et je ne parle pas de ses techniques Raiton qui…

- Son chakra n'a presque pas diminué depuis le début, la coupa Karin. Il se retient. Je pense que nous nous sommes attaqués à quelque chose de trop gros pour nous.

- Cependant, on n'a pas le choix. Les Capitaines ne peuvent pas être partout à la fois, c'est à nous de les aider !

Sur cette phrase, Temari s'empara de son éventail et lança un regard méchant à leur adversaire.

Celui que ses camarades appelaient Rai était un homme assez grand et musclé, qui possédait d'étranges yeux gris teintés de bleu. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il foutait la pétoche. Carrément impressionnant…

En dépit de cela, Temari était bien décidée à l'affronter.

Saisissant son large éventail à deux mains, elle envoya une déferlante de vent sur son adversaire. Celui-ci fut happé par la vague et fut projeté à terre.

Rai se releva immédiatement, et sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche quand il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Elle l'avait fait saigner.

Rai commençait à en avoir marre. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Karin frissonna quand le corps tout entier de l'ombre fut enveloppé de chakra Raiton. Quelle était cette technique ?

Soudain, il y eut comme un flash, et Temari s'effondra.

Karin voulut crier, mais une main se posa sur son épaule et la broya.

- Karin, hein ? Tu as de la chance, Madara-sama te veux vivant.

Karin hurla de douleur. Malgré tout, son esprit fonctionnait normalement, et il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu voir.

« Cette vitesse… Sans téléportation d'aucune sorte, ce type s'est déplacé à une vitesse folle ! Il nous a rejoint en l'espace d'un battement de cil, et Temari… Temari ! »

Le jeune garçon se dégagea et courut vers Temari, qui gisait sur le sol. Rai le laissa faire. Il avait fait son travail, mais n'en éprouvait aucun joie. Massacrer des adolescents était loin d'être son passe-temps favori, mais le Nindô était toute sa vie. Avant d'être un shinobi, il n'était qu'un clochard. Désormais, il goûtait à la vie, à tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir.

Karin s'approcha du corps de la jeune fille en tremblant, et l'examina. Sa poitrine était déchiquetée, perforée de part en part. Il se mit à la recherche de son pouls, ne le trouva pas. Temari était passée de vis à trépas.

Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler l'information. Temari était morte. Ce type lui avait perforé le cœur avec son bras, le tout à une vitesse folle. Elle était morte. Morte.

Il releva la tête, et croisa le regard d'Ino, qui comprit instantanément que sa meilleure amie n'était plus. Karin sentit la détresse de la kunoichi, mais celle-ci demeura stoïque. Bien que brisée, elle restait concentrée dans son combat contre Mei Terumi. Cependant, Karin savait qu'elle verserait toutes les larmes de son corps lorsque tout cela serait fini. Si elle en sortait vivante…

Le jeune ninja profita de la liberté que lui laissait Rai pour se diriger lentement vers le bord de l'iceberg en portant le cadavre de son amie.

- Où vas-tu ? N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, tu es mon prisonnier ! lança Rai.

- Je vais lancer son corps dans l'océan. C'était sa volonté, mentit Karin.

- Bizarre ta copine…

Il lui lança un regard noir et parvint bientôt au bord de l'eau. Avant que le Rai n'ait pu réagir, il sauta de l'iceberg, Temari dans ses bras.

La réincarnation du Yondaime Raikage jura, puis courut jusqu'au bord, pour voir les deux jeunes shinobis être emportés par un tapis de feuilles. La surprise passée, ils avaient disparu.

Rai haussa les épaules, puis vint rejoindre Hanzou, à qui il proposa une cigarette. La fuite de Karin n'était pas si grave. Ils auraient bien d'autres occasions de le capturer.

- Ça va Ino ? s'inquiéta Kabuto en glissant un regard vers elle.

La kunoichi acquiesça, mais garda les yeux rivés sur Mei, l'Ombre qu'ils affrontaient. La déconcentration aurait été fatale contre un tel adversaire.

Les trois shinobis avaient fait de leur mieux jusqu'à présent, mais n'avaient toujours pas été capables de la toucher. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas de taille, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de perdre. Et surtout pas le droit d'abandonner, alors que Temari s'était battue jusqu'à la mort.

Kiba serra le poing, et croisa les yeux de son chien, qui avait pris son apparence.

- C'est reparti pour un tour, Akamaru !

Le double de Kiba hocha la tête, et tous deux foncèrent vers Mei en tourbillonnant sur eux-mêmes.

L'Ombre plissa les yeux et composa les signes de son trentième jutsu de la journée. Les trois élèves n'avaient jamais vu une telle maîtrise du Ninjutsu. Elle maîtrisait trois éléments et deux Kekkai Genkai, la lave et la vapeur.

**- Futton : Atsuikaze no Hankei !** (_Rayon de vent brûlant_)

Elle souffla un flot de vapeur sur Kiba et Akamaru, ce qui eut pour effet de les stopper net.

Le shinobi et son chien s'écroulèrent en criant de douleur. La température de la vapeur était inouïe, et les brûlait atrocement. Pire, elle s'infiltrait partout et plus vite que le feu, ce qui faisait de ce Kekkai un instrument redoutable.

Soudain, Kabuto surgit et les poussa hors du nuage de vapeur, serrant les dents lorsque sa peau noircit au contact de ce dernier.

- Ça va, Kiba ?

- Tout baigne. Et Ino ?

- Elle essaie de posséder l'esprit de cette Mei, révéla Kabuto.

- Elle n'y est toujours pas arrivée ? Ce jutsu est pourtant censé être imparable et immédiat…

Kabuto essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Sous le froid ambiant, celle-ci devenait dangereuse.

Il reporta ensuite son regard alerte sur Mei. L'Ombre était une femme entre deux âges aux longs cheveux auburn, et aux yeux couleur émeraude. Frêle d'apparence, elle était pourtant dotée d'une force peu commune, du point de vue physique comme mental.

Soudain, Kabuto entendit un cri de frustration. Il se tourna vers Ino, qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle n'avait pas réussi à vaincre l'esprit de son adversaire.

- Apparemment, Madara a protégé leurs esprits avec des sceaux mentaux… révéla-t-elle après avoir retrouvé sa concentration.

Elle rejoint ses deux coéquipiers, qui avaient semble-t-il décidé d'un plan.

Mei regarda les trois ninjas se mettre en formation et soupira. Elle ne donnait pas le maximum de ses capacités, mais était forcée d'avouer que ces trois-la n'étaient pas mauvais. Résister à ses Kekkai n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Soudain, elle vit Kabuto s'élancer vers elle. Le ninja médecin lui porta un coup de poing qu'elle esquiva avec facilité. Cependant, Kabuto ne perdit pas son équilibre, et enchaîna au Taijutsu, forçant Mei à parer ou éviter ses attaques répétées.

Celle-ci finit par toucher Kabuto d'un coup de coude, puis le frappa au plexus solaire, l'envoyant au pays des songes.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, tout en gardant les deux autres dans sa ligne de mire.

Ino, en voyant son ami étendu au sol, courut pour s'interposer mais l'Ombre avait prévu le coup. Elle s'élança vers la Yamanaka et lui colla un uppercut monumental. Ino tomba à son tour, mais Mei sentait que quelque chose clochait. Tout était beaucoup trop facile, depuis quelques instants.

« Je vais les tuer un par un, sans prendre de risque. Je vais commencer par leur ninja médical. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle marcha jusqu'à Kabuto, et dégaina sa courte épée. Elle la posait sur le cou du garçon, s'apprêtant à lui ôter la vie, lorsqu'elle regarda derrière elle, vers Kiba. Ce dernier ferait sans doute quelque chose pour l'en empêcher…

En voyant le sourire énigmatique du maître chien, Mei fronça les sourcils. Quel plan ces trois jeunes imbéciles avaient-ils concocté ?

- Maintenant ! rugit Kiba.

Ni une ni deux, Ino se jeta sur ses pieds, et lança un regard de défi vers son adversaire.

Mei n'y comprenait goutte. Ino avait feint de tomber dans les pommes. Et après ? Ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de tuer leur ami…

Mais le cri de Kiba ne s'adressait pas qu'à Ino, et Mei ne le réalisa qu'avec un temps de retard. Elle avait oublié le clebs. Et ce dernier ne se trouvait plus à côté de son maître.

Soudain, la terre s'ouvrit devant elle, et les crocs d'Akamaru s'enfoncèrent dans sa cheville droite.

Mei cria de douleur, tout en ricanant mentalement. Alors c'était ça leur plan ? Comme si ce chien allait la mettre hors jeu…

Elle voulut envoyer valdinguer l'animal, mais en fut, à son grand dam, incapable.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Mei s'aperçut alors qu'elle était complètement paralysée. Elle ne pouvait même plus parler, seuls ses yeux pouvaient encore bouger.

« Comment ce chien a-t-il pu faire ça ? »

**- Fuuton : Kaze no Yaiba.** (_lame de vent_)

Les yeux figés de Mei regardèrent avec horreur la main droite de la jeune fille s'envelopper de chakra Fuuton, en quantité incroyable.

« Cette petite maîtrise bien le Fuuton… Elle est à des années lumières de Minato, mais le pouvoir de pénétration de cette lame de vent équivaut à celui des Milles Oiseaux. Et je ne peux pas bouger pour l'éviter… »

Ino baissa la tête, et courut comme une flèche vers le cœur de Mei.

- Pour Temari ! cria-t-elle.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle était derrière son adversaire, la main droite maculée de sang. L'Ombre s'écroula derrière elle sans un bruit, et Akamaru lâcha sa proie.

- Bien joué ! s'exclama Kiba en rejoignant Ino. Tu l'as…

- Non, le coupa Ino. Elle vit encore. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi à bouger au dernier moment ! J'ai raté le cœur de quelques centimètres.

Les deux élèves de Naruto se tournèrent vers Mei, qui se relevait. Un gouffre béant se trouvait au milieu de son torse.

- Sales gamins… Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait…

Un sourire en coin orna les lèvres de Kiba.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû nous sous-estimer. Kabuto a enduit les crocs d'Akamaru d'un poison paralysant. Tant que mon chien te mordait, tu ne pouvais pas bouger !

- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait, fit remarquer Mei en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier.

Sa volonté avait triomphé du poison, mais pas totalement. Elle avait été touchée, et très sévèrement.

Elle souffrait horriblement, mais le cœur n'avait rien. Elle pourrait survivre à ça.

Son regard fiévreux se fit de glace, tandis qu'elle murmurait :

- Je vais vous tuer. Tous autant que vous êtes.

- Naruto contre Minato. Ce combat est particulier, tu ne crois pas ?

Le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi ignora son adversaire, laissant à Minato le soin de répondre à sa propre question.

- Tu n'es pas très causant fiston ! ricana ce dernier. La peur t'empêcherait-elle de parler ?

- Pas la peur. La concentration, répondit Naruto.

Ses yeux violets avaient beau sonder ceux de Minato, il ne découvrait chez son adversaire aucune faiblesse. Ce type avait une confiance inébranlable en ses capacités.

« Il est sûr de me battre » songea Naruto. « Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça… »

En un instant, Minato fut sur lui. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'Ombre appuyait la main contre le torse d'Apocalypse.

Aussitôt, Naruto sentit son lien avec Kyuubi s'amenuiser.

**- Ce petit salopard m'a scellée…** fit la voix grave de Kyuubi.

Naruto s'affola. Ce type était allé si vite… Sans Kyuubi, il allait avoir du mal.

- Et on ne peut pas détruire ce sceau ? Comment…

**- C'est un sceau très puissant, mais sa durée de vie est limitée. Demain, il aura disparu. Je pense que ton adversaire a l'intention de te tuer ici et maintenant.**

- Je m'en doutais un peu… répliqua Naruto en repoussant son père de réincarnation loin de lui.

L'Ombre reprit son équilibre et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Désolé, mais je préfère que Kyuubi n'intervienne pas. Les bijuu sont si gênants…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de Kyuubi pour t'éclater, abruti.

Minato ignora l'insulte et sortit un de ses kunais à balise spatio-temporelle.

Naruto fit de même, sous l'œil moqueur de son vis-à-vis.

- Je vois que tu es friand de cette technique. Que tu m'as volée…

- Je l'ai apprise avant toi, crétin, répondit Naruto entre ses dents. Ne fais pas l'amalgame entre toi et le vrai Minato. Il était à la fois plus intelligent et plus puissant que toi. Et il ne se serait jamais allié à Madara, lui.

Pour la première fois, Naruto sentit qu'il avait touché une corde sensible.

- Je ne suis pas le chien de Madara-sama ! Et je suis beaucoup plus puissant que le Minato de l'autre monde ! Je vais d'ailleurs te le prouver…

Minato lança son kunai vers Naruto qui en fit autant. Les deux lames se croisèrent dans un sifflement aigu. Soudain, Naruto apparut aux côtés de son kunai, et plongea sur Minato.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de l'atteindre, celui-ci se téléporta à son tour.

Naruto se retourna, et constata qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger leurs places.

Tous deux sourirent devant l'absurdité de la situation.

- Apparemment, user de cette technique dans ce combat serait une perte de temps, fit remarquer Minato.

Naruto aquiesça, et composa une série de signes.

**- Fuuton : Ten'shi no Tsubasa** (_les ailes de l'ange_)

Des ailes de vent apparurent derrière son dos, et il s'envola, dominant un Minato émerveillé.

- Magnifique ! Tu as inventé ce jutsu ?

- Ouaip, se vanta Naruto.

Il était assez fier de cette technique, et adorait l'utiliser. Voler, c'était autre chose que se téléporter. C'était nettement plus amusant !

Soudain, Minato composa des signes, et s'éleva à son tour dans les airs. Une paire d'ailes constituées d'air balayaient le ciel dans son dos.

- Tu la connaissais déjà ? Comment ? s'exclama Naruto.

- Non, non, le rassura Minato. Je viens juste de la copier. Après tout, tu as bien emprunté la technique du Yondaime, non ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Copier une telle technique sans sharingan, en ne l'ayant vu qu'une seule fois… C'était à peine croyable.

- Impressionnant, reconnut-il.

Sur cette phrase, il s'élança vers Minato et s'abattit sur lui tel un météore. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et s'écrasa au sol, faisant se fendre la glace en dessous de lui.

Il finit par se relever, les yeux étincelants de colère.

- Ce n'est pas si facile d'apprendre à voler. Tu as beau connaître la technique, tu n'as pas encore l'habitude de te déplacer dans les airs, le nargua Naruto en exécutant un tonneau.

Minato frappa la glace sous lui, puis leva la tête vers Naruto.

- Tu as raison. Je n'en suis pas encore capable. Pour t'atteindre, il ne me reste donc plus qu'à t'empêcher de voler…

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, répondit Naruto.

Minato frotta son uniforme rembourré pour faire tomber les copeaux de glace, puis composa de nouveaux signes.

**- Fuuton : Tenchû.** (_punition divine_)

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant une gigantesque tempête se former au dessus de sa tête. La tornade fondit sur lui, l'obligeant à se précipiter vers le sol. Lorsqu'il atterrit, il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc qui allait suivre.

Cependant, rien ne vint, et il se remit debout. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Minato, qui sourit.

- Ce jutsu ne touche que les ennemis volants. Tant que tu seras à terre, tu ne risqueras rien.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en voyant que le jutsu avait changé de forme. La tornade avait laissé place à un grand dôme de vent, qui s'étendait au-dessus de leurs têtes, à perte de vue

« Ce jutsu doit être coûteux en chakra… » se dit Naruto en créant un Kage Bunshin.

Le clone sauta vers le dôme, puis explosa instantanément. Naruto ferma alors les yeux tandis qu'il recevait les informations délivrées par ledit clone.

« Les dommages infligés sont plus ou moins les mêmes qu'avec un Fuuton Rasengan. La voie des airs m'est définitivement interdite on dirait… »

- Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? fit la voix de Minato.

- Ouaip ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur en Fuuton, répondit Naruto.

Minato sourit. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d'entendre un adversaire admettre sa suprématie.

- Cependant, je maîtrise d'autres éléments.

- Oui, tout comme moi tu maîtrises le Suiton, et le Hyôton grâce à Orochimaru, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto parut surpris. Comment était-il au courant du K-13 ?

- Nous avons de bons informateurs, expliqua Minato en coulant un regard vers Zetsu.

- Je vois ça… Mais tu te trompes sur un point. Je maîtrise aussi le Katon, grâce à Kyuubi, ainsi qu'un autre.

- Trois éléments, un Kekkai, tu es vraiment puissant, ricana Minato. Mais la quantité n'est rien. Ce qui compte, c'est la qualité.

Soudain, il se remémora la fin de la phrase de Naruto.

- Comment ça, un autre ?

Pour seule réponse, Naruto composa de nouveaux mudras.

**- Meikaiton : Amida no jutsu ! **(_Lumière infinie_)

Pour la première fois, Minato ressentit de la peur. Naruto maîtrisait deux Kekkai, dont celui de la lumière.

« J'ai toujours cru que ce Kekkai était une légende… » pensa Madara en s'arrêtant un instant de souffler le feu. « Alors comme ça, Naruto maîtrise la lumière, le Kekkai de l'élément Yang, et Sasuke les ténèbres, celui du Yin. Intéressant… »

Lorsque Naruto eut achevé les mudras, une lumière éblouissant commença à émaner de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était plus aveuglant qu'un soleil. Bien qu'aucune chaleur ne se dégage du jinchuuriki, regarder ce dernier était devenu impossible, la lumière aurait brûlé les yeux de l'inconscient.

Minato ferma les yeux. Il était condamné à se battre à l'aveuglette. Quel jutsu chiant !

Soudain, le poing de Naruto heurta sa mâchoire, et il s'écrasa sur la banquise. Minato gémit de douleur, mais réussit à garder les yeux clos. Cependant, il savait que sa situation n'avait rien d'enviable. Non seulement il ne pouvait plus compter sur ses yeux, mais il n'avait en plus aucun moyen de prévoir les attaques de Naruto. De toute évidence, le jutsu de ce dernier avait également accru sa vitesse.

- Enfoiré de Kekkai ! Si j'avais mes lunettes de soleil…

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il savait que Minato n'attendait que ça pour le repérer à l'aide des sons.

Un instant plus tard, il frappait de nouveau Minato, lui entaillant la jambe droite.

- Salaud… Non seulement tu me prives de la vue, mais en plus tu utilises du chakra Fuuton. Tu n'es pas très courageux mon vieux ! Je suis sûr que si l'autre Naruto te voyait, il te foutrait une bonne droite !

Naruto se retint de répondre. Il s'en voulait d'agir ainsi, mais cette guerre dépassait les concepts d'honneur et de lâcheté. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour gagner !

Sur cette pensée, Naruto se dirigeait à nouveau vers Minato lorsque ce dernier disparut.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il tombait à terre, assommé.

Minato ouvrit les yeux et les baissa sur son adversaire. La lueur avait disparu lorsque ce dernier avait perdu connaissance.

- Ta stratégie, à défaut d'être loyale, était assez bonne. Elle n'avait qu'une seule faille : tu avais oublié ceci !

Minato se baissa et décrocha le kunai de Naruto, qui pendait à sa ceinture, puis continua à parler tout seul.

- J'ai utilisé ton propre kunai pour me téléporter. Même si je ne pouvais pas te voir, je savais que tu étais là ! Evidemment, la marque sur ton kunai était différente des miennes, mais j'ai finalement réussi à m'en servir. Echec et mat, mon vieux.

- Yes ! lâcha Madara lorsque la dernière couche de glace eut fondu.

Il ramassa le coffre en métal et l'ouvrit. Un unique parchemin y reposait, et il l'ouvrit aussitôt, ses yeux examinant le sceau qui s'y trouvait.

Au bout de quelques instants, Madara comprit ce qu'était ce parchemin. Son sourire s'agrandit, puis il éclata de rire. Le rire machiavélique traversa le champ de bataille, faisant frissonner tous les combattants, y compris les Ombres.

Madara roula le parchemin puis le plaça précautionneusement à l'intérieur de son manteau, avant de se téléporter aux côtés de Minato.

- Je vois que tu l'as vaincu, malgré son Kekkai, remarqua Madara.

Minato se tourna vers son chef, et sourit.

- Tout à fait ! Je suppose que vous avez trouvé le parchemin ?

- Tu supposes bien, répondit le chef d'Akatsuki.

Sur un signe de leur chef, toutes les Ombres le rejoignirent.

Du côté d'Amaterasu, seuls Killer Bee, Absolution, et les deux élèves de Naruto étaient encore debout.

- Infichu de battre l'élève de Kakashi, tu crains Kisame ! se gaussa Minato.

L'homme-requin serra les poings.

**- C'est le jinchuuriki de Hachibi. Je pense qu'elle a au moins le niveau d'un Capitaine, intervint Zetsu.**

Minato soupira. Le cactus était un vrai rabat-joie.

Minato croisa le regard de Madara, et demanda :

- Pour ce qui est de Naruto, je suppose que je dois l'achever ?

Le sourire de Madara, déjà démesuré, prit des proportions narutesques.

- Certainement pas. J'ai beaucoup mieux pour lui… Laissons-le ici, de toute façon, nous avons le principal, conclut-il en regardant amoureusement la poche de son manteau.


	39. Chapter 39

**39**

**à l'aube de la guerre**

* * *

L'ambiance était morose dans le hall du château, où une trentaine de shinobis se tenaient silencieux, à l'exception d'Ino qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Je vois, dit finalement Itachi.

La déception et la tristesse avait saisi son cœur, et il fut incapable d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre.

Il tenta, à l'instar de tous les autres, de réconforter Ino mais celle-ci semblait inconsolable.

Finalement, il déclara :

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux l'enterrer tout de suite. Nous n'aurons peut-être pas le temps dans les jours qui viennent…

Il chercha le regard de la Yamanaka, qui opina du chef avant de se remettre à pleurer.

La totalité des shinobis se rendit au cimetière, Ino et Gaara portant le corps de la défunte.

Naruto échangea un regard avec Itachi, et tous deux commencèrent à creuser, silencieusement, la tombe de Temari. Ils enfonçaient leurs pelles dans le sol humide au milieu des pleurs et des reniflements de certains.

Lorsque la cavité fut prête, Sasori apporta le cercueil qu'il avait fabriqué à la hâte. La meilleure amie et le sensei de Temari échangèrent un regard, puis, sans un mot, y installèrent Temari. La jeune fille ouverte, chaleureuse, rayonnante, était désormais froide comme la glace où elle était tombée.

Les parents de Temari, que Naruto était allé chercher par téléportation, étaient mortifiés.

Sasori ferma le cercueil, puis, à l'aide d'une marionnette, le fit descendre dans la fosse.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tayuya commença à jouer de la flûte, un air lent et triste approprié aux circonstances. Le requiem pour Temari plongea les personnes présentes dans une tristesse plus grande encore.

Lorsqu'Ino et ses parents eurent jeté une gerbe de fleurs, accompagnée de l'éventail de la défunte, sur le couvercle du cercueil, Naruto et Itachi reprirent leur pelle et rebouchèrent le trou, chaque pelletée de terre faisant peu à peu disparaître les fleurs et l'éventail.

« Une de plus… » pensa sombrement Itachi en balayant le cimetière de ses yeux cernés.

Tant de morts gisaient ici… Le cimetière avait à peine quatre ans, et pourtant, des centaines de personnes y étaient déjà ensevelies.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la foule se dispersa, et il ne resta bientôt qu'Ino, Itachi, et les parents de Temari.

Pendant qu'Ino se recueillait sur la tombe, Itachi s'efforça de dire quelques mots aux parents.

- Je suis navré... Temari était une fille formidable. Elle ne méritait pas ça…

Itachi se sentit idiot, d'autant plus que ses interlocuteurs demeurèrent muets. L'Uchiha ne savait pas quoi dire.

Le père de Temari finit par partir, de même qu'Ino.

Mais le regard de la mère restait braqué sur la tombe de sa fille. Elle ne semblait pas encore avoir réalisé.

- Madame, je…

- C'est de votre faute, lâcha-t-elle.

Itachi se tendit, et la femme continua :

- Si vous ne l'aviez pas prise dans votre groupe, elle serait encore là ! Vous l'avez tuée !

Elle fondit en larmes, et continua à crier :

- Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous l'avez tuée !

Itachi ferma les yeux. Il vivait un des pires moments de sa vie, et le pire, c'est que la femme avait probablement raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de scène arrivait, de nombreux shinobis ayant perdu la vie au cours de ces dernières années. Parfois, les parents des victimes le frappaient, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ça.

Itachi était assis dans la salle du Conseil et écoutait le rapport détaillé d'Hashirama. Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi, l'enterrement ayant eu lieu quatre heures auparavant. Il soupira, puis dit au Senju :

- Alors comme ça, Madara était content ?

- Plus que content ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Le contenu de ce parchemin doit être terrible !

Itachi ferma les yeux, puis s'adossa à son fauteuil.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu es un des seuls à avoir vaincu ton adversaire ?

- Le seul, Itachi-san. Mais Bee n'a pas démérité face à Kisame, et a tenu bon, de même que Kabuto, Ino et Kiba.

- Dans l'ensemble, on s'est quand même pris une branlée… rétorqua Itachi, amer. Heureusement que Konan a transformé ce massacre en une simple débâcle… Que peux-tu me dire sur ce Zetsu ?

- Il est vraiment étrange… répondit Absolution, pensif. Il maîtrise la nature, le bois, les plantes, et ce sans effectuer le moindre mudra. Mon Mokuton est totalement inefficace contre lui.

- C'est embêtant… Autre chose ?

- Oui… Il semble avoir des points communs avec les Hyûga. Il possède un champ de vision à trois cent soixante degrés et maîtrise le Jûken.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Zetsu, un Hyûga ? C'est vraiment possible ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, mais il possède le Byakugan, c'est un fait, lui répondit Hashirama.

Itachi se gratta le menton, puis demanda d'une voix étranglée :

- J'allais oublier, tu m'as dit que Tobirama pouvait désormais utiliser le corps de quelqu'un d'autre pour se battre, le tout à pleine puissance ?!

- Oui. Heureusement qu'il est le seul à connaître ce jutsu…

Orochimaru se redressa, soudain intéressé.

- Passionnant ! Enfin ça ne m'étonne pas du Nidaime Hokage, l'inventeur de l'Edo Tensei… Ce Kage a toujours possédé une part sombre. J'imagine que le temps de préparation doit être long ?

Hashirama mit quelques instants à comprendre que le serpent s'adressait à lui. Ce dernier avait la sale habitude de passer du coq à l'âne.

- Oui, il est d'une semaine environ.

Itachi se réjouit de ce détail. Si comme il le pensait Akatsuki passerait bientôt à l'offensive, Tobirama n'aurait pas eu le temps de renouveler la technique. Maigre consolation…

- Très bien, déclara Itachi. Passons à la suite. Naruto ?

Pour une fois, Apocalypse n'avait pas des airs de conquérant et faisait profil bas. Sa première défaite depuis qu'il était Capitaine l'avait un tant soit peu refroidi.

- Minato est un véritable génie. Il maîtrise le Fuuton et le Fuuinjutsu à la perfection, et compense son manque d'éléments par une vitesse et une intelligence hors du commun. Je l'ai sous-estimé, et je l'ai payé…

- Oui, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Madara pourrait te battre, Apocalypse… marmonna Itachi. Akatsuki est décidément beaucoup plus fort que nous l'imaginions.

Et tes élèves ?

- Cette Mei est également redoutable, et maîtrise autant d'éléments et de Kekkai que moi. Cependant, il semblerait qu'elle soit moins puissante et rapide. Selon mes élèves, sa seule faiblesse est son mental. Bien que résistante au Genjutsu, elle succombe assez facilement à la colère.

Itachi nota l'information, puis interrogea les autres Capitaines concernés. Il se dégagea de leurs comptes-rendus que le Raikage était très dangereux, de même que Kakuzu. Cependant, Hanzou, bien que extrêmement puissant, était beaucoup plus gentil que les autres.

- A se demander ce qu'il fout là-bas ce con-la… maugréa Kakashi.

Itachi sourit, puis se leva.

- Désormais, notre priorité est l'entraînement ! Madara attaquera bientôt, et il nous faudra être prêts. C'est pourquoi tous les shinobis seront répartis dans des groupes spécifiques à un aspect des arts Ninja. L'entraînement aura lieu dans les salles réservées à cet effet, ou dans l'arène, par manque de place.

Itachi mit ensuite fin à la séance et partit vaquer à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire l'entraînement.

Soudain, un shinobi essoufflé l'accosta.

- Itachi-san ! Venez vite à la porte ! Quelqu'un demande à vous voir.

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait plus que marre qu'on l'empêche de s'entraîner.

Il se retint d'étrangler le messager, qui n'y était pour rien, et se rendit à la porte en marchant à grands pas.

Lorsqu'il passa l'embrasure du portail, il cilla.

Trois personnes vêtues de rouge se tenaient devant lui.

- Bonjour, Itachi… Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis.

Le regard d'Itachi s'attarda sur les rinnegans du shinobi.

- Je pense que tu es Nagato… Ou un de ses corps.

- Tout à fait. Mon corps est celui de Tendô, premier des six Pain. Et voici Shiro, la réincarnation de Han, ainsi que Haku.

Les deux ninjas ôtèrent leur capuche, et Itachi reconnut facilement Haku. En revanche l'autre lui était étranger, mais, au vu de ce que lui montrait son sharingan, possédait un Bijuu.

- Le jinchuuriki de Gobi, hein ?

Le dénommé Han acquiesça, puis Itachi reprit :

- Bref, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Madara risque d'attaquer d'un instant à l'autre et nous avons besoin d'entraînement, conclut-il, péremptoire.

Tendô sourit.

- Ça tombe bien, nous sommes là pour ça.

Alors que les ninjas s'affairaient dans le dojo et à l'extérieur du château, Itachi et Tendô échangèrent quelques mots devant un café. A cette heure-ci, la salle à manger était vide et ils ne furent pas dérangés.

A la fin de la discussion, Nagato rappela la raison de sa venue.

- Bien que je ne puisse pas intervenir dans votre combat, je sais distinguer le bien et le mal, expliqua-t-il à travers les lèvres de Tendô. Je veux vous aider à vous entraîner.

- Trop aimable… répondit Itachi d'un ton mordant.

Il avait beaucoup de mal avec Rikudô et toute sa clique, cette bande de donneurs de leçon qui vivaient confortablement pendant qu'Amaterasu allait au casse-pipe.

- Je comprends ta rancune, déclara Tendô, mais je n'y peux rien.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe… Vous êtes forts j'imagine ?

Ravi de pouvoir aborder un sujet moins glissant, Nagato s'empressa de répondre.

- Je suis un peu moins puissant que Madara, Haku fait jeu égal avec Zabuza, tandis que Han… il doit avoir le niveau de vos meilleurs Capitaines je pense.

- Je vois… Et bien c'est parti pour les combats ! se réjouit Itachi.

A la perspective de s'entraîner enfin, sa mauvaise humeur se dispersait comme les nuages gris sous le soleil.

Tendô invoqua les autres Pain, et les six corps se joignirent à différents groupes d'entraînement.

Itachi en avait formé onze. Cinq étaient consacrés au jutsus de chaque élément, tandis que les six autres accueillaient les personnes voulant améliorer leurs compétences respectives en Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, invocations, soins et armes blanches.

Il avait donné à chaque Capitaine la charge de l'un des groupes, prenant lui-même la tête du groupe Genjutsu.

Itachi sourit en voyant un des Pain rejoindre son groupe d'entraînement.

- Un petit duel, ça te dit ? Histoire de faire une petite démonstration pour les newbies…

Les shinobis autour d'Itachi firent une moue vexée tandis que le corps de Pain souriait.

- Entendu. Je suis Ningendô, la voie humaine. Mon domaine est l'esprit, la pensée, et le Genjutsu.

- Je vois.

Itachi enclencha immédiatement sa pupille et fixa le Rinnegan de son adversaire. Il commença par une illusion assez simple, et regarda la dizaine de shinobis spectateurs essayer de s'en dépêtrer sans succès. Il soupira. Parmi les quelques soixante-dix membres restants, beaucoup n'étaient que des débutants.

Sans surprise, il vit que Ningendô avait balayé le genjutsu comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Comme prévu tu es loin d'être mauvais, ricana Itachi avant de mettre fin à l'illusion.

Sur ces paroles, il mit en place une nouvelle illusion, héritée du Shodaime Hokage : la plongée dans les ténèbres. Celle-ci était d'un tout autre niveau.

Les ninjas alentours furent saisis de panique lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent subitement dans une obscurité complète. Mais Itachi eut la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'une fois de plus, son adversaire avait tout simplement ignoré l'illusion.

« Comment fait-il pour y arriver si facilement » se demanda-t-il, interloqué.

- Je vois. Tu es vraiment très fort… Comment fais-tu pour échapper à ces genjutsus aussi vite ? Même Madara n'y arriverait pas, ajouta tout haut le Seigneur des Corbeaux.

- Tu es un Uchiha, se contenta de dire Ningendô.

Cette remarque eut le don d'énerver Itachi.

- Et alors ?

- Les Uchiha ont une faiblesse. Ils sont trop fiers. Fiers de leur _sharingan_.

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Vous les Uchiha êtes dépendants de votre pupille, et vous attachez beaucoup trop à vos yeux. Je suppose que tu utilises toujours ton sharingan pour lancer un genjutsu ?

- Souvent, admit Itachi.

- Contre un adversaire normal, c'est une bonne technique. Mais le rinnegan est l'ancêtre de votre Dôjutsu. Pour cette raison, mes yeux voient à travers toutes tes illusions.

Répondant à la question muette d'Itachi, il ajouta :

- Si Jiraya a réussi à lancer un Genjutsu sur Pain, c'est parce qu'il se fondait sur le son. Mais tu ne pourras pas nous piéger avec une illusion fondée sur la vue.

Itachi hocha la tête, notant l'information.

- Maintenant, c'est à mon tour, dit Ningendô d'une voix neutre.

Aussitôt, la réalité sembla se distordre autour d'Itachi. Ce salopard n'y était pas allé de main morte !

Sa vue était encore plus troublée que d'habitude, et le monde environnant était en train de disparaître dans un maelström. Un tourbillon qui l'entraînait lui, et toutes choses autour de lui.

Soudain, il sentit le froid de l'acier contre sa nuque.

- Tu as perdu, lâcha Ningendô.

- Intéressant. Alors c'est ça le Rinnegan… répondit Itachi d'une voix pensive.

Soudain, son adversaire se raidit. Itachi venait de se changer en une volée de corbeaux.

Ningendô se concentra, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne voyait Itachi nulle part. Lorsque les tatamis de la salle et les autres shinobis se transformèrent à leur tour en corbeaux, il utilisa toutes ses techniques de Genjutsu pour essayer de retourner l'illusion contre son utilisateur, mais toujours sans succès.

Quelques instants plus tard, entouré par une nuée d'oiseaux noirs, il rendit les armes.

Au même moment, le kunai d'Itachi se posa contre son cou.

- _Tu_ as perdu.

Lorsque l'illusion disparut, Ningendô le regarda avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu lancé cette illusion ?

Pour seule réponse, Itachi désigna ses pupilles pourpres.

- Ne vends pas la peau du sharingan avant de l'avoir tuée… ajouta-t-il ensuite d'une voix traînante.

- Mais mes yeux auraient dû…

- Le plus puissant des Dôjutsu ne t'apportera pas la victoire à tous les coups dans un duel d'illusions… Le Genjutsu, c'est avant tout beaucoup d'entraînement, conclut-il en se tournant vers les apprentis pendus à ses lèvres.

Neji, le chef du groupe Taijutsu, ne revenait pas du niveau de son adversaire.

- Ta maîtrise est étonnante. Et tu possèdes tout comme moi un champ de vision à trois cent soixante degrés apparemment…

- Je te remercie. Mais il n'en est rien. Je partage simplement le champ de vision de mes clones, répondit Tendô en montrant les cinq clones disséminés autour du tatami.

- Intéressant comme technique, mais le byakugan est plus pratique ! sourit Neji en tentant une nouvelle attaque.

Tendô l'évita avec souplesse en répondant :

- Le byakugan n'est qu'une mutation du rinnegan. En moins bien…

Neji serra les dents de colère, et cria :

**- Kaiten : Le tourbillon divin !**

Tendô fut repoussé à deux mètres, puis se releva lentement.

- Intéressant comme technique, mais j'ai mieux.

Il fit un signe puis murmura :

**- Shinra Tensei.** (_répulsion céleste_)

Neji s'envola hors du tatami et s'écrasa contre le mur.

Fou de rage, il bondit vers son adversaire, qui le regardait avec une moue moqueuse.

Sa paume se dirigea vers le cou de Tendô, qui avait lui-même décoché un coup de poing vers la tête du Hyûga. Leurs deux attaques ne touchèrent jamais leur but.

Les deux shinobis baissèrent les yeux vers Lee qui se tenait entre eux deux. Ce dernier avait bloqué leurs bras et les regardait avec sévérité.

« Rapide… » pensèrent Neji et Tendô.

Lee prit alors la parole, d'une voix plus sérieuse que d'habitude.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Il s'agit d'un entraînement, et il nous faut mettre nos antagonismes de côté. De plus, je vous rappelle que vous n'avez le droit qu'au Taijutsu, ajouta-t-il en direction de Pain. Par conséquent, les clones et la répulsion céleste n'ont pas leur place ici.

Kiba, qui était lui aussi dans ce groupe d'entraînement, le regarda bouche bée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Sans compter les mots utilisés… Il avait toujours pris son ami pour un simplet, mais c'était loin d'être le cas apparemment.

« Et antagonisme… Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Une maladie ? »

Neji et Tendô échangèrent un long regard puis hochèrent la tête en faisant un petit sourire.

Un instant plus tard, ils échangeaient avec grâce de nouveaux coups de poing, de pied et de paume.

De son côté, Naruto s'était porté volontaire pour le groupe consacré au Fuuinjutsu. Tout naturellement, cette branche puissante mais peu attirante des arts shinobis avait fait très peu d'émules.

Il soupira en voyant les trois filles assises en cercle autour de lui. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le Fuuinjutsu qui les intéressait…

Il continua néanmoins son exposé sous le regard ardent des trois kunoichis.

Itachi n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Jiraya par contre…

- Pour la majorité d'entre-vous, les invocations, c'est du chinois, lança Orochimaru à une assemblée nettement plus grande. Le serpent avait amené son groupe au milieu de l'arène, à l'extérieur, afin de bénéficier de plus de place.

Orochimaru continua son discours :

- Et pour cause, c'est difficile et dangereux. Bref définitivement déconseillé aux noobs comme vous. Les invocations font partie des techniques les plus dévastatrices qui soient. Cependant, de puissantes créatures demandent beaucoup de chakra, et je vous préviens : la plupart d'entre vous n'en seront pas capables.

L'entrain diminua nettement parmi les shinobis, mais le serpent sembla ne pas en être conscient.

- Avant tout, il vous faut signer un pacte avec les animaux que vous souhaitez invoquer, par exemple les chiens, les crapauds, les serpents, et les limaces. Son regard se dirigea vers Tsunade qui avait également choisi ce groupe.

- Tsunade, fais leur une démo…

La blonde sourit, puis se tourna vers le public.

**- Kuchiyose no jutsu !**

Un immense limace fit son apparition au milieu du terrain, et Tsunade déclara :

- Je vous présente Katsuyu.

- Bonjour Tsunade, murmura la limace d'une petite voix. Tu sais que je suis un peu timide…

Les shinobis éclatèrent de rire, ce qui augmenta la confusion, mais aussi la colère de la limace, qui cracha un jet d'acide, faisant fondre un bon morceau des gradins.

Instantanément, les shinobis retrouvèrent leur calme, et Tsunade révoqua sa créature.

Chikushôdo, le corps invocateur, s'entraînait lui aussi à invoquer des créatures de formes diverses et variées, du chien bicéphale à l'iguane.

Les shinobis présents n'en croyaient par leurs yeux.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Orochimaru. Bon, maintenant, vous allez choisir votre type d'animal pour signer le contrat avec votre sang.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis ajouta :

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais par contre je vous préviens. Celui qui ne prend pas les serpents je lui casse la gueule.

Il éclata aussitôt d'un rire machiavélique qui fit se dresser sur leurs têtes les cheveux des personnes présentes.

Le serpent fut finalement « calmé » par Tsunade. La méthode douce avait une fois de plus fait ses preuves…

- Rien n'est plus important qu'un sabre. Votre sabre, c'est votre vie. Il doit devenir un prolongement de votre bras, mais aussi votre confident et votre ami. Vos proches vous trahiront peut-être un jour, mais pas lui. Jamais.

Zabuza, les larmes aux yeux, leva son tout nouveau sabre, forgé par Tenten en personne. Une réplique du hachoir de Kiri, l'épée de l'autre Zabuza.

Il la caressa amoureusement, sous les yeux ahuris des apprentis.

S'en suivit un combat entre Suigetsu et lui, puis une séance de lancers de kunais et autres armes orchestrée par Tenten.

Sakura, elle, s'occupait du groupe dédié aux soins médicaux. Chiyo et elle avait porté leur dévolu sur une petite salle d'entraînement mais qui avait l'avantage de posséder des tables. Une fois qu'Orochimaru leur eut donné quelques animaux blessés, elles aidèrent les personnes présentes à consolider leurs acquis afin qu'elles puissent au moins soigner les blessures moyennement graves.

Les groupes d'entraînement au Katon, Suiton, Fuuton, Doton et Raiton étaient respectivement menés par Sasuke, Shika, Gaara, Hashirama et Kakashi, et se trouvaient pour la plupart à l'extérieur du château.

Sasuke se montra particulièrement intransigeant avec ses élèves, et voulut s'assurer que tous maîtrisent la boule de feu suprême -qui était loin d'être une technique de débutant- avant la nuit. Karin et lui s'entraînèrent à des exercices plus difficiles, ce dernier parvenant même à maîtriser le jutsu du phénix d'Itachi pour la première fois.

Shika et les ninjas venus s'entraîner aux jutsus aqueux quittèrent le château pour la plage, afin de bénéficier de l'eau de mer pour alimenter leurs jutsus. Haku et Han, le jinchuuriki de Gobi, vinrent se joindre à son groupe, ce dernier affrontant Shika dans un combat épique qui vit la victoire de l'ami de Nagato.

Gaara et Ino s'occupèrent des shinobis venus perfectionner leurs jutsus Fuuton. Le jinchuuriki décida de leur apprendre en priorité les jutsus les plus efficaces et peu coûteux en chakra à défaut d'être dévastateurs. Des jutsus comme la lame de vent (Kaze no yaiba) pourraient faire la différence contre leurs ennemis.

Pendant ce temps, Hashirama laissait de côté son Mokuton afin de s'entraîner, et d'aider ses apprentis d'un jour à maîtriser le Doton. Tsunade, à l'instar de nombreux shinobis, changeait régulièrement de groupes en fonction de ses envies. Elle passa un long moment dans le groupe de son petit ami, en profitant du même coup pour provoquer un tremblement de terre qui jeta tout le monde au sol. Toute contente de son petit effet, elle ajouta en levant le poing :

- Bah… De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin du Doton pour faire trembler la terre.

Plusieurs ninjas déglutirent et se promirent de ne jamais se trouver à moins de deux mètres de la kunoichi.

Enfin, Kakashi et les quelques ninjas possédant cette affinité s'entraînèrent au Raiton, bien évidemment à l'extérieur et loin du bord de la mer. Killer Bee, qui avait estimé que son niveau à l'épée était acceptable, avait décidé de consacrer cette journée aux jutsus de foudre.

Néanmoins, lesdits jutsus lui donnèrent une inspiration hors du commun, et elle passa plus de temps assisse à griffonner des pages de vers plutôt qu'à s'entraîner.

Voyant cela, Kakashi se dit que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, avant de sortir son Hentai. Son bouquin dans les mains, il entama les vérifications d'usage.

Son regard balaya les shinobis autour de lui. Nulle trace de Shika, ou de Tsunade. Un petit sourire idiot s'installa sur son visage, et il commença à lire tout en s'entraînant.

Tous les membres de l'organisation s'entraînèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement, voire même au-delà. Tard dans la nuit, on entendait encore le fracas des sabres, ou le souffle puis la chaleur d'un jutsu Katon. Tous savaient qu'_ils_ viendraient bientôt. Et que la bataille à venir serait la dernière.

A deux heures du matin, dans une des salles d'entraînement de château, Itachi laissa glisser son sabre et s'allongea sur un tatami. Naruto l'y rejoint et tous deux fermèrent les yeux, pensant à ce qui les attendait.

- Tu penses qu'on va mourir Karasu ?

Ce dernier fut surpris par la question, mais finit par répondre :

- Il y a des chances…

« Certains plus que d'autres », ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Naruto ne dit plus rien, et il sembla s'écouler une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi prenne à nouveau la parole.

- Cependant… Si jamais il s'averrait que nous n'ayons plus aucune chance, je ne vous laisserai pas mourir. Un sacrifice inutile n'a pas lieu d'être. Si cela devait arriver, il faudra nous rendre.

Naruto fit la moue, et Itachi, bien que gardant ses yeux clos, perçut son désappointement.

- Ça ne me plaît pas plus que toi, mais je suis sûr que tu comprends.

- Hn…

- Et ne me vole pas mes répliques ! rit Itachi avant de se mettre à somnoler sur le tatami. Naruto suivit son exemple, et s'endormit rapidement.

Pourtant, Itachi ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et marcha jusqu'aux cuisines. Peut-être que manger un petit quelque chose l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil.

En marchant, il se surprit à faire deux fois plus attention que d'habitude à ce qui l'entourait. Il savait que ce jour serait peut-être un de ses derniers, et il comprenait enfin la valeur de la vie, et la richesse des choses qui l'entouraient.

Alors qu'il parvenait au fond du couloir, il se figea.

A quelques pas devant lui, à l'entrée de la salle à manger, son frère et Sakura s'embrassaient. Pétrifié, il entama un pas en arrière, sans succès. Les voir ainsi lui causa une douleur sans nom.

Au fond, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, puisqu'il avait de lui-même mis fin à sa liaison avec Sakura. Cependant -et ça elle ne le savait pas- c'était à contrecoeur.

Soudain, son frère l'aperçut, et se dégagea, gêné.

- Oh… Itachi, je ne t'avais pas vu…

- Tu étais occupé, répondit Itachi d'une voix froide. Désolé de vous déranger.

- Je suis désolé mais… commença Sasuke.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, le coupa Sakura. Entre moi et Itachi, c'est fini. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Elle accrocha le regard d'Itachi, en attente d'un accord, mais celui-ci baissa les yeux, avant de partir sans un mot.

« Elle m'a facilement remplacé… A moins que ce ne soit pour me rendre jaloux… En tout cas ça marche drôlement bien. » pensa sombrement l'Uchiha.

Mais une fois dans son lit, à tête reposée Itachi sourit. Après tout, Sakura et son frère seraient heureux de cette manière. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, et la petite voix lui murmura la vérité qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer.

En dépit du bonheur qu'il souhaitait pour ces deux-la, il aimait Sakura aussi fort que jamais, et il devrait supporter cette brûlure jusqu'au dernier jour. Qui ne tarderait pas.

Madara était debout dans son bureau, et regardait Tokyo par la porte fenêtre. Bientôt cette ville serait à lui. Le dernier obstacle entre lui et le pouvoir allait tomber et il serait enfin le maître.

Madara comprenait très bien les agissements d'Amaterasu, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était comme eux. Il y a quelques années, la perspective d'être prisonnier d'une illusion éternelle l'aurait rebuté au plus haut point. Mais il avait ensuite goûté au pouvoir. Madara comprenait désormais ces politiciens, qui, en dépit de leurs promesses, se laissaient aller à des excès. Le pouvoir. Depuis qu'il était shinobi, depuis qu'il était devenu le second du Général, il en voulait toujours plus. Sa première étape serait le Japon, puis viendrait le tour du monde. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de l'aide de l'_autre_, il devait l'avouer. Contrôler le Japon, ou même tous les gouvernements ne lui donnerait pas le pouvoir ultime. Il avait besoin de Juubi, ce démon qui le rendrait capable d'asservir la Terre.

« Et ensuite, il me faudra écarter l'autre. Du moins j'espère en avoir la force. Mais comment lui arracher le contrôle de Juubi ? »

Tout à ses réflexions, Madara n'entendit pas Zetsu pénétrer dans son bureau.

**- Madara-sama ?** **On ne vous dérange pas ?**

Madara sourit. Madara-_sama_. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette marque de respect, voire même de soumission.

- Non. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il se félicita du fait que la partie noire de Zetsu avait plus que jamais pris l'ascendant sur l'autre. Et ce grâce à un petit traitement au Mangekyou.

**- Notre mission d'espionnage quotidienne nous a apporté de nombreux éléments, cette fois. Ces abrutis se sont dispersés pour s'entraîner et nous avons pu surprendre quelques conversations à l'extérieur. Nous avons deux renseignements assez importants. Je vous préviens, ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles.**

Madara soupira, puis répondit :

- Je t'écoute.

**- En premier lieu, le vieillard en rouge…**

Madara se raidit et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Sa seule confrontation avec ce personnage énigmatique s'était soldée par une défaite écrasante. Il l'avait d'ailleurs oublié, et pensait que ce vieux schnock avait claqué. Apparemment il avait fait preuve d'un trop plein d'optimisme…

**- Il s'agit en réalité du Rikudô Sennin. **

Madara fut comme foudroyé. Il s'essuya le front, puis murmura :

- Le Rikudô Sennin… Un tel monstre parmi nous. La victoire n'est plus si sûre que ça finalement…

Zetsu sembla réfléchir un instant.

**- Mais Madara-sama, le Rikudô Sennin n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il resterait neutre ?**

Madara reprit contenance. Ce salopard de vieux avait en effet dit ça. Ainsi que ses deux crétins d'apprentis.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Continue.

**- Il a réparé l'autel, et l'a protégé de toute attaque.**

La révélation plongea Madara dans une grande colère. Il écrasa son poing sur le mur, y creusant un cratère de cinquante centimètres de diamètre.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, cet espèce de…

**- Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, Madara-sama. Cela ne change rien.**

Madara lui jeta un regard mauvais mais se calma. Zetsu avait raison. Lorsque Amaterasu aurait disparu, il mettrait des vigiles jour et nuit devant ce satané autel. Et aucun élu ne lui mettrait les bâtons dans les roues.

- Tu peux continuer, lâcha-t-il en s'effondrant dans son fauteuil.

**- La deuxième nouvelle concerne Hidan.**

- Comment ? Elle n'est pas morte ? s'étonna Madara.

**- Vous avez deviné. Elle est en vie.**

Madara jura.

- Ce n'est pas possible, elle a été décapitée. Ne pouvant plus faire de sacrifices, elle aurait dû perdre son immortalité.

**- Orochimaru l'a soignée apparemment.**

Madara serra son poing si fort que les jointures blanchirent. Ce salopard de serpent était un vrai génie… Il le lui fallait absolument.

- Ensuite, elle est partie avec Jiraya. Ce dernier va se convertir à la religion Jashinite et obtenir l'immortalité.

Fou de rage, Madara baissa la tête sur son bureau.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser là-bas.

**- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait,** surenchérit Zetsu.

- Elle n'était pas nécessaire à la réalisation de mes plans. Et je ne pensais pas que ces salopards de l'Amaterasu la rallierait à leur cause.

- Elle n'est pas avec eux, corrigea Zetsu. Une fois que le rituel concernant Jiraya sera achevé, elle compte rester seule de son côté je pense.

Madara apprécia l'information. Hidan possédait des capacités extrêmement ennuyeuses et mieux valait ne pas l'avoir contre soi…

**- Puis-je vous poser une question Madara-sama ?**

Madara fit un signe de la main, et Zetsu s'exécuta :

**- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé le rituel de Hidan pour tuer nos ennemis à distance ? Par exemple, vous auriez pu recueillir un peu de sang d'Itachi, et Hidan aurait fait le reste…**

Madara soupira longuement.

- C'est une méthode qui va à l'encontre de mes principes. Ce serait d'une lâcheté impardonnable.

Zetsu ouvrit grand son œil blanc.

**- Pourtant, vous êtes allés à l'encontre du traité sur les armes à feu, et nos hommes ont tiré les leurs comme des lapins. Ce n'était pas très noble…**

- Ce n'étaient que des sbires, de la racaille, se défendit Madara. Je ne les considère même pas comme des shinobis. En revanche, des ninjas comme Itachi méritent de mourir dignement.

Zetsu opina du chef, surpris. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de son chef.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, Madara lui lança :

- Est-ce que tout le monde a reçu le tatouage ?

- Oui, Madara-sama.

Pour faire bonne mesure, l'Ombre montra le sien, qui représentait un dragon chinois, motif choisi par Madara. Le dessin n'était qu'accessoire, seuls comptaient le sceau et l'enzyme qui était intégrés. Ces deux éléments conjugués leur permettraient de passer la principale défense du château.

Madara rêvassa quelques instants, puis dit abruptement :

- Transmets cette information à tous les ninjas. C'est pour demain.

Zetsu cilla.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- La bataille décisive… dit Madara dans un souffle, en se levant de son fauteuil.

Il se rendit à nouveau à la fenêtre, et dit sans se retourner :

- Dis leur de se préparer. Demain soir, nous dormirons au château d'Amaterasu.


	40. Chapter 40

**40**

**La bataille de la baie de Tokyo**

* * *

Kuzaku courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. En temps normal, il se serait déjà écroulé de fatigue, mais justement, la situation était loin d'être normale.

Tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun autre ninja ennemi ne l'avait suivi, il courut jusqu'au port de Tokyo.

« J'y suis presque » pensa-t-il pour se donner du courage.

L'éclaireur s'autorisa une pause sur les quais du port, avant de repartir comme si la mort était à ses trousses.

Il sauta sur l'eau et commença à courir à sa surface. Kuzaku était loin d'être le shinobi le plus talentueux d'Amaterasu, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait failli à sa mission.

Il avait dû tuer un des ninjas d'Akatsuki, et avait pour cela grillé la moitié de ses réserves.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il continua à courir. Il avait envie de vomir ses tripes mais il devait courir. Courir toujours plus vite.

Soudain, il vit la forme imposante du château émerger du brouillard devant lui.

Il accélérait encore la cadence lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans l'eau. Il n'avait plus assez de chakra pour adhérer à la surface.

Une fois sous la surface de la mer, le ninja se débattit, mais il était à bout de forces. Il but la tasse plusieurs fois mais conserva néanmoins son sang-froid. Il devait survivre pour les prévenir.

L'eau salée lui piquait les yeux et il dût fouiller à tâtons dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un kunai enrobé d'un parchemin. Une demi-seconde après l'avoir lâché, il joignit ses mains.

« Libération ! »

Aussitôt, le kunai explosa, le souffle de la déflagration l'éjectant vers la surface.

Cependant, Kuzaku savait qu'il ne resterait qu'une seconde à peine dans les airs avant de retomber vers une mort certaine. Il sortit un deuxième kunai et y injecta le peu de chakra qui lui restait.

Dès qu'il fut à l'air libre, il le projeta de toutes ses forces vers le château, et pria pour que son arme touche ce dernier. Il le fallait. Au moment où il retombait sous les flots, Kuzaku vit son kunai heurter la protection magique qui entourait la muraille. Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était sauvé.

Karin frémit lorsque le champ de force entourant le château grésilla. Quelque chose avait perturbé le champ de chakra, il en était convaincu. Or, tout ninja risquant de se noyer dans les environs du château avait pour consigne de manifester sa présence de cette manière.

« C'est peut-être un oiseau, mais ça ne coûte rien de vérifier… »

Le shinobi quitta le château au moment où le soleil se levait. C'est alors qu'il ressentit un chakra extrêmement faible non loin de lui. Vers l'océan.

« Même un animal possède plus de chakra. Ce que je détecte est en train de mourir… »

Sur cette réflexion, Karin s'envola vers le signal sur le point de s'éteindre.

Itachi entra dans la cuisine un peu inquiet. Karin lui avait annoncé que Kuzaku avait échappé de peu à la mort, et qu'il se trouvait dans un état de fatigue avancé. Pour avoir déserté son poste, l'éclaireur qu'il avait placé non loin du QG d'Akatsuki avait probablement quelque chose d'important à leur communiquer.

« D'important et d'urgent… »

L'Uchiha regarda un Kuzaku affaibli boire une tasse de café. Sakura s'affairait à ses côtés, s'assurant de son état de santé toutes les dix secondes.

Itachi croisa le regard de Sakura, qui se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Tu es là… Il faut que je sorte ? Je préfèrerais rester auprès de lui.

- Reste, répondit Itachi. De toute façon, ce que Kuzaku a à nous dire nous concerne tous…

L'éclaireur leva les yeux vers son chef, et Itachi reprit :

- Ils arrivent, n'est-ce pas ?

L'étonnement, puis la tristesse passèrent successivement sur le visage de Kuzaku.

- Oui. Tous leurs hommes ont été mobilisés. Ils comptent lancer l'assaut dans en fin d'après-midi, mais l'avant-garde sera là dans deux heures.

L'annonce jeta un froid sur la petite assemblée.

Itachi serra le poing.

« Si tôt… »

Soudain, il se leva d'un bond.

- Kuzaku, merci de nous avoir prévenus aussi vite. Je suis fier de toi.

L'éclaireur eut un petit sourire, s'inclina, puis sortit de la salle, au grand dam de Sakura.

- Attendez, je n'ai pas fini de…

- Je vais très bien, Sakura-san, la coupa Kuzaku. Plutôt que de soigner des gens comme moi, vous devriez vous préparer pour les heures qui vont suivre… Les blessés graves ne manqueront pas j'en ai peur.

Sakura blêmit et hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison.

Itachi vint rejoindre son ex-petite amie près de la porte de la cuisine.

- Sakura, peux-tu transmettre un message à tous les Capitaines ?

La kunoichi acquiesça et attendit la suite.

- Réunion des Capitaines dans dix minutes, mais pas dans la salle du Conseil. Devant l'arène. C'est urgent, alors balance un Suiton sur ceux qui refuseront de se lever. C'est un cas de force majeure !

Consciente de la gravité de la situation, Sakura ne discuta pas et courut à toutes jambes. Une chose l'avait étonnée cependant. Pourquoi les Capitaines devaient-ils se réunir à l'extérieur du château ?

En revenant de la cuisine, Itachi rencontra les corps de Pain, Han et Haku dans le hall d'entrée.

- Vous partez, je suppose ?

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent, et il soupira.

- Très bien. Adieu messieurs.

Sur cette phrase, Itachi les laissa en plan, et Tendô baissa la tête.

- Faites de votre mieux. Nous serons de tout cœur avec vous.

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux ouvrit la porte du château, et sortit sans un regard pour ce dernier.

- Capitaines, je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la situation ?

Personne ne pipa mot, mais Itachi lut la réponse dans leurs yeux graves.

- Nous devons agir très vite et…

- Pourquoi nous sommes-nous réunis ici ? demanda Eclipse en embrassant les gradins du regard.

Itachi ignora son intervention.

- Et ne pas perdre de temps en discussions stériles.

Il lança un regard courroucé à Neji qui se mit à fixer ses orteils.

Itachi s'éclaircit la voix, puis exposa son plan de bataille.

- Nous allons envoyer un petit groupe à l'encontre de leur avant-garde.

Il sortit un plan de Tokyo de sa poche, et le fit passer aux Capitaines.

- La bataille aura lieu au niveau du port de Tokyo. Les ninjas y participant seront tous triés sur le volet. Les équipes Absolution, Eclipse, Mirage et Amertume se rendront sur les lieux.

- Tous les meilleurs, quoi, commenta Kakashi d'une voix crâneuse.

Naruto lui lança un regard acide qui le fit taire.

Itachi s'humecta les lèvres puis passa à la suite.

- Nous devrons frapper par vite, fort, sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Pour cela, vous vous posterez à l'ouest du port, dans le vieux hangar qui se trouve ici, dit l'Uchiha en leur montrant un point de la carte. Nous bénéficierons de l'effet de surprise et les intercepterons sans trop de problèmes. Du moins je l'espère. Je ne sais pas ce que Madara nous a concocté comme avant-garde…

Itachi fit une pause, puis se tourna vers Shika en attente de son avis.

Shika étudia le plan d'un œil critique, puis donna son assentiment.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, mais efficace. Je pense que ça marchera.

- Parfait, répondit Itachi en roulant la carte. Que les ninjas concernés aillent se préparer. Tout de suite.

Et toute la clique se rendit au château.

Mais avant de partir, Itachi baissa les yeux. Il souriait. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

Lorsque Itachi fut parti, Zetsu se permit un petit rire.

**- Madara-sama sera content d'avoir ces informations. Notre avant-garde ne fera qu'une bouchée de la leur maintenant que nous connaissons leurs positions…**

Sans perdre de temps, l'homme-plante s'enfonça dans le sol pour faire son rapport à son chef.

L'avant-garde d'Akatsuki était peu nombreuse, mais extrêmement redoutable puisqu'elle comptait trois Ombres et trois Capitaines, en la personne de Kisame, Hanzou et Tobirama, et de Kimimaro, Rôshi, et Utakata.

Hanzou se retourna vers les deux autres Ombres.

- Où se trouve ce fichu hangar ? Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'a dit le cactus.

Ses deux interlocuteurs eurent un petit rictus à l'entente du surnom donné à leur confrère.

- Demande à Kimimaro, c'est elle qui a la carte, répondit Tobirama.

Hanzou opina du chef, et appela la Kaguya. Celle-ci s'empressa de les rejoindre.

- Hanzou-senpai ?

- Montre-nous où se trouve ce hangar. Nous allons les encercler afin de ne leur laisser aucune chance.

Kimimaro lui indiqua l'endroit, et les six shinobis entamèrent une approche discrète du hangar. Pendant leur marche, Tobirama se rendit compte d'une chose.

- Mais au fait ! Notre équipe est constituée presque entièrement de contrôleurs de Suiton, c'est amusant, non ?

Kimimaro lui lança un regard acide.

- Et Rôshi et moi, on est qui ? Les péquenots du coin ?

Tobirama la considéra longuement avant de répondre avec une sincérité confondante :

- Tout à fait.

Hanzou leva la main pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère, mais Kimimaro l'ignora. Tobirama, lui lâcha :

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Hanzou…

Ce dernier baissa la tête et sourit.

- Je te rappelle que c'est Madara-san qui m'a nommé chef de cette équipe. Si tu refuses de m'obéir, cela signifie donc que tu désapprouves son choix ? Peut-être devrais-je l'appeler pour le lui dire…

Hanzou attrapa son téléphone portable, mais Tobirama l'arrêta aussitôt.

- Non, non… Nous arrêtons…

Une fois de plus, Madara était l'argument d'autorité, constata Hanzou. Pourtant le vieux con n'était pas si effrayant…

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres du hangar, Kisame les arrêta.

- Attendez, j'ai une idée.

Il leur fit signe de reculer, tout en arborant un sourire démoniaque. Hanzou comprit tout de suite ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

- Reculez, il va balancer la sauce…

Lorsque ses compagnons se furent mis hors de portée, Kisame entama sa série de mudras préférée.

**- Suiton : Shikôsame no Tounan** (_le vol du requin suprême_)

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, et cracha une gerbe d'eau, qui prit rapidement l'apparence d'un requin titanesque.

Le poisson s'envola vers le ciel bleu, avant de redescendre à toute vitesse vers le vieux hangar.

Lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le toit en tôle, il en résulta une énorme explosion, qui souffla la totalité du bâtiment, projetant les décombres à des centaines de mètres de là.

Hanzou esquiva un morceau de poutre en soupirant. Une fois de plus, Kisame avait fait son bourrin.

Les six shinobis -dont un fier comme un paon- se rapprochèrent des ruines du hangar, à la recherche des corps de leurs ennemis.

Kisame avait hâte d'inscrire leurs noms à son tableau de chasse.

Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ces derniers temps, Madara avait toujours eu un coup d'avance sur lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'inverse. En effet, Itachi avait anticipé la venue de Zetsu, et avait décidé de retourner l'espion contre son commanditaire. Il avait réuni les Capitaines à l'extérieur pour une réunion officielle afin d'attirer Zetsu, et par là même lui donner de fausses informations.

Mais ce que Zetsu ne savait pas, c'est qu'Itachi avait ensuite tenu une deuxième réunion à l'intérieur du château, pendant laquelle il avait changé toute sa stratégie et inversé leurs positions.

Les shinobis d'Amaterasu fondirent sur leurs ennemis comme des aigles sur des insectes. Sans pitié, ils attaquèrent par surprise. Tsunade frappa Rôshi si fort qu'elle lui pulvérisa la boîte crânienne. Le jinchuuriki de Yonbi mourut avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Malheureusement, les autres shinobis de l'Akatsuki furent sauvés par leurs réflexes, bien que Hanzou fut presque décapité par Kakashi. A une centaine de mètres de là, Neji regardait la scène, un brin énervé. Il aurait souhaiter se battre lui aussi, mais il devait faire le guet, et n'intervenir que si la situation devenait critique, ou si le reste de l'armée de Madara arrivait plus tôt que prévu.

- On dirait que le cactus s'est complètement gourré, lâcha Hanzou, qui se remettait à peine de ses émotions.

Kisame ne dit rien mais se promit de faire la peau à l'homme-plante s'ils survivaient à cette guerre.

Profitant du fait que leurs ennemis étaient encore déboussolés, les quatre équipes d'Amaterasu -excepté Neji- passèrent de nouveau à l'offensive.

Les élèves de Kakashi jetèrent leur dévolu sur Tobirama, avec la ferme intention de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, et définitivement.

Bee s'envola vers la réincarnation du Nidaime, ses sept sabres tournoyant au dessus de sa tête comme les pales d'un hélicoptère. Mais lorsqu'elle frappa, son adversaire avait déjà repris ses esprits, et paré l'attaque avec son propre katana.

Cependant, il avait oublié Kabuto. Pendant que Tobirama maîtrisait Bee tant bien que mal, le ninja médical attaqua de flanc, son kunai traçant une longue estafilade sur la joue de l'Ombre.

Tobirama gronda de colère. Cette blessure venait s'ajouter à la longue cicatrice qu'il avait en travers du visage, abîmant plus encore ce dernier.

Au comble de son énervement, il envoya balader ses deux adversaires. Il était une Ombre, et ce ne seraient pas ces deux insectes qui auraient raison de lui.

**- Suiton : Mizu Rappa** **!** (_la vague déferlante_)

Le jutsu Suiton balaya Bee et Kabuto, mais pour un court instant seulement. En effet, alors que le courant l'entraînait loin de son adversaire, la jinchuuriki d'Hachibi composa rapidement quelques mudras et chantonna :

**- Raiton : Rairyuu Denba !** (_le champ électrique_)

Elle fit un signe de tête à l'adresse de Kabuto, qui comprit immédiatement le message et sauta en dehors de l'eau.

Une seconde plus tard, toujours emportée pas la vague, Bee abattait sa main chargée d'électricité devant elle.

Le courant électrique se propagea dans l'eau, électrocutant Tobirama qui se trouvait à l'autre bout.

L'Ombre n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, et s'écroula sur le sol mouillé.

Forts de leur avantage, Bee et Kabuto se jetèrent sur leur ennemi avec la ferme intention d'en finir.

Cependant, ils eurent la surprise de voir Tobirama se relever juste avant l'impact, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Bee flaira le piège, et n'eut que le temps de pousser Kabuto sur le côté avant que le sol n'explose à l'endroit où ils se tenaient une seconde avant.

Les deux shinobis atterrirent brutalement sur le sol, laissant échapper des exclamations étouffées.

- Des explosifs cachés sous la terre ? se demanda Kabuto à haute voix.

- Un clone de l'ombre. Je l'ai caché pendant que mon jutsu vous emportait, fit Tobirama d'une voix claire en marchant vers eux.

Bee se releva d'un bond, et projeta un de ses sabres vers la tête de Tobirama, qui l'esquiva de justesse.

Alors que le sabre partait derrière lui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Il baissa la tête, évitant à nouveau le sabre qui repartait à la charge, l'assaillant par derrière.

Tobirama pesta. Cette Killer Bee était forte. Elle avait injecté du chakra foudre dans son katana, puis le contrôlait ensuite, à la manière de Sasuke avec Kirin.

« Je ne dois pas les sous-estimer. Il es temps de leur montrer le pouvoir du Nidaime Hokage. Un pouvoir qui ne repose pas que sur l'eau. »

Tobirama joignit ses mains, et bondit vers le katana qui le harcelait. Au moment où l'arme allait l'empaler, il sépara ses mains et l'attrapa de sa main gauche, alors que sa main droite s'abattait sur l'épée.

Il y eut un flash de lumière puis l'Ombre fut projetée vers l'arrière avant de s'écraser à nouveau sur le sol mouillé du hangar détruit.

Bee plissa les yeux.

- Attraper de tes mains un sabre chargé de Raiton, était pour ainsi dire… une idée assez conne.

Tobirama ne bougea pas, et resta prostré sur le sol.

Profitant de l'aubaine, Killer Bee leva la main, et son katana s'envola au dessus de la tête de Tobirama, prête à frapper.

Néanmoins, Kabuto trouvait tout cela trop facile. Quelque chose clochait. Cette Ombre ne l'était pas pour rien, et se faire électrocuter aussi stupidement ne lui ressemblait pas.

Soudain, le sabre échappa au contrôle de Bee, et fonça à une vitesse hors norme vers la tête de celle-ci.

La jinchuuriki, surprise, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Comment cette Ombre avait-il pu retourner sa technique contre elle-même ?

Ce fut sa dernière pensée, avant d'être brutalement jetée sur le côté. Kabuto avait anticipé le coup, et l'avait sauvée, le sabre passant à un chouya du corps de Bee.

- Merci mon ami, murmura une Bee choquée.

Elle s'était totalement fait avoir sur ce coup-la.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Kabuto se tourna vers Tobirama. Que voulait cet enfoiré encore ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis toujours sous-estimé… Je vais vous montrer que je n'ai pas obtenu mon grade dans une pochette surprise, poursuivit Tobirama en passant sa main sur son œil gauche.

Lentement, il baissa la main, et dit d'une froide :

**- Edo Tensei.** (_la réincarnation des âmes_)

A la stupeur des personnes présentes, trois cercueils commencèrent à émerger du sol devant lui.

Bee réagit la première, et projeta un nouveau sabre vers le dernier cercueil, la lame s'enfonçant dans le bois pourri.

Dans le même temps, Kabuto essaya d'empêcher l'ouverture du deuxième, mais Tobirama balaya ses aiguilles d'un revers de main.

C'est alors que les cercueils commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Le premier et le deuxième laissèrent place à deux hommes qui auraient sans aucun doute laissé Itachi sans voix. Les visages sans expression du Général Fugaku, ancien leader des Fils du Vent, et d'Uchiha Obito, de son vrai nom Arashi, fixaient Kabuto et Bee.

Tous deux reconnurent le Général, et, voyant le Mangekyou sharingan dans les yeux d'Obito, comprirent instantanément à qui ils avaient affaire. Itachi avait en effet relaté son histoire -du moins les grandes lignes- à tous les membres de l'organisation.

Curieuse, le regard de Bee glissa vers le troisième cercueil, dont elle avait fait avorter l'ouverture. Tobirama suivit son regard, et soupira :

- Le dernier était Uchiha Shisui. C'est dommage, j'ai toujours voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait l'ancien ami de votre chef, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Kabuto haussa les sourcils, et répondit :

- Tu penses que ces deux macchabées auront raison de nous ? Même si Obito possède le Mangekyou sharingan il était relativement faible lorsqu'il est mort. Quand au Général Fugaku, il n'a rien d'imbattable.

Tobirama sourit.

- Je vois que tu as une haute idée de tes capacités. Néanmoins je te rappelle que vous n'avez pas réussi à me blesser sérieusement lorsque vous étiez à deux contre moi. Or, c'est désormais nous qui sommes supérieurs en nombre.

Kabuto serra les dents. Leur situation était loin d'être brillante, en effet.

Il dégaina un kunai, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux combats d'à côté. Il s'attarda sur le combat opposant Sakura et Shino à Kimimaro. Les choses semblaient se dérouler assez bien…

En effet, les deux shinobis d'Amaterasu donnaient du fil à retordre à Kimimaro. Ils étaient doués, mais c'est surtout leur travail d'équipe qu'elle trouvait impressionnant. Depuis le début, Shino utilisait les insectes pour la repousser vers la force brutale de Sakura. Bien que confiante, la Kaguya avait rapidement déchanté lorsque le poing de Sakura avait fait volé en éclats un de ses os les plus solides.

Depuis lors, elle préférait attendre que la medic-nin s'essouffle à force de taper dans le vide. Hélas, Shino ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser faire. Un nuage d'insectes s'abattit sur la Capitaine, qui sentit aussitôt son chakra décroître dangereusement.

Mais Kimimaro avait la parade. De minuscules mais innombrables épines osseuses poussèrent partout sur son corps, transperçant les insectes par centaines.

Shino fut forcé de rappeler les derniers survivants, pensif. De toute évidence, ses techniques de combat n'étaient pas efficaces contre la Kaguya. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à rendre les armes.

Il échangea un regard avec Sakura, qui hocha la tête. A force de travailler avec son coéquipier, elle finissait pas comprendre sa façon de penser. Et elle avait compris ce qu'il allait essayer de faire.

Sans attendre, elle s'élança le poing levé vers la Capitaine, qui tourna les talons. Elle ne devait surtout pas se prendre un coup de cette fille. Même si ses os y résistaient, elle serait sûrement sonnée…

Soudain, Shino apparut devant elle, lui coupant toute retraite.

Tout en courant, Kimimaro analysa rapidement la situation. Le choix le moins risqué était d'affronter le manipulateur d'insectes. La folle enragée qui la poursuivait ne devait surtout pas lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Sans un bruit, une lame d'os sortit de son bras et, d'un mouvement ample, elle tenta de décapiter Shino. Ce dernier eut la vie sauve grâce à ses insectes, qui ralentirent suffisamment la lame pour qu'il puisse reculer la tête.

Mais frapper dans le vide fit perdre l'équilibre à Kimimaro, et ses ennemis sautèrent sur l'occasion. Du coin de l'œil, la Kaguya vit leurs poings fuser vers son visage.

« Pas le temps d'éviter, je suis obligée de me protéger. »

Shino n'étant pas une réelle menace, elle concentra toutes ses défenses du côté de Sakura, qui vit son poing stoppé par une véritable muraille d'os.

La force de la jeune fille eut presque raison du mur, mais celui-ci tint bon, malgré les craquements perceptibles des combattants.

Pendant ce temps, Kimimaro bloqua le poing de Shino avec un bras garni d'os acérés spécialement pour l'occasion.

Shino ne retint pas son bras, et gémit lorsque les pics s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

De toute évidence Kimimaro avait repoussé cette attaque.

- Alors, c'est tout ce que vous avez ? De toute façon je n'attendais pas grand-chose de vous mais bon…

Sakura et Shino ignorèrent sa verve. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser piéger par l'attitude provocante de leur adversaire.

Soudain, Kimimaro laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur, et un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shino.

- Infiltration réussie…

La Kaguya tomba à genoux en se tenant le bras droit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? parvint-elle à articuler, les dents serrées.

- En te touchant, j'ai introduit une sorte de ver à l'intérieur de l'os de ton bras droit. Il va progressivement ronger les os de tout ton corps. Et tu ne peux rien y faire, puisqu'il attaque de l'intérieur.

Folle de rage et de douleur, Kimimaro savait qu'il avait raison. Elle pouvait renforcer ses os, mais pas les atrophier. Alors comment déloger ce ver immonde ?

Soudain, elle eut la solution.

Du chakra recouvrit sa main gauche, avec laquelle elle trancha son propre bras droit, au niveau de l'épaule.

Le bras ensanglanté tomba sur le sol, et elle vit bientôt avec horreur un énorme ver de près de deux centimètres de diamètres en sortit en se contorsionnant.

**- Katon : Hosenka no jutsu !**

Consumé par le jutsu de la Kaguya, le ver partit en fumée, et le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda sur son bras.

Un instant plus tard, un nouvel os venait remplacer l'ancien. Cependant, l'os était nu et nuls muscles ou peau n'y étaient par attachés. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait plus bouger son bras.

Une flamme de haine s'alluma dans ses yeux, ce qui fit reculer ses deux adversaires.

Cependant, Sakura retrouva vite sa hardiesse habituelle et chargea de nouveau Kimimaro. Le regard de celle-ci avait changé, de même que sa stratégie. Elle n'avait plus peur de la force de son ennemie, et ne fuirait plus.

Elle évita le coup, et contre-attaqua aussi vite que l'éclair. Une épée osseuse jaillissant de son bras, Kimimaro essaya de trancher le bras droit de Sakura.

« Œil pour œil dent pour dent… »

Malheureusement pour la Kaguya et ses envies de vengeance, le bras ne reçut qu'une entaille, bien que profonde malgré tout.

Sakura se désengagea sans perdre un instant, et sa main gauche se colora d'un halo vert caractéristique des jutsus médicaux. En moins d'une minute, son bras était comme neuf, au grand dam de Kimimaro.

Shino rejoint sa coéquipière, et tous deux discutèrent de la prochaine stratégie à adopter, tout en regardant autour d'eux.

Partout dans le hangar, la lutte faisait encore rage, et ils virent Kakashi et Shika se battre avec acharnement contre leurs ennemis du jour, Kisame et Utakata.

Osmose. Ce mot décrivait à merveille la relation qui unissait Amertume et Mirage en cet instant. Ils semblaient danser au milieu des ruines du hangar, chacune de leurs actions s'exécutant avec une fluidité hors du commun.

- Montrons-leur que deux cordes tressées ensemble sont infiniment plus solides que ces mêmes cordes séparées, souffla Shika à son petit ami, alors qu'ils esquivaient un jutsu Suiton.

Kakashi fit mine de réfléchir puis répondit :

- En gros on les éclate, c'est ça ?

La Nara soupira. Les hommes et leur subtilité…

Le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit encore en voyant la réaction de sa petite amie. Elle était si belle quand elle soupirait ! Enfin pas plus que d'habitude, mais pas moins non plus.

- Ça tombe bien, j'avais envie de leur refaire le portrait. Surtout la poiscaille. Il est si horrible que j'en fais des cauchemars, ricana-t-il en évitant un nouveau projectile aqueux.

Soudain, d'un accord tacite, les deux Capitaines décidèrent de riposter.

**- Suiton : Suiryuudan** **!** (_dragon aqueux_) cria Shika.

Plus vif que l'éclair, Kakashi composa alors une série assez longue de mudras.

**- Raiton : Rairyuu Deshou !** (_aura électrique_)

Le dragon fut aussitôt électrisé, et Kisame fit une grimace.

- Utakata, il faut esquiver ou nous serons électrocutés.

Le jinchuuriki secoua la tête.

- J'ai mieux.

Sur ces entrefaites, il sauta à l'encontre du dragon, alors que six queues de chakra apparaissaient derrière son dos.

Juste avant d'être touché, Utakata poussa un hurlement, et une onde de chakra bleu dispersa entièrement le jutsu de Mirage.

La bouche de Kisame se tordit en un demi-sourire. Ces Bijuus pouvaient être utiles finalement.

Bien que leur attaque avait été repoussée, les deux Capitaines ne perdirent pas leur concentration. Rokubi avait déjà déployé ses six queues, et il leur fallait l'arrêter au plus vite.

**- Kage mane no jutsu.** (_la manipulation des ombres_).

Utakata regarda l'Ombre de Shika rejoindre la sienne, et éclata de rire.

- Comme si un jutsu aussi faible pouvait arrêter un jinchuuriki, Nara…

Il se concentra, puis échappa à l'étreinte de l'ombre sans trop de difficulté. Il commença alors à marcher vers Shika, qui le regardait venir vers elle, impassible.

Elle réitéra son jutsu, mais une fois de plus, le chakra surpuissant du porteur de démon le rendait impossible à arrêter.

- Laisse-le moi, souffla Shika à son petit ami.

- Tu es sûre de toi, mon amour ? demanda Kakashi assez inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne perdrai pas contre lui.

Kakashi eut un large sourire, qui disparut lorsqu'il se tourna vers Kisame.

- Face de thon ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Ça te dit un petit combat , rien qu'entre nous deux ?

Kisame plissa, avant de retrousser les babines.

- J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps. Je déteste les grandes gueules comme toi, Kakashi.

Le ninja copieur leva son bandeau, révélant les trois virgules de son sharingan. Il fit ensuite signe à Kisame de venir le chercher, et celui-ci perdit enfin son calme.

Il fonça en hurlant vers Kakashi en levant Samehada au dessus de sa tête.

- Oups. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le chercher… murmura Kakashi.

Il esquiva un coup de taille qui l'aurait fendu en deux dans le sens de la longueur, puis riposta avec du Ninjutsu.

**- Raiton : Chidori Nagashi.** (_le flux des mille oiseaux_)

L'aura électrique frappa Kisame, qui recula, hébété. Kakashi en profita, et poussa son avantage.

**- Raiton : Kaminari no Tsurugi !** (_l'épée de foudre_)

Une éclair apparut dans la main de Kakashi, et prit la forme d'une longue épée.

Il se précipita alors vers Kisame et tenta de la lui enfoncer dans le cœur. Mais une fois de plus, Samehada s'avérait être une épine dans le pied.

L'épée du requin bougea d'elle-même pour parer le sabre électrique, avant de l'absorber entièrement.

De dépit, Kakashi jura, avant de se mettre hors de portée de Kisame. Ce dernier avait repris ses esprits et semblait fort mécontent.

Il chargea une fois de plus Amertume en faisant des moulinets avec son énorme katana.

- Chier, râla Kakashi. Si je pouvais faire disparaître cette épée…

Soudain, un grand sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait la solution.

Il évita un nouvel assaut de l'homme-requin, puis sauta en arrière pour s'éloigner.

- Alors, Kakashi, tu as peur ?

- Enormément. Et ça continuera tant que tu n'auras pas compris que la chirurgie esthétique peut faire des miracles…

Sa réplique rendit furieux son adversaire, et le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit encore. Il adorait provoquer ce genre d'abrutis.

- Au fait, poisson pourri. Ton épée peut aspirer toute forme de chakra, c'est ça ?

Kisame ne répondit pas, mais le ninja copieur s'en moquait. Sa question était purement rhétorique, il avait juste dit ça pour la forme. Il connaissait très bien l'univers de Naruto, ainsi que les capacités de Samehada.

- Dis au revoir à ton épée, ricana Kakashi en activant son Mangekyou Sharingan.

En voyant cela, Kisame se figea. Il avait oublié les capacités de cet œil. Madara lui-même ne connaissait pas la redoutable technique d'espace temps de Kakashi.

Ce dernier fixa Samehada en murmurant.

_**Kamui**_

Aussitôt, l'espace commença à se tordre mais dans le vide. Enervé, le ninja copieur fit vite cesser son jutsu. Kisame venait de projeter son épée loin de lui, et il l'avait par conséquent loupée.

- Loupé, ricana Kisame. Tu es vraiment trop lent, Kakashi.

L'adversaire du requin éclata de rire.

- Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Je n'y crois pas…

Plié en deux, Kakashi continua à rire jusqu'à ce que le regard suspicieux de Kisame le fasse se relever.

- Ah la la Kisame, Kisame, dit-il en secouant la tête. Pourquoi es-tu aussi con ? Tu n'as même plus ton fidèle katana pour te protéger, désormais…

Kisame ouvrit de grands yeux, et Kakashi enclencha à nouveau son Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Tu as réussi à communiquer une vitesse extraordinaire à ton épée en la lançant de toutes tes forces. Mais tu ne pourras jamais atteindre une telle vitesse, et ne pourras donc pas éviter mon Kamui... Sauver son épée, et mourir. C'est louable, face de thon. En temps normal, j'admirerais ton courage et ton altruisme. Dommage que ce soit juste de la connerie.

Au moment où Kakashi allait utiliser le Kamui sur Kisame, Samehada surgit devant son maître, à la grande surprise des deux ninjas.

« Rapide pour une épée » songea un Kakashi abasourdi.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas.

_**Kamui**_

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Samehada avait bel et bien disparu, emportée dans une autre dimension.

Kisame resta immobile quelques instants, puis leva les yeux vers Kakashi, qui sursauta.

Le changement chez l'Ombre était saisissant. Plus aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage bleuté, il semblait presque blasé. Pourtant, son chakra avait encore gagné en intensité, à tel point que Kakashi en avait le cœur comprimé. Il n'aurait jamais voulu affronter ce Kisame là.

« Ce type est vraiment terrifiant. Il va vraiment finir par me foutre les pétoches… »

De son côté, Shika commençait à lasser Utakata. En effet, depuis bientôt dix minutes, la Capitaine se contentait d'essayer de le piéger avec ses ombres, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Il avait désormais les yeux rivés sur le sol, à l'affût du moindre mouvement des ombres du champ de bataille.

Constatant cela, Shika se permit un petit sourire.

« Phase deux du plan… »

**- Kage mane no jutsu…** (_la manipulation des ombres_)

Une nouvelle fois, Utakata fut paralysé par le jutsu, puis s'en débarrassa en utilisant le chakra de son bijuu.

- Tu n'as que ça en magasin ? hurla-t-il, ulcéré.

Soudain, il se raidit, et se retourna précipitamment. Il avait senti quelque chose derrière lui.

Il serra les dents en constatant qu'il s'agissait à nouveau d'une manipulation des ombres, mais qui venait de l'arrière cette fois. Cependant, il ne put s'en débarrasser aussi vite que d'habitude, et dut forcer pendant un trentaine de secondes. De toute évidence, Mirage n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais tenté de le retenir, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Utakata se retourna ensuite vers Shika, qui le regardait avec des yeux blasés.

- Alors ? tu as enfin terminé avec des jutsus à deux balles ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, avant d'exploser en fumée.

Au même moment, Shika tomba du ciel au dessus de la tête de son adversaire, et enfonça son kunai dans l'épaule de ce dernier.

Utakata grogna, puis tourna la tête vers la kunoichi.

- Je vois… Tu as lancé une série de Kage mane no jutsus pour me forcer à regarder le sol. Ainsi, la probabilité que je regarde le ciel était minime, et tu pouvais m'attaquer sans crainte. Pour cela, tu as utilisé un Kage mane dans mon dos pour me forcer à me retourner le temps que tu crées un clone, avant de sauter dans les airs et de me retomber sur la figure.

Shika cilla.

- Et bien ! Tu es un des premiers à comprendre aussi vite. Mais pas assez, j'en ai peur. Vu que je t'ai touché.

- A l'épaule. Ça ne suffira pas.

Soudain, Utakata se raidit. Il venait de se rappeler comment Mirage avait tué Juugo.

Il bondit en arrière au moment où Shika enfonçait la lame spectrale plus profondément dans son corps.

Elle fronça les sourcils, à nouveau surprise.

- Tu as senti le danger, à ce que je vois.

- Oui… murmura péniblement Utakata ? La lame spectrale. Tu as imbibé ton kunai de chakra Suiton et l'a rendu capable de causer des dommages internes très facilement.

Shika applaudit.

- Impressionnant. Malheureusement, tu as à chaque fois compris avec un temps de retard. J'ai transpercé ton poumon droit, ainsi que ton estomac.

Utakata tomba à genoux en se tenant la poitrine.

- Tu es… vraiment forte.

Mirage s'approcha de lui pour lui donner le coup qui abrégerait ses souffrances, lorsque sa victime se releva.

Shika blêmit en le voyant peut à peu reprendre des couleurs. Elle avait complètement oublié…

- Le pouvoir de régénération des Jinchuurikis est extraordinaire n'est-ce pas ? dit Utakata. Ceci dit, il sortit sa flûte et entreprit de souffler des centaines de bulles.

Shika invoqua un mur d'eau pour se protéger, tout en gardant ses distances. Cet Utakata était fort, et tout sauf idiot.

« Le combat sera peut-être un peu plus long que prévu, mon amour… »

- Tu es Hashirama, n'est-ce pas ? Ta réputation te précède, déclara Hanzou sur un ton poli.

L'interpellé acquiesça, et le regard de Hanzou se posa sur Tsunade.

- Et Tsunade je résume ? Vous êtes vraiment très belle.

Le regard d'Absolution se durcit, puis se radoucit en entendant la suite.

- Vous ressemblez à ma femme, bien qu'elle ait dix ans de plus. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je dois être rentré ce soir, pour m'occuper des enfants. C'est pourquoi je vais devoir en finir rapidement.

Hashirama et Tsunade échangèrent un regard. Il était toujours surprenant de voir que les membres de l'Akatsuki pouvaient avoir une vie de famille, qu'ils pouvaient être humains.

- Allons-y s'écria Hanzou, avant d'invoquer une immense salamandre.

Tsunade ne perdit pas de temps, et voulut à son tour invoquer la reine des limaces, Katsuyu. Cependant, elle s'en révéla incapable.

- Que se passe-t-il, lui demanda Hashirama en la rejoignant, alarmé.

- Je n'arrive pas à l'invoquer. J'imagine que l'autre Tsunade doit être en train de l'utiliser, là-bas… Konoha doit probablement faire face à des problèmes.

Elle jura, puis jeta son dévolu sur une limace un peu moins grande.

- Chizu, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu as déjà combattu des salamandres ?

Les yeux étranges de la limace se posèrent sur la créature de Hanzou, et elle répondit négativement.

- Et bien, il faut des débuts à tout, répondit Tsunade entre ses dents. Katsuyu ayant déjà combattu Hanzou dans l'autre monde, elle aurait été très utile.

Hanzou regarda la scène, amusé. Qu'une des invocations soit utilisée au même moment dans l'autre monde, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance !

« Je reconnais bien là Tsunade et sa veine légendaire… »

Soudain, Hashirama passa à l'offensive.

**- Mokuton : Mokusei sen'puu.** (_la tempête de bois_)

Des copeaux de bois volèrent vers Hanzou, mais la salamandre les évita aisément en exécutant un bond de plus de six mètres.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans les airs, Hanzou vit Tsunade foncer vers lui. Etouffant une exclamation, il comprit que la limace avait projeté la kunoichi vers lui.

« J'ignorais que les limaces avaient autant de force » pensa-t-il, soucieux.

Tsunade atterrit souplement sur le dos de la salamandre, qui se rapprochait du sol. Elle essaya de frapper Hanzou, mais celui-ci esquiva. Bien lui en pris car elle était connue pour sa force monstrueuse, et sa Salamandre fut aux premières loges pour le découvrir.

Emportée par son élan, Tsunade écrasa son poing droit sur le dos de la Salamandre qui poussa un cri étrange, avant de partir en fumée.

Les deux shinobis s'écrasèrent sans dommages en contrebas. En effet, ils n'étaient qu'à trois mètres du sol quand la créature avait disparue.

- Et bien, quelle force ! dit Hanzou, se remettant avec peine de toutes ces émotions.

Soudain, la voix de Kisame se fit entendre à travers le champ de débris.

- On applique le plan Tsunami.

Hanzou écarquilla les yeux.

- Maintenant ? Mais…

- Maintenant.

Le ton de Kisame ne souffrait aucune réplique, aussi Hanzou ne songea même pas à discuter. Il était pourtant le chef, mais il savait que Kisame n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux.

Sur un signe d'Hanzou, tous les shinobis restants à l'exception de Kimimaro sortirent du hangar, talonnés par les ninjas d'Amaterasu. Seuls Shino et Sakura restaient pour affronter Kimimaro.

Les quatre shinobis de l'Akatsuki sautèrent du quai du port de Tokyo, et commencèrent à marcher sur l'eau.

Voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château d'Amaterasu, Hashirama s'écria :

- Hé ! Nous ne vous laisserons pas aller plus loin.

Kisame tourna vers lui son visage dénué de toute expression.

- De toute façon, nous ne comptions pas aller plus loin. Prêts ?

Aussitôt, Tobirama, Utakata et Hanzou s'approchèrent de Kisame et posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules.

Kakashi les regarda, moqueur.

- Vous savez que ça commence à devenir louche, tout ça ?

Les ninjas d'Akatsuki ignorèrent son intervention, et Kisame chuchota :

- On le fait pour Samehada…

Hanzou leva les yeux au ciel. Alors c'était ça qui avait déclenché la colère de Kisame…

- Ecoute, je sais que tu tenais à cette épée mais…

Kisame se tourna vers lui, une lueur féroce dans les yeux.

- On le fait ! De tout façon, nous avions déjà envisagé ce plan si ça tournait mal, non ?

De guerre lasse, Hanzou opina du chef, et Kisame commença une série de mudras, si longue qu'elle en semblait infinie.

« Du coup, je vais pouvoir donner un nom à cette technique, songea l'homme-requin. Ce salopard de Kakashi va me le payer. »

Soudain, le chakra des trois shinobis autour de lui commença à être aspiré par Kisame.

Kakashi, qui le voyait avec son sharingan, blêmit. Kisame n'avait pas assez de chakra pour un jutsu ?

Les ninjas d'Amaterasu commencèrent à reculer, légèrement craintifs.

Au terme d'au moins cinquante signes, les shinobis de Madara se séparèrent, essoufflés, et Kisame s'écria :

**- Suiton : Samehada no Indou !** (_le requiem de Samehada_)

Soudain, les Capitaines et leurs élèves sentirent l'eau se dérober sous leur pieds. Ils reculèrent précipitamment et revinrent sur la terre ferme. Ce qu'ils virent les souffla.

Une vague de plus de vingt mètres se tenait entre eux et leurs adversaires. Et elle ne cessait de grandir.

Lorsque la vague eut atteint cinquante mètres, ils tournèrent tous les talons, courant le plus vite possible vers le centre de Tokyo, loin du port. Loin de la baie. Loin de ce tsunami monstrueux.

Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. Il continuèrent à courir, sans se retourner, sous le nez des passants ahuris. Lorsque Hashirama cria « Tsunami ! », ce fut le mot magique, et le port de Tokyo devint une cohue indescriptible. Une véritable marée humaine fuyait la mer.

Kakashi se retourna un instant, et vit Neji, ainsi que Kimimaro et ses adversaires, qui les rejoignaient.

La Kaguya passa juste à côté de lui, mais il ne songea même pas à l'attaquer. Toute rivalité prenait fin devant un tel danger.

Lorsque la vague s'abattit sur eux, ce fut comme un tremblement de terre.

Neji se releva en toussant, avant de crier d'une voix faible :

- Tout va bien ?

Des dizaines de voix lui répondirent, mais certains corps demeurèrent muets.

Neji utilisa son Byakugan et constata que la vague avait prélevé un tribut considérable parmi les habitants du quartier portuaire. Il y a avait là des centaines de morts.

Au terme des dix minutes les plus éprouvantes de sa vie, il retrouva tous ses compagnons. En vie, grâce à Kami-sama. Kimimaro avait disparu, mais il supposa qu'elle était allée rejoindre ses alliés.

Le groupe de shinobis se mit alors en route vers le château, à la rencontre des créateurs de ce cataclysme.

Les quatre hommes n'avaient pas bougé, et restaient silencieux en regardant les ninjas d'Amaterasu approcher. Kimimaro les avait rejoint, et paraissait légèrement en colère.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas parlé de ce plan ? hurla-t-elle à ses coéquipiers.

- J'ai complètement oublié, répondit un Hanzou sincère.

- Oups, j'ai zappé, mentit Kisame.

Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers ses ennemis.

- On dirait que vous êtes tous vivants… Quel jutsu inutile…

- En effet. Le requiem de Samehada portait très bien son nom, ricana Kakashi.

Kisame l'ignora, mais une veine palpitait dangereusement sur son front.

Sur ce, les combats se reformèrent, et reprirent de plus belle.

Hanzou se tourna vers ses deux ennemis du jour, et dit sombrement.

- Il est temps d'en finir. Contrairement à beaucoup de ninjas, je préfère utiliser ma meilleure technique le plus tôt possible.

Sur cette mise en garde, Hashirama et Tsunade se mirent en position de combat.

**- Katon : Saigonoshinpan.** (_le jugement dernier_)

Les amoureux n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient pris dans une gigantesque déflagration. Les cheveux des personnes présentes se dressèrent sur leur tête. La violence du jutsu était palpable.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les corps de Tsunade et Hashirama gisaient par terre.

Neji enclencha fébrilement son Byakugan, et constata qu'ils étaient gravement blessés. Très gravement. Il y avait urgence.

En voyant Hanzou s'approcher d'eux, Neji bondit et dégaina son sabre.

A sa vue, Hanzou baissa les yeux.

- Quelle tristesse. Je suis navré d'avoir dû en arriver là.

En ressentant l'aura de Hanzou, Neji comprit deux choses. La première était que Hanzou était sincèrement désolé. La deuxième, qu'il était mortellement dangereux.

- Je pense que tu as raison, murmura Neji.

Surpris, Hanzou releva les yeux vers lui.

- Pardon ?

- Mieux vaut utiliser sa meilleure technique le plus tôt possible.

Sur cette phrase sibylline, Neji empoigna son sabre à deux mains.

**- Fuuton Raiton : Den'kou no Sen'puu.** (_la tornade d'éclairs_)

Hanzou plissa les yeux, intrigué. Pourquoi cet Eclipse ne composait-il pas de signes ?

Soudain, Neji donna un coup d'épée vers Hanzou, qui se trouvait pourtant à dix mètres de là.

C'est alors qu'une sorte de tourbillon de vent s'échappa du sabre et vint heurter Hanzou.

La tornade se mit alors à grossir, et Hanzou se retrouva vite à tourner sur lui-même, ballotté par le vent. Il était prisonnier du siphon.

« Il avait scellé ce jutsu dans son épée. J'imagine qu'il doit être puissant, et coûteux en chakra. J'ai été imprudent » se morigéna Hanzou.

Soudain, il se rappela le nom du jutsu. La tornade d'éclairs. D'éclairs. Impuissant, Hanzou vit les nuages noirs s'amonceler au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je vais mourir » pensa Hanzou, surpris. « Si seulement j'avais pu quitter cette organisation, mais j'ai échoué. »

A l'instar de nombre de ses collègues, lorsque Madara avait découvert les pouvoirs de Hanzou, il avait pris en otage sa famille, le forçant à devenir un membre d'Akatsuki pour une durée indéterminée. Hanzou comprit vite que toute tentative d'évasion serait futile, et il avait alors décidé de se fixer un nouvel objectif. Devenir plus fort que Madara, pour avoir le pouvoir de s'enfuir avec ses enfants. Finalement, il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre cet objectif.

La dernière pensée de l'Ombre fut pour ses enfants.

« J'espère qu'ils pourront se débrouiller tout seuls ce soir, jusqu'à ce que Maria arrive… Je ne serai pas là pour m'en occuper. »

Une petite larme coula de son œil gauche, puis il sourit à son adversaire.

- Bravo, tu as gagné.

Hanzou garda les yeux ouverts jusqu'à la fin, avant d'être finalement atomisé par la puissance de l'éclair qui tomba du ciel dans un grondement terrible, qu'il n'entendit jamais.

Neji demeura immobile quelques instants, avant de se souvenir de ses coéquipiers mourants.

- Sakura ! hurla-t-il, au comble du désespoir. Il avait toujours refusé d'apprendre un jutsu médical, et le regrettait à présent.

La kunoichi laissa à Shino le soin de retenir Kimimaro, puis vint examiner les corps de ses amis.

C'est le visage grave qu'elle livra le verdict :

- On peut encore les sauver, mais il faut partir immédiatement. Im-mé-dia-tement !

Neji opina du chef, avant de hurler :

- On décroche, les gars, on décroche ! Tous au château !

Neji s'empara du corps de Tsunade et le porta sur ses épaules pendant que Kakashi faisait de même avec celui d'Hashirama.

Les shinobis de l'Akatsuki les laissèrent partir, indifférents. Ils avaient ordre de rester ici, en attendant le reste de l'armée.

L'avant-garde d'Amaterasu disparut à l'horizon, vers le château que leur organisation assiègerait dans l'après-midi. Kisame se réjouit à l'idée d'un nouveau massacre et d'une nouvelle opportunité de venger sa regrettée Samehada.

Le regard de Tobirama, lui, se voila de tristesse. Il aimait bien Hanzou, un des rares à l'Akatsuki qui lui donnait l'impression d'être humain.

« En plus, je parie que je vais devoir l'annoncer à sa famille » songea-t-il, amer. « C'est toujours moi qui récolte les tâches ingrates. »


	41. Chapter 41

**41**

**Sacrifice et derniers préparatifs**

* * *

Sakura courait à côté de Kakashi et Neji, qui portaient les corps de l'équipe Absolution. Elle vérifiait l'état des blessés tout en courant, une besogne particulièrement ardue.

Lorsque les shinobis eurent finalement installé les deux blessés à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, Sakura éjecta tout le monde de la salle, à l'exception de Chiyo qui allait l'assister.

Cette dernière était toute retournée, et Sakura espérait que ses sentiments n'allaient pas l'empêcher d'opérer.

En effet, Chiyo tremblait des pieds à la tête en regardant le corps immobile d'Hashirama. Il ne pouvait pas mourir… Pas lui, pas maintenant…

Sakura, pendant ce temps, ne perdit pas de temps, et commença un examen prolongé.

Elle s'occupa d'abord de Tsunade, et son visage s'affaissa de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'évertuait à sauver la kunoichi.

Finalement, après avoir essayé toutes sortes de jutsus médicaux sans succès, Sakura trembla en posant les doigts sur la tempe de Tsunade.

- Je ne sens plus son pouls !

Chiyo se glaça. D'un côté, elle serait sincèrement triste si la kunoichi venait à mourir. Mais d'un autre côté, sans elle, Hashirama s'apercevrait peut-être enfin de son existence. Après tout, Tsunade était le seul obstacle entre elle et Hashirama…

Soudain, Chiyo prit conscience de ses pensées, et rougit de honte.

C'est à ce moment-la que Sakura jeta l'éponge.

- Je… C'est terminé. Le pouls ne bat plus… Je ne le sens plus.

Sakura laissa s'échapper quelques larmes, puis écrasa son poing contre le mur, qui se fendit sur toute la longueur.

Konan, la meilleure amie de Tsunade, avait infiltré des bouts de papier à l'intérieur de la salle pour se tenir au courant de l'état des blessés.

La nouvelle de la mort de son amie la bouleversa au plus haut point. La Konan froide, inaccessible avait disparu, pour laisser place à une jeune fille perdue, pleine de faiblesses.

Elle s'effondra en hurlant, à la grande surprise des ninjas alentours, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Ino, elle, avait compris. Elle avait compris qu'elle venait de perdre deux amies chères en deux jours, et qu'elle ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais.

Bientôt, la nouvelle de la mort de Tsunade se diffusa un peu partout, provoquant de nombreuses crises de larmes à travers le château. Tsunade était très aimée.

Dans le local de l'infirmerie, Sakura fixait le sol dallé. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver son amie, alors qu'elle s'était dévouée corps et âme aux soins médicaux. Mais à quoi servait-elle bon sang ?!

Au bout de quelques instants, elle surmonta néanmoins sa peine en pensant qu'elle pouvait encore sauver une vie. Sans attendre, elle courut s'occuper d'Hashirama, secondée par Chiyo, qui avait enfin repris ses esprits. Les mains de la kunoichi étaient désormais sûres, et Sakura se réjouit de pouvoir compter sur une aide qualifiée. D'habitude, elle travaillait avec Tsunade, cette dernière étant la chef de l'unité médicale…

« Etait » corrigea Sakura en laissant échapper un sanglot.

Au bout d'une minute d'intervention, Hashirama toussa soudainement, et Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les blessures du jeune homme étaient moins graves que prévues apparemment, et il était hors de danger.

Cependant, il était encore faible, et sa voix ne leur parvenait que dans un souffle.

- Où… est… Tsunade ?

Sakura se raidit, et ne répondit rien.

- Où est-elle ? Je veux lui parler…

La kunoichi inspira profondément, puis répondit d'une voix tremblante :

- Je n'ai pas pu la sauver.

Hashirama fut traversé par une sorte de spasme, avant de trouver son masque calme.

- Où est Tsunade ? Je veux lui parler. Je veux parler à celle que j'aime.

Il parlait calmement, d'une voix qui tranchait nettement avec celle de Sakura, totalement brisée.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée.

Hashirama demanda dans un souffle.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle est morte ! Morte ! s'écria Sakura, en versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Cette fois-ci, Hashirama sembla comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il parvint finalement à articuler :

- Tuez-moi.

Les deux kunoichis cillèrent, puis Chiyo s'exclama :

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Il y a encore des gens ici qui ont besoin de toi.

- Tu ne comprends pas… murmura Hashirama d'une voix rauque. Ce n'est pas une simple amourette, non… Elle… Elle est toute ma vie. Sans elle, la vie n'a plus aucune saveur. Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien.

Chiyo se glaça.

- Tu l'aimes donc tant que cela…

Pour seule réponse, Hashirama ouvrit les yeux, et elle lut la réponse dans ses yeux en larmes.

- Je serais prêt à mourir mille fois pour elle !

Sur cette phrase, Hashirama trembla, et perdit connaissance.

Sakura se précipita à son chevet, et constata que son état empirait.

- Il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire… C'est comme s'il refusait de s'accrocher à la vie, qu'il se laissait mourir…

Le regard embué de larmes de Chiyo fit le tour de la salle, puis finit par se poser sur Tsunade. Ce qu'elle vit la fit ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

- Saku… Sakura-san ! Le corps de Tsunade, il a bougé !

Pleine d'espoir, Sakura releva la tête.

Se serait-elle trompée ?

- Va vite voir son pouls, je m'occupe d'Hashirama !

Chiyo hocha la tête, puis se saisit de la main droite de Tsunade. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se raidit.

- Il bat ! Le pouls bat faiblement, mais il bat !

Sakura serra le poing, et s'exclama :

- Chiyo, Hashirama va de plus en plus mal, ce sera donc à toi de t'occuper de Tsunade. Penses-tu pouvoir y arriver ?

Chiyo opina du chef, et commença à soigner les plaies que Sakura avait entreprit de faire disparaître à l'aide de jutsus médicaux.

« Il l'aime. Elle l'aime. Ils s'aiment. Je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer dans leur relation. Je n'ai pas le droit de briser cet amour. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Chiyo continua à réparer les lésions.

« Hashirama ne m'aimera jamais, car Tsunade est la femme de sa vie, et je n'y peux rien. Mais je l'aime, et il en sera toujours ainsi. Et je ne serais heureuse que si lui est heureux. Mais pour cela, elle doit vivre. Vivre avec lui. »

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Chiyo. Le dilemme était terrible.

Finalement, au terme de plus de vingt minutes d'opération, Sakura réussit à stabiliser l'état d'Hashirama. Elle se tourna alors vers Chiyo, qui suait à grosses gouttes.

- Alors ?

- Elle va… beaucoup mieux, mais elle… n'est pas encore… tirée d'affaire… marmonna péniblement Chiyo.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Non ! fit Chiyo d'une voix ferme. Je vais y arriver, fais-moi confiance.

Sakura hocha la tête, puis s'apprêta à sortir de la salle un moment, pour annoncer que Hashirama était hors de danger.

C'est alors que la voix faible de Chiyo lui parvint.

- Tu sais, Sakura… Je l'aime…

- Qui ? lui répondit cette dernière, perdue.

- Hashirama.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas… Chiyo ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à la laisser mourir ! Si tu fais ça je…

Chiyo se contenta de sourire.

- Dis-leur qu'ils ont intérêt à vivre heureux, ces deux imbéciles…

Soudain, le corps de Chiyo s'affaissa sur le lit de Tsunade au moment où celle-ci ouvrait les yeux.

- Où suis-je…

Sakura se jeta dans ses bras, tout en prenant garde à ne pas la blesser. Elle adressa ensuite un sourire à Chiyo. Finalement, elle l'avait sauvée. Elle avait sauvée la petite amie de l'homme qui l'aimait.

Sakura releva gentiment Chiyo, mais le corps de cette dernière était lourd. Lourd et froid.

Elle tressaillit, puis, dans un flash de compréhension, sut ce qu'avait fait Chiyo.

Blanche, elle souleva la tête de la jeune fille, puis la berça lentement, sous les yeux rouges de larmes de Tsunade. Elle aussi avait compris.

- Elle m'a dit que ton pouls battait encore, qu'elle t'avait vu bouger. Elle a menti, évidemment… murmura Sakura.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça pour moi ? demanda la miraculée d'une voix faible.

Sakura leva des yeux tristes vers Tsunade.

- Hashirama n'aurait pas pu vivre sans toi. Et elle l'aimait…

Le cœur de Tsunade se serra à l'entente de la révélation. Chiyo était la personne la plus courageuse et noble qu'elle ait connue. Elle avait sacrifié son amour et sa vie pour leur bonheur.

- Chiyo… Je ne l'oublierai jamais, fit la voix d'Hashirama, qui s'était levé.

En dépit des ordres de Sakura, il rejoignit Tsunade sur son lit et l'enlaça. Les deux amoureux regardaient, les yeux tristes, la personne à qui ils devaient la vie. Une dette impossible à rembourser, si ce n'est en vivant ensemble, et heureux, tout le reste de leur vie.

- Je vois, dit sombrement Itachi. Alors comme ça, Chiyo maîtrisait cette technique… Je n'en savais rien.

Tous les membres de l'organisation, ainsi que Tsunade et Hashirama, qui allaient beaucoup mieux, avaient été réunis dans le hall du château. Et tous étaient partagés entre le rire et les larmes. Ils avaient cru perdre une amie pour en perdre une autre.

- Cependant, reprit Itachi, nous ferons le deuil de Chiyo plus tard, car l'ennemi est à nos portes. Ils arriveront au château dans deux heures, si j'en crois le rapport de nos éclaireurs.

Les ninjas se mirent à murmurer entre eux, inquiets. Il ne leur restait que très peu de temps...

Itachi toussota, et les bavardages cessèrent. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le chef.

- Tout d'abord, Sasori. As-tu fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Absolument. J'ai installé des pièges un peu partout autour du château, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un membre de l'organisation et je ne veux pas comb…

Itachi le coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Je sais, je sais, épargne-moi ce refrain, je le connais déjà par cœur. Merci à toi cependant. Eclipse et Terreur.

Les deux Capitaines concernés haussèrent les sourcils.

- Oui, Itachi-san ?

- Je veux que vos deux équipes quittent le château immédiatement. Votre mission : trouver Hidan et Jiraya, ainsi que Hinata, et ce Deidara.

De nombreux shinobis recommencèrent à murmurer, et le brouhaha envahit bientôt la salle.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'insurgea Sasuke. Ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et je veux me battre avec les autres !

- Je n'en doute pas, Sasuke. Néanmoins nous aurons besoin de tous nos alliés pour cette bataille, et Jiraya et Hinata seront d'une importance primordiale. Je compte sur vous, répondit Itachi d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme.

Les membres des deux équipes hochèrent la tête, et tournèrent les talons, à l'exception de Sasuke et Sakura.

Cette dernière prit la parole :

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, Itachi…

Elle semblait anxieuse, aussi Itachi ravala le sarcasme qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

- Je… Il n'y a rien entre nous deux, dit ensuite Sasuke en rougissant. C'était juste une erreur de ma part, tu sais.

Itachi éprouva du soulagement, mais n'en laissa rien transparaître.

- Bah, comme l'a dit Sakura, ça ne me regarde pas…

La kunoichi s'approcha alors d'Itachi, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'aimais sincèrement, Itachi, et je t'aime toujours d'ailleurs… Mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas me satisfaire d'un amour à sens unique.

Itachi inspira profondément, puis répondit, impassible :

- Je comprends.

Sur cet ultime dialogue, Sakura marcha à son tour vers la porte du château.

Ce fut alors au tour de Sasuke de venir voir son frère, qu'il enlaça.

- Itachi… Reste en vie, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste comme famille. Je ne veux plus jamais être seul.

- J'y compte bien, souris Itachi. Et toi, petit frère. Tu dois vivre.

Sasuke opina du chef, salua Naruto, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Itachi ferma les yeux. Pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, il avait menti à son frère.

Il fut alors ramené à la réalité par Shika.

- Très touchant, tout ça, mais on pourrait peut-être continuer le briefing ?

Itachi acquiesça, et se tourna vers Naruto.

- Naruto, tu te positionneras avec ton équipe dans le hall d'entrée. Si jamais la porte venait à être brisée, c'est à toi que reviendrait la tâche de tenir cette position. Chalad, Xin et Raphaela se joindront à vous.

Deux hommes et une femme opinèrent, et vinrent se placer aux côtés de Naruto, Ino et Kiba.

- Absolution, toi et Tsunade défendrez la muraille nord-ouest, juste au dessus de la porte principale. Tu seras aidé dans cette tâche par l'équipe Amertume, ainsi qu'Ephraim, Roger, Espada et Solène.

- Entendu, s'écrièrent en cœur les concernés.

- Je pense que cet endroit concentrera la majorité des attaques, c'est pourquoi deux Capitaines ne seront pas de trop. Ensuite…

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil sur le plan qu'il avait élaboré avec Shika.

- Les équipes Mirage et Rêve occuperont la tour Nord. Akatsuki va sans aucun doute venir de cette direction, je compte donc sur vous pour les mitrailler à coup de Suiton.

- Yosh ! s'exclama Zabuza en levant le pouce en l'air.

Itachi s'efforça d'ignorer l'intervention du dernier-né des Capitaines et continua son exposé.

- Je me chargerai de la muraille Nord-Est, et serai assisté dans cette tâche par pas moins de treize shinobis. J'ai nommé Luka, Grace, Onoko, Elias, Stephan, Arne, Sheila, Colm, Mikhail, Takeo, Maria, et Ascanio.

Les concernés notèrent l'information et partirent aussitôt se préparer.

- Bien, les autres tours et murailles seront moins exposées, et donc moins protégées, dit Itachi après s'être passé la main dans les cheveux. L'équipe Silence, ainsi que Bjorn et Helga occuperont la tour Est. La défense de la muraille Sud-Est, elle, sera entre les mains de huit shinobis : Ahmed, Park, Elise, Ursula, Chang, Andrei, Lyra et Tomas. Andrei, tu seras le chef de cette section, je compte sur toi.

Un russe d'une quarantaine d'années fit le salut militaire, puis répondit d'une voix éraillée :

- Nous tiendrons.

- Je continue… L'équipe Utopie se retranchera seule dans la tour Sud, la moins susceptible d'être attaquée.

Orochimaru ne cacha pas son contentement.

- Voilà qui me laissera du temps pour mes petites expériences…

- Utopie, si tu ouvres ton carnet, je me charge moi-même de te faire rôtir à petit feu, rugit Itachi. Ce n'est pas le moment !

Orochimaru se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Je plaisantais, Itachi-san. Je m'occuperais de mes expérimentations une fois que nous aurons écrasé ces minables !

Sa remarque provoqua un tollé parmi les shinobis qui restaient dans le hall, et qui n'avaient par conséquent pas encore été appelés.

Itachi toussota une nouvelle fois, et le silence revint.

- Muraille Sud-Ouest : Soran, Reiji, Adeline, John, Indira, Li, Joshua. Indira, tu seras la chef de groupe.

- A vos ordres, Itachi-san, répondit l'indienne d'à peine trente ans.

- Pour finir, Konan tiendra la tour Ouest, aidée en cela par Kenshiro, Keira, Boris et Eléanor.

Les cinq shinobis restants signalèrent leur accord puis partirent à leur tour. Itachi se permit alors un petit soupir. Tout cela était si fatigant…

Soudain, il entendit un autre soupir faire écho au sien.

- Le soupir, j'en ai les droits d'auteur… Pas touche…

Itachi se retourna vers la Capitaine en souriant :

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Shika ?

- Rien d'important… Peut-on parler deux minutes ?

Troublé, Itachi accepta, et la suivit jusqu'aux salles d'entraînement, où ils s'assirent sur un tatami.

Itachi ne peut s'empêcher d'être surpris par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. La dernière fois que cette salle avait été aussi silencieuse, Shisui et le Général venaient de mourir…

- De quoi voudrais-tu qu'on parle ? lui demanda Itachi à brûle-pourpoint. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Oui, je le sais bien… Je voudrais que l'on parle de toi. Et de ta façon de briser les liens avec les autres.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu veux me faire la morale, c'est ça ?

- Je pense juste que…

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas exactement à quel point Sakura m'aime. Mais si elle m'aime autant que je l'aime, alors elle ne supportera pas mon décès, tu comprends ? Je m'efforce de m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible, pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. Et il en est de même pour Sasuke. Je suis sa seule famille tu sais… Lorsque je mourrais, il souffrira beaucoup.

- C'était donc ça… murmura une Shika pensive. Cette mission que tu as donné à Eclipse et Terreur, ce n'étaient que pour éloigner ton frère et celle que tu aimes…

- Exactement, reconnut le Seigneur des Corbeaux. On ne peut rien te cacher. Je veux qu'ils soient loin si jamais je meurs aujourd'hui.

Shika le regarda, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

- A ton avis, quelles sont nos chances ?

Itachi tressaillit, puis un sourire gêné vint se peindre sur son visage.

- Les probabilités, ce n'est pas ton grand truc ? Je suppose que tu es mieux placée que moi pour le savoir, non ?

- J'aimerais connaître ta réponse…

Itachi baissa les yeux et se massa les tempes.

- Et bien… J'ai fait les calculs, et… Je dirai que nos chances sont de l'ordre de dix pourcents.

Shika n'eut aucune réaction.

- Je vois… Pour ma part, je les estime à huit pourcents. Dans tous les cas, cette bataille me semble perdue d'avance. Et j'ai l'impression que tu le sais, Itachi…

Ce dernier se releva, énervé.

- Non ! Une bataille n'est jamais perdue d'avance, jamais ! Et puis quand bien même… ajouta-t-il plus calmement. Il existe des causes pour lesquelles je me sacrifierai sans hésiter, et celle-ci en est une. Je ne laisserai pas le monde à Madara. Tant qu'il me restera force et espoir, je me battrai.

Le discours laissa la kunoichi indifférente.

- Et lorsqu'il n'y en aura plus ? D'espoir ?

- Alors il nous faudra déposer les armes… Je ne vous demanderai jamais de mourir pour rien, et dès lors que notre défaite sera inéluctable, il nous faudra nous rendre.

Shika se permit un sourire.

- Tu me rassures, pendant un moment, je pensais que tu comptais tous nous emporter dans ta tombe !

Itachi sourit à son tour.

- Si je dois mourir ici, et que je doive emporter quelqu'un avec moi, ce sera Madara. Mais vous, vous devez vivre. Tant que vous vivrez, l'espoir d'un monde meilleur existera… Même sous les fers, Amaterasu ne mourra vraiment que lorsque le dernier de ses membres rendra son dernier soupir.

- Je comprends, répondit finalement Shika. Mais Itachi… Le fait que tu n'en n'aies plus pour longtemps n'implique pas que tu dois te sacrifier… Tu peux encore…

- J'essaierai, la coupa Itachi avant de disparaître dans une volée de corbeaux.

Shika poussa un autre soupir, encore plus long que les précédents. Mettre le grappin sur Itachi avait toujours été difficile…

Lorsque Madara sortit de l'immeuble, il ne put s'empêcher de perdre contenance un bref instant. Son armée de sept cent shinobis armés de pied en cap était impressionnante.

Cependant, il se reprit rapidement. Il était un leader né, et il mènerait ses troupes à la victoire.

Madara n'était pas stupide, et ne refaisait jamais la même erreur. Il avait jadis sous-estimé Itachi et son organisation, et c'est pourquoi ce soir, il ne leur laisserait aucune chance. Or, il savait que le moral était déterminant dans une bataille, et que même dix fois plus nombreux rien n'était jamais gagné d'avance.

- Shinobis de l'Akatsuki, mes frères !

Zetsu sourit. Pour Madara, ces hommes n'étaient que de la vermine. Madara n'avait pas de frères ni d'égal, mais que des sous-fifres qui lui étaient inféodés.

- Ce soir, nous livrerons notre dernière bataille contre Amaterasu, et nous les écraserons ! Cette guerre n'a que trop duré ! hurla-t-il devant ses troupes. Ce soir, la résistance prendra fin, et nos partirons enfin à la conquête du monde !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentis dans la rue de Tokyo, puis une clameur s'éleva.

- Madara ! Madara !

Son nom scandé par presque mille personnes, le chef d'Akatsuki prit la tête de son armée et marcha vers la baie de Tokyo, conquérant. Le destin lui souriait depuis longtemps, et ce soir ne serait pas différent.

Sakura courait aux côtés de Sasuke dans un silence de mort. Devant eux, Neji, Lee et Shino bondissaient d'immeuble en immeuble.

Ils quitteraient bientôt Tokyo, songea Sasuke en regardant un panneau. Ils fuiraient Tokyo, et la guerre.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke engagea la conversation :

- Que penses-tu de cette mission, Sakura ?

- Elle me paraît pour le moins désespérée…

- Je le pense aussi. Et j'ai l'impression qu'Itachi n'a fait cela que pour nous éloigner du front…

Sakura ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle était incapable de comprendre ce qu'Itachi avait derrière la tête. Il avait changé radicalement de comportement, tout particulièrement avec elle.

- La veille de notre rupture, il déclarait m'aimer plus que jamais… Je ne le comprends plus, chuchota Sakura plus pour elle-même.

Soudain, elle se souvint d'une chose.

- Sasuke !

L'Uchiha se tourna vers elle, alarmé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je viens de me rappeler… Avant de partir, j'ai eu l'impression que ton frère mettait quelque chose dans ta poche lorsque qu'il t'a pris dans ses bras…

Au ton aigre de la kunoichi, Sasuke comprit qu'elle aurait elle aussi voulu un câlin de son frère, même si elle aurait préféré brûler en Enfer plutôt que de l'avouer.

Perplexe, l'Uchiha fouilla dans sa poche arrière et y trouva une enveloppe scellée.

- On dirait une lettre…

Sakura pila et lui lança sur un ton péremptoire :

- Ouvre-la.

Sasuke voulut s'exécuter, mais n'y parvint pas.

- Il y a un sceau… Trop compliqué pour moi, et pour quiconque ici… Si seulement Naruto ou Jiraya étaient là…

- Maintenant, on a une raison de plus de trouver Jiraya le plus vite possible, rit la jeune fille.

Lorsque les cinq shinobis furent sortis de la capitale, Neji sortit un plan.

- D'après Naruto, il y a des chances pour que Deidara et Hinata se trouvent au nord. En effet, lorsqu'il a perdu sa concentration, il a pensé à un décor enneigé…

- Un décor enneigé ? Et il sait lequel en particulier ? demanda Sasuke.

- Hélas non. Le décor en question est sort de son imagination… Donc ils peuvent être partout… Où il y a de la neige.

- Donc on marche vers la Russie, c'est ça ? ricana Lee.

- Exactement, répliqua Sasuke. Il faut bien commencer quelque part… Neji, toi, Lee et Shino partirez vers la Russie. Pendant ce temps-là, moi et Sakura partirons à la recherche de Jiraya.

- Vous savez où chercher ? fit un Neji peu convaincu.

- Hidan nous a donné l'ordre et la localisation des étapes… Vu que le pèlerinage se termine aujourd'hui, ils doivent être…

Sasuke regarda le plan, puis grinça des dents.

- Quelque part entre la Chine et la Corée.

Neji éclata de rire.

- Précis dis donc ! Et bien, bonne chance à vous deux… Quelle mission de merde, fit remarquer le Hyûga avant de partir vers le Nord avec Shino et Lee.

Sasuke et Sakura, après un instant d'hésitation, les imitèrent. Ils devaient se hâter. Avec un peu de chance… Non avec beaucoup de chance, ils seraient rentrés à temps pour secourir Itachi et leurs amis.

Itachi tourna sur lui-même et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, vérifiant que chaque shinobi était bien à son poste. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout le monde était prêt, même Orochimaru.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux ninjas qui occupaient la muraille Nord-Est à ses côtés.

Son regard s'attarda sur Arne, qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. L'allemand de vingt-trois ans n'avait intégré l'organisation que très récemment, et connaissait à peine les bases. En temps normal, il ne l'aurait jamais envoyé sur le front, mais il avait besoin de tous les bras disponibles pour cette bataille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Arne, tout va bien se passer. Je te protègerai…

Un peu rassuré par les mots de son chef, le bavarois se permit un petit sourire crispé, avant de reporter ses yeux bleus sur la baie de Tokyo, au Nord.

- Alors comme ça, vous sortez ensemble depuis deux mois ? demanda Karin, éberlué. Je ne savais pas…

Bjorn ne dissimula pas son hilarité.

- Le fait que nos soyons tous les deux danois, Helga et moi, a facilité le rapprochement , expliqua-t-il.

- Je comprends… Nous nous voyons au quotidien depuis presque un an, et là, quelques minutes avant ce qui pourrait être notre dernier jour, je me rends compte que je ne vous connais pas vraiment, lâcha Karin d'une voix triste.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire connaissance, sourit Helga en tripotant une mèche de ses cheveux dorés.

« Oui… Profitons de ce dernier instant de paix avant l'apocalypse… » écrivit Gaara avec son sable.

Les huit shinobis chargés de tenir le mur Sud-Est regardaient pensivement l'horizon. Ils savaient que l'ennemi ne viendrait pas de cette direction, mais ils voulaient regarder un dernière fois le calme plat de l'Océan Pacifique, avant que le cri des mouettes ne laisse place au fracas des armes.

- Je ne regrette rien… marmonna Andrei dans sa barbe. S'il me faut mourir ici, alors soit, mais je me battrai pour mes convictions.

- Bien dit, chef, sourit Park.

Le coréen était appuyé lascivement contre les remparts, et regardait le ciel bleu.

- Il est sept heures du soir, et il fait encore jour… et chaud ! Je suppose que l'on ne peut pas en dire autant dans ton pays, hein ?

- Mon pays, il t'emmerde, grogna le russe en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elise rejoignit Park dans son hilarité. Un rire un peu nerveux, mais ils en avaient besoin avant la bataille, car l'attente était pire que tout. Comme tant de combattants avant elle, elle n'attendait que le début des hostilités pour enfin oublier son inquiétude et son anxiété.

- Comment ça va, mon trésor ? murmura Anko à l'oreille d'Orochimaru.

- Je me porte comme un charme, ma puce, souffla l'ophidien. J'ai juste hâte que tout ce termine, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire…

- Je t'aime, chuchota Anko à son oreille.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

A côté de ses deux coéquipiers enlacés, Asuma fumait une cigarette, comme d'habitude.

« Ça craint… J'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui, je sens que ça va mal finir… »

La clope au bec, un petit sourire naquit bientôt sur les lèvres de la réincarnation du Sarutobi.

« Et dire que je pensais que la cigarette allait me tuer… De toute évidence, je serais mort avant que le Cancer ne pointe le bout de son nez ! Comme quoi, fumer tue, c'est de la connerie… »

Sur le mur Sud-Ouest, Indira priait le Brahman. Toute sa vie, elle avait été une bouddhiste pratiquante, et là, plus que jamais, elle voulait recommander son âme aux dieux.

A côté d'elle, John récitait le Notre Père, et elle se surprit à sourire. Quelque soit leur culture ou leur religion, ils partageaient tous le même état d'esprit, ils étaient pareils.

De son côté, Joshua et Li jouaient à pierre-feuille-ciseaux, le chinois manifestant haut et fort son investissement dans le jeu. Tous savaient qu'il faisait ça pour évacuer le stress, mais nul ne lui en fit la remarque.

Pendant ce temps-là, Konan bavardait avec Keira. L'anglaise était une des proches amies, une jeune fille hyperactive mais d'une beauté inouïe. Cependant, elle était loin du niveau des Capitaines ou de leurs élèves, aussi Konan était-elle bien déterminée à la protéger, même au péril de sa vie. A quelques mètres de là, Boris et Kenshiro fumaient ensemble en regardant les rares nuages naviguer dans le ciel azur.

- Celui-là, on dirait un ours, fit remarquer le russe à son ami.

- Absolument pas, répliqua le japonais en soufflant une bouffée de fumée. C'est un renard.

- N'importe quoi… fit Boris en secouant la tête, puis tous deux sourirent bêtement.

Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, Tsunade et Hashirama savouraient ce qui risquait d'être leur dernier moment ensemble. Nul besoin de paroles, ils dialoguaient avec les yeux, et la chaleur de leurs sentiments émanaient de tout leur être.

Sur leur droite, Kakashi et Espada discutaient de ce qui leur passait par la tête. La jeune espagnole avait un don hors norme pour lancer un sujet et tenir la conversation. Assez peu loquace, Kakashi ne pouvait même pas en placer une, ce qui faisait sourire Ephraim, situé un peu plus loin. Tout près de ce dernier, Bee avait sorti son carnet et notait ses sempiternelles rimes, tout en chantonnant d'une voix douce.

« La dernière bataille aura bientôt lieu, es-tu prêt à m'aider mon vieux ? »

**« Plus que jamais ! »** rugit Hachibi.

« Alors tiens toi prêt pour la dernière danse, celle de la joie et de l'espérance ! »

Zabuza était concentré. Il avait fait le vide autour de lui, et se préparait pour la bataille. Il était fier d'occuper la Tour Nord, celle qui serait la première à faire face à leurs assaillants. L'américain était très à l'aise en société, mais en ce jour, il n'aurait répondu à personne. Il ne sentait déjà plus rien, hormis son épée. Même l'air mélodieux joué par Tayuya n'atteignait pas ses oreilles.

Cette dernière s'était mis en tête de redonner le moral aux défenseurs, et ses doigts couraient sur sa flûte à une vitesse inégalable. Le dernier chant du rossignol, porteur d'espoir pour tous ses amis.

Shika, pour sa part, parlait avec ses élèves, Chôji et Tenten. Elle avait noué des liens très forts avec eux, et voulait en profiter le plus possible. En effet, en dépit de ce que lui avait dit Itachi, elle n'entrevoyait aucune chance de victoire. Elle se battrait par amour, mais pas par principes. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le cœur plutôt que sur la raison. Mirage le regretterait sans doute, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ses amis, et elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour ne pas les voir mourir.

Soudain, Karin poussa un cri d'alarme, et Suigetsu, qui guettait le moindre mouvement en provenance du port de Tokyo, lâcha, fataliste :

- Ils arrivent…


	42. Chapter 42

**42**

**Le château assiégé**

* * *

Les quelques sept cent ninjas de l'Akatsuki courraient sur la surface de l'eau. En temps normal, une évènement aussi extraordinaire aurait attiré les foules, mais pas cette fois : Le port de Tokyo était aussi silencieux qu'un cimetière. Le tsunami qui l'avait dévasté dans la matinée avait rappelé à la population combien Akatsuki était dangereuse.

Madara avait pris la tête du détachement, et regardait les parois de pierre du château se profiler à l'horizon. Elles miroitaient d'un halo rubis sous le soleil couchant, et le chef de l'Akatsuki se surprit à ressentit un désir plus fort encore de s'emparer du château, qui avait été son foyer il y a quelques années.

Soudain, un de ses hommes poussa un cri de souffrance, le faisant se retourner.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? fit-il, son agacement perceptible de tous.

- Un type est tombé dans un piège, expliqua Minato en secouant la tête d'un air désolé par tant d'incompétence.

Madara se rendit auprès de l'homme agonisant et examina le piège.

- Ingénieux… Un piège caché sous l'eau, qui se déclenche dès qu'il détecte du chakra à la surface.

Il jeta un regard froid à l'homme empalé par la pique en bois.

- Je vous en prie, Madara-sama… Aidez-moi…

Madara l'ignora et se tourna vers Zetsu. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des problèmes mineurs.

- Zetsu ? Combien y en a-t-il ?

L'étrange shinobi engoncé dans sa plante se concentra, et des nerfs gonflèrent autour de son œil droit.

« **Byakugan !** »

- **Il y en a des milliers !** fit-il estomaqué. **Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui…** reprit-il après une pause. **Si comme je le pense Sasori en est l'auteur, il se sera aidé de ses marionnettes pour les concevoir.**

- Sasori ? Tu ne m'a pas dit qu'il les avait rejoint ! rugit Madara.

**- Excusez-moi, je pense l'avoir omis…** répondit Zetsu d'une petite voix. **Sasori a d'ailleurs réparé l'autel, et le Rikudô l'a remis en état de marche.**

Madara balaya l'information d'un revers de main.

- Qu'importe. Nous continuons à avancer ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son armée.

De nombreuses protestations se firent entendre, et il dit d'une voix terrible :

- Vous avez le droit de fuir, ou de ne pas avancer, mais je me chargerai personnellement de votre cas. Zetsu ne va pas repérer les pièges pour tout le monde car si nous les évitons tous, nous mettrons trois jours pour arriver au château !

Les réfractaires baissèrent la tête de soumission, et l'armée se remit en marche, dans un silence ponctué par les cris de douleur des victimes des pièges.

Madara, tout en évitant les pièges en se servant de ses réflexes, repensa à ce que lui avait dit Zetsu.

« Sasori… Lui et Orochimaru son décidément pleins de ressource. Il me les faut absolument ! Leurs capacités me permettrons de vaincre l'autre Madara une fois que j'aurais conquis ce monde. »

Itachi, du haut de la muraille Nord-est, se réjouit de voir que les installations de Sasori prélevaient un important tribut dans les rangs de l'Akatsuki.

« Il ne manque plus que des mines et ce serait parfait… » songea-t-il, alors que le nom de Deidara s'imposait à son esprit.

Cependant, lorsque Madara mit pied à terre, il recouvra son sérieux. Quelques instants plus tard, l'armée de son ennemi, qui lui donnait l'impression d'une colonie de fourmis -grouillante mais organisée-, quitta à son tour les eaux dangereuses pour le sol rassurant de l'îlot.

Les six cent rescapés de détachement de Madara ne cacha pas son soulagement.

- Enfin… lâcha l'un d'eux. J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais…

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, une pique surgit du sol et lui perça le cœur.

- Et… Merde… cracha le shinobi, avant de mourir.

Dans une grande confusion, l'armée de Madara retrouva sa formation en toute hâte, puis se lança à l'assaut du château, qui leur semblait être un havre de paix au milieu d'un enfer de pièges en tout genre.

Une poignée de minutes -et de morts- plus tard, les assaillants furent au pied des murs, et entreprirent alors, sous les directives de leur chef, d'encercler la place forte. Madara mit deux cent hommes devant la muraille Nord-ouest, deux cent autres à l'ombre du mur Nord-est, le reste de son armée diminuée se pressant devant les deux autres murailles moins protégées.

Madara leva la tête vers la muraille Nord-Est, et vit Itachi, qui semblait impassible, comme à l'ordinaire. Cette fois-ci, aucune remarque acide ou pique moqueuse ne s'échappa des lèvres de Madara. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais les sous-estimer.

Après avoir échangé un long regard, le chef des envahisseurs appela Danzou.

Le héraut de l'Akatsuki s'avança alors, et déroula un long parchemin.

Au moment où les derniers rayons du soleil rougeâtre venaient embraser la baie et le château, les mots de Danzou résonnèrent comme le glas de l'espoir.

- Uchiha Madara, Chef des Fils du Vent et de l'Akatsuki, et souverain de ces terres de droit comme de fait, ordonne au traître et usurpateur Uchiha Itachi, le soi-disant Seigneur des Corbeaux, de se rendre immédiatement lui et ses ninjas sous peine d'un anéantissement total et sans condition. Si le traître dépose les armes, Madara s'engage à le pardonner et à lui laisser la vie sauve, à lui et à ses subordonnés.

A l'écoute de cette phrase, Itachi serra le poing, livide de colère. Alors c'était lui le traître ? Et Madara avait le toupet de se prétendre le chef des Fils du Vent ? Comment osait-il…

Itachi se fit violence pour se calmer et se mit à respirer lentement. Il ne devait pas perdre son sa concentration et son impassibilité devant les hommes qui croyaient en lui.

- Moi, Uchiha Itachi, déclare mettre ma vie en jeu pour anéantir le tyran Madara et ses projets diaboliques. Jusqu'à ce que la fleur de l'espoir se fane, je me battrai avec mes amis pour la paix et la liberté ! Je rejette toutes vos conditions.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit Danzou d'une voix neutre, avant de reculer pour laisser la place à Madara.

Ce dernier s'avança, et posa la main sur la champ de force entourant le château.

Grâce à son tatouage, il le traversa sans difficulté, et se retrouva comme prévu devant un deuxième champ de force. Une fois qu'il l'aurait détruit, tous ses subalternes pourraient commencer le siège.

Madara sortit un rouleau et coula un regard méfiant à Minato.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Ça marchera, le garantit l'Ombre.

Chose rare, Madara décida de lui faire confiance, et aspira le sceau contenu dans le parchemin, avant d'appuyer la main sur le champ de force.

Aussitôt, ce dernier se mit à grésiller, puis disparut dans un craquement sinistre.

Itachi jeta un regard à Karin, qui se trouvait à sa droite, sur la tour Est. Malgré sa vue déficiente, il comprit que leur dernière protection était tombée.

- Préparez-vous à vous battre ! s'écria-t-il en dégainant son sabre.

Madara, qui avait probablement épuisé tout son stock d'originalité pour le moment, se décida pour un ordre simple, direct, et vieux comme le monde.

- A l'attaque !

Et dans un silence toujours aussi stupéfiant, les cinq cents cinquante ninjas d'Akatsuki se jetèrent sur les parois et entamèrent alors une escalade propre au ninja, en se contentant de marcher sur ces dernières.

Les défenseurs furent prompts à réagir. Orochimaru leur avait fourni quelques marmites d'une substance corrosive dont il avait le secret, et des cris inhumains éclatèrent à nouveau dans la nuit tombante.

Lorsque les marmites furent vide, les ninjas d'Amaterasu jetèrent leur dévolu sur des armes plus classiques, et les assiégeants furent bientôt la cible de centaines de kunais, shurikens, et armes de lancers en tout genre, Lee ayant notamment jeté par mégarde un de ses poids d'entraînement.

Les assaillants tombaient comme des mouches, étant condamnés à subir sans aucune chance de riposter. C'est à ce moment-là que quelques shinobis, Madara à la baguette, se mirent à utiliser le Ninjutsu pour occuper les défenseurs pendant l'ascension de leur alliés.

Une pluie de jutsus Katon martela les murailles du château, bien que la plupart soit stoppées par le premier champ de force.

Mais la diversion eut l'effet attendu, et un premier assaillant posa les pieds sur les remparts, suivi par beaucoup d'autres.

Certains n'eurent pas le loisir d'en profiter très longtemps, Shika ayant par exemple réservé un comité d'accueil particulièrement chaleureux au premier qui se présenta à elle, puisqu'il fut aussitôt happé par un dragon aqueux et repartit en sens inverse, et ce nettement plus vite qu'à l'aller.

Néanmoins, les défenseurs furent vite dépassés et la mêlée envahit les remparts.

Parmi les troupes d'Itachi, le premier à tomber fut Luka, lâchement frappé dans le dos par un deuxième adversaire.

Dès lors, les combats prirent vite l'allure d'une cohue indescriptible. Plus aucune stratégie n'était à l'œuvre, les shinobis avaient mis leur raison de côté et laissaient leur corps agir de lui-même, par le biais des réflexes acquis après des heures d'entraînement.

Comme l'avait prévu Itachi, la tour Nord et les murailles Nord-ouest et Nord-est durent faire face au plus grand nombre d'ennemis. Une véritable marée humaine envahit les remparts Nord-ouest, avant d'être réduits en charpie par une Bee déchaînée. Pour chacune de ses rimes, un de ses adversaires perdait la vie.

Ephraim, à quelques pas de là, avait nettement plus de problèmes. Il tentait vainement de toucher son adversaire du jour, une femme particulièrement agile.

Après avoir tenté quelques jutsus Raiton sans succès, il décida le tout pour le tout, et se jeta sur elle. Les deux ninjas roulèrent sur le sol de pierre en frappant, étranglant, mordant. Tous les coups étaient permis.

Ephraim vint finalement à bout de son adversaire d'un coup létal sur la nuque. Cependant, il déchanta vite en voyant le kunai enfoncé dans sa propre poitrine.

Kabuto vit Ephraim tomber au sol, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le pleurer, voire même d'être triste. Il enjamba le corps de son ami, et frappa mortellement le premier shinobi à sa portée. Soudain, il fut accosté par un shinobi qu'il connaissait très bien : Kimimaro.

Le ninja médical plissa les yeux puis jeta un regard de défi à son adversaire. Celle-ci le releva sans hésiter, et se jeta sur lui à grand renforts d'os.

De son côté, Kakashi était l'auteur d'un véritable carnage. Il réduisait en charpie tous les ninjas assez fous pour enjamber les créneaux de sa portion de rempart. Dans le même temps, il s'efforçait de protéger Espada, et lui avait déjà sauvé la mise deux fois. Cependant, Kakashi savait que lorsque la fatigue pointerait le bout de son nez, il perdrait de la vitesse, et tout deviendrait alors plus compliqué…

A la gauche de l'espagnole et de son ange gardien, Hashirama et Tsunade formaient un tandem d'acier, inébranlable devant les assauts répétés des ninjas adverses.

- Peuh… Que de la chair à canon tout ça… lâcha Hashirama tout en se battant contre un adversaire un peu plus coriace que les autres.

Comme prévu, le ninja prit la mouche, et cracha avant de plonger sur le Capitaine.

- Je fais te faire bouffer ton masque, enfoiré !

Hashirama attendait cette ouverture, et lui trancha la carotide sans aucune pitié.

Tsunade, elle broyait un par un ses ennemis, et combattait au milieu des fragments d'os et des flaques de sang coagulé.

Roger, lui, avait perdu la vie dès le premier assaut. Surpris par une boule de feu projetée par les hommes restés en bas, il n'avait pas réagi assez vite et n'avait pu bloquer la lame du ninja qui avait surgi devant lui.

Solène l'avait vengé, mais peinait à résister aux vagues d'assaillants malgré les aides occasionnelles de l'équipe Absolution.

La tour Ouest n'était pas épargnée par les combats, et Konan, malgré les réticences de ses coéquipiers, les avaient protégé avec ses feuilles de papier.

A chaque fois que l'un d'eux était touché un sabre ou autre, les papiers salvateurs détournaient le coup. Cependant, les compagnons de Konan savaient que cette technique était coûteuse en chakra, et que la porte-parole ne pourrait pas la maintenir éternellement.

Lorsque Kenshiro fut tué par un jutsu Katon, la détermination de Konan à les protéger n'en fut que plus forte, et elle renforça ses protections tout en tuant nombre d'adversaires.

La muraille Sud-ouest était elle aussi le théâtre d'un massacre, à sens unique. Les assiégeants n'avaient pas le temps de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pied sur les remparts qu'ils étaient aussitôt envoyés dans l'autre monde. Bien que les défenseurs de cette muraille ne comptent pas parmi les plus puissants, leur courage et leur volonté leur permettait de résister au-delà de tout ce dont Itachi aurait pu rêver.

Joshua en particulier était dans un bon jour. Le jeune israélien taillait de l'Akatsukien à la douzaine, à la stupeur de ses amis qui ne l'imaginaient pas si bon. Joshua avait eu une enfance extrêmement difficile, qui l'avait très marquée. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux autres. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait dissimulé son nom de réincarnation, chose rare parmi les ninjas d'Amaterasu. Le prodige de l'épée était tout simplement Gekko Hayate, ce qui n'était pas rien…

Orochimaru, Anko et Asuma, seuls en haut de leur tour, n'avaient pas beaucoup de travail. La quantité comme la qualité des assaillants était loin de leur faire peur, et il se permettaient même quelques plaisanteries entre deux vagues d'ennemis.

Asuma alla jusqu'à allumer sa cigarette, mais il devait le regretter. Un shinobi de l'Akatsuki arrivé à bon port lança un shuriken qui vint s'enfoncer dans la gorge du Sarutobi, qui mourut sur le coup.

Anko, en larmes, le vengea, mais elle savait que ça ne ramènerait pas Asuma. Comme quoi, même chez les meilleurs, un instant d'inattention ou un coup du sort pouvait être fatal.

Le mur Sud-est n'était pas le plus exposé, mais ses défenseurs perdaient beaucoup de terrain.

Parmi ces derniers, Tomas et Ursula avaient déjà trouvé la mort. Et les autres, malgré leur résistance farouche, désespéraient de voir le vent tourner. Ils semblaient condamnés….

Park, en désespoir de cause, tente une charge mais fut promptement abattu par un sort Fuuton.

Andrei cria alors à ses hommes de se calmer, et d'attendre une ouverture. Ils ne devaient pas perdre d'autres ninjas aussi bêtement.

La tour Est, dans laquelle se trouvait Gaara, Karin, Bjorn et Helga livrait un combat à sens unique. Sans surprise, Gaara trucidait des dizaines de sbires de l'Akatsuki tout en faisant tomber des blocs compacts de sable du haut de la tour pour faire basculer les ennemis en train d'y grimper. Mais Karin et les deux danois ne déméritaient pas. Bjorn et Helga faisaient preuve d'un sens tactique et d'un esprit d'équipe remarquables et protégeaient l'un et l'autre tout en abattant nombre d'ennemis. Karin, lui, semblait avoir découvert une nouvelle passion pour les Akatsukiens cuits à la vapeur.

La muraille Nord-Est serait tombée depuis longtemps sans Itachi. Dépassés par le nombre, seuls les jutsus surpuissants de l'Uchiha lui permettaient aux défenseurs de rester en vie. Mais en dépit de tous les efforts du Seigneur des Corbeaux, l'ukrainien Mikhaïl, la jeune japonaise Onoko et l'italien Ascanio finirent par rejoindre Luka -et Shinigami-.

Itachi avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le siège avait commencé, et se battait sans même y penser. La nuit était devenue noire comme l'encre, et, à l'image d'une Amaterasu submergée par ses ennemis, la lune demeurait la dernière source de lumière dans une obscurité angoissante.

Enfin, la tour Nord attirait elle aussi nombre de shinobis. Les deux Capitaines et leurs élèves y livraient une bataille chaotique qui se soldait par leur victoire, du moins pour l'instant. En effet, Shika sentait déjà son bras s'engourdir, et son penchant naturel pour le pessimisme lui fit dire qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Suigetsu et Zabuza, eux, ne semblaient ressentir aucune fatigue et continuaient inlassablement à découper leurs adversaires en rondelles. Shika était subjuguée par la force de Zabuza. Le colosse était une véritable force de la nature. Il soulevait, abattait, et faisait tourner sans mal son épée titanesque sans qu'aucune goutte de sueur ne vienne apparaître sur son front.

Madara se tenait droit comme un i à une dizaine de mètres de le porte principale du château d'Amaterasu.

« Je suppose qu'ils ont mis Kyuubi à l'intérieur, je ne l'ai pas vu sur les murailles… » pensa-t-il, avant de dire tout haut :

- Zetsu ?

L'Ombre s'approcha sans un bruit.

- Madara-sama ?

- Ton rapport de la situation actuelle s'il te plaît…

Zetsu s'exécuta aussitôt d'une voix mécanique.

- Il reste environ deux cent cinquante ninjas de notre côté, et un peu plus de soixante du leur. Cependant, ils commencent à fatiguer, comme prévu.

Madara eut un sourire réjouit.

- C'est parfait ! Je fais d'un pierre deux coups en me débarrasse de tous ces faibles…

Zetsu ne répondit rien, mais demanda :

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, pourquoi ne pas détruire les murs avec un jutsu ? Nous perdrions moins d'hommes et de temps.

- Le champ de force, Zetsu, le champ de force. Grâce à nos tatouages, nous pouvons le traverser, mais nos jutsus ne le peuvent pas, du moins pas les moins puissants. De plus…

Madara fit une pause, et l'Ombre schizophrène lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne veux pas abîmer mon futur palais, compléta l'Uchiha.

Il contempla le château quelques instants, puis dit à Zetsu :

- Appelle la deuxième division.

L'Ombre hocha la tête, et disparut sous terre.

Une fois qu'il eut transmis le message, une nouvelle armée apparut dans le port de Tokyo, et fila vers le château sans attendre.

Lorsqu'il les vit, Itachi se sentit envahi par le découragement. Environ deux cents ninjas arrivaient en renfort.

« J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'avait « que » sept cent hommes… Je suppose que ces gars-là viennent des bases implantées à l'étranger. »

Les troupes fraîches, une fois arrivées sur l'île, se jetèrent à l'assaut sans tarder. C'est alors que les défenseurs découvrirent avec horreur que ces shinobis étaient bien meilleurs que les autres. Bien entendu, tout était relatif car ils ne faisaient pas le poids face aux Capitaines ou à leurs élèves, mais leur niveau était cependant un cran au-dessus. Les Capitaines eux-mêmes ne parvenaient à les abattre qu'après trois ou quatre coups de plus, ce qui contribuait à les fatiguer plus encore.

Cette nouvelle vague rendit la situation de la tour Nord encore plus compliquée qu'auparavant. La résistance incarnée par les deux Capitaines et leurs élèves s'apparentait de plus en plus à un rocher entouré par un océan déchaîné.

Shika utilisa ses ombres pour étrangler ou empaler les ennemis tandis que Zabuza et Suigetsu alternaient entre coup de taille et jutsu Suiton. Chôji et Tenten étaient à bout de souffle, mais se battaient encore, affrontant chaque adversaire comme s'il s'agissait du dernier.

Tayuya, voyant que Kabuto avait quelques difficultés contre Kimimaro, sauta de la tour pour atterrir sur la muraille Nord-ouest avec souplesse.

Aussitôt arrivée, elle utilisa sa flûte pour lancer un genjutsu à Kimimaro, ce qui permit à Kabuto de reprendre son souffle. Mais Kimimaro n'était pas une novice, et finit par disperser l'illusion. Voyant cela, Tayuya décida d'invoquer deux créatures pour les diriger grâce à la musique. Il s'agissait de sa technique favorite, qu'elle avait gardé en réserve pour les adversaires plus puissants. Et Kimimaro faisait partie de ceux-la.

Pendant ce temps-la, Bee et Kakashi continuaient leur ballet mortel. Le ninja copieur était plus que jamais amer de n'avoir pas pu protéger Espada, qui venait de trouver la mort. Une fois de plus, il avait échoué…

De l'autre côté de la muraille, Solène était tombée à son tour, et seuls restaient le binôme d'Absolution, qui continuait à faire des ravages dans les rangs ennemis.

Hashirama multipliait les jutsus Mokuton et les coups sauvages de son sabre, et nul ne semblait capable de l'arrêter.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sur sa droite, et bougea juste à temps pour éviter la boule de feu qui se dirigeait vers sa tête. Les yeux d'Absolution se posèrent sur le coupable, qui blanchit. En désespoir de cause, le shinobi sauta de la muraille et entreprit de la redescendre à toute vitesse. Il n'était pas fou, et savait que combattre cet homme, c'était du suicide.

Une fois arrivé en bas, il fut reçu dignement par Madara qui le décapita proprement.

- J'ai horreur des lâches… grinça l'Uchiha avant de reporter son regard sur la Tour Ouest.

Utakata y était finalement arrivé, et affrontait maintenant Konan dans une lutte acharnée. A la grande surprise de Madara, cette dernière le dominait de la tête et des épaules. Les jutsus Suiton du jinchuuriki avaient beau mouiller les papiers de la kunoichi, celle-ci avait toujours un coup d'avance sur lui. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, en subissant les coupures et les explosions des parchemins explosifs dissimulés parmi les papiers.

Soudain, Utakata se laissa envahir par la colère, et le chakra de Rokubi explosa autour de lui, soufflant Konan.

La porte-parole heurta les créneaux de la tour en poussant un cri de douleur. Malgré tout, elle se releva rapidement et promena un regard triste et plein de colère sur les cadavres de ses compagnons. Ils n'avaient pas résisté à la fureur du jinchuuriki. Elle était désormais seule à défendre la tour. Loin de se décourager, Konan n'en reçut qu'une volonté plus forte encore.

Une volonté accrue par la haine.

D'une voix terrible, elle hurla :

**- Sekkan' no Youshi !** (_le sarcophage de papier_)

Aussitôt, des milliers de feuilles volèrent vers Utakata et commencèrent à le recouvrir. Utakata comprit qu'il risquait d'être momifié vivant si cette situation s'éternisait, et décida d'agir en conséquence.

Six queues de chakra poussèrent derrière son dos, telles des bulles, et les papiers qui l'enveloppaient se mirent à brûler sous l'action de son chakra corrosif.

Konan, en voyant cela, décida pourtant de persévérer, et des dizaines de milliers de morceaux de papier volèrent à la rencontre de son adversaire.

Rokubi sourit. Même s'il commençait à suffoquer, son chakra pourrait dissoudre sans difficulté ces couches de papier, aussi nombreuses soient-elles.

Soudain, il se figea. Cette sensation…

Il blanchit en constatant que ses queues de chakra disparaissaient. Utakata se mit à paniquer lorsqu'il ne sentit plus son bijuu. Que se passait-il ? Soudain, il entendit la voix de Konan, distante en raison des couches de papier qui occultaient ses oreilles.

- Parmi mes bouts de papier, j'ai dissimulé un parchemin contenant un sceau que m'a fourni Naruto. Il permet de sceller les pouvoirs d'un bijuu pendant une période limitée… Tu peux remercier ton sempai Minato, c'est lui qui a montré le sceau à Naruto…

Utakata comprenait à présent. Le parchemin en question s'était faufilé jusqu'à son ventre, et s'était appliqué sur son sceau de jinchuuriki.

« Enfer… Je… Je vais mourir… » pensa Utakata alors que l'air venait à lui manquer. Soudain, il sentit une douleur lancinante lui traverser la poitrine, et tous les bouts de papier disparurent, lui rendant par la même occasion la vue et suffisamment d'air pour respirer.

Il baissa les yeux sur le sabre planté dans sa poitrine. Konan lui avait épargné la mort par asphyxie, celle dont on disait qu'elle était la pire de toutes.

Il la remercia d'un regard avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

La deuxième division avait porté un coup dur à l'étanchéité de la défense de la muraille Sud-ouest. Cette dernière avait brisé l'équilibre physique et mental des défenseurs, qui avaient commencé à se faire tuer, l'un après l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'Indira et Hayate restaient les seuls à défendre les centaines de mètres carrés qu'ils s'étaient jurés de protéger. Dos à dos, les ultimes survivants continuaient à se battre pour leur survie et leurs idéaux. Pas un instant la perspective de se rendre ne traversa leurs esprits. Ils se battraient jusqu'à la fin.

Cette dernière vint rapidement. Encerclés par une dizaine d'adversaires, lardés de coups, les deux ninjas finirent par s'écrouler, baignant dans leur sang et dans celui que leurs lames avaient répandu.

Du haut de la tour Sud, Orochimaru et Anko continuaient à s'amuser. Les deux ninjas étaient encore loin de leurs limites, et le flux d'adversaires allait en s'amenuisant.

- Pas si dur que ça finalement… ricana Orochimaru. On en faisait des montagnes mais…

Sa voix s'étrangla en voyant les derniers défenseurs de la muraille Sud-ouest tomber. Ils avaient perdu le mur.

- Amuse-toi bien chérie, je reviens ! s'écria l'ophidien avant de sauter de la tour.

Un instant plus tard, la vingtaine de ninjas de l'Akatsuki qui avaient élu domicile sur la muraille sentit une aura malfaisante envahir l'air, le rendant presque irrespirable.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers le masque multicolore d'Utopie.

- Bye bye ! sourit ce dernier avant de dire dans un souffle :

**- Fuuton : Akuma no Kisoku.** (_le souffle du Diable_)

Lorsque les shinobis entendirent le nom du jutsu, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, mais ils étaient déjà condamnés.

Des volutes de d'air brunâtre flotta jusqu'à eux et pénétra leurs narines, les faisant aussitôt tousser et cracher leurs poumons. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la muraille Sud-ouest comportait vingt cadavres de plus.

- Si ils s'étaient bouchés le nez au lieu de fuir comme des cons… ricana Orochimaru d'une voix méchante, avant de rejoindre sa dulcinée.

Le bilan de la muraille Sud-est n'était guère plus glorieux. Andrei était tout simplement le seul survivant des six membres qui composaient initialement l'équipe.

« J'ai failli à mon rôle de chef d'équipe » se dit le russe en évitant un coup de sabre. En s'apercevant qu'il était encerclé par cinq ninjas, Andrei lâcha son épée.

Voyant cela, ses cinq ennemis levèrent leur sabre, mais le russe agrippa le dessous de sa veste.

Un des shinobis de l'Akatsuki se gaussa :

- Tu nous fais quoi là ? Un strip-tease ?

- Ouaip, répondit Andrei de sa voix éraillée en ôtant complètement sa veste et son tee-shirt.

C'est alors que ses adversaires virent la vingtaine de parchemins explosifs que l'homme avait collé sur son torse.

- Merci d'être venus, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle, murmura Andrei avant de se faire exploser.

Malgré ses grandes réserves de chakra, Gaara sentait ses forces diminuer. La fatigue physique et psychologique n'épargnait jamais personne, même le plus puissant des combattants.

Il broya un dernier adversaire avec son sarcophage de sable, puis se tourna vers Karin.

« Ça te dit un petit feu de joie pour en finir avec tout ça ? »

Karin opina du chef en souriant, et tous deux lancèrent le même jutsu.

**- Katon : Gouryuuka no jutsu** (_le grand dragon de feu_)

Les deux jutsus vinrent se percuter, mais, à la stupeur des shinobis présents, n'explosèrent pas. Ils fusionnèrent donnant naissance à un immense dragon de feu à deux queues.

**- Katon : Gouryuuka no Gappei.** (_la fusion des grands dragons de feu_) énonça Karin.

Le jutsu de flammes carbonisa la dizaine d'assaillants qui escaladaient la façade de la tour, et Gaara et Karin échangèrent un regard complice. Ils adoraient travailler une équipe, car ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de se parler.

Pendant ce temps-la, Boris et Helga continuaient à tenir bon. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de travail à faire puisque Karin et surtout Gaara faisaient le ménage, mais faisaient tout de même leur part du boulot.

Itachi promena un regard désolé autour de lui. Tant de morts… Arne et lui étaient les seuls de la muraille à avoir survécu. Apparemment, ils avaient repoussé l'attaque, mais à quel prix…

Itachi regarda les alentours, et constata que c'était partout la même chose : seuls les ninjas les plus puissants avaient survécu. Ils n'avaient pas su protéger les moins expérimentés.

Itachi jura, puis regarda en dessous de lui. Nulle trace de Madara ni de ses Ombres. Cependant, ils seraient bientôt là, aucun doute là-dessus.

Constatant qu'il n y avait plus trace d'ennemis de son côté, Itachi courut vers la tour Nord, et vint prêter main forte aux défenseurs de cette dernière. Quelques justus Katon et deux ou trois coups d'épée plus tard, tous les ennemis avaient été vaincus.

Itachi se permit un petit soupir de soulagement, avant de couler un regard sur sa gauche. Au pied de la muraille Nord-ouest, se tenaient Madara et ses Ombres.

- Ils sont là… Que tous les shinobis libres descendent des remparts et se réunissent à l'extérieur, devant la porte principale ! s'exclama-t-il, les mains en porte-voix.

Tous s'exécutèrent, hormis Kabuto et Tayuya, qui restaient seuls sur la muraille Nord-ouest pour combattre Kimimaro.

Bientôt, les vingt-quatre ninjas concernés se retrouvèrent devant le portail du château, faisant face aux huit silhouettes de leurs ennemis.

Itachi regarda ses compagnons, et constata que tous mis à part Orochimaru et Anko étaient à plat. Le combat ne serait pas facile…

Il s'aperçut aussi que parmi les Ombres, Tobirama manquait à l'appel. Plutôt étrange… Mais il l'oublia bien vite. Il y avait plus urgent.

- Bordel ! explosa Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

Ino essaya de le calmer de sa voix douce :

- Je suppose qu'ils comptent garder le meilleur pour la fin… Ils préfèrent sans doute affronter les défenseurs des murailles d'abord.

- C'est illogique ! tempêta le blond. Ils perdront beaucoup plus d'hommes en partant à l'assaut des murailles. Passer par la porte est beaucoup plus sûr !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kiba qui répondit.

Le maître chien, assis sur la première marche des escaliers, caressait Akamaru.

- Je suppose que Madara n'est pas très regardant envers ses alliés… A mon avis, il veut se débarrasser de ses éléments les plus faibles en les envoyant au casse-pipe. Il a toujours été très darwiniste, du genre à promouvoir la sélection naturelle…

Naruto et Ino se tournèrent vers lui, ébahis.

Kiba fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien… C'est que c'est pas courant que tu sortes ce genre de truc, dit Ino avec tact.

L'Inuzuka se mit à bouder. Il n'allait tout de même pas leur dire qu'il avait appris sa dernière phrase par cœur, ça gâcherait tout l'effet !

Cependant Naruto, était toujours aussi énervé.

- Ecoutez, je pense que l'on devrait sortir.

Ses deux élèves, ainsi que Raphaela, Xin et Chalad n'en croyaient par leurs yeux.

- Comment ? Tu voudrais abandonner une position aussi stratégique ?!

Naruto leur adressa un regard flamboyant.

- A quoi bon tenir la porte d'un château s'il n'y a plus personne pour le peupler ? A l'heure où nous parlons, nos amis meurent au-dessus de nos têtes ! Je prends la responsabilité de cet acte, alors allons-y.

Ino ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Naruto serait toujours Naruto.

Madara toussa, et six Ombres, ainsi que Danzou, se tournèrent vers lui.

- Messieurs, il est temps de finir le boulot. Je ne pense pas qu'ils opposeront beaucoup de résistance maintenant…

Tous se mirent au garde à vous, puis se tournèrent vers les dernières forces d'Amaterasu.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte du château s'ouvrit avec fracas. Apocalypse en sortit, suivi des cinq ninjas qui l'accompagnaient.

Lorsqu'il vit Itachi, il fut un poil rassuré, mais constata cependant qu'ils avaient perdu plus de la moitié de leurs forces initiales.

- Ça va chier ! tonna-t-il.

- Choisissez vos adversaires… déclara Madara, comme à un buffet.

Minato fut le premier à parler.

- Je veux Naruto ! Quelque chose me dit que ce petit blond voudrait sa revanche, hein ?

Le petit blond lui décocha un regard noir, mais ne dit rien.

Cependant Itachi lança à son vieil ennemi :

- Madara, si tu crois que nous n'allons pas utiliser notre supériorité numérique, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil…

- Faites comme vous voulez, ricana Madara.

Ce fut alors au tour de Kakuzu de s'avancer.

- Je veux Itachi.

Madara plissa les yeux.

- Il me revient, Kakuzu…

L'Uchiha réfléchit quelques instants, puis lâcha :

- Enfin fais comme tu veux… Mais je veux que tu me laisses l'achever. Je dois réparer mon erreur d'autrefois. J'aurais dû l'exécuter quand j'en avais la possibilité, ajouta-t-il d'une voix un brin nostalgique.

Kakuzu opina du chef, et ce fut au tour de Kisame de parler.

- Marrant tout ça... On se croirait à la maternelle…

- Comme si tu savais ce que c'est, répliqua aussitôt Minato. Un mec aussi con que toi n'est jamais allé à l'école, où alors ses profs n'étaient pas très doués…

Kisame lui adressa un regard meurtrier, puis porta son dévolu sur Zabuza. Il avait envie de se mesurer à son confrère des sept épéistes de Kiri.

**- Orochimaru… **souffla Zetsu.

- Si jamais tu gagnes, laisse-le en vie, j'en ai besoin, l'avertit Madara.

**- Compris.**

- Très honoré de cette attention, ricana Orochimaru en sortant Kusanagi de son gosier.

Il allait sans doute devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde dans ce combat.

Rai, pour sa part, déclara dans un sourire :

- Bee. J'ai envie de voir ce que vaut mon frère de réincarnation.

Bee le regarda silencieusement, puis griffonna quelque chose dans son carnet. De toute évidence, les évènements à venir ne l'angoissaient pas le moins du monde…

- Mirage. J'ai envie de me mesurer à elle… murmura Mei.

Madara se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Comme tu voudras…

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Danzou, qui déclara d'une voix sèche :

- Konan, évidemment.

Enfin, Madara posa son regard pourpre sur Hashirama.

- Que dirais-tu de mettre un terme à cette rivalité qui transcende les mondes ? Je vais démontrer définitivement la suprématie des Uchiha sur les Senju.

- Je t'attends, le défia Absolution.

Kakashi, s'apercevant que toutes les Ombres avaient parlé, cria en direction de Madara :

- Monsieur, monsieur ! J'ai une question ! On fait quoi si on a pas été appelé ? On a le droit d'aider nos amis ou il faut la permission des parents ?

Madara lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Aider vos amis ? Je ne vous en laisserai pas l'occasion…

Sur cette phrase mystérieuse, l'Uchiha leva le bras et trois cent ninjas firent leur apparition derrière lui.

- Genjutsu… lâcha Itachi. J'aurais dû vérifier…

- Voilà la troisième et dernière division ! Je pense qu'elle occupera bien assez les ninjas restants, non ? demanda ironiquement le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Itachi serra les dents. De bout en long, Madara se sera moqué d'eux. Où cachait-il tant d'hommes ?

Les seize ninjas restants se préparèrent à affronter leurs trois cent adversaires, non sans avoir auparavant proposé leur aide aux ninjas qui affronteraient les Ombres. Tous avaient refusé.

Kakashi, Anko et Tsunade avaient eu du mal à laisser partir ceux qu'ils aimaient mais la résolution de ces derniers était sans faille. Une fois de plus, le sens de l'honneur risquait d'être un désavantage…

Sans plus tarder, les ninjas d'Amaterasu se jetèrent sur leurs trois cent adversaires.

Gaara donnait tout ce qu'il avait, et avait repris la tâche qui l'avait occupé ces dernières heures. Broyer de l'Akatsukien. Kiba et Ino avaient l'avantage d'être totalement frais, de même que Chalad, Xin et Raphaela. Les cinq shinobis eurent ainsi facilement l'avantage contre leurs premiers ennemis, mais ils devaient prendre garde à ne pas se laisser encercler. En effet, l'ennemi avait le nombre pour lui, et ils finiraient immanquablement par mourir s'ils devaient sur battre sur de multiples fronts.

Tsunade, Chôji et Tenten faisaient nettement moins bonne figure. Exténués, les trois ninjas devaient lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer à chaque pas, et continuaient pourtant à lutter. Heureusement pour eux, le sable de Gaara les protégeait occasionnellement, mais ce bouclier ne serait pas éternel, ils le savaient.

Bjorn, Helga et Karin avaient pour leur part formé un trio pour le moins dévastateur. Malgré leur fatigue, ils restaient d'aplomb et continuaient à utiliser le Katon et leur épée pour tracer des sillons dans l'armée qui leur faisait face.

Enfin, Anko et Suigetsu se battaient à l'arme blanche pour préserver leur chakra. Anko en avait encore beaucoup, mais elle savait qu'un tel combat risquait fort de s'éterniser.

De leur côté, à quelques pieds au-dessus de leurs camarades, Tayuya et Kabuto s'efforçaient de vaincre Kimimaro, sans succès. La Kaguya était plus forte qu'ils ne l'avait escompté.

Les armes de Kabuto étaient inefficaces contre l'armure osseuse de son adversaire, et il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour aider Tayuya, si ce n'était soigner cette dernière. Il profitait parfois d'une ouverture pour lancer un kunai explosif, mais rien ne marchait.

Dans le même temps, Kimimaro avait fort à faire avec les invocations de Tayuya. Dotées d'une force titanesque qui lui rappelaient celle de Sakura, les créatures avaient failli l'écraser à plusieurs reprises, et elle passait par conséquent le plus clair de son temps à esquiver, ce qui n'était pas chose simple sur ce chemin de ronde.

« Mais comment Shikamaru est-il parvenu à prévoir leurs mouvements rien qu'avec les doigts de cette garce ? Il est pas humain ce type… » se dit Kimimaro en projetant cinq phalanges vers Tayuya.

Tobirama marchait sous le halo argenté de la Lune. Il était furieux contre son chef qui l'avait envoyé ici, alors qu'il aurait pu se battre avec les autres. Il voulait sa revanche contre Hashirama ! Peu à peu, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère, une image s'imposa à son esprit. Le visage d'Hidan.

« Ma déesse… Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Pourquoi m'a-tu trahi ? »

Cependant, la vision de celle qu'il aimait sans retour finit par le calmer, et il continua sa marche vers la grotte.

Madara l'y avait envoyé afin qu'il essaye de détruire l'autel. C'était l'archétype de la mission conne. Essayer de détruire un autel que le Rikudô avait enchanté pour qu'il ne le soit pas. Sans compter que Madara aurait pu remettre cette tâche au lendemain, une fois qu'ils seraient victorieux…

« Le chef est vraiment parano… » pensa Tobirama en pénétrant dans la caverne obscure.

Il marcha à l'aveugle le long d'une galerie, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une salle éclairée, au centre de laquelle trônait l'autel.

Il courrait vers l'autel lorsqu'il heurta un mur invisible. La douleur le fit jurer comme un charretier.

- Putain de merde !

- Je sais, je sais… Même Itachi s'est fait avoir par ce truc…

Tobirama se releva d'un bond, alerte.

- Qui a parlé ?

Sasori sortit de l'ombre derrière lui. Il avait revêtu Hiruko, sa marionnette de combat. Après avoir examiné l'Ombre, il ajouta d'une voix froide :

- Je ne comptais pas me battre, mais vu que tu es venu ici avec la ferme intention de toucher à mon bébé, je vais faire une petite exception…


	43. Chapter 43

**43**

**La bataille finale**

* * *

Gaara transpirait à grosse goutte. Malgré sa grande réserve de chakra, ainsi que l'apport de celui de Shukaku, il approchait de sa limite. Le chakra ne faisait pas tout, et sa fatigue musculaire augmentait au fur et à mesure des combats.

Outre ses jutsus offensifs ou ceux consacrés à sa défense personnelle, protéger les autres avec son sable lui demandait également beaucoup d'énergie.

Lorsque Gaara cessa d'utiliser son sable au profit du Taijutsu pour se battre contre les shinobis ennemis, Kakashi commença à s'inquiéter pour son ami.

Le ninja copieur enfonça son sabre dans le thorax d'un premier ennemi, fendit le deuxième sur toute sa longueur, avant de décapiter le troisième tout en sautant pour atterrir à côté de Silence.

- Hey, Gaara ! Arrête de protéger les autres, tu n'y arriveras pas… Aie confiance en eux, mon vieux. Ce sont des shinobis, pas des gamins. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour les protéger.

Silence accusa le coup, d'autant plus que son bijuu fit écho aux paroles d'Amertume.

« Ton pote a raison. Arrête un peu de penser aux autres et sauve ta pomme… »

Gaara finit par accepter, et les protections de sable de tous ses amis tombèrent en poussière.

Aucun d'entre eux n'en voulut à Silence. Ils savaient que ce dernier agissait ainsi par nécessité, et que lui aussi commençait à sentir la fatigue qui les affectait tous.

Après trois tombeaux du désert d'affilée -et par conséquent trois cadavres à la clé- Gaara jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui.

Kakashi était reparti, et traçait un chemin sanglant devant lui. Cependant, le jinchuuriki avait gagné en vue ce qu'il avait perdu en voix. Et il put ainsi remarquer que la vitesse de son collègue Capitaine avait nettement diminué, et que les éraflures apparaissaient à un rythme croissant sur son masque.

A quelques pas de ce dernier se battaient les cinq shinobis qui avaient accompagné Naruto.

Contrairement à leurs amis, ils étaient parfaitement d'attaque et avaient donc encore beaucoup de chakra. Néanmoins, Chalad, Xin et Raphaela étaient encore cruellement inexpérimentés. Et cette différence de niveau se faisait sentir.

Lorsque l'armure de sable conférée par Gaara disparut, Xin et Chalad moururent presque immédiatement, tailladés sans pitié par les ninjas de la troisième division. Voyant cela, Raphaela redoubla de vigueur sous le coup de la rage. Mais elle aussi finit par tomber, non sans avoir emporté avec elle deux de ses adversaires. L'assassin fut promptement châtié par Kiba, d'un coup de griffe qui lui arracha la tête.

L'Inuzuka pratiquait un Taijutsu à la fois violent et primitif, mais tout à fait adéquat à ce genre de situation. Il tranchait de tout côté, alors que de plus en plus d'ennemis se massaient autour de lui.

Pendant ce temps-la, Ino mettait en œuvre un plan bien rodé. Elle avait d'abord lancé son jutsu de possession avancé -qui lui permettait de contrôler sa cible tout en gardant la maîtrise de son corps- avant de plonger dans la mêlée armée de simples kunais. Mais ses adversaires confiants déchantaient vite lorsque ses lames gorgées de chakra Fuuton traversaient leur propre sabre et venaient leur percer le cœur. De plus, l'homme dont Ino avait pris possession de l'esprit faisait aussi du dégât, à la fois mentalement et physiquement. Lorsqu'il fut finalement abattu par ses camarades, un autre prit aussitôt sa place : La Yamanaka, protégée par Kiba, relancerait son jutsu de possession à chaque fois que son hôte mourrait, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Tsunade, Chôji et Tenten avaient de plus en plus de mal. Le souffle leur manquait et ils se seraient déjà écroulées sans l'adrénaline et leur instinct de survie.

Le poing de Tsunade était à la fois moins puissant et moins rapide qu'avant, et, bien que le nombre de cadavres de ses ennemis continue d'augmenter, elle récoltait de plus en plus de blessures.

Chôji et Tenten souffraient tout autant. L'Akimichi avait utilisé presque tout son chakra ainsi que ses deux premières pilules du clan. Il devait la confection de ces dernières à une recette trouvée dans la grotte de Jiraya et mesurait ce soir leur utilité. Cependant, il ne prendrait la dernière que lorsqu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement.

Sa coéquipière, Tenten, rencontrait des difficultés encore plus grandes.

Elle avait beau faire pleuvoir une pluie de shurikens sur ses cibles, ces derniers étaient nettement plus doués que les ninjas de la première division. Leur vélocité et leur adresse leur permettait pour la plupart d'éviter le gros de ses attaques.

Voyant qu'elle était encerclée par six shinobis, elle décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

**- Kuchiyose no jutsu : Sora kara jisei !** (_technique d'invocation : la mort venue du ciel_)

Les six shinobis et leurs nombreux camarades blêmirent à la vue du millier de shuriken qui tombait du ciel au-dessus de leur tête. Tous étaient reliés à Tenten par des fils, qui permettrait à la kunoichi de les diriger. Elle s'était d'ailleurs inspirée des marionnettistes de Suna pour mettre en oeuvre cette technique.

Soudain, Tenten tira sur les fils, et ce fut l'hécatombe. En moins d'une seconde, plus de trente shinobis étaient passés de vie à trépas. Chôji était époustouflé par le talent de son amie, qui avait réussi à tuer ses quatre adversaires tout en l'évitant lui.

Tenten reprenait son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit un bruit derrière elle. Elle pivota sur elle-même et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Un immense fuuma Shuriken fonçait sur elle, et elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'éviter.

Elle ferma les yeux juste avant l'impact, mais ce dernier n'eut jamais lieu. Intriguée, Tenten ouvrit les yeux, et constata que le large dos de Chôji lui faisait face.

- Sois plus attentive la prochaine fois… articula Chôji, avant de se retourner vers elle.

Horrifiée, Tenten vit les larges pales du shuriken enfoncées dans le ventre de son ami, dont un fleuve de sang s'écoulait.

Elle esquissa un geste, mais Chôji l'arrêta en disant :

- Prend la pilule rouge… dans ma sacoche…

Au moment où Tenten s'exécutait, un nouveau shuriken siffla. Quand la kunoichi releva la tête, ce fut pour voir que Chôji l'avait une fois de plus protégé. Le petit shuriken avait beau être d'une taille ridicule par rapport au premier, il s'était enfoncé dans le poumon gauche du garçon, qui respirait difficilement.

Mais il restait debout.

Tremblante, Tenten lui tendit la pilule, qu'il avala aussitôt, avant de sourire :

- Merci… Je m'occupe du reste.

Alors que de nouveaux ninjas couraient vers eux, il y eut une déflagration de chakra, et tous furent jetés au sol.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ce fut pour voir un Chôji métamorphosé. Le ninja avait considérablement maigri, et présentait à présent de majestueuses ailes de papillon constituées de chakra.

Bouche bée, les shinobis frissonnèrent en entendant la voix rauque de Chôji.

- Vous… allez… tous… mourir…

Il y eut un éclair, et un homme s'écroula, vite suivi par un deuxième. La vitesse et la force de l'Akimichi avaient augmenté de façon exponentielle, et ses adversaires mourraient avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque douze d'entre eux furent passés de vie à trépas, les ailes disparurent, et Chôji tomba lourdement au sol.

Sans attendre, Tenten courut vers lui, extrêmement inquiète pour le jeune homme.

Ce dernier eut un nouveau petit sourire en l'observant affairée à ses côtés.

- Inutile, c'est terminé… déclara-t-il, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure : L'ange a les ailes brisées, et va maintenant goûter à un repos bien mérité…

Tenten sourit malgré elle.

- Je pense que Bee l'aurait aimée, celle-la…

Chôji ne répondit pas, mais son sourire s'agrandit, avant que ses yeux deviennent vitreux. Il était mort.

Malgré le danger des combats, Tenten lâcha ses armes et pleura tout son content sur le corps de son ami décédé. Tout à son chagrin, elle n'entendit pas le shinobi arriver, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit le katana siffler. Elle mourut sans même s'en rendre compte.

L'équipe formée par Bjorn, Helga et Karin était toujours aussi efficace, mais commençait à fatiguer. Avec la fatigue venait la déconcentration, et ils oubliaient peu à peu toutes leurs stratégies d'équipe.

Mais ils tenaient malgré tout. Karin et les deux danois donnaient des maux de tête aux ninjas ennemis, qui ne parvenaient ni à les blesser ni à les encercler.

C'est alors qu'un nouveau ninja se porta à leur encontre.

- Bonjour… Je suis le chef de la troisième division, énonça-t-il en guise de bonsoir.

Karin ne dit rien, mais resserra ses doigts sur la garde de son épée. Celui-ci était plus fort que les autres.

- Je suis la réincarnation de Baki…

Karin fit une grimace. La réincarnation d'un Juunin n'était jamais à prendre à la légère.

… Mais je suis nettement plus fort que l'original, ajouta l'homme dans un sourire méchant.

En un clin d'œil, il fut derrière les trois shinobis, et porta un premier coup de katana.

Bjorn se raidit, puis tomba au sol, presque coupé en deux.

- Un… dit Baki, avant de frapper à nouveau.

Helga n'eut pas le temps de pleurer l'homme qu'elle aimait, et expira en un instant.

- Deux… poursuivit l'homme, avant de faire siffler son sabre vers Karin.

- Tr…

Dans un bruit clair et un giclement d'étincelles, son sabre Fuuton fut paré par une épée.

- Trois ? fit Suigetsu d'une voix nasillarde. Toi, plus fort que l'original ? Laisse-moi rire… Tu n'es pas si rapide, c'est nous qui sommes trop fatigués.

Karin, remercia chaleureusement Suigetsu, avant de reporter un regard chagriné sur ses camarades abattus en quelques secondes.

- Fais attention, Suigetsu, il est fort…

- Pff…

Baki écarquilla les yeux en voyant le katana du jeune homme passer à travers son épée, et s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Comble de la bizarrerie, il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- La lame spectrale, ricana Suigetsu. Mirage-sama me l'a enseignée. Adios…

Le katana redevint solide, et Baki hurla lorsque son cœur explosa de l'intérieur.

Suigetsu jeta un regard désabusé au cadavre de son ex-adversaire, avant de tomber à genoux.

- Putain… Je n'ai presque plus de chakra… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû utiliser la lame spectrale tout de suite. Et dire que je dois aller aider Anko…

Karin se mordit la lèvre, puis s'avança vers lui en retroussant la manche de son bras droit.

- Mords-moi…

Dans un ballet meurtrier, Anko faisait la démonstration de ses capacités d'élève de Capitaine. Bien qu'elle n'utilisât que le Taijutsu pour s'économiser, nul n'était capable de l'atteindre. A l'image du maître de la kunoichi, le katana de cette dernière sifflait comme un serpent avant de prendre la vie de ses ennemis. Les ninjas de la troisième division ne pouvaient voir qu'une traînée argentée tant la vitesse de l'épée était grande. Résignés à leur infériorité, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre qu'Anko se fatigue enfin, afin de l'achever sans difficultés.

Sur les remparts, Kimimaro continuait à résister à ses deux opposants. Ces derniers avaient beau dominer le combat du point de vue offensif, aucune de leurs attaques ne parvenait à blesser la Kaguya. Son armure osseuse la rendait invulnérable. De plus, la Capitaine avait plus de chakra que ses ennemis, et avait décidé d'en profiter en menant une guerre d'usure.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se contenait d'esquiver et parer, en attendant une occasion propice, un instant de faiblesse.

A l'intérieur du château, dans l'infirmerie, Kuzaku s'éveilla. L'éclaireur se leva et fut d'abord surpris en constatant que la pièce était vide. Pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre bavardage au loin. Les lieux étaient déserts.

La vérité s'imposa vite à son esprit. Ses amis étaient en train de se battre, et sans lui.

Kuzaku ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et sortit en toute hâte pour leur prêter main forte. Il courut le long du couloir sombre faiblement éclairé par un halo lunaire, puis ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Pétrifié, il vit successivement les nombreux shinobis en train de se battre, puis les centaines de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Et il y en avait sans doute encore bien d'autres sur les murailles…

Kuzaku dégaina et courut vers le premier shinobi qu'il vit. Quelques bottes et feintes plus tard, il tuait son ennemi, avant de lui-même s'écrouler. Il n'était pas encore remis, et n'avait pas senti arriver le type derrière lui. Kuzaku le paya de sa vie, mais n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Il aurait donné mille fois sa vie pour Amaterasu et Itachi, celui qui lui avait donné une raison de vivre en faisant de lui un ninja.

Tobirama, un instant décontenancé, se reprit bien vite et ricana.

- Très drôle… Akasuna no Sasori, tu n'as aucune expérience des combats, et je suis une Ombre. Aussi puissant que tu puisses être, tu n'as pas une chance.

Sasori secoua la tête.

- Ton esprit est borné par les préjugés et les déductions hâtives. Je ne me suis peut-être jamais battu en temps que shinobi, mais je faisais déjà la guerre lorsque tu tétais le sein de ta mère.

Partagé entre la colère et l'incompréhension, Tobirama fronça les sourcils.

- Quel âge as-tu donc, enfoiré ? Zetsu m'a dit que tu étais jeune…

- Je suis plus vieux que tu ne le seras jamais, vu que tu vas mourir ici et maintenant… souffla Sasori.

Aussitôt, la marionnette qu'il habitait projeta une centaine d'aiguilles sur Tobirama, qui sauta pour les éviter. L'Ombre savait que les armes étaient empoisonnée, et que la moindre blessure serait probablement fatale.

Tobirama riposta sans laisser à Sasori le temps de lancer une nouvelle attaque. S'il le laissait mener la danse, il risquait gros.

- Suiton : Mizu Rap…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir les signes qu'un épieu fondait sur lui.

A son grand dam, il dut abandonner son jutsu pour esquiver le projectile.

A peine reposait-il les pieds sur le sol de la grotte qu'un nouveau piège s'enclenchait : plusieurs kunais jaillirent des parois de la grotte et il dut se contorsionner pour les éviter.

Les attaques de Sasori s'enchaînaient à un rythme incroyable sans que ce dernier ait à lever le moindre petit doigt. Le pouvoir d'un marionnettiste de talent était extraordinaire.

Au bout d'un moment, Tobirama explosa.

- Je suis une Ombre bordel, ton manège ne prendra pas avec moi !

En plein vol, il composa un jutsu à toute vitesse.

**- Suiton : Mizu Insei !** (_météore aqueux_)

La boule d'eau compacte qui sortit de sa bouche vint percuter Sasori, faisant exploser sa marionnette dont les copeaux volèrent en tous sens.

Tobirama blêmit lorsqu'il constata que la marionnette était vide.

- Ce n'est pas…

Le sol de la grotte bougea, et Sasori en émergea lentement. Il se trouvait dans une marionnette identique à celle que Tobirama avait détruite.

- Depuis le début je manie cette marionnette d'en dessous… expliqua Sasori.

Soudain, une deuxième marionnette surgit du sol derrière Tobirama et l'envoya valser comme un insecte. L'Ombre s'écrasa contre le champ de force de l'Autel, qui frémit sous le choc, avant de disparaître.

Tobirama tiqua, tandis que la marionnette de Sasori s'immobilisait, de stupeur probablement. Alors ce n'était que ça, le fameux champ de force du Rikudô Sennin ?

Une deuxième pensée prit naissance dans son esprit.

« Et si j'étais l'élu ? »

Mais il balaya vite cette hypothèse. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour cela.

Avant que Sasori ne puisse réagir, Tobirama se jeta sur l'autel et le frappa de toutes ses forces.

L'œuvre de Sasori fut réduit en miettes, et l'Ombre exulta. Madara lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour ça.

C'est alors que son cœur manqua un battement. En examinant les décombres, il s'aperçut que l'autel était vide à l'intérieur. Il devait pourtant bien y avoir un mécanisme ou quelque chose de ce genre…

Dans un cliquetis, Sasori sortit de sa marionnette, se montrant enfin au grand jour. Tobirama put ainsi constater qu'il avait l'apparence de quelqu'un de très jeune.

Lorsque le marionnettiste explosa de rire, Tobirama prit un air courroucé. Que se passait-il ?

Soudain, il comprit. Sasori avait fabriqué un faux autel. Mais où avait-il mis le vrai ?

- Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? se vanta Sasori. J'aurais du faire le champ de force plus résistant, mais j'avais envie de voir ta tête lorsque tu comprendrais que tu t'étais trompé d'autel.

- Très drôle… murmura Tobirama avec un air mauvais.

Soudain, une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux de Sasori.

- Mais oui ! Voilà la solution !

C'est un Tobirama sur le cul qui vit son ennemi sortit un carnet et y dessiner le croquis d'une quelconque invention.

- Et là, je mettrais une planche doublée d'acier… marmonna Sasori.

- Hé ! beugla Tobirama. Arrête de m'ignorer, nous sommes en plein combat je te rappelle !

Sasori lui jeta un regard ennuyé. Ce Tobirama le faisait royalement chier. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de se battre avec ce type. Il était peut-être puissant, mais il était bêtement tombé dans son piège.

- Bon…

Le marionnettiste se leva, puis dit :

- Ce combat m'ennuie, abrégeons.

Tobirama se permit un sourire.

- Tu te rends ?

Sasori leva les yeux au ciel avant de baisser les yeux vers l'homme à la cicatrice.

- Tu n'est vraiment pas une lumière, scarface… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vais t'exploser direct. C'est plus clair, là ?

Il leva la main, et des milliers d'aiguilles fusèrent de toute part. Elles sortaient des murs, et de tous les endroits possibles.

Lorsque tous les projectiles eurent été lancés, Sasori constata que Tobirama était toujours debout.

- Tu as beau être con, tu es coriace, avoua-t-il en voyant l'armure Suiton de l'Ombre.

Soudain, une des parois de la grotte se tordit et s'abattit sur un Tobirama dépassé.

« Impossible ! Un jutsu Doton ? Je ne l'ai pas vu composer les signes… »

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'un morceau de roche du sol de s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, le faisant chuter.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? ricana Sasori. L'autel et le champ de force n'étaient pas mes seules créations…Toute la grotte est ma marionnette.

Les yeux de Tobirama faillirent sortir de ses orbites.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai créé une fausse grotte, et j'ai dissimulé la vraie. Histoire que des imbéciles dans ton genre tombent dans un piège aussi grossier.

Tobirama serra les dents de colère, et Sasori marcha vers la sortie.

- Sayonara, vieux. Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette grotte, ni sur cette île ou même cette ville. J'en ai marre de me battre.

Sasori quitta la grotte, et Tobirama s'arracha à l'étreinte du sol.

- Ce salopard m'a bien eu… lâcha-t-il, avant de reporter son regard sur le plafond. C'était lui ou...

Son visage se tordit en un masque de frayeur. Le plafond de la grotte était en train de se rapprocher du sol. Ce salopard de Sasori allait l'écraser comme un crêpe dans sa gigantesque marionnette !

Un instant pantois, Tobirama courut ensuite comme un dératé vers la sortie. Cinq mètres avant l'arrivée, il dut se baisser : la hauteur de la grotte n'était plus que d'un mètre.

Tobirama marcha courbé, puis accroupi, puis rampa.

Il réussit à sortir in extremis, et s'effondra sur la plage de l'îlot, où il adressa une prière silencieuse à tous les dieux qui lui passaient par la tête.

Après s'être relevé et constaté que Sasori était parti depuis longtemps, il fila vers le château. Qu'importe l'autel, sa priorité était d'aider ses compagnons. S'il perdait son ami Minato, il serait seul au monde.

Dans un silence tranchant avec le fracs des combats en dessous d'eux, Naruto et Minato se faisaient face, suspendus dans les cieux obscurs. Alors que les nuages sombres déversaient de plus en plus de pluie et que les premiers grondements de tonnerre résonnait au-dessus de l'île, les deux anges ne faisaient que se défier du regard.

Soudain, Naruto se jeta à l'attaque sans prévenir, mais Minato l'évita d'un plongeon en piqué.

- A ce que je vois, tu as déjà acquis une maîtrise parfaite des Ailes de l'Ange. Et en si peu de temps… commenta Naruto.

- En effet. Ceci ne fait que confirmer ma supériorité… Du moins si l'on fait abstraction de Kyuubi. J'avoue qu'il me fait un peu peur.

Naruto ne pipa mot. Il avait la flemme de le reprendre sur le sexe de Kyuubi, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

En un éclair, Minato fut devant Naruto, et posa sa main sur le torse de celui-ci.

- Et voilà ! Kyuubi scellé. Une bonne chose de faite.

D'un coup de poing sauvage, Naruto l'envoya voler.

- Enfoiré !

Minato ne cacha pas son hilarité.

- Tomber deux fois dans le même piège. Tu es décidément aussi con que le vrai Naruto !

Naruto ne répondit pas à la provocation, et disparut dans une traînée jaune. Minato para de justesse un sabre Fuuton qui lui aurait coupé l'oreille, puis soupira :

- C'est vraiment chiant d'affronter quelqu'un qui maîtrise le Hiraishin comme moi…

- C'est vraiment chiant d'affronter quelqu'un qui maîtrise les Ailes de l'Ange comme moi…

rétorqua Naruto.

Les deux hommes sourirent malgré eux, puis ce fut au tour de Minato d'utiliser l'Hiraishin.

Naruto l'évita en utilisant la même technique, et le combat devint vite invisible.

Dans le ciel, on ne pouvait que voir deux traînées jaunes qui se croisaient, s'emmêlaient, et se percutaient. La vitesse des deux shinobis était exceptionnelle.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto perdit patience et composa une longue série de mudras alors que Minato s'apprêtait à le charger.

**- Meikaiton :** **Bokumetsu no Hikari** **!** (_la lumière de l'extermination_)

Tous les ninjas présents levèrent la tête. La voûte céleste obscure avait laissé sa place à un ciel azuré, alors qu'un nouveau soleil l'éclairait.

L'illusion ne dura qu'un instant, et l'obscurité retomba sur eux. Le paradis avait disparu au profit d'un enfer d'éclairs, de pluie et de noirceur.

Soufflé par l'explosion lumineuse, Minato tomba de plusieurs mètres, avant de se reprendre. Ses ailes de vent battirent, puis il revint à la hauteur de Naruto.

Il présentait quelques brûlures sur son corps, et gardait son œil gauche fermé. Le jutsu ne l'avait pas rendu borgne, mais il avait eu la mauvaise idée de regarder l'explosion avec son œil gauche. La lumière du soleil l'avait ébloui, et il serait probablement aveugle de cet œil pour quelques heures encore.

**- Fuuton : Fuuryuudan !** (_dragon venteux_) rugit alors Minato dans l'espoir de se venger de l'affront.

Naruto sourit. Ils étaient sans nul doute les deux maîtres du vent, mais Minato le surpassait tout de même dans ce domaine. Il avait une meilleure idée pour le contrer.

**- Hyôton : Makyô Hyô Shô ! **(_les démoniaques miroirs de glace_)

Minato frémit. Il s'agissait de la technique d'Haku.

Les miroirs encaissèrent le dragon de vent sans aucune difficulté, puis entourèrent Minato, comme prévu.

L'Ombre promena un regard blasé sur la dizaine de panneaux de glace qui faisaient cercle autour de lui.

- Voyons voir comment tu vas t'en débarrasser, ricana Naruto.

Le jinchuuriki n'eut pas le temps de plonger dans les miroirs pour attaquer Minato, que ce dernier lançait déjà un nouveau jutsu.

**- Fuuton : Bigguban…** (_Big Bang_)

Une sphère de vent recouvrit Minato, puis il y eut une gigantesque détonation.

Naruto, qui s'était pourtant éloigné, fut soufflé au loin par le jutsu.

Lorsque le jinchuuriki retrouva son équilibre, il vit que les miroirs n'étaient plus. Ils n'avaient pas été simplement soufflés, mais réduits en cendres.

Naruto fut soudain envahi par la peur.

« Comment a-t-il pu faire ça avec du _vent_ ?! Je n'en aurais jamais été capable… »

Fort de son avantage, Minato continua à utiliser le Ninjutsu mais changea d'élément.

**- Suiton : Suishouha.** (_le Raz-de-marée_)

Naruto se surprit à sourire en voyant la trombe d'eau s'élancer vers lui. Lancer un tsunami en plein ciel… Même lui n'était pas assez taré pour faire ça. Conscient du danger que représentait la technique, Naruto réagit immédiatement.

**- Hyôton : Eikyuu Geru !** (_le gel éternel_)

Un souffle glaciaire s'abattit sur la vague, qui gela instantanément. Il se passa alors quelque chose que les deux shinobis n'avaient pas prévu. Le bloc de glace tomba.

Naruto, conscient du danger que représentait la vague congelée pour ses amis en dessous, cria aussi fort qu'il put :

- TIMBER !

Les ninjas apeurés désertèrent aussitôt le périmètre, et l'énorme glaçon s'écrasa sur l'herbe sans dommage.

Naruto eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Minato attaquait à nouveau.

**- Fuuton : Daitoppa !**

Naruto allait éviter le souffle de vent lorsqu'il eut une meilleure idée.

**- Katon : Honoo no Hankei…** (_rayon de flammes_)

Le rayon enflammé qu'il souffla fut renforcé par le vent de Minato, et ce dernier paniqua lorsqu'il vit la fournaise converger vers lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter, et fut englouti par la vague de feu.

Naruto regarda sans émotion son père de réincarnation disparaître dans les flammes.

Soudain, un ricanement se fit entendre derrière son épaule.

- Tu croyais que j'étais mort ? Kage Bunshin… Je pensais que tu étais le maître incontesté de cette technique !

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Minato le frappait au cou d'une manchette.

Apocalypse tomba du ciel et s'écrasa au sol, y creusant un cratère de taille conséquente.

- Senju, ton périple prend fin ici. Il semblerait que tu sois voué à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais c'est ter-mi-né, déclara Madara d'une voix tranchante.

_**Amaterasu**_

Hashirama jura. L'Uchiha sortait le grand jeu directement, sans échauffement.

**- Doton : Doryuu Mikageishi no Heki.** (_le mur de granit_)

La terre se souleva devant lui, le protégeant des flammes noires.

Les flammes noires envahirent le mur, mais ne pouvaient atteindre Hashirama car celui-ci était hors du champ de vue de Madara.

Soudain, Madara vit avec stupeur le mur nimbé de flammes noires lui foncer dessus.

L'Uchiha en était réduit à fuir ses propres flammes, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Madara se jeta sur le côté, mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir le mur faire une courbe et continuer à le suivre. Ce satané Senju avait une sacrée maîtrise du Doton, il lui fallait le reconnaître.

Finalement, la vitesse du mur s'accrût, et Madara n'eut plus le temps de l'éviter. Juste avant que les flammes ne l'atteignent, il tourna sur lui-même et se téléporta.

Voyant cela, Hashirama soupira. Cette faculté de Madara, le Kagegensô, était vraiment embêtant.

Lorsque Madara réapparut sur sa droite, il était prêt à réagir. Mais l'Uchiha attaqua le premier.

**- Katon : Hiryuu Muchi !** (_le fouet de feu_)

Il cracha une langue de feu, qui vint s'enrouler autour de son épée. Lorsqu'il eut craché toutes les flammes du jutsu, le sabre de Madara avait changé d'apparence. Sa taille avait quintuplé, de même que sa nature. Le katana avait laissé place à un fouet incandescent, dont le sabre initial constituait le manche.

Alors que l'arme s'abattait sur Hashirama, ce dernier composa les signes qui pourraient le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

**- Suiton : Chikyuu no jutsu**. (l_e globe aqueux_)

Le fouet s'enroula autour de la bulle, qui tint bon.

Madara se concentra, et les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité, faisant s'évaporer la bulle.

Mais Hashirama réagit suffisamment vite, et d'un seul signe, toute l'eau de la bulle s'enroula autour du fouet, avant de l'envelopper sur toute sa longueur.

Le fouet eut bientôt disparu, remplacé par un katana classique. Cependant, Hashirama avait perdu sa protection aqueuse dans l'opération.

- Pas mal, Senju, reconnut Madara.

Sur ces mots, il rangea son katana, puis écrasa ses deux paumes contre le sol.

**- Doton : Chidoki** **! **(_Fureur terrestre_)

Le tremblement de terre jeta Hashirama au sol, mais, avant même de songer à se relever, ce dernier contre-attaqua aussitôt en posant ses mains sur le sol mouvant.

**- Mokuton : Shinnyuu no ne.** (_l'infiltration des racines_)

Les racines s'enfoncèrent devant lui avant de sortir aux pieds de Madara, qui dut sauter pour les éviter, ce qui mit fin au séisme.

D'un revers de katana, l'Uchiha trancha les racines, puis jeta un regard courroucé à Hashirama.

- Tu as épuisé ma patience, Senju.

Il baissa la tête, puis la releva. Ses deux Mangekyou brillaient plus fort que jamais.

Un chakra rouge s'assembla autour de lui, prenant peu à peu la forme d'un immense combattant armé d'un arc.

_**Susanoo…**_

**- Alors c'est donc toi, Orochimaru…** murmura Zetsu en le détaillant des pieds à la tête. **Madara-sama dit de toi que tu es un très grand scientifique. Il brûle de t'arracher le secret du sérum K-13.**

- Un scientifique ne révèle jamais ses secrets, ricana le serpent, avant de se gratter le menton et de marmonner :

- Ah non merde, c'est le magicien qui fait ça… Oh et puis merde. De toute façon je vais te tuer, schizophrène. Et ensuite je te dissèquerai. J'avoue que tu es un spécimen extrêmement intéressant… ajouta-il en se passant sa longue langue sur les lèvres.

Sans attendre, Zetsu passa à l'offensive. Des plantes s'enroulèrent aux pieds d'Orochimaru qui les trancha avec Kusanagi. Il avait réagi avec une très grande vitesse, songea Zetsu. C'était bel et bien la réincarnation d'un Sannin, pas qu'un rat de laboratoire…

Zetsu continua de déchaîner les forces de la nature sur Orochimaru, qui se contentait de se défendre.

L'herbe, la terre, et même les arbres s'animaient puis attaquaient un Utopie ébahi.

- Tu es encore plus intéressant que je ne le pensais ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment fais-tu tout ça ?

Zetsu le regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis lâcha d'une voix amère.

**- Je ne sais pas… L'autre m'a transmis ses pouvoirs, mais pas sa mémoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai le Byakugan, je ne sais pas. **

Percevant son énervement, Orochimaru sourit.

- Tu es comme moi, hein ? Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas tout savoir… Enfin, si jamais Madara triomphe, le vrai Zetsu le suivra sûrement dans ce monde, et vous pourrez en parler…

La déclaration de l'ophidien parut revigorer Zetsu, et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Cependant, ça n'arrivera jamais puisque je vais te tuer ce soir et que l'élu tuera Madara.

Dans un cri de rage, Zetsu envoya encore plus de lianes à l'assaut de son ennemi, qui jubilait. Il avait remporté la bataille psychologique, avec une certaine aisance, il devait l'avouer.

Au bout d'un moment, Orochimaru fut las d'esquiver les attaques de Zetsu et décida de contre-attaquer.

« J'en ai assez vu… Je suppose que le Doton est risqué contre un type qui manipule la nature, je vais donc utiliser ceci… »

Orochimaru se baissa, et vomit une centaine de serpents.

Zetsu se gaussa ouvertement.

**- Des serpents ? Ridicule…**

Il les écrasa sous un bloc de terre, et se tourna derechef vers Orochimaru.

- Alors, c'est tout ?

Le Capitaine se contenta d'un signe de tête vers les serpents écrasés.

Zetsu regarda l'endroit indiqué, et constata que les serpents s'extirpaient sans mal du bloc de terre. Et qu'aucun n'était blessé.

Stupéfait, Zetsu utilisa son byakugan pour les examiner, et tomba des nues.

**- C'est impossible…**

- Et si… Ce ne sont pas de simples serpents.

Zetsu se mordit la lèvre. Les serpents en question étaient protéges par une épaisse couche d'acier en lieu et place de leurs écailles. Kinton…

**- Alors comme ça, tu as aussi utilisé le K-13 sur toi-même…**

- Evidemment ! fit Orochimaru en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Soudain, la centaine de serpents passa à l'assaut, mais Zetsu réagit à une vitesse folle.

**- Kaiten !** (_le tourbillon divin_)

Les reptiles d'acier volèrent à travers le champ de bataille, repoussés par la défense du possesseur du Byakugan.

Orochimaru n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Zetsu se trouvait déjà devant lui. L'Ombre savait qu'elle devait en finir vite, Orochimaru était plus fort que prévu.

- **Hakke Rokujûyon Shô**(_les 64 poings du Hakke_)

Orochimaru se souvint de ce que Tsunade leur avait dit. Non seulement Zetsu pouvait toucher les tenketsus mais il infiltrait des sortes de parasites dans le corps de ceux qu'ils touchaient.

Zetsu balança ses paumes à une vitesse folle, touchant à chaque fois les tenketsus d'Utopie.

A la fin de la série, Orochimaru tomba au sol, et le schizophrène savoura son succès.

**- Finalement, il n'était pas si fort que ça…**

Soudain, Orochimaru se releva et nota -avec une certaines satisfaction d'ailleurs- l'étonnement dans les yeux blancs de son adversaire.

**- Comment peux-tu te relever ?** s'écria Zetsu.

- Comment, comment… C'est bien beau de poser des questions, mais ça ne mène nulle part si on n'essaie pas d'y répondre.

Sur cette phrase sibylline, Orochimaru porta la main au front, et tira sur sa peau, dont un morceau se décolla.

- Comme tu le vois, je mue. Mais il y a une petite variante…

Zetsu comprit lorsqu'il vit les lambeaux de peau qui tombaient. Ils étaient eux aussi revêtus d'une couche d'acier.

- Je vois… A l'image de l'armure de sable de Gaara, tu possèdes ton armure Kinton.

- Bingo, sourit Orochimaru. Elle a protégé mes tenketsus.

Contre toute attente, Zetsu sourit.

**- Cependant, j'ai bel et bien inséré soixante-quatre larves à l'intérieur de ton corps. Bientôt tu…**

Orochimaru éclata de rire, puis toussa. Il eut rapidement expulsé par sa bouche la totalité des larves.

- Tu me fais rire… Mon corps est parasité par une myriade de serpents, et tu voudrais m'infecter avec des larves ? Ridicule…

Une goutte perla sur le front de Zetsu. Il ne pouvait pas tomber sur pire adversaire.

Mais il se reprit rapidement. Qu'importe, il lui fallait juste passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Zetsu ferma les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Orochimaru constata un changement. Les pupilles blanches avaient changé de forme, et ressemblaient à présent aux pupilles de crapaud de Naruto lorsqu'il utilisait le mode Sennin. A la différence que celles de Zetsu étaient noires. Il énonça d'une voix monocorde :

**- Shizen no kuraoumyou : Honogurai Sennin.** (_arcanes obscures de la Nature : ermite sombre_)

- Killer Bee… murmura la réincarnation du Raikage. Ta réputation n'est plus à faire, mais j'aimerais t'affronter.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai guère le choix, ironisa la jinchuuriki, avant d'ajouter :

- Frères dans un monde, mais dans l'autre ennemis, le tonnerre gronde, riant de l'ironie.

Rai hocha la tête, et attaqua sans prévenir. La poésie l'avait toujours saoulé…

Le poing enveloppé d'électricité, il frappa le torse de la kunoichi mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Il avait traversé le corps de son adversaire… Un clone d'électricité.

- Joli, reconnut Rai. Les jinchuurikis ont assez de chakra pour se permettre autant de clones qu'ils le désirent…

Soudain, Killer Bee apparut dans son dos, et abattit trois de ses sabres sur le dos de l'Ombre. Cette fois-ci, les rôles s'inversèrent, et ce fut au tour de Bee de tomber. Elle avait cru traverser le corps de Rai, mais il n'en était rien. Ce dernier s'était contenté de fuir à toute vitesse.

- Quelle célérité ! Je suis surpassée, reconnut Bee.

Elle rangea ensuite son carnet dans une de ses poches. La jinchuuriki venait de comprendre que Rai faisait partie de ces adversaires qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer.

Un instant plus tard, elle surprit Rai en s'élançant sur lui à toute vitesse, tout en faisant virevolter ses sept katanas autour d'elle. Toutes les armes frappèrent l'Ombre successivement, mais Rai réussit l'impossible en les parant toutes. A la main. Ses poings, nimbés de chakra Raiton, parvenaient à stopper les lames chargées d'électricité sans mal.

Le combat tourna vite à de l'attaque défense, mais Rai ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain, et Bee commençait à perdre sa concentration à force de voir ses offensives détournées.

Soudain, du chakra Raiton recouvrit le corps entier de Rai, ce qui décupla sa vitesse. Il en profita pour enfin riposter en balançant un de ses terribles coups de poing.

Bien que Bee n'ait rien vu venir, elle réussit à parer, deux de ses sabres ayant par chance croisé la route du poing dévastateur. Elle déchanta lorsque les deux épées se brisèrent sous la puissance du coup.

Pour une des premières fois de son existence, une expression de colère envahit le visage de la blonde. On avait osé toucher à ses épées… De quoi avait-elle l'air, maintenant, avec « seulement » cinq katanas ?

L'épée qu'elle tenait dans le creux de son bras droit jaillit d'un seul coup, et Rai dut reculer. Pas assez vite, cependant, se dit l'Ombre en se passant la main sur l'estafilade toute neuve qui zébrait sa joue.

Il regarda ensuite ses doigts rouges de sang, et se mit à réfléchir.

« De toute évidence, c'est une as en Taijutsu, comme prévu… Réussir à parer mon poing malgré le fait que j'ai doublé ma vitesse et ma puissance, et réussir à me faire ça. Il y a des chances pour que ça tourne mal si je reste sur son terrain. Passons au Ninjutsu… »

Rai recula de quelques pas, puis composa une suite de mudras assez compliquée, que Bee s'empressa de copier. Elle aussi connaissait cette technique, que lui avait appris son sempai Amertume.

**- Raiton : Inazuma no Nami** (_la vague d'éclairs_)

Dans un ensemble parfait, des éclairs jaillirent des doigts des deux shinobis, et se rencontrèrent dans un faible crépitement, qui prit peu à peu de l'ampleur. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, le bruit était insoutenable, et pouvait faire penser à une multitude d'oiseaux.

Aucun des deux ninjas ne montrait de signe de faiblesse, et les éclairs s'annihilaient dans une sorte de nuage électrique.

Soudain, les éclairs de Rai gagnèrent en intensité, et Bee perdit ce bras de fer à distance. Elle fut repoussée à plusieurs mètres, puis électrocutée. La jinchuuriki ferma les yeux, comme si elle avait perdu connaissance.

- Je te préviens, je compte en finir le plus vite possible, dit Shika d'une voix morne.

« Je dois aller aider Kakashi, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… » pensa-t-elle ensuite.

Mei leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je reconnais bien là l'arrogance d'Amaterasu… Tu crois réellement pouvoir me vaincre, toi qui ne possède que le Suiton ? Je possède trois éléments et deux Kekkai Genkai. Ce combat n'a pas le moindre intérêt…

Shika esquissa un sourire ironique.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu voulu te mesurer à moi ?

- Bonne question, je le regrette déjà, répondit la femme d'une voix traînante. J'imagine que c'est parce que tu es la seule fille parmi les Capitaines…

Shika voulut protester, avant de se souvenir qu'Hinata n'était pas là. Elle avait du mal à s'y faire…

- En tout cas, tu te méprends sur un point, répliqua la Nara. En plus du Suiton, je manipule les ombres…

Mei passa une main dans ses cheveux, blasée.

- Tu es peut-être intelligente, mais ne me prends pas pour une gourde. La lune est cachée par les nuages, et la lumière des étoiles est trop faible. Par conséquent, il n'y pas d'ombre. Game Over avant même d'avoir commencé, soupira Mei.

Shika plissa les yeux. Elle espérait que son ennemie n'aurait pas fait attention à ce détail, afin de l'avoir au bluff. Du coup, il ne lui restait plus qu'à utiliser ce jutsu, malgré la grosse quantité de chakra qu'il nécessitait.

**- Suiton : Mizu no Yokusei.** (_contrôle de l'eau_)

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, voyant que rien ne se passait, Mei inclina sa tête sur le côté, jetant un regard moqueur à son ennemie.

- Très impressionnant, bravo ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, assurément…

Shika les yeux fermés, ne pipa mot, alors qu'une veine battait sur son front.

Mei, certaine de sa victoire, la laissa faire. Elle était curieuse de voir ce jutsu étrange et invisible. En effet, malgré son attitude envers Shika, elle connaissait la valeur de cette dernière. La technique n'avait pas échoué, loin de là…

Soudain, un halo argenté illumina une Mei abasourdie. La lune…

Ses réflexes la sauvèrent, et elle recula juste à temps pour échapper à la manipulation des ombres.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers le ciel, et constata que ce dernier était désormais entièrement dégagé.

- C'est impossible… lâcha-t-elle. Comment ?

- En me servant de l'eau contenue dans les nuages, je les ai déplacés. Cependant, ce jutsu est limité dans le temps, et les nuages reviendront dans quinze minutes, ahana une Shika épuisée.

- Ho ho… commenta Mei. Et pourquoi me parler de la faiblesse de ton jutsu ?

- Parce que je te battrai avant, répondit Mirage, sûre d'elle.

Mei éclata de rire.

- Même si la lune est apparue, tu n'as pas une seule ombre sous la main mis à part la tienne ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à m'avoir, l'assura l'Ombre.

Shika se mordit la lèvre. En effet, c'était un problème. Essayer de piéger Mei avec son ombre était condamné à l'échec dans la situation actuelle. Elle avait agi avec précipitation, et avait commis une grave erreur. En dispersant tous les nuages, elle s'était également privée de l'ombre que ces derniers pouvaient offrir.

En attendant, elle allait entamer les hostilités avec le Suiton, et on verrait bien…

**- Suiton : Suikoudan no jutsu !** (_le requin aqueux_) cria-t-elle en composant les mudras en question.

Mei se mit hors de danger en invoquant un imposant mur d'eau.

En raison de la quantité faramineuse d'eau qui tombait du ciel, ainsi que de la présence de la mer à quelques centaines de mètres de là, les deux femmes n'utilisaient que peu de chakra pour les jutsus Suiton. Malheureusement pour Shika, elle possédait beaucoup moins de chakra que son adversaire. Déjà qu'à la base, l'Ombre la surpassait dans ce domaine, les combats qu'elle avait mené sur la tour Nord l'avait proprement vidée.

« Je n'ai pas intérêt à faire durer ce combat… Mais comment faire ? Je possède moins de chakra qu'elle, et je n'ai que le Suiton pour faire face à l'eau, le feu, la terre, la lave et la vapeur.

Les épaules de Shika s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement. Elle avait beau se triturer les méninges, elle ne voyait rien qui puisse la sauver…

En désespoir de cause, elle décida de continuer au Suiton en espérant un faux pas de son adversaire.

**- Suiton : Tsunami !** (_raz-de-marée_) s'écria-t-elle.

Mei ne fut pas longue à réagir, et dressa aussitôt une nouvelle protection.

**- Doton : Doryuu Heki !** (_Le mur de terre_)

Le mur de terre stoppa la vague sans trembler, avant d'exploser dans un bruit assourdissant.

Mei resta stoïque en regardant sa protection s'effondrer.

- Un kunai explosif caché dans la vague, hein…

Shika ne l'entendit même pas. Elle s'efforçait de gagner du temps, le temps de trouver une stratégie. Elle trouvait _toujours_ une solution.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait trouvé, et plus vite que prévu.

- Merci Sasuke… souffla-t-elle, avant de composer de nouveaux mudras :

**Suiton : Umiuma… **(_le cheval des mers_)

L'eau de pluie que capta Shika prit alors la forme d'un grand destrier aquatique, sur lequel elle sauta. Elle avait toujours aimé les chevaux…

Elle donna des coups d'étrier imaginaires, et sa monture effectua un bond prodigieux vers une Mei soufflée.

Celle-ci se reprit néanmoins assez vite.

**- Suiton : Mizu Bakudan.** (_bombes aqueuses_)

Elle souffla alors une volée de sphères d'eau qui explosèrent dans le ciel autour de Shika, qui faisait une cible parfaite.

Juste avant de redescendre, Shika jura en son for intérieur.

« Et merde… Il faut que je recommence, elle finira bien par le faire… »

Le cheval atterrit derrière Mei, à la surprise de cette dernière qui pensait être chargée. A peine Shika était-elle de retour sur la terre ferme, qu'elle sautait de nouveau au dessus de la tête de Mei.

Celle-ci, que ce manège commençait à échauffer, décida de changer de gamme de jutsus. A l'image de son caractère du moment, elle allait prendre un élément un peu plus… ardent.

**- Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !** (_La boule de feu suprême_)

Le jutsu rasa le cheval, mais Mei ne laissa pas à Shika l'occasion de s'en réjouir, et relança le même jutsu, après avoir fait une brève estimation de la trajectoire du saut.

Cette fois-ci, la boule de feu entra en collision avec le cheval, qui explosa dans un gerbe de vapeur. Heureusement pour la Capitaine, le saut en était à sa phase descendante, et elle ne tomba « que » de trois mètres, face contre terre.

Mais à la grande surprise de Mei, elle se releva tout sourire.

Un éclair de peur fugace traversa l'Ombre. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire…

- Tu prends une dérouillée et tu fais la banane ? s'enquit-elle. Es-tu maso ?

Shika se contenta de répondre négativement, avant de se saisir de son kunai.

- Je t'attends…

Comme l'avait dit Naruto au conseil, l'Ombre était assez instable émotionnellement, et se laissait emporter assez facilement. Shika saurait exploiter cette faiblesse.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle commença à provoquer son adversaire, celle-ci devint comme enragée, et utilisa tout un panel de jutsus tous plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Lave, vapeur, feu, eau et terre, tous les éléments y passaient, mais Shika se contentait de les éviter, afin d'économiser son chakra. Mei ne se rendait pas compte que Mirage la menait par le bout du nez. A l'image d'un toréador, cette dernière agitait son fanion rouge -en l'occurrence quelques piques bien senties- auxquelles son adversaire répondait par une rage sans bornes.

Soudain, Shika regarda le sol et annonça victorieusement :

**- Kage mane no jutsu !** (_la manipulation des ombres_)

Horrifiée, Mei se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Son regard glissa jusqu'à la grande ombre qui se trouvait entre elle et Shika. Celle d'un nuage…

Elle leva la tête vers ce salopard de cumulonimbus qui la narguait.

- Je vois… Les quinze minutes, c'étaient du flan ! explosa-t-elle.

Shika secoua la tête -imitée en cela par Mei contre sa volonté- et répondit calmement :

- Même pas… Tu n'es pas complètement idiote, tu auras donc compris, au vu de la vitesse du vent, que les nuages ne pourraient pas revenir aussi vite.

Mei se mordit la lèvre. Elle détestait cette sensation d'impuissance.

- Alors comment as-tu fait ?

Shika répondit dans un large rictus.

- J'ai lu Naruto… Et j'ai utilisé la technique de Sasuke pour créer les nuages. Tu te souviens ? Pour lancer Kirin…

Tout devint subitement clair pour Mei.

- Le coup du cheval, c'était pour me forcer à balancer un jutsu Katon dans le ciel, le réchauffer, et ainsi provoquer la création d'un cumulonimbus.

- Exact. Maintenant, adieu… fit la voix tranchante de Mirage.

Sur cette phrase terrible, elle marcha vers Mei, qui faisait de même.

Lorsque les deux kunoichis furent face à face, Shika leva son kunai, alors que Mei levait son poing vide.

Le couteau descendit dans un sifflement vers la gorge de Mei, avant d'être inopinément arrêté par… un chakra rouge.

Shika ouvrit de grands yeux, puis fut expulsée loin de l'Ombre. Cette dernière sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je te présente Yonbi…

Mirage était totalement perdue.

- Yonbi ? Mais... C'était Rôshi qui le possédait, non ? Et Tsunade l'a tué !

- Mais lors de combat, mon cher apprenti ne possédait déjà plus de bijuu. Il était pathétiquement faible, et Madara-sama a décidé de me transférer le démon.

Mais l'esprit de Shika refusait encore d'admettre l'indéniable.

- Mais Rôshi aurait dû mourir pendant l'opération ! Ce n'est pas un Uzumaki que je sache…

- Tu as réponse à tout, ricana Mei. Pour ta gouverne, sache que mon chef a trouvé la parade. Il a utilisé le Mangekyou Sharingan sur Yonbi pour le forcer à se séparer de son hôte sans lui faire de mal, et a ensuite plongé Rôshi dans un Genjutsu apaisant. Cette forme d'anesthésie révolutionnaire a permis à mon apprenti de réchapper de l'opération.

- Je vois… lâcha faiblement Shika. Elle n'avait presque plus une goutte de chakra. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de conclure par une petite raillerie.

- Et puis… Ne me fais pas croire que Madara est capable de créer quelque chose d'apaisant. Tout est pourri chez lui !

Mei ne répondit pas, mais son aura de chakra rouge redoubla d'intensité.

Kisame était dans l'incapacité totale de dissimuler son sourire de squale. Un duel d'épéiste. Il n'existait rien qu'il aimât davantage.

Lui et Zabuza échangèrent quelques passes d'armes, et Kisame put juger le niveau de son adversaire. Son œil exercé lui livra le verdict.

- Tu es bon.

Rêve n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'est un faible hochement de tête. Lui aussi reconnaissait la valeur de l'épéiste.

Kubikiri Houchou contre Samehada. Pour la première fois, leurs deux possesseurs légitimes allaient pouvoir se mesurer l'un à l'autre.

Kisame avait remplacé son ancienne épée par une rigoureusement identique, qu'il avait également appelée -l'originalité du personnage n'étant plus à démontrer- Samehada.

Cependant, le katana n'avait pas la faculté de sa grande sœur, celle d'aspirer le chakra de son ennemi, et surtout de pouvoir fusionner avec son porteur. Elle restait cependant idéale pour déchiqueter les adversaires.

Kisame avait en effet prévu l'éventualité de perdre son sabre et avait par conséquent scellée sa remplaçante dans un parchemin qui l'accompagnait partout.

Pour un épéiste comme Kisame, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de pire que de perdre son sabre. Ne pas avoir d'autre sabre, et ainsi ne plus pouvoir se battre.

Ce fut Zabuza qui, le premier, passa aux choses sérieuses. Son immense katana cingla l'air avant de s'abattre sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Kisame, immobile, arborait un sourire crispé. Le hachoir de Kiri n'était passé qu'à quelques millimètres de son bras gauche.

Comprenant que la valeur de l'épéiste allait encore au-delà de ses premiers pronostics, Kisame ôta les bandelettes de Samehada, libérant le sabre dans toute sa splendeur.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas une beauté… A l'image de son porteur » pensa Zabuza, que la poiscaille rebutait.

Cette fois-ci, Kisame prit l'initiative et porta un puissant coup horizontal, qui obligea Zabuza à se baisser. Il se surprit lui-même en agissant ainsi. D'ordinaire, il parait les coups et ne les esquivait pas, sa force herculéenne l'assurait de remporter la passe d'armes. Cependant, et pour la première fois, Rêve faisait face à un colosse dont la force physique l'égalait. Et il comprit, en voyant le regard déçu de Kisame, que ce dernier attendait ce duel de force.

- Désolé, dit Zabuza, prenant de court son adversaire.

- Comment ?

- Je ne chercherai plus à esquiver. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un d'aussi costaud, et je compte bien lui faire honneur, expliqua l'américain.

- Moi de même ! s'écria Kisame. Je suis content que tu penses la même chose. Combattons, et que le plus fort gagne !

Zabuza poussa un grognement en guise d'assentiment, et s'élança à l'assaut de Kisame.

Les deux sabres se rencontrèrent dans un bruit terrible, mais pas un ne céda. Leurs muscles tendus à l'extrême, les deux bretteurs souriaient en s'engageant dans ce bras de fer terrible.

- Danzou… Tu sais, je t'ai toujours détesté, espèce d'ordure. Tu ne vaux pas un clou, et tu joue le chienchien de Madara juste parce qu'il t'a permis de donner un sens à ta vie minable de lombric.

Konan reprit son souffle et continua à le descendre en flèche.

- Ta vie est merdique, tu t'es toujours trompé, tu as toujours échoué depuis l'heure de ta naissance à celle de ta mort, qui en passant ne va pas tarder. A chaque fois que je te regarde, deux pensées envahissent mon esprit. Primo, comment Dieu -s'il y en a un- a-t-il pu merder autant. Secundo, où est-ce que je vais pouvoir trouver une bassine pour y vomir à mon aise.

Danzou garda le silence pendant un certain temps, puis applaudit poliment.

- Joli, tu as un don pour la provocation et l'insulte tout en finesse.

Le sourire de circonstance de l'homme disparut alors qu'il ajoutait :

- Mais voyons si ton sabre est aussi acéré que ta langue…

A une vitesse insoupçonnée chez lui, le porte-parole de l'Akatsuki surgit devant Konan et lui porta un violent coup de sabre. L'arme traversa le corps qui avait déjà pris sa texture de papier.

Konan ressouda les deux parties de son corps d'origami, et se concentra. Elle avait sous-estimé son homologue. Peut-être Kishimoto avait-il vu juste en prêtant de puissantes facultés à Danzou…

- Je n'utilise jamais de katana pour me battre, dit-elle alors, en réponse à la dernière phrase de Danzou. Je n'en aurai pas besoin pour mettre un terme à ta vie.

Son adversaire eut à nouveau son faux sourire. Les menaces de la jeune fille ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Il savait qu'elle n'avait presque plus de chakra de toute façon…

**- Fuuton : Daitoppa !**

Konan se sépara en centaines d'origamis, que le souffle dispersa. Une fois que la technique de Danzou eut prit fin, tous les morceaux de papier se réunirent et formèrent à nouveau le corps de l'ange de papier.

Voyant cela, le laquais de Madara décida de faire une petite pause « réflexion ».

« Je vois… On dirait que le vent est totalement inefficace contre elle. Mais je ne pense pas que cette faculté de transformer son corps en origamis soit gratuite en chakras. Dois-je continuer sur cette voie jusqu'à ce qu'elle épuise toutes ses réserves ? »

L'homme étudia l'idée sous tous les angles avant de prendre une décision.

« Trop risqué. Mon chakra n'est pas illimité, et je ne connais pas la dépense exacte de chakra de cette technique. Utiliser ce genre de stratégie risque de me conduire à la ruine. Mais alors, que faire ? »

- Tu réfléchis trop, se moqua Konan en surgissant dans son dos.

Surpris, Danzou ne put éviter le coup de pied de la kunoichi, suivi d'une rafale d'origamis qui lardèrent son bras de petites entailles.

Jurant et pestant, Danzou décida de mettre de côté la stratégie. Il allait en faire des rondelles avec son sabre. Il aurait donné cher pour maîtriser le Katon ou le Suiton en cet instant, mais il n'avait que le vent et les bases du Doton.

« En somme, tous les éléments les plus inutiles contre cette femme. Fait chier… »

- Uchiha Itachi… Le fou qui, le premier, s'est opposé à Madara. Maintenant que tu es à moitié aveugle, cette lutte perdue d'avance s'apparente presque au combat entre David et Goliath, murmura Kakuzu.

- Et rappelle-moi qui a gagné à la fin ? ricana Itachi.

Le visage de l'homme aux cinq cœurs se ferma.

- Les miracles ne se répètent jamais.

Les deux ninjas se fixaient du regard, à l'image de deux fauves, et se déplaçaient de côté en décrivant un cercle sur le sol, tout en prenant soin de conserver la distance avec leur adversaire.

- Je vois que tu as récupéré tous tes cœurs, nota distraitement Itachi.

- En effet. J'aurais préféré celui de cet enfoiré de Kakashi, mais il s'est fait la malle lorsque je l'ai battu, sur cet iceberg.

- Pas de chance, répondit Itachi en pensant tout l'inverse.

Soudain, Kakuzu pila, et Itachi en fit de même.

Sans aucun avertissement préalable, l'Ombre se tendit, et quatre de ses cœurs s'extirpèrent de son corps gangrené par d'étranges tentacules noires.

« Il n'a plus rien d'humain » songea Itachi en s'appesantissant sur le physique de l'être immonde.

Les quatre cœurs, dotés eux aussi de lianes noires ainsi que d'un masque, se déplacèrent suivant une logique très précise. Un instant plus tard, l'Uchiha était encerclé par Kakuzu et ses cœurs.

- Diable je suis fait, ironisa Itachi.

Ses cinq adversaires formaient un pentagramme parfait, du moins l'était-il aux yeux d'Itachi. Au milieu de cette obscurité légèrement atténuée par le récent retour de la lune, il voyait encore moins bien que d'habitude.

Soudain, Kakuzu attaqua, à l'instar de ses cœurs. Tous les cinq lancèrent un jutsu au même moment.

**- Doton : Doryuu Hashira** **!** (_le pilier de terre_) fit la voix d'outre-tombe de Kakuzu.

Les cinq jutsus donnèrent naissance à un pilier, chacun étant d'un élément différent.

Une fois les piliers sortis de terre, chacun d'entre eux projeta un rayon élémentaire vers le pilier à sa droite.

A la fin de l'opération, Itachi était entouré par cinq murs, respectivement composés de flammes, de pierre, de vent, d'éclairs et d'eau. Le dôme, constitué des cinq éléments plus ou moins mélangé, était parcouru d'énergie violette.

- Godai no Kangoku, déclara Kakuzu, avant de traduire en anglais : « _La prison des cinq éléments. _»

Itachi resta pantois quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers Kakuzu.

- Et après ? J'ai tout mon temps, moi…

L'Ombre eut un sourire vicelard.

- En es-tu certain ?

C'est à ce moment-là que les murs se mirent à bouger, et à se rapprocher d'Itachi.

L'Uchiha pâlit.

« Il cherche à m'écrabouiller… Comme c'est déplaisant. »

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à sortir, tu es trop faib... commença Kakuzu.

**- Katon : Saigonoshinpan.** (_le jugement dernier_)

L'explosion titanesque qui en résulta fit trembler la terre, jetant du même coup Kakuzu au sol.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, le shinobi aux cinq cœurs vit que sa prison n'était plus. Un unique jutsu avait suffi pour la détruire…

- Impossible ! tempêta Kakuzu. Et cette technique… C'était celle d'Hanzou ! Comment as-tu fait pour la copier, tu n'étais pas là !

- Copier, copier, copier… Les Uchiha ne sont pas tous des pies voleuses tu sais. J'ai simplement dû lire le même parchemin qu'Hanzou, vu que ce dernier se trouvait dans la grotte.

Kakuzu faillit s'étouffer de colère. La technique dont il était si fier avait été tournée en ridicule.

- Mes cœurs, à l'attaque ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tu devrais dire « mes petits cœurs », ça fait plus lyrique, sourit Itachi. Et puis tu sais, il faut assumer sa sexualité. J'ai connu un type zoophile qui le vivait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bouffé par un croco. Alors des cœurs, pourquoi pas ! Si on fait abstraction des lianes noires dégueulasses, ça peut être sympa…

Fou de rage, Kakuzu s'apprêta à lancer un nouveau jutsu, sous les yeux d'un Itachi amusé. Etrangement, les ninjas qui provoquaient leur adversaire étaient toujours ceux d'Amaterasu, et souvent, leurs ennemis les suivaient bêtement dans leur petit jeu. La raison était simple : Akatsuki ne connaissait pas l'humour, la faute à un chef autoritaire et prêt à punir ses sous-fifres à la moindre incartade.

La seule exception devait être Minato, qui s'était occasionnellement amusé aux dépends de Naruto.

Les jutsus pleuvaient autour de l'Uchiha, mais aucun ne parvenait à le toucher. Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Doton, Fuuton, quelque soit l'élément, Itachi esquivait inlassablement. Les cœurs s'échinaient à toucher l'intouchable.

« Et dire qu'il est à moitié aveugle… Je l'ai peut-être sous-estimé. » reconnut Kakuzu.

Mais tout aussi fort qu'il soit, Itachi restait un être humain, et par conséquent sujet aux affres de la fatigue. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa vitesse diminua peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit touché par le jutsu Katon d'un des cœurs.

Itachi comprit alors qu'il n'avait plus les jambes pour continuer ainsi, et décida lui aussi de recourir aux arcanes du Ninjutsu. Parcimonie oblige, cependant, la faute à un taux de chakra qui se rapprochait dangereusement de zéro. Mais l'Uchiha avait encore de la marge.

Il utilisa successivement le Katon, le Suiton, et même le Youton afin de contrer les jutsus qui venaient de cinq endroits différents.

Soudain, les quatre cœurs explosèrent dans une gerbe de sang.

Kakuzu n'en revenait pas, et pourtant la vérité était là. Itachi venait de lui détruire quatre cœurs, et il n'avait rien vu.

L'Uchiha, pour ça part, arborait un sourire suffisant qui avait le don de faire sortir Kakuzu de ses gonds.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Top secret ! fit Itachi sur un ton volontairement enfantin.

En désespoir de cause, Kakuzu se concentra et rétracta ses cœurs en lambeaux. Il s'assura de la destruction de chacun d'eux, et n'eut aucune bonne surprise. Il était redevenu un homme normal. Un mortel.

- Merde ! hurla-t-il soudain. Il allait attaquer avec une technique Doton lorsqu'Itachi disparut, remplacé par un vol de corbeaux.

Kakuzu ouvrit de gros yeux lorsque tout autour de lui commença à disparaître.

- Genjutsu ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- C'est ma spécialité… lui parvint la voix lointaine d'Itachi.

Lorsque tout eut disparu, Kakuzu retourna à la réalité, et vit Itachi qui lui souriait, à quelques pas de lui.

- Je t'ai eu.

Kakuzu fronça les sourcils.

- Absolument pas. Ton Tsukiyomi ne m'a pas brisé, je suis frais comme un gardon.

- Ce n'était pas le Tsukiyomi, le corrigea Itachi.

Kakuzu fit une moue moqueuse.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ton truc n'a servi à rien.

- Faux et archi-faux, ricana Itachi. Je voudrais bien t'expliquer, mais vu que tu vas mourir…

Kakuzu, qui n'y croyait pas trop, dit crânement :

- C'est ça, oui…

- Regarde ton ventre… murmura alors le Seigneur des Corbeaux.

Kakuzu fit ce qu'on lui disait, et devint blanc comme neige. Il avait rétracté ses quatre cœurs en lui, et ils étaient intacts.

- Je t'ai fait croire que tes cœurs avaient été détruits pour que tu les rétractes. Puisqu'ils t'obéissent par la volonté, tu les a rétractés dans mon illusion mais aussi dans la réalité.

- Et alors ? A quoi bon ? sourit Kakuzu.

La réponse d'Itachi ne fut pas longue à venir.

- Pour faire d'une pierre cinq coups. Ou plutôt cinq cœurs dans notre cas…

Au moment où l'Uchiha finissait sa phrase, la météorite s'écrasa sur Kakuzu dans une déflagration inouïe.

**- Katon : Nagareboshi.** (_Etoile filante_) murmura Itachi. Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas une illusion…

L'Uchiha regarda un moment la météorite qui avait englouti l'Ombre, puis regarda les combats autour de lui. Il constata amèrement que ses amis n'avaient presque plus une goutte de chakra, et qu'ils étaient tous sur le point de perdre.

Soudain, il décida qu'il était grand temps d'utiliser leur dernière carte.

- Capitaines ! Libération ! hurla-t-il alors que la pluie se remettait à tomber, les nuages ayant enfin retrouvé leur place dans le ciel.


	44. Chapter 44

**44**

**Libération**

* * *

- Libération… chuchota Hashirama, faisant écho aux paroles de son chef. Alors nous en sommes là…

Cependant, tous les Capitaines savaient que c'était le moment ou jamais. Cette bataille serait la dernière, alors autant tout donner jusqu'à la fin.

Dans un ensemble parfait, tous les Capitaines présents -à l'exception de Zabuza- posèrent une main fatiguée sur leur masque.

- Je suis sûr que tu as toujours voulu savoir à quoi servait réellement ce masque… murmura Hashirama à l'adresse de Madara, dont le Susanoo brillait d'une lueur orangée.

Madara ne dit rien, et Hashirama mit fin à son monologue.

- En réalité, ces masques sont des réservoirs de chakra, ils possèdent la capacité d'en amasser une quantité pharaonique. Tous les Capitaines initiaux y ont placé un peu de leur chakra tous les jours depuis plus d'un an…

Madara ouvrit des yeux effrayés.

- C'est…

Mais le chef de l'Akatsuki se fit violence et retrouva son impassibilité, teintée d'une légère moquerie.

- Quelque soit la quantité de chakra que tu possèdes, tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre.

- Tout dépend de la façon dont je l'utilise, sourit Hashirama. Le véritable but du masque est de nous permettre de lancer notre technique la plus puissante.

Madara grimaça.

- J'imagine que le jutsu en question sera redoutable, mais tu penses réellement qu'il pourra m'atteindre, moi ?

- Absolument, rétorqua Absolution, avant d'ôter son masque, et de placer sa main droite à l'intérieur. Il brisa alors le sceau qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, et un chakra surpuissant se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui.

Hashirama ne pourrait utiliser cet immense chakra qu'une seule fois, c'était là le défaut majeur du masque. Et c'est pourquoi les Capitaines devaient tout faire pour que la technique en question soit décisive, et donc mortelle.

- Ma technique sera très efficace contre toi, je pense… ricana Hashirama, avant de fermer les yeux en disant dans un souffle :

**- Jihi.** (_Absolution_)

Soudain, un orbe de chakra pur s'échappa des doigts du Capitaine, pour se placer au-dessus de la tête de Madara.

Ce dernier, confiant en ses capacités et en son Susanoo pour le protéger, attendait patiemment qu'Hashirama fasse le premier pas. Il était secrètement curieux de voir la technique à laquelle ce dernier avait donné son nom. Cependant, sa patience ne serait pas éternelle, la douleur liée à l'utilisation du Susanoo se faisait de plus en plus lancinante. Madara n'avait jamais aimé cette technique, en raison de la douleur qu'elle infligeait à son porteur.

L'orbe lancé par Hashirama changea ensuite de forme, et un dôme de chakra pur vint bientôt emprisonner Madara.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- C'est tout ?

L'Uchiha garda les yeux rivés vers le haut du dôme, et constata que les gouttes de pluie étaient stoppées par le champ de force.

- En tout cas merci beaucoup pour le parapluie, j'avais oublié le mien… ironisa-t-il, avant de composer un unique jutsu.

**- Katon : Sen'puu no jutsu !** (_la tornade de feu_)

Un siphon de flammes l'entoura avant d'exploser contre les parois constituées de chakra. Cependant, lorsque le feu eut disparu, Madara constata que le dôme était comme neuf.

La voix moralisatrice d'Hashirama parvint alors à ses oreilles.

- Tout le monde a une faiblesse, Madara. La tienne, c'est que tu sous-estimes les gens… Tu aurais pu exploiter le temps de démarrage de ma technique pour te téléporter et t'enfuir. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Tu es déjà mort.

Cette fois-ci, Madara s'alarma. Il ne savait pas ce qui rendait le Senju si confiant.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit quelque chose de désagréable sur sa main droite.

Il la regarda, et y vit avec à horreur une branche en sortir, et commencer à bourgeonner.

Halluciné, il regarda un peu partout sur son corps et constata que les végétaux poussaient sur tout son corps. Il était parasité par ces saloperies…

En désespoir de cause, Madara essaya d'arracher les plantes, mais celles-ci faisaient déjà partie de son corps. La limite entre le végétal et l'homme avait disparu.

« Ne me dites pas que je vais devenir une sorte de Zetsu… » soupira intérieurement Madara, assez calme malgré sa situation somme toute très mauvaise.

Bientôt, il n'y eut pas un seul centimètre carré de peau qui ne soit occupé par une excroissance végétale. De plus, ces dernières poussaient à une vitesse hallucinante et l'empêchaient déjà de respirer à son aise.

- Saletés… grogna Madara en se débattant inutilement.

Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il avait péché par excès de confiance alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais répéter cette erreur. De plus, sa prétendue défense ultime, le Susanoo, avait été déjouée par Absolution, les plantes ayant probablement pénétré en lui via des spores invisibles à l'œil nu contenues dans l'air.

- Ces saletés, comme tu les appelles, sont des plantes quelque peu spéciales. Elles se nourrissent de l'énergie obscure, à savoir le yin, et même les sentiments liés au mal. J'avoue que le résultat dépasse toutes mes espérances, s'enorgueillit Hashirama, avant de dire d'une voix méchante :

- Tu dois vraiment être une sacrée ordure, on dirait que la moindre parcelle de chakra qui t'habite est noire comme l'encre.

Madara mit fin à son Susanoo et commença à tourner sur lui-même pour se téléporter, alors qu'Hashirama laissa libre court à son hilarité.

- C'est inutile ! Même si tu t'enfuis, les plantes continueront à pousser, et à se nourrir de ton chakra jusqu'à la fin ! Seul un Hyûga pourrait survivre à cette technique, et il devrait pour cela boucher tous ses tenketsus pour stopper la croissance des plantes. Ce qui le mènerait ensuite à la mort, lui aussi. Tu n'as aucune chance, conclut Hashirama alors que Madara disparaissait avec ses plantes.

Une fois que son ennemi eut disparu, le Capitaine fit disparaître le dôme de chakra puis se tourna vers les combats alentours. Il fallait qu'il aille prêter main forte à Tsunade.

Alors qu'il esquissait un pas dans la direction de sa petite-amie, une voix sardonique l'arrêta.

- Où vas-tu, petit Senju ?

Hashirama pâlit et tourna lentement sur lui-même tout en ouvrant de grands yeux, comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

- Tu… Tu devrais être mort, c'est obligé… lâcha-t-il sur un ton découragé.

- Tu pensais vraiment me battre avec des plantes ? ricana Madara. Je me suis simplement rendu dans une dimension où les végétaux ne peuvent pas survivre. Une dimension sans lumière, sans air, et donc sans dioxyde de carbone. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas y rester longtemps, mais ça a suffi pour me débarrasser de tous les germes qui me parasitaient.

Hashirama étouffa une exclamation de colère. Cette technique de téléportation n'avait pas fini de leur causer des soucis.

Soudain, il vit Madara disparaître à nouveau. Trop fatigué pour bouger, il savait néanmoins ce que son ennemi allait faire et attendit patiemment le coup final.

L'Uchiha surgit derrière son dos et l'assomma d'un atemi porté à la base du cou.

Le corps d'Absolution s'effondra sans un bruit, et Madara soupira :

- Une technique impressionnante, je dois l'avouer… Sans mon Mangekyou Sharingan j'aurais probablement perdu.

Naruto se releva péniblement et s'extirpa du cratère que sa chute avait creusé dans le sol de l'île. Il regarda brièvement son adversaire qui le toisait du haut du ciel, avant de ressasser ce qu'Itachi venait d'annoncer.

« Cela signifie que je peux enfin utiliser cette technique… Mais pour cela je dois faire en sorte qu'il revienne sur le sol. »

Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent soudain en un sourire ironique sous son masque noir. Il allait utiliser le jutsu que Minato avait eu la bienveillance de lui montrer lors de leur première confrontation.

**- Fuuton : Tenchû !** (_punition divine_)

Minato, qui tendait l'oreille, se glaça en entendant le nom de la technique, et blêmit en voyant que son adversaire était en train de composer la bonne série de mudras.

Pris de panique, il s'élança à toute vitesse vers le sol. Les cieux allaient vite devenir un enfer, il était bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'il avait lui-même mis au point cette technique.

Il mit pied à terre juste à temps, la tornade manquant de le happer, et ses ailes se dispersèrent aux quatre vents.

- Impressionnant… Je pensais être le seul à être capable de copier un technique sans sharingan après l'avoir vu une seule fois. Nous sommes bel et bien de la même famille toi et moi…

Naruto ne dit rien, mais ôta son masque noir uni.

Le manipulant pendant quelques secondes, il finit par le briser, détruisant par là même le sceau qui y était caché.

Un chakra diffus l'entoura aussitôt, sous les yeux d'un Minato déconfit.

« J'ai scellé son bijuu, alors qu'est-ce que ce chakra ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel… »

Les yeux violets de Naruto plongèrent alors dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, et il dit d'une voix terrible :

**- Mokushiroku.** (_Apocalypse_)

Alors que sa voix claquait, à la fois terrible et péremptoire, le chakra libéré se rassembla pour donner naissance à une étrange sphère, dont le pouvoir pulsait avec une puissance écrasante.

L'orbe de chakra changea vite de forme, et s'étendit au-dessus de la tête de Minato, jusqu'à former une hémisphère d'une couleur ébène inquiétante.

A la vue du chakra qui constituait la paroi, Minato comprit qu'aucune de ses tentatives ne pourrait en venir à bout. Il y en avait une telle quantité…

Il vit alors Naruto se concentrer comme jamais, puis se mettre à parler d'une voix rauque.

- Voici venir le jour de l'Apocalypse. Que tout disparaisse dans une grande lumière…

Minato n'eut que le temps d'entamer une série de mudras que la grande faucheuse venait déjà le chercher.

Naruto mit un certain temps à reprendre son souffle. Cette technique n'était pas sensée pouvoir exister, et demandait donc énormément d'énergie. Seul le masque pouvait la lui fournir, Kyuubi lui-même n'étant pas habilité à libérer autant de chakra en une seule fois.

Naruto dissout son dôme, et son regard triste s'attarda un moment sur la surface d'herbe qui y avait été contenue.

Tout ce qui s'était trouvé à l'intérieur du dôme n'était plus. Seul restait le néant. L'herbe avait disparu, et même la terre avait noirci. Bien qu'il ne puisse le constater de ses propres yeux, Naruto savait que le jutsu avait fait plus encore. Il avait exterminé toute vie, et même toute molécule organique du périmètre. Même l'air avait disparu, jusqu'à la disparition du dôme.

Soudain, Naruto sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux améthystes, résultat de sa fusion avec Kyuubi, balayèrent les environs quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… Pourquoi ai-je ce mauvais pressentiment ? Il est impossible qu'il ait résisté à ça. »

C'est alors que Minato apparut sous ses yeux ébahis.

L'Ombre avait revêtu une forme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce n'était plus un homme, c'était…

- Un élémental d'air… souffla le ninja de l'Akatsuki, avant de s'effondrer, recouvrant du même coup son apparence normale.

L'Ombre semblait avoir pris dix ans, mais il était encore et toujours vivant.

- Pas… mal… Ta… technique… dit-il, haletant.

- Je te retourne le compliment… répondit Naruto, qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Le jutsu que seul peut maîtriser un maître du Fuuton… Changer son corps en vent, révéla Minato. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu quitter le dôme, avec difficulté tout de même, je dois l'avouer.

Le jeune homme regagnait peu à peu son souffle, mais l'élémental était de toute évidence plus que fatigant à mettre en œuvre.

- La cohésion du chakra qui constituait la paroi était vraiment forte, et j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à m'enfuir avant que ta technique ne me réduise en poussière, expliqua-t-il ensuite.

- C'est dingue… murmura le jinchuuriki. Je n'arrive même pas à envisager un truc pareil. Tu es vraiment le maître du vent, c'est vrai, reconnut Naruto, avant de disparaître dans un flash lumineux.

Minato, déjà bien fatigué, ne réagit pas assez rapidement, et le coup de poing de Naruto le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Apocalypse le fixa un moment, avant de dire dans un sourire.

- Un partout. Je compte bien remporter la belle, un autre jour peut-être !

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit Madara vaincre son ami Hashirama. Une rage froide l'envahit. Cet Uchiha était responsable de tous leurs maux, et il allait l'arrêter, foi de Naruto.

Madara ne parut aucunement surpris lorsqu'il vit Apocalypse apparaître entre lui et Hashirama.

- Tiens tiens… Comme prévu, tu as vaincu Minato. Cependant, tu ne peux pas espérer me battre, mon jeune ami. Minato a scellé momentanément le Kyuubi, et tu n'as plus ton masque. Tu es fini, conclut-il sèchement.

Naruto savait qu'il avait raison, mais il s'en moquait. A cet instant, il n'écoutait plus que son cœur.

- Il me reste le pouvoir de l'amour. Ce désir de protéger mes amis… C'est ce qui me donnera la force de te vaincre, monstre !

Madara explosa de rire avant de fusiller du regard le jinchuuriki.

- L'amour n'existe pas, imbécile naïf ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion, une information chimique qui trompe nos sens ! Ce n'est que la faiblesse de l'esprit devant notre corps… Ce n'est rien.

Et c'est avec ce rien, que tu comptes m'envoyer en enfer ?

Naruto eut un petit sourire.

- Intéressant. Tu es donc conscient de ta propre monstruosité vu que tu n'envisages même plus le paradis….

Madara haussa le épaules.

- Paradis, enfer, ce ne sont que des âneries et tu le sais bien au fond de toi. La société a inventé cette notion de bien et de mal pour modeler l'homme à sa convenance. Dans la mort, les hommes sont tous égaux. Comme ils l'étaient à la naissance. Cela ne manque pas d'une certaine symétrie…

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

- Egaux à la naissance ? Tu le penses vraiment, monsieur-je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde ?

- Dans l'absolu, la valeur n'est jamais acquise à la naissance. Cependant, il est vrai que certains partent avec quelques avantages, en vertu des lois de la génétique. Mais ces avantages ne le sont pas forcément, tout dépend du point de vue…

Naruto soupira.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est commun à tous les Uchiha et leurs réincarnations, mais j'en ai un peu marre de votre tendance à me faire un cours de philo dès que vous ouvrez la bouche.

Madara haussa les épaules et dégaina son sabre.

- Si tu préfères ce langage, je n'ai rien à y redire…

Gaara reculait de plus en plus, son sable suffisant à peine à le protéger de ses ennemis, lorsqu'il entendit l'ordre de son chef.

« Parfait, je n'aurais pas pu attendre une minute de plus. »

Le jinchuuriki d'Ichibi, voyant qu'il était entouré par pas moins de vingt shinobis de la troisième division, décida que le moment était venu de passer aux choses sérieuses.

La main posée sur son masque, il brisa ce dernier, dévoilant de magnifiques yeux violets. Lui aussi avait désormais atteint le stade ultime du jinchuuriki.

« **Seijaku.** (_silence_) »

La vingtaine de shinobis parut surprise lorsqu'un bouclier de chakra enveloppa Gaara. Cette surprise se mua en panique lorsqu'ils furent tous enfermés avec Silence dans un deuxième dôme, bien plus grand.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? cracha celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe de ninjas.

En guise de réponse, Gaara lança sa technique et ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas voir souffrir les gens.

Une sorte de nuage de sable se mit à tourbillonner près du sommet du dôme, puis se rapprocha des shinobis mortifiés. Il n'allait quand même pas les étouffer avec du sable ?

Gaara, protégé par son écran de chakra personnel, lut la question dans les yeux apeurés de l'akatsukien, et répondit pour lui-même.

« Hélas non… Ce sera bien plus douloureux j'en ai peur… »

Rassurés par le peu de sable qui lévitait au-dessus d'eux, les ninjas baissèrent un tant soi peu leur garde. Ils avaient beau être enfermés ici, ils ne risquaient rien dans l'immédiat.

Un des hommes, sans doute moins craintif que les autres, poussa l'audace un peu trop loin et commença à discuter avec un des ses camarades. Il signa son arrêt de mort.

Dès lors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, une parcelle du nuage de sable fut comme attirée, et pénétra dans sa gorge béante.

L'homme hurla comme jamais il n'avait hurlé. Le sable était brûlant, incandescent, et la douleur qu'il ressentait à la gorge était sans précédent.

Cependant, l'homme n'avait pas fini de souffrir. Dans un cercle tout particulièrement vicieux, une nouvelle vague de sable s'engouffrait dans la bouche du malheureux à chaque cri poussé par ce dernier. Sa seule chance de survie aurait été de souffrir en silence, mais c'était impossible.

Un certain nombre de ses camarades, horrifiés par ce qui lui arrivait, émirent un cri de terreur, qui leur valut à leur tour d'être la cible du sable brûlant. Ce dernier consumait successivement la gorge, puis les organes un par un. Les shinobis mourraient dans une souffrance inqualifiable.

Bientôt, tous les shinobis eurent succombé, à l'exception d'un seul. Le chef du groupe. Ce dernier avait aussitôt compris le fonctionnement de la technique et avait par conséquent gardé la bouche hermétiquement close.

Voyant cela, Gaara soupira, et pensa :

« La respiration elle aussi est une offense au silence… Niveau deux… » ajouta-t-il en aiguisant sa concentration.

Le seul survivant ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés lorsqu'un deuxième nuage de sable apparut à l'intérieur de dôme. Cependant, le sable semblait encore plus fin que précédemment, et c'est ce qui causa le trouble du ninja.

« Non… Il ne va quand même pas… »

Alors que le ninja ne faisait qu'inspirer un peu d'air par le nez, le nouveau sable fondit sur lui et pénétra par ses narines.

A l'instar de ses feu camarades, il mourut dans d'atroces souffrances.

Silence marchait avec difficulté. Il était fatigué, et dégoûté de tout ça. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Une fois son dôme disparu, il s'était éloigné du champ de bataille un petit moment.

Malgré la violence qui l'environnait, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Hidan. Il avait souvent pensé à elle, pendant ce long mois. Et il avait compris de nombreuses choses après avoir effectué des recherches sur l'ex-kunoichi de l'Akatsuki.

Elle était malade, et il n'existait aucun traitement miracle qui puisse la sauver. Du moins pas dans ce monde… Gaara avait parlé à Tsunade, et cette dernière lui avait parlé d'une plante rare qui poussait dans le pays du riz, dans le monde de Naruto. Une plante qui pourrait guérir Hidan…

Gaara aurait tant aimé être l'élu, pour sauver celle qu'il aimait.

En effet, la curiosité puis l'attirance qu'il avait d'abord éprouvé pour elle s'était vite muée en amour fou. Et pourtant, il le savait, ce baiser ne signifiait rien. Et cela, il l'avait compris au cours de ses recherches sur la maladie dont souffrait Hidan. Un problème de respiration qui engendrait une douleur immense.

Elle aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps, mais le pouvoir de Jashin la maintenait en vie. Néanmoins, le dieu sombre ne la protégeait pas de la douleur, et Gaara savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle arrêterait tout. Elle arrêterait de sacrifier ses victimes à son dieu, pour qu'enfin tout s'arrête. Le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné n'avait été qu'un moyen pour elle de prendre un peu de plaisir dans cette vie de souffrance.

Et étrangement, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il la comprenait. Et il la sauverait.

Sur cette pensée, Gaara vit Karin échapper de peu à un shuriken et il comprit qu'Hidan n'était pas la seule qui comptait pour lui. Il avait des amis. Et contrairement à Hidan, il pouvait les aider maintenant. Il pouvait les sauver, en cet instant.

Chancelant, Gaara se jeta pourtant derechef dans la mêlée, aux côtés de Karin qui avait beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir.

Kakashi se battait seul contre plus de trente ninjas. Il avait bien entendu Itachi gueuler son « Libération ! » mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de balancer la sauce. Il était harcelé par les multiples attaques de ses ennemis, et n'aurait jamais le temps de briser le sceau de son masque.

Lorsque Kiba surgit de nulle part et en dézingua deux, faisant du même coup reculer les autres, Kakashi remercia intérieurement la providence et le maître chien.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance, le ninja copieur brisa son masque.

Mais contrairement aux autre Capitaines, Kakashi ne modela pas le chakra en un dôme. Il se contenta de le laisser se disperser vers le ciel.

Voyant cela, Kiba rejoignit Kakashi sous les quolibets adverses.

- Ça a foiré ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Nan. Mais je te conseille de te tirer d'ici, et rapidement…

Ni une ni deux, Kiba prit Akamaru avec lui et tous deux partirent en hâte.

Amertume les suivit de ses yeux bruns, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le ciel orageux. Décidément, quel temps de merde…

Il prit alors la parole.

- Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Je vous présente ma technique la plus puissante.

Devant une assemblée perplexe, il fit une révérence puis déclara sur un ton volontairement emphatique :

- **Ukime !** (_Amertume_)

Au même moment, une sorte de brume commença à se former autour des shinobis présents. Ces derniers se tinrent sur leurs gardes. Kakashi allait probablement essayer de les attaquer dans ce brouillard, en se servant de son sharingan ou de ses invocations de chiens pour les localiser…

Bientôt, la purée de pois devint tout à fait opaque, à tel point que la trentaine d'hommes étaient incapables de distinguer leurs propres mains.

Le temps passa, et la température baissa légèrement. Quelques ninjas frémirent à l'idée d'un jutsu qui les gèlerait, mais c'était impossible. Il ne faisait pas encore assez froid, et Kakashi ne maîtrisait pas le Hyôton. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? Aucun cri de surprise ou de douleur n'ayant été poussé, le ninja copieur n'était pas encore passé à l'attaque.

« Et bien s'il compte gâcher son chakra, laissons-le faire » pensa un des ninjas en souriant.

Lorsque le brouillard s'évapora finalement, son sourire en fit de même.

A l'instar de ses camarades qui se tenaient non loin de lui, ses yeux lui sortaient des orbites.

- Oh le con ! fit un des hommes, partagé entre une terreur sans nom et un émerveillement enfantin.

Ils étaient suspendus dans le ciel, à plus de cinq cent mètres du sol. Devant leurs visages livides brillaient les étoiles, auparavant dissimulées par les nuages gris de cette nuit pluvieuse.

La brume les avait, par un quelconque prodige, soulevés jusqu'ici, et le nuage continuait à les soutenir. Mais pour combien de temps ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, et le nuage disparut subitement, laissant les trente hommes en chute libre dans le ciel nippon.

Tous fermèrent les yeux, attendant le choc terrible mais fugace qui allait précéder la venue de Shinigami.

A chaque bruit sourd causé par l'atterrissage brutal d'un des corps, Kakashi fermait les yeux. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait beau se battre pour la liberté, la paix, et la justice, il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plus d'un an que l'odeur de la mort avait envahi la moindre parcelle de son corps, et il ne le supportait plus. Le ninja copieur tomba au sol, le corps secoué par les larmes.

« Je vous en supplie, arrêtez de vous battre. Arrêtez… »

Paradoxalement, Ino, Anko et Suigetsu reprenaient peu à peu espoir à mesure que leurs forces décroissaient. En effet, leurs ennemis n'étaient plus qu'une vingtaine, et, pour la première fois, il pensaient pouvoir décrocher la victoire. Cependant les hommes qu'ils affrontaient étaient tous des ninjas confirmés et dotés d'un bon esprit d'équipe, chose peu courante à Akatsuki.

Après de longues minutes passées à esquiver, sabrer et lancer des jutsus, le trio s'aperçut que le dernier des combattants adverses venait de tomber.

Les trois ninjas se permirent un petit sourire fatigué, avant de se tourner vers les derniers shinobis de la troisième division. Ces derniers affrontaient Karin et Gaara, qui paraissaient pouvoir s'effondrer à tout moment.

Réunissant leur courage et leur volonté à deux mains, Suigetsu et les deux kunoichis coururent vers ce qui serait probablement leur dernier combat.

A la vue de ces renforts inespérés, Gaara fit un petit signe à Karin. Son élève comprit instantanément le message tacite. Ils allaient en finir maintenant, avec une seule attaque.

- Formation Dragon ! cria Karin à l'adresse des nouveaux arrivants.

Parmi ces derniers, seul Suigetsu ne comprit pas le code. De toute évidence, cette fameuse formation ne le concernait pas. A regret, l'épéiste s'éloigna de la mêlée et regarda ses amis en finir avec les quinze derniers shinobis.

« **Katon : Hiryuu no Hontai.** (_le corps du dragon_) » pensa Gaara en réunissant tout le chakra qui lui restait.

La boule de feu qui jaillit de sa bouche prit aussitôt la forme du corps d'un dragon, mais sans ailes ni tête. Ses compagnons allaient palier à ce problème.

**- Katon : Hiryuu no Tsubasa !** (_les ailes du dragon_) rugit Anko.

Aussitôt, des ailes de flammes se soudèrent au corps du dragon, et le feu gagna encore en vigueur, étant alimenté par deux sources différentes.

**- Katon : Hiryuu no Atama. **(_la tête du dragon_) formula alors Karin, dont l'émerveillement était sans cesse renouvelé à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette technique.

Le crâne du reptile de feu conclut l'œuvre, donnant naissance à un monstre incandescent de plus de six mètres de haut.

Ce fut Ino qui apporta son ultime pierre à l'édifice.

**- Fuuton : Hiryuu no Kanki !** (_l'éveil du dragon_) tempêta-t-elle.

La bourrasque de vent qu'elle créa eut pour effet de doper les flammes de la créature, ces dernière gagnant en taille et en chaleur.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Le vent d'Ino lui permettait aussi de diriger le dragon. Les yeux mi-clos, la jeune fille modifia légèrement la courbe de son souffle Fuuton et le canalisa entièrement sur les ailes.

Elle vit Anko se raidir sous la puissance du vent. En effet, Ino savait que l'élève d'Orochimaru devait se concentrer pour maintenir la cohésion entre les ailes et le reste du dragon.

Lorsque le dragon s'envola vers eux, les ninjas de l'Akatsuki ne se posèrent pas de question et prirent leur jambes à leur cou. L'honneur, l'honneur, il y avait certaines situations où tout ces concepts disparaissaient, remplacés par la nécessité de survivre.

Mais ils n'eurent pas la moindre chance. Le dragon les fauchait tous, poursuivant même les fuyards qui changeaient de direction. Ino maîtrisait à merveille ce qui était devenu son navire, et le silence revint bientôt sur cette portion du champ de bataille.

Exténués, les quatre shinobis tombèrent à genoux, alors que le dragon partait en fumée.

Suigetsu battit des paupières, impressionné malgré lui. Quel jutsu ! Mais il retourna vite au combat qui l'intéressait le plus. Celui des deux maîtres sabreurs Zabuza et Kisame.

Anko, elle, priait de toute son âme pour le salut d'Orochimaru. Elle était trop faible pour l'aider et même pour le regarder se battre, mais elle était de tout corps avec lui.

- Le mode Sennin obscur… ricana Orochimaru. Un sacré truc ! Tu es vraiment un type étrange Zetsu… Une sorte de Hyûga qui aurait fusionné avec la nature.

Bien entendu, Orochimaru n'était sûr de rien, mais il avait plus ou moins fait mouche sans le savoir.

Zetsu ignora la phrase de son adversaire, mais demanda d'une voix atone :

**- Qu'est-ce que la libération ?**

Orochimaru éclata de rire.

- Ah, la libération… Et bien c'est ce qu'Itachi nous a demandé d'utiliser. J'imagine qu'ils s'est rendu compte que nous étions tous dans la panade, ku ku ku…

L'ophidien n'avait pas répondu à la question de l'homme-plante, et les deux hommes en étaient parfaitement conscients.

**- Tu es très très énervant…** murmura Zetsu d'une voix rauque alors que des volutes de brume noire tournaient autour de lui.

- On me le dit souvent, rétorqua Orochimaru.

En dépit de son apparente confiance en toute circonstance, Orochimaru fut totalement pris de court par l'attaque de Zetsu.

Ce dernier surgit à une vitesse folle et sa paume siffla.

Le excellents réflexes d'Orochimaru lui permirent d'esquiver le coup, du moins le crut-il.

Alors que la paume de Zetsu passait à quelques millimètres de sa joue, une onde de choc le heurta et le projeta en arrière.

Le scientifique s'écrasa dans le sol, et cracha une gerbe de sang. Surpris, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Pour la première fois, il sentait le goût de son propre sang.

- Quelle force… On dirait que ton mode Sennin est en tout point identique à l'autre, dit Orochimaru.

**- Les katas des Ténèbres**, dit Zetsu de sa voix caverneuse.

- Ouaip… Et ben ça va vite me saouler en fait… soupira Orochimaru en se levant.

Le Capitaine enleva son masque d'un geste résolu, révélant son visage pâle et ses yeux jaunes.

- Il est temps d'utiliser « le » jutsu.

Orochimaru secoua sa longue crinière de cheveux ébène, puis ajouta.

- Les Capitaines ont tous une technique surpuissante, mais la mienne est différente. Elle est toute ma vie. C'est donc à contrecoeur que je vais l'utiliser aujourd'hui.

Zetsu ne montra aucun signe de surprise ou de peur. Il était désormais plus proche de la plante que de l'homme.

Orochimaru brisa son masque et chanta :

**- ****Risoukyou…** (_Utopie_)

Rapidement, un dôme de chakra blanc se mit en place et recouvrit un Zetsu décontenancé.

Orochimaru était lui aussi prisonnier de l'hémisphère, ce qui fit sourire l'hybride.

**- C'est donc ça ta stratégie ? T'enfermer avec moi ? **

Orochimaru ne pipa mot, mais il dévoila un sourire inquiétant qui ne devait plus le quitter par la suite.

Enervé par ce rictus reptilien, Zetsu chargea à nouveau le Capitaine avec la ferme intention d'en finir. Mais à sa grande surprise, il tomba à terre avant d'atteindre son but.

Il se releva rapidement et constata que ses pieds avaient été gelés.

**« Quand ? Et depuis quand maîtrise-t-il le Hyôton ? »**

Rassemblant son énergie, Zetsu repoussa ces question sans réponse au fin fond de son esprit. Qu'importe. Ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'empêcher d'obtenir la victoire.

La glace explosa et il fonça à nouveau.

Au moment où il allait parvenir au contact d'Orochimaru, Zetsu se mangea un mur.

Abasourdi, il se frotta les yeux mais l'illusion ne se dissipait pas. Un mur d'acier venait d'apparaître devant Orochimaru. Sans qu'il n'ait eu à effectuer de signes…

Soudain, Zetsu sentit un danger et il se jeta sur le côté. Juste à temps. L'énorme bloc de roche qui le visait s'écrasa à l'endroit où il se trouvait moins d'une seconde auparavant.

Zetsu dut à nouveau sauter pour esquiver une dizaine de flèches de glace, puis une boule de feu.

Plus le combat durait, moins Zetsu y voyait clair. Comment Orochimaru était-il capable de faire tout ça ? Outre le Doton, le Fuuton et le Kinton, il utilisait le Katon et le Hyôton, et ce sans mudras !

Soudain, Orochimaru apparut devant son adversaire en levant la main.

Une longue épée y apparut comme par enchantement, et Zetsu manqua d'être décapité. Sans le mode ermite, il serait mort.

**« Voilà qu'il crée des épées maintenant… »**

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? se gaussa Orochimaru.

Zetsu ne répondit rien. Il avait des doutes, mais aurait mille fois préféré se tromper.

- Ceci est ma réalité, déclara pompeusement Orochimaru en embrassant le dôme du regard. Mon utopie. A l'intérieur de ce dôme, tout ce que j'imagine devient réalité.

Le teint de Zetsu s'assombrit. Il avait donc vu juste. Orochimaru possédait une technique qui ressemblait à l'Izanagi inventé par Kishimoto Masashi. Et contrairement au jutsu que le mangaka avait inventé pour Danzou, Jiraya ayant arrêté son récit avant un hypothétique duel entre Sasuke et le Rokudaime Hokage, celui-ci avait semble-t-il une durée illimitée.

- Ici, à l'intérieur de ce dôme, je suis tout puissant, se vanta Orochimaru. Et mon Eden sera ton tombeau.

Le serpent ferma les yeux, et un une vague de flammes afflua vers un Zetsu tétanisé.

Il faisait face à la technique la plus puissante qu'il n'ait jamais vue, et qu'il ne verrait jamais. Il n'avait aucune chance. Mais il devait quand même essayer.

Zetsu utilisa le peu de végétation se trouvant dans la zone pour stopper l'attaque d'Orochimaru, puis lança un dernier jutsu :

- **Shizen no kuraoumyou : Akuma no Kane.** (_arcanes obscures de la Nature : le carillon diabolique)_

Pareille à l'explosion d'une bombe, le souffle noir dévasta tout sur son passage. L'énergie sombre de Zetsu avait une puissance incommensurable. Orochimaru ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur avant que l'onde ne l'atteigne.

« Zetsu… Et moi qui le prenait pour un faible… Il va falloir que je revoie mon jugement. » pensa-t-il.

Même l'auteur du manga s'était laissé prendre, en déclarant par l'intermédiaire de la bouche de Madara que Zetsu n'était pas fait pour le combat.

Zetsu avait le souffle court après avoir lancé sa technique la plus puissante. Orochimaru serait certainement mort après ça.

Plein d'appréhension, ses yeux entièrement noirs convergèrent vers l'endroit où se tenait Orochimaru un instant plus tôt, et qui était désormais occupé par un mur de granit.

**« Merde… »** pensa Zetsu. **« Il a réussi à se protéger ? »**

Soudain, le mur en question se fissura et s'effondra, révélant un deuxième mur, de glace cette fois. Ce dernier éclata à son tour en morceaux, dévoilant ainsi la dernière des poupées russes.

Un mur de diamant.

A la grande surprise d'Orochimaru, le mur constitué de la matière la plus solide de toutes finit aussi par s'effondrer.

Orochimaru avait résisté à la technique de son adversaire, mais il était passé très près de la mort, et ce malgré le fait qu'il puisse faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Mon imagination a bien fallu ne pas être assez rapide pour contrer ta technique… C'est absolument incroyable. Zetsu… Je n'oublierai jamais ce nom, murmura Orochimaru.

L'Ombre hocha la tête, avant de s'effondrer dans une mare de sang, une épée fichée dans son dos. La dernière pensée d'Orochimaru avait invoqué le sabre, et Zetsu n'avait pas été assez vif pour l'éviter.

Utopie mit fin à son jutsu, à regret. S'il n'y avait eu Anko et la limite de chakra, il aurait volontiers passé l'éternité ici…

Le Capitaine se livra alors à un petit examen de ses propres réserves de chakra, et constata qu'il avait presque atteint sa limite. Il avait juste assez de chakra pour s'enfuir en cas de nécessité. Mais il ne partirait pas sans Anko.

Shika retint un sourire en entendant l'annonce d'Itachi. Elle avait totalement oublié cette technique, mais elle devait admettre que cette dernière était sa dernière chance.

- Tu as reçu ce Bijuu il y a peu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shika à la jinchuuriki.

La question rhétorique prit Mei de court.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, ne me fais pas croire que tu as oublié…

- Parfait… ricana la Nara.

Mei ne contrôlait pas encore son bijuu, et elle ne pouvait donc pas bénéficier de la protection contre le Genjutsu qu'offraient ces derniers.

« Seule une bonne entente avec le Bijuu permet d'être immunisé contre les illusions… »

Shika retira son masque et brisa le sceau sans plus attendre. Le chakra qui en découla prit aussitôt la forme d'une sorte de mur d'eau qui se mit à onduler devant une Mei plus que blasée.

- Un mur d'eau… Un mur d'eau ! Et moi qui m'attendait à une technique intéressante…

Soudain, le mur disparut, et Mei vit que Shika ne se trouvait plus derrière.

« Où est-elle passée ? »

C'est alors que Mei se rendit compte que le chakra de Yonbi l'avait quittée. Elle ne sentait plus la présence du démon à ses côtés. Que se passait-il donc ?

Mei retint une exclamation lorsque le décor changea radicalement.

Le parc et la nuit d'orage avait laissé place à un lieu paradisiaque. Un ciel bleu surmontait un bassin d'eau douce entouré de galets blancs.

Mei avait compris qu'elle se trouvait dans un Genjutsu, mais ne parvenait pas à en sortir. Elle était pourtant douée pour y résister d'habitude… Elle entendit alors la voix de Shika derrière son dos.

- Parmi les Capitaines...

Une deuxième Shika apparut devant elle, en disant :

- Je suis la seule dont…

Une troisième reproduction de la jeune fille sortit du néant.

- La technique la plus puissante soit…

- Un genjutsu, conclut une quatrième Shika.

Lorsque Mei fut entourée par cinquante Shika, elle vit une analogie avec le Tsukiyomi d'Itachi.

**- Shinkirou. **(_Mirage_) Cette technique est un Genjutsu du même niveau que celui des arcanes lunaires du sharingan. Tu n'arriveras jamais à en sortir, l'avertit Shika.

Mais contrairement au genjutsu du Mangekyou sharingan, celui-ci n'immobilisait pas la cible, se réjouit intérieurement Mei.

Elle se jeta sur la première Shika qui passait à sa portée et lui donna un coup de poing terrible.

Mais le poing ne fit que traverser la kunoichi, dont le corps avait prit la consistance de l'eau.

- C'est inutile ! ricanèrent les cinquante femmes d'une même voix amusée. Tu ne peux pas nous toucher. Mais nous, nous le pouvons.

La Shika que Mei avait attaquée lui donna un coup de poing qui traversa la peau de l'Ombre, mais toucha un poumon.

Mei blêmit sous la douleur.

« Ils ne touchent que les organes… Ce sont… »

« Nous sommes des lames spectrales. » déclarèrent les Shika.

Lorsque Mirage retourna à la réalité, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au cadavre de la jinchuuriki. Comme prévu, Mei n'avait pas résisté aux soixante-douze heures de torture. Elle n'avait pas eu le malheur d'y survivre, pensa alors la kunoichi avant de s'effondrer.

La lassitude l'envahissait, irrésistible, alors que ses yeux se fermaient sans un bruit. Elle n'avait plus de chakra, et la mort l'attendait, elle le savait.

Lorsque ses doigts froids touchèrent les débris de son masque posés sur le sol, elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Elle saisit le morceau de masque d'une main tremblante et le porta devant ses yeux.

Un petit sceau avait été dissimulé sous l'autre.

Shika réunit tout son courage pour résister au dernier sommeil qui venait la prendre, puis appuya sur le sceau.

Aussitôt, elle sentit une onde de chakra pénétrer son corps dans une chaleur rassurante. Un chakra qu'elle connaissait bien…

Kakashi avait prévu cette situation et avait caché un peu de son propre chakra dans le masque sa petite-amie. Et il lui avait sauvée la vie.

- Baka… dit Shika en souriant, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, alors que la faucheuse s'éloignait d'elle, déçue.

Zabuza était complètement acculé. Il avait fait illusion pendant quelques temps, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de l'écart de puissance. Kisame le dominait de la tête et des épaules.

Ce qui avait d'abord été un combat statique, marqué par l'opposition de deux forces égales, était à sens unique.

Lorsque Samehada lui griffa l'épaule, Zabuza comprit qu'il allait mourir. Il n'était presque plus capable de bouger.

Dans un grand sourire, il leva son sabre bien haut, invitant ainsi Kisame à en finir avec lui.

Comprenant les intensions de Zabuza, le visage de Kisame se ferma. Alors comme ça, il avait déjà atteint sa limite… Quelle déception.

Samehada fondit sur sa victime et le transperça de part en part. Bien que la lame du requin soit initialement vouée à déchirer la peau de ses ennemies, elle pouvait également les empaler lorsqu'elles étaient maniées par une montagne de muscles comme Kisame.

Alors que Kisame retirait tranquillement son sabre du cadavre, il sentit un chakra particulièrement agressif arriver derrière lui. Plus surpris qu'inquiet, il se tourna pour faire face à Suigetsu.

Kisame comprit aussitôt son identité.

- Alors voici le troisième épéiste… On dirait que la boucle est bouclée.

Fou de rage, Suigetsu dégaina son propre katana.

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de faire, prophétisa-t-il.

A sa vue, Kisame éclata de rire.

- Avec ce jouet ? Ne me fais pas rire, gamin… Tiens, prends ça et bats-toi. Je veux un vrai combat, pas un jeu entre le chat et la souris.

Suigetsu hésita un instant, puis saisit d'une main ferme le sabre que lui tendait Kisame. L'épée de Zabuza.

Le jeune homme n'avait que peu connu Zabuza, mais son caractère enjoué et sa valeur à l'épée lui avaient tout de suite plu. Et il s'était très vite attaché à l'américain.

Suigetsu avait beau être fatigué, il restait lucide. Il savait que Kisame avait beaucoup plus de chakra que lui, et que par conséquent le combat devait se finir le plus vite possible.

Sans prévenir, il souleva le katana pesant de Zabuza et se rua vers l'ennemi.

Kisame fut étonné par la puissance du shinobi, pourtant d'apparence frêle. La force de Suigetsu le forçait même à reculer, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

- On dirait que la colère te rend plus fort… sourit le requin.

Suigetsu garda les dents serrées et projeta Kubikiri Houchou sur la droite. Malheureusement, Kisame anticipa l'attaque et mit Samehada en opposition, à la verticale.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas…

Suigetsu n'entendait même pas les embryons de provocations de son adversaire. Il frappait, frappait, comme si chaque coup serait le dernier.

Sidéré par cette déferlante de puissance, Kisame recula de plus en plus.

Soudain, Suigetsu sabra de nouveau. Un coup de taille qui venait de la gauche de Kisame.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kisame eut vraiment peur. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de coup aussi puissant, et son bras trembla, alors qu'il sautait pour esquiver.

S'avisant de cela, les yeux farouches de Suigetsu s'illuminèrent.

- Dès lors que la peur t'envahit, tu as déjà perdu dans ton cœur.

Suigetsu banda ses muscles comme un forcené et parvint à stopper son mouvement alors que Kisame était encore en l'air.

Une expression horrifiée se peint sur le visage du squale.

- Attends… commença-t-il sur un ton craintif.

Le retour de la lame trancha la tête de Kisame avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Samehada, deuxième du nom, s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sec, alors que son feu maître s'écroulait à ses côtés.

Suigetsu resta longtemps immobile, puis tomba à son tour. Tous ses muscles hurlaient de douleur mais il souriait. Il en avait trop fait, comme d'habitude.

Rai s'approcha lentement du corps de Bee. L'avait-il tuée ?

Lorsqu'il fut tout près, un stylo recouvert de chakra Raiton jaillit et lui égratigna la joue.

- Pas très original, répondit Rai, le cœur battant.

Le stylo n'était pas passé bien loin…

Bee se jeta sur ses pieds et lui adressa un geste de défi.

Son frère de réincarnation haussa les épaules, puis décida d'utiliser le même jutsu que précédemment.

« On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ».

**- Raiton : Inazuma no Nami. **(_la vague d'éclairs_)

Mais cette fois-ci, Bee ne répondit pas avec le même jutsu. Elle fit tourbillonner trois des ses sabres devant elle, formant ainsi une hélice chargée d'électricité.

Le bouclier peu conventionnel parvint cependant à stopper la technique d'un Rai énervé.

« Elle utilise ses sabres pour tout… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'énerve. »

Comprenant qu'un jutsu de ce niveau ne servirait à rien, Rai décida de passer au niveau supérieur.

**- Raiton : Kirin !**

Levant une main chargée d'électricité vers les cumulonimbus qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, la réincarnation du Raikage désigna Bee de son doigt tendu, tel l'avatar terrible de la justice divine.

Suivant les ordres du ninja, l'éclair changea sa trajectoire initiale et descendit des cieux à la vitesse de la lumière.

Lorsque la terre explosa à l'endroit où se trouvait la jinchuuriki, Rai eut le cœur serré.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est sûr, elle est morte… Quelle tristesse.

Soudain, il sentit un chakra puissant à l'endroit où le tonnerre avait frappé.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » se demanda-t-il, un poil irrité.

Il comprit en voyant le chakra rouge qui enveloppait la femme.

Bee avait utilisé le manteau des huit queues d'Hachibi, et s'était servi de cette énorme quantité de chakra pour se protéger de la foudre.

Lorsque Bee se mit à grandir, et prit l'apparence du démon en personne, Rai était prêt. Il lança un nouveau projectile de foudre, mais le bijuu ne sourcilla même pas.

**- Ne fais pas le malin, petit humain… Face au grand Hachibi, tu n'es qu'une petite souris ! **

Sur cette rime, le bijuu ouvrit la bouche, devant laquelle une boule de chakra commença à se former.

Lorsque Hachibi l'avala, puis souffla son rayon destructeur, Rai avait déjà revêtu son armure Raiton, et évita l'attaque en filant comme l'éclair.

**- Tu as beau être rapide, ta vie est insipide ! Si tu veux être heureux, petit, tu dois quitter Akatsuki !**

Rai leva les yeux au ciel puis répondit d'une voix ferme :

- Je ne rejoindrai jamais votre groupe de traîtres.

Sur cette phrase, le poing de Rai se recouvrit d'une gigantesque quantité de chakra Raiton, et il courut vers Hachibi.

Le démon pieuvre eut largement le temps de réagir, et dressa un mur de chakra contre lequel Rai vint s'écraser dans un craquement répugnant.

L'Ombre s'écarta du mur en question, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Déboîtée. Sans aucune hésitation, il la remit en place d'un geste précis. Seul un spasme de son visage trahit la douleur qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là.

Rai était à peine remis qu'il vit huit tentacules converger vers lui. Ces derniers étaient d'une vitesse étonnante et il ne parvint pas à se faufiler entre tous.

Un des membres finit par le saisir, et les huit tentacules s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, le condamnant à l'étouffement.

Rai essaya de se dégager, mais rien n'y faisait. La pression était bien trop forte. Comprenant qu'il allait mourir, l'Ombre décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il essaya de sortir ses bras mais ils étaient bien trop serrés. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il se redéboîta l'épaule, afin de pouvoir sortir le bras de l'étreinte qui l'immobilisait.

Lorsqu'il eut sorti ses deux bras, le bijuu eut un rire gras.

**- Les deux épaules déboîtées, tu ne pourras pas les bouger !**

Rai l'ignora et leva les bras, sous les yeux ronds du démon.

L'Ombre composa alors une longue série de mudras. Malgré la douleur lancinante qui le transperçait à chacun de ses gestes, il ne se trompa pas une seule fois.

**- Raiton : Kamiryuu ni Dogou.** (_le rugissement du dragon divin_)

Une décharge électrique titanesque parcourut le corps de Rai puis se transmit à Hachibi via ses tentacules. La décharge était d'une intensité incroyable, et Rai la fit durer le plus longtemps possible.

Le bijuu fit trembler la terre lorsqu'il s'y écroula de tout son poids. Dès qu'il eut touché le sol, sa taille diminua et il se métamorphosa de nouveau en Bee.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme avait son compte, Rai en était certain. Assommée et bien assommée. Cependant, le jutsu l'avait également affecté et il se sentait plus faible que jamais.

- Quel combat… murmura-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Les gouttes de pluie tombaient dru sur son visage, se mêlant à la sueur et aux larmes de fatigue. Brûlé par l'électricité, il était à plat. Il laissait le reste aux autres, il en avait assez fait.

Il lui restait cependant une dernière chose à faire. Et ce n'était pas très agréable.

Avec un sourire idiot, Rai remit ses épaules en place, puis la douleur lui fit perdre connaissance.

Danzou était totalement surpassé. Konan anticipait tous ses coups et les lui rendaient au centuple. Il n'avait pas les armes pour lui faire face.

Tous ses jutsus, et même son sabre, passaient à travers l'ange de papier.

- On dirait que le porte-parole de l'Akatsuki n'est vraiment pas fait pour le combat… se moqua Konan, avant de renchérir sur un ton moins acide :

- Vous pouvez peut-être vous le permettre, mais pas nous. A Amaterasu, nous sommes peu nombreux, et tout le monde doit s'entraîner durement pour devenir plus fort. Toujours plus fort.

Danzou serra les dents. Elle l'avait percé à jour si facilement, lui qui ne s'entraînait jamais.

Pour la troisième fois, il mit du chakra Fuuton dans son épée et chargea la kunoichi.

Celle-ci, qui commençait à se lasser d'esquiver les attaques de son homologue, décida d'en finir une fois pour toute.

Elle se sépara en deux parties et Danzou échoua à nouveau à la toucher.

- Maudite ! Comment peux-tu faire un truc pareil ! Séparer son corps, ce n'est pas humain !

Konan l'ignora, et leva les bras.

En réponse à ce geste, une centaine de papiers de couleur bleue s'envolèrent à ses côtés, sous les yeux d'un Danzou surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces papiers ?

- Ils réagissent au chakra, expliqua Konan.

Comme par magie, la centaine de papiers se jeta sur le sabre de Danzou, l'enveloppant comme une momie.

- Comme des papillons de nuit attirés par la lumière, sourit Konan. Tu ne peux plus te servir de ton sabre, désormais.

Mais Danzou ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il commença à arracher les papiers collés sur l'épée, le tout sous l'œil amusé de Konan.

« Comme prévu, il a compris que son sabre est sa seule chance, vu que le Fuuton et le Doton ne peuvent rien contre moi. Quel imbécile… »

Danzou arracha les papiers un par un, et eut un temps d'hésitation en voyant le dernier, qui arborait un sceau.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de jeter ton sabre… soupira Konan avant de faire un signe.

Le parchemin explosa, provoquant du même coup la destruction de l'épée et la mort de son porteur.

- Quelle mort stupide… lâcha Konan.

Digne, elle s'éloigna du cadavre la tête haute. Mais derrière cette force extérieure, se cachait une grande fragilité. Et surtout une énorme fatigue. Konan avait dut affronter quantité d'ennemis, dont un jinchuuriki et le porte-parole de l'Akatsuki. Elle attendait juste de trouver un endroit où personne ne la verrait, afin d'y tomber enfin.

Kimimaro suait à grosses gouttes. Ses adversaires se montraient de plus en plus embêtants. Bien que sa protection soit d'une apparente inviolabilité, elle demandait beaucoup de chakra. La Kaguya, qui avait toujours préféré la défense à l'attaque, était dans l'obligation de passer à l'offensive.

**-** **Yanagi no Maï.** (_la Danse du Saule_)

Des pointes osseuses sortirent de ses paumes, de ses coudes et de ses genoux, et la kunoichi passa à l'attaque.

Kabuto, surpris de ce changement de stratégie, reçut un coup à l'omoplate qui l'envoya valser.

Tayuya se retourna vers lui, inquiète, et le vit tomber de la muraille, les yeux apeurés.

La flûtiste voulut se précipiter pour l'aider, mais Kimimaro lui barra la route.

- On ne passe pas.

Folle de rage, Tayuya utilisa ses deux invocations pour forcer le passage et elle sauta au bas du mur. Une fois en bas, elle découvrit avec soulagement que Kabuto était encore en vie, et qu'il ne risquait rien. La chute lui avait juste brisé quelques os, et l'avait envoyé au pays des songes.

Sentant Kimimaro arriver derrière elle, Tayuya se retourna vers elle et s'apprêta à lui lancer son genjutsu le plus puissant. Elle joua d'une mélodie entraînante et captivante, et elle vit son adversaire chanceler, avant de tomber au sol, endormie.

La flûtiste se permit un sourire réjoui. Ce genjutsu était vraiment redoutable.

Elle s'approchait de son ennemie pour en finir, lorsqu'un projectile osseux jaillit vers elle.

L'os se logea dans son bras, et elle hurla de douleur. Serrant les dents, elle comprima son bras et retira l'arme, provoquant ainsi une coulée de sang.

- Comment as-tu fait pour résister à cette illusion si facilement ? cria-t-elle à l'adresse de Kimimaro, qui se relevait, la main sur les oreilles.

La Kaguya eut un rictus.

- Votre Shika n'est pas la seule qui sache se servir de sa matière grise… Depuis le début, je me méfiais du son de te flûte, et j'ai donc fait pousser des os à l'intérieur de mes oreilles, de façon à me rendre sourde. Ils m'ont été bien utiles.

Tayuya lui lança un regard noir. Kimimaro l'avait bien eue.

Soudain, cette dernière apparut derrière elle.

« Merde, elle est rapide ! » songea la flûtiste dépassée.

La Capitaine de l'Akatsuki frappa Tayuya plusieurs fois, la mettant finalement hors de combat. Elle aurait pu la tuer, mais elle avait ses ordres. Madara lui avait ordonné de ne pas tuer les ninjas les plus puissants. Il avait semble-t-il le projet de les faire prisonniers.

Lorsque Tobirama eut finalement atteint le château, la première personne qu'il vit fut Itachi. Le Seigneur des Corbeaux n'avait pas d'adversaire, et il s'en étonna.

Se dirigeant jusqu'à lui, la réincarnation du Nidaime engagea la conversation.

- Bonsoir, Itachi… Tu n'as pas d'ennemi ?

Itachi haussa les épaules.

- J'en avais un, dit-il sur un ton las en désignant la météorite écrasée dans le sol à côté de lui.

Tobirama vit un morceau de masque par terre et le reconnut immédiatement. Il appartenait à un des cœurs de Kakuzu.

- Tu as tué Kakuzu ? s'étonna Tobirama. Je n'ai jamais pu le blairer, mais il était assez fort. Il a sans doute du te fatiguer, je vais donc finir le boulot...

Instantanément, la tension fut de retour entre les deux shinobis, et Itachi acquiesça calmement.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais tu n'iras pas te plaindre après…

**- Suiton : Mizu Yari !** (_la lance aqueuse_) s'écria l'Ombre.

Itachi l'imita et dit à son tour :

- **Suiton : Mizu Yari.** (_la lance aqueuse_).

Les deux projectiles aqueux s'annihilèrent dans une explosion d'eau, et Tobirama lança un nouveau jutsu.

**- Suiton : Suikoudan no jutsu** **!** (_le requin aqueux_)

**- Suiton : Suikoudan no jutsu !** (_le requin aqueux_)

Fou de rage, Tobirama cracha sur le sol.

- Tu vas arrêter ça ?

- Arrêter quoi ? lui demanda Itachi d'une voix innocente.

- De me copier, sale Uchiha ! Bas-toi sérieusement, que je puisse te battre dans un vrai combat !

Itachi ferma les yeux. Le dernier vestige de patience qui l'habitait s'était envolé.

- Je vois… Itachi est aveugle… Il n'a pas le niveau des Ombres… Ce sera un jeu d'enfant de le battre. C'est ce que Madara vous a dit, hein ?

Tobirama ne répondit rien mais le Seigneur des Corbeaux savait qu'il avait vu juste.

- Je vois… Et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous montrer… Ce que l'infirme sait faire.

Itachi disparut, et se retrouva dans le dos de son ennemi en un instant.

Tobirama ne put éviter le coup de poing qui lui cassa le nez.

Sonné, l'Ombre ne vit même pas le coup qui lui brisa trois côtes, ni celui d'après qui le fit s'écraser tête la première dans le sol mouillé.

- Alors ? Qui est celui qui sous-estime l'autre, maintenant ? rugit Itachi.

Tobirama essaya de se remettre sur ses jambes, mais Itachi était déjà là, et lui enfonça la tête dans la boue.

- J'en ai marre de tout ça. J'en ai marre de vous !

Le prenant par le cou, Itachi balança l'Ombre comme s'il ne pesait rien, l'envoyant s'écraser à nouveau à quelques mètres de là.

Itachi dégaina son katana. Il allait tuer Tobirama, c'était le moment où jamais. Il avait profité du fait que ce dernier le sous-estimait pour lui infliger de graves dégâts physiques et mentaux. Il n'aurait pas de meilleure chance.

Alors qu'il levait son sabre au-dessus du cou de l'Ombre, un kunai surgit et para la lame.

Itachi soupira en voyant à qui elle appartenait.

- Minato… Je pensais que tu affrontais Naruto ?

- Il m'a battu, avoua ce dernier.

Le sondant avec son sharingan, Itachi se rendit compte que Minato avait encore du chakra, mais était physiquement épuisé.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer mon meilleur ami, déclara Minato d'une voix grave.

Itachi se glaça. Mon meilleur ami… Il savait ce que c'était que de le perdre. Et il ne souhaitait cela à personne.

Itachi baissa la tête. Madara avait provoqué la mort de son meilleur ami. Deviendrait-il comme lui ?

Dégoûté contre lui-même, il jeta son sabre au loin.

- Allez vous-en.

Tobirama fila aussitôt sans demander sans reste, mais Minato ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller. Ce combat m'intéresse, et je compte bien y assister… murmura-t-il en désignant deux personnes.

Itachi avait beau ne pas voir de qui il s'agissait, il le savait très bien. Naruto et Madara. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Naruto et Madara se faisaient face, dans un tableau si manichéen que ça en devenait ironique. La silhouette sombre de l'Uchiha aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux de braise, vêtu d'une cape noire comme la nuit qui l'environnait jurait avec un Naruto débarrassé de sa cape noire, ses cheveux blonds volant au vent et ses yeux violets brillant de mille feux.

Le combat avait commencé depuis quelques minutes, sans qu'aucun des deux protagonistes n'ait pris l'avantage.

Naruto avait beau utiliser ses kunais spéciaux, Madara parvenait à le suivre avec son sharingan. Cette maudite pupille contrebalançait la vitesse de l'éclair jaune.

Mais Naruto avait compris depuis longtemps que Madara n'était que ténèbres. Avant de le rencontrer, il ne pouvait pas concevoir -naïvement peut-être- qu'un homme fut aussi maléfique. Et pour vaincre la nuit, il lui fallait la lumière.

**- Meikaiton : Nikkô no Kousai** ! (_éclat du rayon de soleil_)

Le rayon de lumière embrasa la cape de Madara, qui dut se téléporter pour ne pas être brûlé.

Le ninja insaisissable fut vite de retour et lança une boule de feu vers Naruto.

Celle-ci mourut derrière le blond qui avait utilisé son Hiraishin no jutsu pour l'éviter.

Les deux shinobis entamèrent alors une danse meurtrière, alternant jutsus et coups de sabre, jusqu'à ce que Naruto distingue une faille chez son adversaire.

Son katana jaillit vers cette dernière mais Madara ne chercha même pas à se protéger. Il préféra contre-attaquer, et les flammes de l'Amaterasu s'échappèrent de son oeil droit pour converger vers Naruto.

Le jinchuuriki réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair, et changea la trajectoire de son sabre pour bloquer les flammes.

Comprenant que ça ne suffirait pas pour arrêter Amaterasu, il composa une série de signes de sa main gauche.

**- Hyôton : Eikyuu Geru !** (_le gel éternel_)

A la stupéfaction de Madara, la technique de Naruto fit plus que stopper les flammes, elle les gela. Les flammes éternelles avaient été vaincues.

« Incroyable… Kyuubi est toujours aussi imprévisible. » pensa Madara.

Madara enchaîna par une technique Doton, mais Naruto avait lui aussi commencé à exécuter des signes.

**- Doton : Doshakuzure !** (_éboulement_)

- **Meikaiton : Saigono kôsen !** (_ultime rayon lumineux_)

Sans surprise, la technique de Naruto pulvérisa les rochers qui tombaient du ciel au-dessus de sa tête.

Madara n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Naruto remettait ça.

Le rayon fusa vers l'Uchiha, qui se baissa juste à temps, son dos recevant un ou deux coups de soleils par la même occasion.

Dépassé, Madara tourna la tête en tout sens, et son regard s'arrêta sur Minato. L'Ombre comprit le message tacite. Son chef avait besoin d'aide.

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Minato quittait le banc des spectateurs et se jetait dans l'arène.

L'Ombre utilisa toute sa vitesse pour fondre vers Naruto, sous les yeux d'un Madara satisfait.

L'Uchiha reporta alors son regard pourpre sur le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, et ne vit pas Minato modifier sa course.

Itachi n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait, et il n'était pas le seul surpris.

Madara regardait avec une incompréhension totale la main de Minato qui sortait de sa poitrine.

- Tu…

- La ferme ! tempêta l'Ombre en envoyant voler son chef.

Madara s'écrasa par terre dans un cri de souffrance.

Minato ne bougea pas, mais sentit un autre regard surpris fixé sur lui. Celui de Tobirama.

Son meilleur ami n'en revenait pas. Minato, l'Ombre la plus puissante, la plus fanatique, qui aurait donné sa vie pour Madara, avait trahi.

Minato passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus.

- Madara, espèce d'ordure… Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment… Le jour où tu as tué mon père, j'ai juré de te faire la peau, et tu n'y as vu que du feu ! Madara-sama par-ci, Madara-sama par-là… Oh oui je devais te donner l'impression d'un petit chien loyal et obéissant. Mais mon cœur, lui, brûlait de rage pendant tout ce temps.

Madara se leva lentement, le dos courbé.

- Ton père ?

- Evidement, tu n'as pas idée de qui il s'agit… Il travaillait à l'IEPP de Paris. Il travaillait sous tes ordres !

- C'est bien de suivre les traces de son père, ricana l'Uchiha.

Minato inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas le tuer tout de suite, il voulait d'abord entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Lorsqu'Itachi a attaqué cet IEPP, il a laissé de nombreux corps derrière lui. Mais mon père n'en faisait pas partie… Mon père était vivant à ce moment-là… murmura Minato, secoué par la colère.

Soudain, Madara comprit. Il voyait enfin de qui Minato voulait parler.

La révélation le fit éclater d'un rire entrecoupé d'une toux rauque.

- Noooon… Ce bon à rien était ton père ? Ce n'était qu'un laquais, et je me suis passé les nerfs sur lui ! Lorsque l'on m'annonce de mauvaises nouvelles, il m'arrive de péter les plombs, dit Madara d'une voix amusée.

- Mais il n'y était pour rien ! s'étrangla Minato. Il n'était pas là au moment des évènements et…

- Tais-toi… Ce type n'était qu'un déchet. Un ninja aussi puissant que toi ne devrait pas faire attention à ces ridicules fourmis que sont les humains sans pouvoir, répondit Madara, acide.

La fureur de Minato éclata, et il fonça sur Madara pour l'achever.

Cependant, ce dernier évita le coup, ce qui surpris son assaillant.

- Tu peux encore bouger ?

La remarque eut pour effet de faire disparaître le sourire de Madara.

- Tu… Et dire que tu me tutoies maintenant, toi qui me parlais avec tant de respect. Tu es un très bon acteur, ricana-t-il.

Minato ne répondit rien. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il avait raté le coche. En effet, son poing n'avait transpercé que le poumon gauche, alors qu'il visait le cœur. Madara ne mourrait pas de ça.

De plus, il avait gâché le surprise, et il savait que son chef serait désormais intouchable.

- Ce satané jutsu de téléportation… lâcha Minato.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! répondit Naruto en se grattant la tête. Ça te dit un peu de travail d'équipe ?

Minato secoua la tête.

- C'est ma vengeance.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désolé. La vengeance était le pire des maux, elle changeait la personnalité des gens du tout au tout.

Minato exécuta une série de mudras, puis fondit à nouveau sur sa proie, et parvint à le toucher juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Madara regarda le sceau que Minato avait placé sur son torse de ses deux mains, et il sourit.

- Un sceau de paralysie… Pas mal, mais inutile….

- Ce n'est pas un sceau de paralysie. C'est un sceau de fixation spatio-temporelle. Tu ne peux plus te téléporter.

Un éclair de colère fugace traversa la visage de son adversaire, puis fut remplacé par un sourire rassuré.

- Cependant, comme pour tous les sceaux de paralysie, il cessera de fonctionner dès que tu cesseras de le toucher. Or, tu ne peux pas m'attaquer car tes deux mains sont prises, et les autres ne peuvent pas le faire puisque c'est_ ta_ vengeance…

Minato avait pesé le pour et le contre, et s'était rendu compte qu'il le désirait plus que tout au monde. Venger son père et délivrer le monde d'un fléau. Voilà une cause pour laquelle il mourrait volontiers.

- Imbécile, je le sais très bien… Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, j'ai lancé un jutsu avant de te foncer dessus.

Madara se souvint que Minato avait en effet composé une suite de mudras. Etrangement, le jutsu n'avait rien donné de visible mais Madara savait que Minato n'était pas du genre à faire des erreurs aussi grossières. Quand à cette suite de signes… Elle lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Ce fut Minato qui lui donna la réponse.

**- Fūin Jutsu: Shiki Fūjin****. **(_L'emprisonnement des morts_)

Madara ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés. L'invocation du dieu de la mort ? Minato était donc prêt à tout pour le tuer ?

Minato se tourna vers la gueule du dieu de la mort, que lui seul pouvait voir.

- Dieu de la mort, j'offre ma…

Soudain, Minato fut heurté par quelque chose et jeté à terre. Lorsqu'il se releva, il réalisa successivement trois choses. Le dieu de la mort avait disparu, Madara s'était envolé, et c'était Itachi qui l'avait frappé.

Minato lui jeta un regard de haine pure.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de le tuer ? N'est-ce pourtant pas ce que tu veux ?

Itachi répondit d'une voix calme.

- Je veux tuer Madara. Mais cet homme… Ce n'est pas Madara. Tu serais mort pour rien.

Un ricanement sardonique répondit aux paroles du chef d'Amaterasu.

- Impressionnant, Itachi. Tes yeux sont devenus très puissants pour pouvoir distinguer la différence… sourit celui qui semblait être Madara.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à Tobirama, rétorqua Itachi. Alors comme ça il te l'a appris…L'ultime Shôten no Jutsu (_Technique de transfert de forme_).

Tobirama, qui assistait lui aussi à la scène, ouvrit des yeux exorbités.

- Impossible ! Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne !

- Mais rien ne m'échappe, ricana Madara. Zetsu t'a vu exécuter cette technique, et je l'ai apprise. Je peux désormais utiliser un cadavre et en faire un double de moi-même, qui conserve la totalité de ma puissance par-dessus le marché. Une technique merveilleuse Tobirama…

L'Ombre opina du chef.

- Cependant, la prochaine fois que tu me caches quelque chose, je te tue. En dissimulant cette technique à tes homologues, tu as volontairement agi contre le bien de l'organisation, poursuivit un Madara sévère.

Soudain, le chef d'Akatsuki se figea, avant de s'effondrer, mort. Naruto l'avait frappé dans le dos avec son bon vieux Rasengan.

Le jinchuuriki baissa les yeux sur sa victime et vit que le corps avait changé d'apparence, prenant celle d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Voilà ce que c'est de ne pas se tenir sur ses gardes, mon vieux, ricana Apocalypse, avant d'ajouter gaiement :

- Allez, Madara, maintenant il ne reste qu'une seule vie ! Amène-toi !

Soudain, Minato laissa échapper un râle de souffrance, et tomba à son tour.

Comme un seul homme, Itachi et Naruto pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes.

Madara -le vrai cette fois-ci- venait de faire une apparition remarquée en plantant un kunai dans le dos de Minato.

- Voilà le sort réservé aux traîtres…

- Tu ne le tue pas ? s'étonna Itachi, en constatant que l'homme était hors de combat mais aussi hors de danger.

- Non… fit Madara sur un ton sibyllin.

Soudain, Naruto s'élança sur Madara et reprit le combat. Le corps était différent mais il n'y avait aucune différence entre les pouvoirs des deux Madara qu'il avait eu à combattre. Les deux étaient de redoutables shinobis.

Itachi allait se joindre à son ami pour affronter son ancêtre de réincarnation lorsqu'une sirène résonna dans la nuit.

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit, et vit la silhouette de plusieurs hélicoptères se profiler à l'horizon, ainsi que ce qui semblait être des bateaux. Avec sa vue, il n'était sûr de rien.

Itachi, jugeant que Naruto était assez fort pour résister à Madara, partit à la rencontre de ce qui s'avéra être les forces de police de Tokyo.

Alors qu'il s'avançait sous les projecteurs d'un hélicoptère, Itachi sentit les balles crépiter à ses pieds. On lui tirait dessus.

L'Uchiha préféra ne pas s'éterniser, et courut rejoindre Naruto et Madara.

- Madara ! hurla-t-il, interrompant un temps le combat entre les deux ninjas. Qu'est-ce tu as fait encore ? Pourquoi la police s'en mêle ?

Le chef de l'Akatsuki rit aux éclats.

- Imbécile, le gouvernement japonais est déjà sous mon contrôle, et il en est de même pour la police de Tokyo !

Vous allez devoir les affronter… Je leur ai donné l'ordre d'abattre tout personne vêtue de votre uniforme et refusant de se rendre. Vous êtes faits !

Itachi partit en courant, les dents serrées. Il devait aller voir si ses amis étaient en état de se battre.

Balayant le champ de bataille, il se rendit vite compte que malgré la libération, ses hommes n'étaient pas hors de danger. Les ninjas de l'Akatsuki avaient presque tous été vaincus, mais les membres d'Amaterasu étaient tous hors de combat. Pire, certains étaient même incapables de se défendre, comme Bee ou Shika.

Itachi réfléchit quelques instants, puis comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Lui aussi allait devoir utiliser sa botte secrète. Il n'avait pas de masque mais sa technique avait un tout autre prix. Ses yeux.

_**Susanoo…**_ murmura l'Uchiha.

Naruto crut rêver lorsqu'il vit un chakra rouge l'envelopper. Et ce n'était pas Kyuubi.

- Susanoo ? s'exclamèrent Madara et Naruto d'une même voix.

Le chef d'Akatsuki regarda autour de lui, et constata que tous les shinobis d'Amaterasu encore vivants étaient eux aussi protégés par un Susanoo.

- Impossible… Il ne devrait pas pouvoir faire ça… lâcha Madara, soufflé.

La douleur représentée par un Susanoo était déjà incroyable, alors une quinzaine de Susanoo contrôlés à distance…

- Peut-être que l'amour est une force, finalement… admit Madara en revenant à son propre combat.

Naruto opina du chef, et s'élança à nouveau, le mode Sennin activé. Il frappa Madara plusieurs fois sans que l'Uchiha ne puisse riposter, incapable de passer outre le Susanoo.

**- Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken !** (_le shuriken de vent tourbillonnant_) dit Naruto d'une voix forte.

Le Rasengan amélioré frappa Madara de plein fouet, mais l'Uchiha se releva vite, lui aussi protégé par une silhouette au chakra rouge.

- Susanoo ? Ça devient une mode, sourit Naruto.

Itachi suait à grosse goutte. La technique ne lui demandait pas de chakra, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait était impossible à décrire avec des mots. Il ne savait pas par quel prodige il gardait sa concentration intacte, mais c'était le cas. Pour rien au monde, il ne laisserait ses amis sans défense.

Lorsqu'il vit les balles de la police et les épées des vingt derniers ninjas ennemis ricocher sur les Susanoo, la résolution d'Itachi ne fit que gagner en vigueur. Il tiendrait.

Sur cette pensée qui occupait tout son esprit, il reporta ses yeux fatigués sur le combat opposant Naruto et Madara.

Il était déjà aveugle, mais il pouvait encore les distinguer à leur chakra. Du moins tant qu'il aurait la force d'activer le sharingan…

Naruto commençait à perdre espoir Madara déjouait toutes ses attaques. Cependant, il lui restait son joker. Et il lui fallait l'utiliser avec intelligence, car il ne servirait qu'une seule fois.

Ce cher Minato avait cru sceller Kyuubi une deuxième fois… Comme il se trompait !

**- Kage Bunshin no jutsu !** (_multiclonage_)

Une centaine de clones prirent d'assaut un Madara amusé. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant de les détruire.

Avec un air désabusé, l'Uchiha fit exploser les clones un par un, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux pare sa lame.

Profitant de cette aubaine, Naruto sauta sur Madara, tout en pensant :

« Maintenant ! »

**« Je sais, gamin… »**

Le chakra de Kyuubi envahit son jinchuuriki, et le poing rouge de Naruto traversa le Susanoo de son adversaire.

Madara reçut le coup de poing de plein fouet, et tomba à la renverse.

« Il est encore vivant… Pourtant ce coup aurait dû lui arracher la tête » pensa Naruto.

**« C'est ce Susanoo. Ce truc nous a beaucoup ralenti, et la perte d'énergie cinétique a permis à cet enfoiré de s'en tirer »** expliqua le bijuu.

Madara se releva, fou de rage. Un gros bleu lui traversait désormais le visage de long en large.

- Alors comme ça Minato a trahi jusqu'au bout… rugit Madara.

- Non, répondit Naruto. Mais j'ai été prévoyant. Il avait déjà scellé Kyuubi une fois, j'ai donc placé un deuxième sceau sur celui de Kyuubi, afin d'annuler n'importe quel sceau qui se surajouterait par la suite.

- Joli mon garçon… Mais j'imagine que tu connais le pouvoir du Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto serra les poings.

- Je sais. Je ne pourrais plus utiliser Kyuubi maintenant que vous êtes au courant, car je risque de perdre le contrôle.

- Tu as bien appris ta leçon, mon garçon, déclara Madara.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, et murmura d'une voix étrange :

- C'est ici que tout s'achève, Naruto. Kyuubi, le mode Ermite, Susanoo, rien ne pourras te sauver cette fois-ci.

Plein d'appréhension, Naruto attendit la technique de Madara.

Ce dernier le fit mariner pendant quelques secondes de plus, puis, las de tous ces combats, décida d'en finir une fois pour toute.

**- Katon Doton : Zenshou no Jimen'** (_destruction totale de la surface de la terre_)

La terre s'effrita puis partit en miettes alors qu'une vague de flammes consumait tout autour de l'Uchiha. La puissance du jutsu était telle que les bateaux de la police stationnés sur la côte tanguèrent fortement sous l'onde de choc.

Itachi, pour sa part, faillit perdre le contrôle des autres Susanoo lorsque celui de Naruto fut littéralement explosé par la technique.

Naruto gisait allongé sur le sol. Son cœur battait à un rythme régulier, mais il n'était plus conscient.

Comme dans un rêve, Itachi vit alors le chakra de Madara s'approcher de Naruto, et il comprit que son meilleur ami allait mourir. Encore une fois.

Les visages de Shisui et de Naruto se superposèrent dans son esprit, et Itachi prit son visage dans ses mains, alors que tous les Susanoo s'évaporaient.

- Tout recommence… Encore… murmura Itachi, les yeux écarquillés.

Soudain, il cria de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Naruto ne devait pas mourir. Et, à court de solutions pour empêcher la mort de son ami, il ne lui restait que ça. Hurler sa douleur à la face de l'humanité.


	45. Chapter 45

**45**

**Itachi est mort, vive Madara**

* * *

Le cri déchirant d'Itachi glaça le sang des personnes présentes. Tous les ninjas sans exception ainsi que les policiers décidèrent tacitement d'une courte trêve puis reportèrent leurs regards sur le drame qui se jouait devant la porte du château.

Un instant décontenancé, Madara recouvra son sourire malsain.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, mon cher Itachi ? Evite de crier comme ça, c'est très mauvais pour mes tympans… ajouta-t-il en se frottant l'oreille droite.

Avec une résolution sans faille, Itachi déclara :

- C'est bon, Madara. Arrêtons tout… Tu as gagné, inutile de prendre plus de vies encore...

A l'entente de ces mots, Tobirama, posté non loin, ricana d'une voix méchante.

- Pff… Il fallait se rendre avant, maintenant c'est trop tard !

Madara l'incendia aussitôt de ses yeux vermeils, et l'Ombre se tut.

- Tobirama, la prochaine fois que tu balances ce genre de phrase, je t'abats. N'oublie pas ta place… le prévint Madara, avant de se retourner vers Itachi.

- Itachi… Pourquoi devrais-je épargner Naruto ? Qu'y ai-je à gagner ?

- Rien, lâcha Itachi d'une voix éteinte. Le jeune shinobi s'agenouilla alors, à la stupéfaction des personnes présentes.

- Je t'en supplie, Madara. Epargne-le. Epargne tous mes amis. J'accepte ton offre !

Madara éclata de rire.

- Comme c'est amusant… Connais-tu la définition d'ultimatum, Itachi ? Dès lors que vous l'avez refusé, vous étiez condamnés à périr.

Itachi baissa les yeux.

- C'est vrai… Mais tout est de ma faute. C'est moi seul qui ait pris cette décision, répondit-il à son ennemi. Tue-moi si tu veux, mais pas mes compagnons.

Madara ne cachait très mal sa joie. Enfin son pire ennemi était à ses pieds ! Enfin la victoire lui tendait les bras !

- Si j'ai bien compris, je dois épargner les derniers membres d'Amaterasu en échange de ta vie… Mais je pourrais tout aussi bien vous tuer tous ici et maintenant…

Itachi ne répondit rien, et Uchiha Madara parut réfléchir profondément.

Alors qu'il tardait à donner une réponse, Itachi s'avança sous les éclairs qui illuminaient le ciel. La nuit elle-même présageait des évènements à venir. Le règne d'un démon…

D'une démarche hésitante, Itachi marchait vers son destin, lorsque Hashirama, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, lui barra la route.

- Itachi ! Tu ne peux pas…

Le Seigneur des Corbeaux fit taire celui qui avait longtemps été son bras droit.

- Laisse-moi.

La réponse claqua comme un fouet, et Hashirama blêmit. Non pas à cause du ton employé par son chef, non. Il venait de voir les yeux du chef d'Amaterasu, et n'en revenait pas. Blancs comme neige. Les pupilles écarlates avaient laissé place à un vide déconcertant.

- Tu es aveugle… marmonna Hashirama pour lui-même.

- Oui… La mort sera pour moi une délivrance, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et laisse-moi faire quelque chose de bien, pour une fois.

Hashirama voulut le contredire, mais il n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose dans les yeux de son ami l'en empêchait. Une lueur nouvelle qu'il n'y avait jamais vu. Ce qu'Itachi avait perdu en vue, il l'avait gagné en résolution.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Hashirama s'écarta, et Itachi continua à marcher. Il tomba plusieurs fois, se prenant les pieds dans des racines ou des mottes de terre.

Cependant, il savait où était Madara, et se dirigeait inexorablement vers lui. A chaque fois qu'il tombait, les visages de Naruto, de Kakashi, Shika, Hashirama et de bien d'autres encore lui apparaissaient, et il se relevait, habité par une force nouvelle.

Pendant ce temps-la, les Capitaines et leurs élèves, les derniers shinobis d'Amaterasu, les Ombres, et même les forces de police de Tokyo avaient les yeux rivés sur lui et Madara.

Lorsqu'il tomba une fois encore, la volonté d'Itachi vacilla, les visages souriants de ses amis encore en vie disparurent, remplacés par ceux qui le hantaient. Shisui, Fugaku, Gamataki, Budi, Temari, Chiyo… Ils étaient tous là. Ceux qu'il avait envoyé à la mort.

A défaut de l'abattre plus encore, voir ces spectres lui permit de se relever une dernière fois. Après avoir perdu autant d'être chers, il avait l'obligation de sauver les derniers qui lui restaient.

Lorsqu'Itachi atteignit Madara, il s'agenouilla à nouveau devant le chef de la faction ennemie.

- Madara-sama… Je vous en prie…

Le seul possesseur du Mangekyou éternel cilla. Madara-sama ? C'était désormais évident, Itachi n'avait plus une seule corde à son arc. Il avait joué ses dernières cartes, et, devant une défaite inéluctable, avait désormais troqué son honneur contre la vie de ses amis.

« Pathétique » pensa le plus puissant des Uchiha, en s'attardant sur les yeux blancs d'Itachi.

Pourtant, Madara surprit tout le monde en lâchant Naruto et en rangeant son kunai à l'intérieur de sa cape.

- C'est d'accord.

Tobirama en tomba des nues.

- Madara-sama ?! Vous avez perdu la tête ? Il…

- Tais-toi, ou je te tue ! beugla Madara.

Maté, Tobirama baissa la tête et se replia dans l'ombre.

Intérieurement, Madara souriait au destin qui le favorisait depuis toujours.

« Alors comme ça je n'ai rien à gagner en laissant la vie à tes amis, Itachi ? Si tu savais… »

Itachi ne remercia pas Madara, mais sa gratitude était perceptible, ce qui agaça son ancien sempai. Il n'avait que faire de ce genre de sentiments qui lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Itachi se concentra, et il recouvra la vue un court instant. Il ne voyait presque rien, et il perdrait vite la lumière, mais il voulait voir Naruto avant de devenir aveugle.

Soudain, il s'aperçut que ce dernier venait de reprendre connaissance.

Au grand dam du Seigneur des Corbeaux, le jinchuuriki décida de passer directement au mode génie sans passer par la case « crétin fini ». Itachi lut dans ses pupilles améthystes que son ami avait tout compris. Et que bien évidemment, il allait s'opposer à son projet.

Naruto balbutia un début de phrase dans le but de l'en dissuader, mais Itachi ne le laissa pas finir. Malgré sa cécité, désormais complète, il parvint à assommer Naruto d'un coup sec à la nuque, le faisant replonger dans le monde des songes.

Une fois cette tâche ingrate accomplie, il songea qu'il venait de les voir pour la dernière fois. Les magnifiques yeux violets de son meilleur ami, qui semblaient lire en l'âme des gens.

Sur cette nouvelle pensée triste, il prit son courage à deux mains, et se redressa pour faire face à Madara.

En dépit de la gravité des évènements passés et à venir, il lui dit sur un ton ironique :

- Fais ton office, bourreau.

Pour seule réponse, Madara dégaina son katana au moment où un nouvel éclair venait zébrer un ciel meurtri. Parfaitement maître de ses émotions, il se posta devant son ennemi agenouillé. Il lui accorderait une mort digne. Celle que l'on réservait au vrai guerrier, samouraï comme ninja. La mort par le sabre…

C'est à ce moment là qu'un cœur de cris explosa dans la nuit.

Un demi-sourire se forma sur le visage résolu d'Itachi, dont la tête était baissée.

Ses amis semblaient finalement avoir pris conscience de la situation.

« Décidément, ce ne sont vraiment pas des flèches… » se dit Itachi en ricanant intérieurement.

Bien vite, il cessa d'entendre toutes ces voix, pour se concentrer sur celle du sabre de Madara. Sur le souffle divin qui allait l'emporter. Finalement, comme prévu, il avait échoué. Tout comme Shika, il avait combattu tout en sachant que leurs chances étaient minimes. Cependant, Itachi se sentait étrangement calme. Même s'il n'avait rien accompli, il se sentait lassé de cette vie et des souffrances qui l'avaient accompagné. Il avait hâte de revoir ses parents, Shisui et tous les macchabées qui habitaient ses rêves. Il pria pour que Madara fasse vite, car tôt ou tard les cris de ses amis feraient saigner son cœur.

Tout prit fin en un instant. Itachi entendit un sifflement, puis plus rien.

Les ténèbres l'envahirent, et il se retrouva au même endroit qu'un an auparavant, alors qu'il était prisonnier d'un coma provoqué par la libération de Kyuubi.

A deux différences près. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de couloir, et pas de Shisui déguisé en démon pour l'accueillir. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait qu'un seul portail. La voie des vivants lui était définitivement interdite.

Il eut une dernière pensée pour les personnes qu'il laissait derrière lui. Si tout se passait bien, Sasuke et Sakura mèneraient une vie tranquille. Quand à Naruto et aux autres membres vaincus par l'Akatsuki, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Madara tienne parole.

Itachi franchit ensuite le portail en souriant.

« Papa, Maman, Shisui, les amis, me voilà enfin… »

Le shuriken avait surgi de nulle part dans le dos de Madara, et ce dernier n'avait eu que le temps de devenir immatériel. L'étoile l'avait alors traversé, avant de se loger dans la nuque d'un Itachi à genoux. Le Seigneur des Corbeaux était tombé au sol, et l'herbe sous lui se colorait peu à peu, quittant sa couleur verte pour un ton plus carmin.

Cette vision provoqua un concert de cris et de pleurs chez les amis de la victime. Tsunade et Ino s'étaient écroulées et pleuraient à chaudes larmes, tandis que Shika avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Kakashi avait la tête baissée, son bandeau lui cachant désormais les deux yeux, d'où quelques larmes perlaient régulièrement. Bee, qui avait repris conscience, avait refermé son carnet et s'était assise à l'écart, les yeux levés vers le ciel pluvieux. Konan elle-même avait abandonné son masque de froideur et était littéralement effondrée. Itachi, mais aussi tant de personnes chères à son cœur étaient mortes ce soir…

Orochimaru avait pris Anko dans ses bras. Le serpent ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux étranges brillaient d'une tristesse inhabituelle. Gaara s'était assis et avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il niait la réalité.

Hashirama, pour sa part, était revenu auprès de Tsunade et partageait sa peine. En perdant Itachi, ils avaient perdu bien plus qu'un chef. Ce dernier s'était révélé être un guide, mais surtout un ami.

Pendant ce temps-la Madara, encore surpris, était totalement décontenancé. A l'hébètement succéda une grande colère. Itachi avait beau être mort -Tobirama venait de le lui confirmer- , ce n'était pas de sa main. De plus, suprême offense, celui qui avait lancé ce shuriken avait essayé de le tuer lui. L'assassin devait s'en vouloir d'avoir tué l'ennemi de sa cible, mais Madara s'en moquait. Il ne trouverait pas de repos tant que l'auteur de ce crime n'aurait pas été puni. Il voulait sa tête et il l'aurait.

- Qui a osé ? Qui ?! hurla-il à s'en briser la voix.

La question ramena le silence dans le parc, à l'exception des bruits de sanglots qui venaient de ça et là.

Soudain, un des derniers shinobis vivants de la deuxième division d'Akatsuki leva la main.

Hashirama, malgré son abattement, secoua la tête en faisant un rictus. Voilà un allié qui aurait mieux fait de ne jamais se montrer…

L'homme parla d'une voix mécanique.

- Je préfère mourir que de vivre dans la prison que vous êtes en train de nous forger ! Vous êtes le mal incarné et…

Madara le décapita d'un moulinet du poignet. Voilà le sort qu'il réservait aux traîtres.

Il était conscient que nombreux seraient les opposants à son futur régime, mais qu'importe. Il les écraserait tous, comme il avait écrasé Itachi.

Soudain, la voix de Rai le ramena à la réalité.

- Madara-sama, il n'est peut-être pas mort…

L'annonce de l'Ombre fit se gonfler un fol espoir dans le cœur des shinobis d'Amaterasu.

- Comment ça ? lui demanda Madara, intrigué.

- Je pense que nous ne devrions pas prendre de risques… Ce shuriken me rappelle étrangement les senbons utilisés par Haku. Si cela se trouve, Itachi n'est pas mort, mais plongé dans un coma artificiel.

Madara ouvrit de grands yeux. Se pourrait-il que ce shinobi renégat ait planifié tout ça ? Pourtant il paraissait assez faible, et il ne le voyait pas lancer un shuriken aussi précisément tout en prévoyant qu'il l'esquiverait…

Néanmoins, Madara décida de s'assurer du décès d'Itachi. Mieux valait prendre ses précautions.

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il fut au côtés du corps du Seigneur des Corbeaux, dont il transperça le cœur de son sabre.

Pour les spectateurs d'Amaterasu, se fut comme si leur mentor mourrait une seconde fois. Leur douleur n'en fut qu'amplifiée, et Kabuto poussa un hurlement de rage. Il voulut se précipiter vers Madara mais Hashirama l'en empêcha d'une main ferme. Il y avait eu bien assez de morts comme cela.

Madara se tourna ensuite vers son armée.

- Victoire ! Mes amis, Akatsuki a une fois de plus remporté la victoire en écrasant Amaterasu, et ce définitivement ! J'invite les derniers shinobis de l'organisation à se rendre au château pour y jouir d'un repos bien mérité !

Tobirama ponctua la déclaration d'un cri de joie, avant de filer vers le château. Alors qu'il courait, des larmes de fureur coulaient sur son visage. Hidan, et maintenant Minato. Tous ceux qu'il avait aimé l'avaient trahi ! Qu'ils soient maudits et jamais !

En repensant au fait que Minato lui ait sauvé la vie, sa colère s'accrut encore. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Jamais. Il donnerait sa vie pour Madara-sama, afin de pourrir la vie de tous ces traîtres.

Une fois les shinobis partis, Madara renvoya les forces de police vers Kyoto, avant de finalement se tourner vers ses ennemis vaincus. Il était seul, mais savait qu'aucun de ces derniers n'aurait la force de se battre contre lui. Tous étaient à bout de force.

- Allez enterrer ça… leur dit-il en désignant le cadavre d'Itachi.

Hashirama ne pipa mot, mais se rapprocha de Madara pour se saisir du corps, aidé en cela par Tsunade.

Ils le transportèrent jusqu'au cimetière dans un cortège de mines abattues. Le tonnerre avait finalement laissé place à la lumière des étoiles, comme un nouveau pied de nez de la part de Kami-sama, songea Hashirama. Kakashi, lui, portait Naruto sur ses épaules, en attendant qu'il revienne à lui. Le ninja copieur redoutait ce moment. Les colères du blond étaient rares mais absolument terribles.

S'armant des pelles entreposées dans le cabanon du cimetière, les quatorze derniers membres -excepté Naruto que Kakashi avait déposé à terre- utilisèrent leurs dernières forces pour creuser la fosse, juste à côté de la stèle de Shisui.

Une fois la besogne achevée dans la sueur et les larmes, ils y déposèrent le corps. Sans un mot, main dans la main, les quatorze shinobis firent cercle autour de la tombe et fixèrent leur chef, sans un mot. Nul besoin de mots pour partager leur peine, tous ressentaient la même chose, cette douleur qui ne pouvait être exprimée par des mots.

Soudain, Naruto se réveilla. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder un peu partout autour de lui. Et lorsqu'il vit où il se trouvait, il fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Les pensées encore confuses, il se dirigeait vers le groupe un peu plus loin lorsqu'il eut la mauvaise surprise de croiser Madara. Ce dernier tournait le dos aux shinobis d'Amaterasu, les bras croisés. Lorsqu'il vit le jinchuuriki, il eut une réaction à laquelle Naruto ne s'attendait pas. Il détourna les yeux, comme un gamin à la conscience coupable. Cependant, le chef d'Akatsuki retrouva bien vite son sourire narquois habituel, et Naruto lui lança, irrité :

- C'est bon… Vous avez peut-être gagné, mais foutez-nous un peu la paix, maintenant…

Madara laissa échapper un petit rire maintenant.

- Tu le prends bien mieux que je le pensais…

- De quoi tu parles ? rétorqua Naruto qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

- Et bien, de la mort d'Itachi, évidemment.

Naruto cilla, et, soudain, tout lui revint d'un seul coup.

Itachi l'avait assommé. Et juste avant, il avait lu en lui… Il avait l'intention de se sacrifier.

Pourtant, c'est un grand sourire qui prit naissance sur le visage angélique de Naruto.

- Vous me faites bien rire, le vieux ! Itachi, mort ? Je mets ma main à couper que ce n'est qu'une illusion de plus de sa part. Vous êtes tombé dedans, comme d'habitude !

- Pense ce que tu voudras… répondit finalement Madara en arborant une expression inhabituellement grave. Mais tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis, il t'attendent, là…

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Naruto lui obéit et se remit à marcher vers ses compagnons. Les jambes flageolantes, il avait le ventre noué, et était plus que jamais tiraillé par ce mauvais pressentiment.

Hashirama se tourna vers lui en l'entendant arriver. Sans un mot, il s'écarta doucement pour lui faire de la place au sein du cercle.

Naruto intégra ce dernier sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Itachi, allongé au centre de la fosse.

Il se figea, et resta silencieux quelques instants, alors que les amis du blond le regardaient, inquiets pour lui et appréhendant sa réaction.

Comme prévu, celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

- Mais que qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes malades ! s'égosilla Naruto. Itachi n'est pas mort, voyons ! Et vous êtes en train de l'enterrer vivant !

Personne ne répondit. Aucun n'avait le courage de contredire le blond, et de lui annoncer la dure vérité.

- Allez, il faut le...

- Non ! cria Ino en lâcha un sanglot. Naruto… Nous avons perdu, et Itachi est mort. Il est parti. Parti, et il ne reviendra pas… Ça ne sert à rien de le nier.

Naruto se figea, et sauta dans le trou. S'approchant du corps de son ami, il empoigna son épaule.

- Allez Itachi, lève-toi. Montre-leur qu'ils se trompent ! Comme si tu pouvais mourir, toi… C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Comme prévu, le cadavre ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et Naruto serra plus fort l'épaule du premier, et du seul véritable ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Sa seule famille.

- Allez, bouge-toi ! Madara est là, en s'y mettant tous on peut le battre et…

- Arrête Naruto… fit la voix inhabituellement tremblante de Shika.

Naruto parut ne pas l'entendre, et toucha le bras d'Itachi, Naruto se glaça en se rendant compte que son ami, d'une pâleur cadavérique, était froid. Comme si toute chaleur avait quitté son corps.

Sans attendre, il se saisit du corps et le plaça sur ses épaules, avant de gravir la pente qui le conduirait hors de la fosse.

Alors qu'il sortait du trou, Hashirama l'arrêta en posant une main douce et ferme sur son bras droit.

- Naruto, laisse-le. C'était la volonté d'Itachi d'être enterré.

- Enterré, oui ! Mais seulement à sa mort que je sache ! répondit Naruto d'une voix forte en souriant de plus belle.

- Il est mort, Naruto, dit soudain Hashirama.

Naruto baissa alors la tête, puis explosa de rire.

- Ah ah ah ah ! Mais c'est que vous le pensez vraiment ! Comme si…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- … Itachi…

Naruto fut agité de soubresauts.

- … pouvait mourir !

Il poussa un hurlement terrible, puis tomba à genoux, en larmes, le corps d'Itachi roulant sur le sol devant lui.

Le cœur serré, ses amis décidèrent de le laisser seul un moment en tête à tête avec lui-même, et ramassèrent le corps du défunt, qu'ils entreprirent d'allonger à nouveau dans la fosse qu'ils avaient creusée.

Sans plus attendre, ils l'ensevelirent, toujours dans un silence de mort.

Tayuya n'avait même pas le cœur à jouer de la flûte.

Lorsque la dernière pelletée de terre fut jetée, tous rejoignirent le blond prostré sur le sol.

- Naruto ?

A l'entente de son prénom, ce dernier réagit et se releva lentement, en leur tournant le dos. Soudain, un halo de chakra rouge l'enveloppa, et tous purent sentir l'aura de noirceur qui entoura leur ami.

Hashirama blêmit en voyant ses yeux. De toute évidence, le mauvais Kyuubi était de retour… Et au vu des ondes néfastes qui s'échappaient du blond, ils étaient mal embarqués. Naruto, dans sa rage, avait probablement forcé le Bijuu à le laisser se servir de ce chakra maléfique.

Naruto se tourna vers Madara, et ses pupilles prirent une teinte encore plus écarlate.

Dans un hurlement bestial, il se jetait sur l'ennemi lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Une dizaine de bras, ceux de ses amis, l'enlaçaient.

Aveuglé par la fureur et la vengeance, Naruto s'apprêtait à les massacrer lorsque ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

« Son chakra Yang Meikaton n'a pas pu supporter cet horrible chakra… » comprit Shika.

La colère d'Apocalypse disparut, remplacée par une tristesse sans nom.

- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Aussitôt, l'étreinte de ses amis se fit plus forte autour du jinchuuriki. Ils partageaient tous la même souffrance, et il leur faudrait la surmonter ensemble.

La voix désagréable de Madara mit un terme à cette scène touchante.

- Je suis navré de mettre un terme à ça, c'était très émouvant, mais… Je vous rappelle que vous êtes mes prisonniers.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tobirama, Rai et Kimimaro apparurent aux côtés de leur maître, accompagnés de Minato. Les mains de ce dernier étaient liées, précaution bien inutile considéré l'état du ninja.

- Je vous amène celui-là, lança Tobirama à son chef.

Il propulsa ensuite son ancien ami vers les shinobis d'Amaterasu.

- Tu as choisi ton camp, sale traître. Le camp des perdants, cracha-t-il.

Minato s'écroula sur le sol argileux et Tsunade se hâta de lui porter une assistance limitée par le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait.

- Mettez-vous en file indienne, ordonna soudain Madara.

Kakashi voulut répondre par une phrase de son cru -et donc stupide-, mais Shika l'en dissuada.

- Ce n'est pas le moment…

Orochimaru, à portée de vue mais non de voix de Madara, avait une discussion animée avec Anko, qui répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots :

- Pars, et laisse-moi. Tu n'as pas assez de chakra pour deux, et toi, tu dois rester libre. Tu es trop important…

- Pas question, je… commença Orochimaru.

- Jure-moi que tu vas partir ! Fais-le pour moi, dit à mi-voix la kunoichi.

Le serpent regarda longtemps sa petite-amie, puis chuchota :

- D'accord… Mais je reviendrai ! Je t'aime.

Anko se contenta de sourire, et se plaça devant lui dans la file.

Un instant plus tard, une centaine de policiers en arme surgirent de nulle part et encerclèrent les shinobis d'Amaterasu.

Madara se tourna alors vers les seize captifs qui s'étaient rangés dans la file.

- Ils ont ordre d'abattre quiconque fera mine de s'enfuir, les prévint-t-il.

Il sortit ensuite un rouleau que tous reconnurent comme étant le deuxième parchemin de Minato.

- Je vais vous marquer comme des bêtes, expliqua Madara en souriant méchamment.

Naruto, au summum de la colère, fondit sur lui, avant d'être une fois de plus stoppé par Hashirama. Rai se tenait également prêt à contenir tout débordement, et les policiers avaient tous le doigt sur le gâchette.

- Ne fais pas ça… Tu ne pourras pas le battre. Et tu mourras pour rien, le tempéra le Senju.

- Rien à foutre ! explosa Naruto. Au moins j'aurais essayé !

- Imbécile ! tonna son ami. Itachi a donné sa vie pour toi, et tu voudrais la gâcher bêtement ?! Tu voudrais qu'Itachi soit mort pour rien ?!

Hashirama élevait rarement la voix, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, ce n'était jamais sans raison valable. Et une fois de plus, Naruto devait admettre qu'Absolution avait vu juste.

Itachi était mort pour qu'il vive. Et pour cette raison, il n'avait plus le droit de mourir. Il devait vivre, même si sa vie n'avait plus aucune saveur.

Sur ce, Madara posa sa main sur la parchemin, s'imprégnant du sceau.

Il se dirigea alors vers Minato, le premier de la file, et approcha son doigt incandescent du front de ce dernier.

Minato poussa un cri de douleur, puis se tut.

Madara marqua ainsi tous les ninjas à tour de rôle, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le dernier, à savoir Orochimaru.

Alors qu'il posait sa main sur le front de ce dernier, le corps se désagrégea, révélant un trou creusé sous lui.

« Kawarimi no jutsu… Il s'est enfui… » constata bêtement Madara.

- Il s'est enfui ! Comment a-t-il osé ! hurla-t-il dans un silence de mort.

Orochimaru aurait été un des piliers de son nouvel empire. Quelle déception…

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil commencèrent à percer, Madara sortit du château pour se rendre au cimetière. Quelque chose en lui lui intimait de se recueillir sur la tombe d'Itachi, afin d'honorer celui qui avait été son plus grand ennemi, et rival.

Malgré la victoire, il éprouvait un sentiment mitigé. Ne pas avoir pu mettre la main sur Orochimaru et Sasori -Tobirama lui ayant fait part de ses déboires- l'avait irrité au plus haut point. Mais Madara devait reconnaître qu'il y avait autre chose. Pour la première fois, il ressentait une forme de culpabilité devant les récents événements.

L'Uchiha rit bientôt de lui-même.

« De la culpabilité… C'est vraiment pathétique. Si je commence à ressentir ce genre de choses, je vais devenir comme Itachi : un faible ! »

En atteignant la tombe, Madara eut la désagréable de surprise de voir que cette dernière avait déjà un visiteur. Il blêmit en reconnaissant ce dernier.

- Impossible…

- Bonjour, Uchiha Madara. Vous avez fait là du beau travail… Je suppose que vous êtes fier de vous ?

Madara essaya de fixer les yeux du Rikudô Sennin, mais n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose dans ces Rinnegan lui fichait la frousse.

- Que me voulez-vous ? dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Il avait oublié ce vieillard. La seule personne au monde qui soit plus puissante que lui, il était forcé de l'avouer.

- Rien de spécial… Comme prévu, la nuit dernière a été décisive sur la route que suivrait le cours des évènements. Et pour l'avenir de la Prophétie…

- L'avenir, c'est moi ! s'exclama Madara. J'ai gagné !

- Vous oubliez l'élu, répondit doucement le Rikudô Sennin.

Madara balaya la remarque d'un geste.

- J'ai l'autel, désormais. Je contrôle Tokyo, la moitié du Japon et le monde suivra !

Le Sage des six chemins haussa les épaules.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez. Cependant, je suis navré de vous l'annoncer, mais la Prophétie est désormais dans sa phase terminale. La mort de Fugaku, de Shisui, d'Itachi, tout cela était nécessaire dans l'accomplissement de la Prophétie.

- Ce qui veut dire ? répondit Madara.

- Que la Prophétie est forcée de se réaliser désormais. L'élu va bientôt apparaître, sourit le vieillard.

Fou de rage qu'on vienne porter ombrage à son succès, Madara dégaina son katana.

- Il n'y a pas de place pour vous dans mon monde. Mourrez ! s'écria-t-il en plongeant sur le détenteur du Rinnegan.

Ce dernier fit voler le sabre d'un coup de pied, sans effort apparent.

- Amusant…

Madara ramassa son sabre en serrant les dents. Comment venir à bout de type ?

Le Rikudô Sennin lui fit aussitôt écho.

- Comment venir à bout de moi ?

Madara se souvint alors de sa première rencontre avec la réincarnation du shinobi légendaire.

« Il peut lire dans mes pensées… »

- Exact, dit le Rikudô, provoquant une nouvelle crise de fureur de Madara.

Une phrase du Sage l'arrêta dans sa rage.

- Pour en revenir à votre question, ce sera très simple.

Intrigué, Madara lui demanda :

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai accompli mon rôle, à savoir de s'assurer que la Prophétie se réalise. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dans ce monde.

Le Rikudô Sennin sourit, et leva les bras.

- Allez-y, tuez-moi. Je vous ai choisi pour le faire.

Madara haussa un sourcil. Tout cela était un peu trop beau pour être vrai.

C'est un chouya énervé qu'il s'approcha du vieillard. Au final, il aurait tué ses deux plus puissants ennemis sans qu'ils ne se défendent. Et cela allait à l'encontre de son sens de l'honneur.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas vous battre ? Je n'aime pas ça… renchérit le chef de l'Akatsuki.

- C'est tout à votre honneur, répondit le Rikudô Sennin. Cependant, si nous nous battons, je gagnerai, et ce n'est pas mon but.

Madara plissa les yeux, puis enfonça sa lame dans le cœur du Rikudô.

- Adieu, vieillard… Et merci pour tes yeux ! ajouta-t-il en arborant un sourire démoniaque. Le Rinnegan était à lui.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas t'en emparer, rétorqua le vieil homme.

Avant que Madara n'ait compris le sens de sa phrase, le corps du Rikudô Sennin se dispersa, et prit la forme de particules de poussière lumineuse.

Ebahi, Madara vit les particules s'élever dans le ciel orangé, jusqu'à disparaître.

- Le Rikudô Sennin… Décidément, ce type était tout sauf humain… murmura Madara.

A quelques pas de là, un homme, caché dans l'obscurité, venait d'arriver. Il avait assisté à la fin de la scène, et avait failli crier lorsque le Rikudô avait été mis à mort. Ses deux Rinnegan brillèrent un moment, accusateurs, puis il disparut.

Orochimaru marchait sur la surface de l'eau en direction de l'Ouest lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Sasori. Le marionnettiste avait ôté sa marionnette de combat, et semblait se diriger vers le château.

- Yo Sasori ! le héla l'ophidien.

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil.

- Orochimaru ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te battre ?

Le Capitaine Utopie haussa les épaules.

- C'est terminé. Nous avons perdu, donc je n'ai plus rien à faire ici… Les autres ont été fait prisonniers, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir.

Sasori baissa les yeux. Il aurait peut-être dû se battre à leurs côtés, mais ça aurait été renier ses principes.

- Il y a eu des morts ?

Le sourire Orochimaru disparut aussitôt.

- Beaucoup. Nous ne sommes qu'une quinzaine de survivants. Même Itachi a été tué…

Sasori blanchit, alors qu'il se souvenait de ce que Naruto lui avait dit lorsque Itachi et son ami étaient venus lui rentre visite.

« _Tu as refusé de tuer à nouveau, Sasori, mais ça ne changera rien ! Cesser de te battre ne rachètera pas les vies que tu as ôté ! Rien ne le pourra. Ta seule consolation est de l'avoir fait pour la justice. Mais nous, nous nous battons pour plus que ça ! Nous nous battons pour la liberté et pour le libre-arbitre ! Ce libre-arbitre que tous les hommes perdront si Madara l'emporte ! Si cela arrive, ce sera en partie de ta faute, Sasori. Et tu auras bien plus de sept vies sur la conscience…_ »

Plus que jamais, il se sentait coupable de la mort de ses amis, en particulier Itachi qui comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Soudain, en dépit de la situation peu propice à la joie, Orochimaru éclata de rire.

- Ah la la mon petit Sasori… Décidément, toi et moi nous sommes pareils. Nous n'avons pas envie de nous battre, et compensons notre absence d'honneur par notre intelligence.

Soudain, son sourire fut à nouveau remplacé par une expression grave.

- Regardez qui voilà…

Sasori se retourna et vit Neji, Shino et Lee arriver en compagnie de Deidara et Hinata.

- Apparemment ils ont réussi… Mais un peu trop tard, soupira Orochimaru en les saluant.

Il étudia ensuite Hinata et Deidara sous toutes les coutures, constatant que ces deux-la semblaient avoir gagné en maturité. Mais eux n'avaient pas connu la boucherie à laquelle il avait assisté -et participé- et il ne leur souhaitait pas.

Sur cette pensée, Orochimaru regarda la Hyûga droit les yeux et y lut son désir de savoir.

Il soupira, puis se prépara à faire un exposé qui ne serait pas agréable à entendre…

La mouette volait depuis le port de Tokyo, et commençait à fatiguer. Il lui fallait impérativement trouver un endroit où se poser histoire de récupérer avant de se relancer à la conquête des cieux.

Soudain, elle vit un tout petit bout de sable occupé par sept humains. Elle se méfiait de cette espèce, mais n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou une mort certaine.

L'oiseau se posa sur le sable chaud, tout en regardant les humains, prêt à repartir au moindre geste suspect. Mais ces humains ne semblaient pas lui prêter la moindre importance.

L'un d'entre eux, qui était encore plus moche que les autres et qui sentait le serpent, passait son temps à émettre des sons en direction de cinq autres humains. Le dernier était le plus étrange, puisqu'il ne sentait pas l'homme. La mouette ne s'intéressa pas outre mesure au phénomène, mais étudia avec curiosité le comportement du plus petit des humains, qui semblait être une femelle. En effet, celle-ci venait de s'effondrer sur le sol et tenait sa tête dans les mains. La mouette nota qu'elle avait les yeux blancs, et se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait cela.

Lorsqu'un autre humain, à la dégaine particulièrement étrange, prit sa tête dans ses mains, elle se dit que ça devait être une sorte de rituel humain.

Elle reprit son envol puis rasa la surface de l'eau de mer, à la recherche de poissons pour son repas. L'odeur de l'étendue aqueuse lui rappelait celle des gouttes qui avaient coulé des yeux humains lorsqu'ils avaient agi bizarrement.

Hinata était effondrée, et Deidara faisait tout son possible pour la consoler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir…

Malgré les bonnes intentions de ninja, Hinata perçut une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix, et elle répondit en pleurant.

- Tu ne comprends rien… C'est toi que j'aime maintenant, mais Naruto… Il compte beaucoup pour moi. De même qu'Itachi et tous les autres qui sont…

Hinata ne put se résoudre à prononcer le mot qui faisait pourtant partie de son quotidien depuis bientôt deux ans.

Orochimaru parut assez surpris des révélations apportées par le dialogue. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas perdu de temps pendant ce dernier mois… Alors comme ça Hinata était tombée amoureuse de l'ex-shinobi de l'Akatsuki…

« Finalement, je pense que ça vaut mieux, qu'il ne soit pas là… » pensa le serpent en imaginant l'état dans lequel se mettrait Naruto s'il l'apprenait.

Madara entra dans le bureau d'Itachi avec une certaine satisfaction. La pièce avait d'abord appartenu au Général Fugaku, et il se rappela avoir longtemps aspiré la posséder enfin.

Il congédia ses deux gardes du corps, et explora le bureau.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à une pile d'enveloppes posée sur une des étagères. Ces dernières portaient le sceau présidentiel de plusieurs gouvernements.

Madara sourit à leur vue. Alors comme ça, Itachi aussi en avait reçu… L'homme était vraiment pitoyable dans son avidité. Dès qu'une nouvelle forme de pouvoir émergeait, toutes les nations voulaient se l'approprier égoïstement pour elle seules, afin d'en avoir le monopole.

Et pour une fois, Itachi et Madara avaient partagé le même point de vue. C'était hors de question. Selon Itachi, les shinobis devaient aider le monde en général, et ne devaient pas se retrouver sur l'échiquier politique. Les ninjas étaient des armes dans le monde de Naruto. Et Itachi refusait qu'ils le soient dans le leur.

Madara sourit. Bien que lui-même soit opposé à la chose, ses motivations étaient radicalement différentes. Il ne voulait pas prêter allégeance à un gouvernement pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il voulait tous les soumettre, les uns après les autres.

Madara reposa les lettres et reprit sa fouille des lieux.

Il trouva ça et là quelques parchemins sans grand intérêt, mais retint un sourire victorieux lorsqu'il vit, posée sur le bureau qui trônait au centre de la pièce, une enveloppe scellée.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, et se saisit de l'enveloppe, sur laquelle un unique mot était écrit.

- Testament, lut-il à haute voix.

Cette fois-ci, il laissa libre court à son hilarité, et brisa le sceau.

Alors qu'il sortait la lettre de son enveloppe, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange.

Un deuxième sceau, qui se trouvait en haut de la lettre, se mit à rougeoyer, avant que des flammes noires s'en échappent et foncent sur lui.

Madara se téléporta juste à temps pour les éviter, mais ce n'était pas passé loin.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la bureau, il se servit de son Mangekyou sharingan pour éteindre les flammes de l'Amaterasu qui avaient commencé à consumer les rideaux du bureau.

- Salopard… cracha Madara en se saisissant de la lettre.

Il vit avec stupeur la lettre en question partir en fumée, alors qu'une deuxième feuille faisait son apparition à côté des restes de la première.

Très énervé, Madara la saisit et commença à lire.

_Miyamoto-san,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, cela signifie que j'ai échoué par deux fois. Vous nous avez vaincu lors du siège du château, et vous avez échappé à cet ultime piège que je vous ai tendu, en m'inspirant d'une scène du manga que vous aurez reconnu je suppose…_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir dû brûler ce testament, mais il ne vous était nullement destiné, contrairement à cette lettre que j'ai écrite pour vous._

_Miyamoto-san, vous êtes un shinobi très puissant, et je regrette que vous ayez choisi de vous battre pour des idéaux déformés. Pourquoi vouloir d'un tel monde ? Pourquoi vouloir enfermer vos semblables dans cette prison dorée ? _

_Cependant, je dois admettre que je ne sais rien de vous. Peut-être avez-vous de très bonnes raisons d'avoir fait ce choix, et vous en avez parfaitement le droit._

_Pourtant, s'il existait quelqu'un capable de battre Madara, ce serait probablement vous._

_Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez choisi de vous mettre au service de l'autre Madara, plutôt que de s'opposer au lui._

_Je dois l'avouer, Miyamoto-san, j'ai toujours cru que vous étiez l'élu. Après vous avoir combattu et perdu à chaque fois, je l'ai vraiment cru. Et pourtant, à chaque fois que je me suis entretenu avec vous, j'ai été impuissant à vous faire changer d'avis, et de voie. Vous m'avez paru si enfoncé dans les ténèbres que j'en ai été découragé._

_Mais après m'être entretenu avec le Rikudô Sennin, j'ai compris une chose. L'élu viendra à nous, et non pas l'inverse. Et qui sait… Si jusqu'à maintenant vous ne l'étiez pas, peut-être pourriez-vous devenir l'élu, si vous changiez !_

_Miyamoto-san, vous êtes la réincarnation du mal qui ronge cette terre, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de suivre ses pas aveuglement. Rejoignez la voie du bien ! Rejoignez la voie de l'amour, de la paix et de l'humanité !_

_Je vous supplie d'y penser._

_ Karasu _

Madara resta silencieux un très long moment, puis soudain, éclata d'un rire diabolique.

En entendant ce rire sans fin, les gardes postés derrière la porte déglutirent difficilement. Leur chef était effrayant parfois. Plutôt souvent en fait…

Madara brûla la lettre en souriant.

- Itachi… C'est vraiment pathétique… Alors comme ça, me supplier aura été ton unique arme jusqu'à la fin…

Le chef d'Akatsuki repensa à la lettre et rit derechef.

- L'élu… Itachi, tu n'as vraiment rien compris… Combattre Madara dans l'autre monde ne m'intéresse pas. Je le tuerai dans celui-ci, lorsqu'il s'y attendra le moins, et le monde m'appartiendra ! Je fermerai les yeux de l'humanité à jamais, et je leur montrerai un nouveau monde parfait, issu de ma propre imagination !

- Sakura !

La kunoichi se retourna en soupirant.

- Quoi encore, Sasuke ?

L'Uchiha se contenta de lui montrer la lettre d'Itachi, dont le sceau venait de disparaître.

Aussitôt, Sakura se précipita vers lui, suivie par Jiraya et Hidan, qu'ils avaient rencontré il y a peu.

Les deux jashinites avaient fini le pèlerinage depuis quelques jours, et Hidan avait tenu à cette halte par la Chine afin de voir la tombe de ses parents. C'est là-bas que Sakura et Sasuke les avaient trouvé.

Sakura avait été surpris du changement opéré en peu de temps chez Jiraya. Le ninja lui avait semble beaucoup plus mature et puissant qu'auparavant. Il lui rappelait Naruto, d'une certaine manière. Sasuke, pour sa part, avait surtout remarqué Hidan. Celle-ci avait abandonné sa cape et troqué son ancienne tenue contre un ensemble particulièrement sexy, une robe gothique aux tons bleus, violets et blancs à base de dentelle noire. L'Uchiha n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de glisser un ou deux regards là où il ne fallait pas.

Le groupe, devant l'urgence de la situation, était alors reparti à toute vitesse vers le Japon.

Ils étaient maintenant à une dizaine de kilomètres du château.

Sasuke ouvrit l'enveloppe, et vit que cette dernière contenait une deuxième enveloppe, plus petite, ainsi que deux feuilles de papier.

L'Uchiha sortit la première feuille, et, en voyant l'en-tête, dit ce que tout le monde avait déjà compris.

- C'est une lettre.

- Lis-la, lui ordonna un Jiraya curieux.

Sasuke obéit sans discuter. Il avait hâte de voir ce que son frère avait à lui dire.

_Cher Sasuke, et Sakura car je suppose qu'elle est à côté de toi. Dans le doute, j'ajoute aussi : chers Neji, Shino, Lee, Jiraya et Hinata. Je salue aussi Hidan et Deidara au cas où ils seraient là pour lire ceci._

_Après ce préambule assez long, il me vient une envie de rire assez étrange, car elle ne s'accorde pas le moins du monde avec les évènements…_

_Mes amis, je vais être sincère avec vous. A l'heure où vous lisez ces mots, je ne suis plus de ce monde._

Sasuke interrompit la lecture de la lettre. Il ne pouvait pas en lire plus. A côté de lui, Sakura pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Itachi était mort… Elle l'avait toujours aimé, même lorsqu'il l'avait jetée.

Avec délicatesse, Jiraya s'empara du feuillet, et continua à sa place.

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, cela signifie que Madara a essayé de lire le testament qui se trouvait dans mon bureau, et donc que l'Akatsuki a gagné. Beaucoup de nos amis sont probablement morts ou prisonniers. Avant tout, je voudrais m'excuser. En particulier à Sakura et Sasuke, avec qui j'ai été particulièrement désagréable._

_Même si je ne t'aime plus, Sakura, tu auras été une de mes meilleurs amies, et je te suis reconnaissant d'être resté dans mon organisation jusqu'à la fin. Tu es très courageuse, et je suis si fier de toi…_

_Akio, je suis désolé de te quitter. Mais vu que tu écoutais aux portes lorsque Tsunade a parlé de ce que tu sais, tu comprends que c'était inévitable._

Sasuke poussa un cri de désespoir, et Jiraya continua sa lecture, ses mains tremblant légèrement sur le papier.

_Cependant, Akio, tu ne seras jamais seul. Je serai toujours avec toi, de même que tous tes amis. Tu n'es pas seul, petit frère. _

_Je ne vous cache pas, mes amis, que ce monde risque d'empirer dans les jours à venir. Sasuke, Sakura, tous, je vous laisse le choix. Vous pouvez vous battre contre Madara, ou vivre paisiblement. Ma seule exigence, est que vous soyez heureux. Alors faites tout en ce sens._

_Néanmoins, si vous choisissez de continuer la guerre, ne le faites pas par vengeance._

_Je t'en supplie Sasuke, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme l'autre. Pour moi, pour ceux que tu aimes, renonce à te venger. Ne te bas pas pour les morts, fais-le pour les vivants. _

_Je suis peut-être mal placé pour te faire la morale, mais je veux que tu sois heureux, mon cher petit frère._

_Je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire, mis à part ceci : La deuxième feuille se trouve être mon testament. Je t'y lègue tous mes biens, Akio, bien que la plupart se trouve désormais entre les mains de Madara…_

_L'enveloppe jointe aux deux papiers contient une certaine somme, ainsi que le nom d'un site Internet protégé, et les mots de passe qui vous permettront d'accéder à son contenu. J'y ai répertorié la totalité des documents retrouvés dans la grotte, afin que même loin du château, vous puissiez vous entraîner._

_Bonne chance à tous !_

_Adieu,_

_Karasu alias Itachi_

Les ninjas cédèrent au chagrin pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jiraya se lève subitement.

- Ils arrivent.

Tout le monde regarda dans la même direction que l'ermite jashinite, et vit arriver vers eux sept shinobis bien connus.

Hinata courut vers Sakura et l'enlaça. Cette dernière, qui s'était calmée, éclata à nouveau en sanglots, imitée en cela par Hinata. Les deux kunoichis pleuraient leurs amours perdus, bien que Naruto fut peut-être encore vivant…

Neji, Shino et Lee saluèrent brièvement leurs amis, avant de lire les derniers mots d'Itachi.

Soudain, Jiraya remarqua l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sasuke. Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui-même, entouré par une sombre aura. La noirceur suintait par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Yin… se contenta de dire l'ermite.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke se releva, les yeux entièrement noirs. La teinte noire se diffusait un peu partout sur son corps, et gagnait toujours plus de terrain. Toute trace d'humanité avait disparu de son visage, et un seul but transcendait son regard et les sentiments qui pulsaient autour de lui. Tuer.

- Et Naruto qui n'est pas là… geignit Orochimaru.

Lorsque Sasuke attaqua, Jiraya se tenait prêt et il le ceintura fermement.

L'Uchiha avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de l'emprise d'Extase. L'ermite semblait totalement immunisé aux ondes de désespoir que diffusait son ami.

Sakura supposa que cette résistance au Yin était une des faveurs accordées par Jashin…

Cependant, Jiraya n'avait aucun moyen de guérir Sasuke de son mal. Il ne contrôlait pas le chakra Yang, contrairement à Naruto. C'est alors qu'il trouva l'idée qui les sortirait de ce mauvais pas.

- Neji, Hinata utilisez vos yeux et vos paumes pour neutraliser ses tenketsus, je le tiens. Lorsqu'ils seront tous bouchés, le chakra Yin arrêtera de se diffuser dans son corps.

Le Hyûga en tomba des nues.

- Mince, Jiji, je rêve où Jashin t'as offert un cerveau en plus de l'immortalité ?

- Il m'a aussi offert un remède à base de coups de poing particulièrement efficace contre les imbéciles qui ne comprennent pas l'urgence de la situation.

Jiraya avait cloué le bec de son ami, qui s'empressa, aidé en cela par Hinata, de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Lorsque Neji eut achevé cette tâche pénible -il n'est jamais aisé de malmener un ami, même si c'est pour son bien- Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, et tout le monde soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient redevenus normaux. Son corps retrouva bientôt sa couleur habituelle, sous les yeux éteints d'un Sasuke triste, fatigué et désolé.

Quelques larmes supplémentaires perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais il n'avait que trop pleuré. Bientôt, une tristesse calme mais incommensurable prendrait le relais, il le savait.

A un moment donné, lorsqu'il fut calmé, Sakura le prit à part.

- Sasuke, il y a une phrase dans cette lettre qui me chiffonne… « _Mais vu que tu écoutais aux portes lorsque Tsunade a parlé de ce que tu sais, tu comprends que c'était inévitable. _»

Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi a voulu dire ?

Sasuke, tout à son chagrin, n'avait pas le cœur à mentir.

- Itachi était atteint de la même maladie incurable que celui de l'autre monde. Il ne lui restait que quelques semaines à vivre…

Sakura se mordit la lèvre.

- Je vois…

Sasuke la regarda dans les yeux, et comprit que son amour pour Itachi était resté intact. A quoi bon lui mentir plus longtemps ? Itachi voulait qu'elle ne souffre pas quand elle mourrait, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il allait donc lui dire. La vérité.

- Sakura… Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire.

La kunoichi le regarda, toute ouïe, et il se jeta à l'eau.

- Itachi a écrit dans cette lettre qu'il ne t'aimait plus… Il a menti.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Pense à la façon dont mon frère t'a jeté… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, tu ne crois pas ? Et comme par hasard, il a agi ainsi le jour où Tsunade lui a dit combien de temps il lui restait. Tu comprends maintenant ? Itachi t'aimait, Sakura. Il t'a toujours aimée. Je l'ai lu dans son regard avant de partir.

Sasuke avait dit tout cela d'une traite, comme s'il se libérait d'un lourd fardeau. Il attendit alors plein d'appréhension la réaction de son interlocutrice.

Sakura ferma les yeux, et de nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition au coin de ses yeux.

- Crétin… Ton frère était un crétin.

Elle tomba soudainement au sol et hurla son chagrin à la face du ciel ensoleillé qui la narguait.

Lorsque tout le monde eut retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur, Neji prit la parole.

- La mission qui nous a été confiée était, vous l'avez compris, un prétexte pour nous éloigner de la bataille. Itachi ne voulait pas nous voir mourir, aussi il nous faut réfléchir à une certaine question. Devons-nous continuer à nous battre, ou profiter de la vie qui nous a été offerte ?

Les shinobis réfléchissaient à la question, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

- Il faut se battre… Si vous êtes vraiment des membres d'Amaterasu, si vous luttez vraiment pour la paix et la liberté, si vous êtes vraiment des hommes… Il faut vous battre !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, Pain en personne, incarné par Tendô, et accompagné de Han et Haku. Le premier corps de Pain arborait un visage à la fois triste et résolu.

- Madara, en plus de ses desseins maléfiques, a détruit Amaterasu. Il a tué Itachi, le porte-étendard de l'espoir. Mais ce n'est pas tout… Il a tué le Rikudô Sennin, mon maître…

Sasori ouvrit de grands yeux, de même que Neji et Sasuke qui avaient fait la dure expérience des pouvoirs du vieillard.

- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer… souffla le Hyûga.

Nagato repensa soudain à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son maître.

_« - Nagato… Le Rinnegan ne doit pas intervenir tant que la Prophétie n'est pas assurée de se réaliser. Mais un jour, tu pourras te battre. Un jour, tu pourras te battre pour l'élu. Un jour tu pourras te battre pour l'humanité._

_- Mais quand ? avait demandé le garçon._

_- Le jour où j'aurais accompli ma mission… avait répondu le Rikudô Sennin, énigmatique._

_- Et comment le saurais-je ? avait renchéri Nagato._

_- Ce jour sera aussi celui où je quitterai ce monde pour ne jamais revenir. Lorsque je serai mort, Nagato, tu pourras enfin renaître. Pour te battre. »_

Nagato inspira profondément. Sa résolution était plus forte que jamais. Il s'exprima alors par les lèvres de Tendô.

- Mais qu'importe ! tempêta-t-il. L'espoir, lui, n'est pas encore mort ! Il nous faut croire en l'élu, et continuer à nous battre contre le tyran ! En ce jour, je crée une nouvelle organisation. Une organisation qui n'aura qu'un seul but. Vaincre Madara une fois pour toute, ou tout au moins s'opposer à lui dans toute la mesure du possible ! Nous libérerons vos amis prisonniers et nous résisterons, pour la liberté ! C'est pourquoi ce groupe de résistants s'appellera * Fuki.

Je suis conscient que la plupart d'entre vous me prend pour un lâche et un hypocrite, puisque je n'ai jamais combattu jusqu'à maintenant. A ceux-la je dis que je n'avais pas le choix. Croyez-moi si vous le voulez, mais pour le bien de la Prophétie, je n'avais pas le droit de me battre jusqu'à maintenant. Mais désormais, tout a changé ! Je peux enfin écouter mon cœur, et ce cœur demande la liberté ! La liberté et la paix !

Il y eut un grand silence, puis Han prit la parole.

- Je me battrai.

Haku opina du chef et fit écho à son camarade.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hinata de se diriger vers le corps de Pain.

- Je me joins à vous, pour me battre et pour sauver Naruto s'il est encore de ce monde !

Sans surprise, Deidara suivit la kunoichi et l'organisation accueillit deux membres de plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde avait rejoint Fuki, hormis Sasuke, Sasori et Orochimaru.

Sasuke fut assez long à se décider. Son frère lui laissait clairement le choix, et le suppliait de ne pas céder à l'appel de la vengeance. Néanmoins, prendre les armes contre Madara risquait de lui donner tôt ou tard l'occasion de venger son frère, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à la tentation le moment venu.

Après un long dialogue intérieur, il décida de rester avec ses amis. Comme l'avait dit son frère, ils étaient sa famille. Sa dernière famille. Et il devait la protéger pour ne pas la perdre. Et pour cela, il devait rejoindre Fuki.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers les deux derniers shinobis, tous les deux réputés pour leur intelligence mais aussi pour leur manque évident de motivation vis-à-vis de la guerre.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis sourirent, avant de dire d'une seule voix :

- On vient.

Orochimaru avait beau faire comme si de rien était, il avait décidé de rejoindre Fuki dès que Nagato le lui avait proposé. Et pour cause, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne Anko à son sort.

Tous espéraient la fin de la nuit, l'aube d'un nouvel espoir, et ils se battraient pour ça.

* * *

* Fuki : Liberté


	46. Chapter 46

**46**

**Liberté**

* * *

- C'est la fin de ce journal, dans un instant le documentaire inédit sur le Japon dans l'ère Fukkou *.

Deidara se redressa sur le canapé. Il avait jusqu'alors écouté d'une oreille distraite la journaliste débiter son compte-rendu quotidien, seul le programme qui allait suivre l'intéressait. Et pour cause, toutes les informations étaient falsifiées. Dès lors qu'il s'était emparé du Japon, Madara avait aboli la plupart des libertés garanties par la constitution, dont celle de la presse. L'Uchiha avait dépassé le cap de la censure, en s'emparant ni plus ni moins de l'organe de presse, et mettant ainsi en place une fantastique campagne de propagande. Celle-ci avait porté ses fruits, considérant que la grande majorité des citoyens n'y voyait que du feu.

Malgré tout Deidara avait hâte de voir ce fameux documentaire. Pour que Madara accepte sa diffusion, ce devait être un ramassis d'inepties, et le shinobi avait hâte de voir la manière dont l'Empire allait être présenté.

- C'est parti pour une heure de franche rigolade… murmura-t-il en attrapant une cannette de bière.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

Deidara se raidit un instant, puis se détendit en reconnaissant l'aura de Nagato. Deux ans passés à se cacher l'avaient transformé en une véritable boule de nerfs.

- Tu regardes ces conneries ? lui demanda Nagato sur un ton un tantinet accusateur.

- Ça risque d'être amusant, rétorqua Deidara en piochant allègrement dans un paquet de chips.

Le possesseur du Rinnegan haussa les épaules, et son fauteuil mécanique qui ressemblait à une araignée à quatre pattes se remit à bouger.

Mais avant de partir, il posa une nouvelle question à son camarade.

- Au fait, où est Hinata ? Elle n'est pas en mission que je sache.

- Nope, mais elle est à la salle d'entraînement. Elle perfectionne son Taijutsu, il me semble… fit Deidara d'une voix traînante.

- Et bien tu devrais faire pareil.

Une fois Nagato parti, Deidara poussa un long soupir et reporta son regard sur la télévision, une véritable antiquité. Fuki avait pourtant les moyens de se payer quelque chose de mieux, maugréa-t-il en pensée.

- Comme vous le savez tous, le nouvel Empire japonais est né il y a deux ans, le 14 août 2012, commença la voix off alors que des images de foules en liesse fêtant l'avènement du nouvel empereur se succédaient à l'écran.

- Ah ça on ne risque pas de l'oublier, grommela Deidara. Il n'avait pas participé aux combats de cette nuit-là, mais il partageait les souffrances de ses amis, en particulier d'Hinata.

- Le retour de l'empereur fut accompagné d'une hausse du niveau de vie, et la production industrielle fut doublée. L'entrée dans l'ère Fukkou inaugura donc un retour à la prospérité, à l'image de l'Ere Meiji quelques décennies plus tôt. Un Japon puissant est un Japon impérial, cet adage se vérifie une fois encore.

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel. Ces âneries avaient beau l'amuser, un peu de vérité ne lui ferait pas de mal une fois de temps en temps…

Les images de citoyens florissants furent subitement remplacées par une photo que Deidara reconnut aussitôt. Celle des Fils du Vent.

- La fin de l'année 2008 fut un tournant, car elle vit l'émergence des shinobis. Les pouvoirs de ces derniers étaient fantastiques, mais ils étaient également à double tranchants. Certains de ces ninjas, consumés par le pouvoir et la jalousie, décidèrent d'utiliser ce pouvoir pour détruire, et ils trahirent leur ordre. Les masques furent jetés en l'été 2011, et les Fils du Vent s'entredéchirèrent. Heureusement, notre futur empereur parvint à tuer le meneur des traîtres, qui n'était autre que le maître de l'ordre. Révolté par la trahison de son ancien ami, Miyamoto-sama mit fin à l'organisation des Fils du Vent et donna naissance à Akatsuki, l'aube d'une nouvelle ère de paix.

Deidara essaya en vain de résister au fou rire qui le tenaillait, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce reportage était décidément tordant.

- Hélas, un des traîtres survécut, et créa lui aussi un groupe, Amaterasu.

Une photo d'Itachi apparut à l'écran, et Deidara esquissa un sourire. Comme par hasard, l'ancien supérieur d'Hinata avait une expression particulièrement rebutante et teintée de méchanceté.

« Photoshop fait des merveilles… » pensa-t-il en croquant une nouvelle chips.

- L'organisation gagna en taille, et ne cessa de s'opposer à Akatsuki, qui perdit de nombreux membres au fil de cette guerre.

Les photos des morts défilèrent à l'écran, et le sourire de Deidara diminua légèrement.

Lorsque la dernière eut quitté l'écran, la photo de Madara envahit tout l'écran, et la voix-off reprit son laïus.

- Mais au final, Miyamoto-sama mena ses hommes à la victoire, et anéantit Amaterasu. De par sa magnanimité inouïe, il épargna tous les ninjas ennemis survivants, à l'exception du traître Karasu, le Seigneur des Corbeaux. Mais alors que Miyamoto-sama allait lui accorder la mort qu'il demandait et méritait, Amaterasu, par un acte d'une fourberie sans nom, essaya d'assassiner notre bien-aimé Empereur, qui ne dut sa survie qu'à sa puissance sans égale.

Ultime ironie, le traître Karasu mourut de l'arme qui était destinée à tuer Miyamoto-sama…

Quelques images passèrent à l'écran, montrant les membres d'Amaterasu tête baissée et tenus en joue par la police de Tokyo.

L'amusement quitta définitivement le visage de Deidara et, de rage, il donna un coup de genou dans la table basse qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Soudain, une nouvelle photo de Madara apparut à l'écran.

- Le lendemain de cette bataille éprouvante, une majorité écrasante de l'assemblée désigna Miyamoto-sama comme nouveau dirigeant du Japon et lui confia les pleins pouvoirs.

Ce dernier s'autoproclama ensuite empereur, et entreprit sans attendre de nombreuses réformes qui devaient métamorphoser le Japon, pour son plus grand bien.

Malheureusement, l'opposition à notre bon empereur n'avait pas totalement disparu. En effet, quelques shinobis d'Amaterasu, visiblement encore plus lâches que les autres, s'étaient enfuis avant la bataille et décidèrent de créer un nouveau groupuscule, Fuki. Prétendant à une liberté illusoire, l'organisation perpétue encore aujourd'hui de nombreux actes terroristes qui troublent la paix civile car bien que notre saint Empereur fasse de son mieux pour éliminer la menace, quelques terroristes résistent encore. Nous prions donc pour que les glorieux soldats de l'Empire trouvent et éliminent les derniers fauteurs de troubles, afin que le triomphe de l'Empire soit complet. Paix, prospérité, et liberté ! s'exclama la voix off.

Deidara serrait les poings de rage lorsqu'un objet siffla à ses oreilles.

La cafetière, qui par un étrange prodige avait quitté son inertie et volait à présent, percuta la télévision qui explosa dans un grand nuage de vapeur.

- Oups, fit Orochimaru en se passant la main derrière la tête. Elle m'a échappé des mains.

Deidara, qui n'avait pas entendu le scientifique entrer dans la pièce, sourit devant l'énormité du mensonge, et s'allongea sur le canapé.

- Bah de toute façon il était temps de changer ce fossile…

Sous les rayons ardents du soleil tokyoïte, le complexe tout neuf du Tokyo Midtown brillait de mille feux. Au centre de ce dernier surgissait un grand et majestueux immeuble, qui n'était autre que le plus haut gratte-ciel de Tokyo. Tout aussi grandiose que constitue un tel panorama, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour les passants affairés qui à force d'habitude l'avaient -à tort- jeté dans les méandres des banalités du quotidien.

En revanche, ce qui était inhabituel, c'était la présence d'un jeune homme accroupi sur le toit de l'immeuble. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, et tombaient en deux mèches devant ses yeux. Chose étrange, il portait un bandeau qui cachait entièrement ces derniers, le privant de la vue.

Le reste du portrait était plus typique. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc sans manches et d'un simple jean, un pendentif représentant le symbole du Yin et du Yang venant parachever l'ensemble.

En dépit de la présence de son bandeau noir comme l'encre, l'homme semblait observer le décor qu'il surplombait.

Bien à l'abri des regards, il aurait en effet bénéficié d'une vue parfaite sur l'ensemble de Tokyo. Un endroit rêvé pour un sniper.

Sur cette pensée, il sourit. Une fois de plus, Sasori avait su trouver ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Se levant d'une pirouette, l'homme agrippa son sac à dos et l'ouvrit d'un geste à la fois rapide et précis. Il en sortit plusieurs pièces étranges faites d'un matériau qui ressemblait à l'acier, et les examina rapidement d'un œil expert. Toujours vérifier son matériel, c'était la clé du succès.

N'ayant constaté aucune imperfection, l'homme commença à assembler les pièces. Chacun de ses gestes avait vraisemblablement été travaillé, et maintes fois répété.

Dès lors qu'il eut achevé sa tâche, il essuya la sueur qui lui coulait du front. Et dire qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin… Quelle chaleur en ce début d'été nippon ! Lorsque son regard croisa le soleil, ses paupières se rabattirent vivement pour protéger ses pupilles blanches. Ses précieuses pupilles, qui constituaient un de leurs seuls avantages dans la lutte contre Madara.

Soudain, la poche du Hyûga bourdonna et ce dernier s'empressa d'en sortir son talkie-walkie.

- Allo Neji ? Ici Sasuke. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? grésilla une voix dans le micro de l'appareil.

- Cinq sur cinq, répondit Neji. Tu as fini ?

- Pas tout à fait, mais j'ai déjà éliminé les gardes du sous-sol. Je serai dans les temps, haleta Sasuke au bout de l'autre talkie-walkie.

- Très bien. Pas de changement de mon côté, donc ? demanda Neji en se saisissant de l'arc qu'il venait de monter.

- Non. On suit le plan, à la seconde près. J'ai parlé à Sakura, et elle se tient prête au signal.

Neji donna son assentiment, et coupa court à la transmission. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, les sbires de Madara risquaient d'intercepter la conversation si cette dernière s'éternisait.

Neji caressa amoureusement son arc. Cette petite merveille était sortie de la forge de Sasori, et était constituée d'un alliage particulièrement résistant. Il fallait bien ça pour résister à la force d'un shinobi, songea le Hyûga.

S'avisant de l'heure, il constata que l'opération démarrait dans moins d'une minute. Et il ne savait toujours pas où il devait tirer…

N'importe qui se serait affolé, mais pas lui. Il s'y prenait toujours au dernier moment, mais il s'en sortait toujours, et ce grâce à ses nombreux talents, et à sa pupille.

Neji activa son Byakugan, et balaya Tokyo jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'immeuble en question, qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là.

Il compara le bâtiment avec la photo que Sasori lui avait donnée, et sourit.

- Et voilà… Cible trouvée en moins d'une seconde et demie. Record battu ! se vanta-t-il.

Le rôle du tireur embusqué était fait pour lui, il n y avait là aucun doute. Sa vue démesurée et sa grande force de ninja lui conférait un champ d'action proprement hallucinant, et il n'avait pas besoin de lunette de visée.

Etant donné qu'il lui restait une petite minute à tuer, Neji se permit une courte pause pendant laquelle il se remémora le briefing de Nagato.

L'objectif du jour était d'éliminer l'ambassadeur du Japon en Corée et ses laquais, afin d'empêcher les « négociations » entre coréens et japonais. En effet, Madara comptait depuis peu annexer la Corée et Fuki se battait âprement pour l'en empêcher. Le Uchiha, qui s'était autoproclamé Empereur du Japon, avait d'ores et déjà investi les gouvernements du monde entier, mais ne pouvait pas encore régner sur le monde. Pour cela, il lui fallait le soutien du peuple, ou le pouvoir du Genjutsu éternel conféré par le plan Œil de Lune. Et Madara avait comme chacun sait choisi de dominer ses semblables en se servant de Juubi… Cependant, pour y parvenir, il devait attendre l'arrivée de son alter ego.

L'ambassadeur lui-même était un chien à la solde de Madara, protégé en permanence par une pléiade de ninjas. Madara avait rallié à lui la quasi-totalité des shinobis restants sur la planète, et Fuki s'était contentée des restes…

Constatant qu'il divaguait quelque peu, Neji se ressaisit et répéta le plan dans sa tête.

Tout d'abord, Sasuke couperait l'électricité du bâtiment. Une fois qu'il aurait désactivé les alarmes et la lumière, Sakura s'infiltrerait à l'intérieur et provoquerait l'effondrement du lieu de réunion. Neji, lui, se contenterait d'abattre les survivants du drame…

Sasuke marchait vite le long du couloir obscur qui devait le mener aux installations régissant le courant électrique du quartier. Il avait abattu sans remords les quatre séides de Madara qui avaient essaya de l'arrêter, et s'apprêtait maintenant à accomplir sa mission.

L'Uchiha avait encore grandi, et son visage avait définitivement perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, laissant la place à un faciès taillé par les dieux. Cependant, un observateur avisé aurait vu qu'au-delà de cette perfection s'étalaient les cicatrices d'innombrables coups du destin. De plus, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux d'ébène, en hommage à son frère disparu depuis deux ans.

Comme Neji, il avait délaissé son uniforme de Capitaine au profit d'une tenue noire simple, qui avait l'avantage de passer inaperçue. La mentalité de Fuki n'avait rien avoir avec celle d'Amaterasu. Lorsqu'il se battait au sein de l'organisation de son frère, Sasuke pouvait afficher ses couleurs et proclamer ses idéaux haut et fort. Aujourd'hui, il devait se cacher, comme ses compagnons, et agir dans l'ombre pour freiner Madara.

Le concept ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il savait que c'était ça ou mourir.

Dès que Sasuke parvint devant le générateur, il composa quelques mudras et un courant électrique vint envahir son poignet.

L'Uchiha regarda sa montre, et abattit sa main sur le générateur au moment exact où l'écran indiquait quatre heures.

Au même instant, il rugit dans son talkie-walkie :

- Maintenant !

Comprenant le signal, Sakura sortit de l'ombre et se dirigea vers la porte du bâtiment.

Sakura n'avait pas beaucoup changé au cours de ses deux années, mais les dernières traces d'innocence l'avaient quitté. Les atrocités dont elle avait été témoin lui avaient forgée une nouvelle personnalité, son sourire ayant progressivement disparu alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. La joie l'avait littéralement désertée. La perte de son amour, ce qui était arrivé à leurs amis, et ses conditions de vie actuelles l'avaient transfigurée.

Habillée d'un jean moulant et d'un débardeur blanc, elle préférait se confondre avec la masse, à l'instar de tous les membres de Fuki.

Sakura jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bâtiment qu'elle s'apprêtait à investir. Relativement récent, il comportait deux étages. Et tous fourmillaient de salopards, se dit la kunoichi en serrant le poing.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans un bruit, et se glissa à l'intérieur, au nez et à la barbe des gardiens dépassés par les évènements.

Parmi le brouhaha qui avait envahi les lieux, Sakura entendit le bruit des chaises racler au-dessus de sa tête. L'étage où avait lieu la réunion…

Ni une ni deux, Sakura se précipita vers le pilier central. A cause de l'obscurité, elle n'y voyait goutte et elle heurta une ou deux personnes qui ne prirent même pas la peine de s'excuser.

En temps normal elle serait sortie de ses gonds, mais là, elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle devait détruire le pilier avant que l'ambassadeur et ceux qui l'accompagnaient ne soient descendus.

Lorsqu'elle eut finalement atteint le pilier en question, Sakura concentra du chakra sur sa main droite, et donna un coup de poing phénoménal.

Sa mission achevée, elle ne gambergea pas plus longtemps et partit en toute hâte. Des blocs de béton tombaient déjà ça et là autour d'elle.

Elle plongea jusqu'à la sortie et continua à courir, hors d'haleine.

« Quel stress ! Je ne ferai pas de vieux os si je continue à vivre comme ça. » pensa-t-elle.

Dès que le bâtiment commença à s'effondrer, la concentration de Neji grimpa en flèche, et il banda son arc, guettant toute personne s'échappant des lieux.

Il ne bougea même pas lorsqu'il vit Sakura s'enfuir. Il s'était durement entraîné, nuit et jour, afin de devenir un tireur hors pair. Il ne faisait jamais d'erreur.

Soudain, il plissa les yeux. Un ninja de l'armée impériale venait de surgir des décombres.

Le Hyûga visa, et tira, le tout en moins d'une seconde.

Le trait vola à travers Tokyo, trop vite pour que des yeux puissent le suivre, et finit sa course dans le cœur de la cible.

Neji ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier s'il était mort. Il avait visé le cœur, sa flèche y était donc fichée, et bien proprement.

Il attrapa une deuxième flèche presque sans s'en rendre compte et banda à nouveau la corde de son arme.

Le Hyûga sourit en voyant qui venait de sortir à son tour. L'ambassadeur en personne…

« Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier… Pas étonnant qu'il ait survécu à ça. » se dit Neji en esquissant un sourire narquois.

La flèche vola, et l'homme s'écroula, la gorge transpercée.

Voyant cela, le Hyûga décida de mettre les voiles. Il ne ferait pas bon s'éterniser ici… L'argent que Madara consacrait à l'espionnage atteignait des taux qui frisaient l'obscénité, et la surveillance était par conséquent efficace. Très efficace.

- On décroche, cible éliminée, annonça Neji dans le micro du talkie-walkie.

Deux « Roger » lui répondirent, et il s'empressa de descendre de l'immeuble en prenant les escaliers. Il avait déjà trop attiré l'attention sur lui.

Soudain, il entendit son talkie-walkie grésiller. Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Sakura, qui semblait affolée.

- Ils sont là ! Putain mais comment ça se fait ?

Neji et Sasuke se mordirent la lèvre dans un ensemble parfait. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Ce n'était pas prévu ! tonna Sasuke. Tu en es sûre ?

- Hélas… Et c'est loin d'être un clown au vu de sa vitesse de pointe !

Neji soupira, et se mit à dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il aille l'aider.

- Je ne comprends pas… murmura la voix de Sasuke. Notre informateur nous a pourtant certifié qu'il n'y aurait pas d'Ombres aujourd'hui !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Neji qui répondit.

- Notre informateur ne nous a jamais fait faux bond jusque là. Je pense qu'il est digne de confiance. Madara a dû tout changer à la dernière minute.

- Il se rapproche ! geignit Sakura que l'on sentait à la fois essoufflée et terrifiée. Je le vois, c'est… C'est… Kakashi !

Sasuke accéléra encore sa course. Il fallait qu'il l'aide, Sakura aurait du mal contre l'ancien Capitaine.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de son poursuivant sur sa nuque, Sakura s'arrêta net et se retourna, le kunai à la main.

Elle vit alors les passants s'arrêter pour regarder le spectacle.

« Je hais les badauds et leur curiosité mal placée » songea Sakura.

Son regard dévia jusqu'à son adversaire, qui lui faisait face. Kakashi n'avait pas changé en deux ans, à ceci près qu'il arborait un étrange regard vitreux, comme s'il avait été drogué.

« Comme d'habitude… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle aurait tellement aimé voir ne serait-ce qu'une petite étincelle dans ces yeux mornes ! Mais ils restaient désespérément vides…

- Il m'a rattrapée, révéla Sakura dans le micro.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient entendu, et qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour arriver à temps.

- Kakashi, c'est moi, Sakura. Je suis ton amie, tu te souviens ? lui lança-t-elle d'une voix implorante. En dépit de toute la force de sa volonté et de ses voeux, elle savait que Kakashi ne l'entendrait pas.

Les yeux vairons de la jeune fille s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le sceau qui ornait le front du ninja copieur. Le sceau contenu dans le deuxième parchemin du Yondaime Hokage. Ce sceau qui avait fait de leurs anciens compagnons une horde d'esclaves.

Bouillante de rage, Sakura aurait souhaité avoir Madara face à lui. Les tourments qu'elle lui aurait infligé auraient fait passer l'Enfer pour une plage des Bermudes.

C'est alors que Kakashi se mit à articuler d'une voix mécanique.

- Rendez-vous, Haruno Sakura, c'est votre dernière chance. Vous serez jugée et…

- Des choux ! explosa Sakura en propulsant un kunai vers lui.

Kakashi ne bougea pas, et le couteau passa juste au-dessus de son épaule. La kunoichi n'était toujours pas capable de blesser ses amis. Pourtant, il faudrait bien en arriver là si les tentatives de destruction du sceau continuaient à se révéler être des échecs…

Lorsque Kakashi composa les signes du Chidori, Sakura se figea. Si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait se faire tuer. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Kakashi la surpassait en rapidité, et elle était incapable de lui faire du mal.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une voix grave mais rassurante retentit dans son talkie-walkie.

- Ici Jiraya. Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura, je suis là.

Surprise, elle se retourna et vit son camarade surgir de la foule qui assistait au combat.

En le voyant, Kakashi baissa son bras inondé d'électricité.

- Rendez-vous, Jiraya, c'est votre dernière chance. Vous serez jugé et vous bénéficierez de la présence d'un avocat.

Jiraya soupira, et glissa à son amie :

- Tu as accompli ta mission, maintenant laisse-moi faire le reste. Je m'occupe de lui.

Sakura hocha la tête et disparut aussitôt. Elle était forte, mais Jiraya était d'un tout autre niveau. Il s'en sortirait. Elle fit passer le mot à Sasuke, et Neji qui rentrèrent à la base.

- Je ne me rendrai pas, Kakashi. Je continuerai à me battre, jusqu'à ce vous ayez retrouvé la liberté, clama l'ermite.

Le ninja copieur leva la main et chargea son adversaire. Le Chidori augmentait encore sa vitesse, il n'aurait aucun mal à transpercer son ennemi.

Pourtant, il ne toucha que du vide.

La voix calme de Jiraya lui parvint de derrière lui.

- Depuis que tu es devenu la marionnette de Madara, tu n'as pas progressé. Ton niveau est exactement le même qu'il y a deux ans. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas chômé, et je vais te montrer l'écart qui existe entre nous deux désormais.

- Tu vas mourir, rebelle, déclara Kakashi sur un ton monocorde.

Jiraya baissa la tête de dépit. Encore une tentative qui échouait… Apparemment, piquer la fierté de son ami ne le réveillerait pas non plus.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir détruit un tel sceau, Jiraya, Minato ? » se demanda l'ermite pour la énième fois.

Ces deux années avaient métamorphosé Jiraya. Le gringalet qu'il était avait gagné en carrure, en vigueur, et en sagesse. Il portait désormais les cheveux mi-longs et arborait une barbe de quelques jours. Enfin, il avait jeté son dévolu sur des habits noirs mais discrets, qui moulaient sa musculature à la perfection.

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il avait abandonné Jashin, et il ne le regrettait pas. Sacrifier des gens, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Hidan y était forcée pour survivre, mais l'ermite savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre, rebutée par la douleur et envahie par le remords, Hidan arrêterait tout. Et elle s'évaderait de ses souffrances, par la mort.

- Mode Sennin, énonça Jiraya, alors que ses pupilles prenaient l'apparence de celles d'un crapaud.

Kakashi se jeta derechef à l'assaut, mais Jiraya le stoppa d'une pichenette, et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Il hissa le visage neutre de son ami jusqu'au sien, et ancra ses yeux bruns dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Dors…

Le tranchant de la main de Jiraya envoya Kakashi au pays des songes, si tant est qu'il puisse rêver, et l'ermite soupira.

Il était navré de faire ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Constatant que les badauds s'agglutinaient autour de lui, son soupir se prolongea en un grognement, et il s'écria :

- Et oui, les Ombres peuvent être vaincues ! Et oui, Madara l'imposteur, le tyran, le monstre, peut être jeté à bas ! Et oui, vos chaînes peuvent être brisées ! Mais pour cela, il faut vous battre ! Luttons ensemble mes frères ! Pour la liberté ! Fuki !

Comme à chaque fois, ce fut comme si son discours tombait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. La foule se dispersa, aux aguets, en marmonnant des « sales rebelles » ou des « dangereux terroristes ». Tous partageaient la même pensée, la même peur : Si Il les avaient vu écouter ce rebelle, Il les châtierait.

Jiraya baissa les yeux, alors que la graine d'espoir qui avait un court instant germé en lui partait en fumée.

- Plutôt expéditif comme combat…

Jiraya fit volte-face, et se calma en reconnaissant l'homme qui avait parlé. Rai, la réincarnation du Raikage. L'homme qui n'était autre que leur informateur au sein de l'Empire.

Drapé dans une cape sombre et une capuche noire, Rai avait tout intérêt à dissimuler son identité. Si l'empereur venait à apprendre qu'il avait discuté avec un rebelle…

- Oui… En revanche, il n'était pas prévu, ajouta Jiraya sur un ton un tantinet accusateur.

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolé, ils ont modifié la surveillance de l'ambassadeur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Rai-san… murmura Jiraya en reportant ses yeux tristes sur les passants qui le fuyaient. Sans toi, Madara serait probablement deux fois plus puissant qu'à l'heure actuelle. Ton aide n'a pas de prix.

L'ancienne Ombre opina du chef, et pointa Kakashi du doigt.

- Tu vas le laisser là ?

- Ai-je le choix ? Si je l'amène à la base, Madara le tracera à son sceau et il ne nous lâchera jamais… Je n'ai pas le choix, conclut Jiraya en lâchant une petite larme.

- Et les recherches sur le sceau ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? Ni elle ni toi ?

- Rien du tout, gémit Jiraya. Ce sceau est d'une complexité hallucinante. Et dire que je m'était arrogé le titre de maître des sceaux… J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Rai baissa les yeux.

- Je vois. Pour ce qui est de Naruto, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles. Et il en est de même pour Minato. En réalité, je ne les ai pas revus depuis cette nuit fatidique…

Une ride vint barrer le front de Jiraya.

- J'espère qu'ils sont vivants… Tu as cherché dans toutes les geôles du château ?

- Oui, tu le sais bien, répondit Rai. J'ai même pris le risque de fouiller la chambre de l'empereur, alors qu'il était sorti du Palais. A mon avis, ils ont réussi à s'échapper et il aura étouffé l'affaire.

Le palais… L'empereur… Jiraya ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à employer ces mots. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un scélérat qui leur avait volé le château, rien de plus. Rai partageait maintenant le même avis sur son supérieur, mais il devait continuer à jouer parfaitement son rôle de serviteur dévoué.

- Finalement, il ne reste que Tobirama qui soit volontairement loyal à Madara, ricana Jiraya. C'est vraiment pathétique. Pour en revenir à Naruto et Minato… S'ils s'étaient échappés, ils auraient cherché à nous contacter, non ?

Cependant, il est vrai que ça peut sembler logique, soliloqua Jiraya. Le fait que seules la réincarnation du créateur du parchemin et celle de son fils aient pu résister au sceau…

Mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'un faux espoir de plus. Ils sont sûrement morts, conclut-il d'une voix éteinte.

Rai acquiesça, puis dit subitement :

- Je dois y aller. Je ferais bien un petit combat contre toi après notre match nul de la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, là. L'empereur attend mon rapport. Néanmoins, je passerai vendredi à la base pour livrer les informations, comme convenu.

- Entendu. A bientôt, lui répondit son camarade conjuré, avant de disparaître lui aussi.

Itachi bondit, esquivant de peu un jutsu Katon qui l'aurait rôti vivant. Il en était réduit à l'esquive, son adversaire ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ce dernier, qui n'était autre que Sasuke, multipliait les attaques de toute sorte, et trouvait à chaque fois la faille dans sa défense. Lorsque la garde d'Itachi vola à nouveau en éclat, son petit frère en profita pour lui porter un coup de pied dévastateur qui l'envoya finalement au tapis.

- Et merde… geignit Han en voyant s'inscrire les mots « Game Over » sur son écran d'ordinateur. Décidément, le mode difficile n'était pas encore à sa portée.

Lassé par la série de trois défaites consécutives que l'ordinateur venait de lui infliger, il quitta le jeu et commença un surfer sur Internet. En ces jours sombres, il était extrêmement dur d'utiliser Internet au Japon. Madara avait suivi l'exemple de la Chine et la quasi-totalité des sites étaient à présent censurés. Cependant, Han avait toujours été un virtuose de l'informatique, et il n'avait eu aucun mal à leur concocter un petit espace protégé, tout en passant outre les filtres imposés par l'état. Han avait pour sa part beaucoup changé en deux ans, et il avait pris plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Il avoisinait désormais le mètre quatre-vingt et sa carrure s'était largement étoffée. Il passait d'ailleurs plusieurs heures par jour dans la salle de musculation du troisième étage, et les résultats étaient au rendez-vous.

C'est alors qu'une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce, sobrement nommée « Salle de surveillance ». Et pour cause, pas moins de dix écrans trônaient sur le mur qui surplombait le bureau, chacun de ces écrans étant lui-même raccordé à une caméra. Ce système de surveillance quadrillait tout le secteur autour du QG, analysant le moindre mouvement dans un rayon de cent mètres autour de l'immeuble désaffecté.

Reconnaissant la sonnerie, le regard de Han glissa jusqu'à l'écran supérieur droit, et put constater que Jiraya attendait devant la porte d'entrée du quartier général.

- Et voilà le dernier arrivé…

Surmontant sa flemme, le jinchuuriki de Gobi sauta de son fauteuil et descendit l'escalier en toute hâte.

Une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, qui avait pour particularité d'être totalement vide, il marcha jusqu'à la porte et posa la question d'usage.

- Qui est là ?

- Les ailes de la liberté sont entravées par les chaînes du félon.

Reconnaissant le sésame, Han livra la réponse habituelle :

- Alors que la nuit du corbeau recouvre le soleil du serpent.

Il ouvrit la porte, et Jiraya s'engouffra sans attendre dans l'embrasure de cette dernière, un capuchon rabattu sur son visage.

- Apparemment, tu es bien Jiraya, ricana Han.

Ce dernier eut un faible sourire en guise de réponse, puis demanda :

- Le dîner est prêt ?

- On attendait plus que toi…

Jiraya plissa les yeux.

- C'est étrange, d'habitude tu es plus enjoué que ça à l'idée de manger… A moins que… Oh non…

Han haussa les épaules dans une expression fataliste.

- Hélas si. C'est bel et bien au tour d'Orochimaru de faire la cuisine…

Les épaules de Jiraya s'affaissèrent, et les deux camarades commencèrent à monter les escaliers. Une fois arrivés au premier étage, ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Sakura redescendre du deuxième, où se trouvaient la plupart des chambres.

Le petit immeuble vieillissant ne possédait que trois étages, mais c'était suffisant pour les besoins de Fuki. La discrétion restait leur priorité.

Lorsqu'elle vit Jiraya, Sakura se précipita vers lui pour le remercier. Les cheveux de la kunoichi était mouillés, elle avait de toute évidence prit une douche pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions.

- Merci Jiji… Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait, sans toi…

- De rien, Sakura. Mais il va vraiment falloir endurcir ton cœur, car nous auront sans aucun doute d'autres confrontations avec nos amis. Tu es déjà très forte, mais tes sentiments te jouent parfois de mauvais tours.

- Oui Papa, fit Sakura en se passant une main dans les cheveux, amusée.

Soudain, le ventre de Han émit un gargouillement, et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

- Heureusement que Han est là pour nous rappeler que tout le monde nous attend pour dîner… ricana le jeune ermite.

Lorsque le trio pénétra dans la salle à manger, qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la salle de surveillance, Deidara applaudit.

- Regardez qui voilà, Salut les retardataires !

Avant même que Nagato ait pu lui envoyer un des regards noirs dont il avait le secret, Hinata mit une taloche sur le crâne du blond.

- Arrête tes gamineries, Dei. Jiraya et Sakura ont dû se battre contre Kakashi, pendant que tu te la coulais douce.

Deidara baissa la tête, alors que sa petite amie reprenait de plus belle.

- Franchement, il y a des fois où tu agis comme un gamin de cin…

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le shinobi la fit taire d'un baiser.

« Ça marche à tous les coups » se félicita Deidara.

Nagato se racla la gorge, et les amoureux se séparèrent aussitôt.

Constatant que tout le monde -à l'exception d'Orochimaru qui se trouvait au fourneau- était désormais assis, le chef de Fuki commença à parler.

Fuki, dans son organisation, n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Amaterasu. De part sa taille réduite, Fuki était plus qu'un groupe, c'était une famille. Et c'est dans ce cadre convivial que la plupart des débriefings se faisaient lors des repas.

- J'ai cru comprendre que la mission s'était révélée être un succès ?

Neji croisa le regard de Sasuke, et opina du chef.

- L'ambassadeur est mort, j'en suis absolument certain.

Nagato parut rasséréné par la nouvelle.

- Parfait… Voilà qui va mettre un frein aux ambitions de conquêtes de Madara ! En tout cas, bravo pour ton intervention, Jiraya. C'était une chance que tu passais par là…

L'ermite hocha la tête, alors que Deidara levait la main.

Nagato leva un sourcil.

- Deidara ?

- Je pense assez bien résumer l'avis général en disant que j'ai la dalle.

Quelques rires se firent entendre, et le visage émacié de Nagato se dérida enfin. le chef de Fuki était un de ceux que les deux années de lutte avaient le plus marqué. L'utilisation abusive de ses corps l'avait amaigri et il avait honte de son apparence, un squelette cloué sur son siège. Les muscles dont il était si fier avaient fondu, et il ne semblait être à présent qu'un vieillard avant l'âge. Cependant, derrière cette faiblesse apparente se dissimulait une puissance inouïe. Nagato avait affûté son Ninjutsu comme si sa vie en dépendait, et nul ne pouvait résister aux pouvoirs des six Pain réunis. Hormis peut-être Madara lui-même…

- Ça vient, ça vient ! cria Orochimaru en provenance de la cuisine.

- Je ne sais pas trop si on doit s'en réjouir… dit sombrement Jiraya.

Lorsqu' Orochimaru entra dans la salle à manger, les membres de Fuki écarquillèrent les yeux. Les poulets que leur avait concocté le serpent semblait inhabituellement appétissants.

- Aurais-tu enfin appris à cuisiner ? ricana Deidara lorsque les plats furent posés sur la table.

Orochimaru s'empressa de servir une quiche aux légumes à Hinata -malheur à celui qui aurait oublié qu'elle était végétarienne- et s'assit à son tour.

- Bon appétit !

Tous lui firent écho, puis se jetèrent sur leur assiette comme des morts de faim.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous, à l'exception d'Hinata, s'étranglèrent en prenant une première bouchée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce poulet ?! beugla Deidara.

Orochimaru sourit mystérieusement.

- Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une petite expérience, et de toute évidence, un franc succès.

- Mais comment diable ce poulet peut-il avoir un goût de poisson ? se lamenta Neji, qui détestait ça.

- Je peux désormais changer le goût des aliments, et c'est simple comme bonjour ! se félicita le serpent.

Tout le monde le fusilla du regard, et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais si vous voulez, j'ai préparé un autre plat plus traditionnel si j'ose dire…

Le soulagement des convives disparut à la fin de la phrase.

- … Un rôti de veau à deux têtes ! J'ai fait quelques croisements pour obtenir ce superbe spécimen, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Le repas, malgré sa composition originale -et le mot est faible- se déroula dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur, comme tous le soirs. C'était pour les résistants une façon de décompresser après des dures journées, durant lesquelles la peur de voir leur repaire découvert ou leurs conversations espionnées était omniprésente.

A la fin du repas, Nagato passa en revue chacun des convives, ses camarades, ses amis, ses frères.

Son regard s'arrêta quelques instants sur Orochimaru, dont les talents culinaires n'étaient plus à démontrer… Le jeune homme n'avait que peu changé physiquement depuis la chute d'Amaterasu, et conservait ce caractère étrange d'un homme apparemment insensible et à l'humour décalé. Jamais, au grand jamais, Nagato ne l'avait vu pleurer ou manifester sa tristesse. Et pourtant, sa petite amie lui avait été enlevée depuis près de deux ans, et Nagato savait qu'il en souffrait terriblement.

Les goûts vestimentaires assez spéciaux d'Orochimaru confortaient la thèse d'un bouleversement intérieur. Une veste bariolée, un pantalon de pyjama rayé, des tongs jaunes poussin et un chapeau de paille qui ne le quittait jamais… Il n'y avait aucun doute, ce gars-la était un original, mais ses compétences étaient indéniables, songea Nagato en souriant intérieurement.

Les deux rinnegans se posèrent ensuite sur Sasori. L'artisan était vite devenu indispensable à Fuki, devenant ainsi le forgeron, le tacticien, et le créateur de tout un arsenal d'explosifs qui rendaient Deidara gaga. Sasori était pour Fuki ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père spirituel, garant de la stabilité de l'organisation. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas changé physiquement, et sa grande expérience due à son âge avancé était inestimable en ces temps difficiles.

A l'instar d'Orochimaru, Sasori ne sortait quasiment jamais du QG, mais contrairement à ce dernier prenant soin de sa tenue. Il avait une préférence pour des vêtements noirs et une veste en cuir.

Le regard de Nagato s'arrêta ensuite sur Lee. Ce dernier avait enfin acquis un embryon de bon goût et avait troqué son immonde coupe au bol contre des cheveux mi-longs. Assez spécial de nature, Lee n'en était pas moins d'une extrême gentillesse et d'une sincérité absolue. Il était un des rares de Fuki qui gardait constamment le sourire, malgré tous les évènements tragiques qu'il avait eu à vivre.

A sa gauche était assisse Hinata. A première vue, elle n'avait pas changé ou presque, mais cette impression était ô combien trompeuse. Et quiconque la rencontrerait sur le champ de bataille en ferait les frais… En effet, Hinata s'était entraînée plus durement que quiconque dans sa détermination à sauver ses amis et à retrouver Naruto. Elle était devenue si forte que Sasuke lui-même la redoutait en combat singulier. Sa relation avec Deidara était atypique, les deux amoureux pouvant passer une semaine sans se parler puis se réconcilier dans une déferlante de baisers. Cependant, Hinata avait vite compris que ses sentiments envers Naruto n'étaient rien à côté de ce qu'elle vivait avec Deidara. Elle avait aimé le jinchuuriki, mais son cœur ne battait pas la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. C'était différent.

Nagato battit des paupières, et regarda de l'autre côté de la table.

L'état d'Hidan semblait empirer de jour en jour. Son teint cadavérique et ses yeux vitreux montraient qu'elle souffrait, mais elle s'efforçait d'afficher un sourire de circonstance. Nagato, comme tous ses amis, la soupçonnait de vouloir cesser de sacrifier des sbires de l'Empire pour prolonger sa vie, ce qui la mènerait à la mort… Au-delà de sa valeur stratégique, Hidan était devenue une amie et il ne voulait pas la perdre, en aucun cas.

Voyant qu'il la regardait, Hidan lui décocha un regard amusé, avant de se mettre à tousser, la main sur la poitrine.

Nagato plissa les yeux. Oui, son état se dégradait… Comme quoi, être immortelle ne garantissait ni le bonheur ni la santé… Etrange paradoxe s'il en était.

Lorsque Nagato passa à la personne suivante, il se permit un petit sourire. Kushina… La kunoichi de trente et un ans était le portrait craché de son homologue du monde de Naruto, de ses longs cheveux auburn à son caractère explosif. Personne n'était capable de tenir tête à une Kushina énervée, et personne ne pouvait résister à son sourire désarmant. C'était une femme irrésistible, et toute en contrastes. Elle avait intégré Fuki il y a un an et deux mois, et faisait partie des trois nouveaux membres depuis la création de l'organisation. Les deux autres avaient connu un destin tragique, les seules victimes que Fuki ait eu à déplorer en deux ans.

Kushina, bien que débutante à la base, avait très vite progressé et était devenue une virtuose du Suiton, et une maître de Fuuinjutsu. Même Jiraya reconnaissait sa maîtrise des sceaux, qui était le propre du clan Uzumaki en somme.

Voyant que tout le monde sortait de table, Nagato arrêta là son examen, et fit bouger les pattes mécaniques de son étrange machine. Bien que Sasori ait amélioré sa maniabilité, elle restait lente et peu adaptée aux couloirs étroits que comptait l'immeuble.

Sans un mot, il sortit de la salle à manger et composa des mudras pour se déplacer rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à leur prochaine mission…

Une fois arrivé, Nagato attrapa un oreiller et une couverture et se prépara à dormir sur son siège. Il ne pourrait plus jamais quitter cette machine, qui ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui, et devait donc y passer toutes ses nuits en position assise. C'était le prix à payer pour maîtriser la puissance des six chemins…

Peinant à s'endormir, le ninja replongea dans ses sombres pensées.

« Pour tous les japonais, nous ne sommes qu'un groupe terroriste, méprisé, redouté, haï. Et pourtant, nous nous battons pour la liberté, contre Madara… »

Nagato avait longtemps réfléchi à la question, et avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence.

Ils ne pouvaient pas à la fois sauver les japonais et se faire aimer d'eux. Fuki était condamnée à agir dans l'ombre, à la manière de terroristes, car se montrer au grand jour les aurait condamnés, et l'humanité avec eux, à la nuit.

« Un jour, ils comprendront… Un jour le Japon comprendra qu'il est dans les fers, et qu'il peut en sortir… Un jour les japonais comprendront que nous sommes là pour les libérer… » Bercé par ces pensées rassurantes Nagato finit par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt, au palais de l'empereur._

Rai s'inclina puis s'avança d'un pas ferme jusqu'au trône impérial.

- Bonsoir, votre Majesté. Je suis à vos ordres.

Madara ouvrit lentement ses yeux, et Rai put voir qu'ils étaient rouges. Les multiples attentats de Fuki contre sa personne avait rendu l'empereur complètement paranoïaque, et il gardait son Mangekyou Sharingan activé en permanence.

- Rai, mon fidèle ami… Quelles nouvelles de Tokyo ?

- L'ambassadeur du Japon en Corée a été assassiné par Fuki, déclara l'ancienne Ombre.

Sans prévenir, Madara se leva brusquement, et Rai ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête devant l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. Décidément, la puissance de Madara ne cessait d'augmenter au fil des ans…

Cependant, le visage de l'Uchiha trahissait sa fatigue, son anxiété, et… sa folie.

Jour après jour, mois après mois, Madara devenait de plus en plus monstrueux. Il avait peu à peu sacrifié toute son humanité pour devenir un tyran consumé par le pouvoir, la haine et la peur. Madara avait fini par montrer son vrai visage, le visage d'un démon, et Rai avait été horrifié.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint Akatsuki, Rai s'était toujours efforcé de pardonner la conduite de son maître. Lorsque Madara trahissait, torturait, tuait, Rai ne voyait que celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine et lui avait donné ses pouvoirs. Mais progressivement, il était devenu incapable de se voiler la face. Madara était l'incarnation du mal, il avait mis le Japon a genoux et comptait dominer l'humanité. Amaterasu avait raison depuis le début…

Comprenant qu'il se trompait du tout à tout, Rai avait finalement pris contact avec Fuki, et était devenu un agent double. Il prenait un immense risque en mentant au maître du sharingan, mais il n'en avait cure. Ce n'était qu'une forme de rédemption pour toutes ces années où il avait aidé et servi Madara.

Soudain, le timbre grave de Madara fit sortir Rai de ses songes.

- Et Kakashi m'a dit qu'il avait été vaincu par Jiraya. Mes nouvelles Ombres sont vraiment inutiles…

Rai se contenta d'un hochement de tête poli.

- Je suis entouré d'incapables ! hurla l'empereur en jetant son sceptre contre le mur.

Tous les conseillers présents autour de lui reculèrent, redoutant la colère du souverain. Seul Rai resta de marbre.

- Comment se fait-il que ces moucherons de Fuki continuent à échapper à votre vigilance ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils continuent à échapper à mon bras droit ?!

Rai baissa la tête.

- Je fais de mon mieux, Majesté, mais ils sont indétectables. Notre espionnage est pourtant le plus élaboré du monde…

- Mais ça ne suffit pas, dit sèchement Madara. Tobirama ?

L'interpellé sortit de l'ombre et s'inclina.

- Votre Majesté…

- Qu'en est-il de la situation en Corée ?

Tobirama se redressa et fit son rapport d'une voix monocorde.

- Tout le gouvernement et l'assemblée coréenne sont sous notre contrôle, mais la mort de l'ambassadeur va compliquer les choses, c'est certain. Je pense que s'emparer de la Corée par la diplomatie est impossible désormais. Il nous faut déclarer la guerre…

- C'est ridicule ! le coupa Rai. Si nous envahissons la Corée, le peuple ne se soumettra jamais voyons ! Encore aujourd'hui les Coréens se souviennent de la colonisation de leur pays par le Japon… Ils se méfient de nous, ils nous détestent !

Rai baissa d'un ton et se mit à murmurer :

- Non, à mon avis, la diplomatie reste la meilleure solution en attendant le plan Œil de Lune, Majesté. Continuons à utiliser des pantins afin de manipuler le gouvernement coréen.

Tobirama lui lança un regard incendiaire mais Rai n'en avait cure. Il savait qu'il était dans le vrai, et que se cantonner à la diplomatie ferait à la fois les affaires de Fuki et de l'Empire.

Madara parut réfléchir un moment, puis déclara sur un ton péremptoire :

- Rai a raison. Prendre les armes serait insensé, nous ne devons pas sous-estimer la force de la populace.

Rai ne sourit même pas. Remporter une victoire sur Tobirama avait une certaine saveur, mais il n'était plus à ça près.

Soudain, le cuisinier du souverain entra dans la salle du trône -qui avait été installée dans le hall du château- en portant un plat dans ses deux mains.

Aussitôt, Madara claqua dans ses mains.

- Amenez le goûteur…

Rai leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Fuki avait beau ne pas attaquer de front, ils n'avaient jamais recouru à des moyens aussi bas que l'empoisonnement. Mais persuader l'empereur du contraire était voué à l'échec, et risquait de compromettre sa couverture.

* * *

Un homme était assis en tailleur dans la neige, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une robe de bure et d'un capuchon blancs. Ses pieds nus étaient sûrement frigorifiés, mais par un quelconque prodige, ne tremblaient pas.

Soudain, un deuxième homme apparut à ses côtés. Lui aussi n'était que légèrement habillé, malgré le climat peu propice.

- Tu es vraiment dingue, mon vieux… ricana-t-il en regardant les pieds de son ami, qui avaient pris une teinte rouge sous l'effet du froid.

La robe noire du deuxième homme voleta sous les bourrasques du vent qui agressaient le promontoire rocheux.

- Encore un des exercices que t'a conseillé ce taré de moine ?

- Oui… répondit l'homme en blanc, avant de sourire à son compagnon :

- Tu devrais essayer aussi, c'est vraiment merveilleux… De ne faire qu'un avec la nature…

L'homme en noir rit de bon coeur.

- Très peu pour moi !

Le sourire de l'homme à la robe blanche disparut, et il se mit debout, la tête levée vers la voûte étoilée.

« Deux ans… Cela fait environ deux ans que je sais que je suis l'élu. Mon heure est bientôt arrivée désormais… Rikudô Sennin, vous ne regretterez pas de m'avoir fait confiance, je vous le promets. »


	47. Chapter 47

**47**

**Les reliques du passé**

* * *

Sasuke marchait avec un manque d'entrain évident. Il descendit l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage, et avança dans un étroit couloir. Il jeta un bref regard sur sa gauche, vers la salle de surveillance, où Deidara était lascivement allongé sur son fauteuil.

L'Uchiha soupira et continua sa route, jusqu'à ce que le couloir bifurque. Sur sa droite, le chemin menait à la salle à manger, au foyer et à la cuisine. En somme, que des pièces intéressantes. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas là qu'il allait…

La regard de Sasuke convergea vers la porte qui lui faisait face, et posa une main ferme sur la poignée.

- Alors, quelle est la mission du jour ? maugréa-t-il en entrant dans la salle de réunion.

Les yeux de Sasuke ne marquèrent aucune surprise lorsqu'il se pencha pour éviter la chaise lancée par Kushina, qui s'écrasa contre la porte.

- Et alors ? On ne dit plus bonjour ? Et ôte-moi tout de suite cet air blasé de ton visage, imbécile !

- Oui maman… murmura Sasuke en souriant légèrement.

Kushina regagna aussitôt le sourire, et Sasuke rougit sans le vouloir. Le sourire de la femme versatile était vraiment magnifique.

Sasori, pour sa part, avait les yeux fixés sur les débris de la chaise qu'il avait construite. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque Kushina le fusilla du regard.

- Oh ça va, c'est qu'une chaise ! Tu la reconstruiras !

- Ben voyons… marmonna Sasori.

- Pardon ?!

- Evidemment, j'ai dit, oui évidemment que je vais le faire, répondit précipitamment Sasori.

Nagato se racla la gorge comme souvent, et le silence se fit.

- Tout d'abord, je vais aller chercher Deidara. La mission le concerne, après tout. Je vais mettre Ningendô à la salle de surveillance.

Sur ce, l'homme au Rinnegan se concentra, et, quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'un petit local qui se trouvait en face de la salle de surveillance s'ouvrit.

Ce fut Ningendô, le visage aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, qui en sortit avant de se rendre dans la salle de surveillance.

Les six corps de Pain étaient entreposés dans une pièce de taille réduite, les macchabées n'ayant pas besoin de confort particulier.

Ningendô réveilla Deidara, dont la vigilance n'avait pas d'égale, puis lui fit passer le message. Une fois informé, le blond bailla bruyamment, puis s'empressa -selon les critères d'un Deidara au réveil- de rejoindre ses amis.

Lorsqu'il fut entré, et qu'Hinata lui eut sauté dessus comme à son habitude, Nagato commença pour de bon.

- La mission du jour est la destruction d'une portion de voie ferrée entre la gare de Tokyo et l'est du Japon. Et pour cause, Madara attend un arrivage de matériel militaire et d'espionnage. Ce convoi ne doit pas arriver à bon port.

Deidara sourit de toutes ses dents.

- C'est pour moi, ça ! Ça va faire boum !

- Pour cela, je te fais confiance… lui répondit un Nagato un rien blasé. L'équipe chargée de la mission comprendra deux membres de la section Bêta.

Le regard de Nagato balaya la salle, puis il révéla l'identité des protagonistes du futur acte de résistance.

- Hidan et Deidara. Hidan sera la chef d'équipe. Comme vous vous en doutez, cette mission doit être exécutée dans les plus brefs délais. Il faut arrêter -ou détruire si vous le pouvez- le convoi le plus loin possible de Tokyo. Hidan, tu es sûre que ça ira ?

- Oui, répondit cette dernière avec une assurance que démentait son teint pâlot.

- Très bien, conclut Nagato. Partez immédiatement, bonne chance à vous deux.

Deidara embrassa sa dulcinée, et sortit sans tarder de la salle, suivi par la jashinite.

Une fois dehors, Hidan regarda autour d'elle, puis alluma son talkie walkie.

- C'est bon ?

- Absolument, personne ne vous a vu sortir, lui répondit Ningendô par l'intermédiaire de l'appareil.

- Ok. Deidara ?

Ce dernier fit signe qu'il avait compris, et tous deux partirent en courant vers le centre-ville, tout en s'efforçant de rester dans l'ombre. Une fois qu'ils se furent bien éloignés du QG, Hidan leva la main.

- C'est parti, Deidara.

Avec son petit sourire provocateur habituel, Deidara invoqua son oiseau d'argile, tandis qu'Hidan posait la paume de sa main sur le bitume de la ruelle obscure dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

**- Kuchiyose no jutsu.** (_technique d'invocation_)

Un aigle royal de près de quatre mètres d'envergure apparut dans un nuage de fumée, et, sans autre forme de procès, Hidan sauta sur son dos.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, les silhouettes des deux immenses volatiles s'éloignaient vers l'est, sous les rayons du soleil matinal.

- Et bien, je pense que c'est tout pour l'instant, déclara Nagato en se grattant la tête. Sasori est en train de préparer un plan d'attaque de l'arsenal japonais, mais ce n'est pas encore au point. Je suggère donc que vous passiez cette journée à vous entraîn…

Avant que Nagato eut pu achever sa phrase, un flash lumineux explosa au milieu de la grande table qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Toutes les personnes présentes purent alors entendre une voix grave, et Nagato et Han tressaillirent en la reconnaissant. C'était celle de leur défunt maître.

**« Votre combat touche à sa fin, révéla la voix. Bientôt, l'élu se montrera et fera face à son destin. Cependant, seul, l'élu lui-même ne pourra pas l'emporter. Il aura besoin de votre aide. »**

- Nous le savons bien, maître, mais qu'est-ce que… commença un Nagato chamboulé.

**« Nagato »** reprit la voix. **« J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser mais je n'ai ni le temps ne la force pour y répondre. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous apporter de l'aide, pour les jours à venir. »**

Nagato se tut malgré lui, et ouvrit grand les oreilles, à l'instar de tous ses camarades.

**« Bientôt, il vous faudra vous battre au grand jour, et pour cela, j'ai décidé de vous offrir un petit cadeau… »**

- Attendez ! le coupa Jiraya. Comment ça, nous battre au grand jour ? Nous n'avons aucune chance contre…

**« Vous n'aurez pas le choix, j'en ai peur. Bientôt, vous ne pourrez plus vous contenter d'une guerre d'usure, car l'ennemi viendra à vous. »**

Les paroles prophétiques du Rikudô glacèrent les personnes présentes. Voilà qui était tout sauf rassurant.

**« Bonne chance mes amis, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps… »** susurra la voix

- Attendez ! s'insurgea Hinata. En quoi consiste ce cadeau ?

Après un court instant de réflexion, la voix du Rikudô se fit à nouveau entendre, pour la dernière fois en ce monde.

**« Jadis, le Rikudô Sennin a créé cinq armes d'une puissance fantastique. Après avoir caché la plus redoutable d'entre elles dans le monde de Naruto, il est venu dans le votre pour tenter d'apporter la paix, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire dans le monde d'où il venait… Dans cette optique, le Rikudô a donné les quatre armes restantes aux hommes les plus sages et les plus méritants. Même si instaurer la paix demeura une chimère, ces armes sont finalement devenues des légendes, et leur possesseurs des héros. Mes amis, songez que beaucoup de mythes possèdent un fond de vérité, et certains plus que d'autres… »**

Le silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que Kushina y mette fin.

- J'ai horreur de ces vieux schnocks qui parlent par énigmes.

Nagato se tendit, mais ne dit rien. Il avait beau révérer son feu maître, Kushina avait raison, au fond. En quoi ces paroles les aideraient-ils ?

Soudain, un nouveau flash illumina la pièce.

Lorsqu'ils eurent rouverts les yeux, les shinobis de Fuki restèrent pantois. Un coffre imposant était sorti du néant pour apparaître sur la table où ils s'étaient réunis.

Pendant un moment, nul ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que Lee se lève d'un bond et sauta sur la table.

- Un coffre ! J'ai toujours adoré ce genre de trucs…

Malheureusement pour lui, Kushina mit un terme à son exaltation en l'agrippant par le col, avant de l'envoyer valser sur le sol.

- Couché, toi. Qui c'est qui nettoie la table, après ?

Lee eut un sourire gêné et se gratta la tête.

- Désolé…

Nagato croisa ensuite le regard de Jiraya et lui fit signe de la tête.

- Vas-y.

L'ermite se saisit du coffre, puis sourit.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, mais c'est vachement lourd !

- Abrège, répondit Sasuke qui avait lui aussi hâte de voir ce que contenait le coffre.

Jiraya souleva alors le coffre comme s'il ne pesait rien, puis le posa sur le sol.

Il fut alors aussitôt entouré par une marée humaine, et leva les yeux au ciel. On avait peine à croire que cette foule de gamins curieux avait passé les deux dernières années à lutter contre le tyran…

Jiraya ouvrit lentement le coffre, et tous regardèrent à l'intérieur.

En voyant que quatre armes y étaient disposées côte à côte, Kushina murmura :

- Des armes… Ce seraient donc les armes légendaires dont la voix parlait ?

- Il faut croire, souffla Nagato.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le dernier membre de l'organisation s'invita dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? J'étais peinard en train de travailler dans mon labo quand j'ai entendu une voix bizarre qui venait d'ici… ronchonna un Orochimaru blasé.

- Je croyais que ton labo était insonorisé, répliqua Nagato en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est justement ça le problème…

Orochimaru marcha jusqu'au coffre et contempla le quatre armes qu'il contenait.

- Et ben ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce fourbi ?

- Une aide du Rikudô… répondit Han. Bon, on va les regarder longtemps, ces armes ? ajouta-t-il avec humeur.

Et avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il sortit du coffre une longue épée de belle facture.

Mais sous les yeux de ses amis interdits, il la lâcha instantanément et la lame tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique.

- Bravo, ricana Sasuke, goguenard.

Han ne répondit pas. Livide, il regardait sa main droite, brûlée au troisième degré.

- L'épée t'a brûlé ? Montre-moi ta main, lui intima Sakura, que l'on avait pas entendue jusqu'ici.

- Oui… Mais il n'y a pas que ça, balbutia le jinchuuriki de Gobi alors que Sakura le soignait. Lorsque je l'ai saisie, j'ai senti quelque chose qui battait, comme un cœur. Je crois qu'elle est vivante !

Sasori se leva d'un bond.

- Comme l'étoile de saphir ! Le sage des six chemins avait le don d'insuffler la vie aux objets, et c'est ce qu'il a fait à ces armes !

Tous les autres membres de Fuki ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- C'est vraiment difficile à croire… murmura Jiraya. Il semblerait que le Rikudô Sennin demeure à jamais le plus puissant des ninjas.

- Et ce n'est pas tout… chevrota Han qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. L'épée m'a parlé ! J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête…

Tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers lui.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? l'interrogea Hinata.

- Elle m'a seulement dit son nom…

Han s'arrêta là, au grand désarroi de ses amis.

- Et résultat des courses ? grogna Nagato. Ne nous fait pas languir, Han…

- Excalibur.

Deidara et Hidan volaient vers l'est aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Il leur fallait détruire la voie ferrée le plus loin possible de Tokyo, afin de repousser l'acheminement du convoi à dans plusieurs semaines.

Cependant, le voyage n'avait rien de très intéressant pour les deux ninjas accoutumés à sillonner le ciel nippon. Insouciant, Deidara s'était allongé sur le dos de sa création volante, tandis qu'Hidan se retournait fréquemment pour regarder derrière elle. A tous les coups, le système d'espionnage de l'Empire les avaient repéré. Et ils étaient sans doute déjà pris en chasse.

Soudain, alors qu'elle surveillait ses arrières, Hidan vit apparaître deux hélicoptères de combat.

« Comme prévu » songea-t-elle, avant d'avertir Deidara.

L'artiste se contenta de lever le pouce. Il connaissait la musique.

Malgré la vitesse de leurs invocations respectives, les deux ninjas perdaient du terrain, les hélicoptères se rapprochant peu à peu.

Sans crier gare, Hidan se retourna subitement et s'écria :

**- Katon : Gouryuuka no jutsu** (_le grand dragon de feu_)

Le dragon fondit sur un des deux hélicoptères, mais un voile aqueux l'entoura juste avant que le choc n'ait lieu.

Les deux jutsus se dissipèrent, et Hidan vitupéra toute à son aise.

- Fait chier ! Il y a un type calé en Suiton dans l'hélico de gauche…

C'est alors qu'une sorte de liane sortit de l'hélicoptère en question, et essaya de s'enrouler autour de l'aigle d'Hidan. Celui-ci fit une embardée, et Hidan dut se cramponner de toute ses forces pour ne pas tomber.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? cria Deidara en constatant que la liane se rétractait.

- Une attaque Mokuton… murmura Hidan dans son talkie-walkie. C'est Hashirama.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, geint Deidara. Maintenant, on ne peut même plus détruire cet hélico, sinon on risquerait de le tuer…

- On a un souci, énonça la chef d'équipe dans le micro. Nous sommes suivis par deux hélicoptères, et l'un d'eux contient une Ombre.

Le silence radio se fit, pendant lequel Deidara et Hidan durent esquiver plusieurs rafales de mitrailleuse. Lorsque deux missiles à tête chercheuse de chakra sortirent de l'hélicoptère de droite, Deidara sourit.

- Lancer une bombe sur un missile… J'en ai toujours rêvé !

Le shinobi lança successivement une créature d'argile sur chaque missile, ces derniers disparaissant dans une explosion inouïe.

Les oiseaux géants furent ballottés par le souffle de l'explosion, tandis que les hélicoptères étaient eux littéralement balayés.

Une expression d'horreur se peint sur le visage de l'artiste en voyant le véhicule d'Hashirama se rapprocher du sol à vitesse grand v.

Heureusement, un bras constitué d'eau sortit de l'hélicoptère en question, et s'accrocha au sol, stabilisant l'engin avant qu'il ne s'écrase.

« Dieu merci » songea Deidara en reprenant son souffle.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ! tempêta Hidan. T'as failli tuer tout le monde !

- Parce que t'avais une autre solution pour stopper ces missiles ?

Hidan ne pipa mot, et Deidara poussa son avantage.

- Et puis de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu tuer tout le monde, voyons. Toi, tu aurais survécu, non ? ricana-t-il.

Hidan le foudroya du regard, puis détourna les yeux.

Derrière eux, l'hélicoptère d'Hashirama avait repris de l'altitude, mais son homologue avait eu moins de chance, au vu du brasier qui consumait la prairie en dessous d'eux.

Voyant que leur adversaire se lançait à nouveau à leur poursuite, Hidan réitéra sa question.

- Ici Hidan. Que fait-on, QG ?

La voix de Ningendô lui parvint malgré le bruit que faisait l'hélicoptère derrière eux.

- Pensez-vous être capables de vous en débarrasser sans blesser l'Ombre ? Terminé.

La réponse d'Hidan ne fut pas longue à venir, pleine d'ironie.

- C'est à vous de voir… Pensez-vous que Deidara et moi soyons capables de capturer quelqu'un sans l'abîmer ?

L'aigle dut esquiver une nouveau pluie de balles, puis la corps de Pain délivra sa réponse.

- Je comprends. Faites en sorte qu'il vous lâche, et rentrez au QG. La mission est annulée…

- Nagato-san ? fit Sakura d'une voix inquiète.

L'homme au rinnegan cilla, puis revint finalement à la réalité.

- C'est Hidan et Deidara…

Toutes les personnes présentes quittèrent des yeux les quatre objets qui avaient été posés sur la table, et attendirent la suite.

- Ils ont été poursuivis par Hashirama. En hélico… Je leur ai dit de rentrer.

Il se tut, et Neji s'exclama, hors de lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas croyable, enfin ! Comment les Ombres peuvent-elles être aussi réactives ? C'est à croire que Madara anticipe tous nos mouvements…. Qu'il y a des fuites…

Nagato regarda chaque membre de l'organisation droit dans les yeux, puis déclara :

- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un nous a trahi. A mon avis, il faut chercher autre part. Quand à Rai, il a toute ma confiance.

Etant donné que nul n'avait d'explication à proposer, Nagato décida de retourner à leurs moutons du moment.

Excalibur, Durandal, l'arc d'Apollon et Mjöllnir, le marteau de Thor. Ces quatre armes irradiaient de puissance, la dernière tout particulièrement.

Sasuke et Nagato ayant été les seuls à être parvenus à se saisir d'Excalibur sans se brûler et de Mjöllnir sans se faire électrocuter, les shinobis de Fuki avaient vite compris que ces deux objets ne pouvaient être maniés que par des shinobis de l'affinité correspondante.

Cependant, Durandal et l'arc ne semblait pas nécessiter le contrôle d'un élément précis, puisque tout le monde avait pu les porter sans dommage.

Mais au-delà de ce premier constat, Nagato ne voyait pas ce que ces armes avaient de si extraordinaires en soi. Il sentait qu'elles renfermaient une grande puissance, mais celle-ci demeurait scellée et inaccessible.

Soudain, Sasori lit fin à son examen de l'épée Durandal, et parla à ses camarades.

- Ces armes sont vivantes. Par conséquent, il faut leur parler, les convaincre de nous aider, à mon avis.

Sans attendre, Neji attrapa l'arc d'Apollon, et ferma les yeux.

« Aide-nous, s'il te plaît ».

Rien ne se passa mais le Hyûga ne baissa pas les bras et essaya plusieurs variantes.

« Libère ton pouvoir ».

« Vole ! Emporte-moi toile emporte-moi ! » (tentative bidon réservée à ceux qui ont vu Spiderman)

« Arc d'Apollon, prête-moi ta force ! »

Soudain, Neji sentit l'arc dégager une chaleur rassurante, et il entendit la voix de l'arc dans sa tête.

« C'est d'accord. Mais avant cela, il va falloir que je teste ta valeur. Es-tu prêt ? »

« Euh… Oui » répondit Neji sans trop savoir ce que l'arc entendait par là.

Lorsque que la salle de réunion fut remplacée par une colline ensoleillée, il déglutit. Tous ses amis avaient disparu, il était seul. Seul sur cette colline, armé de son arc habituel.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Le Hyûga se retourna, et vit une femme marcher jusqu'à lui.

- Ceci est un test de précision et d'habilité, révéla-t-elle en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Neji plissa les yeux.

- Comment…

- Ceci est un genjutsu que j'ai créé. Il va me permettre d'étudier tes capacités, le coupa la femme.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis l'arc d'Apollon, ça me paraissait évident, soupira la femme. Sur ce, que le test commence.

Aussitôt, une cible apparut à vingt mètres de Neji.

- Voici la première cible. Tu dois placer ta flèche dans le mill…

Avant même qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, une flèche avait quitté le carquois de Neji et s'était logée au cœur de la cible.

Bien évidemment, le Hyûga fanfaronna tout à son aise.

- Alors, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Maintenant dépêche-toi de me donner la dernière épreuve. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, c'est trop facile.

- Intéressant… Tu es talentueux, en effet. Mais prends garde à ne pas être présomptueux, jeune homme.

- Je pèse mes mots, rétorqua Neji. Le tir à l'arc n'a plus aucun secret pour moi.

La femme garda le silence un instant, puis ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire.

- Très bien… Pour la dernière épreuve, tu n'auras le droit qu'à dix flèches.

Neji vida son carquois des flèches supplémentaires, puis écouta la suite.

- Dans quelques secondes, dix cibles en bois vont tomber du ciel, et tu devras toutes les détruire avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol.

Neji haussa un sourcil.

- C'est tout ?

- Non… Les cibles tomberont tout autour de toi, à plus d'un kilomètre de distance.

Neji pâlit. Ce test n'était pas si facile, après tout.

Cependant, le Hyûga n'hésita pas longtemps. Il en allait de son honneur et de sa réputation après tout.

- C'est d'accord.

La femme sourit. Ce test était en réalité bien plus difficile que la dernière épreuve qu'elle avait initialement prévue. Elle était consciente de lui demander quelque chose d'impossible, mais c'était bien fait pour lui. Il allait payer son impertinence et sa vantardise.

Neji activa son byakugan, et prit une première flèche de son carquois avant de bander son arc. Il était prêt.

Lorsque la première cible tomba du ciel à plus d'un kilomètre derrière son dos, le Hyûga fit volte-face à une vitesse inouïe et décocha une flèche sans prendre le temps de viser.

Avant même de vérifier s'il avait fait mouche, il se retourna à nouveau pour tirer sur sa seconde cible.

Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'exercice aussi difficile, et ses pupilles saignaient sous l'effort.

Lorsque la première flèche s'enfonça au cœur de sa cible, l'avatar de l'arc haussa un sourcil. Lorsque la deuxième fit de même, un zeste de doute l'envahit un instant.

Lorsque la dernière cible fut perforée par le dernier trait du shinobi, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Jamais. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel archer. Pâris, ou même Apollon, dont la renommée l'avait élevé au rang de dieu, ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Non seulement Neji avait à ça dans le sang, mais il s'était de plus entraîné comme jamais.

- J'ai… réussi, murmura Neji en s'essuyant les yeux.

Le femme ne répondit rien, mais pour la première fois un sourire se peint sur son visage. Ce jeune homme se la jouait, mais il pouvait se le permettre...

- Joli travail. Tu es désormais le nouveau maître de l'arc d'Apollon. Je suis convaincue que tu en seras digne, déclara la femme sur un ton solennel.

Bien qu'il eut montré une certaine assurance au cours de l'épreuve, Neji avait été à deux doigts de manquer sa dernière cible. Même pour lui, ce n'avait pas été du gâteau, et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier sa victoire.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il constata qu'il était de retour dans le monde réel. Ses camarades le regardaient avec une expression intriguée, presque comique.

- Alors ? lui demanda finalement Sakura.

- J'ai acquis le droit de maîtriser l'arc d'Apollon, se vanta Neji. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y parait, vu qu'il y a une sorte de test à passer. Tout se passe dans un genjutsu si j'ai bien compris.

Les membres de Fuki gambergèrent un petit moment, puis Sasuke décida de relever le défi. Une fois que Neji lui eut expliqué la méthode, il posa une main ferme sur Excalibur, et pensa :

« Excalibur, prête-moi ta force ! »

Le lieu dans lequel Sasuke se retrouva n'avait rien en commun avec celui de Neji. Les flocons de neige tombaient dru sur ses épaules, alors qu'il contemplait la neige qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Soudain, quelque chose troubla l'uniformité du paysage, la silhouette d'un homme s'approchait.

Sasuke, comme par réflexe, porta sa main au-dessus de son dos et y trouva un katana. Il le saisit et constata qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son arme de prédilection. Il l'avait pourtant laissée dans sa chambre… Apparemment, Neji avait raison, il s'agissait d'un genjutsu, et brillant qui plus est.

- Bienvenue, jeune sabreur, fit le nouvel arrivant en effectuant une parodie de révérence. Je suis Excalibur.

L'avatar de l'épée était un homme assez grand, svelte, à la crinière noire de jais. Sasuke éprouva un petit pincement au cœur en regardant ses yeux. Des prunelles bleu océan qui lui rappelaient cruellement Naruto, un rival et un ami qui était présumé mort depuis deux ans.

- Uchiha Sasuke. Je viens pour…

- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es là… le coupa l'homme en ricanant. Mais si tu veux mon pouvoir, tu devras me vaincre dans un duel de sabre !

Dans un geste élégant, l'homme se débarrassa de sa cape noire et dégaina une épée que Sasuke reconnut immédiatement. C'était bel et bien celle qu'il convoitait. Ainsi, la lame et le sabreur ne faisaient qu'un, Excalibur… Sasuke savait que le combat serait difficile pour cette raison. Au fil des combats, son propre katana était devenu une élongation de son bras, mais son adversaire du jour le dépassait encore. Le bretteur _était_ son épée. Nul doute que sa maîtrise devait être incroyable. Ceci dit, Sasuke aussi avait un atout en la personne du sharingan. La pupille lui permettrait de tenir le rythme dicté par Excalibur. Probablement…

Dès la première passe d'armes qu'il échangea avec son adversaire du jour, Sasuke comprit qu'il avait très peu de chances de gagner. Même avec son sharingan, il voyait à peine les mouvements de son vis-à-vis, qui possédait de plus une puissance extraordinaire.

Sasuke fut très vite acculé, se contentant de parer les enchaînements d'Excalibur, à la fois inédits et somptueux.

Si l'Uchiha n'avait pas encore été vaincu, c'était parce qu'il s'était longuement entraîné au sabre au cours de ces dernières années. Et qu'il en avait retiré des réflexes et une certaine expérience. Mais face à celle de l'épée millénaire, il ne faisait vraisemblablement pas le poids.

En voyant son opposant lever son sabre à nouveau, Sasuke décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Sa seule chance de remporter le duel était l'effet de surprise, et il venait justement d'avoir une idée.

Il vissa ses yeux ébène dans ceux de son adversaire, et un rictus dérangeant s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- C'est parti ! s'écria-t-il en guise d'encouragement, avant de lancer son sabre au-dessus de lui.

L'homme qui maniait Excalibur eut un moment d'hésitation, déconcerté par cet acte irréfléchi.

Cependant, fort de son expérience, il se reprit rapidement et chargea Sasuke.

- Jeter son épée… Ceci prouve définitivement que tu n'est pas digne de me manier !

Excalibur s'abattit sur l'Uchiha, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, et y vit Sasuke qui s'envolait dans un bond formidable.

- Utiliser ton chakra pour décoller du sol et récupérer ton épée… Et après ?

L'homme leva Excalibur pour parer l'attaque qui allait suivre. Cet imbécile avait agi bêtement en sautant, la gravité l'obligeant à retomber à un endroit précis.

Du coup, il n'avait plus qu'à l'y attendre, et à le recevoir dignement à coup d'Excalibur.

Les yeux du bretteur, fixés sur Sasuke, s'arrondirent lorsqu'il vit que l'Uchiha ignorait son épée qui tombait à côté de lui, sans chercher à la saisir. Mais que comptait-il faire au juste ?

C'est à ce moment-là que le frère d'Itachi fit soudain volte-face, et posa ses pieds sur son épée, qui était en train de tomber. En moins d'un dixième de seconde, il prenait appui sur le tremplin improvisé et s'envolait à nouveau.

L'avatar d'Excalibur se retourna et le vit atterrir sur le sol avec souplesse.

- C'est pathétique… A quoi cette petite acrobatie a-t-elle servi, si ce n'est à perdre ton arme ?

Sans un regard, l'homme para l'épée de Sasuke qui arrivait au-dessus de sa tête, l'envoyant du même coup derrière lui.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit.

- Je le savais… Tu as bel et bien une faiblesse. Tu penses trop.

Son adversaire fronça les sourcils.

- Je te demande pardon ? Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est plutôt une force.

- Pourquoi as-tu projeté mon sabre derrière toi ? lui demanda Sasuke à brûle-pourpoint.

L'incompréhension de l'homme allait grandissant, et il haussa les épaules.

- Pour la mettre la plus loin possible de toi.

- Exact. Et ce qui va causer ta perte, déclara un Sasuke sibyllin.

Il leva alors le bras droit et tira d'un coup sec.

Comme si elle répondait à cet appel, l'épée de Sasuke jaillit vers son propriétaire à une vitesse folle, et donc vers le dos de son adversaire qui se tenait entre les deux.

Alors que l'Uchiha se réjouissait de sa victoire imminente, il y eut un éclair et son épée retomba dans la neige dans un bruit mat.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il passa de la surprise à l'ébahissement en constatant qu'Excalibur avait paré son attaque.

- C'est impossible ? Une attaque aussi rapide… Et qui venait de derrière toi qui plus est ! s'étrangla-t-il.

L'avatar de l'épée légendaire répondit par une question.

- Comment as-tu fait pour faire bouger ton épée à distance ?

- Une technique de marionnettiste. J'ai relié mon arme à ma main par un fil de chakra, expliqua l'Uchiha. Je n'ai jamais jeté mon épée, j'ai juste augmenté ma portée, et ce sans que tu le saches. Ce n'était pas très loyal, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et ça n'a pas suffit… J'ai perdu.

L'homme garda le silence un certain temps, puis murmura :

- Impressionnant… Uchiha Sasuke, je pense que tu as bien mérité de devenir mon nouveau maître. Le nouveau maître d'Excalibur.

L'Uchiha lui décocha un regard surpris, puis noir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié. J'ai échoué, je ne la mérite pas.

Pour la première fois, un sourire aimable se peint sur le visage de l'homme.

- Détrompes-toi, jeune homme. Tu ne pouvais pas gagner, de toute façon. Ta prestation, que ce soient ton habilité ou ton intelligence dépassent toutes mes espérances.

Sasuke accepta les compliments sans rien dire, puis souffla :

- Pourquoi étiez-vous si certain de ma défaite en ce cas ?

L'interlocuteur de Sasuke disparut soudainement, et Excalibur tomba au sol, avant de se relever d'elle-même. L'épée se mit alors à parler d'une voix grave :

- On dirait que tu ne connais pas la légende d'Excalibur. On dit que quiconque me manie ne peut être vaincu en combat singulier. C'est un de mes pouvoirs…

Han se gratta la tête. L'endroit dans lequel il était atterri n'avait rien d'accueillant. A première vue il s'agissait d'une grotte, très sombre. Un vrai paradis pour claustrophobes…

- Salut à toi jeune voyageur ! Alors tu es celui qui penses pouvoir me contrôler ?

Han fit volte-face et se trouva nez à nez avec une fille sublime aux yeux violets et aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre.

- Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

- Oui ou non ? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

- Oui mais…

- Alors suis-moi, et dépêche-toi !

Quelques instants plus tard, la fille et Han se trouvaient devant une énorme crevasse, qui donna le vertige au jinchuuriki.

- Oh, quelle idiote ! s'exclama la femme. J'ai complètement oublié les présentations. Je suis l'épée Durandal, et toi ?

Han mit un moment à réagir.

- Ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas réelle ?

- C'est le principe d'un genjutsu, répondit l'avatar de Durandal en soupirant. Tu as l'air déçu en tout cas !

Han rougit, tout honteux d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour.

- Je m'appelle Han, dit-il subitement, dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

Le regard moqueur de la femme le fixa un instant, puis elle haussa les épaules.

- Le défi que tu devras surmonter pour devenir mon maître est une épreuve de courage.

Dans un geste théâtral, elle se tourna vers le gouffre et tendit son bras.

- Traverse-le.

Han haussa un sourcil, puis concentra du chakra dans ses pieds. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter, il fut arrêté par Durandal.

- Ah j'oubliais. Tu n'as pas le droit au chakra.

Le sourire confiant du jinchuuriki disparut instantanément.

- C'est une blague ? Ce ravin fait au moins…

- Cinquante mètres de largeur, compléta la femme. Et je ne te parle pas de la profondeur, c'est indécent…

Han reprit son souffle avec difficulté.

- Un test de courage hein ? Donc je suppose que ce gouffre n'en est pas vraiment un.

Ses paroles furent accueillies par un sourire mystérieux de la part de Durandal.

- Qui sait ?

Les jambes légèrement flageolantes, Han marcha jusqu'au bord de la crevasse.

« Ce n'est pas réel. C'est un pont. Je peux marcher dessus. »

Lentement, Han leva son pied droit, mais fut incapable d'aller plus loin. S'imaginer un truc pareil, c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Il ferma les yeux, puis prit une formidable inspiration.

« Je peux y arriver ! »

Les yeux clos, il fit un pas… puis tomba dans le ravin.

La chute dura longtemps, puis tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Han constata qu'il se trouvait à nouveau devant le gouffre. Et il était toujours du mauvais côté.

- Fermer les yeux, ce n'est pas du jeu ! claironna Durandal en mordant dans une pomme. Ceci est une épreuve de courage, tu ne dois donc pas avoir froid aux yeux !

Han soupira.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais, j'ai le vertige… Pourquoi ne testez-vous pas plutôt mon aptitude au combat ?

Le ton de Durandal se durcit alors qu'elle répondait :

- Si tu n'es pas capable de vaincre tes peurs, tu ne pourras jamais venir à bout de tes ennemis.

Le cœur battant, Han s'approcha à nouveau du ravin.

« Je peux le faire… Je dois le faire… Je vais le faire ! »

Le jinchuuriki n'essaya même pas de s'imaginer un pont, cette fois-ci. Il était résolu à gagner dans les règles.

Décoller son pied droit du sol fut un supplice pour Han, mais il le fit. Il plongea le regard dans le vide, et fut à nouveau envahi par le vertige.

Tout son corps refusait de faire un pas de plus, son cerveau lui ordonnait de s'asseoir et d'oublier ce projet insensé. Et pourtant, Han savait qu'il allait le faire.

Lorsque son pied gauche se posa sur le vide apparent, Han retint son souffle. Il n'avait pas encore réussi, il lui fallait se détacher complètement de la terre ferme.

Etrangement, lever son pied droit fut plus facile que précédemment, et Han se retrouva bientôt suspendu dans le vide.

Le regard clair et résolu, il continua à marcher. Pour la première fois, il avait fait face à sa peur, il l'avait affrontée, et il l'avait vaincue.

Lorsque Han parvint à la fin de son périple, Durandal était là pour l'attendre.

- Pas mal du tout pour quelqu'un qui avait le vertige, dit-elle en souriant. Le pouvoir de l'épée Durandal est à toi, jeune Han.

- C'est une histoire complètement dingue ! s'extasia Deidara. J'ai hâte de voir ces armes à l'œuvre ! Et tu dis que personne n'a réussi le test du marteau ?

- Personne, répondit Jiraya. Et n'y songe même pas, il faut être d'affinité Raiton.

Deidara haussa les épaules.

- Bah de toute façon un marteau, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ce n'est aucunement de l'art !

L'ermite sourit, puis sortit du foyer, la salle de repos où les membres de Fuki oubliaient leurs tracas quotidiens.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la cage d'escalier, et monta à toute vitesse les marches qui conduisaient au deuxième étage.

Une fois arrivé, il entra dans sa chambre et s'agenouilla sur le tapis central. C'était l'heure de son rendez-vous mensuel avec Fukasaku.

**- Kuchiyose no jutsu !** (_technique d'invocation_).

Le vieux crapaud apparut dans un nuage de vapeur, et la première chose qu'il fit fut d'engueuler Jiraya.

- Tu es en retard, imbécile !

- Mille pardons, Fukasaku-sama, répondit l'ermite d'une voix apaisante. J'ai eu un empêchement… Quelles sont les nouvelles de votre monde ?

Le visage du batracien se durcit.

- De pire en pire…

Jiraya s'assit sur son lit et s'adossa au mur, s'attendant au pire.

- Après la mort de Killer Bee il y a deux semaines, Madara a finalement lancé la grande offensive sur les troupes de l'alliance et…

Jiraya se raidit.

- Et ?

- Un vrai massacre… Kakashi, Tsunade, le Raikage ont notamment été tués, ainsi que plus des trois quart de nos forces. Nous avons été submergés par le nombre des ennemis…

Jiraya eut un geste d'humeur.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Madara possède donc cent mille Zetsu, comme l'a écrit Kishimoto Masashi ?

L'ermite crapaud eut un rire sans joie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Il n'y a qu'un Zetsu, et c'est déjà bien assez, car c'est une véritable plaie dans son genre.

- Mais alors d'où viennent tous ces hommes ? s'enquit Jiraya.

- Je ne sais pas… soupira Fukasaku. Ces hommes ne ressemblent à rien de ce que je connais. Tous des grands gaillards aux cheveux blonds, qui viendrait de l'ouest, d'après les rumeurs. Ils auraient franchi l'océan pour se joindre à Madara… Apparemment, cet enfoiré a pas mal voyagé durant toutes ces années où nous l'avons cru mort. Et il est devenu le roi d'un peuple de ninjas jusqu'alors inconnu.

Le crapaud toussa, et sa moue s'étira plus encore.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation est critique, et je n'ai pas encore parlé du plus important…

Jiraya tendit l'oreille. Quelque chose de plus grave que la destruction quasi-totale de l'alliance ?

- Madara a pris Kyuubi au gamin…

Jiraya ouvrit des yeux effarés.

- Naruto est mort ?!

- Non, mais c'est tout comme. C'est un Uzumaki et il survécu à la perte de son bijuu, mais il a perdu la volonté de se battre. Nous l'avons caché au mont Mobyoku, mais il ne sera bientôt plus en sécurité. Madara sera bientôt là, Jiraya. Et avec Juubi.

L'ermite se leva, livide.

- Alors tout est perdu ?

Le crapaud eut un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Il semblerait mon garçon, il semblerait…

Allongé sur son lit, Jiraya broyait du noir. Les récents évènements n'auguraient rien de bon pour l'avenir…

D'après le Rikudô Sennin, ils devaient s'attendre à une attaque frontale de l'Empire dans les prochains jours. Et malgré les gadgets que le vieux avait eu la bonté de leur accorder, la bataille semblait perdue d'avance… Sans compter que le vrai Madara, armé de Juubi envahirait bientôt leur monde pour le mettre à sa botte.

Si au moins leurs amis n'étaient pas prisonniers du sceau de Madara, ils auraient peut-être une chance… Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour ôter ce sceau.

Soudain, le regard sombre de l'ermite s'illumina. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

Il n'en était pas encore sûr à cent pour cents, mais il pensait avoir trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de ce sceau.

Porté par une bouffée d'espoir, Jiraya sauta du lit et dévala les marches de l'escalier pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Comme le voulait la coutume officieuse, ce fut au président américain d'ouvrir la réunion.

- Mes amis, je déclare ouvert ce sommet du G8. La plupart d'entre-vous se demandant pourquoi tout ceci se fait dans le plus grand secret, je vais laisser à l'empereur Miyamoto le soin de vous répondre.

Le président des Etats-Unis se rassit, et Madara se leva sans un bruit, avant d'entonner dans un anglais parfait :

- Chers amis, je comprends que le secret de cette réunion vous intrigue, car c'est une première, mais c'est une précaution nécessaire. Je suis navré de vous apprendre qu'un groupe de terroristes sévit dans mon pays, et que je ne compte plus les tentatives d'attentat sur ma personne et sur celles que je côtoie. J'ai donc agit pour notre sécurité.

Les personnes présentes acquiescèrent, et Madara soupira. Il avait assez joué la comédie. Les gardes du corps étaient partis, il pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses.

L'empereur activa sa pupille rouge, et regarda tour à tour ses sept confrères dans les yeux.

- Moi, Uchiha Madara, vous ordonne de m'obéir.

- A vos ordres ! s'écrièrent les sept chefs d'état.

Le pouvoir du sharingan de Madara s'était encore accru au fil des ans, et il exerçait désormais une emprise quasi-totale sur le commun des mortels, pour peu qu'ils croisent son regard.

- Je veux que vous utilisiez les médias pour prétendre à la réunification de la Corée. La Corée du Nord aurait annexé la Corée du Sud, et projetterait désormais d'utiliser l'arme nucléaire contre les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Le gouvernement japonais, dans sa grande magnanimité se propose d'écraser la menace coréenne, et de rattacher le pays dissident à son empire.

Les sept présidents s'inclinèrent, et Madara sourit de toutes ses dents. La Corée serait bientôt à lui. Il en avait marre des négociations. Rai était intelligent, mais trop timoré. Quand à Tobirama, il voulait faire la guerre mais ne réfléchissait pas. Aucun d'entre eux n'était digne d'être son bras droit…

Tobirama, tapi dans l'ombre, attendait que Rai quitte le palais. Cette fois-ci, il réussirait à savoir à où son rival se rendait secrètement tous les vendredi soirs. Avec un peu chance, ce serait suffisamment compromettant pour l'écarter du pouvoir…

Lorsque Rai sortit et se mit à courir sur la surface de l'eau vers Tokyo, Tobirama se jeta à sa poursuite. La vitesse de la réincarnation du Yondaime Raikage était hallucinante, mais il ne le perdrait pas.

Soudain, Rai disparut purement et simplement, et Tobirama s'arrêta net.

- Pas mal, pas mal… Mais ne crois pas que ça va m'arrêter…

L'homme à la cicatrice -ou Scarface-, comme on le surnommait, avait plus d'un tour dans un sac. En effet, il avait glissé un sceau émetteur de chakra sous la cape de son collègue, afin qu'il puisse le tracer.

- Hiashi ?

La silhouette du Hyûga apparut derrière Tobirama. Toute trace d'humanité avait déserté son visage, ce n'était qu'un mort que Tobirama avait ressuscité avec l'Edo Tensei. Et les Hyûga décédés ne manquaient pas, Naruto les ayant tous éliminés durant la guerre de l'élu. A l'exception de Neji et Hinata, bien entendu. Ces sales cafards continuaient à le narguer, mais il sentait que bientôt, le vent allait tourner. Bientôt Fuki disparaîtrait, c'était inévitable.

Répondant à l'ordre de Tobirama, le Hyûga ressuscité activa sa pupille et s'élança vers Tokyo, suivi par son maître.

Ce dernier, un grand sourire sur le visage, savourait son succès à venir.

Alors que le soleil se couchait sur le port de Tokyo, Hiashi pila soudainement devant une ruelle insalubre.

Tobirama le rejoignit, et s'engagea dans la ruelle.

Lorsqu'il vit Rai devant la porte d'un immeuble désaffecté, il se mordit la lèvre. Que venait-il faire ici ?

Caché derrière une poubelle, la réincarnation du Nidaime vit la porte s'ouvrir, et son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui l'avait ouverte.

Il s'agissait de Ningendô, un des corps de Nagato. Un des corps du chef de Fuki.

Tobirama s'effondra sur lui-même, secoué par un rire diabolique. La pêche avait été bonne, très bonne ! Madara ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça. En une nuit, il avait débusqué un traître et le refuge de tous les terroristes du pays.

* * *

L'élu et son compagnon étaient assis à même le sol dans ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. De nombreux parchemins et livres anciens et sans prix jalonnaient les étagères, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux hommes -en particulier de l'élu-.

Parmi ces livres, certains traitaient des arts ninjas, et étaient l'œuvre du Rikudô Sennin. Ce dernier les avait rédigé en arrivant dans leur monde, et avait constitué ce véritable trésor de savoir. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas ce que cherchaient les deux hommes.

- C'est quand même étrange que le Rikudô Sennin n'ait presque rien écrit sur les sceaux… se lamenta l'ami de l'élu. Ce n'est pas les quelques ouvrages pour débutants que nous avons trouvé qui vont nous aider à détruire le sceau du deuxième parchemin…

- Oui… D'un autre côté nous n'avons pas encore tout fouillé, répondit l'élu en embrassant la bibliothèque du regard.

Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur un livre en particulier.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il le saisit, sous les yeux étonnés de son camarade.

- Euh… Sans vouloir te vexer, au vu de son état, ce livre est bien trop récent pour nous intéresser…

L'élu le savait bien, et pourtant il émanait de ce livre une aura qui lui était familière. Il l'avait déjà sentie quelque part…

Il ouvrit le livre et poussa une exclamation. Ça y est, il savait à qui appartenait cette aura, et il n'avait pas besoin de lire la page de garde pour savoir qui était l'auteur du livre.

- C'est pas croyable… Il a dû apporter ce livre ici avant de mourir… Peut-être qu'il voulait éviter que Madara ne mette la main dessus.

- De quoi tu parles ? ronchonna l'autre garçon.

Son ami avait la désagréable habitude de parler par énigmes.

- Regarde qui a écrit ce livre…

L'ami de l'élu se pencha et ses yeux s'arrondirent en voyant le nom.

- Ce ne serait pas…

- Bien sûr que c'est lui, idiot… le réprimanda gentiment l'élu. Et apparemment, ce livre comporte des trésors d'informations sur les sceaux. Je suis certain qu'il va nous permettre de détruire le sceau de contrôle du Yondaime !

- Espérons-le, murmura l'autre. Ce sceau est vraiment dangereux. Je ne comprends pas que Namikaze Minato ait jamais pu concevoir de truc aussi horrible…


	48. Chapter 48

**48**

**Raid nocturne**

* * *

A la grande surprise de Tobirama, l'Empereur demeura tout d'abord assez calme à l'annonce de la trahison de son bras droit.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? demanda Madara d'une voix autoritaire.

- Hélas oui, votre altesse.

Madara serra son sceptre si fort qu'il explosa. Les débris métalliques volèrent à travers la salle, et Tobirama dut faire appel à ses réflexes pour éviter de se voir gratifié d'une nouvelle cicatrice.

- Deidara, Hidan, Minato… Et maintenant Rai. Tous mes sujets sont-ils voués à me trahir ?! tempêta l'Uchiha en se levant de son trône.

Toute la cour s'empressa de quitter la pièce, terrifiée par la colère du souverain. Seul Tobirama et un homme encapuchonné derrière lui restèrent de marbre.

- Je demeure votre plus loyal serviteur, l'assura la réincarnation du Nidaime Hokage.

Les yeux écarlates de Madara se posèrent sur le visage lardé de cicatrices de son lieutenant.

- Loyal, hein ? Comment pourrais-je m'en assurer ? A chaque fois que j'accorde ma confiance à quelqu'un, il la trahit ! Et de surcroît, comment pourrais-je faire confiance à un chien de Senju comme toi ?

Tobirama se tendit, mais parvint à répondre sur un ton mesuré :

- Le fait que je sois un Senju ne signifie rien. Je suis à vos ordres, votre Altesse, maintenant et à jamais. Quel intérêt aurais-je à dénoncer Rai et à révéler la cachette de Fuki ?

Madara se calma quelque peu.

- Sans doute… Sans doute m'es-tu loyal, mais pourquoi devrais-je courir le risque ?

Tobirama s'efforça de ne pas perdre contenance.

- Je suis votre bras droit désormais. Je suis là pour vous aider, vous avez besoin de moi, votre altesse !

Tobirama déglutit à la fin de sa phrase. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin.

- Besoin de toi, hein… Oui c'est sans doute vrai, concéda Madara. Tu m'as toujours été d'une grande aide, Tobirama.

Ce dernier releva la tête, plein d'espoir, alors que Madara poursuivait sur un ton suave :

- Cependant, il existe un moyen pour que tu continues à me servir tout en étant incapable de me trahir…

Tobirama se raidit, une lueur de peur dans ses yeux bleus.

- Attendez, vous ne comptez quand même pas me…

Madara leva son bras droit, et tendit son index vers son lieutenant apeuré. Lorsque le doigt fut recouvert par une petite flamme, Tobirama comprit que ses craintes étaient fondées. Son maître s'apprêtait à le transformer en vulgaire marionnette au moyen de ce sceau maudit.

- Attendez ! s'étrangla Tobirama. Jamais je ne vous trahirai, Madara-sama, je vous le jure ! Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça !

Madara leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis désolé, Tobirama, mais je ne peux pas te croire. Tout n'est que trahison dans ce monde, et la confiance n'existe pas.

Le cerveau de Tobirama fonctionnait à toute allure, à la recherche d'une quelconque idée qui pourrait le sauver. Par chance, il la trouva juste à temps, alors que le doigt de son seigneur s'approchait dangereusement de son front.

- J'ai une idée ! Vous pourriez utiliser mon sharingan, et vous verriez que je ne mens pas !

Madara s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est en effet un alternative. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? Je pourrais profiter de mon contrôle et te faire révéler toute sorte de choses…

- Je n'ai rien à vous cacher, rétorqua Tobirama en posant un genou à terre.

Touché malgré lui par cette marque de confiance, Madara baissa sa main et la flammèche s'éteignit.

Depuis peu, son sharingan lui permettait en effet de contrôler les gens, mais ce contrôle était nettement moins puissant que celui exercé par le sceau du Yondaime. En temps normal, un ninja comme Tobirama n'aurait pas été affecté, mais ce dernier semblait prêt à abaisser ses barrières mentales. Il allait donc forcer son lieutenant à répondre à ses questions, à défaut de lire directement dans son esprit. Cela, seul le Rinnegan en était capable.

Une fois que Tobirama fut sous le contrôle de sa pupille, Madara commença l'interrogatoire.

- As-tu déjà songé à me trahir ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt l'autre d'une voix mécanique.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Empereur. Ainsi, il avait au moins un allié.

- Si je t'ordonnais de te tuer, le ferais-tu ?

La réponse de Tobirama ne fut immédiate.

- Sans hésiter.

Madara écarquilla les yeux malgré lui. Une telle dévotion, c'était à la fois surprenant et inquiétant.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de te mettre à mon service ? Pourquoi es-tu prêt à aller aussi loin pour moi ?

Cette fois-ci, la réponse de Tobirama fut plus longue à venir.

- Pour me venger de mes anciens amis. Ceux qui m'ont trahi, qui ont trahi Akatsuki, et qui vous ont trahi.

Madara s'autorisa un petit rire. La vengeance, hein ? Décidément, d'un monde à l'autre, les pions de Madara demeuraient animés par le même but.

- Une dernière chose. Rai a-t-il vraiment pactisé avec Fuki ?

- Oui.

Peu après cet interrogatoire, Madara prit à part son nouveau bras droit.

- Tobirama, je te charge de détruire ce nid de cafards une fois pour toute. Prends la moitié de mes shinobis pour l'opération, c'est-à-dire cinq cents hommes. Oonoki sera ton second.

A ces mots, l'homme encapuchonné se rapprocha du trône et s'inclina devant l'Empereur.

- Nous n'envoyons pas de soldats ? Uniquement des shinobis ? s'enquit ensuite Tobirama.

Madara se gratta le menton.

- Oui, uniquement des ninjas. J'ai besoin de l'armée japonaise pour la guerre contre la Corée, et j'ose espérer que vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Tobirama hocha la tête. Il était confiant en leurs capacités à détruire le petit groupe de résistants.

- Et les cinq cents autres ninjas ?

- Ils assureront ma protection et celle du palais, déclara Madara.

Tobirama ouvrit de grands yeux, et comprit que l'Empereur était toujours aussi paranoïaque.

Cinq cent ninjas pour protéger un seul homme, c'était du jamais vu.

- Ah j'oubliais, prenez toutes les Ombres avec vous. Je suis sûr que les membres de Fuki adoreront combattre leurs anciens camarades, conclut l'Uchiha en ricanant.

- A vos ordres, votre altesse, s'exclamèrent Oonoki et Tobirama dans un ensemble parfait.

Les deux ninjas quittèrent en hâte le château sous les yeux perçant de leur souverain, et ce dernier reporta son attention sur un de ses conseillers qui se tenait en retrait.

- Je vais me coucher, vous pouvez disposer.

Le laquais ne parvint pas à dissimuler son expression soulagée, et déguerpit en vitesse pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Madara regagna ses quartiers et s'assit sur son lit, un pâle sourire sur son visage fatigué. La rébellion mourrait cette nuit, c'était certain.

Bien décidé à mettre toutes les chances de son côté, Madara sauta du lit et sortit un rouleau de son coffre, sur lequel était inscrite une technique de Fuuinjutsu lui permettant de diminuer l'emprise du sceau qu'il avait placé sur les anciens shinobis d'Amaterasu.

En effet, Madara avait découvert que le sceau de Minato, bien qu'il lui permit de contrôler n'importe qui, affaiblissait son esprit mais aussi ses pouvoirs.

Une fois qu'il eut bien mémorisé le contenu dudit parchemin, Madara se concentra et commença à exécuter une série compliquée de mudras.

Au bout du soixante-sixième signe, il cessa l'incantation et se releva lentement. Il avait réussi. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, ses Ombres allaient retrouver leur conscience et leur vraie puissance, et ce n'avait rien de plaisant. Cependant, il gardait le contrôle sur les Ombres, et il avait hâte de les voir se confronter à Fuki…

Jiraya avait réunit tous se comparses dans la salle de réunion, afin de leur faire part des nouvelles dont-il était porteur. Rai, qui venait juste d'arriver, était également de la partie.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Commence par la mauvaise, grogna Orochimaru, qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être dérangé dans une de ses expériences.

- Et bien le monde de Naruto est dans une situation catastrophique. Madara a même obtenu Kyuubi et possède désormais tous les Bijuus.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur les résistants.

- Ça semble mal parti pour l'élu, grimaça Sasuke.

- Nous devons continuer à y croire ! s'insurgea Kushina. Et de toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'autre monde, alors concentrons-nous sur nos propres problèmes.

Jiraya opina du chef, et poursuivit son petit speech.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je pense pouvoir délivrer deux personnes du sceau. Et je dis bien deux personnes, pas plus !

Cette fois-ci, la déclaration de l'ermite provoqua un élan de joie chez les personnes présentes.

- Sérieux ? s'écria Sakura tout sourire. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Et pourquoi ne peut-on libérer que deux personnes ? demanda Lee qui s'efforçait de suivre.

- Et bien, je suppose que vous savez tous à quoi servait le masque des Capitaines d'Amaterasu ? demanda Jiraya.

L'assemblée répondit à l'affirmative. Il continua :

- A l'instar d'Hinata, je ne l'ai pas encore utilisé et j'y ai encore ajouté du chakra depuis la chute d'Amaterasu. Je peux donc utiliser deux fois le jutsu que j'ai mis au point il y a quelques années.

Personne ne pipa mot, et Jiraya décida de couper court au suspense.

- Extase est le nom de ce jutsu. Il permet de… Enfin disons que la cible est submergée par un plaisir et un bonheur intense, au-delà de tout. Une véritable tempête d'émotions qui pourrait mettre hors jeu le plus valeureux des combattants, un orgasme puissance mille ! conclut Jiraya en agitant les mains.

Sasori leva les yeux au ciel. Jiraya resterait toujours Jiraya.

- Et le rapport avec le sceau du Yondaime ? intervint Hinata avec impatience.

- Et bien ce sceau tend à priver un homme de ses sentiments, et de sa conscience. Je pense que ce flux de plaisir sera si puissant que le sceau ne pourra pas le contenir, et explosera.

Kushina réfléchit quelques instants, puis dit :

- Ça se tient. Oui je pense que ça pourrait marcher. Et tu ne pourrais vraiment pas le faire plus de deux fois ?

- Non, gémit Jiraya. Il me faudrait un an de plus pour réunir le chakra nécessaire à la libération d'une personne de plus… Et une quinzaine d'années pour libérer tous nos amis.

Kushina acquiesça, puis prit à la parole à son tour.

- A propos du sceau, j'ai également une remarque à faire.

Tout le monde se tut et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. La rousse détestait qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

- Un nouvel examen du sceau m'a appris qu'en plus de priver le ninja de sa personnalité et de sa liberté, le sceau limite ses pouvoirs, révéla-t-elle.

Jiraya baissa les yeux. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Même s'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès, sa victoire contre Kakashi avait été bien trop facile.

- Il est vrai que toutes nos confrontations avec les Ombres se sont avérées assez aisées, fit Nagato en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Et tu penses que…

- Oui, le coupa Kushina. Madara peut probablement faire varier la puissance du sceau. Plus il l'affaiblit, plus l'Ombre devient à la fois puissante et plus « humaine ».

- Intéressant, fit Deidara en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise. Si Madara agit ainsi, les Ombres seront plus coriaces mais l'efficacité du sort de Jiraya en sera améliorée, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

Soudain, Nagato jura, et tous se tournèrent vers lui, alarmés. Leur chef détestait la grossièreté et ne se livrait presque jamais à cette extrémité.

- Rai, tu as été suivi.

Ce dernier blanchit.

- C'est impossible ! J'ai toujours fait attention.

- Ils ont dû te mettre un traceur… grommela Sasori. Qu'as-tu vu sur les écrans exactement ?

Nagato ferma les yeux. Par l'intermédiaire de Ningendô, il avait très bien reconnu l'homme qui avait suivi Rai.

- Tobirama… C'est lui qui a suivi Rai, et il l'a vu parler avec Ningendô. Ils ont découvert notre planque. Et il est trop tard pour l'intercepter.

Sakura plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée, tandis que Sasuke lâchait sur un ton fataliste :

- Comme l'avait prévu le Rikudô, le danger vient à nous.

Les membres de Fuki retrouvèrent assez vite leur calme. Ils n'avaient plus rien des gosses apeurés qui découvraient jadis leurs pouvoirs, et la guerre.

Nagato leur dit quelques mots, et tout le monde partit se préparer. Tous savaient que les soldats de l'Empire seraient là ce soir. Tobirama et Madara n'attendraient pas le lendemain, ils étaient bien trop impatients d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la résistance.

Une fois prêts, les résistants se rassemblèrent à nouveau dans la salle de réunion, où Nagato allait donner ses directives pour la bataille à venir.

- Très bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là… marmonna ce dernier en balayant l'assemblée du regard.

Rai était lui aussi présent, et paraissait impatient d'en découdre. Jouer les agents doubles était certes risqué, mais cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de combat à se mettre sous la dent.

Nagato baissa les yeux sur la feuille de papier qu'il avait dans les mains, son plan de bataille. Il n'était pas génial, mais c'était mieux que rien considérant le peu de temps qu'il avait eu pour le faire.

Il avait assigné à chacun de ses hommes une position particulière, selon les aptitudes de chacun.

Les shinobis de la division Alpha -le terme « division » étant d'ailleurs un bien grand mot compte tenu de la pauvreté de leurs effectifs-, portés sur le corps à corps, occuperaient ainsi la première ligne de défense que constituait le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble.

La division Bêta était la division tactique, et comportait des combattants spécialisés dans les pièges et dans les embuscades, et serait par conséquent située en hauteur, afin d'harceler à distances les rangs ennemis. Enfin, la division Gamma s'occuperait de soigner les éventuels blesser, ou tout simplement de prêter main forte aux shinobis en difficulté.

Bien que les membres de la division Gamma ne se soient pratiquement jamais battus, Nagato se dit que cette fois, ils ne pourraient pas y couper. Il espérait d'ailleurs que Sasori veuille bien abandonner son rôle d'ingénieur, forgeron et tacticien de la division Gamma pour l'occasion, afin de renforcer les rangs la division Bêta en temps que marionnettiste de combat.

Cependant, Sasori avait toujours refusé de se battre jusqu'à présent… Son dernier combat datait de la fin d'Amaterasu, il y a plus de deux ans de cela.

- Bien, reprit Nagato, commençons par la division Alpha. Pour vous, le plan est simple : vous vous placerez au niveau de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, afin de foncer sur les ennemis dès qu'ils auront détruit la porte.

Rai, Sasuke, Han, Lee et Hinata hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme. Personne ne passerait tant qu'ils seraient capables de se battre.

- Passons à présent à la division Bêta. Neji, tu te posteras à la fenêtre de la salle de muscu, au troisième étage. Ta mission sera de descendre le plus d'ennemis possible à l'arc jusqu'à ce qu'ils te forcent au corps à corps.

Le Hyûga acquiesça, et Nagato se tourna ensuite vers Hidan.

- Hidan, tu te posteras devant une des fenêtres de la salle à manger, au premier étage. Je compte sur toi pour faire cramer ces salopards.

- Hai, répondit la jeune femme.

Nagato passa ensuite au maniaque des explosifs.

- Deidara, tu te posteras sur le toit de l'immeuble avec Jiraya. Ce dernier te protègera pendant que tu pratiqueras ton activité préférée.

L'ermite pervers leva innocemment le doigt.

- Ah bah non, il ne pourra pas, vu que tu as posté Hinata au rez-de-chaussée.

Sakura fut la première à comprendre la blague grivoise, et décocha un coup de poing à Jiraya.

Ce dernier avait beaucoup mûri en deux ans, mais ses blagues n'avaient pas changé…

Nagato toussa, et s'empressa de corriger :

- Deidara, Jiraya te protègeras pendant que tu balanceras des bombes sur tout ce qui bouge…

- Ok, c'est noté, répondit Deidara en souriant.

Constatant qu'il avait fait le tour de la division Bêta, l'homme au Rinnegan se tourna vers Sasori.

- Sasori, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu te battes aujourd'hui. Nous avons tous besoin de toi.

Le marionnettiste fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'avais pourtant assuré que…

- Juste pour cette fois ! s'exclama Nagato. Nous avons besoin de tes marionnettes pour renforcer nos effectifs, sans quoi nous seront submergés !

Sasori plissa les yeux, puis soupira.

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais je te jure que c'est la première et la dernière fois ! J'ai déjà fait couler bien trop de sang au cours de mon existence.

Fort de son succès, Nagato poussa son avantage :

- Tu invoqueras le plus de marionnettes possibles, et tu te posteras au rez-de-chaussée avec la division Alpha. Je compte sur toi !

- Hn.

- Bref, passons maintenant aux autres membres de la division Gamma. Orochimaru.

L'interpellé leva des yeux ennuyés.

- Moui, on m'appelle ?

- Oublie deux secondes ton labo et tes expériences. Tu te posteras devant une des fenêtres de ma chambre, au deuxième étage. Utilise le Ninjutsu ou tes serpents pour des attaques à distance.

Le serpent obtempéra malgré lui, mais posa soudain une question :

- J'y pense, lesquels de nos amis allons-nous libérer ?

Le regard du chef de Fuki s'assombrit. Il la redoutait cette question.

- Je…

Il ne dit rien de plus, pensif. Le choix était difficile, mais il lui semblait préférable de délivrer en premier lieu les deux shinobis les plus puissants. Cependant, Orochimaru allait sans doute mal le prendre, puisque sa petite amie, Anko, faisait partie de ces Ombres enchaînées.

- Ecoute, intervint soudain Orochimaru. Je sais ce que tu penses, et tu as raison. Anko n'est pas la priorité pour l'instant…

Nagato releva des yeux surpris, alors que l'ophidien ajoutait :

- Je conseille de commencer par Hashirama. C'est un des plus puissants et son attribut génétique est unique. Pour ce qui est du deuxième… Je pense que nous devrions prendre Gaara ou Bee. Un jinchuuriki ne serait pas de refus.

Nagato guetta un tressaillement sur le visage de son ami, mais rien ne laissait transparaître une quelconque détresse à l'idée d'abandonner à nouveau Anko, sans certitude de la sauver un jour. Ce type avait vraiment scellé la moindre de ses émotions, un véritable mur.

Au final, tout le monde se rangea aux arguments d'Orochimaru, et Bee fut choisie comme deuxième shinobi à sauver. En effet, si Gaara avait pu s'exprimer, il aurait sans aucun doute fait preuve de galanterie et passé son tour…

- Bref, fermons là cette parenthèse et revenons à nos moutons, déclara Nagato. Sakura, tu te posteras au rez-de-chaussée, en retrait de la division Alpha. Tu te battras avec eux si nécessaire, et soignera les blessés dans la mesure du possible.

La kunoichi opina du chef, alors que Nagato concluait le plan de bataille :

- Kushina, tu resteras en retrait au deuxième étage. Je sais que tu aimerais te battre avec les autres -il coula l'air de rien un regard un brin moqueur et accusateur vers Sasori- mais tu as pour mission de maintenir les protections de l'immeuble avec tes sceaux. Car Madara n'hésitera pas à détruire ce bâtiment s'il peut nous enterrer sous les décombres, même s'il devait pour cela sacrifier tous ses ninjas. Tu es la clé de voûte de notre défense.

Sur ces ultimes paroles, Nagato eut un sourire forcé.

- A présent, je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous. Battez-vous pour la liberté !

- Hop hop hop, le coupa Deidara, et toi ? Tu seras posté où ?

- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié, répondit le chef en se grattant la tête. La division Omega s'éparpillera un peu partout dans l'immeuble. Tendô se placera sur le toit en soutien de Deidara et Jiraya, et bénéficiera ainsi d'une position idéale pour utiliser sa technique de répulsion.

Ningendô sera au troisième étage, pour aider Neji si jamais il devait en venir aux mains. En outre, il pourra dissimuler notre cher archer avec un genjutsu.

- Cool ça ! s'exclama Neji en levant le pouce.

Lee s'empressa aussitôt de l'imiter, tout en l'abreuvant de compliments.

- Yeah ! Enfin tu te décides à adopter la posture Nice Guy, tu as du goût finalement ! Dans mes bras mon frère !

Profitant du fait que Lee ne le regardait pas, Neji fit mine de vomir et Sakura éclata de rire. Tout le monde avait besoin de décompresser, ils appréhendaient leur première confrontation directe avec l'Empire.

Une fois que l'hilarité se fut dissipée, Nagato reprit son compte-rendu.

- Shûrado sera posté au deuxième étage avec Orochimaru. Il utilisera notamment ses bras lance-missiles pour transformer l'armée ennemie en gruyère.

Deidara applaudit, le visage rayonnant. Il aimait bien Shûrado, ou plutôt l'arsenal que possédait ce Pain.

- Gakidô se joindra aux combattants du rez-de-chaussée, afin d'absorber le gros des attaques de l'ennemi, quant à Jigokudô, il se cachera au deuxième étage avec Kushina, en attendant de ressusciter mes corps si besoin est. Voilà.

- Et le corps des invocations ? fit Deidara en se grattant le menton.

- Chikushôdô nous permettra de fuir si jamais ça tourne mal. Je vais l'envoyer dans notre base de secours.

Voyant que Nagato avait fini son speech, Hidan s'empressa de lever la main.

- Et qu'en est-il de nos envoyés spéciaux ?

Le chef de Fuki se caressa le menton, songeur. Il y a trois mois de cela qu'il avait envoyé Shino et Haku en Corée afin d'y récolter des informations et de pouvoir agir sur place. Fallait-il les rapatrier afin qu'ils puissent leur prêtent main forte ?

Au bout d'un moment, Nagato donna sa réponse :

- Oui, je vais les faire rentrer. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les personnes capables de combattre dans la bataille qui s'annonce. Shino et Haku, de la division Bêta, se posteront avec Ningendô et Neji au troisième étage.

Cette déclaration du chef de Fuki fut accueillie par les sourires des membres de l'organisation, tandis que Chikushôdo surgissait devant Nagato et posait la paume de sa main sur le sol.

**- Kuchiyose no jutsu.** (_technique d'invocation_)

Dans un nuage de fumée blanche, les silhouettes de Haku et Shino se dessinèrent peu à peu dans la pièce. Les deux shinobis avaient été invoqués de façon assez cavalière, et semblaient déboussolés, à juste titre. Haku était d'ailleurs en pyjama et avait un air particulièrement ahuri, une brosse à dent dans sa bouche entrouverte. Pendant que leur amis se précipitaient à leur encontre pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, Nagato posa son regard sur Chikushôdo. Nul besoin de paroles, ils partageaient le même esprit après tout…

C'est ainsi que Chikushôdo opina du chef et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Nagato, comme prévu, l'avait envoyé au QG de secours, qui deviendrait leur nouveau foyer si jamais ils survivaient à cette bataille…

Constatant que la séance de poignées de main et d'embrassades avait cessé, Nagato fit un bref résumé de la situation aux deux nouveaux arrivants, puis leur révéla le rôle qui leur avait été assigné.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il se racla la gorge, puis demanda à l'assemblée s'il y avait des questions. Devant le mutisme général, il enjoignit à tous ses amis de rejoindre le poste qui leur avait été affecté. L'ennemi ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Anko battit des paupières et regarda machinalement autour d'elle, sans résultat. Tout était flou, comme si ses yeux avaient perdu l'habitude de voir, ou comme si elle sortait d'un trop long sommeil. Où était-elle ? Et qui était-elle d'ailleurs ?

Tout lui revint soudain dans une déferlante de souvenirs. Elle s'appelait Anko… Elle s'était découverte des pouvoirs, et avait rejoint une organisation de shinobis, Amaterasu. Elle y avait aussi découvert Orochimaru. Mais au final, Amaterasu avait perdu, Itachi avait été tué, et ils avaient été fait prisonniers par Madara. Et ensuite… La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était le doigt de Madara qui se posait sur son front, pour la marquer comme une bête avec le sceau du Yondaime. Répugnant…

- Anko ? articula une voix faible à côté d'elle.

La kunoichi constata avec soulagement qu'elle avait recouvré la vue, et s'empressa de se tourner vers la voix en question.

- Shika !

Une succession de cris soulagés envahit le port de Tokyo, et tous savourèrent le plaisir simple d'être en vie.

Mais Ino mit vite fin à la liesse pour signaler l'absence de Naruto.

- Et Minato ! ajouta Tsunade. Ces deux-là manquent à l'appel apparemment.

Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, tous se rendirent à l'évidence. Les deux shinobis avaient disparu.

Parmi les personnes présentes, Gaara excepté, seul Hashirama avait gardé le silence, le teint sombre.

Tsunade avait bien essayé de le tirer de son mutisme, mais c'était peine perdue. Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, le Senju se tourna finalement vers elle et lui dit d'une voix morne :

- Regarde ta montre, mon ange…

Interdite, Tsunade déchiffra l'heure indiquée par le cadran numérique.

- Huit heures du soir et des brouettes… Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le prob…

Tsunade se tut, les yeux écarquillés. Elle venait de lire la date, et la vérité s'imposait peu à peu dans son esprit. Ils avaient perdu conscience pendant plus de deux ans.

Alors que tous s'efforçaient de digérer la nouvelle, Shika se posait une multitude de questions. Pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'avait-il changé physiquement au cours de ces deux ans ? Le sceau aurait-il figé leur croissance en même temps que leur esprit ? En tout cas, à en juger par l'absence de pilosité sur le menton de son cher Kakashi, ils n'avaient pas vieilli d'un iota.

une voix sèche les rappela à l'ordre.

- Calmez-vous, Ombres, ou je demanderai à l'Empereur de vous retirer cette petite liberté qu'il vous a octroyé pour la soirée…

Shika se tourna vers la voix, les poings serrés.

- Kimimaro, hein ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Empereur encore ?

La Kaguya s'avança vers eux et les lampadaires du port de Tokyo la révélèrent aux yeux de tous.

Contrairement à eux, celle-ci avait beaucoup changé, elle avait grandi et il devait en être de même pour ses pouvoirs.

- Ah la la j'oubliais que vous avez deux ans de retard… J'ai franchement la flemme de vous expliquer, alors sachez juste que Madara-sama est devenu l'empereur du Japon, et que vous, ses Ombres, le servez quotidiennement dans sa lutte contre Fuki, un groupe de rebelles constitué de vos anciens amis.

Kimimaro avait dit cela tout d'une traite, et les Ombres mirent un certain temps à réaliser la portée de ces mots.

- Comment ça, on le sert quotidiennement… commença Kakashi sur un ton dégoûté.

- Le sceau que l'Empereur a placé sur votre front vous a transformé en marionnette, résuma la Kaguya avec un rictus méchant sur le visage.

Hashirama baissa la tête. Il s'en doutait… Les faire dormir pendant deux ans n'aurait été d'aucune utilité pour Madara.

- Et pourquoi nous rendre notre liberté aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il.

Kimimaro explosa de rire.

- Vous rendre votre liberté ? Parce que vous pensez être libres, désormais ? Ne rêvez pas, Ombres ! Vous êtes à nouveau vous-mêmes, mais votre liberté ne vous sera jamais rendue ! Jamais !

Kiba, qui fulminait depuis un moment s'élança vers la Kaguya plein d'intentions belliqueuses.

Mais il fut stoppé net à quelques mètres de sa cible. C'était comme si son corps refusait de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer cette ordure… Et il en était de même pour Akamaru apparemment… Le chien n'avait pas de sceau sur le front, mais ses pupilles luisaient d'un reflet rouge inhabituel.

« Genjutsu » songea le maître chien. Madara avait tout prévu.

- Où sont Naruto et Minato ? demanda alors Ino, alors que Kiba rejoignait les autres, la queue entre les jambes.

Le regard de Kimimaro se voila.

- Aucune idée. Personne ne le sait, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. S'ils ne sont pas morts, il sont prisonniers de l'Empereur, c'est certain.

Soudain, une multitude de voix se fit entendre à proximité du groupe de shinobis, et ceux-ci virent affluer plusieurs centaines de ninjas vêtus de blanc. Un emblème situé au niveau de leur poitrine gauche tranchait avec le blanc uniforme de leur uniforme. Le symbole ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité des ninjas, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un sharingan surmonté d'une couronne.

- Voici le nouveau drapeau japonais, commenta Kimimaro, qui avait suivi leurs regards.

La pupille et les virgules du sharingan ont été ajoutées au coeur du cercle rouge du soleil levant, et la couronne de notre bien-aimé souverain est venue parachevée l'œuvre.

- Splendide, ricana Konan en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kimimaro l'ignora, et avança d'une démarche raide vers l'armée de Madara. Elle s'inclina avec ferveur devant le commandant de l'unité, qui n'était autre que Tobirama.

- Seigneur, je suis à vos ordres.

Tobirama lui jeta un regard condescendant puis en jeta un autre plein de mépris sur les Ombres stationnées derrière la Kaguya.

- L'attaque commence sur le champ. Tu commanderas le premier escadron, c'est-à-dire cent shinobis. Je m'occuperai du deuxième escadron, constitué des Ombres et de deux cent shinobis. Oonoki sera le commandant du troisième escadron, fort de deux cent ninjas.

- L'Emissaire du Désespoir est ici ? s'étrangla Kimimaro.

Aussitôt, une silhouette encapuchonnée fut aux côtés de Tobirama, et la kunoichi s'inclina devant elle avec crainte.

- Kaguya Kimimaro… souffla Oonoki. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi… Tant que tu seras loyale à notre empereur.

Kimimaro l'assura de sa loyauté, et l'Emissaire du Désespoir se tourna vers Tobirama.

- Bon, on y va ?

Tobirama tiqua devant cette marque de familiarité, mais ne dit rien. Il arriverait sûrement à vaincre Oonoki, la réincarnation du Sandaime Tsuchikage, mais il laisserait des plumes.

Ce type avait acquis une sacrée réputation et était devenu le symbole de la peur dans l'Empire. Il pouvait surgir de n'importe où dans un nuage de poussière, et les citoyens vivaient dans l'angoisse permanente d'être sa prochaine victime. Pourtant, Oonoki n'avait rien d'un psychopathe, et ne frappait pas au hasard. Seuls les médisants et les traîtres à l'Empire finissaient sous sa lame.

« On se croirait de retour à l'inquisition » pensa Tobirama en soupirant, avant de s'écrier :

- Oui, on y va, !

L'armée se mit en branle et s'élança vers le centre-ville de Tokyo comme un seul homme.

Les Ombres elles-mêmes se mirent à courir alors que tout leur être s'y opposait. Elles étaient bel et bien les marionnettes de l'empereur, des sortes de robots programmés pour agir à sa convenance.

Partout où les ninjas de l'Empire passaient, les fenêtres claquaient, les portes étaient verrouillées au double tour, et les lumières s'éteignaient. Le passage de l'armée était devenu synonyme de couvre-feu. Les Ombres furent très peinées à la vue de ce Tokyo qui avait sombré dans la peur. Des tracts et des affiches de propagande voletaient autour d'eux, chacun d'entre eux condamnant Fuki ou glorifiant l'Empire.

- Quel enfoiré… susurra Kakashi en découvrant le visage de Madara sur une affiche, malgré l'obscurité. Il n'y a donc personne pour lui faire la peau ? Et l'élu ? Il fait la grève ?

Nul ne répondit. Tous partageaient la même crainte, celles qui marqueraient l'enterrement de tous leurs espoirs. L'élu existait-il vraiment ? Et si oui était-il encore vivant ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Tobirama leva la main et l'armée fit halte dans une petite ruelle bordée par une poignée d'immeubles insalubres. Chaque centimètre carré de la ruelle était occupé par les quelques cinq cent shinobis.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Tout le monde laissa libre court à son étonnement. Alors c'était là que Fuki se terrait ? Les ninjas eurent un brin de pitié pour ces hommes qui avaient sacrifié leur bien-être pour une cause perdue d'avance.

- Cet immeuble est leur quartier général, dit Tobirama en désignant un bâtiment de trois étages qui se trouvait au milieu de la rue.

Tous les ninjas dégainèrent leurs armes, et les Ombres eurent la désagréable surprise de voire leur corps agir de même.

Tobirama sourit. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'il n'était nul besoin de tactique. Foncer dans le tas suffirait pour anéantir l'adversaire.

Soudain, trois personnes apparurent sur le toit de l'immeuble, et Tobirama les reconnut sans difficulté. Jiraya, Deidara et… Tendô.

- Feu ! hurla Tobirama, l'index tendu vers les trois shinobis de Fuki.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, un nuage de shurikens projetés par l'armée stationnée en contrebas s'élança vers eux.

- Ils doit y en avoir au moins mille… murmura Deidara sur un ton rêveur.

- Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse le temps de les compter pour t'en assurer ? lança Tendô en levant les mains vers la pluie d'armes de jet qui leur tombait dessus.

- Nagato qui fait de l'humour… Merde c'est une première ! répliqua le blond en éclatant de rire.

Tendô l'ignora et ses paupières se fermèrent, dissimulant la pupille du Sage des six chemins.

**- Shinra Tensei !** (_répulsion céleste_)

Tobirama vit avec surprise les shurikens repartirent en sens inverse, et beaucoup de ses hommes n'eurent pas le temps d'éviter le retour de flamme. Le bras droit de Madara compta au moins trente morts rien qu'au cours de cette première passe d'armes. Voilà une bataille qui commençait bien.

- Bon, je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de continuer comme ça… marmonna Tobirama. Nous allons…

Soudain, la réincarnation du Nidaime Hokage s'interrompit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ?

Jiraya avait un grand drapeau blanc à la main, et le tenait de côté de façon à ce que l'armée de Tobirama ne puisse n'en voir qu'une seule face.

- Quoi ? Ils comptent se rendre ?! s'écria Tobirama, estomaqué.

Après réflexion, il se rendit compte que c'était impossible. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Fuki, cette bande de kamikazes dégénérés.

C'est alors qu'Oonoki tapota l'épaule de Tobirama.

- Il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur ce drapeau.

Tobirama fronça les sourcils et prit une paire de jumelles dans son sac.

Il zooma sur le drapeau, et constata qu'Oonoki avait raison.

- C'est écrit… « Ka ».

Tobirama baissa ses jumelles et échangea un regard plein d'incompréhension avec l'Emissaire du Désespoir.

- Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Oonoki en se grattant la tête à travers sa capuche.

Lorsque Jiraya retourna le drapeau, Tobirama reprit ses jumelles et regarda à nouveau. Ce qu'il vit le glaça. Sur l'autre face du drapeau, il y avait écrit « Boom ».

- Ka… Boom, murmura Tobirama. C'est pas vrai… Il a quand même pas…

Tout parut alors aller très vite. Un Deidara aux anges joignit ses mains et Tobirama sauta comme au ralenti en hurlant à pleins poumons :

- Sautez ! Ce taré a mis des bombes partout !

La ruelle fut pulvérisée dans une explosion fantastique. Tous les immeubles du quartier furent rasés en un éclair, à l'exception du QG de Fuki, protégé par le puissant champ de force créé par Kushina.

Lorsque la poussière retomba, Deidara perdit peu à peu le sourire. Des cris de douleur se faisaient entendre dans les décombres, et une centaine de shinobis avaient vu leur corps déchiqueté par les mines spéciales de Deidara. Heureusement que Fuki avait fait évacué les habitants du quartier peu avant la bataille…

- Hum… Ils ont perdu moins d'hommes que prévu mais je préfère cela, avoua Tendô. Tes méthodes sont efficaces mais…

- D'une rare bassesse, compléta Deidara. Je sais.

Recouvert de cendres et de poussière, Tobirama, les yeux exorbités, était hors de lui. Les mines de ce taré avait détruit presque un quart de son armée en un instant. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de dire à ses hommes de sauter.

Aucune Ombre n'avait été blessée, Gaara ayant instinctivement déployé un imposant bouclier de sable sous leurs pieds, et ce fait renforçait encore le ressentiment de Tobirama.

- Si au moins un d'entre eux avait claqué, ça aurait pu être un bonne journée…

- Je suggère d'attaquer la porte principale de l'immeuble, suggéra alors Oonoki qui venait, comme à son habitude, d'apparaître subitement derrière Tobirama.

- Je sais ! s'exclama ce dernier avec humeur. C'est ce que je comptais faire lorsque ce débile de Deidara a subitement décidé de réaménager le quartier !

Tobirama se tourna alors vers ses hommes, dont le moral avait évidemment baissé en flèche.

- Cet attentat sournois ne nous arrêtera pas, hommes de l'Empire ! Notre cible est désormais le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble. Tous à la porte ! A l'assaut !

Tobirama n'était pas un grand orateur, mais en cet instant, son discours eut l'effet recherché.

Tous les shinobis de l'Empire hurlèrent à leur tour et se ruèrent vers la porte de l'immeuble décrépi.

L'agacement de Madara allait grandissant à mesure qu'il changeait de chaîne. En France comme aux Etats-Unis, en Angleterre comme en Allemagne, et même en Corée, rien. Absolument rien. Rien n'était dit sur la réunification de la Corée ou sur leur intention d'attaquer les Etats-Unis.

- C'est impossible ! s'emporta Madara en envoyant valser sa maîtresse.

Cette dernière, une actrice américaine sur laquelle il avait toujours fantasmé, avait été réduite à l'état de marionnette par le sceau du Yondaime et satisfaisait désormais le moindre de ses désirs. Mais à contrecoeur, et cela, il ne pourrait jamais le changer. Ne supportant plus ses yeux éteints, Madara lui avait par ailleurs rendu sa conscience, mais lui avait ôté la parole lorsqu'il avait constaté que la femme l'insultait à tout bout de champ.

Madara prit son visage dans ses mains, et se mit à réfléchir.

« Les ordres que j'ai donné durant ce sommet du G8 ont pourtant été clairs… Que s'est-il passé ? Mon sharingan serait-il en train de s'affaiblir ? ! »

L'Uchiha se leva et marcha jusqu'à son fauteuil, sur lequel il s'assit. Entre temps, sa maîtresse s'était relevée et il lui ordonna de danser devant lui.

Tant de pouvoirs, c'était tout de même grisant. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le Yondaime pour ce sceau qui lui garantissait la loyauté sans failles de ses sujets.

Madara continua à réfléchir mais sans succès. Il ne comprenait pas.

Ses yeux fatigués s'attardèrent sur le corps dénudé de sa maîtresse qui avait entamé une danse lascive. Elle était la tentation à l'état pur.

Au bout d'un moment, Madara y céda et lui sauta dessus avant de la prendre sauvagement.

Au diable la Corée et ses autres problèmes. Le monde était à lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

L'élu entra dans la bibliothèque en souriant, et son ami se précipita à sa rencontre.

- Alors ?

- C'est fait. Un jeu d'enfant, révéla le jeune homme habillé de blanc. J'ai délivré tous les hommes politiques de l'emprise de Madara. J'imagine la tête qu'il fera quand il se rendra compte que son plan a échoué…

- Je payerais pour voir ça ! se réjouit son ami en riant.

- Moi aussi, admit l'élu en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir. Sinon, tu as eu du nouveau ?

Son ami haussa les épaules.

- Et bien j'ai continué à lire ce bouquin, comme tu me l'avais demandé, et j'ai trouvé un truc assez intéressant… Attends je te lis le passage.

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix et commença sa lecture :

- _Après de nombreux mois de recherches dans la grotte de Jiraya et dans la bibliothèque du Temple des Nuages, j'ai finalement trouvé la réponse à la question qui me taraudait depuis longtemps. Pourquoi un homme aussi noble que le Yondaime Hokage a-t-il inventé cet horrible sceau ?_

Il fit une pause, et l'élu lui jeta un regard impatient.

- Ne me fais pas languir, et dépêche-toi de lire la suite !

- Ouais ouais… _Tout d'abord, il convient de rappeler les spécificités de ce sceau. Le sceau du Yondaime permet à celui qui l'applique sur la cible de contrôler celle-ci. Il peut modeler son comportement à sa convenance, et même sceller l'esprit de ce dernier. De plus, si jamais la personne qui a posé le sceau meurt, celle qui l'a reçu continue à se comporter comme ordonné par son feu maître. En effet, le contrôle ne se fait pas en temps réel, comme Pain, mais constitue plutôt en une sorte de programmation initiale. Enfin, la personne qui reçoit le sceau cesse de vieillir. Cette particularité s'explique lorsque l'on considère que le Yondaime a utilisé certaines arcanes d'Orochimaru pour concevoir ce sceau._

- Le sceau du Yondaime est fondé sur les expériences d'Orochimaru ! s'écria l'élu. C'est vraiment difficile à croire…

- Ouais, répondit son ami, avant de poursuivre :

_Ainsi, le sceau du Yondaime a été créé dans un seul but : sceller à jamais un bijuu. En effet, il suffisait d'apposer ce sceau sur le front d'un jinchuuriki pour que ce dernier devienne à la fois immortel, docile, et incapable de succomber à ses émotions, et donc de libérer le bijuu. Le Yondaime Hokage avait en effet l'intuition que les bijuus pourraient se révéler dangereux si jamais quelqu'un de mal intentionné parvenait à les contrôler. Peu avant la naissance de Naruto et l'attaque de Konoha par Kyuubi, Minato a cependant envoyé le parchemin contenant le sceau à Jiraya pour qu'il le cache dans l'autre monde. Minato savait depuis longtemps que ce sceau pourrait s'avérer dangereux, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il s'en est séparé. Le Yondaime Hokage a tout simplement décidé que l'emprisonnement d'un bijuu et la paix valaient moins que la vie et la liberté d'agir et de penser du jinchuuriki. Un homme ne devrait jamais avoir à aliéner sa liberté, même pour le bien de tous les autres._

C'est beau, conclut l'ami de l'élu en simulant la tristesse.

- En effet… En tout cas je comprends mieux les intentions du Yondaime, désormais… murmura l'élu.

- Ouaip ! Bon ok c'était pas une flèche mais c'était bel et bien un type bien !

L'élu secoua la tête en souriant. Pas une flèche, le génie entre les génies ?

- Bien, je pense qu'il sera bientôt temps d'envoyer ce livre à nos amis de Fuki… ajouta-t-il tout haut.

- Pas maintenant ?

L'expression de l'élu se teinta de tristesse.

- Non, ce n'est pas le moment… A l'heure où nous parlons, Fuki affronte les armées de l'Empire, et sans moi…


	49. Chapter 49

**49**

**Une boucherie dans la nuit**

* * *

Répondant à l'injonction de son chef, l'armée impériale se mit subitement en branle et marcha vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble qu'ils assiégeaient. Tobirama, Oonoki, Kimimaro et les Ombres, pour leur part, restaient en retrait. Tobirama avait décidé de laisser faire les faiblards d'abord. Dans le meilleur des cas, il n'aurait même pas besoin d'intervenir en personne, dans le pire des cas leurs ennemis seraient bien affaiblis lorsqu'il s'en mêlerait.

De plus, bien qu'il haïsse les Ombres, Tobirama savait que l'Empereur ne voulait pas les voir mourir, sauf cas de force majeure. Elles constituaient un groupe de soldats puissants et loyaux malgré eux.

Soudain, Tobirama fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un cri de stupeur poussé par des shinobis impériaux. Intrigué, Tobirama s'approcha à son tour de l'immeuble et rejoignit bientôt les soldats de première ligne. C'est alors qu'il vit le cadavre.

Un des ninjas à côté de lui s'empressa de lui expliquer le problème.

- C'est incroyable Tobirama-sama ! Il est mort, mais je n'ai vu aucune arme ou jutsu l'atteindre ! C'est comme si nous avions affaire à un ennemi invisible !

Un vent de panique souffla parmi les centaines de shinobi, pendant que Tobirama examinait le cadavre.

Le bras droit de Madara releva précipitamment la tête lorsque de nouveaux cris retentirent à ses côtés. Partout autour de lui, des ninjas mourraient par dizaine, et sans raison apparente.

Tobirama fut pris d'un frisson. A quoi avaient-ils affaire ?

Surmontant sa peur, Tobirama retourna le cadavre qu'il étudiait, et c'est alors qu'il aperçut une blessure à la nuque. De par son expérience des combats, Tobirama connaissait ce type de blessures.

« Des flèches… Mais comment ce fait-il que nous ne puissions pas les voir ? » s'interrogea-t-il en passant la main sur la blessure.

Interdit, il sentit alors sa main bloquée par un obstacle invisible.

Tobirama agrippa l'objet en question, et le retira de la plaie. Il passa ensuite le doigt dessus, et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une flèche d'environ cinquante centimètres. Classique. Ce qu'il était moins, c'était le fait qu'elle soit invisible…

Soudain, Tobirama, comme alerté par un sixième sens, sauta sur le côté et évita in extremis la flèche qui le visait. Il entendit cette dernière ricocher sur le goudron, et leva la tête.

D'après ses estimations, le tireur devait se trouver au deuxième ou troisième étage…

Son regard s'arrêta sur une fenêtre du troisième étage. Celle-ci était entrouverte, et laissait apparaître un arc de belle facture.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! Abattez-moi cet archer de malheur ! cria Tobirama en désignant la fenêtre en question.

Cinq shinobis jetèrent aussitôt leurs épées et commencèrent à composer des séries de signes.

Un instant plus tard, cinq boules de feu s'envolaient vers la fenêtre en question.

Tobirama savourait déjà son succès lorsqu'il vit les boules de feu être littéralement aspirées par une sorte de champ de force.

- Qu'est-ce que…

S'étranglant presque de rage, Tobirama serra le poing. Alors Fuki possédait un ninja capable de créer un champ de répulsion de chakra aussi puissant ? Impressionnant. Ceci dit, ce type de protection était uniquement efficace contre le Ninjutsu…

- Bombardez-moi cette fenêtre de shurikens ! Je ne veux plus que cet enfoiré ait l'occasion de tirer une seule flèche ! lança le chef à trois de ses sbires.

Ces derniers s'exécutèrent sans attendre, et l'archer dut se retirer sous la pluie d'étoiles métalliques.

Tobirama balaya la ruelle du regard, et constata que l'archer avait tout de même eu le temps de faire pas moins de cinquante victimes.

« En si peu de temps… Ce n'est pas humain ! Et ces flèches invisibles… »

Quelque chose siffla alors aux oreilles de Tobirama, et un homme tomba derrière lui, le cœur transpercé.

Ulcéré, Tobirama constata que l'archer embusqué s'était contenté de changer de fenêtre. Ses hommes s'étaient révélés incapables de surveiller toutes les fenêtres à la fois… Ils étaient si inutiles !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les invectiver, Oonoki apparut derrière lui et dit dans un souffle :

- Je m'en occupe… De toute évidence, nous ne pouvons pas rester en arrière en attendant que nos hommes fassent le boulot.

Tobirama hocha la tête. Il avait peut-être sous-estimé Fuki, et surestimé la bande de tanches qui lui servait d'armée.

L'émissaire du désespoir disparut dans une tornade de poussière, et réapparut devant la fenêtre en question, suspendu dans les airs. Ses yeux croisèrent les pupilles blanches de Neji, et tout sembla se passer au ralenti.

Le Hyûga tira, à une vitesse inhumaine, et la flèche invisible traversa le corps d'un Oonoki impuissant et surpris.

Ce dernier tomba et s'écrasa sur le bitume, une dizaine de mètres plus bas.

Neji regarda en bas, et constata qu'en lieu et place du cadavre de son ennemi, il y avait un tas de poussière.

«Et merde… Un clone de poussière.» se dit Neji en bandant à nouveau son arc.

L'arc d'Apollon… Une vraie merveille. En plus de son équilibre parfait, il lui fournissait des flèches fantômes à volonté. En effet, à chaque fois qu'il le bandait, une nouvelle flèche invisible venait remplacer l'ancienne, et il n'avait plus qu'à viser, et tuer. Ne pas avoir à chercher de flèche dans son carquois représentait un gain de temps phénoménal, et il pouvait désormais tirer plus de soixante flèches par minute.

Cependant, ce salopard d'émissaire l'avait bien eu sur ce coup-là. Même avec son byakugan il n'avait rien vu de la supercherie…

Lorsque Oonoki surgit à nouveau devant la fenêtre, Neji eut un court moment d'hésitation, et son adversaire profita de cette aubaine. Brandissant un kunai, le shinobi de l'empire s'envola vers la gorge de Neji, qui esquiva le coup au dernier moment, avant de riposter d'un coup de paume dévastateur.

- Je suis peut-être un archer, mais je reste un pro du corps à corps, commenta Neji en bloquant coup sur coup deux tenketsus d'Oonoki.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire, puis disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

- Encore un clone… murmura Neji. Je n'en ai jamais vu de tels, mon Byakugan n'y voit que du feu !

- Alors ? s'enquit Tobirama.

- Il est fort… répondit l'émissaire du désespoir. Cet archer est un Hyûga, et il a mis hors jeu deux de mes clones. Le déloger de là sera difficile, voir impossible.

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, de nouvelles flèches sifflèrent, et autant de ninjas passèrent de vie à trépas.

Au même moment, d'autres shinobis de Fuki entrèrent dans la danse.

Une nuée d'insectes s'échappa d'une des fenêtres du troisième étage, suivie par une pluie de cristaux de glace aiguisés. Shino et Haku, habitués à combattre ensemble en Corée, se comprenaient les yeux fermés, et avaient par conséquent décidé de remettre ça.

Au deuxième étage, une fenêtre s'ouvrit à la volée, et ce fut un festival de missiles et de lancers de rochers, alors que des serpents venimeux tombaient ça et là au cœur des assaillants. Comme prévu, Shuradô et Orochimaru allaient s'avérer très efficaces pour semer la panique parmi leurs ennemis.

Le premier étage n'était pas en reste, et une immense boule de feu envoyée par Hidan extermina une dizaine d'impériaux d'un seul coup. Même Deidara, du haut du toit, faisait des trous dans l'armée de Tobirama en lançant de temps à autre une de ses créations d'argile.

Voyant que le combat prenait des allures de boucherie à sens unique, Tobirama réfléchit rapidement. L'immeuble était protégé par un champ de force presque aussi puissant que celui qu'avait jadis possédé le château d'Amaterasu… Et il ne voyait qu'une personne capable d'une telle chose, hormis Jiraya, ce dernier se trouvant sur le toit. Uzumaki Kushina.

De toute évidence, les renseignements du Triangle s'avéraient justes, une fois de plus justes.

« Je me demande quand même ce qu'est ce Triangle, qui nous livre depuis peu des informations sur les déplacements de Fuki. De plus, si ils en savent autant, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir révélé plus tôt la trahison de Rai, ou l'emplacement du QG ? ».

Oonoki toussa, et Tobirama se tourna vers lui.

- Fais-le, nous n'avons plus le choix désormais.

- Entendu.

L'émissaire du désespoir fit quelques signes, puis murmura de sa voix rauque :

**- Jinton : Hokori no Daikumo.** (_le grand nuage de poussière_)

Répondant à l'incantation du ninja, une immense colonne de poussière vint s'agglutiner à la façade de l'immeuble, plongeant les défenseurs dans l'obscurité. Neji fut le plus surpris en voyant que le byakugan lui-même ne lui était d'aucun secours. Le nuage de poussière occultait tout, et sa vue était perturbée par la grande quantité de chakra qu'il contenait.

- Alors c'est comme ça, lâcha le Hyûga, amer.

Il posa son arc au sol, et se mit en garde. Tous les membres de Fuki l'avaient compris, la première phase, celle du tir au pigeon, avait pris fin. Place au corps à corps, et à la division Alpha.

Tobirama compta ses troupes à la hâte, et en dénombra environ deux cent cinquante. L'armée avait été réduite de moitié. Et pourtant, tous ces ninjas n'étaient pas des moins que rien, puisque le niveau de la majorité d'entre eux approchait celui d'un juunin.

Cependant, il lui en restait encore bien assez pour remporter la victoire.

- C'est le moment ! hurla-t-il, un rictus dément sur le visage. A l'assaut !

Dans un vrombissement de haine pure, les soldats impériaux se mirent à courir, et atteignirent enfin la porte de l'immeuble, qu'ils réduisirent en miette en quelques secondes.

Deidara avait beau continuer de larguer des explosifs à l'aveuglette, les pertes étaient minimes, et Tendô lui intima bientôt de s'arrêter.

- C'est inutile, tu ne ferais que gaspiller ton chakra… Prépares-toi plutôt au corps à corps, c'est pour bientôt.

- Le corps à corps ? Mais je ne vaux pas un clou rouillé, moi, au corps à corps ! geignit le blond.

- Ce n'est pas faux, mais tu n'as pas le choix, rétorqua Tendô. Alors prends ton épée et prépares-toi. Et surtout…

- Et surtout ?

- Ferme-la.

Alors que Deidara consentait enfin à se taire, Tendô s'emmura dans un profond silence. Nagato ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller son chakra, et faire parler ses « marionnettes s'avérait un exercice plus difficile que l'on pourrait le croire.

Le chef de Fuki s'était d'ailleurs dissimulé dans le local qui d'ordinaire contenait les corps de Pain, au premier étage. Le seul défenseur de cet étage était Hidan, mais c'est cette dernière qu'il l'avait voulue. Elle était immortelle, et Fuki se devait profiter de cet avantage.

Nagato ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil, mais quand Hidan avait pris une décision, il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

L'homme au Rinnegan essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient sur son front. Contrôler tous ses corps en même temps représentait une épreuve aussi douloureuse que harassante. Il se concentra néanmoins sur Gakidô, qui était en première ligne pour recevoir les assaillants, au rez-de-chaussée.

La horde d'impériaux s'arrêta net à l'entrée de l'immeuble, intimidée par le premier défenseur qui se présentait à eux. Plus précisément par l'arme que ce dernier avait entre les mains. Une immense claymore de près de deux mètres de long, qui brillait d'un halo rouge.

Devant l'hésitation de ses adversaires, Han se permit un sourire moqueur. Il était vrai que Durandal était sacrément impressionnante, mais la réalité allait bien au-delà des apparences.

A l'instar de toues les armes offertes par le Rikudô Sennin, l'épée se nourrissait de son chakra et pouvait déployer une puissance phénoménale.

Soudain, le shinobi qui était en tête de l'armée impériale s'élança vers un Han à peine surpris.

Durandal s'abattit sur lui telles les serres de l'aigle sur le lapin impuissante.

L'épée le coupa en deux dans le sens de la longueur, à la grande horreur des personnes présentes.

Les ninjas de l'empire reculèrent imperceptiblement, et Han en profita pour réunir bien plus de chakra que précédemment, même si cela ne représentait pas grand-chose pour le jinchuuriki qu'il était.

« Allez Durandal, montre-moi ce que tu vaux à pleine puissance ! »

Han abattit à nouveau la flamberge, qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

Le choc provoqua un séisme qui jeta une vingtaine de ninjas au sol, et fissura les murs du rez-de-chaussée.

Sakura déglutit avec difficulté en voyant un des piliers qui soutenait l'immeuble se lézarder.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça, Han, ou on y reste tous ! lui lança-t-elle.

Han opina du chef, puis se précipita sur les soldats tombés à terre pour les mettre en charpie. A défaut d'être glorieux, c'était efficace.

Voyant que le corps à corps était voué à l'échec contre Han, les impériaux commencèrent à composer des signes.

**- Katon : Hosenka no jutsu !**

**- Fuuton : Daitoppa !**

**- Suiton : Baku Suishouha** **!** (_La vague explosive_)

Han n'eut pas le temps de bouger et fut englouti par les trois jutsus élémentaires, à la grande satisfaction des impériaux.

Cependant, ceux-ci déchantèrent une poignée de secondes plus tard, lorsque le feu et l'eau se commencèrent peu à peu à se dissiper, comme par magie. Et au cœur du mælström se tenait Han, indemne. Une sorte de champ de force l'entourait, aspirant tous les jutsus comme une éponge le ferait avec de l'eau.

- C'est Gakidô, murmura l'un des impériaux en désignant le corps de Pain qui avait protégé le jinchuuriki.

Voyant que toutes leurs attaques n'avaient aucun effet, les shinobis impériaux perdirent peu à peu le moral. Celui-ci descendit même en flèche lorsque ce fut le tour de Sasuke d'intervenir.

Excalibur était nimbée de flammes, et bougeait à une vitesse inouïe. Ses adversaires ne pouvaient voir qu'une traînée orangée avant de succomber.

Lee et Hinata étaient plus discrets, mais tout aussi efficaces. Leurs poings envoyaient au tapis les assaillants les uns après les autres.

Quant à Sasori, il retenait une vingtaine de ninjas à lui tout seul. En effet, il avait invoqué une trentaine de marionnettes, et les contrôlait avec une facilité déconcertante. Les trente marionnettes se mouvaient avec la même aisance que les humains qui les affrontaient, et Sakura se surprit à admirer le marionnettiste et sa technique. Cet art était souvent sous-estimé, mais était extrêmement difficile à maîtriser, et pouvait se montrer redoutable.

D'un seul coup, la tendance s'inversa. En effet, il sembla aux défenseurs que leurs ennemis devenaient de plus en plus coriaces, et l'avantage de Fuki disparut peu à peu. Même les propriétaires d'Excalibur et Durandal mettaient plus de temps pour venir à bout de leurs vis-à-vis.

Après une dizaine de minutes de combats acharnés au cœur du QG, les résistants commencèrent à sentir la fatigue poindre, et Sasuke cessa de donner son chakra à Excalibur. L'épée était très efficace, mais vorace, et il n'avait pas les réserves de chakra de Han.

Ce dernier dut cependant bientôt puiser dans le chakra de son bijuu pour répondre aux exigences de Durandal, qui continuait cependant à tracer des sillons sanglants dans l'armée ennemie. Néanmoins, l'arme se faisait de plus en plus lourde dans sa main, et Han comprit qu'une épée aussi longue ne pouvait être maniée aussi longtemps.

Après avoir mis la claymore millénaire de côté, il reprit son bon vieux katana et se jeta derechef dans la mêlée. Lee et Hinata tenaient bon, Hinata en particulier semblait intouchable.

La Hyûga se battait avec sa technique de tentacules aqueuses, et bouchaient tenketsu sur tenketsu. Sasori, de son côté, faiblissait peu à peu. Contrôler autant de marionnettes ne lui posait pas de problèmes particuliers, mais au fil du temps le coût en chakra devenait très difficile à assumer.

Soudain, un ninja de l'Empire plus fort -et plus fourbe- que les autres parvint à assommer Lee par derrière, et Hinata fut vite débordée. La Hyûga était entourée par pas moins de dix adversaires, et elle sentait malgré elle toutes les chances de victoire s'envoler.

Pendant que Sakura volait au secours de Lee et Hinata, Sasuke, lui, s'efforçait de protéger Gakidô. Le corps de Pain était vulnérable au corps à corps, et ses ennemis le savaient très bien.

Lorsque Sakura parvint au corps de Lee, elle s'échappa de la mêlée pour le déposer dans un endroit sûr. Les deux shinobis qui voulurent l'en empêcher connurent un destin tragique ponctué par le bruit horrible de boîtes crâniennes écrasées.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, la kunoichi revint en hâte pour prêter main forte à Hinata, et toutes deux se préparèrent à affronter la centaine d'ennemis restants. Sasuke et Han faisaient de leur mieux pour résister mais le niveau de leurs adversaires était devenu impressionnant, et tout était désormais bien plus difficile. La moitié des marionnettes de Sasori avait été détruite, et il était désormais acculé contre un mur, cerné par une forêt de shinobis.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à désespérer, et que Nagato s'apprêtait à demander de l'aide aux membres stationnés aux étages, Rai dévala les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, et par extension à la mêlée.

- Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! râla Sasuke. Tu as réussi, au moins ?

Pour seule réponse, Rai leva haut le Marteau de Thor, et tous les ninjas présents arrêtèrent de se battre un instant.

Ce n'était pas la vision de ce colosse dressant le marteau de guerre qui les impressionnait, mais plutôt l'atmosphère qui émanait de Rai. Pris d'une rage froide, il semblait inatteignable, tel un ancien dieu nordique descendu du ciel pour juger les hommes.

L'illusion dissipée, les impériaux reconnurent leur ancien chef, et esquissèrent un pas de retraite. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore habitués à son changement de côté, et le craignaient comme la peste.

La réincarnation du Yondaime Raikage leur donna rapidement raison.

Il effectua un bond phénoménal et se retrouva au beau milieu du hall de l'immeuble. Rai se tourna ensuite vers Gakidô, qui comprit le message tacite.

Nagato dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour doter tous les défenseurs du rez-de-chaussée

du champ de force anti-Ninjutsu de Gakidô, mais il y parvint.

Le constatant, Rai leva son marteau bien haut, puis l'écrasa sur le sol déjà éventré par Durandal.

Le choc donna naissance à un souffle électrique qui dévasta tout dans le hall.

Tous les impériaux présents furent projetés contre les murs, mortellement touchés par la décharge électrique.

Sakura, qui y avait échappé grâce au bouclier octroyé par Gakidô, ouvrit de grands yeux. Rai et son marteau venaient de tuer une trentaine de ninjas confirmés en un seul coup.

Mais les sbires de Madara se montrèrent bien plus courageux -ou téméraires- que prévu et continuèrent l'assaut. Rai et les autres défenseurs s'embourbèrent alors dans une guerre de position, et Nagato, qui voyait tout grâce aux champs de vision de tous les Pain, décida d'envoyer tout le monde en renfort. A l'exception cependant d'Hidan, qui protégerait son corps si vulnérable en cas d'attaque du premier étage, et de Chikushôdô. En revanche, il n'avait plus besoin du champ de force de Kushina, elle serait beaucoup plus utile en bas à se battre avec les autres.

Lorsqu'ils virent Jiraya, Tendô, Haku et consorts débarquer dans le hall, les impériaux comprirent que leur destin était scellé. Après une courageuse mais futile résistance, le dernier d'entre eux s'écroula, la gorge transpercée par un pic de glace d'Haku.

- Ils sont tous morts, déclara Oonoki en secouant la tête.

Tobirama soupira. Fuki était vraiment devenue forte, il devait l'avouer. Mais qu'allaient-ils faire contre leurs chers amis ?

La réincarnation du Nidaime Hokage claqua dans ses mains, et toutes les Ombres s'élancèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, théâtre de tant d'évènements sanglants en si peu de temps. Oonoki et Kimimaro les suivirent, mais Tobirama préféra pour sa part commencer par les étages. Il y trouverait probablement le corps de Nagato, et, en le tuant, mettrait fin à toute la rébellion.

Tobirama s'envola le sabre à la main vers le premier étage, traversa le nuage de poussière, et brisa la première fenêtre qu'il trouva d'un coup de coude. Il sauta à l'intérieur, et para par réflexe un coup de kunai qui l'aurait décapité.

Le bras droit de Madara pâlit en voyant qui en était l'auteur.

- Toi ! cracha-t-il, la voix brisée par la rage et le ressentiment.

La gorge serrée, les défenseurs du quartier général de Fuki virent les Ombres entrer dans le hall et leur faire face, l'épée tirée. C'est Hinata qui, la première, remarqua que quelque chose était différent. Le visage des Ombres était plus expressif que d'habitude. Et leurs yeux…

- Tu es là, mon amour ! s'écria Anko en versant une petite larme.

Orochimaru, un instant figé, s'élança vers elle.

- Anko !

- Non, ne t'approches pas ! s'écria cette dernière en voyant son petit ami courir vers elle.

Le serpent fit fi de ses injonctions et posa la main sur la joue de sa bien-aimée.

- Anko… Je…

Orochimaru ne put finir sa phrase, il était bien trop occupé à esquiver le kunai d'Anko, qui visait sa gorge.

- Je suis désolé, mon amour, mais je ne contrôle pas mon corps…

Le visage blafard du scientifique, un instant transfiguré par la joie, recouvrit son impassibilité habituelle.

- Je comprends. Anko, je te jure que je sauverai, même si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui… Ne perds pas espoir !

La kunoichi se contenta de sourire, tandis qu'Oonoki surgissait à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé d'interrompre ces retrouvailles, mais Madara-sama est un homme très impatient. C'est pourquoi je vous serais reconnaissant de mourir le plus vite possible.

Kakashi éclata de rire.

- C'est pas vrai, voilà encore un bouffon ! Mais où Madara les trouve-t-il, bon sang ? C'est un véritable mystère…

Kakashi avait à peine achevé sa phrase qu'il fut frappé… par son propre poing.

Le ninja copieur gratifia la main en question d'un regard noir.

- Saloperie.

Mus par une force surnaturelle, les Ombres se précipitèrent alors vers leurs amis à couteaux tirés.

Leur visage demeurait la seule partie de leur corps qu'elles pouvaient contrôler à loisir, et

certaines Ombres pleuraient, espérant que leur vue serait brouillée et leurs facultés de ce fait diminuées.

Au cœur de la mêlée, la bataille générale se transforma en une multitude de combats singuliers.

Gakidô et Lee reçurent pour mission de museler Kakashi, ce dernier étant extrêmement polyvalent. Le premier pourrait contre tous les jutsus du ninja copieur, tandis que le second protégerait Gakidô du taijutsu de l'Ombre.

Ningendô avait choisi Ino, étant le plus habilité à contrer les attaques mentales de la kunoichi. Un peu plus loin, le combat entre Shuradô et Karin faisait déjà rage. L'homme-machine répondait aux boules de feu du garçon par toutes sortes de gadgets tels que le poing à propulsion.

Sasuke, pour sa part, avait jeté son dévolu sur Bee. La jinchuuriki était une virtuose de l'épée, et le porteur d'Excalibur semblait le plus indiqué pour lui faire face. Après tout, selon le sabre lui-même, celui qui maniait Excalibur ne pouvait pas perdre en combat singulier. Et puis après tout, la mission de Sasuke était de gagner du temps. En effet, il avait été décidé de délivrer Bee de son sceau, et l'Uchiha devait seulement attendre que Jiraya en ait fini avec le Hashirama.

Comme prévu, l'ermite avait donc décidé d'affronter Hashirama, guettant le bon moment pour utiliser son jutsu secret. Mais il savait qu'il devait garder sa concentration, un instant d'inattention et le Senju aurait sa peau.

A quelques mètres de là, près de l'escalier menant au premier étage, Haku était sur le point de combattre Suigetsu, Haku se contentant pour le moment de guetter le premier mouvement de l'Ombre. Suigetsu possédait l'épée de Zabuza, et l'homme au Hyôton préférait si possible éviter d'être découpé en rondelles.

Un autre combat mettait en scène Shino et Kiba, ainsi que son sempiternel chien. Equipiers dans l'autre monde, ils s'apprêtaient à s'affronter dans un duel sans animosité.

Près de la porte de l'immeuble, Hinata allait se livrer à un combat d'anciennes capitaines. Shika l'avait jadis délivrée des geôles de l'Akatsuki. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait pas lui rendre la pareille, mais elle s'assurerait que la Nara ait la vie sauve.

Les autres ninjas s'étaient tous placés à l'extérieur, pour bénéficier de plus de place.

C'est ainsi que Neji et Konan avaient déjà commencé à croiser le fer à un rythme soutenu.

Non loin, Kushina affrontait Kabuto, l'ancien élève de Kakashi. Ce dernier n'était pas la plus puissante des Ombres, mais Kushina ne s'était pas battue depuis longtemps.

C'était un Sasori placide qui avait lui choisi Tayuya comme adversaire du jour. Il allait pouvoir contrer les invocations de la kunoichi, et s'arrangerait pour faire de même avec les genjutsus de cette dernière.

Sans surprise, Orochimaru et Anko s'étaient mis ensemble. Tous d'eux auraient donné cher pour s'adonner à n'importe qu'elle autre occupation -avec une préférence pour une séance de câlins et plus si affinités- mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Orochimaru préférait être celui qui combattrait sa bien-aimée, car il se savait incapable de lui faire du mal.

Sakura et Tsunade avait entamé un combat de ninja-médecins à la force phénoménale, et la kunoichi de Fuki espérait parvenir à parer ou esquiver toutes les attaques de son amie sans la blesser.

Rai faisait face à Gaara, car il se sentait le plus apte à résister au sable et au Doton avec sa foudre. De plus, même Ichibi ferait profil bas devant le Marteau de Thor, son nouveau jouet…

Un peu plus loin, deux des gros bonnets de l'Empire affrontaient les deux fondateurs de Fuki.

Han s'était porté volontaire pour combattre Oonoki, l'émissaire du désespoir, tandis que Tendô se battait contre Kimimaro. Ces deux combats étaient sans aucun doute les seuls dans lesquels les regards des protagonistes brillaient de mauvaises intentions.

Tobirama était incapable de détacher son regard de la femme qui lui faisait face. Hidan.

Le visage déformé par les tics nerveux, il la repoussa de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres de lui.

- Tu m'as trahi ! Vous m'avez tous trahi…

Hidan fronça les sourcils.

- C'est totalement faux. Je ne t'ai jamais trahi. C'est toi qui l'a fait.

Tobirama faillit s'étrangler devant tant de mauvaise foi.

- Moi ? Moi je t'ai trahie ? Mais comment…

Hidan lui fit signe de se calmer et dit sur un ton posé :

- Ecoute, je pense que nous devrions parler un moment, toi et moi. Ensuite, nous combattrons, mais j'aimerais entendre tes griefs. Allez, dis-moi ce que tu me reproches.

Tobirama se redressa, plein de rancœur. Et bien c'était d'accord, il allait vider son sac et lui ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu te souviens, du bon vieux temps ? Lorsque nous avons intégré Akatsuki tous les trois ? lança Tobirama en s'adossant à un mur, les yeux bleus fixés sur le ciel bleu nuit.

Hidan fut soulagée en voyant que son adversaire avait retrouvé un semblant de calme et une voix mesurée.

- Oui bien sûr…

- Après que tu aies perdu tes parents dans un accident d'avion, auquel tu as survécu grâce à tes nouveaux pouvoirs, et que tu aies accompli ce pèlerinage, nous nous sommes rencontrés à Tokyo… J'avais rencontré Minato quelques semaines auparavant, et j'ai été ravi de trouver une nouvelle personne qui soit comme moi… Qui possède des pouvoirs extraordinaires.

Hidan leva les yeux au ciel.

- Abrège, je sais déjà tout ça.

Tobirama ignora son interruption et continua, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

- Nous avons alors décidé de rejoindre cette organisation, Akatsuki. C'était Minato qui le voulait. Moi je voulais rejoindre Amaterasu, mais Minato m'a assuré qu'Akatsuki était au service du bien, et qu'Amaterasu n'était qu'un groupe de terroristes profondément mauvais…

J'étais sceptique, mais toi, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour lui et tu l'as suivi, par amour…

Surprise, Hidan se retourna vers son ancien ami.

- Tu savais ?

Tobirama eut un rire sans joie.

- Si je savais ? Chaque nouvelle journée m'en apportait la confirmation… Ça crevait les yeux, et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Sauf une personne. Le principal concerné, Minato, ce gros benêt, n'avait rien compris. Cet imbécile ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu le hais ? Que tu nous hais ? s'enquit Hidan en baissant la tête.

- Non, répondit Tobirama. Minato était mon ami, et le fait que tu sois amoureuse de lui plutôt que de moi n'a en aucun cas entamé notre amitié. Je me suis fait une raison… conclut-il d'une voix triste.

Hidan ne répondit rien. Elle savait que Tobirama était amoureux d'elle, et en tirait un profond malaise car elle ne ressentait pas la même chose.

- Et puis un jour, vous m'avez trahi, chacun votre tour. Je présume que vous vous aviez prévu de vous rallier à Amaterasu depuis le début… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as quitté Akatsuki et Minato a essayé de tuer Madara. C'était son but, depuis le de début ! Il m'avait manipulé, Hidan ! Tout ça pour accomplir sa putain de vengeance !

Lorsque je me suis retrouvé tout seul, j'ai compris qu'Akatsuki était le mal, et que je n'aurais pas dû suivre Minato… Mais étrangement, j'ai décidé de devenir le plus fervent serviteur de Madara. Afin de vous faire autant de mal que vous-mêmes m'en avez fait.

Hidan soupira.

- Minato nous aime, Tobirama. Notre amitié n'est pas une illusion. Il…

- Oui il m'a sûrement aimé, mais c'était un égoïste. C'est par égoïsme qu'il m'a gardé auprès de lui… Il voulait juste des amis le temps d'accomplir sa vengeance minable.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur le visage lardé de cicatrices du ninja.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tout dit ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas jugé digne de confiance ? Vous pensiez que je trahirais votre secret ? Vous pensiez que je trahirais mes amis ? En pensant cela, c'est vous qui m'avez trahi !

Touchée, Hidan ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tobirama, je te jure que je ne savais pas. Il ne m'avait rien dit, à moi non plus !

Le bras droit de Madara leva la main.

- Assez. Je ne veux plus entendre tes mensonges. Je t'aimais tu sais… Mais maintenant, tout cet amour a disparu, remplacé par cette haine qui consume mon cœur. Prépares-toi à mourir, Hidan.

Le cœur serré, Hidan saisit son katana, elle avait peu à peu laissé tomber ses armes hétéroclites pour cette lame plus conventionnelle. Tobirama était de toute évidence trop furieux et borné pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

* * *

- Et bien voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle ! se réjouit l'élu. Ce sceau me parait presque complet…

- Ouaip, renchérit son ami. Qui aurait cru que l'ancien chef des Fils du Vent, le vieux Fugaku en personne, aurait écrit un bouquin qui nous serait aussi utile ?

- Aie un peu de respect pour les morts, le réprimanda l'élu en prenant le livre dans ses mains.

Ainsi, ce dernier contenait non seulement une explication sur le sceau du Yondaime, mais également un projet de sceau qui pourrait neutraliser ses effets. Le sceau était presque au point, et l'élu espérait que Kushina et Jiraya seraient capables de l'achever, sans quoi ils auraient des problèmes.

- Sinon, comment ils s'en sortent, les types de Fuki ? s'enquit le jeune homme vêtu de noir.

L'élu ferma les yeux, puis répondit d'une voix calme.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, idiot ?

L'idiot en question éclata de rire.

- Bah je ne sais pas trop, mais vu que tu es devenu un as en récolte d'informations…

L'élu leva les yeux au ciel. C'était vrai, mais il n'était pas encore doté du don d'ubiquité. La bataille avait lieu en ce moment même, et il était bien incapable de savoir comment elle se déroulait.

- Tiens j'ai une idée ! s'exclama son ami. Et si on faisait une partie d'échecs ? Histoire de se changer les idées.

- D'échecs ? Tu ne préfères pas le Shôgi, toi qui es japonais ?

- Bah non, le Shôgi c'est chiant.

L'élu leva les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance à comprendre son interlocuteur.

Le Shôgi ressemblait par bien des côtés au jeu d'échecs après tout. Il était difficile de n'aimer qu'un des deux…

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans une petite pièce du temple, où se trouvait, pour une raison quelconque, ledit jeu d'échecs.

Une fois installés, l'élu prit les noirs, et ce fut par conséquent son ami qui commença.

Le pion du roi avança de deux cases, et l'élu répondit mécaniquement en avançant le même pion.

Pendant ce temps-là, son adversaire marmonnait dans sa barbe.

- Donc vu que je suis les blancs, j'ai Amaterasu. Le roi blanc c'est Itachi, la reine blanche c'est Naruto, les fous.. Hmm… Kakashi et Bee ! Les cavaliers…

L'élu sourit.

- Encore cette habitude de donner des noms à tes pièces.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? C'est amusant, l'assura l'autre en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise.

L'expression de l'élu se fit grave.

- Parce que je ne veux plus jamais perdre personne… Et perdre un de ces pions affublé d'une identité, ce serait comme perdre la personne en question… Et par conséquent, je serais incapable de sacrifier la moindre pièce, et donc de gagner contre un adversaire comme toi, que je présume très talentueux.

- Oui mais toi tu as Akatsuki, vu que tu as les noirs ! rétorqua l'autre.

- Même.

Le jeune homme en noir regarda son vis-à-vis avec un sourire bizarre.

- Y a des fois où t'es vraiment zarb, quand même.


	50. Chapter 50

**50**

**Une bataille sans haine**

* * *

Caché dans le débarras obscur où il avait coutume de loger les six corps qu'il manipulait, Nagato gardait les yeux clos, les veines saillantes sous la concentration. Comment diable son homologue de l'autre monde était-il parvenu à commander ses six corps simultanément, et aussi longtemps ? Nagato avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, tant la pression mentale était énorme. Et pourtant, il ne manipulait que quatre corps, puisqu'il avait mis ceux des invocations et de la résurrection en stand-by.

Les pensées du détenteur du Rinnegan étaient surtout dirigées vers Tendô, le seul des quatre ayant affaire à une adversaire « consentante ». Et cette dernière se révélait beaucoup plus coriace que prévue…

- Tu as fait des progrès… marmonna Tendô en esquivant une nouvelle salve de phalanges.

Kimimaro se contenta d'un rictus méchant.

- Disons que je n'ai pas passé ces deux dernières années à me terrer comme une insecte. Je me suis entraînée comme une forcenée, pour vous battre en ce jour.

Tendô soupira. Encore une de ces fanatiques qui, pour une raison inexplicable, vouait un culte à Madara. Et une haine profonde à l'encontre de Fuki.

Pourtant, son visage n'avait rien de déplaisant. Rien ne révélait la méchanceté, la haine ou la folie dans ses traits finement ciselés.

- Adieu, Pain, fit soudain la Kaguya.

Tendô, surpris, se mit en garde et attendit. Quel nouveau tour lui préparait la kunoichi ?

Kimimaro mit ses bras en croix contre sa poitrine, se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et psalmodia :

- **Samenagara Kinome no Mai**… (_danse de l'éveil du bourgeon_)

Au moment où la jeune fille se levait et ouvrait à nouveau ses bras, les os quittèrent son corps. Par dizaines, par centaines, puis par milliers. La centaine d'os contenue dans son corps avait été soudainement décuplée, et un véritable nuage de ces armes atypiques fondit sur Tendô comme un oiseau de proie. Pendant ce temps-là, Kimimaro s'effondrait comme une poupée de chiffon : Il n'y avait plus un seul os dans son corps désarticulé.

Tendô soupira. Cette fois-ci, simplement esquiver serait insuffisant. Il allait devoir arrêter de s'économiser.

**- Shinra Tensei !** (_répulsion céleste_)

La vague de répulsion fut si puissante que des morceaux de bitume furent arrachés du sol, et les os dispersés comme des fétus de paille. De plus, certains d'entre eux furent retournés à l'envoyeur, et les yeux pâles de Kimimaro s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Alors que Nagato pensait la victoire acquise, la Kaguya parvint à se remettre debout, et à éviter les armes osseuses. La vitesse de régénération de la kunoichi laissa l'homme au Rinnegan pantois, un nouveau squelette avait remplacé l'ancien en une poignée de secondes.

Néanmoins, Kimimaro faisait profil bas. Elle réalisait peu à peu qu'elle était tombée contre le pire adversaire possible. Comment allait-elle passer la garde du maître de la gravité ? Sans compter que ce dernier pouvait contre-attaquer à une vitesse fulgurante en repoussant ses os vers elle.

Soudain, la jeune fille recouvra le sourire. Elle devait bien évidemment utiliser la règle des cinq secondes… Ce fameux intervalle durant lequel Tendô ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir. Et elle avait la solution.

Kimimaro baissa la tête et se mit à charger son ennemi tête baissée.

La voyant courir vers lui, Nagato n'eut qu'un bref instant d'hésitation avant de prononcer les paroles annonciatrices du châtiment divin.

**- Shinra Tensei !** (_répulsion céleste_)

Mais au grand dam de ce dernier, la kunoichi ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Nagato comprit instantanément le pourquoi du comment, ayant lui-même songé à cette éventualité. La Kaguya avait fait croître de façon exponentielle les os de ses pieds, qui s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans le sol. A l'instar d'un arbre dont les racines s'étiraient loin dans les entrailles de la terre, elle était désormais fixée au sol et inébranlable.

Nagato avait naïvement pensé que la Kaguya n'y penserait pas, mais celle-ci n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. De quoi regretter des types comme Kisame…

La surprise de Nagato redoubla quand il vit Kimimaro bondir vers lui comme un guépard. Alors comme ça elle avait déjà rétracté ses os ? La Kaguya avait définitivement une vitesse d'exécution hors du commun.

Tendô ne pouvait pas encore utiliser le Shinra Tensei, elle avait tout prévu.

Le corps de Pain essaya une esquive désespérée mais il était trop tard. Kimimaro sauta sur lui et le larda de coups de poings. Des pointes osseuses avaient poussé au niveau de ses phalanges, et Nagato sentit les os s'enfoncer dans son corps à de multiples reprises.

Au prix de beaucoup d'efforts, Tendô put finalement se dégager en portant un coup de coude à la Kaguya qui recula d'un pas.

Il en profita ensuite pour faire état de ses blessures. Celles-ci étaient peu profondes, mais abondantes. Bien évidemment, aucune ne saignait, le corps de Pain étant un cadavre dont les veines remplies d'hémoglobine n'étaient qu'un vague souvenir.

Cependant, l'énervement commença à gagner Nagato lorsqu'il sentit une longue balafre sur le visage de Tendô. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte ? Bien, il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce avec le plan qu'il venait d'imaginer.

Tendô ferma les yeux, et Kimimaro attendit, confiante. Elle avait à nouveau prolongé l'extrémité de ses pieds et était par conséquent certaine de résister à la répulsion céleste.

Soudain, son adversaire s'envola au-dessus d'elle et s'écria :

**- Banshou Tenin !** (_Le trou noir divin_)

Kimimaro sortit du sol comme un bouchon de champagne et monta dans le ciel à la rencontre de Tendô, attirée par ce dernier. Les proéminences de ses pieds s'étaient révélées tout à fait inutiles, cette fois-ci.

Le corps de Pain serra le poing, et Kimimaro sourit. Alors comme ça il pensait qu'elle viendrait bêtement s'empaler sur son poing, sans résistance ?

Lorsqu'elle fut à moins de deux mètres de Tendô, la Kaguya se concocta un impressionnant casque osseux garni de pointes, et se prépara au choc. Qui n'aurait probablement pas lieu, songea-t-elle. Aucun adversaire un tant soit peu intelligent ne frapperait sa protection à main nue. Ce serait comme balancer un caillou sur un bunker. Risible.

Son sourire se mua en grimace lorsqu'elle entendit Tendô murmurer :

**- Shinra Tensei…** (_répulsion céleste_)

La kunoichi eut l'impression de prendre un mur en pleine figure, avant de tomber à toute vitesse vers le sol, poussée par les forces jointes de la gravité naturelle et de celle de Tendô.

Elle s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit sourd, et Tendô redescendit lentement vers le sol, sur ses gardes. Il pensait avoir gagné mais la robustesse de Kimimaro pouvait le surprendre une fois encore …

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kimimaro était debout, une flamme de colère scintillant au fond de ses yeux.

Nagato avait beau s'y attendre, il déglutit avec difficulté.

Cette fille avait encaissé le plus puissant Shinra Tensei qu'il ait jamais exécuté. Le décor apocalyptique que formaient les lampadaires arrachés, les voitures retournées, et le sol en bouillie était là pour en témoigner.

Neji essuya la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front d'un geste las. Son arc lui avait pompé beaucoup de chakra au début de la bataille, et il était désormais fatigué, contrairement à l'ancienne porte-parole d'Amaterasu.

Konan, quand à elle, vivait un véritable cauchemar. Il n'y avait que peu de choses auxquelles elle tenait en ce bas monde, mais sa liberté et son indépendance en faisait partie. Madara allait payer pour ça.

Elle grimaça en voyant son corps se changer en origamis, puis lorsqu'une partie des feuilles de papier volèrent vers Neji. Le Hyûga avait adopté la garde classique pour un utilisateur du Jôken, et les attendaient de pied ferme, paume dressée.

Lorsque Neji disparut sous la trombe d'origamis, Konan fut envahie par la peur. Et si Neji n'avait plus assez de forces pour lui résister ? Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir causé la mort d'un de ses amis.

Mais la haine remplaça vite l'angoisse dans le cœur de la kunoichi. Elle venait de réaliser que c'était là le plan de Madara. En leur redonnant leur conscience, il renforçait ses Ombres et augmentait la réticence de Fuki à les affronter. Mais ce n'était pas tout. L'Uchiha tenait à ce que les Ombres soient conscientes lorsqu'elles abattraient leurs anciens compagnons.

Madara était un véritable génie du mal, qui prenait son pied à faire souffrir tous ses ennemis tout en s'assurant la victoire.

**- Kaiten : Le tourbillon divin !**

Konan oublia un instant sa colère en constatant que Neji avait encore plus d'une corde à son arc. Il avait utilisé le tourbillon divin pour repousser la vague d'origamis, et attendait à présent la prochaine attaque de Konan avec assurance.

Cette dernière tomba des nues lorsqu'elle se vit projeter à nouveau une nuée de papiers vers Neji.

- Alors lorsque mon attaque échoue, je refais la même… Madara a dû se tromper en me reprogrammant… soupira-t-elle.

Soudain, ses mains se mirent à bouger toutes seules et elle reconnut vite la série de mudras.

**- Fuuton : Kaze****kokyû** (_Le souffle du vent_), indiqua-t-elle au Hyûga, avant d'ajouter, interdite :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait faire, ce guignol ?

Elle comprit lorsque le vent rencontra les bouts de papier voletant dans la nuit, et les emporta à pleine vitesse vers Neji. Elle avait… Enfin son salopard de corps avait utilisé le Fuuton pour augmenter la célérité de ses origamis. Neji n'aurait jamais le temps d'exécuter le Kaiten…

La suite lui donna raison. Neji fut englouti par la nouvelle vague d'origamis, qui le momifia en quelques secondes.

Voyant son ami ainsi, en train de suffoquer, Konan mit de côté sa fierté et se mit à crier pour demander de l'aide. Hélas, ses appels se perdirent dans le fracas des combats et restèrent sans réponse.

Alors que Konan improvisait en son for intérieur une sorte de prière, les origamis qui recouvraient le corps de Neji commencèrent à se dissoudre, jusqu'à ce que le Hyûga en soit entièrement débarrassé.

Utilisant une technique de son clan, il avait tout simplement éjecté du chakra par toutes les pores de sa peau afin de perturber celui qui circulait dans les origamis, provoquant leur destruction.

- Fais-moi confiance, dit alors Neji. Je ne mourrai pas, alors arrête de te faire du mouron, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Konan eut un bref sourire, puis recouvra son impassibilité habituelle. De toute évidence, son corps n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Alors que ce dernier commençait à se recouvrir de bouts de papier, Neji fonça soudain vers la kunoichi et lui porta un coup à la poitrine, lui bouchant par là même un tenketsu.

Konan fit un bond en arrière, mais Neji n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

Revenant à la charge, il fut sur elle en un instant et lui porta un nouveau coup, bien moins puissant que le précédent. Cependant, le shinobi avait auparavant enveloppé sa main d'une couche d'électricité, et la kunoichi fut électrocutée. Son corps fut agité de violents soubresauts et s'effondra par-terre.

- Désolé Konan… murmura Neji.

Heureusement, il n'aurait plus à attaquer son amie, la décharge électrique l'ayant vraisemblablement envoyée au pays des songes.

Neji s'approchait du corps pour vérifier le pouls de l'Ombre lorsque ce dernier disparut dans une volée d'origamis.

« Un clone… » pensa Neji en réactivant son Byakugan, aux aguets.

Au moment où les nerfs qui entouraient sa pupille se gonflaient, il vit Konan surgir dans son dos. Neji bénit son Byakugan et pivota instantanément pour faire face à la kunoichi, qui avait une fois encore crié pour l'avertir.

Le rythme de la respiration de Neji s'était fait plus rapide et irrégulier, et, épuisé, il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Pour couronner le tout, il était presque à court de chakra…

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il serait si dur de vaincre un ninja aussi puissant sans le tuer... » songea Neji.

Soudain, il sentit le contact du papier sur ses mains, et s'aperçut qu'une centaine d'origamis avait entreprit de s'agglutiner sur celles-ci. Maudissant son manque de concentration, Neji essaya de les dissoudre, mais il dut bientôt abandonner cette idée. Les feuilles de papier arrivaient par milliers, et il n'aurait jamais assez de chakra pour les détruire toutes.

Il fut alors soulevé dans les airs lentement mais sûrement par le grand nombre d'origamis qui entouraient ses poignets. Pendant ce temps-là, Konan volait vers lui un kunai à la main.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un crucifié prêt à être exécuté… ricana Neji.

- Et ça te fait rire ? s'écria Konan, au bord des larmes. Tu ne dois pas perdre, tu me l'as promis ! Je ne veux pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Neji eut un sourire narquois.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Et dans un « pop », le Hyûga disparut.

Il avait fait le pari audacieux de sacrifier la majeure partie du chakra qui lui restait afin de créer un clone.

Konan n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner. La main droite de Neji se posa sur son épaule, et la décharge électrique l'envoya au pays des songes.

- Et voilà… murmura Neji, le souffle court.

Il sortit ensuite un parchemin d'une de ses poches, et commença à le lire. Kushina lui avait passé ce truc, une sorte de sceau de rétention à base de Fuuton, qui durerait un peu plus d'une heure.

Neji, faisant fi des combats qui se déroulaient à quelques mètres d'eux, utilisa son chakra pour graver des symboles dans le béton autour de Konan. Lorsqu'il eut achevé le cercle, il posa sa paume au cœur de la zone prévue à cet effet, et recula, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Le corps de Konan se mit à monter dans le ciel, puis à tourner sur lui-même, au cœur de la tornade que le sceau avait généré.

- J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas le tournis en se réveillant, auquel cas ça va chauffer pour mon matricule la prochaine fois qu'on se verra… fit alors Neji en se grattant la tête.

- Alors tu es Kabuto, c'est ça ? Enchantée, moi c'est Kushina.

Le ninja médecin, l'esprit encore brumeux après deux ans d'inactivité cérébrale (à l'instar des autres Ombres, excepté Kiba qui en comptait vingt), mit quelques instants à comprendre à qui il avait affaire.

- Euh… Kushina, la mère de Naruto ?

- Yeah ! lui répondit la femme.

- Et bien ravi de vous rencontrer, Kushina. Bien que mon corps ne semble pas de cet avis, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux vers les quatre shurikens que sa main droite venait de saisir.

Les quatre projectiles jaillirent vers la femme qui baissa la tête pour les esquiver. Voyant que de nouveaux shurikens apparaissaient entre les doigts de Kabuto, elle remonta la manche droite de son tee-shirt et posa le pouce sur le sceau qui avait été dessiné sur son avant-bras.

Sans un bruit, plusieurs shurikens apparurent au-dessus du sceau, et Kushina s'empressa de les projeter devant elle.

Ses armes invoquées rencontrèrent tous celles de Kabuto dans un bruit métallique, et le sol fut bientôt jonché de dizaines de shurikens. Kushina lançait ses étoiles à un rythme soutenu, jusqu'à ce qu'un des shurikens de Kabuto ne trompe sa vigilance et s'enfonce dans son bras.

Kushina poussa un petit cri, et recula de quelques pas.

- Je suis désolé… murmura Kabuto, anéanti.

- Tu n'y peux rien, répondit la kunoichi en arborant un sourire forcé.

Elle avait fait preuve d'un peu trop d'audace en cherchant à parer les shuriken de Kabuto avec les siens. En effet, l'exercice était cent fois plus difficile pour le défenseur que pour l'attaquant, ce dernier se contentant de balancer ses armes vers le corps de l'adversaire, cible bien plus grande et statique.

Dans le monde de Naruto, Itachi y était parvenu lors de son combat contre Sasuke, mais l'Uchiha lui était bien entendu supérieur dans ce domaine, le sharingan n'arrangeant rien à la donne.

- Bon, de toute évidence, je ne suis pas assez balèze avec les armes, il va falloir passer à autre chose, sourit la membre de Fuki.

- Le Ninjutsu ? suggéra Kabuto.

Kushina partit dans un grand éclat de rire, surprenant son adversaire et les ninjas qui se battaient à côté d'eux.

- Le Ninjutsu ? Des choux mon vieux, ce truc là c'est pour les nazes ! Sache, pour ta gouverne, que je suis la reine du Fuuinjutsu !

Au vu de l'air ahuri qu'arborait Kabuto, Kushina crut bon d'ajouter :

- Le Fuuinjutsu, l'art des sceaux !

- Je sais bien, rétorqua Kabuto, vexé, alors que son corps repartait à l'assaut. J'avais juste du mal à…

Il se tut lorsque son kunai manqua de décapiter Kushina, qui avait esquivé au dernier moment.

- … Du mal à concevoir que quelqu'un puisse être un maître dans l'art du Fuuinjutsu. Vu que je suis une grosse blague dans ce domaine et que ça me fait royalement chier.

Kushina tiqua, mais esquiva sans mal une nouvelle attaque.

- Alors la mon coco… Dès que tu seras redevenu l'humain que tu étais avant d'être lobotomisé par Madara, on réglera quelques petites choses…

Kabuto déglutit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, une petite partie de lui n'avait plus tellement envie d'être délivré du sceau du Yondaime.

Kushina parla alors avec emphase :

- Pour la peine, je vais abréger ce combat, et faire en sorte que tu reconnaisses le Fuuinjutsu pour ce qu'il est. Le plus puissant des arts ninjas et…

Elle fut interrompue par une nouvelle volée de shurikens, et soupira quand Kabuto se répandit de nouveau en excuses.

Lorsque ce fut au tour d'une dizaine de senbons de s'envoler vers elle, Kushina n'essaya même pas d'esquiver.

Les aiguilles explosèrent sur le bouclier d'énergie qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

- Les sceaux, c'est ça mon gars ! Et crois-moi c'est la grande classe !

Kabuto n'était pas aussi impressionné par la protection de la jeune femme que par son caractère. D'un monde à l'autre, Kushina restait une folle hyperactive en fin de compte.

Voyant que ses mains se remettaient à bouger toutes seules, Kabuto se concentra et reconnut les mudras du jutsu qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer.

**- Raiton : Chidori** **!** (_Les mille oiseaux_)

Le ninja médecin se rua alors vers Kushina, brandissant son bras chargé d'électricité devant lui.

Réalisant que sa protection ne suffirait pas, Kushina sortit un parchemin d'une de ces poches, et assimila rapidement le sceau qui y était contenu, le motif se dessinant sur la paume de sa main. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Kabuto, une lueur farouche dans ses yeux clairs.

Ce dernier projeta son bras vers Kushina, qui le para… avec sa main.

Une expression d'horreur recouvrit le visage de Kabuto, il allait sans aucun doute déchiqueter la chair de Kushina, et il ne pouvait rien y faire !

Son visage passa ensuite de l'horreur à la surprise, puis de la surprise au soulagement. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la main nue de Kushina avait réduit le Chidori à néant.

Pour seule explication, Kushina leva sa main et montra le sceau qui s'y était dessiné.

- C'est un sceau d'absorption, un des plus puissants que j'ai conçu.

Bien que sa fierté mal placée du ninja médecin l'empêchait de l'admettre, le Fuuinjutsu pouvait bel et bien se révéler surpuissant…

Poussant son avantage, Kushina décida d'en finir.

Elle exécuta une série de signes très complexe, puis exhiba un nouveau rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déroula sur le sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, une sorte de dôme de chakra recouvrait un Kabuto étonné. Ce type de jutsus comptait parmi les plus puissants, mais était très coûteux en chakra…

- L'avantage des sceaux, c'est qu'ils nécessitent beaucoup moins de chakra que le Ninjutsu. Le désavantage, c'est qu'ils ne servent qu'une seule fois, et qu'ils sont très difficiles à concevoir, déclara Kushina, répondant à la question muette de l'Ombre.

Kabuto nota l'information, puis demanda à la rousse :

- Et comment penses-tu t'y prendre au juste ? Ce n'est pas en m'enfermant dans cette bulle que…

- Tais-toi et apprends, sourit Kushina.

Elle composa les ultimes sceaux de sa technique, et Kabuto cessa de bouger, comme paralysé.

C'est le moment que choisit Neji, qui venait de terminer son combat, pour courir vers elle.

- Alors, tu t'en es sortie ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, répondit sobrement Kushina.

Neji plissa les yeux pour distinguer Kabuto dans l'obscurité, puis lança :

- Un sceau de paralysie ?

- Raté. Je pensais qu'un Hyûga verrait la différence entre un bête sceau de paralysie et cette œuvre d'art, rétorqua Kushina, offensée.

Bon gré mal gré, Neji surmonta sa fatigue pour activer son Byakugan, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

- Incroyable… Tu y es donc arrivée ? Jiraya s'était pourtant cassé les dents sur ce projet…

Kushina sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Mais moi je suis la meilleure, yeah !

Neji désactiva son Dôjutsu en hochant la tête. Kushina avait créé un sceau de contrôle du temps. Au moment même où ils parlaient, Kabuto était en train de se rapprocher d'eux, mais une seconde pour lui équivalait à plusieurs heures pour un observateur extérieur. Le ninja médecin bougeait désormais au ralenti.

- Tayuya… La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, c'était à la grotte lorsque je réparais l'autel, entonna Sasori.

- Oui je me souviens bien de toi, beau gosse…

Le marionnettiste sourit, jusqu'à ce que Tayuya ajoute :

- Tu es le lâche qui nous a abandonné à notre sort.

Sasori fit une grimace et protesta :

- Je me suis battu…

- Parce que tu n'avais pas le choix, compléta Tayuya d'une voix amère. Moi, je me suis battue non pas pour sauver ma peau mais pour Amaterasu et le monde entier.

Et au final, je suis prisonnière d'un corps qui ne m'obéit plus, une marionnette… Mais bien entendu, tu adores ça, les marionnettes, alors tu ne voies pas le problème évidemment.

Sasori eut un geste de recul.

- Que me vaut tant de hargne ? J'ai peut-être agi bêtement par le passé, mais j'ai passé ces deux dernières années à résister contre l'Empire.

- Peuh, rétorqua Tayuya, dubitative.

Les deux ninjas s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, puis Sasori baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolé… J'espère que vous pourrez un jour me pardonner.

- Pour l'instant, j'avoue éprouver un peu trop de rancœur pour ça, mais sait-on jamais… Tu es si mignon que je devrais un jour pouvoir passer l'éponge. Et…

Tayuya s'interrompit lorsqu'elle s'empara de sa flûte.

- On dirait que les hostilités vont commencer…

Dans un nuage de fumée blanche, cinq créatures fantasmagoriques apparurent autour de Tayuya, leur apparence surnaturelle étant amplifiée par l'obscurité.

- Tu peux en contrôler cinq ? s'étonna Sasori.

- Ouaip. Je sais que tu peux manipuler bien plus de marionnettes que ça, mais l'avantage et que la liaison entre mes invocations et moi ne peut pas être coupée.

Voyant que Sasori ne comprenait pas, elle reprit :

- Tu as besoin de fils de chakra pour diriger tes marionnettes. S'ils sont coupés, tes marionnettes ne seront plus qu'un tas de bois inutile. Les ondes sonores, elles, ne peuvent pas être bloquées aussi facilement.

Sasori sourit.

- Impressionnant, je vois que tu as potassé le sujet. Mais… Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour couper mes fils ? Ce n'est pas si évident…

- J'ai un plan. J'espère que mon corps n'y pensera pas aussi…

Tayuya reporta son attention sur la main qui tenait la flûte, et grimaça. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son corps toucher à sa flûte sans son autorisation !

Dans un ensemble parfait, les cinq créatures difformes se jetèrent à l'assaut de Sasori, qui se contenta d'écarter les bras.

Il y eut une déflagration, et les cinq corps volèrent en éclat, déchiquetés par les explosifs que Sasori avait caché sous terre à l'insu de tous.

Malgré leurs différends, la vie de Sasori avait plus de valeur que celles des invocations de Tayuya, et cette dernière se contenta d'un petit soupir.

- Je vois que Deidara a eu une mauvaise influence sur toi… Il me semblait que tu préférais les pièges plus discrets, avant.

- Les gens changent… Et moi aussi, j'ai changé. C'est pourquoi j'ai cessé de me cacher et que je me bats aujourd'hui, répondit Sasori en invoquant une douzaine de marionnettes.

Soudain, Tayuya écarquilla les yeux en sentant le flux de chakra qui remontait sa gorge.

- Et merde, on dirait qu'il connait bien mon plan, tout compte fait… Dis adieu à tes marionnettes mon coco, conclut Tayuya en se mordant les lèvres.

Sasori avait beau gamberger, il ne voyait pas ce que comptait faire la flûtiste.

Sentant qu'elle passerait bientôt à l'offensive, Tayuya s'empressa de le mettre au parfum.

- Il y a quelques temps, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'extraordinaire… J'ai soufflé dans ma flûte tout en envoyant une certaine dose de chakra dans a flûte. Les résultats ont dépassé toutes mes espérances, j'ai carrément créé un nouveau type de son.

Ses yeux se perdirent au loin, puis elle continua :

- C'était mon petit projet secret, et j'ai fait beaucoup d'expériences, en variant les notes et la quantité de chakra envoyée dans la flûte. Et selon le dosage… Ce son a potentiellement le pouvoir de dissoudre le chakra.

Au moment où Tayuya finissait sa phrase, sa flûte s'enfonça dans sa bouche, et elle commença à jouer. La mélodie qui s'échappa de l'instrument pétrifia Sasori. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Ce n'étais pas particulièrement beau, mais c'était… différent. Quelque chose dans cette musique le faisait frissonner.

Lorsque la mélodie cessa, Sasori eut l'impression d'avoir été réveillé en sursaut. Il tourna la tête en tous sens, et vit que ses marionnettes s'étaient toutes effondrées. Ses fils de chakra avaient disparu.

- Incroyable… souffla-t-il.

Sasori eut à peine le temps de se remettre en garde que Tayuya reprenait sa flûte. Une fois encore, l'étrange musique s'échappa de l'instrument, faisant tourner les têtes des autres combattants de Fuki, curieux.

Mais cette fois-ci, la mélodie était différente, et Sasori supposa que le dosage de chakra et les notes devaient être différents.

Lorsque Tayuya commença à léviter, avant de tout bonnement voler, le marionnettiste déglutit. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Une nouvelle mélodie provoqua l'apparition d'une série de boules de feu qui manquèrent Sasori de peu.

Ce dernier comprenait peu à peu la portée de la découverte de Tayuya. Cette dernière avait tout simplement révolutionné le monde shinobi. Elle avait inventé un nouveau grand art ninja, l'Onpujutsu (Art des techniques musicales). Avec sa flûte, elle était virtuellement capable d'utiliser tous les éléments du Ninjutsu, et plus encore…

Comprenant qu'il y avait danger, Sasori décida d'entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

De multiples lames jaillirent de ses bras, et il s'élança à l'encontre de la jeune fille.

Tayuya avait beau savoir que le marionnettiste ne lui ferait pas de mal, la vision de son adversaire la chargeant était assez effrayante.

La kunoichi se contenta de prendre de l'altitude pour éviter Sasori, son jutsu de vol étant toujours actif.

Lorsque Sasori fut de retour sur la terre ferme, elle utilisa sa flûte pour générer une bourrasque de vent, qui frappa le marionnettiste à pleine puissance. Il percuta un lampadaire, et ne bougea plus.

Inquiète, Tayuya se rapprocha du corps de Sasori, un kunai à la main.

- Réveille-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle au comble du désespoir en levant son kunai pour l'abattre sur la nuque du ninja.

Sasori ne bougea pas, et le kunai s'enfonça dans la chair.

Tayuya voulait arracher le couteau et le jeter au loin, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ses doigts demeuraient serrés autour du manche de l'arme, envers et contre tout.

- Décidément, Tayuya fait les même erreurs dans un monde comme dans l'autre, fit la voix moqueuse de Sasori.

La flûtiste, surprise, se retourna, et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le câble d'acier qui s'enroula autour de sa flûte, et la lui arracha des mains.

- Pour battre Tayuya, il faut la forcer à se battre au corps à corps, à utiliser un kunai plutôt que sa flûte, dixit Shikamaru, expliqua Sasori.

- Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver derrière-moi ? Un clone ? s'enquit Tayuya en coulant un regard vers le deuxième Sasori qui avait pris le lampadaire en pleine tronche.

- Exactement, et ce depuis le début du combat. Pendant ce temps, je me cachais sous terre…

- Toujours aussi trouillard, lança Tayuya d'une voix narquoise. En tout cas, tu m'as bien eue…

Sasori se permit un sourire victorieux.

- Et oui. Qui aurait cru que le marionnettiste s'abaisserait à utiliser des clones ? Je ne sous-estime jamais mes adversaires, et je suis tout à fait conscient de la vulnérabilité des fils de chakra.

Soudain, Tayuya bougea à une vitesse surprenante et d'un coup de kunai, trancha le câble qui lui avait subtilisé sa flûte. Elle récupéra rapidement son instrument, sous l'œil tétanisé de Sasori. Cette vitesse…

- Apparemment, tu avais oublié que le jutsu de vol étais toujours actif, et ce jutsu augmente énormément ma célérité, se moqua gentiment Tayuya. Tu disais quoi à propos de sous-estimer tes adversaires ?

Sasori se tut, puis sourit :

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, non ?

- Ça aurait été moins amusant, et je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ma flûte, répondit la kunoichi en lui tirant la langue.

Sur ce, elle souffla à nouveau dans sa flûte, et un nouvel air parvint aux oreilles de Sasori. Cette fois-ci, il lui semblait qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de chakra que précédemment. Que préparait-t-elle au juste ?

L'avertissement de la jeune fille vint trop tard.

- Genjutsu !

Tayuya s'approcha de Sasori, qui gardait les yeux clos, pris dans un Genjutsu très puissant.

Elle cria à pleins poumons, mais rien n'y faisait, le marionnettiste ne bougeait pas, et Tayuya dégaina à nouveau son kunai.

« Encore cette erreur de chercher le corps à corps, mais cette fois, je doute que ça suffise à le sauver » pensa-t-elle avec effroi.

Alors que Neji et Kushina, qui en avaient fini avec leur adversaire respectif, s'élançaient à la rescousse de Sasori, ils s'arrêtèrent subitement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tayuya ne comprenait pas leur réaction, et allait se remettre à crier pour leur dire de se bouger lorsque la voix grave de Sasori chuchota à son oreille.

- Bravo, tu as été formidable.

Un instant plus tard, elle perdait connaissance, assommée par la manchette de son ancien sempai.

Neji et Kushina s'empressèrent de rejoindre le marionnettiste, le Hyûga s'exclamant :

- Alors Sasori, on a du mal contre la petite Tayuya ? Tu rouilles, mon vieux.

Son vis-à-vis lui lança un regard noir.

- Tais-toi, crétin. Elle t'aurait peut-être battu si tu avais dû l'affronter…

Neji rigola, puis retrouva son sérieux lorsqu'il comprit que Sasori ne plaisantait pas.

Pendant que ses deux amis regardaient les autres combats en cours, le marionnettiste s'assit pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait bien fait de prendre deux précautions plutôt qu'une… Au début du combat, il avait laissé un clone pour prendre sa place puis s'était caché sous terre.

Par la suite, lorsqu'il avait eu l'opportunité de prendre Tayuya par surprise, Sasori avait préféré envoyer une marionnette jouer le rôle de l'original. La kunoichi pensant probablement qu'il n'utiliserait plus de marionnettes du fait de la menace de son jutsu de dissolution du chakra, il aurait une fois encore l'effet de surprise, au cas où Tayuya ferait preuve d'une résistance inattendue.

Et c'est ce qui s'était passé. Le deuxième avantage de la marionnette était qu'elle était insensible au Genjutsu. Ainsi, pendant que Tayuya perdait son temps à envoûter le pantin, il était enfin sorti du sol pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Une tactique pas très loyale, mais efficace.

- J'ai pas tout compris, mais ça pète ! s'enthousiasma Neji lorsque Sasori lui eut expliqué le déroulement de son combat.

Sasori leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers le combat qui opposait les deux amoureux, Orochimaru et Anko.

Depuis de longues minutes, Anko frappait dans le vide, Orochimaru se contentant d'esquiver les coups de sa dulcinée.

Orochimaru n'avait pas encore eu le temps de dire le moindre mot à Anko, cette dernière s'étant aussitôt ruée à l'assaut de son petit ami. Le serpent n'attendait qu'une chose, que le corps d'Anko cesse de l'attaquer et qu'ils puissent enfin se parler, qu'il puisse enfin entendre le son de sa voix. Mais il savait qu'aucune occasion de ce genre ne se montrerait d'elle-même. Il devait immobiliser Anko pour que cette dernière puisse s'exprimer sans crainte de le déconcentrer.

Sur cette pensée, Orochimaru cracha un serpent qui s'envola jusqu'à Anko et s'enroula autour de ses bras. Il courut ensuite à la rencontre de la kunoichi et la prit par les épaules.

- Anko, mon amour, tu dois te dépêcher de me parler, nous avons si peu de temps et tant de choses à partager…

Mais tout ce qu'Anko exprima, ce fut une petite larme qui coula sur sa joue.

Les yeux jaunes d'Orochimaru s'ancrèrent dans ceux de la kunoichi, et il comprit. Madara avait modifié le sceau et l'avait privée de la parole… Et il l'avait fait à elle, et seulement à elle. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre pourquoi… Madara cherchait à l'atteindre lui à travers elle. Un coup d'une bassesse rare, qui collait parfaitement au personnage.

Pourtant, il y avait quelques minutes à peine, Anko lui avait parlé, la modification était donc récente. Sûrement programmée, puisque Madara ne contrôlait pas les Ombres en temps réel. L'Uchiha avait tout prévu pour lui causer le plus de mal possible, dans sa déception de n'avoir pu rallier le scientifique à sa cause.

Orochimaru recula de quelques pas, puis poussa un hurlement de rage. Son insouciance habituelle n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Le masque s'était brisé, laissant libre court à toute sa haine.

- Madara, sale enfoiré !

Mais il croisa à nouveau les yeux d'Anko, et se calma immédiatement. Qu'importe, il n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Et les yeux magnifiques de sa petite-amie lui criaient d'oublier sa colère pour profiter de l'instant présent, du peu de temps qu'il leur restait.

- Tu as raison, ma puce, murmura Orochimaru. Tu ne peux pas parler, et bien soit, je parlerai pour deux…

Soudain, le serpent qui entravait Anko explosa, libérant la jeune fille qui joignit aussitôt sa main. De toute évidence, le corps d'Anko avait décidé de passer au Ninjutsu…

- Fait chier…

Une boule de feu s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille, mais Orochimaru l'esquiva d'un simple mouvement de tête. Cependant, Anko l'avait prévu et Orochimaru ne vit la deuxième boule de feu qu'au dernier moment. Cachée derrière la première…

Ses doigts bougèrent tout seuls, malaxant le chakra nécessaire au jutsu qui le protégerait.

**- Doton : Doryuu Heki** **!** (_le mur de terre_)

La boule de feu s'écrasa contre le mur, qu'Orochimaru s'empressa de faire disparaître ensuite. Pas assez vite cependant, puisqu'il ne vit le serpent qu'au dernier moment. L'ophidien invoqué par Anko lui sauta au cou et le mordit.

Orochimaru laissa échapper un rictus puis l'arracha et le lança au loin.

- Essayer de m'empoisonner moi… Tu n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi inutile, Anko… murmura Orochimaru pour lui-même.

Cependant, même si les attaques d'Anko ne l'avaient pour l'instant que fort peu affecté, il avait toujours un temps de retard, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel. Et fort désagréable.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ne faire que se défendre serait si difficile, maugréa-t-il.

**- Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !** (_La boule de feu suprême_) lança Anko à l'adresse d'Orochimaru pour le prévenir.

Ce dernier contempla la sphère enflammée un instant. Ce jutsu était très célèbre et assez commun, mais il faisait partie des jutsus Katon les plus puissants. Il ne fallait jamais le sous-estimer.

**- Kinton : Kinryuu Heki. **(_le mur d'acier_)

Le feu fut bloqué par le Kekkai Genkai, et Orochimaru profita du laps de temps que lui avait procuré sa parade pour songer à un plan pour la suite.

Mais il fut pris de court par la vitesse d'Anko qui sauta par-dessus le mur d'acier et se jeta sur lui, le lardant de coups de poings. Orochimaru ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la douleur, et surtout, le fait que celle qui l'aimait en était la raison.

Soudain, la douleur s'arrêta, et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Pour une raison ou une autre, le poing de sa petite amie s'était arrêté en vol.

- Anko ?

La main de la kunoichi trembla, et Orochimaru comprit que cette dernière avait réussi à contrer l'influence du sceau. C'était donc possible !

Pris d'un espoir fou, Orochimaru lui saisit délicatement le poignet, et vissa ses yeux dans les siens.

- Anko, tu m'entends ?

Orochimaru lut la réponse dans ses yeux, mais il y lut aussi une grande concentration. Il avait rarement décelé une telle volonté dans le regard de quelqu'un, et il comprit qu'Anko serait la seule à pouvoir résister à l'emprise du sceau parmi les Ombres présentes. Car c'était une volonté inébranlable, dictée par la force de ses sentiments pour Orochimaru qui retenait la main de la kunoichi.

- Le pouvoir de l'amour… ricana Orochimaru d'une voix faible. On se croirait dans l'happy end d'un navet américain.

Soudain, le poing d'Anko trembla plus fort, et Orochimaru comprit qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle. Ainsi, échapper à cette saloperie était vraiment impossible…

Mais à la grande surprise d'Orochimaru, Anko ne fit qu'accentuer sa concentration, à tel point qu'elle commença à saigner du nez. Et lentement, très lentement, son poing pivota sur lui-même.

Et à une vitesse phénoménale, il percuta la joue de la jeune fille.

Lorsque le corps d'Anko s'effondra sur lui-même, Orochimaru était trop abasourdi pour réagir.

Comprenant qu'Orochimaru en serait incapable, elle avait réuni tout son courage et sa force mentale pour se mettre K.O elle-même.

Les larmes aux yeux, le serpent sortit une bague de sa poche et la fit bondir dans sa main ouverte. Ce n'était que partie remise. Un jour, lorsque tout ça sera terminé, il la lui passerait au doigt et ils vivraient heureux pour l'éternité.

Il caressa une dernière fois la joue d'Anko, puis se tourna vers Kushina qui comprit le message. La maîtresse des Sceaux concocta rapidement un sceau de rétention, qui paralyserait l'Ombre au cas où elle se réveillerait.

- Elle est parvenue à résister au sceau, déclara Orochimaru à brûle-pourpoint. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible.

- Moi non plus, admit Kushina. Mais elle ne pourra jamais s'en débarrasser de son propre chef. Il lui faudrait nécessairement une aide extérieure, un sceau par exemple. Ou bien le jutsu que Jiraya va essayer sur Hashirama.

Orochimaru se leva puis se força à détourner les yeux du corps de sa petite-amie. La voir ainsi lui faisait mal.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un demi-sourire lorsqu'il vit Sakura et Tsunade s'affronter dans un duel de Taijutsu.

- Le maître et l'élève… Et toutes deux de grosses bourrines, ajouta-t-il lorsque Tsunade pulvérisa un mètre carré de béton comme s'il s'était agit de papier mâché.

- Tu es toujours aussi forte, Tsunade, commenta Sakura en souriant.

- Je te retourne le compliment, ma vieille. Tu m'étais déjà supérieure, avant. Alors maintenant…

Sakura sourit à nouveau, puis dit :

- Je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous endureriez un tel traitement, que Madara ferait de vous ses jouets… Je voulais que tu saches que si je l'avais prévu, je serais restée avec vous jusqu'à la fin, quitte à perdre le contrôle de mon corps moi aussi.

Tsunade leva la main :

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir, vous savez. Même si l'élu ne montrera jamais le bout de son nez, j'ai foi en Fuki, j'ai foi en les membres d'Amaterasu qui sont encore libres. Vous allez nous sortir de là.

Sakura plissa les lèvres. De tout son cœur, elle le souhaitait, mais Jiraya et Kushina piétinaient sur le sceau d'annulation depuis plus d'un an…

La kunoichi repoussa ses soucis dans un coin de sa tête en s'apercevant que Tsunade revenait à la charge.

Tsunade concentra son chakra dans son poing droit, comme elle en avait l'habitude, et Sakura en fit de même.

Les deux poings s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit terrible, et les deux filles furent repoussées de plusieurs mètres par l'onde de choc. Sakura, une fois de plus, avait vu juste, et avait su doser parfaitement son chakra de façon a annuler le coup de son adversaire, et ce sans lui causer de dommages.

Avant que Tsunade ne puisse recommencer à frapper, Sakura joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle allait utiliser son plus puissant Genjutsu pour mettre son amie hors d'état de nuire.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater que Tsunade continuait d'avancer comme si de rien n'était.

- Comment...

Soudain, tout devint clair pour la kunoichi. Madara, au moyen de son sharingan ou du sceau, avait protégé les Ombres contre le Genjutsu.

- Il a pensé à tout… Il vous a protégé du Genjutsu, révéla-t-elle à Tsunade.

Celle-ci accusa le coup, avant de bondir à nouveau le poing levé.

Sakura s'écarta en vitesse, et put voir Tsunade démolir tout une section de bitume.

La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient serait marquée à jamais par cette nuit fatidique. Après les explosifs de Deidara, elle goûtait à présent à la douceur de Tsunade.

En entendant le cri de douleur de Rai à quelques pas d'eux, Sakura se souvint que sa fonction première était de soigner les blessés. Elle devait de toute urgence porter secours à ses amis, et par conséquent en finir avec Tsunade.

Sakura plissa les yeux, et concentra une grande quantité de chakra dans ses pieds. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure pour gérer son chakra. Peut-être pas du niveau d'Itachi mais lui, il trichait avec son sharingan…

Penser à son défunt petit ami ferma le visage de Sakura, et renforça sa résolution. Elle ne laisserait aucun de ses amis mourir.

Au moment où Tsunade se tournait vers elle, Sakura relâcha tout son chakra d'un coup, ce qui eut pour effet de lui conférer une vitesse extraordinaire, du fait de la poussée du chakra.

Elle heurta Tsunade comme un missile, l'envoyant instantanément au pays des songes.

On avait beau dire, il n'y avait rien de tel que la force brute. Les petits grigris et le Ninjutsu, c'était bien beau, mais ça ne garantissait jamais la victoire.

Sakura prit le pouls de son amie assommée, et, rassurée, partie à la rencontre de Rai. Ce dernier lui avait semblé en difficulté, ce qui n'étais pas improbable puisqu'il affrontait un cador, en l'occurrence Gaara.

Rai était complètement dépassé. Contre un tel adversaire, sa vitesse ne lui était d'aucun secours, le sable affluant de toute part. Trois fois, il avait frappé le sol de son marteau, trois fois les vagues de sable avaient été éparpillées. Mais à chaque fois, le sable était revenu à l'offensive.

Le seul motif de satisfaction pour Rai, c'était que Shukaku n'était pas intervenu, et n'interviendrait sûrement pas. Apparemment, le sceau ne pouvait pas contrôler le bijuu qui sommeillait en son porteur, il n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire.

- Ce diable de marteau ne me servira à rien. Sans compter qu'il pompe énormément de chakra… nota Rai tout haut.

La réincarnation donna un dernier coup de marteau sur le sol -pour la route-, avant de le jeter derrière lui. En dépit de tout le respect qu'il avait pour la relique, il n'avait pas le temps de la poser en douceur.

L'onde de choc créée par le marteau propulsa le sable au loin, et Rai profita de l'ouverture. Il bondit au maximum de sa vitesse et fut dans le dos de Gaara en un éclair.

A cette vitesse, le sable ne pourrait pas le suivre, mais la dépense de chakra était exorbitante. Rai avait beau avoir de grosses réserves, elles n'égalaient pas celle d'un Jinchuuriki et il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de voir le combat durer.

De son énorme poing, Rai pulvérisa la jarre de Gaara. Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer cette petite victoire, car le sable contenu dans la jarre enveloppa sa main droite, et commença à la broyer.

Rai essaya de se dégager, mais rien n'y faisait. La pression exercée par le sable de Gaara était trop forte. En désespoir de cause, il réunit une quantité gigantesque d'électricité dans la main entravée, et se mit à chauffer le sable. Il ne maîtrisait pas le Suiton et ne pouvait donc pas mouiller le sable pour l'alourdir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser les jutsus Katon qui lui auraient permis de faire monter le sable à la température nécessaire à la transformation en verre. Mais qu'importe, la foudre aussi pouvait brûler.

La concentration du chakra Raiton dans la main de Rai était telle que la paume de cette dernière avait été brûlée au troisième degré. Le shinobi avait compris que le sable ne le lâcherait plus, et donc que sa main était perdue. Mais qu'importe, celle-ci allait emporter cette saleté de sable dans la tombe.

Dans une décharge d'énergie fantastique, la totalité du sable de Gaara fut instantanément vitrifiée, et Rai put retirer sa main. Du moins ce qu'il en restait… En effet, de la puissante main du shinobi, il ne restait plus qu'un lambeau de chair pendant sur un moignon.

Rai utilisa sa main gauche pour trancher ce qui restait de l'autre, le tout sans manifester une quelconque souffrance.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il comprit que Gaara s'en voulait terriblement. La réincarnation du Kazekage était sans doute celui qui vivait le plus mal sa situation actuelle, puisqu'il avait perdu sa seule façon de communiquer. En effet, le muet ne pouvait plus utiliser son sable pour écrire. Mais nul besoin de mots pour Rai, la douleur dans les yeux violets de Gaara lui suffisait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas responsable, lui assura Rai. En tout cas, voilà un point commun de plus entre le Raikage de l'autre monde et moi... ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Rai contempla une dernière fois son bras amputé avec intérêt, puis regarda à nouveau son adversaire. Celui-ci n'était plus protégé que par un minuscule écran de sable, tout entier concentré à l'avant.

Rai lança alors en direction de Gaara :

- J'ai peut-être perdu ma main, mais toi, tu n'as presque plus de sable, et ce n'est pas ici que tu vas en trouver…

Le jinchuuriki fit la moue, signe qu'il désapprouvait Rai. De toute évidence, il semblait capable de trouver du sable en plein centre-ville de Tokyo…

Gaara leva les deux mains, et la terre se mit à trembler.

C'est avec horreur que Rai comprit ce que le jinchuuriki avait l'intention de faire. Ce taré était en train de faire remonter le sable contenu dans le sol à la surface. De toute évidence, il se pensait capable de traverser la couche de béton… Et étrangement, quelque chose disait à Rai que son ancien ennemi y arriverait.

Rai devait agir très vite, car lorsque Gaara aurait récupéré son sable, ils se retrouverait dans la situation initiale, mais avec moins de chakra et une main en moins…

Il ramassa le marteau de Thor, et le projeta de toutes ses forces vers Gaara.

Ce dernier baissa les bras pour éviter le marteau, stoppant ainsi l'extraction puis la remontée du sable.

Mais la joie de Rai fut une fois encore de courte durée, car Gaara releva les bras aussitôt après avoir esquivé, et reprit sa folle entreprise.

Cependant, l'agent double avait atteint son but… Il restait assez de sable à Gaara pour le protéger d'une attaque frontale, mais pas par derrière…

Rai ferma les yeux et fut bientôt enveloppé par un champ électrique, sous l'œil curieux et plein d'espoir de Gaara.

Soudain, le sol fut comme frappé par un marteau-pilon géant, et Rai comprit que le sable était arrivé sous la couche de bitume. Ce dernier constituait le dernier rempart à sa défaite. Et il devait tenir encore un tout petit peu.

Au bout de trois secondes qui lui parurent éternelles, Rai poussa un cri de joie.

Aussitôt, un lampadaire se plia vers Rai, et fut presque arraché du sol, à la grande surprise de Gaara qui n'y comprenait goutte.

Le ninja du sable ne connut jamais le fin mot de l'histoire puisqu'il fut percuté par le marteau de Thor en personne. L'arme le frappa au dos, le sable le protégeant en catastrophe, mais pas assez. Gaara tomba, vivant mais inconscient.

Mais étrangement, le marteau de Thor ne s'arrêta pas là et s'envola à toute allure vers Rai qui déglutit. Il se concentra à nouveau, et le marteau ralentit sa course, Rai put alors l'attraper sans danger.

Il avait utilisé un champ électrique pour devenir une sorte de super aimant vivant, le tout pendant quelques secondes. C'était pour cette raison que le marteau avait foncé vers lui, frappant le pauvre Gaara qui se trouvait sur le passage.

Rai s'était inspiré du récit que Sasuke lui avait fait de son combat contre Excalibur, et ça avait plutôt bien marché. Il faudrait qu'il songe à remercier l'Uchiha un de ces jours…

Pendant ce temps-là, Han faisait jeu égal avec Oonoki. Les deux ninjas s'étaient lancés dans un duel de Ninjutsu de très haut niveau, et même les Kekkai Genkai étaient de la partie.

Cependant, les ninjas se battaient depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, et l'Emissaire du Désespoir sentait poindre le poids de la fatigue, et du manque de chakra. Son adversaire, un jinchuuriki, n'avait pas ce problème.

- Tu sais, Madara a promis de me donner ton bijuu, si jamais tu étais capturé, lança Oonoki. Cependant, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à retenir mes coups…

Han ne répondit rien. Il en avait plein le dos de ce Madara qui jouait avec la vie des gens comme s'il s'agissait d'objets.

- Je ne comprends pas… fit Han avec tristesse. Comment peux-tu suivre Madara ? Tu n'as pas conscience de faire le mal autour de toi en obéissant à ce type ?

Oonoki lui répondit par un regard condescendant.

- Un gamin comme toi ne peut pas comprendre… Tu n'as aucune expérience de la vie et ça se voit. Le bien et le mal, hein ? Alors tu penses vraiment que moi et l'Empereur sommes le mal et que toi et tes amis servez le bien ? Quelle illusion… Le bien et le mal n'existent pas, mon pauvre ami.

Oonoki soupira et ajouta :

- La religion et la société ont créé ces deux principes de toutes pièces, afin de réguler le comportement des hommes, et de leur donner une conscience coupable. Non, il n'y a ni bien ni mal en ce bas monde, mon garçon. Seulement deux choix : celui de détruire et celui de créer. Et même là, la frontière est tenue…

Han fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à tout cela, mais il était sûr et certain que le bien et le mal existaient, quoiqu'en dise cette homme. Cependant, il était vraisemblablement difficile de les discerner et de les dissocier.

- Akatsuki a toujours détruit pour arriver à ses fins. Vous, Amaterasu, avez préféré créer.

- Je n'ai jamais fait partie d'Amaterasu…

- C'est du pareil au même. Cependant, en y repensant, la situation peut être vu de façon radicalement différente, tu ne crois pas ? Madara et ses hommes ont créé l'Empire, et Fuki cherche à le détruire... Tu comprends maintenant ?

Han réfléchit un moment, puis donna sa réponse :

- Oui. Tout le monde est à la fois créateur et destructeur. La différence entre nous deux, c'est que je crée le bien et que je détruis par bien. Toi, tu crées le mal et tu détruis par mal.

Oonoki lui décocha un regard blasé et déçu.

- En fait, tu n'as rien compris…

Le ninja fit de nouveaux signes, et cracha :

**- Doton : Oni no jishin'** **!** (_le séisme démoniaque_)

Han avait reconnu la technique de Kakuzu, et connaissait donc parfaitement ses effets et sa puissance.

Sans attendre, il sauta dans les airs, et utilisa une technique Futton pour léviter un court moment. De cette manière, il ne serait pas affecté par la distorsion du sol.

Voyant cela, Oonoki eut un méchant sourire.

- Trop prévisible, gamin.

L'homme joignit ses doigts de façon à former un triangle, et un frisson parcourut l'échine de Han. Cette technique… Il la connaissait bien pour l'avoir vue dans le manga Naruto.

Oonoki l'avait bien eu… La lévitation l'empêchant de se mouvoir efficacement, il ne pourrait pas éviter le jutsu.

**- Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no jutsu !** (_technique du démantèlement atomique / technique du détachement du monde primitif_)

Han fut aussitôt entouré par les parois d'un cube, et déglutit. C'était fini pour lui.

Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu dans un nuage de poussière.

Oonoki s'assis à même le sol, exténué. Si un autre ninja de Fuki venait l'affronter pour venger leur ami, l' Emissaire du Désespoir n'aurait aucune chance. Il avait utilisé tout ce qui lui restait de chakra pour cette dernière attaque, à laquelle il était impossible de réchapper.

Il ferma les yeux un moment et se remémora les meilleurs moments de ce superbe combat. Ce jinchuuriki s'était avéré être un combattant d'exception, et son Futton avait à chaque fois paré son Kekkai de poussière, et ce même dans sa maîtrise la plus évoluée, le Jinton. La vapeur contre la poussière… Ces deux éléments de moindre densité pouvaient s'infiltrer partout, et c'était là leur force.

De plus, son feu adversaire maîtrisait à merveille son bijuu, comme le prouvait ses yeux violets.

Le regard d'Oonoki glissa jusqu'à la grande épée qui traînait par terre. La claymore était Durandal, l'épée de légende. Son maître n'en aurait plus besoin, songea-t-il en s'en emparant.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« Bas les pattes ! »

Le lieutenant de Madara comprit vite qu'il s'agissait là de la voix de l'épée.

« Je suis navré mais ton maître est mort… Désormais, tu es à moi ».

La réponse de l'arme fut un rire froid.

« A toi ? Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour me maîtriser, tu ne réussirais jamais l'épreuve… Et de toute façon… »

Oonoki s'était raidit en entendant les derniers mots de l'épée, et n'osait se retourner. C'était impossible…

_« De toute façon, mon maître est toujours vivant… regarde derrière-toi, si tu ne me crois pas. »_

Lentement, Oonoki fit volte-face, et son cœur manqua un battement. Han se tenait devant lui, comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est… C'est impossible ! geignit la réincarnation du Tsuchikage. Personne, hormis Madara, ne pourrait survivre à cette technique !

- Allons, allons, sourit Han. Tu devrais être content, je croyais que tu avais besoin de moi vivant pour recevoir ton bijuu ?

Oonoki avait le teint blême, et le sourire de Han grandit.

- Ta technique a un point faible. Tout comme le Chidori de Kakashi en avait un autrefois…

Ce jutsu utilise énormément de chakra, et pour cette raison, tu dois être certain de toucher l'original. Et pour cela, le Sharingan t'aurait utile, afin de t'assurer que le chakra de la cible est bien celui de l'original.

Le visage d'Oonoki blanchit encore.

- Un clone ? Impossible. Où te serais-tu caché pendant ce temps-là ? Tu ne maîtrises pas le Doton, tu ne pouvais donc pas te dissimuler sous terre…

Han eut un rictus.

- Je maîtrisais bien la vapeur, avant de contrôler mon bijuu… Mais maintenant que moi et Gobi ne faisons qu'un, il m'aide pour mes Kekkai, et j'ai par conséquent atteint un niveau jamais atteint dans la maîtrise du Futton. Je peux changer mon corps en vapeur… Et par conséquent devenir…

- Invisible… compléta Oonoki, blanc comme neige.

- Tu n'as pas à rougir de ta défaite, tu t'es bien battu, déclara Han, bon seigneur. Je serais honoré si tu rejoignais Fuki plutôt que de mourir ici…

Oonoki releva la tête et sourit tristement.

- Navré, mais ce serait contre mes principes. Achève-moi, Han.

Le jinchuuriki de Gobi cilla. C'était la première fois que son adversaire prononçait son nom, comme s'il reconnaissait pour la première fois sa vraie valeur.

Han prit son sabre à demain, et le planta directement dans le cœur d'Oonoki, lui assurant une mort immédiate dans un minimum de douleur.

Les dents serrées, il se détourna du cadavre, et vit ses amis courir vers lui.

- Alors ? s'enquit-il avec angoisse.

- Tout le monde s'en est sorti, à l'extérieur, lui répondit Kushina. Tendô n'a pas fini son combat, mais bon dans le pire des cas, il n'est pas vraiment vivant n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, répondit Sasori. Maintenant, il nous faut aller prêter main forte à ceux qui se battent à l'intérieur du bâtiment… Sakura ?

Cette dernière répondit évasivement, concentrée dans ses soins. Il lui fallait impérativement soigner la blessure béante de Rai, sans quoi il pourrait mourir.

- J'arrive avec Rai dès qu'on a fini.

Au moment où Sasori hochait la tête en signe d'accord, un cri de joie et de soulagement retentit en provenance de l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Tous se regardèrent avec espoir, car ils avaient bien reconnu la voix de Jiraya. Etait-il parvenu à libérer Hashirama ?

* * *

- Yo, ça va ?

L'élu tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, et sourit.

- Oui…

- Pas de mensonges avec moi !

L'homme en noir sauta sur le lit de l'élu et posa la main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour tes amis, et pour celle que tu aimes… Il vont tous s'en sortir mon vieux !

L'élu ne répondit rien. Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il donnerait cher pour sortir de ce temple et se battre avec ses amis.

Lorsqu'il eut cessé de broyer du noir et relevé la tête, il posa une question à son vieil ami.

- Sinon, tu es toujours d'accord pour le leur apporter ?

L'homme en noir leva le pouce bien haut en criant qu'il était prêt, qu'il ne faillirait pas, et diverses autres choses qui auraient tout aussi bien pu être dites à voix basse.

- Parfait, reprit l'élu. Fuki a vraiment besoin de ce livre, tu sais. Il contient la clé qui leur permettra de triompher de ce sceau maudit.

L'élu fit une longue pause, puis ajouta à voix basse :

- Au fait, j'aurais une petite question à te poser…

- Quand tu veux.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une organisation nommée « le Triangle » ?

Son ami se frotta le menton pensivement, puis répondit à la négative.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Le principal informateur de l'Empire… Il leur fournit énormément d'informations depuis plus d'un an…

L'homme en noir haussa les épaules.

- Et alors ? On s'en fout de ça, non ?

- Des informations sur Fuki, sur les membres qui la composent, leurs aptitudes, voire même ce qu'ils prennent au petit dej… Seul détail étrange : la seule information qu'ils n'ont jamais donné est la localisation du quartier général de Fuki. Heureusement d'ailleurs…

L'ami de l'élu se mordit la lèvre.

- Un traître ?

- J'y ai pensé… Mais je n'y crois pas. Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas le croire. Après tout, je considère tous les membres de cette organisation comme mes frères, et je suis sûr et certain qu'ils sont tous dignes de confiance !


	51. Chapter 51

**51**

**Un de perdu, deux de retrouvés**

* * *

Sasori, Neji, Han et Kushina firent irruption dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, et embrassèrent la salle du regard. Le chaos y régnait, des jutsus venant de temps à autre percuter les murs ou le toit, et on pouvait entendre forces exclamations dans lesquelles perçaient une peur omniprésente : celle de blesser son adversaire.

Les quatre shinobis finirent par trouver Jiraya au milieu de la cohue, qui arborait un sourire éclatant. Ce dernier grandit encore lorsqu'il se tourna pour accueillir ses amis.

- J'ai réussi ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en réponse à la question tacite de ses camarades.

Tous se précipitèrent alors sur Hashirama, qui se tenait agenouillé sur le sol.

- Alors mon vieux, tu te sens comment après deux ans passés dans un état végétatif ? lui lança Neji.

- C'est sûr que pour toi ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose… ricana Han en contournant Neji pour poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'ancien Capitaine Absolution, qu'il rencontrait véritablement pour la première fois.

- Ça va, tu peux te lever ?

Hashirama finit par lever la tête, mais il semblait ne pas voir ses interlocuteurs. Les pupilles dilatées, il fixait un point invisible au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Voyant cela, Kushina s'affola et demanda à Jiraya :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est devenu un légume…

Jiraya s'empressa de rassurer ses compagnons. Hashirama allait très bien, mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps…

Sur ces paroles évasives du Sennin pervers, Hashirama poussa un étrange grognement, qui fit rougir Kushina. Le râle de plaisir poussé par le jeune homme et la bosse qui déformait son pantalon au niveau de l'entrejambe étaient sans équivoque.

- Et bien euh… Il semblerait qu'il ait un peu de mal à se remettre de ma technique… révéla Jiraya en souriant.

- C'est à ce point-là ? s'enquit Neji en se grattant le menton, l'œil lubrique.

Han, quand à lui, se contentait d'un demi-sourire gêné.

- Plus encore… répondit Jiraya. Si je pouvais répéter cette technique à l'infini, je ne toucherais plus jamais à une femme !

- Et est-ce que…

- Bon arrêtez ça les mecs, il serait peut-être temps de revenir sur terre, lâcha Kushina. Vos amis sont en train de s'entretuer autour de vous, je vous rappelle…

La dernière phrase de l'Uzumaki eut pour effet de rappeler à l'ordre le pervers et son public masculin, et Kushina en profita pour poser une nouvelle question :

- Tu peux refaire ta technique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, s'enorgueillit Jiraya. Je dois m'occuper de Bee, il me semble ?

Kushina acquiesça en souriant, avant de changer radicalement d'attitude, une flamme se mettant à briller dans la prunelle de ses yeux.

- Et une fois que tu as lancé ton jutsu, tu ne la mates pas, compris ?!

Le ton de la femme était si menaçant que Jiraya déglutit par réflexe, et s'empressa de promettre qu'il détournerait les yeux de la jinchuuriki jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse.

Soudain, un toussotement poli se fit entendre à côté d'eux, et tous se tournèrent vers Sasori.

Ce dernier pointa du doigt Hashirama, qui était en train de se relever avec quelques difficultés.

Voyant cela, Neji et Han retournèrent à ses côtés et l'aidèrent à se relever.

- Bonjour les gens… Et merci, Jiji… dit Hashirama d'une voix faible.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Han et Neji, et s'excusa.

- Désolé, mais j'ai un peu de mal à tenir sur mes jambes…

- C'est tout à fait normal ! fit une voix claire.

Tous firent volte-face et saluèrent Sakura qui arrivait avec Rai.

- Salut Hashirama, claironna-t-elle. Bref, je disais qu'il était tout à fait normal que tu es du mal à marcher, au début. Cela fait deux ans que ton cerveau n'a pas donné l'ordre à ton corps de bouger, les nerfs ont donc perdu l'habitude d'envoyer des information au cerveau…

- Génial… lâcha Hashirama en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cependant, ça ne durera pas longtemps, l'assura la ninja-médecin. Heureusement que tu as continué à te déplacer sous le contrôle du sceau, dans le cas contraire tes muscles auraient été atrophiés et la récupération aurait été bien plus longue…

Neji balaya les explications de la kunoichi d'un geste de sa main.

- Ouais bon on s'en fout un peu des détails hein…

Apparemment, Sakura n'était pas ce cet avis, et le lui fit comprendre à grand renfort de coups de poing.

Une fois Hashirama un temps soit peu rétabli -et Neji vacciné contre sa connerie- le petit groupe s'attacha à trouver Bee, qui devait combattre Sasuke.

Neji, le traqueur en chef, les trouva immédiatement, et tous se mirent à marcher dans la direction indiquée par le Hyûga.

Bien que le hall ne fut pas si vaste que cela, la poussière soulevée par le combat, la vitesse des combattants, et les divers jutsus élémentaires qui éclataient autour d'eux faisaient qu'il était très difficile de s'y repérer.

Sasuke et Bee se battaient au sabre depuis bientôt vingt minutes, et leur duel était d'ores et déjà entré dans la légende. Les deux bretteurs faisaient parti des plus doués de leur génération, voire de tous les temps. Bee était supérieure à Sasuke dans cet art, mais l'Uchiha compensait l'écart par Excalibur. L'épée légendaire améliorait à la fois sa force et sa dextérité, et l'abeille tueuse se trouvait face à un os.

Les deux shinobis finirent par se séparer, et la kunoichi, voyant que son corps lâchait le sabre qui se trouvait dans sa bouche, en profita pour lancer à son adversaire :

- Je savais que tu était un bon épéiste, mais pas que tu étais un tel artiste !

Sasuke sourit, et répondit en montrant Excalibur.

- En vérité, j'ai un peu triché…

Sasuke lui expliqua brièvement la provenance et les caractéristiques de son arme, et Bee sembla émerveillée.

- Un sabre vivant ? C'est vraiment étonnant ! Je ne connaissais que Samehada de ce genre avant, mais là c'est encore plus impressionnant !

Les deux ninjas reprirent le combat, et Bee parvint à ajouter une dernière phrase :

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je me suis retrouvée face à toi…

Si celui qui manie Excalibur ne peut pas perdre le sabre à la main, tu pourrais me retenir jusqu'à la toute fin, indéfiniment ! Cependant…

Sasuke esquiva deux des sabres de Bee, et en para un troisième, attentif malgré tout à ce que son adversaire s'apprêtait à dire.

- Je possède plus de chakra que toi Sasuke, cette situation ne pourra donc pas s'éterniser…

- Bingo, concéda le garçon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons un plan en ce qui te concerne. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, pour ne pas te donner de faux espoirs…

Bee opina du chef, et donna un coup violent de l'un de ses sabres chargé de Raiton.

Excalibur se mit en travers, et bloqua le coup sans trembler.

- En fait pour ce qui est de ton épée, elle me fait penser à Kusanagi de par ses propriétés, fit remarquer Bee. Même lorsque tu n'y fais pas circuler de chakra, elle n'est pas découpée par mes katanas.

Sasuke reconnut la ressemblance, et bénit cette caractéristique de l'épée. En effet, s'il avait dû donner de son chakra à l'épée pour que celle-ci résiste aux armes chargées de Raiton de Bee, il aurait vite été à plat…

Soudain, il sembla à Sasuke que Bee gagna en vitesse. Elle n'était donc pas à son maximum ? Stupéfait, il vérifia que son sharingan était toujours actif, et plissa le front en constatant que c'était le cas. Bee était vraiment rapide, en plus de posséder une maîtrise extraordinaire de l'épée.

- Elle me domine… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sasuke voyait à peine les attaques de Bee, même avec son sharingan, mais s'en sortait toujours, grâce à Excalibur. En effet, l'épée, animée de sa volonté propre, bougeait toute seule dans sa main et parait toutes les bottes de Bee sans exception.

Mais il arriva un moment, où, acculé par les assauts sans fin de la kunoichi, Sasuke finit par reculer et ranger Excalibur dans son fourreau. La logique aurait sûrement voulu qu'il continue ainsi, puisque sa mission était de gagner du temps. Mais il n'aimait pas être dominé, et se refusait à rester sur la défensive. Il triompherait de Bee sans la tuer, quitte à passer au Ninjutsu.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Sasuke ? Le Ninjutsu va te brûler ce qu'il te reste de chakra ! lui parvint la voix de Kushina, dans laquelle perçait le doute.

Sasuke tourna brièvement la tête vers elle, et eut un petit sourire en apercevant Hashirama à ses côtés.

- J'y arriverai, promit-il.

Un instant plus tard, il manquait d'être décapité par les lames de Bee.

- Les Uchiha et leur fierté… grommela Kushina en voyant Sasuke baisser la tête in extremis.

**- Katon : Higurehonoo no jutsu** **!** (_la flamme du crépuscule_) cria Sasuke en se retournant vers Bee.

Et à une vitesse hallucinante, Sasuke se mit à bouger ses mains en vue de composer les mudras du jutsu en question.

Quelques instants plus tard, une grande flamme d'un rouge sombre surgissait de la bouche de l'Uchiha et fondait tel un faucon sur la jinchuuriki.

Celle-ci lâcha deux de ses sabres, et exécuta à son tour des signes.

**- Raiton : Raiu no Tate…** (_bouclier de l'orage_) révéla Bee à son ami.

Un disque composé d'éclairs crépitants apparut aussitôt sur son bras, et s'opposa au déluge de flammes invoqué par Sasuke.

Avant même que Sasuke ne songe à une nouvelle attaque, Bee surgit de derrière son bouclier, et lança un nouveau jutsu.

**- Raiton : Den'kouyari !** (_la lance d'éclairs_)

Le chakra Raiton dans la main de Bee était encore plus concentré que pour le chidori, et Sasuke en fut très surpris. Il pensait la jinchuuriki bien plus faible en Ninjutsu, mais il semblait qu'elle leur ait caché deux ou trois choses…

L'électricité prit la forme d'une lance, que Bee projeta de toutes ses forces vers Sasuke, qui avait anticipé l'attaque :

**- Meiton : Mugenuzu ! **(_le_ _tourbillon infini_)

Une sorte de trou noir sortit de nulle part devant Sasuke, mais le jutsu était très différent de celui utilisé au Mont Fuji quelques années auparavant. Le vortex était vertical, et beaucoup moins puissant. Son utilisation était exclusivement défensive.

Sans surprise, Sasuke vit la lance d'éclairs de Bee être promptement aspirée par le trou noir.

Après avoir dissipé son jutsu, Sasuke sentit sa bonne humeur descendre en flèche, comme à chaque fois qu'il recourait à l'élément ténèbres. Se servir du Yin demandait beaucoup de courage.

Soudain, Bee passa derechef à l'attaque, et Sasuke se protégea instinctivement en composant les signes qu'il venait de copier.

**- Raiton : Hachi no Senbon !** (_les dards de l'abeille_) s'exclama Killer Bee.

**- Raiton : Raiu no Tate !** (_bouclier de l'orage_) répondit l'Uchiha.

Le bouclier Raiton de Sasuke fit face à une pluie de dards électriques, et l'Uchiha poussa un grognement lorsque certains aiguillons passèrent outre ses défenses et l'électrocutèrent légèrement.

Sasuke serra les dents sous les douleurs, puis chercha un nouveau jutsu à balancer à son adversaire. Il avait bien quelques idées, mais toutes pouvaient se révéler mortelles pour son amie, ce qui était proscrit.

C'est alors que Bee s'écroula sans un bruit, assommée par derrière par l'ermite Jiraya.

Ce dernier arborait les cernes caractéristiques du mode Sennin, ce qui expliquait qu'il ait pu surprendre Bee et la prendre de vitesse.

- Hey, c'était mon combat ! protesta Sasuke.

- T'es gentil, mais on avait pas toute la nuit, rétorqua Jiraya.

Le ton du shinobi était péremptoire, et l'Uchiha jugea inutile d'insister. Bougon, il partit rejoindre le petit groupe qui observait son combat depuis un moment.

- Pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de me battre pour de vrai… se lamenta-t-il.

Sasori le consola d'un coup de coude amical.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu en auras vite l'occasion… Et pas contre tes amis, mais contre les responsables de cette horreur, lui dit le marionnettiste.

Sasuke acquiesça, tout en observant Jiraya sortir son masque de sa poche, et appuyer sur le sceau qui était apposé au dos.

L'habituel dôme de chakra recouvrit aussitôt le corps de Bee, et Jiraya ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'ermite lève son pouce.

- C'est bon, c'est parti.

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, Bee tressaillit, et Kushina fusilla Jiraya du regard. Ce dernier comprit le message, se détourna de la scène et marcha vers le groupe.

Avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, un shuriken siffla à ses oreilles, et il l'évita par instinct.

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venait l'arme, et n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître l'expéditeur. Ce bon vieux Kakashi.

- Ah voilà cette vieille carne, ricana Jiraya. Apparemment, il est encore plus vicieux avec le sceau que sans.

Kushina le fit taire à sa façon, puis chercha des yeux les adversaires du ninja copieur.

Ces derniers arrivèrent en courant, Lee s'excusant d'emblée.

- J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas blessé, il court partout ce guignol !

Le guignol en question maugréa une réponse dans sa barbe, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à faire de l'humour.

Il se retourna ensuite vers ses deux adversaires, et fonça sur Gakidô pour lui donner un puissant coup de pied.

Et une fois encore, respectant une stratégie parfaitement rôdée, Lee l'intercepta en un éclair. Le maître du Taijutsu para le coup de pied avec son bras, et riposta l'instant d'après par un coup de poing qui envoya Kakashi au tapis.

Mais le ninja copieur se releva d'une pirouette, et porta les mains à sa bouche.

- Suiton, les avertit Sasori.

Comprenant le message, ce fut au tour de Gakidô de se précipiter devant Lee, pour intercepter un puissant jet d'eau, et l'aspirer promptement.

Kakashi baissa lentement les bras, et demeura immobile, comme à court de solutions. Défensivement, la combinaison de ces deux ninjas était proche de la perfection. A un détail près.

Kakashi dévoila son sharingan, et Sasuke comprit sans mal ce qu'il mijotait.

- Attention, il prévoit de vous emprisonner dans un Genjutsu !

Une fois encore, Gakidô se jeta devant Lee, au grand dam de Sasuke. Nagato avait-il compris ce qu'il venait de dire ?

- Nagato, Gakidô n'est pas immunisé au Genjutsu que je sache ?

- Le truc, Sasuke, c'est que tu ne sais pas grand-chose, répondit Gakidô en souriant, les yeux toujours fixés sur Kakashi.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, Kakashi releva son bandeau, et fonça sur Gakidô pour lui donner le coup fatal.

Malgré la menace imminente, le corps de Pain resta immobile, tout semblait indiquer qu'il était tombé dans l'emprise de l'illusionniste.

Une fois encore, Lee fut devant son coéquipier en un éclair, et commença à lutter au corps à corps avec l'ex-Capitaine. Kakashi avait gardé son sharingan bien à l'abri pour limiter ses dépenses de chakra, et cela faisait les affaires de Rock Lee, qui parait absolument tout.

Lorsque Kakashi sortit deux kunais de nulle part, Lee se contenta de les envoyer valser d'un coup de pied tournoyant.

Kakashi n'en continua pas moins d'essayer de battre Lee au Taijutsu, ce qui dénotait un immense courage, à moins que ce ne soit une bêtise inouïe.

Soudain, Kakashi se figea, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Cette sensation…

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et vit que Gakidô avait commencer à lui aspirer son chakra. Ainsi, ce dernier était vraiment insensible au Genjutsu ?

- Comme tous les corps de Pain, révéla Gakidô. C'est un des pouvoirs du Rinnegan.

Avant même que Kakashi n'ait pu penser à une parade, Lee lui fit une clé de bras pour qu'il soit à la merci de l'aspirateur vivant.

- Bande de nazes, c'est un clone ! rugit alors Sasuke, ses sharingans flamboyant dans le hall à peine éclairée.

Le sourire idiot de Kakashi lui donna raison, et le ninja copieur disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Quelque peu désorientés, Lee et Gakidô fouillèrent du regard la pénombre de la salle, jusqu'à ce que Neji pointe du doigt la cachette de Kakashi.

Lee et Gakidô réagirent immédiatement, et Kakashi plongea sa main droite dans une de ses poches lorsqu'il les vit arriver vers lui.

Lorsqu'il la ressortit, tous virent qu'elle tenait un rouleau de parchemin. Kakashi paraissait aussi étonné qu'eux de voir l'objet dans sa poche.

- Je n'ai jamais eu ce truc là… Je suppose que Madara a dû le mettre là, révéla le ninja copieur.

Kushina et Jiraya échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers Sasuke et Neji.

- Examinez ce truc à vos pupilles, ordonna la femme. Même moi, je perçois un puissant chakra.

Hyûga et Uchiha s'exécutèrent, et tous deux se raidirent aussitôt leurs Dôjutsus activés.

- Un énorme chakra… murmura Neji. A peine inférieur à celui que contenait les masques des Capitaines !

Jiraya échangea un nouveau regard avec la maîtresse des sceaux. S'ils pouvaient s'emparer de ce parchemin, ils pourraient délivrer une nouvelle personne du sceau…

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échafauder un plan en ce sens, puisque Kakashi pressa de sa paume le centre du parchemin, libérant tout le chakra qui y était contenu.

Une masse énorme d'électricité apparut au-dessus de ladite paume, sous les yeux ébahis de Kakashi.

- C'est pas vrai… marmonna ce dernier en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kakashi ? s'enquit Sasori.

L'homme au sharingan, les yeux toujours fixés sur le chakra qui dansait dans les airs à quelques centimètres de sa main, dit d'une voix chevrotante.

- C'était un projet… Je l'avais abandonné car je n'avais pas assez de chakra mais apparemment ce parchemin y a remédié…

- Quel genre de projet ? lança Sasuke.

Kakashi ne répondit pas, captivé par l'énorme masse d'électricité. Cette dernière prenait peu à peu une forme que Sasuke ne connaissait que trop bien.

- C'est pas vrai ! pesta l'Uchiha. Ce truc, c'est Kirin !

Neji haussa un sourcil.

- Il me semblait que l'utilisation de Kirin nécessitait la présence de nuages gris ?

- Des cumulonimbus, oui, reconnut Sasuke. Le Kirin original puise dans les cieux la puissance nécessaire à son fonctionnement. Mais là, nul besoin de nuages, puisque le chakra est directement fourni par le ninja !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la Kirin de foudre qui serpentait désormais au-dessus de la tête de Kakashi.

- Ça va faire mal, gémit Sasuke.

- Tous aux abris ! ajouta Jiraya en faisant un pas en arrière.

Les larmes aux yeux, Kakashi baissa le bras, et Kirin fondit vers Lee à la vitesse de la lumière. A cette vitesse, Gakidô ne pourrait jamais le protéger, mais Rock Lee ne vit jamais la lumière blanche qui précéderait sa mort.

En effet, une ombre avait surgi devant lui juste avant que Kakashi ne baisse le bras.

Il y eut un flash, et tous fermèrent les yeux, persuadés de leur mort imminente.

Mais les secondes passèrent, et tous se sentaient bien vivants. Intrigué, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'un homme en noir, debout devant un Lee accroupi, avait intercepté la foudre.

Il brandissait un marteau que tous reconnurent.

- Le Marteau de Thor ! s'écria Rai en reconnaissant l'arme mythique.

En revanche, personne ne connaissait le ninja vêtu de noir qui leur avait sauvé la vie.

- Qui es-tu ? Ou as-tu trouvé mon marteau, et comment as-tu su qu'il pourrait aspirer toute cette électricité ?! s'étrangla Rai en s'approchant du mystérieux shinobi.

- Et bien à vrai dire… Il traînait devant la porte de l'immeuble, je suppose qu'un abruti l'avait oublié là…

Rai baissa la tête, partagé entre colère et honte.

- En fait, je ne savais pas trop si ça marcherait, rit l'homme en se grattant la tête.

Toutes les personnes présentes en tombèrent des nues. Ce type avait mis sa vie en jeu si facilement qu'il était difficile de ne pas douter de sa santé mentale.

- Cette façon de te comporter… Tu me rappelles quelqu'un… murmura Jiraya, en s'approchant à son tour. Naruto !

L'homme en noir leva son bras en un geste équivoque, qui montrait d'une part des intentions amicales et d'autre part incitait Jiraya à en rester là.

- Mon nom n'a aucune importance, répondit-il en riant à nouveau.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Rai et lui lança le marteau, qui brillait encore d'une lumière bleue.

- C'est à toi je crois…

Rai remercia l'inconnu qui n'en sourit que plus encore.

Sasuke, pour sa part, brûlait de voir les yeux de leur sauveur. Si c'étaient ceux de Naruto, il le saurait immédiatement. Mais le capuchon de cet homme ne révélait qu'une bouche rieuse.

- Neji, tu peux regarder à travers son capuchon ? glissa Sasuke à son ami.

Ce dernier obéit, plus par curiosité que par soumission envers l'Uchiha.

Mais il désactiva vite sa pupille, dépité.

- Rien du tout, le noir complet. Un genjutsu comme je n'en ai jamais vu m'empêche de voir dessous. Il utilise également un autre genjutsu, qui modifie sa voix… Incroyable !

Ce détail ne fit qu'aiguiser la curiosité des ninjas de Fuki.

Au moment où Jiraya s'apprêtait à demander une nouvelle chose à l'homme en noir, Kakashi se rappela à leur souvenir en fonçant à nouveau sur Lee le Chidori au clair, et en poussant un cri d'avertissement.

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, l'homme en noir se retrouva comme par enchantement entre le ninja copieur et sa proie, et lui agrippa le poignet, tenant les milles oiseaux en respect.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ta ptite loupiote ? ricana-t-il en éjectant Kakashi d'un coup de pied.

Le ninja copieur se rétablit avec difficulté, et constata que son Chidori avait disparu.

Tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers l'homme en noir, qui leur dit en souriant :

- Bon, je pense que vous devriez y arriver sans moi, maintenant. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, mais je le ferai tout à l'heure, impossible d'être tranquille, ici !

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, le shinobi disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche, laissant les shinobis présents sans réaction.

- Un clone… lâcha Sasuke au bout d'un moment, hébété.

- Un simple clone a mis Kakashi à terre, ricana Neji.

Le concerné toussota, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention du petit groupe vers lui.

- Je pense qu'il serait temps d'oublier ce type bizarre, et de vous concentrer sur le combat, déclara Kakashi. Parce que je viens d'activer mon Mangekyou, apparemment…

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres en corroborant ses dires. Il ne fallait pas prendre cette pupille à la légère.

Décidé à en finir, Kakashi bondit vers sa victime désignée, Lee.

Cependant, le ninja copieur s'aperçut vite que son adversaire n'avait aucun mal à le suivre. La pupille légendaire avait beau augmenté sa vitesse et ses réflexes, Lee parait ses attaques aussi facilement qu'avant. Jusqu'à quel point son ami avait-il progressé ?

Kakashi fit un bond en arrière et porta sa main à son œil gauche.

- Et merde… Faites gaffe les gars, c'est… **Kamui !**

Lee bougea si vite qu'il disparut au regard de tous, et fut aux côtés de Kakashi en un instant.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'activer son jutsu, et Lee le gratifia d'un atémis sauvage à la tempe qui le mit immédiatement K.O.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour te réveiller… lui reprocha Sasuke.

Lee ne répondit rien, et ramassa en silence les poids qu'il venait d'enlever. Kakashi s'était révélé être un puissant adversaire, pour qu'il ait eu à enlever les poids qu'il portait depuis plus de deux ans sans interruption…

- Tiens tiens, regardez qui arrive, sourit Sasori.

Tous se tournèrent vers Bee qui avançait vers eux, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés.

- Tu n'as pas eu de mal à te mettre de bout ? s'étonna Sakura.

- Ce vieux Hachibi m'a filé un petit coup de main… expliqua Bee, trop fatiguée pour faire une rime.

- En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu es de nouveau toi-même, dit Sakura en étreignant la jinchuuriki.

- Désolé de devoir interrompre vos joyeuses petites retrouvailles, mais je pense que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, intervint le rabat-joie du groupe.

Bee approuva Sasori, et porta ses yeux fatigués vers les combattants qui se trouvaient le plus près d'eux.

Ningendô et Ino…

- Je pense qu'il faudrait aider Ningendô, dit alors Kushina. Gérer autant de corps doit être difficile pour Nagato, il serait temps d'abréger ce combat, non ?

Un instant plus tard, Ino s'effondrait, Lee s'étant furtivement glissé derrière elle.

Nagato avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, et l'aide de Lee tout comme la fin du combat de Gakidô furent une véritable délivrance pour lui.

- Merci, murmura-t-il à travers les lèvres de Ningendô. Ce combat était un des plus durs que j'ai jamais mené. Chacun de nous deux essayait d'envahir l'esprit de l'autre, et elle a presque réussi à me vaincre !

L'aveu de leur chef laissa les résistants pantois. Le Rinnegan garantissait pourtant une protection quasi-totale contre les intrusions mentales…

- De plus, Madara avait placé pas mal de protections dans son esprit, et je ne pense pas que je serais parvenu à en finir avec elle.

Kushina hocha la tête, et lui dit avec bienveillance.

- Arrête de parler, et désactive ce corps. Il est inutile de dépenser du chakra inutilement.

Ningendô opina du chef, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Le soulagement de Nagato n'avait pas de bornes. Contrôler deux corps était nettement plus accessible ! En réalité, la difficulté augmentait de façon exponentielle pour chaque corps supplémentaire qu'il devait manipuler.

Il eut donc tout le loisir de se concentrer sur les deux derniers combat qui occupaient son esprit. Celui de Tendô, bien entendu, ainsi que celui de Shuradô, le corps mécanique.

Depuis bientôt une demi-heure, ce satané Karin faisait preuve d'une résistance surprenante. Cependant, les attaques de Karin manquaient de mordant pour causer le moindre mal au cyborg.

**- Katon : Hosenka no jutsu ! **s'écria Karin pour la énième fois, sidéré par le manque

d'imagination de ce qui contrôlait son corps.

Et une nouvelle fois encore, Shuradô répliqua par l'envoi de trois missiles, tout en esquivant les boules de feu de son adversaire.

Karin, qui sombrait lui aussi dans la routine, esquiva aisément les missiles, se mettant hors de portée de l'explosion. Cette dernière avait été à chaque fois assez réduite, pour ne pas détruire les fondations de l'immeuble…

Néanmoins, il tiqua lorsque, en lieu et place de la détonation prévue, un sifflement se fit entendre derrière son dos.

Sans attendre, Karin se retourna et vit que les missiles étaient en réalité des fumigènes. Les salves précédentes n'étaient-elles que la préparation de ce coup fourré ?

L'Ombre fut bientôt entouré par des volutes de fumée blanche parfaitement opaques. Celle-ci ne le faisait pas tousser, mais annihilait complètement sa visibilité.

Le plan de Nagato était bien pensé, mais comportait une énorme faille. Le rinnegan, contrairement à d'autres Dôjutsus, ne permettait pas de voir à travers une telle densité de fumée.

Le corps de Karin semblait sûr de ce fait, et demeura calme et immobile.

Soudain, le ninja sentit quelque chose buter contre son pied, puis remonter sa jambe. Sans s'affoler, il s'empara d'une main sûre de la mystérieuse créature, qu'il parvint à discerner au milieu de la brume.

Une étrange araignée mécanique, à ce qu'il lui semblât.

A sa grande horreur, Karin finit par s'apercevoir que les robots étaient plus d'une centaine à grouiller autour de lui. Et tous étaient munis d'une caméra…

Un instant plus tard, Shuradô apparaissait dans le dos de Karin, et se prépara à lui faire perdre conscience sans autre forme de procès.

Mais Karin réagit, et disparut de son champ de vision en quelques secondes.

Nagato ne comprenait pas comment Karin avait pu le détecter. Il était pourtant arrivé dans son dos, et son adversaire était aveugle…

_Karin peut détecter le chakra…_

L'homme au Rinnegan venait de s'en souvenir, mais il était trop tard.

Nagato ferma les yeux de dépit. Quel imbécile il avait été. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Karin et avait oublié de potasser les informations qu'Orochimaru lui avait donné sur le shinobi.

Shuradô avait beau être majoritairement composé de métal, il recevait bel et bien du chakra de la part de Nagato..

Le corps mécanique eut à peine le temps de bondir lorsqu'une pluie de boules de feu s'abattit sur lui.

Les fumigènes s'étaient dissipés, et il n'avait rien remarqué…

Nagato jura et appuya ses mains sur ses tempes pour se concentrer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trop bu et d'essayer malgré tout de marcher droit. En effet, en dépit de toute sa volonté, coordonner les mouvements de ses corps devenait de plus en plus laborieux.

**- Katon : Tengokudoki !** (_la fureur des cieux_) lui parvint la voix lointaine de Karin.

Nagato fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas ce jutsu, qui portait un drôle de nom pour une attaque Katon.

C'est alors que le hall obscur s'illumina. Une pluie de ce qui ressemblait à de petites météorites avait quitté la bouche de Karin et allait retomber sur lui.

Les saletés étaient sacrement nombreuses…

Shuradô bougea pour éviter les projectiles, mais fut finalement touché par deux d'entre eux. Les météorites incandescentes étaient bien plus lourdes qu'on pouvait le croire au premier abord, et le bras de Shuradô fut littéralement arraché, et son dos fortement abîmé.

De toute évidence, il y avait dans ce jutsu une part de Doton... Nagato ne savait pas que Karin pouvait contrôler deux éléments, ses fiches mentionnaient même le contraire !

L'air déçu qu'afficha Karin fit comprendre au chef de Fuki que le jeune homme voulait garder ce fait secret, sûrement pour faire une surprise à quelqu'un…

Quoiqu'il en soit, la victoire se révélait fortement compromise pour l'homme machine, même si Nagato n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

D'un geste machinal, Shuradô appuya sur une zone de son ventre, et une trappe s'ouvrit à cet endroit, dévoilant une sorte de canon.

Karin se prépara à esquiver ce qui se révéla être un torrent de métal en fusion. Shuradô avait beau être incapable d'employer le Ninjutsu, ses armes pouvaient se montrer tout aussi redoutables.

Surpris par la vitesse de l'attaque de son adversaire, Karin créa hâtivement un mur de feu, qui bloqua une grande partie du métal bouillant. Mais une grande partie seulement, car quelques éclats franchirent la barrière Ninjutsu, et le roi de la perception serra les dents lorsque ceux-ci le frappèrent de plein fouet. C'est ensuite que Karin découvrit avec un étonnement non dissimulé que le métal liquide n'était pas chaud.

Comment diable du métal en fusion pouvait-il rester à l'état liquide à basse température, Karin n'en savait rien. Mais il comprit vite le plan de Nagato lorsqu'il fut peu à peu submergé par la vague de métal. Lentement mais sûrement, Karin se transformait en statue de fer.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et Shuradô décida d'interrompre le jet et ferma l'orifice de son canon ventral.

Il se dirigea ensuite à toute vitesse vers son adversaire prisonnier de la couche de métal. Il devait vite s'occuper de Karin avant qu'il ne soit dans l'incapacité de respirer…

Soudain, Shuradô pila et Nagato jura une fois encore.

La statue était en train de se craqueler, une lueur rougeoyante s'échappant des fissures qui se répandaient peu à peu.

Et sans marquer aucune surprise, Nagato vit la statue exploser, les débris de métal volant un peu partout dans le hall.

Karin se tenait debout les bras croisés, dans une posture pleine de majesté. Il avait revêtu une sorte d'armure de flammes qui n'avait laissé aucune chance au sarcophage de métal.

Le jeune homme mit fin à son jutsu, et s'aperçut que le métal s'était incrusté à ses vêtements. Karin esquissa un geste, et constata qu'il aurait désormais un certain mal à se mouvoir, le poids de sa tenue s'étant fortement accru.

Sans marquer aucune hésitation, le corps de Karin ôta sa veste, et commença un strip-tease en règle, au grand dam du possesseur légitime de ce dernier. Apparemment, le sceau que lui avait apposé Madara passait outre les concepts de honte et de pudeur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le laisserai pas aller plus loin, lui dit Shuradô d'une voix grave, que démentait le petit sourire amusé qui était apparu sur son visage.

Shuradô entreprit alors de dévisser sa main gauche, révélant aux yeux de Karin un petit appareil dont il ignorait la fonction.

- Tendô n'est pas le seul corps a posséder son Banshô Tenin… expliqua l'hybride, son sourire s'agrandissant encore. Ceci est un électro-aimant.

Au moment où Karin déboutonnait son pantalon, Shuradô activa l'aimant, et le corps de l'ancien d'Amaterasu s'envola vers lui.

Shuradô jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à son bras droit, et dans un cliquètement, sa main de métal se détacha dudit bras, et se précipita à la rencontre de d'un Karin impuissant.

Karin et le poing à réaction firent connaissance dans un craquement sinistre, et Shuradô désactiva son aimant sans état d'âme, provoquant la chute de son adversaire.

Cette fois c'était bon, Karin ne se relèverait plus avant un bon moment. Recouvrir son adversaire de métal pour ensuite se servir de son aimant était le plan qu'il gardait en dernier recours. Heureusement, son adversaire n'avait pas trouvé de parade à cette ultime attaque.

Nagato poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il eut désinvoqué Shuradô. Désormais, Tendô restait le seul Pain impliqué dans un combat. Combat qui demandait toute son attention tant Kimimaro se montrait redoutable…

Pendant que leur chef s'efforçait de mener à bien sa dernière bataille, les ninjas de Fuki se mirent à la recherche de Haku et Shino, qui avaient eu la charge de contenir -ou au mieux de vaincre- Suigetsu et Kiba.

Neji les trouva sans mal, mais son visage se ferma une fois qu'il eut incité la troupe a avancer vers la direction indiquée.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Neji ? s'alarma Sakura.

- Haku est debout à côté de Shino, qui lui est allongé…

Kushina le rassura de son sourire Colgate.

- Je suppose qu'il récupère de son combat voilà tout…

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit tristement le Hyûga. Mon byakugan m'a montré que plus une goutte de chakra ne circulait dans le corps de ce vieux Shino. Il est mort, Kushina…

Tous en eurent bientôt la confirmation visuelle, le visage d'outre-tombe d'Haku ne laissant plus aucune place au doute.

Sakura serra les dents, mais ne pleura pas. Elle avait déjà versé toutes les larmes de son corps à la mort d'Itachi.

Kushina et Neji, pour leur part, ne s'en privèrent pas. La kunoichi s'était jetée dans les bras de Jiraya qui s'efforçait de la consoler, lui aussi touché. Après une invincibilité de plusieurs heure, Fuki avait fini par perdre un de ses membres.

Sasori arborait comme à son habitude un visage neutre, mais ses yeux, mi-clos, semblaient exprimer une forme de regret et de tristesse.

Le teint de Haku s'éclaira à peine lorsqu'il reconnut ses amis.

- Je vois que vous en êtes sortis…

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sasori à brûle-pourpoint, après avoir un jeté un bref coup d'œil aux corps de Suigetsu et Kiba.

Les deux Ombres ainsi que le chien avaient été saucissonnés façon Haku, leurs bras se trouvant emprisonnés dans un énorme bloc de glace.

Sasori nota aussi qu'un énorme trou avait été fait dans le plafond, qui communiquait désormais avec premier étage.

Comme une âme en peine, Haku poussa un long et profond soupir.

- J'ai facilement battu Suigetsu, et je suis ensuite venu voir si Shino avait besoin d'aide. Jusqu'au bout, j'ai cru qu'il vaincrait Kiba, mais au final, il est mort sans que j'ai pu le sauver ! explosa le détenteur du Hyôton.

- Raconte-nous tout, lui souffla Sakura, et le jeune homme s'exécuta.

_Trente minutes plus tôt._

_Suigetsu fonça d'emblée sur Haku, l'épée de Zabuza brandie au-dessus de sa tête._

_Les deux hommes n'avaient même pas pu échanger le moindre mot, et n'en auraient probablement plus l'occasion…_

_Haku était conscient de son infériorité au corps à corps, et opta donc pour une défense Ninjutsu. Une option plus coûteuse en chakra mais plus sûre._

_**- Hyôton : Hyôryuu Heki** **!** (le mur de glace) _

_Ce mur de glace représentait la solution défensive par excellence. Il était non seulement d'une solidité à toute épreuve, mais il offrait de plus l'avantage de la visibilité, étant compressé de telle sorte que la glace qui le composait était transparente._

_Mais il apparut que la solidité à toute épreuve avait ses limites, puisque Suigetsu le coupa en deux avec une facilité déconcertante._

_Le sabreur banda ensuite ses muscles, et écarta les deux portions de murs afin de pouvoir passer._

_Mais Haku avait prévu la manœuvre, et Suigetsu se retira précipitamment pour éviter la pluie de senbons que lui lançait son adversaire._

_Cependant, ce dernier l'ayant pris par surprise, Suigetsu manqua de vitesse, et vit une des aiguilles foncer sur sa gorge._

_En l'espace d'un battement de cil, le corps de Suigetsu se transforma en eau, et l'aiguille le traversa comme s'il n'existait pas. Cette propriété pouvait s'avérer bien utile… Suigetsu savait désormais ce que ressentait Madara et son jutsu spatio-temporel. Une sensation de toute-puissance._

_Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, Haku surgit devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Tout s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu. Maintenant, pour toi c'est…_

_Haku composa une série de mudras à une vitesse folle, puis finit sa phrase._

_- … Game Over. **Hyôton : Kyokugokkan.** (froid polaire)_

_Suigetsu afficha une expression stupéfaite lorsque son corps se raidit, puis se changea progressivement en glace. _

_- Toute technique a son point faible, sourit Suigetsu avant de s'arrêter de bouger, congelé._

_Haku modela la glace de façon à n'entraver que ses bras, puis plongea son adversaire dans l'inconscience pour ne prendre aucun risque._

_Pas peu fier de sa performance, il mima un étirement, puis tourna la tête vers le combat de Shino, qui affrontait Kiba et Akamaru, lui aussi doté de son sceau personnel._

_Haku retrouva aussitôt sa vigilance, prêt à intervenir au cas où le duel tournerait mal. Pour Fuki, cela faisait longtemps que le sens de l'honneur avait perdu son sens, et s'il fallait se mettre à deux pour battre Kiba et son toutou, et bien soit._

_D'emblée, les deux ninjas décidèrent de tout miser sur leur hiden no jutsu respectif._

_Ce fut Kiba qui entama le premier les hostilités._

_**- Inu no Gappei !** (la fusion canine) prévint le maître chien._

_Shino le vit alors proprement fusionner avec Akamaru, donnant naissance à un hybride homme-chien de plus de trois mètres. Mais malgré sa forme bestiale, Kiba semblait avoir gardé toute ses facultés intellectuelles -si abondantes comme chacun sait-, et composa de nouveaux mudras, avant de plaquer sa main contre le sol._

_- Un rituel d'invocation… nota Shino d'une voix traînante._

_**- Cerberus !** beugla Kiba, une note d'avertissement présente dans sa voix déformée par la _

_métamorphose._

_Shino frissonna lorsque le chien à trois têtes se dressa de toute sa hauteur. L'animal traversa le plafond, ses truffes reniflant les relents du premier étage, à la recherche d'une proie à ingérer._

_Shino, en voyant l'énorme trou que la molosse avait créé, pria pour que l'immeuble ne s'effondre pas. Sa prière devint supplique lorsque Cerberus commença à marcher, détruisant tout sur son passage, le tout dans une démarche altière qui lui allait très mal. _

_Le monstre finit néanmoins par s'arrêter, et baissa ses têtes vers son maître, qu'il venait de repérer._

_L'Aburame put à nouveau respirer, et remercia les dieux de toutes les religions. Malgré le trou béant de plusieurs dizaines de mètres carrés qu'avait aménagé le chien géant, le ciel ne leur était pas encore tombé sur la tête. Heureusement que le chien n'avait pas touché de pilier…_

_Shino n'eut pas le loisir de s'extasier plus longtemps, puisque Kiba désigna son ami de son doigt brandi. Cerberus tourna aussitôt ses gueules dégoulinantes de bave vers son repas du jour._

_Le cœur battant, Shino s'empressa d'appeler à son tour sa plus puissante invocation._

_**- Kuchiyose no jutsu : Mujoukouhi !**_

_Dans un nuage de vapeur, une mante religieuse de presque quinze mètres de long s'interposa entre Shino et Cerberus._

_Ce dernier stoppa immédiatement son avancée, impressionné malgré lui par l'insecte gigantesque. Ses gros yeux verts étaient particulièrement intimidants._

_Mais une pique de son maître poussa le cerbère à se remettre à avancer, les babines retroussées et les crocs au clair._

_La rencontre des deux invocations se fit dans une violence inouïe, et Shino ferma les yeux malgré lui en voyant les deux abominations mordre et griffer tout ce qui se trouvait devant eux._

_Mais l'insecte était bien moins armé que le chien, et cela se fit vite sentir. Les blessures de la mante se multipliaient tandis que les attaques empoisonnées de l'insecte peinaient à traverser le cuir épais du chien._

_Le combat fut épique, mais Cerberus en sorti vainqueur. Le chien tricéphale prit la mante à la gorge et lui arracha littéralement la tête._

_En voyant cela, Shino s'en voulut terriblement. Il avait envoyé sa plus puissante invocation à la mort, et c'était irréparable. En effet, les invocations n'avaient rien à voir avec les sorts de Ninjutsu, qui pouvaient être utilisés à répétition et indéfiniment pour peu que l'on ait suffisamment de chakra. Les invocations, elles, étaient bel et bien des êtres vivants, et était par conséquent mortelles._

_Mais la mante fut vite le cadet de ses soucis lorsque le cerbère tourna ses trois paires d'yeux vers l'Aburame._

_Le chien fonça sur Shino à une vitesse incroyable pour une créature de sa taille, et Haku resta sans réaction lorsque son ami fut happé, puis avalé._

_Les quelques secondes qui suivirent parurent très longues pour Haku, mais il retrouva le sourire lorsque Shino apparut à ses côtés._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce chien a bêtement gobé mon clone d'insectes… expliqua l'Aburame, avant d'observer le chien attentivement._

_Si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, les insectes empoisonneraient l'animal de l'intérieur, provoquant sa mort dans de terribles souffrances._

_Seulement voilà, la loi de Murphy s'avéra une fois de plus exacte._

_Cerberus cracha une grande quantité de liquide saumâtre, dans lequel Shino reconnut les cadavres de ses insectes._

_- Raté… murmura-t-il. L'estomac de ce chien doit être terriblement toxique…_

_- Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide ? lui demanda Haku, un poil inquiet pour la suite des évènements._

_- Laisse-moi faire… répondit Shino en retroussant ses manches._

_L'Aburame se concentra de toutes ses forces, et une nuée d'insectes s'échappa de son corps._

_Plus incroyable encore, de nouveaux insectes en provenance de l'extérieur de l'immeuble affluèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre l'essaim grandissant._

_A peine deux minutes plus tard, ce dernier était fort d'une dizaine de millions d'insectes._

_Kiba était stupéfait, et il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lorsque les insectes se séparèrent en quatre groupes, qui s'agglutinèrent autour de chacune des pattes de son cerbère._

_- Non… Il ne va quand même pas faire ça… grogna Kiba de sa voix animale, un grand sourire sur le visage._

_Lentement, le chien commença alors à s'élever dans les airs, soulevé par les millions d'insectes volants._

_Un coup d'œil jeté aux insectes apprit à Haku que l'essaim était uniquement composé de fourmis mâles, qui étaient les seules représentantes de leur espèce à posséder des ailes._

_Et comme toutes les fourmis, ces dernières pouvaient soulever plus de cent fois leur propre poids, soit environ dix grammes. Ensemble, leur capacité de portage atteignait donc…_

_- Dix tonnes, murmura Haku après un rapide calcul._

_Le chien s'envola au-dessus de leur tête, traversa le trou qu'il avait percé, jusqu'à atteindre le plafond du premier étage, ce qui représentait une dizaine de mètres de haut._

_Le molosse impuissant grognait des appels à l'aide qui restaient sans réponse, Kiba ne faisant pas un geste pour l'aider._

_A l'instar de Manda, Cerberus était une créature maléfique qu'il n'avait jamais osé invoquer. Rien d'étonnant à ce que ce tordu de Madara n'hésite pas à y recourir via ce maudit sceau…_

_Sans aucun signe avant coureur, les insectes se dispersèrent subitement, et le chien tricéphale s'écrasa sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée dans un bruit sourd. Avant de le lâcher, les fourmis avaient pris la précaution de le retourner, afin que les têtes soient les premières à toucher terre._

_Ce fut effectivement le cas._

_Les trois crânes de la créature finirent réduits en bouillie, Cerberus était bel et bien mort._

_Aussitôt qu'il en eut la confirmation, Kiba prit une inspiration, et se mit à courir._

_La vitesse de l'homme-chien était terrifiante, et Shino eut à peine le temps d'ériger une barrière d'insectes devant lui pour se protéger._

_La protection ne payait pas de mine, mais fut diablement efficace, puisque le mur vivant se jeta sur l'hybride et commença à aspirer son chakra voracement._

_Haku, qui avait débuté la série de signes de son mur de glace, baissa les bras, soulagé. Shino n'aurait pas besoin de son aide._

_En effet, Kiba avait été enseveli par le mur d'insectes, et n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant d'être à court de chakra._

_Soudain, une silhouette émergea de l'essaim, et se mit à courir en tout sens, une myriade d'insectes toujours accrochée à elle._

_Shino se rapprochait de la momie vivante lorsqu'il se figea. Ses insectes essayaient de lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ?_

_Il fit volte-face aussi vite que possible, mais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le choc._

_Akamaru, encore enveloppé par quelques insectes mais toutes griffes dehors, sauta sur Shino et le prit à la gorge._

_« Kiba a annulé la fusion lorsqu'il se trouvait prit dans l'essaim. » comprit Shino qui luttait pour rester conscient._

_« Sa fuite désordonnée était une diversion… Quel con j'ai été… » regretta le maître des insectes._

_Haku courut vers Shino, mais il arrivait trop tard._

_Les crocs du chien avaient déchiré l'artère. Shino était mort, aucun doute possible._

_Fou de rage, Haku congela le chien en un instant, puis se tourna vers Kiba._

_Les insectes s'étaient dispersés à la mort de leur maître, aussi put-il voir les larmes de Kiba qui avait vu son fidèle compagnon tuer son vieil ami._

_Partagé entre la colère et la pitié, Haku se sentit porté par une puissance extraordinaire, et il projeta une pluie d'énormes grêlons sur Kiba, qui tomba au sol dans un sommeil sans rêves._

_Après avoir gelé les bras de son adversaire, Haku baissa les yeux vers le corps de Shino, saisi par le sentiment atroce qu'est la culpabilité. S'il était intervenu plus tôt, son ami serait en vie, et Kiba n'aurait pas à s'en vouloir pour le restant de ses jours. _

_Il ne sut combien de temps il resta prostré ainsi, mais il consentit finalement à bouger lorsque des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles._

_Il se retourna et vit arriver quelques uns de ses confrères de Fuki. Leurs visages graves, tristes ou décomposés lui apprirent qu'ils étaient déjà au courant pour Shino._

- C'est horrible… gémit Kushina. Dire que ce petit chien a été obligé de faire un truc pareil…

Les poings serrés, Jiraya siffla :

- On viendra à bout de ce sceau, il le faut absolument !

Bee et Hashirama, qui avaient été sous son emprise, acquiescèrent avec force.

- Hinata se bat à côté… signala soudain Sasori, désireux de changer de sujet. La perte de Shino était certes terrible, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps. L'immeuble pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment.

Depuis presque une heure, Shika et Hinata se livraient un duel époustouflant. Hinata était tout particulièrement étonnée de la résistance de son amie. Qui avait dit que Shika possédait peu de chakra ?

Alors que Shika parait un jutsu Suiton avec un mur d'eau, Hinata lui lança :

- Tu as énormément de chakra, Shika ! Je n'en ai presque plus et tu tiens encore la cadence !

La Nara lui décocha son habituel regard blasé, qui semblait encore plus affirmé depuis que la jeune fille était devenue le jouet d'un empereur mégalo.

- Beaucoup, en effet. Beaucoup trop. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai dépassé mes réserves habituelles…

Les deux filles étaient intriguées par le phénomène, qu'elles supposaient lié au sceau. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose…

- Utilise ton Byakugan sur ma poche, intima Shika à son amie. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a là-dedans un objet qui ne devrait pas y être.

Hinata, qui n'avait toujours pas activé sa pupille depuis le début du combat, s'exécuta puis poussa un cri de surprise.

- Une sorte de parchemin est en train de te donner du chakra. A mon avis, il y a encore de quoi remplir entièrement tes canaux de chakra !

Shika plissa le front. Alors comme ça môssieur Madara avait jugé nécessaire de lui filer un surplus de chakra ? Quel imbécile… Il n'y avait que les mecs pour penser que la valeur d'un ninja se jugeait à la taille de ses réserves en chakra.

Elle fit cette réflexion à la Hyuuga, qui l'approuva de bon cœur, retrouvant avec bonheur le tandem féministe qu'ils avaient jadis formé.

Soudain, Shika dégaina un kunai, mettant un terme à cet instant de répit.

La texture du kunai se modifia, et Hinata reconnut la fameuse lame spectrale.

Avec un petit sourire, elle s'empressa de lancer le jutsu à son tour, et para in extremis le couteau de son amie avec sa propre lame spectrale.

- J'aurais au moins appris quelque chose aujourd'hui… déclara Shika de sa voix morne.

La lame spectrale peut traverser n'importe quoi, sauf une autre lame spectrale. On se demande pourquoi mais bon…

Etrangement, la mauvaise humeur de Shika n'indisposait pas le moins du monde Hinata, transfigurée par la joie depuis qu'elle avait retrouvée son amie. En revanche, elle avait le cœur serré à l'idée de devoir à nouveau abandonner Shika à la fin du combat.

- Quelle vacherie… grogna-t-elle. Cet imbécile de Jiraya n'aurait pas pu avoir assez de chakra pour en sauver trois trois, bien sûr…

La Nara, qui avait été mise au parfum, lui assura que ce n'était pas grave. Elle comprenait la logique du chef de Fuki et la nécessité de sauver Bee plutôt qu'elle.

- De toute façon, Jiraya et Kushina vont trouver un moyen ! s'exclama Hinata, comme si elle voulait s'en persuader elle-même.

Soudain, la voix de Bee parvint aux oreilles des deux kunoichis.

- Hinata, dépêche-toi d'en finir avec ce combat, l'immeuble risque de s'écrouler, et des renforts d'arriver !

- Bee ! sourit Hinata, enchantée de constater que son amie avait recouvré sa liberté.

La Hyûga assimila ensuite les paroles de la jinchuuriki, et fit signe qu'elle avait compris.

- Désolée Shika, mais il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard, dit-elle d'une voix résolue.

- Pas de problème.

Hinata composa alors une série de mudras que Sasuke reconnut aisément. Il s'agissait de l'arme fatale de la Hyuuga, qui lui permettait de pratiquer le Jûken à longue distance.

**- Suiton : Shokushu no Uneri !** (_l'ondulation des tentacules aqueux_)

Les tentacules jaillirent vers Shika, dans le but d'atteindre les tenketsus de l'Ombre et de les lui boucher.

Mais Shika trouva la parade, et riposta instantanément en utilisant ses ombres.

En effet, le peu de lumière qui émanait des lampes du hall suffisait à la Nara pour utiliser son Hijutsu. Plusieurs lianes d'ombre s'envolèrent à l'encontre des tentacules, qui volèrent en éclat.

Hinata se mordit les lèvres, elle n'avait pas prévue ça.

- Si je ne peux pas t'atteindre de loin, il ne reste plus que le corps à corps ! s'écria-t-elle en chargeant son amie.

Mais la Hyûga fut promptement happée par le Kage Mane no jutsu de Shika, au grand dam des spectateurs du combat.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? rugit Sasuke. On ne fonce pas sur une Nara comme ç…

L'Uchiha ne jugea pas utile de finir sa phrase, Hinata s'étant facilement échappée de l'emprise de l'ombre en injectant du chakra dans cette dernière. L'opération avait perturbé le contrôle de Shika, lui laissant une ouverture. La Hyûga s'était servie de cette précieuse seconde pour utiliser le Kaiten (tourbillon divin), et ainsi échapper définitivement à l'ombre.

Une fois libre, Hinata exécuta un bond prodigieux afin de rester hors d'atteinte des ombres, puis retomba sur Shika.

L'évènement annonça le début de la mêlée, et Shika se sut d'emblée vaincue. Pour vaincre un Hyûga au Taijutsu, il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens. Il fallait être un jinchuuriki, un Uchiha, ou un maître épéiste. Or, Shika n'appartenait à aucun de ces catégories. Elle était donc…

- Dans la mouise, sourit-elle en voyant la paume d'Hinata boucher un de ses tenketsus.

Mais avant qu'Hinata ne puisse passer aux suivants, Shika contre-attaqua au Suiton.

Abasourdie par une telle rapidité de réaction, Hinata fut littéralement éjectée par la vague et s'effondra par terre.

Sasuke voulut se précipiter pour l'aider, mais Sasori l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Attends. Elle se relève déjà.

En effet, Hinata n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu, mais Sasuke comme Neji savaient que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Hinata n'avait presque plus de chakra, alors que son adversaire était constamment alimentée.

- Hinata, tu dois… commença Neji.

- La ferme, rétorqua Hinata, haletante. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je n'en aurais plus besoin, de toute façon, ajouta la Hyûga pour elle-même.

La kunoichi sortit un masque de sa poche, que tous reconnurent comme celui qu'elle portait jadis, à Amaterasu.

Hinata le retourna, puis posa une main ferme sur le sceau qui y était gravé.

**- Shokuzai.**_(Rédemption)_

Madara tripotait machinalement une des nombreuses lettres qu'il avait reçu au cours de ces derniers mois. En guise de signature, toutes arboraient le même symbole. Un triangle équilatéral parfaitement dessiné.

- Le Triangle…

- Je vous demande pardon, Miyamoto-sama ? fit la voix fluette de son conseiller.

- Le Triangle, abruti.

L'insulte ne parut pas faciliter la compréhension du sbire, qui cligna des yeux bêtement.

- Mais… Sssire je...

- Je parle de mon principal informateur, sinistre crétin, expliqua finalement Madara, faisant preuve d'une patience infinie. Je ne comprends pas que mon réseau d'espionnage soi-disant parfait ne sache toujours rien sur lui !

L'Empereur du Japon avait progressivement élevé la voix, et le conseiller se recroquevilla d'effroi.

- Je comprends, majesté, je…

- Votre majesté !

Madara porta un regard ennuyé vers le nouvel arrivant qui avait osé l'interpeller.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Parle, et vite !

L'homme paraissait assez impressionné par ce qu'il voyait, et ne semblait de toute évidence pas accoutumé à visiter la salle du trône.

- J'ai malencontreusement entendu une bribe de votre conversation et…

- Quelle offense ! s'écria le conseiller de sa voix aigrelette. J'exige que…

Excédé, Madara le décapita séance tenante, ignorant les exclamations étouffées du reste de la cour.

- La suite, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

L'homme s'efforça de ne pas regarder les restes sanglants du feu conseiller, puis débita tout d'une traite.

- Je suis informaticien, et on m'a appelé pour vérifier le système de sécurité de votre banque de données.

Madara soupira.

- C'est ça votre scoop ? Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ?!

- Et bien, vous avez parlé du Triangle. Et ce nom m'est assez familier, avoua l'ingénieur.

Madara se calma aussitôt et l'incita à poursuivre d'un moulinet du poignet.

- Le Triangle est assez connu de mes confrères. En réalité, tout le milieu de l'informatique le connait ! ajouta l'informaticien d'une voix extatique. Le Triangle est un hacker de génie, qui a piraté les systèmes les plus protégés au monde !

Madara plissa les yeux. Voilà qui expliquait comment ce type s'était procuré autant d'informations sur Fuki. Cependant, ses informaticiens avaient été formels : Aucune donnée sur Fuki ne se trouvait sur la toile. Le Triangle avait donc pénétré dans le QG de Fuki, c'était sûr et certain.

- Et c'est donc un des leurs, ricana Madara, amusé. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas le seul à être trahi par les miens, Fuki possède sa taupe !

Madara manifesta sa joie pendant quelques instants, avant de reposer les yeux sur l'informaticien.

- Et connaît-on l'identité de ce Triangle ?

- Non, bien évidemment… répondit son interlocuteur.

Madara fit la moue. Il restait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire. Si traître il y avait, pourquoi ce dernier n'avait-il pas communiqué son nom ? En ne le faisant pas, il risquait d'être tué par les soldats de l'Empire.

L'autre problème était la nature des informations. En effet, le Triangle ne lui avait jamais révélé la localisation du QG de Fuki, et il avait fallu la vigilance de Tobirama pour finalement lever le voile sur ce mystère. Pourquoi se contenter d'une demi trahison ? Les remords peut-être…

* * *

L'élu se gratta la tête, amusé. Une fois encore, son ami n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Ce dernier était parti donner le livre à Fuki alors que l'élu lui avait dit d'attendre la fin des combats.

« Je suppose qu'il voulait voir à quel point il avait progressé… Sans compter que rester aussi longtemps loin du monde civilisé a dû être difficile pour un excité pareil… » pensa l'homme en blanc.

En un sens, cette nouvelle le réconfortait. Son ami pourrait filer un petit coup de main à Fuki, et cette dernière en aurait bien besoin.

Cependant, l'élu savait que son ami respecterait sa volonté et agirait avec discrétion. S'ils se révélaient tout de suite à Madara, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses…

L'élu se leva d'un bond lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

- Désolé de te déranger, fit la voix de l'Ancien.

Avec un respect infini pour le plus vieux des moines, l'élu s'inclina et répondit en chinois :

- Vous ne me dérangez jamais, votre visite est un honneur.

Le moine sourit, puis exhiba un parchemin plié jauni par le temps.

- Il est bientôt temps, mon enfant. La prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser.

L'élu acquiesça silencieusement, et se saisit du papier.

- C'est de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, répondit l'Ancien. Un des rares textes laissé par le Rikudô Sennin, et il s'adresse à l'élu. Il contient un avertissement qui pourra t'être utile lors de ton… voyage.

- Entendu, répondit l'élu en souriant pour cacher son appréhension. Mais vous ne m'aviez pas parlé d'un carnet ?

L'ancien opina lentement du chef.

- Oui, ce carnet est également de sa main, et je te le confierai bientôt. Il te sera bien plus utile que cette recommandation, ajouta le vieillard en désignant le bout de parchemin.

- Ne me faites pas languir, maître, sourit l'élu. Que dit ce message ? fit-il en caressant le papier plié.

Le vieillard s'éclaircit la voix, puis énonça d'une voix grave :

_« L'élu perdra une grande partie de sa puissance en traversant le vortex spatio-temporel, car une partie de sa puissance est liée à son monde et ne peut en être arrachée. »_

L'élu baissa la tête avec dépit.

- J'avais bien besoin de ça…

L'Ancien posa alors une des mains décharnées sur le haut du crâne du jeune homme et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon. Tu seras certes affaibli, mais il te resteras suffisamment de puissance pour rivaliser avec les plus grands shinobis. Et surtout… Tu ne seras pas seul.

- Oui, je me battrai aux côtés de l'autre, compléta l'élu. Uzumaki Naruto…


	52. Chapter 52

**52**

**La mort est une amie pour les vivants qu'elle libère (Pierre Gélinas)**

* * *

Hinata et Shika étaient entourées par une horde de spectateurs captivés, composée de la quasi-totalité des membres de Fuki.

Tous avaient distinctivement entendu le nom de la technique que la Hyûga venait d'annoncer, mais celle-ci n'avait pas encore enlevé le sceau, comme si elle était soudain devenue hésitante. Cela paraissait étonnant au vu de la résolution dont elle avait fait preuve un instant auparavant. La technique devait être d'une puissance phénoménale pour ainsi faire douter Hinata…

- Rédemption… Mais quelle sorte de jutsu est-ce exactement… ? s'interrogea Han, obnubilé par le combat que se livraient les deux kunoichis.

Jiraya se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Tu le saurais, si tu avais rejoint Amaterasu.

Voyant que Han fronçait les sourcils de contrariété, Jiraya ricana puis leva les bras en signe d'apaisement.

- Je plaisante, je plaisante. Hinata était une des neuf Capitaines d'Amaterasu, et son nom de code était Rédemption. Et comme tous les Capitaines, elle possède une technique ultime, si puissante qu'elle nécessite une quantité phénoménale de chakra. Et c'est à ça que servent nos masques : A accumuler le chakra nécessaire à la réalisation du chakra.

Jiraya fit une pause, puis ajouta :

- Contrairement aux autres Capitaines, Hinata a toujours jalousement gardé le secret sur sa technique. Itachi est le seul à part elle à l'avoir vue…

L'ermite se tut, puis dit dans un souffle :

- Et ce dernier m'a ensuite confié que la technique d'Hinata était la plus puissante des neuf, et la plus impressionnante qu'il ait jamais vue.

Han digéra l'information, puis répondit :

- Incroyable… Mais, si j'ai bien compris, c'est à peu près la même chose que la technique qui t'a permis de libérer Hashirama et Bee… Ne pourrait-on pas alors utiliser le chakra du masque d'Hinata pour utiliser Extase une fois de plus ?

Jiraya écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Il devait arrêter Hinata et…

- Non, fit soudain la voix grave de Sasori.

Les deux shinobis se tournèrent vers le créateur des masques, qui débita d'une voix monocorde :

- Sur chacun des masques, se trouve un sceau de reconnaissance de chakra. Ainsi, le chakra contenu dans le masque d'Hinata ne peut être utilisé que par Hinata, et elle seule.

Jiraya et Han baissaient la tête, dépités, lorsqu'une explosion de chakra les alerta, et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le duel.

De toute évidence, Hinata avait fini par lancer sa technique, et elle laissa toute l'assistance sans voix. Shika elle-même avait abandonné un court instant son air flegmatique tant elle était impressionnée.

Rédemption était très différente des autres grandes techniques des Capitaines. Alors que ces dernières modelaient le plus souvent le chakra en un dôme, avant de déchaîner l'enfer à l'intérieur, celle d'Hinata était très originale puisque la cible de sa technique n'était non pas l'adversaire, mais elle-même.

En effet, une sorte d'armure fantomatique composée de chakra pur avait entouré Hinata, qui irradiait à présent d'une puissant lumière. Mais ce n'était pas tout. La Hyûga flottait dans les airs, au moyen de six magnifiques ailes de chakra qui flamboyaient dans la nuit, et un diadème brillait de mille feux sur son front.

Toute cette lumière dont Hinata était nimbée la rendait méconnaissable, et amplifiait sa beauté comme sa sévérité. L'ange de la rédemption était arrivé.

- Splendide… Elle est absolument splendide, commenta Jiraya, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Deidara lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes, au cas où l'ermite pervers aurait eu l'esprit mal placé. Il pouvait être très jaloux, même si, comme tous les garçons, il rechignait à l'avouer.

Pendant que ses amis affrontaient les Ombres, Deidara s'était envolé à la poursuite des fuyards impériaux, et les avait abattus sans aucun remord. Il s'était ensuite envolé vers la baie de Tokyo pour s'assurer qu'aucun renfort ennemi n'arriverait dans l'immédiat. Et de toute évidence, ils seraient tranquilles encore un moment.

En revanche, cela faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas vu Tobirama. Peut-être avait-il été tué, ou il s'était enfui…

Mais Deidara avait tort car Tobirama était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant, et il se trouvait à quelques mètres du chef de la résistance…

L' Ombre avait depuis longtemps entamé les hostilités, mais ni lui ni Hidan n'avaient reçu de blessure pour le moment. En dépit de toute sa haine et de sa soif de vengeance, Tobirama se bloquait à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de la toucher. Hidan, quant à elle, fuyait le combat, tout simplement.

- Ce combat ne mène à rien, lâcha Hidan dans un soupir lorsque le poing de Tobirama s'arrêta à un cheveu de son front. Une fois de plus.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! rugit Tobirama entre ses dents serrées. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me résoudre à te tuer…

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, se hâta de répondre Hidan.

Tobirama ricana.

- De mauvais ? Quelle vision simpliste du monde tu as Hidan… Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit, et tu le sais très bien. C'est l'amouuuuur !

Le bras droit de Madara avait fortement insisté sur la dernière syllabe, montrant ainsi tout son mépris pour la source de sa faiblesse.

- Apparemment, j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi, c'est fou hein ? Si tu te suicidais, ce serait tellement plus simple. Je serais sans doute triste pendant quelques temps, mais ensuite, je serais libre ! Libre et puissant ! ajouta ensuite Tobirama, les yeux fous.

Pour une des premières fois, les yeux d'Hidan s'embuèrent de larmes.

- Arrête, Tobirama. ça ne te ressemble pas. Minato t'a trahi, selon toi, et tu penses que tu auras ta vengeance en servant Madara et en massacrant Fuki ?

Hidan secoua la tête énergiquement.

- En agissant ainsi, ce n'est pas notre vie que tu détruis, c'est la tienne !

Tobirama se figea. Apparemment, les arguments d'Hidan avaient porté.

- Peut-être bien, concéda-t-il finalement. Mais je veux bien sacrifier mon existence pour ça…

Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Parce que ma vengeance et ma haine sont les seules choses sur lesquelles je peux compter désormais.

- Arrête de dire des âneries pareilles ! s'emporta Hidan. Je ne te reconnais plus, Tobirama. Où est passé le gamin souriant avec qui nous partagions de si bons moments ?

Le visage de Tobirama se ferma.

- Il est mort. Et tu es la prochaine sur la liste.

Sur ces sinistres paroles, l'Ombre sauta, et donna un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac d'Hidan, qui se courba sous la douleur.

Pour la première fois, Tobirama avait su bannir ses émotions et l'avait frappée.

A la haine de ce dernier s'était ajoutée une colère sourde. Alors comme ça la femme dont il était amoureux depuis si longtemps l'avait toujours vu comme un gamin… Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'en était plus un.

- Tu es décidément très robuste, fit Tendô de son habituelle voix atone.

Kimimaro sourit, dans un masque de sympathie qui ne lui allait pas très bien.

- Je te retourne le compliment, Pain. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré d'adversaire aussi tenace que toi. Et dire que tu n'es qu'un cadavre en fin de compte…

Le visage de Tendô, jusqu'alors inexpressif, se contracta imperceptiblement. Il n'aimait pas la lâcheté, et pourtant il avait affronté l'Empire sans jamais se montrer. Il détestait envoyer un pantin combattre à sa place, et pourtant il l'avait toujours fait. Il haïssait ce jutsu pour l'avoir cloué à jamais sur un fauteuil, et pourtant il le bénissait chaque jour.

Car ses corps étaient les seuls ninjas sacrifiables de Fuki, qui, en véritable peau de chagrin, voyait ses quelques membres disparaître peu à peu.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, que je suis un couard pour envoyer un macchabée se battre à ma place. Mais tu te trompes du tout au tout. La première fois que j'ai utilisé cette technique, ma vie était en danger, et je serais mort sans l'invocation de Gedou Mazou.

Depuis ce jour maudit, il n'y a pas un matin où je me demande si j'ai bien fait de recourir à cette extrémité.

Le regard de Tendô se fit plus flou, et ses rinnegans s'attardèrent sur le pâle éclat de la lune dissimulée par les nuages.

- Être prisonnier de ce fauteuil est une torture quotidienne, crois-moi. Ceux dont les jambes peuvent les porter ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont…

Kimimaro haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que ça doit être difficile à vivre, en effet. Mais au moins, tu es vivant. Et tu le resteras encore longtemps, en recourant à ces cadavres pour te battre.

Les yeux étranges du shinobi se plissèrent, puis il répondit d'une voix douce.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, en effet. Mais si ça te dérange tant que ça, détruis donc ce cadavre et viens affronter mon vrai corps…

Le sourire de Kimimaro se mua en rictus, et elle repoussa la mèche qui lui cachait les yeux.

- Compte là-dessus !

Et une centaine d'os jaillirent à nouveau vers Tendô, qui murmura les deux mots de puissance.

**- Shinra Tensei.** (_répulsion céleste_) .

L'une semblait indestructible, l'autre possédait le bouclier ultime en la personne de la gravité. Ce combat aurait pu durer indéfiniment si les ninjas avaient eu des réserves de chakra illimitées. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Nagato puisait dans ses dernières ressources, et Kimimaro semblait à bout. Tous d'eux appréhendaient avec une forte anxiété le dernier baroud d'honneur qu'ils s'apprêtaient à livrer.

- Oui, tu as été un bon adversaire, dit soudain Kimimaro, dont l'expression avait radicalement changé. Son visage était devenu froid, et une flamme brûlait au fond de ses yeux.

Nagato comprit que la kunoichi allait jouer son va tout, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Au-delà de son manque de chakra, il était exténué. Il n'avait pas eu de vraie nuit de sommeil depuis de jours, et manipuler ses corps aussi longtemps l'avait usé.

- Et pour cette raison, je vais te faire l'honneur de t'achever avec les Six Danses, reprit-elle.

C'est l'unique technique de mon invention, et personne n'y a jamais survécu.

L'avertissement laissa Tendô sans réaction, bien qu'en réalité Nagato accentua sa concentration, curieux de voir ce que son adversaire avait en tête.

- Commençons ! conclut Kimimaro en fermant les yeux, puis en commençant à réciter :

**Rikousiraka no Maï.** (_la danse du bouleau de la sagesse_)

Aussitôt, la kunoichi se mit à s'élever dans le ciel nocturne, et Nagato vit que les excroissances sous ses pieds étaient à nouveau apparues et s'étaient enfoncées dans le sol.

Mais cette fois-ci, Kimimaro avait décidé de laisser une partie de ces extensions osseuses du talon à l'air libre, ce qui donnait l'impression que la jeune fille se trouvait sur des échasses.

« Cette danse porte bien son nom… » maugréa Nagato intérieurement.

Non seulement cette astuce permettait à la kunoichi de résister au Shinra Tensei, mais elle lui donnait également la possibilité d'attaquer à distance, en courbant les os qu'elle avait au bout de ses pieds. Qui plus est, la portée de Kimimaro devenait dès lors infinie, puisqu'elle pouvait agrandir ses échasses quand elle le souhaitait…

« Cependant, je peux toujours la faire sortir du sol en utilisant le Banshou Tenin…» pensa ensuite Nagato.

Mais Kimimaro sembla lire dans ses pensées, et s'empressa de préciser :

- Le bout de mes excroissances osseuses est formé d'un os perpendiculaire à l'axe. A la manière d'une ancre, en fait. Tu ne pourras plus m'arracher du sol, Pain.

Nagato blêmit. La situation devenait franchement compliquée pour lui.

**- Fukyuusidaya no Maï** (_la danse du saule éternel_)

Le malaise du chef de Fuki redoubla lorsqu'il vit une épaisse armure d'os recouvrir le corps de la Kaguya. Passer outre cette protection serait quasiment impossible…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sont des danses, remarqua-t-il néanmoins, un sourcil levé.

Kimimaro lui répondit par un horrible sourire.

- Oh tu comprendras bien vite, mon petit Pain. Disons que ces six Danses n'en forment qu'une seule, mais lorsque cette dernière commencera, ce sera la fin pour toi.

Tendô fit mine de bouger, mais Kimimaro intervint :

- C'est inutile, j'ai déjà accompli mes deux premières « danses » protectrices, tu ne peux plus m'arrêter désormais. Ta seule chance serait de fuir, mais ce serait contre tes nobles principes, évidemment…

Bien que Tendô ne montrât aucune expression de crainte, Nagato n'en menait pas large. Il était à court de solution. Cependant, il se sentait encore capable de résister aux attaques de son adversaire, via le Shinra Tensei. Il fallait juste espérer que les quatre prochaines « danses » ne seraient pas trop redoutables…

**- Yukaharuni no Maï.** (_la danse de l'orme joyeux_)

Cette fois-ci, Kimimaro se concentra et composa plusieurs mudras que Nagato n'avait jamais vu. Serait-ce un Ninjutsu spécifique au clan Kaguya ?

Suite à l'exécution de la technique, Nagato ne vit aucun changement notable sur Kimimaro, si ce n'est que les os de cette dernière devinrent légèrement plus étroits.

- Que se passe-t-il exactement ? marmonna le corps de Pain.

- J'ai changé la composition de mes os, répondit Kimimaro d'une voix dans laquelle perçait la fatigue. Ils sont toujours aussi solides, mais ils sont à présent trente fois plus légers. Ce qui me permet…

- D'augmenter énormément ta vitesse, conclut Nagato. Impressionnant, mais ça ne suffira pas. Je t'arrêterai avant avec mon Shinra Tensei.

Kimimaro se contenta de ricaner, puis toussota avant de passer à la suite.

**- Enenkaede no Maï.** (_la danse de l'érable embrasé_)

Une fois encore, elle composa des signes, mais cette fois-ci la séquence était connue de Nagato. Un jutsu Katon, à ce qu'il lui semblait.

Et en effet, Kimimaro se mit à cracher du feu… sur son propre corps.

D'abord abasourdi, Nagato comprit peu à peu lorsqu'il vit les flammes redoubler d'intensité sans que la kunoichi ne fasse état d'une quelconque douleur.

- Lors de ta danse précédente, tu as changé la composition de tes os. Je pense que tu en as profité pour les rendre à la fois inflammables et résistants au feu. Curieux mélange ma foi…

- Bingo, sourit Kimimaro. C'est en effet un curieux mélange, mais il est très efficace, crois-moi.

Nagato ne pouvait le nier. Le corps de son adversaire était désormais envahi par les flammes, la tête de la jeune fille étant bien à l'abri sous le masque osseux procuré par la deuxième danse.

- **Hinoki no Maï.** (_la danse du cyprès endeuillé_)

Cette fois-ci, le nom de la danse laissa Nagato dubitatif. Le cyprès endeuillé ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela allait être. Sûrement un jutsu lié à la mort, ou à l'obscurité.

Soudain, Kimimaro mit ses bras en croix, puis les frotta énergiquement l'un contre l'autre.

Le son provoqué par le frottement, d'un aigu extrême, glaça le sang de Nagato. Quel était ce maléfice ?

La vérité lui apparut bien vite. Un genjutsu, et superbement réalisé, il devait l'avouer. Nagato avait complètement oublié que son rinnegan ne le protégeait que contre les illusions qui utilisaient le sens de la vue. Il était totalement démuni face aux genjutsus sonores, et Kimimaro semblait le savoir parfaitement.

« C'est d'ailleurs le type de genjutsu que les vieux ermites crapauds avaient utilisé sur le Pain de l'autre monde » songea Nagato.

En temps normal, il aurait sans doute trouvé la parade, mais là, il était à bout.

Peu à peu, la vue de Tendô décrut, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne complètement aveugle. Un nuage obscur s'était formé autour de lui.

Il entendit néanmoins distinctement la voix de Kimimaro, qui avait bien l'intention de finaliser son œuvre :

**- Seikyuukunugi no Maï.** (_la danse du puissant chêne_)

Nagato n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour comprendre que cette dernière partie de la danse fournissait à la kunoichi tout un arsenal de destruction massive composé d'os contondants et pointus.

Il était mal barré.

Tendô se concentra ensuite sur son ouïe, le seul sens valable qui lui restait. Il devait absolument se tenir prêt lorsqu'elle arriverait, sans quoi ce serait la fin. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

Il y eut soudain un sifflement, et Nagato n'hésita pas une seconde.

Ni une ni deux, il hurla à pleins poumons :

**- Shinra Tensei !** (_la répulsion divine_)

Le jutsu parut faire effet, puisqu'il entendit très distinctement le juron de Kimimaro.

Néanmoins, les échasses de cette dernière allait la faire revenir par un effet de balancier, Nagato le savait bien. Il espérait seulement que ce serait dans plus de cinq secondes…

« Plus que trois secondes… » pensa Nagato en se mordant la lèvre.

« Deux… »

C'est alors qu'il entendit à nouveau le sifflement, et il comprit que c'était terminé. La Kaguya avait accru sa vitesse avec la troisième danse, et ça faisait toute la différence.

Celui qui manipulait le corps de Tendô eut l'impression d'être percuté par un avion à réaction, puis une migraine caractéristique lui confirma l'amère vérité. Tendô était tombé.

Nagato se redressa tant bien que mal sur son siège, puis réactiva Jigokudô. Ce dernier pourrait ressusciter Tendô, à condition bien sûr que le corps soit à peu près entier…

Jigokudô fut sur le toit de l'immeuble en quelques instants, et Nagato se concentra pour regarder vers le sol, malgré l'obscurité. Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit que du plus puissant de ses corps, il ne restait pas grand-chose. Kimimaro l'avait littéralement annihilé.

« Je vais devoir me trouver un nouveau cadavre » soupira l'homme au Rinnegan, avant de repousser cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Il y avait plus urgent.

Jigokudô utilisa un nouveau déplacement rapide pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, et Nagato vit quelques uns de ses subordonnés se tourner vers lui.

- Yo chef ! s'exclama Jiraya. Tu as vu comme elle a la classe notre petite Hinata ?

Les rinnegans du corps de Pain s'agrandirent de stupeur. Quelle technique incroyable !

Il se força cependant à se détourner du spectacle, et vit que le regard de Jiraya était devenu anxieux.

- Ce corps… Pourquoi es-tu venu avec ton corps le plus précieux ?

- J'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main, avoua Nagato. Tendô a été détruit. Il faut absolument envoyer des ninjas pour s'occuper de Kimimaro.

Avant même que Jiraya ait pu transmettre l'ordre de son chef, Hashirama s'avança vers Jigokudô.

- Je m'en occupe. C'est la moindre des choses après avoir servi Madara pendant deux ans.

- Heureux de te voir libre, sain et sauf, répondit Nagato via le corps de la résurrection. Mais tu es sûr de te sentir assez en forme pour le faire ? Et tu penses pouvoir y arriver seul ?

- Parfaitement, fit Hashirama d'une voix assurée. J'ai mis un certain temps à me remettre de la libération du sceau et du jutsu de Jiraya -l'ermite leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Jigokudô se tourna vers lui- mais il me reste beaucoup de chakra.

Le corps de Pain acquiesça, puis se força à faire un sourire, chose qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, même lorsque la situation n'était pas aussi critique.

- Bonne chance, j'ai confiance en toi Hashirama.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, puis partit sans se retourner. Il aurait bien voulu voir à quoi ressemblait le fameux Rédemption, mais il avait également un besoin urgent de s'entraîner, et cette Kimimaro allait être parfaite pour ça.

Il sortit en hâte du hall du bâtiment, et repéra instantanément la Kaguya, qui lui montrait son dos. La jeune femme avait mis fin aux Six Danses juste à temps, son taux de chakra étant proche du seuil critique.

Il se précipita vers elle, puis pila lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe.

- Kimimaro…

La kunoichi fit aussitôt volte-face.

- Senju ? Tu as réussi à leur échap… ?

Sa voix se perdit dans la nuit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le front de son vis-à-vis.

Disparu. Le sceau avait disparu.

- C'est impossible… fit ensuite Kimimaro d'une voix chevrotante. L'Empereur lui-même m'a juré que sceau était indestructible !

- Madara est loin d'être le dieu omniscient qu'il prétend être, rétorqua Hashirama en dégainant son katana. Cela le répugnait d'affronter une kunoichi aussi fatiguée, mais il le fallait.

- Je vois de la pitié dans tes yeux, Senju, et ça ne me plaît pas ! rugit alors Kimimaro.

Tu es tellement certain de ta victoire… Et pourtant, elle va t'échapper.

Sur ces paroles prophétiques et énigmatiques, elle sortit un long parchemin de sous sa cape, et l'étala devant elle.

Hashirama essaya de discerner ce qui y était écrit, mais sans succès. Il n'était pas nyctalope, et la Lune avait désormais complètement disparu sous les nuages sombres.

**- Ninpô : Kuchiyose no jutsu ! **(_jutsu d'invocation_) fit la voix glaciale de Kimimaro.

Hashirama recula malgré lui lorsqu'il reconnut les deux silhouettes qui venaient d'apparaître devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas possible…

Kimimaro éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr que si ! Figure-toi que mon ami Tobirama a eu la gentillesse de me laisser ce parchemin, en cas de coup dur. Un parchemin d'invocation qui contient deux ninjas ressuscités par l'Edo Tensei…

Hashirama plissa les yeux. Il avait oublié que Tobirama maîtrisait lui aussi le jutsu abominable d'Orochimaru. Après tout, le Nidaime Hokage en était l'inventeur, mais cette technique était tellement répugnante…

- Au moins, tu n'as pas invoqué Itachi… murmura Hashirama comme pour se rassurer.

- C'est vrai, répondit une Kimimaro un poil déçue. Je suppose que ce bellâtre de Tobirama l'a gardé pour lui... Enfin, je pense que ces deux-là suffiront, tu ne crois pas ?

Hashirama jugea inutile de lui répondre et garda les yeux rivés sur ses deux nouveaux adversaires, prêt à réagir au premier mouvement suspect de leur part. Le premier était Zabuza, et l'ancien Capitaine pouvait se révéler destructeur. Cependant, toute l'attention d'Hashirama était dirigée vers le deuxième. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir celui qui avait été son meilleur ami en cet instant.

- Darui…

Kimimaro ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Tu le connais ? Personnellement je ne l'ai jamais vu…

- Il a fait partie d'Amaterasu, mais pas longtemps, expliqua Hashirama d'une voix triste. Il a été tué au début de la guerre de l'élu. Je ne connais pas l'identité de son meurtrier, bien que beaucoup pensent qu'il s'agit de Madara en personne.

Hashirama fit une pause, puis ajouta :

- Je ne l'ai connu que six mois, et pourtant nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais c'était surtout un ninja exceptionnel. Un véritable maître du Raiton, qui rivalisait avec votre Ombre, ce Rai. En parlant de ce type, j'ai d'ailleurs été hyper surpris lorsque j'ai appris qu'il avait rejoint Fuki !

- Tu n'es pas le seul, répondit Kimimaro, une nuance d'amertume dans la voix. Cependant, lorsque tu auras fini de raconter ta vie, on pourra peut-être commencer ce combat ?

Hashirama s'étonna d'avoir pu parler aussi facilement de tout ça avec son ennemie, et supposa que ses deux ans de mutisme en étaient la cause.

Une fois que la réincarnation du Senju eut quitté l'immeuble, tous les regards avaient à nouveau convergé sur Hinata. Ils avaient hâte de voir l'ange à l'œuvre.

Entourée par Fuki, Shika savait que sa défaite était inéluctable. Cependant, son sceau lui intima de continuer le combat contre Hinata. Madara n'avait bien évidemment aucune raison de prendre soin de ses ex-adversaires., et les envoyer à la mort lui allait à merveille.

C'est ainsi que la Nara joignit ses mains, puis se servit de la lumière émise par Hinata pour utiliser la manipulation des ombres.

**- Kage mane no jutsu…** (_la manipulation des ombres_) grommela Shika, encore plus blasée qu'à l'accoutumée.

Quelque chose lui disait que sa technique n'allait pas faire long feu contre Rédemption…

Et en effet, Hinata s'échappa tranquillement de l'ombre, comme si de rien était.

Le chakra émis par Rédemption en cet instant égalant celui d'un bijuu, le Hijutsu de la Nara serait totalement inefficace.

Mais le corps de Shika semblait ignorer les concepts de logique et de raison, et sortit un kunai de sa poche. Les kunoichis reconnurent les parchemins explosifs qui y étaient accrochés, mais Hinata ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en sa technique.

Dans un geste de désespoir, Shika projeta alors l'arme vers son adversaire, qui explosa à quelques mètres de cette dernière. Le kunai avait heurté un champ de force invisible et avait immédiatement explosé.

- Ma défense est du niveau de Susanoo. Aucune attaque ne passera, commenta Hinata avec un brin de suffisance.

La voix d'Hinata était grave, forte et éthérée, et n'avait plus rien de celle d'un mortel. Sasori supposa que l'exceptionnelle densité de chakra qui entourait la kunoichi en était la cause.

- Ou alors c'est un Genjutsu inhérent à sa technique, supposa Nagato via Jigokudô.

L'ange ferma alors les yeux, et une épée de lumière apparut dans chacune de ses mains.

- C'est terminé, ajouta Hinata sur le même ton péremptoire.

Et elle disparut aux yeux des spectateurs avant de réapparaître instantanément devant Shika.

Sasuke lui-même n'avait rien vu avec son sharingan. La vitesse de Rédemption était tout simplement irréelle.

Il y eut ensuite un flash de lumière et la Nara s'effondra, inconsciente.

Voyant cela, certains spectateurs firent un pas en avant, inquiets pour Shika, mais Hinata les interrompit de sa voix déformée.

- Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. En revanche, Hashirama a des problèmes on dirait…

Neji activa son Byakugan et confirma l'allégation de son amie.

- Ils sont trois contre lui… Et deux d'entre eux possèdent un chakra étrange. On dirait…

- Edo Tensei… compléta Hinata en serrant le poing.

Le chakra de cette dernière se fit soudain encore plus menaçant, et elle disparut à nouveau.

Rédemption fut aux côtés d'Hashirama en un instant, l'éblouissant lui et ses ennemis.

Kimimaro n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la Hyûga, dont la puissance éclipsait toutes les personnes présentes.

La stupeur passée, Hashirama reprit ses moyens et articula d'une voix faible :

- C'est toi, Hinata ?

- Oui. Besoin d'aide ?

La voix de son amie fit frissonne le Senju, qui opina du chef.

- Elle a utilisé la réincarnation des âmes, et l'un des deux morts-vivants se trouvent être…

- Darui, conclut le concerné.

Hinata se tourna vers l'ancien shinobi d'Amaterasu et plissa les yeux.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Darui, bien que j'aurais espéré que cela se passe autrement.

- Bonsoir Hinata, tu as beaucoup changé, sourit le dénommé Darui. Tu étais beaucoup moins jolie la dernière fois que je t'ai vue.

La kunoichi ne rougit même pas. Tout comme Naruto, elle avait pour habitude de sceller ses émotions lors de chaque affrontement.

- Merci. Bien que je ne puisse pas te retourner le compliment…

Darui sourit, sous les yeux d'un Hashirama mortifié. Le Senju ne savait pas quoi dire à son ami décédé.

Darui le comprit et lui lança :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hash. Un jour, tu me retrouveras pour de bon et on pourra parler autant qu'on le voudra. Alors à la prochaine, et le plus tard possible !

Pour Kimimaro, les dernières paroles de Darui furent la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

- Vous avez fini ?! tempêta-t -elle, furieuse de voir ses prétendus esclaves parler ensemble du bon vieux temps.

Répondant à l'injonction de leur maîtresse, les deux morts-vivants joignirent leurs mains et s'apprêtèrent à composer des mudras.

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le loisir de finir sa technique, puisque Hinata jaillit devant eux et plongea ses deux épées dans leur cœur respectif. Du moins à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver ledit organe…

Epoustouflée par la vitesse de Rédemption, Kimimaro ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux, avant de retrouver son habituel sourire narquois.

- C'est inutile, ce n'est pas une attaque aussi simple qui en viendra à bout…

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que les corps de Zabuza et de Darui tombaient en poussière, sous les yeux d'une dizaine de personnes, les autres ninjas de Fuki ayant enfin rejoint Hashirama et Hinata.

De toute évidence, les lames de lumière d'Hinata étaient venues à bout de l'Edo Tensei.

- Le Fuuinjutsu n'était-il pas le seul moyen de les vaincre ? glissa Han à Kushina.

La femme haussa les épaules.

- Je le croyais aussi, mais de toute évidence…

Après un silence, elle reprit :

- Je suppose que la quantité de chakra dégagée par ces lames était trop importante, voilà tout. Une telle densité, une telle pression… Rien ne peut résister à ça.

Sasuke remarqua alors que quatre des six ailes d'Hinata avaient disparu, annonçant probablement la fin prochaine de la technique.

Tobirama jeta un regard mêlé de suffisance et de pitié sur Hidan, qui présentait un visage tuméfié. Tous deux avaient depuis longtemps perdu le compte des coups qu'elle avait reçu.

- Pourquoi ne ripostes-tu pas ? Tu comptes sur ton immortalité pour te protéger ? ricana Tobirama avec un zeste d'envie dans sa voix.

Cela n'échappa pas à Hidan, qui ferma les yeux. Tout le monde enviait son pouvoir, mais elle n'y attachait que fort peu d'intérêt. Quelle ironie quand on y pensait ! Certains hommes auraient tué père et mère pour obtenir sa capacité, mais elle…

Elle voulait mourir, voilà tout. La douleur et la maladie se révélaient plus fortes au fil du temps, et Hidan en avait plus qu'assez de se shooter à la morphine chaque jour pour connaître une nouvelle journée de torture le lendemain.

- Si j'en avais eu le pouvoir, je te l'aurais déjà donnée, mon immortalité, dit alors la kunoichi à mi-voix.

Tobirama la regarda dans les yeux, et fut surpris d'y lire de l'honnêteté. C'était impossible, voyons, se morigéna-t-il aussitôt. Pourquoi Hidan rejetterait-elle son pouvoir, et pourquoi le donnerait-elle à lui qui plus est ? Lui que tout le monde avait trahi et rejeté ?

Il fut rappelé à la réalité par la voix douce d'Hidan.

- Tobirama, tu veux que je te confie un secret ?

Après que l'Ombre eut pesé le pour et le contre, il opina du chef.

- J'ai mal. Je souffre d'une maladie assez rare qui aurait me tuer depuis longtemps, et jour après jour je dois m'accrocher à cette vie misérable. Jour après jour, je maudis ce pouvoir qui m'a été donné et qui prolonge mes souffrances. Je veux que tout s'arrête !

Tobirama fut soufflé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'aurait cru possible qu'Hidan soit une miraculée, mais aussi qu'elle le vive aussi mal.

- Mais… Il me semblait que tu pouvais perdre ton immortalité, non ?

- C'est vrai, confirma Hidan sans attendre. Mais depuis plus de deux ans, j'ai accompli cet horrible rituel toutes les semaines. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a des personnes qui comptent pour moi, et que ma capacité me donne le pouvoir de les protéger.

Hidan baissa la tête, puis murmura d'une voix triste :

- Voir un sourire de gratitude sur le visage d'un ami est la seule chose qui me fait tenir.

Tobirama resta muet devant tant d'empathie et d'abnégation, mais son cœur redevint vite dur et froid.

- Je suppose que tu veux m'attendrir, que je te prenne en pitié, mais le fait que tu souffres ne m'arrêtera pas ! Je sais que Pain se cache à cette étage, et il mourra ce soir, quoiqu'il arrive. Cependant, tu as encore le choix : tu peux mourir avec lui ou me laisser passer.

Hidan lui répondit par un regard de défi :

- Je n'ai jamais abandonné un ami, et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui !

Tobirama comprit le sens caché de la phrase, et fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, Hidan continuait à prétendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahi ?

- Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Si ça t'amuse de jouer le rôle du bouclier humain, alors soit. Mais n'oublie pas que tu est immortelle, pas indestructible. Combien de temps tiendras-tu avant que tes jambes ne puissent plus te porter ?

Hidan eut un petit rire.

- Oh je ne tiendrais pas aussi longtemps, répondit-elle alors. Il est vrai que j'ai accompli le rituel toutes ces années, mais la vérité c'est que… J'ai cessé de le faire il y a quelques semaines.

Le visage de Tobirama se figea.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, j'ai perdu petit à petit toutes les faveurs de Jashin. Il m'en reste quelques une mais je ne suis plus immortelle, Tobirama.

Le bras droit de Madara cilla, puis écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu… Quoi ?

- Je ne suis plus immortelle…

- Ridicule, rétorqua Tobirama en secouant la tête. C'est encore un de tes mensonges pour m'embrouiller l'esprit ou…

- Je ne mens pas ! explosa Hidan.

Tobirama se tut et baissa la tête, tout en levant les yeux pour regarder ceux de son adversaire.

- On dirait que tu dis la vérité…

Il y eut un long silence, qui fut brisé par le rire de Tobirama.

- Magnifique ! Te mettre hors service sera donc plus facile que prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Tobirama s'élança à l'attaque et porta un coup de poing surpuissant à la kunoichi qui tomba à la renverse. L'Ombre avait touché la tempe, Hidan serait donc inconsciente pendant un petit moment. C'était suffisant pour ce qu'il avait à faire.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée de la disparition des deux âmes réincarnées, Hinata se tourna vers Kimimaro, mais cette dernière avait déjà disparue.

- Merde…

- Laisse tomber, fit Deidara d'une voix douce. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Trop de gens sont morts aujourd'hui.

Jigokudô hocha la tête. Pour une fois, le maniaque des explosifs avait raison. Que Kimimaro vive ou meure importait peu après tout. Du moins pour le moment.

Le chef de Fuki allait faire une déclaration lorsqu'il se raidit, et ses pensées regagnèrent son vrai corps. Nagato tourna la tête en tout sens, et il l'entendit à nouveau. Ce cri, il le connaissait. Hidan. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? La kunoichi n'était toujours pas descendue dans le hall, et à cela il y avait deux raisons possibles.

Primo, elle avait été tuée ou mise hors d'état de nuire. Secundo, elle se battait encore.

Le cri qu'il venait d'entendre étayait sa seconde hypothèse.

« Et pour qu'un combat dure aussi longtemps, son adversaire doit sûrement être… »

- Tobirama ! rugit Nagato.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, et leur chef ne se fit pas prier pour s'expliquer.

- Hidan est encore en train de se battre, probablement contre Tobirama. Tous au premier étage !

Et indifférents aux bruits menaçants s'échappant de l'édifice qui s'écroulait peu à peu, tout le groupe se rua vers l'immeuble.

Hinata fut bien évidemment la première sur les lieux et gravit l'escalier à une vitesse inouïe… avant de se prendre un mur en pleine figure.

La Hyûga se passa la main sur son visage, et la première chose qu'elle constata fut que Rédemption avait pris fin. Adieu sa super vitesse et sa divine protection. Elle était redevenue la mortelle qu'elle était. Une kunoichi, tout de même, mais le différentiel de puissance était écrasant.

Elle passa un doigt sur la bosse qui poussait lentement mais sûrement sur son front, et dirigea son regard noir vers le coupable. Un mur invisible lui bloquait l'accès au premier étage.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par tous les autres, y compris Deidara qui avait pourtant eu la riche idée d'emprunter la voix des airs et de passer par la fenêtre.

- Dei, tu ne devais pas passer par…

- Bloqué, la coupa le blond, penaud. Une sorte de mur m'empêche d'entrer.

- Et c'est la même chose ici, soupira Sasuke en passant une main sur le champ de force.

Kushina l'examina, puis poussa un juron.

- Le saligaud. Je ne savais pas que ce Tobirama maîtrisait ce type de Fuuinjutsu…

- Tu peux en venir à bout ? s'enquit Hashirama avec espoir.

Son interlocutrice le fusilla du regard, offensée.

- Evidemment ! Jiraya, bouge ton cul et viens m'aider.

- Devant la courtoisie de l'invitation, je ne peux que m'incliner, maugréa Jiraya en rejoignant sa coéquipière.

Les deux maîtres des sceaux se mirent aussitôt au travail, non sans avoir auparavant répondu à la question de Haku.

- De combien de temps aurez-vous besoin ?

- Environ dix minutes…

- Et voilà, nous serons tranquilles, désormais, ricana Tobirama en parachevant son œuvre.

Il avait en effet profité des quelques minutes d'inconscience de Hidan pour mettre au point sa barrière Ninjutsu, qui s'était étendue à tout l'étage.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hidan pour se réveiller.

Tobirama se tourna vers elle, et vit que toute trace de tristesse ou de bonté avait quitté ses yeux. La dernière attaque de son ex ami avait semble-t-il légèrement énervé Hidan.

La kunoichi sortit alors deux armes atypiques de derrière son dos, que Tobirama reconnut instantanément.

- Alors voilà tes fameux boomerangs… J'ai entendu dire que tu les manies à merveille…

Hidan avait troqué son ancienne arme, jugée trop encombrante, contre celles-ci il y avait à peu près un an. Et au cours de ces douze mois, de nombreux impériaux en avaient fait les frais… Lesdits boomerangs avaient été fabriqués par Sasori, à partir d'un métal à la fois léger et résistant, alliage de son invention sobrement baptisé Sasorite.

En plus d'être quasiment indestructibles, les armes de Hidan étaient tranchantes comme des rasoirs ce qui lui permettait de récolter son sang aisément.

Mais la force de pénétration des deux armes était dans les faits encore plus grande. En effet, Hidan était récemment parvenue à maîtriser son deuxième élément, le Fuuton, et avait coutume de mettre du chakra vent dans ses boomerangs.

La kunoichi attaqua sans prévenir, avec une brutalité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Les deux croissants métalliques fusèrent dans un sifflement strident, et Tobirama faillit ne pas parvenir à les éviter.

Mais l'Ombre n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et il se retourna aussitôt avoir esquivé, prêt à intercepter les armes à leur retour.

Ces dernières dessinèrent une courbe dans la pièce puis retournèrent vers Hidan à pleine vitesse.

Tobirama hésita un instant. Les boomerangs étaient bien plus rapides qu'il le n'avait cru. Et si la protection qu'il s'apprêtait à invoquer ne suffisait pas à les stopper ? Quoiqu'il en soit il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait immobiliser les boomerangs, sans quoi ce combat ne finirait jamais. Et pour bloquer les lames Fuuton, il lui fallait son jutsu défensif le plus puissant. Il ne pensait pas l'utiliser aujourd'hui, mais bon…

**- Doton : Yomisakai.** (_La frontière de l'Au-delà_) annonça Tobirama.

Il commençait à réaliser les mudras nécessaires à sa technique lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il vit Hidan lui foncer dessus par derrière.

- Trop prévisible… murmura-t-il alors que ses lèvres se retroussaient en un petit sourire.

Ignorant la menace qui arrivait dans son dos, il composa les derniers signes de sa technique, et un large mur de plusieurs mètres de haut s'interposa entre lui et les boomerangs.

La muraille était ornée de motifs et de masques étranges, et ne payait pas de mine, à première vue. Cependant, une des propriétés de l'invocation la rendait capable d'aspirer le chakra. Les boomerangs seraient instantanément débarrassés de leur enveloppe Fuuton et donc incapables de transpercer sa protection.

Tout à ses pensées, Tobirama ignorait toujours la menace Hidan qui l'atteindrait bientôt.

La kunoichi pensait naïvement que Tobirama ne l'avait pas vu, et fondait sur lui le plus silencieusement possible. C'était une des facultés des ninjas que de se mouvoir vite et sans bruit.

Mais au grand dam de la jashinite, elle se vit contrainte de stopper sa course puisque le sol explosa devant elle, diffusant un nuage de poussière à travers la pièce.

Le bras de Hidan fut ensuite promptement happé par une main non identifiée, et Hidan jeta par réflexe un regard noir au trouble-fête, qui émergeait peu à peu de la poussière.

Et elle constata non sans surprise qu'il s'agissait d'un double de Tobirama. Un clone.

- Tu as caché un clone sous le sol pendant que j'était inconsciente. Pas très réglo tout ça... grogna Hidan en se dégageant de l'emprise du clone.

En guise de réponse, Tobirama tapa dans ses mains et la muraille s'effondra. L'Ombre récupéra aussitôt les deux boomerangs qui étaient tombés par terre après avoir heurté le mur de terre.

- Tu peux parler Hidan… répondit finalement Tobirama avant de se tourner vers la kunoichi.

Prenant un air de vierge effarouchée, il ajouta :

- Mon dieu mais que c'est vil ! M'attaquer par derrière alors que je suis déjà bien occupé avec tes machins.

Une expression de contrariété fugace passa sur le visage d'Hidan, qui n'aimait pas voir ses armes chéries ainsi dépréciées.

- Enfin, je suppose que c'est de bonne guerre, soupira ensuite Tobirama d'une voix lasse.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il vit qu'Hidan avait elle aussi invoqué un clone.

- Tu as moins de chakra que moi, Hidan, railla Tobirama. Invoquer un clone, coûteux en chakra, était la chose la plus idiote que tu pouvais faire.

Hidan eut un petit rire.

- Ma foi ce n'est pas faux. Mais qui sait, peut-être ce clone a-t-il un rôle a jouer dans mon plan ?

Tobirama, sceptique, haussa un sourcil.

- Tu _planifies_, toi, maintenant ?

Hidan ignora la boutade, et profita du fait que l'ambiance s'était un poil radoucie pour poser une question à son vis-à-vis.

- Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais le Doton ?

Le visage de Tobirama se ferma.

- Mouais… J'ai été obligé d'utiliser cet élément, car le Suiton aurait été beaucoup plus coûteux en chakra et beaucoup moins efficace contre tes boomerangs.

- Et pourquoi le Doton te répugne-t-il à ce point ?

Tobirama plissa les lèvres.

- Parce qu'il montre combien le cadet est inférieur à l'aîné. Tobirama avait beau maîtriser les mêmes éléments que son grand frère Hashirama, il ne put jamais obtenir le Mokuton. Les aléas de la génétique. Je suppose que le type dont je suis la réincarnation a reçu un allèle bidon...

Hidan haussa les épaules.

- Tobirama Senju n'a pas eu besoin du Mokuton pour devenir un grand Hokage. Les Kekkai Genkai ne sont pas tout. Des ninjas comme Namikaze Minato sont devenus bien plus forts que n'importe qui alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas !

Tobirama soupira.

- Tu ne comprends rien. Toi qui ne cherches qu'à mourir, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la soif de pouvoir.

- Tobirama… susurra Hidan.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'énerves.

Hidan avait à peine finit sa phrase que son clone s'envola vers celui de Tobirama et l'éjecta au loin.

Le clone explosa dans un nuage de fumée, et l'Ombre jura. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait en infériorité numérique. Cependant, il avait un avantage.

Il leva son bras droit et exhiba fièrement les deux boomerangs pour narguer Hidan.

- Ce sont tes armes qui vont causer ta mort. Un scénario alléchant, j'en frémis d'avance !

Une des deux Hidan sourit, et fit un petit geste du poignet.

Un instant plus tard, les deux boomerangs s'envolaient vers Hidan, qui les attrapa avec souplesse. Le sang de Tobirama perlait encore sur le métal froid.

De son côté, l'Ombre n'en revenait pas, et regardait bêtement sa main coupée.

- Des fils de chakra… Depuis le début tu avais accroché des fils de chakra à tes maudits boomerangs ? Tu te l'es jouée marionnettiste, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Elle avait essayé de faire abstraction de ses sentiments, mais tuer Tobirama lui était définitivement impossible. Et c'était contre ses principes.

- Bien. Je pense que ce combat a assez duré, tonna Hidan d'une voix autoritaire. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter.

Tobirama choisit bien évidemment cet instant pour ouvrir la bouche, mais Hidan le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une.

- Tu t'es suffisamment épanché sur la haine que tu nous portes, à Minato et moi. Et sur notre trahison. Je pense que c'est à ton tour d'écouter maintenant. Et accroche-toi, car tu te fourvoies totalement dans ta vision des choses.

Bon gré mal gré, Tobirama se tut et attendit la suite.

Hidan se racla la gorge, puis embraya de suite :

- Tout d'abord, sache que je comprends que tu en veuilles à Minato, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Et moi, je ne t'ai pas trahi, bien au contraire.

Tobirama voulut dire quelque chose mais Hidan le coupa :

- Un des ninjas d'Amaterasu m'a tranché la tête… Et toute la nuit, je suis restée immobile, sur le champ de bataille. Attendant que l'un de vous deux ne vienne à mon secours…

Tobirama ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mais ce n'est pas…

- Et vous n'êtes jamais venus ! Au petit matin, c'est un autre shinobi d'Amaterasu qui m'a trouvé, et m'a permis de retrouver mon corps. Je suis ensuite partie en pèlerinage, mais je n'ai pas rejoint Amaterasu, jamais ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour vous ! Je n'avais pas peur de la mort, mais je ne voulais pas avoir à vous combattre ! Et j'étais bien trop touchée par le fait que vous m'ayez abandonnée pour revenir à Akatsuki, surtout depuis qu'Amaterasu m'avait sauvée, et que j'avais découvert qu'ils étaient loin d'être les pourris qu'on m'avait décrit.

Hidan avait dit tout cela sans reprendre son souffle car elle avait hâte d'en finir avec ce quiproquo. Tobirama, quand à lui, ne savait pas quoi dire.

- C'est pas vrai… Madara nous a dit que tu étais probablement morte ou en petits morceaux, et qu'il était inutile d'aller à ton secours. Nous avons porté ton deuil pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que l'on nous annonce que tu étais passé du côté d'Amaterasu…

- Ce qui était encore faux, compléta Hidan. Depuis le début, Madara ne fait que nous mentir Tobirama…

L'Ombre accusa le choc et tomba à genoux.

- Non… Peut-être que c'est toi qui mens, tu as dû inventer tout ça pour…

Il se tut lorsque Hidan se campa devant lui et plongea ses yeux limpides dans les siens. Des yeux sincères, songea Tobirama.

Tobirama se massa les tempes avec fébrilité. Depuis plus de deux ans, il vouait une haine sans limite à la femme qu'il aimait, et cette haine n'avait pas de raison d'être ?

Totalement désorienté, Tobirama décida de se rattacher à la dernière chose qui lui restait.

- Et Minato ?

Hidan ferma les yeux.

- Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi il a agi ainsi. Et tu l'aurais sans doute compris, si tu avais passé autant de temps à réfléchir qu'à le haïr.

Tobirama ne pipa mot, et attendit patiemment la suite des révélations.

- Il est clair que dès le début, Minato savait qu'Akatsuki était mauvaise, et il nous a entraîné dans cette embrouille. Pourquoi à ton avis ?

Tobirama fit mine de réfléchir, mais tout n'était que colère dans son esprit dès lors qu'il pensait à Minato.

- Aucune idée…

- Je pense qu'il l'a fait pour nous protéger.

Devant le scepticisme de son ami, Hidan s'expliqua :

- Minato savait qu'Akatsuki était plus puissante qu'Amaterasu, et qu'ainsi nous avions de meilleures chances de rester en vie… jusqu'à ce qu'il tue Madara.

Tobirama fit la moue, mais Hidan ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

- De plus, Minato est un homme. Il a des sentiments et des amis. Il avait besoin de nous pour tenir le coup à Akatsuki. Ce qui peut te paraître, avec raison, égoïste.

Tobirama acquiesça avec force.

- Un beau salaud, je te le dis !

- Vraiment ? Tu aurais donc préféré que Minato nous laisse rejoindre Amaterasu, pour qu'ensuite nous nous affrontions sur le champ de bataille ? Plus que tout, Minato voulait notre sécurité.

Tobirama pesa les arguments d'Hidan, et reconnut qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ses propos.

- Admettons qu'il ait voulu nous protéger. Avions-nous vraiment besoin de protection, Hidan ? Nous étions déjà de puissants shinobis à l'époque. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas fait confiance ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit ce qu'il projetait de faire ?!

A la fin de son monologue, Tobirama hurlait presque, et Hidan baissa la tête.

- J'avoue que je ne suis pas encore sûre…

- C'est pourtant évident, fit une voix.

Hidan et Tobirama se levèrent d'un bond, et la kunoichi fut rassérénée en reconnaissant Nagato. Juché sur son fauteuil, le chef de Fuki observait l'échange depuis déjà quelques minutes.

- Alors voilà le vrai visage de Pain… marmonna Tobirama. Je pourrais te tuer ici et maintenant.

- Même si tu le voulais, tu n'y arriverais pas, le provoqua Nagato. J'ai confiance en Hidan, elle est pleine de ressources.

- Je la connais bien mieux que vous ! s'emporta soudain Tobirama.

Il détestait l'idée que Hidan ait vécu loin de lui pendant deux ans, qu'elle ait tissé tant de liens alors que lui les détruisait tous.

Nagato soupira.

- Ecoute, je me moque complètement de tout ça, et je te saurais gré de cesser tes enfantillages. J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter les jérémiades d'un adolescent boutonneux en mal de sensations fortes. Alors laisse de côté l'amoureux transi, tu veux ?

La tirade laissa Tobirama pantois, et Nagato soupira derechef.

- Pour en revenir au sujet qui vous intéresse, je pense avoir les réponses.

- Et comment cela ? l'interrogea Tobirama. Vous connaissiez Minato ?

- Non. Il suffit juste de se servir de son cerveau. Raisonner. Se mettre à la place de votre ami et trouver une justification crédible à ces actes. Bien entendu, une certaine maturité est nécessaire, ce qui t'élimine d'office.

Tobirama encaissa en silence.

- Bref, allons-y. Votre ami Minato veut tuer Madara, mais vous le cache. Pourquoi ? Et bien s'il avait échoué dans sa tentative et que Madara l'avait torturé avec son sharingan, il aurait pu le forcer à révéler le nom de ses complices et vous seriez tombés avec lui. Fin de l'histoire. Minato a fait tout ça pour vous protéger. Un gamin de cinq ans l'aurait compris.

Tobirama serra le poing et Hidan leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-la n'étaient pas prêts de devenir amis.

Hidan était parvenue au même résultat que Nagato, mais elle avait bien plus de mal que son chef à expliquer les choses de façon rapide et concise. De plus, l'entendre de vive voix lui faisait du baume au cœur. Minato était bel et bien leur ami, il ne les avait pas trahi.

Néanmoins, Tobirama semblait bien plus affecté. Les yeux exorbités, il faisait le point sur les deux années gâchées. Deux ans de haine pure, à tuer au nom du mal incarné. Et pendant tout ce temps-là, il était dans l'erreur.

- Madara est bel et bien un salaud en fin de compte. Je regrette…

Tobirama s'interrompit soudainement et sa tête tomba contre sa poitrine. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Nagato se raidit. Cette aura…

- Recule, Hidan.

L'ordre claqua, péremptoire, et Hidan s'écarta de son ami retrouvé.

Un instant plus tard, celui-ci relevait la tête, et les deux membres de Fuki serrèrent le poing.

Un sceau qu'ils connaissaient bien était apparu sur le front de Tobirama.

- Madara a dû le lui placer à son insu… souffla Nagato. Si jamais Tobirama envisageait de le trahir, le sceau s'activait. On dirait que ce salopard de Uchiha lui a aussi ôté sa conscience.

Hidan était au bord des larmes. Alors qu'elle était enfin parvenue à le ramener du bon côté, Tobirama lui échappait à nouveau.

- Il y a danger, signala Nagato. Ton ami a placé une barrière Ninjutsu qui nous empêche quiconque d'entrer ou sortir du premier étage. Kushina et Jiraya y travaillent mais ils ont encore besoin de quelques minutes. Nous sommes donc coincés avec lui…

Nagato ne dit rien de plus, mais Hidan savait ce qu'il pensait. Tobirama était tout simplement plus fort qu'eux. Elle était malade, il était exténué et vulnérable sur ce fauteuil.

Cependant, comme Nagato l'avait dit auparavant, Hidan était pleine de ressources.

- Nagato, recule et sors de cette pièce. Dirigeons-nous vers les escaliers, je nous y attend.

Le chef de Fuki s'exécuta. Il supposa qu'Hidan parlait de son clone, et glissa lentement sur le parquet. Hidan le suivait en marchant à reculons, tenant en respect Tobirama. A chaque fois que ce dernier passait à l'attaque, elle l'interceptait puis le repoussait. Lentement mais sûrement, les trois shinobis se dirigeaient vers la cage d'escalier.

Lorsque Nagato put distinguer le clone d'Hidan, il vit que la peau de dernier avait pris une teinte noire, et qu'il se tenait au centre d'un cercle contenant un triangle.

- Je vois… Le rituel de Jashin. Tu n'étais donc pas le clone mais l'original…

Comme pour lui répondre, la Hidan qui l'avait accompagnée explosa, et il ne resta que celle qui se trouvait dans le cercle. Depuis le début, elle avait laissé un clone parler avec Tobirama à sa place pendant qu'elle préparait le rituel.

Ce dernier le répugnait, mais c'était leur meilleure chance de venir à bout de Tobirama sans le tuer, et en toute sécurité.

Hidan n'avait pas menti à Tobirama. Elle perdait peu à peu les pouvoirs octroyés par son dieu, c'était vrai, et avait ainsi perdu son immortalité. Cependant, elle maîtrisait encore une faveur, celle de la malédiction, leShijihyōketsu (_Pouvoir sur la mort par le sang_).

Une fois que Nagato se fut placé entre l'escalier et le cercle d'Hidan, cette dernière prit la parole :

- Arrête-toi Tobirama. J'ai goûté à ton sang. Si je m'inflige une blessure, il en sera de même pour toi.

Comme prévu, le zombie ne laissa transparaître aucun signe de compréhension et se remit à marcher.

Soudain, Tobirama s'envola au-dessus d'Hidan pour retomber devant Nagato.

Le cœur battant, la kunoichi fit brusquement volte-face et enfonça un kunai dans sa jambe droite.

Elle tomba à genoux en poussant un cri étouffé.

Malheureusement, Tobirama était devenu insensible à la douleur, et il continua de marcher vers Nagato, indifférent au sang qui coulait de sa jambe.

Affolée, Hidan enfonça plus profondément le kunai, et, avec un sang-froid exemplaire, trancha méthodiquement les tendons de son mollet.

Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas crier tant la douleur était atroce. C'était au-delà de tout.

Tobirama, de son côté, s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon.

Mais Hidan, dont la vision était embrumée par la douleur, s'aperçut bien vite que l'Ombre avançait encore. Il rampait vers le chef de Fuki, un kunai dans la bouche.

Nagato, lui, n'avait aucune arme, aucun moyen de se défendre. Maîtriser les cinq éléments du Ninjutsu n'avait que peu d'intérêt lorsque l'on était à court de chakra.

- Arrête-toi ! cria Hidan en enfonçant son poignard dans son bras droit.

Rien ne changea, Tobirama avançait toujours.

Lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre, Hidan perça un de ses deux poumons. Haletante, elle cracha du sang un long moment avant de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à Tobirama. Qui avançait encore et toujours !

Madara avait apparemment programmé Nagato comme cible prioritaire et Tobirama semblait voué à tuer le chef de Fuki.

En désespoir de cause, Hidan jeta un coup d'œil vers les escaliers, mais elle comprit bien vite que ses amis ne seraient pas là à temps. La détresse dans les yeux de Kushina était sans équivoque.

Et Tobirama bondit.

Comme au ralenti, Hidan le vit s'élever dans les airs, propulsé par la seule force de son bras gauche, avant d'entamer la descente, le kunai toujours bien entre ses dents serrées.

Dans un râle de souffrance, Hidan plongea le kunai dans le bas de son ventre avant de remonter progressivement, tranchant ça et là une multitude d'organes. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle allait mourir. La seule liberté qui lui restait était de la choisir.

« C'est une belle mort, je pense » songea Hidan en arrêtant son kunai à un cheveu du cœur.

Elle glissa un nouveau regard vers Tobirama, et lut dans ses yeux qu'il était toujours vivant. Toujours vivant et prêt à frapper.

« Désolé Tobirama. Désolé pour tout.»

Et le kunai poursuivit sa montée de quelques centimètres.

Tobirama tomba sur le fauteuil de Nagato et ne bougea plus. Nagato déposa le corps de son adversaire sur le sol, puis se rendit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait auprès d'Hidan.

Cette dernière avait les yeux clos, mais l'homme au Rinnegan percevait encore la vie en elle.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers Tobirama et parvint à la même conclusion. Les deux vivaient encore, mais pour combien de temps ?

Nagato fut tiré de ses noires pensées par le bruit des pas et des murmures.

Il sentit la présence de Sakura à côté de lui. Celle-ci avait immédiatement compris l'urgence de la situation.

- Elle n'est pas censée être immortelle ? souffla Sakura en posant sa main sur le ventre de son amie.

- Oui, mais elle n'est plus…

Tous frissonnèrent en entendant cette voix d'outre-tombe. A l'article de la mort, Tobirama avait encore la force de parler. Nagato fixa aussitôt son front et vit que le sceau avait disparu.

Alors comme ça, lorsque le marqué était sur le point de mourir, il disparaissait… C'était bon à savoir, songèrent de concert Jiraya et Kushina.

- Elle a perdu… cette faveur de Jashin… reprit Tobirama.

Sakura déglutit. Le cœur d'Hidan était touché, et il en était de même pour celui de Tobirama puisqu'ils étaient liés par la malédiction.

Muette d'appréhension, elle examina l'organe de la jeune femme et poussa un petit cri de surprise, puis soupira de soulagement.

- On a de la chance. Elle n'est plus immortelle, mais elle n'est pas encore tout à fait mortelle. Son corps se régénère plus vite que la normale. Elle vivra, à condition que je continue à la soigner sans interruption.

Nagato opina du chef, et Deidara murmura :

- Donc l'autre va mourir ? C'était un gentil en fin de compte ? Je ne m'y retrouve plus moi…

Le chef de Fuki haussa les épaules, puis s'approcha du mourant.

- Tobirama ?

L'Ombre trouva la force de sourire.

- Dites à Hidan que je ne lui en veux pas, je ne lui en voudrai jamais. Elle a bien fait. Bien fait…

Nagato, encore plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée, donna son assentiment.

- Je le ferai.

Tobirama sourit encore, puis cracha un véritable flot de sang.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau en mesure de parler, il inclina la tête vers Nagato.

- J'ai… des informations pour vous. C'est la moindre des choses… Me racheter…

Nagato se tourna vers les autres membres de Fuki, leur faisant signe de se taire.

- Je t'écoute, Tobirama.

L'Ombre commença alors son exposé. Sa voix était redevenue presque normale, et il semblait calme et serein. Nagato de son côté, l'était beaucoup moins. Il ne voulait pas que Tobirama meure sans révéler ce qu'il savait. La mort de ce dernier était regrettable, mais il ne le pleurerait pas. Cette guerre avait fait trop de morts pour qu'il se paye le luxe de pleurer ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Edo Tensei… J'ai donné deux corps à Kimimaro…

- Je le sais, répondit calmement Nagato. Nous les avons vaincus…

- Et une petite dizaine d'autres… à Madara, poursuivit Tobirama, imperturbable.

Nagato se mordit la lèvre. Voilà qui était fâcheux mais ils auraient le temps d'y penser.

- Il y a aussi le Triangle…

Nagato fronça les sourcils.

- Le quoi ?

- Le Triangle… Un mystérieux individu qui nous livre des informations sur Fuki depuis un an.

Le regard de Nagato s'éclaira. Ces derniers temps, tous leurs plans avaient été déjoués, comme si l'Empire le connaissait à l'avance. Il avait alors pensé à un traître…

- C'est sans doute un membre… de votre organisation… car il connait la moindre de vos petites habitudes.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas vous avoir donné l'emplacement de notre quartier général en ce cas ? s'enquit un Nagato intrigué.

- Je ne sais… pas. Peut-être a-t-il peur d'être tué dans l'affrontement qui s'ensuivrait…

Nagato hocha la tête. C'était très possible.

- J'ai une dernière chose… à vous dire, murmura Tobirama en ouvrant à demi les yeux.

Peut-être un faux espoir mais… Vous devez savoir, conclut-t-il. Sa voix avait graduellement baissé au point qu'elle était désormais presque imperceptible.

L'Ombre sentait le froid engourdir son corps, et Nagato se baissa vers le mourant pour entendre ses dernières paroles.

Lorsque Tobirama rendit l'âme, Nagato posa ses doigts sur les paupières froides du défunt et les lui ferma avec respect.

- Que t'as-t-il dit à la fin ? lui demanda Haku, qui avait comme les autres entendu le reste.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant, répondit Nagato en se tournant vers lui.

Tous regardaient un instant leur chef avec curiosité, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Hidan

lorsque celle-ci toussa.

- C'est bon, elle vivra ! leur annonça en s'écartant d'Hidan.

Un sourire fugace passa sur les visages de Fuki.

Nagato fixa un moment le visage laiteux de la blessée. Il s'en voulait énormément. S'il avait prévenu les autres plus tôt, peut-être les renforts seraient-ils arrivés avant la création de la barrière et tout aurait été différent.

Soudain, il fut éjecté de ses pensées par une brusque secousse, et il sentit le sol se dérober à ses pieds.

L'immeuble avait vaillamment résisté mais s'écroulait enfin, les dommages causé par le cerbère avaient bouleversé la répartition des masses.

Ni une ni deux, Nagato fit un seul signe, et tous les ninjas de Fuki disparurent.

- Alors voilà notre nouvelle maison… marmonna Deidara d'une voix éteinte en se jetant sur le canapé le plus proche.

Hinata s'empressa de l'y rejoindre, tandis que Nagato envoyait Chikushodô rejoindre ses quatre autres corps dans le nouveau débarras.

Laisser le corps des invocations dans ce QG s'était révélé une idée excellente, puisqu'il avait pu faire revenir par invocation inversée l'intégralité de Fuki.

Cependant, Tendô avait été atomisé et il allait falloir le remplacer. Nagato exprimait ses pensées à haute voix, et il n'eut qu'un faible sursaut lorsque la main de Sasori se posa sur son épaule.

- Chef, j'ai peut-être un plan, dit-il en désignant le cadavre de Tobirama.

C'est à ce moment que le chef de Fuki prit conscience de la présence du macchabée.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit là ?

- J'ai scellé son corps dans un parchemin avant d'être invoqué par Chikushodô, expliqua Sasori. je pense que Hidan n'aurait pas aimé que nous le laissions sur le carreau…

Nagato acquiesça, puis sourit. Il avait déjà compris ce que Sasori avait en tête.

Pendant quelques minutes, le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la modeste ruelle tokyoïte retrouva le silence. C'était un silence pesant, à peine perturbé par le bruit de la circulation qui se faisait entendre au loin.

Peu à peu, les habitants des immeubles du quartier osèrent ouvrir leurs fenêtres et constatèrent que le bâtiment qui avait servi de refuge aux résistants s'était écroulé. Tout n'était que ruine, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers la centaine de cadavres qui gisait un peu partout sur le bitume. Le quartier ne se remettrait jamais totalement de ses blessures, c'était certain.

Soudain, la réalité sembla se distordre et un vortex se créa au milieu de nulle part.

Les riverains crurent un instant à une illusion d'optique, avant de fermer leur fenêtre et de tirer les rideaux. Cinq personnes toutes de noir vêtues venaient d'émerger comme par magie du vortex, et il y avait peu de chances qu'ils soient là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps autour d'une tasse de thé.

- Le combat est terminé on dirait… lâcha l'une des silhouettes. De par le ton de sa voix et sa posture, il semblait assez âgé.

- J'avais remarqué, Kita (_Nord_), claqua la voix de Madara.

L'Uchiha était de fort mauvais humeur et le dénommé Kita se tut aussitôt, attendant les ordres.

- Libérez les Ombres.

Les quatre ninjas hochèrent la tête, et se dispersèrent à travers le quartier pour trouver les Ombres.

Tous les anciens membres d'Amaterasu furent bientôt trouvés et ramenés à leur maître, qui s'étonna de voir que trois manquaient à l'appel. De même que Tobirama, Oonoki et Kimimaro.

Anticipant la requête de son empereur, le plus grand des quatre fit son rapport. Le garde du corps de Madara était connu sous le nom de Minami (S_ud_). D'ordinaire, à l'instar des trois autres gardes et de l'empereur, il ne sortait jamais du château. Mais à son grand dam, Madara avait insisté pour se déplacer en personne. A l'instar de son coéquipier Kita, il était d'un âge avancé.

- Presque toutes les Ombres ont été retrouvées au milieu de ces gravats, dit-il en désignant les ruines du quartier général. Elles avaient été protégées par une sorte de dôme de glace…

« Haku… » pensa Madara.

- Et les autres ?

- Aucune trace de Hashirama, du Hachibi, de Kimimaro et de Tobirama-san. En revanche, Oonoki a été retrouvé…

- Mort, compléta Nishi (_Ouest_) de sa voix de baryton.

Madara se gratta le menton.

- Il en manque encore un, non ? Où est Kabuto ?

Les quatre ninjas en noir échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Ils ont utilisé une sorte de sceau de rétention et… Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil, expliqua Higashi (_Est_).

Madara pesta. Ses quatre gardes du corps avaient beau être puissants, ils restaient des incapables.

On n'était jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même…

Une fois devant le dôme de chakra qui entourait un Kabuto immobile, Madara comprit ce que ses subordonnés voulaient dire. La chose aurait été imperceptible pour un homme normal, mais il était loin de l'être.

- J'y vais, déclara l'Empereur à brûle-pourpoint.

Il ne tenait pas tant à sauver Kabuto qu'à tester ses capacités. Et cette étrange technique constituait un défi intéressant.

En un éclair, Madara se retrouva au centre de la bulle. Sitôt à l'intérieur, il fut accueilli par la voix nasillarde de Kabuto.

- Madara-sama, mon empereur bien aimé, espèce de gros salopard !

Madara voulut parler mais Kabuto ne lui en laissa pas le temps et sortit de la bulle comme si de rien était. Le tout en quelques secondes.

Interloqué, Madara supposa que le sceau avait pris fin et sortit à son tour en marchant.

- Madara-sama ! J'ai cru que vous n'y arriveriez jamais… s'exclama Nishi en le voyant sortir du dôme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, je n'ai mis que…

Madara se tut en regardant l'heure qu'affichait sa montre. Trois heures s'étaient écoulés entre le moment où il était entré et celui où il était sorti de la bulle.

Madara était ébahi par une telle technique. Il s'agissait du sceau de rétention ultime ! Emprisonner l'adversaire sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien !

La surprise passée, Madara chercha Kabuto des yeux et constata que l'un de ses gardes l'avait assommé et placé avec les autres Ombres. Parfait.

- Madara-sama, quelqu'un arrive.

L'Empereur se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, mais se détendit en reconnaissant Kimimaro. La Kaguya semblait bien amochée mais surtout fatiguée.

- Votre altesse… murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant, étonnée de le voir sur les lieux.

- Où étais-tu ? l'interrogea Madara.

- J'ai vaincu Tendô, répondit la kunoichi non sans fierté. Je m'apprêtais à vaincre Hashirama lorsque Hinata…

- Pardon ? la coupa Madara. _Vaincre_ _Hashirama_ ?

Kimimaro prit alors conscience que Madara n'avait pas été mis au courant de la libération des deux Ombres et s'empressa de l'en informer.

- Hashirama et Bee ont été libérées du sceau. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent le faire avec les autres, sinon ce serait déjà fait.

Madara serra les poings de fureur. Deux de ses principaux atouts s'étaient fait la malle. Et dire qu'il avait une conscience aveugle en ce maudit sceau !

- Madara-sama ! fit à nouveau la voix de Minami.

Cette fois-ci, Madara ne montra aucun signe de surprise. Il avait parfaitement senti l'aura meurtrière qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

- Approche, qui que tu sois, lui intima Madara.

Obéissant à l'Empereur, trois nouvelles silhouettes émergèrent de l'ombre.

Celui qui semblait être le leader faisait froid dans le dos à Kimimaro.

- Bonsoir, Empereur, ricana ce dernier.

Devant son manque de respect évident, Nishi dégaina son sabre à une vitesse folle et le brandit vers l'inconnu, qui pila.

Cette fois-ci, Kimimaro nota, avec une certaine satisfaction, que de la peur était apparue dans les yeux de l'homme. Qui ne serait pas impressionné par Nishi ?

- Vous possédez des hommes de grand talent, reconnut l'inconnu en baissant son capuchon.

Madara haussa un sourcil en détaillant le visage de son vis-à-vis. Assez jeune, l'homme était un métis et portait des dreadlocks. Mais sa coiffure n'était pas aussi impressionnante que ses yeux noirs. Une lueur de folie pure y brûlait en permanence, et mettait Madara assez mal à l'aise.

- Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà rencontré. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes le Triangle, répondit l'homme aux dreadlocks. Je suis Hannibal Johnson. Voici Lydia Moon…

Une jeune femme sortit de l'ombre et les six shinobis de l'Empire purent distinguer ses longs cheveux blonds qui reflétaient l'éclat de la Lune.

- … Et Hector Vivis.

Le dernier des trois ninjas s'inclina dans une parodie de révérence et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Pour vous servir.

Madara les regarda à tour de rôle, puis demanda à Hannibal :

- Que voulez-vous exactement ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir donné la localisation de Fuki plus tôt ?

- Pourquoi l'aurions-nous fait ? ricana Hannibal.

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux pourpres de Madara.

- Vous êtes avec moi ou contre moi ! Il n'y a pas d'entre d'eux possible pour vous.

Hannibal éclata de rire.

- La politique ne m'intéresse pas. Et je n'ai rien contre Fuki ou contre vous.

- Alors pourquoi diable nous avoir donné des informations sur Fuki ? rugit l'Uchiha.

Le sourire d'Hannibal s'élargit.

- Parce que c'était amusant.

Kimimaro blêmit. Ce type avait un vrai problème apparemment.

- Pour ne pas tuer le plaisir, je voulais que l'Empire et Fuki s'entretuent à petit feu… expliqua Hannibal. Un conflit majeur aurait certes été jouissif, mais si Fuki était détruite, adieu massacre, adieu effusion de sang !

Madara fronça les sourcils. Cet homme était fou à lier, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- Hannibal a la folie meurtrière et ne trouve du réconfort que dans le massacre. Il aime le sang… déclara Hector Vivis d'une voix atone.

Madara cracha à ces paroles.

- Pourquoi suivez-vous ce dingue alors ?

- Il nous a sauvé la vie, nous avons une dette envers lui, répondit Lydia en affrontant le sharingan de Madara.

- Je vois, dit finalement Madara après un moment de réflexion. Vous avez peut-être été de bons informateurs pour moi, mais vous êtes une nuisance désormais.

L'Uchiha sortit son sabre de son fourreau mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus.

Hannibal fit un signe et le triangle disparut instantanément.

- Déplacement instantané. Il n'est pas mauvais, fit Higashi.

Madara ne répondit rien, mais donna un coup de pied rageur dans le vide. Tout allait de travers ce soir.

Alors que tous ses subalternes étaient partis se coucher, usés par les rudes combats qu'ils avaient eu à mener, Nagato veillait encore.

Malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait, dormir sur ce fauteuil était une vraie torture.

Il repensa alors aux dernières paroles de Tobirama.

« Lorsque j'ai essayé d'invoquer Itachi avec l'Edo Tensei, ça n'a pas marché. Il n'y a que deux solutions possibles. Son âme a été scellée, par un moyen que j'ignore. Ou bien… Ou bien Itachi est vivant. »

Nagato refusait de faire des déductions hâtives. Itachi avait été tué, il en était convaincu. Cependant, la présence du Rikudô Sennin ce soir-là le rendait dubitatif…

Après plusieurs minutes passées à ruminer des pensées stériles, Nagato cessa de résister au sommeil.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne dirait rien aux autres. Il refusait de leur faire subir de nouvelles souffrances s'il s'avérait qu'Itachi soit bel et bien mort.

* * *

L'élu était tout, voyait tout. La sensation pouvait donner le vertige, mais il s'y était accoutumé. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement cette transe lié à sa formation d'ermite. Son corps psychique se séparait de son corps physique, lui donnant ainsi la faculté d'explorer le monde sous forme de spectre, et de se diffuser dans toute chose.

Lentement, l'élu se sentit léviter vers le château d'Amaterasu. Il eut un sourire triste en voyant les tombe d'Itachi et de Gamataki sur son chemin, mais il continua à avancer.

Partout autour de lui, il percevait la présence des hommes, qui brillaient d'une lueur diffuse, mais eux semblaient incapables de le voir.

L'élu pénétra dans le château en traversant la porte, puis monta l'escalier en lévitant au-dessus des marches. Une fois arrivé en haut, il marcha le long du couloir sombre qui le mènerait vers la pièce qu'il cherchait.

Une fois arrivé au bout du couloir, l'élu reconnut la porte qu'il avait vu maintes fois. Celle du bureau du leader des Fils du Vent, puis du chef d'Amaterasu. Et c'était désormais le bureau de l'Empereur. L'élu franchit la porte du bureau, et découvrit que Madara ne s'y trouvait pas. Il devait être dans sa chambre…

L'élu, toujours sous sa forme d'ectoplasme, fit volte-face, sortit du bureau et vola à travers le couloir. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit finalement la porte qu'il cherchait, il pila. Son souffle était devenu haletant et il tremblait sans pouvoir se contrôler.

L'élu revint lentement à lui et sortit de sa transe. Il ouvrit les yeux et mit un certain temps à retrouver ses esprits. Une fois de plus, il avait été incapable d'aller plus loin. Ce n'était pas encore le moment d'affronter Madara…

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son calme, l'élu recommença à méditer, et il ressentit à nouveau cette sensation d'ubiquité et d'omniscience.

Mais cette fois-ci, ses pensées se détournèrent du château pour se concentrer sur une certaine ruelle. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le bâtiment écroulé, puis s'assit en tailleur.

Il demeura longtemps immobile, prostré, assimilant toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver sur les lieux.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, l'élu avait le visage fermé. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Shino avait perdu la vie et Hidan était mourante. Le bilan aurait pu être pire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde tristesse mêlée de culpabilité.


	53. Chapter 53

**53**

**L'homme en noir**

* * *

Hashirama resta un moment allongé avant de se lever. Il avait quitté les bras de Morphée voici quelques heures, et avait apprécié ce réveil en douceur. Pour la première fois en deux ans, il avait rêvé…

Hashirama se décida finalement à sortir de son lit. Il n'était pas au fait des horaires de Fuki, mais il supposait que ses membres étaient assez matinaux, puisqu'ils vivaient sur les nerfs avec la crainte constante de voir leur repaire découvert. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit qui jouxtait le sien. Vide. De toute évidence, Han était déjà levé en tout cas…

La réincarnation du Senju ferma la porte de la chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sakura qui avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

- Bonjour Sakura ! s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste.

La kunoichi lui rendit la pareille un peu mollement. Elle était dans le coltard comme tous les matins. Voilà au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez elle, pensa Hashirama avec un petit sourire.

- Au fait Sakura, où est la cuisine ? Je comptais prendre mon petit-déjeuner mais je suis un peu perdu…

Les yeux fatigués de la jeune fille rencontrèrent les siens.

- Bienvenue au club… Moi aussi, c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans cet endroit…

Hashirama eut un sourire d'excuse. C'est vrai qu'après la destruction de leur ancien QG la nuit dernière, les résistants découvraient eux aussi leur nouvelle base…

- Suivez-moi, dit simplement Sasuke en passant à côté d'eux.

- Hey Sasuke ! Bonjour !

Contrairement à Sakura, Sasuke n'avait aucun problème avec le matin. Mais ça ne le rendait pas plus loquace…

- Hmm salut Hashirama, yo Sak'.

La kunoichi lui envoya un regard courroucé en guise de réponse. Elle détestait ce surnom débile.

- Bref Sasuke tu connais les lieux ? s'étonna Hashirama.

- Hmm. J'y suis allé avec Sasori pour y installer des affaires, il y a un an. On a aussi acheté de la bouffe, histoire de ne pas être pris de court si on devait abandonner rapidement notre base…

- Ce qui s'est passé, compléta Sakura. En tout cas tu as une bonne mémoire...

En effet, l'Uchiha se déplaçait dans les couloirs d'une démarche assurée, sans jamais hésiter lorsqu'une intersection se présentait.

- C'est assez grand, fit remarquer Hashirama. C'est quoi exactement ce bâtiment ?

- Les anciens locaux d'une entreprise, rien de très original, répondit le frère d'Itachi. J'ai utilisé l'argent que m'avait laissé mon frère pour l'acheter.

Lorsque Sasuke mentionna Itachi, son regard se fit plus sombre et Sakura se mordit les lèvres.

Voyant que l'ambiance se dégradait, Hashirama s'empressa de poser une nouvelle question :

- Et il y a combien d'étages ? Vu que Pain nous a directement invoqué à l'intérieur, je n'ai pas encore exploré l'immeuble de fond en comble…

- Cinq étages. Mais on ne les utilise pas tous, précisa Sasuke. Cependant mieux vaut trop de place que pas assez…

Personne ne répondit, et le trio atteignit finalement la cuisine, qui se trouvait un étage plus bas.

La pièce était extraordinairement vaste, Hashirama n'avait quasiment jamais vu de cuisine de cet acabit. Une longue table trônait en son centre, à laquelle un seul shinobi était attablés.

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! s'écria Neji. Tu es plus matinal d'habitude, Sasuke…

- Tais-toi crétin, répondit instantanément l'Uchiha, toujours autant sur la défensive.

Neji haussa les épaules, puis accueillit Hashirama avec un grand sourire.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, mon vieux ! On se croirait presque au bon vieux temps !

Hashirama lui rendit son sourire, puis s'assit à côté de lui.

- Il y a quelque chose de comestible ? lui demanda alors le Senju. Parce que Sasuke m'a dit qu'il avait acheté de la nourriture, mais c'était il y a un an…

Neji grimaça.

- Ouaip, et du coup il n'y a que des trucs qui se conservent longtemps. C'est-à-dire de la merde.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

- La prochaine fois tu feras les courses crétin…

- Tu n'as même pas acheté de lait ! se plaignit Neji. Essaies de manger des céréales sans lait…

Sasuke lança à son ami un regard qui se voulait méprisant.

- Du lait… Parce que tu as déjà vu du lait qui ne se périme pas au bout d'un an ? Déjà que les céréales, c'est plus que limite… Pathétique, vraiment.

Sakura toussa pour mettre fin au débat somme toute assez inutile, et les quatre ninjas retournèrent à leur bol de céréales.

Hashirama sentait que l'ambiance était bizarre, comme teintée de fausse joie. Apparemment, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était totalement remis de la bataille d'hier, et c'était on ne peut plus normal. Mais en plus de ça, Hashirama redécouvrait ses camarades. Ces derniers avaient énormément changé après deux ans, alors que lui n'avait pas vieilli…

- En tout cas grouillez-vous, les autres sont déjà au rez-de-chaussée pour une réunion stratégique, leur dit Neji en se levant de sa chaise.

Contents d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas ingurgiter ce qui était censé être des céréales, les trois autres se levèrent d'un bond et tout le monde fila vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Hashirama ne connaissait Nagato que de puis peu, mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas patient dans son genre…

- Regardez qui voilà, fit la voix narquoise d'Orochimaru.

Hashirama le salua, puis tous s'assirent précipitamment sur la table de la salle de briefing.

Tout dans la pièce, murs et meubles présentaient la même couleur gris métallisée. Pas très chaleureux, mais ce n'était pas le but d'une salle de réunion…

- Bonjour à tous, fit Nagato d'une voix sonore. J'ai organisé cette petite réunion afin de faire le point. Beaucoup d'évènements ont eu lieu la nuit dernière, un peu trop même.

Soudain, un bruit terrible éclata dans la salle, et la moitié des membres de Fuki dégainèrent leur sabre par réflexe, jetant ça et là des regards suspicieux.

Après un moment de flottement, Deidara éclata de rire.

- Rien de tel qu'un pétard pour détendre l'atmosphère, Yeah !

Une multitude de regards courroucés convergea vers lui, et le blond se fit le plus petit possible.

- Jleferaiplucépromis, fit-il d'une petite voix.

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Son petit doigt lui disait que cette bonne résolution serait oubliée dans moins d'une heure…

Nagato toussota, puis reprit là où il en était.

- Fermons cette parenthèse regrettable et passons à la suite. Y a-t-il un sujet que vous voudriez traiter en priorité ?

- Shino, intervint aussitôt Haku.

Nagato haussa un sourcil.

- Nous devrions nous occuper des vivants avant de penser aux morts.

- Mais nous avons laissé son corps là-bas ! objecta Haku. Nous devons lui offrir une sépulture convenable ! Shino aurait voulu…

- Que nous risquions nos vies pour lui creuser une tombe ? Je ne crois pas, non, le coupa Jiraya. La mort de Shino me peine autant que toi, mais retourner là-bas serait du suicide… L'endroit doit être blindé niveau surveillance, et le temps que nous sortions le cadavre de Shino des décombres de cet immeuble, Madara sera arrivé avec toute son armada.

Nagato approuva les paroles de l'ermite, et Haku finit par se rendre à ses arguments, à contrecoeur cependant.

- Puisqu'il faut parler des vivants, qu'en est-il d'Hidan ? s'exclama Sakura.

Le regard de Nagato glissa jusqu'à la brune.

- Pas très bien. Orochimaru l'a installée dans l'infirmerie. Il faudra que tu ailles la voir après la réunion, Sakura.

- Entendu, répondit-t-elle. Ses blessures se sont rouvertes ?

Cette fois, ce fut Orochimaru qui répondit.

- Non, de ce côté-là tu as fait du très bon travail, et les dernières faveurs de Jashin ont fait le reste. Néanmoins…

Tout le monde à Fuki avait finit par apprendre qu'Hidan souffrait d'une maladie mortelle, mais Hashirama et Bee l'ignoraient toujours. Il furent donc les seuls à ne pas comprendre l'allusion du serpent.

- Comment ça néanmoins, monsieur l'ophidien ? chanta Bee.

- Hidan est gravement malade, depuis très longtemps, expliqua Lee. Et si j'ai bien compris, elle survivait uniquement grâce à son immortalité…

Hashirama garda le silence, peiné. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné un truc pareil…

De son côté, Bee enleva ses éternelles lunettes de soleil pour les essuyer.

Tous hoquetèrent alors de stupeur lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Bee, tes yeux… murmura Jiraya.

La jinchuuriki le regarda sans comprendre et Deidara résuma la pensée de tous.

- Ils sont dorés… J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil.

Bee se gratta la tête, gênée malgré elle d'être la cible d'autant d'attention.

- Je ne vous les avais jamais montrés, désolé je pensais l'avoir fait… Ils sont comme cela depuis que j'ai fusionné avec 'Pa.

- Etrange… Naruto et Gaara les avaient violets… fit un Sasuke dubitatif.

- C'est parce qu'ils avaient les yeux clairs, expliqua Han. Bee devait les avoir noirs ou bruns…

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et le front du jinchuuriki se plissa de mécontentement.

- C'est si étonnant que je sache quelque chose ? C'est mon ancien maître qui me l'avait dit… Mes yeux sont violets parce qu'ils étaient verts, tout comme ceux de Naruto étaient bleus et…

- Et on s'en fout, intervint Nagato. Ne m'en veux pas, Han, mais je pense qu'il y a des sujets plus importants que la couleur des yeux des jinchuurikis…

Han sourit et laissa son chef et meilleur ami continuer.

- Merci. Avant tout, j'ai quelque chose de grave à vous annoncer.

Nagato ménagea ses effets, avant de finalement déclarer :

- Il se peut qu'il y ait un traître parmi nous. Quelqu'un qui aurait livré des informations à l'Empire depuis plusieurs mois.

Les ninjas de Fuki avaient entendu ces paroles prononcées par Tobirama, mais certains n'étaient pas parvenus à cette terrible conclusion.

- Comment… commença Neji en se levant les poings serrés.

Nagato l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Ça me répugne vraiment, mais je vais devoir fouiller l'esprit de chacun d'entre vous pour être sûr de votre loyauté et vous disculper. Néanmoins, je ne vous y forcerai pas car je sais que je mesure la portée de ce que je vous demande. Le choix vous appartient. De plus, je me plierai également à ce contrôle.

Sasuke, tu arrives à pénétrer l'esprit des gens avec ton sharingan n'est-ce pas ?

L'Uchiha acquiesça.

- Moins bien que toi avec ton Rinnegan, mais j'y arrive, en effet.

- Parfait. Que tous ceux qui refusent de voir leur esprit sondé se lèvent.

Voyant qu'aucune main ne se levait mais que tous semblaient hésiter, Nagato décida de changer de formulation.

- Que tous ceux qui acceptent que je m'introduise dans leur esprit se lèvent.

Han fut le premier à se lever, puis Jiraya l'imita, ainsi que Kushina.

A la fin, seuls restaient assis Sakura, Sasuke et Haku. Les moins commodes de Fuki en somme…

- Comme si j'allais balancer des informations au meurtrier de mon frère… cracha Sasuke. C'est ridicule.

Haku opina du chef, mais finit par se lever. Il n'avait pas envie de voir cette lueur de doute dans le regard de ses amis à chaque fois qu'il leur parlerait.

Avec force soupirs, Sakura et Sasuke se levèrent eux aussi. Si c'était pour la bonne cause…

Dans un nuage de fumée, Ningendô fit alors apparition dans la salle de réunion, et se dirigea immédiatement vers Han. Il posa sa main droite sur le front du jinchuuriki et ferma les yeux.

- Je suis navré, déclara Nagato lorsque tout fut terminé. De toute évidence... Il n'y a pas de traître parmi nous puisque Hidan est vraisemblablement tout sauf suspecte.

Tous exprimèrent leur soulagement, sauf Sasuke qui poussa un juron. On avait lu dans ses pensées les plus profondes, et tout ça pour du beurre !

- L'espion est donc quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'organisation, et qui nous observe, conclut Rai en se grattant le moignon de son bras perdu.

Orochimaru l'approuva, puis ses yeux de serpent glissèrent vers la blessure du shinobi.

- Dis Rai, ça te dirait de retrouver ton bras ?

L'ancien bras droit de Madara le regarda sans comprendre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que je peux le faire repousser.

Devant un Rai abasourdi, le sourire d'Orochimaru s'élargit, et Hinata prit la parole.

- J'ai perdu un doigt il y a deux ans, et il a repoussé grâce à Orochimaru.

Pour faire bonne mesure, la Hyûga montra ses deux mains et Rai put voir que ses dix doigts se portaient très bien.

- Incroyable…

- J'utilise un sérum à base d'ADN de lézard. Ces reptiles sont vraiment fascinants, puisque leur queue repousse quand on la coupe… J'ai donc combiné cet ADN avec du chakra et c'est une réussite.

Rai fit la moue.

- C'est vraiment dingue, mais tu es sûr que ça ne craint rien ? Je veux dire, je ne risque pas de me transformer en hybride ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

Orochimaru éclata de rire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne risque pas, dit-il sur un ton rassurant.

Sakura sourit en pensant à l'homme-lézard de Spiderman, qui était justement devenu un monstre en cherchant à découvrir le sérum qu' Orochimaru avait finalement mis au point. Ce dernier était vraiment un chercheur fantastique…

- Oui, je resterai le seul ici à être mi-homme mi-reptile… ajouta ensuite Orochimaru pour lui-même, et tous purent déceler l'amertume dans sa voix.

Orochimaru ne s'était jamais vraiment fait à son état… Cette malédiction lui était tombée dessus du jour au lendemain, et c'était sans doute une des réincarnations qui avait le plus souffert du changement, avec Zetsu.

- Et le bras repousserait en combien de temps ?

Orochimaru retrouva son sourire narquois.

- Un peu plus d'une journée, mais entre-temps il te faudra garder le lit…

- Dans ce cas c'est hors de question pour l'instant, rétorqua Rai. Tant que l'Empire n'aura pas été détruit, je refuse que vous vous battiez ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde sans moi !

- Des paroles pleines de noblesse, répondit Nagato. Mais tu es conscient que des années pourraient s'écouler avant que nous y parvenions ? Voire plus ?

L'expression de Rai ne changea pas d'un iota. Il en était conscient mais peu lui importait.

- Et bien moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, lui répondit Nagato. Tu es un ninja très puissant, Rai, et en perdant un bras tu amoindris considérablement nos chances de victoire dans un combat. Si tu veux vraiment nous aider, alors mets-toi au pieux, et fissa ! De toute façon, ce ne sont pas trois jours d'entraînement qui feront la différence sur le champ de bataille. Alors qu'un bras…

Tout était dit, et Rai comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Ok, je veux bien passer sur le billard…

- Très bien, dit finalement Orochimaru en se léchant les lèvres avec sa longue langue.

- Passons maintenant aux autres problèmes qui sollicitent notre attention, reprit le chef de Fuki. A commencer par le sceau…

- Pour l'instant nos recherches sont au point mort, admit Kushina.

Jiraya opina du chef malgré lui. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils tournaient en rond devant la complexité du sceau. En plus d'être complexe, le sceau présentait une structure inhabituelle, et les deux spécialistes des sceaux ne parvenaient même pas à comprendre son fonctionnement.

- Si seulement nous avions un point de départ, un indice sur sceau, quoi que ce soit…

Un long silence embarrassé répondit à Jiraya. La plupart des ninjas de Fuki regrettaient de n'être pas aussi doués en Fuuinjutsu que Kushina, Jiraya ou Naruto.

- Je ne comprends pas… avoua Nagato au bout d'un moment. Comment un sceau peut-il être si compliqué à déchiffrer ? Enfin je veux dire tous ces trucs se ressemblent non ?

Kushina garda son calme et sa patience pour répondre au leader de Fuki.

- Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que la première chose à faire pour venir à bout d'un sceau, c'est de l'étudier afin de comprendre son fonctionnement, et ses faiblesses. A première vue, rien de bien compliqué. Le premier problème, c'est que ce sceau est de ceux que l'on appelle multidimensionnel… Il existe trois dimensions dans le sceau du Yondaime. Chaque caractère est lui-même composé d'autres caractères, eux-mêmes composés de nouveaux caractères. Il nous a fallu le Byakugan d'Hinata pour les analyser, et je n'ose imaginer quel moyen le Yondaime a bien pu utiliser pour les dessiner.

Mais à cette première difficulté s'en ajoute une bien plus grande : le sceau est codé.

Devant l'incompréhension totale de ses auditeurs -Jiraya excepté-, Kushina leur apporta des explication supplémentaires :

- C'est assez courant en Fuuinjutsu. Pour qu'il soit difficile de trouver un sceau annulateur, les signes et caractères utilisés dans la réalisation ont été modifiés, de sorte qu'ils sont désormais incompréhensibles. Le but de la manœuvre est de nous empêcher de trouver les failles du sceau.

- Mais… Si les caractères et donc les mots sont modifiés, l'effet du sceau est également modifié, non ? intervint Sasuke.

- C'est ce que l'on pourrait croire, mais le Fuuinjutsu est un art encore très méconnu, lui répondit Jiraya. Comme tu le sais sans doute, les symboles utilisés dans la réalisation des sceaux ne sont ni chinois, ni japonais. Ce sont des caractères uniques, dont certains représentent les signes du Ninjutsu. les autres sont les reliques d'un alphabet perdu…

- Oui je le sais ça, rétorqua Sasuke. Je sais quand même faire un sceau, faut pas déconner...

Jiraya hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais il y a un hic : Depuis quand cette écriture est-elle la langue du Ninjutsu ? Qui a bien pu donner aux mots assez de pouvoir pour contrôler le chakra ?

Pourquoi des symboles différents ne pourraient pas eux aussi permettre une manipulation des éléments ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, totalement perdu. Il n'avait jamais songé à tout ça.

- Des questions sans réponse… murmura Kushina.

- Bref, le Yondaime connaissait une autre méthode d'écriture des sceaux, de telle sorte qu'il est totalement indéchiffrable.

L'annonce jeta un froid sur l'assistance, et Jiraya s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Cependant, tout n'est pas perdu ! Nous pouvons trouver la faiblesse du sceau sans l'étudier. Et pour cela, il va falloir faire des expériences… marmonna Jiraya sans trop y croire.

Tous se mirent à réfléchir, et ce fut finalement Bee qui prit la parole la première.

- C'est assez évident, non ? Après tout tu as utilisé Extase pour nous libérer, Hashirama et moi, donc on pourrait en conclure que cette faiblesse est le plaisir. Ou les sentiments, voire même l'amour, puisque Anko a résisté grâce à ses sentiments pour Orochimaru.

Tout le monde regarda la jinchuuriki bizarrement. Elle n'avait pas fait de rimes, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Malheureusement, il est impossible de créer un sceau qui crée ou contienne ce genre de choses, dit tristement Jiraya. En fait je pense que le Yondaime n'était même pas au courant de cette faiblesse.

Voyant que personne ne semblait trouver de solution, Nagato mit fin au brainstorming.

- Vous allez continuer à bosser là-dessus, Jiraya et Kushina et…

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé… marmonna soudain Neji.

Les autres ne cachèrent pas leur étonnement. Neji était courageux et doué dans les arts Ninjutsu, mais il n'était pas du genre à réfléchir, à l'image d'un certain Naruto Uzumaki…

- Surprenant, hein… reprit le Hyûga d'un air sombre.

- Accouche ! s'écria Nagato. Si jamais c'est effectivement la clé que nous cherchons…

Neji se frotta le menton, puis expliqua son raisonnement.

- Le sceau de Tobirama a disparu quand il est mort. Je suppose donc que la faiblesse est la mort, non ?

Devant l'air ahuri de Jiraya, Neji lui demanda :

- Euh… J'ai dit une connerie ?

- Un génie ! s'exclama l'ermite, enthousiaste.

Il sauta ensuite sur la table et se mit à danser, sous les regards réprobateurs de Sasuke et Nagato et ceux amusés de Kushina et Orochimaru.

Une fois que son chef l'eut gentiment invité à se rasseoir, il se tourna vers Kushina.

- Tu penses que c'est ça Kushina ? Mon instinct me dit que oui !

- Je le pense aussi, répondit la rousse en souriant. Du coup il nous faudra probablement créer un sceau qui fera croire à celui du Yondaime que la cible est morte… Intéressant !

Jiraya opina du chef. C'était sûrement ça. Le problème était qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout créer ce type de sceaux à l'heure actuelle…

- Et bien il semblerait que l'on avance, se réjouit Nagato. Il tourna la tête pour regarder ses subalternes à tour de rôle.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Oui, moi… fit Sasuke en s'étirant. C'est à propos de l'homme en noir. Le type qui nous a sauvé hier, et que je soupçonne être Naruto. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à nous dire, non ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit Han d'une voix pensive. Mais il ne risque pas de nous retrouver maintenant que nous avons changé de QG…

Nagato hocha la tête, et souligna que la question de l'homme en noir n'était pas un problème majeur.

- Mais Naruto pourrait changer le cours de la guerre ! s'insurgea Sasuke. Ce crétin est encore plus fort que moi, même si ça me coûte de le dire…

- Sasuke, nous ne savons même pas s'il s'agit bien de Naruto… fit le chef de Fuki, excédé.

- Quand bien même, nous avons tous vu qu'il était extraordinairement puissant ! Qui sait, il s'agit peut-être de l'élu ?

Un silence s'abattit à nouveau sur la salle de réunion. L'élu était devenu le mot tabou par excellence. Après tout, les anciens d'Amaterasu l'avaient attendu pendant plus de quatre ans. Quatre ans passés à se battre sans interruption et à voir leurs camarades mourir, et tout ça pour rien. L'élu ne s'était jamais montré.

- Ce type est probablement mort depuis longtemps… conclut Nagato. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Nous nous sommes toujours débrouillés seuls jusqu'à maintenant, non ?

- Peut-être, admit Jiraya. Cependant, nous n'avons jamais vaincu Madara. Itachi, Naruto, et même toi, Nagato, avez échoué à le vaincre. Qui donc en sera capable en ce cas ?

Haku soupira.

- Je pense que l'on devrait s'arrêter là, plutôt que de perdre le peu d'optimisme qu'il nous reste…

Certains firent écho à ses paroles, et Nagato ajourna la réunion.

Tous retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, la tête baissée et le regard éteint. Cette dernière bataille avait rouvert beaucoup de plaies parmi les résistants.

Deidara observa Sakura partir vers l'escalier pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, puis pivota sur lui-même.

- Bon ça te dit un petit film Hinata ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait une télé dans le salon, à côté de la salle de réunion.

La Hyûga opina du chef. S'entraîner était inutile lorsque l'on avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

Deidara attrapa la télécommande et alluma le téléviseur. Il cherchait le mode qui lui permettrait de lire les DVD lorsqu'il se figea.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Il y a la même chose sur toutes les chaînes !

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

C'était un direct, et elle reconnut le centre-ville de Tokyo. Et l'homme qui parlait semblait être une des têtes pensantes de l'Empire.

- Fuki est sommée de se rendre ! vitupéra l'homme sur un ton hargneux.

La caméra glissa alors vers un groupe de personnes qui était en train de mettre le feu à un immeuble.

- Rendez-vous, ou ces hommes continueront à brûler les foyers de japonais innocents. Et vous serez alors responsables de leur mort ! Vous prétendez offrir la liberté aux citoyens japonais, mais vous leur apportez la souffrance ! éructa le porte-parole.

La caméra zooma alors sur le groupe responsable des incendies criminels, et Deidara marmonna un juron qu'Hinata, qui avait blanchi tout au long du flash spécial, ne releva même pas.

Sous leurs yeux, se dressaient les plus puissants shinobis qu'ils avaient eu à combattre… et qu'ils avaient tués.

Hinata mit rapidement un nom sur chaque visage.

- Kisame, Hiruzen, Kakuzu, Mei, Zetsu, Hanzô, Gai et Juugo…

- Edo Tensei, encore… grommela Deidara avant de sortir en hâte de la pièce pour prévenir les autres.

Tous les membres de Fuki, dont Hashirama et Bee qui les avaient officiellement rejoints en début de matinée, s'étaient à nouveau rassemblés dans la salle de réunion. Les visages des shinobis étaient encore plus fermés que précédemment.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que Madara nous ferait ce coup-là, admit Jiraya. Prendre les citoyens en otage… Je suppose que jusqu'à maintenant le peu d'honneur qui lui reste l'en avait empêché.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons agir, dit Nagato d'une voix grave. L'objectif de cette odieuse manœuvre est, vous l'aurez compris, de nous forcer à sortir. C'est un piège, et nous n'avons d'autre choix que de tomber dedans… Je pense qu'il faut donc envoyer le plus petit nombre de ninjas possible, afin de minimiser les pertes.

L'expression provoqua le mécontentement de certains shinobis autour de la table, mais tous reconnaissaient le raisonnement de leur chef. Il énonçait les choses un peu crûment, mais au moins ce n'était pas un hypocrite…

En effet, Madara les prenait tous à la gorge en menaçant le peuple plutôt qu'eux. Si Fuki ne bougeait pas le petit doigt pour aider les citoyens, ils perdraient le peu de confiance que ces derniers avaient en eux. Sans compter que le peuple s'empresserait de livrer Fuki à l'Empereur…

Kushina répondit à l'injonction de son chef en se levant de sa chaise.

- Je vais y aller. Seule.

Sans attendre, un tonnerre de protestations s'éleva dans la pièce, mais Kushina leva le bras pour les faire taire.

- Pour venir à bout de l'Edo Tensei, il faut utiliser la puissance du Fuuinjutsu. Et je possède justement un sceau qui pourrait marcher.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais y aller seule ? s'emporta Sasuke. Jiraya…

- Jiraya va continuer à travailler sur le sceau du Yondaime, rétorqua Kushina. De plus, les autres ne seront que des poids pour moi, sans vouloir vous vexer. Si jamais mon sceau échoue, aucun d'entre vous ne sera en mesure de mettre ces zombies hors d'état de nuire.

Nagato reconnut le bien-fondé de la remarque, et dit entre ses dents.

- En tout cas, je me mets sérieusement au Fuuinjutsu dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Il est temps de combler la dernière lacune qui reste dans ma formation.

La rousse eut un sourire fugace, puis sortit en hâte de la salle avant que quiconque n'ait pu la faire changer d'avis.

Nagato ressentait un profond malaise à l'idée d'envoyer la kunoichi seule. Si son plan tournait mal, elle serait faite prisonnière, ce qui constituerait une perte énorme. Cependant, il fallait absolument que les exactions des réincarnés cessent.

- Voilà un terrible dilemme… chuchota Sasori, qui comprenait ce que son chef ressentait.

Nagato hochait la tête lorsqu'une idée vit le jour dans son esprit. Lui aussi avait un moyen de vaincre ces zombies…

Recouvrant le sourire, il échangea un regard complice avec le marionnettiste.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'utiliser ce nouveau Tendô…

Kushina filait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Tokyo, sous les exclamations des passants qui l'avaient reconnue. Fuki avait beau être discrète, les rumeurs et ragots s'étaient propagés, de telle sorte que tous savaient qu'une rousse faisait partie des résistants.

Or, il était plutôt peu fréquent de croiser une européenne aux cheveux auburn à Tokyo, plus encore lorsqu'elle courait à mach 2 en faisant des bonds de deux mètres…

Malgré sa vitesse, Kushina pouvait entendre les cris des passants. Les rares encouragements qui parvenaient à ses oreilles étaient masqués par le déluge d'insultes et de reproches qu'elle recevait de toutes parts. Pour la plupart des tokyoïtes, Fuki n'était qu'un trouble paix, le seul obstacle à une vite paisible et bienheureuse. Comme ils se trompaient !

Lorsque la kunoichi pénétra dans la rue en question, la caméra se tourna aussitôt vers elle, à son grand déplaisir.

- Maintenant, tout l'Empire sait que je suis arrivée. Saloperie de caméra.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire, le pied de Kushina explosa l'appareil, envoyant valser le caméraman par la même occasion. Elle réserva le même traitement au porte-parole de l'Empire qui s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes.

Alors que les derniers badauds assez fous pour être restés aussi longtemps prenaient la fuite, Kushina fit face aux huit shinobis. Parmi eux, six ex Ombres et deux ex Capitaines d'Akatsuki.

- Je peux y arriver ! s'écria-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Un instant plus tard, elle bondissait pour éviter la boule de feu lancée par Kakuzu. A peine avait-elle reposé les pieds sur l'asphalte qu'un requin aqueux créé par Kisame fondit sur elle.

Kushina n'avait plus le temps de l'éviter, et elle fut emportée par la masse d'eau. Le goudron lui râpa le dos sur une dizaine de mètres avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'arrêter. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et d'impressionnantes zébrures rouge sang apparaissaient entre les lambeaux de ses frusques.

Mais Kushina n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Avec une vitesse d'exécution digne des plus grands shinobis, elle déclencha le sceau qu'elle avait mis au point voici quelques mois.

Une sorte de cercle incandescent se dessina alors autour du groupe de morts-vivants, qui se retrouva totalement immobile, paralysé.

La rousse eut alors un haut le corps. Ce sceau était extrêmement efficace puisqu'il ne requérait pas le tracé préalable du sceau, le cercle se dessinant automatiquement autour de la cible. Mais en échange de cet avantage, le coût en chakra de la technique était bien plus important que pour la majorité des sceaux.

Kushina soupira, puis se prépara à utiliser le sceau du dieu de la mort, version Jiraya. L'ermite pervers du monde de Naruto avait en effet amélioré le Shiki Fuujin du Yondaime, de telle sorte que l'utilisateur ne mourait plus en l'utilisant. En revanche, une fois encore, le coût en chakra n'était pas négligeable…

Les jambes flageolantes, Kushina se dirigea vers Kakuzu, probablement le plus dangereux de toutes les Ombres ressuscitées.

Elle se souvint que le Sandaime Hokage avait utilisé le Kage Bunshin pour poser le sceau sur le Nidaime et le Shodaime, mais elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Le Kage Bunshin était une technique très fatigante, que les jinchuurikis seuls pouvaient utiliser à loisir.

**- Shiki Kyuufuujin** (_L'ultime emprisonnement des morts_), murmura-t-elle en composant les douze signes fatidiques, soit trois de plus que la technique originale.

Aussitôt, deux bras fantomatiques semblèrent s'échapper du ventre de Kushina, avant de plonger dans celui de Kakuzu.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut très long à Kushina, le corps de Kakuzu tomba en poussière, tandis qu'un sceau se dessinait autour du nombril de la kunoichi.

- Au suivant…

- Je ne pense pas…

Kushina fit brusquement volte-face, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kimimaro.

- Toi !

L'Uzumaki n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, et fut promptement éjectée par une rafale d'os.

Elle heurta l'asphalte avec force et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus assez de chakra, et son sceau de rétention prendrait bientôt fin. Les morts-vivants seraient libérés avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de les sceller.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, alors que Kimimaro la soulevait par le col.

Une lame osseuse apparut dans un bruit sec entre les phalanges de la Kaguya, et Kushina ouvrit ses yeux clairs, qui ne reflétaient pas la peur.

« Désolé tout le monde, on dirait que j'ai pas été à la hauteur… »

- Bien joué Kimimaro !

La kunoichi arrêta sa lame à un cheveu de la nuque de Kushina. Son supérieur hiérarchique venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout de la rue, et paraissait en assez bonne forme.

- Tobirama ? Tu t'en es sorti ?

- Evidemment… Mais pas indemne, comme tu peux le voir, répondit l'Ombre en désignant ses yeux recouverts par un bandeau noir.

Kimimaro reporta alors son attention sur sa victime du jour, lorsqu'un ordre de Tobirama l'arrêta à nouveau.

- Ne la tue pas. L'Empereur la veut vivant. Il en a besoin pour obtenir plus de renseignements sur Fuki.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Kimimaro.

- Elle mérite la mort, elle…

- … est bien plus utile vivante que morte. Alors repose-la.

Kimimaro jura, puis lâcha Kushina qui s'effondra par terre.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je ne pense pas qu'un autre membre de Fuki se pointe… grommela la Kaguya en observant les alentours.

- Tu te trompes, ricana Tobirama. Un autre membre de Fuki vient d'arriver.

Aux aguets, Kimimaro tourna la tête en tous sens.

- Où ça ?

Avec un sourire, Tobirama plaça sa main sur la tête de Tobirama.

- Ici.** Shinra Tensei. **(_la répulsion divine_)

Kimimaro s'envola dans les airs comme un boulet de canon. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de planter ses racines dans le sol… songea Nagato avec un sourire sadique en la voyant s'écraser à presque un kilomètre de là. Un Shinra Tensei à bout portant, ça ne pardonnerait pas. Elle survivrait peut-être, mais ne devrai pas les importuner avant un bout de temps.

Tobirama alias Tendô enleva alors le bandeau qui masquait ses rinnegans, et se passa la main sur son visage. Nagato n'avait pas l'habitude de ce visage lisse, dépourvu de piercings. Il avait en effet pris garde à ne placer aucun capteur de chakra sur le visage de Tobirama, afin de ne pas se faire démasquer trop tôt.

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule différence entre ce Tendô et l'ancien » songea Nagato en voyant que les sept morts-vivants se remettaient à bouger. « J'ai également transmis un autre pouvoir à Tendô, un pouvoir que je préfère ne pas déléguer d'ordinaire… »

Tendô ferma les yeux en même temps que Nagato, et ce dernier se concentra de toutes ses forces :

« **Gedô ****Rinne Kei no Bankai **(_technique du démon métempsychique du rétablissement de l'ordre des choses_)** »**

Nagato sentit du sang couler de sa narine gauche, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

« Je suis l'héritier du Rinnegan, je commande à la vie et la mort… Ces hommes ont été tués, ils ne devraient pas pouvoir fouler cette terre ! »

La volonté du chef de Fuki anima ses pupilles d'une flamme nouvelle, et Tendô ouvrit les yeux, plongea son terrible Dôjutsu dans les orbites vides des sept réincarnés.

Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent subitement de marcher, puis se mirent à trembler.

Ils semblaient en proie à une douleur inouïe, alors qu'ils étaient censés être immunisés à toutes les sensations.

Tout prit fin en un instant. Les sept corps de poussière retournèrent à leur état d'origine et se dispersèrent dans une bourrasque de vent. Sept sphères convergèrent ensuite vers Nagato, qui hoqueta en les recevant en lui. L'homme au Rinnegan était l'intermédiaire entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants, et il sentit les âmes torturées traverser son corps pour enfin trouver la paix.

- J'ai réussi… murmura Tendô en tombant à genoux.

Il n'avait jamais employé cette technique auparavant, même à l'entraînement. Il avait juste supposé que puisqu'il avait le pouvoir de résurrection, il pouvait parvenir à faire l'inverse.

Un coup de poker gagnant donc, mais qui aurait pu lui coûter cher, songea Nagato en s'apercevant qu'il avait grillé plus de la moitié de son chakra.

- Merci Nagato… murmura Kushina en se relevant. J'ai été un peu trop gourmande je crois…

Tendô acquiesçait, lorsqu'un frisson remonta son échine.

Il se retourna lentement vers l'homme dont la haine pulsait par toutes les pores de sa peau.

- Bonjour Nagato… dit froidement Madara. Je vois que tu as pris le corps de mon fidèle bras droit… C'est regrettable.

Tendô ne répondit rien. Comme prévu, Madara ne s'était pas laissé abuser par son corps, et avait immédiatement reconnu le chakra de Nagato en se servant de ses sharingans.

Kushina, elle, se rapprocha inconsciemment du corps de Tobirama. La puissance de l'Empereur était vraiment effroyable, et son aura glaciale.

- Vous avez tué une centaine de mes hommes, tué deux de mes meilleurs éléments, libéré deux Ombres et détruit les précieux outils que Tobirama m'avait laissé. Inutile de préciser que Fuki commence sérieusement à m'indisposer…

Madara claqua dans ses doigts, et deux shinobis apparurent à ses côtés.

- Voici Higashi et Nishi, l'Est et l'Ouest, déclara Madara en faisant les présentations. Ils font partie de mes quatre gardes du corps. Ils seront amplement suffisants pour vous battre.

- Un plagiat éhonté des quatre du son… commenta Nagato de sa voix atone.

Madara l'ignora, puis recula de quelques pas. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter du spectacle.

- Ouest et Est ? Et vous osez sortir dans la rue avec des noms pareils ? Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas…

Cinq têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, un ninja habillé de noir et dont un capuchon dissimulait le haut de son visage. Il se trouvait sur le toit d'un bâtiment de deux étages et faisait de grands gestes pour les saluer.

- Yo Fuki ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous avez des problèmes ?

- Disons qu'un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus, avoua Nagato bien qu'il lui en coûtait.

L'homme en noir se gratta la tête un peu bêtement, et murmura pour lui-même :

- Le problème c'est qu'il m'a dit de ne pas intervenir. Encore cette histoire de prophétie…

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'époumona Madara, qui en avait marre de voir de nouveaux shinobis se dresser sur sa route.

Le ninja en noir le salua de la main.

- Le Pape. Ravi de vous rencontrer, mon fils ! Désirez-vous vous confesser ? J'ai comme l'impression que vous en avez bien besoin ! fit la voix de l'homme du haut de l'immeuble.

L'Empereur serra le poing.

- Vous deux, tuez-moi ce guignol sur le champ.

Ni une ni deux, Nishi et Higashi s'envolèrent vers le toit de la structure, et Nishi sortit de nulle part un sabre d'environ un mètre de long.

Madara sourit, confiant. La puissance de ces deux-là était phénoménale.

Il y eut une explosion, ponctuée par deux bruits sourds.

Nishi et Higashi se relevèrent ensuite avec difficulté, se massant le dos après leur chute de deux étages. Leur adversaire s'était contenté de les repousser et de les faire tomber du bâtiment. Et ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

- On ne l'a peut-être pas pris au sérieux, reconnut Nishi en croisant le regard meurtrier de l'Empereur.

Et sur ce, ils repartirent à l'assaut.

Le shinobi en noir put alors constater que leur vitesse avait augmenté, à tel point qu'elle rivalisait avec la sienne.

- Vous êtes impressionnants les gars ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'ajouter en son for intérieur :

« Sans l'entraînement des moines et de mon meilleur pote, ils seraient plus rapides que moi. Je ne dois surtout pas les sous-estimer. »

Quant à Nishi et Higashi, ils étaient tout simplement estomaqués. Ils avaient cessé de plaisanter, et pourtant ce mystérieux individu était encore légèrement plus rapide qu'eux… Jusqu'à présent, seul Madara et ses deux autres gardes avaient été capables de cet exploit.

Les deux shinobis échangèrent un regard, et Nishi comprit le message. Il allait en finir avec son sabre, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'était frotté à quelqu'un de puissant.

Voyant Nishi avancer seul, le katana levé, l'homme en noir sortit sa propre épée. Son propre katana était blanc et de très belle facture.

Higashi se contenta de rester en arrière pour regarder le combat. Il semblait avoir une confiance inébranlable en les capacités de son ami.

Et dès la première passe d'armes, le shinobi habillé de noir comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle pression dans un duel de bretteurs. Bien qu'il soit légèrement plus rapide que son adversaire, celui-ci parait toutes ses attaques. De plus, à chaque fois que Nishi se défendait, il en profitait pour lancer une nouvelle attaque dans la continuité. Nishi ne se battait pas au sabre, il dansait dans une parfaite harmonie.

Soufflé, l'ami de l'élu recula de quelques pas et rangea son sabre.

- Je pense que c'est inutile de continuer. Ta supériorité dans cet art ne fait aucun doute, reconnut-t-il en observant Nishi avec un intérêt renouvelé. Qui es-tu donc ?

Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas quelle réincarnation serait à ce point douée au sabre. Il était plus doué que Zabuza, Bee ou Kisame !

- Je suis Nishi. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, répondit l'homme en caressant son sabre.

- Nishi a vaincu Madara-sama en personne dans un duel de sabre… Personne ne peut le battre, s'enorgueillit Higashi.

Cela n'étonna pas le ninja inconnu, qui se demandait même si l'élu en sortirait vainqueur. Pas sûr…

Cependant, ce Nishi n'était certainement pas aussi puissant au Ninjutsu qu'au sabre…

**- Katon : Fushichô no jutsu.** (_Le Phénix de flammes_) murmura l'homme en noir.

Nishi reconnut le fameux jutsu d'Itachi, mais il était trop près pour l'éviter. Heureusement, Higashi le couvrait.

**- Fuuton : Koritsu no Baburu.** (_la bulle d'isolement_)

Un sourire se dessina sur la partie apparente du visage du shinobi au capuchon noir.

« Du vent pour stopper du feu ? C'est ridi… »

Il s'arrêta là lorsqu'il vit son phénix emprisonné dans une sphère de vent, où il s'éteignit rapidement. Une telle maîtrise du vent…

- Décidément, l'Empire possède d'excellents shinobis… murmura l'homme, avant de passer une nouvelle fois à l'offensive. Il composa une longue suite de sceaux, que Nagato reconnut malgré la distance qui le séparait du combat.

- C'est pas vrai…

- Tu connais ce jutsu ? l'interrogea Madara en voyant l'étonnement peint sur le visage de Tobirama.

- Oui, mon ancien maître me l'avait appris. Le Rikudô Sennin... Mais il m'a dit de ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

Nishi et Higashi se raidirent en entendant la déclaration de Nagato. Cet homme maîtrisait une technique du légendaire Sage des Six Chemins. La prudence était de mise.

**- Fuuton : Choushinsei no seikatsu ya shuuen** (_vie et mort d'une supernova_), annonça finalement l'homme en noir.

Un instant plus tard, Nishi et Higashi hoquetèrent de stupeur, puis se massèrent la gorge avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ils commençaient à manquer d'air.

- Eloignez-vous de lui ! s'écria Madara. Il est en train d'aspirer tout l'air du périmètre !

C'était vrai. Tout l'air autour de l'adversaire de Nishi et Higashi était aspiré vers l'homme en noir, et se concentrait pour former une sphère d'énergie autour de la tête de ce dernier, à la manière d'un scaphandre.

Higashi et Nishi parvinrent à reculer suffisamment pour pouvoir à nouveau respirer, et regardèrent avec intérêt ce qui allait suivre. Ce jutsu était extraordinaire. Il pompait tant d'air que le vide créé n'avait pas le temps d'être à nouveau rempli. Mais cette technique n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il était assez facile d'y échapper…

Sur cette réflexion, le regard d'Higashi se dirigea vers leur ennemi, et il pâlit. Le volume de la sorte de sphère composée d'air s'était démultiplié, de telle sorte qu'elle englobait désormais tout le corps du ninja. Quand à la puissance qui se dégageait de ce globe d'air, elle était tout simplement pharaonique.

Soudain, la sphère de l'homme en noir céda, et tout explosa. L'air étant attiré par le vide, la célérité et donc la puissance du souffle était inimaginable.

Nishi et Higashi furent balayés, de même que l'immeuble sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Madara n'eut même pas le temps d'activer son jutsu de téléportation, et fut lui aussi heurté par l'onde avant de s'écraser contre une voiture.

Nagato et Kushina avaient été étrangement épargnés, mais ce n'était pas le cas du reste du quartier…

L'homme en noir apparut ensuite aux côtés des deux ninjas de Fuki, et leur dit d'une voix faible :

- J'ai réussi… Ça été assez difficile de diriger l'explosion mais j'ai réussi à vous éviter.

Il toussa un peu, puis renchérit :

- Je pense qu'il serait tant de décarrer d'ici… J'ai peut-être un peu forcé.

« Sans compter que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû attaquer Madara… Putain de prophétie… »

Tendô opina du chef, mais ni lui ni Kushina ne semblait en mesure de bouger. L'homme au rinnegan était vidé, et Kushina blessée.

L'ami de l'élu vit alors Madara se relever assez péniblement, et il se dirigea vers lui.

L'Uchiha releva la tête et l'homme en noir ne marqua aucune surprise en voyant les yeux écarlates de son vis-à-vis.

- Yo Madara, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, mais ravi de t'avoir revu ! Ah oui j'oubliais, l'élu te passe le bonjour. Il viendra bientôt te flanquer une dérouillée, alors ne désespère pas !

Il disparut aussitôt, avant de réapparaître à quelques mètres de là, à côté de Kushina et Nagato. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains sur les épaules respectives des deux shinobis, et tous les trois disparurent.

Lorsque Madara se remit debout, il fut rejoint par Nishi et Higashi. Les deux gardes du corps faisaient triste figure, le premier ayant une large plaie au ventre quand le premier présentait une imposante collections de bleus en tout genre.

- Comment allez-vous Madara-sama ? s'enquit Higashi d'une voix inquiète.

- Bien mais pas grâce à vous, répondit l'Empereur furieux.

La dernière phrase de ce mystérieux shinobi l'avait complètement retourné. Il avait fini par oublier l'élu et la prophétie, persuadé de la mort du premier, et voilà que cet homme remettait en cause tout ce en quoi il croyait !

« Il faut que je me calme » pensa Madara. « Mon destin n'est pas fixé par cette prophétie. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par ce satané élu, rien n'est programmé à l'avance ! Je le tuerai tout comme j'ai tué Itachi ! »

Rasséréné par ces pensées, Madara se concentra sur ce que disait Nishi.

- Il était un peu plus rapide que nous, et m'a semblé très polyvalent. De plus, il a dû être l'élève du Rikudô Sennin, puisqu'il maîtrise une de ses techniques... Vous avez une idée de l'identité de cet homme, votre altesse ?

Madara fit non de la tête, et Higashi choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

- Je pense malgré tout que sa maîtrise du Fuuton est loin d'égaler la mienne. Sa technique était certes puissante, mais elle aurait pu l'être plus encore…

Madara acquiesça. Il avait eu la même impression.

- A mon avis, le Fuuton n'est pas sa première affinité, ajouta Nishi. Il avait l'air plus à l'aise avec le Katon…

- Ou bien il faisait semblant et se moquait de nous… Quoiqu'il en soit ça n'a strictement aucun intérêt, rétorqua l'Empereur. Cet homme n'est rien, et il se fera balayé tôt ou tard par nos forces armées.

Les deux gardes opinèrent du chef, puis disparurent dans le vortex de Madara.

- Comment as-tu su où se trouvait notre nouveau QG ? demanda un Tendô interloqué.

L'homme en noir se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux, et tous les trois atteignirent la porte de l'immeuble, non sans avoir auparavant vérifié les alentours.

Sitôt arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, tous les membres de Fuki se précipitèrent vers Tendô et Kushina, soulagés de les voir sains et saufs.

C'est ensuite qu'ils notèrent la présence du shinobi en noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? s'enquit Deidara d'un air suspicieux.

- C'est le fameux homme en noir dont nous avons parlé, expliqua Nagato. Il nous a sauvé la vie tout à l'heure…

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit le concerné dans un sourire éclatant. C'est toujours ce genre de connerie que dit le héros dans les films…

Sasuke se planta devant lui et croisa les bras.

- Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait, mais il serait temps de nous dire qui tu es.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

- Décidément, c'est une obsession ! Mais que préférez-vous ? Libérer vos amis emprisonnés par le sceau, ou découvrir mon identité ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, intervint Sasori après un silence pesant.

Le mystérieux ninja hocha la tête, puis sortit un livre de sous sa cape.

- Voilà. Mon ami m'a dit de vous donner ça. Il devrait vous aider à venir à bout de ce maudit sceau.

Jiraya s'empara du livre, et vit qu'un marque-page y avait été placé. Sans attendre, il l'ouvrit à la page en question et poussa une exclamation.

- C'est pas vrai…

Kushina se précipita à côté de lui, et Jiraya lui montra le dessin du sceau.

- Regarde ça… Il est inachevé, mais c'est exactement ce que nous cherchons à faire !

Kushina hocha la tête. Ils avaient sous les yeux le mode d'emploi pour créer le sceau dont ils avaient besoin. Celui qui permettait de persuader un autre sceau de la mort d'une personne.

- Ce sera en effet… d'une grande aide, reconnut Jiraya.

Tous adressèrent à l'inconnu des sourires de gratitude. Libérer leurs amis ne serait bientôt plus un rêve…

- Et qui est cet ami ? demanda Haku à brûle-pourpoint.

L'homme s'amusa de sa réaction.

- Et bien et bien, il y en a qui ne perdent pas le nord !

Il sourit à nouveau, puis accepta de répondre à la question.

- Tout comme moi, il veut garder son identité secrète, pour le moment. Mais vous pouvez l'appeler « l'élu ».

Tous les sourires disparurent, remplacés par des expressions d'espoir, de surprise, de doute et même de rancœur.

- Je vois que mon pote ne fait pas l'unanimité, rit l'homme en noir.

- Pourquoi devrions nous vous croire ? s'emporta Nagato. Nous attendons cet élu depuis tant d'années et…

- Il ne pouvait pas intervenir jusqu'à maintenant ! s'emporta le shinobi inconnu.

Pour la première fois, la colère avait remplacé la joie sur son visage, mais il retrouva vite son sourire, comme si cette saute d'humeur n'avait été qu'une illusion.

- Je ne vous demande pas de le comprendre, de l'aimer ou de lui pardonner, continua-t-il d'une voix plus calme. Je vous demande juste de ne pas le juger, car vous ne savez rien de lui.

Fuki digéra ces paroles, puis l'homme en noir agita sa main pour les saluer.

- A plus les amis, on se revoit après-demain !

- Comment ça après-demain ? fit Hashirama, surpris. Il s'était attendu à ne pas revoir le shinobi avant un bout de temps, maintenant qu'il leur avait donné le livre.

- J'ai oublié de vous le dire ? Ah la la quelle tête de linotte je fais.

L'homme tira sur sa capuche d'un geste machinal, puis cracha finalement le morceau.

- C'est après-demain que tout va commencer. Le grand jour ! Le jour où l'élu va enfin quitter son exil !

Il fit une pirouette, puis résuma d'une voix plus calme :

- Bref rendez-vous ici après-demain. Je serai avec lui.

Et il disparut.

* * *

L'élu accueillit avec soulagement le retour de son ami.

- Tu en a mis du temps…

- Désolé, j'ai été pris à parti par Madara et deux de ses bonhommes…

Il y eut une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'élu, et son ami s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Je n'ai rien, et Madara est vivant. Par contre ses deux gardes du corps étaient vraiment puissants… L'un d'eux avait une maîtrise exceptionnelle du Fuuton. Tu crois que ça pourrait être…

- Ne nous donnons pas de faux espoirs, répondit l'élu. S'il était vivant et au service de Madara, je l'aurais senti depuis longtemps… Mais cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas senti sa présence. Deux ans de silence radio.

L'homme en noir eut un sourire peiné, puis demanda à son ami :

- Je suppose que tu veux des nouvelles ?

Tous d'eux s'assirent sur le lit de l'élu, et le shinobi commença son compte-rendu.

- Jiraya se porte comme un charme apparemment, et j'ai aussi vu Hashirama. Ils l'ont libéré, comme tu l'avais prévu.

- Très bien. Et les autres ?

- Neji est en grande forme, mais je n'ai pas vu Hidan.

- Sa maladie doit empirer, soupira l'élu. Je suppose qu'elle a fini par céder devant la douleur et a abandonné l'immortalité…

Le shinobi en noir se gratta la tête, puis demanda :

- Je continue ?

Devant l'acquiescement de son ami, il poursuivit de sa voix claire :

- Sasori est toujours le même, Haku et Sasuke sont des glaçons mais je suppose que c'est un trait d'hérédité… D'ailleurs en parlant de Sasuke, il a pas mal changé par rapport aux photos que tu m'as montrées, de même qu'Hinata !

Le regard de l'élu s'éclaira à la mention de ces êtres chers qu'il avait laissés derrière lui.

- Ah et il y a Sakura. Plus belle que jamais, répondit l'homme en noir avec son éternel sourire. Mais elle a l'air d'avoir pas mal souffert de ces années de résistance. Comme les autres d'ailleurs…

L'homme en noir constata qu'il avait fait à peu près le tour, et il sortit de la chambre de son ami, sentant que ce dernier avait envie d'être seul.

Pour la première fois en deux ans, un vrai sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'élu. Bientôt, très bientôt, il les retrouverait.


	54. Chapter 54

**54**

**Le Triangle**

* * *

Lorsque Miyamoto 1er apparut en haut des remparts, une immense clameur s'éleva dans le ciel matinal. La parade impériale, une fête où étaient conviés une grande partie des militaires du pays, battait son plein et une myriade de ses sujets scandaient son nom.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que l'empereur du Japon avait à nouveau tous les pouvoirs. Le précédent empereur ayant mystérieusement disparu, Madara, alors chef du gouvernement, s'était arrangé pour recevoir le titre honorifique d'Empereur en plus de ses fonctions de chef d'état. Sa mégalomanie n'avait décidément aucune limite…

Madara se frottait le menton en ressassant ces agréables souvenirs lorsque la clameur s'accrut encore. Touché malgré lui, le cent vingt-sixième empereur du Japon leva la main bien haut, et salua les plusieurs milliers de soldats qui se trouvaient en contrebas.

- Mes amis, ce n'est pas à vous de m'acclamer ! s'écria Madara, un air avenant sur son visage.

Ses yeux noirs balayèrent un instant les rangs de l'armée impériale.

- Ce jour vous appartient à vous, soldats ! Car vous êtes le bouclier de notre glorieuse nation contre les dangers qui nous guettent, et vous vous sacrifiez quotidiennement pour la sécurité de tous les citoyens. Et pour cela, nous vous remercions. Pour cela, je vous remercie.

Et Madara s'inclina, déclenchant une tempête d'ovations.

- Rapide et concis, mais touchant, jugea Higashi en apparaissant aux côtés de l'Empereur.

Celui-ci venait d'arriver dans son bureau et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Higashi était un génie du camouflage dans le sens où sentir sa signature de chakra était quasiment impossible.

La surprise passée, Madara haussa les épaules, puis se tourna vers son sous-fifre, étonné malgré lui.

- Tu as fait vite, dis donc, tu m'as presque battu de vitesse !

Higashi lâcha un petit rire.

- Allons allons, vous comme moi savons que c'est impossible. Votre téléportation est instantanée. Moi, je ne fais que chevaucher le vent…

Les deux hommes furent dérangés par trois coups secs. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte du bureau de l'Empereur.

- Entrez… maugréa Madara.

Sa bonne humeur n'était qu'une façade. Il était en vérité chamboulé par les paroles de cet homme en noir, et vivait plus que jamais dans la crainte de voir la prophétie se réaliser.

- Heureusement que j'ai une assurance vie…

Sur cette pensée exprimée à haute voie, Miyamoto retrouva le sourire. Au même moment, deux hommes encapuchonnés entrèrent dans la pièce. Ces deux hommes étaient les plus puissants ninjas de l'Empire, Madara excepté. On racontait même qu'ensemble ils seraient capable de vaincre leur maître…

- Madara-sama, dirent-ils en s'inclinant.

L'Empereur salua brièvement les deux hommes et Higashi fit une petite courbette à leur intention. En effet, les gardes du corps n'étaient pas égaux entre eux, et Kita et Minami étaient ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Sans attendre, le plus grand d'entre eux entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Vous êtes attendu à la porte du château, votre altesse. Le défilé va commencer.

Agacé, Madara articula une réponse positive, puis partit en coup de vent. Cette petite fête lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais il était conscient que le moral des troupes était vital pour obtenir la victoire.

Lorsque Madara se fut téléporté dans le hall du château, il jeta un bref regard aux quelques personnes tapies dans l'ombre. Sur chacun des fronts, brillait le sceau du Yondaime, le sceau béni qui lui avait permis d'asseoir sa suprématie sur chacun d'entre eux.

Cependant, depuis que deux d'entre eux avaient été libérés, Madara avait décidé de ne plus prendre de risques. Les Ombres resteraient désormais cloîtrées entre les quatre murs du château.

Deux gardes raides comme des piquets firent pivoter les battants de la porte, et le monarque s'engouffra dans l'embrasure.

Une fois dehors, il fut un instant décontenancé par le maelström de lumière, de cris et de couleurs qui agressait ses sens.

Il vit ensuite un homme s'incliner devant lui. Ce dernier, un chinois mesurant près d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix, était d'une minceur extrême. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et tressés en une longue natte, et ses yeux ébènes étaient comme deux puits sans fond.

- Votre Altesse.

- Général Shikaku, vous avez fait du très beau travail, le félicita l'Uchiha. Vous pouvez commencer.

Radieux, la réincarnation du Nara s'inclina à nouveau, puis se tourna vers les centaines de soldats qui avaient envahi l'île.

Au signal, l'armée pivota dans un ensemble parfait, et se mit en branle dans une chorégraphie minutieusement travaillée.

Bien que Madara fit mine d'être attentif à la cérémonie, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, et il réagit à peine lorsque la division de blindés passa à quelques mètres de son visage. Il accueillit avec soulagement la main levée du Nara, le général des armées signifiant par là même la fin de l'exercice.

- Et maintenant, oubliez toute cette rigueur et cette rigidité, et laissez-vous aller à faire la fête ! Cette journée vous appartient, répéta Madara.

Et il retourna vers le château sous les hourras.

Le reste de la matinée fut marqué par un évènement en particulier. Le meilleur épéiste du royaume, le fameux Nishi, avait exceptionnellement accepté de faire une démonstration de ses talents. Les soldats étaient venus s'installer en masse dans l'arène des Fils du Vent pour assister aux combats.

De courageux ninjas faisaient la queue pour défier Tori car une victoire leur assurerait une promotion météorique. Tous savaient que Nishi était un sabreur de génie, mais ils ignoraient à quel point.

Au bout d'une poignée de duels éphémères, Nishi se lassa et affronta deux, puis trois, puis cinq ninjas en même temps. Mais malgré le déséquilibre numérique, tous ses opposants étaient vaincus les uns après les autres.

Le garde du corps de l'Empereur virevoltait et nul ne pouvait voir sa lame avant de la sentir meurtrir sa chair. Heureusement pour les téméraires, Nishi se montrait clément et épargnait ses adversaires. Mais sa mansuétude n'ôtait rien à la beauté du spectacle, qui époustouflait la centaine de spectateurs. Les longs cheveux blonds de l'épéiste tournaient en même temps que son sabre et personne ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce lion déchaîné.

Alors que Nishi s'était mis en tête d'affronter vingt adversaires simultanément, sa lame fut stoppée. Le bretteur haussa un sourcil, puis sourit devant cette difficulté inattendue. Enfin un adversaire avec un peu de mordant…

Nishi fit un bond en arrière pour se dégager, puis, d'une série de gestes fulgurants, décima les rangs de ceux qui l'avaient défié. Tous sauf un. Nishi tenait à le garder pour la fin, puisqu'il était le seul à s'être montré un poil intéressant…

Lorsque le dix-neuvième bretteur mordit la poussière, Nishi se retourna vers son ultime adversaire. Un africain assez petit mais bien bâti. Nishi examina brièvement sa musculature, et reconnut celle d'un épéiste de talent. Il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet.

- Tu as arrêté mon sabre… Jusqu'à présent, peu de gens y sont parvenus. Quel est ton nom ?

- Omoi, révéla le sabreur.

Tori applaudit.

- Omoi de Kumo, je suis honoré ! Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre mais tu deviendras sans aucun doute très puissant.

Omoi haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis tourné que vers le présent, le futur m'indiffère. Je vais vous vaincre ici et maintenant.

Le sourire de Nishi décrut légèrement, mais une lueur de malice étincela dans ses yeux.

- Ah l'impatience de la jeunesse… Sais-tu au moins à qui tu as affaire ? Je m'appelle Sergeï Catachan, et je suis la réincarnation d'Ichigoku Seimusou*.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son vis-à-vis, Nishi baissa la tête en soupirant. Comme il l'avait prévu, ce nom était totalement inconnu du jeune ninja.

- Navré, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un shinobi de ce nom. Il ne devait pas être si puissant que cela…

Les yeux de Nishi brillèrent à nouveau, mais de mécontentement cette fois-ci.

- Je suis… attristé. Devant tant d'ignorance, je me vois forcé d'éclairer ta lanterne.

Le garde du corps de l'Empereur se racla la gorge.

- Je suppose que tu as entendu parler des sept épéistes de Kiri…

- Parfaitement, et je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un Ichigoku parmi eux…

- Et à juste titre ! Mais évite de m'interrompre s'il te plaît.

Omoi opina de la tête et la voix de Nishi s'éleva à nouveau dans l'arène.

- Jiraya a longtemps enquêté sur Akatsuki, et il s'est intéressé au village de Kiri, considéré comme le berceau de l'organisation. Il a mené sa petite enquête, et a fait une découverte intéressante au sujet de ces fameux épéistes.

Comment sont-ils apparus ? Comment sept shinobis issus du même village ont-ils pu atteindre une telle maîtrise du Kenjutsu ? (_techniques du sabre_)

Nishi ménagea son suspense puis apporta de l'eau au moulin de son interlocuteur.

- La réponse est évidente : Ils avaient eu le même maître. Un homme qui a prit sept ninjas pour apprentis et leur a inculqué tout son savoir en matière de sabre… Un homme dont je suis la réincarnation.

Si l'histoire ne parle pas de cet homme, c'est pour deux raisons.

La première est qu'il connut un destin tragique. Ses apprentis, menés par Hoshigaki Kisame, le trahirent et le blessèrent mortellement. La légende raconte que le combat dura une journée entière, une journée durant laquelle résonna le cliquetis des épées. Et au cours de cette joute, les Sept furent tous vaincus à tour de rôle… Seulement voilà, Seimusou fut incapable de porter le coup fatal à ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux, et la fatigue finit par le rattraper. Cet homme fut le meilleur épéiste de tous les temps, mais il lui manquait un cœur ferme pour être un bon ninja. Bannir ses sentiments est la clé de tout Nindô.

Les paroles de Nishi firent frissonner Omoi. Si la réalité était ne serait-ce qu'à moitié hauteur de la légende, il était vraiment mal embarqué.

- Quand à la deuxième raison, poursuivit Nishi, imperturbable, c'est que les morts ont très mauvaise mémoire.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Omoi sortit un deuxième sabre de derrière son dos.

- Oh oh, intéressant ! se réjouit Ichigoku. J'ai toujours adoré ce style de combat, avec deux lames. Plus inefficace qu'autre chose mais distrayant…

Omoi recula d'un pas. L'aura de ce Ichigoku s'était soudainement intensifiée. La puissance de son adversaire le clouait presque sur place.

- Puisque tu es si puissant, je vais y aller à fond directement, annonça Omoi d'une voix mal assurée.

Il croisa ses sabres devant lui, et ferma les yeux.

- Personne n'a jamais survécu à cette technique de Kenjutsu : **Tsuinryuu no Kamu Koto.** (_la morsure des Dragons jumeaux_)

Omoi exécuta un saut périlleux puis retomba derrière Ichigoku. Avant même que ses pieds aient touché le sol, ses deux katanas fusèrent si vite que les spectateurs ne virent que leur reflet.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Omoi, sûr de sa victoire. L'instant d'après, il cilla. Ses deux sabres avaient été bloqués par la pointe du katana de son adversaire.

- Impossible… Une telle précision est juste impossible…

- C'est avec une technique de ce niveau que tu pensais me vaincre ? jeta Ichigoku avec mépris. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre…

Omoi se dégagea, et il vit le garde du corps de l'Empereur se mettre de profil, puis agripper son sabre de ses deux mains. Il le leva, de sorte que le fil de la lame se pose sur son épaule gauche.

Omoi reconnut instantanément la posture dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

- Cependant, tu m'as montré ta meilleure technique, je vais donc faire de même… murmura Ichigoku.

La scène resta en suspens un long moment, moment durant lequel Omoi n'entendit que les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

**- Mugendai no Orochi.** (_le serpent de l'infini_)

Un sifflement. Un corps qui s'effondre. Le silence.

- Tu n'étais pas censé ne tuer personne lors de ta démonstration ?

Ichigoku reconnut la voix narquoise de Kita et haussa les épaules. Il se détourna du corps d'Omoi, puis s'expliqua :

- Pas fait exprès… A chaque fois que j'utilise cette technique, je me laisse emporter…

Le dénommé Kita eut un rire sans joie.

- Nishi, sais-tu quelle est la différence entre les grands ninjas et ceux de seconde catégorie ?

Dérouté par cette soudaine entrée en manière, Ichigoku hésita avant de répondre.

- Hum… Je suppose que c'est la puissance.

Kita fit la moue.

- Une réponse classique, et caractéristique de ton étroitesse d'esprit. Non, la puissance n'est pas la marque des grands… Ce qui fait la différence, c'est le contrôle. Un grand ninja possède le contrôle absolu de son corps, de ses techniques, et de la situation. Son esprit ne fait qu'un avec son corps. Voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas encore un grand ninja, Ichigoku…

L'épéiste serra les poings de rage.

- Comment osez-vous ? Je suis plus fort que n'importe qui le sabre à la main, vous y compris !

- C'est vrai, admit Kita, mais le Kenjutsu ne représente qu'une facette des Arts Ninjas. Une facette qui ne pèse pas bien lourd face au Ninjutsu…

Ichigoku se força à recouvrir son calme. Ce Kita passait son temps à le titiller pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds, il n'allait pas entrer dans son jeu.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas ce que vous appelez un « grand ninja », mais je suis bien assez puissant pour venir à bout de n'importe lequel des ennemis de sa majesté. Il est vrai que je serais bien incapable de vous battre, Kita-san, mais tant que nous sommes dans le même camp ce n'est pas bien grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigoku fronça les sourcils avant de continuer sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

- A moins bien sûr que vous ne comptiez suivre l'exemple de Rai-san…

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Kita d'être envahi par la colère.

- Tu as la langue aussi acérée que ton sabre… Mais prends pas garde à ne pas dépasser les bornes.

Sur cet avertissement, Kita disparut au milieu de volutes de fumée, et Ichigoku se remit à respirer normalement. La tension était devenue presque insupportable…

Madara s'assit sur son siège, y prit ses aises, puis reporta son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait debout en face de lui.

- Votre Majesté, pardonnez mon impertinence, mais quelle est la raison de ma convocation ici ?

L'Uchiha soupira puis croisa ses doigts et appuya ses coudes sur son bureau.

- Je voudrais que l'armée reste ici encore trois jours.

Shikaku parut estomaqué.

- Ici ? Vous voulez dire sur l'île ? Mais…

- C'est un ordre, Général. Je comprends votre surprise, mais il y a une bonne raison à cela.

Les yeux noirs de l'Empereur s'ancrèrent dans ceux de son subalterne.

- Il y a un risque que Fuki ou l'élu passe à l'action très bientôt. Et leur cible sera le château et la grotte…

Les yeux exorbités, Shikaku vacilla.

- L'élu ? Mais je croyais que…

- Il semblerait qu'il existe bel et bien… J'ai récemment rencontré un shinobi extrêmement puissant qui me l'a révélé. Et il m'a confié que nous reverrions très bientôt.

Shikaku bomba le torse inconsciemment. L'Empereur devait avoir confiance en lui pour le mettre au parfum de quelque chose d'aussi important.

- Si je me souviens bien, l'élu doit utiliser un portail dimensionnel pour pénétrer dans l'autre monde… Pourquoi donc viserait-il le château dans ce cas ?

Madara ferma les yeux.

- L'élu a pour mission de nous tuer, moi et l'autre Madara. Il va donc se rendre au château pour me faire la peau.

Shikaku se raidit, mais Madara n'y prêta aucune attention.

- De plus, je crains que l'élu et Fuki n'aient pris contact, et n'agissent de concert pour m'éliminer et délivrer leurs amis.

Shikaku hocha la tête pensivement.

- Dans ce cas, votre ordre prend tout sons sens, majesté. Les mille soldats qui ont fait le déplacement camperont à côté du château cette nuit et les suivantes.

Madara le remercia d'un geste.

- Je veux également que la première division de blindés et une dizaine d'hélicoptères fassent de même.

Shikaku s'inclina avec respect.

- A vos ordres, sire.

Bien que Madara ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il ressentait un soupçon de culpabilité à l'idée de priver ses soldats d'un repos bien mérité. Il était conscient de gâcher leur fête, mais ce n'était que le moindre de ses crimes….

L'apparition de cet homme en noir avait insinué le doute dans son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Itachi, il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

L'Uchiha resta un moment prostré sur son bureau, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux sombres se posent sur une photo posée au sommet d'un de ses étagères. Cette photo le suivait depuis de nombreuses années et était devenue une sorte de talisman pour lui. C'était aussi un remède à tous les coups de blues qui l'avaient saisi au cours de son existence. A chaque fois que Madara admirait le visage angélique de la femme, son esprit se calmait et sa résolution se renforçait. Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle, et les doutes de l'Empereur furent balayés.

- Je vais le faire. Je vais changer le monde, Maman.

Loin de l'agitation qui avait envahi le château impérial et ses environs, trois personnes marchaient sans bruit dans une petite ruelle de Tokyo.

Le plus grand des trois arborait des cheveux épais semblables à des serpents qui dansaient autour de sa figure.

- On est bientôt arrivés ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Le deuxième homme du groupe, plus petit, chétif, et à la peau moins hâlée, s'empressa de répondre comme s'il craignait de voir son partenaire s'impatienter.

- Bientôt Hannibal. Encore une ou deux minutes de marche. Et essaie de ne tuer personne, s'il te plaît. C'est une mission de reconnaissance, et la discrétion est de mise.

La seule fille du trio acquiesça.

- Oui, même si les soldats de Tokyo ont temporairement vidé les lieux, l'Empereur a encore des agents ici. Sans compter Fuki elle-même… Il serait malvenu de tomber sur un de ses membres.

- Il est onze heures, signala soudain Hector en regardant sa montre.

Et dans un ensemble parfait, les trois ninjas laissèrent un grand sourire s'installer sur leur visage. Le show allait commencer.

- Nagato !

La voix inquiète de Han fit se redresser le meneur de Fuki.

- Qu'y a-t-il Han ?

L'énervement perçait dans sa voix, et pour cause Han avait encore oublié de toquer à la porte avant d'entrer. Une sale habitude…

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à la télé, et c'est sur toutes les chaînes…

Les rinnegans s'arrondirent de stupeur et de colère.

- Encore ? Ne me dis pas que Madara nous a renvoyé une bande de macchabées !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Apparemment, ce n'est pas une transmission de l'Empire… Viens vite.

Et Han disparut en un éclair.

Nagato ressassa un moment les dernières paroles de son ami. Il était sceptique. Qui serait capable de diffuser un programme non autorisé sur toutes les chaînes ?

Dans un soupir, il fit un signe, et réveilla Tendô.

Lorsque le corps de Tobirama entra dans le salon, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent brièvement vers lui et l'accueillirent d'un signe de tête, avant de reporter leur attention sur la télévision.

Tendô ayant développé une haine farouche à l'égard des chaises ou autres fauteuils, il préféra rester debout pour assister à cet évènement inhabituel.

Un grand triangle rouge occupait toute la largeur de l'écran. Un triangle…

Tout devint clair pour Nagato. Tobirama lui avait appris que le Triangle était un hacker de génie, et ce petit exploit lui ressemblait bien.

Puis le son s'ajouta à l'image, et une voix étrange s'échappa des haut-parleurs. Une voix asexuée, neutre, mécanique. L'auteur du message avait visiblement modifié sa voix en utilisant un logiciel.

- Ce message est adressé à toute la population opprimée du Japon. Japonais, vous vivez dans la peur et l'ignorance depuis bientôt deux ans. Où est passé votre sens de l'honneur ? Des lâches et des couards… Est-ce là l'héritage des samouraïs ? Vos ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe…

Quoiqu'il en soit, vous risquez bien plus encore, car l'Empereur est le personnage le plus diabolique qui soit, et il a l'intention de tous vous réduire en esclavage !

La voix déformée s'éteignit, puis il y eut un grésillement et elle reprit son exposé.

- Je suppose que vous avez l'habitude d'entendre les résistants de Fuki vous dire ce genre de choses, et que vous n'y croyez pas du tout. C'est pourquoi je vais vous montrer une preuve de ce que j'avance.

Madara abattit un poing rageur sur la table métallique qui lui faisait face. Une multitude d'informaticiens pianotaient sur leurs ordinateurs autour de lui, tandis que les quelques membres de l'Etat-major qui avaient le malheur d'être présent n'en menaient pas large.

- Interrompez immédiatement cette diffusion ! Cette comédie a assez duré bon sang ! s'écria Madara pour la centième fois.

La dizaine d'informaticiens travaillaient fiévreusement à recouvrer le contrôle des médias, sans succès.

- Je ne comprends pas votre Altesse, nous n'arrivons plus à accéder à nos propres données, ni à nous connecter à notre serveur privé. Tous les codes de sécurité ont été changés, et nous n'arrivons même pas à les casser, balbutia un homme en essuyant ses lunettes.

- Mais je vous paye pour quoi, merde ?! hurla Madara en agrippant l'infortuné par le col.

Alors que ce dernier déglutissait avec difficulté, le regard de Madara glissa à nouveau vers le grand écran plasma de la salle, et il constata que le triangle rouge avait disparu, remplacé par une vidéo. L'enregistrement d'une conversation entre Shikaku et lui. La preuve dont le Triangle avait parlé…

Madara pâlit. Cette réunion avait eu dans son bureau, où il n'y avait aucune caméra. Le Triangle était donc allé jusqu'à placer du matériel pour l'espionner.

- Ces salopards se sont introduits dans le palais, au nez et à la barbe de mes sois disants gardes du corps !

Madara se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant les grandes lignes du dialogue. C'était compromettant, c'était peu de le dire.

_« - Le plan Œil de Lune ? Et en quoi consiste ce plan Majesté ?_

_Madara, les pieds sur son bureau, les yeux mi-clos, répondit d'une voix rêveuse._

_- Ce sera ma grande œuvre, Shikaku. Je vais me servir de l'autre Madara pour emprisonner l'humanité dans une illusion éternelle. Tout le monde m'obéira, et l'ordre régnera ! La guerre et le chaos disparaîtront à jamais Shikaku !_

_Le Nara fronça les sourcils._

_- Mais l'humanité sera privée de sa liberté, non ?_

_- C'est un mal pour un bien, rétorqua l'Empereur. Je créerai un monde parfait pour eux. De la nourriture à profusion pour tous, plus de maladies, bref le paradis ! »_

- Voilà ce que votre bien-aimé Empereur cherche à faire depuis son accession au trône. Cet homme n'est qu'un meurtrier. Il a jadis assassiné le chef de son ordre et cherche maintenant le pouvoir absolu ! Ralliez-vous à la résistance, peuple japonais ! Aujourd'hui est le jour de votre réveil, de votre renaissance ! Battez-vous pour votre liberté, pour votre pays, et pour le monde !

- Je ne comprends pas, admit Haku en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Depuis quand le Triangle est-il de notre côté ? Aurais-je raté un épisode ?

Tendô soupira longuement. Les desseins de ce Triangle étaient de plus en plus indéchiffrables.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ils sont parvenus à faire ce dont nous avons toujours rêvé, intervint Sakura. Avec ça, nous allons enfin rallier la population à notre cause. Je suis certains que les Tokyoïtes vont sortir de leur torpeur.

Sasori était du même avis que la kunoichi.

- Je le pense aussi. Ce Triangle est un homme plein de ressources. En plus d'être un virtuose de l'électronique, il est bon tacticien puisqu'il a joué sur la corde sensible du peuple japonais : la fierté et les ancêtres.

Plein d'enthousiasme, Lee se leva d'un bond.

- Tokyo va se soulever, et l'élu arrive demain ! Croyez-moi, la roue est en train de tourner ! Je vais faire un tour dehors, afin de voir comment la situation évolue.

Le ninja salua ses camarades dans un grand sourire, puis fila.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ici, l'binoclard ? demanda Hannibal à l'homme qui était à sa droite.

Le binoclard en question leva les yeux au ciel, puis répondit d'une voix mesurée.

- Lorsqu'il y a un an, Fuki a dû quitter son premier quartier général, ils n'en possédaient que deux de rechange. Et puisque le premier a été détruit, je suppose que c'est ici qu'ils se cachent.

- Parfait, se réjouit Hannibal.

La première phase de son plan avait été un succès, et Madara devrait bientôt faire face à la colère du peuple qui lui était jusqu'alors assujetti.

Et une fois qu'il aurait acquis la certitude absolue que Fuki se trouvait ici, il pourrait passer à la deuxième étape…

En repensant à la vidéo qu'ils venaient de diffuser, Hannibal coula un regard vers Hector.

Comme quoi, ce geek à lunettes pouvait être utile. Depuis qu'il avait mis la main sur les données de Fuki et piraté le système de l'Empire, ils pouvaient faire tout ce dont ils avaient envie.

Cependant, ce dont il avait envie, là maintenant, c'était de sang. Du sang bien frais, accompagné des cris de douleur de la victime, qui prenait conscience avec effroi que sa vie arrivait à son terme.

Lydia reconnut la lueur étrange dans les yeux de son ami, et fit un signe de tête à l'adresse d'Hector.

- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller maintenant. Si Hannibal tue quelqu'un à côté de leur QG, ils vont se douter de quelque chose…

Hannibal fit volte-face en entendant la remarque de Lydia.

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Depuis quand est-ce toi qui commandes ma chère Lydia ?

L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus électrique, et Hector prit la parole avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Hannibal, tu es notre chef et nous suivrons tes ordres, tu le sais très bien. Lydia te donnait juste un conseil.

Hannibal sourit.

- Un conseil, oui, et plutôt sensé !

Hector acquiesça, soulagé que son compagnon se calme aussi vite.

- Mais depuis quand suis-je quelqu'un de sensé ? Au diable la raison et la logique… ricana ensuite Hannibal, au grand dam de ses deux amis.

Soudain, le Triangle sentit une puissante aura, et tous les trois se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Un ninja de Fuki qui venait de sortir du bâtiment et s'engageait à présent dans la ruelle où ils se trouvaient.

Les ninjas du Triangle n'avaient plus le temps de se cacher, et ils virent le résistant piler devant eux.

- Vous ! s'exclama Rock Lee, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

* * *

_Un an auparavant_

_- Bonjour, nous sommes bien au quartier général de Fuki ?_

_Han resta un moment interdit, fixant tour à tour les membres du groupe d'adolescents qui se tenaient sur le palier._

_- Je vous demande pardon ?_

_- Fuki. Liberté. Le dernier rempart contre l'ignoble dictateur Madara, bla bla bla. C'est bien ça non ? ricana Hannibal en se tournant à demi vers Hector et Lydia._

_Lydia hocha la tête tandis qu'Hector se contentait d'observer Han._

_- Vous faites erreur, monsieur. Vous êtes au siège de la SIFO, une entreprise d'import-export de matériel informatique. Nous n'avons absolument rien avoir avec ces rebelles, dit finalement Han d'une voix assurée. _

_Hannibal eut un sourire narquois._

_- Informatique, hein… Hector ?_

_L'interpellé sortit un gadget électronique de sa poche, pianota quelques instants sur un clavier, puis toussota :_

_- SIFO n'est pas une entreprise d'informatique, c'est une couverture. J'ai ici le détail de leurs activités, et rien. Le néant, aucune transaction. Etrange pour une entreprise d'import-export…_

_- Je… C'est-à-dire qu'il s'agit d'une firme tout à fait récente et…_

_- A d'autres, le coupa Hannibal. Nous n'avons que faire de tes boniments. _

_Le métis secoua la tête, faisant danser ses dreadlocks sur sa tête._

_- Très bien, nous partons. Je dirai aux impériaux qu'ils ne trouveront pas Fuki à cette adresse…_

_Décontenancé par le volte-face de l'américain, Han eut quelques secondes de latence._

_- Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !_

_Hannibal pila. Il jubilait. Manipuler ce type avait été un jeu d'enfant._

_- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ? fit-il sur un ton innocent._

_- Ça suffit, claqua une nouvelle voix._

_Hannibal se retourna et détailla le nouvel arrivant. Des cheveux noirs, un visage sublime, une expression pleine de suffisance._

_« Uchiha » conclut Hannibal en reprenant la parole._

_- Uchiha Sasuke je présume… Je vous en conjure, calmez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous dénoncer. Nous voulons vous rejoindre. Rejoindre la résistance pour que le Japon soit à nouveau libre._

_Sasuke haussa un sourcil, puis balaya le trio du regard._

_- Vous n'êtes pas japonais, que faites-vous ici ?_

_- Comme beaucoup de vos membres, nous avons décidé de venir au Japon une fois que nos pouvoirs se sont déclarés, expliqua Hector. _

_Sasuke plissa les yeux._

_- Etant étrangers, je suppose que vous n'avez que faire du Japon. Et vous voulez pourtant le délivrer du mal qui l'oppresse… Est-ce de la noblesse ?_

_Hannibal éclata de rire._

_- Je reconnais bien là un Uchiha. Quelle perspicacité ! _

_Une fois calmé, le chef de la bande se confessa._

_- Je l'avoue, nous n'avons que faire du Japon. Mais nous avons appris que ce Madara envisageait de plonger le monde entier dans une illusion éternelle, et c'est hors de question. Qui plus est, mes deux amis ici présents n'ont découvert leurs pouvoirs que très récemment, et ils auront besoin de professeurs._

_Sasuke les sonda longtemps, puis leur fit signe d'entrer._

_- Vous êtes en effet au quartier général de Fuki. Cependant, si vous passez cette porte, vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière. Personne ne peut quitter Fuki, le danger d'être trahis serait trop grand. Nous vivons ensemble, nous combattons ensemble, nous mourrons ensemble._

_Le trio échangea des regards de connivence._

_- Ça nous va, répondit finalement Hannibal._

_Sous la houlette de Sasuke, le trio fit rapidement le tour des installations, bien que Hector s'attarda plus que nécessaire devant les ordinateurs que contenait la salle de surveillance. _

_Une fois la visite des locaux achevée, Sasuke les guida vers l'unique salle d'entraînement que contenait le bâtiment et les toisa en croisant les bras._

_- Et voilà. Il est déjà sept heures du soir, mais l'entraînement n'attend pas. Après tout, vous serez constamment exposés au danger en temps que membres de Fuki, et il va falloir que vous appreniez à maîtriser vos pouvoirs le plus rapidement possible. _

_- Je connais déjà les bases, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mes deux camarades, rétorqua Hannibal en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il va falloir leur apprendre à percevoir leur flux de chakra et toutes ces conneries…_

_Un sourire fugace passa sur le visage de l'Uchiha. Il se rappelait ses premiers entraînements avec son frère. Le contrôle du chakra avait effectivement constitué la première étape de son apprentissage._

_- Tout à fait, Hannibal. Sakura s'occupera de tes deux amis. Quant à toi, Lee va s'occuper de jauger ton niveau._

_Un ricanement inaudible s'échappa des lèvres d'Hannibal. Et voilà qu'on lui refilait le tocard incapable d'utiliser le Ninjutsu. _

_- Ce serait un honneur, mais je préférais affronter Hinata Hyûga, si c'était possible. Je ne me débrouille pas mal au Taijutsu, et j'ai toujours rêvé d'affronter le poing souple._

_Sasuke le fixa quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules._

_- Comme tu voudras. Je vais lui demander, mais je pense qu'elle n'y verra pas d'inconvénients._

_Tout sourire, Hannibal fit une sorte de courbette à l'adresse de l'Uchiha._

_- Mille mercis, sempai. Au fait, je me demandais… N'y avait-il pas un autre Hyûga dans votre… je veux dire dans notre organisation ?_

_- Neji Hyûga est parti en Corée pour épauler Haku et Shino. Il revient dans deux jours._

_Une fois Sasuke parti, Hannibal se tourna vers les deux autres et murmura :_

_- Pas de caméras ?_

_- Non, glissa Hector. Il n'y en a qu'à l'extérieur._

_Hannibal nota l'information, puis éclata de rire._

_- C'est parfait. L'absence de Neji rendra notre plan encore plus facile que prévu. Etant donné que j'occuperai la Hyûga, tu auras tout le champ libre pour agir, Hector._

_Le grec acquiesça._

_- Neutraliser le Byakugan est un bon plan, mais tu devras faire attention Hannibal… Si jamais la Hyûga parvient à te toucher… _

_- Ça n'arrivera pas, l'assura l'américain._

_- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais bien m'emmerder à travailler les bases… Comme si je ne les avais pas, marmonna Lydia en lui jetant un regard noir._

_- C'est une question de sécurité, répliqua Hannibal. Vous connaissez peut-être les bases, mais vous êtes encore ridiculement faibles comparés au ninjas de Fuki. Et si jamais vous étiez touchés, tout notre plan serait compromis. Un exercice merdique comme le contrôle du chakra comporte beaucoup moins de risques qu'un échange de coups avec Sakura…_

_Hannibal se frotta les mains._

_- On dirait bien que la chance nous sourit enfin ! Dans quelques heures, nous auront volé toutes les données de Fuki, et nous pourrons nous entraîner loin d'ici. Plutôt mourir que de faire partie de cette bande de tanches, et vivre dans un taudis comme celui-ci !_

_- Alors vous n'avez vraiment aucunes bases ? soupira une Sakura abattue._

_Hector et Lydia échangèrent un regard._

_- Non, avoua la fille d'une petite voix._

_- De vrais loosers, ricana Hannibal en aparté._

_Sakura emmena les deux apprentis shinobis au fond de la salle, et Hannibal s'assit en tailleur pour attendre. Pensifs, ses yeux s'aventurèrent sur les murs de la salle, le parquet du sol, avant de se poser sur Sakura. C'est alors qu' Hannibal ressentit un picotement au bout de ses doigts. Une sensation à laquelle il était accoutumé…_

_« Merde… » pensa Hannibal. « Je ne peux pas me le permettre maintenant. »_

_L'Américain se mordit les lèvres pour réfréner son envie de meurtre. Une idée monstrueuse envahissait peu à peu son esprit, à tel point qu'il en oublierait bientôt le plan. La tuer. Teindre le sol de son sang écarlate et enfin retrouver la paix._

_Hannibal sortit un canif de sa poche et le contempla d'un air absent. Il n'y avait que la douleur pour l'emporter sur ce désir morbide. D'ordinaire, il enfonçait la courte lame dans sa main ou son avant-bras, et les pulsions meurtrières le quittaient au fur et à mesure que son sang s'écoulait. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se le permettre aujourd'hui, car la moindre blessure ruinerait son plan._

_Rassemblant toute sa volonté, le jeune homme rangea le couteau et ferma les yeux. _

_- Salut ! fit une voix sonore._

_Hannibal rouvrit les yeux, dans lesquels la lueur de folie avait temporairement disparu._

_- Rebonjour Hinata-san. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous combattiez contre moi._

_- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, sourit Hinata, flattée._

_La Hyûga était déjà en tenue, et elle se mit immédiatement en garde, la paume droite dressée vers le ciel._

_- Je t'attends._

_Hannibal se leva d'un bond et écarta le rideau de dreadlocks qui lui barrait le visage pour regarder son adversaire. Ils n'avaient pas encore échangé le moindre coup, mais il savait déjà qu'elle était redoutable. Cette garde était sans faille, et offrait de multiples possibilités de contre-attaque. Hannibal savait qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour la vaincre dans un duel de Taijutsu, mais il devait au moins résister quelques minutes._

_Le combat commença sans signes avant-coureurs. Ce fut Hinata qui s'élança la paume en avant, mais elle ne brassa que de l'air. Hannibal avait déjà disparu._

_Elle pivota à une vitesse hallucinante pour bloquer le coup de l'Américain._

_- Hé ! Tu es moins mauvais que je ne le pensais._

_- Si c'est un compliment, merci, répondit Hannibal sur son ton ironique habituel._

_Et la lutte continua à un rythme soutenu._

_Pendant ce temps, Sakura observait les efforts de ses deux élèves du jour, rouges comme des tomates sous la concentration._

_Soudain, le visage d'Hector s'éclaira._

_- Je crois que j'y suis arrivé ! _

_- Déjà ? Très bien ! Maintenant, concentre ton chakra sur tes pieds et essaie de marcher sur le mur._

_Hector s'exécuta, et, un petit bond plus tard, il adhérait parfaitement à la surface._

_- Impossible… murmura Sakura. _

_Hector l'avait fait du premier coup… Une performance que seul Itachi avait été en mesure de réaliser. Ce Hector serait donc du même acabit ?_

_- C'est bon ? lui parvint la voix du grec._

_Sakura donna son assentiment, et Hector atterrit souplement sur le sol._

_- Euh… Puisque j'ai terminé l'exercice, est-ce que je pourrais aller aux toilettes ? Une envie pressante, se justifia Hector en rougissant légèrement._

_- Bien entendu. Tu sais où ils sont ?_

_- Oui, je les ai vus lors de la visite._

_Et sans plus attendre, le grec quitta la salle, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à l'autre garçon du trio._

_Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout se passait à merveille. C'était presque trop beau._

_Cet instant de déconcentration faillit lui être fatal, puisque la paume de la Hyûga frôla sa poitrine. _

_« Je dois l'occuper jusqu'à ce que le geek revienne » répéta Hannibal en son for intérieur. _

_Si jamais le Byakugan se promenait et voyait où Hector se rendait, ils étaient foutus._

_Pendant qu'Hannibal se battait bec et ongle contre la kunoichi, Hector gravissait les marches de l'escalier menant au deuxième étage. Et vers la salle des ordinateurs…_

_En chemin, il eut la mauvaise surprise de croiser un résistant en la personne de Sasori._

_Celui-ci plissa les yeux, un poil méfiant._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devais pas t'entraîner avec Sakura ?_

_- Si si, répondit précipitamment Hector. Je me rends juste aux toilettes. Je sais qu'il y en a au fond de ce couloir._

_- Il y en a aussi juste à côté de la salle d'entraînement, lui rappela Sasori en haussant un sourcil._

_L'expression de sincère surprise persuada Sasori des bonnes intentions de la nouvelle recrue. S'il ne disait pas la vérité, c'était un très bon acteur._

_Malheureusement pour le marionnettiste, la deuxième possibilité était la bonne. Hector avait eu un mois pour peaufiner le plan, et avait longuement travaillé son jeu d'acteur pour faire face à ce type de problèmes._

_Une fois Sasori parti, Hector reprit sa route et fut bientôt devant la salle des ordinateurs, qui contenait aussi des écrans de surveillance. Et comme prévu, la salle n'était pas vide._

_Hector jeta un regard noir à Han en composant les signes d'un jutsu de transformation. Heureusement, ce dernier ne possédait pas le Sharingan et ne pourrait par conséquent pas le démasquer, mais il demeurait gênant._

_**- Henge no jutsu…** (justu de transformation)_

_- Tiens ? Tu es déjà de retour Sasori ? Je croyais que tu ne revenais que dans une heure…_

_Hector garda son aplomb devant Han et répondit d'une voix froide :_

_- J'ai changé d'avis. _

_Comme l'avait deviné Hector, Sasori semblait plus accoutumé à donner des ordres qu'à en recevoir, et Han ne chercha pas à discuter._

_Hector s'assit devant un ordinateur, non sans s'être auparavant assuré que le jinchuuriki de Gobi ne puisse pas voir son écran._

_Un soupir d'aise franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'écran s'allumer. Ces deux heures sans ordinateur s'étaient révélées presque insoutenables._

_Hector craqua le mot de passe de session en une poignée de secondes, puis enfonça une clé USB dans le port prévu à cet effet._

_Lorsque Hector apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte en levant le pouce, Hannibal soupira de soulagement. Echapper à la Hyûga avait été un véritable calvaire. Mais ce calvaire touchait enfin à sa fin._

_L'Américain sauta en arrière, puis leva les bras en signe d'apaisement._

_- Je me rends, Hinata-san. Et je vous remercie pour ce combat, c'était très instructif._

_- Je t'en prie. Tu as un très bon niveau au Taijutsu, mais je pense que tu restes un peu trop sur la défensive._

_Hannibal la remercia à nouveau, puis la kunoichi quitta la pièce._

_L'homme aux dreadlocks se tourna ensuite vers Hector, qui comprit le message._

_- Euh… Sakura-san ? J'avais complètement oublié de vous le dire, mais Han-san a quelque chose à vous dire. Il vous attend au deuxième étage._

_La jeune ninja lui décocha un sourire en coin._

_- Alors comme ça ce crétin t'utilise comme coursier ? Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire, voyons !_

_Hector se contenta de sourire, puis Sakura quitta la pièce à son tour._

_- Ne bougez pas d'ici, je reviens tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle en partant._

_Les secondes s'égrenèrent, puis Hannibal éclata subitement d'un rire machiavélique._

_- Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Tu as les données ?_

_- Tout à fait, lui confirma Hector en brandissant la clé USB. Les codes étant tellement simples à casser que j'ai failli exploser de rire devant mon PC. Pour ce qui est du contenu, tu avais raison. Il y a des milliers de jutsus là-dessus. _

_- Je m'en doutais, fit un Hannibal content de lui. J'étais sûr qu'Amaterasu avait une copie des textes de la grotte, en cas de coup dur._

_- Il y a aussi des données sur Fuki, tel que l'emplacement de leurs QG de secours, la liste des membres et j'en passe, glissa Hector._

_Lydia sourit à son tour, puis s'enquit d'une voix fatiguée :_

_- Bon, on se casse ?_

_Hannibal acquiesça, et tendit la main vers Hector, qui lui lança la clé USB._

_Il posa ensuite son autre main sur le parquet et ouvrit la bouche._

_Mais avant même qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul mot, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et quatre personnes s'introduirent à l'intérieur._

_Le trio put reconnaître Hinata, Lee, Han et Sasuke._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? rugit l'Uchiha à brûle-pourpoint en fusillant Hector du regard._

_- Désolé, ricana Hector. Nous avions besoin d'être seuls un moment, et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour éloigner Sakura._

_- Être seuls pour quoi ? demanda un Han suspicieux._

_Hannibal lui répondit d'une voix atone._

_- Ça._

_Et dans une explosion de fumée, la clé USB disparut._

_- Invocation inversée, expliqua Hannibal en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

_Furieux, Sasuke fondit sur l'Américain et le plaqua contre le mur du fond._

_- Qu'y avait-il sur cette clé ? Et où l'as-tu envoyée ? tempêta-t-il._

_Mais bien que la situation s'envenimât, Hannibal ne se départait pas de son sourire._

_- Je l'ai envoyée à notre propre quartier général, où elle attend sagement notre retour. Quant à son contenu, je vous laisse imaginer…_

_Sasuke blêmit. Ils n'avaient quand même pas fait main basse sur leurs données privées…_

_- Impossible, je n'ai pas quitté la salle et je n'ai vu personne, chuchota Han qui semblait savoir à quoi son ami pensait._

_Un poil rassuré, Sasuke reposa Hannibal._

_- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais vous allez mourir ici. Nous détestons les espions dans votre genre._

_Hannibal se sourit plus encore._

_- Nous tuer ? J'en doute fort ! Voyez-vous, nous avons menti sur quelques petites choses._

_Premièrement, mes deux compagnons connaissent les bases du Ninjutsu, car je les leur ai enseignées. Deuxièmement, nous n'avons jamais voulu faire partie de votre ordre. Nous préférons nous entraîner tranquillement de notre côté, sans être obligés de vivre comme des voleurs._

_Hinata serra les poings, et Hannibal décida de mettre fin à cette mascarade._

_- Mes chers amis, tout ninja a sa spécialité. Lee et Hinata, c'est le Taijutsu, Han et Sasuke le Ninjutsu. Et bien moi, c'est le clonage. J'ai mis au point une technique de clonage plus puissante encore que le Kage Bunshin. Un clone plus vrai que nature, que même un maître du Sharingan ou du Byakugan ne pourrait pas discerner du vrai._

_Hannibal eut un rire mauvais._

_- Et j'ai appris cette technique à ces deux-là. Ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais ils ont du potentiel._

_Han fronça les sourcils._

_- Tu veux dire que…_

_- Bingo ! Nous sommes des clones, révéla Hannibal en éclatant de rire. Notre plan avait une seule faille : si l'un de nous était blessé, le clone aurait disparu et notre ruse aurait été éventée. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé._

_Sasuke força sur son Sharingan à s'en abîmer les yeux, mais il ne pouvait distinguer aucune différence dans la circulation du chakra. L'illusion était parfaite._

_Hannibal savoura l'air dépité de l'Uchiha, puis joignit ses mains._

_- Ah oui une dernière chose : Je suis la réincarnation de Konohamaru et mes deux compagnons ici présents sont les réincarnations d'Udon et Moegi. Sur ce, à plus !_

_Et le Triangle s'envola dans un nuage de fumée._

* * *

- Mais si ce n'est pas ce cher Lee… ricana Hannibal. Quelle chance ! J'avais justement envie de tuer quelqu'un…

Le maître du Taijutsu regarda tour à tour les membres du trio.

- Je vois… Le Triangle, c'était vous…

- Et c'est un rapide, en plus ! se moqua Hannibal. Nous sommes effectivement les trois points du Triangle. La clé USB contenait des informations sur vous, et nous en avons donné une partie à Madara.

Lee intégra l'information, puis regarda l'Américain dans les yeux.

- Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous livrez des informations à Madara, puis vous provoquer une rébellion contre lui. Quel est votre but à la fin ?!

Hannibal prit son temps pour répondre.

- Le chaos.

Lee haussa un sourcil.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- En donnant des informations à l'Empereur, je voulais faire naître le chaos dans votre organisation, et précipiter le conflit entre vous et l'Empire, afin d'aboutir au chaos. Au chaos et au sang !

Lee secoua la tête.

- En fait, tu es vraiment atteint… Et qu'en est-il de cette émission ?

- Disons qu'il s'agit de la première étape de mon plan final. En soulevant la populace, l'Empire tombera et ce sera la guerre civile puisque Madara a réuni tous les pouvoirs.

La deuxième étape… est celle de votre destruction. Je compte révéler à Madara l'emplacement de votre planque. Et cette fois-ci, vous n'en réchapperez pas.

Lee baissa la tête. Lui vivant, il ne le laisserait pas faire. Plutôt mourir que de voir le même scénario se répéter. Shino était mort. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre perte, c'était hors de question.

- C'est étrange… fit soudain remarquer Lee. Toi qui fais l'apologie du chaos et de l'anarchie, tu suis rigoureusement les étapes d'un plan.

Le chef du Triangle sortit son couteau de sa poche et commença à se mutiler la main, à la grande surprise d'un Lee déboussolé.

- Mon cher Lee, l'ordre est nécessaire pour créer le désordre.

- Une phrase vide de sens, rétorqua Lee en retroussant ses manches, sentant l'heure du combat arriver. Et qu'en est-il de Fuki ? Pourquoi vouloir la détruire ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? demanda Hannibal, amusé. Fuki est obsolète. Une fois Madara renversé et une ère de chaos instaurée, votre fichue organisation ne sera qu'un obstacle à l'immense et savoureux bordel que ça va provoquer.

- Tu es un être illogique, Konohamaru, martela Lee.

- Mon nom est Hannibal. J'ai reçu les pouvoirs de ce crétin, pas question de me coltiner son nom en prime.

Tous d'eux s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, puis Lee avança vers ses trois adversaires.

- J'ai hâte de voir à quel point vous avez progressé…

- Vous ne serez pas déçu, _sempai_, railla Hannibal.

D'un geste de leur meneur, les membres du Triangle se positionnèrent autour de Lee, de manière à former un triangle équilatéral parfait autour de leur ennemi.

Le piège du Triangle s'était refermé sur Lee.

* * *

- Tu m'as l'air bien guilleret ce soir. De bonnes nouvelles ?

L'élu se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit.

- On peut dire ça. Il n'y avait pas de taupe chez Fuki, le Triangle était quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Trois personnes pour être précis.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, en effet, se réjouit l'autre en tripotant son capuchon noir. Et ils sont dangereux ?

- L'un d'eux tout particulièrement. Il n'est pas _si_ puissant, mais il émane de lui une aura particulièrement sombre et meurtrière. Une aura de sang.

- Brrr… Et au fait, comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tes petits messagers ? sourit l'homme habillé de noir en s'asseyant sur le seul lit de la chambre.

- Non, pas cette fois. J'ai utilisé ma transe.

- Ah oui ce truc… Vachement craignos en passant. Enfin bon si ça marche…

- J'ai aussi beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui. A propos de la nature de nos pouvoirs.

- Un sujet d'importance capitale, se gaussa son compagnon.

L'élu fronça les sourcils.

- J'aimerais vraiment aider mes amis, mais je n'en ai pas le droit pour l'instant. Alors je fais ce que je peux pour m'occuper, tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, le tempéra l'homme en noir. Continue.

- J'ai récemment appris que mes pouvoirs seraient amoindris après le passage du portail, et j'ai fini par trouver la vraie raison à cela. Notre monde est plus chargé en chakra que celui de Naruto.

Devant l'air de complète incompréhension affiché par son ami, l'élu soupira.

- La concentration de chakra est plus importante dans notre monde. Et pour cette raison, utiliser notre chakra est beaucoup plus facile chez nous.

- Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, reconnut l'homme en noir. Après tout, utiliser le Suiton loin d'un point d'eau ne t'a jamais vraiment fatigué, et les combats de notre monde sont biens plus riches en jutsus…

- Exactement. J'ignore cependant la raison de tout ça, si tant est qu'il y en ai une…

- Et même s'il y en a une, on s'en fout, résuma l'homme en noir en s'affalant sur le lit de son ami.

* * *

* Ichigo signifie fraise : comme les sept épéistes, Seimusou a donc un nom de fruit dans son nom de famille.


	55. Chapter 55

**55**

**La Huitième Porte**

* * *

- Dépêchons-nous d'en finir avec lui, aboya Hannibal. Ce raté est incapable d'utiliser le Ninjutsu, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Il va mourir ici et maintenant.

Lee ignora la provocation et garda son calme.

- Navré, mais c'est impossible. Je n'en ai pas le droit, dit-il d'une voix grave. Si je perds, Fuki ne sera pas la seule à tomber. Ce sont plus de six milliards d'êtres humains qui en feront les frais, enfermés dans un Genjutsu pour l'éternité ! Et il en sera de même pour toutes les générations à venir… Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je me battrai pour eux.

- C'est trop risqué, intervint Hector, alarmé. L'un de nous devrait partir devant pour s'assurer que l'info parvienne jusqu'à Madara…

- On maintient la formation, répondit fermement Hannibal. On ne risque rien contre ce type. Ayez confiance en vos propres capacités, bande de tanches.

Et sans prévenir, il quitta sa position, instantanément suivi par ses deux compères. Tous les trois atteignirent Lee en même temps, et projetèrent leur poing vers leur adversaire. Pris en tenaille par trois attaques simultanées, Lee n'avait aucune chance. Du moins aurait-il dû en être ainsi, car les lois de la physique ne sont plus qu'un vague concept lorsque l'on a affaire à un maître du Taijutsu.

Lee se mit à bouger moins d'une seconde avant que les poings ne le touchent, mais ce fut suffisant. Il sauta, fit un salto, se réceptionna sur les mains et ses jambes s'abaissèrent jusqu'à former un angle droit avec son corps. Puis il se mit à tourner comme une toupie à une vitesse incroyable.

Toute l'opération s'était déroulée si vite que les membres du Triangle restèrent cois lorsque leur attaque respective fut parée par les pieds de Lee. Les trois shinobis reculèrent, et le ninja de Fuki interrompit sa rotation.

- Pas très esthétique, mais efficace, commenta Lydia.

- Un tourbillon divin en moins stylé, ajouta Hector.

- De la merde en paquet, acheva Hannibal. Digne d'un raté comme lui…

Lee haussa un de ses sourcils si fournis.

- Le raté a pourtant paré votre triple attaque assez facilement, non ?

En guise de réponse, Hannibal se jeta à nouveau à l'assaut, aussitôt imité par Hector et Lydia. Cette fois-ci, Lee adopta une garde plus conventionnelle en se contentant de tendre le bras gauche devant lui.

Il était déjà près quand le coup de poing d'Hannibal fusa. D'une manchette rapide, Lee écarta le bras de l'Américain comme il l'aurait fait d'un moustique, puis frappa son adversaire au torse, tout en se contorsionnant pour esquiver les coups de poing des deux autres. Hannibal fut projeté par la violence du coup, et, déséquilibré, tomba en arrière.

Il n'avait toujours pas touché le sol que Lee se retourna et envoya le reste du Triangle au tapis de deux atémis magistraux.

Le trio de shinobi hoqueta de stupeur et de douleur. Lee semblait danser, chacun de ses mouvements était fluide et dans la continuité du précédent. Il attaquait et esquivait en même temps avec une aisance extraordinaire témoignant des longues heures passées à l'entraînement.

Lee regarda ses trois adversaires se relever, et leur lança :

- Vous comptez vous économiser encore longtemps ? Je sais que vous bridez vos capacités, du point de vue de la vitesse comme de la force.

- Et comment tu le sais ? cracha Hannibal.

- Vos muscles. Au vu de leur développement, vous devriez être deux fois plus rapides.

Hannibal explosa de rire.

- Expert _ès_ muscles, voilà un job plein d'avenir !

Très bien, ajouta-t-il en recouvrant son sérieux. Nous allons y aller à fond. Mais tu n'iras pas te plaindre, après, si tu finis encastré dans un mur.

Lee ne répondit rien. Il savait que raisonner un fou était une bataille perdue d'avance.

Le troisième assaut du Triangle fut radicalement différent des deux autres. Avec une vélocité insoupçonnée, ses membres s'élancèrent sur Lee et furent sur lui en l'espace d'un battement de paupières. Et cette fois-ci, Lee se consacra exclusivement à la défense, n'ayant aucune ouverture devant l'avalanche de coups que lui assénait le Triangle. Bien qu'il les esquivât tous pour le moment, il ne pourrait pas soutenir un tel rythme indéfiniment, et ça, Hannibal le savait très bien.

Qui plus est, le trio avait désormais exactement la même vitesse que Lee, et ce dernier ne s'en sortait que grâce à l'expérience et la technique qu'il avait engrangées au fil des années.

- Vous avez effectivement bien progressé, concéda Lee entre deux esquives.

- Toi par contre tu es toujours aussi nul, rétorqua Hannibal d'une voix acerbe. Je n'avais pas placé en toi d'attentes particulières, mais ça reste décevant.

Soudain, le poing d'Hector percuta le menton de Lee, qui vit des étoiles. Se dégageant adroitement, le shinobi de Fuki soupira.

- Bon, apparemment je ne peux pas y couper.

Quatre poids s'écrasèrent sur le bitume dans un bruit terrible, et Lee agita ses bras et jambes en tous sens.

- Grands yeux qu'est-ce que ça fait bizarre ! On se sent vraiment léger quand on les enlève.

Les yeux de Lydia se posèrent sur l'inscription que portait l'un des poids. Cent kilos. Leur adversaire portait une masse totale de quatre cent kilos, et il était aussi rapide qu'eux !

C'était complètement grotesque. Les ninjas possédaient certes une force exceptionnelle, celle-ci avait ses limites.

- Tu pourrais porter ça ? demanda Lydia en se tournant à demi vers le chef du groupe.

- Probablement. Mais je ne pourrais pas bouger, même d'un millimètre.

- Bon… On passe au Ninjutsu, commanda le chef du Triangle après un moment de flottement.

En dépit de tout le mépris qu'il avait pour Lee, il était conscient que l'affronter au corps à corps représentait une prise de risque inutile.

**- Ninpô : Genso no Sankaku !** (_le Triangle élémentaire_)

Aussitôt l'ordre lancé, Hannibal fit quelques signes puis souffla une énorme flamme. Lee se contenta de sauter en arrière pour éviter d'être rôti, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Lydia se tourna vers Hannibal et se mit à souffler du vent sue le feu. L'effet fut spectaculaire, la flamme doublant de volume. Lee reculait derechef lorsqu'il sentit Hector arriver derrière lui. La réincarnation d'Udon avait le chic pour se faire oublier !

Lee blêmit en apercevant le bras d'Hector du coin de l'œil. Le chidori. Pris en étau par deux puissants jutsus, Lee était en bien mauvaise posture…

Il se décida pour un saut gargantuesque et quitta le sol à une vitesse stupéfiante, sous l'œil courroucé d'Hannibal et celui penaud d'Hector. Son chidori était bien inutile lorsque l'adversaire était hors de portée… Contrairement à Sasuke, le Ninjutsu n'était pas sa spécialité et il ne maîtrisait pas le changement de forme.

Mais Hannibal n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sans s'arrêter de souffler, il leva la tête vers Lee et cracha à pleins poumons.

Se mouvoir dans les airs étant quasi-impossible, Lee ne put éviter la déferlante de flammes et il disparut au cœur du brasier.

Le corps recouvert de flammes de Lee tomba ensuite comme une masse et s'écrasa par terre. Tout guilleret, Hannibal s'empressa d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Alors le raté, comment ça v…

Sa pique resta en suspens et son visage se ferma.

- Décidément, il s'accroche à la vie comme Naruto à son bol de nouilles…

En effet, Lee se relevait déjà. Son corps était parsemé de légères brûlures, mais rien de très grave. C'était comme si la résistance de son corps s'était subitement accrue.

**- Ouverture de la Sixième Porte : La Porte de la Contemplation**, psalmodia Lee en époussetant son pantalon calciné.

Mais aucun de ses adversaires n'avait eu besoin de cette précision, le teint de Lee étant devenu rouge brique, et ses nerfs ayant triplé de volume.

- La vache, vraiment impressionnant… souffla Hector. Il arrive à contrecarrer notre Ninjutsu avec du Taijutsu !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Hannibal ne le contredit pas, ce combat demandant toute son attention. En dépit de son comportement illogique, voire bestial, Hannibal demeurait un tacticien hors pair.

**- Sankaku no Saiminjutsu. **(_l'hypnose du Triangle_)

Hector retrouva le sourire à l'énoncé de la technique. En entrait enfin dans son domaine de compétence.

- Vas-y Hector, lui intima Lydia. Ne perds pas plus de temps.

Lee pivota vers le prodige informatique, aux aguets. Le Triangle avait parlé d'hypnose, il y avait donc de grandes chances pour que leur prochaine attaque soit un genjutsu. Sachant cela, Lee savait que regarder Hector serait dangereux. Mais s'il s'agissait d'une feinte et qu'il utilisait le Ninjutsu, il devait se tenir prêt. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lee se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé être la réincarnation d'un Hyûga. Se battre à un contre trois était quasi-impossible lorsque l'on possédait un champ de vision classique…

Soudain, Hector bougea sa main droite, et Lee sentit la réalité s'altérer. Etant un incompétent notoire en Ninjutsu et en Genjutsu, il avait l'habitude de les subir… Et au fur et à mesure d'entraînements tous plus difficiles les uns que les autres, il avait acquis la capacité de distinguer l'illusion de la réalité. Et heureusement, car l'illusion qu'il avait sous les yeux semblait parfaitement authentique, si ce n'est que ses trois adversaires demeuraient anormalement calmes, presque immobiles. Et le petit doigt de Lee lui disait qu'il en était autrement en réalité…

Pendant ce temps-là, Lydia avait recouvert sa main droite de chakra Fuuton, à l'instar d'Hannibal avec le feu. Tous deux convergèrent vers leur cible, prêts à l'égorger sans autre forme de procès. Recourir à ce genre de méthodes quand on était à trois contre un était d'une rare bassesse, mais la morale et l'éthique étaient des concepts étrangers à Hannibal. Pour lui, la fin justifiait les moyens. Toujours.

Mais leurs deux lames de chakra ne brassèrent que de l'air, Lee ayant baissé la tête au dernier moment. Hannibal sonna la retraite en pestant. Une fois encore, le binoclard avait merdé.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ton genjutsu n'était pas censé le paralyser ?

- Si, mais il s'en est libéré, geignit Hector. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce type ne peut pas utiliser de chakra, il n'a donc aucun moyen de se débarrasser de…

- La douleur, l'interrompit Lee. Perturber l'illusion requiert en effet un bon contrôle du chakra, mais ce n'est pas le seul moyen de s'en échapper. Une intense douleur peut jouer ce rôle…

- Mais tu étais paralysé ! opposa Hector. Tu n'as donc pas pu te mutiler ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

- Je peux ouvrir ou fermer les verrous psychiques à volonté, sans bouger mon corps, expliqua Lee. Lorsque l'on ouvre la première porte, la douleur est presque insoutenable, c'est pourquoi un utilisateur de cette technique ouvrira instantanément la deuxième porte, laquelle a pour vocation de stopper la douleur. Une sorte d'anesthésie… Sachant cela, j'ai donc…

- Fermé brièvement la deuxième porte en laissant les autres ouvertes, compléta Hannibal.

- Exactement.

- Une méthode douloureuse, mais terriblement efficace, fit remarquer Lydia. Seule une illusion du niveau du Tsukiyomi pourrait y résister.

Hannibal acquiesça.

- Et vu qu'Hector n'en maîtrise pas, on arrête le Genjutsu. On repart avec le Triangle des Bermudes.

Hector et Lydia se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme.

- Sérieux ? Ne pourrait-on pas utiliser quelque chose de moins coûteux en chakra ? fit la seule fille du groupe.

- Non. Si on continue à le sous-estimer, on y passe tous les trois. Ce n'est pas un raté…

- Eh bien ! Tu en a mis du temps pour le réaliser ! railla Lee.

De leur côté, Hector et Lydia n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Hannibal reconnaissait qu'un d'autre que lui avait du talent. Un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche…

Hannibal fit une série de mudras, et la terre trembla sous les pieds du Triangle. Le bitume se craquela, et la terre se souleva de près de quatre mètres autour de Lee. Ce dernier était désormais prisonnier d'un triangle de terre, Hannibal, Hector et Lydia occupant chacun un sommet.

Ce fut Lydia qui se chargea de la deuxième étape. Elle cracha une grande quantité d'eau dans le triangle, qui se remplit rapidement. Une fois arrivée à la moitié, elle s'arrêta et fit signe à Hector .

- A ton tour.

Lee assistait à leur manège, un poil intrigué. Etant incapable d'utiliser son chakra pour adhérer à la surface de l'eau, il flottait donc à plus de trois mètres en contrebas de ses adversaires. L'exercice était aisé pour pratiquement tous les ninjas confirmés, mais pas lui. Il était incapable de malaxer son chakra, et cela lui pesait en cet instant.

- Ça y est ! s'écria Hector.

Un peu alarmé, Lee regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'aurait pu faire Hector. Il s'était attendu à un jutsu Raiton et se tenait près à sauter hors de l'eau aussitôt qu'il sentirait le danger. Mais apparemment, le plan du Triangle n'était pas aussi simple.

- Il a créé un champ électrique, une sorte de barrière, lui apprit Hannibal. Elle se trouve juste au-dessus de ta tête…

- Je suis donc bel et bien prisonnier… comprit Lee. Vous attendez que je tombe de fatigue et que je me noie dans votre petit bassin ? Je croyais que vous étiez pressés ?

- J'ai de nombreuses qualités, mais la patience n'en fait pas partie. On a prévu un supplice plus rapide, tu devrais être reconnaissant, ricana Hannibal.

- Du genre électrifier l'eau pour m'électrocuter ?

Hannibal fit la moue.

- Impossible. Hector a besoin de toute son attention pour générer la barrière Raiton, et je pense que c'est le seule type de barrière que tu ne pourras pas franchir en utilisant les verrous psychiques. De plus, je n'aime pas le concept de l'électrocution. Ce n'est pas assez… cruel pour moi. Bref, assez parlé. Lydia, à toi.

La kunoichi composa de nouveaux mudras, et se mit à souffler du vent sur Lee.

« Non pas sur moi… Sur l'eau ! » découvrit Lee en baissant les yeux. L'eau commençait à tourner, décrivant une spirale centrée sur ses pieds. Et il sentait déjà qu'une légère force menaçait de l'entraîner vers le fond. Cette fille était en train de créer une tourbillon pour accélérer le processus de la noyade. Il est vrai que niveau cruauté, Hannibal pouvait difficilement faire mieux…

En désespoir de cause, Lee s'extirpa de l'eau et décolla à toute vitesse. Après tout, il avait activé la sixième porte. Il arriverait peut-être à passer…

L'écher fut cuisant, ou plutôt électrocutant. Lee repartit en sens inverse, le corps engourdi par la décharge. Il fut promptement happé par le siphon qui avait gagné en vitesse, et disparut sous l'eau.

- Victoire, se réjouit Hector. Je pense qu'on devrait attendre quelques minutes avant de s'en aller, juste pour être sûr.

- Les garçons… Regardez ! fit Lydia d'une voix étranglée.

Hector et Hannibal suivirent son regard et constatèrent que l'eau était en train de bouillonner.

- Pourquoi l'eau se réchaufferait-elle ? Lee ne maîtrise pas le Katon… signala Hector, intrigué.

- Ce n'est pas ça… répondit Hannibal. C'est un transfert thermique. La chaleur émane de son corps.

Lydia fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ridicule. Un corps humain ne peut pas dépasser la quarantaine de degrés…  
- « Son corps brûle », la coupa Hannibal. « Il se consume de l'intérieur et ses nerfs sont si gonflés que certains ont traversé la peau. Sa peau rouge commence à noircir er les vaisseaux de ses yeux exorbités ont éclaté. » C'est de Kakashi, la seule fois où il a assisté à l'ouverture de la septième porte de Gai. Jiraya avait recopié son témoignage… On a lu ce papelard il y a quelques mois, il se trouvait dans les données qu'on a piquées à Fuki. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas une mémoire comme la tienne, rétorqua Hector. Alors… Il a vraiment ouvert la septième p…

Le sol vibra, et les trois shinobis furent jetés à bas du promontoire triangulaire créé par Hannibal. Il y eut une nouvelle secousse, puis quelque chose bondit hors de l'eau. Elle traversa la barrière électrique en un instant puis se posa en douceur derrière le trio.

Hannibal se retourna lentement, hébété. Lee était allé si vite qu'il n'avait pu distinguer qu'un mouvement flou.

Mais le chef du Triangle recouvra rapidement son assurance. Lee ne pourrait pas maintenir la septième porte active aussi longtemps.

- On dirait que j'avais raison, comme d'habitude, se vanta-t-il. Il correspond parfaitement à la description de Kakashi.

Lydia et Hector acquiescèrent bien qu'ils fussent d'avis que le rapport du ninja copieur n'était pas à la hauteur de la réalité. Lee était devenu noir comme l'encre. Tout son corps semblait se consumer, mais il _souriait_.

- Il sourit… constata une Lydia hébétée.

- Les endomorphines libérées, mais il n'y a pas que ça, expliqua Hannibal. La porte de l'extase porte bien son nom. Elle est située en un point assez célèbre d'ailleurs : le fameux point de Gräfenberg, dont on ne garde souvent que la première lettre.

Le sourire de Lee s'élargit, puis le ninja de Fuki disparut.

Deux cris de douleur plus tard, Hector et Lydia s'effondraient sous les yeux d'Hannibal, immobile à trois mètres de là. L'Américain ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux des deux trous béants que ses anciens coéquipiers avaient à la place de la poitrine.

Lee les avait transpercés de part en part, rien qu'avec ses bras. En temps normal, le maître du Taijutsu aurait été submergé par le remord et le dégoût, mais tous ses principes étaient occultés par le plaisir sans limites qu'il ressentait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses bras, et vit que le sang de ses victimes s'était déjà évaporé sous la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

Il réalisa alors que son plaisir allait décroissant, et son sourire s'évapora. L'extase n'était que temporaire, elle ne tarderait pas à disparaître. Ensuite viendrait la douleur… Une douleur dépassant l'imagination. Celle que causaient des brûlures au troisième degré.

Immobile, Hannibal garda longtemps les yeux rivés sur les corps inertes de ses feus coéquipiers.

Puis son corps fut secoué par un spasme, et tout son visage fut parcouru par des frémissements, sa bouche se tordant dans un rictus informe.

Voyance cela, Lee baissa les yeux vers les cadavres et croisa les bras.

- C'est ta démence qui les a envoyés à la mort. Tu es responsable de toutes ces atrocités, Konohamaru. Tu…

Lee fut interrompu dans son laïus moralisateur par un énorme éclat de rire. Hilare, les yeux plus fous que jamais, Hannibal balançait sa tête d'avant en arrière.

- Intéressant, vraiment intéressant ! Je t'avais mal jugé, admit l'Américain tout en riant.

Pour avoir éliminé ces deux vers de terre, tu possèdes effectivement une certaine puissance.

- Leur mort ne te fait rien ? s'indigna Lee. N'étaient-ils pas tes amis ?

- Ils n'étaient que des outils, rien de plus. Des outils obsolètes qui plus est, puisque je n'aurai plus besoin d'eux maintenant que mon plan est presque achevé. Je te dois une fière chandelle…

Furieux, Lee serra les poings, bien décidé à en finir. La septième porte lui ayant octroyé une force inimaginable, la victoire ne pourrait pas lui échapper.

Mais avant même qu'il eut eu pu passer à l'attaque, Hannibal joignit ses mains en un unique signe. Les sens exacerbés de Lee virent les deux parchemins se consumer un instant avant leur explosion.

Il décolla comme une fusée au moment où les cadavres d'Hector et Lydia étaient pulvérisés par l'explosion.

« Cet enfoiré de Konohamaru avait placé des sceaux explosifs sur ses propres alliés ! » réalisa-t-il avec dégoût.

Il retomba finalement sur le sol, et s'aperçut aussitôt qu'Hannibal n'avait pas chômé. Le seul survivant du Triangle savait que des attaques aussi simplistes ne seraient pas venues à bout de Lee, les explosions n'étaient qu'un moyen de gagner du temps.

Lee avait beau posséder une vitesse inouïe, il ne put empêcher Hannibal d'achever sa série de mudras.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres de l'Américain.

**- Doton : Bokumetsu no Hiseki !** (_Météorite d'Extermination_)

Lee se figea en entendant le nom de la technique. Ce jutsu ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'Itachi…

- Ce jutsu n'a rien avoir avec celui du Seigneur des Corbeaux, intervint Hannibal comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Le jutsu de votre chef était une technique Katon, il ne faisait que durcir le feu pour lui donner la forme d'une météorite. Ma technique _est_ une météorite. J'ai passé des centaines d'heures à la perfectionner pour que sa densité soit celle d'une authentique météorite. Je suppose que tu sais ce que ça implique…

Une lueur de frayeur passa dans les yeux de Lee, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hannibal.

- Ce météore va anéantir Tokyo, acheva le psychopathe en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Tétanisé, Lee releva lentement la tête vers le ciel azur. Un point presque invisible semblait y grossir petit à petit.

Profitant de la faiblesse inhabituelle de la garde de Bee, Sasuke passa soudainement à l'attaque et la pointe de son sabre d'entraînement s'arrêta à un cheveu de la nuque de la Jinchuuriki.

- Ça me surprend moi-même, mais j'ai gagné, se réjouit l'Uchiha. Une victoire pour moi, trente-deux pour toi. C'est le début de la remontée !

Bee ne réagit pas, et Sasuke réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis une bonne vingtaine de secondes.

- Bee ? Tu te sens bien ?

Les yeux de la femme clignèrent, et elle sembla revenir à la réalité.

- Message hyper urgent d'Hachibi le grand.

Sasuke pesta. Alors qu'il pensant avoir enfin remporté la victoire, il apparaissait que Bee avait été dérangée par son Bijuu.

Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux dorés de la kunoichi lui fit comprendre que la situation était vraiment grave, et il balaya toutes ces futilités, prêt à écouter le message d'Hachibi.

- D'après le roi des bizuts, un chakra terrible nous tombe dessus…

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! beugla Hinata en agrippant Hannibal par le col.

Malgré cette situation inconfortable, le ninja aux dreadlocks conservait un rictus provocateur. Il narguait l'ensemble des ninjas de Fuki qui avaient formé un cercle autour de lui.

- Je suis sûr que tu meures d'envie de m'éliminer, mais il y a plus urgent je crois.

Hannibal dressa son index vers le ciel, plus précisément vers la masse de roche incandescente qui tombait sur eux.

- Et comme je l'ai dit à l'autre débile, sa masse est similaire à…

- On le sait, le coupa Sasuke. Donc maintenant tu la fermes.

- Faire disparaître la capitale la plus peuplée de la planète, c'est ça ton trip ? jeta Orochimaru d'une voix acide en incendiant Hannibal de ses yeux de serpent.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'étrangla Haku. Comment un truc de cette taille pourrait…

Nagato prit finalement la parole avec la sécheresse dont il était coutumier.

- Bon, on continue à disserter sur la cause de notre mort prochaine ou on cherche un moyen de l'empêcher ?

Une fois rappelés à l'ordre par leur chef, les résistants mobilisèrent toutes leurs cellules grises, sans grand succès.

- On a rien d'assez puissant pour stopper un truc pareil, déplora Hinata.

Tendô ne répondit rien, et se tourna vers Lee, dont Sakura s'efforçait de soigner les brûlures. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil… Il était tout simplement inimaginable que Lee soit toujours vivant avec de telles blessures. La septième porte n'était pas qu'une arme à double tranchant, c'était un aller simple pour au mieux l'hôpital, au pire le cimetière. Sachant cela, Sakura préférait ne pas imaginer les effets de la dernière porte…

Nagato observait la peau noircie de Lee, partagé entre la tristesse, l'admiration et l'irritation.

« S'il avait pensé à prendre son talkie walkie en sortant, il n'aurait probablement pas eu à faire ça. Quelle tête de linotte, je vous jure… Il est très fort, c'est vrai, mais la greffe de cerveau se fait de plus en plus urgente… »

- Je n'ai pas encore récupéré des combats d'hier et d'avant-hier, reconnut-t-il ensuite. Je n'aurai jamais assez de chakra pour produire un Shinra Tensei suffisamment puissant.

Sasuke donna un coup de pied dans le vide. Il était encore si faible comparé à son défunt frère…

S'il avait possédé le Mangekyou Sharingan, il aurait pu invoquer Susanoo. Mais en dépit de sa puissance, son Sharingan était désespérément ordinaire.

- Arrêtez de déprimer, ou je vais me mettre à pleurer, chanta Bee.

Elle échangea un sourire complice avec Han, qui comprit le message.

Lentement, les deux jinchuurikis se mirent à grandir, jusqu'à ce que leur apparence ait radicalement changé.

Au milieu de la petite ruelle tokyoïte se dressaient la haute stature de Gobi et Hachibi.

Sans perdre de temps, les deux Bijuus levèrent les yeux vers le météore, puis ouvrirent la gueule. Deux sphères de chakra concentré y apparurent, faisant vibrer le sol autour d'eux.

- La bombe du Bijuu, nota Hashirama.

Le terme n'était que l'invention de Kishimoto, mais personne n'avait trouvé le temps -et l'intérêt- de trouver l'original.

Les deux Bijuus finirent par avaler leur chakra respectif, et tous les ninjas présents -hormis Hannibal qui n'en avait cure- croisèrent les doigts pour que l'attaque vienne à bout de la météorite.

Deux rayons de chakra s'échappèrent de la gueule des Bijuus, l'onde faisant exploser les vitres des immeubles environnants. La détonation qui résultat de la collision fit vaciller les spectateurs. Le météore, lui, fut légèrement dévié de sa trajectoire, et un bon morceau partit en fumée. Mais il tombait toujours. Sa descente inexorable, comme animé par une missions sacrée : l'annihilation de millions d'innocents.

- Il en reste presque trois quarts… constata Neji. Vous pouvez le refaire ?

- A une telle puissance ? Pas avant trois minutes… lui répondit Hachibi d'une voix rauque.

- On ne les a pas.

Personne ne songea à protester, tous savaient qu'Orochimaru avait raison. Le plus emmerdant avec lui, c'était qu'il avait toujours raison…

Hannibal ne songea pas à s'enfuir dans la confusion, bien que cela eut été facile. La raison en était fort simple : il ne maîtrisait aucune jutsu de déplacement suffisamment rapide pour l'empêcher d'être rattrapé par le souffle de la météorite. Cette dernière annihilerait tout dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, lui compris. En fin de compte, son destin était lié à celui de Fuki. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens…

- Pourquoi avoir utilisé un truc pareil si c'est pour y passer aussi ? lui jeta Sasori qui était parvenu à la même conclusion.

Hannibal haussa les épaules.

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, le raté m'aurait tué et je n'aurai pas pu vous balancer à Madara. Bon là non plus je ne pourrai pas le faire, mais ce n'est plus la peine n'est-ce pas ? Puisque mon gros caillou va vous pulvériser…

- Nous pulvériser, corrigea Sasori.

Le bruit d'une explosion mit fin à l'échange, et tous les deux observèrent les vains efforts de Deidara, qui était bien décidé à désintégrer la menace à coups de bombes d'argile.

- Le problème avec Dei, c'est qu'il pense que tous les problèmes peuvent être réglés par une explosion, marmonna Hinata en regardant la silhouette minuscule de son petit ami voleter autour de la masse rocheuse en chute libre.

L'oiseau d'argile que chevauchait Deidara finit par se reposer sur le sol, et le maniaque des explosions rejoignit les siens, dépité.

- Rien à faire, et il est de plus en plus près. D'après mes estimations, il nous reste vingt secondes.

Les mains de Deidara et d'Hinata se trouvèrent, et les deux shinobis s'enlacèrent dans un sourire paisible. Ils avaient déjà surmonté le déni et connaissaient désormais l'acceptation.

- C'est hors de question ! rugit Lee en se remettant debout. Il banda ses muscles endoloris, puis ferma les yeux. Nagato réalisa alors que ses nerfs recommençaient à grossir.

« Ce barge est en train de rouvrir les verrous psychiques ! »

Tendô ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il vit que Lee avait à nouveau atteint la septième porte, l'aura émanant de lui ne laissant pas de place au doute, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot.

Lee avait déjà disparu, propulsé vers la météorite par la seule force de ses jambes. Il y eut une petite explosion quand il la percuta, mais ce fut tout. Lee prit ensuite appui sur la masse rocheuse, et fonça vers la terre ferme.

Orochimaru sauta pour l'intercepter avant qu'il ne s'écrase.

- Courageux mais idiot, souffla l'ex-capitaine.

D'ordinaire, ses moqueries étaient bien plus mordantes mais là, le cœur n'y était pas. Orochimaru avait toujours été convaincu qu'il parviendrait à sauver Anko, et voilà qu'il était rattrapé par une chose aussi futile que la morte. Celle a laquelle il était censé échapper indéfiniment. Mais cette fois-ci, l'ophidien, ne s'en tirerait pas avec une mue ou un autre tour de passe-passe.

- Sayonara les gars, je crois bien que c'est la fin, murmura Bee en tripotant ses sabres adorés.

Deux Shinra Tensei plus tard, et autant d'échecs, Nagato lui fit écho. Il n'avait plus assez de chakra pour repoussé un objet animé d'une telle énergie cinétique et potentielle.

- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, c'est hors de question, répéta Lee, ses veines et ses nerfs plus saillants que jamais.

- Arrête Lee, tu veux mourir dans la souffrance ? Ferme les verrous psychiques, lui intima Sakura.

En réponse, le shinobi baissa la tête et banda de toutes ses forces l'arc de sa volonté. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il n'avais jamais abandonné, jamais. Comme tout le monde il avait menti, échoué, blessé, souffert. Mais il n'avait jamais baissé les bras.

- Lee, même toi tu dois apprendre à abandonner. Il n'y a plus rien que l'on puisse faire, intervint Rai comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Lee le regarda et sourit, malgré la douleur que lui hurlaient toutes les cellules de son corps.

- Parce qu'il t'arrive d'abandonner quand tu n'as pas joué toutes tes cartes ?

Rai fronça les sourcils.

- Mais tu n'as…

Lee ferma les yeux, et rassembla toute sa force mentale pour briser la dernière porte.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Madara buvait paisiblement son café en lisant les dernières nouvelles lorsqu'il lâcha la tasse, qui explosa sur le parquet. Une microseconde plus tard, Higashi débaroulait dans la pièce, le visage soucieux.

- Ce n'est rien, dit immédiatement l'Empereur en montrant les débris de porcelaine.

- Mais vous l'avez senti aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Madara ne répondit rien. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une aura pareille. Serait-ce celle de l'élu ?

Il secoua la tête et alluma la télévision pour se changer les idées.

L'élu se réveilla en sursaut, le front baigné de sueur.

- Est-ce que j'ai… rêvé ?

- Oui, lui répondit immédiatement son ami. Voilà ce que c'est de faire la grasse matinée…

- Alors pourquoi es-tu à mon chevet ? répliqua immédiatement l'élu en souriant.

L'homme en noir soupira.

- Bon d'accord, tu n'as pas rêvé, j'ai aussi senti un truc. Quelque chose se passe au Japon.

- Lee. Je suis presque certain que c'était lui.

L'élu affronta le regard abasourdi de son ami. Lui non plus n'y comprenait rien, mais ses sens ne le trompaient jamais.

Le sol se craquela sur un rayon d'un kilomètre, l'épicentre étant centré sur Lee. La terre se souleva par endroits et plusieurs ondes de choc balayèrent Fuki et Hannibal.

- La… La météorite a déjà touché le sol ? demanda bêtement Deidara.

Hashirama l'ignora et vissa ses yeux verts sur Lee. La puissance déferlait de son enveloppe charnelle, et il était méconnaissable. Tous s'aperçurent avec horreur que sa peau avait complètement disparu, révélant les vaisseaux et les organes mis à vif. Et pourtant, il respirait toujours…

Lee fit un simple pas, et une nouvelle onde de choc renvoya les ninjas présents au tapis. Il leva ensuite la tête vers le météore et s'envola. Les immeubles autour de lui vacillèrent mais tinrent bon : les structures anti-sismiques de Tokyo faisaient leurs preuves.

Nul ne put suivre le déplacement de Lee, Uchiha et Hyûga compris, mais tous virent l'impact, et l'entendirent. La météorite fut comme heurtée par un deuxième météore, et le vacarme assourdissant qui résultat de la collision glaça le sang des résistants.

Comme dans un rêve, les Tokyoïtes observèrent la météorite d'Hannibal remonter dans le ciel, tandis que Lee demeurait immobile en dessous, suspendu dans les airs.

Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini. Lee s'élança à nouveau, cette fois-ci enveloppé par un manteau de flammes bleues. Pendant quelques secondes, Lee avait laissé son humanité derrière lui, et était devenu un dieu.

Il traversa la météorite et disparut pour ne plus jamais être vu en ce monde.

Les secondes semblèrent s'égrener avec une lenteur infinie, puis une lumière intense éblouit les spectateurs. De multiples rayons aveuglants s'échappaient de la météorite, qui rougeoyait de plus en plus. La lumière n'avait rien à envier à celle du soleil, elle était même plus insoutenable encore.

Tout prit fin en un instant. Sans bruit, la sphère de lumière enfla, puis cessa tout simplement d'être. Rien ne subsistait d'elle, du météore, ou de Lee. Les millions de Tokyoïtes qui avaient assisté à la scène restèrent longtemps hébétés. Du chant des oiseaux au bleu limpide de la voûte céleste, rien ne laissait suggérer qu'un tel évènement ait pu se produire quelques instants plus tôt.

Madara éteignit la télévision et joignit ses mains pour réfléchir.

- Alors comme ça, c'était Lee… Je suppose qu'on lui doit une fière chandelle pour avoir stoppé cette météorite sortie de nulle part.

- C'était la huitième porte ? s'enquit Higashi, encore sous le choc.

- Evidemment. Si un ninja pouvait obtenir un tel pouvoir sans mourir par la suite, il serait le maître du monde… Mais ce rôle m'est à jamais dévolu. La puissance de Lee n'était qu'éphémère, la mienne sera éternelle.

- Caramba, encore raté ! Fuki est increvable, ma parole ! gloussa Hannibal.

Kushina essuya ses larmes er retroussa ses manches, tremblante de rage. Elle ne fut pas la seule à agir ainsi. L'hostilité que dégageait l'ensemble des résistants aurait stoppé net la charge d'un fauve affamé. Même Sasori ou Haku vibraient de colère.

- Je vais t'éclater, enfoiré ! rugit Rai. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait !

- Ben voyons…

Sur cette ultime provocation, Hannibal sortit quelque chose de sa poche, et une grande mappe d'un brouillard totalement opaque s'abattit sur la rue.

- Des fumigènes… grinça Hashirama.

- Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! tempêta Tendô. Hinata, Neji, à vous !

Les Hyûga activèrent leurs dons héréditaires, et s'exclamèrent de concert :

- Je l'ai !

Les résistants de Fuki se raidirent, prêts à suivre les indications des possesseurs de la pupille blanche.

- Attendez… balbutia Neji.

- Quoi ? s'impatienta Tendô.

- Il y en a plusieurs… Une dizaine !

C'est à ce moment-là que de multiples voix retentirent un peu partout autour d'eux. Toutes étaient identiques, et appartenaient à Hannibal…

- Hey, vous aviez oublié ma spécialité ? se moqua l'Américain.

- Des clones… grogna Tendô. Une météorite, et maintenant ça. Ses réserves de chakra seraient-elles illimitées ?

- C'est un Senju… répondit Orochimaru. Tous les Senju possèdent énormément de chakra, plus encore que les Uchiha, à quelques exceptions près. Après tout, les Senju descendent du fils cadet du Rikudô Sennin, et auraient obtenu son « corps ». Je suppose qu'ils voulaient parler de son chakra, ou…

- Aucun intérêt pour l'instant, l'arrêta Tendô. Ce n'était qu'une question en l'air…

Les clones d'Hannibal sortirent surgirent soudainement de la fumée, chacun partant dans une direction différente.

Hashirama en intercepta un, à l'instar de Sasuke et Rai. Probabilités obligent, tous étaient des clones… Les autres parvinrent à s'enfuir, au grand dam du chef de Fuki.

- Ne les perdez pas ! Si jamais l'original survit et atteint le château, ce sera la fin de l'organisation !

Six binômes se formèrent automatiquement, Rai et Sasuke restant seuls. Ils étaient les plus rapides des résistants, et devraient parvenir à rattraper seuls le Hannibal qui leur était échu.

- Pourquoi Sasuke est-il tout seul ? fit Hinata. Nous sommes quinze, il faut donc…

- Nous ne sommes plus que quatorze, Hinata, corrigea tristement Kushina.

Quelque chose en eux refusait de l'admettre. Lee mort, c'était comme un gâteau à la moutarde. Ridicule, absurde, inimaginable.

Les ninjas de Fuki se concentrèrent néanmoins sur leur cible respective. Lee ne serait pas mort en vain.

« Dieu bénisse les talkie-walkie.» ricana Orochimaru dans l'interphone. « Je suis avec Neji et on est à une quinzaine de mètres de notre cible. Il est en train de marcher sur la façade d'un immeuble, on va essayer de le rattraper sans faire de casse… A vous. »

« Ici Kushina, je suis avec Jiraya et on fait de notre mieux pour ne pas le perdre. C'est qu'il va vite cet enfoiré ! »

« Sasori. Suis avec Haku. Je vous contacte dès que je lui ai fait la peau. »

« Yo, Dei au rapport ! Je suis avec le boss, il n'a rien dit mais je suis sûr qu'il veut m'avoir à l'œil. Il a trop peur que je gâche le sacrifice de Lee en faisant péter la ville ! »

Les treize autres membres de Fuki entendirent un bruit étouffé, puis la voix changea.

« Ici Tendô. La cible maintient une distance d'environ dix mètres entre nous. A vous. »

« C'est Hinata. Je suis avec Han et la cible est déjà éliminée. Han lui a balancé une boule de feu dans le dos, et fin de l'histoire… Cependant, ce n'était qu'un clone. On va rejoindre Rai pour lui donner un coup de main avec le sien, je le vois d'ici. »

« Rai au rapport. Oublie ça Hinata. Dans moins d'une minute je vous dirai s'il a de la fumée à la place des entrailles.

Les autres ninjas prirent successivement la parole au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la course-poursuite. Au bout de vingt minutes, il ne restait plus qu'un Hannibal vivant et bien portant.

« La loi de Murphy… grinça Nagato en activant son émetteur. J'aimerais bien avoir un peu de chance de temps en temps. »

« Ce n'est pas de la chance », lui répondit la voix de Sakura. Je crois que le nôtre est plus rapide que les autres… Je suppose qu'en dépit de la ressemblance parfaite, l'original est plus fort physiquement. »

« Vous êtes en train de le perdre ? Où êtes-vous ? » demanda Jiraya.

« Ils sont au Nord-Ouest de la ville » fit Hinata qui utilisait son Byakugan a plein régime. « Hannibal a fait exprès d'aller à l'opposé du château afin de nous faire croire qu'on avait affaire un clone. »

« Mais on va l'avoir grâce à notre super organisation » se réjouit Kushina. « Sakura ? »

La voix de la kunoichi était à peine audible et elle semblait essoufflée.

« C'est bon, on le voit. Il a disparut à un moment, mais Bee l'a retrouvé. On va essayer de s'en occuper, mais au cas où venez vers nous. »

Sakura rangea son talkie-walkie à sa ceinture, et glissa un regard vers sa coéquipière qui la talonnait.

- On a de la chance que la plupart des soldats aient quitté la ville. Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes avec l'Empire du coup. »

Bee opina du chef, et accéléra pour parvenir à sa hauteur.

Hannibal n'était qu'à douze mètres d'elles lorsqu'il ralentit inexplicablement. Sakura comprit pourquoi en voyant Rai arriver vers eux à fond les manettes.

- Quel type ! Il a réussi à nous contourner pour le prendre en sandwich… Sa vitesse est vraiment incroyable… s'enthousiasma Sakura.

Hannibal, pour sa part, riait jaune. Il frémit en voyant Rai foncer vers lui, tout en sachant que les deux kunoichis arrivaient dans son dos. Il était piégé dans cette rue sans intersections.

Les yeux d'Hannibal tournèrent en tous sens, puis il bifurqua à gauche et entra dans le premier bâtiment qu'il voyait. Il poussa les larges portes en bois de l'édifice et disparut aux yeux de ses poursuivants.

Voyant cela, ces derniers ralentirent, et Rai rejoint les deux kunoichis devant l'entrée du bâtiment, qui n'était autre qu'une église catholique, particulièrement rare au Japon. Hannibal avait dû trouver la seule de la ville…

- Hé… murmura Sakura en attirant l'attention de Rai sur l'édifice. Ce ne serait pas…

- Ouais, effectivement. Hannibal va dérouiller.

- On le plaindrait presque, renchérit Sakura en souriant de toutes ses dents. J'appelle les autres pour leur dire de rentrer au QG. On aura pas besoin d'eux.

Bee se rapprocha d'eux en se grattant la tête.

- De quoi vous parlez ? On entre ou pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Histoire d'admirer le spectacle, rit Rai. Il est normal que tu ne le connaisses pas, vu que tu n'as intégré Fuki que très récemment. C'est un ancien membre de Fuki, et aussi… un prêtre. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas tuer, mais il avait un don pour le combat. Il a cependant fini par quitter l'organisation en expliquant que ses pouvoirs étaient une malédiction, et qu'il devait cesser de les utiliser.

Quoiqu'il arrive, nous ne devons surtout pas nous battre dans cette église ! Ledit ami est très pointilleux là-dessus, comme sur bien d'autres choses…

- Et quelque chose me dit qu'Hannibal et lui vont faire des étincelles…

Hannibal referma les lourdes portes en bois, puis marcha vers le fond de l'église, plus précisément vers l'autel d'un blanc immaculé. Le lieu était totalement désert au Japon cette religion faisait bien peu d'émules.

- C'est pas vrai… Une église… Comme si j'en avais pas vu assez au pays… ronchonna-t-il en tournant la tête en tout sens pour chercher une issue ou une cachette.

L'église était tout sauf accueillante, les vitraux ne laissant filtrer que très peu de lumière. Mais cette pénombre allait très bien à Hannibal. Lorsque l'on était poursuivi, l'obscurité était notre alliée.

- Bonjour, mon fils. Je peux vous aider ?

Hannibal sursauta en entendant la voix du prêtre, une voix assez grave aux accents hispaniques.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge mûr, de taille moyenne et extrêmement mince, aux cheveux châtains cours et portant une barbe assez fournie.

- Ouais, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu ailles voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Hannibal se détourna de l'homme et coula un regard vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit à cet instant.

Rai, Sakura et Bee convergèrent immédiatement vers eux, au grand dam d'Hannibal. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière carte à jouer.

- Dites, le cureton, vous ne toléreriez pas de comportement violent dans la maison du Seigneur, si ?

- Tiens, vous me vouvoyez, maintenant ? ironisa le prêtre. Néanmoins, vous avez raison. La discorde, la haine et la guerre sont proscrites ici.

Hannibal se tourna vers les trois résistants et leur fit un grand sourire.

- Vous entendez ? Interdit de se battre ici, sous peine d'offenser Dieu en personne !

Il ne croyait pas trop à une astuce aussi minable, mais savait-on jamais… Fuki faisait parfois preuve d'une naïveté et d'un respect des règles et des lois qui frisait le crétinisme congénital.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord, répondit Sakura. Nous allons donc attendre que tu daignes sortir, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un des bancs en bois.

Rai fit de même, et Bee finit par les imiter sans trop savoir pourquoi.

En temps normal, Sakura serait passer outre ces codes, et aurait capturé Hannibal en détruisant l'église s'il le fallait.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Hannibal, qui ne revenait pas d'une telle aubaine. Il avait maintenant tout son temps pour réfléchir à un moyen de s'échapper de l'église.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'autel, sur lequel il sauta pour s'asseoir.

Le prêtre marcha vers lui et le somma de descendre.

- Asseyez-vous sur un banc s'il vous plaît. Cet autel n'a pas pour vocation de…

Hannibal l'ignora royalement et saisit une sorte de récipient métallique qui se trouvait à sa droite. Un ciboire, qui contenait les hosties.

Hannibal l'ouvrit, et entreprit de dévorer les hosties l'une après l'autre, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sakura.

- Je lui donne dix secondes avant de péter.

- Cinq, répondit Rai en s'adossant au banc.

Une fois le ciboire vide, Hannibal le balança derrière lui en rotant.

Cependant, il réalisa que le récipient n'avait pas fait de bruit en tombant… Il se mit debout sur l'autel et pivota sur lui-même.

Le prêtre avait semble-t-il attrapé le ciboire avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Bizarre » songea Hannibal. « J'aurais juré qu'il était trop loin pour l'intercepter… »

En un second temps, Hannibal vit que le teint de l'homme avait changé, puisque la couleur était proche de celle de Lee lorsqu'il activait la sixième porte. Il semblait prêt à exploser, et Hannibal éclata de rire.

- Tu verrais ta tête, le cureton… Tu devrais…

Le coup de poing du prêtre le projeta à trois mètres de l'autel.

Hannibal s'écrasa sur le sol dallé, son nez avait des allures de bouillie sanguinolente et il était à moitié sonné.

Sans lui laisser le temps de récupérer, le prêtre se volatilisa, et Hannibal comprit qu'il avait affaire à un ninja, et pas de pacotille.

Il fut à nouveau soulevé de terre, et reçut un uppercut terrible qui le fit percuter le plafond avec violence.

Lorsque Hannibal retomba au sol, il fut à nouveau cueilli par un direct magistral qui lui fit traverser toute l'allée qui séparait les deux rangées de bancs et il franchit les portes béantes en volant.

Hannibal s'écrasa finalement sur la route, et évita de justesse un camion qui l'aurait réduit en bouillie.

Le visage tuméfié de l'Américain ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, et il ne voyait plus que d'un œil, l'œil droit s'étant transformé en une sorte de bleu gigantesque.

Il se releva néanmoins, et vit que les ninjas de Fuki s'approchaient de lui. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que le prêtre n'était pas parmi eux.

- Qu'est ce que c'était que ce… malade ? cracha-t-il en vacillant.

- Un vieil ami, il s'appelle Roberto, fit Sakura d'une voix amusée. Tu as fait fort Hannibal, je ne l'avais jamais vu énervé comme ça, et pourtant je sais de quoi il est capable !

- « Je suis parfaitement d'accord » dit Hannibal en imitant la voix de Sakura à la perfection. Tu savais ce qui allait se passer pas vrai ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, répondit joyeusement Sakura.

Hannibal se massa la joue, tout en envoyant un dernier regard noir vers la porte de l'église.

- Quoiqu'il en soit je suis encore loin d'être fini ! Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre le palais impérial.

- Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, et notre chakra est à bloc… Tu te leurres totalement Hannibal. Le Triangle a perdu, prophétisa Rai.

Hannibal éclata d'un rire dément.

- Perdu ? Je ne perds jamais ! Vous devez disparaître pour que Tokyo plonge dans le chaos, et il en sera ainsi !

Rai baissa la tête.

- Tu as tué Lee, et tu refuses de te rendre. Tu n'obtiendras pas de pardon, Hannibal. Nous sommes forcés de te tuer. Tu es trop dangereux.

- L'homme a toujours eu peur de ce qu'il ne peut pas comprendre, dit Hannibal dans un soudain accès de lucidité.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Le chaos est le pire des choix possible enfin ! s'emporta Sakura.

Le poing d'Hannibal se serra avec violence, et il sortit un kunai de sa poche.

Les membres de Fuki se mirent en garde, mais Hannibal tourna le kunai vers lui et le plongea dans son bras.

Ses yeux fous se posèrent sur sa blessure et le sang qui s'en échappait en abondance.

Toute l'attention d'Hannibal était focalisée sur le liquide carmin, qui s'écoulait hors de son corps.

- Depuis que je suis né, j'ai toujours eu besoin de voir le sang couler. Une variante de la folie meurtrière, il parait.

La voix d'Hannibal était étrangement douce et mélancolique tandis qu'il se laissait aller à raconter les souvenirs de son ancienne vie.

- J'ai d'abord essayé avec les animaux, mais ça ne suffisait pas. J'ai ensuite essayé de me mutiler, sans plus de succès. Je ne connais de repos qu'en faisant saigner mon prochain.

Sachant cela, j'ai compris que j'étais condamné. Je n'avais que deux solutions. Lutter contre le mal, ou y succomber. J'ai choisi la deuxième solution… Pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais être quelqu'un. Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais j'ai une identité, une personnalité, je suis moi.

Hannibal releva la tête vers les résistants.

- Si Tokyo sombre dans le chaos, chacun fera ce qu'il voudra, ce qui donnera lieu à des excès ! La folie envahira la ville, et je serai enfin… normal. Ma maladie étant incurable, la seule solution qui me restait était de rendre les autres comme moi. De façonner le monde à ma manière ! Je suis peut-être un psychopathe, mais bientôt, personne n'y fera attention !

Sakura hocha la tête.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Pire même. Non seulement ta vie compte plus que celle de tous les autres êtres humains, mais tu places ton bien être au-dessus de tout. Tu veux sacrifier le bonheur de millions de personnes pour avoir une chance de goûter au tien ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'en sera rien. Tu ne seras jamais heureux dans le chaos, Hannibal.

- C'est faux ! hurla Hannibal, le visage déformé par la rage.

Il courut à grandes enjambées vers Sakura, le kunai levé pour tuer.

Rai le cueillit aisément et l'envoya rouler sur la route. Il fit ensuite signe à Bee.

- On va tester ce qu'on a travaillé à l'entraînement d'hier soir.

La jinchuuriki donna son accord, non sans ressentir un pincement au cœur. La technique était assez cruelle et était dédiée à l'assassinat. Une technique qui ne se trouvait pas dans les manuscrits de Jiraya, et qui se trouvait être une création originale de Masashi Kishimoto.

Les réincarnations des deux frères de Kumo se disposèrent chacun d'un côté d'Hannibal, puis levèrent leur bras droit.

**- Daburu Rariatto !** (_double lariat_)

Enveloppés d'électricités, les deux ninjas foncèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Les deux bras se croisèrent autour de la tête d'Hannibal, mais ce dernier réagit à une vitesse incroyable. En dépit de son état critique, il réussit à se contorsionner pour éviter la décapitation.

C'est alors qu'il vit arriver le poing de Sakura. Cette dernière savait que se baisser était sa seule chance de se sortir…

« Pas le temps d'éviter… C'est fini. »

Le poing de Sakura heurta la tempe d'Hannibal dans un craquement horrible, et l'Américain roula sur le trottoir. Ses dreadlocks remuèrent une dernière fois, puis il ne bougea plus.

Sakura s'approcha de lui, écarta le rideau de cheveux, et eut la surprise de voir qu'Hannibal était encore vivant. Ses deux yeux étaient fermés, mais il souriait, bien qu'il respirât avec difficulté.

Cependant, Sakura put constater que la boîte crânienne était défoncée à l'endroit où elle avait frappé.

Le cerveau avait subi de graves dommages, Hannibal ne survivrait pas.

Soudain, l'Américain explosa de rire, à la surprise générale. Toujours le même rire fou et diabolique, qui les fit frissonner.

Une éternité plus tard, le calme était revenu dans la rue. La poitrine d'Hannibal avait finalement arrêté de se soulever et son rire s'était arrêté, figé en un dernier rictus sur son visage blanchâtre.

- Vous avez fait exprès de m'envoyer cet imbécile ? rugit Roberto, les bras sur les hanches.

Aussitôt après avoir scellé le corps d'Hannibal dans un parchemin, le trio était retourné à l'intérieur de l'église pour parler au prêtre.

- Non, ce n'était qu'un hasard, vraiment, l'assura Sakura. En tout cas, tu n'as rien perdu de ta force… J'ai même l'impression que tu as progressé, non ?

Roberto eut subitement l'air gêné.

- Euh… En effet. J'ai recommencé à m'entraîner.

- C'est vrai ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de tes pouvoirs ? Que ton don était une malédiction du Seigneur ou je ne sais quoi ?

- J'ai changé d'avis, fit Roberto, un peu embarrassé. Je pense que si le Seigneur m'a accordé ces pouvoirs, c'est pour que je m'en serve pour lutter contre le mal.

- Tu serais même prêt à combattre ? s'étrangla Sakura, ébahie.

- Oui, je pense. Je suis sûr que j'arriverais à neutraliser mes adversaires sans les tuer.

- Ça tombe bien, on est en manque de membres, ces temps-ci, fit Rai d'une voix sombre.

Soudain, Bee se rappela à leur souvenir.

- Je pense qu'on a des ennuis, vous devriez venir par ici…

Rai, Sakura et Roberto la rejoignirent près de l'entrée, et ils regardèrent dans la rue. Qui n'en était plus vraiment une. Une immense foule occupait chaque centimètre carré de bitume, et Sakura blêmit. Il y avait là près d'un millier de personnes, et il lui semblait que d'autres affluaient un peu partout.

Une dizaine d'entre elles s'avancèrent vers l'église, une expression peu commode sur le visage.

* * *

L'élu se déshabilla prestement, puis entra dans ce qui semblait être une douche. A ceci près qu'il n'y avait ni robinet ni pomme de douche. Cela ne sembla pas gêner le jeune homme qui fit une courte série de mudras. Quelques instants plus tard, une trombe d'eau tombait sur ses épaules et il tressaillit de plaisir en sentant les gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur son torse.

Il adorait ce moment de la journée où le calme se mêlait à l'agréable. C'était en cet instant qu'il était le plus à même de réfléchir.

L'élu pensa aux évènements de la matinée, et il soupira. La mort de Lee le chagrinait beaucoup, mais il le remerciait de tout son cœur d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait. Beaucoup de vies avaient été sauvées, dont celles d'êtres chers.

Il avait été sidéré par les progrès qu'avait réalisés le shinobi, et il s'était promis de le dire au Lee de l'autre monde si jamais il le voyait.

Après s'être savonné et rincé, l'élu se sécha avec une technique Katon parfaitement dosée, puis retourna dans sa chambre, où l'attendait son éternel comparse.

Celui-ci comprit que son ami ressassait encore la mort de Lee, et il soupira.

- Tu n'y peux rien, mon vieux. C'était son choix, et c'était le bon. Dans tous les cas, il aurait perdu la vie…

- Si tu le dis… marmonna l'élu, somme toute légèrement abattu.

- D'après les manuscrits de la grotte, le ninja qui utiliserait la huitième porte obtiendrait provisoirement le niveau d'un Kage. Vous parlez d'un putain d'euphémisme… ricana l'homme en noir.

L'élu se surprit à arborer un petit sourire. Son ami avait toujours su trouver la phrase qui l'extirperait de son spleen et lui rendrait la banane.

- Le plus effrayant dans tout ça, c'est que tous les êtres humains ont ce potentiel en eux. La difficulté est d'apprendre à le maîtriser.


	56. Chapter 56

**56**

**La grande armée de Tokyo !**

* * *

Roberto s'essuya le front et but une grande rasade d'eau. L'été japonais battait son plein et il faisait plus chaud que jamais. L'absence de vent rendait l'atmosphère étouffante, et le prêtre regrettait de ne pas avoir investi dans un système de climatisation.

Roberto reposa la bouteille d'eau sur l'autel et reporta son attention sur les centaines de personnes qui l'observaient avec une déférence à laquelle il n'était pas accoutumé. L'ecclésiastique n'avait jamais vu son église aussi bondée… Une ride de contrariété s'inscrivit quelques instants sur son front. La masse de gens qui avait envahi le lien saint ne comptait aucun catholique. Toutes ces personnes n'étaient pas venues pour l'écouter parler de la Bible ou de la rémission des péchés, mais pour apprendre les bases du Ninjutsu.

Roberto soupira légèrement en se remémorant les derniers évènements. Après le décès du dingue aux dreadlocks, une foule de personnes s'était déversée dans la rue, marée montante menaçant d'engloutir l'îlot qu'était devenue l'église.

Celui qui semblait représenter la foule était ensuite venu à leur rencontre, accompagné d'une petite délégation. Roberto se souvenait parfaitement de la rencontre, qui s'était déroulée sur le seuil de son église.

_- Vous êtes des résistants, n'est-ce pas ? Vous appartenez à Fuki ?_

_Les quatre ninjas restèrent de marbre devant cette brusque entrée en matière, très inhabituelle et inconvenante pour un japonais. _

_Roberto regarda tour à tour les cinq personnes qui leur faisaient face, la quasi-totalité étaient des hommes d'âge mûr, le dernier étant plus jeune. Leurs intentions demeuraient toujours obscures, mais le prêtre se détendit quelque peu. Il sentait de la peur et du respect émaner d'eux, mais pas d'agressivité._

_Par habitude, Sakura répondit à la question en secouant la tête et en déclarant d'une voix assurée :_

_- Absolument pas, nous…_

_- Ce n'était pas une question, la coupa leur interlocuteur en rehaussant ses lunettes. Vous n'en avez peut-être pas conscience, mais nous connaissons très bien les membres de Fuki, à force de les voir marcher sur les immeubles où courir à toute vitesse en pourchassant vos ennemis… _

_Le regard du japonais se posa sur l'endroit où s'était trouvé le cadavre d'Hannibal quelques instants auparavant._

_- De plus, une étrangère comme vous ne passe pas inaperçue, même à Tokyo… reprit l'homme._

_- Très bien, l'interrompit Rai d'une voix forte. Nous sommes en effet de Fuki, et nous avons une fois de plus troublé l'ordre public. Lynchez-nous si ça vous chante !_

_- Ce n'est absolument pas notre intention._

_Décontenancé, Rai ne pipa mot et se massa la tempe._

_- Mais alors…_

_- L'émission ! s'exclama soudain Sakura. Vous avez vu les enregistrements et vous vous êtes enfin décidés à vous révolter !_

_L'homme s'inclina._

_- C'est exact. _

_Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux grisonnants et ajouta :_

_- Je m'appelle Satoshi Ikewaki et tous ces gens m'ont choisi pour les représenter. Nous… Nous allons nous battre pour notre liberté et celle de tous ceux qui n'auront pas le courage de le faire !_

_- Bienvenue à Fuki alors, ironisa Rai. Nous nous battons pour ça depuis des années et vous ne le réalisez que maintenant, c'est pathétique…_

_Satoshi baissa la tête, honteux._

_- Nous sommes désolés. La propagande…_

_- Ne mettez pas tout sur le dos de l'Empire et de la manipulation des informations ! rugit Rai. Vous avez fermé les yeux ! Tout le monde savait que les choses allaient de travers, mais vous avez laissé faire ! Parce que tout ce qui vous importait était votre petit confort personnel, vous avez laissé une bande d'adolescents aller au casse pipe pendant que vous sirotiez du saké sur votre canapé ! _

_Satoshi et ses cinq compères encaissèrent en silence, mais Rai n'en avait pas fini avec eux._

_- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'a subi Fuki, et même Amaterasu avant elle ! Certains se sont battus jusqu'à la mort pour vous, alors que vous les méprisiez ou les considériez comme des terroristes… Certains n'ont même pas pu recevoir de sépulture et ont été enterrés sous les décombres. Certains ont été jusqu'à se sacrifier pour vous sauver la vie !_

_Satoshi inspira bruyamment._

_- Nous sommes au courant… Tous ici avons vu la météorite, et nous avons assisté au sacrifice d'un des vôtres pour nous sauver. Nous lui sommes infiniment redevables._

_Un autre homme prit le relais pendant que Satoshi prenait son visage dans ses mains._

_- Je suis Taro Yamada. Ecoutez, je comprends votre colère, et nous avons tous honte de notre comportement. Mais nous reprocher notre comportement passé ne changera rien. Les seules choses qui importent sont le présent et l'avenir. Nous voulons nous battre et renverser l'Empereur pour retrouver notre liberté. Nous aiderez-vous ?_

_Sakura observa longuement leur nouvel interlocuteur. Il s'agissait du plus jeune de l'assemblée, et ses paroles lui rappelaient étrangement celles d'Itachi. Il possédait le même charisme que son amour perdu et sa voix était à la fois douce et ferme._

_Le silence dura si longtemps qu'il en devint pesant. Les ninjas de Fuki n'étaient pas des saints, et ils avaient bien du mal à oublier toute la rancœur qu'ils avaient contre le peuple tokyoïte qui les avaient laissés mourir._

_Soudain, Taro s'agenouilla et s'inclina en un dogeza, son front se posant doucement sur le sol. Après un temps d'hésitation, Satoshi l'imita, et toute la foule se retrouva bientôt face contre terre._

_Rai échangea un regard surpris avec Sakura. Venant de Japonais, un tel comportement signifiait beaucoup. La foule avait mis sa fierté de côté et implorait leur aide. Et leur pardon._

Et Sakura avait finalement accepté de les aider. Ils avaient un but commun, et ensemble ils auraient bien plus de chances de l'atteindre.

Le reste de Fuki les avait ensuite rejoints et des milliers de Tokyoïtes, profitant de l'absence de forces militaires dans Tokyo, s'étaient éparpillées dans plusieurs rues de la capitale pour y recevoir les enseignements des ninjas.

Chaque membre de Fuki -ainsi que Roberto- avait à sa charge plus de cinq cent personnes, et le nombre allait croissant de minute en minute.

- Excusez-moi sensei, mais je ne comprends pas, fit une voix timide.

Roberto grogna par réflexe. Il avait une sainte horreur des questions. C'est justement pour ne plus avoir à s'en poser qu'il était devenu prêtre…

- Explicitez, répondit Roberto en croisant les mains.

- Mais qu'allez-vous nous apprendre ? Je croyais que seules quelques personnes pouvaient maîtriser le Ninjutsu ? Qu'il fallait être la réincarnation d'un ninja de l'autre monde ?

- Ça fait trois questions, ronchonna Roberto.

Cette fois-ci, il délaissa sa bouteille d'eau et saisit le calice qui trônait au centre de l'autel, buvant une gorgée du liquide carmin.

- Le sang du christ… Même si vous vous en foutez, conclut Roberto en reposant la coupe.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'imbécile qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées.

- Vous avez été bercé trop près du mur étant enfant, ou c'est génétique ? Je viens de l'expliquer… Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui se poserait les mêmes questions ?

Une main hésitante se leva, puis une autre. Une minute plus tard, plus de la moitié des bras étaient levés, au grand dam d'un Roberto désespéré.

- Je vois, j'ai affaire à des rapides. Bon, très bien, je recommence du début. Roberto s'éclaircit la gorge puis sa voix grave de baryton envahit le hall de l'église.

- Seuls dix pourcents de la populations ont le potentiel pour devenir des ninjas. Mais contrairement à ce que pensent certains…

Roberto lança un regard noir à l'infortuné qui lui avait posé les questions, et ce dernier se ratatina sur lui-même.

- … Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être la réincarnation d'un ninja du monde de Naruto. D'un monde à l'autre, les hommes ont la même constitution organique et biologique après tout. Tout est une question de chakra en fait. Seuls dix pourcents des humains possèdent assez de chakras pour devenirs ninjas, et il en est de même dans le monde de Naruto. Les ninjas n'y sont pas si courants qu'on pourrait le croire !

- Mais alors, pourquoi seules les réincarnations…

- Encore vous ! rugit Roberto en se retenant de lui balancer son calice en pleine figure.

Le prêtre retrouva son calme et joignit ses mains en une prière.

- Pardonne-moi seigneur, et aide-moi à résister à l'envie de pulvériser cet imbécile…

Un dernier regard noir plus tard, le portugais répondait bon gré mal gré à l'interrogation de l'homme.

- Oui, les membres d'Amaterasu, de Fuki ou des Fils du Vent sont ou étaient tous des réincarnations. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'est pas si aisé de devenir ninja. Maîtriser son chakra est incroyablement ardu, mais la tâche est plus simple pour les réincarnations comme moi. Lorsque nous recevons nos pouvoirs, nous subissons une sorte de choc, ainsi qu'un deuxième quand nous découvrons le nom de notre réincarnation. Certains vomissent, d'autres ne ressentent qu'une sensation de chaleur. Mais dans tous les cas, ce phénomène n'est pas qu'une mauvaise chose : En recevant les pouvoirs d'un ninja de l'autre monde, nous recevons aussi une partie de son expérience, et c'est ainsi que développer nos pouvoirs ou maîtriser notre chakra nous est beaucoup plus simple. Content ?

Le malheureux opina du chef le plus vigoureusement possible, puis pria pour s'enfoncer sous la terre et disparaître à jamais aux yeux de tous. Ce prêtre était terrifiant.

- Mais comme je l'ai dit, certains d'entre vous pourront devenir ninjas. Ou du moins le pourraient, à condition de recevoir les connaissances nécessaires.

Roberto fixa son assistance en croisant les bras.

- Cependant, aucun de vous ne pourra les recevoir, j'en ai peur. L'assaut du palais est pour demain, et vous ne pourrez pas devenir ninjas en aussi peu de temps.

« Qui plus est, former trop de ninjas pourrait être dangereux. Après la chute de Madara, les différents pays pourraient utiliser le Ninjutsu pour faire la guerre, et c'est pourquoi Nagato m'a interdit de leur apprendre » compléta Roberto en pensée.

Le prêtre ignora la déception des centaines de personnes massées devant lui et continua son speech.

- Je vais donc vous apprendre les bases du contrôle de chakra, du Taijutsu et du Kenjutsu, c'est-à-dire le maniement au sabre.

- Au sabre ?! Des sabres contre des armes à feu ? C'est ridicule, glapit une des personnes de l'assistance.

Roberto constata que le trouble-fête n'était pas le même qu'auparavant, et reposa son calice sur l'autel.

- La ferme. Le chef de Fuki a un plan pour se débarrasser de toutes les armes à feu de l'adversaire, vous serez donc à égalité. Nous fournirons également des sabres à chacun de vous.

L'homme qui avait osé interrompre Roberto se rassit, soufflé, au moment ou un autre se levait.

- Des sabres à chacun de nous ? Mais comment pourriez-vous forger plusieurs milliers de sabres avant demain ?

- Nous sommes des ninjas, répondit Roberto d'une voix sèche. D'autres questions ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton d'outre-tombe.

Et bien évidemment, il n'y en eut aucune.

Jiraya était assis au milieu d'un grand parc de Tokyo, entouré par une multitude de personnes. Partout où il posait ses yeux, il voyait un homme ou une femme accroupi sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés sous la concentration. Contrôler son chakra ne servait pas qu'au Ninjutsu, c'était également d'une grande aide pour le Taijutsu ou même le Kenjutsu.

La première étape, ressentir son chakra, était une des plus longues et difficiles. La respiration était un mécanisme naturel de survie, et nul n'avait besoin de l'apprendre pour le maîtriser. Mais la maîtrise du chakra n'avait rien de naturel. Bien qu'endogène, le chakra était comme étranger à l'être humain. Quelque chose qu'il lui fallait apprendre à maîtriser, à laquelle il fallait s'habituer. La deuxième étape, le contrôle, serait plus rapide. Cependant, Jiraya était conscient que la plupart n'y arriveraient jamais, par manque de chakra. Neuf personnes sur dix étaient en train de perdre le temps, et ne pourraient que s'entraîner au sabre pour maximiser leurs chances de survie.

Jiraya se leva soudainement et toussota.

- Continuez ainsi, je reviens dans un moment. Une affaire urgente.

L'ermite rougit lorsque le demi millier de tokyoïtes s'inclina à son passage. Il n'était pas habitué à autant d'attention et de respect.

Il se mit ensuite à courir vers le quartier général de Fuki dont la localisation n'était pas connue de leurs nouveaux alliés, question de sécurité. Nagato n'étant pas prompt à accorder sa confiance à autrui, et encore moins à une foule.

Jiraya monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans sa chambre. Sans attendre, il s'assit en tailleur sur son tapis et posa sa main droite en son centre.

**- Kuchiyose no jutsu.**

Une fois que l'habituelle nappe de fumée blanche commença à se dissiper, Jiraya put discerner la silhouette de Fukasaku. Le vieux crapaud lui semblait encore plus petit et rabougri que la dernière fois.

- Fukasaku-sama ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Jiraya approcha sa main et saisit le crapaud, espérant que ce dernier lui pardonnerait cette familiarité. Il le posa sur le bureau et essaya de trouver le pouls de l'animal. Sans surprise, il le trouva : après tout, si Fukasaku était passé de vis à trépas, il n'aurait pas pu l'invoquer. Cependant, Fukasaku n'avait pas l'air de dormir, et Jiraya eut beau tout essayer, il ne parvint pas à le sortir de sa léthargie.

Avec précaution, Jiraya toucha une des paupières du crapaud et la remonta lentement pour examiner l'oeil, qui lui dirait s'il était endormi, dans le coma, ou paralysé.

Lorsque Jiraya vit la prunelle jaune du vieux batracien, il se figea. Non, c'était impossible. Pas ça, pas maintenant…

- Je crois que je l'ai sorti du Genjutsu, lança Sasuke reposant le crapaud sur le bureau. Mais ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir…

- C'était…

- Juubi, sans aucun doute possible. Neuf tomoe tournaient autour de sa pupille, ce n'était pas un simple sharingan. C'est le plan Œil de Lune.

Jiraya se jeta sur sa chaise, le regard vide. Malgré l'apparition soudaine de cet homme en noir, l'espoir avait quitté le monde de Naruto. L'élu ne pourrait sauver qu'un seul des deux mondes. Et encore, Uchiha Madara parviendrait tôt ou tard à franchir la barrière pour envahir leur monde à eux.

- Tout est fini, se lamenta Jiraya.

- Ne sois pas si défaitiste, le morigéna Sasuke. D'habitude c'est moi le pessimiste de service, et toi tu es censé remonter le moral aux gens…

- Nagato est au courant ?

- Pas encore, répondit Sasuke. Je le lui dirai tout à l'heure, il est encore en train de former les newbies.

- Où suis-je ?

Les deux shinobis sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Fukasaku.

- Fukasaku-sama ! s'écria Jiraya. Comment allez-vous ?

- Merci de répondre à ma question, bougonna Fukasaku en se frottant ses yeux globuleux. Il regarda autour de lui, et comprit rapidement.

- Je suis donc dans l'autre monde hein… Et je suppose que vous voulez des nouvelles du mien ?

- Oui, comme la dernière fois, admit Jiraya. Mais je suppose qu'elles sont loin d'être bonnes…

Fukasaku hocha la tête tristement et un voile grisâtre parut obscurcir ses yeux clairs.

- Tout est allé de mal en pis… Les cinq grandes nations sont tombées, et Madara s'est emparé du monde. Même le petit Naruto a été tué…

Le crapaud semblait chamboulé et de petites larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- La prophétie d'Ogama Sennin s'est avérée fausse, et ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant…

Sasuke cilla. Naruto était mort. Ça semblait tellement irréel…

- Et la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir levé la tête vers le ciel…

Les deux ninjas de Fuki échangèrent un regard soucieux. Voilà qui ne laissait plus de place au doute. Le plan Œil de Lune avait été achevé.

- Il arrive, souffla Jiraya. Madara arrive.

Comme quelques heures plus tôt, Madara faisait à nouveau face à son armée, bien qu'il ait quitté les hauteurs des murailles pour leur parler devant la porte d'entrée du château.

- Je vais être franc, cette fête commémorative n'était qu'un prétexte pour réunir une grande force militaire autour de mon palais.

L'annonce de l'empereur jeta un froid, mais Madara s'y était attendu.

- Je suis désolé, mais les terroristes de Fuki projettent un assaut imminent sur le palais. Je sais que je fais preuve d'égoïsme en agissant ainsi, mais j'implore votre aide. D'après les derniers rapports de mes espions, la rébellion gronde dans Tokyo, et des milliers d'habitants se sont ralliés à Fuki pour nous anéantir. Ils ne pourront cependant pas être formés au Ninjutsu en aussi peu de temps, mais leur nombre pourrait faire pencher la balance. Je vous ai appris les arts ninjas, et je vous ai donné un équipement high-tech. Ensemble, il ne fait aucun doute que nous triompherons de cette menace ! J'ai besoin de vous !

Cette bataille à venir risque fort d'être la dernière, ajouta Madara sur un ton plus doux. Une fois ce danger écarté, la paix reviendra. A tout jamais.

Les soldats finirent par acclamer le monarque et se mirent au garde à vous, au grand soulagement de Madara. Si l'armée avait rejoint les résistants, il aurait été vaincu, mais fort heureusement pour lui aucun des soldats n'avait assisté à la transmission du Triangle, les téléphones portables et autres gadgets électroniques ayant été interdits sur l'île pour des mesures de sécurité. Les espions étaient partout…

Rassuré, Madara tourna les talons et franchit à nouveau la porte du château. Il s'arrêta net en apercevant ses quatre gardes du corps apparaître en haut de l'escalier.

- Descendez, tous les quatre. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Les quatre meilleurs serviteurs de l'Empereur se contentèrent de sauter par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier, retombant sur leurs pieds dix mètres plus bas.

- Nous vous écoutons, votre Majesté.

- Je pense qu'ils arriveront demain, leur dit abruptement Madara.

Les gardes du corps s'entre-regardèrent.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Le destin de ce monde se jouera demain, et ma survie sera primordiale.

Pour cette raison, vous resterez à l'intérieur du château avec moi.

- On ne participera pas aux combats ? s'indigna Nishi, visiblement déçu.

Madara gratifia le bretteur d'un regard ardent, le sharingan brillant de mille feux dans ses deux yeux.

- Vous êtes mes gardes du corps. Si jamais mon armée échoue, vous serez la dernière barrière entre nos ennemis et moi.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient la moindre chance contre vous, votre Altesse… fit remarquer Minami.

Madara baissa la tête mais ne donna pas de réponse. Son mutisme dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Nishi émette une toux discrète.

L'Empereur sembla s'extirper d'un songe, et ancra ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Kita.

- Je vous fais confiance pour me protéger. Il sera peut-être parmi eux, et j'apprécierai qu'il ne parvienne pas jusqu'à moi.

Les quatre comprirent immédiatement à qui le monarque faisait allusion. Ce fameux élu, que même Madara craignait…

- L'élu ne passera pas notre barrière Ninjutsu, promit Kita. Hormis vous, nul ne le peut.

La remarque du garde du corps dissipa aussitôt les soucis de Madara. Il avait complètement oublié cette barrière fantastique, qu'il était impossible de traverser. Même le Yondaime s'y serait cassé les dents car seul un déplacement spatio-temporel pouvait en venir à bout. La vitesse n'était d'aucune utilité contre une telle technique… Le seul inconvénient était que Minami et Kita devaient s'y mettre à d'eux pour la générer.

« Un travail d'équipe entre Senju et Uchiha… Cela ne manque pas d'ironie » pensa Madara avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Suite au discours de leur Empereur, les deux mille soldats de l'île se répartirent en plusieurs groupes d'entraînement. L'un pour le Ninjutsu, l'autre pour le Taijutsu et le Kenjutsu, et le dernier pour s'exercer au tir. Et toutes les heures, les soldats changeaient de groupe. Bien que seule une poignée d'entre eux soient la réincarnation d'un ninja, chacun d'eux avait suffisamment de chakra pour maîtriser le Ninjutsu, Madara ne voulant pas de déchets dans son armée.

Après avoir vérifier le niveau de carburant des blindés et des hélicoptères, Shikaku chargea un de ses subalternes de superviser l'entraînement. Il avait d'autre chats à fouetter : préparer le plan de bataille et réfléchir à l'agencement de son armée. Malgré la supériorité évidente de leur armée, Shikaku craignait Fuki. Même s'ils étaient inférieurs en nombre et moins bien armés, les résistants pouvaient jouer la carte de l'infiltration.

Toute faiblesse pouvait devenir une force quand on savait l'utiliser.

Sakura ferma la porte de la chambre d'Hidan, et s'adossa contre le mur, les yeux clos. Elle avait besoin de respirer.

- Tout va bien ?

La respiration de la kunoichi se mua en soupir en reconnaissant la voix d'Hashirama. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

- Non. L'état d'Hidan a empiré.

Hashirama se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais noué de vrais liens avec Hidan, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sakura, qui l'avait côtoyé bien plus longtemps.

- Empiré à quel point ?

- Je ne lui donne qu'un ou deux jours.

Hashirama s'étonna de ne pas la voir fondre en pleurs. Du temps d'Amaterasu, Sakura était déjà une fille forte, mais pas à ce point. Elle s'était tellement endurcie que ça en devenait effrayant.

- Je suis désolé…

Sakura se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Je vais m'entraîner. Tu devrais faire pareil, ça ne te fera pas de mal. Comater pendant deux ans a dû te ramollir...

Hashirama ne prit pas la mouche et lui emboîta le pas.

- Tu as fini d'entraîner ton groupe ?

- Oui… De toute façon seuls une centaine d'entre eux a réussi a maîtriser son chakra. Je ne pense pas que l'on en tirera grand-chose.

- Bah ! Ils ont le courage et la volonté pour compenser leur lacunes techniques.

- La volonté ne suffit pas, rétorqua Sakura. Tu as fini les sabres ?

- Absolument ! s'exclama Hashirama. Trois mille katanas tout neufs. Et bien qu'en bois, ils sont parfaitement acérés. Ça m'a demandé une sacrée quantité de chakra par contre…

- Parfait. Si tout le monde a une arme, nous avons notre chance.

Sakura pila et Hashirama fit volte-face.

- Nagato-san ?

- Nagato tout court, rectifia le chef de Fuki en les rejoignant en bas de l'escalier.

Hashirama avait fait un geste pour l'aider, mais de toute évidence l'handicap de Nagato ne le gênait pas.

Son fauteuil quitta le sol et lévita jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dépassé la dernière marche de l'escalier.

- Le pouvoir de Tendô utilisé à moindre puissance, expliqua brièvement Nagato.

Hashirama sourit.

- Ingénieux. Mais pour en revenir à ces sabres, je pense que l'on a eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir réunir trois mille volontaires pour assiéger le palais ?

- Sans aucun doute.

Hashirama leva un sourcil pour faire part de ses doutes à ce sujet. Nagato avait décidé de n'intégrer que les hommes ayant le potentiel d'un ninja dans leur armée. Et seule une petite centaine des hommes qu'Hashirama avait entraîné possédait le profil adéquat…

- A l'heure, où nous parlons, plus de deux mille citoyens sont officieusement devenus ninjas, révéla Nagato, sa bouche étirée en une expression maussade.

- Et ça a l'air de te faire plaisir… nota Sakura en lui adressant un regard inquisiteur.

Nagato semblait plus soucieux que d'habitude, et ce n'était pas à cause du conflit imminent…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as appris pour Hidan ?

La grimace du chef de Fuki se teinta d'incompréhension.

- Hidan ?

Une fois mis au parfum de l'état critique de la kunoichi, la blancheur du visage de Nagato devint cadavérique.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle de plus…

L'homme au Rinnegan soupira en ajoutant :

- Et l'autre nouvelle n'est pas moins grave, même si nous ne sommes pas concernés dans l'immédiat. Le monde parallèle de Naruto est tombé. A l'heure où nous parlons, l'œil de Juubi s'est réfléchit sur la surface de la Lune, transformant des millions d'hommes en pantins. Et nous sommes les prochains sur la liste. Cela dit, n'en parlez pas aux autres. Je ne veux pas qu'il perdent espoir car nous devons nous concentrer sur la bataille de demain.

Sakura et Hashirama digérèrent en silence, puis descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. La nuit tombait déjà et la plupart des membres de Fuki avaient abandonné le rôle de professeur pour rejoindre le quartier général. Ils s'entraîneraient tout la nuit durant pour maximiser leurs chances de victoire, et surtout pour éviter de penser aux évènements du lendemain.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle pavée de tatamis, Sakura se rua sur un mannequin en acier et commença à le rouer de coups sans autre forme de procès.

- Encore un qui finira à la poubelle… regretta Orochimaru en observant le massacre.

Utiliser le Kinton pour créer les mannequins n'était pas si éprouvant, mais c'était loin d'être passionnant. Il aimerait tellement être loin d'ici, à s'amuser avec ses éprouvettes… Mais ce rêve n'aurait aucun sens sans elle, évidemment.

Alors que les pensées d'Orochimaru dérivaient lentement mais sûrement vers Anko, Hinata propulsait ses paumes vers le mannequin qui lui faisait face, bouchant en quelques secondes plusieurs dizaines de Tenketsus imaginaires.

Alors que ses mains heurtaient l'acier dans un bruit de casserole, Hinata se surprit à songer à tous les changement qui s'étaient opérés en elle depuis ces dernières années. L'arrivée chez elle des deux Uchiha et du blondinet avaient changé sa vie, mais était-ce en bien ou en mal ?

Hinata souffrait chaque jour des conditions de vie affreuses propres aux résistants, mais paradoxalement, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante.

En décidant de suivre le Seigneur des Corbeaux, Hinata avait tiré une croix sur une vie normale et avait découvert la douleur, la mort et la cruauté des hommes. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que l'esprit humain puisse être capable de tant de bassesse et de folie. Mais elle avait aussi rencontré Naruto, Deidara, Itachi, et tous ses amis d'Amaterasu, qui étaient devenus comme une deuxième famille. Plusieurs années de résistance avaient renforcé ces liens et ils étaient comme gravés dans sa chair. Maintenant et à jamais, ils étaient tous unis dans la douleur.

C'est en conversant avec une de ses anciennes amies sur msn qu'Hinata avait pris conscience de l'ampleur de sa transformation. Cet être qui avait jadis partagé ses peurs et ses désirs lui était devenue étrangère. Ses préoccupations, faire les boutiques, les études, la fête, tout ceci n'avait plus aucun sens pour elle. Comment pouvait-on s'intéresser à des choses aussi futiles ?

Seuls ses sentiments pour Deidara lui prouvaient qu'elle n'avait pas perdu tout humanité, et elle s'y accrochait comme à une bouée.

* * *

L'élu ferma la porte d'une des antichambres du temple et se retrouva à l'air libre. Seules les chambres et certaines salles étaient isolées de l'extérieur, les couloirs eux étaient dépourvus de murs et n'étaient abrités que par un toit incliné typiquement chinois. L'élu frissonna à peine lorsque le froid mordit sa chair, et marcha sans hâte vers le centre du temple, un petit parc qui, à l'image des moines vivant dans le lieu saint, respirait la sérénité.

L'homme vêtu de blanc s'assit sur un banc en pierre blanche et leva la tête vers le ciel. Il aimait se rendre ici après son entraînement du soir. Une manière de se relaxer et de renforcer sa résistance au froid. A peu près partout dans le monde, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne serait sortie avec plus de quatre épaisseurs de laine sous une telle température. Mais les moines et leurs deux invités étaient différents. Seule une fine robe de bure protégeaient leurs corps de ce climat extrême.

Comme chaque soir, l'élu était partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Fuki avait tenu bon, mais tant de dangers la menaçaient encore… Ce jour avait été plus éprouvant encore. Il avait été profondément choqué par la folie du dénommé Hannibal il n'avait jamais rencontré de ninja aussi dingue et de ce fait aussi imprévisible. Par bonheur, le pire avait été évité, mais l'élu avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir avant l'heure.

« Heureusement tout cela prend fin demain. Je vais enfin quitter cet exil et accomplir la prophétie. »

L'élu fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit de pas tout à fait particulier. Le son produit par le pied droit indiquait qu'il boitait légèrement, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

- Maître Yuang… murmura-t-il en se levant.

- Je t'en prie, assied-toi.

Obéissant à la demande de l'Ancien, l'élu le regarda se laisser tomber sur le banc, à côté de lui.

Le vieillard entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

- Demain matin le phénix pourra enfin reprendre son envol, mais je sais que je ne t'apprends rien. Il y a cependant quelque chose que je dois te donner…

- Est-ce…

L'Ancien lui présenta un carnet étrange, que l'élu saisit après une petite hésitation.

La couverture du livret semblait avoir été confectionnée à partir d'une peau de reptile, et le jeune homme fit glisser ses doigts rougis par le froid sur légères protubérances que formaient les écailles.

- La réincarnation du Rikudô Sennin nous l'a apporté il y a quelques années, et il t'est destiné, lui glissa l'Ancien en guise d'explication.

Le pouce gauche agrippa le bord de la couverture et il tirait afin de l'ouvrir lorsque ses doigts dérapèrent comme par enchantement. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir ce damné carnet.

Il pivota le buste vers l'Ancien pour recevoir une réponse à cette étrange phénomène.

- Est-ce que c'est moi ou il refuse de s'ouvrir ?

- Le carnet ne peut pas s'ouvrir ici. Tu devras attendre d'être là-bas…

La phrase n'aurait pas eu le moindre sens pour le quidam moyen, mais pas pour l'élu, qui acquiesça lentement. S'il devait attendre d'avoir changé de monde pour lire l'ouvrage, il devait contenir des indications qui l'aideraient à accomplir la prophétie.

- Je vous remercie, Maître Yuang. J'en ferai bon usage.

- Je sais. Bonne nuit mon garçon. Tu devrais dormir, une dure journée t'attend demain…

L'élu ne répondit pas et rangea le carnet sous sa robe de bure blanche. Il réajusta ensuite son capuchon et attendit que l'Ancien se fut éloigné pour se lever et retourner dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait bien mieux à faire que dormir… Il suivrait l'exemple des ninjas de Fuki et s'entraînerait toute la nuit jusqu'à l'épuisement.


	57. Chapter 57

**57**

**Les racines du mal**

* * *

_Je m'appelle Kenji Shinamura, j'ai onze ans et je suis le garçon le plus heureux du monde. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu dans un cocon d'affection tissé par mes parents, et il me semble que notre famille nage dans le bonheur. En tout cas, si le bonheur existe bel et bien, ma vie est ce qui y ressemble le plus !_

_Mon père possède un restaurant près du port de Tokyo, qui, en dépit de sa taille modeste, attire des centaines de personnes par jour. « Les délices du Soleil Levant » se sont vite forgés une réputation, au Japon comme ailleurs._

_De ce fait l'entreprise de mon père rapporte beaucoup et je ne manque de rien. Malgré mon jeune âge, je suis conscient de la chance que j'ai, et je compte bien remercier mes parents pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont offert. La vie, l'amour et tant d'autres choses. _

_Pour cela, je travaille d'arrache-pied à l'école et je compte bien intégrer Todai, la meilleure université du pays._

_Lorsque j'ai fait part de mes projets à ma mère, elle a éclaté de ce rire cristallin que j'aime tant, avant de m'ébouriffer tendrement. Sa réaction a encore renforcé ma motivation de bien faire, et j'ai passé de plus en plus de temps à étudier._

_Mon comportement ne plaisait pas à certains élèves de la classe, et ils commencèrent à m'asticoter, prenant un malin plaisir à m'empêcher de travailler en paix. Au fil des jours, ils devinrent de plus en plus agressifs envers « l'intello », mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Je n'avais pas d'amis mais je n'en avais pas besoin. J'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices pour mes parents, que j'aimais plus que tout au monde._

_Lorsque j'ai finalement quitté l'école primaire pour le collège, cette année, j'ai perdu de vue mes anciens condisciples et j'ai pu goûter à un repos momentané. Nul ne me connaissait, et nul ne m'embêtait. Je me doutais bien que tôt ou tard de nouveaux bourreaux prendraient le relais, mais je préférais ne pas y penser. Je vis au jour le jour et je tourne le dos au passé et au futur._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche et ma mère m'emmène à la station de métro. Et pas pour voyager, comme certains pourraient le croire… Car comme chaque semaine, nous allons faire l'aumône aux pauvres qui vivent sous nos pieds. Ma mère est un ange de bonté, et elle passe le plus clair de son temps à aider son prochain. Pour moi, elle est à la fois un modèle et un protecteur. Sa présence est comme une chaleur diffuse qui me rassure constamment._

_Nous quittons l'appartement sans hâte, et j'aide ma mère a porter les quelques couvertures et vêtements que nous allons offrir aux nécessiteux._

_Sur le chemin qui mène au métro, je m'efforce d'ignorer la façon qu'ont les passants de nous jauger. De leur regard courroucé et un poil méprisant, ils ne comprennent pas les intentions de ma mère. Elle ne devrait pas s'abaisser à aller voir ces gens-là…_

_Mais ma mère ne s'arrête pas, et n'en sourit que plus encore. A chaque manifestation de haine, sa réponse est son sourire resplendissant, et elle gagne à chaque fois. On ne peut que penser que constater la supériorité du bien sur le mal quand on vit à ses côtés…_

_Après avoir descendu les escaliers tant bien que mal, surchargés par les piles de vêtements et de couvertures, nous nous enfonçons dans la galerie souterraine._

_Une nuée de tokyoïtes pressés marchent vite, l'un d'entre eux ayant un téléphone portable à la main. J'embrasse l'objet de mes yeux émerveillés. Nous sommes en novembre 1983, le premier portable vient de voir le jour, et rien ne semble plus incroyable à mes yeux que cette petite boîte que l'on peut trimballer un peu partout pour téléphoner._

_Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil à l'affiche collée sur le mur de la galerie. Star Wars III, le Retour du Jedi. J'ai déjà vu les trois épisodes de la saga et le dernier, qui est sorti il y a peu au cinéma, est d'ores et déjà mon préféré. Qui sait, après les téléphones portables viendront peut-être les sabres lasers et les vaisseaux spatiaux ?_

_Je me laisse glisser dans ce petit rêve jusqu'à ce que la main douce mais ferme de ma mère m'incite à me remettre en marche. La cohue est telle qu'il ne fait pas bon rester immobile trop longtemps, sous peine d'être renversé._

_Après un dédale de couloirs, nous empruntons une galerie plus étroite et sombre que les autres, et surtout beaucoup moins peuplée. Et pour cause, elle ne mène pas aux quais._

_Après une minute de marche dans la pénombre, nous voyons une lueur apparaître au coin du couloir. J'accélère le pas avec enthousiasme car je n'ai jamais aimé l'obscurité. Ce n'est pas une peur phobique mais je ne fais pas le fier lorsque je me réveille la nuit dans un noir d'encre._

_Un vieillard se redresse à peine en nous voyant arriver. Son nez rouge, conséquence d'une ingurgitation massive de saké pendant près d'un demi-siècle, semble se colorer encore un peu plus en nous reconnaissant._

_- Atsuko-san…_

_Ma mère ne marque aucune gêne lorsque les effluves malodorantes du clochard parviennent à ses narines, et lui répond en souriant._

_- J'espère que vous avez tenu votre promesse, Kazame-san. Sinon, je ne tiendrai pas la mienne, dit-elle en agitant une épaisse couverture sous les yeux du vieil homme._

_Le vieux a un sourire édenté._

_- Pas bu de saké depuis des mois. J'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous._

_Ma mère lui donne la couverture, et nous reprenons notre marche à travers le couloir. Tout au long du trajet, nous rencontrons beaucoup de nécessiteux, mais ma mère a toujours quelque chose à leur offrir. Jamais d'argent car ça ne les aiderait qu'à replonger dans l'alcool ou le tabac. Après avoir longuement dispensé vêtements, couvertures et nourriture, je donne finalement le dernier pull en laine. Les nuits sont parfois froides à Tokyo, surtout ici… En tout cas les couvertures les réchaufferont, mais pas autant que les sourires de ma mère._

_Alors que nous reprenons la galerie en sens inverse, nous voyons un homme sortir de l'ombre._

_Ses yeux jaunes brillent avec intensité dans la pénombre._

_- Filez-moi un tee-shirt, balance-t-il sèchement._

_Ma mère lui offre le plus beau de ses sourires._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici…_

_- Je suis nouveau. Filez-moi un tee-shirt, répète-t-il avec insistance._

_Le sourire de ma mère est maintenant peiné._

_- J'ai malheureusement donné tout ce que j'avais. Mais je reviendrai la semaine prochaine, ne vous en faites pas._

_- Tout ce que vous avez ? répond l'homme en lorgnant sur son sac à main._

_Et ni une ni deux, avant même que j'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, la main de l'homme happe la bandoulière et tire dessus d'un coup sec. Le sac glisse alors de l'épaule de ma mère mais se bloque au niveau de son poignet._

_Tirant de derechef, l'homme parvient finalement à s'emparer du sac, tandis que ma mère perd l'équilibre et s'affale de tout son long sur le sol, la tête la première._

_Tétanisé, je ne peux que regarder le voleur prendre la fuite. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que je retrouve mes moyens et m'agenouille près de ma mère._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ce n'est qu'un sac._

_Aucune réponse._

_Les battements de mon cœur s'accélère sans que je m'en rende compte, et, bandant tous mes muscles, je retourne ma mère de façon à ce qu'elle soit couchée sur le dos._

_Le haut de son front saigne beaucoup, et j'essaie de déglutir, sans succès. Ma bouche est si sèche que je n'arrive plus à produire de salive._

_Je pose ensuite ma main sur sa nuque puis sur sa poitrine, espérant ressentir un battement. Je n'ai que onze ans et je ne sais pas comment faire. Peut-être que je ne regarde pas au bon endroit ? pense-je en ne percevant aucun pouls. Je m'aperçois ensuite que la peau de ma mère est plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée. Toute ma vie j'ai trouvé à son contact une chaleur sans équivalent, mais pas maintenant. Je ne ressens qu'un froid glacial, qui envahit peu à peu tout mon corps._

_Envahi d'une peur sans nom, je crie de toutes mes forces pour appeler de l'aide, mais personne ne vient. J'entends les pauvres que nous avons aidé s'éloigner et je me sens trahi._

_L'obscurité devient de plus en plus poignante et je hurle une dernière fois avant de m'écrouler en larmes sur le corps de ma mère._

* * *

_J'ai dix-huit ans, mais je suis mort il y a sept ans. La disparition de ma mère a révélé la vraie nature de ma famille. C'était une ravissante sculpture de verre, belle mais fragile. Ma mère trônait en son centre en véritable clé de voûte et à sa mort, tout s'est écroulé et le mirage s'est dissipé, nous ramenant mon père et moi à la dure réalité._

_Je claque la porte et je balance mon blouson en cuir sur le meuble le plus proche. Mon pantalon noir frotte sur le parquet alors que je traîne les pieds avec nonchalance, usant encore en peu plus mes baskets en lambeaux._

_J'entre dans le salon et je soupire en voyant la carcasse de mon père affalée sur le canapé. Mon regard se pose sur les bouteilles de saké vides qui l'entourent, et je renifle de mépris._

_Le bruit a réveillé mon père et il grogne de mécontentement en essayant en vain de se redresser._

_- C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ? me jette-t-il en guise de bienvenue. Où est-ce que tu as été traîner cette fois ?_

_Les vapeurs d'alcool me soulèvent le cœur et je serre les poings en fixant ses globes oculaires injectés de sang. Je ne reconnais plus mon père, un homme autrefois si soigné, qui se tenait droit comme un i dans son costume de marque et ne buvait qu'à de rares occasions._

_Il n'est plus que l'ombre de l'homme qui l'avait été, et tout le respect et l'affection que j'ai pu avoir pour lui ont laissé place à un profond dédain._

_- Ça te regarde ?_

_Ma manie de répondre aux questions que l'on me pose par une autre question a le don d'irriter mon père. Manie que j'ai pourtant héritée de lui…_

_- Tu t'es encore battu ?_

_J'élude la question et je tourne les talons. Il ne peut pas comprendre._

_Depuis plusieurs années j'ai côtoyé la pire vermine de la ville, et mes pas m'ont conduit dans des endroits où les flics les plus chevronnés hésitent à aller. J'ai contacté un gang de la région et il m'a fallu faire mes preuves pour qu'ils me fassent l'honneur de les rejoindre. Et lorsqu'ils m'ont finalement accordé leur confiance, je les ai éliminés les uns après les autres, sans témoins. Les monter les uns contre les autres a chaque fois été un jeu d'enfant. A chaque fois car ce gang n'a pas été le dernier. Cela doit faire trois ans que je travaille dans l'ombre a assassiner le mal qui ronge la société… Et ma première victime a été le meurtrier de ma mère._

_Je me suis déjà forgé une réputation dans le milieu, et on me connait sous le nom de l'Ange Noir : les ailes d'ange que je peins en noir sur chaque scène de crime y sont pour beaucoup._

_Contrairement à ce que certaines personnes pensent, je ne suis ni fou, ni psychopathe. Je ne me délecte pas de prendre la vie de ces hommes, mais il le faut, c'est ma mission sacrée. Ou plutôt le sale boulot que je suis le seul à pouvoir faire, car personne d'autre ne l'ose…_

_Je méprise la police car elle est bien trop tendre : se contenter d'emprisonner les malfaiteurs n'est pas une solution, mais une procrastination. Tôt ou tard les rebuts de la société sortent de leur geôle, et reprennent leurs activités…_

_Tout le monde voit le mal, mais personne n'ose l'affronter. Moi, je suis différent. Depuis que j'ai assouvi ma vengeance en tuant l'assassin de ma mère, je me suis fixé un but. _

_Après tout, le docteur a eu beau dire que ma mère avait perdu la vie dans un tragique incident, qu'elle n'avait pas eu de chance, que d'ordinaire un choc à la tête de cette ampleur ne vous tuait pas, ce n'était que des balivernes. La chance n'y était pour rien, tout était arrivé par la faute de cet homme, et une telle chose ne devait pas se reproduire. _

_Je devais donc tout faire pour que les personnes comme ma mère, ces anges de la lumière resplendissant d'innocence, ne soient plus jamais blessées, et pour ce faire, je suis devenu un assassin voué à éradiquer le mal, car la fin justifie les moyens._

_Je prends une douche rapide et je passe mon couteau sous l'eau chaude pour essayer d'enlever les traces de sang séché. Ce soir, je vais éliminer le chef du gang le plus puissant de Tokyo… _

_Etant assez maigre et peu musclé, mon physique n'a strictement rien d'impressionnant, et c'est ma meilleure arme. Car personne, absolument personne, ne pourrait penser en me voyant que je suis l'Ange Noir. _

_Quoi, ce gringalet aurait le sang de dizaines de personnes sur les mains ? Ridicule. _

_Qui a dit que le ridicule ne tuait pas ?_

_Je lève les yeux du lavabo et mes yeux ternes rencontrent leur reflet dans le miroir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tressaillir devant cette vision d'épouvante. Il semblerait que je sois bel et bien damné… _

_Des cernes incommensurables à mes orbites profonds, tout est obscurité et mes yeux sont comme deux gouffres sans fond, où l'espoir et la joie n'ont aucune prise. Partout autour de moi, je ne vois que le mal. Je me suis fermé à tout le reste car ainsi, la chasse est bien plus facile._

_En revenant dans le salon, je me fige dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme pétrifié. _

_Mon père est accroché au plafond. Par le cou. Pendu. Mort._

_Tout un panel d'émotions me traverse, mais j'ai du mal à mettre un nom sur chacune d'elles. Une joie morbide, une profonde tristesse, une rancœur sans nom…_

_Longtemps, je suis resté immobile à le regarder osciller légèrement, jusqu'à ce que lui aussi cesse de bouger._

_Je ne verse pas de larmes, car je les ai toutes versées pour ma mère, mais je sens une douleur sourde poindre au plus profond de moi. Mais paradoxalement, cette douleur me fait plutôt du bien car à cet instant, je découvre que mon cœur bat toujours et que je suis encore vivant. Je réalise ensuite que j'ai perdu mes deux parents et que je suis seul. _

_Je me décide finalement à avancer vers mon père, étrangement plus à son avantage que de son vivant : la mort a effacé les rides et laissé place à un masque de sérénité._

_En voyant son visage métamorphosé, je comprends qu'il souffrait autant que moi, et que mon attitude a sans aucun doute amplifié la peine de son cœur. Après sept ans d'absence, mon père réapparaît devant moi. Pour la dernière fois._

_Je m'avance encore et mes yeux noirs s'arrêtent sur son poing fermé. Je m'y connais suffisamment en macchabées pour savoir qu'à la mort, leur réflexe est de desserrer les poings. Il y a donc fort à parier que cette main contient quelque chose… _

_Avec application, je relève les doigts de sa main droite, jusqu'à ce que je vois apparaître une boulette de papier. Je la saisis et, avec empressement, m'efforce de redonner forme au papier._

_Le message apparaît bientôt et je fronce les sourcils. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Dans les derniers mots de mon père, nulle explication sur son geste, rien. _

_« Tu fais fausse route, ta méthode n'est pas la bonne. Reviens dans la lumière. »_

_Furieux, j'écrase le papier dans mes mains et le balance au loin. J'ai toujours détesté qu'il me fasse la morale. Pensait-il qu'il en serait autrement, maintenant qu'il est passé de vie à trépas ?_

_Je suis cependant intrigué lorsque les mots de mon père me reviennent en mémoire, après coup. Il semblait en savoir beaucoup plus long sur moi que je ne l'imaginais… Je pensais qu'il me prenait pour une racaille friande de bastons, mais je n'avais aucun secret pour lui. Il savait que j'étais un assassin. _

_A ma grande surprise, je suis submergé par la honte à cette pensée. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, mais le mal est fait : le doute s'est immiscé en moi. _

_Et si mon père avait raison ?_

_Pensif, je m'assois sur un canapé et me plonge dans une intense réflexion. Je ne tuerai personne ce soir._

* * *

_J'ai vingt-cinq ans, et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour déguster un bon plat de sushis._

_Je rigole à cette pensée, et le capitaine se tourne vers moi, courroucé._

_- La ferme, Miyamoto. On est pas au Club Med, on est dans une jungle de merde dans un pays de merde et je te jure que si on se fait buter à cause de toi, je reviendrais de l'Enfer pour te buter une deuxième fois, compris ?!_

_Je m'abstiens de lui répondre qu'il fait deux fois plus de bruit que moi et nous nous remettons à ramper à travers la jungle. Je fais partie des Aigles Rouges depuis deux ans. C'est un corps militaire un peu spécial, puisqu'il n'a aucune existence légale. Nous sommes officieusement au service des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, et notre régiment est composé des meilleurs -et aussi des plus barges- soldats des quatre coins du monde. _

_Après la mort de mon père, j'ai décidé de suivre ses conseils et j'ai arrêté l'assassinat. J'ai ensuite rejoint l'armée japonaise car mon but était d'étudier le mal, de le voir de mes propres yeux. En éliminant mes ennemis, je n'avais pas le temps de comprendre leur mode de fonctionnement… J'étais toujours dans le flux total, mais ma motivation première n'avait pas changé. Je voulais changer le monde pour que les gens biens puissent y vivre sans crainte._

_Mais l'armée japonais s'avéra décevante. Nous passions notre temps à nous entraîner où à maintenir l'ordre lors de missions de routine. Le Japon n'étant pas en guerre, je n'avais rien à découvrir. J'ai donc fait mon baluchon et j'ai quitté mon pays natal._

_J'avais perdu tout contact avec le reste de ma famille, oncles, grands-parents, je n'avais plus aucune attache. Quitter le Japon m'est donc apparu comme une évidence._

_- Hey, Miyamoto, t'as du feu ? chuchote une voix derrière moi._

_La voix rauque est reconnaissable entre toutes et, d'un geste ample, je balance mon briquet en métal derrière moi._

_- Le pète pas, Charlie._

_- Tu me connais._

_- Justement. _

_Charlie ne s'appelle pas vraiment Charlie, et je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Miyamoto. C'est une sorte de tradition parmi les Aigles Rouges de s'octroyer un faux nom. En effet, notre régiment n'existe pas, et nous non plus. Chaque homme a donc dû détruire tous ses papiers d'identité et se composer un curriculum vitæ inventé de toutes pièces._

_Je m'appelle Miyamoto, mes deux parents, bien portants, vivent dans la banlieue d'Osaka et je suis marié depuis deux ans. Rien de tout cela n'est vrai, mais j'en suis presque venu à considérer ce tissu d'âneries comme la réalité. Après tout, chaque Aigle Rouge a laissé derrière lui un passé douloureux qu'il préférerait oublier._

_Il en est de même pour moi, à une exception près._

_Je tâtonne la poche de mon pantalon kaki et sent une forme rectangulaire. Rassuré, je tends à nouveau les bras devant moi et tranche une plante de ma machette pour pouvoir progresser plus facilement._

_Dans ce boîtier en métal se trouve la photo de ma mère, le seul détail de ma vie d'antan. Et je souhaite le conserver précieusement car tant que je posséderai cette photo, je n'oublierai jamais ma mission._

_Charlie me rend mon briquet, que j'inspecte par réflexe. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, mais Charlie est un vrai bourrin, en plus d'être complètement dingue. Notre régiment est partagé entre les suicidaires et les psychopathes, et Charlie entre dans ces deux catégories…_

_Après avoir brièvement jeté un coup d'œil derrière moi afin de vérifier que Charlie n'ait pas mis le feu à la jungle, je range le briquet et me remets à ramper. Nos conditions de vie sont certes difficiles, mais je me satisfais pleinement de cette dangereuse mais palpitante existence._

_J'ai déjà accompli de nombreuses missions, incluant l'assassinat de terroristes, de trafiquants de drogue ou de caïds de la mafia, et le déchaînement de haine et de violence auquel j'ai pris part m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir._

_Chaque soir, Charlie s'amuse de me voir prendre mon bloc-notes et y griffonner mes pensées et idéaux. J'aime à philosopher, les yeux vers les étoiles, aspirant à une réalité que je ne peux pas trouver en ce monde._

_Chaque soir, je cherche une nouvelle manière de protéger le bien du mal, comme le voulait mon père. Mais chaque soir apporte une nouvelle déception. Tous mes plans sont irréalisables. Purger le mal par le mal semble être la meilleure solution, bien qu'imparfaite, mais ça ne me satisfait pas. Mon cœur est moins noir qu'autrefois, mais je continue à répandre la mort. La seule différence concrète avec ma vie d'avant est que je me contente d'obéir aux ordres. Je suis l'exécutant aveugle d'une tâche ignoble mais nécessaire._

* * *

_J'ai trente-deux ans et je viens de me retirer de la vie politique. _

_Après avoir combattu sur les fronts les plus dangereux, accompli des missions suicides et en être ressorti vivant, abattu d'innombrables êtres humains, j'en ai eu assez. Dégoûté de moi-même, j'ai abandonné le fusil et j'ai pris le premier avion pour le Japon. Charlie et compagnie, ça n'était pas une solution, c'était un allez simple vers la folie. Mon père avait raison, les armes et la guerre ne mèneront jamais à la paix et au bonheur. Je ne voulais pas devenir John Rambo, je voulais changer le monde. Cependant, seul, je ne pouvais rien faire, et la nécessité de me faire entendre des autres m'est apparue comme une évidence._

_C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de me lancer en politique. Tout est allé très vite, peut-être trop. Il est vite apparu que je dégageais un magnétisme incroyable et que j'étais un orateur de génie. Je n'avais jamais cultivé ces talents, et j'ai donc été à la fois étonné et effrayé lorsque j'ai découvert que je pouvais manipuler et influencer à ma guise une multitude de personnes._

_Mais ce n'était pas mon but, et je n'étais pas attiré par le pouvoir. Je voulais sincèrement changer les choses et ne cherchais pas le profit personnel… Je suppose que j'étais le seul parmi mes concurrents à penser ainsi._

_J'ai été catapulté député en quelques mois, et je me suis enfin retrouvé en position de contribuer au changement. Du moins l'ai-je cru de prime abord, car je me suis vite heurté à un mur._

_Mes beaux discours laissaient la Chambre des Représentants indifférente. Le peuple m'approuvait, mais aucun député ne partageait ou n'approuvait mes opinions._

_Tous se bornaient à un immobilisme politique qui m'enrageait au plus haut point. Lorsque je parlais de réduire les inégalités sociales, ils me faisaient l'apologie du libéralisme et me toisaient avec dédain. Lorsque je leur parlais philosophie, ils me riaient au nez. Ils s'étonnaient que je sois encore aussi idéaliste à trente-deux ans, et me conseillaient de me contenter de ramasser l'argent. Tous étaient corrompus, matérialistes, et se souciaient uniquement de leur gagne-pain. Dégoûté, j'ai quitté la scène politique aussi vite que j'y ai été propulsé._

_Et maintenant, me revoilà chômeur. Chômeur, et indécis. Je reste sur ma faim, mon problème est insoluble, tout semble indiquer que ma soi-disant mission est vouée à l'échec._

* * *

_J'ai trente-six ans, et nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre 2008. Je n'oublierai jamais cette date, car elle marque un nouveau départ… Ma renaissance. _

_Ce matin, lorsque j'ai vomi tout mon petit déjeuner sur mon journal, ma vie me semblait nettement moins enthousiasmante. Malade comme un chien, je m'apprêtais à appeler un docteur lorsque tout s'est arrêté comme par enchantement. _

_Sidéré mais soulagé, je suis retourné à mon journal pour continuer la rubrique « offres d'emplois » et j'ai posé mes pieds sur la table basse._

_Après une dizaine de minutes de recherches en pure perte, je me suis relevé et j'ai donné un coup de poing rageur sur la malheureuse table basse, seul défouloir à proximité. Mais quelque chose alla de travers : je n'avais pas senti la moindre douleur, rien du tout._

_Mon étonnement allant croissant, je scrutais les phalanges de mon poing serré lorsque mon attention a été attirée par un bruit sec._

_Sans réaction, j'ai vu ma table basse s'effondrer sur le sol, cassée à deux dans le sens de la largeur. Et au centre de la fissure, la trace de mon coup de poing._

_Mon premier réflexe a été de courir vers la salle de bain pour me plonger la tête dans de l'eau froide. Méthode brutale mais efficace quand vous avez l'impression que le cours des évènements vous échappe…_

_J'ai donc relevé mon visage et me suis ébroué comme un chien, projetant des gouttes d'eau un peu partout. Je suis un mec et je possède un sens de la propreté tout à fait particulier. Le fatras indescriptible qui me tenait lieu de cuisine en était d'ailleurs une preuve supplémentaire…_

_A travers le rideau de mes cheveux noirs mouillés, j'ai aperçu mon reflet dans le miroir, et j'ai tiqué. J'avais aperçu du rouge, au niveau de mes yeux… Conjonctivite ?_

_Je me suis essuyé avec une serviette, me frottant les yeux avec force, puis les ai ouverts sur la réalité._

_L'iris de mes yeux était rouge, totalement rouge. Mais le plus incroyable demeurait ces deux sortes de virgules noires qui étaient apparues près de chaque pupille._

_Internet m'a vite apporté la solution, et je me suis plongé dans ce manga d'un certain Kishimoto. J'ai survolé ce bouquin qui ne me plaisait guère, peu m'importait l'histoire de ce abruti, seul m'importait de savoir ce que j'avais._

_Lorsque j'ai compris que l'augmentation de ma force physique n'était qu'une facette de pouvoirs plus impressionnants encore, mon excitation est allée grandissant. _

_Et quand j'ai réalisé que les clés du Ninjutsu était à ma portée, j'ai laissé libre court à ma joie. Enfin je possédais le pouvoir ! Ma carrière politique avait été une impasse, et je n'avais jamais eu qu'un pouvoir politique très limité. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais que la volonté et il me manquait la force de l'accomplir. C'était chose faite. J'allais devenir le plus grand maître du Ninjutsu de tous les temps, et j'apporterais la paix au monde !_

_Mais j'ai vite réalisé que ces pouvoirs ne seraient pas suffisants. Après tout, j'avais déjà décidé qu'éradiquer le mal par le mal était illusoire, et utiliser le Ninjutsu ne changerait pas la donne… Cependant, ces pouvoirs ne m'avaient pas été donnés par hasard._

_Et si Dieu lui-même , pourvu qu'il existât, avait entendu ma prière et m'avait donné la force de réaliser mes objectifs ?_

_Animé d'une nouvelle force, j'ai quitté mon appartement en coup de vent et je suis allé voir l'auteur en personne. Le trouver n'a pas été aisé, mais je suis finalement parvenu à obtenir un entretien avec lui. _

_J'ai examiné ce Masashi Kishimoto sous toutes les coutures, notant au passage qu'il était plus jeune que je l'aurais cru, puis ai commencé à parler lorsque l'auteur mal-à-l'aise s'est mis à se dandiner sur son siège._

_- Bonjour monsieur. J'ai des questions à vous poser, déclarai-je aussi laconique que d'habitude. Un trait de caractère que j'avais développé dans l'armée, et que mon expérience politique n'avait pas suffi à gommer._

_- Vous êtes journaliste ? Mais…_

_- Je ne suis pas journaliste. Je voudrais vous poser des questions sur la suite de votre manga._

_Masashi Kishimoto a ouvert des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes._

_- Vous croyez que je vais divulguer de telles informations ?_

_- Absolument. Et je sais que vous êtes un imposteur.. Naruto et ses pouvoirs, vous n'avez rien inventé du tout, c'est ça ?_

_Le mangaka pâlit._

_- Comment…_

_J'ai activé mon sharingan pour abréger la discussion._

_L'effet a été immédiat et Masashi Kishimoto est demeuré longtemps sans voix._

_De par sa réaction, j'ai compris que j'étais le premier à manifester de tels « symptômes ». Alors où avait-il trouvé toutes ces informations sur ce Naruto et ses pouvoirs ?_

_Une partie de la formation des Aigles Rouges était dédiée à l'interrogatoire, et l'affaire a vite été pliée, Kishimoto a vidé son sac. Il avait trouvé ces informations dans une grotte. Etrange, mais il ne mentait pas, il n'aurait pas osé._

_Je suis aussi parvenu à lui arracher les informations sur la suite de son manga, directement obtenues de la fameuse grotte._

_La révélation sur le plan Œil de Lune a été comme une décharge électrique pour moi. Transfiguré par l'émotion, j'ai presque embrassé le mangaka et je suis parti sur les chapeaux de roue.._

_Le plan Œil de Lune. J'avais enfin mis un nom sur ma mission._

_Debout sur le balcon de mon appartement, je ressasse les mots de Kishimoto, ne revenant toujours pas d'une si bonne fortune._

_- Il semblerait bel et bien qu'une puissance supérieure guide mes pas… dis-je tout haut en observant la Lune. Qui aurait cru que de ce bout de rocher inutile jaillirait la solution à mon problème ?_

_Je bois une nouvelle gorgée de champagne et savoure la quiétude de mes pensées. Autrefois confus et théâtre de multiples rêves inaccessibles, mon esprit s'est éclairci et la route que je dois suivre brille comme un phare lorsque je ferme les yeux._

_Ma mission sera donc de me débarrasser de tous ceux qui entraveront la réalisation du plan Œil de Lune, et donc de faire que cet élu échoue._

_Ainsi, l'autre Madara viendra et utilisera ce fameux jutsu…_

_« Je tuerai ensuite cet autre Madara et je modifierai Œil de Lune pour créer un monde parfait et d'abondance, où règnera le bien universel, et où le chaos sera aboli._

_Ce sera aussi un monde sans libre arbitre, car l'homme est mauvais par essence, j'ai pu le constater maintes fois au cours de mon existence… »_

_Je porte le goulot de la bouteille à ma bouche, et finis la bouteille. _

_« Pour créer ce monde, je devrai encore faire le mal, c'est une évidence. Il me faudra accumuler le plus de pouvoir possible pour m'assurer de rester en vie et d'avoir tué l'élu le moment venu. Mais qu'importe. Je créerai ce monde nouveau, même au prix de mon âme. »_

* * *

Madara se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était assoupi sans s'en rendre compte, et il avait revu en rêve certains des passages les plus marquants de sa vie… Ces morceaux d'existence qui le hantaient et l'encourageaient à persévérer dans sa mission.

Les mots qu'il avait prononcé six ans auparavant retentirent à nouveau dans son esprit.

« Pour créer ce monde, je devrai encore faire le mal, c'est une évidence. Il me faudra accumuler le plus de pouvoir possible pour m'assurer de rester en vie et d'avoir tué l'élu le moment venu. Mais qu'importe. Je créerai ce monde nouveau, même au prix de mon âme. »

Revivre ce moment avait été comme un déclic pour Madara. Il prenait conscience qu'il était trop loin, bien trop loin…

A force de faire le mal, il s'était laissé emporter et sans s'en rendre compte, était devenu un être abominable.

Plein de dégoût envers lui-même, Madara se leva de son fauteuil et se téléporta sur la muraille du château.

Une fois accoudé aux remparts, il put lever la tête vers les étoiles, comme au bon vieux temps. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une nuit étoilée pour vous remettre les idées en place.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Madara demanda pardon. Il accorda une pensée à tous ceux à qui il avait ôté la vie, et se recueillit longuement.

La patrouille nocturne, une fois qu'elle l'eut reconnu, s'éloigna sans bruit de crainte de provoquer le courroux légendaire de l'Empereur.

Ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir, mais ce soir-là, ils ne risquaient rien. Ce soir-là, Madara était redevenu Kenji Shinamura, le petit garçon heureux et insouciant qui aimait ses parents.

Longtemps après, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre, l'Empereur du Japon sortit de sa léthargie.

Il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, et était finalement parvenu à une réponse définitive. Il continuerait à se battre, jusqu'à ce que les neuf Tomoe de Juubi s'impriment sur la surface de la Lune.

Il serra les poings et versa une unique larme.

« Désolé mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Pour que tous ceux que j'ai sacrifiés ne soient pas morts en vain, j'irai jusqu'au bout et je détruirai tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route. »

Armé d'une résolution nouvelle, Madara rejoignit son bureau pour se préparer à son dernier combat.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, _vite_ _!_

La phrase résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Kushina, tant elle avait été marquée par l'urgence dans la voix de Sakura. Que se passait-il encore ?

Au pas de course, les deux kunoichis entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hidan, immédiatement suivies par Jiraya. Avant d'être interrompus par l'arrivée inopinée de Sakura, Kushina et lui travaillaient sur le fameux sceau du deuxième parchemin. Et grâce au livre que leur avait envoyé l'élu, ils en voyaient enfin le bout.

Ceci dit la santé d'Hidan passait avant tout, le sceau pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus ! Jiraya laissa son regard s'aventurer dans la pièce, et constata que la chambre de son amie avait été aménagée en un véritable hôpital miniature.

- Elle a fait une rechute ?

Sakura répondit par l'affirmative à la question de l'ermite, puis leur donna une explication laconique.

- Le cœur est en train de lâcher. Je ne pensais pas que tout s'accélérerait à ce point-là !

- On a combien de temps ? s'étrangla Jiraya.

- Deux ou trois… souffla Sakura.

- Jours ? C'est peu, déplora Kushina.

- Minutes.

Les deux maîtres des sceaux blanchirent.

- Il n'y a… Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ? demanda Jiraya d'une voix suppliante.

- J'avais espéré que vous auriez une idée, car je ne vois pas, avoua Sakura. Si j'avais l'antidote, je pourrais sauver le cœur, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Le mal se renouvelle constamment et mes efforts ne servent qu'à endiguer la maladie.

Seul un miracle pourrait la sauver désormais…

- L'élu… murmura Kushina. On ne sait rien de lui, peut-être aurait-il le pouvoir de purger le poison de son organisme…

Touchée dans sa fierté, Sakura ne répondit rien. Elle doutait fort que cet élu ait de meilleures compétences médicales qu'elle, et quand bien même Tsunade et elle étaient tombées d'accord sur le fait que l'antidote nécessitait un ingrédient du monde de Naruto.

Cela dit il lui fallait bel et bien s'en remettre à l'élu, en désespoir de cause…

- Mais tu as parlé de quelques minutes, Sakura, et l'élu n'arrive que demain ! leur rappela Jiraya.

Sakura s'effondra à cette nouvelle. Hidan allait mourir, c'était inévitable…

- Demain ? Alors c'est parfait.

Les deux anciens d'Amaterasu se tournèrent vers Kushina, partagés entre étonnement et espoir.

La réincarnation de la mère de Naruto retroussa les manches de son tee-shirt et posa ses deux mains par terre, provoquant ainsi l'apparition de multiples caractères formant un cercle.

Le sceau généra ensuite une bulle de chakra autour du lit d'Hidan.

Bien que Sakura ne vit aucune différence, Kushina parût satisfaite. Jiraya fut le premier à briser le silence.

- C'est ton sceau temporel ?

- Exactement. Je l'avais déjà testé sur Kabuto lors de l'attaque de notre quartier général, donc je suis confiante. A l'intérieur de cette bulle, le temps s'écoule environ mille cinq cents fois plus lentement, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire mieux.

- Il ne lui reste donc que… un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, révéla Sakura après avoir consulté sa montre.

Ainsi, Hidan aurait le temps de rencontrer l'élu, et ils n'auraient plus qu'à prier pour que le ninja tant attendu accomplisse un miracle…

- Tout de même, je ne comprends pas, admit Kushina. Je pensais que le problème venait des poumons, et voilà le cœur qui lâche…

Sakura s'assit sur la chaise du bureau d'Hidan et lui répondit. Kushina devait d'ailleurs s'en mordre le doigts par la suite, la réponse se muant peu à peu en explication détaillée pleine d'un jargon médical difficile à digérer.

- Il est vrai que les premiers symptômes étaient des douleurs dans les poumons et des difficultés respiratoires, mais ce n'était que l'arbre qui cachait la forêt.

La cause sous-jacente est bien plus exotique, puisqu'il s'agit d'une réaction allergique… au chakra !

Nous avons des cas depuis des siècles, mais nous n'avons jamais pu mettre un nom dessus, car le monde scientifique refuse d'admettre l'existence du chakra. Après tout, il est impossible à détecter par les instruments habituels…

Bien que l'état critique d'Hidan l'eut profondément ébranlée, Sakura retrouvait peu à peu son timbre de voix normal au fur et à mesure de ses explications.

- Une allergie au chakra… Comment ça marche exactement ? demanda Jiraya.

- Il faut savoir que le chakra emploie des vaisseaux spécifiques pour se déplacer à travers le corps : les fameux méridiens. Dans le cas d'Hidan, le chakra agresse les parois de ces canaux, jusqu'à la rupture… Heureusement le corps est bien fait, et les méridiens se régénèrent en général très rapidement, mais il arrive que le chakra qui s'est échappé des méridiens continue sa route et arrive jusqu'aux vaisseaux sanguins, qui sont en général à proximité desdits méridiens.

Tout l'organisme d'Hidan est allergique au chakra, et les veines et artères ne font pas exception… Le chakra a donc attaqué les vaisseaux sanguins, ce qui a provoqué l'insuffisance respiratoire.

- Les méridiens se régénèrent, mais pas les veines et les artères, non ? Comment Hidan a-t-elle pu survivre aussi longtemps ?

- Jashin évidemment. Grâce à la malédiction du dieu sombre, ses organes et ses vaisseaux sanguins se reconstituaient à peu près aussi bien que les méridiens. Et heureusement, car le mal était devenu encore plus grand lorsque Hidan avait reçu ses pouvoirs. Sa réserve de chakra avait augmenté, de même que sa douleur… Sans Jashin elle n'aurait pas fait long feu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis qu'Hidan a cessé les sacrifices, ses vaisseaux sanguins sont détruits les uns après les autres. Mais contrairement à ce que je croyais à ce moment-là, ça pouvait être pire ! Du chakra un peu plus vicelard que les autres s'est déplacé dans les artères sans attaquer les parois, et a finalement infiltré le cœur… En voyant ça j'ai paniqué et je vous ai appelés. D'autres questions ?

Une fois remis de leurs émotions -et du monologue de Sakura- Kushina et Jiraya se remirent au travail. La nuit était bien avancée, mais il était vital qu'ils aient fini avant le début de la bataille.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Madara reprenait vie aux premières lueurs du jour et quittait les remparts, Jiraya poussa un cri de joie en contemplant le sceau incroyablement complexe qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Ils y étaient arrivés, ils avaient enfin le pouvoir de délivrer leurs amis de leur prison mentale !

* * *

Surexcité malgré lui, l'élu ne tenait pas en place et ouvrit son armoire pour la troisième fois. Méthodiquement, il saisit chaque objet qui s'y trouvait l'un après l'autre. Ses doigts fins enserrèrent un long bâton blanc gravé, qu'il savait somptueux. L'Ancien le lui avait remis dès son arrivée, mais ce n'était pour ça que l'élu l'estimait autant. C'était avant tout un cadeau posthume de celui à qui il devait tout…

Il remit finalement le bâton bien droit dans l'armoire, et passa la main sur la longue cape blanche qu'il mettrait demain. Il l'avait souvent portée ces derniers temps, et demain ne ferait pas exception. Enfin, il tapota un parchemin enroulé, qui était sans conteste son bien le plus précieux. L'élu y avait scellé le carnet de l'élu, laissé par le Rikudô Sennin à son attention, et qu'il ne pourrait ouvrir qu'une fois de l'autre côté.

Il eut une petit frisson à l'idée de quitter son monde et de changer de dimension, mais la peur s'évanouit bien vite. Le portail interdimensionnel n'était que son deuxième objectif, le premier étant Madara, et il devait rester concentré sur le combat à venir. Madara avait maintes fois prouvé qu'il ne devait pas être sous-estimé, et tout élu qu'il soit, il le craignait un peu.

Le jeune homme finit par sortir de sa chambre et se rendit au parc qui trônait au centre du Temple, où il se rendait si fréquemment. Mais l'élu n'y allait pas uniquement pour la beauté et le calme qui émanait de l'endroit. Il y avait rendez-vous.

En effet, dès qu'il se fut assis, un magnifique corbeau d'un noir luisant descendit des cieux et se posa sur le banc à côté de lui.

Comme à chaque fois, l'élu ne fut pas surpris par l'arrivée du volatile, dont il avait senti l'approche plusieurs minutes auparavant. Il était devenu l'ermite ultime, et ses sens avaient atteint des proportions irréelles. Il sentait les battements du cœur du corbeau, et devinait sa fatigue dans sa respiration haletante.

Le corbeau, pour sa part, était une sorte de talisman qui lui rappelait sa vie d'avant… Mais il était également très utile.

Le corbeau se mit à croasser assez vite, et l'élu n'en perdait pas une miette, parfaitement attentif. Quelques instants plus tard, l'oiseau reprenait son envol. Les nouvelles étaient mi bonnes mi mauvaises, comme à chaque fois en fin de compte…

En dépit de sa tristesse pour Hidan, il s'était réjouit en apprenant que le sceau avait été achevé. Jiraya avait dû faire de sacrés progrès pour réaliser cet exploit, même en s'aidant de son livre !

- Tout est prêt désormais, pensa-t-il tout haut.


	58. Chapter 58

**58**

**Renaissance**

* * *

_Plus de deux ans plus tôt…_

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, comme autant de signes précurseurs du drame à venir. Itachi marchait vers Madara, à l'aveuglette, la dernière parcelle de lumière ayant à jamais quitté ses prunelles désormais d'un blanc laiteux. Il tomba plusieurs fois, mais finit par arriver devant son ennemi de toujours, et son premier sempai. D'une voix lasse et résolue, il réitéra sa demande au chef de l'Akatsuki. Celle de relâcher Naruto.

Les ninjas autour de Madara parurent surpris lorsque leur chef relâcha son étreinte sur le blond et rangea son kunai.

Au même moment, Naruto reprenait conscience, et sembla immédiatement comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Itachi, que… Tu…

Itachi l' assomma promptement, avant de se tourner vers Madara.

- Fais ton office, bourreau.

C'est avec un calme méthodique, et des yeux brillant d'impatience et d'un zeste de regret, que Madara posa finalement son sabre sur le cou d'Itachi, qui s'était agenouillé par terre.

Il ne pensait à plus rien, et s'efforçait de faire abstraction des cris de ses anciens coéquipiers. Il n'aspirait en cet instant qu'à la mort, pour que tout se termine enfin.

Cachées parmi la foule de soldats et de ninjas à la solde de Madara, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées avaient les yeux rivés sur la scène. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'un des derniers shinobis de l'Akatsuki, ôta son capuchon rouge, puis tapota l'épaule du shinobi en question. Par réflexe, et de toute évidence énervé d'être dérangé en cet instant béni, le ninja se retourna d'un geste brusque. Son visage passa de la colère à la peur, avant de se départir de toute expression.

Les yeux rouges de l'homme encapuchonné reprirent leur teinte ébène, puis il rejoignit son compagnon, à quelques mètres derrière.

- C'est fait, tu peux y aller le vieux, chuchota-t-il à ce dernier, en lui tendant un shuriken.

Le vieillard opina du chef, puis se saisit de l'arme. Son compagnon parut un instant décontenancé lorsqu'un éclair traversa le ciel et illumina ses Rinnegan, le tout formant une vision assez terrifiante et irréelle. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner pour si peu.

Le Rikudô Sennin prit congé de lui, puis murmura des incantations inaudibles. Un instant plus tard, il était devenu invisible.

Il se rapprocha alors de l'endroit où se tenaient Itachi et Madara.

Au moment où ce dernier allait abattre son sabre, le Rikudô Sennin agit.

Il projeta le shuriken vers Madara. S'il avait été vivant, le vieillard aurait sans nul doute eut le cœur battant. Mais il n'était plus un homme désormais. Sa seule volonté guiderait l'arme jusqu'à sa cible.

Lorsque le shuriken passa à travers Madara, le Rikudô Sennin sourit. Comme prévu, Madara avait senti l'étoile métallique juste à temps. Il avait donc été forcé de devenir immatériel, et par conséquent, ne modifierait pas la trajectoire du shuriken.

Lorsque ce dernier s'enfonça dans le cou d'Itachi, le Rikudô ferma les yeux. Même s'il le fallait, tuer Itachi le répugnait.

Dans un silence de mort, Madara se retourna vers Itachi, et constata que le shuriken qui l'avait pris pour cible s'était planté dans le cou de son ennemi. Et l'avait tué.

Tobirama vint vérifier le pouls du Seigneur des Corbeaux, et fut formel : Itachi était bel et bien passé de vie à trépas.

La colère de Madara semblait sans borne. On avait osé tuer Itachi à sa place, tout en essayant de le tuer lui ! Le double crime ne méritait qu'une seule punition : la mort.

Sa voix terrible rugit dans la nuit :

- Qui a osé ? Qui ? !

A la stupeur des personnes présentes, une main se leva, et un shinobi sortit du rang pour affronter Madara. Le regard fixe, il baissa la tête en disant :

- Je préfère mourir que de vivre dans la prison que vous êtes en train de nous forger ! Vous êtes le mal incarné et…

Le ninja ne finit jamais sa phrase, et sa tête roula sur l'herbe du parc.

Lorsque le corps de l'homme s'effondra, Rikudô éprouva à nouveau un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir. A près tout, il n'était plus humain ! Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Même si c'était pour la prophétie, faire tuer un innocent ne lui plaisait pas.

Soudain, la réincarnation du Raikage intervint auprès de son maître.

- Madara-sama, il n'est peut-être pas mort…

- Comment ça ? fit Madara.

- Je pense que nous ne devrions pas prendre de risques… Ce shuriken me rappelle étrangement les senbons utilisés par Haku. Si cela se trouve, Itachi n'est pas mort, mais plongé dans un coma artificiel.

Madara nota la pertinence de l'argument, et se dirigea vers le corps d'Itachi pour finir le boulot.

C'est à ce moment-là que le compagnon du Rikudô s'approcha de lui et souffla :

- Alors ? Vous voyez bien que je suis calé en Genjutsu !

Le Rikudô sourit au jeune homme.

- Tu as réussi, en effet. Et c'est fort heureux, sans quoi la Prophétie aurait été sérieusement compromise.

Le jeune homme haussa le épaules en souriant. L'obsession de son compagnon pour la Prophétie l'amusait, même si cela devenait lourd avec le temps.

- Comment as-tu fait pour deviner où je me trouvais ? chuchota le Sage des six chemins. Mon jutsu d'invisibilité me rend pourtant indécelable…

- J'ai regardé d'où était parti le shuriken, c'est tout ! rit doucement l'autre. Tout le monde n'a pas de la merde dans les yeux comme Itachi, ajouta-t-il en souriant plus encore.

_Trois heures plus tard_

- Tout le monde est parti, nous pouvons y aller, déclara Rikudô lorsque Madara et ses nouvelles marionnettes eurent regagné le château.

Son compagnon ne répondit rien mais courut vers la tombe d'Itachi.

- Mais quelle bande de cons… Ça va être galère de le sortir de là maintenant… grommela-t-il en se grattant la tête devant la stèle de fortune.

- Ne te plains pas, il aurait pu choisir d'être incinéré…

La chose parut trouver un écho dans la mémoire du jeune homme, qui répondit dans un grand sourire :

- Pas faux !

Le Rikudô l'ignora, et se contenta de faire un signe. Aussitôt, sans aucun signe avant coureur, la terre se mit à bouger. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, le corps d'Itachi était exhumé.

- Je n'avais même pas pensé au Doton, constata bêtement son compagnon.

- Tu ne penses pas souvent, lui rétorqua le vieillard.

Un instant bouche bée, le jeune homme éclata ensuite de rire.

- Tu fais de l'humour, maintenant ? Tu sais que tu deviens humain, pépé ?

Le Sage des six chemins secoua la tête, apparemment blasé, et pointa son index sur le teint cadavérique d'Itachi.

- J'ai du boulot, alors fais le guet et ferme-la.

Son interlocuteur se mit au garde à vous, puis s'éloigna pour explorer les environs. Pendant ce temps-là, le Rikudô Sennin entreprenait de soigner le corps d'Itachi, faisant disparaître les multiples blessures qui le sillonnaient. Lorsque le corps fut comme neuf, le Sage s'attarda sur les globes oculaires du ninja, et soupira :

- J'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les yeux…

Le grondement du tonnerre retentit dans la nuit, et l'autre homme revint auprès de son équipier.

- Rien ni personne à l'horizon, chef. Vous avez fini ?

- Oui, répondit le détenteur du Rinnegan. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que la dernière étape.

- Mais aussi la plus importante, ricana l'autre.

La réponse du Rikudô fut d'une sécheresse rare.

- Tais-toi. Ce n'est jamais un exercice facile, même pour moi. Et tu ne voudrais pas que j'échoue, je suppose…

Désormais muet, l'autre acquiesça, et s'éloigna de quelques pas, pendant que son compagnon prononçait le nom du jutsu le plus incroyable de tous les temps.

**- Gedô Rinne Tensei no jutsu** (_technique de la métempsychose divine_)

_Karasu ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il parlait avec ses parents. Tous les trois étaient assis sur une table, elle-même se trouvant au centre d'une grande étendue blanche. Tout était blanc, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de différence entre le ciel et le sol. Toutes les dimensions semblaient s'être unies pour n'en former qu'une seule._

_- Et Akio, comment va-t-il ? lui demanda Solène d'une voix maternelle._

_- Il va bien, la rassura son fils aîné. Je l'ai mis en sécurité, loin des combats. J'espère que l'élu pourra vaincre Madara, et que Sasuke… Enfin Akio, aura une belle vie._

_Minoru se leva, et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux :_

_- Et toi, Karasu ? Est-tu satisfait de ta vie ? Tu t'es battu avec des pouvoirs qui me dépassent, pour un idéal plus noble encore, mais as-tu été heureux ? _

_Karasu resta silencieux un long moment. Heureux ? Il l'avait été à certains moments de son existence, mais pas les derniers jours de sa vie…_

_- Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas, admit-il finalement. Je n'ai jamais pu l'être, et ce pour une raison très simple._

_Il croisa le regard aimant de ses parents, et il fondit en larmes en les enlaçant._

_- J'aurais voulu que vous fussiez là, avec moi, que nous formions une famille heureuse et unie !_

_Minoru se détacha avec douceur de l'étreinte de son fils._

_- Tu te trompes, Karasu. Ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Tu aurais pu être heureux sans nous, car tu as des amis auxquels tu tiens, et tu as Akio. La vraie raison, c'est que…_

_- … J'aurais voulu les sauver, compléta finalement Itachi. J'aurais voulu vaincre Madara pour enfin leur apporter la paix et une vie de bonheur !_

_- Exactement. Tu es incroyable, mon fils, continua Minoru. Ton bonheur passe par celui des autres, et pour cette raison, je suis fier de toi. Je souhaite que tu atteignes ton but et que tu sois enfin heureux, Karasu._

_Solène fit écho aux paroles de son mari, devant un Karasu perplexe._

_- Mais… Je suis mort. Comment pourrais-je réaliser cet objectif désormais ?_

_Soudain, un faisceau de lumière l'enveloppa, et la dernière chose que Karasu entendit fut la voix de sa mère._

_- Apparemment, ton heure n'est pas encore venue, alors force le destin et agrippe le bonheur de toutes tes forces ! Ton père et moi, nous t'aimons, Karasu…_

_Peu à peu, l'appel maternel se mua en murmure, jusqu'à disparaître totalement, à l'instar du monde blanc qui l'avait entouré._

Itachi ouvrit brusquement les yeux, mais tout était noir. Désormais, tout serait noir pour toujours. Lentement, il referma les yeux, pris d'une lassitude extrême. C'est alors qu'une voix indéfinissable retentit dans son esprit.

« Tu es prêt. »

Les mots martelèrent le cœur d'Itachi, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'ils signifiaient. Cependant, il savait que c'était vrai. Il était prêt. Enfin prêt.

- Tu es prêt.

Itachi tiqua. Cette voix-ci ne venait pas de son esprit... Et il la connaissait.

- Rikudô ?

- En effet, Karasu. C'est moi, le Rikudô Sennin. Je suis celui qui t'a tué.

La vue d'Itachi l'avait quitté, mais ses autres sens étaient plus aiguisés que jamais. Il sentit donc filtrer de la tristesse dans la voix du vieil homme. C'était une première…

La voix de la réincarnation du créateur du Ninjutsu retentit à nouveau dans la nuit, toujours teintée de culpabilité et de regret.

- Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le jutsu de résurrection d'un possesseur du Rinnegan possède ses limites. Si Nagato n'a pu ramener à la vie que les habitants de Konoha, ce n'est pas uniquement par manque de chakra. Vois-tu, l'héritier de cette pupille est investi d'un pouvoir quasi-divin qui le place au-dessus des autres êtres humains… Le pouvoir d'un dieu. Bien qu'il se fourvoyait sur bien des points, Nagato avait au moins raison sur ceci : le pouvoir qu'il avait réussi dépassait l'entendement humain. En effet, tout détenteur de cette pupille a le pouvoir d'arracher un mort à Shinigami. Lorsque l'on tue une personne, son âme est conservée dans une autre dimension, et reste donc en « attente ». Cette période est limitée dans le temps : au bout d'une journée, nous perdons le contrôle de l'âme, et tout revient à la normale, si j'ose dire. L'âme du défunt disparaît de ce monde pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Cependant le Rinnegan nous donne bel et bien la faculté de lutter contre la mort et le pouvoir divin.

Tout au long de sa tirade, Rikudô avait tourné son visage pour admirer la voûte céleste. Lorsqu'il eut achevé ses explications, il constata qu'Itachi avait toujours les yeux fermés et ne montrait aucune réaction. Suite à son retour parmi les vivants, l'Uchiha était dans un état d'hébétude sans précédent…

Pour cette raison, le vieillard décida de tout expliquer au jeune homme, qui devait avoir une multitude de questions sans réponse.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, commença l'avatar de la Prophétie. Elle se passe dans le monde de Naruto, il y a quelques centaines d'années.

Itachi garda les yeux clos, et Rikudô entama un long monologue.

- C'est à cette époque que le Rikudô Sennin, dont je ne représente que les pouvoirs, a vécu, et a notamment créé les arts ninjas comme nous les connaissons aujourd'hui. Mais comme son nom l'indique, le Sage des six chemins était avant tout d'une sagesse sans pareille, et d'une clairvoyance rare. Le père des ninjas a ainsi passé de longues années à prôner la paix auprès de ses contemporains, mais son message n'a jamais prit racine dans ce monde guerrier qu'est celui de Naruto. Aucune de ses tentatives ne marchait, jusqu'à ce qu'il invente le Ninjutsu.

A ce moment-la, le Rikudô Sennin, naïf malgré lui, fut convaincu d'avoir découvert la clé de la paix, et enseigna aux hommes ses techniques, toutes fondées sur la guérison et la création.

Hélas, les techniques du sage furent bientôt perverties par des hommes avides de pouvoir, qui utilisèrent le Ninjutsu pour dominer leurs semblables, et donc faire la guerre.

Catastrophé, le Rikudô Sennin a tout fait pour réparer son erreur, mais rien n'y faisait. La boîte de Pandore avait été ouverte, et rien ni personne ne pourrait la refermer…

La violence n'avait gagné que de nouvelles armes, et ce à cause de lui.

C'est alors que le Sage découvrit par hasard l'existence des mondes parallèles. Après de nombreux essais infructueux, il réussit à pénétrer dans notre monde, qu'il vit comme une seconde chance.

Ce monde était encore vierge au sens où il ne connaissait pas le Ninjutsu. Bien entendu, la guerre y était déjà partie prenante, mais le Sage gardait espoir. Il décida alors d'user de nouvelles méthodes. Il laissa de côté la puissance du Ninjutsu et jeta son dévolu tour à tour sur le pouvoir de la foi et sur les idées.

Il décida d'élever certains hommes au statut de héros, afin que le peuple s'unisse autour d'eux, et que les guerres entre clans cessent. Mais cette méthode était limitée dans le temps et dans l'espace, et il utilisa un autre procédé, plus discret mais non moins puissant.

Le Rikudô Sennin décida ainsi de diffuser une idée. Une idée qui pourrait subsister, se transmettre rapidement et facilement, et surtout, une idée qui pousserait l'homme vers le bien et le pacifisme.

C'est ainsi que le Rikudô Sennin créa les religions de notre monde. A l'aide du Ninjutsu, il accomplit certains miracles pour que l'idée s'enracine, et qu'elle puisse ensuite se diffuser.

Cependant, le Sage des six Chemins devait retourner dans son monde, pour une raison simple : En temps que jinchuuriki de Juubi, il ne pouvait se permettre de changer de plan trop longtemps, sans quoi Juubi risquait d'être cloné, ce qui engendrerait une série de catastrophes sans pareilles.

Le Rikudô Sennin créa alors des prophètes, pour lancer et diffuser ces idées à sa place. Ces prophètes, comme Jésus, Mahomet, ou Moïse se sont vus initiés au Ninjutsu dans des fins bénéfiques pour l'humanité, avec interdiction de dévoiler leurs secrets.

Cependant, il arriva qu'un prophète puisse atteindre un stade plus élevé encore. Celui d'élu. Qu'est-ce qu'un élu ? C'est l'aboutissement total d'un prophète. La plupart des prophètes échouent, et se révèlent incapables de mener à bien leur mission, mais certains parviennent à ce stade. Cependant, pour devenir un élu, il faut d'abord perdre la vie.

Mourir puis renaître, en temps qu'élu.

Par exemple, il y a deux mille ans, le Rikudô Sennin en personne a lancé un Genjutsu sur un dénommé Judas, le forçant à trahir Jésus. Ce dernier a alors été condamné puis crucifié et le sage des six chemins est venu boucler la boucle… Il a transpercé Jésus de sa lance, le tuant sur le coup. Quelques jours plus tard, le Sennin l'a ensuite ressuscité en utilisant le jutsu que j'ai utilisé aujourd'hui pour te ramener à la vie.

L'avènement de Jésus en temps qu'élu, et la création de la religion chrétienne aurait dû conduire les hommes à la paix. Mais une fois de plus, le Sage des six chemins a été naïf. L'Eglise a été pervertie, et a échoué dans ses enseignements, à l'instar des autres religions. L'homme n'a pas changé. L'homme continue de faire la guerre. Et toi, Karasu, tu as à ton tour reçu cette mission, celle de ramener la paix dans ce monde, et dans les autres. Et comme les autres élus, tu n'y parviendras pas.

Le vieillard se tut un moment, puis reprit :

- Cependant, comme tu le sais, un mal plus concret menace aujourd'hui notre monde. Son nom est Uchiha Madara. Ta première mission sera d'accomplir la Prophétie et de vaincre Madara, dans ce monde et dans l'autre. Car tu es l'élu. Itachi est mort, Karasu renaît. Et ce Karasu doit sauver ce monde, et l'aider à grandir.

Sur cette ultime phrase, Karasu ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et un sourire sans joie se dessina sur se lèvres :

- Je sais désormais que je suis l'élu, comme si je l'avais toujours su. Mais comment vais-je pouvoir tuer Madara dans cet état ? Aveugle, je suis impuissant…

- Tu n'as pas changé, Karasu. Toujours aussi pessimiste ! fit une voix moqueuse qu'il connaissait très bien.

- C'est… impossible… balbutia Karasu en se relevant.

Soufflé, il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Agitant ses mains devant lui, il finit par toucher le fin textile d'une cape, et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces.

Son autre main se posa à son tour sur le vêtement, et entreprit de le gravir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le visage de l'inconnu. Ce dernier frémit à ce contact, mais Karasu n'en tint pas compte. Il palpa le menton, le nez, de l'homme qui lui faisait face, et lorsque ses doigts sentirent les fossettes rieuses au coin des lèvres, il se figea à nouveau.

- Shisui… C'est vraiment toi ?

- Et oui, lui répondit son ami en rigolant. Plutôt que de faire mumuse avec mon visage, tu aurais pu te contenter de me le demander. Après on va s'imaginer des trucs…

Karasu se dérida enfin, savourant une chose qui lui avait longtemps manqué. L'humour de Shisui.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il soudain à l'adresse du Rikudô, alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu le sens des réalités.

- Je l'ai vu mourir, de mes propres yeux !

- Et de ta propre épée, ajouta Shisui d'une voix narquoise.

Karasu était totalement perdu. Peut-être était-il mort finalement, où peut-être avait-il totalement perdu la raison…

- Tu n'as pas tué Shisui, Karasu… C'est moi qui te l'ai fait croire, avoua la réincarnation du Sage des six chemins. Assieds-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Bien que sa fatigue eut presque totalement disparu, Karasu s'exécuta, pendant que Shisui s'allongeait dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

- Lorsque vous vous êtes battus contre Madara dans la grotte, il y a quelques années, j'étais là, entonna le détenteur du Rinnegan. Sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, j'ai utilisé mon genjutsu le plus puissant pour que Madara et toi soyez convaincus de la mort de Shisui. J'ai ensuite amené ce dernier en lieu sûr…

- Dans une vieille bâtisse moisie où j'ai dû rester cloîtré pendant plus d'une année. Le pied… le coupa Shisui d'un air sombre.

Le Rikudô lui jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur, puis reporta son attention vers Karasu.

- Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi j'ai agit ainsi ?

L'élu baissa la tête.

- Effectivement, mais je pense avoir compris. Le Mangekyou, n'est-ce pas ?

- En partie, concéda le Rikudô Sennin. En te faisant croire que tu avais tué ton meilleur ami, j'ai éveillé ton Mangekyou sharingan. Et ce dans un seul but. Que tu sois assez fort pour survivre jusqu'ici, et ainsi devenir l'élu.

Karasu opina du chef. A cause du vieillard, il avait dû vivre avec un poids pendant tout ce temps, celui d'avoir provoqué la mort de Shisui. Mais étrangement, il ne lui en voulait pas. Le Rikudô avait fait tout cela pour la Prophétie, et donc pour le bien de l'humanité.

- Vous avez dit en partie… Il y a donc autre chose ? demanda subitement Karasu.

Le Sage des six chemins parut assez embêté.

- Karasu, je dois t'avouer que j'ai passé mon temps à te manipuler pour arriver à mes fins. Et la mort de Shisui était nécessaire pour plusieurs raisons. Sans le Mangekyou sharingan, tu n'aurais pas pu protéger tes amis ce soir. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Pour que tu deviennes l'élu, il fallait que tu te sacrifies, Karasu. Par cet acte, ton âme a grandi, et tu es devenu digne de renaître.

- Je ne vois pas de rapport avec Shisui, rétorqua Karasu en se frottant le crâne, pensif.

- Lorsque Madara a été sur le point de tuer Naruto, tu as crié de toute ton âme pour l'en empêcher. Et pourquoi ?

- Car je ne voulais pas perdre à nouveau mon meilleur ami… Je connaissais désormais la douleur que cela provoque. C'était donc pour ça… ajouta ensuite Karasu pour lui-même.

Il leva ses yeux vides vers la Lune. Il ne la voyait pas, mais savait qu'elle était là. La création du Rikudô, dans ce monde et dans l'autre.

- Cependant, j'aurais agi de même si je n'avais pas perdu Shisui ! Je n'aurais jamais abandonné Naruto ! s'insurgea-t-il soudain.

- Pas sciemment, c'est certain. Néanmoins, tu aurais hésité une seconde de trop. Crois-moi, je le sais. Si tu n'avais pas assisté au décès de Shisui, Benjamin serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Karasu décida de lui faire confiance. Après tout, il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que ses deux meilleurs amis soient vivants.

C'est alors qu'il repensa à la bataille qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt. Tout cela lui semblait pourtant si lointain !

- Et Naruto ? Et mes amis ? Que sont-ils devenus ?

Le teint du Rikudô s'assombrit.

- Madara a utilise le deuxième parchemin pour en faire ses esclaves.

Horrifié, l'élu se redressa, prêt à combattre, mais le vieillard le stoppa d'un geste.

- Non. Si tu vas l'affronter maintenant, tu mourras. Tu n'es pas encore assez fort, tu n'es pas encore devenu ce que tu dois être. Pour cela, tu va devoir t'entraîner, Karasu, et laisser tes amis pendant un moment.

L'élu ouvrit la bouche mais le Rikudô le coupa, anticipant sa remarque.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et que ton cœur te hurle de te porter à leur secours. Cependant, tu condamnes l'humanité à la nuit en mourrant aujourd'hui.

Karasu finit par se rendre aux arguments du Rikudô Sennin, une fois que ce dernier lui ait formellement garanti que Naruto et ses amis pourraient un jour retrouver leur liberté et qu'ils ne risquaient rien pour l'instant.

Soudain, voyant que les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre, le Sage prit l'élu et son ami par les épaules.

- Shisui, veille bien sûr lui pendant son entraînement. Il aura besoin de tes yeux… Du moins au début.

L'Uchiha acquiesça, les yeux pleins d'émotion. Durant cette longue année d'enfermement, il avait appris à apprécier le vieillard. Et il devait à présent lui dire adieu.

- Adieu mes amis, ajouta alors le Rikudô Sennin. Je crois en toi, Karasu.

Sur cette dernière déclaration, les deux amis disparurent sans que le Sage eut fait un seul geste. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus besoin de composer de mudras…

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le Rikudô Sennin entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

« Comme prévu » se dit-il en dissimulant un sourire de satisfaction. Madara était trop prévisible… Le Sage aurait mis sa main à couper que l'Uchiha se lèverait tôt pour aller voir la tombe d'Itachi. Nostalgie, regret, vantardise, ou fierté. Autant de raisons de se rendre auprès de son vieil ennemi désormais décédé.

« Je suis prêt, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, et je dois partir à présent. Croire en Karasu… C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire désormais.»

Le vieillard abaissa son capuchon rouge, et se tourna avec résolution vers celui qui allait le tuer.

- Incroyable… souffla Shisui. C'est vraiment magnifique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Karasu. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à sa cécité complète et enrageait d'être incapable de voir le paysage que contemplait son ami.

- Des montagnes enneigées sous un ciel bleu comme le saphir, résuma Shisui.

Karasu s'efforça de se représenter le tableau, puis lui demanda :

- Et où sommes-nous ?

- Au temple des Nuages, d'après le vioque. Quelque part au milieu de l'Himalaya. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça caille autant.

- Oui, ça je peux le sentir par contre… rétorqua Karasu avec mauvaise humeur.

Voyant cela, Shisui se permit un des sourires dont il avait le secret. Finalement, élu ou pas, Karasu restait la personne qu'il avait connue.

- Tu t'entraîneras ici pendant deux ans, lui révéla Shisui.

Karasu ne jugea pas utile de discuter. Même s'il voulait sauver ses amis au plus vite, une voix dans son for intérieur lui intimait la patience. Lui qui refusait de croire au destin n'était déjà plus maître du sien.

* * *

_Plus de deux ans plus tard_

Shisui revêtit son kimono préféré, un splendide habit noir parsemé de reflets bleutés. Il s'enroula ensuite dans une cape de même couleur, puis vérifia sa sacoche de ninjas. Tout le nécessaire y était. Il était prêt à partir.

Un grand sourire béat imprimé sur le visage, il sortit de sa chambre en courant à la recherche de Karasu.

- Karasu ! s'exclama-t-il en galopant dans les couloirs du temple.

Ce dernier était à la fois spacieux et somptueux, et Shisui remerciait chaque jour les moines qui les y hébergeaient, sur recommandation du Rikudô. Vu du ciel, le temple avait une forme carrée au centre de laquelle se tenait un jardin en plein air. Autour du jardin, les moines marchaient sous une toiture ondulée de style chinois. Shisui était vite tombé amoureux de ce lieu paisible, qui avait néanmoins cessé de l'être une fois que l'excité y avait élu domicile.

Cependant, les moines avaient tissé des liens affectifs avec les deux jeunes hommes, en particulier Karasu. Ce dernier s'était révélé très intéressé par la voie du zen et avait vite fait preuve d'une sagesse extraordinaire pour son âge.

Lorsque Shisui déboula dans le parc central, il poussa un cri de contentement.

- Lao Xin ! Mon vieux, tu n'aurais pas vu Karasu ?

Les deux ninjas, dans leur volonté de s'intégrer, avaient rapidement appris à parler un chinois acceptable, afin de se faire comprendre de leurs hôtes.

- Oui, il se trouve à la porte du Temple, devant le gouffre de Tsé Yan. Mais j'y pense, vous partez aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

Shisui opina du chef, et Lao Xin se rendit à l'intérieur pour prévenir ses frères.

Karasu était assis, suspendu dans les airs à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Les yeux clos, il jouait de la flûte, indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. A l'écoute de l'air mélodieux mais triste, Shisui reconnut le talent de son ami, qui avait appris à jouer de l'instrument quelques semaines auparavant.

Lorsque Shisui se fut rapproché de lui, Karasu rangea sa flûte, et redescendit vers le sol, sur lequel il atterrit en douceur.

- Shisui… Tu voulais me parler ?

- Je te rappelle que nous partons aujourd'hui, se contenta de répondre son ami.

- Comme si j'allais oublier ça…

Karasu releva la capuche de sa cape blanche et se tourna vers le cortège de moines qui s'avançait vers eux.

Au terme d'adieux touchants où de nombreuses larmes furent versées, les deux shinobis prirent finalement congé des moines, sans regarder derrière eux.

Shisui, de temps à autre, regardait le visage de son ami, à la recherche d'une émotion quelconque. Mais rien. L'élu était étonnamment calme.

« Ce séjour chez les crânes rasés l'a pas mal changé » songea Shisui en souriant à nouveau, la tête levée vers le soleil.

Il bifurquèrent vers la gauche, et le Temple fut définitivement hors de vue.

Une pensée fit à nouveau sourire Shisui.

- Dis Itachi je me disais…

- Karasu, corrigea l'élu, sur un ton doux mais ferme.

- Oui enfin bref, figure-toi que j'ai utilisé le jutsu du phénix quand j'ai combattu les deux trous de balle de Madara. Et ça m'a fait penser à un truc amusant : Ton jutsu préféré était un phénix, et tu as ressuscité de tes cendres, en quelque sorte. Tu crois que l'on peut y voir comme un signe ?

- Peut-être bien, admit Karasu.

Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Karasu abaissa son bandeau noir pour cacher son infirmité, et invoqua rapidement une canne blanche. En effet, un aveugle se déplaçant sans aucune difficulté aurait sans aucun doute attiré l'attention.

Une fois ces derniers préparatifs accomplis, l'élu fit signe à Shisui, qui comprit le message tacite.

- Ça tombe bien, j'avais la flemme de marcher jusqu'à Tokyo…

Un micro-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Karasu, avant de se dissiper aussitôt.

Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et tous deux disparurent dans un étrange vortex.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'entrée de la métropole, Shisui prit Karasu à part.

- Bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je dois aller voir quelques personnes, histoire de leur faire savoir que je suis en vie. Après la mort de mes parents, j'ai coupé les ponts avec tout le reste de ma famille, et j'ai décidé de reprendre contact. Je leur doit aussi la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à mon père… Quoiqu'il en soit, j'imagine le choc que ça va être après autant d'années… Mais je me fais peut-être des idées. Bref, continua Shisui sans reprendre son souffle, je propose que nous nous donnions rendez-vous au nouveau quartier général de Fuki à trois heures de l'après-midi. A toute à l'heure !

Karasu secoua la tête en souriant. Ce type était un vrai ouragan.

Lorsque Shisui fut parti, Karasu se rendit à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire pendant ces quatre heures à tuer, et avait par conséquent décidé de prendre le bus jusqu'au centre-ville, où il errerait au hasard jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. L'élu avait beau sembler calme et reposé, l'angoisse demeurait présente dans son cœur. Où était donc Naruto ? Il les avait cherchés, lui et Minato au cours de ces deux longues années, sans aucun résultat. On aurait dit que les deux shinobis avaient disparu de la surface du monde. Cependant, son instinct lui disait que son ami était vivant, et qu'il le retrouverait bientôt.

De retour à la réalité, Karasu décida de prêter attention aux bruits qui l'entouraient. Ces quelques heures de temps libre allaient lui permettre de voir ce qu'était devenue Tokyo sous l'ère Madara…


	59. Chapter 59

**59**

**Une guerre est juste quand elle est nécessaire (_Machiavel_)**

* * *

Bercé par la conduite du bus, les yeux clos sous son bandeau noir, Karasu avait fait le calme dans son esprit et s'ouvrait aux autres. Toutes leurs émotions pulsaient si fort qu'il s'étonnait d'être le seul à en avoir conscience. Et parmi ces émotions, force était de constater que la tristesse et la peur prédominaient. Le monde de Madara leur garantissait certes une relative sécurité, mais ça ne suffisait pas à leur bonheur. Après tout, on avait beau être en sécurité dans une prison, peu de gens faisaient la queue pour y aller…

Hitler avait sacrifié les Juifs et par cela même avait amélioré les conditions de vie des autres, en réduisant le chômage notamment. Madara n'avait pas été aussi abominable puisqu'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au génocide pour asseoir son autorité, mais de ce fait la vie du peuple Japonais était devenue très dure, bien plus que celle qu'avait pu connaître l'allemand lambda à la fin des années trente.

Le soi-disant boom économique de l'ère Fukkou n'était qu'un mensonge porté aux nues par les médias dans une optique de propagande et de désinformation. En dépit de la grande intelligence de l'empereur, l'ère Madara était un désastre à tous points de vue, militaire excepté, et Karasu savait pourquoi. La négligence et le désintérêt… Madara n'avait cure du présent et tout son esprit était tourné vers la Lune.

Soudain, l'élu perçut un changement dans les émotions qu'il ressentait autour de lui. La peur s'accrût soudainement, au moment où deux nouvelles personnes entraient dans le bus.

Karasu les sonda rapidement, et leur mépris fut comme une brûlure pour son esprit. Deux ans passés dans les montagnes lui avaient fait oublier à quel point l'homme pouvait être mauvais. Et en la personne de ces deux individus, il avait affaire à un parfait échantillon du pire de l'humanité.

- Regardez-moi cette bande de pouilleux, se gaussa le premier. J'ai horreur de prendre le bus, ils sont toujours pleins à craquer.

- Tu sais bien que c'est obligatoire, Kougo, lui répondit son compère. Prendre le bus fait partie de notre patrouille quotidienne.

Le dénommé Kougo ne répondit rien, et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux passagers apeurés. La Patrouille de Tokyo faisait toujours cet effet là. Ils étaient le fleuron de la police japonaise, un corps d'élite sélectionné pour maintenir l'ordre à Tokyo. A cause de Fuki, la capitale était en effet plus sujette aux mouvements de foule et une police efficace était nécessaire. Mais les membres de la Patrouille de Tokyo était également célèbres pour leur brutalité et leur absence totale de principes.

- Eh, toi, l'infirme ! Il ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de te lever pour me laisser ta place ? cracha le dénommé Kougo. Comme si un aveugle pouvait profiter de la vue de toute façon…

Karasu fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et resta prostré sur son siège, le visage tourné de moitié vers la fenêtre.

- L'enfoiré… En plus d'être aveugle, tu es sourd, c'est ça ? Bon sang… Parce que des milliers d'abrutis se sont mis en tête de se rebeller contre sa majesté l'Empereur, vous autres vermisseaux vous croyez de taille à nous résister ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Karasu.

- Vous êtes donc conscients qu'ils se préparent à la révolte, et vous ne faites rien pour les en empêcher ? La Patrouille de Tokyo ne serait qu'un ramassis de trouillards ? dit-il sur un ton railleur.

Il sentit les autres passagers du bus s'éloigner encore un peu plus de lui, tandis qu'une veine battait dangereusement sur le front de Kougo.

- Comment oses-tu… Impertinent ! explosa-t-il. Nous sommes la meilleure police du pays, mais nous ne sommes que trois cents, et ils sont trois mille en face ! Il n'y a pas de honte à…

- Du calme Kougo, tu n'as pas à te justifier devant ce rebut, intervint l'autre policier. Nous allons lui faire payer son impudence, et les mots ne seront pas suffisants pour ça !

Comme un seul homme, lui et Kougo dégainèrent un petit sabre. Leurs mouvements ne laissaient pas de place au doute : ils avaient reçu une formation de ninja.

Sans plus attendre, ils se précipitèrent sur Karasu, toujours assis sur son siège et qui les ignorait royalement. L'élu ne réagit qu'au dernier moment et leva sa main droite.

Les deux policiers cillèrent en constatant que l'aveugle avait intercepté les deux katanas d'une seule main. Ils se dégagèrent brusquement, et firent un pas en arrière.

- Appelle le poste, qu'ils nous envoient du renfort. Vu son niveau, ça pourrait être un ninja de Fuki…

- Arrêtez.

Karasu se mit debout et ôta son capuchon ainsi que son bandeau, laissant Kouko, son acolyte, et le reste des passagers sans voix.

Devant eux se trouvait l'Empereur en personne !

D'abord pétrifiés, les policiers se confondirent ensuite en excuses, baragouinant des phrases inaudibles où revenaient régulièrement les termes « désolé », « méprise » et « honneur ».

- Je vous pardonne, et je suis même fier de constater que vous faites votre travail, et que quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds. Continuez ainsi !

Sur ce, l'Empereur se rassit, non sans ajouter d'une voix doucereuse :

- Partez, maintenant.

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier et déguerpirent sans demander leur reste, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Quelle chance que l'Empereur ait été de si bonne humeur ! En temps normal ils auraient trouvé la présence du chef d'état dans ce simple bus tout à fait étrange, voire suspecte, mais ils étaient trop soulagés pour ça. Et puis le chef a ses raisons que le larbin ignore…

Karasu les regarda détaler avec un amusement non feint. Même sans son sharingan, ses genjutsus restaient efficaces. Lever la main n'avait pas servi qu'à bloquer leurs armes, il en avait profité pour plonger les passagers du bus dans une illusion qui remplaçait son visage par celui de l'Empereur.

Se débarrasser de ces imbéciles par la force aurait été incroyablement simple, mais inutile. Il ne devait pas dévoiler ses pouvoirs pour le moment.

Las d'être la cible de tous les regards, Karasu descendit à la station suivante et se fondit dans la foule. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait et il en avait « vu » plus qu'assez, sa résolution de détruire Madara était plus forte que jamais.

Kushina se réveilla en sursaut et saisit instinctivement un kunai pour se mettre en garde. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle menaçait de son arme une malheureuse table basse, elle se calma et rangea son arme. La rousse fit l'effort de garder ouverts ses yeux rougis par le sommeil, et dut cligner par deux fois pour y voir clair. Au moment où son regard se faisait fixe et que le sommeil la submergeait à nouveau, elle perçut le bruit de la sonnette, qu'elle présuma coupable de l'avoir tirée de son sommeil. Un crime impardonnable, compte tenu du fait qu'elle s'efforçait de récupérer de sa nuit blanche avant le combat…

Kushina réunit tout son courage pour quitter le confort du canapé et consulta la liste qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« Bizarre… » pensa-t-elle en parcourant le document. A chaque fois qu'un ninja sortait du QG, il avait pour obligation de marquer son nom sur ledit document, qu'il barrait à son retour. Or, tous les noms étaient barrés.

Elle frissonna.

Si tous les membres de Fuki étaient à l'intérieur, alors qui était en train de sonner ? Ce ne pouvait être Roberto, puisque ce dernier leur avait dit qu'il ne quitterait pas son église avant le début des hostilités.

Plus vive que jamais, la kunoichi bondit dans l'escalier et fit irruption dans la salle de surveillance où Han était en train de roupiller. C'était bien le genre de la maison.

- Debout feignasse ! Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, et j'aimerais l'avoir en visuel…

- Ecran huit… parvint à articuler Han avant que ses yeux cernés ne se referment.

Kushina trouva l'écran en question et fronça les sourcils. Personne, il n'y avait absolument personne devant la porte. Et pourtant, elle entendait la sonnette d'ici…

Intriguée, elle redescendit l'escalier et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, non sans avoir auparavant prévenu Han qu'il s'agissait de l'homme invisible.

Après une courte hésitation, elle ouvrit la porte, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant devant elle. Comme indiqué par les caméras, il n'y avait pas un chat à cent mètres à la ronde.

Troublée, elle referma la porte et retourna vers le canapé. C'était probablement la sonnette qui débloquait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Ou un mystère qui ne serait jamais résolu…

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin du meuble confortable qui l'invitait à succomber à la fatigue qui l'accablait.

La sonnette. Elle s'était arrêtée au moment où elle avait ouvert la porte, et depuis, plus rien. Et si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment-là ?

Elle déglutit, et s'efforça de se rassurer en marmonnant à mi-voix :

- Utiliser le Genjutsu pour devenir invisible est réalisable, mais l'illusion est toujours détectable pour des ninjas confirmés. Or je ne ressens rien… Il n'existe pas de technique d'invisibilité aussi parfaite, c'est impossible…

- Pas impossible, improbable !

Kushina se figea. La voix -qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose- venait de derrière elle. Elle banda les muscles de ses cuisses, puis fit volte-face et sauta dans un même mouvement.

La femme qui était parvenue à contrôler le temps et à créer un des sceaux les plus complexes qui aient jamais existé s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

- Oups, raté, gloussa à nouveau la voix, qui venait maintenant de sa droite.

Kushina serra les dents, son énervement allant croissant. Un homme invisible avait eu l'outrecuidance de la réveiller, et maintenant il s'amusait avec elle ?!

- Montrez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle alors que son aura augmentait, et que du chakra enveloppait ses poings.

- D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de crier. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser…

Shisui annula son genjutsu, et réapparut sous les yeux de l'experte du Fuuinjutsu.

Kushina hoqueta en reconnaissant l'homme en noir, le fameux ninja extraordinaire qui leur avait sauvé la mise à deux reprises.

- Pas de quoi être surpris, voyons ! Je vous avais dit que je reviendrai aujourd'hui…

- C'est que… Nous n'étions pas sûr que vous le feriez. Toute cette histoire d'élu et de prophétie, il n'y a plus grand monde qui y croit à Fuki…

- Je vois. Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Kushina garda les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'homme, ou plutôt à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver ce dernier, puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien distinguer sous le capuchon noir de Shisui.

Une ombre anormale protégeait le ninja des regards.

- Enchantée de vous revoir en tout cas, même si j'aurais préféré que vous ne vous amusiez pas à jouer au caméléon, dit finalement Kushina en toute franchise.

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, elle réalisait que l'homme en noir serait un renfort de poids dans cette guerre. Après tout, il avait tenu tête à Madara et à deux de ses gardes du corps…

- Je vous en prie. Et désolé pour ça, mais il faut avouer que c'était très amusant ! ajouta Shisui en éclatant de rire.

- Et comment avez-vous fait ? Je veux dire, comment êtes-vous devenu invisible ? C'est une technique héréditaire ?

Shisui la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est un simple genjutsu. Quoi d'autre ?

Kushina ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas sûre que quelqu'un à Fuki eut été capable de produire une illusion aussi parfaite. Sans compter que l'homme en noir avait même abusé les caméras, elle avait donc affaire à une illusion constante. Le type de genjutsu activé en permanence, et qui coûtait donc énormément de chakra.

- Je suppose que son utilisation doit être limitée dans le temps.

- Ouais. Je ne peux le garder actif que pendant trois heures, après je me déconcentre.

Kushina digéra l'information en silence. Une telle maîtrise du genjutsu était probablement sans précédent. On lui avait dit qu'Itachi avait été excellent dans ce domaine, mais elle doutait qu'il eût jamais pu arriver à la cheville de cet homme.

- Je suis étonné que vous ne posiez pas la question…

- Pardon ? Quelle question ?

Shisui eut à nouveau un petit rire.

- Et bien… Où est l'élu ?

Kushina ouvrit des yeux ronds. Obnubilée par cet homme, elle en avait complètement oublié l'élu. Décidément, le manque de sommeil ne lui réussissait pas !

- Et donc, où est-il ?

- Il arrive bientôt.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette réponse d'une rare précision. Il est censé « arriver bientôt » depuis pas mal d'années, votre élu…

Bien que les traits de son interlocuteur fussent indiscernables, il sembla à Kushina qu'une ombre passa sur son visage, et il n'ajouta plus rien. La remarque de la rousse l'avait semble-t-il énervé.

Kushina cherchait à moyen de relancer la conversation lorsqu'elle trouva le sujet idéal. Sasuke pensait que cet inconnu n'était autre que Naruto, et c'était le moment ou jamais pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Est-ce que c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Euh… oui, je crois. Il y a pas mal de choses qui clochent chez moi, mais je ne pense pas être schizophrène… répondit Shisui en riant sous cape.

- Non, je me suis mal exprimée. Voyez-vous, le meilleur ami de l'ancien chef d'Amaterasu a semble-t-il été tué, mais certaines personnes pensent qu'il est encore en vie. Et je voulais savoir si par le plus grand des hasards…

- C'est bel et bien moi. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'Itachi vous avait parlé de moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'enthousiasma Kushina. Tout le monde te connait ici, et sache que c'est un honneur pour moi de te rencontrer enfin. On m'a dit que tu étais un authentique maître du vent, doublé d'un parfait boute-en-train !

- Euh, et bien merci, je suppose… répondit Shisui en se grattant l'oreille. Et vous êtes… ?

- Kushina, la réincarnation de la mère de Naruto.

La kunoichi sembla attendre une réaction de la part de Shisui, mais l'expression de ce dernier ne changea pas d'un pouce.

- Enchanté !

Mais Kushina n'en resta pas là, et renchérit :

- On m'a dit qu'Itachi te tenait en haute estime, et que vous deux comptiez parmi les meilleurs de votre organisation…

- Moi, oui, mais Itachi était une énorme daube ! s'exclama Shisui d'une voix amusée.

Voyant que Kushina lui lançait un regard cuisant, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour à Fuki ?

- Autrefois peut-être, mais plus maintenant… Quoiqu'il en soit je ne pensais pas que tu rirais aussi facilement de ton défunt meilleur ami…

Shisui ne répondit rien. A force de l'ouvrir, il risquait de compromettre la couverture de l'élu, qui lui avait demandé de ne pas révéler son identité, du moins pour le moment.

- J'ai aussi appris que tu étais orphelin, comme Itachi ? Je suis vraiment désolée, lui dit finalement Kushina après un nouveau silence.

Cette fois-ci, son interlocuteur se raidit. Comment le savait-elle ?

- Cacher autant de douleur derrière un sourire est la preuve d'une grande force mentale. Je trouve ça admirable, mais tu devrais penser à toi de temps en temps…

Shisui plissa les yeux. Sa surprise avait laissé place à une certaine méfiance.

- Comment en savez-vous autant sur moi ? Vous êtes du clan Yamanaka ? Vous lisez dans mon esprit ?

- Mais pas du tout ! se défendit Kushina. Je le tiens des anciens d'Amaterasu.

Après un instant de doute, l'Uchiha hocha la tête. Le Seigneur des Corbeaux avait dû leur parler de lui, à l'époque, bien que ça ne lui ressemblât pas trop…

Shisui oublia bien vite ces tracas inutiles lorsqu'il sentit un autre chakra s'approcher.

- Ce type a plus de chakra que moi, constata Shisui à mi-voix. Je suppose donc qu'il s'agit de… Nagato ! Salut mon vieux !

Le chef de Fuki, qui glissait vers lui à l'aide de son fauteuil, haussa un sourcil.

- On se connait ?

- Absolument pas, pourquoi ? s'enquit Shisui en affichant un sourire rayonnant qui aurait ébloui les deux autres personnes présentes s'il n'avait été masqué par le genjutsu qui enveloppait son capuchon.

- Nagato n'aime pas trop les familiarités… glissa Kushina.

- Les… Une minute !

Shisui tira un petit dictionnaire anglo-japonais de sous sa cape, et se désintéressa totalement de ses hôtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un petit cri de satisfaction.

- J'y suis ! Familiarités… Voyons voir ça… Aaaaaah !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fermait son livre, et reportait son attention sur Nagato.

- Désolé je suis encore une bille en anglais. Et pour les familiarités, je vais essayer de faire des efforts, vieux !

Nagato leva les yeux au ciel.

- Super, un hyperactif. Je crois que je préfère encore les glaçons comme Sasuke, les barges comme ce type ont tendance à me faciliter le transit intestinal.

Shisui pouffa de rire.

- Je t'aime bien, toi ! Sur ce, vous me faites visiter?

Le chef de Fuki lui lança un regard noir, et Shisui vit le Rinnegan étinceler à l'intérieur de ses orbites. Ces yeux lui rappelaient bien des souvenirs…

- Vous êtes le compagnon de l'élu, c'est bien ça ? demanda subitement l'héritier du Rikudô Sennin.

Shisui grimaça sous son capuchon.

- Son ami. Compagnon est un terme assez… ambigu, et je préfère ne pas laisser planer le moindre doute sur mon hétérosexualité ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Kushina, qui rougit malgré elle.

- Et votre… ami, il arrive bientôt ?

- Absolument ! s'écria Shisui en levant le pouce.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une dizaine de personnes les rejoignirent dans le hall. A l'exception d'Hidan, Shisui avait sous les yeux Fuki au grand complet.

- Ah au fait, j'allais oublier… Figurez-vous que notre invité n'est autre que Naruto ! s'exclama Kushina en désignant l'homme en noir.

- Mais… Absolument pas !

Tous, excepté Shisui, Hinata et Deidara avait sourit de toutes leurs dents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la réponse du principal concerné.

- Comment… commença Kushina, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je pense qu'il y a eu un quiproquo, répondit Shisui, car j'ai pas mal de points communs avec votre ami disparu. Si tu voulais éviter ça, tu aurais dû me demander directement si j'étais lui…

Shisui se sentit un peu coupable en lisant autant de déception sur les visages de ses hôtes.

- Bon bah… Désolé d'être moi.

Il ôta finalement son capuchon, révélant une chevelure d'ébène, des yeux de la même couleur et un sourire narquois.

- Uchiha Shisui, pour vous servir. J'espère que…

- C'est impossible ! l'interrompit Sasuke. Shisui était un ami de mon frère, et il est mort il y a longtemps. C'était à l'époque des Fils du vent, Itachi m'a dit qu'il l'avait tué par accident, à cause de Madara.

- Jolie leçon d'histoire mon ptit gars, le félicita Shisui en lui tapotant l'épaule. A un détail près cependant : je suis toujours vivant.

Sasuke, qui avait moyennement apprécié le « ptit gars » se dégagea assez brusquement.

- Et comment avez-vous fait pour tromper Madara et mon frère ?

- Genjutsu. A l'époque, j'étais déjà le meilleur dans ce domaine, mentit Shisui. C'est bon, l'interrogatoire est terminé ?

- Pas encore, rétorqua Sasuke en croisant les bras. Pourquoi avoir utilisé cette illusion si ce n'est par lâcheté ?

- Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, dit platement Shisui.

- Vous avez abandonné mon frère, alors qu'il était en danger de mort !

- C'est faux !

Sasuke recula malgré lui, l'aura de Shisui s'étant amplifiée de façon extraordinaire. De toute évidence, l'Uchiha était capable de camoufler une partie de sa puissance pour ne pas attirer l'attention…

- Pour une certaine raison, je ne peux pas te donner de réponse pour l'instant, reprit Shisui plus calmement. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, c'est que je n'ai pas choisi d'abandonner ton frère. J'y ai été obligé.

- Doucement Shisui, où est passée ta bonne humeur ? On dirait que revoir tes proches ne t'a pas fait du bien…

Tous les ninjas de Fuki réagirent comme un seul homme et dégainèrent sabre ou kunai avant de se retourner vers la nouvelle voix.

- J'ai connu accueil plus chaleureux, ironisa le nouvel arrivant.

L'homme vêtu de blanc venait de surgir de nulle part, et personne ne l'aurait remarqué s'il n'avait pris la parole.

Sidéré, Nagato rangea sa dague sans quitter l'élu de ses yeux si spéciaux. Si ce Shisui était capable de camoufler une grande partie de son aura, il n'avait visiblement pas la maîtrise de son comparse dans cet exercice. En effet, le chef de Fuki avait beau faire fonctionner son rinnegan à plein régime, il ne détectait pas de chakra, et, plus incroyable encore, pas de présence. Il n'émanait strictement rien de cet homme, et il ne distinguait qu'avec peine les genjutsus qu'il s'était tissé autour du corps.

- Ravi de voir que je ne suis plus la cible de toutes les attentions, ça devenait pesant, ricana Shisui. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, ça s'est assez mal passé. Il faut croire que je n'avais manqué à personne… Bon ! Sur ce, les présentations. Tout le monde, je vous présente l'élu. L'élu, voici tout le monde.

L'information, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, fut accueillie dans le plus grand silence, jusqu'au réveil de Deidara.

- Et ben c'est pas trop tôt !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! renchérit Hinata. Comment pourrait-on faire bon accueil à un planqué comme lui, arrivé comme une fleur après qu'on nous ait envoyé au casse-pipe pendant des années ?! Tout élu que vous soyez, vous n'avez rien accompli ! Vous n'avez pas souffert, vous n'avez…

- Ça suffit !

Tout au long du monologue d'Hinata, le visage de Shisui s'était progressivement décomposé, et une flamme avait peu à peu grandi dans la prunelle de ses yeux.

Il avait perdu son ton enjoué habituel et sa voix, déformée par la rage, était froide comme la glace lorsqu'il avait coupé la kunoichi.

- Vous… ne savez… rien. Absolument rien de lui, de ce qu'il a traversé, des raisons qui l'ont poussé à ne pas intervenir. Je croyais avoir mis les choses au point la dernière fois…

Nagato pensait les connaître, ces raisons, et elles pouvaient probablement être résumées en un mot : prophétie. Encore et toujours les conditions de cette maudite prophétie, qui l'avaient empêché de se joindre au combat avant la mort de son maître.

- Calme-toi, Shisui, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre. Fuki.

Pour la première fois, l'élu s'adressait directement à ses hôtes, qui tendirent l'oreille malgré la rancœur qui les tenaillait.

- Je comprends votre colère et je suis prêt à l'affronter, mais pas maintenant. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est en temps qu'allié, afin que nous joignions nos forces et parvenions à vaincre Madara.

- Vos forces, c'est-à-dire deux hommes ? railla Deidara.

Karasu ignora l'interruption et continua son laïus.

- Le choix vous appartient. Vous pouvez m'affronter maintenant et perdre toute chance de voir vos enfants grandir dans un monde libre, ou garder vos forces pour la guerre qui s'annonce.

- Il a raison, intervint Nagato. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refuser l'aide de ninjas aussi puissants.

Les autres ninjas de Fuki finirent par se ranger à son avis, et les deux shinobis rejoignirent officiellement ce qui était devenu « la grande armée de Tokyo ». Une armée qui comptait bien peu de ninjas expérimentés, mais dont les trois mille cœurs battaient à l'unisson et scandaient leur désir de liberté.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qui êtes-vous exactement ? Vous avez bien un nom ? demanda Sakura qui parlait pour la première fois.

Karasu frémit, mais Shisui fut le seul à le remarquer.

- Mon identité n'a aucune importance, répondit finalement l'élu.

- Donnez-nous quand même un nom, même un pseudo. Vous appeler « l'élu », c'est vraiment trop pompeux.

- Appelez-le John Smith, et on en parle plus, ricana Shisui. T'es d'accord John ?

Karasu sembla le fixer, et le sourire de Shisui s'agrandit.

- Il est d'accord.

- Quand bien même, comment pourrions-nous faire confiance à une homme qui ne nous montre pas son visage ? C'est ridicule. Même moi je peux voir que vous êtes recouvert de genjutsus des pieds à la tête… continua Sakura.

Shisui se pencha vers Karasu et lui susurra :

- Elle est pas chiante ta copine…

L'élu lui donna un coup de coude, mais par bonheur personne n'avait entendu la remarque de son ami bien trop bavard.

- Il utilise même un genjutsu pour modifier sa voix, ajouta Sasuke. J'ai beau le voir avec mon sharingan, impossible de passer outre. Ces deux-là maîtrisent le Genjutsu à la perfection.

- Et ouaip je suis le meilleur en Genjutsu ! se vanta Shisui en levant un poing vainqueur vers le plafond.

Les lèvres de Sasuke se retroussèrent en ce demi-sourire caractéristique que ses amis connaissaient si bien. Lorsque l'Uchiha faisait cette tête-là, c'était lorsqu'il affrontait Naruto, son rival de toujours.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'auras rien contre un duel de Genjutsu ? Si je gagne, ton pote dissipe toutes ses protections et nous révèle sa vraie identité.

Shisui glissa un regard vers Karasu, qui donna son accord. De toute façon, il était inconcevable que Shisui puisse perdre à ce jeu-là.

- C'est d'accord, je suis partant ! Et si c'est moi qui gagne ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, de toute façon je ne perdrai pas, rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix assurée.

- Mais c'est qu'il serait sûr de lui le petit ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai besoin de rien, et ma victoire est tellement certaine que te réclamer quelque chose en échange serait une sorte d'escroquerie, sourit Shisui.

Sasuke lui décocha un regard brûlant, et le sourire de Shisui augmenta en conséquence.

Contrairement à Nagato, qui poussa un long soupir.

- Et dire que nous ne sommes qu'à quelques heures de la bataille qui décidera du sort de l'humanité…

- Bah, laisse-les… Nous avons encore quelques minutes à tuer et nous nous sommes assez entraînés, lui dit Sasori. De plus, quitte à accepter dans notre armée ces deux ninjas dont on ignore tout, autant voir ce qu'ils valent, non ?

Nagato haussa les épaules.

- Ce Shisui est capable d'utiliser un genjutsu pour devenir parfaitement invisible, à tel point que je suis incapable de le détecter. Sasuke n'a aucune chance, j'en ai peur…

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, à ta place, le contredit Sasori en croisant les bras, ses fines lèvres retroussées en un petit sourire. Sasuke s'est beaucoup entraîné ces derniers temps, et ça a été payant.

Nagato lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel Sasori ne répondit pas.

Le chef de Fuki eut sa réponse quelques instants plus tard, lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, prêt à en découdre. Tous les résistants sursautèrent en voyant la pupille de l'Uchiha.

- Impressionnant ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais développé le Mangekyou Sharingan, mon ptit gars !

Shisui se tourna à demi vers Karasu, et s'aperçut que ce dernier était tout aussi surpris que lui. Mais outre la surprise, il émanait de lui une grande inquiétude.

- C'est dangereux, Uchiha Sasuke. Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu utilises cette pupille…

Sasuke tourna la tête vers l'élu, tout content d'avoir l'occasion de lui en boucher un coin.

- Pas pour moi. A force d'entraînement, j'ai réussi à obtenir ce Dôjutsu sans tuer mon meilleur ami, et il n'est pas porteur de la malédiction habituelle.

Karasu digéra l'information en silence. Alors comme ça, son frère avait réussi à développer son sharingan de la plus belle des manières, tout comme Kakashi l'avait fait dans l'autre monde…

- Kakashi, enfin Amertume, est capable d'utilise son Mangekyou sans abîmer sa vue, et pourtant il a tué son meilleur ami, releva Hinata.

- Exact, répondit Hashirama. De toute évidence, il existe deux moyens pour développer le kaléidoscope sans en affronter de graves conséquences : se faire implanter un Sharingan ou s'entraîner comme l'a fait Sasuke. Le Kakashi de l'autre monde a même fait les deux !

- Quel genre d'entraînement as-tu suivi pour arriver à un tel résultat ? demanda l'élu à son frère.

- Hum… Un entraînement physique et au Ninjutsu, mais aussi un entraînement mental, en quelque sorte. J'ai cultivé ma tristesse et je me suis convaincu que j'avais une part de responsabilité dans la mort de mon frère. Après tout, si j'étais resté au château, j'aurais peut-être pu le sauver, lui et beaucoup d'autres.

- Itachi n'aurait pas pu être sauvé, le corrigea Karasu. On m'a dit qu'il était gravement malade au moment des faits.

- Mais il aurait pu vivre plus longtemps. C'était mon frère, et le côtoyer une minute de plus aurait été sans prix.

Karasu resta sans voix, et Shisui prit le relais.

- Bon, on y va Sasukette ? Je vais te remettre à ta place toi et ton Mangekyou.

Et sans signe avant coureur, toute lumière s'évanouit. Toutes les personnes présentes exceptées l'élu et Nagato avaient été plongées dans le genjutsu de Shisui sans en avoir conscience.

« C'est le genjutsu du Shodaime Hokage… **Kokuangyou no jutsu** (_la plongée dans les ténèbres_). » réalisa Sasuke avec une certaine appréhension.

Shisui s'avança à pas lents vers Sasuke, sûr de sa victoire, lorsqu'il sentit son illusion s'étioler puis disparaître. Le frère de Karasu n'avait pas fait que résister au genjutsu, il l'avait complètement anéanti, de telle sorte que tous les ninjas de Fuki furent débarrassés de cette nappe d'obscurité.

- Merci Sasuke, lui lança Hinata, dont la nyctophobie était bien connue de ses amis.

L'Uchiha lui répondit par un sourire crispé. Il avait rencontré quelques difficultés pour dissiper l'illusion, et il était plus que probable que Shisui n'ait pas encore donné la pleine mesure de ces capacités.

Shisui sourit en voyant le genjutsu que lui avait concocté l'Uchiha.

- Tsukiyomi, rien que ça…

Il vit une centaine de Sasuke s'avancer vers lui, le kunai au clair, et il donna libre court à sa déception.

- J'ai comme un air de déjà vu, releva Shisui sur un ton narquois. Quel manque d'imagination, je vous jure…

Les doubles de Sasuke gardèrent le silence et s'approchèrent de Shisui pour l'embrocher.

Mais au moment où ils allaient l'atteindre, un champ de force bleuté apparut devant eux. Un des doubles donna promptement un coup dans le bouclier d'énergie et paya immédiatement le prix de sa témérité.

Ce fut une horde de Sasuke médusés qui vit un des leurs disparaître du monde dans lequel ils avaient un contrôle absolu.

- Comment peux-tu créer quelque chose dans cette dimension ? Tu n'as pas…

- Pas quoi ? le coupa Shisui. L'imagination n'a aucune frontière, Sasuke. Quelque soit l'endroit dans lequel tu te trouves, tu as toujours le pouvoir de créer.

Shisui leva ensuite les deux bras, et son adversaire le vit s'élever dans les airs. Shisui avait tout simplement aboli les lois de la physique, en ces lieux où l'esprit humain était roi.

Shisui ferma ensuite ses yeux pour se concentrer, et Sasuke ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la destruction de la dimension qu'il avait créée.

Sasuke tomba à genoux, une douleur fulgurante vrillant son œil droit. Il ne pouvait pas devenir aveugle, mais l'usage de cette pupille demeurait douloureux, surtout lorsque sa technique était contrecarrée de la sorte.

- Alors Sasuke, tu abandonnes ?

Ce dernier répondit du tac au tac.

- Rêve.

Shisui sourit de toutes ces dents.

- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour le courage et la persévérance. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre, mon ami ici présent tient à rester incognito, et il a ses raisons.

Je vais donc passer au niveau supérieur, mais ne m'en veux pas !

A peine Shisui avait-il achevé sa phrase que la perception de la réalité de Sasuke changea à nouveau, et le frère de Karasu se prépara à affronter cette nouvelle illusion.

- Ça va ?

Sasuke ignora la main tendue de Shisui, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Sa défaite était totale… Uchiha Shisui, ce n'était que ce dernier genjutsu. Un autre monde, assurément, dans lequel Sasuke n'avait pas encore sa place.

- Allons, ne sois pas si dépité ! s'exclama Shisui. Tu es loin d'être mauvais, si ça peut te rassurer, mais n'oublie pas que le kaléidoscope du sharingan n'assure pas la victoire dans ce type de duel.

- Peut-être, concéda Sasuke, mais il de là à subir pareil revers contre un simple sharingan !

- Sharingan ? Parce que tu pensais que j'avais activé ma pupille ?

Sasuke se redressa avec un lenteur exagérée, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les iris de son vis-à-vis. Noir jais.

Ecoeuré, Sasuke tourna le dos à Shisui et s'éloigna pour ruminer. Il avait été touché dans sa fierté d'Uchiha, et il ne remettrait pas de si tôt de cette désillusion.

- Bon, c'est tout, pas d'autre volontaire ?

- Si, moi.

Shisui se mordit les lèvres en découvrant l'identité du nouveau candidat. Nagato, le possesseur du Rinnegan. Celui dont on disait qu'il était immunisé au Dôjutsu…

- Ça promet d'être intéressant… Je te laisse commencer, lui dit crânement Shisui.

Le chef de Fuki ne se fit pas prier, et Shisui se retrouva dans un monde étrange.

Il n'y avait ni Soleil ni source de lumière d'aucune sorte, mais le ciel était d'un bleu azur et tout ce qu'il voyait brillait de mille feux. Intrigué mais charmé par ce joli genjutsu, Shisui commença ensuite à déambuler dans une étrange allée bordée par deux rangées de statues d'animaux dont les yeux possédaient la pupille du Sage.

Il s'arrêta en voyant Nagato marcher vers lui. Débarrassé de son fauteuil, il paraissait avoir rajeuni de dix ans.

- J'ai quelque chose à dire à l'élu, en privé. Pourrais-tu nous arranger une rencontre par genjutsu ?

Shisui se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, décontenancé.

- Ce n'est que pour me dire ça que tu as relevé mon défi ?

- Exact. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que je t'ai demandé ça. Je respecte sa volonté de rester incognito, mais je voudrais lui poser une question.

- Pas de problème…

Quelques instants plus tard, Shisui était de retour à la réalité, tout comme Nagato qui fit mine de rouspéter.

- C'est vrai que tu es fort… Je n'aurais jamais cru me faire battre comme ça.

Shisui faillit éclater de rire devant un si piètre jeu d'acteur, avant de se souvenir de sa mission.

Il dit quelques mots à l'élu, qui sortit sans attendre un objet longiligne de sous sa grande cape blanche.

Certains haussèrent un sourcil en voyant la flûte. Cet élu collait de moins en moins à l'image qu'ils s'étaient faite de lui…

L'instrument disparut sous le capuchon de Karasu, qui en tira deux notes.

Cette fois-ci, Nagato eut affaire à un décor bien austère, à savoir une petite pièce grisâtre dépourvue de tout ornement. L'élu fit apparaître deux chaises et invita Nagato à s'asseoir.

- Je vous écoute.

- Êtes-vous Uchiha Itachi ?

L'élu grimaça sous son capuchon. Comment diable Nagato l'avait-il soupçonné ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le chef de Fuki lui semblait être un homme de parole, il allait donc jouer la carte de la franchise avec lui.

- Je suis à la fois son passé et son futur. Je suis Karasu.

Nagato hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, comme si cette révélation lui avait donné matière à penser.

- Je m'en doutais, dit-il finalement. Après ce que m'avait dit Tobirama et les étranges circonstances de la mort de mon maître, dans ce même cimetière où vous avez été enterré…

- Vous êtes perspicace. Tobirama ?

- Il a essayé de vous ressusciter avec l'Edo Tensei. Il a échoué, ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses : Que vous étiez vivant ou scellé. Et un shuriken dans la nuque n'a jamais été une technique de scellement efficace…

Karasu ne répondit rien, et Nagato enchaîna par une autre question.

- Au sujet de votre exil de deux ans, je suppose que la prophétie en est la cause. Mais pourquoi ne pas révéler votre identité, maintenant ? Sakura…

- C'est justement elle, le problème. Elle, Sasuke, et tous ces amis que j'ai abandonnés. Si je leur disais toute la vérité maintenant, ils seraient fous de joie, mais pour combien de temps ?

La voix de Karasu se fit plus grave et solennelle.

- Dans quelques heures, si tout se passe comme prévu, je quitterai ce monde pour celui de Naruto, sans aucune certitude d'en revenir vivant. Sakura et Sasuke pourraient ne jamais s'en remettre, ce serait comme me voir mourir une deuxième fois.

Nagato reconnut la justesse des propos de l'élu. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- Alors je vous le demande, ne leur dites rien s'il vous plaît.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Karasu lui serra la main pour sceller leur accord, et Karasu sourit.

- Vous êtes vraiment un grand chef, Nagato. Je suis content que vous soyez celui qui m'ait succédé.

- Merci… Au fait, vous avez appris pour le monde de Naruto ?

- Œil de Lune ? Oui.

- Et vous comptez y aller quand même ? Ce serait folie pure…

- J'ai foi en la prophétie… Et puis de toute façon, se rendre là-bas est le seul moyen d'arrêter Uchiha Madara. Je suis prêt à mourir pour ça.

Nagato le fixa longtemps, comme s'il essayait de lire en Karasu, en vain.

- C'est courageux. J'espère que vous vous réussirez, et que vous reviendrez vivant…

- Pas autant que moi ! rit Karasu.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, l'illusion s'évanouit.

- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, entonna Nagato comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Hidan ! s'exclama Sakura. Pouvez-vous la sauver ?

Karasu et Shisui échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

- Malheureusement, le Ninjutsu médical n'est pas notre spécialité… J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien que l'on puisse faire pour elle.

Personne n'y croyait vraiment, mais ce fut tout de même un coup dur pour beaucoup. Perdre le dernier espoir qui leur restait, tout tenu qu'il fût, était extrêmement douloureux.

- C'est malheureux, mais cet élu… John n'est pas un dieu, et il nous faut cesser de croire aux miracles, déclara Nagato. Nous allons libérer Tokyo ce soir, et nous allons le faire avec notre force, sans s'en remettre au hasard où à une hypothétique puissance supérieure !

- Bien dit, mec !

Nagato lorgna sur la main que Shisui avait nonchalamment posée sur son épaule. Rester calme, surtout rester calme.

- Passons maintenant au plan de bataille.

- Attendez.

Courroucé, le chef de Fuki se tourna vers Karasu, qui s'était accroupi pour méditer en attendant la fin de la conversation.

- Tout élu que vous soyez…

- Je perçois quelque chose d'étrange… Je présume que tous vos membres sont des ninjas accomplis ?

- Et comment ! répondit Nagato non sans fierté.

Karasu ne releva pas, et se contenta de rester immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève en sautant sur ses pieds.

- J'ai compris. L'un de vous ne connait pas son vrai nom. Il est incomplet.

- Tout le monde ici sait de qui il est la réincarnation, voyons !

- Il y a savoir et savoir. Une fois que vous pouvoirs se sont manifestés, une partie de ceux-ci demeure scellée en vous. Il vous faut ensuite apprendre le nom de votre réincarnation pour libérer la totalité de votre pouvoir. Mais pour cela, l'entendre ou le voir écrit ne suffit pas, le nom doit imprégner votre être, toucher votre âme. L'autel des Noms, le crapaud Gamataki ont eu ce pouvoir, mais c'est aussi le cas de Karin ou encore du sharingan. Madara s'est d'ailleurs servi de ce moyen détourné pour pénétrer l'esprit de ses sujets et libérer l'intégralité de leur puissance.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on le savait déjà ! rétorqua Sasuke. J'ai utilisé mon sharingan sur Kushina pour le lui apprendre, et tous les autres l'ont déjà fait !

Karasu ignora royalement son intervention et traversa la salle jusqu'à faire face à Hashirama.

- Comment ai-je pu rater ça ? se morigéna l'élu à mi-voix. Senju Hashirama, tu n'as pas accompli le rituel.

Un silence abasourdi suivit ces paroles. Hashirama était le premier d'entre eux à avoir éveillé ses pouvoirs, peut-être même avant Madara.

- C'est impossible. Hashirama n'aurait jamais pu atteindre une telle puissance sans avoir accompli quelque chose d'aussi primordial… tenta Jiraya.

- Une telle puissance ? Nous parlons de Senju Hashirama, le rival d'Uchiha Madara, qui le vainquit en combat singulier. Je pense que nous n'avons pas encore tout vu… Shisui ?

Shisui savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il rejoint son ami avant d'enclencher sa pupille et de scruter les yeux d'émeraude d'Hashirama.

- C'est parti…

Pendant que Shisui explorait l'esprit de la réincarnation du Shodaime, Karasu consentit enfin à donner des explications.

- Madara fut le premier à trouver la stèle, et à ce moment-là, il savait déjà tout du monde de Naruto, de son histoire, de ses héros. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'en apprenant son nom de réincarnation, Madara a pris conscience du danger que représentait Hashirama, son rival dans l'autre monde. S'il venait à se réincarner, peut-être le Shodaime aurait-il le pouvoir de le vaincre lui… Madara ne voulant courir aucun risque, il étudia longuement les manuscrits de la grotte jusqu'à ce qu'il eut acquis le savoir nécessaire à la confection d'un sceau tout à fait particulier. En plus d'avoir bloqué les pouvoirs des non-Uchiha, il modifia la stèle de façon à ce qu'elle ne remplisse pas son rôle pour Hashirama. De cette façon, même si le Shodaime avait eu le temps de s'incarner avant qu'il ne bouche le passage dimensionnel, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre la pleine puissance et donc le surpasser.

Pour sa part, Hashirama ne se rendit que tardivement auprès de la stèle, et il était déjà trop tard. Le coup de génie de Madara avait porté ses fruits, il avait écarté son rival avant même qu'il ne le devienne.

Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais c'est la mienne, et j'ai souvent raison.

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, lui fit remarquer Sasori.

- Être modeste, c'est manquer d'objectivité. Un mensonge moins laid que les autres, mais un mensonge tout de même.

- Mentir est parfois un mal pour un bien…

- A court terme peut-être, mais jamais à long terme. D'un mensonge découlera toujours la haine et la violence.

Au moment où Sasori rendait les armes, une puissante onde de chakra balaya la pièce.

Hashirama recevait enfin la totalité de son héritage, et c'était assez impressionnant.

- La vache… Il a maintenant plus de chakra que toi ou moi, indiqua Shisui en reculant d'un air satisfait.

L'élu se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas très surprenant. Les Senju ont toujours eu de très grandes réserves de chakra, ils possèdent le corps du Sage après tout…

Nagato lui-même frissonna devant cette déferlante de chakra pur. Si Hashirama avait eu accès à cette puissance dès le début, il aurait vraiment pu vaincre Madara…

- Merci beaucoup, dit finalement Hashirama.

L'élu lut dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer sa gratitude. Les pouvoirs du Senju avaient certes augmenté, mais ce n'était rien à côté du soulagement intense qu'il devait éprouver de tout son être.

- J'ai beaucoup d'admiration envers vous, Hashirama. S'il ne m'a fallu que quelques jours pour apprendre mon nom, il m'a semblé qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Et vous, il vous a fallu cinq ans. Cinq ans à vivre avec un poids sur votre cœur rempli d'amertume.

- Oui… Sans compter que j'ai toujours eu des difficultés dans mon entraînement, reconnut Hashirama. Je voyais tous les ninjas d'Amaterasu progresser, alors que moi, je stagnais. N'importe quel exercice me demandait plus de temps et d'efforts que le moins illustre de nos camarades… Bêtement, j'ai pensé que le problème venait de moi, que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de celui dont j'étais la réincarnation, que je n'étais pas digne de recevoir son héritage.

Cependant, j'étais conscient d'être l'alter ego de Senju Hashirama, l'homme qui avait vaincu Madara, et tout raté que j'étais, je devais être à la hauteur, c'était ma responsabilité. Chaque nuit ou presque, je me relevais pour m'entraîner encore et encore… C'est tout un passage de ma vie que j'ai préféré passer sous silence.

Personne ne pipa mot pendant un long moment. Ses amis regardaient Hashirama comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois, comprenant qu'ils le connaissaient bien plus mal qu'ils ne le croyaient. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais suspecté de quelconques difficultés chez le Senju, que beaucoup voyaient comme un ninja de premier ordre.

- Alors comme ça, Lee n'était pas le seul génie de l'effort, sourit Sasuke.

- Ouais, c'est vraiment génial, renchérit Nagato. On peut parler du plan maintenant ?

Tous les visages retrouvèrent le sérieux. Les affrontements commenceraient sous peu… Avec un peu d'appréhension malgré leur expérience, les résistants se turent pour écouter leur chef.

- La bataille sera constituée de deux phases. La première sera une mission d'infiltration et mettra en jeu une petite quantité de ninjas. Leur mission ? Libérer les Ombres avant le début de la deuxième phase, à savoir le choc des blocs, la bataille rangée.

- Je suis volontaire ! s'écria Hashirama tout feu tout flammes.

Fort de ses nouvelles capacités, il désirait sauver Tsunade et les autres aussi vite que possible.

- C'est un excellent plan, dit Karasu avant que Nagato ne puisse répondre à Hashirama. Pour la première phase, j'avais pensé à quelque chose de similaire, mais je pense que la présence d'Hashirama serait malvenue.

- Et pourquoi ça ? rugit le Senju.

- Comment comptez-vous libérer les Ombres ?

Nagato soupira. Il n'aimait pas cette manie que Karasu avait de répondre à une question par une autre.

- Nous allons utiliser le sceau de Jiraya et Kushina à une très grande échelle pour qu'il englobe le château dans son entier.

Shisui siffla.

- Et ben mon cochon !

- Très bien. Vous comptez donc dessiner un sceau gigantesque au nez et à la barbe des milliers de soldats qui se trouvent sur l'île, de Madara et de ses gardes du corps ? lui demanda l'élu.

Nagato se mordit la lèvre.

- Tous les détails ne sont pas encore réglés…

- J'ai la solution, répondit Karasu. Nous réussirons avec une équipe de quatre.

- Seulement quatre ? s'étrangla Deidara. Mais comment…

- Cette mission est fondée sur la discrétion. Je comprends que le concept t'échappe, mais ferme-la et attend.

Maté par sa petite-amie, Deidara baissa la tête et attendit la suite.

- Pourquoi quatre ? Parce que c'est la limite de Shisui. Il peut étendre son genjutsu d'invisibilité à quatre personnes. Au-delà, il devient détectable par des ninjas comme Madara, et je refuse de prendre ce risque. L'équipe sera constituée de Jiraya, Kushina, Shisui et moi.

Les deux premiers s'occuperont du sceau pendant que Shisui nous camouflera. Pour ma part, je m'occuperais de rendre le sceau indétectable et d'aider Shisui si nécessaire.

L'élu se tourna ensuite vers le chef de Fuki, qui met quelques secondes à comprendre que celui-ci attendait son aval. L'élu en imposait, et son ton péremptoire lui avait même fait oublier qu'il était le seul maître à bord.

- Hum oui, je suis d'accord avec ça. Vous partez dans cinq minutes. John sera -est-il besoin de le préciser- le chef de groupe.

Les quatre shinobis en question opinèrent du chef, et se préparèrent à partir. Shisui prit Hashirama à part.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles la sauver, mais on va s'en occuper, fais-nous confiance. On aura besoin de ta force de frappe lors de la bataille qui va suivre.

- Tu connais Tsunade et notre relation ? s'étonna Hashirama.

Shisui échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Karasu.

- Euh… Kushina m'en a vaguement parlé.

- Je vois. Ramenez-la. Ce n'est pas une ordre mais une prière. Ramenez-la. Ramenez-les tous, l'implora presque Hashirama.

- Jawohl, mein General ! s'exclama Shisui en se mettant en garde à vous.

L'Uchiha partit ensuite rejoindre ses trois coéquipiers d'un pas martial, ce qui amusa Fuki, peu habituée à ses facéties.

Avant de partir, l'élu abaissa son capuchon, et tous hoquetèrent de surprise. Un bandeau noir lui cachait les yeux, et ce n'était pas un genjutsu.

- Tu es… aveugle ?

Karasu ne répondit pas, ce qui eut pour effet de gonfler Jiraya, qui en avait plus qu'assez de ce dialogue de sourds.

En un éclair, l'ermite se retrouva dans le dos de l'élu et tenta de lui donner un léger coup de poing sur la nuque.

Karasu l'intercepta tranquillement sans se retourner.

- Voilà qui répond à notre question… Il est impossible de parer une attaque aussi rapide rien qu'en se servant de l'ouïe, déclara un Jiraya assez satisfait de lui. Or, malgré ce bandeau, tu as réussi à parer un coup qui venait de derrière toi. Tu es donc un Hyûga, aucun doute possible.

Une fois de plus, l'élu ne donna pas de réponse à l'ancien Capitaine, mais un léger sourire se peignit sur son visage.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, lui répondit Shisui, mais bouclez-la, on y va !

Et dans un ensemble parfait, les quatre shinobis disparurent de la pièce.

Les ninjas de Fuki restèrent longtemps immobiles. Tout ce qui venait de se dérouler leur semblait si irréel… La venue de l'élu, qu'ils avaient tant attendue… Si Jiraya et Kushina n'étaient partis avec John et Shisui, ils auraient cru avoir rêvé.

- C'est bien calme tout à coup, ricana enfin Sasuke. Ce Shisui ressemble tant à Naruto que ça en devient troublant.

Quelques uns acquiescèrent, et Nagato toussota pour retrouver leur attention.

- Nous allons maintenant préparer la bataille en temps que telle. Chacun de vous prendra la tête d'un bataillon fort de plusieurs centaines de civils, à savoir ceux que vous avez formés. Ce sont encore des néophytes, et les envoyer au combat sans la présence d'un ninja confirmé à leurs côtés serait désastreux pour leur mental. Qui plus est, ne sous-estimez pas l'importance de la formation et de la positions. Ce sont des éléments vitaux dans un affrontement à grande échelle. Se lancer bêtement à l'assaut sans réfléchir dans un désordre complet conduit invariablement à un massacre à sens unique.

Si la chose pouvait sembler évidente lors du briefing, elle l'était beaucoup moins sur un champ de bataille, où, en danger de mort, on oubliait souvent de conserver la cohésion de la formation. Et les résistants savaient que jouer les baby-sitters ne serait pas aisé…

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, si ce n'est de faire de votre mieux pour protéger les civils qui vous accompagnent. Cependant, si vous devez choisir entre eux et vous, sauvez votre peau. C'est triste à dire, mais vous êtes plus importants qu'eux. Survivez et vous pourrez en protéger bien plus par la suite.

Sasori pinça les lèvres. Lorsqu'il avait servi dans l'armée, il avait été confronté à un de ces choix difficiles, où il n'existait pas de bonne réponse. Quelque soit la décision que vous preniez, vous la regrettiez souvent tout votre vie.

- Et pour ce qui est de notre plan pour les désarmer, tout est au point ? demanda le chef du groupe à Orochimaru.

Le serpent jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à Rai, Neji et Sasuke.

- Absolument.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, si ce n'est de rester vivants. Si vous me faites l'affront de mourir, je reviendrai vous tuer en Enfer ! Nous nous débarrasserons de ces chaînes qui nous entravent, et nous goûteront enfin au soleil de la liberté !

- C'est déjà l'heure ? grogna Roberto.

- Oui, lui répondit Sasuke. Et magne-toi le train, tout le monde t'attend.

C'était vrai. Roberto lui-même fut surpris par la cohue qui l'attendait à sa sortie de l'église.

Quelques trois mille personnes avaient envahi les rues, et s'apprêtaient à marcher sur l'île de Tokyo. Depuis l'avènement des shinobis en ce monde, jamais autant de ninjas ne s'étaient affrontés, même si la majeure partie de leurs troupes tenait plus du citoyen lambda que de la bête de guerre.

Roberto remarqua que tous ces apprentis shinobis étaient équipés de sabres en bois, et il haussa un sourcil.

- C'est une blague ?

- Je t'expliquerai… fit Sasuke, qui avait suivi son regard. Sinon, tu es prêt à prendre la tête de tes protégés ?

Roberto grogna derechef, mais Sasuke savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. S'il pouvait paraître sévère et bourru, au fond, le prêtre avait un cœur d'or.

Les deux ninjas rejoignirent l'armée, qui se mit en branle dans un ordre surprenant compte tenu de son allure hétéroclite. Assemblée de bric et de broc, la grande armée de Tokyo ne connaissait son chef que depuis quelques heures, et cette inexpérience constituait un inconvénient majeur.

Pour cette raison, et beaucoup d'autres soufflées par la propagande de l'Empire, la plupart des tokyoïtes étaient sceptiques sur les chances de réussite de cette insurrection. Les révolutionnaires, eux, restaient confiants. Fuki était avec eux, et les rumeurs allaient bon train sur cet élu qui serait sorti de nulle part pour les aider.

Rouleau compresseur lent mais irrésistible, l'armée se dirigeait inexorablement vers le sud. Toutes les patrouilles de police fuyaient à son approche, conscientes de ne pas faire le poids, et les badauds s'écartaient comme s'ils avaient peur que les idées des résistants leur soient transmises s'ils s'approchaient trop. La grande armée de Tokyo remarqua cependant que beaucoup de Tokyoïtes se tenaient derrière les fenêtres des immeubles et les observaient à travers leurs rideaux. Partagés entre espoir et appréhension, la majeure partie des habitants de la ville restait indécise et n'osait pas prendre parti. Aucun doute que tous revendiqueraient leur soutien aux résistants si ces derniers parvenaient à renverser Madara…

- De vrais opportunistes ceux-la… pesta un des révolutionnaires.

En l'espace de quelques minutes et dans un silence surprenant étant donné sa taille, l'armée avait parcouru la distance qui la séparait du port.

Les milliers d'hommes s'arrêtèrent devant les quais, hésitants. Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre pour traverser ?

Un des corps commandés à distance par Nagato se frappa le front.

- Et merde, j'avais complètement oublié qu'ils ne savaient pas marcher sur l'eau.

- Rien n'est perdu, intervint Haku. Je pourrais peut-être la geler…

- Ridicule. Même pour toi, la tâche serait insurmontable, d'autant que geler de l'eau salée est bien plus difficile.

Alors que des airs défaitistes apparaissaient ça et là sur les visages, Hashirama sortit du rang.

- Allons, allons, pourquoi geler l'eau quand on peut flotter dessus ? Je n'ai qu'à créer un pont en bois et puis basta…

Nagato hocha la tête. Il venait d'avoir plus ou moins la même idée.

- J'avais pensé à un radeau, mais ce sera à la fois plus long et moins pratique. Mais tu es sûr d'avoir assez de chakra pour construire un pont ? Il y a plus d'un kilomètre, Hashirama…

Le Senju lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Hachibi va te prêter un peu de son chakra, tu auras besoin de tes forces pour le combat, lui proposa pourtant Bee.

Hashirama finit par accepter, et il posa les mains sur bord du quai. Le pont commença alors à s'assembler, sous l'œil de l'armée médusée, qui ne soupçonnait pas tant de puissance chez Hashirama, inconnu au bataillon pour beaucoup puisqu'il ne faisait pas partie de Fuki.

Au bout d'un moment, le Senju se releva, pas peu fier de sa performance.

- C'est terminé. Si jamais l'armée impériale le voit et cherche à le détruire, je me chargerai de le réparer.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons essayer de faire vite histoire de te faire économiser ton chakra, répondit Nagato. En avant marche ! Que chaque unité commence à marcher sur le pont, pas plus de cinq hommes par rang, ordonna-t-il après s'être avisé de la largeur du pont.

Et l'armée se mit en branle, courant aussi vite que possible vers leur destin. Il était probable qu'ils seraient reçus à coups de canon, aucun général digne de ce nom n'aurait négligé l'avantage de position que représentait l'île. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Même si cette traversée risquait de leur coûter de nombreuses vies, les impériaux ne viendraient pas à eux et ils leur fallait prendre l'initiative.

Le premier bataillon à s'engager sur le pont de bois fut celui mené par un des corps de Nagato, à savoir le cadavre de Tobirama, doté des pouvoirs de Tendô.

Ce dernier jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiets derrière lui. Ses hommes étaient bien trop lents… Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en faire de véritables ninjas et de ce fait, il en payait le prix. Il espérait ne pas regretter son pari de suivre l'élu en ce jour plutôt que de renforcer ses troupes en vue d'un assaut ultérieur…

Le chef de Fuki cilla à peine en voyant arriver une dizaine d'obus en provenance de l'île, il s'était attendu à un accueil de ce genre.

Sans s'arrêter de courir, il leva les bras vers les obus et murmura :

**- Shinra Tensei.** (_répulsion céleste_)

Les projectiles semblèrent vaciller un instant, puis repartirent instantanément en sens inverse sans avoir perdu de leur vitesse. Tendô entendit les obus exploser sur l'île, et il espéra que cette démonstration de force dissuaderait les impériaux de retenter l'expérience.

- Allez, courage, nous sommes à la moitié ! s'écria Tendô en se retournant.

Ils devaient absolument quitter ce pont de merde sur laquelle son armée était si vulnérable.

Le corps de Tobirama était d'haranguer ses troupes lorsqu'il ressentit un chakra malsain, d'une puissance presque insoutenable. Etait-ce Madara ?

Il se tourna en tout sens, et pila en apercevant l'homme en question sur sa gauche. Ce n'était pas Madara, mais un de ses gardes du corps, comme l'attestait sa cape rouge et or. Un des quatre…

Le shinobi flottait sur l'eau à plus de cinq cent mètres du pont, et Nagato ne parvenait pas à le voir clairement.

Comme par magie, Neji apparut à ses côtés, sa pupille active.

- Vous avez besoin du Byakugan, je suppose… C'est bel et bien un des gardes du corps de Madara, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Ce n'est ni Nishi, ni Higashi. Il me paraît bien plus puissant, c'est sûrement Kita ou … Attendez ! Non, je ne me trompe pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il possède le sharingan.

- Encore un de ces damnés Uchiha, je pensais en avoir fait le tour, grinça Nagato. Une autre info sur lui ?

- Regardez vous même…

Le teint de Tendô, cadavérique par définition, sembla devenir plus pâle encore. Une immense vague, qui ressemblait à celle que Kisame avait autrefois utilisée sur le quartier portuaire, fonçait sur eux.

- Il est intelligent, fit remarquer Neji. Nous attaquer par le flanc, sur toute la largeur du pont. Le Shinra Tensei ne pourra pas venir à bout de ça, c'est bien trop étendu.

Soudain, Nagato ressentit un nouveau chakra, plus sombre encore mais qu'il connaissait bien.

- Sasuke…

Certains des soldats de la grande Armée de Tokyo, apeurés par l'arrivée imminente du Tsunami, s'étaient jetés à l'eau, en vain, tandis que les plus réfléchis s'étaient résignés à leur sort. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent la tâche sombre qui était apparue dans la baie de Tokyo. Un tourbillon noir comme l'encre était en train d'aspirer l'eau du Tsunami, réduisant peu à peu la taille de la vague jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ait complètement disparu.

Sasuke mit ensuite fin à sa technique, ne désirant pas vider la baie entièrement de son contenu. La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé le trou noir, c'était au Mont Fuji, deux ans auparavant, en d'autres temps. Des temps heureux.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Hinata, dont l'unité suivait derrière la sienne.

Sasuke hocha la tête, et les marques sombres qui avaient commencé à se dessiner sur son visage s'estompèrent rapidement. L'époque où il succombait au Yin était révolue.

- Ça va. On continue, fit l'Uchiha non sans avoir regardé avec défi la silhouette lointaine du garde du corps de Madara.

Ce dernier sembla l'observer un moment, puis se volatilisa comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

- Je déteste ce genre de types qui viennent pour faire leur BA de la journée, et se barrent aussitôt après, maugréa Hinata.

- En même temps c'est un garde du corps, je suppose qu'il est retourné aux pieds de Madara comme tout bon chien qui se respecte… railla Deidara.

Et tous se remirent à courir, à l'affût d'une quelconque menace qui ne vint jamais. L'Empire, mis en échec par le jutsu de répulsion de Tendô et le vortex de Sasuke, semblait s'être résigné à laisser les résistants mettre pied à terre.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que l'intégralité de l'armée passe le pont, et beaucoup laissèrent éclater leur soulagement en arrivant à bon port. Mais les shinobis de Fuki savaient que ce n'était que la mise en bouche. Après l'eau, ils allaient à présent faire connaissance avec le feu et la mort.

- Leur armée est en place, mais ils n'ont pas l'air décidés à attaquer, déclara Haku en promenant son regard sur les deux mille soldats lourdement armés, auxquels s'ajoutaient les chars et les pièces d'artillerie.

- C'est tout à fait normal, rétorqua Deidara. Nous sommes les envahisseurs, après tout…

Cette perspective le fit sourire. Pour une fois, il passaient à l'offensive, ils agissaient au lieu de réagir.

Les deux armées adverses étaient encore en phase d'observation, chacune défiant l'autre de faire le premier pas. Environ deux cent mètres les séparait l'une de l'autre, et contrairement aux résistants, l'armée impériale était capable de faire mouche à cette portée.

- Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à nous pilonner avec leurs tanks… dit Orochimaru avec pessimisme.

- Je m'en occuperai le moment venu, lui répondit son chef. Occupe-toi plutôt de désarmer l'armée adverse, et vite !

Orochimaru soupira. S'il n'y avait eu Anko, il serait bien retourné à son labo pour y disséquer la grenouille bicéphale qu'il venait de créer.

Il héla Sasuke, Rai, Neji et Haku et tous les cinq se mirent au travail.

Orochimaru ouvrit la bouche, et cracha une quantité hallucinante de métal fondu qu'Haku s'empressa de refroidir en utilisant son Hijutsu.

Une fois que le métal eut atteint sa forme solide, Rai, Neji et Sasuke entrèrent dans la danse.

Les trois ninjas introduirent leur affinité Raiton dans le métal, le chargeant en électricité de manière à le transformer en aimant. L'opération se déroulait à distance, comme si les trois shinobis craignaient de s'approcher du bloc de métal.

- Contemplez à présent le pouvoir du magnéterre, premier alliage de ma création ! s'exclama Orochimaru. A l'état initial, il ne paye pas de mine, mais une fois qu'on y fait circuler un courant électrique… Ça donne ça !

Avant même que le scientifique eut achevé sa phrase, les armes des soldats impériaux leur furent arrachées. Fusils, mitraillettes, sabres, tout s'envolait vers le bloc de métal d'Orochimaru, pourtant d'une taille réduite. Les impériaux étaient obligés de se débarrasser de leurs armes sous peine de quitter le sol à leur tour et de rencontrer un destin tragique, pris entre le marteau et l'enclume…

Bouches bées, les ninjas des deux camps virent le nuage de métal s'envoler dans le ciel et retomber sur l'aimant avec force et fracas. Mais la Grande Armée de Tokyo, dont les soldats ne possédaient pour seule arme qu'un katana en bois, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Shikaku, qui trônait au centre de l'armée impériale, réalisa avec horreur que le rapport de force s'était inversé. Leur avantage technologique s'était évanoui en une fraction de secondes, et les sabres en bois de ses ennemis lui paraissaient beaucoup moins ridicules que toute à l'heure…

Ce fut ensuite au tour des chars de tanguer, et le Général de l'armée impériale vit les pièces d'artillerie glisser de quelques centimètres vers l'avant. Il devait agir, sous peine de perdre les dernières armes qu'il lui restait.

- Que les chars et les canons fassent feu, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Mais que devons-nous viser, général ?

- Aucune importance. Tirez n'importe où, l'attraction de l'aimant fera le reste.

Le regard du caporal s'illumina. Le général était brillant, comme d'habitude.

Dans un bruit terrible, une pluie d'obus s'éleva dans le ciel, puis bifurqua vers l'aimant à toute vitesse. Voyant cela, les trois ninjas d'affinité Raiton s'entre-regardèrent.

- On s'arrête-là ? proposa Sasuke.

- Yep, à moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à finir grillé… lui répondit Neji.

Et comme un seul homme, les trois shinobis cessèrent d'alimenter l'aimant et bondirent en arrière.

Bien leur en prit, car l'explosion qui s'ensuivit fut phénoménale. Le souffle projeta les restes des armes qui avaient été attirées aux quatre coins de l'île, et de nombreux shinobis des deux camps furent tués par cette grêle de métal.

Une fois que la poussière fut retombée, Orochimaru constata qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose de son magnéterre chéri.

- Bon travail, lui dit Tendô en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je vais m'occuper de leurs tanks…

- Si tu crois que c'est facile à fabriquer… Certains éléments m'ont coûté la peau du cul ! se plaignit Orochimaru, qui n'avait prêté aucune attention à ce que venait de lui dire son chef.

Tendô reporta son regard vers l'armée adverse, et vit deux tanks faire feu.

Sans hésiter, le corps de Pain ferma les yeux et prononça la formule magique.

**- Shinra Tensei. **(_répulsion céleste_)**.**

Cette fois-ci, Nagato ne put renvoyer les obus à leur expéditeur. En effet, il se trouvait bien plus près que tout à l'heure, et la vitesse des instruments de mort ne pouvait être inversée aussi facilement. C'est ainsi que les obus explosèrent dans l'air, comme s'ils s'étaient heurtés à un mur invisible.

Mais Nagato n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir qu'une nouvelle salve d'obus s'élevait déjà dans le ciel ensoleillé.

Nagato grimaça. La réputation de Shikaku n'était pas usurpée. Alors que c'était leur première confrontation, le Nara avait déjà mis le doigt sur la faiblesse de sa technique, et l'attaquait dans l'intervalle des cinq secondes. Nagato ne pourrait pas intercepter ces obus. Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir les intercepter.

Un autre corps de Pain s'avança à côté de Tendô et ferma les yeux.

**- Shinra Tensei. **(_répulsion céleste_)**.**

La seconde salve connut le même sort que la précédente, au grand dam de Shikaku.

- Il est fort. Il a modifié les capacités de ses corps, et a donné le pouvoir de Tendô à un autre… dit le général d'une voix pensive.

- Que devons-nous faire, mon général ? s'enquit le caporal.

- Que chacune de nos pièces tire avec un intervalle d'une seconde.

Les deux corps investis du pouvoir de Tendô grognèrent d'une même voix. Le pire scénario était en train de se réaliser, Shikaku ne faisait aucune erreur.

Les deux ninjas détruisirent les deux premiers missiles, mais plissèrent les yeux en voyant un troisième puis un quatrième arriver.

**- Shinra Tensei. **(_répulsion céleste_)**.**

Shikaku fronça les sourcils en assistant à la destruction du troisième missile par un nouveau corps de Pain. Il grimaça quand le quatrième connut le même sort. Quatre. Pas moins de quatre corps possédaient les pouvoirs de Tendô. Nagato aurait-il donné cette capacité à tous ces corps ?

« Non. Il a sûrement laissé à un des corps le pouvoir de résurrection. Voyons maintenant s'ils sont quatre ou cinq. »

Mais Shikaku n'eut jamais la réponse à cette question, puisque le premier Tendô parvint à utiliser le Shinra Tensei juste avant que l'obus suivant ne touche le sol.

Les minutes suivantes s'égrenèrent ainsi, les résistants, totalement impuissants devant une telle menace, ne pouvaient que voir Nagato se transcender pour les sauver. Chacun de ses quatre corps de substitution s'avançait tour à tour pour intercepter un missile, parfois in extremis.

Hashirama ne pouvait qu'admirer l'exploit, qu'en dépit de toute sa puissance nouvellement acquise, il n'aurait jamais pu égaler. Le pouvoir de Tendô était bien au-delà du Ninjutsu.

Au bout d'un moment, Shikaku leva la main. Les chars et les canons d'assaut manqueraient bientôt de munitions, et ce serait les gaspiller en vain que de continuer de la sorte. Nagato avait bien plus de chakra qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais ce n'était pas sa plus grande force. L'héritier du Rikudô Sennin avait un contrôle absolu, la puissance de sa répulsion était à peine suffisante pour détruire les missiles, de telle sorte qu'il ne gaspillait aucune goutte de son énergie.

Lorsqu'il constata l'accalmie, Nagato décida d'en profiter. Il fallait en finir avec l'artillerie et les blindés, car le Ninjutsu manquerait d'efficacité contre de telles machines.

Un des corps de Tendô s'avança, et son aura grimpa en flèche.

Shikaku frissonna en ressentant la puissance de son chakra. Un jutsu terrible était en préparation.

« Essaierait-il d'utiliser le Shinra Tensei à pleine puissance ? Si c'est le cas nous sommes perdus, mais je doute qu'il puisse le concentrer de manière à ne pas toucher ses alliés… »

**- Juuryoku no Yokusei.** (_contrôle de la gravité_)

Fusion des deux techniques de Tendô, cette technique était extrêmement coûteuse en chakra, et Nagato ne pourrait l'utiliser que sur les tanks et les canons.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimer voir leur armée jouer les filles de l'air, ricana le corps de Pain pour lui-même.

Dans un silence étrange, Shikaku vit l'ensemble de ses blindés s'élever puis léviter à quelques mètres du sol. Le caporal qui se trouvait à ses côtés fit tomber la cigarette qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer, mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Toute son attention était accaparée par la scène irréelle à laquelle il assistait.

- Pas de doute, c'est vraiment le pouvoir d'un dieu, murmura Shikaku.

Lentement, le ninja au Rinnegan fit pivoter les paumes de ses mains, et les tanks tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, de telle sorte que les chenilles se trouvaient désormais en haut, et les canons en bas. Les canons d'assaut connurent le même sort.

Puis ils s'écrasèrent dans un bruit terrible.

Shikaku était pétrifié. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, le déroulement de la bataille tournait en sa défaveur. Et pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas avoir fait d'erreurs… Etait-ce à dire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, que la destruction de ses armes et de ses blindés étaient inéluctable ?

Rongé par le doute, le général le plus brillant que le Japon ait jamais connu avait complètement perdu son sang-froid. Il finit néanmoins par se reprendre en voyant que les corps de Nagato semblaient exténués. Le chef de Fuki avait clairement abusé de ses pouvoirs.

Shikaku tourna sur lui-même pour examiner l'état de son armée. Il n'avait perdu que très peu d'hommes, mais il n'avaient plus d'arme, pas le moindre cure-dent pour se défendre. Il ne leur restait plus que le Ninjutsu.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du général, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Chacun de ses hommes connaissait aux moins deux éléments, ce qui en disait long sur leur puissance dans les arts Ninjas. Ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée des vauriens que comptait l'armée rebelle.

Pendant que le général ennemi faisait le point sur la situation, le corps de Tobirama scrutait pensivement les remparts du château. Avant de passer à l'attaque, Nagato souhaitait attendre le retour des Ombres. De l'issue de cette bataille dépendrait probablement la réussite de la mission de l'élu… Avant même que le doute ne puisse poindre dans son esprit, le chef des résistants écarquilla les yeux en voyant la porte principale du château s'envoler, suivie de près par un malheureux garde coupable de l'avoir collée de trop près.

Le corps du soldat fut suivi par ceux de trois autres, et une femme sauta à travers l'embrasure de ce qui restait de la splendide porte ouvragée, sa chevelure dorée étincelant sous le soleil de plomb.

La femme fut rejointe par une, deux, puis cinq personnes, jusqu'à ce que les Ombres au complet se dresse sous le soleil qu'elles n'avaient pas senti depuis deux longues années.

Le sourire de Nagato s'évanouit lorsqu'il prit conscience d'un fait problématique. Entre eux et les Ombres, se tenaient pas moins de deux mille soldats impériaux, qui maîtrisaient tous les arts ninjas.

Kakashi blêmit en apercevant l'armée impériale se retourner vers eux.

- Je ne sais pas qui nous a réveillés, mais c'était franchement pas la peine !

Soudain, le ninja copieur ressentit une aura apaisante, et il se tourna vers un homme qui venait d'apparaître au milieu des Ombres.

- Calmez-vous, vous ne risquez plus rien.

Kakashi aurait ri au nez de n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas lui. Cet individu possédait quelque chose de plus, qu'il n'aurait pas pu exprimer avec des mots.

L'homme au capuchon blanc fut bientôt rejoint par un ninja habillé en noir, une femme rousse et une personne que les Ombres connaissaient bien.

- Jiji ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te voir ! Ça me donne l'impression de ne pas être totalement paumé, ajouta le ninja copieur en enlaçant son ancien frère d'armes.

- Ça me fait plaisir aussi ! l'assura Jiraya avant de se tourner vers ses autres amis.

Mais l'élu coupa court aux retrouvailles.

- Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Derrière ces deux mille impériaux, il y a trois mille alliés. Si nous laissons passer cette opportunité, nous allons nous en mordre les doigts, n'est-ce pas Shika ?

Décontenancés, les Ombres regardèrent successivement le ninja en blanc et Jiraya.

- Dis Jiji, c'est normal si on comprend rien à ce qu'il raconte ? ricana Kiba.

- Moi je comprends, dit lentement la Nara. Plutôt que de rejoindre nos alliés, il veut que nous prenions l'armée adverse en tenaille. Ils seront pris entre deux feux, ce qui constitue un avantage tactique sans prix. Le problème, c'est que nous ne sommes pas assez, tempéra-t-elle en adressant un regard interrogateur à l'élu.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Shisui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Le parchemin ?

- Le parchemin, Shisui.

Ino sursauta à l'écoute du nom, qu'Itachi avait laissé échapper à plusieurs reprises par le passé.

- Uchiha Shisui ?!

- Lui-même ! Et lui, c'est John Smith, alias l'élu. A moins que ça ne soit l'inverse…

Tout s'embrouillait dans les têtes des Ombres à peine réveillées et submergées par le flux d'information. Ils avaient assez de questions pour remplir des livres entiers, mais, d'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de les laisser de côté pour le moment. Le danger que représentait l'armée adverse était bien plus pressant.

Shisui donna un parchemin à l'élu, qui le déroula et plaqua la paume de sa main droite en son centre.

Il y eut une petite détonation et les ex captifs clignèrent des yeux béatement. Un magnifique lion deux fois plus grand que la normale venait de faire son apparition sur le champ de bataille. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent se remettre de leur surprise, un nouvel animal, un serpent cette fois, sortit de nulle part, et ce fut le début d'un véritable défilé de créatures en tout genre. En moins d'une minute, pas moins de cinq cent animaux invoqués avaient rejoint le petit groupe de ninjas.

- Il est impossible d'invoquer autant de créatures à la fois, même pour l'élu, souffla Tsunade.

- Ce n'est pas une simple jutsu d'invocation, c'est le Shizen no Kouso (_Appel de la Nature_), expliqua Karasu. C'est une des techniques secrètes des Ermites de la Nature, et elle coûte beaucoup moins de chakra qu'une invocation classique. Le seul désavantage est que je ne peux pas bouger d'ici. Je dois garder ma paume au centre du parchemin, sans quoi les animaux seront révoqués…

- Je vois. Il va falloir laisser quelqu'un pour vous protéger dans ce cas… releva Kushina.

- Inutile. J'ai ma deuxième main de libre pour me défendre, répondit laconiquement l'élu, avant d'ajouter en se tournant vers Shika :

- Shika, je vous confie la suite des opérations. Après tout, Itachi ou Nagato, aussi brillants qu'ils aient pu être, n'ont jamais pu égaler vos compétences stratégiques. Ecrasez donc ce général dans un duel de Nara !

Shika lui fit un sourire mi figue mi raisin.

- Bien sûr, et je compte bien survivre et découvrir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous avez autant tardé pour vous montrer !

Et Shika se prépara à donner l'ordre d'attaquer. Les invocations de Karasu étaient, à l'instar des crapauds invoqués par Jiraya, des animaux bien plus intelligents que la normale, et avaient par conséquent compris que Shika était leur nouveau maître. Comme un seul homme, fauves, reptiles et oiseaux géants s'élanceraient bientôt vers l'armée impériale, talonnés par la quinzaine de shinobis dont la puissance n'était plus à démontrer.

Nagato comprit aussitôt ce que Shika avait en tête, et le corps de Tobirama fit volte-face pour faire face à ses troupes.

- Cela fait plus de cinq ans que Madara nous trompe, nous torture et nous assassine en toute impunité ! Mais aujourd'hui, il va payer, je vous en fait le serment ! Battez-vous de toutes vos forces, battez-vous pour votre famille, vos amis, et même vos ennemis ! Combattez pour l'humanité, pour une humanité libre !

Les trois mille hommes répondirent d'une seule et même voix, qui secoua l'île et fit battre les cœurs à la chamade.

- Liberté !

Sasuke posa sa paume sur le sol, et invoqua Excalibur, qu'il avait scellée pour qu'elle ne soit pas attirée par l'aimant. Son regard glissa sur sa droite, et il vit que Han, Rai et Neji avaient déjà leur arme légendaire en main.

Tous les autres avaient des sabres en bois parfaitement affûtés, et ils n'attendaient que l'injonction de Nagato pour aller au combat.

Soudain, Sasuke se retourna brusquement en sentant un puissant chakra arriver derrière lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut Nagato. Pour la toute première fois, Nagato était venu sur le champ de bataille en personne, sur son fauteuil mécanique, comme s'il voulait montrer à tous qu'il était autant impliqué qu'eux.

- Et oui, vous avez devant vous mon vrai visage, celui de votre chef du jour. Je ne suis qu'un gamin aux yeux de beaucoup d'entre vous, et comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis incapable de me battre autrement qu'avec ces pantins, dit-il en montrant un des Tendô du doigt. Mais je ne suis pas un lâche, et c'est pourquoi je lie mon destin au vôtre. Ce soir, je triompherai avec vous, ou je mourrai avec vous. Et vous, mourrez-vous avec moi ?

Une immense clameur lui répondit, et Nagato leva le bras aussi haut qu'il le pouvait.

- Chargez !

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Rai démarra au quart du tour, son unité peinant à suivre le rythme, puis les autres régiments se mirent à courir.

Voyant cela, Shikaku se retourna et constata que Shika venait de lancer l'assaut. Le timing était parfait, l'armée de la Nature et celle de Tokyo atteindraient la sienne au même moment.

S'il ne réagissait pas maintenant, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de l'emporter.

- Je vais vous montrer que je n'ai pas eu mon grade dans une pochette surprise…

Sur l'injonction du général, l'armée se divisa en deux, chaque moitié faisant face à une des armées assaillantes. Mais ce premier mouvement n'était en réalité qu'un moyen de préparer le deuxième coup, à savoir l'encerclement de l'armée rebelle. En effet, chaque moitié commença à s'étioler, et les impériaux rompirent la formation pour s'élancer vers les flancs gauches et droits de la horde qui leur faisait face. De cette manière, la charge de leurs ennemis ne rencontrerait que du vide, et ils se feraient déborder en un instant.

Tout en courant, Shika fronça les sourcils.

« Il est très très fort. Nous avions un énorme avantage, et il a tout changé en un éclair. Si nous continuons d'avancer, nous allons nous retrouver nez à nez avec nos alliés, et l'armée adverse nous aura complètement encerclé ! »

- Au château, on retourne au château, retraite ! s'écria Shika.

Et dans une parfaite coordination, les centaines d'animaux et les quelques humains que comportait son armée firent volte-face et s'élancèrent vers le château comme si la mort était à leur trousse.

Voyant cela, Nagato réalisa à son tour la gravité de la situation, et agit de même, son armée commença à reculer pour ne pas être débordée. Moins bien rodée que celle de Shika, elle n'agit que très lentement, mais à temps. La manœuvre de Shikaku avait été entravée par la réaction rapide de Shika.

- Alors comme ça c'est un duel de Nara, sourit le général en apercevant la jeune femme au cœur de l'armée ennemie. Quoiqu'il en soit, il me semble que Nara Père a toujours battu son fils au Shôgi…

- Vous disiez, mon général ?

- Rendors-toi.

Shikaku se frotta le menton. Sa rivale était brillante, mais moins que lui. Il avait toujours un coup d'avance…

Shika marqua un temps d'arrêt en arrivant au pied des murailles. Celles-ci, désertes un instant auparavant, étaient maintenant noires de monde.

Des centaines de ninjas avaient été dissimulés par un genjutsu et s'étaient placés là dès le début de la bataille pour les prendre en tenaille en cet instant.

Les ninjas sautèrent au pied des murailles, et Shikaku se prépara à savourer sa victoire sur la première armée rebelle.

- Il avait tout anticipé depuis le début… souffla Shika.

- Le truc c'est que nous aussi, sourit Shisui.

Et à la grande horreur de Shikaku, l'armée de Shika s'évanouit purement et simplement avant de réapparaître derrière les ninjas venus les intercepter.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'un maître en Genjutsu comme moi n'aurait pas détecté tes guignols, bouffon ?! s'écria Shisui en brandissant son poing vers le ciel.

Shikaku s'essuya le front. Le bataillon de Shika dans son ensemble avait été masqué par une illusion incroyable, probablement produite par ce brun prétentieux. Pendant ce temps-là, une fausse réplique de l'armée de Shika avait couru vers le château, mais plus lentement que l'originale…

Il avait été joué, et surpassé. Shika avait répondu à son genjutsu par un autre genjutsu.

Le général se consola en pensant que la Nara n'avait fait qu'éviter un désastre, elle n'avait pas obtenu d'avantage sur son armée. Ce n'était qu'un coup défensif, mais qui avait annulé son offensive.

Désormais, aucun des deux camps n'avait d'avantage sur l'autre, et cela sonnait le glas de la stratégie. C'était ici que s'arrêtait son rôle dans cette bataille, le reste appartenait à ses hommes.

- Chargez ! s'exclama le général Shikaku.

Chacune des deux armées se rencontra dans une violence inouïe, et ce qui avait été une bataille tactique devint vite une mêlée indescriptible.

Dans un désordre complet, des créatures invoquées déchiquetaient la chair de dizaines d'impériaux avant d'être brûlées au troisième degré par des jutsus Katon. Les quelques ninjas qui avaient connu l'emprisonnement du sceau de Madara ne déméritaient pas et redécouvraient un art qu'ils avaient cru perdu. Car s'ils n'avaient pas progressé en deux ans, ils n'avaient pas non plus oublié. La fin d'Amaterasu, la mort d'Itachi, et la pose du sceau, pour eux, c'était comme si c'était hier.

Tsunade retrouvait son occupation favorite, à savoir broyer des crânes, et Anko virevoltait comme jamais. Toutes deux étaient bien décidées à traverser le champ de bataille pour rejoindre Hashirama et Orochimaru, qui, bien évidemment, avaient eu la même idée.

Le Senju était comme possédé. Personne n'osait se tenir à moins de deux mètres de lui, Hashirama ne laissant qu'un sillon sanglant dans son passage. Il répondait aux jutsus par son sabre en bois, et à chacun de ses mouvements, une tête tombait.

Mais les autres anciens d'Amaterasu n'étaient pas en reste. Kakashi ratissait les rangs ennemis avec son Chidori aux côtés de Shika, qui avait abandonné son rôle de Général pour celui de soldat. Ses ombres étranglaient ça et là les quelques ninjas assez fous pour s'approcher de trop près.

Ino et Kiba avaient décidé de se battre ensemble, et le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Ces deux-là, en dépit de leur apparence angélique, accomplissaient un massacre qui aurait donné la nausée à Hannibal Lecter. La lame de vent d'Ino empalait tant d'impériaux qu'elle en faisait presque des brochettes, et les coups de griffes de Kiba mutilaient tous les ninjas qui l'approchaient. La force de ce dernier était amplifiée par la rage qu'il habitait, puisqu'il venait d'apprendre que son fidèle Akamaru avait trouvé la mort depuis de longs mois déjà, cruellement assassiné par un des gardes du corps de Madara, un dénommé Higashi, selon l'élu. Kiba ne savait pas comment ce dernier l'avait découvert, mais il lui était reconnaissant. Ne pas savoir, c'était bien pire.

Constatant que pas un de ses adversaires ne lui arrivait à la cheville, Kiba commença à prendre confiance, et railla les ninjas qui venaient pour l'affronter.

- Alors, on n'arrive même pas à battre un type qui a fait la sieste pendant deux ans ? C'est honteux !

Néanmoins, Kiba n'eut pas le loisir de faire le mariole bien longtemps, car il finit par rencontrer un ninja bien plus teigneux que les autres. Ledit ninja maîtrisait trois éléments, et ses jutsus Raiton se trouvèrent être un véritable casse-tête pour Kiba.

Il esquiva un Chidori et porta un coup surpuissant vers la tête de son ennemi, qui sauta en arrière. Kiba grogna en constatant que son vis-à-vis s'en était tiré avec un petite égratignure sur la joue.

Il voulut attaquer derechef mais l'autre l'anticipa et plongea sur le côté. Déséquilibré, Kiba chuta lourdement. A ce niveau, une erreur se payait cash, et son adversaire ne laissa pas passer l'occasion. Il transperça le thorax de Kiba d'un nouveau Chidori, et sourit méchamment. Son rictus se mua en masque de douleur lorsque la main d'Ino lui traversa la poitrine.

Ino jeta le cadavre loin du corps de Kiba, et versa une unique larme en constatant que son ami était déjà mort.

Elle le déposa avec douceur tout en parant de sa main gauche une attaque qui venait de derrière son dos. Le sens de l'honneur devenait très approximatif sur un champ de bataille…

Furieuse, elle se retourna et le décapita d'un seul geste. Après un dernier regard vers son compagnon décédé, elle courut vers sa prochaine victime.

Pendant ce temps-là, Suigetsu s'était fait totalement acculer. Il s'était frotté à un groupe de ninjas bien plus forts que la moyenne, et il avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Si sa suprématie sur le quidam moyen était avérée deux auparavant, il n'en était plus rien aujourd'hui. Suigetsu découvrait que les hommes de Madara avaient progressé, et c'était assez désagréable.

Il baissa les yeux sur le cadavre de Karin, abattu sournoisement par un impérial. Suigetsu était arrivé trop tard, et n'avait pu que venger son camarade. Malheureusement, toute une division d'impériaux lui était tombée sur le dos l'instant d'après, et il sentait la mort s'approcher lentement mais sûrement.

Son immense sabre embrocha deux ninjas d'affilée, puis para une boule de feu. Suigetsu se retourna ensuite pour arrêter un énième coup en traître. C'était à croire que ces gars-là avaient reçu des leçons personnelles de Kisame pour être aussi vicieux !

L'épéiste utilisa un jutsu Suiton pour éjecter deux ninjas et en décapita un troisième. Ses adversaires reculèrent ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire avec une épée de cette taille, et c'était une expérience qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas renouveler dans un futur proche.

Suigetsu teinte l'herbe du sang d'une vingtaine d'ennemis avant de tomber à son tour, touché mortellement par une boule de feu en plein visage. Son sabre ne toucha jamais le sol.

Interdit, l'assassin de Suigetsu regarda l'épée, qu'un poing massif tenait fermement. Son regard remonta progressivement, et il eut tout le loisir de détailler l'imposante musculature de son vis-à-vis. Il déglutit en apercevant le marteau dans sa main droite. Porter à la fois ce marteau de guerre et l'immense épée de Zabuza, ce n'était pas humain.

- Pitié…

Une flamme brillait dans les yeux de Rai lorsqu'il brisa le crâne du ninja. Aujourd'hui, il serait impitoyable.

Lorsque Rai se remit à courir, tout le monde s'enfuit devant lui. Armé de ses deux armes gigantesques, le colosse moissonnait le champ de bataille et écrasait tout sur son passage. Une vitesse et une force surhumaine que personne au monde n'aurait pu égaler. Un météore.

Gaara, lui, combattait de façon bien différente. Il se contentait de déambuler sur l'île, son sable faisant le reste. Il ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel, rien en lui ne respirait la guerre et la haine. Et pourtant, son sable emportait son lot de victimes, étouffant et broyant quantité de ninjas pourtant au sommet de l'art. Pour tout ninja, quelque fut sa puissance, affronter Gaara était toujours difficile, son sable lui procurant une force de frappe hallucinante doublée d'une défense quasi-parfaite.

Plus dangereux encore était Shisui. Le shinobi était comme une ombre insaisissable et peu de gens avaient le temps de le voir avant de mourir. Shisui allait et venait, frappant à chaque fois avec une précision chirurgicale. Mais le pire pour ses adversaires demeuraient les illusions qu'il utilisait constamment, ce qui était très difficile dans ce genre de combat. A chaque fois que les impériaux pensaient l'avoir touché, le mirage s'estompait, remplacé par le masque pâle et grimaçant de la faucheuse qui venait les emporter.

Tayuya, Kabuto et Konan formaient un trio aussi dévastateur qu'inédit. En effet, il était bien rare de voir Konan faire équipe, mais l'ex porte-parole avait tout de suite compris que leurs adversaires étaient plus puissants que ceux qu'elle avait affrontés deux ans auparavant.

Bien que mis à mal, tous les trois résistaient vaillamment. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était mis en difficulté, un autre venait à la rescousse et le tirait de cette situation délicate.

Konan demeurait la plus dangereuse du trio, ses origamis d'apparence si inoffensive prélevant un large tribut chez ses adversaires.

De temps à autre, les animaux invoqués par Karasu venaient sauver un des shinobis de l'armée, mais leur passe-temps favori demeurait le démembrement des soldats impériaux.

Les fauves étaient une véritable épine dans le pied de l'Empire, car aucun jutsu n'en venait à bout, et peu de gens osaient les approcher. Lorsqu'un des animaux bondissait sur vous, c'était la fin…

Un peu plus loin, la Grande Armée de Tokyo affrontait le reste de l'armée impériale. De nombreuses pertes étaient déjà à déplorer parmi les résistants, tous des néophytes. Leur sabre en bois leur permettait parfois de venir à bout de leurs ennemis, mais ils arrivaient rarement à le toucher, et ils périssaient le plus souvent du fait d'une boule de feu, transpercés par une lame de vent ou électrocutés.

Heureusement, les ninjas de Fuki s'efforçaient d'aller et venir sur le champ de bataille, et ils sauvaient la vie de ces hommes à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient.

L'exception à la règle se trouvait être Bee, trop dangereuse pour rester à proximité de ses alliés. La jinchuuriki s'était donc exilée en plein milieu de l'armée ennemie, et… tournait. Ses sept sabres ne laissaient derrière elle que des lambeaux de chair sanguinolents, elle était intouchable.

Jamais aucun shinobi ne fut à ce point bombardé par les jutsus, Bee ne comptait plus les boules de feu qui venait s'écraser sur ses sabres protégés par la couche de chakra Raiton qui les recouvraient. Les impériaux s'étaient finalement résignés à attendre qu'elle s'épuise, sans savoir qu'ils avaient face à eux une jinchuuriki. L'après-midi serait long, très long…

Sakura avait renoncé à combattre, sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité. Elle était bien assez occupée à soigner les montagnes de blessés couchés à travers le champ de bataille. C'était dans ces moments-là que l'on voyait l'horreur de la guerre, et la kunoichi se surprit à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Dans une autre vie, elle aurait peut-être été allongée sur l'herbe à fumer après une dure journée d'études à la Fac. Le destin en avait voulu autrement, et elle essayait de vider son esprit tout en cautérisant les plaies.

Neji avait rangé son arc depuis longtemps, le jugeant un brin inapproprié dans ce type de conflit. Mais ses adversaires commençaient presque à regretter l'arc d'Apollon, tant le Hyôken du Hyûga était parfait. Ils n'avaient pas une seule ouverture, et leurs jutsus étaient tous parés par le tourbillon divin. De temps à autre, Neji passait au Ninjutsu, les arrosant d'un cocktail à base de Raiton et Fuuton, histoire de leur redonner le moral, sans doute. En tout cas, c'était raté.

Mais Neji n'était pas le seul Hyûga a être l'auteur d'une hécatombe, Hinata ayant apparemment décidé de faire passer Jet Li pour un enfant de cœur. La durée moyenne de survie de ses ennemis ne dépassait pas deux secondes, et la kunoichi ne devait pas recevoir la moindre blessure de tout le combat. Fuki avait atteint un niveau bien plus haut que les impériaux, qui ne pouvaient rivaliser qu'avec certains des ex ninjas d'Amaterasu.

Han n'en apportait que la confirmation, comme le montrait l'amas de cadavres éparpillés à ses pieds. Presque blasé, le jinchuuriki n'avait pas encore utilisé le Ninjutsu, il se contentait de faire des moulinets de son long sabre et c'était suffisant pour balayer tout ce qui se présentait face à lui. Il en allait de même pour Sasuke, dont le sharingan et la vitesse laissaient ses ennemis encore plus démunis. L'Uchiha n'en revenait pas d'une telle facilité. Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas réalisé à quel point ces deux années l'avait endurci.

Roberto, lui, n'avait pas tué le moindre ninja. Il avait des principes, et, s'il acceptait de se battre, il refusait de verser la moindre goutte de sang. Pourtant, les impériaux ne se bousculaient pas pour venir l'affronter, la montagne de corps inanimés sur laquelle le prêtre était juché ne leur inspirant pas spécialement confiance.

Alors que Roberto commençait à s'ennuyer personne ne s'était approché pour réclamer son dû depuis de longues minutes il vit un nouveau ninja s'approcher. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, au vu de ses galons.

- C'est vous le général Shikaku ?

- Lui-même.

- C'est un joyeux merdier, hein ? reprit Roberto en regardant autour de lui.

- Qui êtes-vous exactement ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant, lui fit remarquer Shikaku.

- Roberto. Je suis le prêtre. Je vous donnerai mon nom de réincarnation, mais pas avant l'absolution. Ne soyez pas trop pressé de mourir, mon fils…

Shikaku haussa un sourcil.

- Si même les religieux s'y mettent… En attendant, votre fonction ne vous épargnera pas la mort.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent avec défi, et le combat commença.

**- Kage Mane no jutsu !** (_Manipulation des ombres_) s'exclama Shikaku.

Roberto baissa lentement la tête vers son ombre.

- Marrant ce truc…

Shikaku s'étrangla en le voyant se mouvoir sans difficulté apparente. Sa manipulation avait réussie, mais elle était absolument inefficace. Ce Roberto n'était pas en train de briser l'emprise de l'ombre par la force, mais il était aussi glissant comme une anguille, c'était comme vouloir pêcher à main nue.

- Comment faites-vous ça ?

- Je suis agile, c'est tout, répondit Roberto en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Agile et rapide.

Shikaku n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Roberto était déjà derrière lui.

Le général sentit le doigt du prêtre frôler sa nuque, et il fut légèrement électrocuté. Fou de rage, le Nara se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je voulais appuyer en un certain endroit de votre nuque, et diffuser un courant électrique qui vous aurait mis hors circuit pour le reste de la journée. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai fait ça ? demanda le prêtre en désignant le monticule de ninjas impériaux.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, rétorqua Shikaku en composant une longue suite de mudras.

**Suiton : Baku Suishouha ! **_(La vague explosive)_

**- Fuuton : **Merde, j'ai oublié le nom, râla Roberto en exécutant à son tour une série de signes.

Un mur de vent se dressa et stoppa net la vague, à la grande surprise de Shikaku qui commençait à en avoir marre de tomber des nues toutes les cinq minutes.

- Comment un simple mur de vent…

- Arrête de parler et agis, répondit Roberto.

Soudain, Shikaku eut une sensation étrange. Roberto était complètement immobile, et ça ne collait pas au personnage… Le Nara se retourna juste à temps pour éviter l'index tendu de Roberto, qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Il se retourna à nouveau, et vit l'image de Roberto se dissiper progressivement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça ? Un genjutsu ?

- Pas vraiment… C'est une technique Fuuton qui crée une sorte de mirage, après le reste c'est de la vitesse pure. Je ne me souviens plus de la théorie, c'est chiant la théorie.

Roberto toussa, puis déclara non sans fierté :

- Bon allez, fini de jouer. Je balance la sauce. Et n'attends pas de nom de technique, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de trouver des noms japs qui sonnent bien.

Le prêtre tendit le bras droit, la paume de sa main ouverte, et une sphère de chakra commença à tourbillonner en son centre.

- Un Rasengan ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Roberto s'abstint de répondre, et Shikaku prit vite conscience de son erreur. La rotation était différente que pour un Rasengan, et le chakra à l'intérieur ne suivait pas la spirale habituelle. Ce n'était pas une spirale, mais une sorte de ressort.

Roberto cessa soudainement de bouger sa main gauche, et l'orbe explosa. Le ressort de chakra se détendit, et fut propulsé à une vitesse inouïe vers Shikaku qui fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres.

La douleur était inimaginable, et il sentait le sang s'écouler de son torse béant. Cette technique était bien plus dangereuse qu'un Rasengan, la portée était bien plus grande…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réglé la puissance au minimum, tu t'en tireras, lui promit Roberto en s'approchant de lui.

- Tue-moi…

- Désolé mon fils, mais je ne peux pas. Ah, et je suis la réincarnation d'un certain Hatake Sakumo, le père de Kakashi si j'ai bien compris.

Un sourire crispé apparut sur les lèvres de Shikaku. Croc Blanc de Konoha… S'il avait su qu'il avait affaire à un des trois plus grands génies que Konoha ait jamais connu, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de l'attaquer.

- Chierie…

- Comme tu dis, répondit Roberto en l'envoyant au pays des songes.

La victoire de Roberto, alias Sakumo sur le général Shikaku fut le tournant de la bataille. Déstabilisée et désorganisée par la perte de leur chef, la cohésion de l'armée impériale s'estompa comme de la glace en été, et dès lors, la bataille devint à sens unique. Même les soldats inexpérimentés de l'armée rebelle étaient moins nombreux à tomber, et les impériaux sentaient leurs forces les quitter. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que deux cents, les derniers survivants de la glorieuse armée de l'Empire tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais furent promptement rattrapés et mis en pièce par les invocations de Karasu. Ainsi s'acheva la plus grande bataille shinobi de l'histoire de ce monde. Comme toutes les batailles en somme, dans un ultime cri d'agonie et le chant des blessés…

Les vainqueurs, heureux mais épuisés, se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, et purent goûter à un repos bien mérité.

Tous sauf les ninjas de Fuki, qui faisaient cercle autour d'un ninja prostré sur le sol. Voyant cela, les Ombres délivrées depuis peu s'approchèrent avec appréhension. Y aurait-il une nouvelle victime à déplorer ?

Ils eurent rapidement la réponse à cette question. Le visage défait de Sakura devant le corps sans vie de Sasori.

Le ninja n'avait pourtant pas semblé en difficulté lors des combats, mais un jutsu Fuuton bien placé avait eu raison de lui en le touchant à la nuque. Sakura n'avait rien pu faire.

- Merde… murmura Orochimaru. Et dire qu'il avait trouvé le secret de l'immortalité… Putain c'est vraiment trop bête.

L'ophidien s'efforçait de rester de marbre, mais sa tristesse était bien plus grande qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Sasori était sans nul doute le ninja qu'il affectionnait le plus à Fuki, il était comme un père pour le jeunot qu'il était.

- Sasori, Kiba, Karin et Suigetsu, je prierai pour vous, dit calmement Sakumo.

Les autres acquiescèrent, trop fatigués pour pleurer, puis se dirigèrent vers le château.

La bataille n'avait pas été une sinécure pour les ninjas qui avaient connu l'emprisonnement du sceau… Karin, Suigetsu et Kiba avaient frais du manque d'entraînement. Les autres ex-shinobis d'Amaterasu s'en étaient plus ou moins bien sortis, mais ça n'avait pas été facile…

Avant de partir, Nagato dit quelques mots à l'adresse des survivants de la grande Armée de Tokyo, un peu moins de mille citoyens qui s'étaient battus avec un courage qui forçait le respect.

- Merci à tous pour la bravoure dont vous avez fait preuve. La guerre n'est pas finie, puisque le tyran se terre encore dans son palais. Cependant, vous avez fait votre part du boulot, nous nous occupons du reste. La puissance des derniers ninjas de l'Empire dépassent de loin vos compétences. Comptez sur nous pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, et retournez chez vous.

Karasu sourit en voyant approcher tous ces êtres auxquels il tenait tant. Par bonheur, Sakura et son frère n'avaient rien, mais beaucoup d'hommes étaient morts aujourd'hui. Tellement de morts... Dont Madara était responsable.

L'élu se leva, et les dernières invocations disparurent dans un nuage blanchâtre.

- Nous voilà maintenant au dernier acte, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers la porte abattue. A l'intérieur du palais, les ninjas de Fuki et d'Amaterasu pouvaient distinguer de nombreux shinobis, peut-être une centaine, qui les attendaient patiemment. La bataille n'était pas encore finie.

- En tout cas, Madara est à moi, s'avança Kakashi.

Le ninja copieur était furieux après ces deux ans qui lui avaient été enlevés, et il ferait payer le tyran au centuple.

- Non, l'arrêta Karasu. vous n'aurez aucune chance contre lui. Ne sous-estimez pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Peut-être même a-t-il dépassé son alter ego, à l'heure où nous parlons... S'il avait Juubi, il serait invincible. Quoiqu'il en soit, je le battrai.

- En même temps, c'est ce que dit la prophétie… Tu es voué à vaincre Madara, et tu n'échoueras pas… murmura Nagato.

- C'est faux, l'histoire n'est jamais écrite à l'avance. Je pourrais me suicider ici et maintenant, et cette prophétie serait réduite à néant. Ce sont nos actes qui dessinent le futur. La prophétie ? Ce n'est qu'un futur un peu plus probable que les autres, et ma foi bien plus accueillant.

Un silence pesant succéda à ces paroles, silence qui fut finalement brisé par l'inévitable Shisui.

- Bon, on y va ou on attend le dégel ?

- Une minute ! s'exclama Shika. J'aimerais parler avec l'élu.

- C'est trop tard, lui répondit Shisui. Il ne t'entend déjà plus.

En effet, l'élu semblait dans un état second, les yeux mi-clos, il semblait distinguer une chose qu'il était seul capable de voir.

Il ne quitta son mutisme qu'au bout d'un long moment, et ses paroles ne furent pas à la hauteur des espérances de Shika.

- J'y vais, suivez-moi si vous êtes prêts.

L'élu franchit l'entrée du château et marcha vers son destin.


	60. Chapter 60

**60**

**L'élu**

* * *

Karasu pénétra dans le hall du château, et s'arrêta net, le temps de compter les auras qu'il ressentait.

- Quarante-quatre… Très bien.

- Vous ne passerez pas.

Kimimaro s'était avancée et avait parlé sur un ton péremptoire. L'handicap de l'élu ne l'empêcha pas de reconnaître la kunoichi.

- Kimimaro Kaguya… Je suis navré de constater que vous êtes toujours du mauvais côté.

- Nous sommes le fleuron de l'armée impériale, vous ne passerez pas ! répéta Kimimaro en avançant d'un pas, sous l'œil attentif des quarante-trois shinobis qui l'accompagnaient.

Ce pas fut le dernier qu'elle fit.

Sans un regard pour Shisui et les ninjas de Fuki qui venaient d'apparaître derrière lui, Karasu s'élança.

Le temps parut s'arrêter pour les ninjas de l'Empire comme pour les alliés de Karasu. Tous autant qu'ils fussent étaient incapables de détacher leur regard de l'élu, qui se mouvait avec une grâce surnaturelle.

Deidara se surprit même à verser une larme en le voyant s'envoler vers ses adversaires. C'était de l'art, c'était l'Art. Modifiez sa posture, même imperceptiblement, et cette perfection se serait effondrée comme un château de carte. L'élu était au bon endroit au bon moment. Il était harmonie.

Karasu atteint vite une telle vitesse que les spectateurs, alliés comme ennemis, ne purent plus le suivre. Mais tous avaient encore cette image de perfection gravée sur leur rétine. La dernière que quarante-quatre d'entre eux verraient avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La suite des mouvements de l'élu les aurait tout autant subjugués. Avec une précision méthodique, Karasu s'abattait sur chacun des ninjas, puis passait au suivant dans la continuité de son mouvement. Tout était continuité, fluidité. Il était tel un serpent, insaisissable et meurtrier, mais avait la grâce de l'alouette.

Les quarante-quatre impériaux touchèrent le sol au même moment, et le bruit de leur chute fit ciller les alliés de l'élu. A peine cinq secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis que ce dernier avait esquissé son premier geste, et tous ses ennemis étaient déjà à terre.

Comme d'habitude, le premier à briser le silence fut un certain Shisui.

- Y a pas à dire, c'est encore plus impressionnant quand tu y vas à fond !

- Je parie que tu commences à regretter d'avoir refusé d'apprendre l'art de l'ermite de la nature, lui répondit Karasu en lui rendant son sourire.

- Ouaip. Y a pas à dire, les katas de la nature, c'est autrement plus stylé que ceux du crapaud, hein Jiji !

Jiraya cligna des yeux un peu bêtement. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il venait de voir. Les strip-teaseuses les plus douées lui paraissaient bien pataudes après ça… Si une fille apprenait les katas de la nature, elle ferait des jalouses…

Jiraya s'ébroua, jugeant que le moment n'était pas propice à de telles réflexions.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ces katas marcheront contre Madara, dit Nagato, qui s'était assez vite remis de la démonstration de l'élu. Il en fallait beaucoup pour l'impressionner.

Son fauteuil glissa jusqu'au premier corps qui traînait sur le sol, à savoir celui de Kimimaro, et il constata que la Kaguya était vivante. Sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'un sceau avait était apposé sur son cou.

- Un sceau de rétention assez basique qui devrait les immobiliser pour le reste de la journée, constata Kushina en le rejoignant. Ce qui est impressionnant, c'est de l'avoir posé sur tous ces ninjas en une poignée de secondes…

Tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers l'élu, qui soupira.

- Ce n'est pas si incroyable que ça. Et pour répondre à votre remarque, Nagato-san, non, ces katas n'affecteront pas Madara, j'en ai peur. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à s'émouvoir pour si peu…

- Si peu ? s'étrangla Sasuke.

- … sans compter que ma vitesse est sensiblement égale à la sienne. Il me verra venir.

Les ninjas présents échangèrent des regards surpris et un poil apeurés. Ils n'auraient jamais cru Madara aussi puissant. L'élu avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids…

- Sur ce, continuons.

- Attendez ! l'arrêta Hinata. Nos amis ont besoin de repos.

Karasu comprit qu'elle parlait des ninjas qui avaient été délivrés du sceau. Après tout, ces derniers avaient dû combattre juste après s'en être débarassés…

- Je vois. Prenez votre temps… Je pars devant.

- Non, lui rétorqua Sakura. Je comprends l'importance de votre mission, John, mais Madara ne va pas s'envoler. Vous n'avez pas un train à prendre, que je sache, alors asseyez-vous et patientez. De plus, il est probable que les quatre gardes du corps vous attendent là haut… Même si vous parveniez à en venir à bout, vous seriez trop fatigué pour battre l'Empereur.

- Peut-être pas, objecta Karasu.

- Mais peut-être que si. Êtes-vous prêts à courir le risque ?

Maté, Karasu hocha la tête et s'assit en tailleur sur la première marche de l'escalier de marbre.

Shisui le rejoignit en souriant, mais un geste de Karasu lui fit comprendre que la moindre remarque serait malvenue.

Les autres profitèrent de ce répit pour fêter la libération de leurs amis. Dans le feu de l'action, ils n'avaient pas eu le droit à de vraies retrouvailles. Pendant quelques minutes, le hall retrouva sa gaîté d'antan. Les rires résonnèrent sur les murs de pierre et l'élu lui-même se dérida quelque peu en assistant à ces scènes de liesse.

- Alors, comment vous avez fait pour les délivrer ? demanda Deidara à Jiraya.

- Tu dormais pendant le briefing ? sourit Kushina. Tout s'est passé selon le plan de John. Jiraya et moi avons tracé notre sceau géant autour du château, et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur ont été libérées de l'emprise de Madara.

- Nos amis, qui campaient dans le hall depuis des jours, ont ensuite mis quelques minutes à sortir du château, probablement à cause de leurs liaisons nerveuses. Hashirama a connu ça, lui aussi.

Kakashi leva le pouce.

- Ouaip, c'est exactement ça ! C'était vraiment bizarre, on avait l'impression que notre corps refusait de nous obéir… Heureusement, tout est vite revenu à la normale.

Kakashi se tourna vers la quarantaine de ninjas inanimés.

- A l'époque, tous ces types n'étaient pas là, ils n'y avaient que deux ou trois gugusses que Tsunade a mis en pièces. Elle a d'ailleurs signé une sortie assez réussie en détruisant la porte…

La blonde, blottie contre Hashirama, lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Il faisait sombre et je n'arrivais pas à trouver la poignée.

La boutade arracha un rire aux personnes présentes, et Kakashi boucla son modeste récit.

- Et pour finir, l'élu nous a rejoints. Au début, on ne savait pas à qui on avait affaire mais on l'a vite compris, il suffisait de le regarder…

Le ninja copieur soupira.

- Et puis après, baston. Etant donné que mon dernier souvenir remonte au siège du château, je commence à en avoir un peu marre de me battre, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça ces temps-ci.

- A qui le dis-tu ! renchérit Sasuke. On n'a pas chômé pendant deux ans…

- Oui, je m'en doute…

Au bout d'un long moment, l'élu se releva.

- Bien, il est temps d'y aller. Que ceux qui le désirent me suivent, je n'oblige personne à le faire. Je comprendrais si certains d'entre vous, en particulier les anciens d'Amaterasu qui ont reçus le sceau du Yondaime, voulaient s'arrêter là.

Tous les ninjas précédents s'avancèrent vers l'escalier comme un seul homme. Leur décision était prise.

- Je me bats depuis le tout début, pas question de faire les choses à moitié ! s'écria Ino.

- Je suppose que vous ne changerez pas d'avis ?

Tous répondirent à la négative, et Karasu secoua la tête en souriant. Ils n'avaient pas changé. Il était fier de ses amis, des personnes toutes plus remarquables que les autres, que ce soit en temps que shinobi ou en temps qu'humain. Mais plus que tout, ils étaient incroyablement courageux.

- Merci, répondit simplement l'élu en commençant à gravir les marches de l'escalier. Tu avais raison Sakura, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver seul.

La kunoichi sourit mais ne dit rien. L'élu ne semblait pas du genre à reconnaître aisément ses erreurs.

Une fois arrivés en haut, Karasu bifurqua à gauche et le groupe emprunta le couloir que beaucoup connaissaient si bien. Nagato s'était placé derrière les autres. Il était presque incapable de se battre, mais il ne voulait pas rester dans le hall. Il voulait rester avec ses hommes jusqu'à la toute fin, qu'elle soit heureuse ou tragique. Ses six corps auxiliaires, quant à eux, avaient été disséminés au sein du groupe en vue de l'affrontement qui s'ensuivrait bientôt.

Karasu s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, comme alerté par un sixième sens.

- Ils sont là.

Shisui comprit immédiatement, et s'avança en joignant ses mains.

**- Kai !**

Sans surprise, le groupe des rebelles vit apparaître les quatre derniers défenseurs du château. Réunis pour la première fois au combat, Kita, Nishi, Higashi et Minami regardaient les intrus avec suffisance.

- Regardez qui voilà. Je parie que le type en blanc est celui qui se prend pour l'élu, fit Kita d'une voix mordante. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air mauvais, puisqu'il nous a détectés…

- Le type qui a dissipé le genjutsu n'est pas mauvais non plus, fit remarquer Higashi. C'est le ninja qui nous a envoyer valser avec un jutsu Fuuton, l'autre jour, à Tokyo.

- C'est parce que vous êtes nuls, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ricana Kita.

- L'Empereur lui-même a reçu le jutsu de plein fouet.

Cette fois-ci, Kita se tut. L'affaire était plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait supposée au premier abord.

- Bien, sur ce… Minami ! Tu es près ?

Le dénommé Minami acquiesça, et s'avança pour coller la paume de sa main contre celle de Kita.

Shisui haussa un sourcil, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Aaah d'accord. Perso, je n'ai rien contre les homos, mais j'avais mal saisi la nature de votre relation. En tout cas, vous avez ma bénédiction les amis ! Vous voulez que je me tourne pour vous laisser un peu d'intimité ?

Kita lui envoya un regard furieux, mais Minami ne parut pas l'entendre.

- Concentre-toi, Kita. Il serait problématique que nous échouions.

Kita grogna mais obtempéra, et les deux shinobis commencèrent à composer des mudras… à deux.

- C'est vraiment possible, ça ? souffla Konan en les voyant former les signes avec la main de chacun d'entre eux. L'exercice exigeait une parfaite coordination, mais les deux gardes du corps s'en tiraient à merveille. La symbiose était si parfaite que Jiraya se demanda un instant si Shisui n'avait pas vu juste.

Soudain, les mains des deux hommes se détachèrent, et ils se baissèrent pour appuyer de leur paume sur le sol.

Un mur d'énergie dorée apparut immédiatement devant et derrière les quatre gardes du corps, et Sasuke plissa les yeux en l'observant avec son sharingan. Une barrière Ninjutsu, mais d'une complexité qui dépassait l'entendement. Il serait très difficile, sinon impossible, de la traverser.

- Tous, est-ce que vous pouvez me rendre une service ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'élu, prêts à écouter la suite.

- J'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de ces quatre-là pendant que j'irais combattre Madara. Je n'ai pas temps à perdre avec ce genre de choses, et j'ai confiance en vous. Vous triompherez.

- Tu peux nous faire confiance, lui répondit Rai. On va les exploser.

Shisui leva le pouce, et donna l'accolade à son ami.

- Et toi, t'as intérêt à revenir vivant et bien portant ! Et donne une fessée à Madara de ma part. Dis-lui que c'est pour Budi.

Karasu posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Depuis tout ce temps…

- Et oui… J'essaie d'oublier, mais c'est pas simple. C'était Elle, avec un grand E. C'était la fille qu'il me fallait, vieux.

Karasu glissa un regard vers Sakura et chuchota :

- On a eu la chance de trouver l'amour, mais c'est vraiment pas simple, hein ?

- A qui le dis-tu…

- Hé ! Vous vous foutez de nous ou quoi ? éructa Kita. Inutile d'échafauder de beaux projets, monsieur l'élu, cette barrière est absolument im-po-ssible à franchir. Tant que Minami et moi garderons la paume appuyée sur le sol, vous ne pourrez pas passer.

Soudain, les yeux de Kita devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. L'homme en blanc avait disparu, le temps d'un battement de cils.

- Où il est passé, ce con ?

- Ici…

Kita eut l'impression que de l'eau glacée se déversait sur sa nuque. La voix venait de _derrière_ lui.

Il se retourna lentement, et vit, à travers l'énergie dorée de la deuxième barrière, la silhouette blanche de l'élu s'éloigner vers la fin du couloir. Vers la porte qu'ils s'étaient jurés de protéger au péril de leur vie.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour…

- Ce n'est pas important, lui répondit Minami. Ce qui compte, c'est l'instant présent. Devons-nous le poursuivre ?

Les trois autres gardes du corps se mordirent la lèvre. Cet homme étant passé outre la barrière Ninjutsu du Rikudô Sennin, il était peu probable qu'ils parviennent à l'arrêter…

- De toute façon, les autres ne nous laisseraient pas le rattraper, dit finalement Higashi. Dès que Minami et Kita désactiveront les barrières, ils nous sauteront dessus.

Les autres lui donnèrent raison, et Minami se leva, causant ainsi la disparition de la barrière Ninjutsu.

- A défaut de poursuivre l'élu, nous allons nous débarrasser de ses amis. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que l'Empereur s'en sorte…

- Il s'en sortira, l'assura Nishi. Il est invincible.

- Dans tous les cas, on est mal barrés. Si jamais le boss s'en sort vivant, il nous fera passer un sale quart d'heure, glapit Higashi.

Minami l'ignora et s'adressa aux rebelles.

- Il semblerait que rien ne puisse s'opposer au combat entre l'Empereur et votre élu, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour faire de la figuration. Nous allons vous montrer la force des Quatre.

- Nous relevons le défi, répondit Hashirama en faisant un pas en avant.

Mais les ninjas des deux camps se rendirent vite compte que le couloir était loin d'être assez spacieux pour se battre à leur aise. D'un accord commun, il décidèrent d'aller se battre à l'extérieur du château. Cependant, les deux groupes adverses n'ayant aucune confiance en leurs ennemis respectifs, ils s'interdirent d'utiliser toute forme de déplacement rapide pour sortir du palais. En effet, un shinobi aurait pu faire mine de les suivre avant de partir en sens inverse pour rejoindre l'élu et l'Empereur à la place, ce qui aurait été fatal pour la faction adverse.

Avec une lenteur incroyable étant donnés leurs pouvoirs, les ninjas de Fuki se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Ils marchaient à reculons afin de ne pas quitter les gardes du corps des yeux, ces derniers les suivant à la même vitesse. Si l'un d'entre eux faisait mine de tourner les talons pour suivre l'élu, il serait promptement rattrapé.

Au bout d'une minute qui parut à tous interminable, les ninjas les plus puissants du monde, l'élu et l'Empereur exceptés, se retrouvèrent au milieu de la prairie qui était devenu un champ de bataille. Des centaines de cadavres jonchaient encore le sol, vestiges de la tornade de violence qui avait habité ces lieux quelques instants auparavant. Et l'accalmie était sur le point de prendre fin…

- Venez, dis simplement Nishi en s'écartant de ses acolytes. Combattre seul contre plusieurs adversaires ne m'effraie pas, mais j'apprécierai que notre combat se fasse à l'épée.

Bee, Rai et Sasuke échangèrent un regard, avant de se tourner vers Nagato, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, protégé par Han comme à l'accoutumée.

- On le prend, lui lança Sasuke en dégainant Excalibur.

Nagato acquiesça, et Nishi gratifia Sasuke d'un sourire en apercevant l'épée que tenait ce dernier, au grand désespoir de Kita.

- Comment peut-on être obsédé par les épées à ce point ? Tu as dû avoir une enfance très perturbée…

Nishi l'ignora. Son aura venait de grimper en flèche, et elle augmentait à mesure que Bee , Rai et Sasuke s'approchaient de lui. Lorsqu'il sortit son sabre de son fourreau, il était méconnaissable. Le meilleur épéiste de tous les temps était sur le point de s'adonner à son passe-temps favori.

Une fois que ses trois adversaires l'eurent rejoints, à une dizaine de mètres du reste des ninjas, Nishi siffla en regardant Bee sortir ses sept sabres.

- Magnifique. J'attendais ce moment depuis très longtemps, Killer Bee. Je suis ravi que vous ayez été libérée du sceau, cela nous donne l'occasion de nous affronter !

- Seuls les séides de Madara se repaissent des combats, rétorqua Killer Bee en jonglant avec ses katanas.

Nishi la regarda longuement, admirant les mouvements de ses sabres. Elle serait sans aucun doute une adversaire à sa mesure. L'Uchiha ne semblait pas mauvais non plus.

- Sur ce, commençons. Je suis Sergeï Catachan, réincarnation de Ichigoku Seimusou, maître des sept épéistes de Kiri. A vous !

Sasuke plissa le front. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet homme, mais si son alter ego avait été le maître de Kisame ou Zabuza, il fallait s'en méfier.

- Akio Yoake, réincarnation d'Uchiha Sasuke.

- Rai.

La voix grave de la réincarnation du Raikage était presque aussi impressionnante que les armes qu'ils portaient.

Nishi lui-même frissonna en voyant l'épée démesurée et le marteau gigantesque. Cet homme avait de toute évidence une force inhumaine.

- Je suis Maïté Picarelli, et je suis la réincarnation de Killer Bee.

Ichigoku hocha la tête et se mit en garde. Il se battrait de toutes ses forces, le contraire serait manquer de respect envers de tels adversaires.

- Je vais m'occuper de cet Higashi, dit Ino en se dirigeant vers le ninja en question.

La kunoichi fut promptement rattrapée par Konan.

- Je viens avec toi, Ino. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour le vaincre…

Le dénommé Higashi éclata de rire en les voyant approcher.

- Comment ? Je suis à ce point sous-estimé que vous deux pensez pouvoir me vaincre ? Sauf votre respect, mes demoiselles, vous n'avez pas le niveau. Vous avez stagné pendant deux ans, et même à l'époque, vous n'aviez pas la force des Capitaines.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, rugit Konan.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, intervint cependant Jiraya. Un ninja de Fuki devrait vous assister…

- Je vais le faire…

Jiraya haussa un sourcil en voyant Roberto s'avancer vers Higashi. Le prêtre n'était pas du genre à se proposer spontanément.

- Trop de sang a coulé, je compte en finir le plus vite possible, expliqua Roberto en rejoignant les deux kunoichis.

Higashi eut un sourire en coin. Il ne connaissait pas ce Roberto, mais comme les autres, il n'avait pas l'air au niveau. Il avait été chanceux au tirage.

- Très bien. Du un contre trois, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, ricana-t-il. Je me présente : Javier Salvadore. Je suis la réincarnation de Namikaze Taikai, fondateur du clan.

Ino déglutit difficilement. Elle aurait peut-être dû y réfléchit à deux fois avant de se porter volontaire.

- Julie Redaway, réincarnation d'Ino Yamanaka. Vous périrez de ma main, vous qui avez osez tué le chien de Kiba.

Higashi eut un petit rire. Ce n'était que le moindre de ses crimes.

- Je suis Konan, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

- Roberto Marquez, réincarnation de Hatake Sakumo.

Higashi alias Taikai se tourna immédiatement vers lui, ses yeux rieurs étaient devenus froids.

- Croc Blanc de Konoha, hein… Madara espérait être le premier à le découvrir, mais Fuki a eu cette chance… Mais que peut le loup blanc face à la fureur du vent ?

Roberto bailla.

- Si on pouvait éviter les longs discours, ça serait bien. Etant donné que je passe mes journées à entendre des abrutis en confession, je suis allergique aux tirades. Donc si tu es du genre bavard, je te prierai de faire un effort pour la fermer le temps du combat. Que dis-je, de la leçon…

- Sale cureton impertinent… fit Taikai entre ses dents.

- Nagato, tu comptes te battre ?

Le chef de Fuki tourna la tête vers Jiraya.

- J'ai bien peur d'être presque à court de chakra… Repousser les missiles m'avait usé, et mes dernières réserves ont presque disparu lors de la bataille qui a suivi. Je ne révoque pas mes six corps au cas où, mais je pense que je vais rester observateur. Qui d'autre est à plat ?

Tayuya fut la première à lever la main, presque à regret. Elle fut ensuite suivie par Shika et Kakashi, qui avaient beaucoup donné lors de la bataille. Enfin, Haku, Deidara et Hinata se signalèrent à leur tour.

- Je vois… Sakura, tu ne te battras pas non plus.

Avant même que la kunoichi ne puisse protester, Nagato tendit le bras vers les monceaux de corps qui s'étalaient à perte de vue.

- Peut-être y a-t-il des survivants, et en temps que medic-nin, tu as le devoir de leur venir en aide. C'est de cette manière que tu seras la plus utile, nous sommes bien assez pour affronter ces quatre-là. Hinata et Deidara se joindront à toi. Hinata s'occupera de détecter les blessés, et Deidara de les transporter jusqu'à toi pour que tu les soignes.

La logique du chef était sans failles, et Sakura se résigna au rôle qui lui était dévolu.

- Tsunade…

- Je vais me battre avec Hashirama.

Nagato la regarda, et comprit qu'il serait impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

- Très bien…

- C'est ça prenez votre temps ! Je m'ennuie ferme, moi ! J'ai tellement envie de vous saigner que je ne tiens pas en place ! s'exclama soudain Kita.

Orochimaru soupira.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce type, je vais le fumer.

- Non, répondit Nagato. Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

- Quoi ? Mais je suis encore blindé de chakra…

- Il y a quelques années, tu n'aurais pas insisté pour aller au front, se moqua Kakashi.

- Tu es important, expliqua Nagato. L'humanité aura besoin de toi, une fois que nous aurons ramené la paix. Rends-toi compte de ce que tu as réalisé ! Faire repousser des membres, synthétiser les organes et la peau, tu vas révolutionner la médecine ! Je me sacrifierai cent fois pour que tu puisses vivre, Orochimaru, alors je t'interdis de te battre.

Touché malgré lui, le scientifique s'assit aux côtés d'Anko. Il était encore si jeune, et le monde attendait tant de lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les épaules.

- Tu seras parfait… lui susurra Anko à l'oreille, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Gaara, tu as encore du chakra je suppose ?

Le jinchuuriki, assis à même le sol, gardait la tête baissée et ne répondit pas à la question de Han.

- Gaara ?

- Laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seul. Nagato lui a dit pour Hidan, lui expliqua Hashirama.

- C'était à ce point-là ? s'étonna Kakashi. Il n'y a pourtant jamais rien eu de concret entre eux, ils ont à peine passé quelques minutes ensemble !

- L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore… murmura Shika.

- Ouais je sais. Je suis avec toi, après tout, répondit Kakashi.

Il fut quitte pour un sharingan au beurre noir. Personne ne savait apprécier son sens de l'humour à sa juste valeur…

Ce furent finalement Kushina et Jiraya qui s'avancèrent vers Kita.

- Jiraya et Kushina c'est ça ? Je déteste les présentations, alors trêve de paroles et place au combat !

- Dis-nous au moins ton nom, dit Kushina d'une voix calme.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez vraiment l'entendre, ricana Kita. Vous allez vous pisser dessus…

- Hop hop hop ! Attendez moi !

Furieux qu'on ait ainsi brisé son effet, Kita regarda Shisui s'approcher en courant.

- J'en suis moi aussi ! Ce type a l'air fortiche, et vous aurez besoin d'un Uchiha pour contrer un autre Uchiha…

Kita fronça les sourcils. Il savait que ce ninja ne devait pas être pris à légère, mais un Uchiha… C'était une surprise.

- Je suis Uchiha Shisui ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! Enfin non mais c'est une façon de parler !

Kita soupira. Il détestait les gens qui criaient à tout bout de champ.

- Uchiha Shisui, hein… J'avais pourtant ouï dire qu'il avait été tué… Une erreur sans doute, que je vais réparer sur le champ !

- Y en a qu'ont essayé, ils ont eu des problèmes, rétorqua Shisui en souriant.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi… Mais cette assurance s'estompera vite quand tu apprendras qui tu as en face de toi…

- Oui bon, tu vas le cracher le morceau ? On n'a pas toute la nuit !

Kita leva les yeux au ciel, submergé par l'envie d'égorger cet imbécile heureux qui ruinait tout son style.

- Je suis Uchiha Raito.

Il y eut un grand silence, jusqu'à ce que Shisui ouvre grand ses yeux tout en agitant son index.

- Ah oui ce serait pas… Ah non je me suis trompé. Non, désolé mais je ne vois pas qui c'est, Uchiha Raito. J'ai une mémoire sélective, je ne retiens pas les tocards.

Kita prit son visage dans ses mains et éclata de rire.

- Un tocard, hein… Sache pour ta gouverne qu'Uchiha Raito est le fondateur du clan. C'est aussi le fils aîné d'un ninja dont personne ne connaît le nom, mais que tous nomment Rikudô Sennin. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

Jiraya et Kushina étaient bouche bée, contrairement à Shisui qui fit mine de réfléchir.

- Oui, beaucoup ! répondit-il enfin dans un grand sourire.

Excédé par le comportement de Shisui, Kita s'efforça néanmoins de garder son calme.

- Minami, quant à lui, et la réincarnation du frère cadet, Senju Yami. Et contrairement aux originaux, nous n'avons pas gaspillé notre potentiel en nous entretuant. Nous nous entendons à merveille !

- Alors comme ça quelqu'un arrive à te blairer ? releva Shisui. Je ne sais pas comment il fait…

- La ferme ! beugla Raito.

Shisui retrouva son plus beau sourire. Une telle réponse était à ses yeux la plus belle des récompenses, en roi de la provoc qu'il était.

- Alors comme ça, tu es la réincarnation du fils du Rikudô ?

Minami opina du chef.

- C'est exact. Et vous êtes Tsunade et Hashirama. Un duel de Senju… Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant. Mais vous devez comprendre une chose : la puissance des Senju va décroissante au fur et à mesure que l'on descend l'arbre généalogique… En temps que premier Senju, le sang du Rikudô Sennin qui coule dans mes veines est bien plus pur que le vôtre, et ma puissance est par conséquent bien plus grande.

- Le sang ne fait pas tout. Ne commets pas la même erreur que Neji lors de son combat contre Naruto… l'avertit Hashirama.

Les ninjas prêts à en découdre s'étaient séparés en quatre groupes disséminés sur l'île, tout en veillant à garder une certaine proximité avec le château.

Et sans signe avant coureur, les rebelles débutèrent le dernier combat qu'ils auraient à mener.

Ichigoku ne perdit pas de temps et sortit quatre kunais qu'il projeta dans toutes les directions.

Les armes s'enfoncèrent dans le sol autour des quatre shinobis, qui eurent une sensation désagréable.

- Je ne peux plus utiliser le Ninjutsu, nota Rai en constatant que son manteau Raiton avait disparu.

Ledit manteau augmentait sa force et sa vitesse de façon exponentielle, c'était donc une grosse perte.

- Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, rassurez-vous, fit Ichigoku tout sourire. Ces quatre kunais ont été créés par Minami et Kita. Il est impossible d'utiliser le Ninjutsu à l'intérieur de la zone délimitée par les kunais… Et cerise sur le gâteau, si vous sortez de cette zone après y être entré, il vous faut pas moins de trente minutes pour avoir de nouveau accès au Ninjutsu !

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu penses pouvoir nous vaincre rien qu'avec le Taijutsu ? releva Sasuke.

- Le Kenjutsu, corrigea Ichigoku. Et je ne le pense pas, je le sais. Vous êtes brillants, mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit insuffisant…

Rai avait beaucoup de qualités, mais la patience n'en faisait pas partie. Lassé par ce dialogue qui tirait en longueur, le colosse chargea Ichigoku.

L'épéiste fut surpris par la vitesse de son adversaire, qui dépassait de loin ses estimations. Si Rai avait conservé son manteau Raiton, le combat n'aurait pas duré longtemps…

Il réussit néanmoins à esquiver le premier assaut, et fit quelques moulinets avec son sabre. Ce dernier n'avait rien de particulier en soi, et Ichigoku regrettait de ne pas avoir une épée de renom, à l'instar de Zabuza ou Kisame. Il lui fallait un sabre à la hauteur de son génie.

A cette pensée, son regard glissa vers l'épée de Sasuke, qui ne ressemblait en rien aux katanas japonais. Il y décelait plutôt la marque du Moyen-Âge européen.

« Apparemment, cet Uchiha est un inculte en matière de sabres… Ce type d'épées a fait son temps, elle est à la fois trop lourde et pas assez maniable. »

Ichigoku dut revenir de toute urgence à la réalité en voyant Rai lui foncer à nouveau dessus. Mais cette fois-ci, il fut imité par Bee et Sasuke, qui savaient combien il était difficile de se défendre contre trois adversaires en même temps. Et lorsque ces trois adversaires étaient des shinobis de leur trempe, c'était pratiquement mission impossible.

Ichigoku n'avait pas l'attention d'attendre et il s'élança à la rencontre de Sasuke. Sa première attaque fut un coup de taille d'une violence terrible vers la tête de l'Uchiha, mais Excalibur réagit à une vitesse hallucinante et s'interposa pour sauver son maître.

Ichigoku ne déchanta pas, tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'agissait d'Uchiha Sasuke après tout… Le garde du corps de Madara appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'épée de son adversaire afin de se procurer de l'élan, puis s'envola par-dessus Sasuke. Son atterrissage se passa en douceur, et une roulade plus tard, il bondissait sur ses pieds.

Rai et Bee pilèrent en s'apercevant que leur proie s'était échappée. Acculée un instant plutôt, Ichigoku s'était facilement échappé du piège.

- On n'arrivera jamais à l'encercler, dit un Sasuke fataliste. Il a une capacité de réaction hors du commun. Il se contentera de nous éviter et de sauter par-dessus l'un d'entre nous pour se mettre en sécurité. Il faut trouver un moyen de l'immobiliser…

Soudain, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

- Le Ninjutsu nous est peut-être interdit, mais ce n'est pas le cas du Genjutsu… Je vais lui balancer un Tsukiyomi en pleine face et…

- Inutile. Madara-sama nous a protégé contre tous les illusions possibles et imaginables. A moins d'être plus compétent que lui dans ce domaine, aucune de vos illusions ne m'affectera…

Sasuke et Rai échangèrent un regard éloquent. L'Uchiha savait ne pas avoir le niveau de l'Empereur, et tous les deux déploraient l'absence de Shisui, qui avait décidé d'affronter Kita.

- Il faut trouver autre chose…

- Pas besoin de stratégie. Je l'aurai à la force brute, promit Rai en levant son marteau.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, mais Bee fit signe à Rai, dont le regard s'illumina. La jinchuuriki avait trouvé la solution à leur problème.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cette combinaison… reconnut Rai.

Conscient de ne pas avoir sa place dans ladite combinaison, Sasuke resta en retrait, impatient de voir ce que Bee avait prévu pour venir à bout d'Ichigoku.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, tout se passa très vite. Bee fit tourbillonner ses sept sabres, qu'elle lança d'un seul mouvement.

Ichigoku poussa un cri d'étonnement. Lancer ses sabres était un pari très risqué, et il ne l'aurait fait pour rien au monde. On était tellement mieux un sabre à la main…

Cependant, Ichigoku réalisa instantanément que les armes de Bee n'avaient pas été lancées au hasard. Chacune convergeait vers un point différent, et il lui serait très difficile de les éviter.

Sasuke sourit, il comprenait peu à peu le plan de ses deux amis. Parer une des lames de Bee à cette vitesse étant irréalisable, Ichigoku n'aurait d'autre choix que d'esquiver en sautant de trente degrés vers la droite. C'était la seule ouverture que lui laissait Bee, et c'était bien entendu un piège. Car sur les starting-blocks, Rai se préparait à jaillir dès qu'Ichigoku aurait exécuté le saut en question.

Ichigoku comprit le plan de la jinchuuriki en moins d'une seconde, et un sourire fugace éclaira son visage. En plus de maîtriser le Kenjutsu à la perfection, elle était intelligente. La femme idéale, en somme.

Alors que les épées de Bee étaient à moins d'un mètre, il fit mine de sauter vers la droite, et Rai plongea dans la feinte comme un bleu. Ichigoku repartit aussitôt dans la direction opposée et fit tournoyer son sabre à toute vitesse.

Les yeux de Bee s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes en le voyant parer ses sabres un à un, tout en sautant. Non, pas les parer, les détourner. En effet, plutôt que de se contenter d'intercepter les armes, ce qui aurait été impossible pour à peu près n'importe qui, Ichigoku était parvenu à les renvoyer derrière lui.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi derrière lui d'ailleurs ? Il se glaça en découvrant que Rai était sur la trajectoire des sept sabres en question.

- C'était pour ça, sa feinte… Il a fait mine de sauter pour attirer Rai à cet endroit, pour ensuite l'attaquer avec les armes de Bee.

Rai réagit au dernier moment. Brandissant l'épée de Zabuza devant lui, il para toutes les épées sauf une, qui s'enfonça dans son épaule droite.

L'ex agent double grogna de douleur avant d'arracher l'épée et de la laisser tomber à ses pieds.

Sasuke jura. Ichigoku les avait bien eu. Depuis le début, il aurait pu parer les sabres facilement, mais il leur avait fait penser l'inverse en amorçant un saut.

Pendant ce temps-là, Bee n'avait pas bougé. Pour la première fois, elle était totalement désemparée. Non content d'échapper à ce piège qu'elle pensait parfait, il l'avait retourné contre eux. C'était aussi la première fois que ses talents d'épéiste ne semblaient pas à la hauteur, et Hachibi ne pourrait pas l'aider autrement qu'en lui fournissant du chakra, à cause de ces maudits kunais…

Ichigoku, lui, arborait toujours son sourire confiant, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée les prochaines passes d'armes.

Un peu plus loin, Sakumo, Ino, Konan et Taikai jouaient aux chats et à la souris. Le garde du corps de Madara passait son temps à fuir et à esquiver, à la grande fureur du religieux qui n'avait pas que ça à faire.

- Alors quoi, tu n'as même pas le cran de nous faire face ?

- Garde donc tes provocations à deux balles, cher prêtre. Ma vie est très précieuse, et je suis connu pour être tout particulièrement prudent au combat. Une tactique gagnante, quand on sait que tous les ninjas que j'ai affrontés sont morts et enterrés.

Le regard de Taikai glissa vers le combat de Kita et il se renfrogna en voyant Shisui.

- Presque tous les ninjas…

Cet instant de déconcentration faillit lui être fatal, et il plia son dos à l'extrême pour éviter un shuriken de papier lancé par Konan.

- C'est vrai que tu es prudent, railla Ino en composant une série de mudras :

**Fuuton : Kataikuukiya.** (_flèche d'air solide_)

Taikai riposta instinctivement.

**- Fuuton : Kataikuuki no Tate.** (_Bouclier d'air solide_)

Les deux jutsus étant invisibles à l'œil nu, les protagonistes n'entendirent que le bruit de la collision, qui leur glaça le sang tant il était aigu. Un instant plus tard, les trois rebelles étaient renversés par un coup de vent, probablement généré par la rencontre des deux techniques. A ceci près que Taikai avait été immunisé à cet effet.

- Maîtriser la solidification de l'air, impressionnant pour une Yamanaka, tu étais bel et bien l'élève du jinchuuriki de Kyuubi… dit Taikai d'une voix traînante, avant d'ajouter, en colère : Mais tu pensais vraiment me battre avec du vent ? Moi ?!

- Tu as beau être un Namikaze, tes descendants te sont supérieurs dans ce domaine... Tu es bien loin du niveau de Naruto et Minato.

Taikai éclata de rire.

- Ces deux abrutis étaient tellement forts qu'ils sont morts ! Pas de quoi se vanter !

Le visage d'Ino se ferma.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Quoi, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? s'étonna le Namikaze. Ça fera bientôt deux ans, pourtant… Madara les a tués juste après la chute d'Amaterasu. Soi-disant qu'ils étaient trop puissants pour que le sceau les maintienne prisonniers… Navré d'avoir à vous apprendre ça, vraiment.

- Et où sont les corps ?

Taikai haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée.

- Tant que je ne les verrais pas, je n'y croirai pas. Je n'y croirai jamais !

Taikai fut surpris par une nouvelle charge d'Ino, à une vitesse accrue.

« Elle est vraiment plus douée que je ne le pensais… Quel dommage, vraiment… »

Le premier des Namikaze disparut purement et simplement, et Ino, pressentant la contre-attaque, essaya de freiner sa course. Mais c'était inutile.

Taikai chevauchait le vent, et, la téléportation de Madara exceptée, il n'existait qu'une seule technique capable d'égaler sa vitesse, à savoir le Hiraishin no jutsu de Namikaze Minato.

Mais Taikai méprisait profondément la technique du descendant, fondée sur le Fuuinjutsu plutôt que sur le Fuuton.

Sans un bruit, Namikaze réapparut derrière Ino au moment où cette dernière réalisait sa disparition.

Taikai abattit son kunai d'un geste sûr et précis, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne brassa que du vide et il perdit l'équilibre.

Furieux, le garde du corps bondit sur ses pieds et pivota pour protéger ses arrières.

La première chose qu'il constata fut qu'il ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat, la deuxième était qu'Ino ne s'était pas volatilisée toute seule. Sakumo l'y avait aidée…

En effet, ce dernier portait Ino sur son dos comme un sac de patates, et il la déposa avec douceur sur le sol.

La kunoichi, elle, commençait à peine à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. De toute évidence, Sakumo lui avait sauvé la vie…

- Comment as-tu fait pour suivre ma vitesse ? s'emporta Taikai.

- J'ai ma propre technique, répondit laconiquement le prêtre.

Anxieux mais aussi curieux, Taikai se concentra plus encore. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Sakumo, et sous-estimer son adversaire était souvent fatal, à ce niveau.

Soudain, il se glaça. Où était passée Konan ?

Le kunai qui lui traversa la poitrine répondit à sa question.

- Tu disais quoi sur la prudence, déjà ? fit la voix de la kunoichi aux origamis.

- Konan, attention !

L'avertissement de Sakumo sauva la jeune femme, qui sépara son corps en une centaine de bouts de papiers au moment où un kunai, manié par Taikai cette fois-ci, cherchait à percer des trous dans son corps.

Konan se dégagea, jetant un bref coup d'œil sur le rocher qui avait remplacé le corps du ninja qu'elle avait cru tuer. Une permutation. Sans son excellent réflexe, Taikai serait mort, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était rapide.

Elle rejoignit ses deux coéquipiers, sous les applaudissement de Taikai.

- Pas mal, vraiment pas mal ! Je vous avais mal jugés, tous autant que vous êtes. Maintenant, j'y vais à fond. **Fuuton :** **Saigoibuki.** (_Le dernier souffle_)

Devant les trois ninjas rebelles, le sol commença à s'effriter à une vitesse incroyable. L'herbe, elle, noircissait au contact de la technique Fuuton, comme si celle-ci aspirait toute la vie qu'elle touchait.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Konan alarmée.

- On court.

La ton de Sakumo, bombardé chef du groupe par la force des choses, avait perdu de son habituelle nonchalance. Cette technique-là était vraiment dangereuse.

Voyant qu'Ino ne bougeait pas, hypnotisée par cet étrange phénomène, Sakumo la prit par le bras avant de grimacer de douleur. Son bras avait été touché par la technique de Taikai et était en train de partir en lambeaux.. Le prêtre pensait que le danger était uniquement localisé au sol, mais il n'en était rien. Cette chose allait les bouffer tout crus.

Sous l'œil amusé de Taikai, les trois ninjas déguerpirent comme des lapins, poursuivis par la vague de noirceur qui rongeait le sol. Ce n'est qu'après avoir parcouru une bonne centaine de mètres que Sakumo leva la main.

- Je crois que c'est bon.

En effet, la putréfaction du sol était toujours d'actualité mais avait stoppé sa progression. La technique s'était enfin dissipée, et ils virent Taikai leur faire de grands signes de la main au loin.

- Il veut vraiment qu'on le fume, lui, grogna Konan.

Les deux kunoichis se tournèrent vers Sakumo qui avait laissé échapper un râle de souffrance.

Avec une curiosité non feinte, le croc blanc de Konoha agita ce qui restait de son bras droit. Il venait de se le couper au niveau du coude, et avait apparemment cautérisé la blessure avec un jutsu Fuuton.

- Pas le choix, ça continuait à se propager sur mon bras, expliqua-t-il sans afficher la moindre émotion.

- Désolée, c'est de ma faute, je nous ai retardés… murmura Ino.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons. Orochimaru m'arrangera ça en moins de deux…

Ino retrouva aussitôt le sourire. Hinata lui en avait soufflé deux mots, mais elle l'avait oublié : le serpent était désormais capable de faire repousser les membres.

- C'est dingue quand même… Je participe à des combats de shinobis depuis des années, mais j'arrive encore à être surprise par tout ce que peut inventer Orochimaru. Ça paraît tellement irréel…

- Pour la causette, on verra plus tard. On a un combat à terminer, rétorqua Sakumo en avançant à grands pas vers Taikai, bien décidé à venger son avant-bras.

- J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir été sous-estimé… murmura Kita, alias Uchiha Raito, en jetant un regard dédaigneux sur les trois ninjas qu'il venait de projeter sur le sol.

Shisui fut le premier à se relever, et cracha par terre. Il venait de comprendre que cet homme était plus fort que lui. En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait appris auprès du Rikudô Sennin et de l'élu, il n'avait tout simplement pas le niveau. Ce n'était pas un problème de techniques, pourtant.

- Tu as compris ? lui lança Raito. Voilà la puissance du fils du Rikudô Sennin. Même en t'entraînant mille ans auprès du Sage des Six Chemins, son sang ne coulera jamais dans tes veines, en lointain descendant que tu es !

Shisui tourna la tête successivement vers Jiraya et Kushina, qui se relevaient avec un peu plus de difficultés. La dernière technique de Raito avait été de loin plus puissante que les précédentes.

- Un tel chakra, c'est vraiment complètement dingue. Il est plus fort que Madara ou quoi ? s'étrangla Jiraya.

Shisui fit la moue. Raito avait en effet plus de chakra que Nagato ou Hashirama, à vrai dire il n'avait encore jamais vu un être humain en posséder autant. Mais en terme de puissance, Madara lui semblait encore supérieur.

- Si j'ai eu Madara la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, c'était grâce à l'effet de surprise, répondit finalement Shisui. Ce type est fort, mais il n'a pas encore atteint le niveau de Madara, même s'il a plus de chakra.

- C'est vrai, admit Raito qui avait tout entendu. Mais je me rapproche de son niveau de jour en jour… Quoiqu'il en soit, vous trois n'avez aucune chance contre moi, je suppose que vous l'avez compris ?

- J'ai une question, s'enquit Jiraya en époussetant sa cape. Je pensais que l'aîné du Sage avait hérité de ses yeux, mais tu n'as que le Sharingan… Pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Kita semblèrent se teinter de regret.

- J'ignore encore pourquoi, mais le Rinnegan de Raito s'est estompé au fil des années pour être peu à peu remplacé par le sharingan. Ainsi, lorsque j'ai reçu son pouvoir en héritage, je n'ai reçu que la dernière version, à savoir la pupille des Uchiha. Et c'est heureux pour vous car l'écart entre nous aurait été encore plus conséquent si j'avais possédé les yeux du Sennin.

Jiraya activa son mode ermite en guise de réponse. Il avait adopté la technique de Naruto, qui consistait à stocker des clones générant du chakra Sennin, et venait de détruire le premier clone.

- Je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincu avant d'avoir tout donné !

**Fuuton Doton Rasen Shuriken !** (_le shuriken de la tempête de roche tourbillonnante_)

La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé cette technique, c'était ici, sur cette île, dans l'ancienne arène des Fils du Vent. A l'époque, il n'avait pas été capable de contrôler sa technique, mais il avait changé depuis.

Raito fronça les sourcils devant la masse de chakra qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Les blocs de roche tournaient à une vitesse inimaginables autour du Rasengan de vent, comme des électrons l'auraient fait autour de noyau d'un atome. Ce jutsu était définitivement dangereux, même pour lui.

- C'est génial comme technique ! s'enthousiasma Shisui. Fais-lui sa fête !

Jiraya eut un sourire crispé, et projeta son Rasengan vers sa cible.

Raito savait que Jiraya était capable de faire exploser son Rasengan à tout moment, et il aurait alors peu de chances d'échapper au vortex qui serait généré. Il devait le stopper, tout simplement.

- **Godai no Yate !** (_le bouclier des cinq éléments_)

Un champ de force multicolore se dressa devant Raito juste avant que la technique de Jiraya ne l'atteigne, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : une explosion sans précédent déchira l'île, la déflagration était si grande que Shisui, Jiraya et Kushina durent reculer pour ne pas être touchés.

Mais la fumée finit par se dissiper, et le trio put apercevoir Raito immobile à quelques mètres devant eux, alors que quelques flammèches finissaient de consumer l'herbe à ses pieds. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le seul changement notable étant la disparition de son champ de force.

- Il a résisté à ça… Est-il seulement humain ? glapit Jiraya.

- Impressionnant… Tu es le premier à détruire mon champ de force multi élémentaire en une seule attaque, mes félicitations Jiraya.

L'ermite resta de marbre, et les yeux de Raito se plissèrent.

- Comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis capable d'utiliser les cinq éléments, même si Minami les maîtrise bien mieux que moi. Ma prochaine attaque vous balaiera comme des insectes.

De nombreux signes plus tard, les trois rebelles virent un dragon chinois jaillir de la bouche de Raito. Le reptile était nimbé de flammes tout en étant constitué d'eau, de terre, de foudre et vent. Tous les éléments étaient représentés.

Le dragon fonça sur eux sans prévenir, mais Shisui ne fut pas pris au dépourvu.

Il sortit une feuille de parchemin et la tint devant lui comme pour se protéger.

Voyant cela, Raito éclata de rire, rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge un instant plus tard, alors que le dragon disparaissait à l'intérieur du parchemin.

Une des techniques les plus puissantes jamais créées avait disparu en un instant.

- Bénis soient les papelards, ils remontent dans mon estime, dit Shisui en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! vitupéra Raito.

- Mon ancien maître m'avait donné un ou deux parchemins contenant des sceaux d'absorption de jutsus, du même genre que celui que Jiraya avait utilisé pour sceller les flammes d'Amaterasu dans le manga. Sauf que ces sceaux étaient destinés aux jutsus multi élémentaires…

- Une technique d'une telle complexité ne peut en aucun cas être scellée, voyons, c'est impossible !

- Pas pour le Rikudô Sennin.

Rageur, Raito donna un coup de pied dans le vide. Il semblait voué à rester éternellement inférieur à son illustre aîné.

Ravie de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à utiliser le Fuuinjutsu, Kushina n'en était pas moins décidée à montrer que dans ce domaine, elle n'avait pas d'égal. Elle enchaîna donc avec un sceau élémentaire qu'elle avait mis au point avec Hidan.

**- Honoo no Gobousei** **!** (_le pentagramme de flammes_)

Comme à son habitude, elle posa la paume de sa main droite sur le sol devant elle, et une encre rougeoyante se déversa sur la plaine, prenant rapidement la forme de la figure géométrique attendue.

Etant donné le nom de la technique, Raito se doutait déjà de ses effets. Tout homme assez fou pour rester à l'intérieur du pentagramme serait brûlé au troisième degré. Mais la dispersion du sceau était rapide et l'Uchiha détestait la fuite. Il choisit donc la réponse qui lui convenait le mieux : le Ninjutsu.

Avant que le pentagramme n'ait été achevé, Raito posa à son tour une main sur le sol, qui fut agité de soubresauts. La secousse s'estompa vite, mais fut suivie par un déplacement tectonique, et la terre trembla plus fort encore qu'auparavant.

La terre se souleva en plusieurs endroits, formant une fresque disparate au fur et à mesure que les mouvements du sol bouleversaient un monde jusqu'alors figé.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, une partie du sceau fut séparée du reste en se dressant à près d'un demi mètre au-dessus du niveau normal du sol. Le contour du sceau ayant perdu sa continuité, le sceau fut brisé, et l'encre disparut en poussière.

Kushina n'eut pas le temps de déplorer son échec qu'elle vit fondre sur elle plusieurs blocs de terre et de roche plus ou moins dense. Comme tous les grands ninjas, chaque manœuvre défensive de Kita se faisait dans l'optique d'attaquer ensuite, et il avait utilisé son contrôle sur la terre pour leur lancer les proéminences terrestres qu'avait généré sa technique Doton.

Jiraya fut prompt à agir et s'intercala entre Kushina et la pluie de roches.

**- Fuuton : Renkûdan.** (_distorsion de l'air_)

Des boules d'air comprimé de la taille d'un ballon de football jaillirent de sa bouche ouverte et vinrent percuter les morceaux de roche avec une force inouïe, les faisant éclater presque instantanément.

Raito haussa un sourcil en observant la riposte de Jiraya.

- La technique de Shukaku, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que son jinchuuriki te l'a apprise. En tout cas, je ne te pensais pas aussi doué avec le vent.

Pendant ce temps-là, Shisui, légèrement en retrait, se contentait d'assister à la scène avec force nonchalance, ses mains enfoncées au fond de ses poches. Il estimait qu'en intervenant maintenant, il ne ferait que gêner Jiraya et Kushina, dont l'entente, résultat d'un entraînement acharné, était parfaite.

Avant même que la dernière sphère de vent ait explosé le dernier morceau de terre, Kushina avait préparé sa prochaine attaque, et elle tira une poignée de kunais de sa ceinture pour les lancer d'un geste ample vers Raito.

La pupille de l'Uchiha tournait à plein régime, et il remarqua les parchemins explosifs presque instantanément.

**- Suiton : Suiryuu Juunantate.** (_le bouclier aqueux élastique_)

Un mur d'eau se dressa à la rencontre des dagues de Kushina, étonnée par ce type de défense. En général, un ninja préféré se protéger des attaques physiques par un bouclier de nature Doton, même au prix de la visibilité. Comme elle l'avait prévu, la protection aqueuse ne stoppa pas les kunais, qui s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau. Ralentis par la poussée d'Archimède et les forces de frottement fluides, leur vitesse décrut petit à petit, et les kunais finirent par s'immobiliser. La paroi aqueuse était d'une largeur peu commune, et leur vitesse n'avait pas suffi pour la traverser.

Kushina jura mais elle n'avait pas encore tout vu. Le mur, qui s'était légèrement arqué lorsque les kunais l'avaient percuté, se tendit brusquement vers Kushina et Jiraya, leur renvoyant les kunais explosifs.

Pris de court, Jiraya savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'utiliser une technique de protection. Tous les deux se contentèrent de bondir pour éviter les kunais, résignés à subir l'explosion qui s'ensuivrait inévitablement. Ils serrèrent les dents, et attendirent. Mais étrangement, il n'y eut jamais d'explosion. Et pourtant, les des deux ninjas avaient entendu le bruit sec qu'avaient fait les kunais en s'enfonçant dans le sol.

- Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je m'en mêle. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Arborant l'immense sourire qui lui était coutumier, Shisui ouvrit sa main gauche et leur montra la dizaine de bouts de papier qu'elle contenait. Les sceaux que Kushina avait attaché aux kunais, et ils avaient été désamorcés.

Si Shisui avait agi bien trop rapidement pour que Kushina et Jiraya puissent le suivre, Raito, grâce à ses sharingans, n'avait rien perdu de l'action.

- Je savais que tu serais plus problématique que les autres. Tu es un Uchiha, après tout, lui lança-t-il à Shisui, le gratifiant en prime d'une regard noir, quoique plutôt écarlate.

Les yeux de Shisui rencontrèrent ceux de son adversaire.

- C'est inutile, Uchiha, l'Empereur nous a protégés contre toutes les illusions… ricana soudain Raito, qui venait de comprendre où Shisui voulait en venir avec cet échange oculaire.

Shisui garda le silence, se contentant d'observer son vis-à-vis sous toutes les coutures.

Soudain, Raito ouvrit grands les yeux et sauta sur le côté. Il échappa ainsi au coup de kunai de Shisui qui l'aurait éventré.

L'illusion finit par se dissiper, et Raito vit Shisui s'évanouir comme s'il s'agissait d'un mirage. Le vrai Shisui se tenait à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter…

- C'est quoi ce bordel… grogna Raito. Je croyais que Madara nous avait protégés contre les Genjutsus…

« Contre les Genjutsus de son niveau, oui. Mais apparemment, ce type est meilleur que lui dans ce domaine » corrigea-t-il en son for intérieur.

Raito jura. Voilà qui annonçait un combat bien déplaisant. Quelle honte pour le premier des Uchiha d'avoir à baisser les yeux devant son descendant !

Mais en dépit de sa victoire, Shisui paraissait soucieux.

- Comment as-tu fait pour échapper à cette illusion aussi vite ? Tu devrais être mort. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui soit parvenue à dissiper ce genjutsu, et elle est bien plus douée en Genjutsu que toi.

- Alors c'est que ton expérience des combats est bien faible, rétorqua Raito. As-tu déjà affronté un jinchuuriki possédant une maîtrise parfaite de son Bijuu dans un duel de Genjutsu ?

Shisui parut estomaqué, alors que ses pensées s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

- Tu es un jinchuuriki ?! Mais…

- Non, je ne le suis pas. Cependant, la métaphore est assez juste, puisqu'il y a le même lien entre un Bijuu et son jinchuuriki qu'entre Yami et moi. Eh oui, nous pouvons parler et échanger du chakra à distance. En voyant que j'étais sous l'emprise d'un Genjutsu, Yami a perturbé l'illusion avec son propre chakra.

Pour la première fois, un éclair de contrariété traversa le visage de Shisui. Le Genjutsu ne lui serait d'aucune aide contre ces deux adversaires, et c'était comme si on l'avait amputé des deux bras. S'il était à peine supérieur à Karasu dans ce domaine, ce dernier brillait par sa polyvalence, puisqu'il était également surpuissant en Ninjutsu ou en Taijutsu. Shisui n'était certes pas faible en Ninjutsu, loin de là, puisque le Rikudô Sennin lui avait appris quelques techniques dévastatrices, mais il savait que Raito demeurait plus fort que lui dans ce domaine.

**- Katon : Meikai no Kyuhi ! **(_Brasier des Enfers_)

Surpris par son adversaire, Shisui disparut sous les flammes de Raito avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, et Raito exulta. Ça faisait un adversaire -et de nombreux décibels- en moins.

Shisui surgit des flammes à toute vitesse et sauta à la gorge de Raito, qui, malgré sa pupille, fut incapable de réagir. Bien décidé à ne lui laissé aucun répit, Shisui lui balança un uppercut terrible qui le fit s'envoler à plus de deux mètres de là, la mâchoire presque démise.

Tout le corps de Shisui était enveloppé un halo rougeâtre, qui lui avait sauvé la vie en le protégeant des flammes de Raito. Cette technique de Fuuinjutsu, une armure ignifuge, était l'œuvre de l'élu. Ce dernier l'avait programmée pour se déclencher si Shisui était exposé à un jutsu Katon.

Avant même que Raito ne puisse se relever, Shisui fut à nouveau sur lui, et des flammes couraient le long de son avant-bras. Les flammes s'amoncelèrent autour de sa main et il l'abattit sur la pommette de son adversaire, qui se fractura dans un craquement sinistre et noircit au contact du poing incandescent.

Stoïque, Raito ne desserra pas les dents et se releva presque immédiatement.

**- Raiton : Kaminari no Kousen !** (_rayon foudroyant_)

L'éclair jaillit et percuta le torse de Shisui, l'expulsant loin du garde du corps de Madara.

Mais Raito n'était pas assez vaniteux pour sous-estimer la menace que représentait Jiraya et Kushina, et sans attendre, il enchaîna par une technique Fuuton destinée à ses deux autres adversaires qui commençaient à s'ennuyer. Ce fut donc une pluie de shuriken de vent qui s'abattit sur les deux shinobis.

Jiraya réagit au quart de tour en invoquant un mur de granit, sur lesquels les shurikens, de dépit de leur pouvoir de pénétration accru, se brisèrent comme l'eau sur les rochers.

Raito n'eut pas le temps de déplorer son nouvel échec qu'il se raidit en sentant une présence derrière lui. Il se jeta en avant, mais trop tard, Kushina martela son dos de coups de poings ravageurs, et il faillit brouter l'herbe de l'île pour la troisième fois consécutive.

Furieux, il se tourna vers la kunoichi pour riposter, avant de réaliser que Kushina n'avait pas fait que le frapper. Elle était parvenue à lui apposer un sceau l'empêchant d'utiliser son chakra, ce qui dans une telle situation, le conduirait inévitablement à une mort certaine.

L'Uchiha recula pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses adversaires, et se concentra pour communiquer avec son frère de réincarnation.

« Minami ? Ils m'ont collé un sceau sur le dos, tu sais ce que tu as à faire… »

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le dos de Raito s'enflamma et le sceau disparut au fur et à mesure que sa peau se consumait.

- Pas un cri, rien. Il faut reconnaître qu'il résiste bien à la douleur celui-là, fit remarquer Shisui.

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, un cri retentit dans la plaine, mais il ne venait pas de Raito. Ce dernier se tourna vers Minami, visiblement inquiet -et surpris. Son ami s'était fait avoir par Hashirama et venait de pousser un cri de douleur et d'impuissance, le premier que Raito n'ait jamais entendu venant de lui.

En effet, Minami était sans aucun doute possible le plus fort des quatre gardes du corps, sans compter qu'Hashirama et Tsunade étaient censés être assez faibles…

Raito ne marqua pas la moindre surprise lorsque la voix de Minami retentit à l'intérieur de son esprit.

« On passe en formation, ils sont moins nuls que je l'avais escompté. Surtout Hashirama… Il a contré toutes mes techniques avec son bois à la con, y compris mes propres techniques Mokuton. »

Raito ne songea pas à discuter, car lui aussi était avait affaire à une résistance acharnée de la part de ses trois adversaires. Il était temps de leur sortir le grand jeu, et leur montrer la force des deux fils du Rikudô travaillant main dans la main.

En un éclair, Minami rejoint Raito, et s'inclina brièvement devant Shisui, Kushina et Jiraya.

- Je suis la réincarnation de Senju Yami, fils de Rikudô.

Shisui fut le seul à lui rendre la politesse en se présentant à son tour. La tempête sonore qui en résultat fit grincer des dents Raito.

- Il est fort, ce Shisui ? Je n'ai aucune donnée sur lui…

- Ouais, pas mal, admit Raito à contrecoeur. Il est surtout balèze en Genjutsu, puisque les protections de Madara n'ont pas suffi toute à l'heure.

Yami opina du chef, et, d'un accord tacite, les deux ninjas se collèrent dos à dos. La main droite du Senju et la main gauche de l'Uchiha se joignirent. Puis les mudras s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse hallucinante, à tel point que Shisui avait du mal à les suivre, même avec sa pupille.

Finalement, un halo transparent, mais aux éclats multicolores, prit la forme d'une sphère et recouvrit les deux shinobis. Les cinq ninjas -Hashirama et Tsunade ayant rejoints les autres entre temps- n'avaient pas besoin de leurs connaissances quasi-exhaustives du Ninjutsu pour savoir que venir à bout de ce bouclier ne serait pas une sinécure.

Mais l'autre avantage de cette technique générée par deux ninjas était que ses utilisateurs gardaient une main de libre pour les attaquer, pour peu qu'ils soient capables de composer des mudras à une main. Ce qui était le cas, Hashirama aurait pu le parier.

La suite lui donna raison.

Toujours dos à dos, les gardes du corps de Madara affrontaient les mêmes adversaires qu'auparavant. Shisui, Kushina et Jiraya s'avançaient vers Raito tandis que Tsunade et Hashirama, plus concentrés que jamais, attendaient que Yami fasse le premier pas. Ce qu'il fit, sa main gauche s'agitant avec frénésie pour former les signes de la technique.

**- Yôton : Yougan no Dotou** (_grande vague de lave_)

Une goutte de sueur quitta la racine des cheveux d'Hashirama pour ruisseler le long de sa joue. Il avait beau avoir gagné en chakra depuis qu'il connaissait son vrai nom, il commençait déjà à fatiguer à force de contrecarrer les techniques monumentales du premier des Senju. La puissance de ce dernier dépassait l'entendement, et son contrôle du Ninjutsu était presque divin puisqu'il était capable d'utiliser tous les Kekkai Genkai élémentaires.

**- Suiton : Suiryuu Takanami. **(_raz-de-marée déchaîné_)

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Yami. Il aurait dû utiliser la lave plus tôt, contre laquelle le bois se trouvait bien démuni. Et ce n'était pas de l'eau qui allait arrêter de la lave…

Et pourtant, Hashirama tint bon. Les deux vagues se heurtèrent avec force violence, et une colonne de vapeur se mit à monter dans le ciel.

Hashirama, la bouche entrouverte, laissait libre court à un flot ininterrompu d'eau, à l'instar de Yami avec la lave. Les deux shinobis alimentaient leur technique, et les deux vagues ne perdaient pas un pouce de terrain.

La lutte dura plus d'une minute, jusqu'à ce que les deux protagonistes n'y mettent fin presque simultanément, les jambes flageolantes après un tel effort.

Epuisé mais content, Yami garda les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où, quelques instants plus tôt, lave et eau s'étaient rencontrées dans une explosion de vapeur. Maintenant que les deux vagues n'étaient plus alimentées, il n'y avait aucune doute sur sa victoire : Privée de son énergie cinétique, l'eau d'Hashirama ne pourrait rien contre sa lave. Et pourtant, il n'en fut rien. Yami fut atterré en constatant que la lave s'était déjà solidifiée, formant une sculpture ébène qui tranchait avec le paysage de l'île.

- Et oui, Tsunade maîtrise le Fuuton en plus de son affinité Doton, et elle a injecté du vent à petite dose dans ma technique pour refroidir l'eau. Et les échanges thermiques ont fait que ta lave a fini par se solidifier complètement, lui révéla Hashirama.

- Ridicule ! rétorqua l'autre Senju. La lave possédait une température de plus de mille degrés, et ton eau n'était même pas à zéro degrés ! Quel est donc ce maléfice ?

- L'air a aussi participé au refroidissement, et de l'air, il y en a à foison, indiqua Hashirama en embrassant le ciel du regard. Dans le monde, tout est équilibre, et dès lors qu'un phénomène comme ta lave perturbe son équilibre, la nature tend à le retrouver en refroidissant la lave jusqu'à ce que la température soit plus ou moins constante.

Raito avait brièvement tourné la tête vers la scène, les yeux exorbités devant la résistance qu'opposait Hashirama. Ce dernier dégageait une puissance énorme, qui n'avait rien avoir à celle qu'il avait sentie chez lui lorsqu'il n'était que le jouet de l'Empereur. Que s'était-il donc passé entre temps ?

**- Katon : En'enmuchi !** (_Le fouet embrasé_)

Shisui sursauta en voyant Raito créer puis agiter un fouet ardent de près de quatre mètres de long. Le garde du corps de Madara l'avait presque pris de court en quittant si soudainement la léthargie qui semblait l'avoir gagnée en assistant à la rencontre des deux raz-de-marée élémentaires.

Raito fit claquer son fouet à une vitesse incroyable et Shisui grogna en sentant l'arme mordre sa chair alors qu'il pensait être hors de portée.

Il porta sa main à sa joue qui grésillait encore, l'odeur de chair brûlée atteignant peu à peu ses narines.

- Je vais avoir une cicatrice, déplora Shisui. J'espère que la rumeur selon laquelle les femmes aiment les cicatrices est vraie, sinon tu auras à faire à moi, primate dégénéré.

Il se tourna vers Kushina, qui haussa les épaules.

- Personnellement, je trouve ça assez laid.

Le visage de l'Uchiha s'assombrit, alors qu'au même moment celui de Kushina se tendait.

- Shisui !

Le fouet claqua derechef et Shisui, qui tournait toujours le dos à Raito, leva sa main droite juste au dessus de son oreille. Il la referma sur la lanière du fouet dans un timing ahurissant et, réprimant un cri de douleur tandis qu'une fumée noire s'échappait de son poing serré, tira de toutes ses forces sur le fouet.

Surpris, Raito eut le mauvais de réflexe de s'accrocher au fouet et vola vers Shisui, qui le cueillit en vol d'un terrible direct du droit à l'estomac.

Mais Raito, dont l'endurance stupéfiait Shisui un peu plus chaque minute, se releva prestement et courut rejoindre la bulle de protection que Yami n'avait pas quittée.

Shisui jura et jeta le fouet par terre.

- Je pensais que leur protection disparaîtrait si l'un deux la quittait, mais apparemment c'est permanent.

- Exact, lui répondit Raito avant d'invoquer à nouveau le fouet, qu'il semblait affectionner.

Ce dôme est indestructible et ne disparaîtra que si nous le désirons, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Alors que Yami continuait à échanger des jutsus tous plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres avec Hashirama, Tsunade restant le plus souvent en retrait, Raito vit Jiraya, dont-il avait failli oublier l'existence, courir vers lui, une boule d'énergie dans la main droite.

Raito vit ensuite la boule d'énergie prendre de l'ampleur et il reconnut vite le fameux Fuuton Rasenshuriken.

- Enfin du Ninjutsu… murmura-t-il en composant des mudras.

Jiraya lança le shuriken tourbillonnant, qui s'écrasa sur le champ de force des deux gardes du corps.

- Ils sont vraiment lents à la détente, ils n'ont toujours pas compris que le Ninjutsu était…

Raito se tut en voyant que le Rasengan disparaissait dans une nappe de fumée blanche. En lieu et place du jutsu, se tenait Kushina. Souvent sous-évalué, le Henge restait une aide précieuse en combat, capable de surprendre l'adversaire pour un coup modique.

La kunoichi posa ses deux mains sur le champ de force, qui grésilla et disparut en moins d'une seconde.

- Fuuinjutsu…

- Tout juste mon grand !

Trop stupéfait pour réagir, Raito assista impuissant à sa mise à mort. Il vit Kushina bondir vers lui, le kunai dressé et ne put esquisser qu'un pas en arrière. Dérisoire.

Cependant, l'ange gardien de Raito devait veiller au grain car la rousse hésita avant de frapper. Etrangement immobile, maintenant le kunai à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de Raito, elle semblait plongée dans une lutte mentale contre elle-même. Trop expérimenté pour laisser passer une telle occasion, Raito utilisa le tranchant de sa main gauche pour faire tomber le couteau de sa main, leva sa main droite, et tous virent que le fouet avait changé de forme, prenant celle d'une épée courte constituée de flammes.

Il enfonça son arme dans le ventre de Kushina, puis la projeta au loin vers Jiraya.

L'ermite amortit la chute de sa coéquipière et, sans un regard pour Raito, examina la plaie de Kushina.

Remarquant l'ouverture que lui laissait Jiraya, Raito esquissa un geste mais Shisui apparut devant lui, et toute trace de joie avait déserté son visage, remplacée par un masque de froideur qui seyait bien plus au Uchiha qu'il était.

- N'y pense même pas.

Le cœur de Jiraya se serra lorsqu'il vit la blessure. Même si Sakura avait été à ses côtés, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Raito avait fait preuve d'une précision remarquable et avait explosé le foie de la jeune femme. Une blessure toujours synonyme de mort, et extrêmement douloureuse qui plus est.

- Et merde, murmura Kushina, les yeux encore plus clairs qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas frappé, Kushina ?

La tête de Kushina s'inclina légèrement vers la droite, et la rousse croisa le regard de Jiraya.

- J'ai craqué. J'ai pris conscience de ce que j'étais, Jiraya. Une meurtrière, pour qui tuer n'était qu'une partie de sa routine. Ce que nous faisons est peut-être juste, mais en cet instant, je ne pensais plus à la liberté des hommes, à la lutte contre Madara. Il n'y avait plus que cet homme et moi, et la faucheuse qui se délectait à l'idée d'emporter une nouvelle âme fraîche. Et les yeux de cet homme était comme un miroir, et j'y ai vu le reflet de ce que j'étais devenue. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Tu es plus jeune que moi, mais tu es bien plus fort, Jiraya. Toi, tu n'aurais jamais fait preuve d'une telle faiblesse, je le sais bien…

Jiraya essuya ses larmes d'un geste machinal de la main.

- Non, c'est faux. Tu étais la plus forte, tu as toujours été la plus forte.

Kushina eut un dernier sourire, puis rendit son dernier soupir.

Jiraya se releva lentement mais tout son corps tremblait d'une violence contenue. Les marques du mode Sennin étaient déjà apparues autour de ses yeux.

- Pousse-toi, Shisui…

L'Uchiha ne se fit pas prier, Jiraya semblait dans un état second et le contrarier n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Jiraya composa de nouveaux signes, et Raito blêmit en reconnaissant le Fuuton Doton Rasenshuriken.

- Minami, cette salope a détruit notre champ de force, on peut le refaire ?

- J'ai remarqué. Et la réponse est non, on n'a pas assez de temps. Il va falloir que tu trouves un autre moyen pour arrêter ce truc, répondit Yami après un bref coup d'œil vers Jiraya et sa technique.

- J'en ai un, sourit Raito. Je pense qu'il est temps de leur montrer ce que mes yeux peuvent faire. Sur cette phrase sibylline, les mains de Raito se murent et Jiraya reconnut vite les signes utilisés par l'Uchiha.

- C'est pas vrai… grogna-t-il.

**- Fuuton Doton Rasen Shuriken !** (_le shuriken de la tempête de roche tourbillonnante_) exulta Raito en projetant l'orbe vers Jiraya.

Jiraya l'imita aussitôt et les deux orbes s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Les deux jutsus s'annihilèrent dans une explosion assez silencieuse mais que tous savaient mortelle. Jiraya fut soufflé par l'explosion, et Raito recula de quelques pas, un étrange sourire sur le visage.

Shisui le vit, et son front se plissa. Voir cet abruti aussi jouasse n'augurait rien de bon. Shisui se raidit en comprenant le pourquoi du sourire. Raito avait dissimulé un « simple » Fuuton Rasenshuriken dans l'ombre de son premier jutsu, et le shuriken géant fondait maintenant sur Jiraya.

Shisui serra les dents. Il n'aurait jamais le temps d'utiliser un jutsu salvateur, et s'il allait à la rescousse de Jiraya, ils seraient deux à mourir…

Rongeant son frein, Shisui pria pour que Jiraya ait gardé un atout dans sa manche.

Mais l'ermite semblait aussi désemparé que lui, et de la résignation apparut dans ses yeux. En temps qu'utilisateur du Rasenshuriken de vent, il était au fait de ses effets, et savait qu'il n'avait pas une chance d'en réchapper. C'était une technique faite pour tuer, et Jiraya ne serait sans nul doute pas la dernière de ses victimes.

Alors que Jiraya avait fait une croix sur ses rêves de vengeance, quelqu'un surgit de nulle part et se plaça devant lui, à la rencontre du shuriken de vent.

Avant que Jiraya n'ait pu le mettre en garde, l'homme bondit et intercepta l'orbe avec son _bras_.

Jiraya s'attendait à le voir déchiqueté par la puissance de la technique, mais il n'en fut rien. Le bras résista et sembla canaliser l'explosion de façon à protéger le corps de l'homme et celui de Jiraya.

L'homme ne se retourna que lorsque l'explosion eut totalement disparu, et Jiraya put reconnaître Han. Son regard glissa vers le bras de son ami, et il constata que le membre en question s'était considérablement agrandi et avait pris une teinte blanche. Le jinchuuriki de Gobi avait effectué sa transformation partielle à la perfection.

Han regarda son bras, qui retrouva instantanément son apparence initiale.

- Merci… murmura Jiraya. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ? Nagato…

- Vous risquez plus que lui dans l'immédiat. Les quatre gardes du corps sont bien trop occupés à se battre contre vous pour s'en prendre à lui.

Yami, après avoir vu ses attaques repoussées une énième fois par Hashirama, comprit que la situation devenait défavorable maintenant que Kushina avait détruit le dôme. Même dos à dos, il leur était difficile de se protéger contre autant d'adversaires.

Il adressa un message mental à Raito, et les deux ninjas utilisèrent une technique de déplacement rapide pour s'éloigner quelque peu des autres shinobis, et surtout pour se rapprocher de l'enceinte du château.

Tous deux s'adossèrent côte à côte à la muraille du château, au grand dam de Jiraya.

- Ingénieux. Ils n'ont plus que cent quatre vingt degrés à surveiller. Ils n'auront plus d'angles morts, maintenant.

Raito était arrivé à la même conclusion, et il salua l'initiative de son collègue.

- Brillant, Minami. Même si maintenant, nous sommes dos au mur. Et ce n'est pas qu'une image.

Yami ne lui répondit pas. Son regard de glace restait vissé sur Hashirama, ce Senju inférieur qui pliait sans rompre depuis de longues minutes d'affrontement acharné.

Shisui et les quatre ninjas qui se battaient à ses côtés rejoignirent prestement les deux gardes du corps, et Hashirama fut le premier à attaquer.

**- Mokuton : Kashi no Houyou.** (_L'étreinte du chêne_)

Raito et Yami virent des racines s'extirper de la terre et s'enrouler autour de leurs pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Les racines furent vite rejointes par d'épaisses branches qui étreignirent le torse des deux hommes.

Mais Yami n'était pas homme à se laisser endormir et il avait anticipé la manœuvre. La technique Hyôton qu'il utilisa gela entièrement les branches et racines invoquées par Hashirama, qui volèrent ensuite en éclat lorsque les deux shinobis bandèrent leurs muscles.

Han frissonna en réalisant que si les végétaux d'Hashirama avait été gelés, leurs adversaires, eux, n'avaient pas été affectés par le jutsu Hyôton. Il n'avait jamais vu un ninja posséder un tel contrôle sur le Ninjutsu.

**- Kinton : Onigawara.** (Les g_argouilles_)

Yami cracha deux sphères de métal qui grossirent à toute allure à terme les deux créations du Senju mesuraient plus de deux mètres de haut et à peu près autant de large. Mais le plus incroyable restait la respiration lente et mécanique qui s'échappait de chacune des deux créatures, car oui c'était un fait, elles étaient vivantes.

« Pas tout à fait » pensa Shisui après les avoir sondées avec son sharingan. Les gargouilles ne produisaient pas de chakra, elle n'étaient qu'une pâle imitation de ce qu'avait accompli le Rikudô Sennin en insufflant la vie dans des objets.

Dans un ensemble parfait, les deux gargouilles déplièrent leurs ailes et s'envolèrent vers les cinq ennemis de l'Empire.

Deux coups de sabre plus tard, les monstres d'acier s'écrasaient au sol, décapités. Han effectua quelques moulinets avec Durandal, comme s'il en était encore au stade de l'échauffement.

Yami et Raito échangèrent un regard sombre. Les gargouilles avaient été détruites bien plus vite que prévu, mais ce n'était pas ce qui les préoccupait.

- Tu vois ce que je vois ? commença Raito.

- Oui, même sans tes yeux, je le ressens par toutes les pores de ma peau. C'est vivant.

- Et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui soit parvenue à créer ce genre de choses, c'est le Sage des Six Chemins.

- Par conséquent, ceci est notre héritage.

- Et nous reprenons ce qui nous appartient de droit.

Les deux shinobis malaxèrent une fois encore leur chakra à deux et Durandal s'échappa des mains de Han pour s'envoler vers eux.

Raito s'en empara négligemment et, après une nouvelle série de signes inconnus, l'épée partit en fumée. Han frémit en entendant le dernier cri mental qu'émit l'arme avant de disparaître. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, Durandal avait été détruite.

- Une épée… Il n'y a que les idiots comme Nishi pour attacher de l'importance à ce genre de choses, railla Raito.

- Enfoiré… C'était vivant ! Cette chose comme tu l'appelle, était aussi intelligente que toi et moi !

Raito le fit taire avec un nouveau jutsu combinant deux éléments, et Jiraya et Han durent se mettre à deux pour le contrecarrer.

Raito soupira. Le combat commençait à s'éterniser, ce qui lui déplaisait énormément.

- Minami, ce combat devient lassant, on abrège ?

Yami donna son accord et ils recommencèrent un de leurs jutsus combinés pour la dernière fois.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Yami, mais cette technique n'a pas de nom. Sachez juste qu'elle sera la dernière chose que vous verrez de votre vivant.

Lorsque la série de mudras fut achevée, les cinq résistants assistèrent à l'apparition d'un dragon translucide qui semblait composé de la même matière que le Susanoo, tout en étant beaucoup plus puissant la créature dégageait tant de chakra que c'en était presque insoutenable. Le dragon ouvrit sa gueule, et un rayon de chakra -le plus concentré que les cinq shinobis n'aient jamais vu- s'échappa de la gorge du monstre pour anéantir tout être assez fou pour lui résister. Il y eut une explosion extraordinaire et une détonation qui fit souffrir les oreilles de tous les ninjas à la ronde, puis le silence revint.

Seuls Hashirama, Shisui et Han étaient encore debout, et c'était un bien grand mot tant ils étaient en mauvais état. Heureusement, Han avait eu le temps de se transformer en Gobi quelques instants et avait par cela même protégé ses compagnons d'arme. Sans son intervention, de nouveaux cadavres auraient rejoint celui de Kushina…

Haletant, Han s'écroula sur le sol, inanimé. Même en mode bijuu, la puissance de l'attaque avait finalement eu raison de sa résistance. Les yeux fatigués de Shisui et Hashirama se rencontrèrent un instant. Dans leurs regards brillait la même impuissance, car ils se savaient démunis devant la prochaine attaque du dragon, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Ils tombèrent à genoux et attendirent la venue de Shinigami.

Cependant, la mort ne voulait toujours pas d'eux, et un nouveau sauveur s'interposa devant le rayon de chakra. Si Han avait souffert en les protégeant de la dernière attaque, le nouvel arrivant se contenta de l'aspirer avec une facilité insolente. Une des attaques les plus puissantes de l'histoire des shinobis avait été annihilée en un instant. Han marqua un temps de surprise en reconnaissant Nagato. Bien que toujours prostré sur son fauteuil, le chef de Fuki était arrivé à temps pour les sauver, en utilisant le pouvoir d'absorption de Gakidô.

- Nagato en personne… C'est un honneur, ricana Raito. Peu de gens peuvent se targuer de vous avoir affronté, étant donné que vous ne vous battez jamais

« Ne le sous-estime pas, l'avertit Yami en pensée. Même affaibli, il possède le Rinnegan et le pouvoir des six chemins. Il va sans doute se battre avec ses corps, dont nous savons que quatre possèdent le pouvoir de Tendô. »

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, dit Nagato. Mais vous ignorez encore les capacités des deux autres…

Yami se figea.

- C'est impossible.

- Hélas si. Je suis capable de lire dans vos pensées, et ce depuis peu. Mon maître possédait aussi cette faculté, je suppose que ma pupille a évolué à un nouveau stade.

Nagato se tourna vers Raito.

- Aucun droit de posséder cette pupille ? Je ne l'ai jamais demandée, et il y a des jours où je me passerait bien de tous ces pouvoirs qui me dépassent totalement, de tous ces espoirs qui reposent sur mes frêles épaules.

Raito se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas du bluff, Nagato parcourait bel et bien leurs esprits à sa guise.

Comprenant que le dragon serait inutile contre le pouvoir de Gakidô, Raito et Yami mirent fin à leur technique et optèrent pour un Ninjutsu plus classique. Nagato ne pourrait pas résister éternellement aux pouvoirs combinés des deux fils du Rikudô.

Et pourtant, il le fit. Grâce à son nouveau pouvoir, le chef de Fuki avait toujours un coup d'avance et chacune des techniques des gardes du corps était réduite à néant.

- Il ne serait donc jamais à court de chakra ?! vitupéra un Raito à bout de souffle après avoir vu sa boule de feu arrêtée par un mur de terre.

De son côté, Nagato pensait la même chose de ses adversaires. Le Rikudô avait donné à ses fils, et tout particulièrement au cadet, des réserves pharaoniques de chakra. En temps normal, Nagato aurait pu continuer à leur résister plus longtemps mais utiliser le pouvoir de Tendô contre les missiles l'avait affaibli. C'était une capacité puissante et pratique, mais coûteuse en énergie, et il en faisait les frais en cet instant. Le chakra lui manquerait bientôt, et ce avant ses adversaires. Et s'il devait en être ainsi, il ne serait pas le seul à mourir. Han et beaucoup de ses amis le suivraient dans cet ultime voyage. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Nagato ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit ses deux adversaires se jeter sur lui pour l'achever au corps à corps. C'était logique après tout, et il était étonné qu'ils n'y aient pas pensé avant. Ou peut-être subsistait-il des vestiges d'honneur dans la désolation de leurs consciences qui les avait empêchés de s'attaquer de front à l'handicapé qu'il était.…

Nagato les vit venir, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce de toute façon il aurait été incapable de se mouvoir assez vite pour leur échapper. Chacun des deux gardes du corps de Madara enfonça son propre kunai dans le torse squelettique du chef de Fuki, mais leur cri de victoire se mua bientôt en râle de souffrance : des pics noirs de près d'un mètre de long avaient jailli de chaque côté du fauteuil, traversant respectivement le bras droit de Raito et le bras gauche de Yami de part en part.

- Pas mal, mais c'est insuffisant, ricana Raito malgré la douleur.

Mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger : le chakra de Nagato se diffusait à travers les piques noires pour les paralyser.

En réponse, les deux ninjas de l'Empire bandèrent leur volonté pour contrer l'influence de Nagato, mais ils se heurtèrent à un mur d'acier inébranlable. Chacun de leurs assauts mentaux laissait les défenses du chef de Fuki intactes. Visiblement, l'homme possédait une volonté inhumaine, proche de celle d'un dieu.

- C'est ridicule. Nous sommes les authentiques héritiers du Rikudô Sennin, tu ne devrais pas faire le poids, rugit Yami en se concentrant plus encore, la veine de sa tempe battant furieusement sous l'effort.

Nagato poussa un rugissement terrible. Ses forces étaient en train de s'évanouir, mais il ne s'effondrerait pas dans la dernière ligne droite.

- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas présenté mon cinquième corps… souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Yami se tourna vers Shisui et Hashirama et vit apparaître à côté d'eux le cinquième corps manipulé par Nagato. Celui-ci invoqua sans attendre quatre shinobis qu'il reconnut aisément comme ceux pourvus du pouvoir de Tendô.

- Alors comme ça le cinquième possède le pouvoir invocateur, celui de Chikushôdo.

Nagato opina du chef.

- Et quant au sixième…

- Le pouvoir de résurrection, le coupa Raito.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme au Rinnegan et il leva la tête vers le ciel.

- Raté, c'est Tendô.

Les yeux des deux meilleurs ninjas de l'Empire se posèrent sur le ninja qui lévitait dans les cieux, puis s'aperçurent que les quatre autres corps de Tendô invoqués par Chikushôdo formaient désormais un cercle autour d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… Ils n'ont quand même pas…

- Si. Tous les cinq possèdent le pouvoir de Tendô.

Le sourire de Nagato s'élargit, et il s'en amusa intérieurement. Il n'avait que rarement souri tout au long de sa courte vie, et voilà que l'envie lui prenait…

**- Shinra Tensei !** (_Répulsion céleste_) tonna-t-il finalement, et le même cri s'échappa de la bouche des cinq cadavres animés.

Les quatre ondes de répulsion originaires des quatre points cardinaux furent rejointes par une cinquième venant d'en haut, et Yami comprit que sa vie touchait à sa fin. Il essaya de se dégager d'une ruade désespérée, mais toute tentative était vaine.

Pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, trois ninjas au pouvoir incomparable disparurent en un instant, réduits en poussière dans un silence d'or.

Shisui sursauta à peine lorsque le corps du cinquième Tendô s'écrasa sur le sol. L'Uchiha savait qu'il ne s'agissait plus que d'un cadavre ordinaire, désormais, et une grande tristesse l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa que le chef de Fuki était mort. Il le connaissait à peine, mais c'était un des plus grands hommes qu'il ait jamais connu. Plus jeune que lui, Nagato le dépassait pourtant en pouvoir, en sagesse, et en grandeur d'âme. C'était une perte immense pour Fuki, mais aussi pour l'humanité.

- Kushina, et maintenant Nagato… C'est un bien grand prix à payer pour la mort de ces deux chiens de Madara, déplora Hashirama en se relevant avec difficulté. Shisui vit ensuite de l'inquiétude poindre dans les yeux du Senju, et il s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Tsunade va bien, son chakra est stable, de même que celui de Jiraya et Han.

Hashirama le remercia d'un sourire triste et s'empressa de rejoindre de sa dulcinée.

Pendant ce temps-là, Shisui marcha jusqu'à Han et baissa la tête vers le visage baigné de larmes du jeune homme. De tout évidence, Han avait été témoin des derniers instants de son meilleur ami.

- Je suis sûr que c'était un type formidable, et j'aurais aimé le connaître davantage. Gravons dans nos mémoires ce que nous venons de voir car si nous sommes en vie en cet instant, c'est à lui que nous le devons. Ne gaspillons pas ce cadeau qu'il nous a fait en lamentations, Han. Pleure-le, mais pas trop longtemps.

- C'est pas vrai… grogna Taikai en esquivant Ino un peu moins aisément qu'il ne l'aurait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Comme tout un chacun, il n'était pas doté d'une endurance et d'une énergie infinies. Heureusement pour lui, ses trois adversaires, et plus particulièrement Konan et Ino, n'étaient également plus très frais.

Le combat basculait peu à peu vers un duel entre les deux meilleurs ninjas présents, Taikai et Sakumo

- Qu'y a-t-il ? releva Sakumo en posant les mains sur ses hanches pour retrouver son souffle.

Profitant de la trêve tacite, Taikai emplit à son tour ses poumons d'air, et lâcha d'une voix morne :

- Kita et Minami sont morts. C'étaient les plus forts d'entre nous, pourtant…

Avant que les trois rebelles n'aient pu s'en réjouir, il ajouta avec une satisfaction morbide.

- Votre chef est aussi tombé, apparemment, ainsi que la rousse.

Ses interlocuteurs encaissèrent assez bien la nouvelle puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de tisser de vrais liens avec les deux ex-ninjas de Fuki.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? lui lança Konan d'une voix hargneuse.

- C'est le vent qui m'a apporté ces tristes nouvelles.

Sakumo secoua la tête, comme blasé.

- Je l'aurai parié. Si j'ai bien compris, Nishi c'est les sabres, et toi c'est le vent. Les gardes du corps de Madara ont tous une lubie ou quoi ?

Taikai répondit en brandissant son kunai, sonnant par là même le retour des hostilités.

Il chevaucha le vent pour attaquer Konan, mais comme à chaque fois, Sakumo parvint à s'interposer. Le croc blanc voyait tous ses mouvements, et, plus incroyable encore, était assez rapide pour les contrer.

S'ensuivit une lutte au Taijutsu, les deux kunais se percutaient à un rythme soutenu dans un fracas de métal. Les deux armes étaient chargées de chakra, Sakumo ayant pour cela choisi l'élément foudre quand Taikai optait sans surprise pour le vent. Ces deux éléments avaient beau offrir un pouvoir de pénétration accru, leurs effets étaient annihilés au contact de l'arme adverse.

Après plus d'une minute à croiser le fer avec le prêtre, Taikai recula, ulcéré. Ils avaient exactement la même vitesse, leur duel n'aurait jamais de fin s'ils continuaient ainsi.

**- Fuuton : Danryuu no Yokusei.** (_Maîtrise des courants thermiques_)

Sakumo poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se mit à s'élever dans le ciel avant de se figer à un mètre du sol. Il était dans l'incapacité totale de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil.

Satisfait, Sakumo s'approcha pour en finir mais Konan veillait. L'ancienne porte-parole d'Amaterasu libéra une nuée d'origamis qui se contentèrent de se dresser devant le Namikaze, bloquant son champ de vision.

Aussitôt, Sakumo sentit l'emprise de vent se relâcher et il redescendit brutalement sur la terre ferme.

- Merci… Comment as-tu deviné qu'il avait besoin de me voir pour que ça marche ?

- Intuition féminine, répondit Konan.

Furieux, Taikai balaya le mur d'origamis et composa une nouvelle série de mudras.

**- Fuuton : Surudoikaze.** (_Vent lacérant_)

Il y eut un éclair de vent, et Konan se transforma en origamis juste à temps pour éviter d'être décapitée.

Cependant, transformait son corps de cette manière lui demandait beaucoup de chakra et elle avait vidé ses réserves lors de cette dernière action.

- Désolé, je suis HS, indiqua Konan, le visage fermé.

Sakumo se tourna brièvement vers elle et leva le pouce.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ino et moi allons le finir illico presto.

Il retroussa ses manches et inspira un bon coup avant de sortir une arme de derrière son dos. ll s'agissait d'un sabre court d'une blancheur immaculée, et Taikai rit en voyant l'objet.

- Un croc blanc, hein ? Comme si ce cure-dent allait changer quelque chose !

Sakumo fit tourbillonner l'arme et disparut.

Un frisson de peur parcourut Taikai, qui tourna la tête en tout sens pour trouver son adversaire, sans résultat. Sakumo avait quitté les lieux. Sa technique du murmure du vent lui permettait de détecter toute vie dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres, aussi il était formel.

- On dirait qu'il s'est fait la malle... Du coup, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de la petite blonde et j'aurai gagné ma journée, ricana Taikai en avançant d'un pas ferme vers sa dernière proie.

Soudain, il se tendit en sentant l'air rencontrer sa peau bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû le faire. _Quelque chose_ était en train de brasser l'air près de lui.

Le Namikaze fit une cabriole mais n'évita pas complètement l'attaque puisque sa joue gauche fut gratifiée d'une longue trace sanguinolente.

Les jambes arquées, le kunai incliné pour se mettre en garde, Taikai regarda autour de lui, mais il ne voyait et ne sentait toujours rien. La révélation le gagnait peu à peu : Sakumo était capable de se rendre invisible, et ce n'était pas un Genjutsu.

« Je sais qu'un des Fils de Vent avait une capacité de ce genre, mais il est mort il y a longtemps et c'était une technique héréditaire. Alors quel est ce maléfice ? » vitupéra le Namikaze en pensée.

Par deux fois, il vit la mort de près en évitant la lame de Sakumo au dernier moment, mais il gardait espoir. Pour le moment, ses sens accrus et ses réflexes hors du commun étaient en train de lui sauver la mise, et il savait que le croc blanc ne pourrait pas utiliser cette technique indéfiniment.

« Une telle capacité doit lui pomper beaucoup de chakra » pensa Taikai comme pour se rassurer.

Sakumo lui donna raison en redevenant visible, nettement plus fatigué qu'auparavant.

- Je dois admettre que tu es plutôt doué pour parvenir à esquiver mes attaques à l'aveuglette.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Quelle est cette technique ?

Le prêtre arbora un sourire moqueur.

- Oh rien, juste une technique Fuuton…

Le premier des Namikaze fronça les sourcils si fort qu'ils en étaient presque perpendiculaires à ses yeux.

- Impossible. Le vent n'a aucun secret pour moi.

- Il faut croire que si. Ce jutsu se nomme Yami no Beiru (_voile des ténèbres_). Le principe est simple : Je fait tourbillonner le vent extrêmement vite de façon à me dissimuler aux regards de mes ennemis. Cela paraît simple dit comme ça, mais il m'a fallu des mois de pratique pour parvenir à le maîtriser.

- Plutôt impressionnant, je dois l'avouer. Mais je demeure le maître du vent. Le fait que tu connaisses une technique Fuuton que j'ignore ne signifie rien !

Sakumo haussa les épaules. Il n'avait que faire d'un titre aussi pompeux et était conscient de ne pas le mériter. Naruto, Minato et cet homme restaient bien plus forts que lui dans ce domaine, c'était une évidence que la paranoïa et l'obsession de Taikai semblaient lui dissimuler.

- Si ça te fait plaisir… Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne me reste que peu de chakra, je vais donc accélérer la cadence, mon fils !

Sakumo composa une série de mudras assez étrange, du point de vue de Taikai. Les signes lui étaient connus, bien entendu, mais il ne pouvait la rattacher à aucun élément de sa connaissance.

« C'est sans doute un Kekkai Genkai » réalisa-t-il en redoublant de prudence.

- **Jinton **(_Art de manipuler la vitesse_)_ : _**Shokuzai no Kiba.** (_Croc de l'expiation_)

En l'espace d'un battement de cils, Sakumo avait rejoint son adversaire, dont la rétine imprimait à peine le changement de position. Le prêtre enfonça son sabre court dans la poitrine du Namikaze avant de réapparaître un peu plus loin, comme indifférent à la suite des évènements.

Taikai cracha une gerbe de sang, puis examina sa blessure avec attention. Cette dernière était étrangement peu profonde. Sakumo aurait-il raté son coup ?

Il cessa de cogiter lorsqu'il réalisa que Sakumo était à nouveau de lui, et qu'il tenait à la main un parchemin sur lequel était écrit une unique phrase :

_Je ne compte pas te tuer, ma religion me l'interdit et quand bien même, je n'en ai aucune envie._

Le sens de la phrase ne pénétra pas toute de suite l'esprit de Taikai, trop occupé à se demander pourquoi son adversaire s'exprimait soudainement par écrit. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ne trouvant pas de réponses, il retourna à l'étude du document et fut très vite gagné par l'énervement.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu m'as _épargné_ ? Le vrai combat ne fait que commencer, ton cadavre sera très bientôt étendu à mes pieds !

Réfrénant sa colère, Taikai ajouta :

- Quant à ce Jinton que tu as utilisé, je pensais qu'il n'était qu'une légende… Je suppose que c'est ce Kekkai qui t'a permis de suivre ma vitesse depuis le début de ce combat.

Sakumo n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui irrita Taikai au plus au point. Il se jeta sur le prêtre au maximum de sa vitesse mais ne brassa que de l'air. Le garde du corps de Madara se retourna brusquement, et constata que Sakumo se tenait immobile derrière lui. Le bras tendu vers Taikai, il brandissait un autre parchemin, pourvu d'un message plus long que le précédent.

_Je suis désolé, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir compris ce que tu as dit à l'instant. Vois-tu, je n'ai pas fait que te poignarder toute à l'heure, la technique du croc de l'expiation n'est pas aussi simple que cela… J'ai introduit du chakra Jinton dans ton corps et depuis ce moment, tu agis au ralenti. Tu as l'impression que j'ai fait preuve d'une vitesse extraordinaire en esquivant ta dernière attaque ? Il n'en est rien, tu as mis une minute pour m'atteindre, et je t'ai évité en marchant. Le seul inconvénient de cette technique, c'est que le mouvement de ta langue est tout aussi ralenti, aussi n'ai-je rien compris de ce que tu as bavé. De même, mes paroles te seraient incompréhensibles tant elles te paraîtraient accélérées. »_

Les mots de Sakumo firent à Taikai à l'effet d'une massue. La vitesse dont il était si fier avait été réduite à néant. Quel affront ! Sa colère grandissante se mua en fureur froide. La mort du prêtre serait lente et douloureuse.

Le prêtre s'approchait du garde du corps pour l'assommer lorsqu'il le vit bondir en arrière à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir atteindre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? dit-il entre ses dents.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être la puissance de mon Ninjutsu qui a tapé dans l'œil de l'Empereur, mais mes capacités de ninja sensoriel. Mon pouvoir de détection, fondé sur le vent, n'a rien à envier à celui de Karin.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça, abrège, grogna Sakumo après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers sa montre.

- J'ai utilisé mes capacités de détection à l'intérieur de mon propre corps pour pister le chakra Jinton et l'éliminer. Etant donné que je possède un contrôle parfait sur mon chakra, je n'ai eu aucun mal à repérer le corps étranger et je l'ai pulvérisé avec du chakra Fuuton.

- Un peu de modestie te siérait assez, mon fils.

- Je ne suis pas ton fils ! s'emporta Taikai, qui ne parvenait décidément pas à supporter le prêtre.

- Ce n'est qu'une façon parler, c'est encore une des conneries de traditions qui vont avec l'habit monacal, et ne me demande pas de quoi ça vient, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! répondit Sakumo en haussant les épaules.

Il avait à peine fini son laïus qu'il vit Taikai voler vers lui. Sakumo utilisa une technique Jinton pour égaler la vitesse irréelle de Taikai et l'évita sans difficultés.

Il exécuta ensuite une nouvelle série de mudras infiniment plus complexe que la précédente.

**Fuuton Raiton : Juujikazou.** (_le crucifix_)

A peine avait-il entendu le nom de la technique que le Namikaze se sentit happé et se mit à léviter contre sa volonté à plusieurs mètres du sol. La ressemblance avec la technique Fuuton qu'il avait utilisée un peu plus tôt dans le combat était frappante.

Il blêmit en se souvenant que la technique de Sakumo comportait un autre élément, qui n'annonçait rien de bon puisqu'il était considéré comme le plus dévastateur : la foudre.

Taikai hurla de douleur en sentant quatre kunais perforer ses mains et ses pieds. Chaque arme était chargée en électricité, et le corps du Namikaze s'agita en soubresauts. La décharge de courant était terriblement douloureuse, et ne paraissait pas devoir s'arrêter. En plus de le faire souffrir, l'électricité l'avait totalement paralysé, et seuls ses yeux continuaient à s'agiter en tout sens.

Pris de pitié, Sakumo se détourna de la scène et attendit que Taikai sombre dans l'inconscience, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Son esprit divagua quelque peu, s'efforçant d'ignorer les cris de souffrance de son adversaire, ou plutôt de sa victime.

La douleur le rappela à l'ordre et il sauta comme un cabri pour s'éloigner du danger.

Il sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de son dos, et espéra que la colonne vertébrale n'avait pas été touchée.

Méticuleusement, Sakumo ôta le kunai fiché dans son dos et le jeta au loin.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il se tourna vers Taikai, qui le fixait sans aménité.

- Et bien dis donc, tu es insaisissable, _mon fils_.

Cette fois-ci, Taikai résista à la provocation et eut même un petit sourire.

- Tu as encore sous-estimé le vent, ça devient une habitude. Une bien mauvaise habitude…

Pour m'en sortir, j'ai utilisé la technique de Minato, qui consiste à transformer son corps en vent. C'est fatigant, mais ça m'a sauvé la vie. Et t'a coûté la tienne.

Diminué par sa nouvelle blessure, Sakumo ne réagit pas assez vite et ne put empêcher le coup de poing de Taikai d'exploser son épaule gauche. La douleur lui fit lâcher son sabre blanc, au grand plaisir du Namikaze.

- Le loup a perdu ses crocs, c'est terminé pour toi Sakumo ! se réjouit-il en approchant son kunai de la nuque du Croc Blanc, qui était tombé par terre.

Le seul bras qui restait à Sakumo enserra la jambe de Taikai, qui frissonna en sentant le chakra Jinton pénétrer par les pores de sa peau, et constata qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger les bras et les jambes. Une variante moins puissante du croc de l'expiation, puisqu'il était encore capable de s'exprimer et était conscient de la lenteur de son corps. Confiant, Taikai se concentra pour éliminer le chakra Jinton avant de se rendre compte que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

En effet, Sakumo n'avait pas lâché la jambe de Taikai et continuait à introduire son chakra dans la jambe de son ennemi. Chaque particule de chakra que le Namikaze détruisait était aussitôt remplacée par une nouvelle.

- Tu m'as peut-être paralysé Sakumo, mais ça ne rime rien. Tu n'as plus qu'un bras, tu ne peux donc pas profiter de ma paralysie pour m'attaquer ! Tôt ou tard tu seras à court de chakra, et avant moi de ce fait, tu ne parviendras pas à m'immobiliser éternellement. Tu n'as fait que retarder l'échéance, le loup blanc que tu es n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Le prêtre se releva à demi et lui adressa un regard ennuyé.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu persistes à me comparer au loup mais j'aime bien. Cependant, tu as oublié un détail : Les loups chassent en meute.

Partagé entre l'étonnement et l'incompréhension, les yeux de Taikai descendirent pour s'arrêter sur une main, qui n'était visiblement pas à sa place puisqu'elle sortait de la plaie béante de son thorax.

Le froid l'envahit et il balbutia d'une voix craintive.

- Est-ce que je vais… mourir ?

Derrière lui, Ino fut un instant envahie par la compassion puis lui répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulut ferme.

- Oui.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, la kunoichi avait accouru dès qu'elle avait vu Sakumo en difficulté, et, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, avait anticipé la manœuvre de Sakumo. Embusquée, son bras recouvert de chakra vent, Ino avait alors attendu le moment propice pour se jeter sur Taikai. Ce moment, Sakumo le lui avait offert en paralysant leur adversaire un court instant.

Taikai examina sa blessure et eut un petit rire en voyant le chakra Fuuton qui enveloppait la main d'Ino.

- Abattu par le vent, quelle ironie…

Il ferma les yeux, et Ino retira son bras avant de vomir par terre un repas qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir ingurgité.

La réincarnation de la Yamanaka en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais elle n'avait jamais empalé un être humain à main nue, elle n'avait jamais senti les organes éclater au contact de son bras et le sang y couler à flot.

A travers le rideau de ses larmes, elle vit Sakumo s'approcher d'elle et commencer à frotter son bras pour le purger du sang qui le maculait jusqu'au coude.

Ils demeurèrent longtemps silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino sanglote :

- J'ai tué quelqu'un, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent… Je suis damnée, Sakumo, maintenant et à jamais ! Je suis une meurtrière !

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Le prêtre se releva une fois que le bras de la kunoichi eut plus ou moins retrouvé son aspect initial.

- Ma fille, sache que tuer est un acte irréparable, alors cesse de te tourmenter en ressassant les atrocités que tu as pu commettre. Le seigneur n'a cure de ton passé, seul lui importe ton présent. Si tu cherches la rédemption, ne penses pas aux vies que tu as ôtées, mais plutôt à celle que tu as sauvée. Sauve en d'autres et ton âme retrouveras la lumière.

- Ça va vous deux ?

Sakumo leva le pouce, et Ino s'efforça de sourire à Konan.

- Tout va pour le mieux, on a gagné.

Pas tout à fait convaincue, Konan lui adressa un regard inquisiteur qu'Ino fit mine de ne pas voir.

Finalement, la spécialiste des origamis reporta son attention sur le champ de bataille.

- On dirait que tous les combats sont terminés, sauf celui de Sasuke et Bee. J'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir, car personne ici n'est en état de les aider…

« Excalibur… Tu m'avais dit que celui qui te maniait était invincible dans un duel de sabre, et ça fait deux fois que je mords la poussière ! »

L'épée prit son temps pour répondre à Sasuke.

« Ce n'est qu'une légende, mais inspirée de faits réels : Tous ceux qui m'ont maniée jusqu'à présent n'ont jamais connu la défaite. »

« Alors comment tu expliques ça ? Je suis moins bon que tes anciens maîtres ? »

« Non… C'est juste qu'ils n'ont jamais combattu un tel adversaire. Et moi non plus, par extension. Et pour la première fois, Sasuke, j'ai peur de perdre. Cet homme-là est peut-être plus fort que moi. »

Sasuke avait communiqué avec Excalibur dans l'espoir d'y trouver une source de réconfort. C'était raté.

- J'en ai plus que marre de ce Kenjutsu de merdre ! s'emporta-t-il en effleurant de ses doigts fins la cicatrice qui ornait sa joue depuis peu.

Indifférent à ses déboires, Ichigoku continuait à s'amuser. Il projeta Bee à terre d'un coup d'estoc surpuissant puis glissa vers Rai.

Le marteau passa à quelques millimètres de son oreille gauche mais le cœur d'Ichigoku ne rata même pas un battement. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, comme toujours.

Il changea son épée de main et son bras, vif comme l'éclair, fouetta l'air à la vitesse du son, laissant une zébrure écarlate sur le dos de Rai.

- Jolis muscles, mais ils ne te seront pas d'une grande aide ici ! claironna le bretteur de l'Empire.

En réponse, Rai projeta son marteau de toutes ses forces vers Ichigoku, au grand dam de ce dernier.

- Encore cette manie de se débarrasser de son arme… C'est une sale habitude qui ne vous vaudra que des ennuis !

Il se contenta d'incliner la tête pour éviter le marteau, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Vous voyez bien que…

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et fit volte-face à temps pour parer le marteau avec son épée, qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Le bras droit endolori et désormais désarmé, Ichigoku fit un pas en arrière et observa le marteau voler jusqu'à son maître.

- Quelle est cette technique ? Le Ninjutsu ne devrait pas fonctionner ici !

- Ce n'est pas du Ninjutsu, expliqua Rai de sa voix rauque, apparemment ravi d'avoir enfin l'occasion d'en boucher un coin à son adversaire du jour. Ceci est le marteau de Thor, il s'agit d'une arme vivante, dotée, comme tu as pu le voir, d'une capacité fort utile.

Ichigoku eut un sourire enfantin.

- Des armes vivantes… Extraordinaire !

Son exaltation dut prendre fin lorsque ce fut au tour de Sasuke de foncer sur lui. L'Uchiha n'avait visiblement pas aimé le souvenir qu'il lui avait laissé.

- Oh mille excuses messire Uchiha ! Vous l'auriez peut-être préféré une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, comme ça Madara aurait eu deux élus sur les bras !

Eclatant d'un rire tonitruant, Ichigoku s'arquebouta pour éviter Excalibur et se mordit le pouce pour invoquer un nouveau sabre, visiblement de meilleure facture que le précédent. L'arme était noire comme le charbon, et Ichigoku le regardait avec autant d'affection qu'une mère l'aurait fait avec son nouveau né.

- Chers amis, je dois vous féliciter pour avoir survécu jusqu'ici ! Peu de gens ont eu la chance de voir mon sabre fétiche en action, Yamiyo (_Nuit sans Lune_). Cette arme n'a pas la renommée des armes des épéistes de Kiri, mais elle me va comme un gant et il n'y rien de plus important !

Soudain, Bee leva la main en signe de trêve, puis sortit de son autre main un petit carnet que Sasuke reconnut aussitôt.

- Franchement je vous jure… A un moment pareil…

Avec application, la jinchuuriki nota la rime d'Ichigoku en chantonnant de sa voix de soprano, puis referma le livre dans un claquement sec.

- On peut continuer, j'ai tout noté.

Ichigoku haussa un sourcil.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle fait de la poésie, expliqua brièvement Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'épéiste se remit à sourire.

- Elle est donc une artiste à double titre, c'est vraiment remarquable ! Cependant…

Le sourire disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, et les yeux gris d'Ichigoku scintillèrent comme jamais.

- Le Kenjutsu est un art jaloux, et lui faire des infidélités est une bien mauvaise idée, Killer Bee. Tout le temps que vous avez consacré à votre poésie plutôt qu'à arpenter la voie du sabre vous coûtera la vie.

- La danse du sabre et la poésie sont unies, elles sont les deux facettes de la même mélodie.

Ichigoku retrouva le sourire, il semblait apprécier les paroles de Bee bien plus que Rai et Sasuke, qui s'en moquaient éperdument et commençaient à s'ennuyer. Ce fut Rai qui craqua le premier.

L'épéiste le vit arriver du coin de l'œil et son sabre s'agita trop vite pour que le sharingan de Sasuke puisse le suivre.

Marchant d'un pas tranquille, Ichigoku se dirigea ensuite vers Sasuke, sans un regard pour sa proie abattue. Rai baignait dans son sang, il ne bougeait plus. Sasuke n'avait pas eu besoin de son sharingan pour savoir que son ami était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

L'Uchiha poussa un cri de rage et se précipita vers Ichigoku.

Celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de rester sur la défensive, et fit tournoyer son sabre devant lu.

**- Chitsuki.** (_Lune sanglante_)

Il bondit à une vitesse vertigineuse vers Sasuke, son sabre zébrant l'air à une vitesse défiant l'imagination. Il ne zébra pas que l'air, et l'Uchiha s'écroula, entaillé en de multiples endroits. Ichigoku avait de toute évidence eut le temps de lui porter un nombre incalculable de coups.

Mais Ichigoku n'avait pas la tête du vainqueur, et ne comprenait toujours pas comme Sasuke s'en était sorti vivant. Son sabre avait dévié chacun de ses coups alors que l'Uchiha n'aurait pas dû pouvoir le suivre. Ce genre de réflexes ne s'acquéraient qu'au prix d'un entraînement acharné et Ichigoku était certain que Sasuke était beaucoup moins habitué à manier le sabre que lui. D'où tenait-il une telle dextérité ?

Ichigoku se tourna pour affronter Bee, qui était arrivée à temps pour l'empêcher d'achever l'Uchiha.

Le sabre d'Ichigoku décrivit à nouveau une spirale puis il se lança à la rencontre de Bee qui virevoltait comme jamais, ses sept sabres tournant en tous sens.

**- Chitsuki !** (_Lune sanglante_) s'écria Ichigoku, bien décidé à en finir une fois pour toute.

Les deux meilleurs bretteurs du monde se heurtèrent dans une giclée d'étincelles, puis se séparèrent comme à regret. Ils avaient échangé leurs positions, constata Ichigoku.

- Mes félicitations, tu es la première à parer Chitsuki si facilement.

Ichigoku serra les dents en ressentant une douleur aiguë à la jambe droite. Il baissa les yeux vers l'endroit en question et découvrit que Bee y avait laissé sa marque. Elle avait donc fait mieux que résisté à sa technique…

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le corps d'Ichigoku. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un sabre avait mordu sa chair.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, et je vais te faire l'honneur de te montrer mon dernier mouvement, celui que je réserve aux épéistes d'exception.

L'homme se plaça de profil, et Bee le vit poser son épée négligemment sur son épaule gauche.

Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête. Cette technique était dangereuse, elle le sentait. Elle pourrait même y laisser, si elle ne faisait pas attention.

**- Mugendai no Orochi.** (_le serpent de l'infini_)

Allongée par terre, Bee ouvrit les yeux et se releva en titubant. Elle était couverte de sang, les plaies étaient si nombreuses qu'elle ne pouvait pas les compter.

Bee n'en revenait toujours pas… Elle avait été vaincue, et avec une telle facilité.

- Tu as survécu… Ça alors… Tu es la première, tu sais ?

La jinchuuriki ramassa chacun de ses sabres méthodiquement et se mit en garde.

- Tu es courageuse, reconnut Ichigoku. Et tu as beaucoup de talent. Tu aurais été la meilleure, si je n'avais pas existé. Quel dommage, vraiment…

- Bee !

Surprise, la kunoichi tourna la tête vers Sasuke et leva la main pour attraper ce que l'Uchiha venait de lui lancer. C'était Excalibur.

« Salut à toi Killer Bee. En temps normal, je devrais te faire passer une épreuve, mais on manque de temps, donc on va faire comme si tu avais réussi. »

Cette intrusion mentale de l'épée ne perturba pas la jinchuuriki, qui y était plutôt habituée, avec Hachibi.

Elle rangea un de ses sept sabres et sa main droite empoigna Excalibur.

Ichigoku, pour sa part, ne chercha même pas à dissimuler sa surprise.

- Tu te débarrasses d'un sabre bien équilibré au profit de cette _chose_ ?

- Cette chose est la plus puissante épée du monde, monsieur le prétendu spécialiste. Et c'est aussi la plus célèbre, on la nomme Excalibur.

Suite à l'intervention de Sasuke, Ichigoku passa par toute une palette d'émotions, incluant l'étonnement, la joie, la curiosité et la jalousie.

- Cette épée sera mienne, prophétisa-t-il. Qui pourra nous résister lorsque la reine des épées sera entre mes mains ?

- Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour voir ce moment, rétorqua Bee.

Les deux ninjas coururent à nouveau vers l'autre et Ichigoku amorça son serpent de l'infini une toute dernière fois.

Il y eut un sifflement, et le silence retomba sur le champ de bataille.

Sasuke se releva et s'approcha des deux bretteurs, étonné de les voir immobiles et enlacés comme dans une étreinte amoureuse.

Ichigoku sourit en baissant les yeux vers la garde de son sabre noir, enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre de Killer Bee.

- Je t'ai eue.

- Alors nous sommes quittes…

Sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, Ichigoku regarda Excalibur. Même plantée dans son corps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté et l'équilibre de la lame qui l'avait assassiné.

Un sourire rêveur se peint sur ses lèvres.

- Dieux, quelle splendeur…

Lorsque Sasuke, les rejoignit, les yeux d'Ichigoku étaient vitreux, mais ceux de Bee brillaient encore faiblement.

- Bee, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'en sortir.

La jinchuuriki secoua la tête. Elle n'était que trop consciente de la gravité de ses blessures.

- Non, c'est fini pour moi. J'aurai eu une chance si Hachibi avait pu me soigner, mais il ne peut rien à cause des kunais. Sasuke…

L'Uchiha devait se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Rai et maintenant elle, tous ceux qu'il côtoyait et aimait étaient-ils condamnés à mourir ?

- Vous devez sauver Hachibi. Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi, mais vous pouvez encore l'extraire de mon corps et le sceller en quelqu'un d'autre. Jiraya, tu peux le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke se retourna et constata qu'effectivement, Jiraya était arrivé sur les lieux, non sans avoir auparavant désactivé les kunais qui l'auraient privé du Ninjutsu. Et il n'était pas le seul à être venu. Tous les autres semblaient les avoir rejoints pour assister aux derniers moments de la jinchuuriki. Sasuke nota cependant l'absence de Nagato et Kushina et, comprenant aussitôt ce qu'il en était, dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le chakra Yin.

- Je suis désolé, Bee, mais c'est trop tard. Nous manquons de temps pour cela car c'est un rituel coûteux en énergie et je dois avouer que nous sommes à plat, tous autant que nous sommes…

Pour la première fois, une larme coula sur la joue de Bee.

« Je suis désolé, papa, on dirait que tu vas devoir me suivre... »

**« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bee. Tu n'y es pour rien. Qui plus est, je ne mourrai pas vraiment… Je ne suis qu'un écho de l'Hachibi du monde de Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bee. »**

Bee sembla retrouver la sérénité, et demeura silencieuse jusqu'au dernier moment, au grand ébahissement de Tsunade.

- Le foie et le poumon gauche avaient été réduits en bouillie. Elle aurait dû se tordre de douleur…

Les ninjas de Fuki restèrent cois, submergés par le chakra. Nagato, Kushina, Rai, Bee et Sasori. Quatre de leurs frères étaient tombés en ce jour, sans compter Kiba, Karin et Suigetsu.

- Si l'élu ne l'a pas tué avant, je me charge de Madara, rugit Tsunade en se relevant.

A la mention de l'élu, certains des ninjas présents se tournèrent vers Jiraya, comme s'ils attendaient de lui qu'il décide de ce qu'il leur fallait faire à présent

- Enterrons ceux que nous avons perdu, ainsi que ceux qui nous les ont pris, dit finalement l'ermite. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, nous nous rendrons au château pour voir ce qu'il en est.

* * *

_Quinze minutes auparavant_

Lorsque l'élu pénétra dans la pièce, sa résolution était à son apogée. Même s'il avait pu voir, son regard ne se serait pas promené sur les murs alentours, et il ne se serait pas laissé aller à contempler la vue splendide qui s'étalait derrière la baie vitrée au fond de ce qui était devenu les appartements privés de l'Empereur.

Pour Karasu, en cet instant, le fauteuil qui lui faisait face était la seule chose qui existait.

Ce dernier finit par pivoter, et les prunelles écarlates de l'Empereur se posèrent sur le visiteur indésirable.

- Alors comme ça, mes soi-disant gardes du corps n'ont même pas réussi ne serait-ce qu'à te retarder… Je m'en doutais un peu, mais je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as fait pour traverser la barrière Ninjutsu.

L'Empereur n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui l'agaça considérablement.

Mais Karasu finit par sortir de sa léthargie, et posa ses deux mains sur le sommet de son capuchon pour l'abaisser. Il dissipa ensuite tous les genjutsus qu'il portait. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne se ferait pas de mouron pour lui lorsqu'il serait parti, c'était bien Madara... Il pouvait donc jeter son masque sans arrière-pensée.

Madara poussa une exclamation en découvrant le visage de l'élu. En dépit de la présence du bandeau qui dissimulait les yeux de son vis-à-vis, il l'avait immédiatement reconnu.

- Cela ne se peut… murmura-t-il en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés. Je t'ai vu mourir !

Karasu eut un sourire sans joie.

- C'est vrai, j'ai été tué. Mais je reviens en ces temps sombres pour t'arrêter, en temps qu'élu.

Madara secoua la tête.

- Même si tu étais parvenu à ressusciter, ce que je ne m'explique pas, tu ne peux pas être l'élu ! Tu avais échoué il y a cinq ans, lorsque je t'ai testé !

- A l'époque, je n'étais pas l'élu, expliqua Karasu. On ne naît pas ainsi, on le devient. Et mourir était une étape nécessaire…

Madara plissa les yeux.

- Je commence à comprendre. C'est le Rikudô qui est derrière tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? La nuit qui a suivi ta mort, je l'ai surpris à rôder dans le cimetière, non loin de ta tombe…

- Et ça ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? railla légèrement Karasu. C'est le Sage qui m'a tué puis ressuscité pour que je puisse te vaincre aujourd'hui.

L'Empereur renifla de mépris.

- Quand bien même, ça ne tient pas debout. Ne me sous-estime pas Itachi ! Après avoir abattu le vieillard, j'ai exhumé ton corps moi-même, pour vérifier qu'il s'y trouvait encore. Et il s'y trouvait !

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Karasu.

- Le Rikudô Sennin était meilleur en Genjutsu que nous ne le serions jamais, le cadavre que tu as vu était sûrement une illusion… Il nous avait déjà abusés, il y a trois ans, en nous faisant croire à la mort de Shisui.

Madara en tomba des nues. Comme beaucoup, il pensait Shisui mort et incinéré et s'en accommodait très bien.

Son étonnement disparut progressivement, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

- Je vois… Cette grande gueule habillée en noir, c'était lui. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il ne dit rien de plus pendant un moment, se contentant d'examiner Karasu sous toutes les coutures.

- Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas partagé mes idéaux… Nous nous ressemblons bien plus que tu l'imagines, Itachi. Toi et moi sommes les seuls à attacher de l'importance à l'avenir de l'humanité, tandis que les autres ne se préoccupent que de leur bien-être personnel. Ils sont tous égoïstes, tellement égoïstes… Et même si ça me peine de le dire, ce sont eux qui sont dans la « normalité ». L'homme est égoïste par nature, et nous sommes l'exception qui confirme la règle. Ensemble, nous aurions été invincibles, Itachi… Si seulement tu avais été moins naïf…

- S'opposer au plan Œil de Lune n'est pas de la naïveté, c'est du courage, corrigea Karasu.

Madara secoua lentement la tête. De toute évidence, les convictions d'Itachi n'avait pas changé. Deux ans avaient passé et il était toujours aussi immature, toujours aussi détaché de la réalité. C'était à se demander si l'élu ne vivait pas dans le monde enchanté de Walt Disney…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Madara après un long moment, je suis plutôt rassuré. Si ce n'est que toi, l'élu, je te battrai comme je l'ai toujours fait ! Sans compter que tu es toujours aveugle… Tu ne pourras rien contre la pupille ultime des Uchiha !

Il défia l'élu du regard, ce dernier le fixant longuement en retour. Il ne pouvait pas voir son vieil ennemi, mais il le _ressentait_. Ses pouvoirs d'ermite mettaient l'âme de Madara à nu, et l'élu prit soudain conscience du changement qui avait été opéré chez son vieil ennemi.

- Ainsi tu as ouvert les yeux… dit enfin Karasu. Si tu sais que ce que tu fais est mal, pourquoi continuer ?

- C'est un mal nécessaire au bon déroulement de mon plan. Tout comme les hommes, le monde doit souffrir pour être beau. Le purger de ses impuretés est certes douloureux pour ses habitants, mais les générations suivantes vivront dans le bonheur le plus total.

- Illusion…

- Oh je t'en prie, arrête un peu avec tes illusions… Le bonheur lui-même en est une, c'est donc le seul moyen de l'atteindre !

Madara soupira avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'entête à parler avec toi…Il y a quelques instants, tu as semblé lire en moi, et discerner ma nature profonde. Mais moi aussi j'en suis capable, et pas besoin de pouvoirs pour ça ! Tu es devenu lisse Itachi. Lorsque je te vois, je ne vois qu'une statue de cire sur laquelle plus rien n'a prise. Tu n'es que la marionnette d'une prophétie et d'un vieux sénile, tu ne fais qu'obéir aveuglement à des entités qui te dépassent. Tu es un pantin, tu n'as pas de rêves !

Le ton de sa voix était allé croissant, si bien qu'il criait presque en prononçant les derniers mots de sa phrase, mots qui parurent perturber Karasu.

- Je cherche à réaliser la prophétie, mais personne ne me force à le faire. Je le fais car je crois dur comme fer que ce que je fais est juste, se défendit-il.

- Tu as peut-être encore ton libre-arbitre, mais tu t'en sers si peu…

- Venant de quelqu'un qui cherche à le supprimer, je trouve ça quelque peu hypocrite.

- Mais justement ! A quoi bon garder le libre-arbitre, si vous ne vous en servez pas, si ce n'est pour faire le mal ? Itachi, tout élu que tu sois, je te le dis : tu n'es qu'un gosse, un gosse ignorant. Avec toi, toujours les grands mots, les belles paroles emplies d'une pseudo philosophie ! Mais retiens au moins ceci : « La critique est aisée, mais l'art est difficile. » Oui mon plan est imparfait, mais je te défie de faire mieux ! Tu me mets les bâtons dans les roues alors que tu ne sais pas où tu vas… Me vaincre, vaincre l'autre Madara, la belle affaire ! Et après ? Et après ?!

Karasu resta silencieux.

- Si tu as une meilleure idée qu'œil de Lune pour apporter le bonheur en ce monde souillé, je me rends volontiers ! Mais bien sûr, tu n'en as pas…

Madara se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- J'ai subi beaucoup de moqueries et de reproches, de la part d'un tas de gens. Et le seul point commun entre toutes ces personnes, c'est qu'elles ne faisaient rien. Elles désapprouvaient mon attitude, me faisaient la morale, mais sans aucune connaissance de cause ! Pourquoi, Itachi ?! Pourquoi veux-tu m'arrêter ? Parce que tu es la marionnette de la prophétie ? Parce que tu penses que ce que je fais est mal ? Un peu des deux je suppose… Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu es dans l'erreur ! Un homme qui refuse de voir le mal en face ne sera jamais un authentique être humain. Le mal fait partie de nous tous, et d'un mal peut naître un grand bien… Tu rejettes le mal parce que la société te l'a inculqué. Depuis le jour de ta naissance tu ne fais que faire ce que les autres t'ont enseigné, tu n'as jamais pensé par toi-même.

Madara fit une pause, et Karasu, attentif, se contenta d'attendre la suite.

- Et tu n'es pas le seul, c'est aussi le cas de la quasi-totalité de ces moutons que sont les humains. Mais pas moi. J'ai un temps été plongé dans la même torpeur que toi, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, j'en sois libéré. Ce jour fut sans doute le pire de toute ma vie, mais ce fut également le meilleur. J'ouvrais les yeux pour la première fois, et je ne les ai plus jamais refermés.

Madara leva les yeux vers le plafond et sembla revivre de lointains souvenirs.

- Les années qui ont suivi m'ont rendu amer. Au pays des aveugles, le borgne est roi, mais il est seul… Oui, je suis seul, Itachi. J'ai fini par comprendre que je suis le seul à pouvoir changer le monde, car je suis le seul qui ait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Tu es l'élu d'une prophétie, Itachi. Mais la vérité c'est que moi aussi, je suis l'élu, et contrairement à toi, mon destin n'est pas écrit, et je suis mon seul maître. Je ne suis pas un simple pion sur un échiquier, je suis l'élu de l'humanité.

- Je vois… Tu penses être investi d'une mission divine, où quelque chose dans ce genre-là ? Quelle vanité ! Cependant, je te comprends, Miyamoto, et je suis rassuré car tes motivations sont bonnes. Mais tu te trompes de méthode.

L'énervement gagna Madara. Les paroles de l'élu lui semblaient être un écho des derniers mots de son père.

- Non je ne me trompe pas ! J'ai tout essayé, et j'ai fini par comprendre que l'illusion était la seule chance pour les êtres humains de vivre en paix !

- En es-tu sûr ?

- J'ai cherché, Itachi. Tu tétais encore le sein de ta mère que je cherchais déjà… Je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère !

- Bien sûr que si. Bon sang, quelle vanité, Miyamoto ! répéta Karasu. Depuis tout ce temps, tu es dans l'erreur, et tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

La bouche de Madara s'étira en une grimace horrible.

- Une erreur ? Dis-moi laquelle !

Karasu sourit.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, et deux fois : Parce que tu es vaniteux. Tu es si imbu de ta personne que tu penses que ton esprit est le plus brillant qui soit. Tu considères que ta raison est sans failles, et c'est là où tu as tort. Tu l'as dit, l'homme est imparfait. Et cette imperfection est aussi valable pour toi et ton esprit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas trouvé de réponse qu'il n'y en a pas ! Tu n'es pas incapable d'échouer ! Et par-dessus tout, tu n'as pas le droit de prendre une telle décision pour les autres ! Tu n'es pas un dieu !

Karasu avait progressivement haussé le ton, jusqu'à montrer de la colère. C'était la première fois depuis deux ans que Madara voyait sur son visage une trace d'émotion.

- Alors c'est là ce que tu penses… Que comme tout un chacun je suis confronté aux limites de l'esprit humain, et que je dois attendre et espérer ? Espérer que quelqu'un d'autre de plus intelligent que moi trouve un jour la solution ? Ce n'est rien d'autre que le choix d'un lâche. Toi qui aimes tant les illusions, sache que l'espoir en est une également ! Tu te mens à toi-même lorsque tu espères. Le moment où tu caresses l'espoir est celui où tu admets l'échec de ta raison.

- Mais ce n'est pas forcément un mal, lui répondit Karasu. Ce que je pense, c'est qu'il y a des batailles qui ne peuvent être gagnées. La mort en est une, et elle va de pair avec la souffrance. Nous ne pouvons pas créer un monde de bonheur éternel, et nous ne le devons pas car le bonheur est éphémère, et c'est ce qui le rend si précieux.

Les dernières paroles de Karasu furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et Madara tapa du poing sur son bureau, le cassant en deux. Itachi était si borné que ça en devenait pathétique.

- Trêve de paroles, rugit l'Empereur en dégainant son sabre. Si tu veux la victoire morale, je te l'offre.

Le sabre de Madara s'écrasa contre le bâton blanc de Karasu, qui semblait parcouru par un flux de chakra élémentaire. Il aurait été coupé en rondelles dans le cas contraire…

Plus véloce que jamais, l'Empereur se fendait en de multiples attaques toutes différentes les unes de les autres. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait toujours pas à surprendre Karasu, qui bloquait chacun de ses coups avec son bâton.

- Et dire que tu es censé être aveugle… Quelle sorte d'entraînement as-tu suivi pour en arriver là ?

Karasu ne répondit pas, bien décidé à rester concentré, et bien lui en prit. Il perçut le chakra de l'autre Madara juste à temps. Madara était parvenu à passer outre sa vigilance pour générer un clone.

- Créer un clone en plein combat, on dirait que tu t'inspires de mes techniques de combat, ricana légèrement l'élu en se baissant pour éviter le coup de taille du clone.

Il se redressa ensuite et percuta du coude la trachée du clone, le faisant disparaître dans une nappe de fumée blanche.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attaque défense, Madara rangea son sabre dans son fourreau, ulcéré. Le Taijutsu était visiblement une impasse, Karasu ne se livrait toujours pas et se contentait de parer tous ses coups, le tout sans lui céder un millimètre de terrain.

**- _Amaterasu…_**

Karasu se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Depuis qu'il avait perdu l'usage de la vue, il n'était plus capable d'utiliser les trois pouvoirs divins du Mangekyou Sharingan. Impossible donc d'utiliser le Susanoo pour se protéger.

L'élu leva la main droite et Madara vit qu'un sceau étrange y était dessiné.

Les flammes noires semblèrent attirées par le sceau et se précipitèrent à sa rencontre, avant d'être absorbées et de disparaître à son contact.

Madara fronça les sourcils. Karasu semblait avoir fait des progrès en Fuuinjutsu. Qu'importe, cet art ne le sauverait pas de sa prochaine technique. Il allait écraser l'élu en se servant des arcanes Uchiha.

_**- Susanoo.**_

L'élu était aveugle mais son mode ermite lui permettait de ressentir le chakra, aussi l'invocation de Madara lui apparut très clairement. Le Susanoo ne possédait pas l'épée de Totsuka, qui demeurait l'apanage d'Uchiha Itachi, mais était armé d'une longue faux.

Karasu vit l'arme s'élever dans les air avant de s'abattre sur lui pour l'anéantir.

La main gauche de l'élu se porta à la rencontre de la faux, qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle la toucha.

La situation était absolument illisible pour Madara. Le Susanoo et ses attaques étaient immatérielles, il était impossible de les stopper de la sorte !

Son sharingan examina la scène avec plus d'attention, et il découvrit que ce n'était pas la main de Karasu qui avait arrêté la faux, mais du chakra à l'état pur qui pulsait de ladite main.

L'élu lui avait donné la forme d'un bouclier, et ne paraissait ressentir aucune gêne en résistant à la force physique titanesque du Susanoo.

Madara grimaça en s'apercevant que Karasu ne faisait pas que se défendre. En effet, le sol à aux pieds de l'Empereur s'était comme liquéfié, à tel point qu'il se serait cru dans un sable mouvant. Lentement mais sûrement, Madara s'enfonçait dans le sol, en dépit de la prétendue défense ultime que représentait le Susanoo.

Jurant et pestant, l'Empereur révoqua le Susanoo et disparut en décrivant la spirale que Karasu connaissait si bien.

- Quelle technique embêtante…

- Je te retourne le compliment, dit Madara en réapparaissant aussitôt. Etait-ce du Doton ?

- Pas vraiment… Il s'agit des arts de la Nature. Un de tes sous-fifres, le nommé Zetsu, possédait des capacités assez similaires à ceci près qu'il se laissait dominer par elles, à défaut de les contrôler.

Madara haussa les épaules. Les capacités de ses subordonnés ne l'avaient jamais intéressé, la seule chose qui lui importait étaient les services qu'ils pouvaient lui rendre.

**- Katon : Zetsumetsu no Honoo !** (_flammes de l'extinction_)

Karasu réagit au quart de tour.

**- Yôton : Vulcain no Tate.** (_bouclier de Vulcain_).

Le bouclier de lave parvint à contenir les flammes quelques secondes avant de voler en éclat.

Karasu fut dès lors englouti sous l'enfer de flammes invoqué par l'empereur.

- Tu as survécu… Je m'en doutais un peu, reconnut Madara en voyant Karasu réapparaître un peu plus loin, comme s'il avait utilisé une technique de téléportation. Cette hypothèse était d'autant plus probable que l'élu n'avait reçu aucune blessure de sa dernière attaque.

- Oui… Cependant, je dois avouer que tu m'as dominé sur ce dernier duel. Je n'avais jamais vu de technique Katon aussi puissante… Penser qu'elle ait pu se défaire d'une de mes meilleures défenses aussi facilement… Tu m'es définitivement supérieur en Ninjutsu, Miyamoto.

- La flatterie n'aura pas prise sur moi, le prévint l'Empereur.

- Ce n'est aucunement de la flatterie, ce n'est qu'une observation tout à fait objective. Il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner au Taijutsu…

A peine l'élu avait-il achevé sa phrase que Miyamoto devait lever son sabre pour parer le coup de bâton de l'élu.

Les passes d'armes qui suivirent auraient eu raison de n'importe quel autre adversaire, tant leur vitesse d'exécution était sans égale. Les deux ninjas semblaient évoluer dans une autre dimension tant ils outrepassaient les lois de la physique à commencer par celle de la gravité.

Madara passa une main dans sa chevelure baignée de sueur. Il perdait peu à peu du terrain. L'élu l'avait déjà touché trois fois, lui brisant le poignet gauche d'un revers ravageur, et, dans le même temps, demeurait intouchable.

« Je ne peux pas perdre » explosa Madara en son for intérieur. « Je dois vaincre pour le plan Œil de Lune. Le sort de l'humanité dépend de ma survie ! »

La vitesse de l'Empereur augmenta encore, mais Karasu le suivait toujours. Madara se rendit bientôt compte avec horreur qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour. Il était voué à perdre.

Le bâton de l'élu mordit la chair de sa main droite, et il lâcha son sabre dans un cri de souffrance.

- C'est terminé.

Karasu posa l'extrémité de son bâton contre la gorge sans protection de Madara.

Un bâton, entre les mains d'un ninja aussi puissant, était aussi dangereux qu'une épée. L'élu n'aurait besoin que d'une simple pression pour faire exploser l'artère, et cela, Madara le savait très bien.

- Arrête. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, balbutia-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Miyamoto. Tu…

- Tu ne m'as pas bien compris, le coupa l'Empereur. Tu n'a pas vraiment envie de le faire, mais tu ne le sais pas encore.

Karasu haussa un sourcil, décontenancé. Les propos de son vis-à-vis demeuraient obscurs pour lui, et il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas perdu ce qui lui restait de raison.

- Tu veux savoir où se trouve ton cher ami Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

Karasu se tendit. Alors c'était ça. Madara cherchait à négocier sa survie : il ne lui donnerait l'information que si l'élu lui laissait la vie sauve.

- J'ai utilisé mes capacités d'ermite pour sonder chaque centimètre carré de cette planète, et je n'ai pu trouver la moindre trace de son chakra. M'indiquer où trouver le cadavre de mon meilleur ami ne sera pas suffisant, Miyamoto.

- L'ennui, Itachi, c'est que tu n'as sondé que cette planète.

Madara eut un horrible sourire.

- Il y a deux ans, après avoir apposé le sceau sur Minato et Naruto, je me suis rendu dans une autre dimension en utilisant ma technique de téléportation et je les y ai cachés. Ils sont mon assurance-vie, Itachi ! Si je meurs, tu seras le bourreau de ton ami, prisonnier pour l'éternité dans la dimension que j'ai crée !

Karasu chancela. Il avait été joué par Madara, une fois encore.

- Tu dois donc faire un choix, reprit l'Empereur tout sourire. Me tuer et sacrifier son ami pour réaliser la prophétie, ou mourir et prouver que tu es libre de tes choix.

- C'est tout réfléchi, répondit aussitôt Karasu, et le cœur de Miyamoto battit la chamade. Son destin dépendrait des paroles qui allaient suivre.

- J'ai perdu la vie pour que Naruto vive, et je suis prêt à renouveler l'expérience.

Rassuré, Madara explosa de rire.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Elu ou pas, tu possèdes toujours autant de faiblesses, Itachi ! La prophétie s'est bien trompée sur ce coup-là. Au final, c'est encore moi qui gagne.

Repoussant le bâton de Karasu d'une main ferme, l'Empereur saisit le poignet du jeune homme et l'aspira en utilisant le Kagegensô.

Une fois que l'élu eut disparu, Madara s'adossa au mur, un sourire béat imprimé sur le visage. En dépit de tous ses doutes, il en était encore sorti vainqueur.

- Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de douter de moi, je m'en sors à chaque fois ! s'écria-t-il en exécutant un pas de danse.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau, puis pila soudainement. Karasu se tenait immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, et il tenait les corps de Naruto et Minato sur ses épaules.

Madara eut même le temps de noter que les sceaux sur leurs fronts avaient disparu.

- J'ai pensé à faire des copies du sceau de Kushina et Jiraya avant de partir, expliqua l'élu en déposant ses deux amis avec précaution.

- J'en n'ai rien foutre de ça ! Comment as-tu fait pour quitter cette dimension ?

- C'est assez simple, en fait, lui répondit Karasu sur un ton mesuré. Je possède le même pouvoir de téléportation que toi, le Kagegensô.

- Ridicule. Tu es aveugle et tu n'as pas le Mangekyou éternel. Tu ne peux pas…

Madara s'arrêta net, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

- Ça y est, tu as compris ? La condition d'éveil de cette technique n'est pas l'obtention du Mangekyou éternel, il faut devenir aveugle pour la maîtriser. Ce n'est qu'en utilisant le Kaléidoscope à outrance, jusqu'à perdre la vue, que l'on devient capable de maîtriser cette ultime technique. Vous autres Madara avez arraché les yeux de vos frères trop vite pour le réaliser, et vous avez cru que vous teniez cette technique de la greffe.

Madara fut gagné par la fureur. Depuis toujours, cette technique était le symbole de sa suprématie sur ses pairs, et il ne comptait plus le nombre d'adversaires qu'il avait vaincus en l'utilisant. Et voilà que l'élu comblait le dernier fossé qui les séparait.

Hurlant comme un possédé, Madara se jeta derechef sur l'élu et l'aspira à nouveau. A ceci près que cette fois-ci, Madara l'accompagna dans sa dimension.

Une fois sur place, l'Empereur osa un sourire satisfait.

- Même si tu maîtrises ma technique, je demeure le créateur de cette dimension : en ces lieux, je suis seigneur et maître !

Il se concentra, et Karasu réalisa vite qu'il ne pouvait plus se téléporter. Madara projetait de l'emprisonner dans cette dimension.

Mais Karasu fit le vide dans son esprit et alla jusqu'à utiliser son mode Sennin de pair avec son Mangekyou pour sonner la révolte. Si sa cécité l'empêchait de servir des trois premiers pouvoirs du Mangekyou, il demeurait un possesseur de cette pupille. Son pouvoir grandit, et petit à petit, il prit l'ascendant sur Madara.

Le teint rouge brique, l'Empereur sentait qu'ont lui ôtait son contrôle sur sa propre dimension, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, ta faiblesse est ta vanité. Tu as sous-estimé les autres, et n'a jamais vraiment envisagé l'échec, lui dit Karasu.

L'élu traça une sorte de sceau invisible dans l'air avec son Mangekyou, et parut remodeler la dimension à sa guise. Madara sentit l'air se distordre autour de lui.

Finalement, l'emprise de Madara se brisa définitivement, et quelque chose se brisa en lui. Il sut alors qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la dimension qu'il avait créée : Il ne pourrait plus jamais se téléporter.

- Alors tu comptes m'enfermer ici, et me laisser crever à petit feu ? Quelle cruauté Itachi !

Karasu lui répondit sur un ton indifférent.

- Je ne suis pas aussi cruel que cela. Ta détention ici n'est que temporaire, même si tu mériterais probablement de finir tes jours ici. Je n'ai pas le temps de décider de ton sort, le temps presse et je devrai bientôt emprunter le portail spatio-temporel de l'autel. Sache cependant que je compte modifier l'écoulement du temps : une fois que je serai parti, une journée dans cette dimension équivaudra à un an dans le monde réel. Je ne devrais pas m'absenter trop longtemps, aussi tu ne mourras pas de faim…

- Si tu reviens ! lui objecta Madara.

- Qu'importe, je ne te dois rien. Au revoir, Miyamoto…

En désespoir de cause, il fonça sur Karasu, qui se téléporta in extremis.

Madara, piégé dans le monde qu'il avait créé, hurla de désespoir en voyant le vortex bien connu disparaître complètement. Il était désormais prisonnier d'une simple création de son esprit. Comble de l'ironie, il savait son esprit brillant et de fait il l'était tant que cette dimension, qui s'était muée en prison, n'avait aucune faille.

A peine Karasu était-il revenu dans le bureau de l'Empereur qu'il dut faire face à une nouvelle attaque. Il attrapa les poignets de son agresseur, dont les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent largement.

- Ita… chi ?

- Salut Benji. Ça faisait un bail.

Les deux amis s'observèrent longuement sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Naruto enlace Karasu. Son étreinte était plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée, comme s'il craignait de le perdre à nouveau.

Crainte justifiée, songea Karasu en pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

- Et oui, je suis de retour. Je sais qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, toi et moi, mais j'ai bien peu de temps pour le faire…

Naruto se décolla enfin de son meilleur ami et fin un pas en arrière pour l'examiner.

- Tu as beaucoup changé… Et tu es toujours aveugle. Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?

L'attention de Karasu glissa vers Minato, qu'il sentait tout aussi attentif à sa réponse.

- Pas loin de deux ans.

Naruto eut un hoquet de stupeur, mais récupéra assez vite de sa surprise.

- Je vois. Je suppose que j'ai dû rater pas mal de choses en ce cas…

- C'est vrai, admit Karasu. Il y a d'ailleurs une chose que je dois te dire. C'est assez difficile, mais je ne te le dirais pas si je te pensais incapable d'encaisser la nouvelle. Et tu l'aurais appris tôt ou tard de toute façon, et dans des circonstances bien plus délicates : Hinata est tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, apparemment, il s'agit de Deidara. Ils sont ensemble depuis plus d'un an.

Naruto eut un geste de recul, puis éclata d'un rire forcé.

- C'est tout ? Et moi qui m'attendait à la mort d'un de mes proches. Tu m'as fait peur !

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal, Benji… Tu as toujours barricader tes sentiments derrière cet immense sourire, mais c'est inutile désormais. Mes nouvelles capacités me permettent de ressentir tes émotions, alors si tu taisais ta souffrance pour me protéger, c'est raté.

Naruto recula à nouveau comme si on l'avait frappé, puis son masque se déchira un instant.

- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir quittée il y a deux jours, et mon amour pour elle n'a rien perdu de son intensité. C'est si dur, Itachi…

- Je sais. Je suis avec toi.

Minato brisa le silence en se levant et inclinant la tête vers Karasu.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Itachi-san. Je ne sais pas si je le méritais.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu…

Karasu n'ajouta rien d'autre. Ses sent exacerbés par le mode Sennin venait de l'avertir de l'arrivée imminente de ses amis. Ils avaient vraisemblablement réussi à s'en sortir, même si certains manquaient à l'appel. Rai, Nagato, Kushina et celle parmi les quatre qui comptait le plus pour lui, Bee.

- Ils arrivent… Naruto, Minato, pour certaines raisons dont je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire part, je tiens à garder mon identité secrète. Appelez-moi John à partir de maintenant, c'est compris ?

Les deux ninjas opinèrent du chef, et tous les deux arboraient un sourire moqueur en entendant le pseudonyme que s'était choisi Karasu.

- Je t'ai connu plus imaginatif…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi… rétorqua l'élu en se tournant vers la porte.

Tous les ninjas qui s'étaient battus contre l'Empire pénétrèrent dans le bureau un par un, et restèrent longtemps bouche bée en voyant Naruto et Minato aux côtés de l'élu, et Madara aux abonnés absents.

La joie succéda à l'étonnement, et le bureau fut le théâtre de scènes de liesse pendant de longues minutes. Tout le monde venait tour à tour étreindre Naruto ou féliciter l'élu, tandis que les plus fatigués d'entre eux s'adossaient contre un mur en souriant béatement.

Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à le réaliser, mais tout était fini. Ils n'auraient plus jamais à verser le sang sur l'autel de la liberté.

Beaucoup riaient et d'autres pleuraient, mais tous offraient le même sourire. Seules trois personnes faisaient exception à la règle, il s'agissait de Naruto, Deidara et Hinata. Tous les trois étaient sortis du bureau et s'étaient réunis au centre du couloir.

- Alors, c'est toi qu'Hinata a choisi…

- Ecoute, Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'y peux rien.

Le jinchuuriki ignora royalement l'intervention du blond et reporta son attention sur Hinata.

- Tu ne m'as pas attendue, hein ? Même pas six mois, s'il faut en croire John… Moi je l'aurai fait. Je t'aurai attendu toute ma vie s'il l'avait fallu.

Sur ce, Naruto fit volte-face et retourna vers le bureau.

- Je suis tellement désolée Naruto, je croyais que tu étais mort… murmura une Hinata agitée de sanglots.

- J'aurai préféré l'être.

Un long silence succéda à ses paroles, puis il tourna la tête à demi vers Hinata.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis de retour, maintenant. Qui choisiras-tu ?

Hinata baissa la tête, terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Naruto… Pour toi c'était hier, mais cela fait plus de deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vu. Je ne peux pas…

- Laisse tomber, j'ai compris, répondit Naruto d'une voix terriblement sèche.

Il poussa la porte du bureau sans un regard en arrière.

A son retour, le cœur de Karasu se serra lorsqu'il perçut la colère et la rancœur de son ami. Il sentait qu'il était trop tôt pour le réconforter, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Alors qu'il amorçait tout de même un pas vers lui, une personne s'interposa. Karasu cilla et reconnut Gaara.

- Gaara, c'est ça ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

_Tout à fait. J'ai cru comprendre que vous allez dans le monde de Naruto. Vous comptez revenir ?_

Karasu s'humecta la gorge en constatant que le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Tout le monde attendait la réponse à la question que Gaara avait écrite avec son sable.

- Il y a une chance pour que je revienne, mais je dois avouer qu'elle est assez faible. Car en plus de vaincre Madara, ce qui s'annonce plus que compliqué, il me faudra trouver un moyen de générer un portail interdimensionnel pour rentrer puisque celui-ci de l'autel disparaîtra aussitôt que je serai parti.

_Je vois. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez une petite chance de revenir, et il y a donc encore un espoir pour Hidan puisque c'est dans le monde de Naruto que se trouve l'herbe capable de la soigner. Si vous trouvez le remède et mettez moins d'une journée pour revenir, nous pourrons lui sauver la vie._

- Je suis désolé, Gaara, mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Tu dois comprendre que cette plante n'est pas priorité. Je dois empêcher Madara de nuire, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir l'occasion de me mettre à la recherche de ce remède… De plus, revenir aussi rapidement me semble hautement improbable.

Karasu était désolé pour Hidan, mais il n'était pas tout-puissant, et il devait privilégier la survie du plus grand nombre. S'il devait choisir entre la liberté de tous les êtres humains et la vie d'Hidan, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Un éclair de contrariété traversa le visage du jinchuuriki, mais il retrouva rapidement son masque d'impassibilité.

_Je comprends. Mais j'aimerais que vous preniez ceci._

Karasu ramassa avec délicatesse le petit crapaud que Gaara lui tendait.

_J'ai appris à invoquer les crapauds peu avant la chute d'Amaterasu_, expliqua-t-il.

_Grâce à Gamaraku, nous pourrons communiquer par crapaud interposé._

- Sauf que je ne sais pas invoquer les crapauds, répondit Karasu. Je ne pourrais donc vous transmettre qu'un seul message.

_C'est mieux que rien. Révoquez-le dès que vous serez arrivé là-bas, de cette façon nous saurons si vous êtes arrivé à bon port. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes directement concernés par la réussite de votre mission, John. Si vous échouez, nous serons emprisonnez dans un monde d'illusion._

Karasu mit le crapaud dans sa poche, et sourit en renouant avec cette sensation qu'il avait oubliée depuis la mort de Gamataki.

- Très bien, je n'y manquerai pas. Merci.

Gaara hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas lent.

- Je crois que nous avons un problème, dit soudain Han, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Le jinchuuriki tenait dans ses mains un petit appareil que Sasuke reconnut aussitôt. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu dans les mains d'Hector Vivis, un des deux compagnons d'Hannibal.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai enfin réussi à casser tous les mots de passes de ce machin, et je viens de découvrir quelque chose d'assez embêtant. Ces enfoirés du Triangle avaient programmé un envoi automatique de fichiers sur le web : toutes les données de Fuki y sont désormais en libre accès.

- On s'en fiche, non ? répondit Neji après un temps de surprise. Nous n'avons plus rien à cacher, maintenant…

- Parmi ces données, il y a tout le programme d'entraînement du shinobi, et un paquet de techniques et leur mode d'emploi.

Deidara jura. Nagato avait tout fait pour empêcher la propagation de ce savoir, et en définitive, ils avaient échoué.

- Alors c'est ainsi… Le Ninjutsu se répandra bientôt dans ce monde, comme dans l'autre… Je suis désolé, Rikudô Sennin, j'ai échoué comme vous, dit Karasu à mi-voix, avant d'ajouter plus haut :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois y aller.

Si personne ne s'opposa à son départ, tous insistèrent pour le suivre à la grotte, curieux d'assister au départ de l'élu à travers le vortex.

- Et voilà, vous touchez au but, ricana Orochimaru en pointant du doigt l'autel toujours protégé par le halo lumineux mis en place par le Rikudô Sennin.

- Et bien… Je suppose que c'est un au revoir, commença Han. J'espère que…

Il se tut en voyant que Karasu avait un haut-le-corps.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, pas maintenant… murmura l'élu.

- Qu'y a-t-il, vous avez mal ?

L'Uchiha secoua la tête pour rassurer Sakura.

- Non, mais je préfèrerais. Regardez.

Les autres regardèrent dans la direction qu'il indiquait, et froncèrent les sourcils en voyant le petit vortex qui était apparu à côté de l'autel de l'élu.

- Un autre vortex ? Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? s'enquit Jiraya en l'étudiant avec circonspection.

- C'est lui. C'est Uchiha Madara. Il arrive.

La révélation glaça les personnes présentes. Madara arrivait avec Juubi, tout était perdu.

- Non, tout n'est pas perdu. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, reconnut Itachi. La dernière fois qu'une personne du monde de Naruto est venue ici…

- Mais c'est bien sûr ! s'écria une Shika pleine de vie, pour une fois. Jiraya a voyagé dans l'espace mais aussi dans le temps, et il en sera peut-être de même pour vous ! Ce qui veut dire…

- Que j'arriverai dans le monde de Naruto avant que Madara ait jeté son sort sur la Lune. Je vais remonter le temps. Je l'espère car sinon tout est perdu, mais j'ai foi car j'ai confiance en le Rikudô Sennin et en la prophétie... conclut Karasu.

- On a plus qu'à prier pour que vous soyez dans le vrai, murmura Deidara en observant le vortex grossir petit à petit. Si jamais vous détruisez Madara dans le passé, ce vortex n'aurait jamais existé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. S'il échoue, en revanche, Madara envahira le monde et je ne serai pas là pour le protéger. C'est un pari osé, je l'admets.

- C'est trop dangereux ! s'emporta Hashirama. Si le plan Œil de Lune est déjà amorcé dans l'autre monde, vous serez plongé dans le Genjutsu aussitôt arrivé, et tout sera perdu ! En restant ici, vous pouvez sauver le monde. Ensemble, nous vaincrons Madara, c'est certain !

- C'est tout à fait possible, reconnut Karasu, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je ne sacrifierai pas le monde de Naruto, c'est hors de question. Je vais sauver les deux mondes, ou je mourrai en essayant.

- Même si les chances de réussite sont de loin inférieures ?

- Exactement.

- Il est buté, hein, ce petit John ? Moi je te fais confiance. Défonce Madara, sauve le monde de Naruto et rapporte-nous des souvenirs ! lui lança Shisui en levant le pouce.

Naruto et Shisui exhibaient le même sourire, mais aucun des deux n'était sincère, Karasu le voyait bien. Tous savaient que leur ami avait très peu de chances de revenir, et cela les peinait énormément. Sans compter qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire leurs adieux sans risquer de mettre la puce à l'oreille aux autres.

- Merci pour tout, John, et bonne chance.

Karasu se tourna vers Sakura et, après un instant d'hésitation, prit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Les secondes passèrent, et leur poignée de mains s'éternisait. Karasu toussota, et il sentit les yeux vairons de Sakura remonter vers son visage masqué.

- Karasu… C'est toi ?

L'élu eut l'impression qu'on lui versait un seau d'eau glacée sur la nuque. Comment Sakura avait-elle pu le reconnaître ? Il n'avait plus la même apparence, plus la même voix, et même son odeur était différente ! Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien qui aurait pu lui permettre de faire le lien entre Karasu et l'élu. Du bluff, c'était sûrement du bluff, mais Karasu ne parvint pas articuler le moindre mot en réponse.

- C'est vrai que tout est différent, mais c'est toi, j'en suis sûre. Je le ressens de toute mon âme… Cette aura que tu dégages, cette chaleur… Cette façon que tu as de bouger, tout ça, c'est toi.

Karasu recula d'un pas, mais Sakura avança d'autant et approcha sa main droite de la tête de l'élu.

Comme paralysé, Karasu ne put qu'être témoin impuissant de l'approche de la main, et frissonna lorsqu'elle caressa sa joue. Une vague de chaleur envahit son corps alors que son cœur se gonflait comme un ballon de baudruche. Toutes les illusions qu'il avait tissé avec application se dissipèrent en un instant, et Karasu recouvra l'apparence qu'il avait cachée à tous exceptés Naruto, Minato et Shisui.

- C'est pas vrai… souffla Jiraya, bouche bée.

- Oh le con, fit un Kakashi tout sourire.

Sasuke, lui, semblait hésiter entre toute une palette d'émotions contradictoires, et alternait grimace contrite et sourire lumineux. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- Je ne reviendrai peut-être jamais, Sakura. Tu dois m'oublier. Je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi.

Sakura posa son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, puis se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Tu es un imbécile. Un imbécile ! Tu n'as jamais compris aux sentiments des gens. Tu as toujours cru qu'une minute de bonheur ne valait pas deux ans de chagrin, et tu trompais !

L'espoir de te voir revenir vivant vaut plus à mes yeux que tout l'or du monde, et tu as osés m'enlever cet espoir !

Karasu caressa ses cheveux, la gorge trop sèche pour répondre.

Au terme de deux minutes qui leur parurent éphémères, ils se séparèrent à regret.

- Je dois y aller. Ne m'attendez pas, Sakura, Sasuke, les amis. Débarrassez-vous de vos armes et commencez une nouvelle vie.

Sasuke, puis Naruto et Shisui vinrent tour à tour l'étreindre pour ce qui risquait d'être la dernière fois, et le blond répéta les dernières paroles de son ami.

- Débarrassez-vous de vos armes et commencez une nouvelle vie, hein ? Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir t'obéir, du moins dans l'immédiat. Maintenant que n'importe qui peut s'il le veut apprendre le Ninjutsu, le chaos risque de gagner le monde entier. Je ne serais pas de trop pour remettre de l'ordre.

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

- Hey ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à jouer les héros pendant que je m'ennuierai ferme dans cette ville de merde dans ce monde de merde à mener une existence mortellement ennuyeuse !

La boutade de Naruto faisait écho avec la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait adressée avant son départ de l'internat, lorsqu'il avait éveillé ses pouvoirs, et Karasu lui adressa le plus beau de ses sourires.

- Tu me manqueras, Naruto. Lorsque je reviendrai, je viendrai te filerai un coup de main.

- Tu prends jamais de vacances, toi, hein ?

Karasu haussa les épaules, embrassa Sasuke et Sakura, et marcha vers l'autel sans se retourner.

Il traversa la protection du Sage des Six Chemins comme si elle n'existait pas, mais constata que cette dernière restait en place, comme prévu. Le halo ne disparaîtrait qu'une fois qu'il serait parti. Plus personne ne pourrait le rejoindre, désormais.

Soudain, il vit sa poche se gonfler et haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi diable le crapaud faisait-il de l'apnée ?

Il le sortit en vitesse de son pantalon, et sursauta à peine en voyant une main sortir de la bouche du crapaud. La main devint bras, et ce fut bientôt Gaara dans son entier qui acheva de s'extirper de l'amphibien.

- La technique que Jiraya a utilisée pour s'infiltrer dans le village d'Âme, constata Karasu. Tu es plus obstiné que je ne le pensais, Gaara. Tu comptes partir avec moi pour dénicher le remède d'Hidan par toi-même, c'est bien ça ?

_On ne peut rien te cacher, Itachi-san._

Karasu sourit.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions passer le portail tous les deux…

Sans attendre, Karasu traversa le portail d'un pas sûr, et Gaara plongea à sa suite. Le portail disparut moins d'une seconde après. Gaara l'avait semble-t-il échappé belle…

Pendant ce temps-là, les proches de Karasu étaient à la fois jaloux -ils auraient tout donné pour être à la place de Gaara- et heureux que l'élu ait quelqu'un sur lequel il puisse compter pour l'accompagner dans l'autre monde.

- Personne ne devrait jamais être seul, conclut Sasuke non sans avoir versé une larme pour son frère, qui une fois de plus, était parti en le laissant derrière lui.


	61. Chapter 61

**61**

**Deux en un**

* * *

_« Un jour viendra où la paix cessera d'être un mirage._

_Un enfant naîtra, et dans ses veines coulera le sang mêlé des deux ennemis éternels._

_Un destin funeste emportera ses parents et il connaîtra la solitude, sans que son cœur ne faiblisse jamais._

_Car la flamme de sa volonté sera plus vive qu'en aucun autre être humain, et il amènera de grands changements en ce monde. » _

_**- La Grande Prophétie, archives du Mont Myôboku -**_

* * *

_« Mais il ne sera pas seul._

_Venu d'une contrée à la fois proche et lointaine,_

_Un étranger l'aidera à bannir le mal du monde avant que n'advienne_

_L'Ere du Renouveau. »_

_**- La « Deuxième Prophétie », grotte de l'Ermite Jiraya, Tokyo -**_

* * *

« Certaines personnes possèdent des souvenirs de leur plus tendre enfance. Une partie d'entre elles prétendent même qu'il leur est possible de remonter jusqu'à leur premier anniversaire, ce qui est impossible, s'il faut en croire la communauté scientifique.

Je ne connaîtrai jamais le fin mot de l'histoire car mon premier souvenir date de cinq ans, j'avais alors quinze ans. Bien entendu, il ne s'agit pas _vraiment_ du souvenir le plus ancien que j'aie conservé, mais il n'en existe pas de plus vieux que je souhaiterais revivre. Et quand bien même, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne m'appartiennent plus. Ma vie a véritablement commencé le jour où j'ai reçu les pouvoirs d'Uchiha Itachi. Le jour où j'ai enfin pu donner un sens à mon existence.

Car jusqu'alors, j'avais l'impression de déambuler à l'aveuglette dans des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Je vivais un jour sans fin et avais depuis longtemps cessé d'espérer un changement, l'irruption d'une flamme qui viendrait éclairer ma vie.

Pourquoi existons-nous ? Pourquoi quelque chose vaudrait-il mieux que rien du tout ? Toutes ces questions demeuraient sans réponse, et je me réfugiais souvent dans les mathématiques, qui elles offraient toujours une réponse, pour peu qu'on soit capable de la trouver.

Plus que tout, je haïssais cette idée d'une vie sans but, et étais tout simplement incapable de vivre au jour le jour.

Mais lorsque j'ai été investi par des pouvoirs qui me dépassaient, tout est subitement devenu clair. C'était comme si une étoile s'était mise à luire à travers le brouillard, et qu'elle m'indiquait la direction à suivre.

Cette direction, je l'ai suivie, et, en dépit de tous ce que cette décision m'a coûté, en dépit de tous les êtres chers que j'ai perdus au cours de ma quête, je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Mais cette renaissance ne devait pas être la dernière. En effet, trois ans plus tard, après avoir créé ma propre organisation pour affronter la réincarnation de Madara, j'ai été tué, avant de revenir en tant qu'élu.

Cette nouvelle naissance m'a changé, puisque mes derniers doutes ont disparu et que ma volonté est devenue encore plus grande. Oui, plus que jamais, j'ai un but. Plus que jamais, je sais où aller. Mais l'ironie du sort a voulu que je perde la vue pour cela… »

Karasu resta longtemps immobile, le souffle court. A ce qu'il lui semblait, le voyage avait été presque instantané, à peine une seconde s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait franchi le portail. Il sentait bien qu'il avait changé d'univers, mais quelque chose clochait.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait accompagné. Karasu pensait la chose impossible, mais Axel, la réincarnation de Gaara, était parvenu à le suivre à travers le portail, vers cet autre monde qu'il ne connaissait que par les récits de Jiraya.

De toute évidence, l'ex Capitaine Silence paraissait aussi bouleversé que lui, sinon plus, et Karasu posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Peux-tu me décrire ce que tu vois ?

L'élu ne reçut pas de réponse, et il faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi. Gaara était muet, et ne pouvait s'exprimer que par écrit. Or, lui était aveugle. Le jinchuuriki de Shukaku serait donc incapable de communiquer avec lui.

De toute évidence, Gaara était arrivé à la même conclusion et Karasu le sentit se gratter la tête pensivement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mes aptitudes d'ermite me permettent de voir le chakra. Etant donné que tu utilises ton chakra pour contrôler ton sable, je serai capable de lire les messages que tu écriras avec.

Rassuré, Gaara lui donna enfin sa réponse, et Karasu déchiffra sans peine les motifs de chakra qui brillaient comme un phare au milieu de l'obscurité qui était devenue son quotidien.

_- Tout est noir, et il n'y a ni étoiles, ni Lune, ni aucune autre source de lumière. Et malgré tout cela, je vois comme en plein jour…_

Karasu sentit l'anxiété du jinchuuriki, qui ajouta :

_- De plus, je ne perçois pas le moindre grain de sable présent dans le sol. Ce qui est impossible. Je ne vois que des blocs de pierre à perte de vue, c'est vraiment étrange…_

Karasu s'accroupit et posa la paume de sa main droite à côté de ses pieds. Il caressa la surface du bloc sur lequel il se tenait et constata que ce n'était pas vraiment de la pierre. Il s'agissait d'une matière qui lui était totalement inconnue.

- Je sais où nous sommes.

Gaara le regarda avec étonnement, et dressa l'oreille pour écouter l'explication de son aîné.

- Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, mais le plus étonnant, c'est ce silence. Depuis que j'ai perdu la vue, mon ouïe a gagné en acuité. Et pourtant, je n'entend rien. Absolument rien. Non seulement il n'y a pas d'être vivants aux alentours, mais il n'y a même pas de vent. La seule possibilité, c'est que nous nous trouvons actuellement dans une autre dimension.

_- Nous ne sommes pas dans le monde de Naruto ?_ s'insurgea Gaara.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Nous avons bel et bien changé d'univers, mais nous sommes dans une autre dimension, probablement créée par un habitant de ce monde. Et je pense savoir lequel.

Karasu fit une pause, le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs. Oui, il en était quasiment certain. Dans le manga de Kishimoto, la dimension où Madara avait momentanément envoyé Karin pour qu'elle puisse y soigner Sasuke ressemblait trait pour trait à la description de Gaara.

- C'est la dimension de Madara.

_- De Tobi, non ? _

- N'en déplaise à Kishi, Tobi est vraisemblablement Madara. Il est peut-être diminué et incomplet, mais ils sont sûrement une seule et même personne.

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_ lui répondit un Gaara dubitatif.

- Miyamoto était la réincarnation de Madara, et il possédait le pouvoir de téléportation de Tobi. Je doute qu'un autre Uchiha soit parvenu à développer le Mangekyou Sharingan jusqu'à en perdre la vue, et qu'il ait survécu au massacre du clan par Itachi… En vertu du principe du rasoir d'Ockham, l'hypothèse la plus simple est probablement la meilleure : Tobi et Madara ne font qu'un.

Gaara ne le contredit pas, mais Karasu sentait qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu.

_- Quoiqu'il en soit, comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ?_

Karasu se posait justement la même question. Son Mangekyou Sharingan était inutile, car il était impossible de se téléporter dans un endroit qu'on ne connaissait pas, et il n'avait encore jamais foulé le sol de l'autre monde. Ils étaient bloqués…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le Rikudô savait ce qu'il faisait… S'il nous a envoyés ici, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Karasu avait beau dire ça, il pédalait dans la semoule. Même si Tobi se téléportait ici, et c'était peu probable, ils auraient peu de chances de le trouver au vu de l'immensité de cette dimension.

Soudain, Karasu frissonna en pensant à quelque chose. Il y avait bien une raison pour que le Sage des Six Chemins les ait envoyés ici plutôt que dans le monde de Naruto, et elle n'allait pas plaire à son ami.

« Je pensais que je serais envoyé dans le passé, mais s'il n'en est rien, alors le plan Œil de Lune a sans doute déjà été amorcé… Et le Sage nous a envoyés dans cette dimension pour nous sauver, car il s'agit du seul endroit où nous sommes hors de portée du Tsukiyomi infini de Madara. »

Karasu secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée. C'était inenvisageable. Naruto et lui étaient les deux élus, et ils étaient censés vaincre Madara ensemble. Ils avaient forcément remonté dans le temps mais pour le moment, il leur était impossible de savoir à quel point.

Karasu s'assit en tailleur cette position l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir.

_- Itachi ? _écrivit soudain son compagnon.

Karasu dodelina de la tête et lui répondit dans un murmure.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Nous sommes dans leur monde, à présent, et Uchiha Itachi est peut-être toujours vivant. Je suis Karasu… Et il en est de même pour toi. Je ne t'appellerai plus Gaara, désormais. Ces surnoms étaient pratiques du temps d'Amaterasu, mais ils n'ont plus de raison d'être.

_- Dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler Silence._

Karasu resta silencieux. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le muet avait toujours refusé qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, Axel. Un tabou qui remontait sans doute au traumatisme qu'il avait vécu quelques années auparavant lorsque, sous l'emprise de Shukaku, il avait assassiné ses parents. Un traumatisme qui lui avait fait perdre le sourire et l'usage de la parole…

- Comme tu voudras.

Karasu fit à nouveau le calme en lui pour utiliser au mieux ses compétences d'ermite de la nature, et peut-être trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici…

Il parvint à se décorporer -c'est-à-dire séparer son esprit de son corps- en moins d'une minute, ce qui constituait un record personnel. Le Rikudô lui avait dit que ses pouvoirs seraient amoindris dans ce monde, mais fort heureusement, sa faculté de concentration ne semblait pas affectée.

L'élu se mit alors à vagabonder par la pensée à travers l'univers gigantesque qu'avait créé Madara, à la manière d'un fantôme. L'un des avantages de cette technique était qu'elle permettait de se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable, qu'il lui aurait été impossible d'atteindre en temps normal : celle de la pensée.

L'esprit de Karasu parcourut donc la dimension en long et en large pendant que Silence rongeait son frein à côté du corps de l'élu. Le jinchuuriki commençait probablement à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une connerie en le suivant jusqu'ici…

Soudain, Karasu ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, un sentiment auquel il n'avait jamais été confronté jusqu'à présent. Et pourtant, il eut beau sonder l'endroit en question, il ne voyait rien, pas la moindre émanation de chakra. Quelque soit la chose qui avait attiré son attention, ce n'était pas vivant.

L'esprit de Karasu regagna son corps, et il se releva d'un bond.

- J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, mais j'aurai besoin de tes yeux, Silence.

Son compagnon obtempéra sans hésiter, il avait besoin d'agir pour oublier la précarité de leur situation.

- C'est à trois kilomètres d'ici, je vais nous y téléporter.

Silence leva les yeux vers Karasu, stupéfait. Il n'imaginait pas l'élu posséder une champ de perception aussi large.

Il posa finalement sa main sur l'épaule de Karasu, et les deux voyageurs disparurent dans un nouveau vortex.

- C'est ici, déclara Karasu en époussetant ses vêtements. Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Silence resta silencieux un long moment, et l'élu allait reposer sa question lorsque la réponse s'inscrivit finalement dans son esprit.

_- C'est un cadavre._

Surpris malgré lui, Karasu se gratta la joue, pensif. S'il était logique qu'il n'ait pas pu voir le cadavre, le fait qu'il soit parvenu à le détecter était anormal. Quel était ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici ?

_- Karasu, la vérité c'est que… Ce n'est pas un simple cadavre. C'est le tien._

- Je te demande pardon ?

_- Je sais que ça paraît incroyable, mais c'est ta copie conforme ! A ceci près qu'il est mort…_

Karasu plissa les yeux. Il commençait à entrevoir la vérité désormais.

_- Il y a aussi quelques différences comme ses cheveux, qui sont plus longs que les tiens, mais à part ça…_

- Pourrais-tu examiner son épaule gauche ? Est-ce qu'il y a un tatouage ? demanda subitement Karasu.

Décontenancé par la demande, Silence s'exécuta néanmoins.

_- Bingo. Et je connais ce tatouage !_

- C'est celui de l'anbu de Konoha, compléta Karasu. Ce cadavre n'est pas le mien, c'est celui d'Uchiha Itachi. « Mais cela n'explique pas comment j'ai pu le sentir lors de ma décorporation…. » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Silence se pencha à nouveau et entrouvrit légèrement les paupières du mort.

_- Et il possède encore ses yeux apparemment…_

- Vraiment ? Quoiqu'il en soit on ne peut rien en déduire… Le fait que Sasuke ait choisi de se greffer les yeux de son frère est une invention de Kishi. Peut-être aura-t-il refusé…

_- En tout cas, je ne vois pas comment un mort va nous aider à sortir d'ici…_

Karasu ne le contredit pas sur ce point, il était du même avis que l'ancien Capitaine d'Amaterasu.

- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à me décorporer une nouvelle fois, en espérant trouver quelque chose d'utile, cette fois.

_- Dis, Karasu_, l'interrompit soudain Silence. _Dans notre monde, les réincarnations d'Hidan et Bee sont des femmes, et Kakashi n'a pas les cheveux blancs._

- C'est un concours de lapalissades, Captain Obvious ? grogna Karasu. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

_- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que si j'ai confondu le corps d'Itachi avec le tien, il y avait une bonne raison. Ce n'est pas seulement qu'il te ressemble, Karasu. Vous êtes vraiment… la même personne. Trait pour trait._

Une ride barra le front de Karasu. Il était courant que la plupart des réincarnations ressemblent aux ninjas dont ils avaient hérité les pouvoirs, puisqu'il avait découvert que le sort de transmission des pouvoirs créé par le Sage des Six Chemins ciblait les personnes les plus aptes à recevoir cet héritage. Et leur degré d'aptitudes dépendait de nombreux facteurs, mentaux ou physiques, en vue d'une compatibilité optimale. Mais de là à être totalement identiques…

Perturbé par l'affirmation de son compagnon, Karasu posa la paume de sa main droite à terre et invoqua le sac à dos qu'il avait scellé avant de partir. Il en sortit une feuille de papier et un stylo plume qu'il envoya à Silence.

- Utilise l'encre du stylo pour obtenir l'empreinte digitale d'un de ses doigts, en l'appuyant sur la feuille. Je ferai de même et nous verrons si nous sommes _vraiment_ pareils.

Silence hocha la tête et enduisit d'encre le pouce d'Itachi avant de l'appuyer sur un bout de la feuille de papier. Une fois la tâche accomplie, il la redonna à Karasu et croisa les bras pour observer la suite des évènements.

Lorsque Karasu rendit la feuille à Silence, il sentit aussitôt le trouble de ce dernier.

- Alors ? Ce sont les mêmes ?

_- Exactement les mêmes._

Karasu se passa la main dans les cheveux la découverte de Silence ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, et il lui en fit part aussitôt.

_- Comment ?! Un univers parallèle ?!_ écrivit un Silence estomaqué. _Mais comment une telle chose pourrait-elle être possible enfin ? Nos deux mondes sont bien trop différents !_

- Selon Everett, un monde parallèle est créé pour chaque choix que nous faisons, il y en aurait donc une infinité… C'est un évènement précis qui a provoqué l'apparition du monde parallèle au nôtre qu'est celui de Naruto.

Karasu vit s'afficher de nouvelles lettres de chakra et leva la main pour couper Silence.

- Si notre monde est si différent du leur, c'est parce que cet évènement a dû intervenir il y a très longtemps, et les deux mondes ont par la suite évolué différemment… Je pense même que l'évènement en question est antérieur à la dérive des continents, tant la géographie du monde de Naruto semble différente.

Silence n'avait pas perdu le fil et le lui fit savoir.

_- Je pense avoir compris le principe, mais… Si les deux mondes se sont séparés il y a si longtemps, comment se fait-il que tu sois né dans les deux mondes différents ? Cela me semble bien improbable…_

- C'est ce que je ne m'explique pas. Il y a une chance sur des milliards de milliards que ma naissance se produise dans deux univers possédant un point divergent aussi ancien ! C'est un miracle, tout simplement, et ma raison refuse d'accepter une telle chose. Et pourtant… Je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait expliquer ça.

Après un long moment, Karasu ajouta dans un souffle :

- Jusqu'à présent, les mondes parallèles n'étaient qu'une théorie, Silence, nous n'avions aucune preuve de leur existence. C'est un grand jour pour la science et l'humanité.

_- Je m'en tamponne de tout ça,_ râla Silence. _Je veux juste sortir de ce merdier._

Karasu ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort, tant la dimension créée par Madara était oppressante et inhospitalière.

Sans plus attendre, l'élu se concentra et enclencha le mode ermite de la nature afin de se décorporer et repartir en vadrouille.

Mais alors que son esprit était sur le point de se détacher de son corps, il ressentit à nouveau _la sensation_. Le corps d'Itachi l'attirait toujours pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, et maintenant qu'il s'en était rapproché, cette attirance était devenue une obsession. Quelque chose en lui le poussait à s'en approcher plus encore, jusqu'à le toucher.

Karasu se leva mécaniquement et marcha vers la dépouille d'Itachi. Il était désormais incapable de penser à autre chose, de faire autre chose. Il n'était plus maître de son corps et de ses pensées. S'il en avait été conscient, la chose l'aurait horrifié, mais il n'en était rien. L'élu était devenu une marionnette, conformément à ce que lui avait dit Miyamoto quelques heures auparavant.

Avant que Silence ait pu réagir, Karasu s'arrêta devant le défunt et s'accroupit. Puis saisit la main froide de son double.

Silence s'approchait d'eux lorsque Shukaku s'adressa à lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« **Hé, p'tit gars…** »

« Shukaku ? Qu'est-ce que qu'il t'arrive ? »

L'inquiétude avait progressivement fait son apparition dans la voix du jeune homme, tant l'état de son bijuu semblait critique. Outre sa taille qui avait diminué de moitié, le corps du démon était devenu à moitié transparent, comme s'il était sur le point de disparaître.

« **J'en sais rien, mais c'est très désagréable... Mon chakra est en train de foutre le camp, et je peux rien y faire. **»

Silence ne céda pas à l'affolement et posa une main rassurante sur une des pattes de Shukaku.

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, jamais. »

Le jinchuuriki réunit toute sa volonté et au bout d'un moment, le bijuu ouvrit une paire d'yeux surpris.

« **Ça s'est arrêté ! On dirait que tu es capable d'enrayer le phénomène, p'tit gars, à condition de maintenir ce niveau de concentration.** »

« Mais tu n'as pas retrouvé le chakra que tu avais perdu… » déplora Silence.

Le bijuu balaya l'argument d'un geste de la tête.

« **C'est pas grave, Gaara. Mais si je t'ai appelé, c'est pas pour que tu m'aides, mais pour que tu l'aides lui.** »

« Lui ? »

«** Karasu. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il est en train de lui arriver la même chose que moi : son chakra est en train de disparaître ! **»

Le jinchuuriki rompit le contact mental avec son bijuu et se précipita vers Karasu. Mais à son grand dam, il fut incapable de l'atteindre. Un des nombreux blocs que contenait la dimension de Madara s'interposa entre Silence et sa cible.

Le roux cilla. Il n'avais pas rêvé, le bloc avait glissé. Il courut sur le côté pour le contourner, mais le bloc suivait les moindres de ses déplacements.

Lassé, Silence fit sortir un nuage de sable de sa jarre, qui prit rapidement la forme d'un poing gigantesque.

Un petit sourire sadique sur le visage, Silence donna un coup de poing dans le vide dans la direction du bloc. Mais pour la première fois de toute son existence de ninja, le sable ne lui obéit pas. Le poing s'effrita et les grains de sable regagnèrent la jarre sans que Silence ne puisse les en empêcher.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! » rugit Silence en son for intérieur.

« **Y a rien à faire, fiston, la nature est contre toi. Et contre un tel pouvoir, y a pas de victoire possible. **»

« C'est le pouvoir de l'ermite de la nature ? Mais pourquoi Karasu m'empêcherait-il de l'approcher ? Je veux l'aider bon sang, il est en train de se faire siphonner son chakra ! »

« **Non, c'est pas le pouvoir de Karasu à c'qui paraît. C'est la Nature elle-même qui s'oppose à notre intervention.** **Quelle chieuse, celle-la…** »

« La Nature… elle-même ? Parce que tu veux me faire croire que la nature existe en temps qu'entité unique et qu'elle possède une volonté propre ? »

**« Oui. »**

Sidéré, Silence fit à nouveau sortir le sable de sa jarre et s'empressa de créer un coussin de sable sur lequel il pourrait léviter.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le jinchuuriki se trouvait à quatre mètres du sol, et toute son attention était accaparée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Karasu était en train de disparaître. La chose semblait physiquement impossible, et pourtant les yeux de Silence ne le trompaient pas. Comme son Bijuu, le corps de Karasu perdait peu à peu son opacité et devenait transparent à mesure qu'il perdait son chakra. Et Silence ne pouvait rien faire du tout pour l'aider.

« Il faut faire quelque chose Shukaku ! Tu connaîtrais pas une technique qui pourrait vaincre la nature ? »

**« Vaincre la Nature ? Tous les éléments du Ninjutsu sont présents dans la nature, gamin. Quelque soit le type d'attaque que tu utilises, elle sera contrecarrée… »**

« Et comment tu sais tout ça, d'abord ? »

Le démon resta longuement silencieux.

**« Aucune idée. Une sorte d'instinct, j'suppose… Mais y a autre chose de bizarre à propos d'ton pote. Son chakra ne disparaît pas vraiment, il est aspiré par l'autre. »**

« L'autre ? Quel autre ? » l'interrogea Silence, avant de comprendre subitement. Itachi. Le cadavre d'Itachi était en train d'absorber le chakra de Karasu.

**« Je suppose que tout c'bordel vient du fait qu'ils sont en réalité la même personne, et qu'ils n'auraient pas dû pouvoir s'toucher, puisqu'ils n'appartiennent pas au même univers. C'est un paradoxe, Silence. C'est… contre-nature. Mais oui ! Voilà pourquoi… »**

« Voilà pourquoi la nature nous empêche d'intervenir » le coupa Silence. « Ça nous fait une belle jambe d'avoir compris ça, Shukaku. »

**« Et il m'arrive la même chose. » **continua le démon sans tenir compte de son intervention. **« Y a actuellement deux Shukaku dans ce monde, et ça devrait pas être possible. »**

Silence ne répondit rien. Venir dans ce monde était une énorme erreur. Ils auraient dû attendre Madara dans leur monde et l'y combattre plutôt que franchir ce portail.

« Mais il y a aussi Hidan » se rappela-t-il soudain. « Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir trouvé la plante qui peut la sauver. »

**« C'est terminé, gamin. »**

La voix grave de son bijuu ramena Silence à la réalité, et le jinchuuriki découvrit qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de Karasu, mis à part ses vêtements qui reposaient à côté du cadavre d'Itachi.

« Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas mourir, pas lui, pas comme ça ! »

Shukaku ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Le chakra de Karasu s'était déversé dans le corps d'Itachi jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il ne pouvait pas avoir survécu.

_Je me disais bien, aussi, que c'était trop beau. Mais se retrouver subitement plongé dans une obscurité complète après avoir été confronté à un océan de lumières et de couleurs chatoyantes, ça vous fait un choc. _

_Je ressens un peu d'appréhension, la perspective de passer l'éternité à ruminer dans le noir est tout sauf engageante… Du coup, afin d'oublier les ténèbres qui m'entourent, je me remémore les excellents moments que je viens de passer dans ce monde de lumière._

_J'ignore s'il existe un lieu qui l'égale en splendeur, car, aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'en ai jamais connu d'autre. Le doux murmure d'un vent caressant, le léger bruissement de l'eau claire des ruisseaux, la magnificence des plaines verdoyantes s'étalant à perte de vue…_

_Mais plus que la beauté de ce lieu enchanteur, ce sont les autres qui me manquent. Comme moi, ils étaient faits de lumière et ils émanait d'eux la même chaleur rassurante qui pulsait tout autour de nous. Lorsque nous nous rapprochions, nous étions capables d'écouter les pensées de l'autre, et c'est ce moment de partage qui me manque le plus. Je me souviens de Fugaku et Mikoto, les deux êtres avec qui je partageais le plus d'affinités. Nous avions tissé des liens presque instinctivement, comme si nous connaissions déjà avant notre première rencontre…_

_Mais ils ont disparu. La lumière a disparu. Seules demeurent les ténèbres, et celles-ci envahissent peu à peu mon esprit…_

_Lorsque je reviens à moi, tout n'est qu'obscurité. Je me rappelle pourtant cette lumière rassurante, et…_ _Et bien, qu'y avait-il d'autre déjà ? _

_Rien sans doute, ma mémoire me joue des tours, c'est bien la première fois..._

_Je réussis finalement à mettre la main sur un souvenir, et beaucoup d'autres se mettent à me revenir, comme si j'avais provoqué une fuite dans la bouteille de ma mémoire et que son contenu se déversait dans mon esprit. _

_Mais il est un souvenir qui demeure plus net et plus marquant que tous les autres. L'image d'un homme que je sais être mon frère. Sasuke. Et cette image est la dernière que j'ai été capable de voir avant de mourir, finalement vaincu par la maladie._

_Mais oui, je suis mort ! Loin de m'effrayer, ce fait que je viens de me remémorer m'apaise, car je comprends enfin qui je suis et d'où je viens. Je suis Uchiha Itachi, et je suis décédé à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans. Vingt-et-un ans, et que de crimes ai-je commis en si peu de temps ! J'avais espéré que la mort serait autre chose qu'une éternelle obscurité, mais ce n'est pas si mal, après tout. Ce sera mon châtiment._

_Et sur cette ultime pensée mon esprit part à nouveau à la dérive, et je perds toute notion du temps. _

_Tous les souvenirs de mon existence me sont revenus, désormais, en même temps qu'une sensation que j'aurais souhaité ne plus jamais éprouver, celle de mon corps._

_Je le ressens dans sa totalité et il me paraît lourd et incommodant. Mais le pire demeure la douleur. Une sensation que j'avais oubliée, et qu'il me faut hélas redécouvrir. La douleur vient de ma jambe, et je devine qu'elle provient de la blessure que m'a faite Sasuke avant... que je ne meure. _

_Une minute !_

_Bien que mort, j'ai à nouveau conscience de mon corps blessé, et je sens même mon cœur battre légèrement. Il n'y a qu'une explication possible : je ne suis plus… mort._

_La formulation même de cette phrase me semble boiteuse, tant elle est contre nature pourtant, ce n'est pas une illusion, je suis… vivant._

_Mes paupières tressautent légèrement alors que j'essaie de les ouvrir. _

« Je vois ! »

L'exclamation mentale exprimait toute la surprise d'Itachi, une surprise qui s'accentua encore lorsqu'il fut à nouveau confronté à l'impossible. Une deuxième voix lui avait fait écho presque instantanément. Et dans cette dernière, il y avait bien plus de soulagement que de surprise, ainsi qu'une joie immense aisément perceptible.

Mais il y avait un problème.

La voix venait de son esprit, ce n'était qu'une pensée. Une pensée qui avait été formulée avant qu'il n'ait pu la concevoir. Une pensée qui n'était pas de lui.

« J'ai dû rêver » se dit Itachi pour se rassurer, les yeux à nouveau clos.

« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas un rêve… »

Itachi prit le temps de retrouver son calme et ses esprits avant de répondre d'une voix posée :

« Êtes-vous Orochimaru ? »

Il sembla à Itachi que son hôte hoquetait de stupeur. Et d'indignation.

« Orochimaru ? Vu la saloperie que c'est dans votre monde, je ne trouve pas la comparaison très gratifiante… »

« Désolé. Après réflexion, je me suis dit que ces deux éléments improbables que constituaient ma résurrection et votre intrusion étaient vraisemblablement liés, et portaient la marque d'Orochimaru : Edo Tensei et la possession du corps d'autrui. »

« Navré, mais ton brillant esprit de déduction a merdé, sur ce coup-là. Même si j'aurais pensé la même chose que toi, à ta place. » lui rétorqua son visiteur indésirable.

Itachi sentit quelque chose frôler son épaule gauche et son kunai jaillit par réflexe, alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son arme fut happée par un manteau de sable. Il avait pourtant agi à une vitesse hallucinante, mais son vis-à-vis semblait posséder des réflexes hors du commun.

Itachi fronça les sourcils en découvrant les cheveux roux de Silence. Ces cheveux et ce sable… Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence, et pourtant, ce n'était pas Gaara. Itachi avait eu tout le loisir d'observer le malheureux jinchuuriki lors qu'il avait participé à l'extraction d'Ichibi, et il savait leurs visages complètement différents.

« Cet homme s'appelle Silence, et il porte bien son nom puisqu'il est malheureusement muet. Dis-lui que Karasu lui passe le bonjour, qu'il a élu domicile dans ton corps et qu'il va avoir besoin de temps pour tout t'expliquer. »

Décontenancé et un peu méfiant après cette nouvelle intervention de l'être qui s'adressait à lui par la pensée, Itachi transmit néanmoins le message, qui parut plaire au muet. Tout sourire, le roux s'assit et forma des lettres avec son sable.

« Voilà une excellente nouvelle. Je vais vous laisser discuter, en ce cas. Réveillez-moi quand vous aurez terminé. »

Itachi peina quelque peu à lire le message, formé de Kanjis proches de ceux qu'ils connaissaient mais malgré tout légèrement différents. Un peu perdu, l'Uchiha finit par s'asseoir à son tour, et attendit que le dénommé Karasu se signale à nouveau.

« Bien, commençons. »

« Vous vous appelez Karasu, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Et tu peux me vouvoyer, tu sais. »

Itachi savait qu'il aurait finit par le faire, tôt ou tard. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial en cet être avec qui il partageait son esprit. Une étrange sensation qui lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. D'un naturel méfiant, Itachi luttait néanmoins contre ce sentiment, qui était peut-être une ruse de son hôte.

« J'aurais un certain nombre de questions à te poser, Karasu. Un sacré paquet même. » répondit finalement l'Uchiha.

« C'est plutôt compréhensible. Cela dit, j'ai mieux à te proposer. Plutôt que de répondre à tes questions, je compte tout te raconter sur moi, mon ami Silence, ce qui nous a amenés ici, la raison pour laquelle tu es revenu d'entre les morts, et bien sûr, la raison de ma présence ici, dans ton esprit. Je vais te demander de prendre ton mal en patience, Itachi, car c'est une longue histoire, complexe, et sans nul doute la plus incroyable que tu aies jamais entendue. »

Itachi mit un temps infini à réagir une fois le récit de Karasu achevé. Si les choses étaient désormais bien plus claires, elles n'en étaient pas moins difficiles à avaler.

« Alors comme ça, tu es mon double, et tu viens d'un autre monde ? Mais ça n'explique pas comment tu as pu perdre ton corps et te retrouver dans le mien, tout en me ressuscitant par la même occasion… »

« Moi-même je ne comprends pas tout, mais j'ai déjà quelques idées » lui confia Karasu.

En effet, l'élu était parvenu à la même conclusion que Silence. Le fait qu'Itachi et lui aient pu se toucher était contre-nature, et une quelconque entité garante de la stabilité de l'univers avait probablement réparé l'incohérence.

« Je pense que nous pouvons nous estimer heureux » ajouta Karasu après avoir exposé son point de vue. « Si tu avais été en vie lorsque je t'ai touché, les conséquences auraient sans doute été encore plus graves. Je pense que l'entité a fait face à deux paradoxes. Nous sommes la même personne au même endroit, et nous sommes à la fois mort et vivant. Il y avait deux manières de réparer le deuxième paradoxe : nous tuer tous les deux ou garder l'un de nous en vie. C'est ce qui s'est passé. »

« Et si j'avais été vivant ? » le questionna Itachi qui avait parfaitement suivi.

En temps que double, il était aussi intelligent que Karasu, mais n'avait pas eu la même éducation que lui. Il avait passé sa vie à étudier le Ninjutsu au détriment de la science… Mais en ce qui concernait la logique et sa vitesse de réflexion, il n'avait strictement rien à envier à son homologue.

« L'entité en question aurait été bien embêtée. En vertu du principe élémentaire de physique « rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme », l'entité aurait été obligée de conserver l'intégralité de notre chakra. Ce qui aurait soulevé deux possibilités : Conserver nos deux corps vivants, en dépit du premier paradoxe qu'est l'ubiquité, ou ne conserver qu'un seul corps et y placer la somme de nos énergies. Et puisque aucun de nous deux n'aurait été capable de conserver autant d'énergie en soi… »

« Le survivant serait mort de la surcharge de chakra. C'est ce que tu penses ? »

« Oui, c'est le plus probable. Ainsi, l'entité aurait aussi fini par mettre fin au premier paradoxe… »

Tout cela était assez complexe et Itachi, dont le cerveau se remettait à peine à fonctionner normalement après un arrêt prolongé, commença à sentir les premiers signes de la fatigue.

« C'est sans importance, puisque ce n'est pas arrivé. Concentrons-nous sur les faits, et ce que nous allons faire maintenant » déclara Itachi.

L'Uchiha sentit le consentement de Karasu, et rouvrit les yeux.

- On a terminé.

A ces mots, Silence se leva d'un bond. Il était temps, presque un heure s'était écoulée depuis que Karasu avait entamé le dialogue avec Itachi.

_- Parfait. Karasu t'as dit où nous étions ?_

Itachi balaya brièvement les environs de ses yeux perçants.

- Oui, il pense que c'est la dimension de Madara. Et à priori, le fait que mon cadavre s'y trouvait semble confirmer cette hypothèse….

_- Tu as un plan pour sortir d'ici ?_

- Non, et Karasu non plus, apparemment. Mais il y réfléchit.

Gaara se rembrunit. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'auberge apparemment.

Itachi se baissa et s'empara des vêtements de Karasu. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de prendre le rouleau de parchemin qui se trouvait dans une des poches, et ça paraissait important.

Une fois qu'il eut récupéré le précieux document, Itachi sentit Silence poser une main pressante sur son épaule.

_- Shukaku a senti un chakra, il vient d'arriver. _

Itachi se figea. Une personne venait d'arriver dans cette dimension, et il s'agissait sans nul doute de l'ennemi public numéro un, Uchiha Madara.

_- Non, apparemment, ce n'est pas Madara,_ écrivit à nouveau Silence. _Et il est mal en point. Presque à court de chakra._

Les deux ninjas s'empressèrent d'aller à la rencontre du nouvel arrivant, guidés par Shukaku, jusqu'à ce que Itachi pile en lâchant d'une voix surprise :

- C'est Sasuke.

Avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser un pas vers son frère, l'espace se distordit, laissant place à un nouvelle arrivant.

« Une nouvelle arrivante » corrigea Itachi en découvrant Karin.

Celle-ci s'élança immédiatement vers Sasuke et Itachi fit un pas en avant. La voix de Karasu l'arrêta.

« Attends. Elle va le soigner. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui. Et désormais, je sais où et quand. La seule question qui subsiste, c'est pourquoi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Dans le manga, Sasuke a combattu les cinq Kage, avant d'être secouru par Madara, qui l'a aspiré dans sa dimension. Nous pouvons désormais nous situer dans le temps. »

Itachi nota l'information, qui ne l'intéressait guère. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était Sasuke. Karasu continua néanmoins son laïus.

« Dans le manga, Madara va faire une petit discours devant les Kage et va entre autre proclamer le début de la quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. »

Cette fois-ci, Itachi ne resta pas sans réaction et attendit la suite, tout en gardant un œil sur Karin, qui ne semblait pas avoir conscience de leur présence. Sans doute la précarité de l'état de Sasuke l'inquiétait tant qu'elle en avait oublié d'utiliser son pouvoir de perception.

« Et à la fin de son discours, Madara se téléporte à nouveau, peut-être dans sa dimension. Nous devrions nous préparer à sa venue imminente… »

Itachi serra les poings. Il ne laisserait pas son frère aux mains de ce psychopathe de Madara.

« Au fait, cette femme s'appelle Karin » lui précisa Karasu.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit suspect à quelques pas d'elle, Karin activa son don par réflexe, et un frisson remonta son échine. Elle percevait deux chakras, et reconnaissait l'un d'entre eux. Un chakra qui ne devrait plus exister, et pourtant…

Karin leva les yeux et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Uchiha Itachi n'était pas mort. Cet homme était donc immortel ? La vengeance de Sasuke était donc vouée à demeurer insatisfaite ?

- Karin.

Ce simple mot décontenança la kunoichi. Itachi n'était pas censé connaître son nom, pourtant…

- Est-ce que Sasuke va bien ?

- Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire, tu veux finir le travail ? Si tu veux tuer Sasuke, il faudra me passer sur le corps.

Karin savait sa résistance dérisoire, elle était bien trop faible pour espérer ne serait-ce que ralentir Itachi.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention. L'as-tu soigné oui ou non ?

La colère commençait à monter en Itachi, et Karasu l'enjoint à se calmer.

- Oui, répondit Karin d'une voix faible. Mais je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal…

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, répéta Itachi, tout en sachant que son interlocutrice ne le croirait pas. Karin, écarte-toi de Sasuke. Je vais m'en occuper à partir de maintenant.

Comme prévu, Karin ne lui obéit pas, et se plaça entre les deux frères.

Itachi poussa un léger soupir et fit un pas vers la jeune femme.

Il n'en fit pas d'autre. L'Uchiha se raidit, et pivota vers Silence. Un échange oculaire lui confirma que le muet avait senti la même chose que lui. Cette aura malfaisante qui venait d'envahir les lieux.

Silence pointa quelque chose du doigt, et Itachi regarda à son tour dans la direction indiquée. Sans surprise, il vit un vortex se former sous leurs yeux, et un homme au masque orange en émergea presque instantanément. Madara.

« On dirait que le maître des lieux nous fait l'honneur de sa présence… » murmura Itachi.

en jetant un regard sur celui qui était sans aucun doute l'homme le plus malfaisant du monde. Et le même sang coulait dans leurs veines, comme une malédiction.

De son côté, Karasu venait de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. Grâce au sharingan d'Itachi, il pouvait voir le chakra de Madara… Et ce dernier ne ressemblait pas du tour à celui de sa réincarnation. Et pourtant, il lui était vaguement familier.

« J'ai déjà vu ce chakra, mais où ? »

L'homme qui se faisait appeler Tobi resta un long moment immobile. Itachi et Silence ne pouvaient pas voir son visage, mais sa surprise devait être sans borne.

Puis il articula d'une voix lente :

- Itachi… Sache que tu as réussi à me surprendre, et pourtant, peu de gens en sont capables… Tu m'as l'air en forme, pour un cadavre ! Et… à qui ai-je affaire ?

Silence tressaillit lorsque le sharingan se posa sur lui. Il avait combattu toutes sortes de ninjas dans son monde, rencontré toutes sortes de personnes plus ou moins malveillantes, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Madara était maléfique, il était la noirceur incarnée. A côté, sa réincarnation était un enfant de cœur.

Itachi répondit à sa place.

- Il s'appelle Silence, mais je doute que cela ne t'évoque quelque chose…

Madara finit par décrocher son regard du roux et reporta son attention sur l'homme qui était revenu d'entre les morts.

- Non, en effet. Et sans importance, puisque son cadavre sera bientôt étendu à mes pieds.

Le seul œil visible de Madara se plissa alors que la voix de l'Uchiha se faisait doucereuse.

- Je ne sais pas quelle technique tu as utilisée pour revenir d'entre les morts, mais elle m'intéresse, Itachi. Depuis que Nagato m'a trahi, je n'ai plus d'assurance-vie…

Itachi ne marqua aucune surprise à la mention de Nagato. Karasu avait brièvement évoqué la la destruction du village par celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme le chef de l'Akatsuki.

- Il ne s'agissait pas d'une technique, Madara. Et même si je le pouvais, je ne te l'enseignerais pas, tu dois bien t'en douter, non ? A moins que tu ne sois devenu encore plus naïf que par le passé ?

Le chakra de Madara gagna encore en intensité, et Silence frissonna devant son déchaînement de puissance. Il n'avait pas le niveau, c'était criant. Il était comme paralysé par la simple aura de cet homme.

_**Susanoo.**_

Madara avait été le premier à ouvrir les hostilités, et Itachi observa la créature translucide qui l'enveloppait de sa haute stature.

A son tour, Itachi activa sa pupille et un deuxième Susanoo s'éleva face au premier.

Madara recula d'un pas, tétanisé. Il savait qu'Itachi maîtrisait le Susanoo, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à _ça_.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda doucement Itachi. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

- Tes yeux… C'est impossible que tu puisses l'avoir… Le Mangekyou sharingan éternel !

Itachi fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers Silence.

- C'est vrai ?

Le compagnon de Karasu examina les yeux d'Itachi et opina du chef.

D'habitude, s'il faut en croire le manga, ton Mangekyou Sharingan ressemble à un shuriken à trois branches. Or, celui-ci en possède six… Trois blanches et trois noires, alternées une fois sur deux.

« Nous maîtrisions tous les deux le Mangekyou Sharingan. Peut-être que notre fusion a provoqué ce phénomène… Nos yeux se sont superposés, en quelque sorte. » proposa Karasu.

« Et cela explique pourquoi ma vue se porte aussi bien. » poursuivit Itachi.

« Oui. En tout cas, j'ai désormais un plan pour sortir d'ici. Tu vas utiliser la technique de téléportation de Madara. Tu devrais pouvoir l'utiliser, maintenant… Je la maîtrise parfaitement, je vais essayer de t'en apprendre le fonctionnement. »

Le Susanoo de Madara abattit brusquement son épée sur le miroir de Yata d'Itachi, et il en résultat un bruit effroyable. Et lentement mais sûrement, la lame s'enfonça dans la protection d'Itachi. Rien de mieux qu'un Susanoo pour venir à bout d'un Susanoo…

- Et ça marche aussi pour moi, souffla Itachi en élevant l'épée de Totsuka.

- Je ne suis pas Orochimaru, siffla Madara. L'épée de Totsuka ne peut rien contre moi.

Itachi l'ignora et abattit l'arme sur le Susanoo adverse. L'épée spectrale traversa les défenses de Madara comme si elles n'existaient pas, mais passa au travers du chef de l'Akatsuki. Même l'épée de Totsuka était inefficace contre le Kagegensô de l'Uchiha.

« On n'arrivera pas à le vaincre, Itachi. Il faut se téléporter hors d'ici » intervint Karasu.

« Je ne partirai pas sans Sasuke. »

Alors que Madara se préparait à faire face à un nouvel assaut de l'épée de Totsuka, un mouvement retint son attention et le masque orange pivota à demi. Madara grogna en apercevant un clone d'Itachi s'emparer de Sasuke. Si les deux Uchiha joignaient leurs forces, ils pourraient devenir une menace dans un futur proche. Une menace pour lui et pour son plan.

L'homme au masque orange fondait sur le clone pour le pourfendre lorsqu'une nouvelle attaque faillit le prendre au dépourvu. Un mur de sable lui barra la route, et il dut utiliser le Kagegensô en catastrophe pour ne pas s'écraser contre la barrière.

Silence jura en le voyant traverser son mur de sable, et le jinchuuriki décida de faire appel à son bijuu.

Le chakra de Shukaku se mit à tourbillonner au tour de lui, et Madara s'arrêta net. Sans un regard pour Sasuke et le clone, il fit face à Silence.

- Shukaku. C'est le chakra de Shukaku, réalisa Madara, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il désactiva puis réactiva son sharingan, mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Cet homme était un jinchuuriki. Il était l'hôte d'un démon qu'il avait déjà scellé dans la statue.

- Shukaku aurait été libéré… C'est ridicule ! tonna Madara.

Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu, et là, il allait de surprise en surprise. L'incompréhension et la colère avait remplacé son habituelle assurance.

- J'ai horreur que les évènements échappent à mon contrôle, confia Madara après s'être à peu près calmé. Mais dans cette dimension, je contrôle tout. Assez joué.

Sans prévenir, un bloc de pierre tomba du ciel et écrasa le clone qu'Itachi avait envoyé récupérer Sasuke. Mais étrangement, Silence et Itachi ne furent pas la cible de ce type d'attaque. Madara semblait les vouloir vivants…

Sans qu'aucun de ses deux adversaires n'ait pu réagir, Madara se téléporta aux côtés de Sasuke, et l'aspira en lui, l'envoyant vers une destination inconnue. Puis il fit de même avec Karin.

A la vue de son frère qui lui était à nouveau enlevé, Itachi poussa un cri de frustration et se rua sur Madara. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard et le reçut d'un coup de pied retourné.

Itachi s'écrasa sans bruit près de Silence, et le chef de l'Akatsuki ricana :

- Tu es encore plus faible qu'avant. On dirait que ton corps a besoin de repos après cette résurrection…

- Où as-tu emmené Sasuke ? lui demanda Itachi sans tenir compte de la remarque.

Madara laissa échappé un ricanement dédaigneux.

- Sasuke… Cet imbécile ne m'intéresse plus. C'est toi qu'il me faut, Itachi.

Le frère de Sasuke leva un sourcil. Qu'avait-il à offrir à Madara ?

Le ninja masqué leva un bras et de nouveaux blocs apparurent autour d'Itachi et Silence, jusqu'à former une enceinte haute de plus de dix mètres. Puis Madara se téléporta au sommet d'un des empilements de blocs et gratifia ses deux prisonniers d'un regard suffisant.

- Je viens de modifier la gravité de cette dimension. Vous ne pourrez jamais sauter par-dessus ces murs. Et ils sont à l'épreuve d'Amaterasu, précisa Madara.

L'Uchiha exhiba ensuite la jarre de Silence, devant les yeux effarés du jinchuuriki. Madara avait réussi à lui subtiliser son conteneur de sable sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Sa vitesse dépassait ses estimations les plus pessimistes…

- En conséquence, vous êtes bel et bien prisonniers. Soyez sages, je reviendrai bientôt vous chercher…

Itachi le foudroya du regard et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix de Karasu retentit à nouveau dans son esprit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous utiliserons la téléportation dès qu'il sera parti. »

« Et Sasuke ? »

Karasu se tut un moment.

« Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Il nous est impossible de savoir où Madara l'a envoyé. Mais on le retrouvera. Fais-moi confiance. »

Il fallut à Itachi de longues minutes pour apprendre les rudiments de la technique de téléportation, mais sans Karasu comme professeur, la tâche aurait été autrement plus ardue.

« Maintenant, tu dois penser à l'endroit où tu souhaites te rendre » lui dit Karasu.

Itachi acquiesça et commença à gamberger sur la destination souhaitée. Konoha était hors de question, il était encore considéré comme un nukenin après tout. Un nukenin mort, mais un nukenin quand même.

Lorsque Itachi eut fait son choix, lui et Silence disparurent dans le même vortex qui avait vu disparaître Madara en son sein.

_- Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?_ écrivit un Silence ébahi.

Itachi et lui se trouvaient sur la berge d'une rivière comme Silence n'en avait jamais vue. Il avait beau faire nuit, le paysage qui s'offrait à lui était saisissant. Le reflet des étoiles sur la surface de l'eau augmentait même la magie des lieux.

L'eau était d'une transparence irréelle et son chant aurait sans doute été merveilleux s'il n'avait été couvert par le bruit de la cascade. Il s'agissait d'une immense chute d'eau, qui fendait la rivière dans un tonnerre assourdissant. Mais plus incroyable encore que ce miracle de la nature étaient les deux statues qui l'encadraient. Les géants de pierre, qui immortalisaient les deux fondateurs de Konoha, surplombaient la vallée toute entière et il se dégageait d'eux une majesté qui donna des frissons à Silence.

- C'est la vallée de la fin.

Le jinchuuriki de Shukaku était incapable de détacher son regard de la scène irréelle qui s'étalait devant eux, et Itachi dut le secouer pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Ce genre de panorama n'existe pas dans ton monde ? se moqua gentiment l'Uchiha.

_- C'est plutôt rare. Tous les paysages naturels ont tendance à disparaître… Des forêts entières sons rasées au nom du profit et de l'industrialisation. _

Itachi ne comprit pas. Dans son monde, l'homme était aussi attiré par le profit, et avait également besoin de bois. Mais de là à raser des forêts…

- Votre monde doit être plus peuplé que le nôtre, supposa Itachi.

_- S'il n'y avait que ça…_

La phrase resta en suspens et Itachi ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'intéresser au monde de Silence, la situation du sien le préoccupait déjà bien assez.

- Nous allons camper ici. Le lieu a beau être célèbre, il n'est pas surveillé et rarement visité. Nous devrions être tranquilles.

-_ Camper ? Sans tente ?_

- Tu n'as jamais dormi à la belle étoile ?

- _Ça ne me fait pas peur_, s'offusqua Silence. _C'est une simple question de confort…_

Itachi haussa les épaules.

- Le confort passe après la sécurité. Nous dormirons dans un arbre pour être à l'abri des regards.

Silence se renfrogna légèrement. Dans un arbre ? De mieux en mieux… La nuit serait longue.


	62. Chapter 62

**62**

**En route vers le Pays du Fer**

* * *

_J'ai rencontré un samouraï, une fois. Son esprit était aussi affûté que son sabre et sa force mentale n'avait d'égale que son absence totale de sens de l'humour. J'ai passé une journée entière à essayer de le dérider. Ce fut là ma première défaite. La première et la seule._

**- Uzumaki Saishi -**

* * *

- Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, dit Itachi en voyant Silence émerger de la forêt.

Derrière le jinchuuriki, volait un tapis de sable sur lequel était avachie la silhouette imposante d'un sanglier. Silence apprécia le compliment mais se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tu l'as tué avec ton sable ?

_- Oui. Madara m'a piqué ma jarre, mais j'ai utilisé le sable contenu dans le sol pour en recréer une. Car oui, la jarre elle-même est constituée de sable. Ensuite, je me suis mis en chasse…_

Une fois le sanglier déposé sur la berge de la rivière, Silence commença à exécuter des signes avec ses mains, mais Itachi lui attrapa les poignets sans brusquerie. Il avait reconnu le signe du tigre.

- Pas de feu, Silence. C'est trop dangereux. Je sais que j'ai dit que le lieu était peu visité, mais il est inutile de prendre des risques.

Silence comprit que c'était l'ancien anbu qui parlait. La mort elle-même n'avait pas effacé les réflexes issus de la formation la plus dure qui soit.

_- Vous mangez la viande crue, dans votre monde ?_

Itachi lui répondit par un sourire, et s'avança jusqu'à la dépouille de l'animal. Il entreprit alors de dessiner plusieurs cercles concentriques autour d'elle de façon lente et méthodique, agrémentant de temps à autre la figure de quelques caractères étranges propres aux sceaux.

La tâche nécessita cinq bonnes minutes. Itachi se redressa pour admirer le travail tout en essuyant son doigt enduit de sang de sanglier. Le corps de l'animal commença alors à fumer et à grésiller, sans que la moindre flamme ne vienne le lécher. Silence remarqua également un phénomène étrange : la fumée qui se dégageait du grill version ninja s'évanouissait purement et simplement dès lors qu'elle prenait un peu d'altitude.

Le sceau était bien pensé, personne ne pourrait les repérer.

- C'est bien plus rapide lorsque l'on utilise un parchemin sur lequel ce sceau est dessiné, mais j'ai épuisé tout mon stock, précisa Itachi en détachant des lambeaux de chair grillée à l'aide de son kunai. Il lança une portion à Silence, et s'assit sur les galets pour déguster le sanglier rôti. La viande était plus forte que le porc, mais elle restait très savoureuse.

« Karasu ? Tu es là ? » formula Itachi en pensée.

« Pas vraiment le choix… » le railla ce dernier.

« Dans ton manga, qu'arrive-t-il à Sasuke après qu'il ait attaqué les Kage ? »

La réponse de Karasu fut presque immédiate.

« Sasuke tue Danzô. Mais rien ne prouve qu'il en sera de même, car c'est une invention de l'auteur. Le récit original de Jiraya s'arrête avant ça. Lors du combat entre Bee et Kisame, pour être exact. »

« Bee ? »

« Le jinchuuriki d'Hachibi et le petit frère du Raikage. »

« Ça c'est du curriculum… » répondit Itachi tout en assimilant l'information.

« Cela dit, je pense que Kishimoto Masashi est dans le vrai. Sasuke va sûrement affronter Danzô, qu'il considère comme l'un des trois commanditaires de l'assassinat du clan Uchiha. Mais en ce qui concerne l'issue du combat, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Sans compter que je ne sais pas où le combat se déroule, nous ne pourrons donc pas intervenir… »

Un très long moment s'écoula avant qu'Itachi ne reprenne le dialogue avec Karasu.

« Je suis désolé, Karasu. »

Itachi saisit son kunai et l'approcha dangereusement de sa gorge.

« Je suis désolé de t'emporter avec moi. »

« Itachi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ?! » s'exclama Karasu, impuissant face à ce danger imprévu.

La lame du couteau mordit légèrement la chair de l'Uchiha, mais s'arrêta. Karasu méritait de savoir.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu vivre, Karasu. Toute ma vie, j'ai porté la mort de mon clan sur ma conscience. Mes parents, la fille que j'aimais, mes amis, tous sont morts par ma lame. Et ce jour là, pour moi, le temps s'est arrêté. Ma vie était en suspens, et je n'attendais plus qu'une seule chose. La mort. Cette maladie qui m'a frappé était une bénédiction, la réponse d'une puissance supérieure à ma prière muette. Oui, tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, Karasu. Tous ces assassinats ont été commis sur l'ordre de Konoha. Mais cela n'efface pas mon crime. Il est impossible de vivre avec ça. J'ai eu la mort que je désirais, je n'ai jamais souhaité revenir ! »

Karasu passa rapidement de la peine à la révolte, et sa réponse fut cinglante.

« Tu agis comme un lâche. Tu as certes anéanti ton clan, et je ne peux qu'imaginer la souffrance que cela a pu être. Mais ce n'est pas en mourant que tu pourras réparer les choses. »

« C'est irréparable, Karasu. »

« C'est faux ! Tu ne peux peut-être pas les faire revivre, mais tu peux les remplacer dans le cœur de Sasuke ! Donne-lui autant d'amour que lui en auraient donné ses parents ! »

Karasu fit une courte pause le temps que sa colère s'estompe.

« C'est justement parce que tu portes ce fardeau que tu n'as pas le droit de fuir. Tu dois assumer ton crime jusqu'au bout. Continuer à veiller sur Sasuke, le protéger et l'aimer. »

Ces mots ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et Karasu comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Après tout, il connaissait Itachi presque autant qu'il se connaissait lui-même, et connaissait donc ses faiblesses et sa façon de penser.

« Tu as peut-être raison, mais c'est si difficile… Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que je ne les voie dans mes rêves. J'ai évité une guerre, mais j'y ai perdu mon âme. »

« Alors sauve ce qu'il en reste. Recolle-en les morceaux. Si tu ne peux pas le faire pour toi et moi, alors fais-le pour Sasuke. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force. »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu es fort. »

« Mais je ne l'ai jamais souhaité ! » s'écria Itachi. « Depuis toujours, on dit de moi que je suis un génie, on me craint, on me respecte, mais rien de toute cela ne m'intéresse ! Les deux seules choses qui comptaient pour moi étaient la paix et ma famille. Et j'ai détruit la seconde ! »

« Pas totalement, il reste Sasuke. » lui fit remarquer Karasu. « De plus, si tu meurs, tu trouveras enfin la paix, mais tu laisseras le monde shinobi se battre seul contre Madara. Sacrifier la paix du monde pour trouver la paix intérieure. C'est très noble de ta part… Sans compter que par la suite, le monde tombera entre les mains de Madara, et basculera dans une illusion éternelle. Illusion dans laquelle Sasuke sera également emprisonné. A moins qu'il n'ait été tué avant… »

« Mais je ne suis rien ! » se révolta Itachi. « Le fait que je me batte ou pas importe peu. Je suis incapable de changer le cours d'une guerre à moi tout seul ! »

« Mais moi si. Je suis l'élu. En mourant, tu m'emportes avec toi, et ce faisant, tu condamnes le monde entier. Tu as déjà un clan sur la conscience, ça ne tu suffit pas ?! »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, que Karasu brisa le premier.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais je ne supporte pas de te voir baisser ainsi les bras. Nous sommes les mêmes, au fond, et ta faiblesse est la mienne. »

Itachi garda le silence, et Karasu continua sans s'en offusquer.

« Tu sais, j'ai failli mourir une fois. »

« Je croyais que tu avais _vraiment_ été tué, avant que la réincarnation du Rikudô ne te ressuscite… »

« C'est vrai, mais bien avant ça, je suis tombé dans le coma. Et un choix s'est imposé à moi : rester ou continuer. Tout m'incitait à continuer, pour enfin retrouver mes parents et les amis qui m'avaient été enlevés. Mais j'ai préféré rester pour mes amis, et pour mon frère. Et si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors ton choix sera le même que le mien. »

Les yeux d'Itachi se posèrent sur la Lune, et il baissa enfin son arme. Au même moment, Silence se détendit imperceptiblement. S'il n'avait pu entendre le dialogue intérieur qui venait d'avoir lieu, il avait bel et bien vu le kunai piquer la gorge d'Itachi.

« Je vais essayer. » dit Itachi, bien qu'il lui en coûta.

Il savait que chaque jour apporterait son lot de souffrance et de regret, mais Karasu avait raison. Il devait porter ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin et remettre Sasuke sur le droit chemin, car il se savait l'unique responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son frère.

Lorsque les deux shinobis eurent terminé leur repas, ils se mirent à la recherche des arbres les plus confortables qu'ils pourraient trouver. Itachi souhaitait éviter les pins et autres arbres résineux afin de ne pas se retrouver tout collants le lendemain matin.

Ils jetèrent finalement leur dévolu sur deux châtaigniers assez hauts pour les protéger d'éventuelles attaques d'animaux sauvages.

Si Itachi s'endormit presque immédiatement, Silence eut besoin de plus de temps. Depuis que Karasu avait libéré Shukaku de l'emprise néfaste de Madara, il y a plusieurs années de cela, le bijuu ne l'empêchait plus de dormir. Mais malgré ça, le jinchuuriki avait toujours beaucoup de mal à se jeter dans les bras de Morphée.

Itachi se réveilla lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil percèrent le feuillage des arbres de la forêt, et il sauta aux pieds de son arbre. Silence s'empressa de faire de même.

- Bonjour Silence.

_- Bonjour ! Vous vous êtes mis d'accord quant à notre destination ?_

- Oui. Ce sera le Pays du Fer.

Silence ne cacha pas son étonnement.

_- Le Pays du Fer ? On ne va pas à Konoha ?_

- Non, j'ai bien peur qu'ils me réservent un accueil assez peu chaleureux, sourit Itachi. Le Pays du Fer est la destination la plus logique : Naruto et Kakashi y sont en ce moment même, ainsi que Danzô. Les deux premiers sont les seuls à être au courant de la vérité sur l'assassinat du clan Uchiha, et Danzô nous mènera sûrement à Sasuke…

_- Mais Tsunade est à Konoha…_ regretta Gaara.

- Tu parles de la Sannin ? Pourquoi veux-tu la rencontrer ?

_- Une de mes amies est très malade, et a besoin d'un médicament qui n'existe pas dans mon monde. A vrai dire, elle est la raison de ma venue ici…_

Itachi lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Pour que tu fasses tout ça, elle doit t'être très chère. Est-elle une amie, ou plus que ça ?

_- Je ne sais pas trop, mais je tiens beaucoup à elle… Je ne sais pas quels sont ses sentiments envers moi, mais je mourrais pour elle._

- Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de sentiments d'une telle intensité. Tu as beaucoup de chance.

Silence acquiesça, puis écrivit une nouvelle phrase avec son sable.

_- Mais mon amie a très peu de temps devant elle. Il lui reste moins d'une journée à vivre ! Nous devons nous téléporter à Konoha pour parler à Tsunade, trouver la plante, et revenir dans notre monde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

« Prêt à jouer les messagers ? » intervint Karasu.

« J'écoute. »

« Dis-lui que son plan est irréaliste. Se rendre à Konoha est trop dangereux pour le moment, sans compter que Tsunade se trouve actuellement dans le coma, et que rien indique qu'elle en sortira un jour. Le dieu de la mort ne sera peut-être pas aussi bienveillant que Kishi… »

Itachi passa le message à Silence, qui parut sortir de ses gonds.

_- Qu'importe voyons ! La vie d'Hidan est prioritaire, la prophétie peut attendre, non ?! Nous devons au moins essayer !_

- Et comment comptes-tu revenir dans notre monde ?

Silence écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé.

_- Il n'y a pas… d'autre portail ?_

Itachi continua a jouer les intermédiaires.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Le portail par lequel nous sommes arrivés s'est fermé à notre arrivée. Tu sais, je suis ici pour sauver ce monde, et le nôtre par la même occasion. Mais je ne pense pas revenir, Silence. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, mais… tu as fait une grave erreur en me suivant.

_- Tu es parti en sachant cela ? Et Sakura ? Et ton frère ?_

La question demeura en suspens, et Itachi réalisa que Karasu, son double de l'autre monde, était encore bien plus courageux que lui. Il se demanda quelles épreuves il avait subi pour en arriver à ce degré d'abnégation.

_- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sûr que Jiraya a prévu quelque chose pour le retour. Voire le Rikudô Sennin. _

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr que cela à ta place, objecta Itachi, alors que Karasu redevenait silencieux. Le Rikudô Sennin n'est guère plus qu'un mythe, et il a quitté ce monde il y a bien longtemps. Quant à Jiraya… Tout aussi bienveillant qu'il ait été, je pense qu'il se préoccupait avant tout de la survie des deux mondes, et en particulier du sien. Je suis convaincu qu'il aurait été prêt à sacrifier nos vies pour atteindre cet objectif, et j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place. Non, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez coincés ici…

Bien que profondément perturbé par cet amer constat, Silence prit sur lui et baissa la tête.

Lorsqu'il la releva, toute trace d'émotion avait quitté son visage et une unique phrase s'inscrivit sur son sable.

_- Non. Tu dois trouver le Passeur. _

Itachi haussa un sourcil en lisant ces mots, qui s'effacèrent aussitôt après.

- Je te demande pardon ?

_- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit…_

Itachi interrogea mentalement Karasu, qui lui confirma avoir vu la même chose que lui. L'Uchiha pouvait se rassurer, il ne perdait pas la tête. Silence, en revanche…

- Tu as écrit quelque chose de bizarre, à propos d'un passeur que l'on devait trouver.

Le jinchuuriki de Shukaku ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Un passeur ? Pourquoi j'aurais écrit un truc pareil ?

Itachi savait reconnaître les mensonges quand il les entendait, et celui-ci n'en était pas un. Silence disait la vérité. Ou du moins, il en était intimement convaincu.

« On dirait que tu n'es pas le seul à être schizo… » lui fit remarquer Karasu.

_- Bon, _écrivit Silence pour rompre la glace._ C'est par où, le pays du Fer ?_

- C'est à l'extrême ouest du monde connu.

_- Monde connu ?_

- Et bien… Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas de cartographie complète du monde. ce qui se trouve à l'ouest du pays du Fer et à l'est du pays de l'Eau nous est plus ou moins inconnu. Nous savons juste qu'à l'Ouest se trouve d'immenses marais puis un désert sans fin, et personne n'est jamais parvenu à en voir le bout. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…

_- Et à l'Est ?_

- Un vaste et périlleux océan. Tous les navires qui s'y sont aventurés ont disparu.

_- Comme c'est mystérieux,_ railla Gaara. _Chez moi, c'est bien différent, chaque parcelle de mon monde est connue et soumise à la surveillance permanente des satellites. Des sortes d'engins volants qui gravitent autour de la Terre, _précisa-t-il en réalisant qu'Itachi ne connaissait pas le terme. _Mais j'y pense, vous savez que la Terre est ronde ?_

- Notre monde accuse certes un retard technologique par rapport au vôtre, mais nous ne sommes pas idiots, rétorqua Itachi. Chaque pays possède son lot de scientifiques, et l'un d'entre eux a fait cette découverte en observant les étoiles.

Silence assimila l'information, et se remémora ensuite le système de communication visuelle qu'utilisaient les Daimyos. La technologie de ce monde avait beau être différente, elle ne devait pas être sous-estimée.

_- Et pourquoi personne n'arrive à traverser ce désert et cet océan ? En prenant beaucoup d'hommes et de provisions…_

- Ce n'est pas les vivres qui posent problème, lui expliqua Itachi. Les rares survivants ont rapporté que chaque expédition avait été passée au fil de l'épée. Il y a une civilisation de l'autre côté du désert, et il vaut mieux ne pas s'y frotter. Des shinobis de grande valeur ont perdu la vie en tentant l'aventure. Quant à l'océan, les rumeurs parlent de navires plus solides et plus rapides que les nôtres, remplis de guerriers tatoués aux cheveux d'or.

Itachi haussa les épaules.

- A vrai dire je ne m'intéresse guerre à ces ragots, il y a bien assez à faire dans la partie du monde que nous connaissons.

_- Merci pour cette leçon de géographie, Itachi-san. _

- De rien. Allons-y, maintenant. Si les évènements se déroulent comme dans votre livre, nous devons nous dépêcher de trouver Sasuke avant qu'il ne tue l'Hokage.

_- Ce ne serait pas une grosse perte, pourtant… C'est plutôt une raclure dans son genre, le Danzô !_

- Il n'en est pas moins l'Hokage de Konoha tant que le Daimyo ne lui a pas retiré ses pouvoirs. De plus, Danzô ferait n'importe quoi pour le village, même si ses méthodes sont un peu… _spéciales_.

_- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître._

- C'est le cas. Il a été mon supérieur dans l'ANBU pendant quelques temps.

_- Tu as fait partie de la Racine ?_

- Oui, pendant un an. On m'a ensuite assigné à la Cime, et je suis devenu leur chef en moins d'un an.

_- La Cime ?_

- Pour un muet tu es très loquace, sourit l'Uchiha. L'ANBU est constituée de deux sections. La Racine, créée par Danzô, est à son image : sombre et peu reluisante, mais nécessaire. Pour elle, la fin justifie toujours les moyens.

Cette section se trouve dans l'ombre de la première, la Cime, qui est en quelque sorte la branche officielle de l'ANBU. Les gardes du corps de l'Hokage en font d'ailleurs partie. Du moins c'était le cas avant que Danzô ne devienne Kage.

_- Tu es devenu le chef de l'ANBU à treize ans, c'est ça ?_

- De la Cime, oui. Danzô dirigeait toujours la Racine, et il possédait bien plus de pouvoir que moi, du fait de son expérience.

_- Et il a fait pression sur le conseil pour que tu assassines le clan Uchiha._

Le visage du frère de Sasuke se ferma et il pointa une direction du doigt.

- L'Ouest est par là. Malheureusement, je ne suis jamais allé au pays du Fer, je ne pourrai donc pas utiliser la technique que Karasu m'a apprise pour nous y rendre directement. Je vais devoir nous téléporter à l'endroit le plus à l'Ouest que je connaisse.

_- C'est à dire ?_

- Le village d'Âme. Maintenant que Pain est mort, nous ne courons plus le risque d'être détectés par sa pluie. Une alternative aurait pu être le pays de l'Herbe, mais je le connais un peu moins bien. Après Âme, nous continuerons vers l'Ouest pour arriver au Pays des Oiseaux, puis enfin au Pays du Fer. En route.

La ton d'Itachi s'était fait péremptoire, et le sable de Silence regagna sa jarre. Sans attendre, l'Uchiha posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du jinchuuriki et ils disparurent dans une spirale que Silence voyait pour la troisième fois. Et sont petit doigt lui disait que ce ne serait pas la dernière…

Les deux shinobis firent irruption sur la berge d'une autre rivière, nettement moins enchanteresse que la précédente. Outre l'absence de cascade et de colosses de pierre, la pluie qui s'abattait déjà sur leurs épaules y était pour quelque chose.

_- Pays de merde… Je pensais qu'il arrêterait de flotter maintenant que Pain est mort…_

- Le Pays de la Pluie portait son nom bien avant la naissance de Nagato… rétorqua Itachi.

Ce dernier ne resta pas plus longtemps immobile, et s'élança vers l'Ouest, talonné par Silence.

Les deux ninjas se mouvaient à une vitesse extraordinaire, à tel point que Silence était incapable de distinguer le paysage avec précision. Toute son attention était focalisée sur le dos d'Itachi, qui bondissait avec la légèreté d'un oiseau. Le jinchuuriki aurait bien aimé arpenter ce nouveau monde à pas feutrés afin de profiter de ces paysages nouveaux, mais l'heure n'était pas au tourisme. Un jour peut-être… Cette perspective fut promptement chassée de son esprit par l'image d'Hidan.

Itachi décida d'une courte halte lorsqu'un corbeau vint à leur rencontre et posa ses serres sur l'épaule droite de l'Uchiha.

Le volatile sembla lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, puis s'envola promptement.

_- Le corbeau… t'a parlé ?_

- Tu as bien rencontré un crapaud qui parle, en quoi un corbeau parlant serait plus étonnant ?

Mouché, Silence n'ajouta rien de plus, et Itachi se gratta le menton pensivement.

- Le corbeau m'a fait part d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Apparemment, la disparition de Pain n'a pas été bénéfique au Pays de la Pluie, qui a sombré dans l'anarchie la plus totale. Du coup, nous ne passerons pas par les villages, afin d'éviter tout contact avec la population locale.

_- Et dire que je n'ai encore croisé personne depuis mon arrivée…_ maugréa Silence.

- Si : Madara, Karin et moi.

Silence leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Ça, ça ne compte pas. J'aimerais rencontrer le bouseux de base, juste par curiosité, pour voir à quoi ressemblent les citoyens de ce monde-ci…_

- Ça attendra, lui rétorqua Itachi. Nous ne devons pas compromettre notre sécurité pour des raisons aussi futiles.

Et tous deux se remirent à courir.

Silence perdit bientôt la notion du temps. Son visage était usé par les gouttes qui y ruisselaient depuis le début de sa chevauchée. Bientôt, son souffle se fit haletant et ses jambes s'alourdirent. Tout ninja qu'il était, il avait sa limite…

Mais visiblement, Itachi était encore loin de l'atteindre. Le rythme de sa respiration comme de ses foulées n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

Lorsqu'Itachi pila juste devant lui, une vague de soulagement submergea Silence. Il n'aurait pas pu faire un pas de plus.

Itachi sourit en regardant son compagnon se laisser tomber sur l'herbe mouillée pour reposer ses jambes endolories. Lui-même était sûrement aussi fatigué que Silence, mais il ne l'aurait montré pour rien au monde c'était dans sa nature de dissimuler tout signe de faiblesse.

- Tu m'impressionnes, Silence, haleta l'Uchiha. Pour avoir tenu ce rythme, tu dois être un shinobi de grande valeur.

_- J'ai eu un bon professeur : celui qui squatte ton cerveau, _écrivit Silence, les yeux mi-clos. _On est encore loin du Pays des Oiseaux ?_

- Pas vraiment, sourit Itachi en s'adossant contre un arbre. Nous y sommes déjà, Silence. Nous avons passé la frontière il y a dix minutes.

Silence leva des yeux étonnés.

_- Vraiment ? Et comment le sais-tu ?_

- C'est à ce moment-là que la pluie s'est arrêtée.

Le jinchuuriki fut pris d'une étrange envie de rire, mais comme à chaque fois depuis trois ans, le rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

_- C'est de la sorcellerie ce truc ! Cette pluie ne s'arrête donc jamais ?_

L'expression de l'Uchiha se fit grave et son ton rêveur.

- Jamais. J'ai rencontré un vieillard de ce pays, il y a quelques années. Il m'a confié n'avoir jamais vu le moindre rayon de soleil de son vivant…

Silence frissonna devant cette aberration, Et Itachi se fit plus mystérieux.

- Tous s'accordent pour dire que le phénomène a commencé il y a trois cent ans, mais personne n'en connaît la cause. Mais il existe une légende…

Le jinchuuriki se fit tout ouïe, passionné malgré lui.

- Il y a longtemps, vivaient deux Dieux, Senkun et Nidori. Ils étaient frère et sœur, et ils étaient inséparables. Jusqu'au jour où Nidori fut pervertie par un maléfice et se transforma en démon. Senkun fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour inverser le processus, mais il échoua. Devenue démon, Nidori n'avait plus rien d'une humaine, et elle ne vivait plus que pour détruire. Elle s'enfuit vers l'Ouest, détruisant tout sur son passage, poursuivie par son frère impuissant… Lorsque Senkun rattrapa sa sœur, elle était en train de dévaster l'actuel Pays de la Pluie, et il se résigna à l'affronter. Et à la tuer.

Itachi leva les yeux vers le ciel désormais vide de tout nuage.

- La légende dit que, fou de chagrin, Senkun a regagné les cieux avec le corps de sa sœur, et que depuis tout ce temps, ses larmes continuent de tomber sur le pays de la Pluie.

L'Uchiha toussa.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, Silence. Aucun Dieu n'a jamais marché sur la Terre.

_- Dans mon monde, nombreux sont ceux à être persuadés du contraire…_ répondit le muet.

« Rikudô Sennin. »

Itachi sursauta en entendant la voix de Karasu, qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis un moment.

« Pardon ? »

« Senkun et Nidori… Ces deux noms forment l'anagramme de Rikudô Sennin. »

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Itachi pour confirmer, et il partagea la découverte de Karasu avec Silence.

_- Dans notre monde, le Rikudô Sennin est à l'origine de nombreuses légendes, il a même créé des religions… Ce qui signifie…_

- Que cette légende pourrait reposer sur des faits réels, elle aussi.

Le silence se fit, Itachi lui-même n'en revenant pas d'avoir dit ça. Comment une histoire aussi farfelue pourrait elle avoir un fond de vérité ? Et surtout quel était le lien avec le Sage des Six Chemins ?

« Je pense que ces questions n'en soulèveront que davantage, Itachi. Laissons ça de côté et concentrons-nous sur ce qui importe. »

- Sasuke… souffla l'Uchiha. Silence, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposé, car la deuxième partie de notre périple va commencer…

Silence se leva d'un bond, et effaça lui aussi le Rikudô Sennin de ses pensées.

- Halte.

Silence se délecta de ce mot délicieux qu'il n'espérait plus.

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient couru un peu moins vite mais un tel voyage restait épuisant. Au cours de leur course effrénée, il avait pu avoir un aperçu de ce qu'était le Pays des Oiseaux : des montagnes, des montagnes, et encore des montagnes. Mais après les marécages boueux du Pays de la Pluie, c'était le paradis.

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête ? Non pas que ça me dérange, mais bon…_

En effet, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, un sentier sinueux qui serpentait entre deux falaises, n'avait strictement rien de particulier.

- Les corbeaux sont des invocations spéciales, le renseigna Itachi. Je suis capable de communiquer avec eux par télépathie.

_- Ah_, répondit Silence qui ne voyait pas où son guide voulait en venir.

- Le corbeau qui m'a renseigné tout à l'heure a été tué. Par ça.

Itachi pointa du doigt un aigle qui volait à haute altitude. Pour être visible d'aussi loin, l'animal devait être gigantesque.

- Ce pays porte bien son nom… Je ne pourrai plus utiliser mes informateurs, Silence. Il y a trop de rapaces dans cette région. Je n'aime pas marcher à l'aveuglette mais nous n'avons pas le choix…

Silence opina du chef et posa sa sempiternelle question.

_- On est où là ?_

- Nous avons fait la moitié du chemin. Encore six heures de course et nous aurons atteint le Pays du Fer. Et fort heureusement, le village Samouraï est tout près de la frontière. Mais nous ne courrons pas plus aujourd'hui, Silence. La nuit tombe déjà, et je pense que tu ne serais pas contre dormir dans un vrai lit ce soir.

- Une auberge ?

- Tout à fait. Avant de mourir, mon corbeau a eu le temps de me signaler la présence d'un relais pour les voyageurs de la région, à moins d'un kilomètres d'ici.

Rasséréné par cette perspective, Silence retrouva toute sa joie et sa bonne humeur et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Itachi l'interpella.

- Attends. Quelques précautions s'imposent avant.

Itachi s'empressa de dissimuler la jarre du jinchuuriki à l'aide d'un Genjutsu, et il utilisa un Henge pour modifier sa propre apparence.

Un instant plus tard, Silence avait devant lui un homme d'à peu près trente ans, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts.

- C'est parti. Ah, et une dernière chose : ne te sers pas de ton sable, Silence. Gaara du désert est très connu de par le monde, et ton pouvoir et ton apparence sont trop semblables aux siens. Je suis désolé, mais tu ne dois pas écrire. Je parlerai à ta place.

- Bonsoir, voyageurs. Pourrais-je savoir d'où vous v'nez, si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Si, ça l'est. Je voudrais une chambre pour deux. Pour une nuit, lits séparés.

L'aubergiste se gratta le front, gêné.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous manquer de respect ou quoique ce soit… Vous voulez manger je suppose ?

- Oui. Donnez quelque chose de nourrissant, nous avons du chemin à faire, demain…

L'aubergiste sourit, et la demi-douzaine de dents qui lui restait étincelèrent malgré la pénombre des lieux.

- Le nourrissant, ça me connait. Vous voulez boire un ptit queq'chose avec ça ?

Alors qu'Itachi faisait un geste de dénégation, Silence lui donna un léger coup de coude.

L'Uchiha soupira, et se força à sourire.

- Finalement, je vais prendre un verre de saké.

- C'est parti, chantonna l'aubergiste d'un air guilleret. Il cause pas votre ami ?

- Non, il est muet.

L'homme se répandit en excuses, puis quitta le comptoir pour la cuisine.

Silence tourna la tête en tout sens pour examiner l'état des lieux. Il s'attendait à une auberge d'un style médiéval, et s'était trompé dans les grandes largeurs. Le rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge ressemblait plus à l'intérieur d'un restaurant asiatique. Des tableaux et autres ornements recouvraient tous les murs, et un cache rouge diminuait l'intensité des lampes, plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère intime, presque oppressante.

Les deux ninjas furent la cible de quelques regards méfiants et inquisiteurs de la part des rares clients de l'auberge. Les nouvelles allaient vite, et celle du début de la quatrième grande guerre ninja était visiblement déjà parvenue jusqu'ici.

Itachi tira une chaise dans un coin encore plus sombre que les autres et s'assit dos au mur pour garder un œil sur les autres clients de l'auberge. Les guerres ninjas allaient toujours de pair avec l'essor des brigands, qui profitaient du départ des troupes vers le front pour attaquer les citoyens désormais privés de la protection des shinobis.

Silence s'assit à côté de lui, et posa ses coudes sur la table en bois grossièrement taillée. Devoir garder le silence lui était particulièrement pesant, surtout dans ce nouveau monde qui apportait chaque secondes son lot de questions.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont nous attaquer, dit Itachi sur le ton de la conversation en regardant un barbu à l'œil farouche. Leur air menaçant n'est qu'une façade pour dissuader un éventuel agresseur.

« Dommage. » songea Silence, qui avait envie de se défouler. Depuis qu'on lui avait enlevé le sceau du Yondaime, il ressentait constamment le besoin d'agir pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Itachi faillit sursauter lorsque Karasu refit surface. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais…

« Pourrais-tu ouvrir mon sac s'il te plaît ? »

La surprise passée, l'Uchiha se saisit des effets personnels de Karasu, que Silence avait ramassé après la disparition de son ami.

Il ouvrit le sac à dos et interrogea Karasu.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Tu devrais trouver une liasse de parchemins. Prends le premier, et appuie la paume de ta main sur le sceau qui est en son centre.

Itachi trouva les parchemins sous une cape noire que Silence reconnut avec un brin de nostalgie. La cape du chef d'Amaterasu.

Itachi déroula le parchemin et le cacha sous la table avant de suivre les instructions de Karasu. Mieux valait cacher aux autres clients de l'auberge qu'ils maîtrisaient le Ninjutsu, sous peine de passer pour des déserteurs.

Les doigts d'Itachi effleurèrent la couverture en cuir du carnet qui était apparu dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un cadeau du Rikudô Sennin. » lui révéla Karasu. Je pense qu'il contient des renseignements susceptibles de nous aider, Naruto et moi. L'Ancien du temple m'a dit que je ne pourrai l'ouvrir qu'une fois de l'autre côté.

« Et tu penses que je suis capable de l'ouvrir ? Je ne suis pas l'élu… »

« Mais nous sommes la même personne, au fond. Essaie. »

Itachi dissimula le carnet lorsque le tenancier vint leur apporter une quantité impressionnante de nourriture. Et comme promis, il leur avait concocté un repas tout sauf léger.

- Merci, lui glissa Itachi alors que l'homme repartait en cuisine.

Silence se lécha les babines en contemplant le poulet baignant dans l'huile que l'aubergiste leur avait cuisiné. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de poulet de la taille d'un cochon, mais il y avait un début à tout…

D'un accord tacite, les deux ninjas décidèrent de manger avant de s'attaquer au fameux carnet. Ils seraient bien plus à leur aise en le lisant dans leur chambre, à l'abris des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

La lutte fut longue et acharnée, mais Itachi vint finalement à bout du mastodonte qui trônait dans son assiette.

Jugeant que les deux plats de volaille supplémentaires étaient de trop, Itachi et Silence se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bar où le tenancier les attendait l'œil humide.

- Vous n'avez pas tout mangé, le poulet n'était pas bon ?

Itachi l'assura qu'au contraire, le plat était savoureux, mais qu'il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de manger leur poids en nourriture.

Les deux compagnons grimpèrent les escaliers, entrèrent dans la chambre que le maître des lieux leur avait indiquée, et Itachi verrouilla derrière eux. Il ne tenait pas à être dérangé.

Sans perdre de temps, l'Uchiha s'assit sur un des deux lits et retourna au carnet de Karasu. Son doigt en toucha le coin supérieur droit, le crocheta, et avec une lenteur infinie, tourna la page. Silence se rapprocha pour pouvoir lire en même temps que lui.

- Bonjour Karasu, Itachi et Silence, déchiffra Itachi.

Ce dernier releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard d'un Silence aussi bluffé que lui, sinon plus.

_- Je déteste ce mec, on dirait qu'il sait toujours tout, _écrivit le roux en s'empressant de lire la suite.

_Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis le Rikudô Sennin._

_Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait -ou ferez- pour le bien des deux mondes, mais je suis également désolé de vous avoir impliqués là-dedans, car je sais qu'il vous en a beaucoup coûté._

_Mais j'ai moi-même mes limites et c'est pourquoi j'ai dû mettre en place ce système de réincarnations pour pouvoir sauver les mondes une fois que je ne serai plus._

_Avant tout, je pense que je vous dois avant tout quelques explications, notamment concernant ma connaissance de l'avenir._

_Peu après avoir vaincu Juubi, j'ai découvert une nouvelle facette du Ninjutsu qui m'était inaccessible auparavant._

_Dès lors, j'ai été capable d'accomplir certaines choses que mes contemporains voyaient comme des miracles. Insuffler la vie dans des objets, voyager dans l'espace et le temps, ou encore accorder l'intelligence et la parole aux animaux._

_En ce qui concerne ce dernier point, les crapauds étaient mes favoris, et je leur ai également appris une variante de mon Senjutsu._

_Mais alors que « j'éduquais » un nouveau crapaud, il y a eu un accident. J'ai perdu le contrôle et une très grande quantité de mon chakra a déferlé à l'intérieur de ce crapaud. Alors que je m'attendais à le voir mourir, il est arrivé une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. En plus d'une grande intelligence et de la parole, ce crapaud a reçu une faculté qui le rendait unique. Celle de voir l'avenir. Je pense que vous connaissez ce crapaud sous le nom de « Ogama Sennin »._

_J'ai longuement interrogé l'Ogama Sennin pour étudier le futur et prendre des dispositions. _

_J'ai donné une mission à Jiraya par l'intermédiaire des ermites crapauds : celle de gagner l'autre monde et d'y installer un portail interdimensionnel de ma conception. Vous connaissez la suite…_

_Mais ne croyez pas que je vous manipule comme des pièces d'échecs. L'avenir que voit l'Ogama Sennin est le plus probable, mais pas le seul. En fin de compte, vous trois, Karasu, Naruto et Silence, possédez le pouvoir de changer le destin de l'humanité._

_Mes derniers mots s'adressent à Karasu._

_A l'intérieur de ce carnet, tu trouveras une technique que seul un Uchiha peut utiliser. Tu la connais déjà mais tu ne la maîtrises pas encore, et tu en auras besoin avant la fin…_

_Le reste du carnet contient de nombreuses techniques de ma conception qui ne servent pas à détruire mais à guérir, changer, créer. Je voudrais que tu donnes le carnet à Naruto lorsque le temps sera venu, car ces techniques lui sont destinées, elles sont une partie de son héritage._

_Pour finir, sache que je ne suis pas assez sadique pour te laisser prisonnier du corps d'un autre. C'est pourquoi je te guiderai une dernière fois, Karasu. Bientôt, tu cesseras d'être la marionnette de la Prophétie, comme le disait Miyamoto. Je couperai tes fils et tu seras libre. Mais en attendant ce moment, voici mes ultimes directives :_

_En premier lieu, tu devras te rendre au Temple de Makwoo et parler à Tekaya, il te donnera certains renseignements qui pourront t'être utiles._

_Tu auras également besoin du Passeur. Tu le trouveras dans une grotte au sommet du septième col des Terayama, où je résidai un certain temps._

_Bonne chance et merci._

Silence cligna des yeux en levant la tête du carnet.

_- Et ben… Tu connais ces lieux dont il parle, Itachi ?_

L'Uchiha se prit le visage dans ses mains pour réfléchir. Makwoo… Pourquoi diable ce nom lui paraissait-il familier alors qu'il était persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré auparavant ?

- Je ne connais que les Terayama, il s'agit d'une grande chaîne de montagnes, qui se trouve au Pays de la Terre. Sinon, Makwoo me dit quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… Qu'importe. Karasu et moi avons décidé de trouver ce Temple après avoir sauvé Sasuke. Nous ferions bien de dormir, maintenant, une dure journée nous attend demain.

_- Avant ça, je vais écrire un message pour nos amis de l'autre côté. Le crapaud leur fera parvenir…_

- Il est inutile de leur envoyer un message, Silence, intervint alors Karasu via Itachi. Si jamais je trouve un moyen de revenir dans notre monde, nous reviendrons au moment exact où nous sommes partis. De cette manière, nous serions de retour avant que ton crapaud ne leur donne de nos nouvelles et…

_- … Nous pourrions sauver Hidan !_ s'exclama Silence.

- Tu as compris. Inutile de te presser, même s'il te faut trente ans pour trouver ce remède, tu pourras le lui donner à temps. A condition bien sûr de trouver un moyen de rentrer.

Silence se sentit transporté par la joie. Il avait oublié que le voyage vers une autre dimension pouvait aussi être un voyage temporel. Hidan n'était pas perdue !

Itachi et Silence partirent à l'aube, au grand dam de l'aubergiste qui voyait deux de ses rares clients mettre les voiles. Si cette guerre durait trop longtemps, il devrait mettre la clé sous la porte…

Lors de cette dernière étape de leur voyage, les deux ninas parlèrent peu, même si de temps à autre Itachi éclairait la lanterne de Silence sur le Pays du Fer.

- Contrairement à Konoha et aux autres pays Shinobis, les samouraïs ne séparent pas les pouvoirs économique et militaire. Plutôt que de n'avoir qu'un seul village de ninjas voué à protéger les civils du reste du pays, qui eux représentent la force économique, le village samouraï possède ses propres entreprises commerciales. On trouve également des samouraïs un peu partout dans le pays, même dans les plus petits villages. En fait, tous les citoyens de ce pays ont reçu une formation aux armes. Je plains le chef de guerre qui tenterait d'annexer ce pays…

_- Et qu'en est-il de leur culture ?_

- Et bien… Le pays est dirigé d'une main de fer par Mifune, qui est à la fois le chef d'état et le général de l'armée samouraï. C'est un Etat très martial, mais ce n'est pas une dictature. Mifune n'a pas les pleins pouvoirs, et doit composer avec un conseil de douze ministres. Quant au mode de vie des citoyens, il est assez spécial, et je dois avouer que je ne l'aime pas trop. Il s'agit d'une société très stricte, pour qui la rigueur et le sérieux sont un credo. Les habitants sont globalement peu bavards, et ont un sens de l'honneur extrêmement prononcé, à tel point que la moindre erreur de leur part les pousse souvent au suicide…

Itachi fit la moue en ajoutant :

- C'est un pays de traditions, qui refuse le progrès. Le modèle social est archaïque, et les femmes n'ont que peu de droits et de liberté puisqu'elles sont considérées comme inférieures aux hommes et que leur place est à la maison.

_- Super…_ grinça Silence.

- Pour finir, ils sont globalement très rancuniers et relativement méfiants. On raconte d'ailleurs que lorsque le Rikudô Sennin est venu leur enseigner le Ninjutsu, ils l'ont envoyé balader…

Plus Silence en apprenait sur ce pays, et plus son enthousiasme allait descendant. Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir entrer dans ce village, maintenant…

Le Soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque les remparts du pierre qui entouraient le village Samouraï apparurent à l'horizon.

Aussitôt qu'ils les virent, les deux voyageurs stoppèrent leur course pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Et voilà… Le village Samouraï du Pays du Fer… Nous y sommes, Silence.

Itachi mit alors en application le plan qu'ils avaient préparé en début de matinée. Ils invoqua deux bandeaux et en envoya un à Silence, qui s'empressa d'examiner le symbole qui y était gravé.

_- C'est celui de Suna, c'est ça ?_

Itachi acquiesça, puis utilisa un Henge pour prendre la même apparence que la dernière fois, un trentenaire aux cheveux bruns coupés courts.

- On y va.

Itachi marcha d'un pas assuré vers les portes du village, talonné par un Silence légèrement moins à son aise.

Les deux samouraïs qui gardaient le portail se levèrent en les voyant arriver.

- Déclinez votre identité et le motif de votre visite, fit l'un d'eux d'une voix mécanique.

- Je suis Sakatoshi Kisaku, et mon compagnon ici présent se nomme Furake Seijaku. Nous sommes tous les deux des ninjas de Suna.

- Suna ? Si vous cherchez le Kazekage, il est déjà parti. Le Sommet des Kage est terminé, au cas où vous l'ignoreriez…

Le casque du samouraï se tourna vers Silence.

- D'ailleurs, vous ne seriez pas de la famille du Kazekage ? C'est pas courant d'avoir les cheveux roux…

- Tout à fait, Seijaku est le cousin de Gaara-sama. Et il porte bien son nom, puisqu'il est malheureusement muet.

Le samouraï ne montra pas le moindre signe de compassion et attendit la suite.

- En fait, c'est le Kazekage qui nous envoie, reprit Itachi. Il a oublié de dire quelque chose à la délégation de Konoha, et il m'a envoyé leur porter un message. Ils ne sont pas partis j'espère ?

Le samouraï se tourna vers son collègue, qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, ils sont encore là. Mais ils vont sûrement bientôt partir, vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher.

Itachi les remercia, et les gardes poussèrent les lourdes portes en bois de l'entrée du village.

Itachi et Silence n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'une voix leur intima de s'arrêter. Avec un peu d'appréhension, Silence vit un autre samouraï marcher vers eux. Contrairement à ses deux homologues, l'homme ne portait pas de casque et des cheveux noirs noués en un chignon serré surmontait un visage buriné et garni de cicatrices. Itachi sut d'instinct que cet homme ne devait pas être pris à la légère, et ce n'était pas tant à cause de son visage balafré ou du regard respectueux que les deux portiers posaient sur lui que de ses yeux.

Les yeux gris du samouraï brillaient d'un feu glacé qu'Itachi n'avait rencontré que rarement. Cet homme avait sans doute vu la mort et l'avait apportée un nombre incalculable de fois…

- Ookami-sama, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici ? balbutia un des feux gardes en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Repos. J'avais un créneau de libre et je suis venu vérifier que tout allait bien de votre côté, voilà tout. En ces temps troublés, protéger la porte principale est d'une importance capitale. Veillez donc à bien vous acquitter de cette mission.

- A vos ordres ! s'exclamèrent de concert les deux hommes en armure.

Les yeux froids du dénommé Ookami se reposèrent sur les deux voyageurs qu'il avait alpagué. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas chez eux, et il voulait en avoir le cœur net…

L'examen du samouraï ne dura que qu'une dizaine de secondes, mais il avait porté ses fruits.

- Vous, le brun. Pourquoi dissimuler votre véritable apparence ?

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Le Henge était une technique extrêmement facile à maîtriser mais presque impossible à détecter sans Dôjutsu. Cet homme devait posséder un instinct hors norme pour l'avoir démasqué aussi vite.

Résigné, Itachi fit cesser son Henge, et Ookami vit ses cheveux se colorer en blond et son visage se faire plus raffiné.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi se figea. Il avait sous-estimé cet homme.

Le samouraï se concentra et brisa le genjutsu en un instant, révélant au grand jour la véritable apparence d'Itachi.

Heureusement pour lui, l'Uchiha ne s'était jamais rendu dans ce pays et son visage leur était donc inconnu.

Ookami croisa les bras et regarda Itachi avec sévérité.

- Je suis le bras droit de Mifune. Vous pensiez vraiment que je me ferais abuser par un tel stratagème ?

Le samouraï passa ensuite à Silence.

- Quand à vous, montrez-nous ce que vous avez sur le dos…

Itachi comprit que toute résistance ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, et il annula le Genjutsu qui recouvrait la jarre du jinchuuriki.

- Comme je l'ai dit à vos hommes, Seijaku est le cousin du Kazekage, et il possède également le pouvoir de manipuler le sable. Dissimuler sa jarre est un excellent moyen de surprendre l'ennemi…

- Je vois, répondit Ookami. Pour aller jusqu'à modifier votre apparence et dissimuler vos armes en territoire allié, vous devez être très méfiants… C'est une qualité appréciée, ici, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle vous desserve au vu des circonstances… Ninjas de Suna, vous allez devoir me suivre. Vous avez pris trop de précautions pour être honnêtes.

Itachi et Silence échangent un regard. Les choses prenaient une bien mauvaise tournure, et tout cela à cause de cet Ookami qui avait cru bon de prendre l'air au moment de leur arrivée. Itachi aurait pu utiliser des illusions plus puissantes que le samouraï n'aurait pas détecté, mais il ignorait que les samouraïs comptaient des éléments aussi compétents dans leurs rangs…

Entourés par quatre nouveaux samouraïs qui venaient de surgir de nulle part et menés par Ookami, Itachi et Silence se dirigèrent vers une des plus hautes tours du village, probablement pour répondre à quelques questions… L'Uchiha espérait juste que le samouraï responsable de l'interrogatoire n'était pas aussi talentueux -et sadique- qu'Ibiki.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Itachi ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'irruption d'un groupe de jeunes ninjas au détour d'une ruelle. Un groupe de ninjas portant l'emblème de Konoha sur leur bandeau frontal, mené par une kunoichi aux cheveux roses bonbon.

Sakura croisa le regard d'Itachi, et ouvrit de grands yeux en le reconnaissant.

- Uchiha Itachi !

Ookami tourna brusquement la tête vers Sakura.

- Vous connaissez cet homme ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est un nukenin de rang S, un psychopathe qui a assassiné le clan Uchiha en son entier. C'est Uchiha Itachi !

Le nom n'était pas inconnu au samouraï, qui pivota vers Itachi…

- Voyez-vous ça… Je ne pensais pas avoir attrapé un aussi gros poisson !

Itachi garda le silence et affronta le regard d'Ookami sans montrer la moindre crainte. Il se savait capable de se débarrasser de tous ses samouraïs relativement vite, mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Sa couverture était fichue puisque Tobi et Zetsu savaient qu'il était un agent double. S'il était venu, c'était pour parler à Naruto et Kakashi, qui étaient les seuls à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il avait donc le choix : S'enfuir pour essayer de les trouver, ou se laisser capturer par les samouraïs et arranger une rencontre avec les deux ninjas de Konoha.

« Tu en penses quoi, Karasu ? »

« Laisse-toi faire. Au pire, tu pourras te téléporter… »

Itachi suivit son conseil et leva les bras pour se constituer prisonnier. Silence l'imita, bien qu'il n'ait commis aucun crime. Les samouraïs ne pouvaient pas laisser partir aussi facilement un homme qui marchait aux côtés d'un nukenin.

Un des quatre samouraïs en armure leur passa de lourdes menottes en acier. Itachi tendit ses poignets dans l'indifférence la plus totale, et ses yeux noirs accrochèrent ceux de celle qui l'avait démasquée.

- Sakura.

La kunoichi haussa les sourcils, surprise de voir Itachi s'adresser à elle.

- Je voudrais que tu préviennes Kakashi et Naruto de ma présence au village. J'ai d'importants renseignements à leur communiquer.

Pour la première fois, de l'étonnement et de l'incompréhension se mêlèrent à la haine sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Je le ferai. Mais tout cela n'explique pas que vous soyez toujours vivant. Je croyais que Sasuke vous avait tué.

- Vous saurez tout en temps voulu, éluda Itachi.


	63. Chapter 63

**63**

**à la poursuite de Sasuke**

* * *

_Le frère de Karasu, Akio, fut le premier et dernier contrôleur du Meiton, le seul Kekkai Genkai que je ne me suis jamais risqué à maîtriser. Mon expérience m'a appris que certains pouvoirs ne doivent pas être réveillés..._

**- Uzumaki Saishi -**

* * *

Indifférent aux cris de protestation de la lourde porte en fer qu'il referma lentement après son passage, le samouraï qui fermait la marche s'y adossa en croisant les bras, signifiant par là que toute tentative de sortie était prohibée. Silence et Itachi s'en seraient doutés.

Les deux prisonniers avaient été conduits dans une pièce triste et morne, qui possédait pour seuls meubles trois chaises et une table en fer.

Les samouraïs raffolaient de ce matériau qu'ils pouvaient trouver en abondance à proximité des Trois Loups, les trois montagnes qui trônaient au centre du pays.

Ookami fit le tour de la table et tira une chaise sans quitter Itachi et Silence des yeux.

Exception faite du samouraï debout devant la porte, Ookami les avait tous fait sortir de la pièce. Les poignets des deux suspects ayant été entravés par leurs lourdes menottes, ils ne pourraient pas effectuer de signes et étaient donc parfaitement inoffensifs. Bien sûr, ils étaient encore capables de donner des coups de pieds mais même un maître du Taijutsu n'aurait pu tenir tête au sabre d'Ookami les mains liées.

- Asseyez-vous.

Itachi et Silence ne cherchèrent pas à discuter et s'assirent à leur tour.

- Bien. Nous allons commencer par vous, reprit le samouraï en désignant Silence. Je sais qui est votre camarade, mais votre nom m'est inconnu. Qui êtes vous exactement ?

- Mon compagnon s'appelle Silence, et il porte bien son nom puisqu'il est muet, intervint Itachi sur un ton monocorde. Il a la faculté de s'exprimer en utilisant le sable contenu dans sa jarre, mais vous avez eu l'intelligence de la lui ôter… L'interrogatoire risque donc d'être à sens unique.

Ookami plissa les lèvres.

- Muet, hein… On me fait souvent le coup, mais nous saurons vite si vous dites la vérité. J'ai de quoi délier la langue des prisonniers les plus laconiques.

L'homme sortit un couteau particulièrement effilé et se leva de sa chaise.

Les yeux de Silence se rétrécirent et Itachi comprit que le roux ne se laisserait pas faire, et risquait d'agir de façon violente. Or, ils devaient à tout prix éviter d'empire la situation.

- Calmez-vous, ordonna Itachi. Nous torturer ne servira à rien.

Ookami n'apprécia pas le ton autoritaire de l'Uchiha, et son poignard s'éloigna de Silence pour se rapprocher du visage du nukenin.

- Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté, sale Uchiha.

La pointe de l'arme effleura l'œil droit, puis s'y enfonça brusquement. Essaya.

Le couteau disparut au sein d'une volée de corbeaux, qui se dispersèrent aussitôt pour voleter à travers la pièce.

Ookami cligna des yeux lentement. Muet de stupéfaction, il continuait à observer la chaise vide d'Itachi, comprenant peu à peu qu'il était en train de subir un genjutsu.

Le samouraï se concentra pour le briser, mais il n'y parvient pas. Les sourcils froncés et légèrement haussés par l'étonnement et la contrariété, Ookami essaya une nouvelle fois. Et un autre.

Mais au bout du compte, toutes ses tentatives se soldèrent par des échecs. Cette illusion-là n'avait rien avoir avec celle qu'il avait dissipée un peu plutôt, et Itachi tenait à le lui faire savoir.

Désespéré, Ookami glissa son regard vers le samouraï qui bloquait l'issue et l'interpella, mais ce dernier n'esquissa pas un geste. Visiblement, lui aussi était sous l'emprise du genjutsu de l'Uchiha.

Soudain, Itachi apparut devant lui, le regard sévère mais dépourvu de toute hostilité.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Ookami-san, mais je refuse de vous voir torturer mon ami. Je le connais depuis peu, mais j'en sais assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il n'a que trop souffert. Je vous prie de me croire quand je vous dit qu'il est incapable de parler.

Ookami desserra les poings en comprenant que cet Itachi était vraisemblablement une illusion et que l'agresser n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Je dois en être sûr. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un ennemi potentiel fouler le sol de notre cité.

- Là n'est pas notre intention. Nous sommes ici pour rencontrer des ninjas de Konoha.

- Konoha est désormais notre allié, et vous êtes un nukenin. Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons vous y autoriser ?

- Je suis certes un déserteur, mais de Konoha. Je dois donc être remis à des représentants de ce village pour y être jugé.

Pour la première fois, l'argument porta et Ookami perdit quelque peu de son assurance.

- C'est ce que nous ferons, mais après vous avoir interrogé. Pour avoir tenté de vous introduire dans le village Samouraï, vous êtes avant tout notre prisonnier.

- Prisonnier ? Vous croyez vraiment que je le suis, Ookami-san ? Moi et mon compagnon pourrions partir en un instant, et sans que vous ne puissiez lever le petit doigt.

Les dents serrées, Ookami était étouffé par la rage. Lui, réduit à l'impuissance par une simple illusion ! C'était inimaginable.

- Mais nous ne le ferons pas.

Ookami reporta son attention sur Itachi.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- En temps que nukenin, je compte me rendre à Konoha. J'ai pris conscience de mes crimes et je refuse d'en commettre d'autres, Ookami-san. Cependant, le temps presse et il y a certains renseignements dont je dois faire part à la délégation de Konoha le plus vite possible.

Au terme d'une longue discussion intérieure, Ookami poussa un profond soupir.

- Bien, très bien. Konoha va s'occuper de vous. J'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir, Uchiha.

Le genjutsu s'évapora et Itachi regagna son siège.

- Je vous remercie, Ookami-san.

Pestant et maugréant ce dernier écarta son homologue de la porte métallique, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

Il reconduisit le binôme à la sortie du bâtiment sous bonne escorte et se campa sur le seuil.

- Vous allez attendre ici, je m'occupe d'aller prévenir Konoha.

- Ce ne sera pas utile, rétorqua Itachi en regardant derrière l'épaule de son « hôte ».

Le samouraï se retourna et vit deux ninjas de Konoha converger vers eux. Un borgne au cheveux blancs et à l'air blasé, ainsi qu'un type blond à l'air sympathique mais un peu ahuri.

Le samouraï bomba le torse pour raffermir son autorité, qui avait été quelque peu écornée par les récentes actions d'Itachi.

Les ninjas de Konoha le saluèrent, et Ookami les imita mécaniquement avant de s'écarter devant Itachi et Silence.

- Ninjas de Konoha, puis-je vous confier ces deux prisonniers ? L'un d'entre eux est le nukenin Uchiha Itachi, et il prétend avoir des renseignements pour vous.

- Je suis au courant, répondit Kakashi. Rassurez-vous, nous quittons immédiatement le village, et je vous garantis que ces deux hommes ne vous causerons pas d'ennuis.

« Ça, c'est raté » songea Ookami en décochant un regard noir à un Itachi aussi inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Voici les clés de leurs menottes. Elles sont incassables, mais méfiez-vous des Genjutsus de l'Uchiha…

Kakashi leva son bandeau et dévoila un court instant son sharingan avant de le dissimuler à nouveau.

- Rassurez-vous, j'ai une certaine expérience dans ce domaine, et je connais très bien les Uchiha.

Ookami confia ensuite la jarre de Silence à Naruto, qui regarda l'objet avec incompréhension.

- C'est quoi ce machin ? De la bouffe 'tebayo ?

- Non, du sable. Si j'ai bien compris, le roux a la même capacité que le Kazekage…

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche s'étira en un immense sourire alors qu'il se tournait vers Silence.

- Trop cool ! Du sable, comme Gaara ? T'es un pote à lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Itachi 'tebayo ? T'es de l'Akatsuki ?

Silence secoua la tête et tourna le dos au jinchuuriki pour mettre fin à la conversation. Il connaissait Naruto depuis moins d'une minute et le blond le saoulait déjà.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna d'Ookami et fila en direction de la sortie du village. Kakashi avait compris que les samouraïs ne souhaitaient pas garder plus longtemps Itachi entre leurs murs.

Et pour être d'aussi mauvais poil, le bras droit de Mifune avait dû faire les frais d'une illusion de l'Uchiha…

Les quatre ninjas franchirent le portail sans encombres et marchèrent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter, à bonne distance des murailles du village qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Bien, nous allons attendre les autres ici, Naruto.

Kakashi se tourna ensuite vers Itachi. Le ninja copieur était un peu hésitant sur l'attitude qu'il devait adopter envers l'Uchiha depuis les révélations de Tobi. Et pour lever toute ambiguïté, il lui fallait interroger le principal concerné.

Les quatre ninjas s'assirent sur des rochers qui bordaient le chemin de terre, et ce fut Naruto qui brisa le silence le premier.

- Il s'appelle comment, le type qui ressemble à Gaara ?

Itachi répondit immédiatement, conscient que Silence ne pourrait le faire tant que la jarre resterait fermée.

- Silence.

- Quoi, j'ai bien le droit de savoir, non ? Et puis de quel droit tu m'dis de me taire, 'tebayo ?

Kakashi avait déjà compris et il prit de vitesse Itachi.

- Il s'appelle Silence, Naruto. Et il est muet, apparemment. Un triste sort, mais que l'on pourrait souhaiter à certaines personnes…

Se sentant visé, Naruto bouda pendant qu'Itachi opinait du chef pour confirmer.

Mais le blond ne resta pas coi bien longtemps.

- Itachi, le type au masque m'a dit des trucs à ton sujet. Il a dit…

- Je sais ce qu'il a dit, le coupa Itachi. Je voulais que la vérité reste secrète, mais maintenant que j'ai été ramené à la vie, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Alors c'était vrai dattebayo ? s'exclama le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Tu agissais sur ordre de Konoha ?

- Oui.

- Mais cela n'efface en rien ce que tu as fait. Tu as assassiné ton propre clan, et c'est un crime abominable. C'est ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Kakashi.

Itachi rencontra l'œil unique du juunin et un très léger sourire perturba son masque d'indifférence.

- Kakashi-sempai…Vous me connaissez bien, même après tout ce temps.

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent, et Kakashi s'empressa de lui expliquer l'origine de cette appellation.

- Pendant quelques temps, j'ai été son supérieur dans l'ANBU. Mais il m'a rapidement dépassé. Il est comme toi, Naruto. Il continue à me donner du sempai ou du sensei alors qu'il ne devrait pas.

Gêné, Naruto fit mine de s'étirer, son sempiternel sourire toujours accroché à son visage.

- Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est que tu sois vivant, Itachi. Je tenais de source sûre que tu avais été tué par Sasuke.

- Et c'était le cas. J'ai été ressuscité par un phénomène dont même Madara ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

Kakashi plissa son œil apparent.

- Madara… Alors comme ça, tu es sûr et certain que Tobi et lui sont la même personne ?

- Aucun doute. Karasu m'en a donné la preuve.

- Karasu ?

Itachi passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

- L'homme à qui je dois d'être vivant. Ce même homme m'a raconté une histoire incroyable, et je dois à mon tour vous la raconter.

Itachi boucla son récit au moment où Kakashi signala l'arrivée des ninjas de Konoha qu'ils attendaient. Naruto ne réagit même pas à cette nouvelle, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Alors ce Karasu est dans ta tête maintenant ? Comment il va faire pour m'aider du coup ?

- Itachi nous a parlé de la lettre du Rikudô Sennin, Naruto, rétorqua Kakashi d'une voix lasse. Et le Sage l'a assuré qu'il retrouverait son corps s'il suit ses directives.

- Le Temple de machin, hein. C'est où ce truc là ?

- Le Temple de Makwoo, le corrigea Itachi. Vous ne savez pas non plus où c'est, Kakashi-sensei ?

Le ninja copieur répondit par la négative, puis se leva pour accueillir Yamato, qui jeta plusieurs coups d'œil vers Itachi et Silence à la dérobée.

Quatre ninjas de Konoha le suivaient en la personne de Sakura, Sai, Kiba et Lee.

- Pourquoi vous leur avez enlevé les menottes ? s'écria Sakura à peine arrivée.

- Ils ne représentent aucun danger, Sakura. Je m'en porte garant.

Si ces mots avaient été prononcés par Sakura, la kunoichi ne leur aurait porté aucun crédit. Mais une telle confiance de la part de Kakashi, c'était assez étrange.

- Vous ne seriez pas sous l'influence d'un Genjutsu, des fois ?

Le visage de Kakashi s'affaissa.

- Je vois que tiens les capacités de ton vieux professeur en haute estime…

- Et c'est qui ce gars-là ? rugit Kiba en montrant Silence.

_- Je m'appelle Silence. Et ce n'est pas poli de montrer les gens du doigt._

Les nouveaux arrivants restèrent un instant ahuris devant l'inscription qui venait de se matérialiser dans les airs.

Sakura fut la première à réagir.

- Ce type maîtrise le sable et vous lui avez laissé sa jarre ? Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ?!

- Sakura !

La fille aux cheveux roses se calma immédiatement. Kakashi haussait rarement le ton, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, plus personne ne mouftait.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je leur faisais confiance.

- On ne pas faire confiance à Itachi. C'est le mal incarné, il a toujours été ! Comment pouvez-vous tirer un trait sur ce qu'il a fait à Sasuke, sensei ?

- Arrête, Sakura.

La kunoichi fit un pas en arrière, foudroyée. Naruto prenait le parti de Kakashi ! Lui, le plus fervent défenseur de Sasuke !

- Tu ne sais pas tout, Sakura. Itachi nous a raconté son histoire, et j'ai découvert qu'il aimait Sasuke plus que nous deux réunis. On l'avait mal jugé.

Silence haussa un sourcil en entendant la tirade de Naruto. La gravité et la maturité qui émanaient de ces paroles tranchait avec celles qu'il avait prononcées précédemment.

Sakura repensa à ce qu'Itachi lui avait dit avant d'être emmené par les samouraïs, et la haine qu'elle ressentait depuis de longues années perdit en intensité.

Kakashi lâcha un petit soupir. Il avait prévu de ne pas informer Sakura et les trois ninjas qui l'accompagnaient, mais la situation deviendrait vite ingérable s'il ne la mettait pas au parfum.

- Je vous expliquerai en chemin. En attendant, croyez-moi lorsque je vous dit qu'Itachi et Silence ne sont pas dangereux. Du moins pour nous.

- En chemin vers où ? On rentre à Konoha ? s'enquit Lee.

- Non, nous allons chercher Sasuke.

- Entendu. Nous sommes là pour ça, de toute façon, répondit Sai.

Sakura n'avait pu s'empêcher de tressaillir en apprenant la nouvelle. Bientôt, très bientôt, il lui faudrait être courageuse et oublier ses sentiments pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

- Sakura.

La kunoichi frissonna lorsque la main ferme d'Itachi se posa sur son épaule.

- Je sais quels sont tes projets, mais je ne te laisserai pas tuer Sasuke. Contrairement à toi, je pense qu'il peut encore changer. Je suis là pour le sauver, nous sommes tous là pour le sauver.

Sakura se dégagea d'un coup sec.

- De belles paroles et un doux rêve, mais l'optimisme, c'est pour les enfants. Un jour ou l'autre, il faut grandir, faire des choix, et affronter la réalité.

Itachi se figea en réalisant qu'il avait dit en substance la même chose à Naruto lorsqu'il lui avait fait avaler le corbeau.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Sakura, et tu raisonnes à la fois comme une adulte et une kunoichi de grande valeur. Cependant, l'espoir peut être une bonne chose et il arrive que dans certains cas, un rêve devienne réalité.

Pour la première fois, Sakura affronta les yeux noirs d'Itachi alors que ce dernier achevait son laïus.

- Je suis responsable de ce qu'est devenu Sasuke, et je mettrai ma vie en jeu pour l'arracher à Madara. Je ne te demande pas d'en faire de même car contrairement à moi, tu lui as donné force, amour et amitié. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Sakura. En fait, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Sans toi et Naruto, Sasuke serait sans doute encore plus engoncé dans les ténèbres.

Sakura ne savait pas comment réagir à ces compliments, et elle s'éloigna du frère de Sasuke, perdue dans ses pensées. Itachi avait démantelé son projet d'assassinat en quelques mots, et la kunoichi réalisait petit à petit qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas eu la force de le mettre à exécution.

« Je suis vraiment trop faible… » regretta-t-elle en serrant les poings. Elle avait toujours été à la traîne, loin derrière Sasuke et Naruto, les deux génies de l'équipe sept.

- Kiba, je voudrais que tu trouves la trace de Sasuke. Je sais que ton odorat est supérieur à celui de mes chiens, désormais.

L'Inuzuka savoura le compliment Kakashi était connu pour en être avare.

Il trouva l'odeur de l'Uchiha en moins d'une minute, et l'escouade des neuf shinobis quitta son immobilité. Elle se scinda en deux groupes, l'un des deux étant constitué de Naruto, Itachi et Silence. Tous les autres ninjas s'étaient réunis autour de Kakashi pour écouter l'histoire que celui-ci avait à leur raconter.

Naruto, quant à lui, avait décidé de mitrailler Silence de questions, au grand dam de ce dernier.

- Alors comme ça tu viens d'un autre monde ! C'est comment là-bas ?

_- Différent._

- Ah ouais ? C'est cool ! Y a des ramen aussi 'tebayo ?

_- Oui._

- Génial ! J'aimerais bien le visiter un jour, ça serait marrant. Et est-ce qu'il y a…

- _Des pipelettes blondes ? Aucune qui t'arrive à la cheville, j'en ai peur…_

Naruto éclata de rire et donna une bourrade au malheureux Silence.

- Je t'aime bien Silence. T'es drôle ! Je suis content de rencontrer un autre jinchuuriki qui le vive pas trop mal !

Silence ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Il avait bien connu Benjamin, qui avait reçu les pouvoirs de Naruto, et les deux hommes se ressemblaient sur bien des points.

Mais ce Naruto-là avait quelque chose de plus. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui vous donnait envie de sourire, de profiter de la vie, et de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Si les anges existaient, nul doute que le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi en était un.

Et pourtant, Silence savait que Naruto gardait en lui une part de noirceur et que souvent, son sourire n'était qu'une façade. Mais cela, Silence n'aurait jamais pu le deviner.

Le chef incontesté du groupe, Kakashi, leur ordonna de faire halte une demi-heure plus tard.

En rejoignant les autres, Itachi se rendit compte que Sakura et compagnie le regardaient d'un autre œil. Apparemment, Kakashi avait bouclé son récit.

Kakashi fit signe à Kiba de s'approcher. Le ninja copieur se trouvait au bord d'une falaise, et leur cible semblait se trouver en contrebas.

- Je distingue des silhouettes sur ce qui ressemble à un pont. L'un d'entre eux doit être Sasuke. Tu peux confirmer ?

Kiba acquiesça immédiatement.

- Oui, il en fait partie. Mais je n'arrive pas à reconnaître les odeurs des autres. Je suis pourtant sûr d'en connaître quelques unes…

- Danzou est avec lui, ils sont en train de se battre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Itachi, et Kakashi prit conscience du changement qui s'était opéré chez l'Uchiha. Son chakra n'avait pas changé, mais il émanait de lui une aura radicalement différente et incontestablement plus puissante.

- Itachi-san a bien voulu me laisser sortir quelques instants, c'est très gentil de sa part. Je suis Karasu Yoake. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Surtout toi, Naruto. L'autre élu.

Karasu éprouvait une profonde satisfaction en sentant la caresse du vent sur son visage, l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée et le Soleil qui lui brûlait la peau. Toutes ces choses lui avaient manqué.

« Je te remercie pour ça, Itachi. Je n'étais pas sûr que ça marcherait. Je te rendrai ton corps bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Prends ton temps… »

- C'est vraiment toi, Karasu ? balbutia Naruto.

- Tout à fait. Je viens d'activer mon mode ermite et mes facultés de perception sont désormais bien supérieures. Je perçois Sasuke, Danzô et ce qui doit être ses gardes du corps, ainsi que Tobi et Karin. Et… Attendez, il y a autre chose…

Karasu sursauta lorsque l'aura qu'il avait perçue disparut soudainement. Puis réapparut près de lui.

- Zetsu…

Kakashi ne marqua aucune surprise en voyant la terre se troubler, et l'allié de Madara commencer à en sortir.

- L'homme-plante ! s'exclama Naruto en le pointant du doigt.

- **Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, Kyuubi…**

**- **et toute une bande de crétins de Konoha**, **ajouta le côté blanc de Zetsu. Je pense que nous devons prévenir Madara.

Zetsu repartait comme il était venu lorsque la terre se solidifia autour de lui.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

- Tu n'es pas le seul à maîtriser la nature, Zetsu. Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir, dit calmement Karasu.

Pour la première fois, Kakashi vit -avec une certaine satisfaction d'ailleurs- de l'affolement briller dans les yeux de Zetsu.

**- C'est impossible, il n'y a plus d'ermite de la nature depuis trois cent ans ! Attends…**

Zetsu observa longuement Itachi, puis sourit.

**- Je vois. Tu n'es pas vraiment Itachi. Tu viens de l'autre côté. **

Karasu ne savait pas d'où Zetsu tenait ces informations, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi sourire. Je maîtrise la nature mieux que toi, Zetsu.

- C'est probablement vrai, rétorqua Zetsu. Mais tu n'es pas dans ton monde, ici.

Au moment où Zetsu terminait sa phrase, la terre s'effrita aux pieds de Karasu, et des racines s'enroulèrent autour de ses pieds. Karasu réalisa bien vite que Zetsu n'y était pour rien. La Nature elle-même l'attaquait, et l'expérience était très désagréable.

Comme il le redoutait, Karasu sentit son emprise sur Zetsu se relâcher, et l'espion de Madara disparut sans se faire prier.

Karasu sauta en arrière pour éviter le rocher qui tomba du ciel pour l'écraser, et il désactiva immédiatement son mode ermite. Une initiative qui porta ses fruits, puisque le sol retrouva son inertie, et les rochers cessèrent de voler.

- Risqué, le mode ermite, commenta Kiba.

- Uniquement quand on est pas à sa place. La Nature n'aime pas trop ça, on dirait… lui expliqua Karasu d'une voix morne.

L'élu venait de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser ses compétences d'ermite, qui étaient jusqu'alors la plus redoutable de ses armes. Vaincre Madara serait encore plus compliqué que prévu heureusement qu'il avait retrouvé la vue…

- Bon, nous devons nous dépêcher. Zetsu a sans doute déjà tout balancé à Madara, et ils ne vont pas s'éterniser ici.

_- D'un autre côté, Madara ne devrait pas partir avant que Sasuke n'en ait fini avec Danzô._

- C'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas tout miser là-dessus. Kakashi-san, je vais utiliser mon pouvoir de téléportation pour nous amener là-bas.

- Téléportation ?

- Oui, je possède le même que Madara.

Itachi avait omis de le lui signaler, et Kakashi se demanda comment Karasu avait obtenu cette faculté. Mais de toute évidence, le double d'Itachi avait mieux à faire que d'éclairer sa lanterne pour le moment.

Naruto était un peu hébété lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un monde étrange. L'endroit n'était pas désagréable, puisqu'il était rempli de ruisseaux et d'espaces verts, mais il avait toujours cru qu'il n'y avait qu'un Soleil dans le ciel. Or, pas moins de trois astres solaires brillaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Alors que tous les autres prenaient à leur tour conscience de la chose, Karasu reprit la parole.

- Il s'agit de la dimension que j'ai créée lors de mon séjour au temple… Comme tu peux le voir, Silence, elle est un peu plus accueillante que celle de Madara.

Le jinchuuriki se permit un petit sourire ironique. Il était impossible de faire pire en même temps.

- Maintenant, la deuxième partie du voyage. Accrochez-vous…

L'œil droit de Kakashi s'écarquilla lorsqu'à peine arrivé, le kunai de Sasuke manqua de l'embrocher.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu nous faire téléporter un peu plus loin du combat, grogna le ninja copieur en effectuant une pirouette pour retrouver une distance de sécurité.

Si Madara ne réagit pas à cette intrusion -Zetsu avait visiblement fait son office- tel ne fut pas le cas de Sasuke, qui blanchit en reconnaissant son frère.

Karasu observa tour à tour Madara, Danzô, puis ses gardes du corps. Il remarqua également l'absence de Karin, et comprit que Madara se préparait déjà à fuir et l'avait aspirée. L'Uchiha ne comptait pas se départir d'une capacité aussi utile que celle de la kunoichi de Kusa.

Sur cette ultime pensée, Karasu consentit enfin à regarder Sasuke. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il réalisa que le frère d'Itachi était rigoureusement identique au sien.

« C'est assez logique en même temps, lui fit remarquer Itachi. Si nous sommes présents dans deux mondes parallèles différents, alors il doit en être de même pour nos parents et nos frères et sœurs. »

« C'est vrai, approuva Karasu. Et je suis sûr que si mes parents n'avaient pas été tués dans cet accident de voiture, ils auraient hérité des pouvoirs des tiens. »

Karasu rompit le contact lorsque Danzô passa à l'attaque. Le Hokage de Konoha voulait profiter du trouble de Sasuke pour lui porter un coup fatal, mais Karasu n'allait pas le faire.

Naruto eut le temps de faire deux pas, Kakashi trois. Karasu en fit vingt et intercepta le katana de Danzô avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Madara cilla en assistant à la scène. Le chef de l'Akatsuki était assis en tailleur, les cadavres des deux gardes du corps de Danzô à ses pieds. Il avait prévu de profiter du combat tranquillement, et voilà qu'Itachi venait à nouveau tout gâcher.

D'une main ferme, Itachi repoussa Danzô, et croisa les bras en regardant Danzô et Sasuke.

- Mettez fin à ce combat, immédiatement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal, mais je serai obligé d'intervenir si vous m'y forcez.

- Itachi, c'est vraiment toi ?

Itachi se mordit la lèvre. Sasuke et Akio avaient aussi la même voix. La ressemblance était totale.

- Pas vraiment. Mais ton frère est vivant, Sasuke. Viens avec moi, tu n'as rien à faire avec Madara. Il te manipule depuis le début.

Sasuke semblait plus perdu que jamais. Depuis les révélations de Tobi, ou Madara, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait, toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Itachi avait quasiment disparu. Mais le voir réapparaître en chair et en os le laissait démuni et hésitant. Tout sa vie, il avait été manipulé par son frère, le village, Orochimaru, Madara… Il n'était qu'un jouet brisé, et il ne le supportait plus.

- J'ai… J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Ecoute, tu es libre de tes choix, Sasuke. Tu pourras réfléchir autant que tu veux, mais une fois que nous serons loin de Madara.

- Loin de moi ?

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Karasu. Madara était derrière lui, et il ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Même sans son mode ermite, c'était inconcevable.

- Tu crois vraiment être capable de m'enlever Sasuke, Itachi ? Tu me sous-estimes.

Madara fit un signe, et Sasuke s'effondra sans bruit comme une poupée de chiffon.

Karasu esquissa un geste mais Madara fut encore plus rapide. L'aïeul d'Itachi se précipita aux côtés de Sasuke, et l'aspira en lui tout en quittant cette dimension.

Une fois de plus, Itachi vit Sasuke lui être arraché sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Sachant que Karasu était plus rapide que lui, il se demanda à quel point Madara les surclassait. Le Rikudô Sennin avait créé l'élu pour aider Naruto à vaincre cet homme, mais ça ne serait peut-être pas suffisant…

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Itachi… Et ce jour là, j'en finirai avec toi…

La menace devint murmure, et bientôt, le silence retomba sur la vallée.

- Il s'est encore tiré, ce fumier, lâcha Kiba pour résumer l'avis général.

- Et j'ai encore échoué, se lamenta Naruto. Je n'ai pas pu ramener Sasuke.

Karasu se leva, et tous réalisèrent qu'Itachi avait réintégré son corps.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à porter ce fardeau, Naruto. Mais nous réussirons.

- Bien sûr que oui ! explosa Naruto en levant le pouce, immédiatement imité par Lee qui profitait de la moindre occasion pour prendre la position la plus ridicule possible.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Pain, Sakura sentit renaître en elle la fleur de l'espoir et un parfum de joie l'envahit. Comme toujours, la bonne humeur de Naruto était communicative, et maintenant que Konoha comptait deux alliés de plus, sauver Sasuke n'était peut-être plus une chimère… Sans compter qu'il était peu probable que Sasuke continue d'obéir à Madara, désormais.

- Pourquoi Sasuke est-il tombé comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? demanda Sakura d'une voix inquiète.

_- Il s'agit sûrement de Fuuinjutsu_,lui répondit Silence._ Il a dû poser un sceau sur Sasuke pour le plonger dans l'inconscience à tout moment. je suis sûr que Sasuke va bien, Madara n'a aucune raison de le tuer._

Sakura lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Silence avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle ressentait. Au fond, même si elle prétendait le contraire, Sakura était toujours éprise de Sasuke.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais est-ce quelqu'un sait où est passée cette crapule de Danzô ? lança Kiba en tournant la tête en tous sens.

Kakashi et Yamato échangèrent un regard équivoque. Nul doute que le Hokage avait profité des évènements pour se faire la belle.

Un sourire sordide se peignit sur les lèvres de Silence. Une nouvelle chasse commençait, et il avait soif d'action.


	64. Chapter 64

**64**

**Le Dixième Jinchuuriki**

* * *

_Les Bijuus ont été créés afin d'instaurer un équilibre précaire entre les nations. Car si une nation venait à s'emparer de Juubi en son entier, elle prendrait rapidement l'ascendant sur les autres._

_Mais je suis conscient que la meilleure façon de procéder aurait été de détruire Juubi une fois pour toute. J'en ai eu le pouvoir, il m'a manqué la volonté…_

**- Uzumaki Saishi -**

* * *

- On dirait que vos plans vont être quelque peu chamboulés, Madara-sama…

L'Uchiha ne releva pas la légère ironie dans la voix de Zetsu, marcha jusqu'au fond de la grotte et déposa Sasuke en douceur sur la paillasse qui se tenait là. Karin s'assit aussitôt au chevet du frère d'Itachi pour l'ausculter. Ses longs cheveux auburn tombaient devant ses yeux humides et inquiets tandis qu'elle observait le chakra de Sasuke tourbillonner de façon étrange.

- Devons-nous poursuivre Danzô ? s'enquit Zetsu.

Cette fois-ci, Madara réagit.

- Inutile. Depuis le départ, Danzô était d'un intérêt plus que limité. Le tuer rendrait service à l'alliance ninja, puisqu'un Hokage digne de confiance serait élu pour le remplacer.

**- Qu'il meure ou pas, Danzô ne restera pas Hokage. De par ses actes, il a trahi ses confrères et son village**,intervint à son tour le côté sombre de Zetsu.

- C'est vrai, admit Madara. Quoiqu'il en soit, tuer cet homme était un caprice de Sasuke, et je pensais qu'en le laissant assouvir sa vengeance, il basculerait encore un peu plus dans les ténèbres, tout en entraînant son Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Mais les derniers évènements ont tout changé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Madara s'affaissa sous son masque et il s'éloigna de Karin pour continuer la conversation. Moins la kunoichi de Kusa en saurait, mieux elle se porterait.

- Oui, nous ne pourrons plus manipuler Sasuke, désormais. C'est dommage, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Je voulais entraîner ses yeux en espérant le voir capable d'invoquer l'épée de Totsuka, mais je crois que je me trompais. Itachi lui a transmis les pouvoirs du Mangekyou Sharingan, mais il a gardé l'épée de Totsuka.

**- En ce cas, c'est une chance qu'Itachi soit encore vivant**, fit remarquer Zetsu. **Vous aurez besoin de l'épée, et surtout de ce qu'elle contient, pour retrouver la totalité de votre pouvoir.**

- Exactement, Zetsu. Mais je compte bien garder Sasuke. Il pourra être utile dans l'obtention de Totsuka. Après tout, Itachi a déjà prouvé par le passé qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour son cher petit frère.

- **Très bien, **dit Zetsu de sa voix si étrange. **Et en ce qui concerne nos alliés, les occidentaux ?**

- Le moment n'est pas encore venu, mais ils répondront à l'appel, l'assura Madara. Ne t'occupe pas de ça, j'en fais mon affaire.

**- Entendu. J'ai autre chose à vous dire, et c'est au sujet d'Itachi. **

Madara fut toute ouïe. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment Itachi était revenu d'entre les morts, et il détestait être dans l'ignorance.

**- Comme vous le savez, je possède une connaissance très vaste de ce monde, de part ma nature.**

Madara acquiesça. Il savait que Zetsu était le résultat d'une expérience orchestrée par Orochimaru. L'homme-plante était autrefois un Hyûga, qu'Orochimaru avait rallié à sa cause. Jusqu'au jour où Zetsu s'était risqué à maîtriser l'art des ermites de la Nature. Mais à l'instar de celui des crapauds, le Senjutsu de la Nature était très dangereux pour son utilisateur. Zetsu n'était pas parvenu à maîtriser le chakra naturel et la Nature avait commencé à prendre l'ascendant sur lui.

Cependant, Orochimaru était parvenu à endiguer le mal et Zetsu avait survécu. A la fois avatar de la Nature et Hyûga, les pouvoirs qu'il avait obtenu avaient dépassé tous les espoirs d'Orochimaru.

Le côté sombre de Zetsu n'avait rien avoir avec lui. Il s'agissait d'une entité à part entière, intimement liée à la Nature. En plus de pouvoir se déplacer à travers les végétaux et de posséder une vision de Hyûga, cette partie de Zetsu possédait avant tout un savoir incommensurable, qui lui venait de la Nature elle-même.

- Orochimaru m'a vraiment fait un beau cadeau en m'offrant tes services… murmura Madara pour lui-même.

Zetsu ignora le compliment et délivra son information.

**- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il existe des mondes parallèles au nôtre, semblables en bien des points mais malgré tout différents. Et j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose en voyant Itachi : ce n'est pas tout à fait lui... Je pense qu'il s'agit de son double du monde parallèle.**

Madara ouvrit de grands yeux. Cela expliquait tout !

- Quoique… marmonna-t-il en se remémorant leur première rencontre, à l'intérieur de sa propre dimension. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tient pas debout, Zetsu. Lorsque je suis arrivé, le cadavre d'Itachi avait disparu. Tu penses qu'ils ont fusionné ?

**- C'est tout à fait possible, reconnut Zetsu après un moment. Il y a probablement eu contact entre les deux, ce qui a provoqué la fusion. La Nature a déjà eu recours à cette méthode par le passé, afin de réparer les paradoxes…**

- Et dans ce cas, qui est aux commandes ? Quel esprit habite le corps d'Itachi ?

**- Probablement l'autre, celui du monde parallèle. Lorsque je l'ai affronté, il a tenté d'utiliser la Nature, ce que notre Itachi était incapable de faire. Je pense qu'il est encore plus fort que ne l'était Itachi, il faudra s'en méfier.**

Madara haussa les épaules.

- Il ne m'arrêtera pas, ni lui ni personne. Surtout lorsque j'aurai récupéré mon corps et mes pouvoirs !

Zetsu ne le contredit pas sur ce point. Il ne connaissait aucun ninja assez puissant pour venir à bout de Madara dans l'état actuel des choses. Alors avec son vrai corps…

* * *

- Et il ressemble à quoi ton vrai corps ?

- C'est la copie conforme de celui-ci, à quelques détails près, répondit Karasu d'une voix lasse.

Il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'accepter la proposition d'Itachi, à savoir occuper son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Danzô, et avait tout naturellement été mitraillé de questions par les deux pipelettes du groupe : Naruto et Kiba.

- Quel genre de détails ? reprit Kiba comme s'il craignait d'être foudroyé par le silence.

- Le tatouage, la coiffure, les cicatrices…

Alors que Naruto ouvrait la bouche pour relayer son camarade, Karasu vit avec bonheur Kakashi lever la main pour faire halte.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? rouspéta immédiatement Naruto. Danzô va se faire la malle si ça continue…

Kakashi montra du doigt un oiseau qui volait vers eux, et tendit un bras devant lui. Le pigeon voyageur atterrit sur son poignet avec douceur, et le ninja copieur entreprit de détacher le petit rouleau de papier qui était accroché à sa patte gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Yamato en s'approchant un peu.

Kakashi lut le message, apparemment très concis, puis le glissa dans une des poches latérales de sa veste.

- La réponse du conseil de Konoha. Danzô a été destitué, et est officiellement en état d'arrestation.

Yamato écarquilla ses yeux encore un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. ça ne leur ressemblait pas de prendre une décision aussi vite, surtout de cette importance…

- Je pense que le fait qu'eux aussi ont sûrement été abusés par le sharingan de Danzô y est pour quelque chose… Connaissant les anciens, ils n'ont pas dû apprécier, dit Yamato après un moment de réflexion.

- Je suis du même avis que toi, conclut Kakashi en se tournant vers les autres membres du groupe.

Nous repartons. Tu n'as pas perdu la trace de Danzô, Kiba ?

- Pas encore, mais elle est de moins en moins nette. Danzô court vite pour quelqu'un de son âge…

- Alors dépêchons-nous !

Les ninjas se ruèrent en avant, et la course-poursuite reprit à un rythme encore plus infernal.

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon lorsqu'ils distinguèrent enfin Danzô. Le Hokage déchu continuait à courir mais il était évident qu'il perdait de la vitesse. Il n'avait plus ses jambes de vingt ans, et même un shinobi de sa valeur finissait par subir la loi de l'âge.

- Danzô-dono, je vous somme de vous arrêter ! s'écria Kakashi tout en courant.

L'ex-chef de la Racine tourna la tête vers lui, et comprit rapidement qu'il serait incapable de distancer ses poursuivants. Il stoppa sa course et fit volte-face tout en prenant l'attitude la plus digne possible.

Malgré la pénombre, Silence put distinguer les reflets écarlates du sharingan de Danzô, libéré de la couche de bandages qui l'avaient longtemps dissimulé. Ils allaient devoir se méfier de l'œil de Shisui…

- M'arrêter, et au nom de quoi, Kakashi ? Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis Hokage et par conséquent votre supérieur hiérarchique. J'ordonne…

- Vous n'avez plus aucune autorité, le contredit le ninja copieur en brandissant la missive qu'il avait reçue. Le Conseil vous a ôté le titre de Hokage. Vous êtes en outre accusé de haute trahison envers Konoha.

Le rictus qu'arborait Danzô disparut instantanément.

- De haute trahison ? Moi ? Konoha m'importe plus qu'à vous tous réunis !

Karasu sentit Naruto frémir à côté de lui, et il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du jinchuuriki. Ce dernier comprit le message et resta silencieux.

- Là n'est pas la question. Je sais que vous pensez agir pour le bien de Konoha, mais les méthodes que vous avez employées auraient à long terme été néfastes pour le village. Vous n'avez pas le droit de manipuler le Conseil et les Kages des autres villages pour parvenir à vos fins, Danzô-dono !

- L'enjeu était trop grand, rétorqua Danzô. Je ne devais courir aucun risque.

Itachi sortit de l'ombre, et la Lune illumina son visage. Danzô recula d'un pas.

- Itachi ?

L'Uchiha se contenta d'acquiescer, et remua machinalement les doigts de sa main droite, comme pour vérifier qu'il avait bien recouvré le contrôle de son propre corps.

- Danzô-dono, je respecte tout ce que vous avez fait mais vous avez commis une grave erreur. Si une institution telle que le Conseil existe, c'est pour que vous soumettiez vos idées à son jugement. Contourner le conseil, c'est instaurer une dictature.

Le vieil homme soupira en le regardant.

- Tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué Itachi. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me fasse la morale, je sais ce que je fais.

- Dans ce cas, vous comprendrez que toute lutte est vaine, et vous rendrez bien gentiment. Même pour vous, un combat contre autant de ninjas confirmés est perdu d'avance.

- Je sais très bien quel sort m'attend à Konoha, ricana Danzô. La prison pour le restant de mes jours, et c'est hors de question. Je préfère encore mourir ici.

Le visage de Kakashi s'affaissa. Il s'en serait douté, et ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Le Conseil lui avait bien stipulé que Danzô devait leur être amené vivant.

- _Je m'en occupe_, écrivit Silence avec son sable avant que tout autre ninja n'ait pu prendre la parole. _Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide._

- Pas besoin d'aide ? Même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps, Danzô a été Hokage de Konoha, ça en dit long sur son niveau, lui fit remarquer Sakura.

- _Et moi, j'ai été un des neuf Capitaines d'Amaterasu. Faites-moi confiance._

- N'oublie pas que le Ninjutsu est plus coûteux en chakra que dans votre monde, intervint Itachi en s'éloignant de Danzô pour revenir près du groupe.

- _Le chakra n'a jamais été un problème_, inscrivit crânement Silence.

Il rejoignit Danzô, qui le regarda s'approcher avec méfiance.

- Qui êtes-vous au juste ? Vous n'avez même pas de bandeau frontal.

Très calme, Silence prit le temps d'examiner Danzô. L'homme ressemblait assez au dessin de Kishimoto, si l'on oubliait ses cheveux poivre sel à large dominante de blanc. Danzô avait un visage taillé à la serpe, et tout en lui respirait le vétéran de guerre, usé par la vie mais a la volonté inébranlable.

Ce fut Danzô qui lança les hostilités, et son kunai traversa trente centimètres de sable avant de s'arrêter à l'intérieur du mur que Silence avait dressé par réflexe.

L'ancien de Konoha haussa un sourcil en découvrant le Kekkai de son adversaire, en tout point identique à celui de Kazekage, qu'il avait croisé le matin même. Un Kekkai que Gaara était sensé être le seul à posséder…

Danzô ne se laissa pas décontenancer et expédia un autre kunai dans le mur.

Cette fois-ci, l'arme ne rencontra pas la moindre résistance et traversa le sable sans ralentir le moins du monde.

Silence effectua une pirouette pour l'éviter lorsqu'elle jaillit du mur à pleine vitesse. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de sharingan pour comprendre que le kunai était recouvert de chakra Fuuton.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser Danzô prendre l'avantage, Silence passa à l'attaque. Une colonne de sable serpenta jusqu'à son adversaire, qui riposta avec du vent. La bourrasque qu'il souffla éparpilla le sable aux quatre vents, mais pas pour longtemps.

Silence s'empressa de réunir à nouveau son sable, et il reprit son assaut. Des vagues incessantes de sable s'abattaient sur Danzô, qui alternait entre esquives et technique Fuuton pour se défendre.

Comprenant que ses réserves de chakra seraient vite mises en danger, Danzô utilisa le Fuuinjutsu pour invoquer un dôme de vent qu'il avait scellé dans un de ses parchemins. Ce dernier constituait une protection presque indestructible, mais s'estompait au bout de quelques minutes. Le vieux shinobi espérait secrètement voir son adversaire perdre patience et gaspiller son chakra en tentant vainement d'abattre sa coupole.

Malheureusement pour lui, Silence avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Danzô sauta en l'air au moment où un geyser de sable explosait sous ses pieds. Le Kage destitué ne pensait pas Silence capable de contrôler le sable contenu dans le sol, il l'avait visiblement sous-estimé…

Danzô parvint à éviter le gros de l'attaque de Silence et retomba sur ses pieds. Il poussa néanmoins un rugissement de surprise lorsque le sol s'affaissa puis s'écroula sous son poids, l'entraînant dans les profondeurs de la terre. En extrayant le sable du sol pour l'attaquer, son adversaire avait par la même occasion fragilisé le sol pour l'y enterrer. En dépit de sa jeunesse, ce rouquin semblait être un combattant chevronné, pensa sombrement Danzô.

- Silence, nous le voulons vivant ! s'exclama Yamato. Tu dois absolument…

Le jinchuuriki leva la main pour le faire terre, concentré sur le sable présent en profondeur. L'impression qu'il avait eue se vérifiait peu à peu. Danzô ne tombait plus, il remontait, et son sable n'y était pour rien.

Silence prit ses précautions et s'éloigna du trou béant dans lequel Danzô avait disparu. Bien lui en prit car l'orifice explosa dans un bruit sec, projetant des gravats un peu partout.

Le nuage de poussière qui en résultat masqua un temps Danzô à la vue des ninjas, qui hoquetèrent de surprise en découvrant finalement le shinobi juché sur un gigantesque aigle royal.

Danzô leur décocha un regard condescendant, puis son aigle fit volte-face et prit rapidement de l'altitude. Silence réalisa que son adversaire avait l'intention de fuir, et agit rapidement.

Grâce à Shukaku, il réunit une quantité ahurissante de chakra et exécuta sa technique.

Danzô tira sur le cou de son aigle en voyant le mur de sable apparaître devant lui. Il se trouvait pourtant à plus de vingt mètres d'altitude… Il commanda à son invocation de contourner l'obstacle, lorsqu'il comprit à quoi il avait affaire. Silence avait invoqué un dôme de sable d'une centaine de mètres de diamètre, lui bouchant ainsi toute porte de sortie.

- Le salopard, grogna Danzô entre ses dents.

Pris d'une rage froide, il enserra le cou de son aigle qui descendit en piqué vers la petite silhouette de Silence en contrebas.

Silence le vit venir sans appréhension, et sauta en arrière à temps pour ne pas être réduit en charpie.

- C'est impressionnant, gamin, mais tu n'arriveras pas à maintenir cette chose bien longtemps. Tu n'auras jamais assez de chakra…

Le compagnon de Karasu se permit un sourire. Visiblement, Danzô ignorait qu'il était un jinchuuriki. Il le découvrirait bientôt à ses dépens.

Irrité par le sourire de son vis-à-vis, Danzô et son aigle chargèrent Silence à basse altitude, mais le muet parvint à invoquer un nouveau mur de sable pour leur barrer la route.

Les serres du rapace géant déchirèrent le mur comme s'il était fait en papier mâché, et il poursuivit sa course, bien décidé à dépecer le jinchuuriki.

Surpris par la puissance de l'aigle, Silence ne parvint pas à se mettre hors d'atteinte et il s'en tira avec une belle estafilade sur l'épaule gauche.

Silence examina la plaie béante, vit sa profondeur, et comprit qu'une telle blessure l'handicaperait rapidement dans un combat aussi intense.

Il utilisa du sable pour se faire un garrot, révoqua son immense dôme de sable et composa des mudras. Il étant temps de montrer à ce Danzô que ses capacités ne se limitaient pas au Sunaton.

« **Fuuton : Zenmetsu **(_l'anéantissement par le vent_). »

L'onde de choc éjecta Danzô de sa monture, et le vétéran chuta lourdement au sol. Il poussa un cri rauque de douleur lorsque le vent le taillada au visage et à la jambe.

Il se releva péniblement pour vérifier que ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, puis il reporta son regard devant lui. Danzô déglutit en voyant ce qui restait de son aigle. La créature qui régnait sur les cieux depuis si longtemps avait été littéralement découpée en morceaux. En repensant à ses deux blessures, Danzô se dit qu'il n'avait pas été si malchanceux finalement. Quelle terrible technique…

- Quel combat ! s'extasia Kiba. Je ne pensais pas que ce Silence était si fort !

Kakashi l'écouta à peine. Pensif, le ninja copieur se demanda si tous les ninjas de l'autre monde avait un tel niveau… Sans doute pas, mais ces réincarnations apprenaient visiblement plus vite que les originaux.

- Vous pensez qu'il est plus fort que vous, Kakashi-sensei ? l'interrogea Sakura.

- En puissance pure, ça ne fait aucun doute. Il doit être du niveau de Naruto…

- … Mais s'ils devaient s'affronter, Kakashi gagnerait très certainement, compléta Itachi. Kakashi lui est supérieur en vitesse et en intelligence, et ces deux critères sont souvent déterminants dans un combat.

Une fois rétabli, Danzô constata que Silence s'était rapproché de lui, et le regardait crânement dans les yeux.

Danzô sourit intérieurement. Ce petit imbécile allait payer son outrecuidance.

Le sharingan de Shisui croisa le regard de Silence, et il y eut un moment de flottement.

Puis Silence tomba comme une masse et s'étala de tout son long par terre.

Danzô glissa jusqu'à lui et le souleva par le col tout en saisissant un kunai de son autre main.

Silence ne laissa pas le temps à ses coéquipiers d'intervenir, et, vif comme l'éclair, le bras du jinchuuriki frappa. Il avait mit toute sa force dans ce coup, et les phalanges s'écrasèrent sur la tempe de Danzô dans un craquement répugnant. Le Rokudaime Hokage fit un vol plané et retomba lourdement par terre sans émettre le moindre son.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils en voyant le corps sans vie de Danzô. Si Silence l'avait tué…

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas tué_, _je me suis retenu…_ écrivit Silence comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. _Un peu trop d'ailleurs_, ajouta-t-il en voyant Danzô se relever en vacillant.

Le vieux ninja saignait à la tête et son corps tremblait un peu, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi perçants, et conservaient la même résolution.

- Comment as-tu fait pour contrer ce genjutsu ? haleta Danzô.

- _Je suis un jinchuuriki_, répondit Silence comme s'il énonçait une évidence. _Comme Killer Bee, je contrôle parfaitement mon bijuu, et je suis capable de résister à toutes les illusions ou presque._

- Un jinchuuriki ? Le jinchuuriki de quel bijuu ? Je pensais qu'il ne restait plus que Kyuubi et Hachibi…

- Faut vous mettre à la page, mon vieux. Il y a toujours neufs Bijuus, mais il y a désormais dix jinchuurikis, et je suis un des trois derniers.

- Neuf Bijuus pour dix jinchuurikis… ça n'a aucun sens, grommela Danzô en frottant le sang qui perlait sur sa tempe.

- Et pourtant si.

Sur ces mots, les contours du corps de Silence se firent flous et il se mit à grandir. En moins de dix secondes, Silence avait disparu pour laisser place à un bijuu.

Danzô blêmit en reconnaissant Shukaku.

- C'est impossible, il a été scellé… Enfin, jusqu'à quel point ressemble-tu au Kazekage ?

_- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer_,écrivit Silence. Bien qu'il ait revêtu l'apparence de Shukaku, il était toujours celui qui s'exprimait et était par conséquent toujours incapable de parler.

Une goutte de sueur coula sur la joue de Danzô et se mêla au sang qui y ruisselait déjà. Contre un tel adversaire, Danzô allait devoir faire parler la poudre. Il avait déjà compris qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner, car même s'il venait à bout du jinchuuriki, il aurait encore affaire à Kakashi, Itachi et Naruto, pour ne citer qu'eux. Mais il ne se rendrait pas sans combattre.

Danzô se lança dans une série de mudras incroyablement longue et Silence, confiant, décida de le laisser agir à sa guise. Il était certain de résister à n'importe quelle technique sous cette forme.

Lorsqu'il eut achevé sa série de mudras Danzô souffla sur l'index de sa main droite pendant de longues secondes.

« C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion d'utiliser cette technique en combat… **Sabaki no Yubi** (_le doigt du jugement_). »

Danzô pointa son index vers Silence qui aurait haussé un sourcil si Shukaku en avait eus.

Puis Silence ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, de tout à fait inédit. Il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, et resta un moment figé en fixant le trou béant qui était apparu dans sa poitrine, bizarrement amusé par le fait qu'il puisse voir ses compagnons à travers.

A cet endroit, il y avait eu de la chair, des os, un poumon. Désormais, il n'y avait plus rien.

Puis il y eut la douleur. Insoutenable. Mais même dans cet océan de souffrance, Silence ne laissa échapper aucun son. Après une éternité, le corps gigantesque de Shukaku s'écroula, manquant de peu d'écraser toutes les personnes présentes.

- Merde ! rugit Kiba en s'élançant en avant. Sakura se précipita à sa suite, inquiète pour un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant que depuis quelques heures.

Pendant ce temps-là, tous les autres ninjas du groupe se précipitèrent vers Danzô pour l'encercler.

- Ne bougez pas, dit Kakashi.

Itachi sursauta en détectant un chakra qu'il connaissait déjà bien. Il pivota vers Silence, qui avait repris son apparence normale. Mais le plus incroyable demeurait sa poitrine droite, vierge de toute blessure.

_- Hé… J'ai dit que je m'en occupait tout seul, non ?_

Muette de stupéfaction, Sakura s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça, Sakura ? lui demanda un Yamato aussi abasourdi que les autres.

- _Non, c'est moi. Les jinchuurikis ont un pouvoir de guérison exceptionnel_, lui expliqua Silence dans un léger rictus.

- Mais pas à ce point-là, et je sais de quoi je parle, dattebayo ! intervint Naruto.

- _C'est vrai, mais j'ai fait en sorte de puiser dans les réserves de Shukaku pour me guérir plus rapidement. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne pourrais plus me régénérer pendant un mois ou deux…_

Les ninjas de Konoha retournèrent à leurs places de spectateurs pour observer la fin du combat. Kakashi n'aimait pas l'idée de risquer la mort d'un ninja pour une question d'honneur et il aurait préféré attaquer Danzô à plusieurs. Mais il avait bien compris qu'il serait impossible de faire changer Silence d'avis. Et le jinchuuriki n'étant pas affilié au village de Konoha, il n'avait aucune autorité sur lui…

Il paraissait évident que Danzô comme Silence étaient à bout de force, et le duel vivait ses derniers instants.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto, Silence créa un clone, et commença à générer une technique le seul blond du groupe connaissait parfaitement.

- Rasengan… murmura Naruto en reconnaissant la sphère de chakra concentré.

Danzô avait également reconnu la technique, et il savait que l'arrêter ne serait pas aisé. Il réunit ses forces pour générer le mur de pierre le plus solide possible.

Le Rasengan s'écrasa sur le mur, qui se fendit puis éclata et se désagrégea.

Cependant, Danzô était indemne.

Silence leva le bras pour l'attaquer avec du sable mais Danzô le précéda.

Puisant sans doute dans ses ultimes réserves, le doyen de Konoha s'enfonça dans le sol qui était subitement devenu comme liquide.

Silence reconnut la technique des poissons souterrains, et comprit qu'il fallait agir rapidement. A court de chakra, Danzô avait probablement décidé de se suicider en s'enterrant dans les entrailles de la terre. Mais il allait le débusquer avec son sable, foi de Silence.

Chose promise, chose due, Danzô fut catapulté par une langue de sable vers la surface pour retomber aux pieds de Silence.

Le jinchuuriki de Shukaku tomba à genoux en découvrant que Danzô était hors de combat. Il avait réussi.

« Je ne sous-estimerai plus jamais les vieux » se promit Silence avant de s'allonger pour retrouver son souffle.

- Ce jeune a un sacré potentiel, même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment il peut être un jinchuuriki… marmonna Danzô en se relevant, aidé en cela par Kakashi.

- Vous n'essaierez plus de vous échapper Danzô-dono ?

Le vieil homme ne jugea pas utile de répondre. Il avait à peine la force de marcher, et même un Genin l'aurait mis hors de combat, dans son état…

- Dans ce cas, en avant marche, lança Kakashi. Je vais porter Danzô-dono jusqu'à ce qu'il aie à nouveau la force de marcher. Silence, est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

Le muet opina du chef en se relevant, et la compagnie se remit en branle.

Pendant le voyage vers Konoha, Kakashi parvint à extorquer à Danzô sa version des faits sur l'assassinat du clan Uchiha. Et comme il le pressentait, Danzô corrobora les dires d'Itachi. Il s'en doutait, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Danzô prouvait définitivement l'innocence d'Itachi. Du moins au regard de la loi du village…

Karasu fit également quelques courtes apparitions, et lors d'une d'entre elles, prit Naruto à part et pénétra son esprit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour libérer Kyuubi de l'influence maléfique de Madara, et cette fois-ci, il ne tomba pas dans le coma. Karasu repensa au temps où il éprouvait des difficultés à cracher trois boules de feu dans la même journée, et se dit qu'il avait quand même bien progressé depuis les Fils du Vent…

- Alors maintenant, je vais pouvoir contrôler Kyuubi, on va même pouvoir devenir potes ? C'est trop cool, merci ! s'époumona Naruto.

- De rien. Mais tu vas devoir t'entraîner dur pour acquérir la même maîtrise du bijuu que Benji…

- Benji ? C'est qui ça ?

- La personne qui a reçu tes pouvoirs dans mon monde. C'est également un ami très cher.

Naruto coupa court à la discussion lorsqu'il décela la tristesse dans les yeux d'Itachi. On avait tendance à oublier que Karasu et Silence venaient d'ailleurs, et qu'ils avaient par conséquent laissé beaucoup d'êtres chers derrière eux.

Pour le retour vers Konoha, les membres du groupe convinrent d'un itinéraire différent de celui d'Itachi pour se rendre au pays du fer. Kakashi décidé de passer par le nord du pays du vent, puis par le pays des rivières.

Le pays du vent ne plut guère à Silence. Il avait beau se servir du sable dans ses combats, en voir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt quatre à perte de vue lui minait le moral. La chaleur, la sècheresse des lieux et le vent violent qui ne leur laissait aucun répit ne gâtaient rien.

Pour toutes ses raisons, Silence accueillit les verts pâturages du pays des rivières comme une bénédiction. Le temps y était également plus clément, malgré des averses de pluie aussi courtes que fréquentes.

Malgré tout, le voyage se faisait dans la bonne humeur, et Naruto y était évidemment pour quelque chose. Le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi détendait ses coéquipiers à grand renfort de blagues vaseuses et d'histoires abracadabrantes et incongrues, même s'il plongeait parfois dans un long mutisme apparent lors duquel il conversait avec Kyuubi, qu'il redécouvrait peu à peu avec un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé.

Si Lee et Kiba parlaient régulièrement à Naruto, Sakura préféra rester à l'écart avec Silence. La kunoichi s'était découverte un nouveau dada : bassiner Silence avec des histoires sur Sasuke. Silence étant muet et trop poli pour l'envoyer bouler, il était condamné à être au fait de tous les évènements les plus inintéressants -et donc vitaux pour Sakura- liés à la vie Sasuke.

Kakashi, Yamato, Danzô et Itachi étaient en tête de peloton. Aucun d'entre eux n'ayant la volubilité d'un certain blondinet, ils s'étaient enfermés dans un silence qui n'était rompu que par les ordres intermittents de Kakashi.

Le groupe adopta un petit trop pour ménager ses forces et courut toute la nuit Kakashi décida bien de quelques pauses mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser dormir. Le conseil lui avait demandé d'amener Danzô à Konoha le plus vite possible, et un ordre du conseil ne se discutait pas.

Silence regretta qu'Itachi n'eut pas encore créé une dimension avec son Mangekyou Sharingan, nécessaire pour envoyer autant de personnes à Konoha via la téléportation. Karasu en aurait été capable, mais il n'avait jamais vu Konoha, et ne pouvait par conséquent pas s'y rendre…

- Kakashi-san, vous êtes pressenti pour devenir le nouveau Kage, non ?

L'œil mi-clos du ninja copieur se posa sur Itachi, mais Yamato répondit à sa place.

- Oui. Sauf si Tsunade-sama se réveille, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Kakashi, soudain extrêmement las, poussa un profond soupir.

- Ce qui est certain, c'est que ça ne me tente pas du tout, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir mon mot à dire…

Cet échange eut lieu alors que le Soleil naissait à l'Est, et fut le seul de la journée entre les trois hommes, qui retrouvèrent aussitôt leur mutisme habituel. Le code des ninjas proscrivait toute parole inutile. Heureusement pour Naruto, aucune sanction n'était prévue contre ceux qui ne suivait pas cette injonction…

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la frontière du pays du feu, Kakashi ordonna au groupe de s'arrêter et prit rapidement quelques mesures de précaution.

Itachi et Silence modifièrent à nouveau leur apparence à l'aide d'illusions et de henges, et Danzô reçut le même traitement. Aux dernières nouvelles, Danzô était toujours Hokage, et mieux valait pour le groupe qu'il reste incognito.

- Silence, Karasu, voici le pays du feu, énonça Naruto avec emphase en embrassant le décor qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Dès qu'on sera arrivés à Konoha, direction Ichiraku pour une bonne trentaine de bols de ramen ! Ça fait des heures que j'ai rien mangé 'tebayo!

Kakashi comprit le message et lui envoya des rations militaires peu ragoûtantes qui ne parurent pas ravir Naruto. Cela n'empêcha pas le jinchuuriki de les dévorer séance tenante.

Alors que cette ultime étape de leur voyage commençait, Itachi ferma les yeux pour communiquer avec Karasu.

« Nous serons arrivés dans moins de six heures, Karasu. Il y aura sans doute pas mal de détails à régler une fois à Konoha, mais je te promets de chercher ce temple de Makwoo dès que je le pourrai. J'espère que tu y retrouveras ton corps. »

« Moi aussi. Il va aussi falloir que je m'occupe de l'entraînement de Naruto. Je pense que c'est mon rôle. Après tout, je connais très bien sa réincarnation et je sais quel niveau il peut atteindre. Et puis, il y a ce carnet et toutes ces techniques qui lui sont destinées… »

Un sourire se peint sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

« Il va très vite nous dépasser, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

« Espérons-le, car nous sommes encore très loin du niveau Madara… » lui fit remarquer Karasu.

L'humeur d'Itachi s'assombrit quelque peu en ressassant cet amer constat. Contre Madara, même Karasu avait été pris de vitesse. C'était de mauvaise augure pour la suite des évènements…

« A propos de Naruto. » reprit Karasu. « Qu'en est-il de ce corbeau que tu lui as fait avalé ? »

Grâce au lien profond qui existait entre eux, Karasu n'eut aucun mal à ressentir la surprise intense qu'éprouva Itachi.

« Tu es même au courant de ça… Décidément, ce Ogama-sennin est flippant… »

Itachi prit un air mystérieux.

« C'est un cadeau mais j'espère qu'il n'aura jamais à s'en servir… Car cela voudrait dire que les choses auraient très mal tourné. De plus, si ma théorie est juste, ce cadeau sera aussi un élément déclencheur… Mais je préfère ne pas m'avancer. »

Karasu grogna intérieurement. Son double avait semble-t-il la même manie que lui, à savoir celle de répondre par énigmes…


	65. Chapter 65

**65**

**Nanadaime Hokage**

* * *

_Si le Daimyo doit se mettre en avant en temps que symbole de la nation, il est du devoir du Hokage de rester dans l'ombre et de veiller au bien-être du village ninja et du pays tout entier. D'où son titre de « Kage ». _

**- Extrait du Code de la Feuille -**

* * *

Le groupe de ninjas atteignit les abords du village de Konoha au crépuscule, au moment où Silence commençait à regretter le monde d'où il venait, à commencer par les moyens de transport.

Le jeune jinchuuriki marqua un court instant de stupeur à la vue du monceau de décombres qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, avant de se rappeler que Pain avait rasé le village.

Cependant, Konoha renaissait petit à petit. Le village avait accueilli des charpentiers de tous les horizons en vue de sa reconstruction. Yamato leur donnait occasionnellement un coup de main avec son Mokuton, mais ce n'était guère plus qu'un symbole. Le plus gros du travail serait abattu à l'ancienne par les artisans.

- C'est dommage que vous n'aies pas pu voir le village avant sa destruction, commenta Kakashi en tournant à demi la tête vers Silence.

Itachi était cependant tout aussi surpris que lui. Bien que Karasu lui ait déjà tout dit sur l'attaque de Pain, voir Konoha dans cet état le chagrinait. Après tout, il avait passé toute sa vie à se battre pour ce village et ses habitants. Pour cela, il avait sacrifié sa famille, sa carrière et sa liberté.

Le regard de Kakashi quitta Silence pour se poser sur Danzô. Ou plutôt à sur l'homme qui semblait l'avoir remplacé. Le ninja copieur sourit. Itachi n'avait rien perdu de son talent pour le Genjutsu, et il avait placé des Henge renforcés par plusieurs illusions sur lui, Silence et le Hokage déchu afin d'éviter tout débordement de la part de la population. Danzô avait beau être impopulaire, le voir déambuler dans les rues de Konoha en temps que prisonnier risquait de causer un chaos sans précédent.

« Ou pas » ajouta Kakashi en pensée en se remémorant l'attaque de Pain sur le village. Naruto les avait tous sauvés ce jour là, lui plus que tout autre, mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher la destruction de Konoha, et les habitants ressentiraient longtemps cette blessure dans leur chair.

Silence ressentit une certaine émotion en approchant du nouveau portail de Konoha, nettement moins prestigieux que l'ancien, pour entrer dans le village. Et dire qu'il avait longtemps cru cet endroit imaginaire ! Si Itachi ressentit aussi quelque chose en retrouvant le village, il se garda bien de le montrer. L'Uchiha s'était montré assez ouvert ces derniers jours, les récents évènements incroyables ayant comme morcelé sa carapace. Néanmoins, au fil du temps, l'Uchiha semblait retrouver son mutisme légendaire et ne se lançait plus que très rarement dans une discussion, au grand dam de Naruto.

« Faut croire que c'est dans leurs gênes » songea Silence en regardant Itachi du coin de l'œil.

- Kakashi-san, bon retour au village ! s'exclama un des deux ninjas postés devant l'entrée. Quelles nouvelles du Conseil ? Et où est le Hokage ?

- Navré, mais je suis tenu au secret, s'excusa brièvement Kakashi. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja vient de commencer, et que les cinq Kage ont créé une alliance pour affronter les forces de l'ennemi.

Le garde échangea un regard un peu affolé avec son collègue.

- Grande Guerre ? Mais c'est de la folie, non ? Qui pourrait bien tenir tête aux cinq Kage de toute façon ? Orochimaru ?

Kiba s'esclaffa bruyamment.

- Cette saleté est morte et ça fait un bail. Il faut vous mettre à la plage, mon vieux.

Sakura lui donna un coup de coude, et Kakashi reprit d'une voix un peu plus autoritaire.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je suis tenu au secret, mais vous saurez tout très bientôt.

Le groupe poursuivait son avancée, laissant derrière lui les deux gardes inquiets.

A peine avaient-ils fait trois pas que deux silhouettes apparurent brusquement devant eux.

Silence nota immédiatement la présence de leur masque, et comprit qu'ils avaient affaire à des membres de l'ANBU.

- Kakashi-san… Est-ce que « l'invité » est avec vous ?

Le ninja copieur opina du chef, et désigna Danzô du doigt. L'ANBU qui avait pris la parole sembla l'examiner pendant quelques secondes puis répondit :

- Impressionnant. Je perçois un Henge, mais deux illusions imbriquées m'empêchent de voir au travers…

- Trois.

Le membre de l'ANBU se tourna vers Itachi, interloqué.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a trois genjutsus. Je le sais puisque je suis celui qui les a mis.

Le ninja d'élite retrouva assez vite sa contenance, bien qu'il soit partagé entre la vexation et l'admiration.

- Et qui sont ces deux ninjas au juste, Kakashi-san ? Je perçois des chakras très puissants, mais eux aussi dissimulent leur apparence.

- Ils sont avec moi, dit simplement Kakashi.

L'ANBU acquiesça et fit face aux jeunes Chuunins de Konoha.

- Je n'ai pas reçu d'instructions particulières à votre sujet, mais votre présence n'est pas requise. Nous devons escorter Kakashi-san et « l'invité » jusqu'à la salle de réunion du Conseil.

Kiba, Lee et Sai comprirent le message et se dispersèrent. Ces types n'avaient pas l'air commode, et ils avaient besoin de repos après ce long voyage. Cependant, Naruto ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, au grand désespoir de Kakashi.

- Faites-ce qu'il vous dit, Naruto, Sakura. J'emmène Silence et… l'autre pour régulariser leur situation. Vous devriez vous reposer… tant que vous le pouvez, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

En effet, la guerre n'attendait pas, et Kakashi savait qu'ils se retrouvaient tous très bientôt sur le champ de bataille.

Lorsque Sakura et Naruto furent partis en rouspétant, les six hommes se mirent en route, et arrivèrent à destination en moins de trente secondes.

Kakashi ôta ses chaussures, les laissa sur le palier et fit signe à Itachi et Silence de l'imiter, sous les yeux attentifs des ninjas de l'ANBU.

Tous les trois pénétrèrent ensuite à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment en bois, qui avait été le premier à être reconstruit, avant même la résidence du Hokage.

Kakashi et Itachi s'inclinèrent d'un même geste, et Silence finit par les imiter, après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il ne manqua pas de s'attirer le regard furibond d'un vieillard sur sa droite. Le jinchuuriki l'affronta avec panache.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as vieux croûlant… »

- Vous avez fait vite, observa l'homme qui trônait au centre de la table qui s'étalait sur toute la longueur de la salle.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux, répondit Kakashi dans un souffle. Que nous vaut cet honneur, Daimyo-dono ?

- La faute de Danzô ne porte pas seulement ombrage à la réputation de Konoha, mais à celle du pays de Feu toute entière. Je me devais d'être présent, d'autant qu'il nous faudra ensuite décider du prochain Hokage.

Le Daimyo fit une petit pause pour reposer sa voix haut perchée.

- Pour gagner du temps, nous allons tout faire en même temps : l'élection du Kage par mon conseil, et mon approbation. Nous sommes en guerre et chaque seconde compte, se justifia le Daimyo.

Un peu perturbé, Kakashi se tourna néanmoins vers Itachi et hocha la tête.

Itachi s'empressa alors de libérer Danzô de toutes les illusions qui le protégeait, et le visage usé du Rokudaime Hokage apparut devant toute l'assemblée.

- Danzô-dono… Bien que je ne suis pas sûr que vous méritiez encore ce titre, commenta l'homme qui était assis à la droite du Daimyo. Silence reconnut Shikaku aux deux cicatrices qui barraient son visage en diagonale.

De toute évidence, la position du Nara au sein du Conseil s'était affirmée depuis la trahison de Danzô. En revanche, Homura et Koharu, les deux autres anciens du Conseil et connus pour leurs liens avec Danzô, semblaient avoir perdu toute influence puisqu'ils s'étaient exilés tout au bout de la table.

- Vous avez utilisé le sharingan pour influencer notre vote ! C'est impardonnable et cela va à l'encontre du Code de la Feuille.

Danzô soupira. Le Code de la Feuille avait été établi par Hashirama Senju, le premier Hokage, et contenait plusieurs centaines de lois portant sur tous les domaines, en passant par la politique. Dès lors qu'il avait été élu, Hashirama avait insisté d'une limitation de son propre pouvoir, par le biais du Conseil. A ses yeux, la séparation des pouvoirs permettrait d'éviter les éventuels excès du souverain. C'était bien pensé et démocratique.

- La séparation des pouvoirs n'est qu'une ânerie, commenta Danzô d'une voix atone. Elle affaiblit le village, le rend bien plus lent à agir. Chacun de mes ordres est lu, commenté et revisité par chacun des incapables que compte ce Conseil. Vous êtes inutiles, tous autant que vous êtes.

Itachi et Kakashi échangèrent un regard étonné. A quoi jouait Danzô en étant aussi peu diplomate ?

- Vous avez dépassé les bornes et vous continuez, Danzô-san ! éructa un autre membre du Conseil. Vos actes auraient pu conduire les autres nations à nous déclarer la guerre ! Heureusement que cet imbécile de Madara nous a déclaré la guerre, cela devrait calmer les relations diplomatiques, du moins je l'espère…

- Vous êtes déjà au courant pour Konoha ? s'étonna Kakashi.

- Vous avez fait vite, Kakashi-san, mais pas aussi vite qu'un message psychique, sourit Shikaku. Inoichi a reçu un rapport du Pays du Fer.

- Revenons-en à ce qui importe, intervint la voix aigüe du Daimyo. Puisque Danzô-dono ne semble visiblement rien avoir à dire pour sa défense, passons au vote. Qui vote en faveur de la destitution du Rokudaime Hokage ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent en même temps. Même Koharu et Homura n'avaient pas hésité un instant.

- C'est donc fait, déclara Shikaku. Danzô, vous n'êtes plus Hokage. Vous serez jugé demain par le Conseil, en attendant, vous serez logé en résidence protégée.

- Daimyo-dono, honorables membres du Conseil, pourrais-je m'entretenir un moment avec Danzô avant cela ? s'enquit Kakashi.

- Faites, lui répondit le Daimyo après un moment d'hésitation.

Kakashi entraîna Danzô à l'extérieur et il fit un signe aux deux ninjas de l'ANBU de les laissez seuls.

- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire au juste, Danzô-san ? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas assez fou pour vous attirer les foudres du conseil. Sans compter votre défense… Vous n'avez même pas dit que vous faisiez tout cela pour le bien du village !

Danzô soupira.

- Je fais ce qu'il y a faire, Kakashi. J'ai commis une erreur en agissant ainsi, comme si la fin justifiait les moyens. Comme l'a dit Tanake, j'ai dépassé les bornes.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ?

- C'est pourtant simple : je monte tous les membres du Conseil contre moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? lui demanda un Kakashi interloqué.

- Et ça risque de devenir Hokage… murmura le vieux shinobi. Vous êtes un excellent ninja Kakashi, mais vous ne connaissez rien à la politique. Si je m'accroche à mon poste, si je trouve de bons arguments pour me défendre, certains membres du Conseil me soutiendront. Et lorsqu'un autre Hokage sera élu, ces personnes feront tout pour lui faire obstacle. Ce que j'essaie de faire, Kakashi, c'est d'unir le Conseil de Konoha derrière votre bannière. Parce que dans la guerre qui s'annonce, le Hokage aura besoin d'un village uni.

- Mais vous risquez de recevoir une punition exemplaire en vous attirant leur colère…

- Qu'importe, je l'ai mérité. Bonne chance, Kakashi… Vous verrez, être Hokage n'a rien d'une tâche aisée…

- Rien ne dit que je serai élu !

- Qui d'autre en ce cas ? Tsunade est toujours inconsciente et incapable d'assumer le poste, et visiblement, vous avez la faveur de Shikaku et d'une bonne partie du conseil. Vous devriez vous y préparer, car il y a peu de chances que vous y coupiez, Kakashi... –dono.

Après avoir confié Danzô aux bons soins de l'ANBU, le ninja copieur s'excusa en revenant à l'intérieur de la pièce qui abritait la réunion extraordinaire du Conseil.

- Vous êtes tout pardonné, Kakashi-san. Nous avons profité de votre absence pour décider du prochaine Hokage. Et moi, Nara Shikaku, président du Conseil de Konoha, ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous, Hatake Kakashi, avez été élu Hokage à la majorité du Conseil.

Le ninja copieur chancela. Tout cela allait bien trop vite…

- Et… Est-ce que j'ai le droit de refuser ?

- Non, j'en ai bien peur. Dans ce contexte de guerre imminente, nous avons besoin d'un village soudé derrière un Hokage de votre stature, Kakashi-san.

Les mots de Kakashi restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, et le Daimyo se leva.

- C'est donc décidé. Hatake Kakashi est, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, le Nanadaime Hokage. Hokage, je m'entretiendrai avec vous pour les détails concernant votre fonction et le rôle de Konoha vis-à-vis du reste du Pays du Feu.

Kakashi passa les cinq minutes qui suivirent à recevoir les félicitations de la bonne trentaine de personnes que comptait la salle. Lorsqu'il n'y tint plus, le Nanadaime Hokage sortit à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air.

- Et Naruto veut faire ça… souffla le ninja copieur en fermant les yeux.

- Je suppose que vous allez être très occupé, maintenant… dit Itachi d'une voix ironique.

Kakashi fit volte-face et constata que l'Uchiha et Silence l'avaient suivi.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

- Mais si. Souviens-toi que Minato était dans le même état que toi, à l'époque.

Le visage de Kakashi s'affaissa en reconnaissant la voix du nouvel arrivant.

- Gai ! Ne me dis pas…

Le Junin au style si farfelu eut un large sourire.

- Et si, la nouvelle est en train de faire le tour du village.

Tandis que Kakashi accueillait la révélation avec fatalisme, son ami se tourna vers Itachi et Silence, toujours sous Henge. Si le jinchuuriki s'était fait assez vite à l'élection de Kakashi, il aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de la vision de Gai et de sa coupe aussi ignoble que son élève.

- Je voulais les présenter au Conseil, lui répondit Kakashi, mais je viens de me rappeler que ce n'est pas de leur ressort mais celui…

- Du Hokage, sourit Gai.

- Il va donc falloir que je me rende au bureau…

- Au bureau du Hokage.

Kakashi poussa un profond soupir.

- Merci pour ton soutien, Gai…

Finalement, Kakashi avait décidé d'accorder un peu de repos à Itachi et Silence, et ne les avaient convoqués dans son bureau que le lendemain matin. Après une nuit passée dans une auberge flambante neuve, comme tous les bâtiments de Konoha, les deux ninjas se dirigèrent donc vers une des plus grandes bâtisses du village. Partout autour d'eux, les discussions portaient sur la disgrâce de Danzô et l'élection de Kakashi. Personne encore ne parlait de la guerre…

« Pourvu que ça dure… » pensa Itachi en levant la tête vers la haute stature de ce que l'on appelait communément le Domaine du Hokage, ou plus simplement, « le Domaine ».

Itachi et Silence ne semblèrent pas surpris par l'apparition subite de deux nouveaux shinobis masqués. Celui qui devait être le chef prit la parole.

- Veuillez nous suivre jusqu'au bureau du Kage, étrangers. Il vous attend.

Itachi et Silence furent dès lors la cible de tous les regards. Après tout, les ninjas de l'ANBU n'escortaient que les personnes de marque ou les shinobis potentiellement dangereux.

« Je me demande dans quelle catégorie on se trouve » pensa sombrement Silence une fois qu'Itachi lui ai fait cette révélation.

Deux couloirs et deux escaliers plus tard, ils franchirent finalement la porte du bureau du Kage. Kakashi les attendait debout à côté de son bureau, observant le village en reconstruction à travers la baie vitrée.

- Vous voilà.

Ce n'était qu'une simple observation dépourvue de toute émotion particulière. En revanche, Itachi remarqua que Kakashi semblait avoir gagné en assurance depuis la veille.

- Je vais commencer par Itachi, et je vais aller droit au but. Itachi, je souhaiterai te réhabiliter, et cela passe par une disculpation totale.

Itachi ne réagit pas, contrairement à Silence qui écrivit en souriant :

_- Et bien pour ça, il va falloir mettre le paquet sur la com. On parle quand même d'un type connu pour avoir assassiné un des clans les plus prestigieux du village, sans compter qu'il est censé être mort. Ça va faire beaucoup à encaisser pour les pécores…_

- Je te demanderai de faire preuve de respect envers les habitants, Silence. Je suis persuadé qu'ils comprendront, rétorqua Kakashi.

Après un petit silence tendu, le Nanadaime Hokage reprit son laïus.

- Cependant, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose avant. C'est une mission de rang S, et tu devras t'en acquitter seul.

Itachi ne dit rien, mais son regard incita le Kage à continuer.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu reprennes ton masque d'ANBU. De ce fait, tu augmenteras des chances de garder ton identité secrète en attendant d'être réhabilité. De plus, je voudrais que tu mènes une enquête interne sur la racine, afin de t'assurer qu'ils ne fomentent aucun complot contre moi. Danzô a beau avoir tout fait pour que le Conseil me soutienne, il n'en est rien pour la Racine. Ils sont orphelins de Danzô, leur leader depuis toujours.

Kakashi prit une expression assez dure qu'Itachi ne lui connaissait pas.

- Il est temps que la Racine se souvienne qu'elle doit au Hokage.

- Je comprends.

- Ce n'est pas tout, reprit Kakashi. Une fois que tu auras débusqué les traîtres potentiels, et si tu ne réussis pas à leur faire changer d'avis, tu devras faire ce qui est nécessaire.

- Entendu.

Itachi pensait Kakashi trop doux pour être Hokage, mais il s'était visiblement trompé sur son ancien sempaï. Si Kakashi savait se montrer ferme lorsque la situation l'exigeait, Konoha avait trouvé le leader qu'il lui fallait.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, mais je préfères que tu fasses tout cela seul. La discrétion est la clé de la réussite pour cette mission.

Itachi ne jugea pas utile de répondre et saisit le masque que Kakashi lui tendait.

- Je suppose qu'il doit te rappeler des souvenirs.

La main de l'Uchiha trembla imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle effleura le masque. Ce même masque qu'il avait porté en assassinant son clan au nom de Konoha.

- Cependant, tu devras changer de nom de code, certains shinobis de l'ANBU risqueraient de le reconnaître… D'autant plus que le « Karasu » risquerait de porter à confusion maintenant que tu héberges en toi une personne du même nom.

Karasu sourit intérieurement en entendant ces mots. Itachi et lui étaient décidément liés au-delà de tout.

- Pour le moment, tu seras donc connu sous le nom de Gintsuki, décida Kakashi.

Itachi fit disparaître les illusions qui dissimulaient sa véritable apparence et celle de Silence, puis il mit son masque d'ANBU.

- Tu as aussi enlevé le Henge de Silence… nota Kakashi.

- C'est mieux comme ça, Hokage-sama. Silence ne pourra pas changer d'apparence éternellement. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez une excuse pour justifier sa ressemblance avec Gaara. Vous n'avez qu'à dire qu'il est le cousin du Kazekage en stage à Konoha…

- D'accord. Mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- A vos ordres, Hokage-sama.

Kakashi soupira lorsqu'Itachi disparut dans une volée de corbeaux.

_- Ne vous en faites pas, moi, je continuerai à vous appeler Kakashi. Ou le vieux._

Kakashi sourit, légèrement amusé. Il découvrait petit à petit que Silence était à peu près aussi insolent que Naruto.

- Bien, occupons-nous de toi, maintenant. Tu es un cas unique dans toute l'histoire des cinq nations, Silence. Jamais un ninja n'avait atteint un tel niveau sans jamais faire partie d'un village ninja. Tu n'as jamais eu de bandeau, tu n'es même pas né dans ce monde. Bref, tu n'as aucune attache.

_- Ce qui veux dire ?_ écrivit Silence tout en baillant.

- Silence, je vais jouer franc jeu avec toi. Ça signifie que tu peux rejoindre n'importe quel village, et bien évidemment, vu le niveau que tu as, et le fait que tu sois un jinchuuriki, tu possèdes une très grande valeur à nos yeux. Je serais très heureux de te voir rejoindre les forces de Konoha. Et bien entendu, tu serais libre de nous quitter à tout moment pour revenir dans ton monde.

Le jeune muet prit son temps pour réfléchir.

_- Franchement je ne sais pas trop. Pour l'instant, c'est non, car ma priorité est de trouver un remède à la maladie d'une amie. Mais une fois que ça serait fait, je vous donnerai un coup de main._

Kakashi hocha la tête.

- Très bien, je comprends. A propos de cet ingrédient que tu cherches, tu devrais te rendre au nouvel hôpital de Konoha et interroger tous les ninjas-médecins que tu trouveras. Si tu ne trouves rien, tu pourras te rendre à la bibliothèque. Et si là encore, tu fais chou blanc, et bien…

_- Et bien ?_

- Il ne restera plus qu'à interroger le meilleur médecin du village. Tsunade-hime.

_- Mais elle est dans le coma !_

- Je sais. Espérons qu'elle se réveille vite, car j'aurais bien besoin d'aide, moi aussi, avoua Kakashi. J'aimerais qu'elle reprenne sa place dès qu'elle le pourra.

Itachi sautait de toit en toit lorsqu'il sentit le malaise de son alter-égo.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Karasu ? »

« Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend les évènements. » avoua l'élu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera la mission que Kakashi t'a confié, mais ça ne devrait pas être la priorité. Nous devons d'abord penser à la prophétie ! Nous devons trouver cet endroit dont parle le carnet du Rikudô, et Naruto doit s'entraîner dans sa maîtrise de Kyuubi ! »

« Je sais. Mais tu sais, j'ai bien peur que Kakashi n'aie pas autant foi en la prophétie que toi. La plupart des gens ne croient pas en ce genre de choses.

« Et pourtant, c'est vrai ! » s'insurgea Karasu.

« Je sais. Mais Kakashi doit d'abord penser au village, et je le comprends. Fais-moi confiance, nous allons vite en finir avec cette mission et je demanderais à Kakashi de nous laisser chercher le Temple de Makwoo. Je comprends très bien que tu souhaites retrouver ton corps.

« Et si Kakashi insiste pour te confier une autre mission avant cela ? Puis une autre, et ainsi de suite ? »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Au pire, je m'enfuirai du village. J'ai une assez bonne expérience dans ce domaine » ricana Itachi.

« Tu serais prêt à redevenir Nukenin pour que je retrouve mon corps ?! »

« Oui, car je sais que j'agirais pour le bien de Konoha et du monde entier. »

Pour avoir travaillé au sein de la Racine pendant un an, Itachi connaissait parfaitement leur quartier général, et la façon d'y pénétrer sans être vu.

Il s'infiltra aisément dans le bâtiment, et se figea en découvrant une trentaine de personnes accroupies en cercle au centre de la plus grande pièce du quartier-général. Il était visiblement arrivé au bon moment, puisqu'une bonne partie des ANBU racine se trouvaient là.

- L'information vient de tomber, dit une voix grave. Danzô-sama a été jugé ce matin par le Conseil pour ses soi-disant crimes contre Konoha. Et la sentence a été la mort.

Itachi se tendit. Il ne connaissait pas encore le verdict, et ce dernier risquait d'envenimer les choses.

- Beaucoup d'entre nous son partagés. Devons-nous rejoindre Hatake Kakashi, ou rester fidèles à l'idéologie de Danzô-sama ?

- Nous devons tout à Danzô-sama, et il a été injustement puni par Konoha. Le village ne se rend pas compte de l'importance de la Racine, et ils l'ont traité comme un moins que rien. C'est impardonnable. Impardonnable ! explosa un des shinobis de la Racine.

- Du calme, intervint le ninja qui présidait la réunion. Je voudrais savoir qui est contre le Hokage. Aucune sanction ne sera prise contre les personnes concernées, c'est juste à titre indicatif.

A peine achevait-il sa phrase qu'il déclarait :

- Que tous ceux qui sont contre lui me rejoignent.

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Si le membre le plus influent de la Racine était contre le Hokage, sa mission ne serait pas aisée.

Comme il le pressentait, de très nombreux ninjas se regroupèrent autour de lui Itachi en compta trente. Seules dix personnes avaient choisi de demeurer loyales au Kage.

- Très bien. Aux loyalistes, je ne dirai qu'une seule chose : rejoignez-nous ou mourrez.

Itachi serra les dents. Les choses prenaient une très mauvaise tournure.

« Karasu, tu penses que… »

« Oui. Il faut intervenir. Nous devons sauver ces dix personne avant qu'ils ne soient forcés de changer d'avis. »

Itachi mit ne poignée de secondes à choisir la stratégie adéquate, puis se concentra profondément.

Un instant plus tard, le chef des ANBU rebelles poussa un cri de surprise. Un message venait d'apparaître au centre de la pièce, en suspension dans l'air.

« Loyalistes, rendez-vous devant le Domaine du Hokage. »

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il passa de la surprise à l'horreur lorsque un mur de flammes noires s'éleva entre les deux groupes de ninjas. Et la sortie était du côté des loyalistes…

- Ne les laissez pas sortir ! s'exclama le meneur des félons.

- C'est Amaterasu, Raion-san ! rugit un autre derrière lui. Rien ne peut éteindre ces flammes.

- Alors scellez-les, crétins !

Ce fut l'affaire d'une vingtaine de secondes, mais cela représentait des heures pour des ninjas de ce niveau. Ils ne pourraient plus rattraper les ninjas qui s'étaient enfuis.

- Nous savons où il sont allés, nous pouvons…

- Ta bêtise n'a d'égale que ton incompétence, rétorqua le dénommé Raion. Si nous allons là-bas, l'ANBU de la Cime va faire un carton. Il va falloir vous y faire : A partir de maintenant, Konoha est contre nous. Nous allons devoir nous cacher.

- Raion-san, ils n'auraient pas pu s'enfuir sans une aide extérieure. Un ou plusieurs ninjas capables de faire apparaître ces flammes…

- Amaterasu ne peut être utilisée que par un Uchiha maîtrisant la forme ultime de son Dôjutsu. Il n'y a que trois ninjas qui en sont ou en ont été capables : Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi et Uchiha Sasuke. Et parmi ces trois personnes, l'un d'entre eux connaissait bien les lieux et la manière dont nous fonctionnons…

- C'est impossible, dit un autre. Itachi est mort. L'information a été vérifiée.

- Madara ou Sasuke n'auraient aucun intérêt à être du côté de la Cime. Messieurs, il va falloir nous faire à l'idée qu'Uchiha Itachi est peut-être bel et bien vivant.

Au moment où le dernier des dix ninjas loyalistes atteignit le point de rendez-vous, Itachi sortit de l'ombre pour se présenter à eux.

- Vous êtes l'auteur du message, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je suis Gintsuki de la Cime.

L'Uchiha vit un ANBU se retourner et il s'adressa à lui pour le rassurer :

- Il ne vous suivront pas. Je ne sais pas qui mène les autres, mais ils n'oseront jamais venir ici quand quarante des ANBUS de la Cime patrouillent dans les environs.

Rasséréné, le shinobi se calma pour écouter la suite.

- J'ai prévenu la Cime et vous rejoindrez provisoirement leurs unités. Pour votre information, le Hokage m'a donné pour mission de s'assurer de la loyauté de la Racine, et de prendre des mesures dans le cas contraire.

- Seul contre vingt ?

- J'aviserai le moment venu.

Si un des ninjas de la Racine brûlait de connaître l'identité de ce ninja capable d'utiliser Amaterasu, il se garda bien de le questionner, et le groupe se dispersa.

Kakashi ne parvint pas à cacher son soulagement lorsqu'il vit Itachi revenir saint et sauf dans son bureau.

- J'ai cru comprendre que ton infiltration s'était révélée moins… discrète que prévue ?

- Tout à fait. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour sauver les ninjas qui vous étaient loyaux.

- Et tu as bien fait.

Un long silence s'écoula avant qu'Itachi ne pose une nouvelle question :

- Qu'allons-nous faire pour les autres ? J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne préparent un coup d'état, ils n'ont pas apprécié ce qui est arrivé à Danzô.

Kakashi serra les poings, visiblement frustré.

- Moins non plus. Le Conseil n'a pas fait preuve de discernement sur ce coup-là. L'attitude de Danzô les a tellement énervés que Shikaku a été incapable de les calmer.

Pour en revenir à ces traîtres, je ne compte pas les faire assassiner, sauf si aucune autre alternative ne s'offre à moi. Je ne veux pas que mon régime soit fondé sur la terreur.

Itachi opina du chef pour signifier son accord. Il savait que Kakashi était un homme de bien.

- Je vais donc te faire part de mes projets. Demain matin, je réunirai tout le village pour mon discours d'investiture, et j'en profiterai pour leur dire à tous la vérité sur le clan Uchiha, sur ta résurrection et le fait que j'envisage de te réhabiliter. Et le soir même, tu devras trouver les rebelles et leur porter un message de ma part par l'intermédiaire d'un clone, évidemment. Tu devras tout faire pour te montrer convaincant afin de les rallier à moi.

- Et si j'échoue ?

- Ce serait regrettable, vraiment, mais il faudrait alors passer à une forme de négociations plus « musclée ».

- Il y a de grands chance qu'il nous faille montrer les crocs… admit Itachi. Après tout ces hommes ont grandi dans la peur de Danzô, et aucun ne connaît la confiance.

- Nous l'avons déjà vu avec Sai, cela leur prendra beaucoup de temps pour retrouver des sentiments et…

- Le mieux serait qu'ils demeurent ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? répond Itachi. C'est triste à dire, mais les émotions sont souvent une faiblesse pou un shinobi. Nous deux, nous en avons, mais nous savons les contrôler. Danzô a choisi la voie de la facilité en les supprimant directement.

A la fin de son entretien avec le Nanadaime Hokage, Itachi sortit du Domaine et tomba nez à nez avec Silence.

- Silence ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose au sujet de ta plante ?

Dans la pénombre, Itachi vit que le visage de Silence était plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

- _Rien de rien. J'ai épluché tous les livres de la bibliothèque, posé toutes les questions que je pouvais, mais rien. Tsunade est mon dernier espoir._

- Silence, c'est Karasu qui parle. Crois-moi, elle se réveillera, j'en suis convaincu.

_- Tu dis parce qu'un abruti de mangaka en a décidé ainsi ?_

- Non. Je dis ça parce qu'elle possède la volonté du Feu, et aussi parce qu'elle est la Godaime Hokage. Elle ne lâchera pas.


	66. Chapter 66

**66**

**Obsessions**

* * *

_Les obsessions ne sont jamais rationnelles, c'est pour ça que je les aime. Elles nous inspirent, nous font nous dépasser, puis nous détruisent. Que désirer de plus ?_

**- Uzumaki Saishi -**

* * *

Kakashi n'était pas au mieux de sa forme lorsqu'il apparut au balcon du Domaine du Hokage. Devant ses yeux, en contrebas, se trouvait toute la population de Konoha ou presque.

Le ninja copieur déglutit, et réalisa qu'il aurait préféré faire face à Madara qu'à cette foule en attente de son discours.

- Bonjour à tous.

Kakashi ferma son œil droit en s'invectivant mentalement. Que c'était banal de commencer par ça.

Il gagna cependant en assurance au fur et à mesure du discours, et les mots sortirent de plus en plus vite.

- Je suis très touché par la confiance que m'a accordée le Conseil en me choisissant comme Hokage, surtout en ces temps très troublés. Je suis conscient que je possède peu d'expérience en politique, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour apprendre rapidement et profiter de la sagesse des anciens du Conseil.

Kakashi fit une courte pause pour retrouver son souffle et prendre un air plus grave.

- Je sais que vous avez tous souffert des évènements récents, et je ne peux pas vous promettre que tout se passera bien à partir de maintenant. Cependant, je peux vous promettre que je serai de tout cœur avec vous, du début à la fin, dans la souffrance comme dans la mort. Je serai là pour vous aider et vous soutenir, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire.

Le tonnerre d'applaudissement fit écho à ces paroles dura si longtemps que Kakashi dut lever la main pour continuer :

- Cependant, si je suis ici, ce n'est pas uniquement pour vous faire un discours. J'ai deux nouvelles importantes à vous communiquer.

La première est extrêmement grave : nous sommes en guerre. Un homme a déclaré la guerre aux cinq grandes nations.

La foule des villageois se détendit rapidement, et on entendit un homme crier :

- Les cinq villages, hein ? Pourquoi faire tout un plat d'une guerre qui va durer cinq minutes à tout casser ?

- Cet homme se nomme Uchiha Madara. Il est le véritable leader de l'Akatsuki, dont un des membres a détruit notre village il y a quelques semaines à peine.

Un profond silence s'abattit sur le village.

- Il ne fait aucun doute que Madara aura une armée digne de ce nom, mais le moment venu, le village de Konoha ne sera pas seul à lui faire face. Pour la première fois de toute l'histoire, les cinq pays seront alliés et marcheront ensemble vers un ennemi commun !

Malgré l'angoisse générale, le moral remonta parmi les villageois. Après tout, personne, même Madara, ne pourrait vaincre une telle coalition.

- La deuxième nouvelle concerne un autre Uchiha.

Le nom de Sasuke circula entre les personnes présentes, mais Kakashi secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Cette nouvelle concerne Uchiha Itachi. Contrairement à la rumeur, il est bel et bien vivant.

Alors qu'un climat de peur envahissait à nouveau la plus grande place du village, Kakashi leva à nouveau la main.

- Cependant, il ne sera plus considéré comme un criminel, mais comme un ninja de ce village.

Ignorant le silence abasourdi qui s'était une fois de plus abattu autour de lui, Kakashi continua son laïus.

- Je vais maintenant faire la lumière sur les évènements qui ont conduit au massacre du clan Uchiha sur l'ordre de Konoha.

* * *

- C'est à vous, Itachi-san.

Itachi se tourna vers l'ANBU, qui le regardait avec une curiosité évidente, en dépit de son masque.

Mais l'Uchiha ne répondit pas, et s'avança sur le balcon pour rejoindre Kakashi.

Quelques exclamation étouffées se firent entendre en le voyant apparaître aux côtés du Kage.

- Je leur ai tout dit, Itachi, murmura Kakashi. J'aimerais que tu leur dises quelques mots maintenant.

Itachi fronça les sourcils. A l'instar du ninja copieur, il redoutait tout particulièrement cet exercice. Surtout que contrairement à Kakashi, il ne s'y était pas préparé, puisque ce dernier lui avait fait croire qu'il n'aurait pas à parler.

« Je suis tombé dans un traquenard… » réalisa sombrement Itachi.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? lui demanda Karasu. J'ai fait beaucoup de discours, dans mon monde. J'étais comme toi, au début, mais au fil du temps, j'ai changé. »

Itachi faillit se laisser tenter, mais il refusa.

« Je dois le faire moi-même. »

- Je suis Itachi Uchiha, ninja de Konoha.

Ses yeux d'ébène balayèrent l'assemblée, et se posèrent sur Silence, qui sourit pour lui donner un peu de courage. Ou pour accentuer son malaise, ce satané roux en était bien capable.

- C'est ce que j'ai toujours été, toujours. Chaque minute de ma vie, je l'ai consacrée à ce village et à ses habitants. Pour vous sauver la vie à tous, j'ai choisi de détruire mon propre clan. Et depuis, il ne s'est pas écoulé un seul instant sans que…

La voix d'Itachi se perdit dans un murmure.

- Sans que je ne souhaite revenir en arrière. J'ai tué tous ceux que j'aimais pour un concept, une idée, pour le bonheur de personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

Oh oui j'aimerais revenir en arrière pour que mon clan soit à nouveau vivant, et pour que ce choix se présente à nouveau à moi.

Itachi sentit le regard inquiet de Kakashi se poser sur lui. S'il continuait ainsi, le discours de l'Uchiha ne plairait pas au peuple.

- Et pourtant, si ce choix se représentait, je prendrais la même décision. Pas parce que je suis un ninja de Konoha, pas parce que s'il s'agit d'un ordre. Mais parce que je pense qu'une vie n'a pas plus de valeur qu'une autre. Et que par moment, les sentiments peuvent nous pousser à prendre la mauvaise décision.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Itachi, pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents.

- J'ai passé toutes ces années à me haïr, mais pour la première fois, je pense que mon choix n'était pas si mauvais. En vous voyant en cet instant, vivants et bien portants, je peux oublier toute la peine et le remord que je ressens.

En dépit de toutes ses facultés de perception, Itachi ne remarqua pas que le silence méfiant des villageois était devenu respectueux.

Kakashi reprit alors la parole :

- Et bien, on dirait que même un taciturne d'Uchiha est meilleur en discours que moi…

Conformément à ses prévisions, Kakashi vit la foule se dérider et il reprit sur un ton plus sérieux :

- Itachi est sans doute le ninja le plus fidèle et le plus courageux de ce village, et il a toujours œuvré dans l'ombre pour le protéger, en sacrifiant son honneur et sa fierté. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de le nommer à la tête de la Racine, afin qu'il prenne la succession de Danzô-san.

Après de nouveaux applaudissements, les deux orateurs quittèrent le balcon pour retourner à l'intérieur.

- Hokage-sama… C'est une blague ?

- Aucunement, répondit Kakashi d'une voix tranquille. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Mais…

- Tu symbolises parfaitement ce qu'est la Racine, Itachi. Une branche sombre mais nécessaire… Et après tout, l'assassinat du clan Uchiha entre dans cette catégorie…

Tu as le droit de refuser cette nomination, mais je souhaiterais vraiment que tu prennes ce poste. Itachi, depuis la mort de Jiraya, tu es devenu le ninja le plus fort du village. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à le diriger.

- Je le ferai, dit Itachi après un moment de réflexion. Cependant, je veux pouvoir partir à la recherche de mon frère dès que nous aurons de ses nouvelles.

- Vendu.

- Ah, et une dernière chose. Après ma mission de ce soir, j'aimerais partir à la recherche du Temple de Makwoo que mentionne le Rikudô Sennin. Karasu a besoin de retrouver son corps. Et même si tu ne crois pas en la prophétie, Konoha aura un allié de plus si nous redevenons deux personnes différentes…

- C'est d'accord, répondit Kakashi en souriant. Il venait de réaliser qu'Itachi l'avait tutoyé. Peut-être sans s'en rendre compte, mais c'était déjà un progrès.

- Essaie d'interroger les anciens du village à ce sujet, ils sauront peut-être quelque chose, ajouta le ninja copieur.

- C'était bien mon intention.

- Très bien. Voici la missive que tu dois apporter aux mutins de l'ANBU.

Itachi se saisit du document, et partit sans plus tarder.

Etant donné que la mission était programmée à six heures du soir, Itachi avait cinq heures à perdre. Aussi se mit il à la recherche de Silence, qu'il avait discerné dans la foule un peu plus tôt.

Il mit de longues minutes à le retrouver, ses sens n'étant pas aussi aiguisés que Karasu avec son mode ermite.

- Bonjour Silence.

Le jinchuuriki se retourna brusquement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas détecté l'arrivée de son ami.

- _Joli discours._

Itachi haussa les épaules.

- Du nouveau ?

Le visage de Silence retrouva aussitôt toute sa tension et sa concentration.

- _Peut-être. Ino est d'accord pour m'aider._

- Ino ? Tu veux parler de la fille d'Inoichi ? Elle a des connaissances médicales ?

- _Non. Mais elle veut bien utiliser ses capacités pour explorer la mémoire de Tsunade. Même si elle se trouve dans le coma, la technique du clan Yamanaka peut lui permettre d'obtenir des informations._

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr que c'est sans danger pour Tsunade ?

_- Oui, je crois._

Itachi suivit Silence jusqu'à la chambre d'hôpital de Tsunade, où les attendait Ino.

L'œillade que lui lança la jeune fille mit immédiatement l'Uchiha mal à l'aise.

- Silence, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Ne me dis pas que…

_- Si si, je lui ai dit que tu étais d'accord pour sortir avec elle ce soir. C'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté de m'aide. _écrivit Silence de manière à ce qu'Ino soit incapable de le lire.

Itachi sourit pour compenser la lueur meurtrière qui était apparue dans ses yeux noirs.

- On en reparlera, dit-il dans un murmure.

_- Bien, tu peux commencer ?_ s'enquit Silence sans se formaliser des dernières paroles d'Itachi.

Ino opina du chef.

- Oui. Par contre, vu que la cible se trouve dans le coma, j'aurai du mal à regagner mon corps toute seule. L'esprit de Tsunade est en quelque sorte… fermé à tout ce qui l'entoure. Et une fois que je serai entrée, j'aurai du mal à en sortir. Mais pas autant de mal qu'elle à se réveiller, bien sûr. Bref, j'aurai besoin d'une petite secousse à l'épaule, un truc de ce genre.

- _C'est noté_, l'assura Silence.

Ino s'assit sur le bord du lit de la Godaime Hokage, et sans attendre, son esprit quitta son corps pour s'introduire dans celui de son aînée.

Néanmoins, Ino maîtrisant la forme évoluée du Shintenshin no jutsu, son corps ne s'effondra pas comme une poupée de chiffon. Heureusement, car aucun des deux garçons n'avait pensé à bouger.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent avant qu'Ino ne montre une réaction. Son front se plissa et ses yeux papillonnèrent à toute vitesse.

- Je manque de chakra… haleta-t-elle.

- _Continue_, lui intima Silence. _Je dois absolument savoir._

- C'est dur, je n'ai presque plus de forces, je…

Itachi se leva d'un bond, le sharingan au clair. Ses précieuses pupilles venaient de lui révéler que les réserves de la jeune fille avaient atteint un taux critique.

- Silence, il faut qu'elle s'arrête, maintenant ! dit-il sur un ton péremptoire.

Pourtant, Silence se leva et fit barrage à Itachi.

- _Pas encore. Il faut qu'elle trouve._

Perturbé par l'étrange lueur rouge qui brillait dans les yeux du jinchuuriki, Itachi décida d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il repoussa brusquement Silence jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, et secoua la kunoichi comme un prunier.

- Ino-san. Ino !

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux bleus, et osa un petit sourire. Elle était visiblement affaiblie, et n'était pas passée loin du point de non retour.

- Je suis désolé, Ino-san. Nous aurions dû te réveiller avant, s'excusa Itachi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Itachi-san. J'ai trouvé le renseignement, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Silence. La plante en question est surnommée « Œil d'Argent », il s'agit d'une petite fleur argentée qui pousse sur la berge du lac Ginkagami, une cinquantaine de kilomètres à l'est d'ici.

- Merci mille fois, Ino-san. Repose-toi, maintenant. Tu as besoin de retrouver ton chakra.

- Je sais. On se voit ce soir, alors !

Itachi se renfrogna. Il avait espéré qu'elle aurait oublié.

- Il se trouve que j'ai une mission ce soir, je ne sais pas si j'aurai fini avant huit heures du soir…

- Ça sera parfait ! On se donne rendez-vous devant le restau Sakashima ! Tu connais ?

- Oui… Euh non. Je trouverai… dit précipitamment Itachi avant de quitter la pièce, indifférent à l'éclat de rire de Karasu qui avait résonné dans sa tête.

« Alors, Itachi, on perd ses moyens devant une fille ? »

« La ferme. La dernière fois qu'une fille s'est intéressée à moi, j'avais treize ans, et je l'ai tuée. »

Karasu se tut comme par enchantement, et Itachi poursuivit sa route, talonné par Silence.

Une fois dehors, il prit le jinchuuriki par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, ce qui provoqua instantanément un attroupement de badauds.

_- Doucement, Itachi… C'est qu'un rencard, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire…_

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! rugit l'Uchiha. Tu étais prêt à la laisser mourir ! Si je ne t'avais pas poussé, tu la tuais !

_- Quoi ?_

L'étonnement de Silence était non feint, ce qui stupéfia Itachi.

_- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis… _

- Quoi, tu ne te souviens pas l'avoir obligé à continuer lorsqu'elle était en manque de chakra ?

Silence fronça les sourcils.

_- Cette fois, c'est plus drôle. J'étais en train de dormir tout le long, et la première chose que j'ai entendue en me réveillant, c'est Ino qui nous donnait l'information._

Itachi redevint impassible mais les doutes continuaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête.

Qu'arrivait-il à Silence au juste ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se comportait bizarrement, et comme la dernière fois, il avait tout oublié de cet incident.

« Il est possédé ou quoi ? »

_- Bon, tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? Ça me met mal à l'aise. Si on allait manger, plutôt ? J'ai super faim. Et tu en profiteras pour te trouver une tenue potable._

- Celle-ci est très bien, rétorqua un Itachi absent.

_- Pour une mission d'ANBU, sans doute, mais pas pour un rencard, petit génie._

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

- Avant ça, est-ce que je pourrais parler en privé avec Shukaku ? Juste deux secondes.

Un peu étonné, Silence décida de l'y autoriser. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais si c'était pour la bonne cause…

Itachi activa son sharingan, et envahit l'esprit du jinchuuriki.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Uchiha ?**

- Je pense que tu le sais. Ton jinchuuriki vient d'avoir une absence. Il a agi extrêmement bizarrement et n'en a aucun souvenir. Et c'est la deuxième fois.

Shukaku vissa ses deux énormes yeux cernés de noir dans ceux d'Itachi.

**- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte. Pour la bonne et simple raison que j'ai moi aussi perdu conscience en même temps que Silence.**

- Sauf que toi, tu t'en es rendu compte.

**- Eh ! Je suis un Bijuu, humain.**

Itachi haussa les épaules.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, une idée de ce que c'est ?

**- Non. En tout cas, je n'y suis pour rien, et… C'est assez puissant pour me mettre hors jeu. Et ça, c'est quand même pas rien.**

Lorsqu'Itachi rompit le contact, il était encore plus soucieux qu'avant.

_- Alors, quoi de neuf ?_

- Rien. C'est bien ça le problème.

Itachi se remit à marcher, suivit par un Silence dérouté par le comportement de l'Uchiha.

- _Ah, j'allais oublier_, s'empressa d'écrire le jinchuuriki après avoir l'avoir rejoint. _J'ai rendez-vous avec Naruto, Sakura et compagnie pour un entraînement au Ninjutsu. Tu veux venir ?_

- Non merci, répondit Itachi presque immédiatement. J'ai prévu autre chose pour cet après-midi.

Silence ne chercha pas à insister et le salua avant de partir de son côté.

« Donc c'est quoi le programme ? » lui demanda Karasu une fois que le roux fut parti.

« Je vais me rendre au Quartier Uchiha. »

« Le quartier Uchiha ? Tu as envie de te faire du mal ou quoi ? »

« Je dois le faire pour être en paix avec moi-même. Ou au moins essayer. » rétorqua Itachi avec assurance.

« D'accord, d'accord… Mais quand bien même, il a été rasé par Nagato. Il n'y aura rien à voir ! »

« Je dois quand même y aller. »

Karasu n'étant pas vraiment en position de force pour négocier, il renonça à convaincre son alter-ego de changer d'avis.

Avant d'être réduit en miettes comme tout le reste, le quartier Uchiha se trouvait au nord du village, et occupait une très grande superficie étant donnée l'importance du clan en termes de population et d'influence.

Le lieu se révéla facile à localiser, puisqu'il s'agissait du seul endroit que les habitants n'avaient pas chercher à reconstruire.

Itachi marcha à travers l'océan de décombres, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil oblique vers des choses que Karasu ne pouvait pas voir. L'Uchiha se remémorait le quartier comme il l'était autrefois, et avait complètement oublié le présent pour se plonger corps et âme dans le passé. Itachi finit par s'arrêter, devant les restes d'une maison comme les autres. Cependant, Karasu comprit qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres en ressentant l'émotion d'Itachi en cet instant.

« C'était votre maison ? L'endroit où tu as… »

Itachi lui répondit par un marmonnement inaudible, et resta prostré sur ce qui avait été le seuil d'une splendide demeure.

Sa transe cessa lorsque Karasu l'avertit de l'arrivée d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Itachi-sama ?

Itachi pivota et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme qui n'était visiblement pas un ninja.

Devant le silence de l'Uchiha, l'homme se présenta et leur dévoila ses intentions.

- Bonjour, je suis Mugeraki Hairo, architecte en charge de ce quartier. Je suis ici pour avoir votre signature.

- Ma signature ?

- Dois-je comprendre que Hokage-sama ne vous pas encore mis au courant ?

Itachi ne répondit pas mais sa réponse pouvait se lire sur son visage.

- Très bien, très bien. Hokage-sama a décidé de reconstruire le quartier Uchiha, maintenant que vous faites à nouveau partie du village. Sans compter que le clan Uchiha est historiquement un des deux clans les plus puissants de Konoha, et nous souhaitons tous le voir renaître de ses cendres.

Bien qu'Itachi trouvât assez ironique que cette personne dise ça à l'auteur de la destruction du clan en question, il se contenta de lui demander :

- Quel rapport avec ma signature ?

Hairo le regarda comme s'il avait affaire à un attardé mental.

- Mais n'est-ce pas évident ? Vous êtes désormais le chef du clan Uchiha, et je dois avoir votre accord pour la reconstruction.

- Et qui paye les frais de construction ?

- Le trésor national, comme pour tout le reste du village. Le Daimyo sait qu'il a besoin de Konoha pour protéger le reste du pays, et il a donc tout pris en charge.

Itachi acquiesça, et signa rapidement le papier que lui tendait l'architecte.

- A propos de l'aspect du quartier, souhaitez-vous que nous le rebâtissions à l'identique ?

- Vous en seriez capable ?

- Tout à fait. Tous les plans de tous les bâtiments du village sont conservés dans les archives de Konoha.

- Je vois… Non, je ne le souhaiterais pas. Laissez donc libre cours à votre esprit créatif, Hairo-san.

L'homme s'inclina, et s'empressa de s'éloigner. Il avait parfaitement compris que l'ancien Nukenin avait besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille pour méditer.

Pourtant, Itachi détacha assez vite son regard des ruines de son ancienne maison. Karasu avait raison, venir ici était une mauvaise idée. Ce n'est pas au milieu de toutes ces décombres qu'il obtiendrait l'absolution.

« Où va-t-on maintenant ? »

« Au Temple Nakano. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que sous le septième tatami… »

« Oui, le manga mentionne ça aussi. »

« Dans cette salle de réunion, il y avait un certain nombre de secrets du clan et j'aimerais les récupérer. »

Le temple de Nakano se trouvait en périphérie du quartier, aussi l'Uchiha y fut en deux temps trois mouvements. La statue brisée d'un Tengu ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Itachi fouilla les ruines, et constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace des tatamis. Il activa donc son sharingan, et promena son regard sur le sol.

« Tu cherches la stèle ? »

« Oui. Cette stèle est un bloc ce chakra pur, et elle a toujours brillé comme un phare lorsque je l'étudiais avec le sharingan… »

L'héritier des Uchiha localisa rapidement la stèle, et trouva ensuite la trappe qui menait à la salle secrète. Il sauta dedans sans hésiter.

« On n'y voit rien du tout… » se lamenta Karasu.

Itachi tâtonna dans le noir et ses mains s'emparèrent de la torche qui se trouvait toujours là. Il souffla une gerbe de flammes pour l'allumer, et se dirigea vers une sorte d'autel jonché de documents en tout genre. Itachi sortit un parchemin d'une de ses poches et utilisa le Fuuinjutsu pour y sceller tous les précieux papiers. Cette tâche fastidieuse prit un long moment les rouleaux de techniques et les comptes-rendus ne manquaient pas.

Ensuite, Itachi retrouva la fameuse stèle que le Rikudô Sennin avait gravée lui-même.

Karasu savait que l'objet comportait plusieurs niveaux de lecture, le dernier n'étant accessible qu'au Rinnegan.

- Je doute que cette pierre nous apprenne quoi que ce soit de plus… marmonna Itachi en faisant le tour de l'objet.

« Et qu'en est-il de ces inscriptions ? » lui fit remarquer Karasu. « J'ignorais qu'il y avait quelque chose de gravé au dos… »

« Il n'y a jamais rien eu au dos… » lui répondit Itachi d'une voix absente. « Je l'ai étudiée une bonne dizaine de fois sous toutes les coutures, je sais de quoi je parle. »

« Mais là, juste devant tes yeux ! Il y a quatre lignes écrites en lettres minuscules, tu ne les vois pas ? »

La réaction d'Itachi lui fit comprendre qu'Itachi ne se moquait pas de lui. Il était réellement incapable de voir ces inscriptions.

« Il y a donc deux solutions possibles, conclut Itachi. Ou bien tu as forcé sur le saké, ou bien… »

« Ou bien je suis le seul à pouvoir les voir, et ça sent l'histoire d'élu et de prophétie. »

Itachi posa sa main sur le dos de la stèle, et frissonna en sentant un relief. Karasu avait raison. Bien qu'il voyait cette partie de la stèle lisse, il y avait réellement quelque chose d'écrit à cet endroit, que seul Karasu était capable de lire.

« Approche-toi, que je puisse lire. »

Le chef de la Racine s'exécuta, et Karasu poussa un cri d'exclamation.

« J'y crois pas… C'est en français ! »

« En ? »

« Une langue de mon monde… Ma langue maternelle, en fait. Mais comment c'est possible ? »

« On parle du Rikudô Sennin. Pour lui, l'impossible n'est qu'une vague notion apparemment… Tu me lis ce qu'il y a écrit ou pas ? »

_« Bonjour Karasu, Itachi ! _

_Et oui, Karasu, je sais que tu parles français, et que tu possèdes la double-nationalité japonaise. Même si tu n'en as pas conscience, savoir cela était une d'une importance capitale pour moi, et pour le plan que j'ai mis en place dans ton monde. »_

Karasu fit une pause dans sa diction. Le Rikudô Sennin avait vraiment un don pour le perturber.

_« Allons, tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que la majorité des réincarnations de ton monde étaient françaises ou japonaises ? Je savais que l'élu aurait plus de chances de progresser et de se trouver des alliés si les plus puissantes réincarnations parlaient sa langue et se trouvaient à proximité… »_

Karasu fit une nouvelle pause pour pousser un petit juron. Non, il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, et pourtant, ça crevait les yeux ! Depuis combien de temps le Rikudô Sennin contrôlait-il sa vie ?

_« Passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu as besoin de retrouver ton corps, et tu y parviendras si tu te rends au Temple de Makwoo comme je te l'ai conseillé. Ce temple se trouve à deux cent kilomètres à l'Est de Konoha, tout près d'une rivière qui n'a pas de nom, ce qui est une bien triste chose, tu ne trouves pas ? « _

Itachi se gratta la tête. Le Rikudô Sennin était décidément un drôle de personnage.

_« Voilà, je n'ai plus que t'as souhaiter bonne chance. J'ai foi en toi et Naruto pour sauver ce monde, puisque je ne suis plus là pour le faire. Ciao !_

_N.B : Si cela peut satisfaire ta curiosité, j'ai appris le français -et bien d'autres langues- au fur et à mesure de mes voyages dans ton monde, qui, en passant, est tout à fait passionnant. »_

« Eh ben dis donc… » murmura Karasu.

« Comme tu dis. En tout cas, nous connaissons maintenant l'emplacement de Temple. On se mettra en route dès demain matin. »

Après avoir visité une bonne partie du quartier, Itachi décida qu'il en avait assez pour aujourd'hui, et il retourna sous ses pas. Le temps passait vite, et il serait bientôt six heures du soir. Sa mission commencerait bientôt.

Itachi mit un coup d'accélérateur, et ne ralentit qu'en apercevant le Domaine du Hokage apparaître devant lui. Comme par enchantement, dix ninjas surgirent alors de nulle part et firent un cercle autour de lui.

Itachi ne trahit aucune surprise, et il fit face au chef de l'unité d'ANBU qu'il allait diriger dorénavant.

- Je suppose que tu es Kashi. Vous êtes tous prêts ?

- Fin prêts, Itachi-sama.

Itachi soupira. Depuis qu'il était devenu le chef de la Racine, on lui donnait du sama et ça ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à Kakashi.

- Itachi-san, ça suffira. Dans un premier temps, nous devons localiser les ANBU rebelles, puis leur donner ce message de l'Hokage, expliqua l'Uchiha en brandissant le précieux document.

J'ai cru comprendre que l'un d'entre vous était un Hyûga ?

- Moi, Itachi-san. Je suis Fubuki, dit une femme masquée. J'ai déjà pris de l'avance et j'ai découvert leur planque.

Itachi sourit sous le masque qu'il venait d'enfiler. Danzô les avait formé à la dure, et même si elle ne lui plaisait pas, sa méthode était efficace.

- Excellente initiative.

- Et comme cela vous aurez plus de temps pour votre rendez-vous galant, ajouta un autre des ANBU.

Le sourire d'Itachi disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Et ils ont de l'humour en plus… dit-il sombrement. Ne me dites pas que tout le village est déjà au courant…

Le silence de l'unité était éloquent, et Itachi pesta à mi-voix.

- Bref, j'aimerais connaître vos noms et vos capacités avant de partir. Si nous devons nous battre, je veux pouvoir élaborer une stratégie.

- Sai, répondit d'une voix enjouée le dernier ANBU à avoir parlé.

- Alors c'est toi, Sai ? Tu utilises l'encre pour invoquer des animaux, c'est ça ?

S'il fut étonné de la connaissance d'Itachi, Sai le cachait bien.

- Tout à fait.

Itachi hocha la tête et passa aux suivants.

Quand le dernier ninja mit fin à sa présentation, Itachi leva la tête vers la Lune, qui avait déjà remplacé le Soleil plusieurs minutes auparavant. Ils devaient partir maintenant.

- Très bien, ma stratégie est prête. C'est le moment de partir…

- Déjà ? laissé échapper un certain Hibana. Vous êtes un Nara ou quoi ?

Itachi haussa les épaules et il demanda à Fubuki de lui révéler l'emplacement du QG des insurgés.

- Lorsque nous serons à cinquante mètres de leur base, vous vous arrêterez et vous attendrez mon signal si jamais les choses se corsent.

- Quel sera le signal ?

- Je laisserai un clone à côté de vous, et je le ferai exploser si jamais ça tourne mal. Pour ce qui est de la stratégie que j'ai prévue en cas d'affrontement, mon clone vous l'expliquera pendant que je ferai passer le message du Kage. Des questions ?

Personne ne trouva rien à redire, et la troupe d'élite s'envola dans la nuit.

* * *

- Bonsoir.

Raion mit moins d'une seconde à lâcher sa cigarette, saisir son sabre et se retourner pour se mettre en garde, mais il était conscient qu'il serait déjà mort si l'importuné visiteur l'avait voulu.

Itachi était parfaitement immobile au milieu de la clairière où s'étaient réfugiés les félons.

Ces derniers avaient immédiatement formé un cercle autour du nouveau chef de la Racine, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu détecter son arrivée.

- Espèces d'incapables ! tonna Raion. Que faisaient les éclaireurs au juste ? Hashari, tes yeux blancs c'est juste pour la déco, c'est ça ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez le meneur de cette petite… rébellion. Vous êtes celui que l'on nomme Raion ?

Furieux, ce dernier fit un signe et le cercle d'ANBU se resserra autour d'Itachi.

- Ce n'est pas une rébellion ! Hatake Kakashi n'est qu'un imposteur et il est hors de question de prêter allégeance à ce pantin, symbole d'une politique qui a mis à mort un homme qui a tout donné pour ce village ingrat.

- J'étais contre le châtiment qui a été infligé à Danzô. Et il en est de même pour Kakashi-san.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Notre objectif n'est pas de venger Danzô-sama, mais de lui faire honneur en renversant le pouvoir en place et en instaurant un régime dont il aurait été fier. Nous allons rendre à Konoha ses vraies valeurs.

- Et quelles sont-elles ?

- La loyauté avant tout. C'est une valeur que vous connaissez-bien, Itachi-san. Depuis toujours, vous vous êtes battu pour ce village, et qu'avez-vous eu en échange ? Vous avez été sali, traîné dans la boue, par ce village qui a aliéné son identité ! Konoha pactise avec les autres villages au lieu de les envahir ! Nous sommes devenus faibles !

- Vous aimez donc tant la guerre… murmura Itachi. Mais la connaissez-vous seulement ?

Raion parut sortir de ses gonds.

- En dépit de tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin ! Vous n'avez pas la moitié de mon expérience.

Itachi le regarda avec une pitié à peine dissimulée.

- Oui, mais vous ne comprenez rien. L'homme que vous admirez tant vous a enlevé vos émotions, et vous tuez sans mesurer la portée de vos actes. Vous ne voyez pas l'horreur de la guerre, et vous ne la verrez jamais.

Raion renifla de dégoût.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'Uchiha Itachi, l'assassin de son propre clan, serait un tel trouillard. Tu as peur de la guerre, et tu te dis ninja ! Pathétique.

- C'était là toute l'erreur de Danzô… souffla Itachi. Il penser qu'éliminer la peur dans vos cœurs vous rendrait plus fort, et c'était tout l'inverse. La peur est une force lorsqu'on sait la contrôler.

Itachi poussa un long soupir, puis sortit le message de Kakashi de sa poche.

- Si le Hokage m'a envoyé ici, c'est pour vous faire part d'un message de paix. Il voudrait que vous oubliez vos projets, mais je suppose que c'est hors de question.

- Ton Hokage est bien naïf, Uchiha Itachi. Pensait-il vraiment que nous irions nous jeter à ses pieds après tout ça ? Je n'ai rien contre Kakashi, mais il est faible, tout comme son maître le Yondaime l'a été avant lui. En privilégiant la manière douce, il entraînera la chute de Konoha ! Regardez le village, Itachi-san, il est en ruines ! Tsunade, Kakashi, tous ces Hokage sont faibles. Danzô aurait redonné à Konoha sa splendeur d'antan !

- Vous délirez, dit lentement Itachi secoua la tête. Je vous laisse une dernière chance. Prêtez allégeance à Konoha et à son Hokage. Maintenant.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous exterminer comme tu l'as fait avec ton clan ?

- Exactement.

Raion éclata de rire.

- Ah les Uchiha... Je connaissais leur orgueil légendaire, mais le tien est hors limites ! Tu es tout seul contre vingt ninjas d'élite !

- Dix-neuf.

Raion eut à peine le temps de sentir le kunai s'enfoncer dans son cœur, puis il tomba comme une masse. Les autres ANBU, surpris, regardèrent alternativement les deux doubles d'Itachi, avant de voir le premier disparaître dans une volée de corbeaux. Le maître des illusions était déjà l'œuvre.

* * *

- Itachi-sama ! s'exclama Fubuki en le voyant venir à leur rencontre.

Il était évident que l'Uchiha avait eu affaire à forte partie, puisqu'il boitait légèrement et que son tee-shirt avait pris une couleur carmine au niveau de l'épaule.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas révoqué votre clone ? s'emporta Kashi. Qu'en est-il de cette stratégie que vous aviez mise au point ?

Itachi mit du temps à leur répondre. Il s'assit sur une souche et leva son visage luisant de sueur vers la Lune. Il avait toujours adoré la regarder, mais le fait que Madara comptait s'en servir pour asservir l'humanité la rendait désormais un peu moins attirante.

Il vérifia que sa plaie à l'épaule ne mettait pas sa vie en jeu, puis déchira sa manche pour se faire un garrot.

Sai, qui était allé faire un tour à la clairière, revint au courant.

- Ils sont tous morts.

Tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers Itachi, qui daigna enfin leur adresser la parole.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous laisser vous battre. Mais si je vous l'avais dit, vous ne m'auriez pas laissé faire ça tout seul.

- Mais pourquoi ça ? explosa Hibana après un instant de stupeur. Êtes-vous donc si sûr de votre force ? Est-ce que vous nous considérez comme des poids ?

- Non. C'est juste qu'en temps que chef de l'ANBU racine, je dois veiller sur vous. Et plus que tout, je ne voulais pas que vous ayez sur les mains le sang de vos compagnons d'armes.

Bien que touché par l'intention, Hibana ne décolérait pas.

- Parce que vous croyez que le rôle de notre chef est de partir en première ligne pendant que l'on reste sagement au QG ? Non, le leader est censé nous donner les missions, et nous les exécutons !

Itachi leva les yeux vers lui, et l'échange oculaire dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Hibana détourne le regard.

- Je ne voulais pas blesser votre fierté. Mais en temps que leader de la Racine, ces rebelles étaient sous ma responsabilité. C'était à moi et à moi seul de m'en occuper. Cela dit, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler en équipe. Le dernier équipier que j'ai eu était un criminel de rang S et nous faisions souvent les choses de notre côté. Pour cette raison, j'ai beaucoup à apprendre de vous dans ce domaine.

Cette fois-ci, le discours d'Itachi apaisa la rancune des ANBU, et Fubuki lui répondit d'une voix chantante :

- Avec plaisir ! A condition que vous nous appreniez comment venir à bout de deux sections complètes d'ANBU, et ce complètement seul…

La répartie fit sourire Itachi, ce qui était bien évidemment assez rare chez lui.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage fermé d'Itachi, Kakashi ravala la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser et dit doucement :

- Tu sais, parfois…

- Je sais, c'est nécessaire.

Kakashi se leva, et tous deux restèrent longtemps debout devant la fenêtre, à profiter de la vue splendide qu'elle offrait sur le village.

- Kakashi-san, je m'inquiète un peu du peu d'effectifs que compte l'ANBU racine, désormais. Je n'ai plus que dix hommes… finit par dire Itachi.

Le ninja copieur ne fut pas long à répondre.

- Nous verrons ça après la guerre. D'ici là, la Racine ne sera pas si utile au village, et il est probable que tous ses éléments seront sur le champ de bataille sous le commandement des cinq Kage.

- Je comprends. Kakashi-san, Karasu et moi avons découvert l'emplacement du Temple de Makwoo, et nous avons acquis la confirmation que Karasu pourrait y retrouver son corps, ajouta ensuite Itachi.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je suppose que vous voulez partir dès demain matin ?

L'Uchiha opina du chef, et Kakashi l'imita.

- Je suis d'accord. Nous devrions nous débrouillez sans vous d'ici là.

Les deux ninjas dont la réputation dépassait depuis longtemps les frontières de Konoha restèrent longtemps, très longtemps emmurés dans un silence seulement troublé par le chant des grillons.

- Au fait, Itachi. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

* * *

- Désolé… dit simplement Itachi en s'asseyant en face d'Ino.

Bien qu'il ne fut que neuf heures, le restaurant était déjà totalement désert à cette heure-ci, les habitants de Konoha étant accoutumés à se coucher tôt pour se lever tôt.

Itachi avait complètement oublié de s'acheter une nouvelle tenue, et avait donc emprunté des vêtements à Silence, avant de prendre une douche en coup de vent.

Mais malgré ça, il était clairement à la bourre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'assura Ino. J'ai parlé à Sai, et il m'a dit que tu étais en mission, et que tu avais été blessé. Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Rien du tout, j'ai connu pire.

A sa grande surprise, Itachi n'eut aucun mal à converser avec la kunoichi, qui, il est vrai, avait un don pour relancer la conversation. Parler avec elle lui semblait vraiment facile, et tous les sujets furent abordés, y compris les plus brûlants.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle en sirotant son jus d'orange.

- Non…

- Tu lui en veux ? Je veux dire, il a essayé de te tuer après tout…

- Non, pas du tout. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. S'il s'est enfui du village, et s'il est devenu un Nukenin, c'est à cause de moi.

- Et… Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en… Je veux dire en voyant tes parents mourir….

- En les tuant, tu veux dire, rectifia Itachi.

Mal à l'aise, Ino se balança de gauche à droite.

Bien décidé à éluder la question, Itachi passa à l'attaque.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais amoureuse de Sasuke…

Ino sursauta, surprise à l'extrême.

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Sakura, Naruto ?

- Non. Karasu.

Lors de son speech, Kakashi avait aussi révélé au village l'existence de Karasu, et du fait qu'il était pour le moment pris au piège à l'intérieur d'Itachi. Et de toute évidence, Ino avait complètement oublié son existence.

- Alors… C'est vrai ? Il y a vraiment un double de toi qui vient d'un autre monde ? Et il entend tout ce que je dis ?

- Oui.

Un peu gênée, Ino se dandina encore plus, et Itachi s'efforça de la rassurer.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur ou quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, Karasu retrouvera son corps très bientôt.

- Super ! Sinon, Itachi-san… A propos de Sasuke, ce n'était qu'une amourette d'enfant, une passade. Mon cœur est encore à prendre.

Itachi comprit le message, et ce fut à son tour d'être gêné.

- Ino-san… Tu dois comprendre que j'ai besoin de temps. J'ai vraiment perdu l'habitude de ce genre de choses, et…

- Pas de problème, répondit Ino en levant son verre, je comprends. Bon, le temps file et je dois y aller.

- Je vois. C'est moi qui paye.

- Merci ! Bonne nuit, Itachi-san.

Itachi lui fit écho et la regarda partir dans la nuit.

- Ça marchera mieux la prochaine fois, l'assura le serveur en lui apportant la note.

Le regard noir de l'Uchiha le dissuada d'ajouter quelque chose.

Lorsque Itachi poussa la porte de la chambre que lui et Silence avaient à l'auberge, il trouva le jinchuuriki allongé sur son lit, cigarette à la main. La tête du jeune homme pivota vers Itachi.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ?_

Itachi haussa les épaules et gratifia Silence d'un regard interrogateur.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, j'habite aussi ici, même si ce n'est que temporaire…

_- Nan mais je veux dire, tu devrais être dans son lit, à l'heure qui l'est. _

Itachi se tourna pour que Silence ne le voit pas rougir, puis se déshabilla avant de se coucher.

Le combat avec les vint ANBU l'avaient exténué, et il avait bien failli se retrouver à cours de chakra après avoir utilisé Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi et Susanoo dans le même combat.

_- Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?_

- Ferme-la et dors. Je sais où se trouve le Temple de Makwoo et ta plante est sur le chemin. On part demain à l'aube.

L'Uchiha avait prononcé la formule magique, et Silence n'ajouta plus rien.

Bientôt, la lueur rougeoyante de sa cigarette s'éteignit définitivement, et l'obscurité acheva d'envahir la chambre. Silence demeura immobile un très long moment avant de se lever sans faire de bruit.

Toujours dans le silence le plus total, il fit tourner la poignée et quitta la chambre. Comme la nuit dernière, il partait se promener pour passer le temps.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, hein Shukaku. Le plus chiant, dans le fait de ne pas dormir, c'est qu'on s'emmerde, y a rien à faire. »

**« Je suis désolé, Silence. »**

« T'inquiète, boss. J'ai de l'entraînement, je n'ai pas oublié toutes ces nuits blanches du temps où t'étais un connard à cause de Madara. »

Une fois dehors, Silence s'assit contre la façade de l'auberge et se grilla une nouvelle cigarette en regardant les étoiles. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde, il devait lutter constamment pour que Shukaku ne disparaisse pas de la même manière qu'Itachi. Pour éviter une telle chose, sa concentration devait être totale, et constante, ce qui exigeait de lui qu'il ne dorme pas. Heureusement, le démon lui fournissait l'énergie lui permettant de survivre malgré ça.

**« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler à Karasu et Itachi ? »**

« A quoi bon ? Il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire de toute façon. Et ils ont bien assez de soucis comme ça, hors de question que je les emmerde avec mon truc. »

**« Et à propos de la chose qui te fait agir bizarrement ? »**

« Ça me paraît dingue, mais si tu le dis, c'est que c'est vrai. Et bien sûr que ça me fout la frousse. Mais pour l'instant, on n'y peut rien. »

**« Tu crois que c'est Madara, celui de notre monde ? Il t'a peut-être fait quelque chose pendant tout ce temps où il te contrôlait avec le sceau. »**

« Y a peu de chances. Si c'était lui, j'aurais déjà tué Itachi, tu crois pas ? »

**« Hmm… C'est pas faux, gamin. Comme quoi il t'arrive d'être intelligent. »**

« Je suis toujours intelligent, Shukaku. Enfin, seulement quand je suis clean. »

**« T'es jamais clean, Silence. »**

Silence lorgna sur une de ses cigarettes de composition douteuse et il aurait éclaté de rire s'il l'avait pu. Le bestiau commençait à le connaître.

Silence resta ainsi immobile toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du Soleil percent l'obscurité et que le jour commence à naître. Revigoré par la pensée d'enfin mettre la main sur le remède qui sauverait Hidan, il se jeta sur ses pieds et rentra dans l'auberge pour y rejoindre Itachi.


	67. Chapter 67

**67**

**Les aerkalas**

* * *

_La plupart des gens pensent que je suis invincible et que je n'ai jamais commis d'erreurs. Mais il y en a bel et bien eu une, et elle se résume en un seul mot : Aerkala._

**- Uzumaki Saishi -**

* * *

- Tu es bien sûr qu'elle a dit cinquante kilomètres à l'Est ?

_- Aucune chance que j'oublie une chose aussi importante…_

Itachi s'adossa contre un des nombreux troncs d'arbre que comptait la forêt de Yamori, qui s'étalait sur plusieurs centaines d'hectares à l'est de Konoha. Contrairement à la forêt de la Mort, le bois était réputé tranquille et jusque là, les deux ninjas n'avaient pas été attaqués par un ours géant ou toute autre créature que le monde de Silence ne connaissait pas.

Par bien des aspects, ce monde-ci était bien plus hostile mais il avait un côté mystérieux qui attirait Silence et lui donnait envie d'en découvrir toutes les facettes.

- _J'aime pas les forêts…_ râla Silence. _Tout se ressemble, je suis sûr qu'on s'est perdus. Et pourtant, tu as dit que ton sens de l'orientation était infaillible…_

- Il l'est, l'assura Itachi.

Toujours logé à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'Itachi, Karasu trouva ce fait quelque peu rassurant. Comme quoi, Itachi et lui n'étaient pas si similaires : lui-même s'était déjà perdu dans son propre château, et pas qu'une fois…

- _Et ben dans ce cas, j'espère qu'on arrivera bientôt_, écrivit à nouveau Silence en sautant par-dessus une flaque de boue. _C'est pas que ça me dérange de slalomer parmi la bouillasse, mais à la longue…_

Itachi l'ignora et s'arrêta pour trouver ses repères. Comme l'avait dit Silence, tout se ressemblait ici, et c'était bien le propre d'une forêt. Les arbres qui les entouraient étaient à majorité des feuillus -le pays du Feu ne comptant que très peu de conifères- et ils étaient pour la plupart extrêmement hauts. Pour cette raison, ils devaient évoluer dans une quasi-obscurité malgré l'heure matinale.

Itachi dégaina un kunai en entendant un fourré bouger, puis se détendit en apercevant un renard en sortir avant de détaler sans demander son reste.

- Si tu es si pressé que ça, tu n'as qu'à créer des clones pour explorer les alentours. Tu es un jinchuuriki comme Naruto, la dépense de chakra ne devrait pas te déranger… suggéra finalement l'Uchiha.

Mais contre toute attente, Silence ne parut pas emballé par cette idée.

- _Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois faire gaffe à mon chakra maintenant._

- Comment ça ?

Le jinchuuriki fit la moue. Il comptait ne pas en parler, mais après tout, il pouvait bien partager ça avec Itachi et Karasu.

- _Depuis que je suis arrivé dans ton monde, la Nature essaie de faire disparaître mon Bijuu, comme elle l'a fait avec Karasu. Et je dois me concentrer constamment pour éviter ça… Quant à Shukaku, il est très affaibli et il ne peut plus se permettre de distribuer son chakra à tout va._

Bien qu'il ne montrât aucune émotion à la fin de la tirade, Itachi était perturbé par ces révélations. A tel point que le chef de l'ANBU racine, en pleine réflexion, faillit se cogner contre un arbre.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point-là. Et lorsque tu dors ?

- _Je ne dors pas. La nuit est le seul moment de la journée où Shukaku me donne de l'énergie afin de me faire tenir._

- Hum.

Itachi n'ajouta rien, car rien n'aurait été utile. Ni lui ni personne d'autre était capable d'interrompre un tel phénomène, car cela équivaudrait à engager un bras de fer contre la Nature, et le gagner. Tant que les deux versions d'Ichibi cohabiteraient dans ce monde, cette disparition ne cesserait pas, et il doutait que Silence puisse résister indéfiniment.

Ils continuèrent à errer un long moment dans la forêt, sans s'apercevoir que petit à petit, les arbres se faisaient moins nombreux et moins fournis, et les rayons de soleil perçaient plus souvent au travers de leurs feuillages. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une clairière qui devait se trouver au beau milieu du bois. Silence savoura la luminosité des lieux puis promena son regard un peu partout. Son attention fut captée par l'immense lac qui trônait au centre de la clairière. Mais le jinchuuriki n'avait d'yeux que pour les petites fleurs argentées qui poussaient au bord de l'eau.

Il les montra à Itachi en trépignant sur place, puis se rua vers elles, sous le regard amusé de l'Uchiha. Sa gaité s'estompa rapidement cependant, car un sentiment l'envahissait peu à peu. Ce sixième sens que Danzô lui avait inculqué presque dix ans auparavant le prévenait d'un danger imminent.

Tendu comme un ressort, Itachi activa son Dôjutsu pour repérer les chakras environnants.

Il ne fut pas long à trouver la source du chakra malfaisant qu'il sentait désormais avec acuité.

- Silence, éloigne-toi du lac ! s'époumona-t-il.

Le jinchuuriki ne se posa pas de questions et revint à toute vitesse vers Itachi, non sans avoir cueilli une dizaine de fleurs argentées.

Silence était encore à mi-chemin lorsque la surface du lac explosa.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux en voyant la gueule démesurée surgir de l'eau et projeter une pluie de cristaux liquides.

Silence se retourna et déglutit difficilement. C'était un crocodile, ou plutôt cela y ressemblait. De mémoire, il lui semblait que les crocodiles atteignaient rarement cinquante mètres de long, même à Tchernobyl.

Le reste du corps du reptile se hissa hors du lac avec une agilité surprenante, et une paire d'yeux jaunes se posa sur les deux visiteurs indésirables.

**- Que faites-vous sur mon territoire, humains ? D'ordinaire, aucun d'entre vous n'est assez fou pour venir ici…**

L'animal était doté d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui fit frissonner Silence de la tête aux pieds.

Lentement, il recula à reculons vers Itachi pour ne pas perdre de vue le crocodile.

_- Maintenant, on sait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas la fleur en réserve à Konoha... _

- Effectivement, j'ai connu des ingrédients plus pratiques d'accès, chuchota Itachi en réponse.

Se voir ainsi ignoré sembla plonger le crocodile dans une colère noire, et il martela le sol de ses lourdes pattes, provoquant un petit séisme.

Désirant éviter une altercation avec une telle force de la nature, Itachi essaya de calmer la bête.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous partons immédiatement, Roi des Crocodiles.

En effet, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient affaire à l'équivalent de Manda pour les crocodiles, le souverain de tous les crocodiles. Et visiblement, celui-ci était bien plus grand et puissant que son homologue… Itachi n'aurait jamais soupçonné sa présence au cœur d'une forêt du Pays du Feu.

**- Assez ! Vous m'avez dérangé et il se trouve que j'ai justement une petite faim. Vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire, insectes.**

La forme du sharingan d'Itachi changea, et Silence reconnut le Mangekyou éternel. L'Uchiha prenait visiblement la menace au sérieux.

Le crocodile attaqua sans prévenir et Silence fut presque pris au dépourvu tant il était rapide.

La barrière de sable compressé qu'il dressa sur la route du reptile vola en éclats sans même le ralentir, et le jinchuuriki réunit tout le sable qu'il lui restait pour se protéger. Maintenant que Shukaku ne pouvait plus l'aider, ses ressources n'étaient plus illimitées.

Alors qu'Itachi s'apprêtait à utiliser Amaterasu, le crocodile s'arrêta net à un petit mètre de Silence, qui paraissait si minuscule en comparaison.

Bien que le jinchuuriki eût du mal de détacher son regard des crocs du crocodile, qui faisaient sa taille, il finit par noter la présence d'une personne devant lui. Quelqu'un s'était interposé entre lui et le titan. Un ninja d'exception ou un perturbé du citron.

Mais puisque le crocodile avait stoppé sa course, il devait appartenir à la première catégorie…

Ou plutôt elle, réalisa Silence en étudiant sa silhouette et les longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la ceinture. Ses vêtements étaient quand à eux assez singuliers puisqu'ils paraissaient avoir été fabriqués à l'aide de feuilles et de fourrure.

- Laisse-les tranquilles.

Dans la voix de la femme, ni colère ni appréhension mais une résolution sans faille.

Itachi nota que les yeux du crocodile étincelaient toujours de fureur, mais quelque chose semblait l'empêcher d'agir à l'encontre de cette femme. Ce n'était pourtant pas de la peur, ni du respect.

« Cette femme utilise la Nature pour maîtriser le crocodile. » comprit alors Karasu.

« Tu veux dire que c'est une ermite, elle aussi ? Et tu pourrais faire ça toi aussi ? »

« Aucune chance » reconnut Karasu. « Elle est d'un tout autre niveau. »

Maté, le roi crocodile ravala sa colère et fit volte-face avant de se diriger vers le lac où il vivait depuis des siècles.

Silence le regarda s'en aller avec soulagement. Il se pensait capable de vaincre la plupart des shinobis qui croiseraient sa route, mais ça, c'était juste… trop gros.

La femme se tourna soudainement vers Silence et lui jeta un regard circonspect. Le jinchuuriki put enfin voir son visage et il estima que la femme devait approcher la quarantaine.

- Qui êtes-vous exactement ? Et pourquoi avez-vous dérangé le crocodile ? lança-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

_- Pour cueillir des fleurs…_ écrivit Silence tout en sachant qu'elle ne le croirait pas.

Et effectivement, l'ermite de la Nature ne parut lui accorder aucun crédit, même si elle marqua un temps de surprise en le voyant écrire avec du sable.

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

_- En tout cas, merci pour le coup de main…_ osa Silence en pointant du doigt le lac et le monstre qu'il habitait.

- Ne te méprends pas, petit, ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu aider mais le crocodile. Car c'est bien lui qui était en danger de mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi comprit que la question lui était adressée, et il désactiva son sharingan.

- C'est possible.

En réalité, il en était convaincu. Tout aussi massif qu'il fut, Itachi savait qu'Amaterasu aurait eu raison du crocodile. Mais comment cette femme pouvait-elle le savoir ?

La femme s'adoucit.

- Les animaux de cette forêt sont sous ma protection. Ne venez plus les agresser s'il vous plaît.

Silence hoqueta de stupeur.

_- Les agresser ? Ce gros machin m'a sauté dessus alors que je ramassais ces fleurs !_ écrivit-il à toute vitesse.

- J'ai du mal à croire que des ninjas de votre niveau soient ici pour cueillir des fleurs.

- Et j'ai du mal à croire qu'une ermite de la Nature de votre niveau serve de nounou à des animaux, contre-attaqua Itachi.

La femme lui sourit.

- Perspicace. Je suis étonnée que vous connaissiez les arcanes de la Nature, elles sont relativement secrètes. Je m'appelle Hanagata.

Jugeant que le climat s'était détendu entre eux, Itachi décida de lui rendre la politesse.

- Uchiha Itachi, du village caché de Konoha. Et voici Silence.

_- Ouais, enchanté… Vous les avez fait vous-mêmes ?_ demanda Silence en désignant la tenue de Hanagata.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu veux les mêmes ?

_- Euh non, sans façon. Vous êtes du genre Tarzan ou c'est pour se donner un style ?_

Itachi toussota et décida de prendre le relais.

- Ce qu'il voudrait savoir, c'est si vous vivez vraiment dans la forêt, sans aucun contact avec les autres humains.

- Et bien oui, je vis dans la forêt. Je la protège et elle me fournit tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Quant aux humains, et bien, je rencontre mes confrères de temps à autre.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres ermites de la Nature dans cette forêt ? s'étrangla Itachi.

- Oui et non. Nous nous sommes dispersés un peu partout à travers le monde, mais de temps en temps, il nous vient l'envie de voir les autres. Nous sommes trois en tout, ajouta Hanagata pour répondre à la question muette d'Itachi.

- Et qui vous a appris l'art de contrôler la Nature ? Ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui !

Bien que la conversation prenne des allures d'interrogatoire, Hanagata semblait prendre plaisir à répondre aux questions du chef de la Racine. Il était évident qu'elle avait besoin de compagnie.

- C'est un homme, Saishi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais ma mère me racontait souvent des histoires sur lui, qu'elle tenait de sa mère, qui elle-même les tenait de sa mère avant elle… Elle disait que Saishi était une personne incroyable, pleine de vie et un ermite au pouvoir sans limites. Il est venu nous trouver toutes les trois, alors que nous étions perdues dans les ténèbres, et il nous a donnés une nouvelle vie et un nouveau but. Nous sommes devenus les Guides. Depuis plus de trois siècles, nous arpentons les forêts pour les préserver de la folie des hommes.

- Toutes les trois… Vous voulez-dire que votre petit groupe ne compte que des femmes ? releva Itachi.

- Oui. Saishi disait que les femmes avaient des affinités naturelles avec la Nature, et c'est pourquoi il n'a choisi que des femmes. Après la disparition de Saishi, son enseignement a ensuite été transmis de mère en fille…

_- Et si une Guide n'avait pas d'enfant ?_

- Alors elle s'en allait trouver une enfant abandonnée, orpheline et laissée pour compte, afin de l'adopter et de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait.

_- Et si elle était enceinte d'un garçon ?_ s'enquit à nouveau Silence, bien décidé à embêter Hanagata.

- Elle lui trouvait un nouveau foyer, puis l'y abandonnait.

Silence échangea un regard avec Itachi. Voilà une question qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas poser.

_- Dans ce cas, vous devez avoir une fille, vu votre âge,_ releva malgré tout le jinchuuriki. _Où est-elle ?_

Hanagata le fusilla du regard.

- Visiblement, tu ne sais pas parler aux femmes. On ne dirait pas que je suis celle qui a été élevée dans la forêt… Sache tout de même que je n'ai pas d'enfant, et n'en aurai jamais. Saishi a prophétisé la disparition des Guides après la quatrième génération, c'est-à-dire la mienne. Il a dit que notre mission n'aurait alors plus de raison d'être.

- Votre mission, c'est-à-dire protéger les animaux d'une forêt ? Je n'ai rien contre les animaux, mais leur bien-être devrait passer après celui des humains. Car vous êtes une humaine, Hanagata, dit sévèrement Itachi.

- Je le sais, reconnut Hanagata. Cela dit, Saishi ne nous a jamais demandé de protéger les animaux et la forêt dans son ensemble. Nous faisons ça par respect pour la Nature et pour… passer le temps, je l'avoue. Notre vraie mission est et a toujours été de protéger trois temples.

Itachi se figea.

- Ce temple que vous protégez, ce ne serait pas le Temple de Makwoo par hasard ?

La réaction de Hanagata dépassa toutes les prévisions d'Itachi. Son aura gagna en intensité et en violence, et il recula tout en se mettant en garde.

- Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? Personne ne devrait le connaître, articula Hanagata avec force.

Silence sursauta en voyant les racines de plusieurs arbres se mettre à bouger puis se dresser vers eux de façon menaçante.

- Je suis l'élu d'une prophétie, et je suis censé me rendre là-bas, sur l'ordre du Rikudô Sennin.

Itachi ouvrit le carnet qu'il avait reçu et l'ouvrit à la première page, celle de la lettre du Rikudô Sennin. Il le donna ensuite à Hanagata, qui poussa une exclamation. Elle n'avait pourtant pas encore lu la moindre ligne.

- Cette écriture… Je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois, mais je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elle caressa la feuille du carnet, et lut la lettre d'une seule traite.

- Je comprends mieux… Nous devions donc garder les trois temples en attendant votre arrivée et la réalisation de cette prophétie… murmura Hanagata à la fin de sa lecture.

Elle rendit le livre à Itachi, qui lui demanda sans attendre :

- Vous disiez que vous reconnaissiez l'écriture… Vous avez connu le Rikudô Sennin ?

Hanagata lui décoché un regard grave.

- Je ne connais pas de Rikudô Sennin, mais je suis sûre d'une chose. Celui qui a écrit ces lignes n'est personne d'autre que Saishi.

Itachi opina lentement du chef. Il s'en doutait. Il y avait fort à parier que ce Saishi et le Rikudô Sennin ne faisaient qu'un.

- Et votre aïeule connaissait-elle son nom de famille ? Ou bien…

- Uzumaki. Il s'était présenté sous le nom d'Uzumaki Saishi.

_- Alors le Rikudô Sennin serait un Uzumaki ? C'est dingue ça !_ écrivit Silence.

- Pas tant que ça. Il y a longtemps que je soupçonnais le Rinnegan d'être lié au clan Uzumaki. J'avais ma propre théorie à ce sujet, lui répondit l'Uchiha à mi-voix.

Ce fut leur unique échange du voyage qui les conduirait au Temple de Makwoo. Hanagata s'était proposée de les guider jusqu'au temple, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se perdent en chemin. Et sûrement aussi pour les garder à l'œil. Après tout, la femme ne les connaissait que depuis peu et il était tout naturel de se montrer méfiant en de telles circonstances.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Silence, ils empruntèrent un sentier sinueux à travers ce qui était probablement la partie la plus sombre de la forêt. Ils croisèrent ça et là quelques prédateurs démesurés mais Hanagata utilisa son art pour les calmer et les disperser.

Malgré tout Itachi, restait sur ses gardes. Lui comme Karasu se sentaient gagnés par un mauvais pressentiment. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du fameux temple, ils sentaient l'air se charger de relents putrides et malsains. Hanagata parut ressentir leur malaise, et elle se voulut rassurante.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Il y a longtemps, ce temple a été corrompu par une entité incroyablement puissante et maléfique, mais elle a été vaincue par Saishi. Ce que vous sentez ne sont que les réminiscences de cette chose.

- Les réminiscences ? souffla Itachi.

Il avait du mal à le croire tant cette atmosphère était oppressante et chargée de vices. S'il était perturbé par la simple empreinte qu'avait laissée cet être diabolique sur le temple et ses environs, sa puissance devait être inimaginable. Et pourtant, le Rikudô Sennin l'avait vaincu.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit soudain Hanagata, et Itachi releva la tête.

Positionné au sommet d'une colline haute de quelques mètres, le temple était constitué d'un unique bâtiment entouré de quatre statues dont le sens échappait à l'Uchiha. Les constructions semblaient incroyablement anciennes, et dataient sûrement de bien plus de trois cent ans. Visiblement, l'entité qu'avait vaincue Uzumaki Saishi était plus vieille que lui.

- A l'époque, Saishi disait que ce temple était vieux de huit cent ans, observa Hanagata comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Mon rôle est de protéger le temple mais si vous êtes là par la volonté de Saishi, alors vous n'êtes assurément pas une menace.

Et avant même qu'un des deux ninjas ait pu esquisser un geste pour l'en dissuader, l'ermite s'évapora dans la Nature.

Itachi soupira. Désormais, ils étaient seuls face à cette bâtisse faite de ce qui ressemblait à du marbre noir. L'aura maléfique était devenue plus puissante encore depuis le départ de Hanagata et Silence et lui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Ils demeurèrent longuement immobiles, comme incapables de bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi mobilise toute sa volonté et son courage pour faire un premier pas.

Il gravit les marches en pierre noire qui menaient au Temple, mais s'arrêta net devant l'entrée, barrée par une monumentale porte en pierre.

_- Tu crois qu'il faut toquer ?_ écrivit Silence, qui l'avait rejoint.

- C'est ça ou la pulvériser, rétorqua Itachi en approchant sa main droite de la porte scellée.

Au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent la pierre, une onde sembla onduler à sa surface, comme si la roche était devenue liquide. Cette onde devint circulaire et bientôt, la porte échangea de forme. La totalité de cette dernière s'était transformée en un véritable vortex, tournant lentement sur lui-même.

Comme captivé par la transformation et la rotation du tourbillon, Silence en oublia d'écrire une remarque spirituelle.

- Le message semble clair, lança Itachi. Nous devons traverser cette chose pour entrer.

_- Toi d'abord… _

L'Uchiha haussa les épaules et enfonça sa main à l'intérieur du tourbillon avant de la retirer, intacte.

- Je pense que c'est une simple porte. Spectaculaire, certes, mais une porte.

Il fit un pas et disparut à l'intérieur du siphon.

Silence hésita un moment avant de le rejoindre. Karasu était l'élu, après tout et le Rikudô Sennin n'aurait aucun intérêt à l'envoyer à la mort.

L'intérieur du temple était à l'image de l'extérieur : sombre et lugubre, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Silence.

_- Après s'être débarrassé du monstre, le Rikudô aurait pu arranger la déco…_

- **Bienvenue au Temple de Makwoo, Karasu, Itachi et Silence. Je vous attend depuis trois cent cinquante ans.**

La voix était grave et puissante, mais les deux visiteurs étaient incapables d'en déceler l'origine dans une telle obscurité.

- Montrez-vous ! commanda Itachi.

Sa voix s'était à peine éteinte que la lumière explosait dans la pièce. Son intensité les aveugla dans un premier temps, mais les deux ninjas finirent par s'y habituer.

Ils regardèrent alors en direction de la voix et sursautèrent à la vue de leur hôte. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça.

- **Bienvenue, répéta ce dernier en léchant ces babines. Je suis Tekaya.**

Il s'agissait d'un fauve de taille légèrement supérieure à la normale, visiblement un tigre. Mais comme beaucoup d'animaux dans le monde de Naruto, il était capable de s'exprimer et possédait vraisemblablement une intelligence humaine.

Le reste du temple était nettement moins intéressant que son occupante. Malgré la lumière éclatante -dont la source était inconnue- qui avait envahi les lieux, les murs et les statues restaient sombres et mornes, et respiraient toujours la malfaisance.

- Vous êtes un tigre ?

- **Une tigresse, rectifia Tekaya. Mais pas une simple tigresse, vous vous en doutez. Uzumaki Saishi, que vous connaissez sous le nom de Sage des Six Chemins, était mon compagnon. Je fus le premier animal auquel il accorda l'intelligence, et nous sommes devenus amis, d'une certaine manière.**

**- **Visiblement, l'intelligence n'est pas le seul cadeau qu'il vous a fait, puisque vous avez au moins trois cent cinquante ans… releva Itachi.

Tekaya révéla ses crocs et l'Uchiha porta inconsciemment sa main à sa ceinture, avant de réaliser que la tigresse souriait.

**- C'est vrai. Saishi a prolongé ma vie pour que je puisse vous rencontrer. Une telle chose était très facile pour lui, mais il était malgré tout incapable de prolonger la sienne…**

**Cela dit, lorsque vous repartirez, ce sortilège prendra fin et je pourrai enfin mourir.**

**Depuis la mort de Saishi, j'attends ce moment avec impatience et je suis donc enchantée de vous voir devant moi, après tout ce temps.**

_- Vous allez rendre son corps à Karasu, n'est-ce pas ?_ écrivit Silence, bien décidé à ne pas s'éterniser dans ce temple si peu accueillant.

**- Effectivement. Mais avant cela, je dois m'occuper de toi.**

La tigresse s'approcha de Silence en feulant, et le jinchuuriki la regarda venir vers lui, partagé entre l'envie d'en savoir plus et celle de s'enfuir en courant.

_- Ecoutez, le dernier animal parlant que j'ai croisé a essayé de me bouffer tout cru, donc si vous pouviez clarifier vos intentions…_

**- Il y a quelque chose de profondément mauvais en toi, et je vais t'en débarrasser.**

_- Ça s'appelle un Bijuu, et ce n'est pas mauvais du tout ! s'exclama Silence. Il faut arrêter avec ces préjugés sur les Bijuus… Ils sont issus du bon côté de Juubi, et ils ne sont pas plus malfaisants que les humains._

**- Je ne parle pas de ça.**

Itachi et Silence réalisèrent du même coup qu'elle devait parler de la chose qui contrôlait le jinchuuriki de façon occasionnelle.

Tekaya s'approcha encore un peu plus, à tel point que Silence était capable de sentir le souffle de la tigresse sur son visage.

Mais l'animal ne lui donna pas plus d'explications, et posa sa patte griffue sur le front du jinchuuriki. Une aura bleutée l'illumina, et Silence tomba à genoux.

Itachi esquissa un mouvement vers lui, mais Tekaya grogna pour lui signifier de rester à l'écart.

**- Il n'a rien. Je viens de le libérer de la pire des malédictions. L'emprise d'un Aerkala.**

- D'un quoi ?

**- L'éducation est vraiment négligée de nos jours…**

La tigresse s'éloigna à nouveau de Silence et s'allongea sur le ventre pour se lécher les griffes.

- **J'aurai besoin de semaines pour tout vous dire à ce sujet, et je ne me sens pas le courage de le faire. Pour faire court, les Aerkala sont des entités extrêmement puissantes et malveillantes. Elles sont considérées par beaucoup comme l'incarnation du mal. C'est d'ailleurs ici-même que l'un d'entre eux avait été caché.**

**- **Caché ? Par qui et comment ?

La tigresse laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un soupir de lassitude.

**- Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas réveillés, les Aerkalas sont inoffensifs. D'après les légendes, ils ressemblent à une simple petite boule d'énergie. Cependant, une fois réveillés, leur puissance et leur vice dépasse l'entendement. **

- Et comment s'y prennent-ils pour se réveiller ?

**- Un Aerkala s'éveille lorsqu'une personne qu'il estime digne de son attention le touche.**

**Il fusionne ensuite avec cet homme pour former ce que l'on nomme un Aerkalaï. Un monstre capable de détruire le monde entier.**

- Et c'est une telle chose que Saishi est parvenu à vaincre ?

**- Oui.**

- Revenons-en à Silence. Comment un Aerkala est-il parvenu à s'introduire en lui ? Va-t-il devenir un Aerkalaï ?

A la grande surprise -et l'indignation- d'Itachi, Tekaya éclata de rire.

**- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Un Aerkala ne peut fusionner qu'une seule fois, et ils l'ont déjà fait tous les trois.**

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a eu deux autres Aerkalaï ? Et Saishi les a détruits, eux aussi ?

**- Non. Ils ont été vaincus par d'autres personnes, il y a très longtemps. Cependant, tu fais erreur en pensant que Saishi a été capable de détruire un Aerkalaï. Il n'a pu que le sceller. En lui.**

Itachi tituba.

- Vous voulez dire que Juubi lui-même est un Aerkalaï… Et qu'il y a deux autres créatures aussi puissantes que lui ?

- **L'un des deux autres est même plus fort que l'être que vous appelez Juubi. Il est l'incarnation du sang, de la guerre et du carnage. Il ne vit que pour répandre le chaos à travers le monde entier. Comme Juubi et comme Shinin, il a été scellé. Mais son pouvoir était tel qu'il est parvenu à déployer une quantité infime de son chakra prisonnier pour communiquer avec un homme, et lui promettre monts et merveille, plus précisément l'immortalité, en échange de faire des sacrifices en son nom. Chaque âme offerte à Jashin lui permet de devenir encore un peu plus puissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne assez fort pour briser les murs de sa prison…**

La tigresse observa Silence avec tendresse.

**- Cet Aerkala se nomme Jashin, et c'est lui qui s'était introduit en Silence.**

Le jinchuuriki, qui s'était maintenant remis de l'expérience désagréable qu'il venait de vivre, releva la tête pour regarder la tigresse. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

_- Comment a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi moi ?_

**- Le sceau qui a enfermé Jashin est certainement le plus puissant jamais créé, et c'est pourquoi Jashin ne peut pas posséder plus d'un serviteur à la fois. Cependant, lorsque Saishi a créé le système de réincarnations pour créer un élu dans le monde de Karasu, la réincarnation de Hidan, le serviteur de Jashin, a hérité de la malédiction. Les Aerkala sont des êtres supérieurs aux humains, et ils vivent sur un autre plan. Pour cette raison, ils son capables d'interagir avec toutes les dimensions.**

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Itachi.

**- Il existe trois niveaux de conscience,** expliqua Tekaya, **et les humains ne représentent que le niveau le plus primitif, puisque leur esprit ne peut percevoir que ce qui est proche d'eux, sans pouvoir interagir avec par la pensée. L'ermite de la Nature représente un deuxième niveau de conscience puisqu'il est virtuellement capable de percevoir, via la Nature, tout ce que contient le plan spatial dans lequel il se trouve.**

**Enfin, les Aerkalas appartiennent au troisième niveau. Ils peuvent percevoir et agir sur tout objet situé dans chacune version du monde. Ils peuvent voir et appréhender les mondes parallèles.**

Si Itachi était déboussolé, la situation de Silence était pire encore.

_-__Ça ne me dit pas comment j'ai chopé ce truc…_

**- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, humain ? rugit Tekaya. La réincarnation de Jashin a hérité de ce lien qu'avait tissé l'Aerkala avec son alter-ego. Et dans la mesure où chaque sacrifice renforce son pouvoir, avoir deux serviteurs au lieu d'un lui permet d'accélérer le processus ! Pour cette raison, Jashin a besoin que les deux Hidan restent en vie et…**

- Il a fait de Silence sa police d'assurance, le coupa Itachi, et c'était Karasu qui s'exprimait.

Silence se tourna vers Karasu.

_- Comment ça, une police d'assurance ?_

Avant même que Karasu ait pu lui répondre, Tekaya intervint à nouveau.

**- Saishi m'a dit que la réincarnation de Jashin serait une femme. Aurait-eu un échange buccal avec cette personne ?**

Silence vira au cramoisi.

_- Un quoi ?_

- Un baiser, décrypta Karasu. C'est sans doute comme ça que l'emprise de Jashin peut se transmettre de son serviteur à une tierce-personne. C'est ça ?

Tekaya acquiesça, et Karasu se mordit la lèvre. Il comprenait tout, à présent, et la vérité ne serait pas plaisante à entendre pour Silence.

- Hidan voulait mourir, souviens-toi… Et Jashin en était parfaitement conscient. Il a manipulé Hidan pour qu'elle t'embrasse, et ce faisant, il a instillé en toi une obsession : tout faire pour la sauver. Silence, j'ai bien peur que cet amour n'ait jamais été réel…

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!_ écrivit un Silence mortifié.

**- Karasu a raison. Tu éprouvais sans doute une légère attirance pour Hidan, et Jashin en a profité… Sonde tes sentiments, et dis-nous ce que tu ressens pour elle.**

Silence fit le vide dans son esprit et pensa à Hidan. Une poignée de secondes lui suffit pour comprendre que Karasu et la tigresse avait raison. Il ne ressentait plus rien de particulier à propos de la jeune femme.

_- Alors tout ça… Ce sentiment, cette obsession, c'était artificiel ?_

**- Désolé.**

Silence s'adossa contre un des murs du temple, les yeux écarquillés. Son cœur hésitait en la stupéfaction et la tristesse, mais il sentait déjà la colère monter en lui.

- Karasu, Itachi, je vais maintenant m'occuper de vous.

Itachi, dont l'esprit contrôlait à nouveau le corps, glissa un coup d'œil vers le malheureux Silence, qui tripotait les pétales d'une de ses fleurs argentées, les yeux mi-clos.

La tigresse suivit son regard, et grogna :

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, laissez-le digérer ça tout seul.

L'Uchiha suivit donc Tekaya jusqu'à un escalier qui descendait dans les entrailles de la terre. Itachi était incapable de déterminer sa longueur les ténèbres étaient épaisses et masquaient la quasi-totalité des marches.

Il calqua néanmoins ses pas sur ceux de la tigresse, qui ne marqua aucune hésitation pour descendre.

Finalement, l'escalier était relativement court, et tous les deux retrouvèrent vite la terre ferme.

Tekaya fit à nouveau en sorte d'allumer la lumière, et Itachi découvrit que cette nouvelle pièce, relativement exigüe, ne comptait en tout et pour tout qu'un immense miroir. Excepté sa taille, ce dernier semblait tout à fait ordinaire.

**- Voilà. Saishi a créé ce miroir pour vous deux. Il devrait réussir à vous séparer.**

- Mais comment au juste ? Je veux dire, le corps de Karasu a disparu, il va falloir le recréer non ?

**- Le corps de Karasu n'a pas disparu, il a juste été déplacé vers une dimension tout à fait particulière, où sont envoyés tous les paradoxes. N'oubliez pas, rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme. **

- D'accord… et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Toucher le miroir ?

**- Non, le traverser**,réponditTekaya, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Sans marquer la moindre hésitation, Itachi ferma les yeux et il marcha vers le miroir. Lorsqu'il passa à travers, il ressentit des picotements un peu partout, et il eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la nuque.

Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux, et regarda autour de lui.

- Je ne vois pas Karasu… Je ne sais pas si ça a marché…

- Je pense que si… fit une voix qui lui ressemblait en tout point.

Itachi fit le tour du miroir, et tomba nez à nez avec Karasu en personne. Visiblement, ce dernier avait retrouvé son corps originel, puisque ses cheveux étaient plus courts que ceux d'Itachi, et que certaines autres petites choses différaient, comme l'absence de tatouage d'ANBU sur l'épaule.

Karasu ferma les yeux, et apprécia cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec son corps. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce sentiment à sa juste valeur, puisque après tout, on ne peut connaître la valeur d'une chose qu'en la perdant.

- Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Karasu, sourit Itachi en lui tendant la main.

Karasu allait la saisir lorsque Tekaya surgit entre deux en rugissant.

Les deux ninjas reculèrent instinctivement, les sens aux aguets. Qu'arrivait-il à la tigresse au juste ?

**- Bande de petits imbéciles ! Une fois ne vous a pas suffi ? Vous ne devez jamais vous toucher, jamais ! Dans le meilleur des cas, Karasu disparaîtrait à nouveau, et dans le pire, vous exploseriez tous les deux.**

Tous penauds, deux des plus puissants ninjas du monde connu baissèrent la tête pendant que l'animal de compagnie du Rikudô Sennin continuait son sermon.

**- Karasu, tu dois bien comprendre que tu es un paradoxe, une cible vivante pour la Nature. Donc ne la provoque pas ! De même, tu ne peux plus utiliser les Arcanes de la Nature, car cette dernière échappa sûrement à ton contrôle pour t'attaquer.**

- Oui je sais, j'en ai déjà fait les frais… répondit Karasu.

Tekaya lui envoya un dernier regard furibond, puis s'adoucit un peu.

Voyant cela, Karasu décida de relancer la conversation sur un autre terrain.

- Au sujet de ce que vous avez dit sur Jashin, tout à l'heure… Un de mes amis, la réincarnation de Jiraya a reçu pour un temps les mêmes pouvoirs que Hidan afin d'échapper à une mort certaine. Mais vous avez pourtant dit que Jashin n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour accorder l'immortalité à quelqu'un d'autre…

**- Hum… Il y a bien une exception. Il me semble qu'un serviteur de Jashin peut transmettre ses pouvoirs à une autre personne, qui sera immortelle pendant une journée. Et pas plus. Mais cela nécessite un long rituel, de près d'un mois.**

Karasu acquiesça. C'était exactement ce que Jiraya et Hidan lui avaient dit. Jiraya ne lui avait pas dit que ça ne durait qu'un jour, mais lui-même devait l'ignorer… Après tout, Jiraya avait abandonné ce « cadeau » dès qu'Hidan l'avait empalé avec son arme…

- Si vous en avez fini avec les questions, retournons voir votre ami Silence. Vous avez bien trop à faire pour vous éterniser ici.

Le trio retourna donc à l'entrée du temple, où Silence les attendait assis en tailleur.

Il parvint néanmoins à sourire en revoyant Karasu en chair et en os, et se leva pour l'étreindre dans un élan de franche camaraderie.

_- Comment ça va mon vieux ?_

- Bien, et toi ?

Le sourire de Silence ne disparut pas, et les lettres de sable s'agencèrent à nouveau pour donner naissance à trois longues phrases.

_- C'était dur à encaisser, mais je m'en sortirai, et ça puis ça ne change rien à mes projets. Hidan reste une amie, et je ramènerai cet ingrédient pour la sauver. Et lorsque ça sera fait, j'irai voir Jashin pour lui dire ce que je pense de ses combines à deux ronds._

Tekaya eut à nouveau son sourire bestial qui était tout sauf communicatif.

**- J'ai hâte de voir ça. En attendant, vous avez du pain sur la planche, surtout toi Karasu. Néanmoins, sachez que vous ne serez pas seul. Saishi a fait en sorte qu'une personne soit là pour vous aider, il sera un excellent guide pour vous.**

- Qui ça, vous ?

Tekaya rugit, et il fallut un certain effort d'imagination aux trois autres personnes présentes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un rire.

**- Non, non. Ma vie arrive à son terme et j'aspire à un repos bien mérité. Le guide en question se trouve au septième col de Terayama. **

Karasu se souvint que le Sage des Six Chemins avait fait référence à cet endroit dans sa lettre.

- Ce guide ne serait pas le Passeur par hasard ? Saishi l'a mentionné dans sa lettre, et même Jashin a dit que nous aurions besoin de lui.

Tekaya fit une grimace.

- Décidément, ces Aerkala en savent long… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es à côté de la plaque, Karasu. Le Passeur n'est pas une personne, c'est un objet qui appartenait à Saishi. Il permet entre autres de créer un portail spatio-temporel vers un monde parallèle.

Silence ouvrit de grands yeux.

_- Donc si on trouve le Passeur…_

**- Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.**

- Mais nous devons d'abord vaincre Madara, rappela Karasu.

_- Bon, au moins, tout est plus clair. Et ce guide, il ressemble à quoi ?_

**- C'est un humain. Plus ou moins…**

Silence leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi cette tigresse se montrait-elle toujours si énigmatique ?

Estimant que les temps des adieux était venu, Tekaya bondit vers Karasu et, comme elle l'avait fait avec Silence, posa sa patte sur le front du jeune homme.

Karasu vit alors des images défiler à toute vitesse dans son esprit, et l'une d'entre elle s'imposa à lui comme une évidence. Le septième col de Terayama.

Tekaya lui en apporta immédiatement la confirmation.

**- Voici votre prochaine destination. Grâce à cette image, vous allez pouvoir vous y rendre rapidement avec ton pouvoir de téléportation.**

Karasu sourit. Cette tigresse en savait long, Saishi lui avait sans doute tout dit ou presque à propos des trois invités qu'elle recevrait trois cent cinquante plus tard.

Silence posa sa main sur l'épaule de Karasu, Itachi agrippa celle du jinchuuriki, et tous les trois disparurent dans un vortex lorsque le Seigneur des Corbeaux activa sa technique.

Tekaya resta longtemps immobile à fixer l'endroit où le petit groupe s'était tenu avant de disparaître, puis elle s'allongea et s'endormit pour la dernière fois.


	68. Chapter 68

**68**

**Dolce Teru**

* * *

_Pour changer le passé, il n'est besoin de faire appel à la magie, au Ninjutsu ou à de quelconques forces surnaturelles._ _Les faits passés sont certes irrévocables, mais leur souvenir est fragile et altérable. L'histoire change à chaque fois qu'on la raconte, et celle qui est consignée dans les livres ne peut être prise argent comptant puisqu'il n'existe aucune preuve de la bonne foi de l'auteur._

_Or, la mémoire des hommes est fugace et au fil des siècles, ces mensonges peuvent se substituer à la vérité en temps que seule et unique version du passé, que nul ne songerait à remettre en question. Car l'homme ne peut pas supporter l'inexpliqué et l'inexplicable, et tend à combler toutes les lacunes de son savoir par la croyance. Ainsi naissent les légendes. _

**- Uzumaki Saishi -**

* * *

Karasu marqua un temps de stupeur lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les flancs enneigés du septième col de Terayama. Le soleil se réverbérait sur la neige immaculée et l'aveuglait presque, mais il était parfaitement capable d'apprécier ce paysage irréel. Il dévora longuement du regard ce qu'il n'avait pu voir lors de son séjour au temple tibétain. A l'époque, il était aveugle, mais il y avait Shisui pour l'aider…

Son moral fléchit un peu à cette pensée, mais se raffermit bien vite. Certes, Sakura, Naruto ou Shisui n'étaient plus à ses côtés mais il avait Itachi, désormais, son double qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer mais qu'il avait l'impression de connaître depuis toujours. Et Silence. Son ancien subordonné auquel il ne s'était jamais vraiment lié et qu'il redécouvrait plusieurs années après la fin d'Amaterasu.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tout autant impressionné que lui par le panorama. A l'instar de Karasu, Silence avait connu des souffrances qui dépassaient l'entendement, et avait aussi été acteur et témoin d'évènements incroyables, que bien peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vécus.

Et pourtant, lui comme Karasu restaient impressionnables, et leur cœur était ému devant le manteau de beauté inédite qu'avait revêtu la nature en cet instant.

- Nous avons de la chance, leur fit remarquer Itachi en n'accordant qu'un bref regard aux alentours. Les tempêtes de neige sont très fréquentes dans la région.

Cette réflexion un peu terre à terre arracha les deux visiteurs à leur torpeur.

- Effectivement, pas un nuage à l'horizon, dit Karasu sur un ton enjoué.

_- Et maintenant, où va-t-on ? Cette boule de poil ne nous a pas donné de carte, et je ne vois pas de pancartes dans le coin…_

Itachi activa son sharingan en guise de réponse, et Karasu décela une intense surprise dans ses yeux avant que le chef de l'ANBU ne retrouve son masque.

- Il y a quelque chose droit devant mais… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Autant de chakra concentré, et sous cette forme… Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Karasu s'empressa de l'imiter et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur teinte pourpre.

La description d'Itachi était somme toute bien loin de la réalité. Karasu avait l'impression qu'un deuxième Soleil se trouvait devant lui, à ceci près qu'il ne pouvait être discerné qu'avec le sharingan.

- Même le chakra des Bijuus n'est pas aussi intense. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Silence pressa le pas, impatient de voir cette chose que lui seul était incapable de voir.

Si la source de chakra était plus éloignée qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ, elle finit par leur apparaître au détour d'un sentier.

Silence haussa un sourcil, et Karasu resta bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Face à eux, un homme assis en tailleur, vêtu de quelques habits rapiécés et d'une cape bleue marine.

- Un humain… Ce chakra appartient à un humain… murmura Itachi en enclenchant son sharingan plusieurs fois d'affilée pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas la berlue.

- Il n'y a pas que ça… Tout ce chakra n'est pas à l'intérieur de lui, Itachi, intervient Karasu.

L'Uchiha confirma aussitôt ses dires.

- Tu as raison. C'est son corps. Son corps tout entier est fait de chakra cristallisé.

Silence se gratta la tête sans comprendre. Seules quelques techniques surpuissantes comme le Rasengan ou les attaques d'un Bijuu mettaient en scène un chakra assez concentré pour qu'il en devienne visible. Dans le cas présent, le chakra était non seulement visible, mais il était solide, stable, coloré, et ressemblait à s'y méprendre au corps d'un humain lambda.

- Quelle est cette sorcellerie, grogna Itachi en esquissant quelques pas vers la créature qui n'était sûrement humaine, bien qu'elle eut l'apparence.

L'Uchiha s'arrêta net à un une dizaine de pas de sa cible.

- Quelque chose m'empêche d'approcher davantage. Un obstacle invisible, mais je ne distingue aucun chakra, constata-t-il en promenant ses yeux rouges autour de lui.

Itachi fit le tour de l'homme accroupi et découvrit que l'obstacle était en fait un dôme impénétrable.

- La seule question qui subsiste est la suivante : Ce bouclier est-il une protection ou une prison pour cette chose ?

Karasu ne donna pas de réponse mais il fut envahi par un pressentiment. Ce mur transparent lui rappelait trop celui qui avait protégé l'Autel de l'élu pour que ce fut une coïncidence.

Il marcha d'un pas sûr vers Itachi et traversa le dôme sans aucune difficulté.

_- Encore ce favoritisme envers l'élu, ça devient énervant_, écrivit Silence derrière lui, qui avait lui aussi fait le rapprochement.

Karasu s'approcha assez près de l'étrange individu pour écouter le rythme de sa respiration. L'être était bel et bien vivant, mais il respirait si lentement que l'élu le supposa dans un état proche du coma. Ou de l'hibernation.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, Karasu se baissa et effleura l'avant-bras droit de l'homme. Lors de ce contact, il fut surpris de sentir autant de chaleur sous ses doigts. L'être devait être protégé du froid par une technique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec lui…

Karasu sursauta en sentant l'homme tressaillir. Puis il se leva d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres étirées en un sourire démesuré qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Naruto.

En fait ce sourire avait même quelque chose de plus, il était naturel, sincère et sans arrière-pensée. D'emblée, il sembla à Karasu que cet homme, quel qu'il fut, étant en paix avec lui-même et avec le monde entier. Il semblait incapable de haine et l'atmosphère de quiétude et de bonté qui se dégageait de sa personne était extrêmement contagieuse.

Les iris gris de l'homme se posèrent sur l'élu et ne le quittèrent plus.

Karasu continua d'examiner l'homme. A l'exception de ses yeux gris pétillants, celui-ci était tout à fait banal. Il devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, ses cheveux étaient bruns et il légèrement plus petit que lui. Ni beau ni laid, il était le genre de personne qui n'attirait pas l'attention. Cependant, ses premières paroles furent des plus étranges.

- Choux à la crème.

Karasu eut besoin de longues secondes pour réagir.

- Choux à la… Quoi ?

- Des choux à la crème. J'en ai une folle envie, vous en avez ?

- Que… Non, non, je n'en ai pas. Mais…

- Ah… Tant pis, tant pis. J'ai été enchanté ! claironna l'homme sans se départir de son sourire.

Il marcha alors à grands pas vers Itachi et Silence, et se cogna avec fracas contre la barrière invisible.

- Ouch !

Le visage de l'homme se teinta de surprise, puis son sourire réapparut aussi vite qu'il était parti.

- J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais installé ce machin. « Ne laisser passer que l'élu de l'autre monde… » Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi exclusif dans mes instructions.

Il claqua alors des doigts, et reprit sa marche. Karasu comprit que ce simple geste avait provoqué la disparition du bouclier qui semblait indestructible.

Karasu sur ses talons, l'homme étrange s'arrêta devant Itachi et son sourire s'agrandit plus encore.

- Bonjour ! Karasu n'avait pas de choux à la crème, je suppose que tu n'en as pas non plus, Itachi… D'autant plus que ce met -succulent, par ailleurs- n'existe pas dans notre monde.

Sans s'attarder outre mesure, il passa à Silence.

- Bonjour, Axel, ou Silence puisque tu préfères être que l'on t'appelle comme cela. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

La surprise du trio grimpait à chaque nouvelle phrase de l'étrange individu, dont la façon de parler lui rappelait le Rikudô Sennin. Comme le Rikudô, il semblait les connaître par cœur, comme s'il lisait leurs pensées.

Profitant du silence qui s'installait, ce fut Karasu, qui, le premier, posa la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

- Qui êtes-vous donc ?

Une sincère surprise se peint sur le visage de l'homme.

- J'aurais oublié de le dire ? Diantre, après trois cents ans de sieste forcée, mon cerveau marche au ralenti… Chers amis, je suis Dolce Teru, et le Rikudô Sennin m'a choisi pour être votre guide. Je vous aiderai à accomplir votre destin, je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à la toute fin, leur promit Dolce.

_- Dolce ? C'est pas un nom de fille, ça ? Et c'est italien en plus… _releva Silence.

Karasu se tourna vers le jinchuuriki, partagé entre l'amusement et la réprobation.

Cet homme leur disait qu'il avait été choisi par le Rikudô Sennin, qu'il avait au moins trois cent ans, et la seule chose que Silence trouvait étrange, c'était son prénom.

Dolce ne prit pas mal son intervention, et ses dents blanches étincelèrent.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Vous savez que le Rikudô Sennin est souvent allé dans votre monde, et je l'ai suivi dans la plupart de ses voyages. J'étais son ami, son compagnon de route, son confident. Et l'Italie est un des pays que j'ai le plus apprécié !

_- C'est quand même un prénom de fille_, répéta Silence, qui semblait bien décidé à dissiper le sourire de son vis-à-vis.

A nouveau, il échoua, Dolce ne s'en départit pas et répondit :

- Peu m'importe, il était à mon goût et je l'ai adopté.

- Mais vous avez un autre nom, avant, non ? Quel était-il, et pourquoi donc en changer ? Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes, exactement ? asséna Karasu. Votre corps est entièrement constitué de chakra. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Dolce se tourna vers lui, et, les yeux rêveurs, sembla revivre de lointains évènements.

- Cela en fait des questions, mais elles sont toutes liées au fond. Pour en venir à la première, mon père pensait que le nom d'une personne était quelque chose d'à la fois capital et personnel, et il pensait que l'on devait le choisir soi-même, afin d'être pleinement en phase avec soi-même.

_- Et en attendant que vous appreniez à parler, vous n'aviez pas de nom ? C'est glauque… _fit remarquer Silence.

- Pas tant que ça. A ma naissance, je savais déjà parler et marcher, et j'avais à peu près la même apparence que maintenant.

Amusé par la surprise de ses interlocuteurs, Dolce accepta de s'expliquer :

- Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas un être humain au sens conventionnel du terme.

Mon corps n'est pas humain, il n'y a que mon esprit qui le soit.

- Et ce corps de chakra, comment l'avez-vous eu… Votre père ? l'interrogea Itachi.

- Et bien, ma foi, ce n'est pas un secret, et je consens à vous faire part de cette petite révélation : Saishi n'était pas que mon ami, il était aussi mon créateur. Mon père.

Dolce laissa ses trois visiteurs digérer cette petite bombe, puis embraya sur la suite.

- Après avoir donné une intelligence humaine aux animaux, Saishi a essayé de créer un être humain à partir de chakra. Et il a réussi, j'en suis la preuve vivante.

- C'est impossible. Im-po-ssible, martela Karasu. Quand bien même il aurait pu fabriquer votre corps, personne ne peut créer une âme à partir de chakra ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est du ressort du divin.

Dolce haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris.

Il n'ajouta rien et Karasu ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il mentait ou disait la vérité.

- Allons, allons mes amis, il y a bien plus urgent que de parler de moi ou de mon ami. Je crois savoir que la prochaine étape de votre aventure consiste en un certain objet ?

_- Le Passeur…_ souffla Silence.

- C'est ça, Silence, c'est ça ! Entre parenthèses, ce nom, « Passeur », n'est pas le meilleur que Saishi ait trouvé… J'avais pensé à Pistilet, ou Nougator. Ça ne veut rien dire, mais dans Nougator, il y a nougat, et qui n'aime pas le nougat ?

Karasu échangea un regard entendu avec Itachi. Voyager avec Dolce risquait d'être encore plus usant qu'avec Naruto…

- Et où se trouve-t-il ? lui demanda Karasu.

- Normalement, Jiraya l'a caché près d'ici. C'est ce que Saishi lui avait demandé, par l'intermédiaire de l'Ogama Sennin.

- Jiraya avait le Passeur ? s'étonna Karasu.

- Bien sûr, comment aurait-il fait pour aller dans votre monde et en revenir, sinon ? Jiraya était un ninja très courageux et plein d'abnégation, qui a accepté de sacrifier une partie de sa vie pour mettre en œuvre le plan de Saishi. Sans lui, Silence et toi ne seraient pas là, Itachi serait mort, et le monde serait condamné à l'illusion éternelle. Pour ma part, je m'occupe de superviser la deuxième partie du plan, qui sera conclue par la défaite de Madara. Normalement.

Karasu digéra l'information en silence pendant que tous les quatre marchaient dans la neige. Dolce semblant savoir où il allait, les autres avaient, d'un accord tacite, décidé de mettre leurs pas dans les siens.

- Dites m'en plus sur le plan de Saishi, s'il vous plaît, s'enquit Karasu.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas tout dire. Si tu connaissais l'avenir, tu risquerais d'agir différemment et… cela pourra modifier le futur et, par un effet domino, provoquer l'échec du plan.

- Et que pouvez-vous nous dire ?

- Naruto, Silence et toi avez un rôle à jouer dans ce plan. La mort d'un d'entre vous aurait des conséquences désastreuses.

_- Comment ? Moi aussi ? Mais…_

- Oui, Saishi avait prévu que Jashin te force à suivre Karasu.

Karasu sentit un frisson lui caresser l'échine. Plus il en apprenait sur le Rikudô Sennin, plus il avait l'impression d'être manipulé par lui. C'était comme si le Sage des Six Chemins jouait une partie d'échecs contre la Fin du Monde. Naruto, Silence et lui étaient les pièces de Saishi, tandis que son adversaire avait pour lui Madara…

- Vous n'êtes pas un ninja, n'est-ce pas ?

Karasu et Silence se tournèrent brusquement vers Itachi, puis vers Dolce. Pas un ninja ?

- Bien vu, Itachi. Mon corps a beau être fait de chakra, mes cellules ne produisent que très peu d'énergie corporelle. Je suis donc incapable de malaxer du chakra comme vous le faites.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Vos mains ne sont pas celles d'un guerrier, et j'avais bien vu que vous ne possédiez pas une once de chakra utilisable…

_- C'est une blague ?!_ écrivit Silence en mettant le paquet sur le points d'exclamation afin de faire comprendre l'étendue de sa colère. _Depuis le début, votre pote Saishi nous envoie à la moulinette, il nous oblige à faire le sale boulot tout seul, et maintenant le guide qu'il nous colle est un boulet qui en plus d'être incapable de nous protéger, ne sait même pas se défendre tout seul ? _

Le sourire de Dolce ne bougea pas d'un iota.

- C'est tout à fait cela. Mais ne le prenez pas mal, je vous en prie. Saishi a confiance en votre force, et je possède moi-aussi mes talents, bien qu'ils soient différents des autres. Figurez-vous que je suis un véritable cordon-bleu !

Hors de lui, Silence s'éloigna et décida de suivre leur nouveau guide à distance le temps de retrouver la maîtrise de ses nerfs. Voir sa fureur rebondir sur Dolce sans jamais l'atteindre l'énervait au plus au point.

- Excusez-le, dit simplement Karasu. Il a beaucoup souffert et il souffre encore.

- Tout le monde porte en lui une souffrance, répondit Dolce d'une voix douce, et pour la première fois, son sourire cessa d'être. L'aura de bonté qui l'entourait devint tristesse, et des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Karasu.

L'élu comprit que Dolce était un être unique, qui ne connaissait ni le mensonge, ni la duplicité. De plus, ses émotions étaient communicatives, il était comme un phare pour les âmes perdues à la recherche de réconfort.

- Et votre souffrance, quelle est-elle ? parvint à articuler Karasu.

- Terrible et ancienne.

Il ne dit rien de plus et Karasu n'essaya pas de creuser davantage.

Puis les nuages de la tristesse se dissipèrent et le Soleil qu'était Dolce rayonna à nouveau.

Dolce les mena jusqu'à l'entrée d'une caverne presque entièrement dissimulée par la neige. Ils ne l'auraient probablement jamais repérée sans leur nouveau guide.

- C'est ici. Jiraya a caché le Passeur, alias Nougator, dans cette charmante petite grotte.

_- Encore une grotte… Jiraya était un homme des cavernes, ou quoi ?_

- Je vais maintenant vous dire quelques mots sur cet objet, car son destin est lié au vôtre, dit Dolce sans tenir compte de la remarque de Silence.

- Le Passeur était avant tout une arme, et une arme vivante. Elle fut la première des cinq armes légendaires que Saishi créa.

Karasu acquiesça lentement en repensant à la dernière bataille qu'avait menée Fuki contre l'Empire.

- Excalibur, le Marteau de Thor, l'arc d'Apollon et Durandal étaient les quatre autres, il me semble.

- Exact. Mais leur pouvoir n'était rien à côté de celui du Passeur. L'arme obtint des pouvoirs que Saishi lui-même n'aurait pu imaginer : celui de voyager entre les mondes. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le Passeur accroit considérablement les pouvoirs de celui qui le manie.

Itachi sortit de sa torpeur.

- Sur les rares représentations du Rikudô Sennin que j'ai pu voir, on le voit toujours avec un bâton. Ce serait…

- Exactement. Il s'agit du Passeur, Saishi ne s'en séparait jamais. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bâton, mais d'une lance, et à l'instar de son porteur, l'arme est entrée dans la légende.

La plupart des gens la connaisse sous le nom d'Amenonuhoko, la lance céleste.

- Je la connais ! s'écria Karasu. Dans la mythologie japonaise, Izanagi et Izanami s'en seraient servies pour créer le monde !

- Une des nombreuses légendes que Saishi s'est amusé à inventer. Il adorait modifier le passé, ou du moins ce dont on s'en souvient, sourit Dolce.

_-_ _C'est génial, tout ça_, écrivit Silence avec son cynisme habituel. _On entre dans cette grotte où on continue à se les geler ?_

La caverne était extrêmement exigüe, et entièrement vide. Karasu se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'endroit, mais Dolce ne semblait pas déstabilisé, bien au contraire. Il sembla à l'élu que le sourire de leur guide, déjà démesuré, s'était encore agrandi.

- Oh oui, oh oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Regardez sur la paroi du fond !

Les trois autres se dirigèrent vers l'endroit en question, et virent ce dont Dolce parlait.

- Vous avez vu ? C'est une énigme ! Génial !

Le teint de Silence s'assombrit. Il était loin de partager l'enthousiasme de Dolce.

_- Jiraya… Un obsédé des grottes et des énigmes… Je croyais que c'était les filles, son truc… Je ne vous raconte pas comme on en a bavé pour l'histoire des deux parchemins…_

Karasu sourit lorsque Silence évoqua ce souvenir commun. Aucun doute, c'était le bon vieux temps…

- Où est-ce que vous voyez une énigme ? Je ne vois là qu'une feuille de parchemin et un sceau en forme d'étoile… Aucune consigne, regretta Itachi.

- C'est le propre des plus grandes énigmes ! Comprendre la consigne, puis trouver la solution, et l'appliquer !

Légèrement amusé par la surexcitation de Dolce, Itachi haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as l'air d'en avoir vues beaucoup, d'énigmes de ce genre.

- Des tonnes !

- Et tu es doué pour les décrypter ?

- Absolument pas, je suis une vraie bille, avoua Dolce tout sourire. Mais je trouve ça drôle.

Désespéré, Itachi se tourna vers Karasu.

- Il me semble que tu es plutôt fortiche, à ce jeu-là ?

L'élu ne le contredit pas, et s'avança pour toucher le parchemin. Il était fort pour décrypter les codes et résoudre les énigmes, mais celle-ci était d'un genre nouveau. Il ne savait absolument pas par où commencer. Le sceau était sûrement important, mais il ne le connaissait pas, il n'en avait même jamais vu de semblable.

- Quelqu'un a déjà vu un sceau de ce genre ? demanda-t-il sans trop espérer de réponse positive.

- Oui oui, répondit pourtant Dolce.

_- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant... _

- C'est que… Je pensais que tout le monde connaissait ce genre de sceaux. Ils étaient très populaires… Il y a quatre cent ans. C'est un sceau de détection de chakra basé sur la forme et la quantité.

Silence battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait rien compris. Contrairement à Itachi.

- Je vois. Mais comment savoir quelles sont la forme et la quantité dont nous avons besoin ici ?

Dolce s'approcha encore un peu plus du sceau.

- Le sceau ne dit rien là-dessus. Cependant, il y a ici quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Leur guide pointa un petit motif au centre du sceau.

- Là.

- On dirait une sorte de petit tourbillon… dit Silence.

- Ou une spirale, proposa Itachi.

- Ça y est, j'ai compris ! s'écria Karasu. La spirale fait référence au Rasengan. C'est une technique que Naruto et Jiraya connaissaient tous les deux, et l'ermite pensait peut-être que Naruto serait venu avec nous pour trouver le Passeur.

_- Ça colle, effectivement. Le Rasengan est constitué d'un chakra tourbillonnant, et la spirale peut aussi faire référence au clan Uzumaki._

- Il faut donc utiliser le Rasengan sur se sceau, résuma Itachi. Je vais le faire, j'ai copié la technique avec mon sharingan la dernière fois que j'ai croisé Naruto.

Une sphère de chakra se mit à luire dans la main droite d'Itachi et grossit de plus en plus. Mais alors qu'elle atteignait la taille d'un Rasengan, l'orbe cessa sa rotation, puis disparut purement et simplement.

Décontenancé, Itachi regarda longuement la paume vide de sa main. Il n'était pas habitué à l'échec.

_- Ah ah, tu croyais vraiment que maîtriser le Rasengan serait si facile ?_ se moqua Silence. _Ça demande de l'entraînement, il ne suffit pas de le copier pour l'utiliser._

Et sans tarder, Silence réalisa un Rasengan parfait et le brandit fièrement devant Itachi.

Vexé, l'Uchiha détourna les yeux et Karasu enjoignit Silence de se dépêcher. Le jinchuuriki se hâta donc d'approcher son orbe du sceau qu'avait conçu Jiraya.

Lorsque le Rasengan toucha le papier, il fut absorbé instantanément, sans que le parchemin ne soit brûlé, abîmé ou même un peu froissé.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers le sceau, attentifs à ce qui allait suivre.

Le sceau s'effaça complètement et le parchemin resta vierge pendant quelques secondes, puis une suite de lettres incompréhensible s'afficha en lieu et place du sceau étoilé.

- Ce sont des lettres de notre monde… remarqua tout de suite Karasu.

Itachi plissa les yeux en regardant les caractères. Effectivement, il n'en avait jamais vu de tels dans le sien…

_- Les lettres, on les connaît, mais le sens de ce machin m'échappe…_ gémit Silence.

- LRRKENAADIELEERA, lut Karasu tout haut.

Montre en main, l'élu dut réfléchir deux ou trois secondes avant de déclarer, l'air de rien :

- J'ai trouvé.

Il invoqua son sac et en sortit un crayon à papier dont il se servit pour écrire sur le parchemin, en dessous de la mystérieuse phrase.

- C'est très simple, en fait, marmonna Karasu en écrivant la série de lettres sur quatre lignes :

LRRK

ENAA

DIEL

EERA

_- Mais oui, ça prend tout son sens ! _railla Silence en observant sans comprendre les quatre groupes de quatre lettres. _Je suis censé comprendre un truc là dedans ?_

Itachi, pour sa part, ne savait pas lire ces symboles et avait donc décidé de rester en retrait avec Dolce. Mais il s'interrogeait sur la raison qui avait poussé Jiraya à écrire dans cet alphabet que seuls Karasu et Silence connaissaient. Puis il repensa au Rasengan de Silence, et comprit. Cette énigme était divisée en deux étapes que seuls Silence et Karasu seraient capables de résoudre. C'était une façon de s'assurer que ce seraient bien eux qui mettraient la main sur le Passeur.

- Et si tu changeais de sens de lecture ? sourit Karasu. Essaie de lire chaque colonne l'une après l'autre, de bas en haut.

Silence s'exécuta assez laborieusement.

_- LEDE…RNIE…RAER…KALA. Quoi ?_

Désireux de ne pas perdre plus de temps, Karasu consentit à lui donner la réponse.

- Le dernier Aerkala.

Dolce sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a marqué, le dernier Aerkala.

Leur guide fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Je parie que Jiraya a planqué un sceau de détection sonore quelque part, et il faut que l'on prononce le nom de cet Aerkala.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Dolce ? Le dernier Aerkala ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous vivants, mais hors d'état de nuire.

- Je suppose que Jiraya veut parler du seul qui n'a pas été scellé… Ou en tout cas qui ne l'est plus.

- Juubi… murmura Karasu. Juubi ! s'écria-t-il ensuite pour donner la réponse de l'énigme.

Mais il ne se passa rien, et l'élu, déçu, dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence. Ils s'étaient trompés quelque part. La phrase qu'il avait décryptée était pourtant sans doute la bonne… Mais peut-être y avait-il un autre décryptage… Karasu saisit son crayon pour explorer de nouvelles pistes.

- Juubi n'est pas le nom de cet être, Karasu, l'interrompit Dolce. C'est quelque chose que peu de gens savent, mais ce que vous appelez Juubi n'est qu'une petite partie de l'Aerkalaï. Juubi, et donc les neuf Bijuus qui ont été créés à partir de lui, ne représentent que le chakra « pur » de cet Aerkalaï.

_- C'est quoi déjà, la différence entre Aerkala et Aerkalaï ? Je m'y perds, moi, avec toutes ces notions…_ râla Silence.

- Un Aerkala est comme un parasite. Une fois qu'il a choisi un hôte, ce dernier prend le nom d'Aerkalaï. On peut donc dire qu'un Aerkalaï est la fusion entre un Aerkala et un humain, mais il tient bien plus du premier que du second, croyez-moi…

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, Uzumaki Saishi a arraché le chakra Yang de cet Aerkalaï et l'a scellé en lui. C'est ce chakra que l'on nomme Juubi qui a donné les Bijuus, dit Itachi.

- C'est assez bien résumé.

- Et comment appelle-t-on cet Aerkala, alors ? Il y a Jashin, Shinin, et… ?

Saishi poussa un long soupir et ses trois compagnons ressentirent à nouveau cette tristesse communicative qui prenait ses racines dans un lointain et douloureux passé.

Karasu réalisa alors que Dolce avait peut-être connu cet Aerkala. Peut-être même l'avait-il combattu avec Saishi ?

- Son nom est Sharin.

Karasu frissonna. Le nom ressemblait trop à celui du Dôjutsu des Uchiha pour que ce fût une coïncidence.

A côté de lui, Itachi pensait la même chose et ils allaient faire la remarque à Dolce lorsque la grotte se mit en trembler. Dans un grondement sourd, le fond de la grotte sur lequel était accroché le parchemin coulissa lentement sur le côté.

- Une entrée secrète, chouette ! s'extasia Dolce comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Et sans perdre une seconde, il se propulsa à l'intérieur.

Cette pièce n'était en fait guère plus qu'une alcôve, et ils furent incapable de rejoindre Dolce, qui occupait déjà toute la place.

Leur guide en ressortit peu après, les bras chargés d'un objet ô combien précieux.

Le Passeur était une simple lance en bois blanc de la taille d'un homme, sans aucun ornement. Cependant, l'extrémité de l'arme, longue d'un pied et demi, était en argent et Karasu put voir que d'étranges symboles y étaient gravés.

_- Alors c'est ça, le Passeur… Je m'imaginais un truc plus fringant, ce n'est qu'une bête lance au fond._

Quelques étincelles jaillirent de la pointe de la lance, et Silence n'écrivit plus rien. Dolce leur avait dit que la chose était vivante, mais apparemment, elle avait aussi des yeux, et sa susceptibilité…

- Je vous présente Nougator, déclara Dolce d'une voix solennelle, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Il y eut une nouvelle pluie d'étincelle, et Dolce ajouta précipitamment :

- Mais vaut mieux l'appeler Passeur, sauf si vous avez un côté maso…

Contrairement aux quatre autres armes, vous n'aurez pas vraiment d'épreuve à surmonter pour obtenir le droit de l'utiliser.

Silence leva les bras en signe en de victoire, aussi Dolce jugea-t-il bon de continuer :

- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que n'importe qui peut s'en servir. En fait, lorsque l'on touche le Passeur, ou Pass' pour les intimes, ou Noug…

Dolce s'interrompit pour esquiver de nouvelles étincelles.

- Bref, au moment du premier contact, Pass' va s'introduire dans votre tête et tout passer en revue. Absolument tout. Il va revivre chaque instant de votre vie et arpenter votre conscience afin de déterminer si vous le méritez.

Le sourire de Silence devint grimace. La perspective de partager son intimité avec une lance ne l'emballait pas particulièrement.

Son changement d'expression n'échappa pas à Dolce, qui s'en amusa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'expérience n'est pas douloureuse. Aussi longue soit-elle, cette lance ne doit pas t'effrayer. Qui sait, peut-être même ressentiras-tu un certain plaisir en l'accueillant en toi.

Silence ne fut pas long à discerner le double sens de la phrase.

- Très drôle… écrivit-il en rougissant un peu. C'est digne de Jiraya, vraiment...

- J'apprécie toutes les formes d'humour, rétorqua le guide en souriant encore un peu plus. C'est quelque chose de très peu répandu, dans ce monde, et c'est pourquoi j'ai tant aimé le vôtre.

Karasu toussota.

- Et… Le Passeur est-il exigeant ? A quel point notre vie doit-elle être exemplaire ?

- Ce n'est pas tant ta vie que ton âme qui doit l'être. Quoiqu'il en soit, la légende dit que Pass' n'obéira qu'aux héritiers du Rikudô Sennin.

- Je suppose qu'il faut le Rinnegan, donc, répondit sombrement l'élu après un temps de réflexion.

Silence en rajouta une couche avec son pessimisme habituel.

_- On est mal_. _Nagato était le seul à l'avoir et il est mort… On n'est pas prêts de rentrer._

Itachi, lui, ne dit rien, et Dolce sourit en le regardant. Uchiha Itachi, génie parmi les génies…

Lui seul avait presque compris la relation particulière qui unissait Saishi et son Rinnegan, les Uzumaki, les Senju, et les Uchiha. Il lui manquait encore quelques informations, mais ce qu'il avait accompli en ne s'appuyant que sur des suppositions était impressionnant.

Itachi ne le savait pas, mais il avait lui aussi été lié à la prophétie. Simplement, contrairement à Silence, Naruto et Karasu, il avait déjà joué son rôle.

Dolce mit fin à ses mystérieuses pensées, et conduisit ses trois nouveaux compagnons de route à l'extérieur de la grotte.

- Karasu, je te le confie pour le moment. Mets-le en sûreté.

Touché par la confiance que lui accordait Dolce, Karasu se saisit de la lance avec beaucoup de précautions, et la scella dans le parchemin qui contenait déjà le livre d'entraînement de Naruto, que lui avait confié le Rikudô Sennin.

- Maintenant allons-y, je meurs de faim et je ne serais pas contre des tagliatelles au saumon ! s'exclama Dolce tout guilleret en sautillant sur place.

- Non, pas tout de suite, dit fermement Itachi en s'asseyant en tailleur sur la neige pour montrer sa résolution. Je veux des réponses. Je veux que vous me parliez de Sharin, et du lien qu'il y a entre ce démon et mes yeux. Je veux savoir si, comme Silence, je risque d'être manipulé par lui !

- Non, aucune chance, répondit doucement Dolce. Sharin n'est pas en état de te manipuler, ni toi ni personne. Il n'est pas aussi fort que Jashin.

- Et le Sharingan alors ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une évolution, ou plutôt d'une régression du Rinnegan du Rikudô Sennin ? s'enquit Itachi.

Le guide haussa les épaules.

- Ecoutez, toutes ces questions font malheureusement partie de celles auxquelles je ne peux répondre pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas risquer l'échec du plan de Saishi pour ça.

- Parlez-moi au moins du chakra Yin de Sharin, dit Karasu, buté. Vous avez dit que le chakra Yang ne représentait qu'une petite partie de cette entité, et pourtant, les Bijuus sont incroyablement puissants !

- Oui… Sharin possédait dix fois plus de chakra Yin que de chakra Yang.

Karasu en eut le tournis.

- Alors ça veut dire que… Sharin serait dix fois plus puissant que la fusion de tous les Bijuus ?!

- Onze fois. Quoique le chakra et la puissance soient tout de même deux choses différentes…

- Et Saishi en est venu à bout.

- Oui. Mais il n'a pas pu le tuer. Comme quoi, même lui avait ses limites !

Franchement, Karasu en doutait de plus en plus. Plus il en apprenait sur Saishi, plus le fossé qui les séparait s'agrandissait.

- Et où Saishi a-t-il scellé ce chakra maléfique ?

- Dans le corps de la bête. C'est assez ironique, non ? Son chakra est encore en elle mais elle ne peut plus s'en servir…

Nul ne demanda où se trouvait le corps en question car tous le savaient. Tous connaissaient la légende.

La nuit était maintenant tombée et les yeux gris de Dolce, rivés sur le croissant lunaire, reflétèrent son pâle éclat.

- Alors comme ça, vous connaissez tous l'histoire du barge qui créa la Lune pour y enfermer quelque chose… Ah la la, ce bon vieux Saishi, il a toujours fait les choses en grand.

Il y avait tant de nostalgie qui émanait de Dolce que les autres s'éloignèrent pour le laisser en tête à tête avec lui-même. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu un moment à lui depuis qu'il avait été réveillé par Karasu.

Dolce resta très longtemps immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sourire se peigne sur son visage. Moins large mais plus malicieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

Puis il rit doucement après avoir vérifié que l'élu et ses deux amis étaient trop loin pour l'entendre.

- Non mais vraiment… Créer la Lune pour y cacher quelque chose… La Lune ! Pourquoi pas le Soleil pendant qu'on y est ? Mon vieux Saishi, c'est sans doute l'histoire la plus dingue que tu aies jamais inventée, et ils ont gobé ça !


	69. Chapter 69

**69**

**L'heritage des Namikaze**

* * *

_L'histoire des clans Uzumaki et Namikaze oscille entre attraction et répulsion._

_Alors que leurs ancêtres s'opposaient en tout point et s'affrontaient pour la conquête du monde, ces deux clans ont par la suite échangé des serments d'amitié et d'alliance, et ces liens n'ont eu de cesse de se consolider au fil des siècles._

_Cette histoire est source d'espoir. Un jour peut-être, la haine et le refus de différences disparaîtront. Un jour peut-être les ninjas n'auront plus de raison d'être. _

**- Jiraya -**

* * *

Madara posa vivement la main sur son masque en entendant des pas derrière lui, puis le reposa en reconnaissant le chakra de Zetsu.

- Zetsu… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir marcher…

La fusion du Hyûga et de la Nature jeta un bref regard vers Sasuke, allongé dans un coin de la grotte, puis rejoignit l'Uchiha près du bureau de ce dernier, surchargé de livres et de parchemins.

**- Cette grotte est située sur une plaque de fer, et se déplacer dans ce métal est assez peu commode… Je préfère le sol argileux.**

Madara haussa les épaules et passa une main dans les cheveux coupés courts auxquels il avait mis un certain temps à s'habituer. Certes, cette grotte n'était pas l'idéal, mais il n'était pas encore assez confiant pour s'exposer et sortir au grand jour. De plus, il en était presque venu à s'attacher à cette caverne dans laquelle il habitait depuis près de soixante-dix ans. Depuis qu'Hashirama l'avait vaincu dans la vallée de la fin.

Madara porta sa main à la poitrine en se remémorant ce combat de titans et la terrible blessure que lui avait infligée le Shodaime Hokage. Il aurait dû mourir, ce jour-là, mais son ultime atout l'avait sauvé. Par la suite, il avait donc vécu de longues années dans cette grotte, vivant mais meurtri et affaibli. Il l'avait ensuite quittée pour un voyage long de vingt ans qui l'avait conduit à une contrée que lui seul était parvenu à atteindre. L'Empire de l'Ouest. Un immense continent trois fois plus vaste que les cinq grandes nations réunies.

- Contrairement à toi, je préfère les grottes aux forêts, répondit enfin Madara. Elles offrent plus de sécurité et de confort, Zetsu. A part cela, des nouvelles à m'annoncer ?

**- Oui. Mais avant cela, j'ai vu que Kisame était rentré...**

- Oui, tôt ce matin. Je le pensais de taille à battre Hachibi, mais il a échoué et a bien failli y laisser sa peau. Apparemment, le Raikage est arrivé à la rescousse et ses fameux poings sont à la hauteur de leur réputation.

- Kisame s'en remettra ?reprit le côté blanc de Zetsu.

- Oui, mais pas avant une dizaine de jours. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, grogna Madara en refermant brusquement le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

Ses pupilles rouges se posèrent enfin sur Zetsu, et il lâcha, impatient :

- Alors, cette nouvelle ?

- C'est à propos du plan Œil de Lune… Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai vérifié vos calculs du coût en chakra qu'il nécessiterait. Et malheureusement, il s'est avéré qu'ils étaient faux.

Madara se mordit les lèvres. C'était ce qu'il redoutait. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en mathématiques et en physique, deux notions qu'il fallait maîtriser à un haut niveau pour effectuer ces calculs. Par chance, Zetsu avait reçu une excellente formation dans ces deux domaines.

Les mains moites, Madara attendit que Zetsu lui livre le verdict. Si le plan Œil de Lune s'avérait finalement irréalisable, c'était tout son rêve qui s'effondrait, toute sa vie qui perdait son sens.

**- D'après mes propres calculs, et compte tenu de la distance qui nous sépare de la Lune, l'énergie de Juubi ne suffira pas à appliquer le Tsukiyomi éternel sur la surface de l'astre lunaire. Il en faudrait presque deux fois plus.**

- Non ! hurla Madara en donnant un grand coup sur le bureau, qui se fendit en deux.

Deux fois plus… Rien au monde ne saurait lui fournir autant de chakra.

Haletant, les yeux exorbités, le leader d'Akatsuki essayait déjà de trouver des solutions mais il n'en voyait aucune. Zetsu, pour sa part, était surpris de le voir ainsi. D'ordinaire, Madara était la figure même de la maîtrise de soi.

**- Madara-sama, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu,** révéla alors Zetsu, conscient qu'il allait sans doute se faire allumer pour ne pas l'avoir dit immédiatement.

Mais Madara se contenta de répondre d'une voix sèche et brisée, où perçait l'espoir :

- Parle.

**- J'ai étudié les documents que vous avez ramenés du temple de Nakano la dernière fois que vous êtes allé à Konoha, et certains d'entre eux sont très vieux. Et ils parlent de légendes…**

- Des légendes ? Pense-tu vraiment que l'on peut se fier à pareilles choses ?

**- La légende qui nous intéresse apparaît dans trois livres différents, et est à la fois réaliste, précise et logique. C'est pourquoi je pense que les évènements dont elle fait part sont véridiques.**

Madara agita la main pour l'inciter à continuer. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de lire tous ces bouquins, et il le regrettait, maintenant.

**- Selon elle, seule la moitié du chakra de Juubi aurait été scellée dans le Rikudô Sennin pour ensuite donner les Bijuus, et il s'agissait du chakra pur, du chakra Yang de Juubi.**

Madara eut une grimace de mépris et de dégoût en repensant à la statue du Gedô Mazô. Du chakra Yang… Il l'avait toujours trouvée bien trop chaleureuse à son goût. Et effectivement, Kyuubi, Sanbi et Shukaku étaient eux aussi bien gentillets avant qu'il ne s'occupe d'eux…

**- Ce n'est pas tout. Vous savez déjà que le Rikudô Sennin a créé la Lune pour y cacher le corps de Juubi, mais ces légendes en disent plus : le Rikudô Sennin aurait scellé le reste du chakra de Juubi, le chakra maléfique, dans le corps du monstre.**

Madara opina lentement du chef. Il aurait du se douter que le corps de Juubi contenait encore du chakra. Après tout, à quoi bon dépenser autant d'énergie pour dissimuler un simple cadavre ?

- C'est quand même trop beau pour être vrai, tu es vraiment sûr de la véracité de cette information ?

**- On ne peut jamais être sûr à cent pourcents, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, les trois auteurs disent la même chose, et ils ont l'air assez sérieux…**

- Leurs noms ?

**- Le premier est un Uzumaki, et je n'ai que son initiale, un S. Le deuxième est un certain D. Teru, et le dernier est un auteur de l'Ouest, Méphétéor. Vous les connaissez ?**

- Méphétéor, ça me dit quelque chose, j'ai dû lire un de ses textes lors de mon voyage là-bas. Par contre, Teru, jamais entendu parler.

Le regard de Madara se détacha de Zetsu et se perdit dans la contemplation de la paroi de la grotte, alors qu'il revivait les souvenirs de son long séjour à l'Ouest. Il y avait passé plus de vingt ans avant de revenir pour fonder Akatsuki, vingt longues années pendant lesquelles il avait peu à peu gagné les faveurs des habitants. Vingt longues années qui l'avaient vu concevoir le plan Œil de Lune.

- Bon ! Nous allons devoir trouver un moyen d'extirper le corps de Juubi de la Lune, résuma Madara. Mais avant de mettre la main sur la deuxième moitié de Juubi, il faudrait d'abord compléter la première, ajouta-t-il en regardant Gedô Mazô. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'occupe sérieusement des cas Kyuubi et même Hachibi, puisque Kisame s'est révélé incapable d'en venir à bout.

Sur cette phrase, ses yeux flamboyèrent et il remit son masque en place, plus résolu que jamais à en finir avec ce monde pour en créer un nouveau, le sien, où tous ses désirs deviendraient réalité.

* * *

- Silence !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux reconnut la voix de Karasu et, sans se retourner, leva la main pour se signaler. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé pendant son déjeuner. Ou pendant son dîner. En fait, il n'aimait jamais qu'on le dérange quoi de plus normal en somme ?

Karasu s'assit sur le tabouret voisin et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au restaurant que son ami avait choisi pour se sustenter, lorgna sur le bol de Silence. Des ramens. Cela faisait une paye qu'il n'en avait pas mangés.

- C'est Ichiraku ? _Le_ Ichiraku ?

_- La version bêta… Il restait pas grand-chose de son gourbi après le passage de Pain… _finit par écrire Silence.

Au même moment, Teuchi se signala en apparaissant derrière le bar du restaurant.

- Et oui, Ichiraku ! Je suis ravi de voir que mon modeste restaurant est aussi célèbre.

« En fait, il l'est sûrement plus dans mon monde que dans le sien » pensa un Karasu amusé.

- Vous prendrez bien quelque chose ? s'enquit le cuisinier en lui tendant un bol de nouilles. Ce sera une bonne publicité pour mon restaurant si le nouveau chef de la Racine déjeune ici !

- Euh non, je ne suis pas Itachi, le corrigea Karasu. Je suis son… double, vous savez. Celui qui vient euh… de l'autre monde.

Teuchi le gratifia d'un regard curieux.

- C'était donc vrai, cette histoire. Hokage-sama a bien parlé d'un truc de ce genre mais c'est vraiment dur à croire. Il y a eu tellement d'évènements incroyables ces derniers temps que j'ai tendance à en oublier. Enfin, revenons-en au plus important : Avez-vous faim oui ou non ? Chef de la racine ou pas, tout ventre qui gargouille doit être rassasié.

_- C'est très poétique…_ se moqua Silence en camouflant son message derrière le bar de telle sorte que Teuchi ne puisse pas le voir.

- Très faim, mais le devoir m'appelle. Nous appelle, en fait, dit Karasu en dardant un regard insistant sur Silence. Nous avons tous les deux rendez-vous avec le Nanadaime Hokage.

_- Encore ?_ se plaignit Silence. _Mais on l'a déjà vu ce matin ! Une heure de rapport détaillé qu'on a dû se coltiner !_

- Apparemment, ça concerne surtout Naruto mais je vais devoir l'entraîner, donc…

_- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi,_ rétorqua Silence, buté.

Karasu soupira longuement.

- Finis tes pâtes et viens. Konoha est en guerre, Silence, et chaque minute compte. A part ça, tu n'aurais pas vu Dolce par hasard ?

Silence fronça les sourcils en pensant à ce dernier. Leur nouveau compagnon avait le don de l'irriter et moins il le verrait, mieux il se porterait.

_- Non. Après le rapport qu'on a fait à Kakashi, il est parti pour « visiter les alentours ». Le connaissant, il va sans doute faire des conneries…_

- Et Itachi ?

Cette fois-ci, Silence eut un sourire narquois.

_- On se baladait tous les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'on croise Ino… Elle lui aussitôt proposé de passer un peu temps avec elle, et ce cher Itachi a sorti une excuse bidon à propos d'un rendez-vous avec ses sous-fifres de l'ANBU racine. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'est pas toujours aussi mauvais menteur… _

Karasu gloussa en s'imaginant la scène. Une scène qui aurait tout aussi bien pu lui arriver à lui d'ailleurs, il y a quelques années. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Tamara, la réincarnation de Sakura et la fille qu'il aimait à en mourir depuis trois ans.

_- Et toi, tu faisais quoi pendant ce temps-là ?_

- Je suis resté avec Kakashi et on a pas mal parlé. De mon monde, mais aussi du sien à travers les connaissances que j'en ai grâce au manga. Ah oui, Kakashi a aussi reçu une bonne nouvelle de Kumo : Killer Bee est sorti vainqueur de son combat contre Kisame, même si celui-ci a réussi à s'enfuir.

Afin de signifier son désintérêt total, Silence le fixa avec des yeux de poisson mort tout en mâchant exagérément les ramens qu'il venait d'enfourner dans sa bouche.

Karasu leva les yeux au ciel et sauta de son tabouret.

- Dépêche-toi, Kakashi n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre.

_- Lui, le retardataire en chef ? Si c'est pas honteux ça…_

- Silence…

_- Lui-même…_ écrivit le jinchuuriki en se jetant sur un siège.

Kakashi ne lui reprocha pas son manque de politesse car après tout, lui et Karasu n'avaient de compte à rendre à personne. Ils n'étaient affiliés à aucun village et le Kage ne savait pas trop comment gérer cette situation inédite.

- Votre nouvel ami ne vient pas ?

Karasu haussa les épaules.

- Dolce est… difficile à gérer. Il va et vient où bon lui semble… Je pense qu'il se montrera de lui-même lorsque nous aurons besoin de lui.

- Espérons-le… Enfin, allons à l'essentiel, proposa Kakashi en joignant ses mains. C'est-à-dire Naruto.

Le principal concerné leva ses yeux azurs vers son ancien mentor. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé ou rouspété, fait impensable quelques années auparavant.

- En temps que jinchuuriki, lui et Bee devront être protégés lors de cette guerre car ils représentent l'objectif principal de Madara. C'est pourquoi je préfère éviter d'envoyer Naruto sur le front lorsque la guerre aura commencé pour de bon.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto se manifesta bruyamment.

- Quoi ?! Comment ça 'tebayo ?! Je veux me battre avec les autres !

- Naruto. Tu dois comprendre que si Madara parvient à mettre la main sur les derniers jinchuurikis et s'il réussit à amorcer son fameux plan, tu n'auras plus personne à protéger et tous rêves prendront fin. Y compris celui de devenir Hokage.

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre.

- Oui mais ça n'arrivera pas ! Je vais exploser Madara et tout sera réglé !

Karasu échangea un regard de connivence avec Silence. Naruto était vraiment étrange, il faisait tour à tour preuve d'une certaine clairvoyance et d'une grande naïveté.

- Tu n'es pas assez fort pour ça, Naruto, crois-moi, intervint Karasu. J'ai rencontré Madara, et j'ai découvert à quel point il nous surpassait. Ce n'est qu'ensemble que nous pourrons en venir à bout, et pour ça, tu vas devoir t'entraîner. Le Rikudô Sennin m'a laissé un carnet contenant de nombreuses techniques que tu es censé apprendre, et je vais tout faire pour que tu y parviennes.

- Merci, répondit Naruto avec sincérité. Le problème, c'est que le temps presse…

- J'ai une solution pour ça, lui assura Karasu. Une méthode d'entraînement qui devrait nous permettre de finir ta formation beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

Kakashi toussota pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça du moment que ça ne mette pas Naruto en danger. Mais il y a autre chose que je dois te dire, Naruto. Quelque chose qui concerne tes parents.

Naruto se raidit à ces personnes et Karasu sentit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi attentif qu'en cet instant.

- Je vais commencer par des excuses, dit le ninja copieur. J'aurais dû être beaucoup plus présent pour toi, le fils de mon sensei. Nul doute que si Minato était là, il m'en aurait collé une pour tout ce que j'ai fait, ou plutôt tout ce que je n'ai pas fait pour toi. Tu as eu une enfance difficile et j'aurais pu l'éviter.

Kakashi soupira longuement.

- Seulement voilà, comme beaucoup d'habitants de Konoha, j'ai longtemps vu à travers toi le démon qui avait ravagé le village, et surtout qui avait provoqué la mort de Kushina et Minato, une perte que j'ai mis du temps à accepter. De plus, j'ai moi-même reçu une éducation assez ferme, et je pensais que souffrir un peu t'endurcirait et te rendrait plus fort… Mais j'ai eu tort sur toute la ligne, j'ai été un sale con et seul Iruka a permis d'éviter le désastre. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

Naruto lui répondit par un des larges sourires dont il avait le secret.

- Le passé est le passé. Tout le monde en a souffert, mais quand on y pense, le vrai responsable de tout ça c'est Madara. Bien sûr que je te pardonne Kakashi-sensei !

Une petite larme coula du seul œil visible de Kakashi.

- Naruto… Nous ne te méritons pas, vraiment…

_- Quand vous aurez fini de vous épancher, vous pourrez peut-être continuer votre speech ? J'ai pas toute la journée, moi._

Kakashi retrouva sur le champ son flegme habituel.

- Bien. Naruto, ton père souhaitait que tu n'hérites de son nom et de ses possessions qu'à ta majorité, et c'était, par bien des aspects, une décision assez dure. Mais Minato ne voulait pas que tu grandisses dans l'aisance et que tu te reposes sur son nom. Il voulait que tu forges par toi-même et au-delà de tout ce que tu as enduré, je pense que ça a plutôt bien marché.

- Yeah !

- Naruto, désires-tu changer de nom et prendre celui des Namikaze ?

Le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Hein ? Changer de nom ? Pourquoi, je peux pas prendre les deux ?

- Non. En temps qu'héritier des deux clans, tu dois choisir.

Naruto eut vite fait de prendre sa décision.

- Je garde mon nom. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage de Konoha, et personne d'autre !

Kakashi sourit. Il savait que son ancien élève ferait ce choix-là.

- Ensuite, en ce qui concerne ton héritage matériel, il y a euh… Un certain nombre de problèmes. En premier lieu, tu avais hérité de la maison de ton père, mais il n'en reste rien puisque Pain l'a rasée en même temps que les autres. Je suis désolé pour ça Naruto.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Bah ! Ce qu'on n'a jamais connu ne peut pas nous manquer.

- En plus de la maison, tes parents t'avaient laissé de nombreux rouleaux de techniques ainsi qu'une certaine somme d'argent. Mais…

- Ils ont disparu dans la destruction du village.

Kakashi eut l'air gêné.

- En fait non. Cela date de bien avant ça… Naruto, avant toute chose, tu dois savoir que tu as encore de la famille.

Naruto cilla.

- Quoi ?

- Minato… avait un frère. Un frère jumeau, du nom d'Azarai. Il a quitté le village deux ans avant ta naissance.

Naruto mit du temps à réaliser la portée de cette révélation. Il n'était plus seul. Il n'était pas le dernier des Namikaze et des Uzumaki. Il avait un…

- Le frère de mon père… C'est quoi pour moi du coup ?

_- Ah ah ah ah !_ écrivit Silence pour montrer son hilarité.

- Un oncle, répondit Karasu.

- Un oncle… Donc j'ai un oncle. Et c'est un Nukenin, résuma Naruto. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois m'en réjouir en fait…

- Ce n'est pas un Nukenin, Naruto, intervint Kakashi.

- Mais vous avez dit…

- Azarai a effectivement quitté le village, mais ton oncle n'étant pas un ninja, il ne fut pas considéré comme étant un Nukenin et par conséquent, il fut libre d'aller et venir dans le Pays du Feu.

Naruto acquiesça.

- Et quel est le rapport avec mon héritage ?

Kakashi se gratta la tête. Il paraissait très embêté.

- Azarai est en quelque sorte le mouton noir de la famille… Tout le contraire de Minato. Déjà à l'époque, il était obsédé par l'argent et malhonnête au possible, bref un personnage tout sauf recommandable. Il est tout de même revenu à Konoha pour l'enterrement de Minato et Kushina, mais il a ensuite profité d'une erreur administrative pour mettre la main sur ton héritage et partir avec. On ne l'a jamais revu.

_- Ça c'est du curriculum_, railla Silence.

- Et… Vous savez où il est ?

- Vaguement. D'après les renseignements que j'ai, Azarai est un marchand itinérant qui opère dans le nord du Pays du Feu. Je n'ai pas de localisation exacte, malheureusement.

Naruto baissa la tête, déçu.

- Au-delà de mon héritage, j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer… C'est le frère de mon père… Il peut pas être si mauvais que ça !

En cet instant, Karasu, prit conscience des similitudes existant entre Naruto et lui-même. Tous les deux étaient orphelins, mais il leur restait un oncle. En revanche, celui de Karasu l'avait élevé, celui de Naruto l'avait ignoré ou abandonné. Karasu avait détesté son enfance mais il ne réalisait que maintenant combien celle de Naruto avait dû être pire. Lui avait grandi seul ou presque, et avait été haï par les villageois jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ses preuves en temps que ninja et les ramène à la vie…

- On va le trouver.

Kakashi et Naruto se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

- Naruto et moi allons nous mettre à la recherche de cet Azarai. Ce voyage sera par ailleurs une excellente occasion d'entraîner Naruto.

Kakashi parut un peu réticent à cette idée, mais l'enthousiasme que montra Naruto finit par le faire plier.

- C'est d'accord, mais je veux que vous soyez très prudents. Karasu, je prends de gros risques en laissant Naruto sous ta seule protection, et je ne suis pas sûr que le Conseil approuve cela…

- Nous serons toujours en mouvement, et donc difficilement repérables. Et sans vouloir me vanter, Naruto sera sûrement plus en sécurité avec moi qu'ici à Konoha. Madara mis à part, je doute qu'un seul ninja de ce monde me soit supérieur, rétorqua Karasu.

Kakashi le jaugea un moment, et réalisa que ce n'était ni de la vantardise, ni de l'excès de confiance. Il s'agissait d'un simple constat objectif de la part de l'alter-ego d'Itachi.

- Mais rassurez-vous, sourit Karasu, vous et Itachi-san n'êtes pas loin de mon niveau.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta cependant Kakashi. J'ai reçu une missive du Kazekage…

- Gaara ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Une missive du Kazekage me disant que Madara a rencontré Gaara hier soir.

Naruto bondit de son siège.

- Quoi ?! Gaara va bien 'tebayo ?!

- Oui, oui, aucun problème de ce côté-là, le rassura Kakashi. Madara est juste venu faire un peu de provocation, comme au conseil des Kage. Et il a annoncé qu'il lancerait le premier assaut dans une semaine. Il a fixé le rendez-vous aux Plaines du centre du monde.

- Peut-être qu'il ment… releva Karasu.

_- Ce serait bien le genre de la maison…_

- Je le sais bien, mais Madara est si sûr de vaincre et imbu de lui-même que Gaara le pense sincère sur ce coup-là. C'est pourquoi nous avons l'intention de préparer nos forces et de nous donner rendez-vous à cet endroit un jour avant la date fixée. Et comme nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une trahison de la part de Madara, nous laisserons des troupes dans chaque village, au cas où.

- Ça me paraît raisonnable, jugea Karasu.

- Bref, le conflit étant prévu pour dans une semaine, je voudrais que votre voyage se termine avant, afin de minimiser les risques.

- Entendu. Nous allons faire vite. Itachi…

- Ne pourra pas vous accompagner, le coupa Kakashi. Au-delà de ses nouvelles fonctions, Itachi est un des ninjas les plus puissants de Konoha, et j'aurai besoin de lui à mes côtés sur le champ de bataille.

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit. Malgré la perspective alléchante de rencontrer un membre de sa famille, il aurait tout donné pour se battre à leurs côtés.

- En l'absence du Hokage et du chef de la Racine, le village sera dirigé par Hiashi, le chef du clan Hyûga et il s'occupera de la défense si nécessaire. Dans cette guerre qui s'annonce, j'aurais besoin de tous les ninjas de Konoha et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas laisser Itachi ou un autre partir avec vous. Cependant, Silence ou Dolce sont tout à fait libres de vous suivre…

Karasu se tourna vers Silence.

- Silence ? Tu pars avec nous ?

Le muet s'affala sur sa chaise.

_- La flemme. J'en ai ma claque de bouger, de me battre, de tout ça, je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Rentrer chez nous, Karasu. On a le Passeur, on pourrait…_

- On ne peut pas l'utiliser, il faut le Rinnegan pour ça, lui rappela Karasu. Et quand bien même je le pourrais, je ne partirais pas. J'ai pour mission de sauver ce monde et ses habitants, Silence. Et d'après Dolce, tu as aussi un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire.

Silence grogna à la mention de leur guide mais ne répondit rien.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Silence, mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a une probabilité pour que Madara attaque Konoha…

Silence plissa les yeux. Il se sentait piégé. Quelque soit sa décision, il serait exposé au danger.

_- D'accord, d'accord, je veux bien être la nounou de Naruto._

Le comportement de son compagnon commençait à exaspérer l'élu, aussi répondit-il sèchement :

- On part tout de suite.

Il agrippa la main de Silence et celle de Naruto, et tous les trois disparurent dans un vortex.

Karasu décida de se téléporter à l'extérieur du village, non loin du portail en bois massif qui avait remplacé l'ancien.

- Cette technique est vraiment géniale ! s'extasia Naruto. Tu pourras me l'apprendre ?

_- Il faut avoir le sharingan pour ça, p'tit génie, _écrivit Silence au quart de tour.

Le message n'échappa pas à Karasu, qui se retourna vers son ami.

- Silence, il faut qu'on parle. Tu veux bien nous laisser quelques instants, Naruto ?

Bien que le tact ne soit pas la spécialité du blondinet, il comprit le message et s'éloigna un peu.

- Silence, je ne te reconnais plus. Depuis qu'on t'a enlevé cette saloperie d'Aerkala, tu es insupportable. Tu avoueras que c'est un peu paradoxal…

Le jinchuuriki n'écrivit pas un mot, aussi Karasu ajouta-t-il :

- Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler. Les amis sont faits pour ça.

_- De quoi tu parles au juste ?_

- De ton humeur de chien. Du fait que ton cynisme est en mode automatique et que tu blesses tout le monde autour de toi. Parfois, on croirait voir un ado pré-pubère et je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Donc quel est le problème au juste ?

_- Lorsque tu as des problèmes, tu as aussi tendance à les garder pour toi… Rappelle-toi ta maladie…_

- Peut-être, mais moi j'étais capable de garder le sourire et de faire comme si de rien était. Comme Naruto. Apparemment, tu n'en es pas capable alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Devant l'insistance de l'élu, Silence finit par lâcher le morceau.

_- Je manque de sommeil._

- De sommeil ?

_- C'est Shukaku. C'est de pire en pire. Il perd un peu plus de chakra chaque jour, et si je me laissais aller à dormir, il disparaîtrait complètement._

- Je croyais qu'il te fournissait de l'énergie pour te permettre de tenir…

_- C'est un cercle vicieux. Plus il s'affaiblit, moins il peut le faire. Je vais finir par craquer._

Silence vit le visage troublé de Karasu, et ajouta :

_- Voilà, tu es au courant. Et rien ne va changer car tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. Personne ne le peut, c'est mon fardeau._

- Allons allons, ne sois pas si catégorique mon cher Silence !

Le jinchuuriki ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Cette voix…

- Dolce…

Effectivement, c'était bel et bien leur guide qui venait d'apparaître à quelques pas de Karasu, qui ne comprenait pas comment Dolce avait pu déjouer sa vigilance. Ce dernier n'étant pas un ninja, il aurait dû le repérer bien avant…

- Pour vous servir, les amis. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous mettiez en route ?

_- Ouaip, et tu n'es pas invité_, rétorqua Silence. Tu n'es pas un ninja, tu n'arriveras pas à suivre notre rythme.

Dolce sourit, et se retourna pour saluer Naruto qui était revenu vers eux. Comme prévu, les deux hyperactifs s'entendaient très bien, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

- En fait si. Le corps que m'a fabriqué Saishi est très spécial, et le fait que je ne possède pas de chakra ne m'empêche pas d'être exceptionnellement endurant. Surtout au lit mais c'est une autre histoire…

- Donc tu veux bien nous accompagner ? le questionna Karasu. Est-ce que ce voyage est important pour la prophétie ?

- Non, mais l'entraînement de Naruto, si. Je tiens donc à être présent !

Dolce se gratta le menton d'un air pensif.

- J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important…

- Tu as laissé entendre que tu étais capable d'aider Silence pour Shukaku.

- Ah oui ! Attendez.

Dolce ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer puis marqua jusqu'à Silence.

- Bon, pour augmenter ton immersion avec la nature il va falloir que tu fasses le poirier.

_- Le poirier ? J'y crois pas…_

Bon gré mal gré, Silence s'exécuta.

- Maintenant, il faut que tu remues des pieds comme si tu voulais applaudir avec.

De plus en plus interloqué, Karasu regarda quelques instants le jinchuuriki de Shukaku exécuter la figure que lui avait demandée Dolce, puis décida d'intervenir.

- Dolce ? Ce cirque est vraiment censé aider Silence pour Shukaku ?

- Ça ? Ah non, ça sert à rien, mais c'est drôle, non ? sourit Dolce en regardant Silence faire le pitre.

Silence retomba aussitôt sur son pied et se dirigea vers Dolce en retroussant ses manches, un air menaçant sur le visage.

Karasu se glissa entre les deux et les sépara pour éviter toute effusion de sang.

- Silence, on se calme. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Dolce…

- D'accord, d'accord, revenons-en à ce cher Silence et à son problème. Je vais essayer de me souvenir des paroles…

- Des paroles ? Dolce, la magie ça n'existe pas. On n'est pas dans Harry Potter. Seuls le Fuuinjutsu et le Ninjutsu pourraient nous aider…

Les yeux de Dolce s'illuminèrent.

- Harry Potter ! Vous l'avez lu vous aussi ? J'ai a-do-ré ! Cela dit, enchaîna-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, pourquoi n'y aurait-il rien d'autre que le Fuuinjutsu et le Ninjutsu, Karasu ? Il y a mille ans de cela, le Fuuinjutsu existait déjà et personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Et Saishi a inventé le Ninjutsu…

- Donc la magie existe ? Des incantations peuvent vraiment agir sur la matière ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Laissez-moi m'occuper de Silence et je vous expliquerai de quoi il retourne.

Silence leva les yeux au ciel. Il était sûr et certain que cet abruti ne serait d'aucun secours à Shukaku.

Dolce souleva le tee-shirt du muet et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu s'y opposer, posa sa main sur le sceau de Shukaku.

- Sheza-sai, vatash ran fukaonai. Yamarai. Anotreni saka Kenaakon dran harimaz.

- C'est vachement bizarre, j'ai jamais rien entendu de pareil, dit Naruto.

Mais sa surprise était loin d'égaler celle de Silence.

_- C'est pas possible… Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais ce bouffon a réussi ! La disparition de Shukaku s'est arrêtée !_

Contre toute attente, Dolce bomba le torse, comme si le terme « bouffon » sonnait pour lui comme le plus beau des compliments.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Quelle était cette langue Dolce ?

- Du Deltanati. J'en ai bavé pour l'apprendre, mais ça s'est avéré utile finalement !

- Deltanati ?

- Bon, je vais vous la faire courte alors écoutez-bien.

Les trois ninjas s'approchèrent de Dolce qui sembla apprécier être la cible d'autant d'attention.

- Les Deltanati sont un peuple très ancien. C'est à eux qu'on doit l'invention du Fuuinjutsu, mais c'est également eux qui ont trouvé les Aerkalas et réveillé Jashin. Voilà.

_- C'est… concis. Et comment cela se fait-il que le simple fait de parler cette langue ait pu stopper la disparition du Shukaku ?_

- Okay. Vous êtes complètement à la masse et ça se comprend, il faudrait réformer le système scolaire pour qu'on vous enseigne enfin des trucs importants et intéressants, sourit Dolce. Allons-y par étapes. Vous savez qui ou quoi est à l'origine du phénomène qui a affecté Karasu et Shukaku ?

- La Nature, répondirent en cœur Karasu et Naruto, qui avait été mis au parfum entre temps.

- Et vous-êtes vous déjà demandés ce qu'était la Nature exactement ? Quelle était cette entité, comment elle fonctionnait, et qui l'avait créée ?

Silence marqua sa désapprobation d'un long et puissant soupir. Ça devenait trop technique, et donc chiant.

- Dieu, proposa Karasu bien qu'il fut athée.

- Raté. Cette entité immatérielle et omniprésente que nous nommons Nature est en fait l'œuvre de l'homme. Des Deltanati pour être précis. Ils l'ont créée après la libération du premier Aerkala, afin que le monde soit protégé de tout ce qui pourrait menacer son équilibre. Et comme les Deltanati étaient prévoyants, ils n'ont donné à cette entité qu'une relative autonomie. Il suffit de quelques instructions dans leur langue pour la plier à votre volonté.

- Waouh. J'ai rien compris, fit Naruto en souriant bêtement.

_- Tope m'en une, l'ami, je me sens moins seul…_

- Pourtant, la Nature existe aussi dans mon monde… releva Karasu. Cela signifie qu'en plus d'être partout à la fois, elle transcende les dimensions et les mondes parallèles ? Comment un être humain a-t-il pu créer une chose pareille ? Même le Rikudô Sennin en aurait été incapable.

_- C'est pas si sûr. Plus j'en apprends sur ce taré, plus il ressemble à Chuck Norris. _

- On raconte qu'ils s'y sont mis à cent pour créer cette entité, et qu'ils y ont tous laissé leur peau, expliqua Dolce.

Karasu hocha la tête. Ses lacunes concernant le monde Naruto étaient grandes, et difficiles à combler car l'histoire de ce monde-ci avait été beaucoup moins conservée et transmise que dans son propre monde. Il n'y avait sans doute personne à Konoha pour se souvenir des Deltanati ou des Aerkalas…

_- Merci pour le cours d'histoire. Et merci pour Shukaku, _ajouta Silence sans ironie, cette fois.

- Ce fut un plaisir. A présent, mettons-nous en route. Azarai habite loin d'ici.

Karasu se demanda comment Dolce était au courant du but de leur mission, mais lui comme Silence ne le questionnèrent pas à ce sujet. Dolce et le Rikudô Sennin semblaient toujours au courant de tout à l'avance, sûrement grâce au fameux Ogama Sennin, le crapaud voyant.

- Il a donc une maison ? Kakashi-sensei a dit qu'il allait et venait dans le Nord du pays.

- Mais il a quand même son chez lui, comme tout le monde. Il habite à Seriki, un petit village à quelques centaines de kilomètres au nord d'ici.

Cette fois-ci, Silence ne se plaignit pas de la durée du trajet. Savoir Shukaku hors de danger l'avait gonflé à bloc et il voyait la vie en rose. Ce changement radical ravit Karasu. Il retrouvait enfin le vrai Silence.

Le groupe se lança donc dans une course éperdue à travers la forêt qui jouxtait Konoha et qui s'étendait sur de longs kilomètres encore vers le Nord. L'élu ne perdit pas de temps et s'empressa de rejoindre Naruto pour lui parler de son programme d'entraînement. Il leur fallait absolument mettre à contribution le temps qu'ils prendraient pour arriver jusqu'au village d'Azarai, et chaque seconde était précieuse.

- Naruto ! le héla-t-il sans même s'arrêter de courir.

- Oui ?

- Avant de te faire apprendre les techniques du carnet, j'ai décidé de t'enseigner le mode ermite de la Nature.

- Génial ! Mais en quoi est-ce différent de mon Senjutsu des crapeaux ?

- Beaucoup plus puissant et plus pratique puisqu'à terme, tu n'auras plus besoin de rester immobile pour générer ce type de chakra.

Silence accéléra pour arriver à leur niveau.

_- Est-ce que tu pourrais me l'apprendre à moi aussi ? C'est pas comme si y avait autre chose à faire de toute façon…_

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus te battre ? A quoi bon vouloir de venir plus fort ?

_- J'ai changé d'avis. J'ai décidé de devenir assez fort pour battre Jashin._

- Rien que ça ?

Karasu se tourna vers Dolce. Il s'attendait à une remarque de sa part, mais celui-ci resta muet comme une carpe. Nul sourire moqueur, nuls yeux facétieux. Seulement un regard un peu plus triste que d'habitude.

Karasu s'arrêta brusquement et à côte de lui, Dolce fit de même. Comme il l'avait annoncé, leur guide n'avait aucune difficulté à les suivre et son endurance stupéfiait Karasu.

Karasu créa ensuite un clone, qui agrippa l'épaule de son invocateur. Naruto et Silence comprirent le message et l'imitèrent pour que l'élu les aspire tous les trois.

Le clone de Karasu, Silence et Naruto apparurent dans une dimension étrange. Visiblement créée par Karasu, elle ne contenait qu'une unique pièce d'environ dix kilomètres carrés. Tous les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient d'un blanc laiteux. Silence nota aussi la présence incongrue de nombreuses caisses pleines de nourriture en tout genre. Assez pour soutenir un siège.

- Cet endroit n'est pas le plus accueillant qui soit, mais il n'y a pas mieux pour s'entraîner, expliqua le clone de Karasu. J'ai modifié la variable du temps de cette dimension, et il s'écoule beaucoup plus lentement que dans la réalité. C'était l'astuce dont je t'avais parlé, Naruto.

_- Donc c'est un peu comme dans Dragon Ball. Si on s'entraîne ici un mois, ça équivaut à une heure dans la réalité, un truc de ce genre ? Effectivement, c'est l'idéal pour s'entraîner sans perdre de temps._

Naruto mit un peu plus de temps à comprendre, mais il n'en finit pas de manifester son enthousiasme lorsqu'il eut saisi.

- Sachez que la Nature est aussi présente dans cette dimension puisque selon Dolce, elle les transcende. C'est heureux car sinon, nous n'aurions pas pu l'utiliser pour apprendre ce Senjutsu.

Voyant que Naruto se grattait le nez avec application et que Silence semblait plongé dans la contemplation du sol pourtant blanc uni, Karasu décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Passons maintenant à l'entraînement. La première étape consiste…

* * *

- Bravo, c'est très ingénieux ! le félicita Dolce lorsque Karasu lui eut expliqué sa méthode.

- Oui, et si en plus Naruto utilise ses clones de l'ombre pour apprendre plus vite, il aura vite fait de maîtriser cette technique, et toutes les autres…

- Oui mais le plus gros avantage de sa technique, c'est qu'on n'a plus à courir, tu les transporte, en quelque sorte ! Tu peux m'aspirer moi aussi, pour que je me la coule douce ?

- Non, rétorqua Karasu avec un léger sourire. Ça te fait du bien de courir, et j'aime bien avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. Ça rend le voyage moins ennuyeux.

Dolce prit un air faussement attristé, puis ses yeux se firent plus sérieux.

- Oui, Naruto va continuer à progresser… Et il va vite te dépasser Karasu, je suppose que tu en as conscience…

- Oui. Mais le sera-t-il assez pour vaincre Madara ?

- Non. Car lorsque Naruto aura atteint sa pleine puissance, il en sera de même pour Madara, révéla Dolce. Il aura besoin de toi à ses côtés jusqu'à la toute fin. Et de Silence.

- Silence. Quel est son rôle exactement ?

Dolce retrouva son sourire et ne répondit pas.

- Je vois. Cela fait partie des réponses que tu ne peux pas me donner, sous peine de modifier l'avenir, c'est ça ?

- Tu réfléchis vite et bien, c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie chez toi !

Les deux hommes coururent de longues heures, jusqu'à ce que Dolce ralentisse fortement.

Voyant cela, Karasu l'imita et se rapprocha de lui.

- Alors, tu commences à fatiguer, Dolce ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est n…

- Ce n'est pas ça, Karasu.

Effectivement, Dolce semblait en meilleure forme encore que Karasu, et contrairement à lui, il ne suait absolument pas.

- Fais-les sortir.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Naruto et Silence retrouvèrent le monde réel, et Karasu sourit en voyant que de la barbe avait poussé sur les mentons de ses deux amis. D'après ses calculs, ils avaient passé une semaine à l'intérieur. Itachi se figea en recevant les informations fournies par le clone qu'il venait de révoquer.

- Naruto… Tu as déjà terminé l'entraînement ?

- Ouais ! J'ai quand même mis deux jours, hein ! Et Silence a bientôt terminé, lui aussi. Son Bijuu lui permet de faire pas mal de clones !

Karasu s'était attendu à un truc de ce genre, mais moins d'une semaine… Lui-même avait mis une année entière pour le maîtriser à la perfection.

- Et on disait de moi que j'étais un génie, sourit Karasu en ébouriffant les cheveux de Naruto.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dolce.

- Dolce, pourquoi est-ce tu voulais que je les fasse sortir ?

- Il arrive.

- Il arrive ? Qui donc ?

Le dernier son avait à peine franchi ses lèvres que Karasu comprit. Il percevait déjà le chakra malsain qui était en train d'apparaître tout près d'eux.

- Zetsu a dû nous repérer…

- Exactement, dit Madara en s'approchant du petit groupe. Kyuubi, cela fait trop de temps que tu m'échappes. Il est temps que tu je te récupère…

Ses yeux écarlates s'arrêtèrent sur Dolce et il recula d'un pas, le souffle coupé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ça ?!

- Je m'appelle Dolce ! Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Ça fait toujours quelque chose de rencontrer un génie du mal, je me souviens d'Hitler… C'était quelque chose !

Madara ne prêta aucune attention à ces paroles incompréhensibles, mais il examina longtemps ce corps fait de chakra. Le plus étrange chez ce Dolce était que malgré cette immense concentration de chakra, ce dernier ne semblait pas être un ninja puisque sa réserve de chakra était ridiculement faible, et ce n'est pas une illusion.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes, mais ça ne change rien, cracha Madara.

Il surgit sur eux à une vitesse irréelle et tendit le bras vers Naruto pour l'aspirer dans sa dimension. Grâce au sharingan, Itachi était capable de le suivre, mais il n'était pas assez rapide pour l'intercepter. Ce Madara-ci dépassait décidément sa réincarnation sur tous les plans.

Naruto eut le même sentiment d'impuissant, il avait beau maîtriser le Senjutsu, cela ne lui était d'aucune aide en cet instant. Il avait l'impression d'être un moineau voyant fondre sur lui un aigle royal. Pour la première fois, l'ombre d'un doute plana dans le cœur de Naruto. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir vaincre Madara, même en s'entraînant pendant mille ans.

Lorsque se doigts ne furent qu'à quelques millimètres du visage de Naruto, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Madara. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'Hachibi, et il aurait reconstitué le chakra Yang de Juubi.

Mais Madara ne parvint pas à toucher Naruto. Il ne parvint jamais à combler les sept derniers millimètres qui le séparaient du jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. On l'avait arrêté, lui.

Madara se retourna et vit cet homme étrange, Dolce. Celui qui n'était pas un ninja avait été capable d'attraper son poignet alors qu'il se trouvait plus loin de Naruto que lui.

« Il a été plus rapide que moi » songea Madara. « Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? »

La prise de Dolce sur sa main était à la fois délicate et écrasante, et Madara sentit qu'il aurait du mal à se dégager.

- Impressionnant. Mais tu as commis une erreur, imbécile.

Madara utilisa alors son Mangekyô Sharingan pour aspirer Dolce. Mais deux secondes après l'activation du Kagegenzô, Dolce était toujours là. Ça n'avait pas marché.

Avec la force du désespoir, Madara parvint à se dégager, et il recula de deux pas en fixant Dolce.

Notant que Karasu, Silence et Naruto s'avançaient vers lui avec un air menaçant, Madara jugea plus judicieux de remettre cette confrontation à plus tard, et il disparut dans son vortex.

* * *

Le vieil Uchiha réapparut dans sa caverne, et, dans sa fureur poussa un long cri qui aurait pu réveiller un mort. Sasuke, toujours adossé contre le mur, ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce.

- Zetsu… Tu as vu ça ? murmura Madara après s'être un peu calmé.

**- Oui. Et… Je n'ai pas de réponse à vous donner.**

Sous son masque, Madara écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Toi qui partage les pensées de la Nature ? Tu veux dire que l'existence de cet homme dépasse la Nature elle-même ?

**- Je suis désolé, Madara-sama. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Peut-être devrions-nous simplement l'ignorer…**

Madara se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, encore bouleversé par sa rencontre avec Dolce. Au cours de la quelle il avait non seulement ressenti de la surprise, mais aussi de la peur…

- Zetsu… Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'ai eu peur. Cette personne n'est pas normale.

**- Mais cette rencontre aura au moins eu pour avantage de vous ouvrir les yeux. Madara-sama, vous ne devez plus agir de façon aussi téméraire. L'intervention de ce Dolce prouve que vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'éventuelles mauvaises surprises. Vous devez faire attention à votre vie, vous devez survivre pour que le plan Œil de Lune puisse se réaliser.** Et je ne laisserai personne entraver le succès de ce plan, conclut le côté blanc de Zetsu.

- C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas invincible, surtout avec ce corps pitoyablement faible. J'éviterai désormais les missions en solo et je vais rejoindre mon armée pour la mener contre celle de l'alliance, déclara Madara en se levant de sa chaise. Une fois que tous mes ennemis seront à terre, je n'aurai plus qu'à me baisser pour ramasser les jinchuurikis.

**- C'est la bonne stratégie**, affirma Zetsu.

Madara eut une dernière pensée pour Dolce avant de le refouler définitivement de son esprit :

Lorsqu'il s'était dégagé de la poigne du mystérieux personnage, il avait eu l'impression que celui-ci n'avait même pas essayé de le retenir. Comme si il l'avait laissé s'enfuir. Ce qui ne laissait que deux possibilités : ou bien Dolce était en fait son allié, ce qui était fort improbable puisqu'il l'avait empêché de capturer Naruto, ou bien Dolce estimait que Madara n'était pas une menace.

Être ainsi sous-estimé plongea Madara dans une nouvelle colère, et il sortit de la grotte pour se défouler sur tous les êtes vivants qu'il croiserait.


	70. Chapter 70

**70**

**Azarai le marchand**

* * *

_Mes ancêtres ont emprisonné deux Aerkalas et je me suis occupé du troisième. Mais enfin de compte, personne n'a trouvé le moyen de les détruire. Et petit à petit, j'en ai peur, ces démons liment les barreaux de leur prison…_

**- Uzumaki Saishi -**

* * *

- Il est parti ! Il s'est enfui, 'tebayo ! Merci Dolce ! lança Naruto à l'adresse du fils du Rikudô Sennin, qui lui tournait le dos. Ce dernier n'eut pas le loisir de pivoter vers lui pour lui répondre que déjà, Silence et Karasu surgissaient à ses côtés.

- Effectivement, Dolce, tu as été étonnant… reconnut Karasu avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

_- Pour quelqu'un qui __**prétendait**__ ne pas être un ninja._

Fait étrange, compte-tenu de son caractère, Dolce continua à leur montrer son dos, comme s'il redoutait de faire face à Silence et aux deux élus. Karasu remarqua que sa tête était baissée depuis toute à l'heure et qu'il semblait plongé dans l'étude de sa main gauche.

- Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas un ninja… Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être de taille à les vaincre. Le corps que m'a façonné Saishi est extrêmement rapide et puissant. A dire vrai, j'étais sûr de pouvoir battre Madara moi-même, mais il semblerait que Big Ogama avait raison.

- Dolce ? Ça va ? intervint Karasu.

Comme à son habitude, les émotions de Dolce étaient perceptibles et Karasu était capable de reconnaître chacune d'entre elles. Surprise, regret, et surtout souffrance.

Dolce consentit enfin à se retourner et il leva bien haut la paume de sa main gauche, sur laquelle une marque noire assez menaçante était apparue.

Pire, la marque s'étendait à grande vitesse et il ne lui faudrait sans doute que quelques minutes pour gagner l'épaule, puis la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? C'est dangereux ?

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Il s'agit d'un maléfice ancien, une vraie saloperie qui vous tue en cinq minutes. Techniquement, il est en train de provoquer la décomposition de toutes les cellules de ma main, et il passera ensuite au reste du corps…

Dolce baissa les yeux sur sa main, et en frotta la paume. Sa peau morte se détacha par plaques et il ne resta bientôt que l'os mis à nu. Karasu put à nouveau constater que bien que fait de chakra, le corps de Dolce était en tout point semblable à celui d'un être humain normal.

Leur guide toucha la surface blanche de l'os, et éclata d'un rire enfantin.

- Trop cool ! Je vois mes os, les gars !

Les autres étaient loin de partager son hilarité, surtout lorsque la tâche noire apparut sur l'os, qui commença à s'effriter comme la peau avant lui.

- Pas d'inquiétude, les amis, tout baigne ! assura Dolce.

Il fit un moulinet avec son bras et le tendit fièrement vers les autres. Comme par magie, os, peau, tout était revenu à la normale en une fraction de seconde.

- Mon corps est constitué de chakra, leur rappela Dolce. Par conséquent, il me suffit d'en réorganiser la structure pour guérir n'importe quelle blessure.

- _Peut-être pas… _répondit Silence en pointant du la main du doigt.

Dolce la regarda à son tour et découvrit que la marque était de retour. Le processus avait été réinitialisé à défaut d'être arrêté.

- Impressionnant ! se réjouit Dolce. Ce truc est vraiment très bien pensé, il va falloir que je passe aux choses sérieuses !

Il retroussa ses manches, et se mordit le pouce droit pour dessiner un sceau au niveau du poignet de son autre bras, à quelques centimètres du mal croissant.

A l'instar des sceaux que Karasu avait rencontrés dans la grotte du Passeur, celui-ci, de forme triangulaire, lui était totalement ésotérique. Mais il était efficace, en revanche, puisque la marque stoppa son avancée aussitôt le sceau achevé.

Dolce s'approcha ensuite d'une fougère, qu'il saisit de sa main malade. Il dit quelques mots dans ce qui devait être la langue des Deltanati, et Karasu vit la teinte sombre quitter peu à peu la main de leur guide.

Lorsque Dolce se releva, toute trace avait disparu de sa main. La fougère, elle, était devenue noire. Morte, visiblement.

- Désolé, murmura Dolce en caressant la fougère.

Maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, Karasu extériorisa les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis un moment.

- Dolce, cette chose a attaqué la main avec laquelle tu as attrapé Madara. C'est lui, l'auteur de cette technique ?

- Non, non… Aucune chance. C'est beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Beaucoup plus puissant, aussi. Quelque chose le protège, visiblement. De moi.

_- Et comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas prévu ça ? Grâce à l'Ogama Sennin, tu sembles pourtant connaître tout sur l'avenir…_

- Pas tout, le corrigea Dolce. Il faut voir l'avenir comme un sentier dont le début détermine l'arrivée. C'est grâce au crapaud que nous avons trouvé le seul début permettant d'obtenir, à l'arrivée, l'annulation du plan Œil de Lune et la chute de Madara.

- Notre arrivée dans ce monde pour aider Naruto, dit Karasu.

- Exactement. Cependant, entre le début et la fin de ce sentier, il y a quelques zones d'ombre, que même Ogama Sennin ne peut appréhender. On ne peut prévoir l'imprévisible, et ces choses échappent à la compréhension des mortels…

- Les Aerkalas, souffla Karasu.

- C'est ça. A chaque fois qu'ils interviennent dans le cours du temps, l'avenir devient comme flou à cet endroit.

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Que la chose qui protège Madara et m'a infligé cette marque est un Aerkala.

* * *

- Zetsu, surveille la grotte, je sors quelques instants.

- Pour quoi faire, sans vouloir être indiscret ?

- Pour lui parler.

Zetsu n'ajouta rien de plus, et Madara quitta la grotte en coup de vent. Il avait besoin de réponses, et lorsque Zetsu n'en avait pas, il n'y avait qu'une personne pour pouvoir l'aider.

Madara marcha quelques minutes, jusqu'à atteindre la lisière d'une forêt. Les bois ne manquaient pas dans cette région, le refuge de Madara se trouvant à la frontière du Pays du Son et du pays des Forêts.

Madara s'enfonça dans la forêt, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut trouvé un coin tranquille et isolé, à savoir une petite clairière entourée d'un cercle serré de pins.

L'Uchiha s'accroupit et traça dans le sol meuble un signe constitué de trois faux entrelacées.

A peine eut-il terminé qu'une voix grave retentit dans la clairière.

**- Uchiha Madara… Ça faisait longtemps.**

- Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, répondit sobrement Madara.

**- Mais tu n'as pas oublié notre pacte, j'espère ? Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse ?**

- Bien sûr que non. Cependant, il y a eu quelques imprévus dernièrement… Deux hommes sont venus d'un monde parallèle…

**- Intéressant mais hors de propos. Qui qu'ils soient ils ne seront pas de taille à nous arrêter.**

- Ce qui nous conduit au deuxième problème. Il y a peu, j'ai lança une attaque surprise visant à récupérer Kyuubi, et… Une personne tout a fait étrange m'en a empêché. Vous auriez vu son corps, c'est…

**- Son nom ?** le coupa la voix.

- Dolce…

**- Teru ?**

- Vous le connaissez ?

Le rire grave résonna longuement autour de Madara.

**- Pas autant que Sharin ! Mais j'en ai entendu parler. Cet homme passait son temps à changer de nom, et Dolce Teru était un pseudonyme qu'il utilisait assez souvent à l'époque... Je le croyais mort. **

- Et… Est-il dangereux ?

La voix n'hésita pas un instant.

**- Indubitablement.**

- Il est plus fort que moi ?

**- Oh que oui… **ricana la voix.

Madara se releva d'un bond, furieux.

- Je commence à me demander si nous sommes dans le même camp, Aerkala. Si vous voulez que je vous libère, il va falloir m'aider à réaliser mon plan. Et s'il est si puissant que cela, ce Dolce sera un obstacle majeur.

**- Calme-toi, humain.**

Madara ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il se retint, et se rassit.

**- Dolce est certes dangereux, mais j'avais pris mes dispositions contre lui. Au cas improbable où il aurait survécu. Et on dirait que j'ai eu raison… Tu te souviens du médaillon que je t'ai dit de porter ?**

Madara baissa le col de la chemise pour révéler le bijou en question. L'objet représentait trois symboles imbriqués, représentant chacun des Aerkalas : le triangle inversé de Jashin, les faux de Shinin et les virgules de Sharin.

- Oui, et je le trempe dans mon sang tous les mois, comme vous me l'avez demandé. J'espère que ça en vaut la peine… Il n'a pas empêché ce Dolce de me maîtriser en un instant.

L'Aerkala eut de nouveau un petit rire.

**- Il t'a touché ? **

- Oui, il m'a pris le poignet. Par contre, je me suis dégagé bien facilement. Un peu trop facilement, comme s'il avait desserré sa prise sur moi…

Le rire grave retentit à nouveau, au grand dam de Madara dont la mauvaise humeur refusait toute forme d'hilarité.

**- Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Remercie mon pendentif, il t'est enfin utile… Il te protège non seulement de toutes les techniques que Dolce pourrait utiliser contre toi, mais il permet aussi de l'empoissonner en cas de contact direct. Bref, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce problème n'en soit plus un. Et même s'il a survécu…**

- Il ne peut ni me toucher, ni me blesser via le Fuuinjutsu et le Ninjutsu. Merci beaucoup, seigneur Shinin. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de votre omniscience et de votre omnipotence.

**- Faire des erreurs est le lot de chaque humain, aussi brillant soit-il.**

Il y eut une légère bourrasque de vent, et Madara sentit que Shinin avait rompu le contact.

Qu'importe, il avait eu les réponses qu'il voulait et avait découvert non sans plaisir que Dolce n'était pas aussi menaçant qu'il le pensait.

* * *

- A mon avis, c'est signé Shinin, déclara Dolce. A défaut d'être le plus puissant, il est certainement le plus malin et le plus vicieux des trois.

Le fils du Rikudô Sennin eut un brusque accès de colère et donna un coup de pied dans le vide.

- Désolé, vraiment, Naruto, Karasu. Je pensais pouvoir détruire Madara afin de vous libérer du fardeau de ces prophéties…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Dolce. Naruto, Silence et moi, on arrivera à en venir à bout. C'est notre mission. Je suis venu pour ça, dit gravement Karasu.

- Mais tu n'as pas eu le choix. Pas vraiment. Au fond, tout t'a été imposé… regretta Dolce. Si nous l'avions pu, nous aurions fait sans vous, mais on dirait que vous êtes bel et bien notre seul espoir…

_- Ça a l'air de te rassurer, c'est fou… _écrivit Silence.

La phrase de Silence eut le mérite de rendre le sourire à leur guide, qui retrouva également son entrain et sa vivacité.

- Bien ! Allons-y ! Je suis sûr que Naruto meurt d'impatience de rencontrer le dernier membre de sa famille !

- Ossu ! beugla Naruto en bondissant sur place.

La compagnie se remit donc en route, Silence et Naruto s'attelant à parfaire le mode ermite que Karasu leur avait enseigné. Dolce et Karasu, eux, se remirent à courir l'un à côté de l'autre à travers les forêts et les prairies qui constituaient la majeure partie du pays du Feu.

Cette fois-ci, Karasu ne posa guère de questions à son guide et nouvel ami, mais lui demanda de lui enseigner les bases du langage Deltanati afin de pouvoir lui aussi avoir un contrôle absolu sur la Nature. Ainsi, il ne courrait plus le risque de voir la Nature se retourner contre lui lorsqu'il utiliserait son propre mode ermite.

L'apprentissage de cette langue s'avéra plus simple que Karasu ne l'avait cru de prime abord, le Deltanati ressemblant par bien des aspects au langage commun du monde de Naruto, lui-même étant extrêmement proche du Japonais de son monde.

Dolce lui expliqua qu'autrefois, le royaume Deltanati était immense et comprenait notamment l'intégralité des cinq pays. Après la chute dudit royaume, leur langue évolua au cours des siècles pour devenir un idiome proche du japonais actuel.

- Toutes ces ressemblances entre les mondes sont étranges, et certaines théories ont été avancées pour les expliquer. Selon l'une d'entre elle, les idées seraient capables d'aller et venir entre les mondes, à la manière de Pass' ou des Aerkalas, lui révéla Dolce, tout en ajoutant que la pensée d'idées se baladant en dehors des cerveaux humains et voyageant entre les dimensions lui avait toujours paru inconcevable.

- C'est un philosophe complètement taré qui m'avait parlé de ça… Une idée farfelue, comme je les aime !

Naruto et Silence rejoignirent le monde réel quelques heures plus tard, et déclarèrent non sans fierté qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement le mode ermite de la Nature. Désormais, Karasu pouvait passer à la suite de l'entraînement de Naruto.

- Très bien Naruto ! Silence va maintenant s'occuper de la deuxième partie de ta formation.

_- Quoi ?_ s'étrangla le muet, que Karasu n'avait pas mis au courant. _Je dois lui apprendre quelque chose ? Mais je déteste enseigner !_

- Il le faut pourtant. Je veux que tu apprennes à Naruto ce que Benji t'a appris. Ne faire plus qu'un avec son Bijuu. En temps que jinchuuriki ayant réussi la fusion, personne n'est mieux placé que toi pour faire ça.

- La fusion ? C'est quoi ça ? l'interrogea Naruto.

_- La raison pour laquelle j'ai maintenant les yeux violets…_ dit simplement Silence. _Il s'agit d'améliorer la complicité entre toi et ton Bijuu. Vous rapprocher l'un de l'autre afin d'augmenter tes capacités de jinchuuriki._

- Cool ! merci d'être mon sensei Silence !

- De rien, c'est un vrai plaisir…

Bien évidemment, Naruto vit pas l'ironie, et les deux jinchuurikis retournèrent s'isoler dans la dimension de Karasu, qui du coup, n'avait pas trop l'occasion de leur parler.

De même, il regrettait de ne pas avoir le loisir de s'entretenir avec tous les ninjas de Konoha qu'il avait déjà vus dans le manga, en particulier les jeunes comme Shikamaru, Chôji, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Sakura… Seulement voilà, Konoha était en guerre et il était peu probable qu'ils aient le temps de faire connaissance.

Karasu tourna la tête vers Dolce, qui semblait chantonner tout en courant.

Ce dernier le regarda à son tour et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il chantait à pleins poumons :

- Ils se balancent, de branche en branche, macaques, macaques, et rutabagas !

Sur ce, Dolce éclata de rire et fit un salto tout en continuant d'abreuver Karasu de paroles de plus en plus incohérentes, mêlant calamars, scolopendres et pâte à tartiner.

- Je crois qu'on est arrivés ! s'exclama Dolce en s'arrêtant brusquement après de longues heures de course.

Karasu remercia le ciel en son for intérieur car cela signifiait la fin des élans lyriques de son guide hyperactif.

- Super. Par contre, Dolce, ne chante plus jamais. S'il te plaît.

Son interlocuteur fit une moue déçue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Plus jamais.

- Roh…

Karasu fit sortir Naruto et Silence de sa dimension, et constata que le muet n'y était pas allé de main morte. Naruto semblait avoir dépassé le stade de l'épuisement, ce qui n'était pas courant chez lui.

Suivant son regard, Silence haussa les épaules.

- _J'aime pas enseigner, mais quand je le fais, c'est pas pour rien._

- C'est ici ? Il habite dans ce village ? s'exclama malgré tout Naruto.

- Yep ! Ce patelin s'appelle Saifu. Azarai voyage souvent, mais il passe quelques jours ici tous les deux mois.

- Et il est là maintenant ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Comme toujours, grâce à Ogama.

Patelin, le mot était faible. Le village dont ils venaient d'atteindre les abords comptait une dizaine d'habitations à peine, et ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des visiteurs puisque un attroupement de villageois se forma dès leur arrivée. Ils étaient une douzaine en tout à les fixer du regard, et Karasu nota que la moyenne d'âge de ses habitants devait avoisiner les quatre-vingt ans.

- _De mieux en mieux_, râla Silence. _J'aimerais mieux être interné en asile psychiatrique que passer une semaine dans ce trou perdu._

Sans marquer la moindre hésitation, Dolce combla la distance qui les séparait des villageois.

- Salut la compagnie ! Nous sommes bien dans le village de Saifu ?

Deux hommes incroyablement ridés échangèrent un regard surpris, comme si le simple fait d'entendre le nom de leur village dans la bouche d'un étranger relevait du miracle.

- Oui, répondit une vieille femme d'une voix rauque et éraillée.

- Parfait ! Est-ce que vous cultivez toujours les abricots ? Je me souviens que les vôtres étaient absolument divins et je donnerais tout pour y goûter à nouveau !

La femme roula des yeux.

- Les abricots ? Nous avions déjà arrêté du temps de mes arrière-grands-parents ! Qui vous a parlé de ça ?

- Euh, et bien c'est une longue histoire mais…

- Nous souhaiterions parler à un habitant de ce village, intervint Karasu.

La femme cessa de dévisager Dolce et posa les deux fentes qui lui faisaient office d'yeux sur Karasu. Elle nota ensuite la présence de Naruto, et eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Vous cherchez le petit Azarai, c'est ça ? La ressemblance entre vous deux est vraiment incroyable. Je parie que vous êtes de la même famille…

- C'est exact, la viei… euh madame, se reprit Naruto après avoir essuyé le coup d'œil sévère de Karasu. Il vit vraiment ici ? Non pas que ce village ne soit pas chouette mais…

Naruto se gratta la tête, comme souvent lorsqu'il était gêné.

- Oui, oui, il habite ici, même si on ne le voit pas très souvent. Et s'il s'est installé dans ce village perdu et peuplé de vieux croûtons, comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est pour échapper aux contrôleurs d'impôts… Aucun d'entre eux ne s'aventure jamais dans cette province reculée, car il est facile de s'y perdre…

La vieille dame toussa si fort que Karasu crut qu'elle allait cracher ses poumons.

- Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que vous ayez réussi à trouver le village…

- Nous avons un bon guide, sourit Karasu en désignant Dolce.

- Yep ! J'ai un sens d'orientation du tonnerre ! Pour en revenir à Azarai, je suppose qu'il s'est fait la malle dès notre arrivée ?

Les lèvres craquelées de la femme se fendirent en un sourire et Karasu put voir que plusieurs dents manquaient à l'appel.

- Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître. Il est parti se cacher, au cas où vous viendriez pour l'impôt ou pour ses dettes.

- Ses dettes ?

La vieille femme haussa les épaules.

- Il emprunte souvent, et bien qu'il fasse souvent fructifier cet argent, il oublie souvent de rembourser ceux qui le lui ont prêté…

Le groupe prit finalement congé de l'assemblée du troisième âge, et se mit à la recherche d'Azarai. Comme souvent, grâce à ce qu'il savait de l'avenir, Dolce leur fit gagner du temps.

- Ce forban se cache dans la cave de sa maison. C'est celle-ci.

Naruto ouvrit la porte en question et regarda autour de lui. Les murs de pierre étaient vierges de toute décoration, et l'ameublement était réduit au strict minimum. Il était évident qu'Azarai ne vivait pas souvent ici…

- C'est tout droit… chantonna Dolce en les menant vers la cuisine.

Leur guide farfouilla dans les placards dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de comestible et de goûteux, mais ne trouva rien d'autre que du pain rassis et du riz.

- Il vit vraiment n'importe comment, déplora Dolce en agitant un morceau salade moisie du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait d'être infecté.

- Bon, elle est où cette cave ? s'impatienta Naruto.

- Sous mes pieds, répondit Dolce en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il glissa sur le côté en dérapage contrôlé, et Karasu découvrit la présence d'une trappe en bois qui se confondait parfaitement avec le plancher. Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas remarquée sans Dolce.

Naruto souleva la trappe, et, faisant fi de l'échelle, sauta à l'intérieur de la cave.

Malgré l'obscurité, Naruto put distinguer la silhouette d'une personne se tenant debout juste devant lui. Et ses yeux, brillant d'un éclat bleu ciel. Comme les siens.

Karasu, qui l'avait suivi, trouva une torche et l'alluma avec un jutsu Katon.

Azarai et Naruto échangèrent un long regard, le visage de Naruto vibrant d'émotion tandis que celui de son oncle restait indéchiffrable.

Effectivement, ils se ressemblaient énormément. Mais à l'instar de Minato dont il était le frère jumeau, Azarai possédait un visage plus fin et ses joues étaient vierges des marques que le jinchuuriki avait héritées de Kyûbi. Ses cheveux étaient quant à eux plus longs que ceux de Naruto, et ils étaient coiffés de façon analogue ceux de son feu frère.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Vif comme l'éclair, Azarai fit un unique signe, et il disparut dans une lumière jaune.

- Hiraishin no jutsu… murmura Karasu, un peu hébété. Je croyais qu'il n'était pas ninja…

_- Décidément, Dolce et lui ont plus en commun qu'ont pourrait le penser_, ajouta Silence, pince-sans-rire.

Dolce se contenta d'en sourire.

- Il est à l'entrée du village. Il y avait enterré un kunai de téléportation.

Dolce, Naruto et Silence sortirent en toute hâte de la maison d'Azarai pour l'intercepter avant qu'il ne se fasse la belle définitivement, mais Karasu fut plus rapide.

Il utilisa son Mangekyô sharingan pour se téléporter à l'entrée du village et surgit devant Azarai, trop surpris pour réagir.

Karasu ne perdit pas une seconde et donna un léger coup de poing sur le thorax d'Azarai qui effectua un vol plané avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Les vieux villageois n'avaient rien perdu de la scène et commençaient sans doute à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas plutôt venus pour forcer Azarai à payer ses dettes…

L'oncle de Naruto se releva avec difficulté, anormalement meurtri étant donné le peu de puissance que Karasu avait placé dans ce coup.

Dolce, Naruto et Silence arrivèrent à ce moment-là, et le fils du Rikudô Sennin confia à l'élu :

- Fais attention, il n'est _vraiment_ pas un ninja. Même s'il maîtrise la technique du Hiraishin, sa condition physique est celle d'un simple citoyen…

- Compris…

A peine s'était-il remis de bout qu'Azarai effectua à nouveau le signe du Hiraishin no jutsu. Sans succès, cette fois-ci.

C'est avec grand plaisir que Karasu répondit à son regard interrogateur :

- Je ne frappe jamais quelqu'un gratuitement…

L'esprit d'Azarai était aussi affûté que celui de son frère et il comprit immédiatement. Baissant les yeux sur son ventre, il vit que Karasu en avait profité pour y dessiner un sceau, qui, visiblement, l'empêchait de se téléporter.

- Et merde… grommela Azarai, dont ils entendaient la voix pour la première fois.

- Tout doux, Azarai, on ne te veut aucun mal, entonna Dolce, rayonnant de gentillesse et de bonnes intentions.

Cependant, et bien qu'il dut percevoir lui aussi les sentiments de ce dernier, ils n'amadouèrent pas l'oncle de Naruto qui resta de glace.

- Vous êtes qui d'abord ? Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je pense que tu le sais déjà, Azarai…

Si Minato était aimable et souriant, Azarai semblait doté d'un caractère totalement opposé et sa voix était sèche lorsqu'il daignait répondre à ses interlocuteurs.

Ses yeux froids se posèrent à nouveau sur Naruto.

- Ouais. C'est la progéniture de Minato, et alors ? On n'a strictement rien à se dire…

Karasu sentit la colère monter et Dolce lui donna une légère bourrade pour le calmer.

- Vous êtes les derniers Namikaze et contrairement à toi, il n'a jamais connu Minato et Kushina. La moindre des choses serait…

- Désolé, mais je ne veux pas parler d'eux. Ils appartiennent au passé et j'ai tourné la page. Et tu devrais en faire autant, gamin, lança Azarai à l'adresse de Naruto. Et vous, les vieux, cassez-vous !

Les villageois étaient à nouveau sortis de chez eux pour écouter cette conversation qui venait apporter un peu de nouveauté à un quotidien monotone et déprimant. L'intervention du Namikaze dispersa immédiatement les badauds, qui regagnèrent en hâte leur logis et tirèrent les rideaux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit alors Naruto tout sourire. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler de mes parents, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse connaissance. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un oncle, d'avoir de la famille !

- Ah ouais ? Et bien moi je m'en moque. Alors si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, laissez-moi partir. J'ai un commerce à faire marcher, moi !

_- Ouais, on a autre chose à dire_, rétorqua Silence qui semblait aussi énervé que Karasu par le personnage. _En plus d'être un enculé, t'es une raclure de voleur. T'as piqué l'héritage de Naruto et tu vas le lui rendre fissa, compris ?_

Azarai le regarda longuement avant de répondre :

- Pourquoi t'écris avec du sable, toi ? T'as pas de langue ?

- _Essaie pas de changer de sujet, espèce de…_

- Du calme, Silence, l'interrompit Naruto. Azarai, j'aimerais que tu retournes avec nous à Konoha.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Azarai. Mais t'es déformé de la toiture, c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- En échange, je te laisse l'héritage de mon père. Sauf ses rouleaux de techniques.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil.

- Y a pas à dire t'es carrément nul en affaires… T'es au courant que Minato t'avait légué une petite fortune ?

- L'argent ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, affirma Naruto. Mes amis…

Azarai renifla de mépris.

- D'accord, d'accord, je vois le tableau. Un idéaliste sentimental et un benêt, comme son père. Donc tu es sérieux ? Je m'installe à Konoha et tu me laisses le pognon de ton vieux ?

- C'est ça. Et je voudrais qu'on fasse connaissance, aussi, et que tu m'enseignes la technique de téléportation de mon père.

- Pas compris dans le marché, répondit immédiatement Azarai.

- En échange, je t'achète une maison à Konoha.

Azarai en resta bouche bée.

- Y a pas à dire, si tous mes clients étaient comme toi, je roulerais sur l'or.

- Marché conclu ?

Azarai n'hésita pas bien longtemps.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. Par contre, il y a longtemps que je me suis débarrassé des rouleaux de techniques de Minato, j'ai tout vendu. Il va falloir que je les retrouve…

- C'est faux. Tu les garde bien au chaud dans la cave où nous t'avons trouvé, sourit Dolce. En mémoire de ton frère.

Azarai parut partagé entre la surprise et la gêne.

- Ouais bon, ok. Mais si j'ai encore toutes ces vieilleries, c'est juste parce que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé preneur !

Le sourire de Dolce s'agrandit.

- Allons, allons, tu as beau tout faire pour le cacher, tu es un grand sentimental, au fond…

Azarai l'ignora et retourna vers sa maison.

- Venez, ça fait un sacré tas de babioles et je pourrai pas tout porter…

Effectivement, Minato avait laissé à son fils un nombre incalculable de rouleaux de techniques et autres objets en tout genre, et Naruto resta longuement immobile dans la cave, obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait.

Si Dolce et Karasu avaient voulu l'accompagner, Silence avait préféré rester à l'extérieur avec Azarai.

Les deux hommes, adossés au mur, s'emmurèrent dans un silence tendu, jusqu'à ce que l'oncle de Naruto se grille une cigarette.

_- Tu m'en files une ? Je suis à court…_

- L'enculé te dit merde, répondit Azarai en exhalant un nuage de fumée, après un bref regard sur la phrase écrite par le jinchuuriki.

_- Et rancunier avec ça… Désolé si je t'ai blessé, mais tu avoueras que c'est la vérité : t'es un gros enfoiré._

A la grande surprise de Silence, Azarai sourit pour la première fois.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux.

_- Alors, tu veux bien m'en donner une ?_ lui demanda Silence, plein d'espoir.

- Ouais. Ça fera cent Ryôs.

_- Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas d'argent ! Prête m'en une, je te la rendrai !_

- Désolé, mais je ne fais pas dans le prêt. Seulement dans l'emprunt, ricana Azarai.

Le Namikaze continua de fumer tranquillement, sans se formaliser du déluge d'insultes que Silence écrivait à présent avec son sable.

Les trois autres finirent par sortir de la maison, et Silence s'étonna de les voir arriver les mains vides.

- Ils ont tout scellé dans des parchemins, crétin. Je suis pas ninja et pourtant, je le sais, se moqua Azarai.

- A ce propos, c'est vraiment vrai ? Tu n'es pas un shinobi ? le questionna Naruto.

- Ouais. Comme la plupart des gens.

- Pourtant, tu connais la technique de téléportation…

- Ouais.

- C'est simple, dit Dolce. Azarai n'est pas un ninja mais il en a le potentiel. Je pense que son chakra est plus puissant encore que ne l'était celui de Minato !

Azarai lui décocha un regard circonspect.

- Vous en savez des trucs, vous… Mais ouais, c'est pas faux. Tout le monde disait que je ferais un bon ninja et tout mais moi, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je suis le premier de l'histoire du clan à avoir refusé la voix du Ninjutsu, dit Azarai d'une voix morne, sans que Karasu sache s'il éprouvait du regret ou de la fierté pour ça.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai un peu regardé les rouleaux de techniques de Minato et j'ai appris toutes celles qui pourraient m'être utiles dans mon job. Les sceaux et la technique de téléportation sont incroyablement pratiques pour transporter les marchandises, et je me fais un max de blé grâce à ça !

Dolce éclata de rire.

- C'est malin ! Comme quoi le Ninjutsu peut servir à autre chose que faire la guerre !

- Exactement. Je suis le premier à y avoir pensé, mais ça semble évident, pourtant…

La discussion s'arrêta là, et Karasu leur proposa de les téléporter directement à Konoha pour gagner du temps.

Cependant, au grand dam de tous et surtout d'Azarai qui avait hâte de prendre congé d'eux, Dolce refusa tout net.

- Avant cela, il y a un autre endroit où nous devons aller. Nous avons amplement le temps, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Karasu, en référence au nombre de jours que Kakashi leur avait accordé.

- Et où est-ce donc ? s'enquit Naruto.

- Au Sud-est. A Uzushio.

Azarai glapit.

- Uzushio ! Mais c'est super loin ! Et je n'ai même pas de kunai repère dans cette région !

- Nous irons assez vite. Karasu vous aspirera toi et Naruto dans sa dimension pour que vous puissiez faire connaissance. Et de cette façon, tu ne nous ralentiras pas…

- Quelle dimension ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

En réponse, Karasu utilisa sa technique pour l'aspirer, et fit de même avec Naruto.

_- Ça fait du bien_, remarqua Silence une fois Azarai parti.

Karasu, lui, semblait assez soucieux.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas s'étriper là-dedans…

- Aucun risque, lui promit Dolce. Sur ce, je vous propose de nous mettre en route. La route est assez longue jusqu'à Uzushio…

_- Avant toute chose, c'est quoi Uzushio ? Et pourquoi on doit y aller ? J'ai l'impression de courir sans arrêt depuis qu'on est arrivés dans ce monde…_

- Uzushio était autrefois le village caché du pays des tourbillons. Le pays entier a été détruit durant la grande guerre ninja, mais le village a été reconstruit… Cependant, il n'y a plus de shinobis dans ce pays, qui a pris le nom de Pays des Vagues.

Karasu commençait à comprendre pourquoi Dolce voulait qu'ils se rendent là-bas.

- Le Pays des tourbillons… Vous voulez parler des Uzumaki ?

- Oui, le clan Uzumaki vivait autrefois à Uzushio. Mais il a disparu en même temps que le village. Cependant, il y a encore là-bas quelques personnes qui se souviennent du clan Uzumaki, et je pense que Naruto à besoin de leur parler. Pour connaître ses origines.

Silence tapa dans une pierre, qui explosa littéralement, réduite en poussière par sa force de shinobi.

_- En gros, y en a vraiment que pour le blondinet… Vous voulez qu'il fasse un retour aux sources auprès des deux clans auquel il appartient, c'est ça ?_

- En effet. Naruto a besoin de savoir qui il est, et qui étaient ses ancêtres.

* * *

A peine Madara avait-il posé le pied dans son repaire que la voix de Zetsu parvint à ses oreilles.

**- Alors ? Du nouveau Madara-sama ?**

- Oui, Zetsu. Shinin connaissait Dolce Teru. Il semble puissant mais grâce à cet Aerkala, il ne peut rien contre moi. Peut-être est-il déjà mort à l'heure où nous parlons…

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Allez-vous réessayer de capturer Kyûbi ?

- J'y ai pensé, mais non. Dolce, même s'il n'est plus un danger pour moi, constitue un avertissement et je dois cesser de prendre des risques. De plus, mon corps s'use de plus en plus vite…

**- Vous avez encore utilisé cette technique ? Celle qui vous permet d'augmenter votre vitesse mais provoque la dégradation des cellules de votre corps ? C'est trop dangereux, Madara-sama…**

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Zetsu. Le double d'Itachi, et même le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi sont sans doute capables de suivre ma vitesse normale… Je supporte de moins en moins la faiblesse de ce corps... Nous devons vite mettre la main sur Itachi, puisqu'il s'est avéré que cet incapable de Sasuke ne possède pas l'épée de Totsuka.

- Oui, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… répondit Zetsu. Itachi est fort, et il se trouve à Konoha en ce moment-même. Et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions le force à utiliser Totsuka…

- Nous trouverons un plan, dit Madara avec assurance.

Il reprit sa marche jusqu'à son bureau et se rassit sur son siège, les yeux baissés sur la silhouette de Sasuke prostrée contre le mur. A l'aide de son sharingan, il l'avait enfermé dans une illusion dont il ne parviendrait pas à s'échapper. Pas sans le Mangekyô éternel, que seuls lui, Itachi et son double possédaient.

- C'est tout de même du gâchis, dit Zetsu en réapparaissant derrière lui. **Nous devrions utiliser Sasuke au combat…**

- J'en ai bien l'intention. Une fois que tu auras fini de déchiffrer le parchemin du Quatrième.

En effet, vers la fin de ses longues années d'errance et peu avant la naissance de Naruto, le vieil Uchiha était parvenu à mettre la main sur un parchemin de la main de Namikaze Minato. Un projet de sceau capable de transformer une personne en esclave, et il allait sans dire que Madara était très intéressé. Le parchemin qu'il avait volé n'était malheureusement qu'un croquis inachevé du sceau en question, mais Madara faisait confiance à Zetsu pour le compléter. L'hybride n'était pas la science infuse mais presque, grâce à la Nature.

**- J'ai presque terminé, Madara-sama, ce n'est qu'une question de jours… Vous comptez l'utiliser sur Sasuke ?**

- Bien sûr ! ricana Madara avec un sourire démoniaque.

Mais il retrouva bien vite son sérieux. Zetsu avait parlé de jours, et il est vrai que le temps passait de plus en vite en ces temps de guerre. Il était temps pour lui de contacter ses alliés.

- Zetsu, je pense que l'heure est venue pour moi de réveiller l'armée que j'ai laissée en sommeil. Celle que j'ai mis tant d'années à bâtir et qui me donnera la victoire finale.

**- Les ninjas du pays du bois sont déjà prêts**, lui apprit Zetsu. **Ils n'attendent que votre signal.** **Quant aux Nukenins, la moitié d'entre eux est déjà arrivée, et le reste sera là demain.**

Madara se frotta les mains, radieux. Qu'il était appréciable de voir que tout se passait conformément à ses prévisions !

- Et encore, ceux-là ne sont que de la chair à canon ! Lorsque le reste de mon armée déferlera sur le monde, ces cinq nations qui se sont autoproclamées grandes tomberont de leur piédestal. Et par-dessus-tout, je veux voir Konoha rasé et son Hokage jeté à bas avant que ma pupille ne se reflète sur la Lune !


	71. Chapter 71

**71**

**Le dernier des Uzumaki**

* * *

_« La vie est un sommeil, l'amour en est le rêve, Et vous aurez vécu, si vous avez aimé. »_

**- Alfred De Musset -**

* * *

_Avec hésitation, le Soleil effleure la chevelure soyeuse d'une femme. Avec tendresse, ses rayons épousent son visage et deviennent caresses. Auréolée de cet éclat matinal, la femme sourit. Chaque seconde qui passe me fait appréhender la fin de ce moment de grâce, l'irruption de l'imprévu dans ce tableau intime, mais rien ne vient. Sa beauté reste immaculée, figée, comme capturée par l'œil jaune du divin._

_Il ne fait aucun doute que je suis né pour voir cet instant, pour le vivre, et que le sens de ma vie, que j'ai si longtemps cherché en vain, se trouve devant moi._

_Enfin, elle esquisse un mouvement. Son sourire s'agrandit et ses deux grands yeux noirs se mettent à pétiller. Une fois encore, la vision de cette femme me comprime la poitrine. J'ai mal. C'est beau. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de contempler ce chef d'œuvre qui se redéfinit constamment et repousse à chaque fois les limites de la perfection._

_Je sens en mon cœur comme une tempête, où mille émotions tourbillonnent, embrassent et mordent. Mais paradoxalement, le silence est d'or, comme si la nature elle-même s'était tue pour contempler une beauté qui la dépassait, et retenait son souffle, de peur de voir le mirage s'estomper…_

_Je sais que j'imagine ce silence. Je devrais entendre le souffle du vent sur les feuilles et le chant des oiseaux, je devrais sentir l'odeur de fraîcheur de la rosée. Mais la vue, témoin d'un miracle sans précédent, a occulté tous mes autres sens._

_Oui, ce tableau est immortel. Gravé en moi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et peut-être même au-delà._

_Le lac, saphir poli parfaitement lisse, reflète la lueur bienveillante de l'astre solaire. Le sable fin de la rive est d'une blancheur telle qu'on croirait à de la neige, et pourtant, paraît presque sombre à côté de la robe qui danse sur lui au rythme du vent._

_Mais même de pareils joyaux ne peuvent capter mon regard et je lève les yeux vers son visage._

_Ses lèvres rouges._

_Ses yeux._

_Elle._

_Rien ne manque à l'image que je me fais du Paradis, et dont j'entrevois peut-être en ce moment le reflet._

_Un coup de tonnerre et tout prend fin. Le sourire a disparu et la peur habite ses yeux._

_Elle ouvre la bouche et me dit quelque chose que je n'entend pas. Le silence est toujours là._

_J'essaie de me précipiter vers elle, mais je suis comme paralysé, impuissant._

_Elle dit encore quelques mots. Puis tousse, beaucoup, longtemps. Un mince filet de sang coule de ses lèvres et ses yeux se ferment lentement._

_Elle tombe._

Dolce se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait depuis que Karasu l'avait sorti de son état de stase, et après réflexion, il aurait préféré s'abstenir. Pour ne pas revivre le rêve qui le poursuivait depuis tant d'années, ce songe merveilleux qui se muait invariablement en un cauchemar d'autant plus terrible qu'il n'était pas le tissu de son imagination.

Incapable de se rendormir, Dolce fixa le plafond sans le voir. Tout son esprit était dirigé vers la femme qu'il venait de revoir. La femme qu'il avait aimée, puis perdue.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

De surprise, le cœur de Dolce rata un battement. Sans attendre de réponse, la voix de Karasu ajouta quelques mots.

- J'ai moi aussi du mal à dormir, et je pense que c'est pour la même raison que toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sentiment que tu dégages… Je le connais bien.

Les lèvres de Dolce s'étirèrent dans un mince sourire, que l'élu ne perçut pas à cause de l'obscurité des lieux.

La tête de l'homme artificiel pivota sur son oreiller pour se tourner vers Karasu. Ou plutôt vers l'endroit où devait se trouver le lit de ce dernier, mais il n'était sûr de rien tant il faisait sombre dans leur chambre.

- D'habitude, c'est moi qui lis dans la tête des gens… plaisanta-t-il.

Il sentit l'amusement de Karasu, mais il comprit également que celui-ci attendait une réponse à sa question.

- Astrid.

- Astrid ? répéta Karasu, interloqué. Mais n'est-ce pas un nom de…

- Ton monde, oui. Je l'ai rencontrée en Allemagne, lors d'un de mes voyages avec Saishi. Nous sommes tombés amoureux, et elle m'a suivi jusqu'ici.

- C'est amusant, je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer amoureux, Dolce. Tu parais toujours tellement… Comment dire… On dirait que tu es au-dessus de tout, comme une sorte de saint.

Le guide de Karasu rit doucement.

- Un saint ? Non, sous certains aspects, je suis loin d'en être un. Mais quand bien même, penses-tu que la sainteté et l'amour sont si incompatibles ?

- Peut-être pas, concéda Karasu. Et où-t-elle maintenant, cette Astrid ?

A peine la question avait-elle franchi ses lèvres qu'il maudit sa stupidité. Dolce avait traversé les siècles au moyen d'une technique d'hibernation que seul son corps spécial pouvait maîtriser. Astrid n'ayant pas pu en faire autant, elle était sûrement morte depuis longtemps.

- Oublie cette question. C'était stupide et irréfléchi. Je suis désolé, Dolce.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est la vie, mon garçon.

Les mots qu'ils venaient d'échanger changèrent la perception que Karasu avait de Dolce. Jusqu'à présent, il l'avait considéré et traité comme un jeune homme car il en avait l'apparence, mais en y réfléchissant, Dolce était certainement très vieux. Sa période d'hibernation mise à part, il avait sûrement vécu bien plus longtemps que son apparence physique ne le laissait supposer, et Karasu, Naruto et Silence étaient sûrement des enfants à ses yeux.

- Et Saishi ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, mais étant donné qu'il a eu deux enfants, il a du rencontrer quelqu'un…

- Ah… Euh oui, effectivement. Comme moi, c'est dans ton monde qu'il a trouvé l'amour ! Et comme moi, sa femme est morte avant lui…

- Et comment s'appelait-elle ?

Karasu avait rarement été aussi bavard qu'en cet instant. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'heure tardive, du fait que son interlocuteur soit Dolce, ou de la pleine lune, mais quelque chose le poussait à briser le silence.

- Son nom ? Hmm… Ma mémoire a quelques ratés depuis que tu m'as sorti de ma stase, mais je vais m'en souvenir… Attends…

L'attente ne fut pas si longue, et la réponse tomba environ dix secondes plus tard.

- Elle s'appelait Priscilla. Saishi était très amoureux d'elle, et c'était réciproque. Oui, vraiment, nous avons eu tous les trois la chance de connaître le grand truc.

Karasu sentait bien que Dolce n'aimait parler de lui, et encore moins de son amour. Sans doute préférait-il être celui qui pose les questions, et cette impression se confirma lorsque son guide passa à l'attaque.

- Tu as donc, toi aussi, un trésor qui hante tes nuits… murmura-t-il, soucieux de ne pas réveiller Silence, Naruto et Azarai en parlant trop fort. Tamara ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je l'aime, mais alors tellement… Peut-être aussi fort que vous avez aimé Astrid, Dolce. Et pourtant, je n'ai fait que la blesser. Constamment, et chaque nuit, sa souffrance m'apparaît en rêve. Ou plutôt, en cauchemar.

- C'est le destin d'un homme que de blesser les êtres qui lui sont chers, répondit Dolce avec philosophie.

- Peut-être, mais les souffrances que je lui ai infligées vont bien au-delà de ça. Je l'ai quittée lorsque j'ai su que j'allais mourir, je lui ai caché ma résurrection pendant des années, et voilà que je l'abandonne à nouveau. Tout cela, j'aurais pu l'éviter, mais j'ai préféré penser aux autres, au monde dans son ensemble. Mon cerveau me dit que j'ai eu raison, mais pour mon cœur, c'est une toute autre histoire… Mon cœur saigne de la savoir ainsi blessée, Dolce.

- En fin de compte, tout s'arrangera, Karasu. Elle guérira. Je pense que tu dois relativiser. Tu as fait souffrir Tamara ? Astrid, elle, est morte à cause de moi. Et tous mes actes et toutes mes paroles ne pourront rien y changer.

Bien que les propos de Dolce éveillèrent sa curiosité, Karasu n'ajouta rien. Il ne le pouvait pas. La douleur et la tristesse qui émanait de Dolce le bouleversaient au plus haut point, et il se surprit même à pleurer pour Dolce et pour Astrid, cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Bien que la nuit fut avancée, l'aube était encore loin de poindre et Karasu essaya de s'endormir pour recouvrer des forces. Sans succès. En dépit du confort exceptionnel qu'offrait le lit, dont le matelas était particulièrement chaud et doux, son cauchemar et la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Dolce le maintenaient éveillés, et il changea de position un nombre incalculable de fois, se couchant tour à tour sur le dos, sur le ventre puis sur le côté.

Comprenant qu'il ne reverrait pas Morphée cette nuit-là, il décida de passer le temps en se repassant sa longue journée dans sa tête.

Lors du voyage qui devait les emmener vers Uzushio, le village des tourbillons, Karasu avait été peu réceptif aux choses qui l'entouraient, aux nouveaux paysages qu'il découvrait pendant son périple. Non pas qu'il fut déjà blasé du monde de Naruto, mais les étendues boisées se ressemblaient toutes, et tout son esprit avait été accaparé par l'entraînement de Naruto et le sien.

Karasu était certes parvenu à acquérir une meilleure maîtrise de la Nature grâce aux quelques rudiments de Deltanati que Dolce lui avait enseignés, mais il n'avait pas fait de progrès significatifs dans les autres domaines, contrairement à Silence, et surtout à Naruto qui n'en finissait plus de le surprendre. Mais bien que Dolce ait confié au brun qu'il avait quasiment atteint ses limites et qu'il ne pourrait plus vraiment s'améliorer, Karasu refusait d'abdiquer. Il y avait encore quelques techniques qu'il désirait apprendre, et il était certain d'y arriver. La première d'entre elles avait d'ailleurs été maîtrisée par Miyamoto, la réincarnation de Madara dans son monde, et représentait l'aboutissement du Mangekyô Sharingan. Créer un démon. La perspective de créer une telle chose l'aurait rebuté quelques années auparavant, mais il avait changé. Il savait que les soi-disant « démons » comme Kyuubi étaient en réalité bien meilleurs que les humains, et que par conséquent, il serait peut-être capable de créer des êtres dont la puissance n'aurait d'égale que la bonté.

Cependant, la tâche s'était avérée plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Si créer un démon était assez aisé, il éprouvait bien plus de difficultés à lui ôter son vice pour le rendre doux comme un agneau.

_« Sans entrer dans les détails, le sharingan est l'héritage de l'Aerkala Sharin, et une trace infime de son vice est à jamais inscrite dans l'ADN des Uchiha, et donc, par extension, le tien. N'oublie jamais que si Kyuubi et les Bijuus sont bons, le sharingan, lui, est maléfique.»_ lui avait dit Dolce.

Pour cette raison, il était infiniment plus simple de générer des démons à l'aide de chakra Yin, et Karasu n'était toujours pas parvenu à aboutir à un résultat parfait, créant ça et là des démons hybrides partiellement maléfiques, qu'il finissait toujours pas détruire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Silence avait progressé dans tous les domaines, et Naruto et lui apprenaient mutuellement de l'autre. Mais ses progrès étaient insignifiants comparés à ceux du jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, dont la technique d'entraînement à base de clones et d'écoulement du temps ralenti avait encore fait merveille.

A présent, Silence n'était plus le seul à arborer de splendides yeux violets, les saphirs de Naruto ayant laissé la place à deux splendides améthystes, conséquence directe de la transformation qui s'était opérée en lui. Comme Silence ou Killer Bee, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son Bijuu.

Mais Naruto ne s'était pas arrêté là, puisqu'il s'était ensuite jeté sur les parchemins de son père comme un mort de faim. Il avait harcelé Azarai des heures durant pour que ce dernier l'aide à maîtriser la fameuse technique de téléportation de l'éclair jaune de Konoha, le seul jutsu que le marchand avait pris la peine d'apprendre.

Si les relations entre Dolce, Karasu, Naruto et même Silence étaient au beau fixe et continuaient de s'améliorer, on ne pouvait en dire autant d'Azarai. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Naruto pour se rapprocher de son oncle, ce dernier refusait de mettre de l'eau dans son vin. A chaque sourire de son neveu, il répondait par une phrase sèche et cassante signifiant son désir d'abréger l'embryon de conversation que Naruto s'était échiné à mettre en œuvre.

Mais fidèle à sa réputation, Naruto ne se décourageait pas, et son sourire ne disparaissait pas non plus. Le comportement de son oncle n'était rien comparé à la solitude et la haine à laquelle il avait été confronté dans son enfance.

Etrangement, Karasu avait pu noter qu'Azarai n'était pas aussi désagréable avec les trois autres membres de la compagnie. Sans se montrer excessivement aimable et courtois, ce qui, venant de lui aurait été surprenant, voire suspect, il ne les avait pas systématiquement envoyé bouler lorsqu'ils étaient venus lui parler. Karasu interprétait son animosité envers son neveu comme une preuve de son humanité. Naruto lui rappelait sans doute son feu frère, et cela réveillait des sentiments douloureux qu'il avait enfouis profondément en lui…

En fin de compte, Dolce avait été le seul à rester relativement oisif lors de ce voyage. Leur guide leur avait occasionnellement décris certains endroits, leur avait conté quelques légendes, et avait baragouiné de temps en autres quelques phrases sans queues ni têtes à propos de calamars, d'orchidées et de gastronomie italienne. Mais la plupart du temps, il était resté muet, un sourire béat sur le visage, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de ravir Silence et Azarai, qui s'échauffaient vite lorsque Dolce se lançait dans des tirades.

Fourbus, ils avaient atteint la côte dans la soirée, et Naruto avait sautillé comme un petit fou en reconnaissant le pont qui portait son nom, lieu de ses premières armes. C'était aussi le lieu où Sasuke avait mis sa vie en jeu pour le protéger, et le sourire du blond l'avait quitté à cette pensée. Il regrettait cette époque où l'équipe 7 était unie, et il avait juré une nouvelle fois de retrouver Sasuke et de le ramener à la raison.

Au grand soulagement de Karasu, Azarai n'avait fait aucun commentaire désobligeant, et ils avaient repris leur marche sur le gigantesque pont, qui était tout sauf désert. Malgré l'heure tardive, une centaine de personne se pressait sur l'édifice, et l'oncle de Naruto salua quelques unes de ses connaissances, qui se trouvaient être des marchands rivaux.

Le grand pont Naruto, qui en passant était le plus long du monde connu, reliait l'île du Pays des Vagues au Pays du Feu. Sa construction avait permis de multiplier par dix les échanges entre les deux nations et avait fait le bonheur de commerçants comme Azarai.

La fatigue avait poussé le groupe à presser le pas, et ils avaient laissé le pont derrière eux.

Ils avaient ensuite dû diminuer drastiquement leur vitesse, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention les ninjas étaient rares dans cette région, et ils n'étaient généralement pas les bienvenus. Le fait que le clan Uzumaki ait été éradiqué lors d'une guerre shinobi y était sans doute pour quelque chose…

Pour cette raison, ils avaient dû marcher plus d'une heure avant d'apercevoir les lueurs d'Uzushio.

C'était un village unique, en premier lieu du fait de l'absence totale de soldats ou autre force militaire pour le protéger. L'ancien pays des tourbillons était une des seules contrées à ne pas posséder d'armée, toute sa puissance reposant sur son économie et ses scientifiques de renom. Cependant, les habitants du pays des Vagues n'étaient pas suicidaires et avaient donc des accords avec le Pays du Feu et le Pays de la Pluie, qui, en échange de ressources ou d'argent, devaient garantir leur protection en cas d'attaque de bandits ou d'une puissance étrangère.

Néanmoins, lorsque le danger était moins évident, comme avec Gatô, le Pays des Vagues était obligé de faire directement appel aux ninjas de Konoha.

En plus de cette singularité, Karasu avait pu noter qu'Uzushio n'avait absolument rien en commun avec Konoha. En premier lieu, le village était beaucoup plus grand et plus peuplé que le village caché de la feuille, puisque plus de deux tiers de la population de l'île y habitait.

Il y avait également bien plus de magasins et de restaurants, et la culture était aussi à l'honneur avec des bibliothèques et même des musées. Au fond, Uzushio ressemblait un peu aux villes de son propre monde.

D'un commun accord, les cinq voyageurs avaient décidé qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait avant de visiter la bourgade, et c'est ainsi qu'Azarai leur avait décidé cette excellente -et bon marché- auberge.

Les pensées de Karasu se firent moins claires au fur et à mesure que Morphée daignait enfin l'approcher et il se sentit partir…

- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !

Karasu se leva d'un bond, la bouche pâteuse et l'œil hagard.

- Kézezékésipass ?

- C'est l'aube ! s'époumona Naruto, dépêchez-vous de vous lever, c'est l'heure de visiter ce super village !

Le malheureux blond se retrouva alors pris sous un feu croisé d'injures alimenté par Azarai, Silence et même Karasu, qui était enfin parvenu à trouver le sommeil et était donc particulièrement mécontent.

Seul Dolce le prit avec le sourire, et se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre Naruto.

- Allons-y Naruto, nous allons commencer sans eux. De toute façon, je doute que ça les intéresse autant que toi !

- Okay ! A plus tard, je vous laisse dormir les gars !

- _Et bah ferme-la, dans ce cas_… rétorqua Silence.

Lorsque Karasu se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, de manière naturelle cette fois, il ne vit personne de la chambre, et il s'empressa donc de se lever pour rejoindre les autres. Il les localisa en un instant au moyen de la Nature, qui ne l'agressait plus depuis qu'il était capable de la contrôler au moyen de simples mots.

Il salua l'aubergiste avant de partir, et le vieil homme lui apprit qu'il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi, ce qui expliquait les rugissements de l'estomac de Karasu depuis qu'il s'était levé.

Il partit en coup de vent, et marcha d'un pas vif à travers les rues de la ville, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil aux bâtiments et aux passants. Karasu n'avait jamais aimé les musées, sites archéologiques et autres choses à visiter, car il trouvait ça ennuyeux. Et une ville, c'était encore plus rasoir.

- Salut les gars… Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Et où est Azarai ?

Le guide et les deux jinchuurikis se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme.

_- Ne me dis pas que tu viens de te réveiller... Même les marmottes sont plus matinales._

- Azarai nous a faussé compagnie, prétextant que « le business n'attendait pas ». Mais il devait nous rejoindre ici il y a presque une heure. Il sera sûrement bientôt là, ajouta néanmoins Naruto avec son optimisme habituel.

Dolce, lui, resta silencieux. Karasu percevait chez lui un nouveau sentiment qu'il identifia comme une profonde nostalgie.

- Tu arrives pile au bon moment, Karasu. Cet endroit… C'était ici que moi et Saishi habitions.

Karasu avait pourtant sous les yeux un grand parc, et il haussa un sourcil. Silence se chargea de répondre. A sa manière.

_- Quoi, tu habitais dans un parc ? Tu dormais sur un banc ? Vous étiez des clodos les gars ?_

- A l'époque, il y avait une maison à cet endroit, mais elle a été détruite pendant la dernière grande guerre. En même temps que le clan Uzumaki, expliqua patiemment Dolce.

Le fils du Rikudô Sennin leva alors sa chambre droite, et avança d'un pas. Puis un autre. Il était visiblement en train de mesurer quelque chose.

Au bout d'un moment, il tourna à angle droit et fit quelque pas de plus avant de s'arrêter.

- Hum… Je crois que c'est ici. Karasu ?

L'élu avait déjà compris, et il s'approcha à son tour. Il se concentra pour utiliser la Nature, et la terre devant Dolce se souleva d'elle-même. Karasu creusa ainsi un trou d'un mètre de profondeur, et sans aucun effort.

- Merci Karasu, je crois que c'est bon.

Dolce se baissa et s'allongea sur le sol pour plonger la totalité de son bras gauche à l'intérieur de la cavité. Il en ressortit un petit carnet qui, une fois débarrassé des traces de terre et de poussière, s'avéra en parfait été. Dolce l'avait sans doute protégé des outrages du temps…

- Et oui, sourit Dolce en lisant dans ses pensées. Ce carnet est comme moi, le temps n'a pas de prise sur lui.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne vieillis pas ? l'interrogea un Naruto stupéfait.

- Et oui !

Karasu fronça les sourcils. Il s'en était douté lorsqu'il avait vu Dolce se soigner en changeant la structure de son chakra. De cette manière, son corps était indestructible et inaltérable. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas…

- Si tu es immortel et que tu ne peux pas vieillir… Pourquoi t'être ainsi plongé dans un sommeil artificiel ? Tu aurais pu te contenter de vivre normalement, et nous rejoindre lorsque le temps serait venu…

Dolce sembla mal à l'aise, et esquiva la question.

- Bah, qui sait ? Je fais parfois des trucs stupides et bizarres, vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, non ?

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le carnet, et le feuilleta pendant quelques minutes. Il s'arrêta finalement sur une double page, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je cherchais ! Ce truc devrait m'aider à y arriver…

- Arriver à quoi, Dolce ? j'ai l'impression que tu nous caches de plus en plus de choses, et ne dis pas que nous le dire risquerait de modifier l'avenir…

- Désolé, mais vous le dire risquerait de modifier l'avenir, répondit Dolce en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il éclata de rire en voyant le regard noir de Karasu.

- Allons, allons, je plaisantais ! Ce carnet est une copie d'Ibutsuzu, un journal appartenant au chef du clan Uzumaki, qui le transmettait à son successeur lorsqu'il venait à mourir.

_- Et comment vous avez fait cette copie ? Vous l'avez piqué ?_

- Ce ne fut pas nécessaire, parce que Saishi a longtemps été le chef du clan Uzumaki. Je ne vous l'avez pas dit ?

- Non, comme bien d'autres choses… répondit Karasu, blasé.

- Bref, cette copie contient beaucoup d'informations sur les Aerkalas, en particulier sur leurs faiblesses et la façon de les combattre. Je pense qu'elles vont m'aider à mettre au point une technique permettant de couper le lien existant entre Shinin et Madara.

Karasu hocha lentement la tête.

- Je vois. Au fond, c'était la vraie raison de notre venue ici, pas vrai ? Ça n'avait rien avoir avec Naruto et ses ancêtres.

Dolce détourna brièvement les yeux, puis accrocha le regard ébène de Karasu.

- De toute façon, ils sont tous morts. Naruto est tout ce qui reste des Uzumaki. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Tout leur savoir a été réduit en cendres pas des clans jaloux et effrayés par le potentiel sans limite des héritiers des Deltanati.

Une lueur de fierté brillait dans les yeux de Dolce tout au long de ce monologue, et l'irruption d'Azarai sembla le sortir d'une transe.

- Désolé pour le retard. Je suppose que je n'ai rien raté…

_- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser en tout cas…_ répondit Silence au quart de tour.

Azarai sourit. Il aimait bien le roux, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pas même sous la torture. Silence lui ressemblait dans sa façon d'être. Naruto, lui, ressemblait à Minato. Beaucoup trop.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Karasu, dit alors doucement Naruto. Que Dolce nous ait manipulés ou pas, je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir amené jusqu'ici. Je suis content d'avoir vu le village de mes ancêtres.

- Oh… C'est trop mignon… J'ai vraiment rien loupé, moi, lâcha Azarai. Bon on y va ou vous préférez vous faire un câlin ?

Karasu repensa alors à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dolce, et il décida de ramener le sujet sur le tapis.

- Au fait Dolce, c'est quand même bizarre que Saishi et toi avez tous les deux trouvé l'amour dans mon monde et pas dans le vôtre.

La révélation surprit les autres, puis les fit sourire.

_- Les femmes d'ici valent pas le coup ou quoi ? Elles sont moins bien roulées ? _l'interrogea Silence.

- Hé ben en fait, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Comme vous le savez sans doute, ce monde-ci est moins avancé technologiquement, mais son retard est encore plus conséquent au niveau de l'éducation et de l'alphabétisation.

_- Je le savais. On est les meilleurs. _

- Pour cette raison, reprit Dolce, les femmes et les hommes de ce monde n'ont globalement pas les mêmes capacités de raisonnement, de conversation ou d' intelligence que les habitants de votre monde. Il y a des exceptions bien sûr, et beaucoup, mais c'est une moyenne… Or, Saishi et moi aimons les femmes intelligentes, et nous avions donc plus de chances de trouver l'amour chez vous…

_- Je vois. Mais perso, moi je m'en fous. Elle peut être cruche, du moment qu'elle a un beau cul…_

- Parfaitement d'accord, renchérit Azarai. Sans compter qu'une femme trop intelligente trouvera à tous les coups des astuces pour vous piquer du fric ! Et toi, Naruto ?

Pour la première fois, Naruto ne fut ravi de voir son oncle lui adresser la parole, et il rougit sans rien dire.

Il entendit alors Silence répondre à sa place :

_- Hé bien il me semble qu'il a un faible pour les ninjas médecins aux cheveux roses dont le prénom commence par « Sak » et se termine par « ura », mais je peux me tromper…_

Naruto se jeta aussitôt sur lui pour lui mettre une taloche, et Karasu rit à gorge déployé devant ce spectacle. Oui vraiment, ces deux-la s'entendaient de mieux en mieux.

Dolce amorça lui aussi un éclat de rire, mais celui-ci s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

- C'est l'heure…

- L'heure de quoi ?

- Regardez…

Karasu suivit l'index de Dolce et vit que tous les villageois autour d'eux s'étaient figés, comme pétrifiés. Tous étaient tournés dans la même direction.

Dolce les imita, et dit dans un murmure :

- C'est une coutume très ancienne, qui est née en même temps que le clan Uzumaki. A quatre heures quarante quatre de l'après-midi, tous les habitants de l'île se tournent vers l'Est.

- A l'Est ? Pourquoi à l'Est ? demanda Karasu en l'imitant.

Silence et Naruto firent de même, et même Azarai accepta de se plier au rituel.

- Car c'est à l'Est que se trouve notre passé. Le passé du clan Uzumaki. Le rêve et le cauchemar, le paradis et l'Enfer, l'Alpha et l'Omega.

Karasu retroussa ses lèvres en un petit sourire.

- On dit souvent que je parle par énigmes, mais alors toi… On peut dire que tu mérites la palme.

Dolce soupira.

- Bien, je pense que le temps est venu pour vous d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les Deltanati. C'est à l'Est de cette île, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, que se trouvait la grande île de Deltamar, capitale du royaume Deltanati qui comprenait un grand archipel et de nombreuses colonies. Des colonies qui portent à présent le nom de Pays du Feu, Pays de la Foudre, Pays de la Terre, Pays du Vent, et j'en passe…

- D'accord… Donc en gros, les Deltanati régnaient sur le monde…

- Pas tout à fait, mais sur une grande partie. Deltamar était le centre névralgique de ce royaume, et tous les récits s'accordent pour dire que sa beauté n'avait pas d'égale, et n'en a toujours pas, même dans ton monde, Karasu.

Dolce fit une longue pause avant de reprendre.

- Le royaume dura presque mille ans, mais il fut jeté à bas en une nuit. Par un seul être.

- Un Aerkala…

- Oui, par le plus fort de tous. Jashin le Rouge. Ryuuketsu le destructeur. On dit qu'une centaine de Deltanati unit ses forces pour le sceller à l'aide de la Nature. Ils y parvinrent, mais lourd fut le prix à payer. Brisée par la fureur de l'Aerkala, l'île de Deltamar s'enfonça dans la mer, et tout l'archipel fut ravagé par une série de tsunamis. Les rescapés du désastre sont ensuite revenus sur cette île et ont fondé le clan Uzumaki.

Silence lui-même resta sans voix devant cet exposé, que Dolce s'empressa de conclure.

- Deltamar était l'âme du royaume Deltanati, et après la disparition de l'île, tout le royaume se disloqua. Les colonies revendiquèrent leur indépendance, et toute la culture Deltanati aurait sombré dans l'oubli sans le clan Uzumaki, leurs descendants. Mais comme vous le savez, le destin continua de s'acharner sur eux, et le clan fut anéanti bien des siècles plus tard.

Oui, voilà la triste histoire des Deltanati et des Uzumaki.

Personne ne pipa mot, et Karasu proposa de les ramener à Konoha. L'ambiance se faisait morose, et continuerait à l'être tant qu'ils resteraient dans ce village qui avait tant souffert.

De plus, le temps passait vite et la guerre était sur eux. Dès le lendemain matin, Kakashi et bon nombre de shinobis de Konoha partirait du village pour se rendre sur le champ de bataille et y attendre leurs alliés pour un conflit qui s'annonçait titanesque.

* * *

L'état d'esprit de Karasu n'en était pas moins sombre lorsqu'il quitta le bureau de Kakashi où il était venu faire son rapport. Il réagit à peine lorsque Naruto l'accosta à la sortie.

- Alors c'est bien ça ? Ils partent demain ?

- Oui. Et toi comme moi ne pouvons pas y aller. Je suis désolé, Naruto.

Même s'il s'en était douté, Naruto était quand même déçu, et il détourna les yeux pour cacher sa frustration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ?

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Karasu haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous entraîner… Encore et encore. Pour être certains de vaincre Madara le moment venu…

- Ouais… répondit Naruto sans grand enthousiasme.

Soudain, ses yeux violets retrouvèrent de son éclat et il s'exclama :

- Au fait, j'ai donné rendez-vous à mes amis sur un des terrains d'entraînement, à l'extérieur du village. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez faire connaissance, discuter un peu, et tout ça…

- Silence vient aussi ?

- Oui, je pense d'ailleurs qu'il doit déjà être là-bas, on est à la bourre…

Naruto guida Karasu à travers le village qui se reconstruisait petit à petit, et ils franchirent le portail de Konoha en saluant brièvement les deux gardes de faction à la porte.

Puis ils se mirent à courir jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement, en faisant la course comme des gamins. Au grand dam de Naruto, Karasu gagna d'un cheveu.

- Prems… dit ce dernier en souriant.

- Beuh -euh !

Ils remarquèrent ensuite le groupe de jeunes assis à l'autre extrémité du terrain, qu'ils rejoignirent en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Naruto ! T'es à la bourre ! vitupéra Ino. Mais vu que t'as amené Itachi, je te pardonne.

Karasu et le blond échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Ino, ce n'est pas Itachi, c'est Karasu. Il vient du même monde que Silence, fit la voix morne de Shikamaru. Si tu comptes sortir avec Itachi, tu ferais bien d'apprendre à les différencier…

La blonde rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'excusa immédiatement.

- Désolé, mais vous vous ressemblez tellement…

- Karasu a les cheveux plus courts et il a l'air un peu moins… euh… triste, expliqua Shikamaru. Enfin en tout cas c'est comme ça que je fais la différence…

- Itachi n'est pas triste ! s'emporta Ino.

- _Exterminer son clan et passer plusieurs années avec des psychopathes notoires, ça laisse des traces_, écrivit alors Silence, qui s'était allongé sur l'herbe à côté de Shikamaru.

- Bon bah… Salut Karasu, moi c'est Shikamaru, dit le brun en levant la main sans même se lever.

Karasu serra la main tendue en souriant. Il avait hâte de voir qui d'Anne-Cécile -sa réincarnation dans son monde- et lui était la plus grosse feignasse.

- Enchanté. Et je présume que tu es Ino.

- Salut !

Karasu salua aussi Lee, Kiba et Sakura, qu'il avait déjà rencontrés au Pays du Fer.

Une petite voix lui signala alors la présence d'Hinata, qui parvint à lui dire bonjour sans rougir. En revanche, le sourire de Naruto la fit fondre sur place comme à l'accoutumée, et elle se rassit à côté d'Ino, tout en jetant de brefs regards vers Naruto de temps à temps, le blond étant le seul de l'assemblée à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Voyant que les présentations, étaient achevées, Karasu leur demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

- Vous restez au village, ou vous partez en guerre ?

Ce fut Chôji qui lui répondit.

- Hokage-sama aimerait éviter d'envoyer trop de jeunes au front. De notre génération, seuls Neji, Tenten, Sai et Shino ont été choisis pour faire partie de l'armée. Apparemment, Hokage-sama est confiant, et pense que l'alliance écrasera l'ennemi sans nous.

- D'accord. Donc en gros, ceux qui partent sont ceux qui ne sont pas là…

Alors que Shikamaru hochait la tête, Silence écrivit une phrase avec son sable.

- _Pas tout à fait. Moi aussi, je pars._

Karasu était étonné. Kakashi le lui avait proposé, mais Silence ne semblait pas emballé par cette idée…

- Tu es sûr de toi ? tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais…

_- J'ai pris ma décision. Je vais me battre, et je vais exploser Madara. Comme ça toi et Naruto n'auront plus rien à faire._

- Entendu, sourit Karasu. Je te fais confiance, alors.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Nous aurons besoin d'un ninja aussi fort que toi, Silence.

Karasu fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le nouvel arrivant, qui venait de parler avec une voix en tout point identique à la sienne.

- Salut Itachi !

Le chef de la Racine lui rendit son salut, et Karasu put constater qu'effectivement, les cheveux d'Itachi étaient sensiblement plus longs que les siens. Heureusement car sans cela, il aurait été difficile de faire la différence.

- Tu es venu ? Ino n'y croyait plus… sourit Sakura.

- Une promesse est une promesse… Kakashi-san a pensé que j'avais mérité un peu de repos avant le départ, demain.

- T'es vraiment obligé de partir ? s'enquit Ino sans cacher son inquiétude.

Un peu déstabilisé par la sollicitude de la jeune fille, Itachi n'en répondit pas moins d'une voix sûre.

- Oui. En temps que chef de la Racine et bras droit du Kage, c'est mon devoir. Et je vais tout faire pour le protéger, lui et le village.

- _Ah cet Itachi et ses grandes phrases solennelles qui vous donnent les larmes aux yeux, y a pas à dire, Karasu et lui se ressemblent à plus d'un titre…_

Kiba éclata de rire et gratifia Silence d'une bourrade amicale.

Même Itachi se dérida, et Naruto pensa qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Après tout, le bavard qu'il était n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, et sa réputation de pipelette était en jeu !

- Les amis ! La vraie raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous réunis ici, c'est pour faire un tournoi ! Des matchs d'entraînement.

Shikamaru poussa un long soupir, tandis que Sakura et Ino se plaquaient une main sur le front en secouant la tête.

- J'en étais sûr. Naruto ne pense vraiment qu'à ça.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes pas partants ? Vous avez peur de perdre ?

Shikamaru ricana.

- Comme si quelqu'un allait répondre à cette provo…

- Non, je n'ai pas peur ! Le grand fauve de jade ne refuse jamais un défi ! s'écria soudain Lee en faisant une pirouette.

Naruto insista tant que pas moins de sept ninjas acceptèrent de prendre part au tournoi amical, la plus grosse surprise étant la participation de Shikamaru, qui semblait presque motivé. Presque.

- Par contre vu qu'on est sept, je ferai un combat de moins que vous, expliqua Shikamaru. Disons que je suis directement qualifié pour les demi-finales…

- C'est dégueulasse ! s'insurgea Kiba.

- Ok ! sourit Naruto. De toute façon, je vais gagner.

En tout, les sept participants étaient Naruto, Karasu, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru et Itachi.

Silence semblait avoir hérité de la flemme de Shikamaru, Chôji était bien trop occupé à piocher dans ses paquets de chips et Ino préférait assister au spectacle, surtout lorsqu'elle avait la chance de voir deux beaux gosses comme Karasu et Itachi en pleine action. Quant à Sakura, elle n'avait jamais aimé les combats entre amis. Après tout, elle avait failli mourir la dernière fois qu'elle était intervenue dans l'un d'entre eux pour séparer Sasuke et Naruto…

Les premiers combats furent particulièrement expéditifs. Naruto, bien qu'il ne parut pas être à fond, ridiculisa Kiba en quelques minutes. Ce dernier put alors constater à quel point Naruto avait progressé depuis leur premier duel, lors duquel Naruto l'avait vaincu par un… pet.

Itachi fut tout aussi rapide pour se défaire d'Hinata, sa vitesse ne laissant aucune chance à une Hyûga dépassée. La kunoichi avait beau voir arriver son adversaire, son corps n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de réagir.

Le combat opposant Karasu et Lee fut plus intéressant. Dès le début du duel, Karasu fut pris de cours par la rapidité du disciple de Gai, qui l'envoya valser d'un coup au thorax.

Cependant, Karasu ne toucha plus jamais le sol. Décidant de prendre son adversaire au sérieux, il activa son sharingan et augmenta sa vitesse jusqu'à dépasser celle de Lee. Dès lors, le combat fut à sens unique, et Lee finit par mordre la poussière. Il fut contraint à l'abandon lorsque Karasu lui fit une clef de bras. Simple, mais efficace.

Les demi-finales, pour leur part, seraient sûrement nettement plus disputées. Naruto grimaça lorsque Itachi fut tiré au sort pour l'affronter, et Ino se frotta les mains à l'idée de voir Itachi et Karasu en finale. Mais Naruto n'était pas à prendre à la légère, Itachi le savait très bien.

- Fais attention, Itachi. Je te conseille de le prendre au sérieux, il a énormément progressé en trois jours. Bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, le prévint Karasu.

- Je m'en doute, rétorqua son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux n'ont pas changé de couleur par l'opération du saint esprit, il y a du Kyuubi là-dessous.

_- Et n'oublie pas, pas de Genjutsu dans ce tournoi_, lui rappela Silence en faisant un sourire sadique.

Itachi opina du chef, et les deux ninjas prirent place sur l'arène improvisée, longue de trente mètres et d'une largeur sensiblement égale. De plus, Karasu nota que quelques arbres se trouvaient de part et d'autre autour du terrain. Autant de sources d'ombre qu'il devrait éviter lorsqu'il combattrait Shikamaru…

Le duel commença sur les chapeaux de roue. Naruto créa une dizaine de clones, et Itachi vit déferler sur lui une horde de blonds le Rasengan à la main. Mais Itachi fut surtout effaré par leur vitesse. Karasu ne lui avait pas menti, Naruto avait fait des progrès considérables. Les clones se jetèrent sur Itachi, qui ne fit qu'un petit sourire avant… d'exploser.

Le clone explosif d'Itachi annihila la dizaine de clones de Naruto en un instant, et l'original, resté en retrait, tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver le chef de la Racine.

Celui-ci surgit dans son dos, mais Naruto s'y attendait un peu, et il esquiva l'attaque sans mal.

Naruto fit une pirouette pour s'éloigner, et fit un nouveau mudra qu'Itachi commençait à connaître.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut pas moins d'une centaine de clones que Naruto fit apparaître.

- Quel chakra ahurissant… Les jinchuurikis sont vraiment impressionnants, reconnut Itachi.

Les clones bandèrent les muscles de leurs jambes et bondirent. Vifs comme l'éclair. Itachi fut plus rapide. A une vitesse qui dépassait l'entendement, il s'empara de ses shurikens et les lança vers ses assaillants.

Cinq secondes plus tard, Itachi s'extrayait du nuage de fumée issu de la destruction des cent clones. Tous ses shurikens avaient fait mouche, pas un n'avait raté sa cible.

- On m'a dit que t'étais un génie, mais tu es encore plus fort que je ne le pensais…

- Roh, c'est fini l'échange d'amabilités, oui ? Rentrez-vous dans le lard, et qu'on en finisse ! beugla Kiba.

Silence et lui firent un check avec leur poing, puis reportèrent leur attention sur la suite du combat.

Elle fut explosive. Le sol éclata sous les pieds d'Itachi alors qu'un clone en surgissait pour l'attaquer.

- Et oui, sur les cent clones que j'avais invoqué, j'en avais caché un dans le sol ! s'écria Naruto.

Itachi sourit à nouveau, et répondit dans un murmure :

- Je sais, je les ai comptés. Et il explosa à nouveau. Projetant Naruto à quelques mètres de là et détruisant instantanément son clone.

- Chier, encore un clone ? C'est moi le boss des clones ! s'exclama le blond en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Le jinchuuriki décida alors de mettre à profit ses nouvelles compétences, et il utilisa le mode ermite de la Nature. Sa capacité lui permit de repérer immédiatement Itachi, caché dans les fourrés.

Itachi nota le changement qui s'était opéré en lui, et il sortit de sa cachette.

- Le Senjutsu de la Nature, alors Karasu t'a appris, ça, hein…

Itachi savait que le Senjutsu augmentait la vitesse et la force de son utilisateur, et que le Taijutsu devenait bien trop risqué.

C'est pourquoi sa réponse fut une bonne boule de feu bien rouge et bien dodue, que Naruto eut toutes les peines à éviter tante elle était grande et rapide.

Il utilisa ensuite un jutsu Fuuton à base de dioxyde de carbone pour éteindre le feu qui se propageait déjà sur un arbre.

- Tu ne m'auras pas avec le Ninjutsu, Itachi ! le prévint Naruto. Le jinchuuriki amorça alors une transformation partielle en Bijuu comme le faisait Killer Bee, puis prépara une bombe Bijuu miniature. La sphère de chakra noir n'en grossissait pas moins à une vitesse stupéfiante, et Itachi comprit que cette technique possédait un potentiel de destruction sans équivalent.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je l'évite » pensa Itachi.

Mais Naruto le surprit encore par sa vitesse, et il projeta sa bombe Bijuu à une vitesse extraordinaire, qu'Itachi aurait crue impossible étant donné la densité du chakra qu'il manipulait.

Voyant la sphère de chakra fondre vers lui, Itachi blêmit et Karasu se prépara à intervenir, son corps commençant déjà à tourner sur lui-même pour se téléporter vers Itachi et le tirer de ce pépin. Naruto était allé trop loin, il n'aurait pas dû utiliser une telle technique dans un tournoi entre amis.

Karasu interrompit le Kagegenzô en voyant la paroi translucide du Susanoo apparaître autour d'Itachi.

La bombe Bijuu miniature s'écrasa contre le Susanoo, et le souffle de l'explosion éjecta les spectateurs à quelques mètres.

Lorsque ces derniers se furent levés -non sans grogner cela va sans dire-, ils découvrirent qu'Itachi n'avait rien. Son Susanoo était intact, et Itachi semblait en être le premier étonné.

- C'est incroyable… Mon Susanoo est bien plus puissant qu'avant… Et c'est indolore en plus !

Karasu ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était sans doute grâce au Mangekyô Sharingan Eternel. Non seulement il ne pouvait plus perdre la vue, mais utiliser le Susanoo ne le faisait plus souffrir.

Enchanté par cette révélation, Karasu s'empressa d'invoquer Susanoo à son tour, et fit le même constat qu'Itachi.

- Décidément, cette technique n'a plus aucun point faible, c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Karasu.

Naruto, lui, était loin d'être aussi enthousiaste. Traverser une telle protection lui était certainement impossible…

Le blond baissa les yeux vers le sol, comme résigné, et Itachi s'avança lentement vers lui, le Susanoo se déplaçant en même temps que lui.

Le fils de Minato releva soudainement la tête, et Itachi vit qu'il souriait.

- Je t'ai eu !

Interdit, Itachi le vit disparaître dans un éclair jaune, puis il sentit la lame froide d'un kunai contre sa nuque.

Tout cela s'était déroulé en moins d'une seconde.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? Comment as-tu traversé mon Susanoo, Naruto ?

Naruto ressortit son sourire Colgate.

- Tu te souviens du clone que j'avais caché sous terre ? Et bien il y a caché quelque chose avant de sortir. Un kunai.

- Un des balises du Yondaime, comprit Itachi. Tu as attendu que le trou par lequel était sorti ton clone se trouve à l'intérieur de mon Susanoo pour te téléporter à l'intérieur. Ma protection est devenue ma prison… C'est très finement joué.

Itachi félicita Naruto et reconnut sa défaite. Karasu, lui, était incapable de cacher sa surprise. Non seulement Naruto avait déjà maîtrisé la technique de son père, mais il avait aussi faisait preuve d'un génie technique qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Itachi ou Minato. Bien que parfois un peu benêt dans la vie de tous les jours, Naruto faisait parfois preuve d'une intelligence incroyable lorsqu'il se battait.

_- C'est ce que l'on appelle une intelligence sélective… _sourit Silence.

Karasu félicita Naruto alors qu'Itachi venait s'asseoir entre Ino et Sakura.

Ino lui tapota l'épaule pour le consoler, mais Itachi n'en avait pas besoin. Se vexer pour un combat perdu, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un entraînement amical, n'était pas dans son caractère.

- Et voici maintenant la deuxième demi-finale ! s'époumona Naruto, qui s'était autoproclamé speaker et qui, dieu merci, n'avait pas trouvé de micro, pour peu que cette technologie existe dans son monde.

Shikamaru trouva la force de se lever et rejoignit Karasu sur le terrain.

Les deux ninjas étaient immobiles face à l'autre, espacés de près d'une vingtaine de mètres.

Le premier réflexe de Karasu fut d'observer la position du Soleil. Il était presque six heures du soir, mais le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel.

« Vive l'été » songea sombrement Karasu.

Shikamaru fit alors choir le livre qu'il avait feuilleté pendant que ses amis se battaient et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Sa façon très personnelle de se mettre en garde.

Il n'en fut pas moins le premier à attaquer, et son ombre s'étendit vers Karasu, qui esquiva l'assaut aisément. Il s'y attendait, et il se savait amplement assez rapide pour réagir à ce type d'attaque.

Voyant que la première attaque n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, Shikamaru resta sur la défensive, et Karasu comprit que c'était son tour d'attaquer. Il lança une série de cinq kunais vers Shikamaru, disposés de telle sorte que son adversaire ne pourrait pas tous les esquiver, les armes volant vers lui à haute vitesse.

L'ombre de Shikamaru décolla alors du sol, et se sépara en cinq pointes donc chacune se glissa dans les trous des poignées pour les attraper, puis les lui relancer avec une force étonnante.

A l'aide de son sharingan, Karasu les évita très facilement, et les cinq kunais se fichèrent sur un tronc d'arbre derrière lui. Il avait anticipé la réaction de Shikamaru car il savait que cette capacité, vue dans les mangas contre Sai, était la seule capable de le tirer ce guêpier. Shikamaru était peut-être un génie capable de prévoir l'issue d'un combat avec plusieurs coups d'avance, mais il en était lui aussi capable.

Karasu se concentra pour utiliser la Nature, et un immense nuage se forma au-dessus de leurs tête pour cacher le Soleil. Shikamaru le regarda faire bouche bée, et tous ses amis partageaient cet état de stupéfaction. Même Silence ou Naruto n'étaient pas encore capables d'une telle chose.

- Et merde… ronchonna Shikamaru. Ce sera donc le plan C-5. Ça pouvait pas être simple, évidemment…

Le Nara promena son regard aux alentours, et ne trouva pas une seule ombre exploitable. L'obscurité était quasi-totale, désormais, et on se serait cru en pleine nuit. Sans Lune.

- Merci beaucoup, Karasu, c'est tellement plus pratique pour regarder ! ricana Kiba, qui lui transmettait sans doute un message de Silence qu'il n'aurait pas pu voir à cause de l'obscurité.

Shikamaru grimaça, puis s'élança vers son adversaire pour l'engager dans un duel de Taijutsu.

« Comme prévu » songea Karasu. « Shikamaru est plus prévisible que je ne le pensais. »

Les deux échangèrent une série de coups tout en se déplaçant latéralement de telle sorte que leurs pieds dessinaient un cercle centré entre eux.

Puis Karasu augmenta la cadence. Il frappa Shikamaru au plexus, et le Nara fut forcé de se replier.

C'est alors que Karasu réalisa qu'ils avaient inversé leur positions. L'arbre dans lequel ses kunais étaient plantés n'étaient plus derrière lui mais derrière Shikamaru. Celui-ci l'aurait-il fait à dessein ?

Il sonda le visage de Shikamaru, à peine visible dans cette obscurité, mais ce dernier était indéchiffrable.

- Plan C-51… murmura le Nara avant de souffler une bourrasque de vent.

Karasu réagit au quart de tour, dans un réflexe acquis au cours de longues années de guerre entre Amaterasu et Akatsuki. Il cracha une boule de feu qui, au contact du vent, prit en plus d'ampleur avant de charger Shikamaru. Plein de sang-froid, celui-ci sauta sur le côté au dernier moment, et la boule de feu explosa derrière lui, en plein sur un arbre.

Sans même un regard pour le pin enflammé, Shikamaru déclara :

- Plan C-511. Kage Mane réussi.

Karasu hoqueta de stupeur. La lumière dégagée par le feu avait fait réapparaitre l'ombre de Shikamaru, et le Nara en avait aussitôt profité pour prendre au piège son adversaire. Pris de court, Karasu n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Ce qui était certain, c'était que Shikamaru avait tout planifié depuis le début, sans quoi il n'aurait pas pu réagir aussi vite.

« Il savait que je répondrais au Fuuton par le Katon, et qu'il aurait ainsi l'opportunité de me prendre au piège… »

- Mais j'ai moi aussi plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! s'écria Karasu. Il utilisa à nouveau le Senjutsu, et la terre trembla, puis explosa à ses pieds. Très concentré, Shikamaru parvint à le garder sous l'emprise de son ombre, du moins pendant un certain temps.

En effet, la terre n'était pas le seul élément de la Nature que Karasu était capable de contrôler, et Shikamaru fut bientôt expulsé par une véritable tempête de vent, qui lui fit perdre le contrôle. Karasu était à nouveau libre.

Mais Shikamaru ne s'affola pas le moins du monde.

- Comme je le pensais, le Senjutsu te permet d'utiliser le vent. J'ai au moins pu confirmer ça, même si j'espérais mieux… dit-il dans un murmure, avant d'ajouter : Plan C-5112.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de plans à numéros ? lui demanda alors Karasu.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

- Comme au Shôgi, un combat comporte plusieurs coups, et il ya de nombreux mouvements possibles… J'avais envisagé trente-neuf possibilités pour ton premier mouvement, en les classant de la plus forte à la plus faible probabilité. Le lancer de kunais était la troisième possibilité, ce qui nous donne la lettre C. Ta deuxième action fut de masquer le Soleil, une possibilité que je pensais assez improbable, mais tout de même possible et qui arrivait en cinquième position. Ce qui nous donne C-5. Et ainsi de suite.

Karasu se mordit les lèvres. Il était intelligent. Il était brillant. Peut-être même était-il un génie. Mais dans le domaine de l'intelligence et de la tactique, il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Shikamaru, qui parvenait à prévoir et contrecarrer tous ses coups.

Shikamaru se lança donc de nouveau à l'attaque en allongeant son ombre. Karasu était étonné de voir Shikamaru tenter une offensive ayant aussi peu de chances d'aboutir, mais il ne se posa pas de questions et bondit en arrière pour esquiver l'ombre. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose _derrière_ lui.

Son cou se contorsionna pour regarder derrière lui, et il vit que Shikamaru s'y trouvait. En lieu et place du bouquin qui s'y trouvait quelques instants auparavant.

« L'enfoiré » songea Karasu en souriant. Depuis le début, il se battait contre un clone. L'original, lui, avait pris l'apparence d'un livre au moyen d'un Henge.

Shikamaru lui rendit son sourire et s'apprêtait à le mettre hors de combat en lui frappant la nuque lorsque Karasu s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée.

Shikamaru ouvrit de grands yeux. Quand ce clone s'était-il substitué à Itachi ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour avoir la réponse.

Un des cinq kunais fichés derrière l'arbre disparut pour laisser la place à Karasu, qui bondit dans le dos du clone de Shikamaru pour le pulvériser.

Les deux combattants échangèrent un regard amusé.

- On pense vraiment pareil. On devrait faire une partie de Shôgi, un de ces quatre…

- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne serai pas à la hauteur… Contrairement à moi, tu avais tout prévu depuis le début, en laissant ton livre à côté de toi avant d'échanger nos positions pour que je me trouve à côté du bouquin. Moi, je suis juste prévoyant. Bref, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Grâce à son sharingan, Karasu voyait bien que le Nara était à court de chakra et de solutions. Son ombre était inutile contre son Senjutsu, qui ne nécessitait aucun mudra pour être activé, et Karasu décida donc de faire disparaître son nuage, car il était très dur de garder le contrôle sur une surface aussi grande.

Cette initiative fut bien accueillie par les spectateurs, qui commençaient à s'user la rétine pour observer ce combat passionnant.

Karasu s'approcha donc pour en finir, mais un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Shikamaru.

- Plan C-51126. Dieu sait que de tous les scenarii, c'était le moins probable…

Sans attendre, Shikamaru lança un fumigène, et Karasu le vit disparaître au milieu du gaz blanc opaque.

- C'est inutile, Shikamaru. Tu oublies que je peux voir ton chakra grâce à mon sharingan et…

Karasu ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il baissa les yeux vers son ombre, et constata que Shikamaru avait une fois de plus utilisé le Kage Mane. Sachant qu'il pouvait à tout moment s'en sortir en utilisant la Nature, Karasu décida d'attendre la suite des évènements pour voir ce que Shikamaru avait l'intention de faire.

Karasu commença alors à courir sans le vouloir vers le nuage de gaz. C'était là le pouvoir du Kage Mane… Comme prévu, il vit Shikamaru courir vers lui en sens inverse, et les deux ninjas se croisèrent.

Karasu réalisa alors qu'ils avaient de nouveau échangé leurs places, et qu'il se trouvait maintenant à l'intérieur du fumigène, tandis que Shikamaru en était sorti. Qu'essayait-il de faire, au juste ?

Karasu voulait utiliser le Senjutsu pour faire souffler le vent sur le gaz et le disperser, mais il en fut incapable. Shikamaru semblait savoir qu'il avait besoin d'être immobile pour ça, et il continuait de marcher à un rythme plus lent, forçant comme toujours Karasu à agir de même par effet miroir. Karasu sentit sa main droite fouiller dans sa poche et n'en ressortir rien. Normal, elle était vide. Cependant, Shikamaru venait sûrement de sortir quelque chose de sa poche, et il ne savait pas quoi…

- C'est fini, Karasu. J'ai gagné.

Karasu s'arrêta de marcher et il comprit que Shikamaru avait fait de même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il me suffit de faire souffler le v…

- Non, tu ne veux pas faire ça, le coupa Shikamaru. Le gaz dans lequel tu te trouves… N'est pas un simple fumigène. C'est un gaz hautement inflammable. Sur ce, je te laisse deviner ce que j'ai sorti de ma poche…

- Un briquet ?

- Exactement. Si tu fais mine de disperser le gaz, je lance le briquet. Et je suis sûr d'être plus rapide que toi.

- Impressionnant, reconnut Karasu. Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ça plus tôt ?

- Il faisait un peu trop chaud. Au-delà de vingt-cinq degrés, ce gaz se disperse. Entre-temps, le Soleil est un peu descendu et la température a baissé en dessous du seuil critique…

- Brillant. Vraiment.

Sûr de sa victoire, Shikamaru sortit une cigarette, et la brandit devant lui.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais lancer une cigarette -éteinte, bien sûr- à l'intérieur du gaz. Si tu es encore dedans à ce moment-là, j'aurais officiellement gagné.

- C'est parti.

Shikamaru s'apprêta à lancer la cigarette dans le nuage de gaz. Il leva le bras… et arrêta soudain son geste. Il ne sentait plus Karasu dans son ombre. Il s'en était libéré, sans même disperser le nuage ou même agir sur son ombre.

Karasu apparut alors devant lui dans une spirale.

- Désolé, mais la Nature n'est pas la seule technique qui ne nécessite aucun mudra…

Il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule d'un Shikamaru interdit.

- Je t'aspire ou tu as ton compte ?

- Ça ira, merci, sourit Shikamaru.

Ses amis applaudirent Shikamaru pour sa prestation remarquable, puis se turent pour assister au dernier affrontement de la journée. Naruto contre Karasu.

- _Elu contre élu, ça promet_ _! _écrivit Silence tout en s'installant un peu mieux sur le gazon.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer, Karasu ? lui demanda Naruto.

- Dans tes rêves, gamin, lui répondit l'autre élu en souriant.

Et le dernier combat débuta. Karasu réunit toute sa concentration, et la terre s'effrita devant lui, avant de léviter devant lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, presque une tonne de terre et de roche gravitait entre lui et Naruto.

- Moi aussi je sais faire ! s'écria Naruto.

Désireux de battre Karasu sur son propre terrain, il fit lui aussi appel à la Nature, et de nouveaux morceaux de roche quittèrent le sol pour voleter autour de lui.

Et puis, sans signe avant coureur, la vague de roche qu'avait formée Karasu fondit sur Naruto, qui riposta avec la sienne. Les deux déferlantes se heurtèrent dans un fracas épouvantable, et pendant de longues minutes, le terrain d'entraînement fut le théâtre d'une violence inouïe. Les pierres se percutaient avec une force insoupçonnable et le bruit était tout simplement assourdissant.

Puis Karasu rétracta ses roches, et Naruto fit de même. Les deux jeunes shinobis se regardèrent longtemps, puis un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Karasu. C'est parti pour le deuxième round.

Naruto raffermit son contrôle sur sa vague et attendit le choc, mais Karasu le prit au dépourvu lorsqu'il se mit à réciter d'étranges paroles. L'Uzumaki comprit trop tard qu'il s'agissait de Deltanati, et il sentit avec horreur ses propres roches échapper à son contrôle, puis se précipiter vers lui.

Naruto fut littéralement enseveli sous la roche en quelques secondes, mais il avait de la ressource. Il utilisa le chakra de Kyuubi pour s'extraire en force de la nasse de roche, et ce fut chose faite en quelques instants.

Cependant, Karasu l'attendait à la sortie. Sachant que Naruto était aveugle tant qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de la prison rocheuse, il s'était approché de lui et l'avait contourné pour se trouver dans son dos.

Le jinchuuriki blêmit en sentant l'acier froid effleurer sa jugulaire.

- J'ai gagné.

Bien qu'il lui en coûtât, Naruto fut contraint à l'abandon, et le tournoi s'arrêta là.

- J'ai beau m'entraîner dur, tu es encore plus fort que moi…

- Non je ne pense pas, lui répondit Karasu. Pas plus que l'on peut dire que tu es plus fort qu'Itachi car il aurait très bien pu utiliser l'épée de Totsuka toute à l'heure… Tout ça pour dire que la vraie valeur d'un ninja ne se révèle que dans un vrai combat, contre un adversaire prêt à tuer.

Karasu ménagea son effet avant de conclure :

- Le seul avantage que j'ai sur toi, c'est l'expérience. Et crois-moi, tu finiras pas le rattraper, alors ne désespère-pas !

Le petit groupe se sépara quelques minutes plus tard. Ino aurait bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec Itachi, mais elle voulait également passer du temps avec son père qui, lui, se rendait sur le front. La plupart des amis de Naruto étaient dans le même cas, et Itachi, Karasu, Silence et Naruto se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls.

- Bon et bien, je te souhaite bonne chance pour demain, Itachi, déclara Karasu en donnant l'accolade à son double. Et si tu pouvais veiller sur Silence…

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le muet n'avait pas entendu, sans quoi il n'aurait pas manqué de réagir, bien entendu… Quoiqu'il en soit le trio prit congé d'Itachi, qui les regarda partir avec un léger sourire qu'il n'arborait que trop rarement. Puis il s'entraîna pendant quelques minutes au lancer de shurikens, bien qu'il n'en eut absolument pas besoin. C'était sa façon de décompresser avant la guerre.

- Je déteste la guerre… marmonna l'Uchiha en propulsant une étoile métallique vers le cœur de sa cible en bois.

- Moi de même !

Itachi fit volte-face, et se détendit en voyant Dolce. Cet homme avait le don de le surprendre, ce qui était étrange quand on considérait qu'il brillait comme un phare pour un détenteur du sharingan et qu'il n'était pas un ninja. Du moins pas complètement.

- Dolce Teru, c'est ça ? On ne s'est pas beaucoup vus jusqu'à présent.

- C'est vrai, et c'est bien dommage ! En d'autre temps, je vous aurais bien invité chez moi pour partager une tarte maison, mais les temps sont durs… Pensez, l'appartement que l'Hokage m'a gentiment prêté n'a même pas de cuisine ! Je suis obligé d'aller au restaurant tous les soirs, un comble !

- Euh, oui, si vous le dites…

Itachi repensa alors à la question qu'il s'était promis de poser à Dolce la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

- Dolce, la dernière fois vous avez dit quelque chose… Je ne me souviens pas quoi exactement, mais vous avez insinué que vous saviez ce que j'avais fait. Pour Naruto.

- Le corbeau que tu lui a fait avaler, tu veux dire ?

Itachi se figea.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Qu'importe… Je pourrais te dire qu'un crapaud obèse me l'a dit, mais pour ce que ça changerait… Si tu me poses cette question, c'est parce que tu veux savoir si ça va marcher, pas vrai ?

Itachi sourit en secouant la tête. Ce type était omniscient, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

- C'est vrai. Je sais que Madara a donné son sharingan à Nagato, qui était un Uzumaki. Et qu'en les lui greffant, ces sharingans ont évolué en rinnegans. Je ne me l'explique pas, mais c'est un fait… Et je pensais pouvoir faire la même chose avec Naruto. Néanmoins…

- Naruto n'est qu'à moitié un Uzumaki. Et lui implanter un Sharingan ne le transformerait pas en Rinnegan. Je suppose donc que lorsque tu es venu ici avec Kisame, tu es allé faire un tour à l'hôpital de Konoha, et que tu t'es emparé d'un échantillon de sang d'une certaine Kushina Uzumaki, je me trompe ?

Itachi garda le silence.

- Vous êtes bluffant.

- On me le dit souvent, sourit Dolce. En tout cas, tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Comme tous les clans majeurs, les membres du clan Uzumaki se mariaient entre eux, de façon à garder leur sang intact. Kushina, comme Nagato, étaient cent pourcents Uzumaki, comme l'atteste la couleur de leurs cheveux.

- Et Saishi aussi, évidemment… sourit Itachi.

- Exactement. Un jour, si tu es sage, je te dirais pourquoi le Sharingan devient Rinnegan lorsqu'on le donne à un Uzumaki, mais l'heure n'est pas encore arrivée.

Itachi haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le savoir de toute façon.

- Du moment que ça marche, je m'en moque. Mais je pense que donner le Rinnegan à Naruto pourrait faire la différence contre Madara.

- Et tu as raison, encore une fois ! Mais pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment tu as procédé avec ton corbeau ?

- Comme avec mon frère, expliqua Itachi. J'ai mis au point un nouveau type de technique, une sorte de Fuuinjutsu permettant de transférer certains attributs génétiques en utilisant le sang d'une personne. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai donné les pouvoirs de mes yeux à mon petit frère.

- Incroyable. Même Saishi n'y avait pas pensé, c'est admirable ! Et donc tu as fait la même chose avec Naruto. Le corbeau contenait ton sang, et donc ton sharingan, et le sang de Kushina pour permettre la transformation de la pupille en Rinnegan. Mais il y a un hic.

Itachi redressa la tête. Dolce avait même compris ça ?

- Kyuubi. Le Bijuu fait partie de son organisme et agit comme un système immunitaire. Il bloquera la transformation, je suppose que tu en es conscient…

- Je le sais bien. Tant que Kyuubi est en lui, cette transformation n'aboutira pas. C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit que j'espérais qu'il n'aurait pas à se servir de ce « cadeau ». C'est un Uzumaki, et il survivrait à une éventuelle extraction, mais il en sortirait affaibli. Ce Rinnegan pourrait faire la différence.

- Et il la fera, prophétisa Dolce. Je t'ai dit que tu avais joué un rôle dans la prophétie, et c'était celui-là.


End file.
